Entre sus manos
by Nadeshico023
Summary: U/A. Luego de un mal negocio, la vida de Bulma se vuelve un interminable infortunio que la llevará a caer a los pies del hombre más repudiado por la clase noble a la que pertenece. Vegeta encontrará el deleite en su humillación, sin embargo ambos se verán envueltos en un crimen que logrará unirlos más de lo que imaginaban. ¿Serán ejecutados o lograrán librarse de su crimen?
1. I

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-I-

Tan ajustado su vestido como el corset que le inmovilizaba la espalda, tan recta que sus pechos sobresalían turgentes por encima de su pomposo escote de encaje blanco, del más fino algodón que el dinero de su padre podía comprar. La joven observó su rozagante reflejo en el espejo mientras se contoneaba coqueta, batiendo los bucles largos que una de sus escoltas le había arreglado. Se sonrió a sí misma y luego al grupo de cuatro señoritas que la acompañaban. Contemplo sus amplias sonrisas, extasiada ya que, por supuesto, se veía excelente. No había cabello fuera de lugar ni hilo suelto en todo el cuadro de perfección que ella era. Y muy a pesar del exagerado control que debía tener sobre su respiración, no tenía desperdicio si miraba su reflejo una vez más.

—Seguro volverá con más de un pretendiente, señorita— dijo una y el resto rio con cierta timidez, muy propia ante un comentario tan atrevido.

—Van a pelearse por invitarme a bailar— contestó Bulma contemplándose y, aunque el grupo de señoritas volvió a reir, ella no estaba bromeando. Su tono confiado y calmo las confundió, aunque rieron mecánicamente.

Inspeccionó con especial rigor su aspecto. Sus escoltas espolvorearon su nariz y se encargaron de rociarla delicadamente con su perfume más caro. Ajustaron por última vez el corset de Bulma y cuando su cintura no pudo ceder un milímetro más, esponjaron su opulenta falda rosa.

—Está hermosa, señorita— le dijo una, fascinada por las finas telas del suntuoso vestido y sus lujosos bordados en hilo dorado, tan brillante que parecía hecho de oro puro.

—Lo sé—contestó y en su voz no cupo un residuo de duda.

Entre las cuatro la ayudaron a subirse a su coche, luego de ayudar a su madre y su elegante vestido azul francia.

Bulma escuchó esa noche tantos halagos que en cierto punto dejó de oírlos para simplemente contestar un _gracias_ de aspecto autómata. Poco de ello notó su distraída madre, que contemplaba por las ventanas de carruaje a los jóvenes congregándose!. Soltaba suspiros que Bulma no notaba por estar demasiado concentrada en cada ínfimo aspecto de su persona. Se revisó el maquillaje en un espejo de bolsillo una vez más antes de bajar del carruaje y se acomodó el escote con disimulo.

Había sido tan exhaustivamente educada para ese día, que sentía el futuro ante ella, muy probablemente encontraría allí a su futuro esposo, al hombre que cuidaría de ella y de sus hijos por el resto de su vida. Tal y como debía ser, como se esperaba de ella. Y como era una dama fina de sociedad, con una dote más grande que la fortuna entera de muchos de los allí presentes, debía ser muy selectiva sobre los hombres a los que les permitiría compartir su tiempo esa noche.

Al bajar del carruaje, un atento joven de aja estatura recibió sus abrigos, mientras las escoltaba diligente hasta la entrada de la suntuosa mansión DEL Conde Headmund, un viejo amigo de su padre. Constituía el evento social del año, y Bulma se había preparado varios meses con antelación. Hacía poco había cumplido dieciséis años y estaba pronta a iniciar su propia familia. Por supuesto, con la lujosa vida que acostumbraba, no se conformaría con cualquier pretendiente, estaba firmemente decidida a encontrar al mejor.

—Qué hermoso vestido —le dijo Segovia, una compañera de clases—. No lo compraste aquí ¿no es cierto?

—Me lo trajo mi padre en un viaje al extranjero —contestó abanicando ligeramente su falda.

La joven rubia de impecables bucles recogidos esbozó una forzada sonrisa.

—Qué suerte…

Pero, a pesar de su evidente disgusto, permaneció junto a ella por el resto de la velada.

Alrededor de Bulma, como en todas las reuniones sociales a las que asistía, se suscitó un amplio grupo de jovencitas de su edad. La mayoría en la misma situación que ella, en búsqueda de un esposo _adecuado._

—Su padre es dueño de muchas tierras en el occidente del país —le dijo Tali al oído señalando con extremo disimulo a un joven que bebía vino del otro lado del salón.

Bulma se imaginó a su lado, tomados de la mano. ¿Se verían bien juntos? Sus hijos debían ser atractivos, sin lugar a dudas.

—Él es Iva, su padre es gerente del Banco Central y dicen que pronto se retirará y dejará a su hijo en su lugar.

—Tiene los dientes muy chuecos… —dijo Bulma entre dientes cuando cruzaron miradas y el caballero le sonrió.

Un buenmozo joven le ofreció una copa de vino blanco, que aceptó por cortesía ya que no estaba del todo segura de si podría ingerir algo con su corset tan brutalmente ajustado. Se mojó los labios con el borde de su copa y continuó conversando con el resto de señoritas, quienes una a una se retiraban del círculo para bailar con cordiales caballeros.

—¿No vas a bailar con nadie? —le cuestionó otra muchacha de cabello negro.

—Estoy esperando al adecuado, Milk. ¿Y tú?

Bulma ya había rechazado a poco menos de la mitad de los presentes. Se estaba comportando en extremo quisquillosa, al punto en el que nadie parecía alcanzar el estándar imaginario que ella se había establecido. Sin embargo Milk parecía menos pretenciosa que ella y allí estaba, mirando de un lado al otro con el ceño fruncido.

—No vino la persona que esperaba.

Notó de inmediato el ferviente rubor de sus mejillas al nombrarlo, pero no le dijo nada.

Sin darse cuenta, luego de rechazar uno tras otro a los gallardos caballeros que se le acercaban, se terminó por completo la copa de vino que tenía entre las manos. Luego de entregarle la copa a un mozo percibió el bochorno en su rostro y el sofocante calor que la recorría. Y es que ese vestido era tan ajustado y pomposo que era francamente sorprendente que no se hubiera desmallado ya por la falta de aire. Cuando ya no soportó, se disculpó con sus amistades y se retiró. Pasó junto a la orquesta que tocaba una tranquila melodía y caminó con leve dificultad hasta la puerta del balcón. Al salir notó que varias horas había pasado ya desde que llegó. Se apoyó contra la baranda de granito y soltó el poco aire que sus pulmones habían logrado respirar. Miró el ocaso anaranjado y rosa y luego se limpió la frente perlada.

—Maldito vestido…

—Hump… —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Sobresaltada, Bulma se volteó para encontrarse con un caballero reclinado en la pared junto a la puerta por la que había salido. Se ruborizó aún más de lo que ya estaba y se cubrió apenada los labios.

No era nada propio escuchar a una mujer de su edad soltando improperios, y mucho menos en un evento social de tal calibre. Eso podría incluso dañar su reputación. Miró con horror al caballero que, luego de mirarla por un breve instante, volteó a otro lado.

Tenía los brazos cruzados, pero incluso en esa posición Bulma pudo ver los delicados grabados en los botones de su chaqueta.

Vestía un chal azul oscuro, casi negro, y debajo una camisa blanca impoluta.

—Di… disculpe —se apresuró apenada.

Se inclinó levemente ante el caballero y esperó por un instante una respuesta que nunca recibió.

¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarla? Al contrario debería estar extasiado de estar en su sola presencia, sobre todo cuando ella había rechazado a todos los hombres que se le habían acercado. ¿Cómo podía no aprovechar semejante oportunidad para cortejarla?

Bulma se irguió sobre sus exorbitantemente caros zapatos y se cruzó de brazos. El hombre, luego de percibir el incómodo silencio entre ellos dos, se giró una vez más al ofuscado rostro de la jovencita que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué no va a decir nada? —le recriminó.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo decir? Mocosa mal educada.

El tenue rosa de sus mejillas se volvió bermellón en un instante. Bulma jamás había sido insultada de esa manera y estaba escandalizada por lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Mal educada? —cuestionó y se acercó a él a pasos agigantados—. ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando? He recibido a las mejores institutrices y han estado honrados de enseñarme, incluso muchos de ellos han encontrado sus servicios inútiles conmigo ya que resulto ser mucho más inteligente que cualquier otra mujer que hayan conocido.

—Quizás olvidaron enseñarte modales, o tal vez consideraron inútil enseñártelos ya que pareces no haberlos aprendido en absoluto.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

El hombre repentinamente sonrió de costado. Bulma encontró en ese gesto una especie de reto, un incentivo extraño para incitarla a continuar con esa contienda. Sin embargo lo miró con cierta irritación y tomó con fuerza la falda de su vestido para retirarse.

—Engreído.

Salió nuevamente por la puerta, la orquesta continuaba tocando una hermosa melodía y muchos de los presentes bailaban en el medio del salón. Rapidamente regresó al grupo de mujeres que frecuentaba y, tratando de disimular su enfado, intentó colarse en la conversación que se estaba dando entre ellas.

—Escuché que Pea está muy interesada en él, pero es una tonta si cree que sentará cabeza con ella.

—Dicen que deshonró a varias muchachas.

—No las culpo… —suspiró una.

—Debe ser habitué de los burdeles, tiene un aspecto temible.

—Tiene mucho dinero, se ha hecho cargo de los negocios de su familia desde hace varios años. Sus padres murieron en un accidente.

—Oigan… —soltó Bulma entre susurros—, ¿de quién hablan?

—De él —contestó Milk, señalando al caballero con quien se había encontrado en el balcón.

Había salido poco después de ella, y estaba del otro lado acomodando los gemelos de su chaqueta. Junto a él había otro, más pequeño y también muy bien vestido. El más alto lo miraba con molestia, mientras que el pequeño parecía explicarle algo. Ambos se veían fastidiados.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó.

—Vegeta y Tarble Ouji, no se los suele ver en estos eventos.

—Parece ser que el señor Vegeta está siendo obligado por sus familiares a buscar una esposa, como es propio, ya que no tiene nadie a quién heredar su fortuna salvo su hermano y parientes lejanos.

—Es uno de los más ricos del país… después de tu familia Bulma, por supuesto.

Repentinamente sintió las manos de su madre sosteniéndola por los hombros. Se acercó ansiosa a su oído y, en lo que ella creía que era un susurro, le dijo:

—Bulma, ese es el caballero que había estado esperando. Es muy apuesto, ¿no crees?

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué no ves que todas dicen que es un aprovechador?

—Ay, dale una oportunidad Bulma, estoy segura que te invitará a bailar.

—¡Ya llegó! —soltó en un chillido una de las tantas muchachas.

La atención del grupo entonces se desvió a un nuevo postulante que acababa de ingresar. Tan elegante era su traje negro que se logró escuchar un suspiro generalizado de las damas presentes. Bulma encontró su mirada oscura levemente seductora. Tenía una sonrisa muy calma y caminaba como si la tierra no existiera. Con tanta naturalidad que encandilaba.

Él la miró directamente y Bulma se sobresaltó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Le sonrió e inmediatamente Bulma hizo un gesto de saludarlo. El caballero no tardó en acercase a ella y extender su mano para sostener la de ella. Bulma tragó saliva y con delicadeza le entregó su muñeca.

Sintió el tibio tacto de sus labios contra su nívea piel, y luego de besarla no la soltó sino que la acercó a su pecho.

—Moriría por el placer de ser el primero en bailar con usted, señorita Bulma —le dijo en el tono más galante que había escuchado.

Black era uno de los hombres más deseados de la ciudad. Lo conocía desde hacía varios años, ya que incurría en varios negocios con su padre y tenían una cordial relación. Ella siempre había sentido un interés de parte suya, sin embargo parecía estar esperando a que ella cumpliera una edad apropiada para hacer su primer avance.

Él no esperó por su respuesta y, tomándola de la mano la llevó al centro de la pista. Repentinamente Bulma sintió que todos los ojos del salón estaban encima de ella.

La mano de Black se extendió con delicadeza por el arco de su espalda y la sostuvo con dulce firmeza. Sin darse cuenta la estaba llevando a recorrer la pista y en sus pasos se sentía una belleza abrazadora. Black parecía personificar la perfección absoluta. Para cuando la música se detuvo, una ola de aplausos se escuchó a su alrededor, y el caballero se inclinó ante ella una vez más y por segunda vez besó su mano, como si se tratara de algo sagrado.

Bulma encontró su presencia un tanto abrumadora, siempre lo había sido. En cada mirada suya, en cada sonrisa suficiente. Le parecía también un personaje un poco excéntrico. Sin embargo su visión de Black no coincidía en lo más mínimo a la reputación que conocía de él. Era tan respetado como deseado.

Bulma regresó al grupo, al lado de su madre y escuchó los comentarios de sus amigas con un poco de orgullo.

—Seguro intentará cortejarte.

—Mantenlo interesado.

—Son una pareja ideal.

Tan ideal que en el fondo Bulma no estaba del todo convencida.

Luego de un par de canciones más, volvió su mirada a Vegeta, quien permanecía con el ceño fruncido y al parecer ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su joven hermano, quien no dejaba de hablarle.

—No tienes que casarte ahora mismo —le insistió—. Ya hiciste el esfuerzo de venir hasta aquí, los dos lo hicimos. Si prefieres yo lo hago primero y luego tú.

—No necesito que me enseñes cómo hacerlo, imbécil.

—No estás haciendo nada. Has estado parado aquí hace una hora, y todavía no has saludado a ninguna. Esto es bochornoso.

—Te recuerdo que estamos aquí por tus constantes quejas.

—No me quejaría si cumplieras con tus obligaciones.

—¡Ja! Cuando me muera heredaras todo, ¿no quieres hacerte cargo de mis obligaciones?

—No me encanta la idea.

—Qué molesto eres.

—No más que tú…

Luego de otro insoportablemente largo silencio, Tarble continuó un poco más desganado.

—Solo una. Una pieza con cualquiera. No te pido más que eso.

—De acuerdo, una pieza y me largo.

—Perfecto, como quieras.

Había rechazado dos invitaciones más, cuando Black parecía listo para volver a invitarla a bailar con él. Entonces comenzó a sonar una de las piezas favoritas de Bulma. Siempre le había gustado aquella canción y aunque había intentado dominar el violín, no resultaba particularmente talentosa en ello. Sin embargo disfrutaba mucho escucharla, era sublime y romántica, aunque al mismo tiempo un poco triste y melancólica. Tan concentrada estaba en el trabajo de la orquesta que no percibió al caballero que se encontraba parado junto ella.

Él se aclaró la garganta, con la esperanza de captar su atención sin la necesidad de hablarle. Tampoco conocía su nombre, no se lo había preguntado en ese breve instante inoportuno que compartieron.

Bulma miró a Vegeta, firme a su derecha, y él extendió su mano enguantada frente a ella.

Aunque no lo admitiera, Bulma estaba sorprendida de verlo allí. Observó el gesto y luego se volvió a sus ojos negros. Pudo ver en sus mejillas un leve rastro de rubor, pero no supo distinguir a qué se debía.

Mientras aun sonaba su canción, ella hizo el gesto con su muñeca de extenderla por sobre la mano enguantada de él, pero cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de tomarla para bailar, Bulma retiró su mano y se cruzó de brazos. Alzó el mentón y giró su rostro al otro lado, tal y como él le había hecho en el balcón.

—Ni pienses que bailaré con un hombre tan descortés como tú.

Vegeta alzó las cejas estupefacto.

Si lo pensaba con sinceridad, quizás la había elegido porque era la única persona, además de su hermano, con quien había cruzado algunas palabras.

Cerró su mano con fuerza y se giró sin decirle todos los improperios que deseaba. Ya había cumplido, técnicamente, con los términos de Tarble. Ser rechazado no estaba entre sus planes pero ahora podía largarse sin tener que bailar con nadie más.

Bulma lo vio darse la vuelta, pasar junto a Tarble quien, casi tan ofuscado como él, se retiró siguiendo sus pasos. Miró de reojo todo su trayecto hasta que se perdió entre la multitud.

Por supuesto no se iba a arrepentir de ello, era una dama fina que merecía las mejores compañías y no sería deshonrada por un hombre sin escrúpulos como parecía ser él.

—¿No crees que fuiste un poco grosera con ese muchacho? —cuestionó su madre, en un tono preocupado.

—Mamá, tu oíste su reputación. No puedo permitirme que me relacionen con ese tipo de hombres.

Dos noches después de aquel día, Black y su padre festejaron el cierre de un negocio que le traería prosperidad a ambos. Supuso que por ello él se estaba tomando algo de tiempo en extenderle una invitación a pasar tiempo con él. Era lo que se esperaría de un caballero tan correcto como era Black.

Los días pasaron y Bulma continuó con su rutina, asistió a sus reuniones de té con sus amigas de la alta sociedad y recibió como de costumbre, las clases particulares de sus institutrices.

Fue sino hasta un mes después que su desdicha comenzó a tomar lugar.

—No vino el profesor —le dijo a su madre, quien se maquillaba en el tocador de su dormitorio—. Qué descortés, podríamos haber reprogramado la clase.

—Oh, querida… —comenzó en un tono nervioso—. Tu profesor no vendrá por un tiempo. No te preocupes, es temporal. Hasta que la situación se normalice.

—¿Qué situación?

—Bueno, esperábamos no tener que contártelo, pero el último negocio de tu padre no ha salido tan bien como esperábamos. Y tu padre había invertido en ello gran parte de su capital.

—Te refieres al negocio que cerró con el Conde Black.

—Sí…

La joven intentó ocultar su preocupación, pero con el pasar de pocos días comenzó a notar más recortes en el presupuesto de su familia. Pasaron de treinta y cinco empleados a sólo cuatro. La mansión comenzaba a verse descuidada, sobretodo porque tuvieron que despedir al jardinero y su madre no podía ocuparse del cuidado de tan opulentas rosaledas por sí misma.

Poco a poco Bulma vio cómo las pertenencias en su hogar desaparecían una a una, desde las más caras hasta las más comunes.

Al cabo de tres meses se encontraba viviendo en una mansión gigantesca casi vacía y sin servidumbre. Su madre había vendido sus más finas joyas, incluyendo su vestido de bodas. Bulma había entregado con dolor aquel vestido rosa con bordados dorados que le habían traído de Francia, como regalo por su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Lo peor llegó cuando su anciano padre se enfermó y los gastos médicos consumieron lo poco que les quedaba, incluída la dote de Bulma. Para cuando ese dinero se acabó, también lo fue la vida de Briefs.

Tanto fue el sufrimiento de su familia que su frágil madre, viuda, enfermó gravemente al poco tiempo para acompañar a su añorado esposo.

Desolada, Bulma saldó las deudas de su familia entregando la mansión al banco.

Se había desvanecido por completo toda su vida y su futuro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora era huérfana, y todo el capital del que disponía yacía escondido en el bolsillo de uno de sus vestidos más simples.

Tristemente, debía continuar viviendo.

Sin embargo estaba decidida a recuperar la vida ostentosa que acababa de perder. Tantos hombres la habían pretendido, y no podían haber desaparecido. Seguramente encontraría asilo en una de sus mansiones. Tendría que casarse con uno pero eso sería suficiente para volver a las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada. No parecía suponer tan gran sacrificio.

Al tocar la primera puerta fue recibida con cierta incomodidad. La dejaron esperando por casi treinta minutos en el recibidor de la mansión y cuando finalmente fue atendida, fue bienvenida por la madre del joven Emuel, le informaron que él había viajado por negocios junto con su padre, pero amablemente se ofreció a entregarle un mensaje de su parte a su regreso.

—No… no se moleste, gracias —contestó Bulma.

Repentinamente, como jamás en su vida le había sucedido, se sintió una paria.

En la segunda mansión la recibieron de la misma manera, como si tuviera una enfermedad infecciosa y estuvieran a punto de contagiarse. Bulma se marchó de la misma manera.

Quizás si no sería recibida por aquellos que una vez la pretendieron, sería recibida por sus cuantiosas amigas. Por supuesto no la rechazarían en su momento de mayor necesidad.

Sin embargo se llevó la sorpresa de que algunas ni siquiera le abrieron la puerta.

Resignada, sentada en una fuente con todas sus pertenencias en una cartera, analizó sus opciones. Podía pedir refugio en un monasterio, ahí le darían de comer y tendría un techo sobre su cabeza todas las noches, pero la idea de volverse devota a Dios y rechazar el contacto de algún hombre durante el resto de su vida no le resultaba muy atractiva.

Desistiendo de la idea del monasterio, no había más opción que buscar trabajo. Había tenido tantas criadas en la vida como días en un año, las había visto trabajar y por ende creía que sabía, más o menos, en qué consistían sus tareas.

No sabía cocinar pero sí podía limpiar si se lo proponía.

Con decisión tocó la sexta puerta del día, ya se hacía tarde y temía no encontrar un lugar en el cual dormir para cuando llegara la noche.

Al abrirse la puerta se encontró con una mujer que aparentaba unos cuarenta años, sumamente delgada y con el rostro consumido. Sus pómulos se veían incipientes debajo de las bolsas de sus ojos. La miró de arriba hacia abajo, y luego enfrentó su mirada con un aspecto casi tétrico.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó y se cruzó de brazos.

Ella nunca había escuchado a las personas que trabajaban para ella dirigirse de un modo tan descortés hacia un invitado. Aunque pensándolo bien ella tampoco había sido invitada.

—Perdone, mi señora —comenzó, soltando cada palabra con especial rigor—. No tengo dónde pasar la noche, me… me preguntaba si aquí necesitaban a alguien para realizar tareas de limpieza, le prometo esforzarme en mis tareas —Todo aquello lo dijo inclinada, mirando la punta de sus zapatos. Luego, al no escuchar una respuesta se volvió a erguir y miró nuevamente a la mujer que analizaba sus palabras.

—Puede ser… —le dijo.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír con esperanza al escuchar esas palabras

Poco sabía ella lo lejos estaba de librarse de su terrible infortunio…

* * *

N/A: A quien le interese saber la melodía que escuchaba Bulma cuando Vegeta la invitó a bailar puede buscarla como _Nocturne de Chopin, por David Garrett._

Un agradecimiento especial a Levys Martinez por facilitarme la imagen y otro a Ashril Fraser por ayudarme a elaborar la idea de este fanfic.


	2. II

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-II-

La señora Piachet le había indicado dónde pasaría la noche, cuáles serían sus tareas y sus horarios para comer, sin embargo Bulma se conmocionó al escuchar la mísera paga que recibiría por sus servicios. Hizo cuentas, luego, cuando estaba sola en su diminuto dormitorio. Contó los meses e hizo una lista mental de lo que gastaría en sus necesidades. Tristemente cada vez que volvía a hacer la cuenta, su patrimonio siempre terminaba en números negativos.

No sería tan fácil como había pensado. Tal vez debería buscar trabajo en alguna posada u una mansión más ostentosa. Luego recordó que conocía a todos y cada uno de sus propietarios y su orgullo se magullaba cada vez que se imaginaba limpiando sus baños o tendiendo sus camas. ¿Cómo podría? A la mayoría de aquellos caballeros los había rechazado más de una vez, había contribuido a esparcir los más denigrantes rumores que había escuchado y se había mofado de su superioridad en incontables ocasiones.

No iba a desanimarse por su miserable paga, tendría que recortar su presupuesto las veces que fuera necesario. Tal vez si se destacaba en sus tareas lograría que le subieran el sueldo y eventualmente todo volvería a la normalidad. Y quizás, un afortunado día, un gallardo caballero entraría por la puerta y al verla se perdería en su belleza y la sacaría de allí, montada en un blanco corcel. Y tendrían hijos, recuperaría toda su fortuna y luego, cuando todo estuviera solucionado… se encargaría de saldar la enorme cuenta que Black le dejó a su familia.

Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo podría?

No había tenido tiempo de llorar la dolorosa pérdida de sus padres, mucho menos la de su fortuna. Sólo había tenido tiempo para sobrevivir, para pensar cómo sortear el hambre del día y dormir para despertar al día siguiente y continuar luchando.

Pero, una vez allí, recostada en esa vieja cama húmeda que rechinaba con cada leve movimiento de su cuerpo, se dio un tiempo para derramar las lágrimas que su cuerpo había estado batallando.

Jamás podría perdonar todo lo que aquel nefasto hombre le había causado a su hermosa familia.

Cuando el sol salió, su espalda le dolía como nunca antes. Los resortes del colchón sobresalían casi a punto de rajar la tela al medio. Bulma no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y podía jurar haber escuchado el chirrido de una rata, pero no tuvo el valor de levantarse a averiguarlo.

Ese día por fin conocería al dueño de casa, la señora Piachet le había hablado poco de él. El señor era dueño de un pequeño comercio en el Centro, una zapatería que había sido de su padre antes de él. Estaba casado, pero la señora Harris había enfermado hacía poco tiempo y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en cama.

Casualmente habían estado buscando una joven para encargarse del hogar, ya que la señora Piachet debía viajar a visitar a su madre y la señora Harris se encontraba muy enferma como para hacerlo por sí misma, como lo había hecho en años anteriores.

Bulma se vistió un añejo traje negro y un mandil que un día presumió ser blanco y siguió a la señora Piachet por la casa mientras le explicaba vagamente cuáles serían sus tareas si el señor Harris la aceptaba en su hogar. Bulma se trenzó su largo cabello ondulado, esperando que ese sea el aspecto más propio para alguien que realizase esas tareas. No se había dado cuenta, pero nunca había observado a sus empleadas con tanta atención como para notar cómo se presentaban a sí mismas.

Más tarde limpió el suelo de la cocina. Su esmero fue tal que parecía creer que todo dependía del brillo de aquellas baldosas. Luego se encargó de barrer la sala de estar y desempolvar la biblioteca del señor Harris.

No pudo evitar tomar algunos de los libros que allí se exhibían, recordando la gigantesca biblioteca de su padre e imaginando cuántos libros le faltaban por leer, antes de tener que entregar todo. Tomó uno de cubierta bermellón y reconoció las letras doradas, escritas en francés.

—¿Le gusta leer? —escuchó a sus espaldas y se sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer el libro al suelo.

Se giró y vio un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello cano y una incipiente barriga. Bulma se agachó rápidamente y recogió el libro.

—¡Discúlpeme! Qué atrevimiento —soltó guardándolo.

—No te preocupes… —dijo acercándose. Tomó asiento cerca de ella y le sonrió ampliamente. Bulma le devolvió el gesto y se inclinó cortésmente—. Una reverencia muy refinada para una empleada doméstica.

—He sido bien instruida… —respondió rápidamente.

—Por supuesto. Dime, ¿eres Bulma verdad?

—Sí, señor.

—La señora Piachet dice que no tienes mucha experiencia.

—¡Pero!... pero… tengo mucha predisposición a trabajar, por favor… necesito el empleo.

—Seré muy estricto contigo, Bulma. Si vas a trabajar para mí espero que cumplas con excelencia tus tareas.

—Claro, señor. Me esforzaré mucho, se lo prometo.

El señor Harris tenía una sonrisa muy considerada. Parecía ser un hombre amable, a pesar de sus palabras no se modificaba su aspecto afable. Luego de hacerle unas indicaciones a Bulma, se retiró a su despacho para encargarse de su trabajo.

Bulma recorrió la casa y limpió meticulosamente cada rincón hasta que le dolieron las manos. Aún no sabía cómo prepararía la cena si no sabía absolutamente nada al respecto. A pesar de ello se mantuvo optimista y esperaba que la señora Piachet la guiara. Al llegar la tarde, la señora Piachet le dejó una lista en la mesa sobre la comida que tendría que preparar y unas breves instrucciones escritas con errores de ortografía y una caligrafía lamentable. Luego de descifrarlo, miró la bolsa con las compras y tomó unas papas blancas. Las lavó con cuidado bajo el grifo de la cocina y se dispuso a pelarlas. Tomó aire, ya que aquello le suponía un tremendo desafío. Repentinamente el señor Harris salió de su despacho y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

Ella se giró y lo observó, tenía el rostro ruborizado y no hacía más que sonreírle. Incómoda, Bulma volvió a su desafío y comenzó a pelar la papa que tenía entre las manos.

En la silenciosa habitación, lo único que se escuchaba era la profunda respiración del señor Harris. Por algún motivo la incomodidad de Bulma se fue incrementando. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que la estaba mirando con otras intenciones? Era su empleada, por supuesto que él tenía derecho de permanecer en la habitación que quisiera, cuando él quisiera. Su presencia debía ser como la un mueble más.

Sin embargo internamente se preguntaba por qué permanecía allí sentado observándola, cuando su esposa estaba tan enferma en la habitación de arriba.

Volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro y él encontró su mirada. ¿Siempre tenía el rostro así de congestionado?

—Bulma Briefs… —soltó finalmente.

Bulma se quedó petrificada. Él sabía perfectamente quién era ella y seguramente también sabría las circunstancias que la habían llevado hasta él.

—¿Disculpe? —le preguntó girándose levemente. Tenía que estar segura de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—La señorita Bulma Briefs, cocinando para mí… en mi casa.

La joven tragó con fuerza y se giró sosteniéndose de la mesada.

—¿Quiere burlarse de mí? —preguntó con reticencia.

—¡No! No… —soltó levantándose con cierta dificultad de su asiento.

—¿Está ebrio? —cuestionó escandalizada al ver la contrariedad de sus pasos.

—Bulma, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Se acercó a ella de tal modo que lo único que los separaba era su pesada y apestosa respiración.

Ella dudó de su respuesta. No entendía lo estaba sucediendo, lo único que entendía era el repentino terror que le causaba su grata sonrisa. Una vez frente a ella se dio cuenta lo alto que realmente era, ahora, enfrentada a su jadeante pecho.

—Tengo… tengo cosas qué hacer, señor —le dijo con firmeza en sus palabras.

—Hace mucho tiempo… —comenzó observando los pliegues de su vestido.

No era posible que algo así le estuviera sucediendo a ella. Era una dama fina y con clase, su familia tenía los títulos más distinguidos. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a sí misma viviendo una situación como aquella.

—Aléjese, por favor… —le rogó inmóvil.

—Hace mucho tiempo —repitió—, no tengo una mujer joven en esta casa…

Se acercó aún más y Bulma pudo sentir la humedad de su respiración rozándole el cuello. Ella se irguió contra la mesada una vez más, lamentando no poder alejarse de él. Él apoyó sus manos en la mesada, junto a las de ella, y luego le inspeccionó los labios con la mirada.

—Gritaré —soltó amenazante.

—Nadie va a creerte… soy un reconocido comerciante, y tú ya no eres nadie. Te di empleo y quisiste aprovecharte de mí bondad y del estado de mi esposa, querías chantajearme para sacarme dinero ya que estás en la ruina. No eres más que una pobre muchacha miserable.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿A quién crees que van a escuchar? ¿A la huérfana, a la arruinada hija de ese pobre idiota que perdió todo por una mala inversión?, o a mí. No te resistas… así funcionan las cosas —le pidió y levantó su falda, acariciándole desde la rodilla hasta sus blancos muslos.

Sin pensárselo un instante, Bulma blandió sobre la cabeza del señor Harris lo primero que su mano derecha pudo alcanzar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había derribado con una sartén de acero y ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo de la cocina. Bulma observó la sartén aboyada y la dejó caer al suelo causando un estruendo aún mayor. Se cubrió los labios horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Señor Harris? —lo llamó con aprehensión.

Escuchó entonces un leve quejido, lo que significaba que estaba vivo y que probablemente se volvería a levantar. Tristemente él le había dicho una amarga realidad, nadie iba a creerle a la miserable Bulma Briefs. Toda duda que pudiera tener se desvaneció al verse enfrentada con un destino aún más cruel del que ya tenía. Presurosa corrió a la habitación en la que había dormido la noche anterior y recogió sus pertenencias. Se cargó sobre el hombro su modesto bolso y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera. Luego de unas cuadras dejó de correr sin embargo continuó a paso ligero, mirando constantemente por encima de su hombro.

Cuando por fin sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la residencia de los Harris, se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo junto a la calle. Tal vez ahora mismo la policía estaría buscándola, o quién sabe, quizás el mismo Harris la buscaría para ajusticiarla.

Nuevamente estaba condicionada a la desesperada búsqueda de un techo. No quería imaginar los horrores que podía vivenciar en las calles, después de lo que había vivido en aquella casa. Estaba preocupada, ¿qué tal si la estaban buscando? Si así era, podían entregarla en cualquier casa a la que se atreviera a entrar. Siendo así y muy a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, tomó su bolso una vez más y caminó lo más lejos que pudo. Tenía más posibilidades de no ser descubierta si se adentraba a otro barrio residencial.

La ideal del monasterio le cruzo la mente por segunda vez. Cada vez se le hacía más atractivo y menos estresante. Las monjas no intentarían aprovecharse de ella aunque tal vez sí intentarían disciplinarla de forma estricta.

La esperanza que guardaba de recuperar su vida tal cual era no había desaparecido, y cuando pasó caminando frente a una iglesia no se volteó a mirarla dos veces. Estaba tan decidida como el día anterior.

Si tan sólo hubiera nacido hombre podría ser tutor de ciencias, tenía más conocimiento que cualquiera pero ¿quién contrataría a una mujer? Su género condicionaba exageradamente sus posibilidades, como así también lo hacían sus estándares morales. Tanto que ni siquiera había pasado por su mente la idea de ser bailarina de burdel, la salida más fácil.

Cuando por fin encontró otro vecindario de clase media, observó los alrededores y analizó con cuidado la primera casa en la que se presentaría. Se sacudió la mugre que traía su viejo vestido negro y empezó por la casa con el número 315. Desafortunadamente le informaron que allí no necesitaban de sus servicios, pero la joven criada que la recibió le señaló amablemente la casa de la esquina y le dijo que quizás allí tendría más suerte.

Bulma se paró frente a la casa y luego de mirar la puerta azul por unos eternos segundos, tocó la puerta con firmeza. No tardaron mucho en abrirle, y frente a ella se presentó una joven de cabello oscuro, pulcramente ordenado en un peinado recogido. La muchacha la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al cabo de un instante se relajó y la saludo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Buenas tardes —saludó Bulma y se presentó—. Verá, estoy buscando empleo y me dijeron que en esta residencia estaban buscando una doméstica.

—¿Quieres trabajar? —Bulma halló un dejo de sorpresa en su tono, pero lo ignoró.

—Sí, señora. No tengo mucha experiencia pero prometo ser diligente en mis obligaciones —completó haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Adelante, toma asiento, enseguida llamaré a la señora para que la entreviste.

Cuando entró a la residencia la encontró tan pulcra como el aspecto de su criada, se sentó en un cómodo sofá y contempló la impoluta mesa de vidrio para tomar el té. Poco después bajó por las escaleras una mujer mayor, con el rostro arrugado y la espalda encorvada. Caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón con finos grabados y vestía un vestido gris claro, y un tocado blanco.

Bulma se puso de pie de inmediato y reverenció a la dueña de la residencia, se presentó y la mujer sin mucho afán le hizo un ademán para que se sentara. Ella luego se sentó en el sofá contiguo y puso su bastón bajo sus dos manos.

—Mi nombre es Berenice Strauts, mucho gusto. Veamos, niña. ¿Tienes alguna recomendación? ¿Has trabajado en otra residencia antes?

—Uhm… no, señora. Lamento no tener recomendaciones qué presentarle, espero que este sea mi primer trabajo.

Ella frunció el ceño cano y la miró fijamente.

—¿Es tu primer empleo? ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciséis.

—Estás algo mayor para que este sea tu primer trabajo.

—Es que… Bueno, mis padres fallecieron hace poco y yo dependía económicamente de ellos. Ahora no tengo dónde vivir y necesito desesperadamente un empleo…

La mujer analizó su expresión. Bulma comprendió de inmediato que se encontraba frente a una mujer muy experimentada, y tal vez su sinceridad sería apreciada.

—Así que eres huérfana… —soltó mientras deliberaba—. Bien, puedes quedarte.

—¡¿En serio?! —bramó entusiasmada a punto de saltar de su asiento.

—Espera, niña. Tendrás un período de prueba y veremos si me sirves. Esfuérzate mucho, soy muy exigente.

Bulma no tardó en agradecer una vez más por la oportunidad hasta el punto de casi apabullar a la señora Strauts. Luego ella se despidió pero no antes de informarle que Gea sería la encargada de mostrarle los alrededores.

Esa tarde se dio con la mayor tranquilidad, y aunque ella esperaba que una patrulla carabinera viniera a buscarla, jamás se presentaron. Gea le mostró el dormitorio que compartiría con otras dos señoritas, Litta y Marcel, y luego le dio un recorrido por la casa.

Por supuesto no ocupaba un tercio de la mansión que Bulma una vez tuvo, sin embargo las molduras de las paredes eran imponentes. Los muebles estaban hechos de la madera más fina y los grabados más impresionantes. Aún no sabía cómo había hecho su fortuna la señora Berenice Strauts, pero suponía que había enviudado y mantenido esa residencia con ayuda de sus hijos. Los había visto en algunas pinturas que colgaban en diferentes partes de la casa.

Luego del recorrido, Gea le enumeró sus obligaciones, las que duplicaban las que le habían dado en la casa anterior. Después la llevó al depósito y le pidió que recogiera varios elementos de limpieza para más tarde guiarla al baño de la habitación de invitados.

Ese había sido uno de sus grandes temores. Sabía que llegaría el día en el que tuviera que limpiar el baño de alguien más y aunque lo consideraba ligeramente humillante, sabía que tenía que causar una buena impresión. Se volteó a Gea que la observaba y podría jurar que se estaba sonriendo.

—Límpialo —le dijo, cruzada de brazos en el umbral de la puerta.

Repentinamente le regresó la sensación extraña que la recorrió con el señor Harris. Sin embargo se agachó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a rascar el sarro del inodoro. Cuando terminó se ocupó de las molduras que lo sostenían al suelo, con el mismo esmero con el que había limpiado el suelo de la cocina del señor Harris. Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse escuchó la voz de Gea una vez más.

—Te faltó una parte.

Bulma ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella continuaba supervisándola, pero sin rechistar se dispuso a cepillar el área impecable que Gea le había señalado.

Para cuando terminó se respiraba un penetrante olor a productos de limpieza, tan impresionante era que se le habían enrojecido los ojos casi por completo a Bulma. Aunque definitivamente era mejor al hedor que se encontró al entrar.

Cuando finalmente el baño cumplió con los estándares de Gea, la llevó hasta la cocina y le pidió que hiciera exactamente lo mismo. Mientras ella la observa atentamente desde la entrada al comedor. Bulma rascó con un cepillo todas las manchas de aceite pegadas en la parte más baja del horno, como así también el piso y los azulejos de la pared. Comenzó a sufrir un calor intenso y le transpiraba la frente pero, a pesar de ello, continuó con sus tareas hasta darse por satisfecha. Al terminar apoyó victoriosa las manos sobre la cadera y miró a Gea con una sonrisa.

—Te faltó una parte —repitió ella un tono monótono.

—No es cierto —contestó Bulma, para su sorpresa.

Gea tomó un huevo de la repisa y lo arrojó al suelo, entre ellas dos.

—Sí lo es —le dijo apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules.

Bulma estaba anonadada.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

La muchacha de impecable peinado miró con el rostro amargado a Bulma, quien yacía estática del otro lado, junto a la mancha amarrilla en el suelo.

—Por supuesto que no te acuerdas de mí.

—¿Recordarte?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Antes de trabajar aquí, yo trabajaba en la mansión del Marqués Trosvki. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de debutantes del año pasado? Te quejaste que la comida que te serví estaba en mal estado.

Por supuesto no lo recordaba, tal vez había hecho un comentario por el estilo. No estaba segura.

—Me despidieron ese día por tus comentarios, estuve buscando empleo por tres meses hasta que la señora Berenice me recibió aquí. Y ahora soy su empleada de mayor confianza. Las vueltas de la vida, ¿no? Ahora tú dependes de mí, y quién sabe. Tal vez termines tres meses en la calle como yo. Oh, no, espera… tú no sobrevivirías, la calle te tragaría viva. No eres más que una niña consentida.

—Escucha, lamento lo que sucedió, yo no tenía idea. Pero realmente necesito este trabajo.

—Y vas a sufrir cada día que trabajes aquí —le dijo arrojando un segundo huevo al piso.

—¡Oye, basta!

—Límpialo, ¿no querías trabajar?

Bulma deseaba lanzarse sobre ella, pero respiró profundamente. No podía perder ese empleo, apretó los puños y furiosa se agachó a limpiar las manchas de huevo en el suelo de la cocina.

Gea disfrutaba verla luchando por quitar la mancha viscosa, incluso soltó una que otra risa. Luego la dejó sola terminando su tarea y como se hacía tarde, prepararon la cena. Gea continuó el resto de la velada saboteando el trabajo de Bulma, tiró _accidentalemente_ sus cubiertos al suelo y le dio un vaso quebrado que escurría para servirle a la señora Berenice. La señora recibió el vaso goteante con una expresión amarga, pero no le dijo nada.

Terminada la cena las cuatro señoritas fueron a su dormitorio a descansar. Bulma se vistió su pijama y escondió su bolso debajo de su cama. Estaba segura de que Gea no se quedaría tranquila ni durante la noche.

Al día siguiente Gea parecía más tranquila. Tal vez incluso se había aburrido de torturarla. Para sorpresa de Bulma, realizaron sus tareas con total normalidad e incluso se pudo dar un tiempo de conversar con Litta y Marcel, dos encantadoras muchachas de doce y catorce años. Gea era la mayor, con veinticuatro años.

No fue hasta la tarde, cuando la señora Berenice iba a disponerse a tomar el té, o eso creía ella, que la situación dio el peor giro.

Marcel se había acercado a buscarla y le había pedido que la acompañara al recibidor. Juntas caminaron a lo que parecía ser una reunión de personal. La señora Strauts estaba sentada en el mismo sitio en el que la había recibido, con una expresión en el rostro que le parecía indescifrable.

—Toma asiento, niña —le pidió con total calma.

Bulma miró a los presentes con total confusión y luego hizo caso al pedido de la señora Strauts.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó con reticencia.

—Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber. Creí que si te daba una oportunidad me demostrarías que eras una jovencita muy capaz, pero me has decepcionado. Y con qué rapidez —dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Gea me informó esta mañana que te vio tomando unas joyas de mi habitación. Y hemos comprobado que estaban escondidas entre tus pertenencias.

Gea se acercó y colocó la cartera de Bulma en el centro de la mesa. No podía creer la expresión de tristeza que traía, como si lamentara tener que darle esas noticias a su señora.

Estupefacta, Bulma se levantó de su asiento de un salto.

—¡Ella lo hizo! Quiere inculparme, lo único que quiere es que me echen de aquí.

—¿Cómo te atreves a involucrarme en tus crímenes? —cuestionó Gea, horrorizada.

—Bulma, no voy a llamar para que te arresten, te haré ese favor. Sólo te pediré que te retires discretamente de mi residencia y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí.

Las últimas palabras de Berenice, las expresó sin voltearse a verla. Estaba tan decepcionada de Bulma como de ella misma, al juzgar su carácter cuando entró a su hogar.

Ella quería refutar y explicarle, pero entendía que Gea había ganado la confianza de la señora Strauts mucho antes de que ella llegara. Ya había perdido.

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, señora Strauts —dijo Bulma luego de tomar su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

—¿No cree que hay que revisarla por si intenta llevarse algo más? —preguntó Gea y Bulma se giró a verla a los ojos por última vez. Nunca antes había sentido ese ardor en el pecho, pero sabía que debía respetar a la señora Strauts y sólo por ello tomó la perilla de la puerta se largó.

Una vez del otro lado una lágrima iracunda se escapó del claro de sus ojos.

Una vez más se encontró caminando sin rumbo, a un lugar lejano que desconocía, sin un techo sobre su cabeza y pocos centavos en su bolsillo. Vagó hasta que el aroma de una panadería la atrapó y llegó hasta la puerta, miró por la ventana y, cuando su estómago rugió, caminó hasta la vereda de en frente y se sentó junto a una fuente.

Era un día particularmente caluroso, y ella seguía vistiendo ese horroroso vestido negro que se había llevado de la casa del señor Harris.

Se sentía derrotada, como si cada intento que hiciera por avanzar fuera desecho por la vida que había llevado antes. ¿Qué caso había en seguir intentándolo? Tenía que ser realista, recuperar su vida anterior no era más que un lejano sueño, literalmente imposible. Era una paria.

Cuando sintió un par de lágrimas caer sobre su mandil, no hizo esfuerzo de detenerlas. Estaba exhausta. Había trabajado más esos dos últimos días que en el resto de su vida. Había caminado tanto que sus zapatos se habían roto, pero continuó. Y para ese instante ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Un trozo de tela blanco apareció frente a ella, y debajo de él la mano callosa de un joven despeinado.

Bulma alzó la vista y se encontró con una sonrisa amable. Él tenía el rostro marcado con varias cicatrices que en otro momento hubiera encontrado temibles. Ella agradeció el gesto y tomó con timidez el pañuelo, se limpió el rostro y le devolvió una cálida sonrisa al joven que se había sentado junto a ella.

—Bulma —le dijo presentándose y, luego de limpiarse, le devolvió el pañuelo de tela.

—Quédeselo, mi nombre es Yamcha.

—Mucho gusto, Yamcha.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarla?

Bulma sonrió una vez más, estaba apenada de ser vista en un estado tan deprimente.

—¿Tiene un trabajo que pueda ofrecerme? —contestó entre risas.

—Lo siento, no soy más que un mozo de cuadra. Pero sí conozco a alguien que puede darle un empleo si lo necesita con mucha urgencia.

—¿En serio?

—No es el empleador más amable del mundo, pero la paga es buena. Hace poco renunció una de las criadas del Señor, suele pasar muy seguido. Tiene un genio complicado… Por suerte no tengo demasiado trato con él porque trabajo en los establos. Pero si usted tiene mucha necesidad de trabajar, puedo presentárselo.

—¿Por qué haría eso por una desconocida?

—¿Va a decepcionarme?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces no habrá problema.

Yamcha se levantó y la invitó a acompañarlo. En el camino conversaron sobre el Señor, tan adinerado como mal humorado. Le comentó sobre todos los empleados que trabajaban en esa gran mansión. Parecía ser bastante tranquila, ya que el Señor no recibía muchas visitas.

Bulma le explicó levemente las circunstancias de su despido a Yamcha, omitiendo lo que había vivido con Gea en su anterior vida. Le contó también lo que había sucedido con el señor Harris, y la forma en la que había escapado. Él pareció comprender a la perfección su predicamento. Sabía bien que su estatus los hacía culpables fáciles.

Al llegar a la mansión, Bulma quedó extasiada. Era mucho más grande que las últimas que había visitado. Aunque nunca tan grande como lo había sido la suya.

—Es inmensa —susurro y Yamcha se sonrió.

El joven abrió la puerta y le pidió a Bulma que esperara allí. La sala de estar era gigantesca y repleta de libros hasta el último centímetro de la pared. La decoración le pareció algo lúgubre, todos los muebles estaban forrados de tela bermellón y la madera tan oscura que para el ojo común parecía negra. Pero Bulma conocía en amplitud los materiales más caros y excéntricos.

Pasó la yema de sus dedos por los grabados en el respaldo de un sofá, tan delicado como imponente. Y luego, por instinto, lo eligió para sentarse.

El tiempo que tardó esperando a Yamcha se le hizo eterno. Paseó con la mirada por cada rincón e incluso intentó agudizar el oído con la esperanza de escuchar su conversación pero no lo logró.

Cuando comenzaba a aburrirse, miró por la ventana detrás de ella y notó que había caído la noche. Tendría que esforzarse particularmente con ese Señor si no quería dormir en la calle.

Escuchó repentinamente el picaporte girándose y se puso de pie para presentarse.

Horrorizada descubrió el familiar rostro del Señor del otro lado. El Conde Ouji Vegeta pareció encontrarla con singular sorpresa y, algo regocijado, ladeó media sonrisa al reconocerla.

* * *

N/A: YA SE PRENDIÓ ESTA MIERDA


	3. III

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-III-

Jamás imaginó lo que se encontraría al abrir la puerta de su sala de estar. El mozo de cuadra se había acercado a él tan atrevidamente mientras trabajaba en su despacho que estaba listo para despedirlo por enésima vez, y enviar a esa jovencita por donde vino. Pero le había suplicado de una manera tan lastimosa, contándole una trágica historia sobre una niña sin hogar, que no tuvo más remedio que presentarse si quiera.

Por un instante no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Era la misma ingrata señorita que lo había rechazado frente a todos en el último baile del Barón Headmund.

La contempló vacilante, por sólo por un breve segundo. Estaba vestida en un harapiento traje de mucama negro, muy diferente al opulento vestido rosa que traía la última vez que la vio. Su exquisito cabello rizado, recogido con elegancia, ahora era una trenza despeinada y unos mechones ondulados a los lados de su rostro.

Ella parecía tan sorprendida como horrorizada de verlo allí.

Vegeta caminó confiado por su sala, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Un gesto cruel, pensó ella. Una deliciosa ironía, pensó él.

Se sentó frente a ella, en un sillón idéntico al otro, en el que Bulma se había sentado. Y con un gesto de su mano enguantada le ofreció sentarse. Aunque reticente, Bulma aceptó. Apretando los dientes y tratando de controlar su congestionada expresión, lo miró, descompuesta por su sonriente rostro.

Él sabía todo. Supo desde el momento en el que el Duque Briefs había cerrado un trato millonario con el Conde Black, para luego perderlo todo y enfermar gravemente hasta morir. Luego llegó a su conocimiento que la propiedad en la que residían estaba a la venta, poco después. Sin embargo eso no causaba lo más mínimo en él, ni un dejo de empatía, ni algo parecido a la lástima. Al contrario, se halló a sí mismo divertido por esa palpable desventaja entre ellos dos.

Le había humillado de sobremanera en su último encuentro. Se había ido de ese baile con el rostro enrojecido, arrepentido de haberla elegido a ella para ese único baile en el que se sentía obligado a participar. Había discutido, como de costumbre, con su hermano Tarble y se habían despedido en malos términos, una vez más.

Luego de sentarse la examinó otra vez. Bulma sintió la indecorosa inspección a la que estaba siendo sometida y se revolvió sobre su asiento.

No estaba segura de qué decir. Su pasado ciertamente la estaba atormentando. Tal vez si hubiera aceptado esa pieza, ahora estaría viviendo un reencuentro más agradable. Parecía que la vida le había dado vuelta la mesa para hacerla pagar por cada uno de sus errores pasados. Sin embargo no estaba tan predispuesta a admitir que había incurrido en un error. El Conde tenía una reputación lamentable y había hecho lo que cualquier dama que se respetaba hubiera hecho. Por supuesto todo ese dialogo sólo se daría para sus adentros.

Ahora mismo estaba entre sus manos, esperando que él soltara una palabra. Tal vez estaba pensando en cómo iba a pedirle que se largara. Le diría que busque asilo en otra parte y se burlaría de ella en el proceso. Pero al ver que él seguía envuelto en sus pensamientos, le habló.

—¿No va a decirme nada?

Él repentinamente amplió la mueca de su sonrisa. Apoyó su rostro sobre su mano y la miró muy divertido.

—¿Qué tan desesperada estás?

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Tienes dinero?

—Uhm… no…

—¿Ni un centavo?

—No, señor —contestó en un tono más severo.

—Ya veo —soltó mientras se reclinaba sobre el sofá—. ¿Tienes dónde dormir?, algún familiar lejano, un tío.

—No, la única familia que tenía eran mis padres. Tengo una hermana pero se fue al exterior hace muchos años y no se ha contactado con nosotros… conmigo, en mucho tiempo.

—Entonces estás dispuesta a trabajar para mí, ¿cierto?

—Cierto… —le respondió con duda.

Él parecía tan extrañamente divertido con la situación que le provocó ansias por salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

—¿Está burlándose de mí?

—Quizás un poco.

—Si no va a darme un empleo deje que me largue —soltó ofuscada a punto de levantarse.

—Eso depende de lo que estés dispuesta a hacer.

—¿Me está insultando? —le cuestionó escandalizada.

—No voy a tocarte, mocosa idiota. Pero puedo ofrecerte un sueldo que no vas a conseguir en ningún otro lugar. No con tu estatus, y con esa ropa horrorosa. Puedes dormir en uno de los cuartos de invitados, el resto de las criadas tienen una casa contigua, pero a ti te quiero a mi alcance las veinticuatro horas del día.

Bulma se relajó, Yamcha le había mencionado que su Señor les pagaba muy bien a sus empleados y lo único que exigía era extrema confidencialidad.

—¿Qué trabajo sería ese?

—Eso lo sabrás una vez que aceptes.

Tan tentadora como aterradora era la oferta del Conde.

—Mañana temprano tendrás que ir a comprar ropa acorde, no puedo tenerte aquí vistiendo así. Me darías mala imagen.

¿Peor de la que ya tenía?, pensó ella.

—¿Realmente tienes que pensarlo? —preguntó, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. No tienes dónde dormir y ya se puso el sol. No tienes dinero, no tienes familia. Lo único que tienes es mi oferta y sigues dudando quizás la retire.

—¡No! —soltó rápidamente—. Acepto, acepto su oferta.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dejó ver sus blancos dientes, perfectos. Se levantó de su asiento y ella lo imitó.

—Te mostraré tu habitación, sígueme.

Lo acompañó por las escaleras, mirando de reojo las pinturas familiares y en algunas alcanzó a ver un hombre idéntico a él, mucho mayor, quien supuso sería su padre. La mayoría de las luces de la residencia se encontraban apagadas, por lo que se vio obligada a confiar ciegamente en el paso del que ahora era su Señor. Él se detuvo frente a un cuarto y abrió la puerta, se acercó a encender la luz e invitó a Bulma a pasar. Apenada, dejó su humilde bolso sobre la cama y contempló el cuarto. Ciertamente no podría conseguir algo así en otra parte. Los delicados muebles blancos le fascinaron, miró su reflejo en el tocador junto a la ventana y lamentó su aspecto. Luego se percató de que tenía un baño privado y tragó saliva al imaginarse dándose un baño tibio una vez más.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Vegeta.

Bulma esbozó una sincera sonrisa, estaba abrumada y honestamente agradecida. Aunque no sabía en lo que se había metido.

—Muchas gracias…

Él pareció incómodo por su gesto y se dio la vuelta.

—Mi habitación está del otro lado, solo tendrás permiso de entrar cuando yo así te lo ordene.

Bulma observó el pasillo. El suelo de madera rustico estaba decorado por una extensa alfombra rojo vino, extremadamente delicada. Ella contó unas ocho puertas que separaban sus dormitorios. Era una distancia adecuada, pensó ella.

No tardó mucho en cerrar la puerta y retirarse, no sin antes ordenarle que descansara ya que el día siguiente ería largo.

Bulma se sentó frente al tocador, observó sus rizos desarmados y reconoció que tal vez esa sería la mayor cercanía que tendría con su anterior vida. Y mientras desarmaba su trenza para cepillar su larguísimo cabello verde agua, se preguntaba qué tendría planeado para ella el Conde. Se removió el escueto vestido de mucama que traía puesto hacía dos días, con la esperanza de que fuera la última vez que lo usaría. Una vez vestida su pijama blanca, se metió entre las sabanas, maravillada por el suave roce de la tela sobre su piel. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la lujosa almohada de pluma, satisfecha. Nada de lo que le pidiera el conde podía ser tan malo como para no soportarlo, a cambio de dormir en aquella cama todas las noches.

Le preocupaba aun así, el precio de tal lujo, pero estaba tan agotada que terminó durmiéndose al poco tiempo.

Dormida, se abrazaba de la almohada, con el cabello revuelto, enredándose sobre su cabeza.

Al despertar lo primero con lo que se encontró fue el enfurecido rostro de Vegeta, y tras observarlo aturdida, se dio cuenta que ya era de día. Pudorosa, se cubrió con las sabans y se echó de un salto al respaldo de su cama.

—Ya es tarde, mujer.

Bulma giró al despertador, sobre la mesa de luz y recordó que no lo había programado la noche anterior antes de dormir. Ya pasaban de las nueve y media.

Se giró al Conde con expresión de pánico.

—Hay un vestido en el guardarropa, vístete de inmediato y baja a mí despacho.

—Sí, señor —soltó Bulma rápidamente y una vez que el Conde cerró la puerta ella soltó un suspiro. No fue el mejor comienzo.

¿Le había llamado mujer?, se preguntó mientras se levantaba y tendía su cama. Luego se acercó al amplio ropero de roble y sacó un ligero vestido floreado de verano. Parecía ser su medida y luego de vestírselo descubrió lo mucho que halagaba su esbelta figura. Tenías unas exquisitas mangas largas con encaje y un precioso bordado en el escote. Un escote muy propio de una dama.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con varias empleadas de limpieza, aseando el estar. Al verla la saludaron cordialmente.

—Buenos días, señorita, ¿gusta tomar el desayuno en el comedor? El Conde ya ha desayunado.

Desconcertada, Bulma contestó.

—No es necesario. Yo también trabajo aquí —dijo en un tono inseguro.

Instintivamente la empleada observó el trayecto que Bulma había recorrido hasta el primer piso y luego alzó las cejas como si se diera por entendida de algo que Bulma desconocía. Ella se giró con la esperanza de reconocer eso que la mucama había descubierto y luego, con horror, se volteó a explicarle.

—¡No! Yo dormí en la habitación de invitados…

—Está bien, señorita. No tiene que explicarnos —contestó un tanto incómoda.

—Disculpa… —continuó Bulma—, ¿dónde está el despacho del Conde?

—Yo la guiaré.

Durante el extenso recorrido de pasillos, Bulma reanalizó aquel encuentro con la servidumbre del Conde. ¿Tan acostumbradas estaban a recibir mujeres desconocidas por las mañanas? Ciertamente su mala reputación tenía sustento. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Yamcha cuando habló sobre extrema confidencialidad.

—Aquí es, señorita —le dijo la cortés dama y se retiró.

Bulma estaba lista para enfrentar lo que Vegeta tuviera planeado para ella. Tocó con decisión la puerta y lo escuchó del otro lado "Adelante". Tomó el pestillo y entró al despacho de su Señor.

La oficina de Vegeta tenía más libros que el estar. Estaban en todas partes, de los más amplios que había visto. Y a su derecha una gigantesca ventana entre dos gruesas cortinas bordó. Del otro lado se veía un jardín imponente y corcel negro y pastando.

—Ten —le dijo sin mirarla ni darse cuenta lo perdida que estaba en su jardín.

Ella observó la bolsa de terciopelo sobre la mesa y la tomó entre sus manos. Él escribió sobre un trozo de papel y se lo dio.

—Ve a esta dirección, pregúntale a las mucamas cómo llegar. Allí es donde compran sus uniformes. Diles que vas de parte mía, ellos sabrán qué darte. Cuando termines regresa de inmediato, y hablaremos sobre tus condiciones laborales.

—Sí, señor —respondió Bulma por segunda vez en el día.

Poco después estaba caminando por las calles en dirección a la tienda que su Señor le había indicado. Sus empleadas habían sido especialmente amables al indicarle el camino. Al llegar se presentó tal y como Vegeta se lo había dicho y un hombre mayor le tomó varias medidas. Bulma pagó su trabajo por adelantado y le informaron que su uniforme estaría listo en un par de días.

Regresó por el mismo camino, más tranquila que el día anterior. En su vida anterior jamás había salido caminando de su mansión, siempre fue transportada en los más novedosos carros a caballo. Sin embargo hallaba cierta tranquilidad en aquel paseo. Ya no se esperaba nada de ella, como cuando lucir espléndida era una obligación.

Al llegar nuevamente a la mansión, se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse a ese nuevo desafío que le tenía preparado el Cond. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

Entró nuevamente y recorrió la mansión hasta llegar al despacho de Vegeta, nuevamente tocó la puerta y se anunció. Sin hacerla esperar mucho, Vegeta le ordenó que entrara y, una vez adentro, le dijo que cerrara la puerta. Bulma se sentó del otro lado del amplio escritorio de madera robusta en el que Vegeta firmaba unos documentos, luego él dejó su pluma dentro del tintero y se volvió a verla.

Nuevamente se le presentó esa tétrica sonrisa suya, de lado. Con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada penetrante.

—¿Fuiste por tu uniforme? —le preguntó primero.

—Sí, tomaron mis medidas y dijeron que estarían listos en un par de días. Me informaron que usualmente pide dos y los dejé pagados.

—Excelente. Bueno, supongo que es momento de informarte el trabajo que vas a realizar de ahora en más —Bulma presionó sus manos por sobre su falda ya que, a juzgar por su expresión, no podía ser nada bueno—. Serás mi ayuda de cama.

—¡¿Qué?! —bramó ella enardecida y se levantó de su asiento, casi derribando la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Y aunque el término ayuda de cama pudiera tener connotaciones que se podrían considerar impropias de una dama, no se trata de nada más alejado de ello. Si ese sería su trabajo, debería encargarse personalmente de tender la cama de su señor, de preparar su guardarropa diario e incluso ayudarlo a vestirse. Desde arreglar el pliegue de su corbata hasta prepararle el baño. Servirle la comida y asegurarse de que sus zapatos estuvieran impecables a todo momento.

—¡Es trabajo de un hombre!

—Bueno, ahora es tu trabajo —contestó sonriente—, o puedes salir y buscar una mejor oferta. Por cierto… —De uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacó otra fina bolsa de terciopelo—, considera esto un adelanto.

A pesar de lo exacerbada que estaba, no pudo soportar la incertidumbre y tomó la bolsa para revisar el contenido. Sorprendentemente se trataba de cinco veces más lo que le pagaría el señor Harris y eso era sólo un adelanto.

No tenía manera de rechazar tan ostentosa propuesta, no si quería volver a vivir las comodidades de su vida anterior una vez más. No obstante, finalmente había entendido lo que el Conde le tenía planeado: una serie interminable de humillaciones.

Una dama de buena familia como era ella, confinada a realizar labores que típicamente hubiera realizado un hombre. Quizás menos denigrante incluso sería trabajar en los establos con Yamcha.

—¿No tiene otra cosa que ofrecerme? —le preguntó dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa.

—Es el único puesto que tengo libre, no tengo un ayudante de cama desde hace unos ocho años. El último renunció y no he querido contratar otro hasta este momento. Pero si no quieres el empleo… —Cuando estaba a punto de recuperar la bolsa, Bulma la tomó ágilmente.

—¡No! —soltó, avergonzada—. Yo seré su… ayuda de cama…

Del otro lado del escritorio, él parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tendrás un día libre a la semana, sólo debes informarme con anticipación qué día será y dependiendo de mis necesidades podrás tomarlo. Ahora ve a mi habitación a tender mi cama y prepárame un traje para esta tarde, tengo una reunión.

—Sí…

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí, señor…

Vegeta no tuvo que decir nada para que ella se retirara a cumplir con sus nuevas obligaciones. Una vez en su recamara inspeccionó la cama y se dio cuenta de que, en su vida anterior, tenía estándares ciertamente altos sobre el aspecto que le gustaba tuviera su cama. Pero ahora, allí parada, se daba cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo sus mucamas lograban ese aspecto impoluto.

Comenzó desarmándola por completo y luego intentó adivinar el orden en el que debían ir las sábanas. Estaba sorprendida de la técnica que requería estirar las sábanas para que no tuvieran pliegues, y cuando lo conseguía el lado contrario se desarmaba por completo.

Al terminar estaba exhausta, colocó los tupidos almohadones sobre la cama en un orden que ella creyó sería el más armonioso. Después se giró al ropero de madera oscura de Vegeta y seleccionó una chaqueta azul marino con exquisitos bordados en hilo rojo que luego colocó sobre la cama para examinar. Eligió un pantalón negro que creyó se vería muy bien con un par de zapatos oscuros con una hebilla dorada. Finalmente tomó una camisa de seda blanca con el cuello alto.

Una vez vio todo el atuendo tendido sobre la cama sintió la inquietante impresión de que algo faltaba. Recordó entonces que su Señor parecía tener un gusto por los guantes, así que revolvió entre sus cajones hasta encontrar otro par que casualmente tenía delicados bordados en hilo rojo.

—Excelente —se dijo con cierta satisfacción.

Poco después Vegeta apareció en su dormitorio, removiendo los gemelos de la manga de su camisa. Seguidamente observó las prendas ordenadas sobre la cama, la cual estaba decentemente tendida, y alzó una ceja.

No debía sorprenderle que tuviera la capacidad de formar un conjunto decente de prendas pero no podía dejarle la tarea tan fácil. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y le dio la espalda. Bulma, expectante, observó el torso de su espalda sin saber de qué se trataba lo que él hacía.

—¿Qué esperas? —le cuestionó mirándola por sobre el hombro—. Ayúdame a quitarme el traje.

—¿Estás bromeando? —se le escapó.

—Si no vas a hacerlo entonces puedes retirarte, no me sirve una ayudante de cámara que no pueda cumplir con algo tan básico como esto.

—No, espere…

Bulma palideció. Era inmoral, era escandaloso. Y, aunque la tarea la intimidaba de sobremanera, trató de recobrar la compostura y juntar valor para cumplir con su amo.

Se acercó lentamente y, con las manos temblorosas, tomó la chaqueta de su traje e intentó retirárselo. Si ella pudiera haberlo visto de frente se hubiera encontrado con la cínica sonrisa del Conde, afortunadamente estaba demasiado concentrada en calmar el calor sofocante que sentía desde el pecho hasta el último capilar de sus mejillas.

Una vez que pudo retirarle la chaqueta él se giró, enfrentándola.

—Ahora desabrocha los botones.

Él estaba extasiado por el congestionado rostro de ella, esperaba que renunciara en ese mismo instante pero Bulma estaba tan decidida que, a pesar de su rostro convulsionado, juntó sus delicadas manos para desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa.

Pudo escucharla tragar saliva mientras lo desvestía, incluso percibió el temblor de sus manos que le impedían sacar ese pequeño botón del ojal. Pero luego, con más concentración de la que hubiera requerido cualquier otro ayudante de cámara, Bulma logró desabrocharlo y siguió con el segundo y el tercero hasta terminar. Después, sin que Vegeta tuviera que pedírselo, le retiró la camisa por encima de los hombros y sin mirarlo a los ojos la dejó junto a la chaqueta.

Ahora le seguía una tarea que, Vegeta pensó, la escandalizaría. Pero Bulma tomó coraje y se arrodilló frente a él lista para desabrochar el botón de su pantalón.

Al verla allí, agachada entre sus piernas, Vegeta sintió un leve escalofrío. Ella estiró su nívea mano hasta él, sin embargo el Conde la interceptó en el intento y luego la tomó de los hombros para levantarla.

—Yo puedo con eso —dijo incómodo.

Lejos de comprender la turbia sensación que le había infundido al Conde, Bulma soltó el aire que mantenía atrapado en sus pulmones. Ya más relajada esperó que se terminara de desvestir mientras miraba las grietas del suelo de madera del dormitorio.

Diligente, Bulma le acercó el otro par que le había elegido y él, aun vistiendo su ropa interior, se lo colocó bastante apresurado. Una vez con los pantalones puestos se sintió más tranquilo. La miró con el ceño fruncido indicándole que se apresurara y ella le alcanzó la camisa de seda blanca. Se acercó a él por la espalda y le puso las mangas, arrastrando la suave prenda por su amplia espalda. Caminó a su alrededor para abotonar su camisa una vez más mientras Vegeta la observaba.

Vegeta podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre su torso, mientras abotonaba su camisa con el rostro enrojecido. Y, al llegar al último botón, sus miradas se encontraron. El Conde giró su rostro con rapidez mientras que Bulma arreglaba con esmero el cuello de su camisa.

—Apresúrate —le ordenó y percibió cierta frustración en su manera de moverse.

Repitió el mismo ritual que con la camisa, pero esta vez Vegeta se acomodó la chaqueta azul por sí mismo. Bulma le alcanzó los guantes y se los vistió y por último le esperaban los zapatos.

El Conde se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana y la miró, sosteniendo los zapatos entre sus manos.

—Quítame los zapatos —le dijo ladeando una sonrisa.

Ella dejó el par que traía junto a la silla y se agachó nuevamente, ofuscada, y tomó el zapato del Conde entre sus manos para retirarlo. La tarea requería un poco más de trabajo del que ella esperaba. Finalmente logró quitarle uno, y para diversión de Vegeta, aún le quedaba el segundo. Para cuando lo retiró se le había desordenado la trenza mal peinada que se había hecho. Y, cuando se dispuso a colocarle los nuevos él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Olvidaste el calzador, mujer.

Bulma ni siquiera sabía dónde debía buscarlo, y por la expresión en su rostro era bastante obvio por lo que Vegeta le hizo una vaga seña hasta el escritorio junto a la puerta. Rápidamente revolvió en los cajones hasta que lo encontró y regresó a colocarle los zapatos a su Señor.

Una vez calzado, Vegeta se levantó y observó su reflejo en un amplio espejo de pie y luego volvió a sentarse.

—No me gustan, trae otros.

—Pero se ven muy bien —soltó contrariada y volvió su mirada a la oscura del Conde.

—Dije que quiero otros —aseveró en un tono imponente.

—Sí, señor… —contestó Bulma, ya más ofuscada mientras presionaba los dientes.

Después de volver a la ardua tarea de quitarle los zapatos y colocarle unos diferentes, Vegeta se dio por satisfecho y se levantó.

—Ahora tengo una reunión, encárgate de esto —le dijo señalando el desorden de prendas esparcidas en su recámara—. Luego vas a tomar el té conmigo.

Bulma se extrañó por el repentino cambio de actitud del Conde y volvió a encontrar en su rostro esa sonrisa retorcida que sólo significaba algo malo. Nunca sabía qué, Vegeta le había demostrado ser muy imaginativo. ¿Haría que le limpiara las orillas de la boca después de cada bocado? No estaba segura, pero se propuso estar preparada para cualquier cosa que le tuviera preparada.

* * *

A él le encantaba hacerlo esperar. Le divertía saberlo ahí sentado, en el despacho que una vez fue de su padre, perdiendo el tiempo.

Tarble miró su reloj de bolsillo, percatándose de que ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que había llegado y seguramente Vegeta estaba listo en alguna parte de la mansión. Era una tortura mensual ir a recoger su asignación, pero no tenía otra salida. Vegeta era el primogénito y, por tanto, el encargado de repartir lo que se había pactado en la herencia para cada uno de los familiares.

Se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado los últimos veinte minutos y se acercó a la imponente ventana que daba a un amplio terreno.

—Sigues igual de indomable, Tormenta —dijo al ver al corcel negro de Vegeta, tirando de sus riendas mientras un joven de pelo largo intentaba controlarlo.

La puerta se abrió y el más joven se giró a encontrarse con su hermano.

—Por fin —le dijo impaciente.

Vegeta no lo saludó, caminó inmutable hasta su escritorio y tomó una libreta del cajón, mojó la punta de su pluma y escribió un cheque que luego cortó para entregárselo a su hermano.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —le preguntó sin real interés, mientras aprovechaba para revisar otros documentos.

Desde el momento en el que había entrado no había tenido la delicadeza de mirarlo a los ojos. Pero Tarble estaba tan acostumbrado a su desprecio que lo pasó por alto.

—Hemos sido invitados al Baile de Inicio de Temporada —Como esperaba, su hermano no hizo mayor gesto—. Es un milagro que nos hayan invitado otra vez después del escándalo de la última vez. Debe ser por respeto a nuestro padre.

—No voy a ir.

—Debes ir. Es el evento social más grande del año y será una mascarada, dicen que este año será el más grande en diez años. Probablemente haya cinco veces más la cantidad de invitados que hubo en el último.

Repentinamente Vegeta parecía estar considerándolo, para su sorpresa. Se había quedado en absoluto silencio, con la pluma pendiendo de su mano, y cuando ese debate metal suyo terminó se volvió a verlo con intriga.

—¿Cuándo es?

—En tres semanas…

—Confirma mi presencia —le dijo volviendo a sus documentos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó anonadado.

—Y llevaré un acompañante.

Toda esa información fue mucha para que Tarble tuviera tiempo de analizarla y entender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

—Espera, ¿entonces conociste a alguien?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Tarble.

—Por supuesto que lo es, es todo el motivo por el que he intentado arrastrarte a esos eventos en los últimos años. ¿Quién es?

El Conde ladeó su cínica sonrisa, esa que tanto había salido de sus labios en los últimos días.

—Será una sorpresa.

Su aspecto no transmitía confianza en absoluto y, aunque se detestasen mutuamente, Tarble sabía que su hermano no tenía nada bueno planeado y aun así no habría nada que pudiera detenerlo.

* * *

Bulma esperaba, sentada en una amplia habitación en la que le habían indicado las otras sirvientas. Vegeta solía tomar el té allí, y al igual que en las otras habitaciones se respiraba un aspecto lúgubre de muebles y telas oscuras.

Lucile, la ama de llaves de Vegeta, ceremonialmente ordenó las tazas y la notificó de que su Señor llegaría pronto ya que su reunión había terminado. Bulma aún preocupada por lo que Vegeta tendría para ella, se revolvía en su asiento mientras observaba la taza de porcelana blanca frente a ella.

En pocos minutos el Conde hizo entrada en el salón y se sentó del otro lado. Lucile permanecía junto a Bulma y cuando Vegeta se lo ordenó trajo los aperitivos que él había solicitado específicamente.

Bulma miró el semblante de su Señor, la estaba observando fijamente como si no quisiera perderse un segundo de algún espectáculo del que ella no tenía idea que participaba.

—Sírvele una porción a la señorita —le dijo a Lucile, que le sirvió una porción de tarta a Bulma y luego le sirvió con elegancia el té.

El aroma dulce del té se vio opacado por uno que hizo retorcer la nariz de Bulma.

—Ya puedes retirarte Lucile —dijo, sin perder segundo del rostro de la señorita Briefs.

Ella tomó un tenedor y revolvió la tarta, e hizo un gesto involuntario que la obligó a cubrirse la boca.

—Cómelo —le ordenó el Conde.

—¿Es…

—Pastel de zanahoria.

Bulma lo miró horrorizada. ¿Cómo podía haber elegido lo que más detestaba en el mundo? Era imposible que lo supiera, no había manera.

—Cómelo, o estás despedida…

Lo había odiado desde que tenía uso de razón. Lo había rechazado en incontables ocasiones y evitado en otras tantas. Pero no podía perder el empleo por una simple tarta. Ella era más fuerte que eso, era más capaz como para dejarse vencer de esa manera.

El rostro apabullado de Bulma era una delicia para él. La observaba preguntándose qué clase de batalla interna estaría librando y qué haría a continuación. ¿Cuál sería su límite?

Se hizo de valentía e introdujo un pequeño bocado en su boca que intentó tragar sin que tocara su lengua pero fue imposible. Volvió a cubrirse la boca con la mano y parecía a punto de llorar, o vomitar. Vegeta no estaba seguro cuál sería el resultado.

No serviría de nada intentarlo de a pequeños bocados, sólo prolongaría su sufrimiento. El segundo bocado fue significativamente más grande, y al borde de las lágrimas se introdujo el tenedor y masticó con convicción.

No se dejaría derrotar tan fácil.

Vegeta comía con una tranquilidad envidiable, pero Bulma no perdió su tiempo observándolo a él. Se tomó su tarea con brutal seriedad y, avocada a su plato, lo terminó en pocos minutos. Luego sorbió por completo su taza de té y se puso de pie.

—Solicito permiso para ir al tocador —le dijo.

Tenía el rostro descompuesto y parecía estar usando todo su autocontrol para dominar los espasmos vomitivos que le reclamaba su estómago.

—Adelante —contestó divertido y Bulma salió despedida.

Una vez en el baño de su habitación, sostuvo la cubierta del inodoro y vomitó el pastel que acababa de comer.

Seguía pensando que no era posible que supiera del desagrado que tenía por ese platillo en particular. ¿Vegeta tenía el talento de descubrir sus más profundos miedos? Imposible. Ahora le quedaba claro a Bulma que de ahora en más ningún día sería fácil para ella, jamás sabría todas las humillaciones que le tendría preparadas de allí en adelante.

Por un instante puso en duda su convicción, ese deseo ferviente por una vida cómoda. Una cama envuelta en finas telas, un baño caliente. ¿Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse tanto?

Por supuesto que lo estaba, y recientemente había descubierto algo más: ya no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el Conde Vegeta la sometiera.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a los que se toman unos segunditos de su tiempo para dejar review, se aprecia mucho. ¿Quién quiere más momentos jot en el próximo? digan YO!


	4. IV

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-IV-

Por la mañana le pidió un par de horas a Vegeta para salir a comprar elementos personales. Él no puso objeción, sólo le ordenó que estuviera de vuelta antes de las dos de la tarde. Tenía pensado comprar otro vestido ya que aún no estaban listos los que había pedido al sastre de su Señor.

La noche anterior había tomado un baño caliente como tanto había estado soñando, y buena falta le hacía después del fiasco de la tarta de zanahoria. Esa mañana se había despertado para encontrar en su reflejo algo que le decepcionaba de sobremanera, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de sus ostentosos bucles. Gracias a ello su cabello se apreciaba más largo, sin embargo ella siempre había considerado sus pomposos peinados como un símbolo de poderío y estatus. Y el cabello lacio que traía ahora reflejaba exactamente lo contrario, la realidad. Pensó que la solución más sencilla sería comprar unos ruleros, pero ciertamente había vivido siendo peinada por otras personas y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo usarlos.

Bulma se vistió un modesto chal de lino y pidió prestada una canasta para sus compras. Después de pedir unas indicaciones se dirigió a un distrito comercial que no quedaba muy lejos.

En el camino se preguntó acerca de las exigencias de su patrón. Eran muy extrañas las circunstancias en las que había caído en su hogar y aún más lo eran sus términos laborales. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a sacarle provecho a su situación por el mayor tiempo que pudiera tolerarlo. Al menos no se había propasado con ella como el señor Harris.

Aún le resultaba sumamente extraña la reunión de té que había compartido con él la tarde anterior. Lo había visto en su mirada cuando le ordenó que lo esperara, incluso imaginó todo el proceso en el que había demando que hornearan esa tarta sólo para servírsela y verla convulsionar.

No, no podía ser. Tenía que ser su imaginación. Él no tenía idea. Fue una casualidad.

Sí, eso. Una casualidad.

Bulma se sonrió, convencida de que había estado dándole demasiada importancia a una tonta coincidencia y continuó su solitario trayecto hasta el mercado. Pasó por en frente de la panadería y luego de contar las monedas la palma de su mano, volvió a meterlas a su monedero y siguió de largo. Estaba muy consciente de que no debía darse gastos innecesarios y si tenía hambre seguramente habría algo en la mansión de su Señor que pudiera comer. Caviló la idea de pedir un adelanto, aunque sonara atrevido de sólo imaginarlo. Cualquier podría comprender su situación, sin embargo, sabía que a ese pedido le acompañarían siniestras humillaciones. No valía la pena realmente.

Volvió por el mismo camino por el que había llegado y ya se sentía familiar, pero esta vez sintió un leve barullo en la cuadra de en frente y cuando se volteó a mirar se encontró con los rostros atentos de un grupo de caballeros.

'Caballero', era la palabra que Bulma generalmente usaba para referirse a hombre que no conocía personalmente, pero aquellos distaban mucho de aquella palabra.

Traían puestas camisas de lino que en algún momento fueron blancas, pantalones grises y chalecos oscuros. Uno traía una bolsa de papel en la mano y a juzgar por su apariencia sólo le servía para ocultar el alcohol.

Recordó haber visto cerca de allí una taberna, pero no imaginaba que pudiera ser peligroso para ella andar sola al medio día. Sólo duró un segundo su inspección sobre ellos, pero ellos notaron inmediatamente la mirada de sus ojos celestes, a pesar de sus atrofiados sentidos.

Bulma escuchó un alarido, luego una frase que intentaba ser halagadora pero que había resultado escalofriante. Aceleró el paso y ellos también, al mismo tiempo. Y maldita sea, parecía que la calle había quedado completamente desértica.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse rápidamente por detrás de ella y se le aceleró repentinamente el corazón. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los pasos detrás de ella y luego escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre. ¿Cómo sabían su nombre? ¿Desde cuándo la seguían?

Estaba preparada para golpear a quien sea que estuviere detrás de ella con su canasta, agarraría con fuerza su vestido y correría hasta la mansión. ¿Y si la atrapaban? Nadie pediría rescate por la moza de una mansión. Una que apenas tenía un par de días en sus labores. Tal vez Vegeta se daría cuenta al día siguiente de su ausencia, tal vez antes, si tenía algo especialmente escalofriante para ella. Pero estaba ciertamente segura de que no la buscaría.

Ya había visto diferentes finales en su mente y la mayoría no eran muy buenos. Tomó el aza de su canasta con fuerza, lista para rematar a quien estuviera detrás de ella y fue cuando sintió que alguien posaba una mano por sobre su hombro. Con toda su fuerza tomó envión y envió la canasta a la cabeza del sujeto que la sostenía. Le dio de lleno en el rostro y el 'caballero' cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Estalló del otro lado de la calle, la risa estrepitosa del grupo de hombres que la acechaban. Y extrañada miró al que estaba en el suelo para descubrir que se trataba de Yamcha.

No sabía si debía pedirle disculpas o volver a golpearlo por el susto que le había dado.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí tirado?! ¡Casi me matas del susto! —rugió con el rostro enrojecido. Luego lo miró, recogiendo las cosas del suelo y se agachó a ayudarlo—. Déjame, yo puedo.

—Perdona, creí que me habías escuchado.

Él esbozaba una sonrisa ligera, casi divertido por lo que ella le acababa de hacer. Bulma seguía sonrojada y en su piel nívea era muy evidente.

El joven se levantó del suelo, aún escuchando del otro lado de la calle las sonoras risas de los ebrios muchachos que acababan de salir de la taberna. Le sonrió abiertamente a Bulma y le devolvió su canasta.

—Déjame acompañarte —pidió amablemente y sin decir nada, Bulma continuó caminando bastante ofuscada.

—¿Qué tal tus primeros días con el Conde? —le preguntó luego de unas cuadras.

Ella pensó en su respuesta. Por supuesto no iba a contarle que lo había ayudado a vestirse, ni que estaba tendiendo su cama por las mañanas. Presionó con suavidad sus labios y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, le respondió.

—Bien, supongo. Las otras muchachas son muy amables conmigo, no como lo fue Gea —Dijo, pero luego recordó que había dejado a Gea sin empleo y que por su culpa había vivido tres meses en la calle, sin embargo, no podía contarle eso a Yamcha—. Y no es un pervertido como el señor Harris, sólo es un poco…

—¿Malhumorado? —se animó a completar. Él quería decirle que el Conde Ouji Vegeta podía ser un verdadero desgraciado, pero pretendía arruinarle a Bulma su nuevo empleo. Si permanecía trabajando en la mansión del Conde, lo vería por sí misma—. No tienes que preocuparte porque se propase contigo…

—¿Crees que no soy suficiente para él? —se le escapó. Lo lamentó inmediatamente y volvió la mirada a la vereda. ¿Por qué le había ofendido ese comentario?

Yamcha rio incómodo puesto que no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. Si se basara en sus propios estándares, Bulma era demasiado para un hombre tan repulsivo como su Señor Ouji. Sin embargo, los mismos estándares del aludido seguramente estarían por encima del estrato social en el que se encontraba ella ahora. Así que, de una forma no, no era suficiente para él, pero no podía decírselo sin insultarla.

—Ese hombre no quiere a ninguna mujer —le contestó eludiendo su pregunta, y continuó—. De los quienes debes tener cuidado es del resto de hombres en la ciudad. El Conde jamás se ha propasado con una criada, no que yo sepa.

—De eso se trata la confidencialidad, ¿verdad?

Él asintió, sin decir más.

—Gracias por acompañarme hoy —dijo ella, más tarde—. Esos sujetos me estaban poniendo nerviosa.

—No es nada, cuando quieras salir sólo avísame y te acompañaré.

Al llegar al pie de la mansión, Bulma observó los gigantescos cristales del primer piso y percibió el movimiento de una de las cortinas. Tal vez las sirvientas estarían limpiando los vidrios.

Se despidió de Yamcha en las escaleras de la entrada y mientras él se marchaba a los establos, ella entró a la mansión. Luego de dejar sus compras en su habitación, devolvió a sus compañeras la canasta que le habían prestado y miró el reloj de pared sobre la chimenea del estar. Habían pasado diez minutos de las dos de la tarde.

Horrorizada corrió hasta el despacho de Vegeta y en el caminó tropezó con la suela gastada de su zapato roto. Lo había olvidado. Sin revisar su rodilla se levantó y pocos segundos después estaba tocando la puerta de su Amo, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Tocó por segunda vez.

—¿Señor? —consultó con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió sobre su nariz. La fuerza con la que Vegeta la había abierto le desordenó el flequillo a Bulma, y los mechones lacios que yacían rodeando sus mejillas.

—No tienes ni una semana aquí, ¿y ya te atreves a llegar tarde?

—¡Lo siento! Tuve un incidente, no fue mi intención, es que había un…

—Suficiente de tus excusas. Retrasas más mi entrenamiento —le dijo pasando junto a ella, caminando por un pasillo que se dirigía a la parte trasera de la mansión. Luego se giró incrédulo, ella aún estaba parada junto al marco de la puerta con sus explicaciones en la punta de la lengua—. ¡Sígueme, mujer!

El nombre que usaba para dirigirse a ella, cada vez se le hacía más denigrante. Quizás al principio se le había pasado por encima, flotando, como si no se diera cuenta. Pero ahora le crispaba los nervios.

Se mordió la lengua y caminó detrás de su Señor, sintiendo un chispazo eléctrico en la rótula de la rodilla. ¿Pero quién tenía tiempo de ver por su propia comodidad cuando el Conde Vegeta estaba tan atrasado en sus entrenamientos?

Finalmente Vegeta abrió la puerta de un amplio salón con pisos de madera clara lustrada, con grandes ventanales que daban al patio interno de la mansión. Bulma miró por la ventana y vio al mismo potro negro que había visto con anterioridad, pastando tranquilamente junto a una fuente de mármol.

—Qué hermosa criatura —le dijo a él, Maravillada por el pelaje de aquella majestuosa bestia.

Vegeta se giró a su caballo y esbozó una media sonrisa, más amplia que de costumbre.

—Espérame aquí —le ordenó antes de retirarse por un vestidor. Cuando regresó tenía un traje blanco en la mano y una máscara que Bulma creyó reconocer, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo en voz alta, Vegeta le había arrojado el traje y ella lo sostuvo nerviosa intentando evitar caer al suelo con él —. Vístete eso, el vestidor está por allá —le señaló con una mueca—. Luego vuelve aquí.

La sonrisa petulante de su Señor le petrificaba. ¿Realmente estaba obligándola a participar de su entrenamiento? Ella más bien esperaba observarlo batirse en duelo con un tercero, tal vez limpiarle de la frente el sudor del encuentro, servirle un vaso de agua, recoger su ropa sucia y tenerle lista una muda limpia. Tal vez debía esperarlo, ya que una ayuda de cámara debía encargarse de absolutamente todos los por menores de su Amo, pero eso era demasiado. Ella era frágil, delicada como la dama de sociedad que… fue.

Bulma tomó el grueso y pesado traje blanco que tenía entre las manos, tal vez incluso era más pesado que su propio cuerpo. Por supuesto debía evitar que la espada de su contrincante penetrase sobre ella… y la idea de batirse a duelo con Vegeta le estremecía. Luego de colocarse el traje, se miró al espejo del probado y notó el abultado traje no había hecho desaparecer por completo sus curvas como ella hubiera esperado. Luego se colocó el casco enrejado de esgrima y tomó aire antes de salir.

Cuando volvió a pisar el suelo parqué se encontró con la figura de Vegeta del otro lado del salón, vistiendo el mismo traje blanco que ella, pero con su casco suspendido entre su brazo izquierdo y su cadera. Caminó por el salón, aún vistiendo su mezquina media sonrisa y se paró frente expositor de floretes y de entre los quince que tenía, levantó uno, sintió su peso entre su dedo índice y anular y se sonrió, luego tomó uno cuyos galivanes parecían una enredadera dorada que se acomodaba perfectamente sobre la empuñadura y la sostuvo junto a su careta.

Se acercó a Bulma y le tendió el florete. Ella estaba totalmente espantada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tragó saliva y sostuvo el florete por su empuñadura. Luego sintió cómo Vegeta levantaba su careta por sobre su frente y la miraba a los ojos.

—Primero debes saludar, mujer. Supongo que sabes las reglas básicas de la esgrima…

Caminó unos diez pasos de distancia y se colocó a medias la careta. Se puso de lado y mientras una mano la ocupaba para sostener su arma, la otra la tenía oculta por la espalda.

Bulma, nerviosa como estaba, imitó la posición de Vegeta como un espejo y ambos alzaron sus armas para saludarse. Luego Vegeta se colocó con precisión su careta y ella hizo lo mismo, pero en apariencia más torpe.

El Conde dio un paso al frente y Bulma retrocedió tres, con su florete en alto. Vegeta rio para sus adentros, estaba comportándose como una niña mimada, pero eso no fue impedimento para continuar con su contienda. Se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en ponerse a llorar y renunciar a su empleo como ayuda de cámara. Pero Bulma no tenía intención alguna en dejarse vencer. Estaba aterrada, sí. Era la primera vez en su vida que se enfrentaba en un deporte a un caballero, tal vez habría participado en alguna carrera extra oficial de caballos, pero jamás en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. No era propio, era escandaloso. Como todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Vegeta.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, Vegeta se acercó a ella con tanta agilidad que no tuvo tiempo de retroceder un paso más, blandió contra ella el metro de su espada y la tocó en el centro del pecho, haciendo que el filo se doble entre los dos.

Detrás de la máscara enrejada de Vegeta, Bulma pudo ver el blanco de sus dientes saludándola en una suficiente y burlona sonrisa.

—Te toqué —le dijo y se alejó.

Punto para Vegeta.

Bulma se dio cuenta que no podría ser igual de rápida que él, aunque lo intentara, por lo tanto, retroceder tal vez no sería una opción. Era difícil para ella retroceder cargando con ese enorme traje y máscara, como para sumarle también la dificultad de retroceder sobre sus pasos manteniendo la posición de su espalda. Tal vez debería concentrarse únicamente en su defensa.

El segundo duelo empezó y Vegeta se movió elegantemente unos pasos hacia adelante mirando fijamente el rostro congestionado de su sirvienta. Tenía el ceño notablemente fruncido, aún detrás de aquella espesa máscara que la cubría. Él blandió su espada con habilidad, sin embargo más lento de lo que se podría haber esperado de él. Lo suficientemente lento para que Bulma se defendiera golpeándola con la hoja de su florete. El chasquido metálico de ambas hojas se hizo escuchar como un rugido en el salón, y Vegeta percibió inmediatamente cómo la criada inflaba con satisfacción su pecho. Él se sonrió, con qué poco parecía sentirse satisfecha. Y para desinflar ese repentino entusiasmo, Vegeta enroscó su florete con el suyo y con un salto ligero volvió a clavar la punta redonda junto donde estaría el corazón de ella.

Bulma miró la hoja curvada sobre su pecho, e instintivamente apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma. El Conde se retiró por segunda vez y se posicionó para volver a atacarla. Esta vez ella sentía la urgente necesidad de atacarlo.

Sin darse cuenta había arrugado los labios. Esto no era un entrenamiento, Vegeta no obtendría ninguna mejora entrenando con ella si no podía pasar de dos movimientos. Esta, por supuesto, era una manera más de burlarse de ella, de humillarla, de verla derrotada. Una forma concienzuda de vestirla despreciablemente como un hombre, en el papel que él le había designado. Todo por ese maldito baile que había rechazado. ¿Tan aburrido estaba de su propia vida como para dedicarse a tenerla como una mascota?

El Conde se sorprendió al verla abalanzarse sobre él, y aunque defendió su posición, se encontró inadvertido a la ola de torpes ataques de su criada. Pudo escuchar sus espadas chocas al menos cuatro veces, antes de decidirse a atacarla. Bulma había lanzado un espadazo directo a su rostro, pero Vegeta se había agachado frente a ella y con la hoja de su florete golpeó la parte interna de sus rodillas y Bulma cayó de espaldas. Cuando abrió los ojos lo vio parado frente a ella, clavando su espada en el medio de su estómago.

—Touché —dijo antes de darse la vuelta—. Ya me cansé de entrenar contigo —Se quitó la careta y la dejó sobre una mesa contra la pared—. Puedes retirarte por ahora, prepara mi baño. Yo continuaré entrenando por un tiempo más, así que mantelo caliente.

Parecía ser poco importante la tarea de ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, así que a regañadientes se levantó sola y se quitó la careta para dejarla junto a la de Vegeta. Se cambió la ropa, dejando el traje colgado junto con el resto y, luego de ponerse su escueto vestido, se retiró a la mansión. Más específicamente al baño privado de Vegeta. Estaba tan furiosa por su pequeño encuentro que llegó a hervir el agua de la bañera, como si fuera a cocinarlo dentro. Pero al cabo de poco tiempo se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era transportar galones de agua hervida de un lado a otro para llenar esa maldita bañera.

Había tardado una eternidad en encender el fuego de la chimenea. Nunca lo había hecho, y terminó pidiéndole ayuda a una de las muchachadas encargadas de los quehaceres, quien muy amablemente se encargó de encenderlo por ella. Preparó las toallas, y se sentó junto al fuego a esperar a que su Señor se dignara a aparecer. Mientras tanto se vio en la obligación de volver a calentar el agua varias veces, y estando sometida a aquel calor húmedo y penetrante, descubrió que sus propias prendas se estaban pegando sobre su cuerpo. Además, estaba transpirando bastante, probablemente ella necesitaría un baño después de eso.

Cuando escuchó sus botas rebotando en la madera del pasillo supo que por fin había llegado. En silencio escuchó el rechinido de la puerta del dormitorio y otra vez el sonido característico de sus suelas recorriendo el tramo que los separaba hasta la puerta del baño.

Vegeta estaba vestido con un traje azul oscuro, que a la templada luz de las velas y el fuego que ardía a sus pies parecía el más intenso negro que había visto. Había elegido una camisa blanca, como siempre y, apenas entro se deshizo de sus guantes blancos.

Un poco aletargada, Bulma se levantó de su asiento y cuando comenzaba a retirarse de la habitación, Vegeta la detuvo con dos palabras.

—¿Dónde vas?

Ella se quedó petrificada. ¿Acaso pretendía realmente que lo bañara? Dudó antes de responder y lo único que el Conde pudo escuchar fue un sonido gutural muy suave abandonando su garganta.

—¿No creías que iba a ser tan fácil, o sí? —le dijo divertido, desabotonando los gemelos de su camisa—. Vamos, ayúdame. ¿O te lo tengo que repetir?

Sin palabras, Bulma se volvió. No sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Si había creído que vestirlo por las mañanas sería lo más humillante que pudiera experimentar, estaba equivocada. Se acercó a su amo y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Él la observó con atención, con la misma mirada colérica que tenía cuando la arrojó al suelo en su último encuentro de esgrima.

No parecía tener tanta dificultad como la primera vez, sus dedos se movían más hábiles, menos inexpertos. Incluso parecía tener mejor control sobre su respiración, que parecía a punto de hiperventilar la primera vez. Estaba igual de ruborizada, pero no sabía exactamente si debía atribuirlo al bochorno al que estaba siendo sometida o al asfixiante calor de aquella habitación.

Tal vez lo segundo, pensó luego de ver su frente perlada, a medida que sus manos de porcelana bajaban hasta su ombligo.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que, en su apuro por terminar con esa tarea, se había olvidado de quitarle la chaqueta. Y por un instante se paró a contemplar lo que había hecho, ahora que su señor tenía abierta por completo la camisa y podía ver debajo sus firmes abdominales, escondidos ligeramente por la tela de su ropa. Vegeta la contempló, examinándolo, como si no supiera por dónde seguir. ¿Qué estaría pensando al verlo así, al desvestirlo?

Realmente era la primera vez que se lo planteaba bajo otra luz, la primera vez que se lo había pedido había sido más que nada divertido. Parecía tan recatada, tan excéntrica y orgullosa que todo aquello había sido nada más que humillante. Pero en el fondo era muy probable que estuviera maquinando ideas más turbias de las que quisiera, lo que finalmente también podrían resultarle humillantes. Después de todo era una mujer, y todas las mujeres pensaban igual.

Mientras pensaba en ello, su criada caminó a su alrededor y tomó los bordes de su chaqueta, estirándola sobre su amplio torso y luego retirando con delicadeza cada manga. Luego de colocarlo con rigor sobre una percha, regresó a él y de la misma forma le quitó la camisa.

Al bajar la tela, desde lo más amplio de su espalda, hasta lo más angosto de su cintura, se encontró a sí misma dedicándole unos segundos a contemplar el musculoso torso de su Señor. Había transpirado bastante en su entrenamiento, y sus músculos estaban hinchados luego de haberles exigido tanto. Se dio cuenta que su piel era naturalmente bastante morena, a comparación de la suya. La tentación de posar su mano sobre él se esfumó cuando lo vio voltearse a mirarla sobre el hombro. Estaba ladeando una sonrisa indiscreta que la hizo ruborizar.

Su propio pudor la hacía enfadar. Con seguridad fingida regresó a enfrentarse a él y sin duda alguna se agachó frente a sus pantalones, pero esta vez no le daría tiempo de decirle que se retirara. Y con el rostro enrojecido le bajó los pantalones de un tirón a su Amo.

A pesar de su impulso, no tenía la fuerza para alzar el mentón y mirar a Vegeta a los ojos. De haberlo hecho se hubiera encontrado con el rostro petrificado de él, la mirada desencajada y las mejillas ardiendo. Esto no era lo que tenía planeado.

Presuroso, y antes de que Bulma pudiera bajarle los calzoncillos, se tapó la entrepierna y puso una mano frente al rostro de su criada para que se detuviera.

—¡YO PUEDO HACERLO! —Le gritó escandalizado.

—¡Está bien, no tienes que gritarme! —le respondió igual de alborotada.

Vegeta no supo cómo contestar a la familiaridad con la que se estaba refiriendo su sirvienta a él. Hubiera sabido cómo de haber tenido los pantalones puestos.

Trató de desvestirse manteniendo la calma mientras Bulma doblaba su ropa detrás de él. Se metió rápidamente a la bañera y trató de respirar profundamente. Se le había hinchado una vena en la frente y luego de apoyar los codos en los bordes cobalto de la bañera, se acarició la frente intentando calmarse. Él era quien tenía el control de la situación, no debía olvidarlo. Ella era quien debía sentirse fuera de lugar, expuesta. No él, aunque estuviera desnudo.

Bulma apareció junto a él con un cubo caliente y un paño que humedeció, esperando atenta sus órdenes. Vegeta, simulando desinterés, le hizo un gesto con la misma mano con la que acariciaba la incipiente vena que le cruzaba la frente, intentando ocultarla. Ella comenzó a tallarle el brazo, desde la circunferencia de su hombro, bajando lentamente por la línea de sus bíceps. Extrañamente, al Conde le resultó más relajante aún que mismo masaje que se estaba dando en la frente, y poco después se encontró a sí mismo dándole espacio para que le frotara el cuello y la espalda.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no tenía una ayuda de cámara? Qué combinación tan sublime había encontrado. Había entrenado hasta que sus miembros apenas se podían sostener y generalmente se daba un baño caliente justo después, pero jamás le habían tallado así la espalda. Con tanto empeño, desenroscando nudos debajo de la piel, acariciando los tejidos lastimados de todo su cuerpo, envueltos en agua tibia. Si lo hacía él mismo no sería lo mismo, no con sus manos callosas de tanto empuñar su espada, no. Eran las manos de una mujer frágil lo que hacían la diferencia.

Una vez que terminó con su espalda, se acercó a hurtadillas para continuar con su pecho, y Vegeta se recostó sobre la bañera. Ella tenía el uniforme mojado, probablemente por haberse arrimado tanto a la bañera. La tela se pegaba a su piel, entre su transpiración, el agua y el vapor.

Uno de sus mechones capturó especialmente la atención de Vegeta. Uno que nacía sobre su oreja y se había adherido a su mejilla. Tan largo era que se había enroscado en su cuello y creaba un camino celeste hasta la profundidad de su escote. Uno que no podía ver, por su recatado traje, pero que de alguna forma había logrado imaginar.

Ella no se había dado cuenta del escrutinio indecoroso al que estaba siendo sometida, de haberlo hecho no habría prestado tanta atención a los pectorales de su amo. Había empezado limpiando su amplio cuello y luego descendió hasta su clavícula, tan amplia como los músculos que albergaba debajo.

Bulma movía su brazo derecho en forma circular, delicadamente limpiando cada gota de sudor en su Señor. Pero no se daba cuenta de en su empeño estaba meneando su torso de una forma tan sugerente que la imaginación agotada de su Amo se había despertado.

Él la observaba moverse con precisión de un lado al otro mientras lo tocaba, mientras sentía que sus trazos sobre su torso comenzaban a bajar más y más hasta llegar a la línea que separaba sus abdominales, a pocos centímetros de su ombligo.

Fue cuando lo sintió.

Su indecorosa imaginación estaba acelerando su flujo sanguíneo por una razón. Había sentido el retumbar de su interior, pero no le había prestado atención. Debía ser el intenso calor del agua, o la asfixia del valor, pero no. Era él.

Le tomó una decima de segundo retirar la mirada del grácil cuerpo de Bulma para contemplar el suyo propio bajo el agua y darse cuenta de lo que realmente lo hacía palpitar.

Alertado por su estado, abrió sus ojos desmesurados y tomó con fuerza la muñeca de su criada. La miró de frente y se movió errático dentro de la bañera, salpicando los alrededores. Ella se puso tensa y lo observó espantada.

—Fuera.

No tuvo que decir más para que Bulma saliera corriendo del baño para dejarlo solo. Sin entender qué parte se había perdido. Estaba tan tranquilo hacía sólo unos minutos, como se hubiera estado dormido durante todo el baño y despertado sólo para echarla a patadas. Y, aunque seguía confundida, no se preguntó más ya que estaba segura no encontraría una explicación razonable a su comportamiento.

Se retiró a su alcoba y se dio un baño tibio antes de bajar a cenar, donde tendría que volver a encontrarlo y ojalá estuviera de mejor humor.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, especialmente a Veros que dejó como diez jajaja gracias! y disculpen si hay dedazos, es que hace mucho no actualizo y no quería hacerlos esperar ni un día más.


	5. V

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-V-

—¿A dónde crees que vas?, siéntate —le dijo en tono demandante. Era un tono agresivo, además, uno que nunca había usado con ella.

Bulma estaba confundida. Mientras caminaba por el comedor hacia la cocina donde las empleadas estaban cenando, Vegeta la detuvo y la obligó a sentarse a su lado. De modo que, sin chistar, ella se sentó junto a él. Como no estaba segura de qué obligación pretendían que cumpliera, echó un vistazo al plato de su señor.

—¿Necesita que corte su carne? —le cuestionó con el esmero de descifrar el feroz rostro del Conde.

—No.

No agregó más a su respuesta, pero después de unos segundos que a Bulma se le hicieron eternos, el Conde pidió un plato más para su acompañante.

Bulma observó su cena como si se tratara de un acertijo. Había algo que no estaba comprendiendo y eso la incomodaba.

Tomó con cierto temor su tenedor y luego de cortar un trozo de carne lo pinchó. Vegeta miró de reojo el rostro nauseabundo de su sirvienta, mientras introducía con duda el tenedor a su boca y con el ceño fruncido en una mueca extraña masticó la carne. Poco tardó en darse cuenta que no había nada extraño en su plato, lo que la perturbó aún más.

Al levantar su desconfiada mirada perlada a la siniestra de Vegeta, sus pupilas se cruzaron, pero él regresó inmediatamente a ignorarla.

La detestaba.

En ese momento estaba sintiendo como sus entrañas se revolvían de sólo verla, de sólo respirar su cabello húmedo cerca de él. Estaba tan molesto con ella como lo estaba consigo mismo. ¿Cómo se había traicionado de esa forma? Si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado mientras le tallaba el cuerpo… No, no se había dado cuenta. De todas formas, no podía ser sólo él el que tuviera pensamientos impuros. Ella era una mujer, ordinaria, como cualquier otra. Debía estar pensándolo desde el momento en el que había llegado a esa casa. Tal vez ella misma había buscado que él reaccionara así… Aunque, ¿cómo podría? Si había sido él quien la había obligado. O tal vez estaba jugando a la mojigata, no sería la primera vez que se cruzara con una de esas. ¡¿Por qué demonios lo estaba pensando tanto?!

Para desgracia de ella, él estaba tan irritado y confundido que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. La había obligado a sentarse allí por la única razón de tener el poder de hacerlo. Y ella acató, como debía. Sin embargo, verla ahí, comiendo junto a él, no le trajo ninguna satisfacción a Vegeta. Pero simplemente no tenía nada escalofriante en mente en ese momento y lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle que quien estaba por encima siempre había sido él.

Bulma podía ver algo iracundo mermando dentro de su Señor. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso y aprovechó el momento para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Tal vez algo malo le había pasado, pensó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó el borde de sus labios. Era gracioso pensar que no sólo a ella le podrían regresar sus maldades.

—¿Todo está bien… Señor? —le preguntó disimulando su sonrisa.

La mirada inocente de Bulma, a Vegeta le repugnaba. Sabía que era no más que una deliberada máscara para algo más que seguramente se estaría tramando esa arpía que había metido a su casa.

—¿Algo debería estar mal?

—No lo sé, sólo pregunto—le contestó sin descuidar su cena.

La languidez de ella lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Quería jugar con él?

—Las mujeres como tú deberían pensar menos, es una pérdida de tiempo para todos.

Había logrado descomponerla por completo con aquella desafortunada frase, pero no podía darle la satisfacción de verla enfurecida y que la terminara echando a la calle para buscarse la vida en otro lado. Así que se mordió con fuerza la lengua y le dedicó una sonrisa superficial a su empleador para terminar su cena.

—¿Qué hay de postre?, ¿tarta de zanahoria? —le cuestionó irónica.

—Detesto las zanahorias —contestó él.

Al final la cena ambos se levantaron y antes de que Bulma pudiera reaccionar, las empleadas de la mansión ya habían recogido los platos. Ya era bastante tarde así que podría aprovechar a dormir temprano, al día siguiente tendría que retirar los vestidos del sastre de Vegeta así que tendría que levantarse a primera hora.

Mientras se dirigía a la escalera notó que Vegeta caminaba justo detrás de ella, seguramente con la misma idea. Al subir la escalera podía sentirle la mirada penetrándole la espalda y se preguntó otra vez por qué estaría tan ofuscado. Todo había estado bien durante el entrenamiento, parecía divertido como de costumbre con la idea de humillarla. Y durante el baño se había portado de lo más normal. Aunque si debía ser del todo sincera, ella se había comportado como un autómata en todo el proceso. Lo había bañado tan mecánicamente que no se había detenido a verle el rostro en ningún momento… ¿Sería que Vegeta se había sentido de alguna forma perturbado mientras lo tallaba?, se preguntó repentinamente sin prestarle mucha atención a su andar.

Tan concentrada estaba en encontrar una respuesta al errático comportamiento del Conde, que no se dio cuenta de cómo media suela de su zapato se desprendía para toparse con el escalón. De no haber sido porque Vegeta la había sujetado por el pecho, se hubiera dado el rostro con la punta del escalón. Se hubiera considerado muy afortunada, y se hubiera mostrado agradecida, si tan sólo no estuviera estrujándole un pecho en ese momento.

Bulma miró alertada el brusco agarre que sentía sobre tan delicada parte de su cuerpo, pero dejó de percibirlo para sentir el golpe de la escalera cuando él la dejó caer.

—¡¿Qué hace?! —le gritó dándose vuelta.

Tenía el rostro hirviendo, casi tanto como lo tenía Vegeta. Pero antes de contestarle, levantó la pierna derecha de ella en el aire, alzandole la falda en el aire. Desesperada intentó cubrir su virtud, y fue cuando lo vio quitarle el zapato del pie, y luego el otro.

—¡¿PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS USAS ESTAS PORQUERÍAS?! —Le gritó con fuerza y bajó las escaleras hasta el estar.

Bulma se quedó perpleja, sentada en el borde de la escalera, expectante a la escena que el Conde protagonizaba. Lo vio tirar sus zapatos a la hoguera de la chimenea y se aferró a la baranda.

—¡Son los únicos que tengo!

—Ese no es mí problema.

Pasó junto a ella sin mirarla y después de unos pasos estruendosos, escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con fuerza.

Si no era suficiente para él haberla sentido acariciándole la espalda, ahora él la había sentido a ella. Qué maldito día.

Por suerte al día siguiente tenía planeado un viaje, y había pensando antes en la idea de llevarla para que tomara nota de su reunión, pero al carajo. No tenía deseos de compartir un viaje de cinco horas con ella. Mucho menos pasar todo el día juntos.

Bulma se había ido a dormir, pero no sin antes volver a deliberar esa nefasta idea que tuvo antes de tropezar. Se miró en el espejo de su tocador y admiró su figura. Era pobre pero no dejaba de ser hermosa. Tenía una cintura envidiable y los pechos redondos y erguidos, ¿cómo podía pasarle por alto la idea de que en el fondo la pudiera desear?

Decidió tomar un pecho con su mano y estrujarlo ligeramente, preguntándose qué habría sentido el Conde hacía un momento cuando él lo sostenía. Se preguntó luego qué ideas perversas estaría pensando el depravado. Finalmente se sonrió antes de ir a dormir, sintiéndose de algún modo victoriosa.

Cuando se despertó, descubrió para su horror que el golpe que se había dado en la cara comenzaba a notarse, y dolía más que ayer. No se veía para nada atractiva la mancha de bordes irregulares, medio violeta, medio azul. Hizo un puchero y se quejó lloriqueando. Se había levantado de la cama con una confianza renovada, la idea de que Vegeta se sintiera perturbado por su presencia la había animado. Sin embargo, el brusco golpe que traía en la cara y el recuerdo de que ya no tenía zapatos volvió a desanimarla. Cualquiera pensaría que le habían dado un golpe en la cara, y no tenía maquillaje con qué disimularlo.

No tenía más alternativa que alzar el mentón y continuar el día como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya encontraría luego alguna forma de recriminarle a su jefe lo que había hecho con ella.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su dormitorio miró de reojo a puerta del otro lado del pasillo, la del dormitorio del Conde. Le llamó la atención que la puerta estuviera abierta por completo, así que caminó hasta allá para tender la cama. Seguramente había salido temprano. Notó inmediatamente que varías cosas faltaban, pero no le prestó mucha atención y luego de tender la cama y recoger la ropa sucia, salió a buscar a Yamcha.

Con medio cuerpo afuera, asomado por la ventana de la cocina, gritó su nombre y esperó. Tenía los pies envueltos en sus medias más calientes y sin tocar el suelo volvió a gritar. Él apareció rápidamente, con la misma sonrisa cordial que siempre tenía. Bulma lo saludó y le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí, por favor —Había aprovechado usar el tono seductor que había olvidado que tenía en su vida anterior. Puso una humilde bolsa entre sus manos y las cerró envolviéndolas con las suyas.

Yamcha miró la bolsa de monedas que tenía y después la miró a ella.

—Claro… pero, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro? —le cuestionó en un tono horrorizado intentando tocarla. Ella cerró su ojo derecho por el punzante dolor que le causaba el sólo roce de Yamcha y él retrocedió.

—Necesito que vayas al sastre a buscar mis vestidos… y ahí hay un extra para unos zapatos —contestó ignorando por completo la pregunta.

Yamcha bajó la mirada y vio con sorpresa los pies descalzos de Bulma.

—¿Qué pasó con tus zapatos?

—Se prendieron fuego —le dijo—, vamos, rápido. Necesito esos zapatos antes de que alguien más venga, calzo del treinta y seis —Desconsideradamente lo empujó y cerró la puerta detrás de él—. ¡Gracias! —agregó al verlo afuera con una expresión confusa.

Como si no fuera suficiente le hizo una seña desde adentro de la mansión para que se apresurara y lo vio marcharse un poco incómodo, pero eso no le molestó. Luego se dirigió hasta la oficina de Vegeta y tocó la puerta esperando que estuviera del otro lado, listo para reprenderla por tardarse tanto, sin embargo, nadie le contestó. Tocó por segunda vez y con más fuerza, pero después de un rato se aventuró a girar el pomo y mirar dentro para descubrir que no había nadie allí.

Fue al gimnasio, donde habían practicado esgrima. O más bien donde Vegeta la había humillado con su impecable técnica de esgrima, pero tampoco estaba allí.

Por supuesto no iba a ir descalza a los establos para comprobar si estaría montando alguno de sus caballos, así que le preguntó a uno de los mozos por la ventana si el Conde estaba por allí.

—No lo he visto en todo el día, señora —le contestó el jovencito.

Bulma deambuló por toda la mansión, incluso recorrió habitaciones que no había visto antes. Vegeta tenía tres bibliotecas en realidad, y al menos siete habitaciones de invitados. Tres salas de estar en el primer piso, dos de ellos con pianos. Abajo habían dos comedores, uno que habían usado la noche anterior, con una mesa para ocho personas, y uno que parecía listo para una multitud de al menos treinta personas. Del otro lado del gimnasio había un salón, le recordó al que usaban en su antigua vida cuando eran anfitriones del algún evento. Pero Vegeta no parecía del tipo acaudalado que patrocinaba fiestas de caridad o de debutantes. Y, aunque aquellas habitaciones eran impecables, daba la impresión de que no habían sido usadas hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde que su padre había muerto, pensó ella.

Cuando por fin se cansó de buscarlo y los pies le dolían de tanto caminar sobre el pintoresco parqué de la mansión, comenzó a buscar a las empleadas para averiguar el paradero de su Señor.

—El Conde partió a Willinsburg esta mañana —le dijo una joven rubia de tímida sonrisa.

Luego de agradecerle, le preguntó si tendría algo de maquillaje con el que taparse el moretón del rostro. Parecía algo que nadie podía dejar de mirarle y comenzaba a irritarla. Después de maquillarse, se fue revisar la biblioteca del estar simulando desinterés. Lejos estaba su rostro de acompañar su pretensión. Con los labios fruncidos y el ceño apretado, paseó de un lado a otro de la amplia biblioteca del Conde, luego de darse cuenta de que no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer sin sus zapatos.

Tomó un libro de ciencias de cubierta oscura y letras doradas, lo ojeó delicadamente para notar que no lo había leído nunca. Así que, después de aceptar que no había nada más útil que pudiera hacer en la ausencia de Vegeta, se sentó en el estar a leer aquel libro.

Le resultó interesante la información sobre las locomotoras que hacían furor en la época, pero su interés se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta delantera. Tras comprobar que era la única cerca de la puerta, supuso que también era su responsabilidad atender a las visitas de la mansión. A pesar de estar descalza, caminó hasta la puerta y tras abrirla sintió como una brisa gélida la congelaba desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza.

Ahí estaba él, parado frente a ella. Con la sonrisa calma y tétrica que le había visto tantas veces. Antes de sentirse inmóvil, percibió una ligera sorpresa en sus ojos negros.

—Qué agradable coincidencia —le dijo antes de sentir el ardor de la bofetada de Bulma sobre su mejilla.

—¡Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí!

Black alzó una ceja, mientras tocaba incrédulo su mejilla. Pero lejos de verse ofuscado por esa impropia demostración, el hombre se sonrió. La miró de arriba abajo y luego prosiguió.

—No sabía que estarías aquí, aunque de saberlo igual hubiera venido a verte.

Sin que Bulma pudiera impedirlo, Black entró a la mansión de Vegeta sin dudarlo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—¡Descarado! —le gritó e intentó golpearlo pero él, habilidoso, interceptó cada golpe y la sostuvo por las muñecas acercándola a su rostro.

No perdió la gracia, envuelto en su traje de tres piezas negro la arrinconó contra su cuerpo amplio y cerca de su rostro le respondió con voz suave.

—Tranquila, no vine a verte a ti.

La soltó con delicadeza y ella, con el rostro hirviendo de cólera lo examinó.

—¿Qué quieres?

Black juntó las manos por detrás de su espalda y recorrió con la mirada el salón.

—¿Se encuentra el Conde?, quisiera concretar una reunión con él. Me gustaría proponerle una inversión.

Vegeta por supuesto no iba a ser tan estúpido como para hacer un negocio con aquel infame sujeto después de lo que le había hecho a su padre. No por lealtad a ella, sino por su propia supervivencia y la de su fortuna.

—Se encuentra de viaje —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y cuándo vuelve?

—No lo sé, deberá probar suerte otro día. O tal vez nunca.

Black le miró los pies a Bulma por un instante y luego levantó su mirada oscura para verla directo a los ojos mientras sonreía de forma retorcida.

—Ya veo… —balbuceó—. No veremos otro día, Bulma —Antes de que ella pudiera retroceder, Black había tomado de su mano para depositarle un delicado beso—, me están esperando.

El gesto repugnante en el rostro de Bulma no pasó desapercibido ante él, pero prefirió ignorarlo y salir de la mansión sin decir más. Caminó con elegante gracia hasta su carruaje, tan fino como él, y se acomodó justo en frente de su compañero.

—No debiste haberla seguido hasta aquí.

Él se sonrió y miró por la ventana.

—¿Crees que me estoy sobrepasando?

—Creo que estás obsesionado.

—Puede ser…

Mientras tanto Bulma deambulaba por la sala de estar hecha una furia. Estaba pensando en qué le diría a Vegeta cuando llegara, ya que quizás lo más conveniente era omitir por completo que Black había llegado a su mansión. Y ojalá la siguiente vez que se presentara ella tuviera la oportunidad de abrirle la puerta. Así le diría que su Señor no quería recibirlo y no tendría que volver a verlo jamás, en toda su vida. O tal vez estaba siendo demasiado optimista.

No. Definitivamente tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Cualquier negocio en el que el Conde incurriera con Black podría llevarlo a la ruina, y ella se iría con él esta vez. No podía quedar en la calle tantas veces, entonces ¿por qué no interferir un poco? No le haría ningún mal y Vegeta jamás se enteraría de nada. Se quitaría a Black de encima y nadie lo sabría.

Pasada la tarde Yamcha regresó con los vestidos de Bulma y un par de zapatos oscuros con una pequeña hebilla dorada a los lados. El tacón era bajo y ancho, y no eran los más bonitos que había usado en su vida, pero eran cómodos. Los vestidos en cambio sí eran un poco más finos que su calzado, el algodón era suave como terciopelo y le ajustaba la figura perfectamente. El negro brillante de su falda le recordó el pelaje impoluto de Tormenta, el corcel de su Señor. Y, mientras el largo de su falda le rozaba los tobillos ocultando sus largas piernas blancas, su escote le exhibía la piel de forma más sugerente el tan casto que usaba el día de ayer. El mandil blanco que se colocó encima le cubrió por completo el pecho y se abrazó a su cintura.

Estaba bastante complacida.

Se dedicó el resto del día a leer libros de la biblioteca del Conde, sin interrupción. Incluso olvidó ir a cenar y a eso de las dos de la mañana entró con una vela a la cocina para llevarse un pedazo de pan, aún con uno de esos libros en la mano. Leyó hasta que la vela de su candelabro se consumió por completo, aunque para ese momento ya se encontraba dormida.

Vegeta llegó a la tarde del día siguiente y Bulma lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta. Sin embargo, no se había despertado hacía mucho. Se había quedado dormida a altas horas de la madrugada y el sonido del carruaje de su Señor la había despertado. Había bajado corriendo las escaleras y por suerte aún vestía el traje que se había puesto el día anterior.

—Bienvenido, Señor —le dijo Bulma ofreciéndole una delicada reverencia digna de la alta educación que había recibido.

Vegeta miró el cabello revuelto de su empleada e hizo un gesto grotesco.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza, mujer? —le dijo caminando hasta su despacho mientras un par de empleados descargaban sus maletas del carruaje.

Bulma corrió al espejo más cercano en el pasillo y al verse hecha jirones, volvió a su baño a tratar de verse mejor presentada. Qué bochorno.

Luego de sentarse en su sillón, colocó unos sobres de papel madera en un cajón y firmó un contrato de arrendamiento que había estado leyendo en el camino y volvió a guardarlo para llevarlo con un notario más tarde. Mientras revisaba unos últimos párrafos, una de sus empleadas entró a su despacho no sin antes anunciarse.

—Llegó este paquete, Conde —le dijo servil y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

Vegeta lo observó intrigado. Era una bolsa bastante extravagante y podría jurar que olía a jazmines. La tomó entre sus manos y después de examinar el exterior, tomó la caja que había dentro y una carta cayó al suelo.

 _Bulma._

Leyó en letra cursiva, elegante y enroscada. En ese momento, Vegeta supo que aquel paquete no era para él, sin embargo, se sintió con un profundo derecho de inmiscuirse en la propiedad de Bulma ya que era su empleada, su ayudante de cámara. Tomó el sobre del suelo y, luego de mirar la puerta y comprobar que estuviera cerrada, abrió el sobre.

 _Espero puedas aceptar esta muestra de mi cariño._

El rostro de Vegeta se volvió piedra cuando leyó la firma en aquel afectuoso obsequio.

 _Black._

Por puro instinto, y aún con la carta en la punta de sus dedos, tomó la tapa de cartón de aquella caja y la levantó para ver el par de zapatos que le había comprado.

Dejó caer la tapa al mismo tiempo en que caía en cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Hacía dos noches había quemado los zapatos de su criada, eso quería decir que horas después de partir a su viaje, Black ya lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo, ¿de qué otra forma podía darle justamente eso?

—Él estuvo aquí… —murmuró.

Y le pareció extraño que sus empleadas no se lo hubieran dicho al verlo llegar. Ellas jamás habían olvidado pasarle un mensaje. A menos que no lo haya ido a ver a él.

Black había ido a ver a Bulma, y Bulma lo había recibido sin decírselo.

El Conde colocó la caja nuevamente dentro de la bolsa, pero no colocó el sobre, prefirió guardarlo en su bolsillo, controlando las abrumantes ansias de hacerla pedazos. Se sentía profundamente ridículo, sobre todo por la pequeña caja que sus empleados probablemente ya habían subido a su dormitorio.

Había pensado demasiado en la escandalosa escena en la que había quemado esos zapatos, preguntándose hacía cuanto tiempo los traía rotos y no se había dado cuenta. Le había comprado su uniforme, pero olvidó por completo comprarle calzado adecuado. Nunca había contratado a alguien tan significativamente sumergido en la miseria, jamás había tenido un empleado sin sus propios zapatos. Tal vez había sentido algo de culpa al respecto, pero era el tipo de pensamiento que jamás compartiría con nadie. Así que, antes de partir de nuevo a casa, le compró un par de zapatos a Bulma que estaba listo para entregarle aquel día.

Pero por supuesto, ya no iba a necesitarlos. Black se había adelantado ágilmente, y ella también.

Se preguntó por un momento cómo habría llegado a su conocimiento tal situación. ¿Le habría contado que él mismo los había prendido fuego en la chimenea, luego de tirarla en la escalera? Cierto, la había tirado en la escalera. No lo había olvidado. A pesar de ello, no le parecía tan nefasto como el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Después de todo, Black no entraba a esa casa desde la muerte de su padre, el Conde Vegeta.

No porque tuviera vetada la entrada, ni nada parecido. Probablemente muchos recordarían el velorio de su padre como la última vez en la que entraron a esa mansión. Tarble se había mudado a continuar con sus estudios y él simplemente se dedicó a continuar con todos los negocios de su padre, sin tanto roce social como él acostumbraba. Simplemente no era lo suyo.

Fue grato, sin embargo, dejar de tener la presencia de Black a su alrededor. Y la de todos, realmente. Pero Black en especial era sumamente irritante para Vegeta. Y, si se lo preguntaran a él, probablemente no sería capaz de ser del todo sincero sobre sus sentimientos hacia Black. Vegeta había sentido desde su adolescencia, una intrincada rivalidad hacia él. Pero era extraño, había algo en su presencia que le parecía obsceno. No sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, y nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero le repelía su presencia. Era extraño. Lo llamaban excéntrico, pero para Vegeta simplemente era un bicho raro. Lo peor era quizás cómo equiparaba con él en todas las competencias en las que participaban. No le molestaba el grupo de damas que siempre lo seguían y alentaban, no le molestaba tampoco que encajara tan bien socialmente, pero, lo que realmente le hervía la sangre era que le ganara en algo. Esgrima, natación, polo, rugby, lo que fuera, siempre competían hasta su último aliento.

Era extraño para él sentir que estaba perdiendo una vez más. Allí parado con un obsequio en la mano que no era para él. Con otro en su habitación que ya no tenía motivo de ser. Esa era la sensación de derrota que tanto detestaba.

No aguantó un segundo más y caminó hasta la habitación de Bulma. Ella escuchó los feroces pasos del Conde subiendo los escalones y se giró con el peine en la mano. Él abrió la puerta sin preguntar si estaba presentable, como haría un caballero. Pero antes de que su sirvienta pudiera reclamarle una explicación, él arrojó el paquete sobre el colchón de su cama que los separaba.

—¿Hay algo que quisieras explicarme?

Tal vez había un retazo de oportunidad en esa pregunta. Le había abierto la puerta a que le de una explicación.

Bulma tomó la caja y abrió la tapa para encontrarse con los zapatos que le había enviado Black, lamentablemente ella no lo sabía. Aunque tal vez lo había sospechado.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Son para mí?

—No te los compré yo.

Eso confirmó sus sospechas, aunque no explicaba por qué Vegeta estaría tan molesto.

—Yo tampoco los compré —respondió suavemente, dejando la bolsa sobre la cama.

—Entonces quién te los compró.

El conde apoyó el hombro sobre el umbral de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Bulma había descubierto que aquel era un gesto muy común en su Señor.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si le decía la verdad se vería obligada a recibir a Black en esa casa y no quería hacerlo de ninguna manera.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo recibir obsequios?

—No podría interesarme menos las porquerías que te regalen.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¡Tengo un admirador secreto! No tendría por qué sorprenderle, siempre los he tenido.

—¿Ahora que eres una simple empleada crees que puedes tener admiradores? —le dijo riendo y se aproximó a ella tomando la caja entre sus manos—. Esta es tu última oportunidad, ¿quién te dio esto?

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Mientes! —vociferó arrojado la caja contra la pared.

Bulma se sobresaltó cuando Vegeta sacó algo de su bolsillo. ¿No iba a pensar que sacaría un arma por un estúpido par de zapatos?

—Tu admirador —le dijo irónico.

Leyó la pequeña carta en un segundo y se alteró al leer la firma, y cuando intentó contestar algo coherente su Señor comenzaba a retirarse.

—¡No lo sabía!

—Sabes qué, además de mentirosa eres una miserable estúpida. ¿De verdad vas a recibir regalos del sujeto que es prácticamente responsable de la muerte de tu padre? ¿Estás enferma?

Luego de escucharlo, en una ola de furia y orgullo, Bulma lo jaló del brazo girándolo contra ella.

—¡¿Crees que lo iba a aceptar?! ¡Yo compré mis propios zapatos! No necesito los de ese desgraciado, y si quiere que se lo demuestre sólo tenía que pedirlo —tomó del suelo los zapatos, incluyendo la caja, el envoltorio y la carta y luego de bajar las escaleras arrojó todo en la chimenea.

—A mí no tienes que demostrarme nada, mujer —le dijo disimulando perfectamente la sorpresa—. Pero si alguien entra a esta casa, será mejor que me lo digas antes de que lo averigüe por alguien más. Esta es tu primera y única advertencia. La próxima vez tendrás que buscar asilo en casa de tu amigo Black.

—¿Amigo? —bramó furiosa.

Tenía su largo cabello lacio suelto, desordenado, y estaba tan congestionada por la indignación que se tomó la cabeza intentando pensar. Cuando corrió a un lado su flequillo, Vegeta pudo ver claramente el moretón que tenía Bulma junto al ojo. Sabía que él le había hecho eso y se le revolvió el estómago de sólo verse en evidencia.

—Regresa a tus labores —le dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

—¡Haz algo maldita sea, pero hazlo ahora!

Ella farfulló una frase inentendible y se retiró a hacer cualquier cosa, fuera de la vista de su Señor.

Vegeta fue a su cuarto y metió la caja con los zapatos que había comprado en el fondo de un ropero. Ella nunca tendría que saberlo.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo chiquitas/os? Me apuré a publicarlo porque me hicieron re mil feliz sus reviews, perdonen los dedazos, ya es parte de mí.


	6. VI

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-VI-

La tarea más ambigua que había recibido en su vida era la de "hacer algo, maldita sea, pero ahora". Y no sabía qué hacer si claramente no podía estar cerca de Vegeta en aquel momento, así que fue hasta la biblioteca, que era el lugar en el que se sentía más cómoda en toda la casa y se decidió a ordenar los libros por tema. Si el Conde seguía molesto más tarde se encargaría de acomodarlos por orden alfabético.

Desde la biblioteca podía ver claramente el patio, y en él a Yamcha intentando no enloquecer a Tormenta. Se encontró sonriéndose, luego soltó una risa más sonora y trató de regresar a sus tareas, pero Yamcha era simplemente muy gracioso como para pasarlo por alto.

Esperaba que Vegeta no la obligara a cenar con él, rodeados del más incómodo y aburrido silencio. La noche anterior apenas había mordido un pan y esa mañana ni siquiera había aparecido al desayuno, así que si podía trataría de tomar una taza de té con Yamcha para distraerse, ya que por momentos se sentía terriblemente encerrada en esa gigantesca mansión.

No le tomó mucho reorganizar la biblioteca, y aunque no se sentía muy realizada bajó por la escalera de servicio hasta la cocina y salió al patio a buscar al mozo de cuadra. Lo encontró en los establos, peinando la pulcra trenza de un equino pura sangre.

—Oh, Bulma —le dijo al notar su presencia.

Era agradable encontrarse siempre con su sonriente rostro, en ese sitio que le causaba tantos calvarios.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar una taza de té conmigo —le dijo con cortesía.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a los finos modos de Bulma, y se sonrió apenado pensando que seguramente no tendría los modales apropiados para tener una reunión de té con ella.

—Claro, ya me toca el descanso…

—Genial, iré a prepararlo.

El Conde la vio pavonearse afuera, a través de la ventana de su despacho. La vio caminar tranquilamente hasta el establo y luego volver. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té vio al mozo de cuadra yendo hasta la cocina de servicio y se rio.

Al menos Black tenía un título.

Pero así eran las mujeres, pensó. Todas eran igual de convenidas y fáciles.

Bulma le sirvió una taza de cortó un poco de pan para su compañero, y un recuerdo fugaz de amplias fiestas se le vino a la mente. Miró a Yamcha con cierto cariño recién descubierto y se dio cuenta de la cruda comparación de amistades vacías y acaudaladas, a la significativa de él y su evidente pobreza. Era extraño para ella descubrir lo agradecida que estaba de saber cómo eran los amigos, a pesar de la terrible situación que estaba viviendo. Pero estaba agradecida.

Jamás había apreciado el verdadero valor de la comida que sostenía con una mano y del techo que cubría su cabeza por las noches. Incluso lo difícil que había sido para ella no tener zapatos por un día. Debía tener cuidado de no enfadar más a Vegeta o terminaría en la calle otra vez.

—Es mi primera reunión de té —le dijo su compañero con una sincera sonrisa.

Ella se rio, su reunión era tan escueta que daba pena, pero al mismo tiempo era sumamente significativa.

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y eres el único que conozco un poco aquí.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con el Conde, ¿verdad? Espero que no te esté haciendo trabajar demasiado.

No estaba segura si debería compartir con él especialmente las tareas que Vegeta le había encomendado. Cualquiera que supiera que lo había desvestido más de una vez se escandalizaría, y por lo poco que conocía a Yamcha tal vez sería capaz de irse a los golpes para reivindicar su honor.

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, pero Bulma bajó la vista rápidamente con la esperanza de que no notara el bochorno que le estaban causando sus propios pensamientos. Así, con la vista clavada en su taza de té, el joven volvió a mirar el moretón en el rostro de Bulma.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasó en el rostro?

En su tonó encontró un dejo de recriminación, como si sospechara que alguien se lo había hecho. ¿Cómo podía sospechar del Conde? Ella sabía que no había sido adrede. Sí, fue un imbécil al dejarla caer, pero sólo fue porque se sentía abrumado por el contacto de su sugerente busto. Era lógico.

—No fue Vegeta —le respondió y se corrigió rápidamente—. Digo, el Conde.

—¿Te llevas bien con él? —cuestionó por la aparente familiaridad entre ambos.

—No sé si esa es la mejor forma de describir nuestra relación laboral.

—Puede ser un imbécil —le respondió en un susurro y ella se rio.

—Definitivamente, y tú ¿cómo conseguiste empleo aquí?

—Mi padre me dejó aquí cuando era niño, cuando el abuelo de Vegeta estaba a cargo de todo. Me dejó y se fue. Desde entonces él se encargó de enseñarme todo lo que sé, creo que esa es la única razón por la que no me han despedido. Vegeta le tenía mucho respeto a su abuelo. Él murió cuando era joven.

—¿Y los padres de él?

—El padre de Vegeta, también se llamaba así. No sólo son parecidos en aspecto, también son parecidos en su personalidad, pero Vegeta hijo es mucho menos… sociable que su padre.

—Ya me había dado cuenta de eso —respondió paseando su cuchara en círculos por su té.

Lo había notado en la posición de los muebles en los salones, estaban tan arraigados a cada específica posición, los cojines tan pulcramente acomodados, como si nadie se sentara sobre ellos. El suelo sin rasguños de tacones altos, sin el roce de algún baile que se delatara.

—¿Cuándo fue la última reunión social que hicieron en esta mansión?

Yamcha soltó una expresión graciosa, como si lo hubiera golpeado aquella pregunta y tuviera que hacer inmenso retroceso mental para darle una respuesta.

—Creo que desde el funeral de su padre.

A ella no le dio ninguna satisfacción su respuesta. Le pareció muy significativa la conexión entre ambos eventos y sintió una profunda incomodidad al imaginarse lo que habría sentido él como para retraerse de todo evento social.

Lo recordó entonces, cuando lo conoció esa noche en su vida anterior. Estaba parado a solas en el balcón, y ahora se percataba de lo extraño que era que un hombre como él estuviera rehuyéndole al evento por completo. Recordaba haberlo visto con su hermano, discutiendo sobre algo que ahora le parecía interesante saber pero que en ese momento no podría haberle interesado menos. Y, finalmente, cuando la invitó a bailar y ella lo desairó frente a todos fue más que suficiente para que ambos se retiraran.

También era extraño el hecho de no haber visto a su hermano asomarse a la mansión desde que había llegado. Aunque su propia hermana se había mudado al exterior y era rara la ocasión en la que recibía una carta de ella, y era totalmente… normal. Tal vez eran similares en ese sentido.

—Supongo que es del tipo solitario.

—Es una forma amable de decirlo.

Comenzaba a pensar, muy a pesar del drama de los infames zapatos, que tendría que acercarse a Vegeta y darle una explicación. Le había mentido de frente por su egoísmo, sosteniendo la idea derrumbada de que tenía el poder de negarle la entrada a Black de una casa que no era suya.

Luego de tomar el té con Yamcha, se despidió con la promesa de que saldrían alguna noche con el grupo de empleados de la casa, como acostumbraban. Bulma fue hasta el despacho de su jefe con la seguridad de que estaría allí. Tocó la puerta, se anunció y esperó a que la dejaran pasar, pero no fue esa la respuesta que recibió.

—¿Qué quieres? —se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Quiero hablar con usted, sólo tomará un momento.

—Estoy ocupado.

—¡Sólo es un segundo!

—¿Qué parte no entendiste de que estoy ocupado?

Era muy difícil disculparse con él cuando se comportaba como un cretino, y más difícil para ella era seguir parada allí sin insultarlo por tratarla como ¿una empleada?

No tuvo contemplación y tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró. Vegeta alzó la vista y alzó una ceja sin moverse un ápice de su asiento. Ella entró sin invitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Sólo voy a quitarle un minuto y no tiene que decirme nada, sólo escucharme. Sí, Black vino ayer, yo lo recibí y lo buscaba a usted. Dijo que tenía una oferta que hacerle, una inversión, o algo así. Lo golpeé en el rostro y le dije que estaba de viaje, que no regresara nunca. Creí que… —soltó un suspiro y miró el cielo raso buscando las palabras precisas para continuar—, creí que si no le decía que había venido no habría necesidad de que tuvieran una reunión y no tendría que volverlo a ver por aquí. Me… me sobrepasé con mis atribuciones, lo… lo siento.

Sin esperar una respuesta, como había dicho al entrar, se retiró luego de hacer una corta reverencia para su Señor. El Conde se quedó en silencio deliberando las palabras de Bulma, que, para su sorpresa, sonaban sinceras. Los motivos que le había dado parecían válidos, y bastante desesperados. Por supuesto no serían motivo suficiente para hacerlo desistir de la idea de enterrar en alguna parte los zapatos que le había comprado, pero sí para apaciguar el enojo que traía acorazado dentro de sí.

Entendía a la perfección que Bulma pudiera temer volver a verlo por ahí si él decidía acceder a ese negocio, aunque Black no era el mejor referente. ¿Dijo que lo había abofeteado? Se preguntó una sonrisa retorcida le iluminó el rostro. Era realmente atrevida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los evidentes deseos de Bulma de no volverlo a ver, Vegeta tomó un papel de carta y redactó una invitación. Tenía que asegurarse de que la versión de su empleada era real y no un invento apresurado para asegurarse un lugar en esa casa. Y tenía que estar completamente seguro de que Bulma no tendría oportunidad alguna de enviarle un mensaje a él y contarle sus planes. Iba a tener que mantenerla ocupada.

Luego de escribir su invitación y sellarla, buscó a uno de sus empleados para que fuera a entregarla lo antes posible. Luego encontró a Bulma en el estar leyendo un libro y sin decir nada caminó hasta ella y se lo quitó de las manos. Ella lo miró sin comprender lo que le apremiaba, pero luego él se lo devolvió y la observó con una ceja enarcada.

—¿No es una lectura muy avanzada para una mujer?

Por supuesto ese tipo de comentarios a su criada le revolvían hasta el último de sus órganos, pero tenía que mantener cierto perfil y clase, así luego de digerirlo lentamente lo miró a los ojos para contestarle. Vegeta ya había notado cómo se le fruncía la frente cuando la denigraba basándose en su género y eso le resultaba divertido. Había visto también cómo le palpitaba una vena muy pequeña también, sobre su ojo derecho, el moreteado.

—Resulta ser que he leído libros muy complejos desde pequeña. Tengo cierta facilidad para comprenderlos. Incluso podría escribir uno si quisiera.

—Nadie lo compraría —le respondió sentándose en un sillón cercano.

—Usaría un pseudónimo masculino, los hombres son tan estúpidos que caerían sin dudar.

Luego de soltar esa última frase, se sintió un poco arrepentida. Indirectamente le había dicho que era un estúpido, pero afortunadamente él no parecía haberse dado por aludido. Estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, de modo que cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos y lo miró expectante ya que parecía tener algo para decirle.

—Si lo que dijiste más temprano es cierto…

—Lo es.

—No soy tan estúpido como para creerte sin miramientos. Las mujeres son mentirosas por naturaleza. Y ya lo demostraste cuando te confronté al respecto.

—¡Pero yo pensaba—

—¡Déjame terminar!

Bulma se cruzó de brazos.

—Acabo de enviarle una invitación a Black para discutir sobre este negocio del que me contaste. Y no quiero que te muevas de aquí hasta que lo vea. No vas a salir de mi vista porque debo cerciorarme de que no vas a advertirle, que no iras corriendo a decirle a tu admirador tu versión de lo que pasó. Ahora vas a leerme un libro, porque para eso estás aquí, es tu trabajo. Luego vas a ir a servirme la cena y vas a cenar conmigo, donde pueda verte. Después te irás a dormir y voy a cerrar la puerta de tu dormitorio y tu ventana con llave. Si Black contesta, probablemente venga mañana y no tendrás que verlo, ahí comprobaré qué tanto de lo que dices es verdad.

—Mientras no tenga que verlo puede atarme a la cama si le place.

Una retorcida imagen les golpeó la mente a ambos por un instante y tuvieron que correr la vista para no verse en evidencia de lo impropio de sus pensamientos. ¿Justamente tenía que escoger esas palabras? Vegeta usó la conveniente excusa de aclararse la garganta, mientras que Bulma retomó falsamente la tarea de leer aquel libro que hacía poco le habían quitado de las manos. Pero la imagen fue difícil de digerir, sobre todo para el Conde.

No cabía duda que aún se sentía intranquilo por su presencia. La había contratado creyendo firmemente que no aguantaría más de doce horas en su compañía y que cruzado cierto límite del decoro, terminaría renunciando. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía sorprendido por su perseverancia y la tolerancia que tenía a sus humillaciones. De cierta forma, comenzaba a sentir que había descubierto a alguien tan, o incluso más obstinado que él mismo. Estaba tan motivada por su salario que soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de cobrar su quincena. Y a Vegeta comenzaban a acabársele los recursos para fastidiarla, no es que no fuera creativo, pero ya había trazado varias líneas límite que Bulma había terminado cruzando airosa. O más o menos.

—¿Sólo lo golpeaste una vez? —le preguntó, imaginando la escena. Hubiera sido divertido estar presente para observarlo, pero si hubiera estado en el lugar de ella seguramente lo hubiera devuelto en una bolsa a su carruaje, después de lo que le hizo.

—Intenté golpearlo con los puños cerrados, pero me tomó por las muñecas.

Vegeta musitó algo entre dientes, y su sirvienta vio claramente como la comisura de sus labios se arqueaba en una media sonrisa. Le resultaba graciosa la idea de que Bulma resultara ser tan atrevida como para golpear a un caballero siendo no más que una criada, y al mismo tiempo le agradaba profundamente pensar en alguien golpeando a Black.

—Tal vez debería enseñarte defensa personal —le comentó aun sonriendo.

—Soy muy buena golpeando hombres con sartenes —agregó orgullosa.

—¿Y ese pobre idiota qué hizo para que lo golpearas con un sartén?

Dudando ligeramente sobre su respuesta, terminó aceptando que no podía volver a mentirle a Vegeta. Aunque eso le costara que la entregaran a las autoridades por haber dejado al señor Harris desmallado en el suelo de la cocina de su propia casa.

—Sólo si promete no contárselo a nadie…

—Vamos, mujer. ¿Lo mataste? —Internamente dudó al momento de hacer aquella pregunta. Tal vez Bulma tenía más agallas de las que había creído.

—¡No! Él… bueno, él respiraba cuando me fui —Vegeta se quedó totalmente inmóvil, escuchando con atención las palabras de Bulma. Ella tomó aire y luego de soltarlo pesadamente como si se preparara para afrontar finalmente lo que había hecho, continuó—. El señor Harris me contrató, poco antes de que viniera a trabajar para usted… Al principio fue muy amable, pero luego… luego llegó ebrio y me dijo lo satisfecho que estaba de tenerme trabajando con él. De tener a _Bulma Briefs_ en su cocina, haciéndole la cena. Me dio a entender que haría conmigo lo que le placiera y que nadie me creería si yo lo denunciaba, que era tan pobre que me acusaría de intentar extorsionarlo, que él tenía una buena reputación y yo, en cambio… En fin, antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo golpeé en el rostro con una sartén y me fui corriendo por el patio. Estuve esperando que vinieran por mí, él sabía perfectamente quién era, pero hasta ahora no he visto avisos con mi rostro. Supongo que nunca fue a la policía.

—¿Y qué les diría? ¿Qué una niña flaca lo golpeó y se fue sin llevarse nada? Sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba ebrio.

—Supongo que no tenía mucho contra mí.

—Hiciste bien, tal vez si te enseño lo básico un día puedas darle más que una cachetada a Black.

—¿De verdad?

—Todo depende de lo que diga Black mañana. Si descubro que estabas mintiendo entonces tendrás que recoger tus cosas y rezar por no terminar en la casa de otro Harris.

—Entonces será mejor que despeje su agenda porque vamos a aprender un poco de defensa personal, Conde Ouji. Ahora, ¿qué libro quisiera que leyéramos?

Tal y como había prometido, esa noche Vegeta terminó encerrando a Bulma en su propio cuarto. Tan sólo le pidió que le permitiera tomar un libro más para leer antes de dormir. Su empleada era una ávida lectora de los libros más aburridos que había visto en su vida.

La actitud relajada de Bulma, a Vegeta le estaba transmitiendo la certeza de que no le había mentido. Lo cual era extraño para él, y bastante nuevo. Siempre había tenido la idea internalizada de que las mujeres era excelentes mentirosas por naturaleza, era lo que le había demostrado su madre. Y si ella lo era, ¿por qué no lo serían todas las demás?

En la mañana siguiente, un joven empleado le informó a Vegeta que había llegado una respuesta de Black, quien estaba complacido de haber sido invitado a la mansión del Conde y estaría en su puerta a las dos de la tarde. Bulma mientras tanto había recibido su desayuno en su habitación, y aunque le incomodaba porque daba la impresión de ser la amante de su Señor, se dejó servir sin mucho inconveniente. Después de todo las empleadas de Vegeta no tenían permitido discutir por fuera lo que pasara dentro de la mansión.

Cuando finalmente Black había arribado a la mansión del Conde, dos señoritas los escoltaron hasta una de las salas de estar en las que Vegeta llevaba a cabo las pocas reuniones de las que era anfitrión. Al entrar, el Conde notó que Black había traído con él una compañía. Se trataba de un joven hombre de complexión delgada y cabello cano, trató de disimular la su sorpresa al ver el semblante enfermo, los invitó a sentarse y luego les ofreció una copa. Black aceptó, el otro no.

Mientras servía un trago ámbar en un vaso corto de vidrios grabados, Vegeta pensaba en la palabra que describiría la condición de ese hombre que acompañaba a Black. Le extendió el vaso y lo recordó, probablemente era albino.

Se sentó en un amplio sofá oscuro y se reclinó, no sin antes probar el fino whisky que se había servido.

—Tiempo sin verlo, Barón.

—Desde el baile de debutantes, si mal no recuerdo —le sonrió y el Conde pudo sentir directamente la pretensión de aquel detestable gesto. Quería recordarle el modo bochornoso en el que se había retirado—. Disculpe mis modales, él es un viejo amigo y socio en algunos negocios —Lo presentó tocándole el hombro con confianza. El otro sin embargo no parecía muy complacido de estar allí—. El Vizconde Zamasu. ¿Hace cuántos años no tienes a tantos nobles reunidos en tu casa, Vegeta?

—¿Por qué no nos dejamos de presentaciones y vamos al grano, Black? Hace unos días viniste y tengo entendido que sostuviste una dramática conversación con una de mis empleadas.

—Tienes muy buen gusto para elegir a tus mucamas.

Vegeta percibió una mirada irritada por parte del demacrado Vizconde, por lo que sintió la necesidad de ahondar más en el tema para ver qué obtendría de aquel encuentro de palabras.

—No tiene marcas en el rostro, así que supongo que no golpea muy fuerte.

—¿Te golpeó? —le increpó su socio.

—Me tomó por sorpresa.

El Barón había confirmado lo que Bulma le había dicho, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la indignación en el rostro de Zamasu.

—Los golpes que vinieron después sí los vio venir —dijo Vegeta ladeando una evidente sonrisa.

—Veo que Bulma no se guardó detalles —contestó animado—. Tal vez debería abrir una vacante de empleo, ya sabes... Tal vez un día me la lleve y nos casemos. Eso me convertiría a mí en Duque y ella Duquesa, ¿verdad? Es demasiado interesante como para no pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Viniste a acosar a mi empleada o viniste a ofrecerme un negocio?

—No veo por qué no puedo aprovechar mi tiempo haciendo ambas cosas, ¿dónde la encerraste ahora? —le cuestionó mirando a los pasillos más cercanos. Inclinándose como si la buscara.

—Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho, Black. Ella misma te dijo que no regresaras nunca a riesgo de ser despedida. Ah… y tu obsequio… —Alzó su copa como si brindaran en el aire—. Gracias, calentó muy bien la chimenea del recibidor, mejor que la leña.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué estaba descalza? No me dio tiempo de preguntarle.

—Ese no es tu problema.

—¿Y por qué sólo se maquilla una parte del rostro? Espero que no la hayas golpeado, Vegeta. No se vería bien en un caballero.

—Por supuesto que no la golpee, imbécil.

—Entonces supongo que Bulma es muy torpe, pierde sus propios zapatos y se golpea el rostro. Qué chiquilla, alguien debería cuidarla mejor.

—¿Podemos hablar de tu propuesta de negocios o seguiremos hablando de tu aparente obsesión con mi empleada? Ella puede marcharse contigo cuando ella quiera, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Tienes razón, ¿dónde están mis modales? Zamasu y yo tenemos un contacto en el estado de Cook, en Naperville. Tiene un invento que puede revolucionar el transporte como lo conocemos, estamos buscando inversionistas. Para eso viajaremos el próximo viernes para que cada uno pueda conocerlo.

—Perdiste bastante credibilidad en los últimos meses…

—Es por eso que los gastos del viaje serán cubiertos totalmente por nosotros. Son dos días de viaje en tren, ida y vuelta.

—¿De qué se trata exactamente?

—Imagina no tener que depender de un caballo para tirar de tu carruaje. Los animales mueren, se cansan. Esto no.

Aunque supiera que Black había llevado a Bulma a la miseria absoluta, no parecía del todo una pérdida de tiempo si los gastos correrían por parte de ese par. Y, sinceramente, la idea le sonaba interesante. Vegeta pasaba tanto tiempo solo, sin dedicarse a eventos sociales, que su fortuna había comenzado un lento declive durante los últimos años. No era suficiente el cambio como para arruinar a su familia, pero si no hacía algo por mejorar la situación, pronto comenzaría a preocuparse más por ello que por la clausula veintiséis del testamento de su padre.

—Mañana tendrás una respuesta.

—Excelente.

Black y Zamasu se pusieron de pie y, antes de que el Barón pudiera hacer más insinuaciones hacia su ayudante de cámara, los escoltó hasta la salida. Finalmente, Bulma debía estar muy satisfecha, aún encerrada en su habitación como había supuesto Black. Había dicho la verdad, tal vez eran también ciertas sus razones para mentirle. Quizás sí deseaba no volver a ver a Black en toda su vida.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, pero esta vez tocó la puerta.

—Adelante —le dijo Bulma.

Estaba sobre la cama, leyendo un libro aún vistiendo su ropa de dormir. Podía ver el tramo desde sus pies desnudos, hasta sus rodillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Intentó disimular la sorpresa y cerró calmadamente los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza la perilla de la puerta.

—Se supone que uno dice _adelante_ cuando se está presentable.

Bulma tomó la falda de su pijama y se cubrió las piernas, haciendo un gesto deliberadamente irritado.

—Como si yo no lo hubiera visto desnudo —le contestó sin descuidar su lectura—. ¿Cómo le fue con Black?

La vena irritada que el Conde había intentado calmar durante el baño, había regresado. Igual de incipiente y molesta. Le resultada asfixiante la arrogante actitud de Bulma, tan confiada por el resultado de su reunión. Pero si lo que quería era ponerlo en ridículo, se las vería muy duras. Justo cuando Vegeta comenzaba a sentir un atisbo de empatía por ella, Bulma lograba enfurecerlo de tal manera que su cerebro maquinaba las peores situaciones en las que podía meter a Bulma.

—Prepara tus cosas, mujer. Me acompañaras a un viaje con Black.

* * *

N/A: Pensaba subir esto la próxima semana, pero llegaron tantos reviews en el capítulo anterior que se me reventó el corazón y creo que se lo super merecen todas. Hasta Dika que me lee y no me deja nada jajaja Espero que les haya gustado, no tienen idea las cosas que se vienen! Besos! (perdonenme los dedazos, estaba emocionada)


	7. VII

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-VII-

No pudo, siquiera, controlar las aberrantes ansias que tenía por arrojarle el libro que tenía en la mano, directo a la cara. Justo en el medio de aquel arrogante rostro, con esa mueca de sínica diversión, con esa pose de autosuficiencia. Por supuesto, él lo esquivó con envidiable facilidad y vio el libro caer en el medio del pasillo.

Él sabía que iba a volverla loca, quizás había llegado al momento en el que finalmente ella renunciara. Y Bulma vio ese reto explícito en el reflejo de sus ojos nocturnos. Ella ya lo sabía, lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Estaba consciente de que Vegeta no haría más que hacerla miserable una y otra vez hasta que su orgullo la obligue a irse a la calle con lo puesto.

Ya le había gritado que era un desgraciado, le había cuestionado entre gritos por qué le hacía eso. Se había negado después, pero él repitió esas palabras desafiantes que le había dicho varias veces.

—Si no lo haces estás despedida.

Bulma, aún ligeramente vestida con su ropa de cama, lo miró del otro lado de la habitación. Ella estaba parada sobre el colchón, con el rostro terriblemente enrojecido, con los dientes apretados. Pero sabía que no podía darle esa satisfacción, ni a Vegeta, ni a Black.

—Está bien —aseveró con el entrecejo fruncido y para sorpresa del Conde, lo señaló antes de continuar—. Pero primero quiero que cumpla con su palabra.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero una clase de defensa personal.

—¿Vas a volver a golpear a Black?

—¿Usted me va a detener?

—Al contario, es algo que me gustaría presenciar. Prepárate, te espero en veinte minutos en el gimnasio —Fue lo último que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

Tristemente Bulma cayó en su colchón, frustrada por cómo había desperdiciado de la sutileza de sus piernas. Su renovada confianza no había bastado para incomodar a Vegeta, sino que había superado el espectro hasta el otro extremo, y sólo había logrado enfurecerlo. Parecía ser que el Conde no se incomodaría para el beneficio de ella, dejándola en paz, sino que la castigaría cada vez que hiciera gala de sus atributos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Al menos había accedido a darle una clase, y si Black se le acercaba una vez más no sabría qué lo golpeó.

El Conde lo había pensado en su encuentro de esgrima, Bulma apenas podía ponerse en posición, mucho menos podía recibir un golpe de su florete sin caerse al piso. Y después de la historia repugnante que le había contado sobre el tal Harris, supo que su empleada necesitaría un par de herramientas para quitarse depravados de encima. Y, si eso incluía a Black, mucho mejor.

Cuando Bulma llegó, vestida en su ropa de mucama, vio a Vegeta parado sobre un fino colchón que había colocado sobre parte del suelo del gimnasio. Se había quitado únicamente los zapatos, y la esperaba con un rostro indescifrable. No estaba sonriendo de lado, como siempre, ni estaba molesto. Tenía naturalmente el ceño fruncido, simplemente era su expresión. Estaba concentrado, serio.

—¿Deberíamos ponernos algo más adecuado?

—No —Se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos—. Si te pones algo en lo que puedas moverte mejor, no sabrás qué hacer en una situación de peligro. Digamos que vas al mercado, y en el camino un sujeto te ataca. No estarás usando algo cómodo, tendrás puesto lo que tienes ahora.

—Es cierto —Contestó Bulma, y recordó el grupo de jóvenes ebrios que la asustaron hacía pocos días.

—Ven, párate frente a mí —Ella caminó hasta posicionarse a menos de medio metro de Vegeta—, ahora muéstrame cómo golpeaste a Black.

Cerró los puños con fuerza y primero lanzó su brazo derecho, que fue fácilmente interceptado por Vegeta. Luego, inmediatamente, el izquierdo. Ambas pálidas muñecas estaban apretadas entre los dos.

—¿Así es como te inmovilizó?

—Sí.

—Bien, empieza levantando tus codos.

—¿Así?

—Sí. Ahora rota tus muñecas hacia adentro e intenta bajar las manos.

Bulma tenía el ceño fruncido, absolutamente concentrada en seguir las precisas instrucciones de Vegeta. Y así, como le había dicho, rotó tus muñecas y empujó sus manos hacia abajo y logró liberarse del agarre de las firmes manos de Vegeta. El Conde observó el rostro iluminado de su alumna y le pareció gracioso. Pero tenía que despertarla de ese ingenuo transe.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué? —dijo confundida.

—Huye, voy a atacarte.

Entendió rápidamente que Vegeta interpretaría un ataque por completo y ella se giró sobre sus talones para intentar huir, pero él la atrapó sin esfuerzo por la espalda. Pasó su antebrazo por debajo de su mentón y la atrapó en una guillotina. Con una mano enlazada en su muñeca la arrastró hasta quedar pegada de su pecho. Bulma instintivamente llevó las manos a la prisión de los bíceps de Vegeta en la que se encontraba atrapada, pero era inamovible. Vegeta, con el rostro pegado a su oído le habló, con la misma expresión férrea que lo acompañaba desde que habían empezado.

—Si hago más presión te dejaré sin aire y vas a perder el conocimiento, si continúo después de eso te vas a morir. ¿Qué se te ocurre que puedas hacer para salir de aquí?

—¿P-Puedo rasguñarte el rostro?

—Eso sólo hará que me enoje y presione con más fuerza. Vamos, mujer, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¡No lo sé!

—Abre las piernas.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Hazme caso, separa las piernas, trata de sentir con tu pierna derecha la mía.

Vegeta podía sentir sus delgadas piernas moviéndose sin precisión por debajo de su falda hasta que finalmente lo pisó.

—Lo siento.

—Cállate. Ahora trata de poner ese pie detrás del mío. Eso es. Eso me hará perder la estabilidad. Ahora quiero que uses toda tu fuerza para girar tu torso hacia la derecha, usa tu pie como eje.

Intentó hacerlo, pero el fuerte abrazo de él se lo impedía.

—Tienes que tirarme al suelo con esta técnica, o voy a asfixiarte de verdad, mujer.

—¡No te atrevas!

—Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo. Derríbame, mujer, o lo haré.

Bulma sintió el dolor crudo del cierre de su garganta y un sonido seco salió de su boca. Realmente iba a hacerlo, la iba a dejar sin aire hasta que se desmayara. ¡Estaba loco! Enterró en su brazo las uñas y usó toda su fuerza para trabar su rodilla con la de él, girándose en su lugar. Sintió con alivio cómo se aflojaba el nudo sobre su garganta y vio el cuerpo de Vegeta caer al colchón. Ella tosió y se abrazó con una mano el cuello, pero cuando miró al Conde en el suelo supo que no había terminado. ¿Qué más pretendía hacer?

Él, apoyado sobre sus codos la observó.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada?

La tomó del tobillo y tiró con fuerza, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él ya se había puesto sobre su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

El Conde no pudo pasar por alto el intenso color de las mejillas de su sirvienta, mientras estaba presionándose sobre su torso. Le había desecho la trenza de tanto zamarrearla y unos desordenados mechones turquesa le cruzaban el rostro.

Tal vez el rubor se debía a los pocos segundos en los que la dejó sin aire, pero eso no explicaba la forma en la que lo estaba mirando. No era miedo, podía saberlo. No se removió con terror como si creyera que realmente iba a hacerle algo malo. Estaba inerte, expectante de sus intenciones. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta cuán en serio Vegeta se había tomado esa tarea.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —le cuestionó extrañado.

—N-No lo sé.

Tenía el rostro de él a escasos centímetros, tanto que percibía el suave aire que exhalaba en cada respiración. Podía sentir cómo le había separado las piernas, tan ágilmente que no se había dado cuenta. Instintivamente posó sus delicadas manos níveas sobre el abdomen del Conde y esperó a que le respondiera.

—Si alguien te atacara con intenciones de violarte, tienes que aprender a salir de esta situación —le dijo calmadamente, con cierta suavidad que acababa de conocer. Miró el pobre intento de Bulma por separar sus cuerpos y volvió su petrificada mirada sobre sus ojos—. ¿Crees que eso me va a detener?

El corazón de Bulma le golpeaba con violencia las costillas, mientras miraba con rigurosa atención cómo el Conde se erguía con firmeza sobre sus rodillas, aún envuelto por las piernas de su sirvienta.

—Ahora, cuando me ponga sobre ti, quiero que envuelvas tus piernas en mi cintura.

—¡¿Qué?! —Le cuestionó furiosa, intentando erguirse sobre sus codos.

Esta vez, Vegeta notó el segundo exacto en el que el rostro de Bulma se volvía más bermellón que nunca, y no pudo evitar notar que su pecho comenzaba a verse igual de enrojecido. Ella observó la maléfica sonrisa ladeada de Vegeta aparecer una vez más y sintió su corazón retumbar dentro de su pecho.

—No voy a hacerte nada, mujer —contestó con tranquilidad y volvió a ponerse sobre su torso, con sus palmas apoyadas junto a los finos brazos de Bulma—. No te ruborices, yo no tomo mujeres así…

—¡No estoy ruborizada! —bramó estrujando el traje de Vegeta.

Escuchó la suave risa del Conde, como un ronroneo impregnado de maldad. Era la primera vez que lo escucha reírse así. La primera vez que escuchaba una risa suya en lo absoluto.

—Haz lo que te digo. Rodea mi cintura con tus piernas.

Se negó a mirarlo mientras lo hacía. Observó el techo con mucha atención y con cierta furia que no se molestó en disimular. La falda de Bulma se deslizó dejándole descubierta la ropa interior. Entrelazó sus pies, pero Vegeta no estaba satisfecho y se removió sobre ella.

—Más firme.

—¡Está firme!

—Haz presión con este músculo —Metió su mano por debajo de la falda de su empleada y le presionó suavemente el muslo interno, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió la firme cachetada de Bulma voltearle el rostro.

Se giró a verla de frente, retirando la mano de su pierna. Estaba enfurecida.

—¡Te estoy enseñando, maldita sea!

—¡Entonces no te descuides!

En cierta forma tenía razón, pero ahora sentía unas increíbles ansias de demostrarle cuánto podía inmovilizarla si realmente lo quería.

—Ya, presiónalas—le pidió en un gruñido y sintió la presión de sus delgadas piernas en su cintura—. Ahora estíralas con fuerza.

Al hacerlo, el torso de Vegeta automáticamente se separó del suyo.

—Ahora usa tu pie para impedir que me acerque a ti, poniéndolo en mi cadera.

Bulma intentó acomodar un poco su falda mientras seguía las instrucciones. Luego Vegeta le dijo que colocara su brazo con firmeza sobre la rodilla de él, y antes de que pudiera decirlo, se lo había quitado de encima por completo.

—Una vez que te separas, quieres desorientarlo. Eres demasiado fácil de volver a atrapar.

El Conde estaba arrodillado sobre el colchón frente a ella, su traje estaba bastante deshecho. Tenía los botones de su camisa abiertos y el pantalón cubierto de polvo. Bulma lo miraba del otro lado, a tan sólo un metro de distancia. Con el peinado hecho jirones y las capas de su falta desordenadas.

—Lo que hiciste con Harris fue perfecto, pero si no tienes nada con qué golpearle la cabeza debes recordar los puntos clave. Usa tu mano extendida —le dijo, haciendo una leve demostración con el rostro de ella—, y golpéalo sobre la oreja. Lo dejarás aturdido.

»También puedes golpearlo en la nariz, es bastante doloroso. Si no, recuerda un golpe rápido en la garganta y lo dejarás sin aire.

Con gracia observó como asentía después de cada explicación y, cuando la encontró lo suficientemente distraída volvió a tomarla de una pierna y la arrastró sobre el piso. Bulma intentó darse vuelta para escaparse de él, pero había sido imposible y eso la frustraba. Vegeta la tenía agarrada del cuello en una guillotina y la había envuelto con una de sus piernas. Prácticamente había cogido cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Bulma se giró levemente y vio su sonrisa retorcida. Atrapada contra su pecho volvió a sentir un sofocante ardor en el pecho y esperaba que no pudiera percibir el vergonzoso palpitar desenfrenado de su pulso.

—¿Y ahora cómo—

—Ejem…

Vegeta y Bulma abrieron los ojos con desmesura al sentir como un tercero en la habitación se aclaraba la garganta.

—Perdone Señor, me pidió que le recordara su cita de las cuatro.

La pareja miró al umbral de la puerta para descubrir a una joven mucama con el rostro hirviendo, mirando el suelo con las manos abrazadas en un nervioso movimiento.

El Conde se levantó rápidamente del suelo, agradeció a su empleada y ella se fue tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Y probablemente más a prisa.

Él se acomodó el traje, bastante avergonzado. Tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco. Pero sólo le había enseñado algo esencial. ¿Cómo iba a enseñarle a liberarse de algo así sin demostrárselo? No había manera…

Sin embargo, en medio del entrenamiento algo en sus intenciones había cambiado y tal vez eso era lo que más lo avergonzaba. Quizás provocado por la pena que se palpaba en Bulma o por el roce de sus cuerpos. Pero esa no era su intención principal. No podía ser eso. Era sincero si decía que lo mejor para ella era saber cómo defenderse si volviera a verse envuelta en una situación de peligro. No estaba seguro de que esa idea siguiera inquebrantable en su mente después de haberla tumbado en el suelo, y mucho menos después de sentirle las piernas.

—Déjame arreglarte eso —le dijo ella acomodándo los olanes de su camisa.

Él no se movió de su sitio, y se dejó emperifollar. No era la primera vez que se ofrecía voluntariamente a hacer algo por él, después de todo ella seguía siendo su ayudante de cámara y eso era lo que se suponía que hiciera. A pesar de ello, le pareció extraña su actitud. La observó acomodando con una sonrisa especial los adornos de su pecho y notó que aquel rubor diferente aún no se había esfumado de sus mejillas. Pasó el indecente azabache de su mirada por sus labios y percibió una leve curva. Estaba sonriendo.

—¿Desde cuándo tan amable?

—Hablas como si fuera una mal educada. Yo siempre soy amable.

La sonrisa se borró de inmediato, sustituida por un gesto de enfado muy evidente. Terminó de forma desprolija y no se ofreció a abotonarle la camisa.

—¿Puedo pedir un adelanto?

—Te di un adelanto cuando llegaste.

—Sí, y tuve que gastar casi todo en los zapatos que decidió incinerar, ¿recuerda?

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ese dinero?

No le correspondía realmente a él saber el fin que le daría a su sueldo. Era algo que jamás había pensado en cuestionarle a cualquier otro de sus empleados. Pero la pregunta había salido de sus labios incluso antes de detenerse a pensarla. Le resultaba curiosa su repentina necesidad.

—Quiero comprar algunos vestidos. No quiero viajar con esta ropa de mucama, sería humillante.

No lo pensó demasiado, no era el tipo de persona que mezquinara un adelanto cuando un empleado lo pedía, así que le dijo a Bulma que lo siguiera y en el camino a la puerta terminó de abotonar su camisa.

Lo acompañó hasta su despacho. Él tomó del primer cajón de su escritorio unas monedas y se las dio sin contarlas.

—¿Vas a comprar algo para impresionar a tu admirador?

Bulma lo miró ladeando el rostro con una expresión divertida, aún parada frente a él. Llevó las manos a su espalda sosteniendo el adelanto, y se arqueó con una expresión coqueta y divertida.

—Le dará un infarto al verme y saber que no puede tenerme.

Él se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre el escritorio.

—¿Aprendiste lo suficiente como para evitar que te secuestre? Aunque tal vez me haría un favor.

—De todas formas, ya sabía un par de técnicas para defenderme, y me sorprende que no las haya mencionado.

—¿Cuáles?

—Pues golpeando en las partes nobles…

—Te tendría en el suelo antes de que pudieras intentarlo…

Bulma había encontrado en el aire algo diferente. Un tono que le aceleraba la respiración, aunque sólo estuviera allí, de pie, sosteniendo una conversación. Tal vez era la malévola sonrisa de Vegeta, o le hecho de haber estado ambos enroscados en el suelo hacía un momento.

Se estaba comportando más coqueta de lo que en algún momento fue, pero todas las veces anteriores se habían dado en contextos sociales más divertidos. Frente a sus amigas, con muchachos que las pretendieran. Pero jamás había sido tan atrevida en sus movimientos estando a solas con un caballero. Se sentía casi como un juego y podía percibir que el Conde estaba participando en él. Lo veía en la forma en que la miraba con los ojos turbios, en cómo sus pupilas le recorrían los labios y trazaban un camino prolijo hasta sus ojos celestes.

Él también se estaba volviendo más consciente de ello. Desde el incómodo encuentro que tuvo consigo mismo en el baño, hasta el último instante en el que estuvo abrazándola por la espalda. Respirando el perfume de su largo cabello y contemplando el tono rosado de su pecho. Lo sintió cuando pasó su mano por el muslo de Bulma y le apretó la piel suave. Incluso lo había sentido cuando lo golpeó, lo cual era extraño.

Le excitaba un poco, sí. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Vegeta abrió la boca para decir algo e interrumpir ese silencio extraño que los envolvía, pero las palabras desaparecieron cuando la vio a ella hacer el mismo intento. Clavó su mirada en los labios rosas entre abiertos de ella y una inclinación natural de besarla comenzó a urgirle. Se inclinó sutilmente hacia ella y notó en la calma mirada cristalina de ella que tampoco podía quitar la vista de sus labios.

La iba a besar y ella lo sabía.

El rechinido de la puerta a sus espaldas interrumpió todo el tortuoso proceso que ambos estaban transitando. Y, presa del pánico, Bulma se giró hasta la repisa a su izquierda y simuló estar buscando algo.

Por otro lado, el Conde se llevó una mano hasta la nuca y volteó la mirada a la ventana. Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, como siempre, pero lo había olvidado por completo. Cualquiera podría haberlos visto.

—¡Esto… Sí, bueno. Adiós…

Ella pasó junto al joven que acaba de entrar al despacho y se llevó un libro del estante que ni siquiera estaba en su idioma. Él la miró de reojo, miró a su hermano y, como si un recuerdo lo hubiera golpeado se regresó a Bulma pero lo único que pudo ver fue como cerraba la puerta. Señaló incrédulo en su dirección y luego volvió a su hermano.

—¿Esa era? —Comenzó sin creerse lo que había visto—. ¿Es quién yo creo que es?

Vegeta se llevó la mano al rostro y se acarició con firmeza la frente. De todas las personas que podían encontrarlo, ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente Tarble?

—Sí, era ella. Ahora olvídalo.

—Vaya, veo que te gusta el rechazo, hermano —le dijo divertido recordando el desastre del baile.

—No digas estupideces.

—Qué puedo decir, estoy sorprendido.

Tarble tomó asiento frente al escritorio. Vegeta se giró a él con el rostro amargado, para encontrar el eufórico de su joven hermano.

—¿Se puede saber para qué viniste?

—Creo que te debo una disculpa por la interrupción. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a que reserves ese tipo de actividades para el dormitorio, pero prometo tocar la puerta la próxima vez.

—Tarble, si sigues insistiendo al respecto te juro que te golpearé tanto que hasta haré llorar al cadáver de tu madre.

—Qué creativo.

El Conde caminó hasta la ventana y miró su patio. Con la mente turbada recordó que estuvo a punto de besar a Bulma e internamente se lamentó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Vine porque ya confirmé tu asistencia a la mascarada.

—¿Ya confirmaste las dos? —Lo miró apenas sobre el hombro.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema?

Tenía algo terrible entre manos cuando le dijo a Tarble que llevaría un acompañante y ahora ya no estaba tan seguro si era una buena idea. Tal vez era demasiado, se había excedido. Estaba conmocionado por los últimos eventos y necesitaba unos minutos a solas.

—No vayas a decirme que no vas a llevarla.

—No debería —En su tono se escuchó cierta amargura.

—Bueno, ya pedí tu traje y los antifaces. Aún así tienes que ir, ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños. No puedes seguir aplazando esto. Sabes qué pasará si no encuentras a alguien.

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo si cada vez que te veo me lo recuerdas?

—No es como si nos viéramos tan seguido. O como si me atendieras todas las veces que vengo. Si vamos al caso, no es como si hubiera servido de algo.

—Vaya, también me recriminas el estar ocupado. Eres toda la una esposa.

—Estás más animado que de costumbre, Vegeta —comentó sonriendo con complicidad—. Sabes no sería mala idea que te casaras con esa chica, serías Duque y cumplirías con la cláusula. Ya sé, es poco ortodoxo porque al parecer es tu empleada, pero así te ahorrarías todos los eventos sociales y seducir a otra pobre víctima. Además, no es como si te importara mucho tu reputación, no veo por qué te importaría la de ella.

—Tarble, vete ahora o te irás arrastrándote.

—De acuerdo, adiós. Pero no faltes al maldito baile, por favor. Nos queda poco tiempo y no quiero ser yo el que termine buscando una esposa.

Él no respondió. Estaba incómodo, incrédulo de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y el deseo insolente que lo agitaba por dentro. De cierta forma, tal vez él mismo se había orillado a esa situación, con sus órdenes y retos. Pero, para su defensa, estaba completamente seguro de que ninguna otra mujer habría soportado lo que ella sí. Jamás iba a imaginarse que Bulma terminaría siendo tan decidida.

Debía tener cuidado, quizás intentaba manipularlo para que la sacara de su miseria. Aunque eso no borraba el hecho de que la deseaba, y ya era consiente de ello.

Ella en cambio corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Con la imagen de los labios de Vegeta grabados en la mente, se recostó sobre la cama y trató de relajar su respiración. Se tocó el pecho y el corazón le latió con tanta fuerza que notó su palpitar en la punta de los dedos. Se mordió los labios, luego de sentir por primera vez algo tan feroz dentro de ella, un ansia que le quemaba la piel.

Había durado tan poco que Bulma cerró los ojos para recordarlo con todas sus sensaciones. No sería su primer beso, sin embargo, la sensación tan lejos de la inocencia que le brindaba esa tensión le hacía sentir que jamás la habían besado bien. Podía deberse a que había crecido bastante, y que las experiencias que había tenido con él eran de lo más particulares. Jamás un hombre le había tocado la piel con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera de él.

Vegeta era excitante. Pensó mientras lo recordaba sobre ella, ordenándole que lo envolviera con sus piernas. Y era una realidad que había descubierto hacía tiempo y sin querer, pero que en ese momento se había develado repentinamente. Era difícil de explicar y no estaba segura de si podía señalar el momento exacto en el que le había parecido atractivo.

Y también podía ser un imbécil.

Hundió el rostro sobre su almohada, regresando de a poco a la realidad que le apremiaba ahora. Tenía que preparar su maleta para viajar, y tenía que salir rápido a comprar algunos vestidos baratos para llevar consigo.

Tenía que verse muy bien, pensó con ilusión.

Y después se dio cuenta de que el mismo hombre que le despertaba una atracción indescriptible, iba a obligarla a viajar con el sujeto que le había arruinado la vida por completo.

Cayó en cuenta en poco tiempo de la contradicción que sentía en su interior. ¿Cómo alguien que le atraía de forma salvaje podía hacerla enfurecer tanto? Tal vez esas dos sensaciones estaban íntimamente ligadas, de allí la frase _del amor al odio_. Pero jamás imaginó que se vería envuelta en algo semejante.

La idea de que lo que se estaba formando en su interior no era más que un deseo crudo y salvaje era lo más razonable. Era un bajo instinto de su cuerpo, parte de ser mujer. Pero ella tenía dignidad aún, quizás era realmente lo único que le quedaba. E iba a transitar todo ese nefasto viaje con mucha gracia. Se iba a vestir tan bien que ni Black ni Vegeta iban a soportar verla y saber que era libre y no de ellos.

Decidida, bajó las escaleras y cuando estaba llegando a la puerta principal se cruzó con Tarble.

—¿Vas a algún lado? Si quieres, puedo llevarte.

Bulma lo reconoció inmediatamente. Había pensado en él hacía poco tiempo. Lo recordaba de aquel día notorio en el que humilló a Vegeta en el baile. Los había visto discutir sin saber el motivo, pero eso ya no le parecía raro, conociendo mejor al Conde.

—No quiero molestarlo —le dijo amablemente.

—No es molestia, por favor —contestó Tarble abriendo la puerta para ella.

Sabía naturalmente que el hermano de Vegeta no podría hacerle nada, no tenía el aspecto de alguien que pudiera despertarle preocupación. Además, era bastante bajo de estatura y eso le inspiraba más confianza.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó antes de cerrar la puerta de su carruaje.

—Al centro, por favor.

En el camino Tarble no le dijo mucho, tan sólo se presentó formalmente, pero ella no le dijo su nombre como él esperaba. Después de unos minutos Bulma se dio cuenta de la forma en la que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, intentando disimular su curiosidad mientras volteaba a la ventana.

—Perdona —dijo finalmente—. ¿Eres Bulma Briefs verdad? —Ella dudó sobre su respuesta y Tarble sólo le escuchó un balbuceo inentendible—. Disculpa, no quise incomodarte. Sólo quería decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó con tus padres. ¿Vegeta está tratándote bien? —Fue imposible para él ignorar el rubor instantáneo de sus mejillas—. ¡No me malinterpretes! Quiero decir… perdón. No quise decir eso.

—Está bien, entiendo… Sí, Vegeta es un buen empleador…

Por supuesto no iba a revelarle a él los por menores de su relación laboral, y lo incómodos que podían ser para otros oídos.

—Pues, me alegra escucharlo.

La sonrisa de Tarble no era un ápice similar a la de su hermano mayor. En ellas había genuina empatía por su situación. Incluso aunque las ladeara como hacía él, no eran para nada parecidas. La de Tarble se sentía de alguna forma muy pura e inocente. La de Vegeta era malévola y retorcida. ¿Entonces por qué le gustaba tanto? Debía haber algo mal con ella.

Se despidieron cuando Bulma llegó a su destino. Tarble le dijo que esperaba volverla a ver y ella se sintió por un momento como cuando era una dama de sociedad. Dejó de sentirlo cuando se dio cuenta que no podía costear ninguno de los vestidos que más le gustaban y terminó pidiendo direcciones de alguna tienda más económica.

Al final de la calle 5 le dijeron que había una tienda pequeña. Cuando llegó allí le costó mucho trabajo encontrarla hasta que finalmente encontró un hombre con ropa oriental limpiando con extremo rigor los cristales de su vidriera.

Entró para descubrir varios vestidos exhibidos, pero los modelos eran de un estilo que no había visto antes. Nada como lo que acostumbraba usar. Los hombros eran más bajos y los colores más atrevidos. Nada de pasteles, ni ribetes, ni moños abultados. Pero todo parecía ser del precio que ella podía pagar.

Cuando regresó a la mansión descubrió que Vegeta se había ido a montar, así que subió a su habitación a preparar sus cosas.

El Conde había subido al lomo de Tormenta prácticamente después de que Tarble salió de la mansión. Necesitaba liberar su mente por unas horas, sacar de su vista a Bulma y su estúpido cabello largo, y su insolente mirada. Su maldita respiración y sus siniestros labios.

Nada podía asegurarle que no estaba intentando utilizarlo, manipulándolo por su propia conveniencia. No sería la primera vez que se acostara con una mujer con la que no debería, pero sí sería la primera empleada.

A veces dudaba si Bulma realmente necesitaba tanto ese trabajo, o si lo que realmente quería era demostrarle que no iba a doblegarla. Quizás ambas razones no eran mutuamente exclusivas, sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que podía estar cayendo en alguna especie de artimaña suya.

Lo único de lo que podía estar seguro por experiencia era que debía desconfiar de ella, a pesar de que le costara hacerlo durante algunos efímeros momentos.

No podía doblegarse en esos momentos de salvaje debilidad. Tenía que tomar distancia de ella, tal vez ya no debería ser su ayudante de cámara. Tal vez podía hacerla una especie de asistente, de ama de llaves. Tendría dos de esas, a quién le importaba. Pero tenía que terminar ese juego de poder que estaban librando ambos.

* * *

N/A: Ustedes no tienen la más mínima idea lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios, de verdad. Cada vez que leo mi mail y las veo fangirleando conmigo me estalla el corazón y quiero seguir compartiendo con ustedes esta historia. Todavía queda muchísimo por contar, esto recién está empezando y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Gracias por acompañarme!


	8. VIII

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

 **-VIII-**

Era bastante complicada la tarea de quitar de su mente el momento que había vivido pocas horas atrás. Cuando se descuidaba de su imperiosa tarea de olvidarlo, volvía furtivo a sus pensamientos el rostro del Conde, parado frente a ella. Vestido con ese traje tan fino y con el cuello envuelto en la seda de su camisa, observándola con un gesto hambriento, con desesperación contenida.

Al volver a la mansión se maldijo al caer en la fantasía de besarlo, preguntándose por lo que hubiera pasado de no haber nacido Tarble para interrumpir de forma incómoda su excitante reunión.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, el Conde lograba que cualquier tarea exudara un aire erótico implícito, aunque la tarea que le demandara fuera la más normal. Como si él acarreara consigo una sensualidad ineludible. Y como si ella fuera una pequeña presa temblorosa que se inflaba para defenderse pero que constantemente terminaba arrinconada por ese peligroso predador.

Para el momento en el que llegó a la mansión ya había comenzado a recriminarse por aquel desliz. No tenía que meditarlo demasiado para darse cuenta del gran error que hubiera cometido, sin embargo, se sentía contrariada por el urgente deseo que le quemaba los poros desde que salió de aquel despacho.

Nunca le había pasado, jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría desear tan fervientemente el beso de un hombre quien se había puesto como meta en la vida el humillarla y maltratarla permanentemente. Se recriminó su masoquismo, consciente de lo incoherente de su deseo. Traicionada por su propio cuerpo.

Una vez que la contundente realidad se hizo presente y se vio evidente ante ella, aceptó algo que había venido ignorando adrede desde hacía un tiempo… sentía una atracción explosiva hacia él. Y cuando la idea se arraigó en su mente la analizó detenidamente y se preguntó por qué. ¿Por qué había elegido sentirse así justamente por él? Escapaba a la lógica y la razón por completo y la respuesta era tan esquiva que, aunque lo pensó por bastante tiempo, no logró encontrarla. Se enumeró mentalmente todas las cualidades de Vegeta y aunque pudo contar varias, las características negativas parecían pesar más.

Sí, Vegeta tenía un apellido de esos que en su vida pasada le hubieran atraído enormemente. Sí, su familia había amasado una fortuna impresionante, envidiable. Además, tenía un título nobiliario y era atractivo, aunque le había costado admitir eso último. Sin embargo, tenía una reputación repudiable, era petulante, indecoroso, antisocial, un cretino de primera cuando se lo proponía. Era extremadamente solitario, el extremo opuesto del espectro en el cual ella estaba posicionada. Bulma adoraba los bailes, las reuniones, los eventos, le complacía inmiscuirse en cada detalle y vanagloriarse de los halagos que recibieran las reuniones que se daban en su mansión, cuando la tuvo.

Se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de esas grandes diferencias entre ellos, existían algunas otras razones que los hacían semejantes. Ambos habían perdido a sus padres y sus hermanos estaban bastante alejados de ellos. Además, ninguno de los dos parecía tener algún prospecto amoroso en la distancia, ella sabía que se había comportado con tal superioridad que ninguno de los hombres que había conocido se acercaba a lo que ella estaba buscando, pero desconocía las razones que él tuviera para estar solo.

Sabía bien de su reputación, y del poco decoro que había tenido con varias mujeres. A pesar de ello, jamás había visto a ninguna salir de su habitación por las noches, al menos desde que había llegado.

Meditó durante media hora, sumergida en la bañera. Después se vistió su uniforme una vez más y merodeó por la mansión esperando encontrar a Vegeta, disimulando el ansia que sentía de volverlo a enfrentar. Con cierta decepción se dio cuenta de su ausencia. Cenó en soledad y luego decidió que, a pesar de encontrarse por fuera, ella seguiría cumpliendo con el trabajo que le correspondía.

Al día siguiente tenían que abordar un ferrocarril y él no había preparado su maleta. Así que, cumpliendo con las tareas que un buen ayudante de cámara haría, al terminar su comida subió al cuarto a preparar las maletas de Vegeta.

Eligió tres pares de guantes blancos y llevó sólo un par de gemelos. No estarían tanto tiempo fuera como para necesitar más. Dudaba que asistieran a algún evento social en especial como para precisarlos. Dobló con especial rigor un par de camisas y pantalones, incluso calzoncillos. Abrió la puerta del guarda ropa de Vegeta y tomó una chaqueta sujeta en una percha.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bulma se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Vegeta se hizo presente con su imponente fiereza característica, pero al ver su semblante acostumbrado se giró otra vez para apreciar la prenda que tenía entre las manos.

—Estaba preparando tus cosas para mañana —respondió admirando la fina chaqueta mientras la dejaba sobre la cama.

El Conde caminó con recelo y disimulo hasta el guarda ropa y cerró la puerta, esperando que Bulma no hubiera notado la caja de zapatos que tenía allí escondida. Y, a juzgar por su aspecto desinteresado, parecía ser que no los había visto por lo que se le hizo evidente a él que eventualmente tendría que deshacerse de ellos.

—No es necesario que lo hagas.

—Está bien, ya casi está lista.

—No, me refiero a que ya no necesito que te encargues de esas cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Se giró a él, cayendo rotundamente en el férreo gesto del Conde. Expectante de una respuesta que ella misma estaba imaginado.

—Ya no serás mi ayudante de cámara.

—¿Me… estás despidiendo?

En la voz de Bulma se percibió cierto temor que fracasó en disimular, pero su rostro permaneció lo más sereno posible.

—No exactamente.

Vegeta se vio renuente a sostenerle la mirada. No podía evitar recordar en ese instante los pensamientos impropios que había tenido dentro de su despacho y no tenía deseos de aquello se repitiera. Por el contrario, se giró insinuando desinterés, con la intención de hacérselo evidente a ella.

—Vas a ser mi asistente, de ahora en más. No quiero que te encargues de mi ropa, ni mis baños, ni mi cama.

Eso último había sonado tan despectivo como insultante. Bulma sabía bien cuál era su intención y su gesto se endureció al comprenderlo, pero no dijo nada. Contestar aquel desplante que no se había dicho explícito sería admitir que lo había pensado, y no iba a darle a él esa satisfacción. Al parecer Vegeta iba a comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, y si así iban a ser las cosas, ella tampoco lo admitiría.

El manifiesto del rechazo de Vegeta hacia ella fue un contundente golpe al ego de Bulma, más fuerte de lo que ella estaría dispuesta a admitir. Y, aunque desde un principio su trabajo le generaba un fuerte rechazo, ahora se sentía indispuesta a cambiar de puesto.

—Excelente —le respondió escondiendo con un gesto de satisfacción aquel dolor punzante que sentía en la garganta.

—En mi escritorio encontrarás alguna libreta, y plumas, para mañana. Quiero que dejes registrado todo lo que Black nos diga, así después analizaré si es o no un buen negocio.

—Claro... Ahora, con su permiso —le dijo y se retiró rápidamente.

Luego de verla retirarse, se dio el tiempo de analizar el bolso que ella tan diligentemente le había preparado. Terminó de armarlo y se fue a dormir con una sensación incómoda bajo la piel.

Él estaba tan consciente como ella de lo que había pasado en su despacho, pero igual de seguro estaba de que no se podía decir en voz alta ni poner en palabras. Había estado cargando con ese deseo oculto desde que ella había llegado y la había metido en ese juego de orgullos que había creado.

Se maldijo en varias ocasiones, de haber iniciado aquel enfrentamiento con ella ya que al relegarla a ser su asistente estaba, de cierta forma, perdiendo. Estaba admitiendo que no podía tolerar que lo volviera a tocar porque no estaba seguro de qué tan inquebrantable sería su deseo de no enredarse en ella. Podía disfrazar su alejamiento como rechazo y no merecía más cuestionamiento por parte de ella, si lo que quería era un sueldo y un lugar donde dormir. Pero en el fondo él sabía bien de sus razones y eso le molestaba. Le incomodaba el tener que admitirse a él mismo que la deseaba.

Agradecía y maldecía en la misma medida la oportuna presencia de Tarble, porque de no haber sido así seguramente hubiera terminado recorriéndola sobre el escritorio y no se lo hubiera perdonado.

¿Cómo podía ser tan imprudente? Él jamás en su vida había tenido una querella como esa. Tal vez sí había sido en algún momento la comidilla de algún grupo de nobles, por sus imprudentes avances amorosos, o más bien sexuales. Pero nadie jamás podría decir que se había propasado con alguna de sus empleadas, y no quería cometer esa estupidez en ese momento.

No estaba seguro de por qué sentía esa traicionera atracción por ella, si no era más que una mocosa malcriada, insufrible, chismosa y arrogante. Tal vez le despertaba la atención el fuero que tenía para cumplir con cualquier cosa que le pidiera, por más humillante que fuere. Podía ser por el desafío permanente que encontraba en su mirada perlada cuando se enfrentaba a ella. Esa emoción particular que no se haya en la mayoría de las mujeres de su estrato, tan sumisas como simplonas.

Sin saberlo, estaba atravesando por el mismo escrutinio interno que Bulma, ambos recostados sobre sus camas en habitaciones distanciadas de sólo un pasillo. Fue difícil conciliar el sueño, dilapidando pensamientos impropios, formulando explicaciones para preguntas que nadie les había hecho.

La noche se terminó en un parpadeo, cuando ambos silenciaron los despertadores junto a sus camas. Luego de que Bulma se vistiera el traje que había comprado la tarde anterior, uno de los cocheros de Vegeta se acercó a su alcoba para pedirle su bolso.

Entre la incertidumbre que le generaba el rechazo del Conde, Bulma casi olvidaba que le esperaba un fin de semana muy cerca de Black. Pero esa mañana se levantó de la cama con una actitud renovada y con suprema confianza se sentó dentro del coche mientras esperaba a Vegeta.

Había desayunado sola y luego de tomar unas cosas del escritorio de Vegeta, como él le había pedido, se quedó esperando pacientemente sobre el coche.

Cuando Vegeta finalmente llegó, luego de darle algunas indicaciones a su cochero, se subió junto con ella y notó especialmente el rostro fruncido de Bulma. No le preguntó qué estaba pensando mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventanilla, pero supo que seguramente se trataba de Black. Por supuesto no iba a darle palabras de apoyo para confrontarlo, pero sí se preguntó por un momento qué tan capaz sería para lidiar con él. Después de todo había elegido llevarla como un castigo, una penitencia por ser tan descarada con él.

Bulma hizo un esfuerzo monumental por no girarse a verlo, pero había notado que traía un traje de sastre hecho a la medida. Ella tenía ojo para ese tipo de cosas, y no quería que él notase lo fascinada que estaba por las costuras que curvaban a la perfección sobre sus hombros, o en la forma en la que el traje le estrechaba la cintura con precisión. Así que, examinó rigurosamente cada edificio que veía por la ventana con la esperanza de transmitirle el mismo rechazo que él le había hecho llegar la noche anterior.

Lejos estaba Vegeta de sentir ese esmerado rechazo que ella intentaba simular. Ya que, luego de verla de reojo se giró a la otra ventanilla durante el camino a la estación.

Al llegar tomó su maleta y despidió a su empleado, mientras Bulma cargaba por sí misma la suya y juntos caminaron silenciosamente hasta la plataforma en la que los esperaría Black.

A pocos metros vislumbraron un grupo de seis caballeros, el Barón incluido. Vegeta no tardó en notar que él ya había posado su mirada sobre ellos, o más bien sobre Bulma, que caminaba con seguridad detrás de él. Lo observó, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón gris, sonriendo con soltura al tiempo que deslizaba la mirada desde los pies de la señorita hasta el último de sus cabellos turquesa.

No pudo disimular el gesto de desagrado que se plantó en su rostro, y no pudo cambiarlo cuando llegó a reunirse con el grupo de caballeros.

Black observó a Bulma con esa sonrisa cínica hasta el último segundo, y luego, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones, se giró a Vegeta y extendió su mano para estrecharla.

—Buenos días, Conde. Lo estábamos esperando —le dijo, aguardando que éste le devolviera el gesto.

La ahora asistente de Vegeta, contempló con una expresión agria cómo ambos caballeros estrechaban sus manos en un cordial saludo, pero por supuesto no pudo percibir la fuerte tensión de este gesto que ellos compartieron. Vegeta pudo sentir la presión del Barón sobre su mano enguantada y le sostuvo la mirada, apreciando con displicencia su despreciable sonrisa.

Con altura, Black introdujo a Vegeta al grupo de caballeros y luego de que él presentara a Bulma como su asistente, el grupo se dirigió a los vagones del ferrocarril ya que en pocos minutos partirían.

Mientras caminaban hasta su vagón, Black se giró con esa misma expresión escalofriante a Bulma, observándola por sobre el hombro.

—¿Te ayudo con eso? —le dijo, refiriéndose a su maleta.

Aquello no escapó a los oídos de Vegeta, y aunque se sintió ligeramente incordiado por ese caballeroso ofrecimiento, se quedó callado y fingió no haberlo notado.

—Yo puedo sola —respondió ella con prepotencia.

Una sonrisa ligera se curvó en el borde del labio de Vegeta, incapaz de contener la satisfacción que sentía por el rechazo de ella hacia Black. Pero él no pareció afectado por ello, muy al contrario, soltó una risa suave tan sensual como su andar y no perturbó su aire divertido. Como si tuviera la seguridad inequívoca de que Bulma eventualmente caería en sus galanterías.

Antes de subir al vagón, Vegeta le extendió la mano a Bulma para darle algo y ella lo aceptó, expectante a lo que le diría.

—Quiero que busques un coche cama para ti, no dormirás en el mío.

Vegeta no tenía que esforzarse mucho para hacer que Bulma sintiera su rechazo, eran gestos tan simples como aquel los que más le agolpaban el ego. Ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreírle cordialmente al recibir el pago.

—Qué alivio —le contestó ella para sorpresa de Vegeta, quien sintió como un improperio se estacaba en su garganta.

Cuando Bulma se encaminó al encargado del ferri, Vegeta vio con atención cómo Black perseguía su sendero con la mirada. Atento a sus intenciones, aguardó a que le indicara su coche cama y luego de dejar su maleta, volvió al pasillo, pero no lo encontró.

Nuevamente Bulma se sentía contrariada por sus pensamientos conflictuados con lo que sentía. Ella jamás hubiera pensado en compartir un coche cama con alguien que no fuera su dama de compañía, hubiera sido tan escandaloso como para arruinar futuros prospectos matrimoniales. Ahora se sentía tan voluble que no comprendía por qué le irritaba tanto que Vegeta quisiera tenerla lejos, cuando era algo tan propio. Impensable hubiera sido que durmieran juntos, incluso bochornoso.

Si bien ya habían compartido momentos en extremo impropios para dos personas en su posición, había sido privados. Nadie más que él y ella estaban al tanto de lo íntimo de sus tareas, y tal vez una que otra muda empleada. El haber estado juntos en el mismo coche cama hubiera sido una humillación más, ¿qué pensarían los demás caballeros? No podía permitirle eso a su empobrecida reputación.

Luego de ordenar sus pensamientos se encontró más calmada y vio a pocos metros a un empleado revisando los boletos de una anciana. Esperó con paciencia a que terminara y se acercó a él.

—Buenas tardes, ¿tiene algún coche cama disponible? Es que no llegué a pagar el boleto y no quiero compartirlo.

—Me temo que será imposible. Por lo general se agotan los fines de semana, por eso debe comprarlos en la boletería, señorita.

—No, gracias… Comprendo —dijo Bulma mientras se maldecía.

Cuando finalmente había enumerado todas las razones que tenía para dormir sola, descubría que se vería obligada a dormir junto a él.

Posiblemente terminaría compartiendo más tiempo a solas con él que con cualquier otro. De haber tenido la intención de conocerlo en su vida pasada, jamás le hubieran permitido verlo sin una o varias chaperonas. Se hubieran citado en eventos públicos, hubieran salido de paseo en compañía de su padre y su tiempo hubiera sido limitado. Incluso su primer beso había sido supervisado con la intención de evitar todo tipo de acción impropia por parte del caballero, todo en fines de resguardar su decoro hasta el día en el que se casara.

Ahora, doblemente frustrada, se giraba a regresar sobre sus pasos hasta el coche cama que compartiría con Vegeta y no sabía exactamente qué le diría él cuando le transmitiera esas novedades. Pero, antes de poder dar un paso hacia adelante, sintió una mano cálida tomar su mentón con delicadeza y naturalidad para levantarle la mirada y enfrentarla a la penumbra de la suya. La dama le retiró el gesto con brusquedad, con el rostro enfurecido y las mejillas acaloradas.

—No sea atrevido —le dijo con desprecio.

—Lo siento, es que te vi muy preocupada. De haber sabido que vendría le hubiera pagado un coche cama para usted sola.

—No necesito nada de usted, no estoy tan desesperada.

—A mí me parece que lo está. ¿Asistente de Ouji?, eso no debe ser muy divertido.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia.

—Sólo es un pensamiento en voz alta, tal vez yo pueda ofrecerle algo mejor.

Nuevamente vio su rostro torcer una sonrisa escalofriante, inclinándose sutilmente sobre ella aprovechando su altura. Era tan fácil para él envolverla con su presencia que le resultaba gracioso el gesto ofuscado de Bulma.

—Nada de lo que tenga para ofrecerme me interesa, Barón Black.

—Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de explicarte todas las ventajas que tendrías si aceptaras. Tal vez deberíamos darnos un tiempo para platicarlo, ¿no te parece?

—Ya le dije que no, y no voy a repetirlo —contestó pasando junto a él con rapidez. Se vio impedida de avanzar un paso más cuando Black la tomó con facilidad por el brazo y volvió a arrastrarla junto a él.

Cuando lo tuvo frente lo sintió a cortar distancia recorrerle el rostro con su tempestuosa mirada. Le dibujó los labios con la pupila y se sonrió al percibir el rubor que nacía en las pálidas mejillas de Bulma.

—Te prometo que será mejor de que obtienes trabajando para Vegeta.

El agarre sobre el frágil brazo de Bulma repentinamente cesó, cuando Black sintió la fiereza de Vegeta sostenerle la muñeca.

No había sido difícil para él imaginar que le había seguido como un maniático cuando desapareció del grupo de inversionistas. Y cuando lo encontró susurrándole cosas a su asistente en medio del vagón, su rostro se tensionó involuntariamente. Se acercó a él como una ola iracunda y lo sujetó sin dudarlo.

—¿No encontraste una forma más vulgar de robarte a mi empleada?

El Barón cesó su agarre sobre Bulma y encontró cierta contrariedad en su mirada antes de que se diera vuelta para retirarse a su coche cama.

—Mis disculpas —le respondió al Conde alzando las manos con diversión al admitir su error.

—¿Para esto me invitaste? —cuestionó el Conde, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto burlón—. Porque si es así evidentemente pierdes el tiempo, ella te detesta.

—Dale tiempo, ya sabes lo que dicen, _del amor al odio…_

—Del _asco_ hay otro tramo.

—¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? ¿Te intimida la competencia?

—¿De qué competencia hablas? No estoy interesado en mi empleada. Sólo esperaba que tuvieras la decencia de no inducir a mi empleada a renunciar cuando estás esperando que invierta en este invento del que te estabas vanagloriando.

—No me digas que es tu única empleada.

—No lo es, y no me interesa si ella renuncia o no, es una cuestión de decencia. Al parecer es algo de lo que careces.

—En eso debo darte la razón, fue muy indecente de mi parte. Prometo esperar a que cerremos el negocio para seducir a tu asistente.

—Buena suerte con eso, ha de ser difícil seducir a la mujer que personalmente llevaste a la ruina financiera.

—Lo venía planificando antes del desliz financiero, esa parte no estaba en mis planes.

A Vegeta le resultó retorcido el gesto satisfecho de Black al hablar del infortunio al que había sometido a Bulma y a su familia con su propuesta de negocios. Parecía ser que el daño colateral que había causado no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo y muy por el contrario lo había naturalizado de una forma tan perversa que le pareció apabullante.

No es que se sintiera amenazado por Black, ni mucho menos avasallado por él. Simplemente su desconexión de la realidad era tan evidente que le pareció que tal vez debía tener más cuidado con él de lo que pensaba.

Su sonrisa inoportuna y corrupta no se inmutaba de su gesto a pesar de la calamidad que le había causado a la mujer que pretendía. Era extraño, como siempre había pensado.

—No tengo intenciones de seguir escuchando tus planes con ella.

—Para mí es un alivio saber que no la percibes como más que una empleada —le dijo con calma, poniendo nuevamente las manos en los bolsillos—. Eso me tranquiliza, hubiera sido un desperdicio que fueras su primer hombre. Ella duerme en tu mansión y llegué a pensar que podría haber pasado algo entre ustedes dos, tu reputación te precede. De cualquier forma, gracias —aseveró estrechándolo por el hombro—, me ha dado un alivio.

Vegeta observó exacerbado el gesto y le retiró la mano mientras ladeaba una sonrisa.

—Tu optimismo me da lástima, Black. Voy a disfrutar observando cómo fracasas.

Black se sonrió nuevamente.

—Estoy siendo un pésimo anfitrión. ¿Qué te parece un partido de cartas? Si quieres podemos apostar para hacerlo más interesante, nos espera toda la tarde aquí.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar mejores maneras de pasar el viaje que no sean en tu compañía.

—Está bien, comprendo tu renuencia, soy muy bueno en las cartas y no quisiera humillar a uno de mis inversionistas…

Mientras se retiraba del vagón, Vegeta sintió con brusca familiaridad cómo se arremolinaban en su interior las ansias de hacerlo pedazos. Sabía que intentaba manipularlo para que se uniera a su juego, burlándose de él, retándolo a participar como si de alguna forma de ese encuentro saliera a relucir quién de ellos dos era el mejor. Por supuesto le hervía la piel aquella insinuación de que le temía a su reto, nada distaba más. Ni siquiera temía dilapidar una fortuna en apuestas con tal de demostrarle que él no le temía a nadie. Así que a regañadientes caminó hasta la sala de juegos del tren y encontró a Black junto con el resto de caballeros en una mesa junto al croupier.

—Bienvenido —le dijo Black, volviéndose sobre el hombro para verlo—. Acabábamos de empezar, siéntese. Jugaremos blackjack.

El Conde caminó con decisión junto a Black y se sentó en la última silla, del otro extremo de la mesa. Colocó su apuesta y observó cómo el dealer mezclaba las cartas con agilidad, luego las colocó en el centro de la mesa frente a los cuatro caballeros y Black se dispuso a partirlo a la mitad. Vegeta del otro lado observó su confiado gesto con desconfianza, esperando que no hubiera influenciado de alguna manera al croupier para salir favorecido durante el juego. A poco tiempo de empezar, Vegeta se dio cuenta lo irracional del juego de Black. No se plantaba cuando cualquiera lo haría, cuando sabía que podría ganar por tener las cartas más altas. Al parecer Black iba por el veintiuno o nada, sin importar si en ese riesgoso método perdía cada apuesta.

En algún momento Vegeta sintió sobre él la mirada del Barón, como si de alguna manera estuviera retándolo a participar en ese juego silencioso que había creado. Repentinamente Black comenzó a duplicar sus apuestas, y con cada ficha que ponía sobre la mesa sus ojos oscuros se perdían en el Conde. Si Vegeta deseaba seguir participando debía equiparar las apuestas de Black, y así lo hizo sin chistar. Esperando a ver en qué momento terminaría de despilfarrar su dinero. El caballero junto a Vegeta fue el primero en retirarse, cuando la apuesta superó las siete fichas, al cabo de quince fichas se retiró el segundo. Y finalmente quedaron sólo ellos dos.

Era obvio para ese momento cuales habían sido desde un principio sus intenciones.

—¿Qué te parece si sólo jugamos veintiuno? —le preguntó sin perder un instante esa expresión que tanto le irritaba.

La pregunta era muy simple, de aceptar eliminarían al croupier de la ecuación y sólo jugarían ellos dos. Durante las manos anteriores habían jugado contra la casa, y de esa forma de perder uno de ellos, el otro se quedaría con su dinero. Era más sencillo, un par de reglas menos, pero como en todo lo que Black hacía sabía que había una intención subyacente que no iba a decirle sino hasta después de entrados en calor.

—Juguemos —respondió Vegeta.

En el fondo sabía que sería un idiota si pensara que se trataba de un simple juego, pero el tener esa idea presente le dio los recaudos que necesitaba para enfrentarlo.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa semicircular y se retiraron a una para dos personas. El grupo de inversionistas siguieron con atención el enfrentamiento. Black pidió un juego de cartas y las mezcló entre sus manos con impresionante facilidad, luego dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, frente al Conde y éste partió el mazo a la mitad. Colocó diez fichas sobre la mesa y Vegeta igualó su apuesta. Black repartió dos cartas para cada uno, todas a la vista del grupo, y mientras Vegeta aguardaba por sus cartas se preguntaba cuál sería la jugada real del Barón.

Curiosamente Black obtuvo blackjack en su primera mano.

—Qué suerte —comentó mientras arrastraba las fichas de Vegeta sobre la tela color musgo de la mesa.

—Cállate y reparte.

Durante la segunda mano Vegeta equiparó la suntuosa apuesta de Black, de diez fichas por el valor de cincuenta unidades. Si bien no era una cifra que dejara a Vegeta en la ruina, era excesivamente alta para haber empezado.

—Espero que no te acobarde subir las apuestas.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Black repartió las cartas nuevamente y curiosamente habían empatado. Vegeta con un cuatro de corazones y una Jota de picas sumó catorce, mientras que Black había obtenido un siete de flores y un siete de picas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos a sabiendas de que tendrían que tomar una carta del mazo para resolver esa querella. Vegeta tomó su carta, pero decidió no verla hasta que Black tomara la suya. Debía obtener un siete para sumar veintiuno, pero no más para no perder la partida. Sabía que sólo quedaban dos sietes en el mazo ya que Black había obtenido dos de ellos, lo que hacía mínimas las posibilidades de tener esa suerte.

El Barón giró su carta y dejó ver un Az de tréboles, que podía ser tanto un uno como un diez. Por supuesto no elegiría el valor que lo dejaba fuera de la partida con veinticuatro, de modo que por el momento tenía el valor más alto de la mesa.

Vegeta giró su carta después y medio sonrió al ver el tres de diamante que tenía entre las manos. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y arrastró las fichas de Black para unirse a las suyas.

Otra vez Black mezcló las cartas y las colocó sobre la mesa, religiosamente Vegeta partió el mazo, pero el Barón se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de colocar su apuesta. Renuente a colocar la primera ficha, miró a su contrincante a los ojos y percibió en él un brillo especial, siniestro.

—¿Qué tal si apostamos algo más divertido?

No había tardado mucho en demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Se cruzó de brazos y miró la expresión desafiante de su oponente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No… No creo que tengas las agallas —respondió colocando la primera ficha.

—Debes estar pensando en alguna perversidad de la que no voy a ser participe —contestó con una sonrisa confiada.

—Iba a apostar tu coche cama. Pero entendería que te moleste perder y tener que dejármelo.

—¿Mi coche cama? —se preguntó mientras la respuesta la golpeaba en las narices. Le había pedido a Bulma que consiguiera uno para ella sola cuando Black salió detrás de ella, de modo que lo más seguro era que no hubiera podido conseguirlo y estaba obligada a compartirlo con él—. Ah… por supuesto… ¿No te parece un poco patético?

—Entendería que te perturbe saber que yo pasaría la noche junto a tu asistente, pero no voy a propasarme con ella. No te preocupes por eso.

—No me preocupa lo que hagas con ella, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces apuesto cincuenta fichas contra tu coche cama —aseveró colocando con suficiencia las fichas sobre la mesa.

Algo le remordió en el interior a Vegeta, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que fuera. Sabía que tenía frente al hombre que le había arruinado la vida a Bulma pero al mismo tiempo no tenía motivos coherentes para oponerse a lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos. Si perdía no estaba seguro de cuánto pudiera ella odiarlo, tal vez esa sería la última humillación a la que pudiera someterla antes de que renunciara y eso había sido lo que buscaba desde un principio. Pero aceptar aquella apuesta implicaba algo más que no sabía cómo explicar y tampoco sentía deseos de aclararlo. Lo único que sabía era que al rechazar esa propuesta estaría admitiendo lo que Black había anunciado, que le molestaba su cercanía. Y era inconcebible para él admitir semejante acusación.

—Perfecto… —contestó Vegeta, esperando sus cartas.

La última mano lo tenía más intranquilo de lo que hubiera podido admitir. Esperó con paciencia sus cartas, expectante del valor de cada una.

La primera carta la recibió él, Black le había entregado un Az de corazones. Mientras colocaba la segunda carta sobre la mesa Vegeta se preguntaba qué tanta suerte podía tener como para recibir veintiuno en dos manos casi consecutivas, pero Black había sumado a duras penas un ocho, mientras que satisfecho, el Conde observaba sobre la mesa el diecinueve de su mano.

Repentinamente se sintió incómodo. Se había plantado con sus cartas y ahora esperaba a que Black retirara una carta del mazo. El Barón dejó un dos sobre la mesa, junto a sus otras cartas. Ahora tenía un diez y como era de esperarse se aventuró a tomar otra carta. ¿Qué tanta suerte podía tener como para superar su mano? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que empataran y volvieran a empezar?

Tragó saliva cuando Black giró su cuarta carta. Un cinco de picas.

—¿Cuáles serán las probabilidades de obtener un seis? —le preguntó mientras tomaba una carta más.

Enfrentado a la posibilidad de perder, Vegeta se estremeció más de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero, ¿qué era lo que le causaba esa sensación? La ineludible certeza de que Black podría pasar la noche entera con Bulma le resultaba grotesca y le generaba un fuerte rechazo, a pesar de haber admitido lo poco que le importaba. En un esfuerzo por controlar su desdén, le sonrió con seguridad y endureció su ceño.

—Lástima —soltó Black al ver la reina negra que tenía entre los dedos.

Sin embargo, su expresión divertida no se modificó, muy al contrario, le sonrió a Vegeta mientras arrastraba sus fichas hasta él.

—¿Qué le hubieras dicho a ella si perdías?

—No le debo explicaciones a esa mujer.

* * *

N/A: Sé que no pasan muchas cosas emocionantes en este capítulo, pero prometo que los próximos serán mejores ya que a Vegeta se le presenta otra dama. Tenía este escrito hace una semana, pero lo releí y me parecía una bazofia así que lo borré y volví a empezar. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ya me pongo con el siguiente.


	9. IX

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

 **-IX-**

Cuando el ferrocarril llegó a destino, Bulma ya estaba lista y con sus pertenencias en la mano. Estaba sentada sobre la discreta cama de su coche, extrañada por la ausencia de Vegeta. Había pasado toda la noche a la espera de que finalmente llegara y le recriminara no haber conseguido otro lugar donde dormir, pero parecía ser que no había pasado la noche allí.

Al llegar descubrió la maleta de él sobre la cama, y aunque se pasó la tarde leyendo con el único fin de no volverse a cruzar con Black, descubrió que Vegeta no iba a regresar. Cuando se vistió para dormir comenzó a sentir cierta ansiedad por volverse a encontrar, sería la primera vez que durmiera en el mismo cuarto que un hombre y eso la ponía más nerviosa de lo que esperaba. A pesar de lo mucho que se habían ignorado estaba un poco agradecida por la forma en la que había interrumpido su encuentro con el Barón. Sin embargo, al despertar se dio cuenta de que él había entrado en algún momento de la noche simplemente a retirar su maleta ya que la cama estaba intacta.

Le intrigaba pensar en dónde habría pasado la noche y sin querer, al mismo tiempo se había preguntado con quién. ¿Y si había encontrado a alguien más con quien dormir? Tal vez había encontrado algún viejo romance en alguno de los vagones que le habrían dado asilo. Después de todo esa era la reputación que tenía.

Le disgustaría mucho saber con certeza que eso era lo que había pasado. Y aunque intentó encontrar razones suficientes para sustentar el desagrado que le producía esa idea, no encontró ninguna tan válida como para hacerlo saber a Vegeta. El sólo pensar que sería capaz de besarla un día y dormir con otra al siguiente le resultaba repugnante y, a pesar de su frustración, se dijo a sí misma que había sido lo mejor no haberse unido a él en ese añorado beso.

Para cuando se retiró en busca de Black y los inversionistas, esperando que Vegeta ya se encontrara con ellos, se sintió sumamente ofuscada. Como si la ausencia del Conde la noche anterior le hubiera ofendido personalmente. A pesar de que no tenía razones para esperar algo más noble de él, no podía evitar sentirse desplazada ante las posibilidades que se había planteado.

Cuando encontró al grupo reunido, contempló el perfil del Conde y se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que traía la misma ropa que se puso el día anterior. Se le dio vuelta el estómago, estaba segura que había empacado suficientes mudas para todo el fin de semana. Pero tal vez _ella_ no le había dado ni tiempo de cambiarse la ropa.

Caminó hasta ellos, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero no lo logró. Se paró junto al Conde sin saludarlo y giró la mirada a un punto cualquiera del vagón.

Los caballeros discutían sobre lo que les deparaba la tarde. Black les había explicado que se encontrarían más tarde en un taller donde podrían probar por sí mismos el dichoso invento. Pero Bulma no podía concentrarse en la conversación ya que terribles escenarios se le venían a la cabeza en los que Vegeta y una desconocida eran los protagonistas.

Vegeta contempló de soslayo su menuda figura deteniéndose a su lado. La observó con disimulo y percibió un tenue rubor en su rostro, pero no le hizo caso.

Luego de bajar del ferrocarril, se dividieron en tres grupos para dirigirse al hotel y, por supuesto Black eligió compartir coche con Bulma y Vegeta, muy a pesar del repudio que ambos le tenían.

—Espero que no te moleste —le dijo al Conde mientras tomaba asiento junto a Bulma.

Y, aunque Vegeta hizo un enorme esfuerzo por simular desinterés, realmente se sentía agraviado de sólo tenerlo en el mismo coche que ellos. Perturbado por la incoherente perseverancia del Barón para con la mujer que había arruinado, se sentó frente a él en total silencio. Era más fácil para el Conde digerir la presencia de Black gracias a la inquebrantable seguridad del asco que ella le tenía. Era tan rotundo su rostro colérico que no hacía falta la más mínima intervención de Vegeta, Bulma lo rechazaría hasta la muerte.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y no le dirigió palabra a ninguno de los dos, volviendo por completo su atención a la ventanilla una vez más. Vegeta estaba seguro de que esa ira evidente en Bulma se debía exclusivamente a la presencia de Black, pero entró en duda cuando se encontró con su mirada furibunda antes de que ella se volviera a la ventana.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Vegeta? —preguntó el Barón con un aire divertido, después de compartir con ellos unos silenciosos minutos.

—Traerla en un viaje con alguien que detesta.

—Eso lo sabía desde ayer y no estaba tan enojada.

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí? Y para su información vine con dos hombres que detesto.

Vegeta no podría haberse sentido más insultado, sobre todo frente a su némesis. Black soltó una carcajada y miró al Conde tentado a despedirla en ese mismo instante. Sorprendido por su atrevida respuesta, le sedujo la idea a hacerla bajar del carro y abandonarla.

—¿Acaso quieres que te despida aquí mismo?

—No seas descortés, Vegeta. Después de todo ayer apostaste su cochecama, cualquiera hubiera renunciado después de eso.

Bulma se giró completamente perpleja. Requisó el rostro del Barón con la esperanza de encontrar un indicio de que estuviera mintiendo, sin embargo, no encontró más que su típica sonrisa retorcida.

—¿Es eso cierto? —le cuestionó al Conde y al ver su expresión congestionada llegó a la conclusión de que Black era sincero—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso?!

Entre el estruendo en la voz de Bulma y la relajada diversión en el rostro de Black, Vegeta se sintió acorralado. Repentinamente el coche le parecía un espacio minúsculo como para golpear a Black y más pequeño aún para explicarse.

No estaba segura de cómo, pero se controló en sus urgentes ansias de golpearlo con su maleta, de lanzarle cientos de improperios y de bajarse del carro en ese mismo instante.

—Hablaremos en el hotel —le gruñó el Conde.

La mujer se envolvió cruzándose de brazos y nuevamente volvió a su ventanilla. Satisfecho, Black no ocultó su sonrisa y esperó silencioso a llegar al hotel.

Esa tarde verían el objeto de su viaje, así que Black les dio unas horas para registrarse y dejar sus pertenencias en el hotel antes de volver a reunirse para salir. Vegeta se adelantó a pedir un cuarto a parte para Bulma, y sin explicaciones le dejó la llave entre las manos. Lamentablemente para el Conde, sus habitaciones no estaban muy distanciadas y, aunque intento evitarlo, ella lo persiguió hasta el elevador en busca de una explicación. Repentinamente comenzaba a odiar los espacios finitos en los que se veían encerrados.

—Exijo una explicación —le dijo ella cuando la puerta del elevador se cerró.

—No tengo por qué explicarme contigo.

—¡Ibas a dejar que ese imbécil durmiera conmigo!

Él se giró a ella, enfrentando su ofuscado rostro.

—Pero no lo hiciste, ¿o sí?

A pesar del severo tono en la voz del Conde, Bulma se sintió estremecer una vez más. No era su voluntad, por supuesto. Estaba molesta, tan molesta como para abofetearlo. Sin embargo, su traicionero corazón se aceleró inmediatamente al ver su rostro hacerse con fiereza sobre el suyo.

—¿Y tú dónde dormiste anoche? —le cuestionó en el mismo tono recriminatorio.

La rígida expresión de Vegeta se volvió en un gesto extrañado y, nuevamente se encontró preguntándose si el rubor en sus mejillas se debía a la discusión que sostenían o se trataba de algo más.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Vegeta se volvió rígido una vez más para salir al pasillo y buscar su habitación.

—¿También era parte de la apuesta? —continuó ella, andando detrás de él.

—No —contestó él.

Había dormido sentado en otro vagón, simplemente. Luego de pensarlo y recordando las palabras de Black, creyó conveniente que sería mejor que no compartiera el coche con ella para evitar malos entendidos.

—Entonces, ¿dónde dormiste?

—Eso no te incumbe. Y espero que sea la última vez que te atrevas a cuestionarme o la próxima no respondo de mí mismo.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con tanta fuerza que hizo mecer el cartel con los números del cuarto, 304. Bulma se quedó parada del otro lado del dormitorio, sintiendo tanta furia que podría haber gritado. Sin embargo, tomó con fuerza su maleta y se fue a su habitación a pasos agigantados.

Incluso luego de cerrar la puerta, la duda persistió en su mente. ¿Por qué le había hecho esa pregunta? Vegeta simplemente había pasado la noche incómodo, durmiendo a duras penas sentado en uno de los vagones. Pero, como tantas cosas en los últimos días, parecía humillante admitir la verdad. Se sentía estúpido de sólo pensar que había dormido allí para no causarle más deshonra de la que ya le había causado. Ya que, si Black sabía que ellos compartían el mismo techo y había sacado tan tremendas conjeturas, ¿qué más podrían estar diciendo de ella en ese momento?

Por supuesto, no era su problema la reputación que ella quisiera cargarse, después de todo nadie la había obligado a aceptar ese empleo. Pero como se sentía implicado tomó la decisión de ahorrarle ese chisme al grupo de caballeros que lo acompañaban.

Se dio una ducha y se cambio de traje, luego bajó a desayunar y para las dos de la tarde había bajado al estar del hotel para esperar a Black y sus inversionistas. Bulma bajó las escaleras poco después que él, tenía su agenda entre las manos y vestía un traje como el del día anterior, que no había tenido mucho tiempo de inspeccionar. Vestía una falda larga más ceñida de lo que las mujeres acostumbraban, y sobre ella una cacheta similar a la de él. Había intentado recogerse el cabello y si lo miraba con mucha atención podía ver varios mechones desordenados. Estaba muy tentado a burlarse de ella cuando el resto de inversionistas aparecieron junto a Black.

No tardaron en subir nuevamente a los coches. El Barón se encargó personalmente de escoltar a cada grupo a su coche, dejando a Bulma y Vegeta para el final. Le abrió la puerta a la señorita e hizo un amable gesto para que se subiera tomándole la mano. Bulma aceptó a regañadientes y subió al coche, y cuando Black estaba a punto de subirse, Vegeta se le adelantó y se sentó junto a ella, aunque ni siquiera se giró a mirarla.

Divertido, el Barón se subió último y se sentó frente a la muchacha de ojos celestes. Le observó el peinado sin tapujos y medio sonrió.

—Permiso —le dijo acercándose a un mechón turquesa de su cabellera.

Vegeta contempló cómo le acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja. Le incomodó la ausente reacción de ella, que pareció darse cuenta tarde de su gesto. Bulma giró su mirada a Black y, aunque le desagradaba que tuviera el atrevimiento de tocarla, no se le ocurrió nada qué decirle. Había estado tan concentrada en estar molesta con Vegeta por haberla, prácticamente, apostado, que incluso estaba pasando por alto todo lo que a Black respectaba. El Conde, en cambio, no pasaba por alto ningún minúsculo intento infame de arrimarse a ella, y había presenciado con horror cómo ella se dejaba emperifollar por él. ¿Estaría cediendo finalmente a él?

Tal vez no sería tan raro como le parecía, después de todo ella lo estaba odiando en ese instante y si Black realmente quería casarse con ella, tendría solucionados por completo sus problemas económicos. Y, si había tolerado tan pacientemente todas sus humillaciones, no le sería tan descabellado soportar la de casarse con el precursor de su más grande desgracia.

Si estaba en lo cierto, todo concepto que tenía de ella se había desplomado por los suelos. De cualquier manera, era una mujer como todas las demás. Y quizás había sido error suyo el esperar más de ella que del resto. Sin embargo, la idea era tan repugnante que no se volteó a verlos por el resto del viaje, que afortunadamente no duró demasiado.

Al llegar al taller, Black caminaba con tanta confianza que contagió de entusiasmo al resto de caballeros. Dentro de aquella gran estructura se encontraba Zamasu esperándolos junto con un anciano de rostro demacrado. Inmediatamente Bulma sintió sobre ella la gélida mirada del pálido hombre de cabello albino y un temor inexplicable la invadió. Instintivamente se colocó junto a Vegeta que no pasó por alto su extraño comportamiento.

Detrás de ellos una sábana blanca cubría con recelo un aparato de inmensas dimensiones. Parecía medir dos metros de alto y tres y medio de largo.

Black presentó al ingeniero haciendo mención honorifica de todos sus grandes inventos, luego presentó a Zamasu como ya lo había hecho antes en la mansión del Conde, él era su socio.

—No vamos a dilatar más esto, el Doctor se encargará luego de explicarles los por menores… Ahora les presento, el automóvil con motor a vapor…

Al terminar su presentación, Black retiró la cortina y dejó al descubierto el carro con motor frente a ellos.

Bulma fue la más asombrada del grupo. Examinó con detenimiento la estructura metálica que sobresalía como en los ferrocarriles y las enormes ruedas traseras del carro. Por supuesto tendrían que ser inmensas para cargar con semejante motor y compartimiento para carbón. El Barón les pidió que se acercaran y mientras indagaban en su estructura el Doctor comenzó a explicarles paso a paso el uso del carro. Les explicó el funcionamiento del motor y cada conexión dentro de él que permitirían al carro andar por sí solo.

Vegeta se mantuvo al margen y con curiosidad se fijó en la intensidad de la mirada de su asistente. Verdaderamente estaba maravillada de lo que estaba viendo y prestaba más atención a las explicaciones que aquel anciano le daba, que cualquier otro inversionista. Mientras el resto comenzaba a solicitar una demostración, vio a Bulma tomando notas en su cuaderno, pero al espiar por encima de su hombro notó lo ilegible de su letra. Sería una pérdida de tiempo revisar sus notas más tarde. Medio sonrió sin darse cuenta, cuando la encontró dibujando rápidamente el motor, y le sorprendió la facilidad que tenía para hacerlo. Aunque debió haberlo imaginado, a ella le encantaba leer libros sobre ingeniería.

Al momento de encender el artilugio, la muchacha estaba sumamente concentrada expectante a la reacción de aquel artefacto y así como venía haciendo hasta el momento, continuó recorriéndola y tomando notas.

Bulma sabía que esa era su tarea cuando llegó allí, pero al ver de lo que se trataba su corazón dio un vuelco y el tiempo se le deslizó presuroso. Para cuando había terminado la demostración ella sentía que acababa de llegar, y aunque había aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerle varias preguntas a su creador, la sensación de que había sido insuficiente la desanimó. De haber sido por ella se hubiera quedado el resto de la tarde hablando con aquel anciano, ya que era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de entablar una conversación así con un ingeniero.

Black estaba tan asombrado de las preguntas de Bulma como lo estaba Vegeta, e incluso el mismo ingeniero. El Conde llegó a sentirse satisfecho por la atención que había despertado ella sin darse cuenta, y quizás esa sería la primera vez que no estaba entre sus intenciones ser el centro de atención. Extrañamente, Vegeta se sintió ligeramente orgulloso de haberla empleado, aunque no supiera lo instruida que ella estaba desde un principio.

Luego de encender el motor, Bulma frunció el rostro por el terrible olor que emanaba de un cilindro de metro y medio ubicado en el centro del motor. Se cubrió la nariz y observó el inconveniente humo emanar del artilugio, cubriendo el ambiente con una espesa capa oscura.

Todos tuvieron su oportunidad de montarlo e incluso conducirlo, todos a excepción de Bulma, quien por supuesto era una mujer. Ella se sintió sinceramente incordiada por la forma en la que la habían excluido, aunque debería haber imagino las restricciones que acarreaba su género.

A la hora de regresar al hotel, Black afortunadamente no los acompañó. Vegeta y Bulma compartieron el carro silenciosamente hasta que ella decidió hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Él la miró y enarcó una ceja. Inmediatamente entendió a qué se refería ella, le estaba preguntando si invertiría o no en ese negocio.

—Aún no estoy seguro —le dijo calmadamente—. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía su opinión sobre algún negocio, lo que le causó una grata sorpresa, sobre todo proviniendo de Vegeta.

—Pues, creo que tiene varios puntos en contra. Hay muchas cosas que podría mejorar —El Conde soltó una risa incrédula que ofendió a Bulma inmediatamente—. ¿De qué te estás riendo?

Por supuesto cuando le preguntó qué opinaba, esperaba una respuesta más corta. No había pasado por su mente la idea de que Bulma pudiera tener una verdadera opinión al respecto, después de todo ella no era una ingeniera, y jamás podría serlo.

—¿Crees que podrías hacer algo mejor? —le dijo en un tono burlón.

Ella lo dudó un instante. Nunca había construido nada, ni siquiera diseñado algo para que alguien más lo construyera. Pero cuando se encontró ahí parada frente a ese nuevo invento, algo dentro de ella se despertó ansioso y miles de ideas empezaron a acumularse en su mente. Había leído tanto y durante tantos años que repentinamente todos esos textos comenzaron a tomar forma y conectarse entre sí para dar lugar a nuevas ideas. De lo que no estaba segura era de si podría pasar de la teoría a la práctica, como ella esperaba. Sin embargo, no podía admitirle a Vegeta que había algo que ella no pudiera hacer.

—Sí, puedo hacer algo mejor.

Vegeta no sabía si reírse a carcajadas o mandarla a dormir ya que, para él, era evidente que estaba desvariando.

—Ese hombre tiene muchos años estudiando, mujer. Tu ni siquiera puedes recogerte bien el cabello.

El coche se detuvo y el Conde no tardó en bajarse, el cochero ayudó a Bulma a salir y ella, aún ofendida, salió disparada detrás de él. Vegeta no tenía ánimos de escucharle sus reclamos, no había dormido bien en toda la noche y lo único que pretendía era descansar un momento. Le irritaba más aún que ella fuera el motivo de tan incómoda noche, aunque no lo supiera.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no puedo hacerlo? —le dijo mientras entraba al ascensor junto con él.

Vegeta roló los ojos. ¿Cómo le explicaría algo tan obvio? Era una mujer y no había explicación más sencilla.

—Si te miraras al espejo entenderías cómo puedo estar tan seguro.

—¡Eres un!

—Cuidado —le dijo tajante y la vio tragarse su última palabra.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y el Conde caminó con impaciencia hasta su habitación, con la sensación de que el tramo era demasiado largo. Escuchó los pasos de Bulma detrás de él y cerró los ojos intentando conservar la calma, abrió la puerta 304 y la empujó para que se cerrara luego de haber entrado. Pero no escuchó la cerradura sino, cómo Bulma la tomaba para entrar detrás de él.

Incrédulo, se giró a verla.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

Bulma se aproximó a él con el mismo aire desafiante que por lo general exudaba. Se puso de pie frente a él ignorando por completo el descaro del que había sido capaz al meterse en su dormitorio.

—Déjame demostrarte que sí puedo hacerlo.

Él se cruzó de brazos y le escudriñó las facciones. Tenía que estar bromeando.

Ella lo observó arquear una ceja mientras la examinaba e hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por no perder el norte. Realmente estaba confiada, después de pensarlo por unos minutos llegó a la conclusión de que si no lo había hecho antes había sido pura y exclusivamente a causa de su situación. De no haber nacido para ser educada con el único fin de ser una esposa digna, ella hubiera explorado todo aquello que le apasionaba. Y tal vez esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para salirse de ese empleo de cuarta que Vegeta le había dado.

—¿Quieres construir un motor?

—Lo haría por mí misma si tuviera los medios, pero evidentemente no puedo hacerlo sola. Si tú lo financias estoy segura que podría hacerlo.

El labio del Conde se arqueó en una sonrisa genuina, estaba divertido y ligeramente interesado en ver de qué era capaz. En todo caso la vería fracasar patéticamente y le parecía algo digno de ver.

—Tengo que confirmar la inversión con Black en diez días —Percibió la decepción deslizándose en su gesto, su mirada desafiante se desplomó en el suelo—. Así que tienes diez días para construirlo.

Resucitada, volvió a su patrón con el rostro ilusionado. No pudo contenerse y se abrazó de su cuello con fuerza, acariciando su rostro con la mejilla. Vegeta se sintió atónito, repentinamente no supo qué hacer con sus manos.

 _Gracias_ , escuchó en un susurro. Cuando finalmente salió de su sorpresa, se encontró intoxicado en el aroma de su cabello y la suave presión de su pecho contra el de él. La tomó por los hombros y la alejó de su cuerpo, ligeramente alarmado.

Ella estaba tan feliz que no supo qué decirle. Le había dado una fecha límite imposible esperando que se escandalizara pero, muy al contrario, había logrado emocionar a Bulma por haberle dado tan sólo la oportunidad.

Luego de colocarla con cuidado a una distancia prudencial, la miró nuevamente perdido en su jovial sonrisa. La más sincera que le había visto desde que tocó la puerta de su mansión. Él se aclaró la garganta y trató de recobrar la compostura. Incómodo, se aflojó el cuello de la camisa ya que repentinamente se sentía un poco asfixiado.

—Lo siento —le dijo sin descuidar su sonrisa.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó con más calma.

—Sí, estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo. Además, en su biblioteca tengo mucho material de referencia…

Ya no había mucho más qué decir. Por el momento, parecía ser que las palabras se le habían esfumado al Conde, y aunque ya había obtenido lo que había ido a buscar, Bulma no parecía tener intenciones de retirarse.

Él se apresuró en volver a sí mismo, tomó el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a desabotonarlo. Ella, por otro lado, se quedó inmóvil y contempló el proceso de retirar cada botón blanco. Vegeta escuchó cómo Bulma tragaba saliva dentro de su frágil cuello níveo, y se sonrió.

—¿Planeas quedarte a dormir? —le preguntó sin descuidar su tarea.

Había llegado al pecho cuando la dama salió de su vergonzoso transe. Automáticamente se le tiñeron las mejillas y, muy nerviosa, frunció el ceño.

—Creí que hablaríamos de las condiciones en las que trabajaría —contestó rápidamente girando su rostro a la puerta para retirarse.

—Es fácil, si finalizados los diez días no logras construirlo, estaré esperando tu renuncia.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó exaltada, regresando a él.

—¿Crees que voy a despilfarrar todo mi dinero sólo para que juegues un rato?

—¡Son diez días!

—Hace un momento estabas muy confiada con ese plazo.

—¡Porque no sabía que podía dejarme en la calle!

—Los términos son sencillos —comentó ameno cuando terminó de desabotonar su camisa de seda—. Tienes diez días para hacer algo mejor de lo que nos mostraron hoy, si no puedes me habrás hecho perder tiempo y dinero, por eso es lo más lógico que renuncies.

Había sido maravilloso el efímero momento en el que creyó que Vegeta le estaba dando una oportunidad por la sencilla razón de que en el fondo, creía en ella.

—¡Ay, está bien! Tendrás que buscar otra forma de hacerme renunciar porque así no vas a lograrlo, y ya veras cuando te demuestre que sí soy capaz de hacerlo. ¡Eres tan…

—Mucho cuidado —le dijo abalanzándose sobre ella—. No te equivoques, estás agotando mi paciencia y no voy a dudar en dejarte en la calle ahora mismo.

Bulma se contuvo, estaba lista para insultarlo, pero sorprendida por el modo violento en el que se había alzado sobre ella, prefirió guardar silencio. Se tragó nuevamente su improperio y le sostuvo la mirada al Conde.

—Sí, señor —contestó sin descuidar su tempestuosa forma de mirarla.

Su pupila se distrajo en la sonrisa ladeada de él. Y luego bajó avergonzada por su cuello desnudo y el sendero de piel que terminaba en su ombligo. Por supuesto Vegeta no descuidó ese indiscreto recorrido, ni tampoco el rosa del que comenzaba a pintarse como acuarela en el níveo rostro de su empleada. La sintió nuevamente tragando saliva, la percibió nerviosa, pero aún así lo suficientemente estúpida como para desafiarlo con el fulgor de su mirada color cielo.

Él tampoco pudo reprimir el deseo propio de su cuerpo, traicionado por su pulso disparado. Nuevamente se veía envuelto en la misma escena de la que se había arrepentido días atrás. Sin embargo, el arrepentimiento que había sentido, ahora mismo se había esfumado. No podía salir del propio latido desenfrenado de su corazón, ni del calor que comenzaba a sofocarlo a pesar de tener el pecho medio desnudo.

Observó atento, sin alejarse, cómo Bulma movía los labios intentando pronunciar alguna palabra. Y, mientras lo hacía, elevó su mentón unos pocos centímetros que se sintieron para él como una furtiva invitación a degustarlos.

—Yo… —susurró.

Envuelta en un vaivén, su mirada contrariada viajó desde las tinieblas de los ojos del Conde hasta sus labios entreabiertos.

Lo deseaba. Y él lo había notado.

Sutilmente se acercó a él y él recorrió la misma distancia eterna de escasos centímetros. La iba a besar, la iba a besar y le recorrería la figura sobre la pared. Le mordería el cuello, le arrancaría el vestido para después arrastrarla hasta la cama que tenían en frente y la haría de él.

No existía nada más que pudiera pasar después, en la mente de ninguno de los dos. Nublados ante el deseo compartido que tenían de sentir el calor de los labios del otro.

Finalmente se decidió, no le importaba nada más, se le había borrado la razón. Se lanzó sobre su boca y la vio cerrar los ojos para esperar que se hundiera en su boca, pero se detuvo rotundamente cuando escuchó a alguien tocarle la puerta.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió su rostro, repentinamente no podía ver a Bulma a los ojos. Ella cubrió su boca con la mano, con el corazón exaltado y la piel prendida fuego.

—¿Quién es? —rugió él.

— _Zamasu, conde Vegeta. No quería molestarlo, sólo avisarle que nos reuniremos esta noche a cenar en el restaurante del hotel._

—¡Bien! —respondió él sin moverse de su sitio, pero apenas terminó de hablar Bulma había salido disparada de la habitación.

Pasó junto a Zamasu a toda velocidad y buscó entre sus bolsillos la llave de su habitación. Cuando entró cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella con las manos fundidas en el pecho. Luego se recorrió la punta de los labios con suma delicadeza y soltó un suspiro profundo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿es que no tenía dignidad?

Atónito, Vegeta caminó hasta la puerta saludó a Zamasu sin mucha ceremonia. Cerró la puerta y se acarició la frente. Repentinamente sentía un deseo insoportable de golpear algo. Estaba frustrado, increíblemente acelerado. Con el pecho agitado y la piel encendida. Se recostó sobre la cama e intentó quitar de su mente todos los oscuros pensamientos que acababa de tener, para poder dormir un poco, pero se le hizo muy difícil dormir en el sitio en el que se había imaginado a sí mismo tomando a Bulma.

De igual manera estaba tan cansado, tan exhausto de viajar y no dormir, de tener que tolerarla…

La puerta se abrió más tarde y él se sobresaltó. Extrañamente ya estaba más oscuro, no estaba seguro de cuántas horas habían pasado. Escuchó el rechinido de la madera de la puerta y observó la silueta que se acercaba. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, y caminó con timidez hasta los pies de la cama. Cuando la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro se dio cuenta que era ella.

Traía el pelo suelo, y estaba envuelta en una fina prenda de dormir. Parecía tener frío porque se abrazaba a sí misma y acariciaba sus brazos. Tenía la misma expresión tímida que le había visto cuando salió del cuarto, y la misma mirada desafiante, aunque reticente.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, sentando sobre la cama.

Ella rodeó la cama con cuidado y cuando estuvo parada junto a él, se inclinó sobre su rostro. Entonces ella lo besó dulcemente, con cuidado. Apenas sí rozó la suave piel de sus labios. La asfixia volvió a invadirlo, la deseaba tanto que ese beso delicado no le era suficiente. La tomó por el cuello con recelo y con la otra mano la arrastró sobre la cama.

Con cuidado se sentó sobre él, cayendo como cascada sobre su rostro los cabellos turquesa de ella. La besó con urgencia, con la imperiosa necesidad de hundirse dentro de su cuerpo en cada beso. Sintió su lengua tímida dentro de su boca y ansioso le recorrió la espalda con las manos, retirándole con cuidado la ropa. Le desnudó los hombros y se hincó sobre su cuello, mientras sentía cómo las manos de ella le recorrían el cabello con suavidad.

La recostó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella para dejarle sentir verdaderamente cuánto la deseaba. Entonces escuchó un estruendo junto a su oído y molesto se giró a verlo.

Su despertador marcaba las ocho de la noche. Tomó el aparato entre sus manos y con fuerza lo arrojó del otro lado de la habitación. Se sentó al borde de la cama se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—Maldita sea… —musitó al darse cuenta de que se encontraba completamente solo.

* * *

N/A: Iba a poner la parte de _la otra_ justo en la siguiente escena, pero como me pidieron que les de "algo", decidí agregar este sueño de Vegeta y dejar lo demás para el próximo capítulo. Además quería compensar a las lectoras tan fieles que siempre esperan actualización y darles dos seguidas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y gracias a Dika por la sugerencia! La amo!


	10. X

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

 **-X-**

No podía perdonarle aquella atroz apuesta que había librado con Black. Según ella, había puesto en juego su intimidad, su decoro, y lo había hecho con tal brutal facilidad que no merecía ser perdonado. Es más, ni siquiera se había disculpado. Jamás se había detenido a darle una explicación, por más insulsa que pudiera ser.

Ella no podía pagarle todo eso a punta de besos. Por supuesto que no, ella podía ser pobre, podía ser una huérfana desdichada, pero aún le quedaba un poquito de dignidad dentro del cuerpo y esa misma dignidad fue la que la obligó a salir del cuarto cuando Zamasu tocó a la puerta.

Se sentía más afortunada que la primera vez, de haber sido tan bruscamente interrumpida. No estaba segura de con qué cara iba a enfrentar al Conde después de lo que había pasado. Después de verse tan evidentemente expuestos ante aquello que venían ocultando, a duras penas.

Ya recostada sobre la cama, contemplando el cielo raso de su habitación, comenzó a enumerar todas las razones por las cuales no debía besar jamás a Vegeta. En el medio de aquello, se sintió como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de algo que ya sabía bien, pero que realmente no quería escuchar.

Al bajar al restaurante del hotel, percibió el febril bullicio del grupo de hombres con el que había bajado. Se acercó con cautela sólo para darse cuenta que el rostro del Conde no estaba entre ellos. Inmediatamente se bajaron todas las defensas que venía construyendo al bajar por el elevador, pero le tomó por sorpresa la mano de Black tomando la suya para escoltarla hasta su asiento, justo junto a él.

No sabía cómo menospreciarlo frente a tanta gente sin verse grosera, así que aceptó la galante invitación de Black y se sentó a su lado. Junto a él, del otro lado, estaba Zamasu, y trató a toda costa de evitar encontrarse con su mirada. Le petrificaba la clase de ideas que podría haberse llevado después de haberla visto salir de la habitación de Vegeta.

—Qué agradable volverla a ver, y quisiera hacerle una pregunta… No es que necesitemos justamente de su presencia, pero sigo siendo el anfitrión de este evento… si me permite pregúntale, ¿dónde está el Conde?

No lo sabía. Esperaba encontrarlo allí, reunido con el resto. No había ido por ella a su habitación para que bajaran a cenar, ni había tocado ella a la puerta de él para cerciorarse de que bajaran juntos.

—No lo sé —respondió ella.

Black estaba atento, él tenía una facilidad envidiable para crear tramas dentro de su mente y cuando terminó de tejerla, se sonrió acariciando su mentón.

—Ah… —dijo simplemente.

—¿Ah? —le cuestionó ella de inmediato.

Ella sabía que había un subtexto, algo tácito en ese monosílabo. Nada que venía de él era tan sencillo.

—¿No te imaginas dónde estará?

No estaba segura si se lo estaba preguntando realmente o si la estaba invitando a crear escenarios con él.

—No, y tampoco me interesa. ¿Ya podemos ordenar?

—Por supuesto —le sonrió el con la misma expresión furtiva que acostumbraba frente a ella.

Mientras Bulma acomodaba delicadamente una servilleta bordada sobre su regazo, Vegeta llegaba caminando a paso ligero por el pasillo. Se miraron por un breve instante en el que ella no falló en notar un sutil movimiento de sus cejas, tal vez invisible al resto, pero notorio para Bulma. Estaba molesto.

Luego de despertar petrificado de su sueño, notó la creciente dureza de su miembro y se apresuró a la ducha. Se sumergió sin dudar sobre el agua fría, aún incrédulo por lo que acababa de crear su propia imaginación. Incómodo consigo mismo, se vistió su traje y tras corroborar que se presentaría tarde a la cena, salió apresurado para encontrar a la causante de sus pesadillas sentada junto a su peor enemigo.

No le resultó gracioso verla allí, tan cómoda, más bien le resultó repulsivo. Aunque más repulsiva era la mirada indecorosa de Black, recorriéndole el cuello de soslayo, como si nadie se diera cuenta. Pero él se había dado cuenta, y para su desgracia el único asiento libre estaba justo del otro lado de la mesa.

Vegeta se disculpó por su demora sin dar explicaciones y tomó asiento. Ordenó su cena y comió sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Black en cambio y, como acostumbraba, entretuvo al grupo con sus hilarantes anécdotas. Era encantador a niveles supernaturales. Bulma lo observaba con atención, admirando su arrasadora personalidad, se dio cuenta lo carismático que era, cuan desenvuelto y fascinante podía ser. No le quedaban dudas de por qué su padre podría haberse visto encantado de invertir en algún negocio que pudiera ofrecerle, era claro lo cautivador de su personalidad. Había en él cierto aire atractivo, tan envolvente para quienes no pudieran ver su verdadera naturaleza. Y quizás incluso para quienes la pudieran ver, el escándalo de su padre había sido demasiado público como para ser ignorado, sin embargo, no parecía haber sufrido demasiado las consecuencias. Tal vez Black era de esos personajes que son imposibles de odiar. Excepto para ella.

El Conde notó un tiempo después que él no era el único esbozando una expresión poco amena en la mesa. Cada vez que veía al grupo unirse en una sonora carcajada por algún ingenioso comentario del barón, Zamasu presionaba sus labios con premeditación intentando simular una sonrisa amable. En realidad, la imagen que transmitía era más incómoda, un poco colérica. Parecía estar contando los minutos para que esa cena terminara y observaba con recelo la copa de Black esperando que llegara hasta el final.

Cuando la cena terminó y el grupo bebía animadamente, Black aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer un brindis. Tomó la copa entre sus manos y la levantó para que un mozo la llenara.

—Voy a tomarme el atrevimiento de proponer un brindis —comenzó en un tono calmo y seductor—. Un brindis por nosotros, por este negocio que… si disculpan mi modestia —dijo y se sonrió—, nos hará a todos asquerosamente ricos —Alzó su copa en el aire y los caballeros junto a él se unieron levantando las suyas.

No escapó de Vegeta la forma tan evidente en la que Bulma ignoraba su copa de vino blanco. Tomó la servilleta y la dejó junto a su plato una vez que terminó de cenar y esperó sin prestar demasiada atención a que el brindis terminara. Ella tampoco pudo evitar darse cuenta la forma en la que Vegeta alzaba su copa sin mucho esmero y bebía de ella, sin descuidar a Black por un instante.

—Les pido un permiso —dijo Bulma levantándose de su asiento—, lamento no poder acompañarlos, pero estoy muy cansada así que me retiro a mi habitación. Que tengan buena noche…

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Black en su tono galante tan acostumbrado.

—Buenas noches, barón.

Luego de retirarse echó un último vistazo a Vegeta, quien aún se encontraba sentado a la punta de la mesa bebiendo un sorbo de vino. Ella se retiró a su habitación ya siéndole imposible ocultar lo contrariada que se sentía. Su rostro se retorció en una mueca triste y cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí se recostó sobre ella contemplando las posibilidades que le hubiera arrojado aquel beso.

La ducha que se dio no le ayudó a desviar sus pensamientos hacia algún tema menos prohibido, así que, luego de cepillarse el su larguísimo cabello lacio, se puso a repasar sus notas a la luz de una vela. Estaba envuelta en su ropa de cama cuando escuchó un ruido extraño no muy lejos de ella. Al principio capturó su atención por un momento muy breve y luego volvió su atención a sus notas, pero el sonido volvió a repetirse y Bulma se quedó en silencio total con la intención de descifrar lo que estaba escuchando. Repentinamente escuchó la cerradura de su habitación rechinar y miró con el rostro congelado cómo la perilla se inclinaba, sin embargo, la puerta no se abrió. Ella había dejado la llave puesta dentro de la cerradura, lo que impedía que quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta pudiera entrar.

Bulma corrió descalza hasta la puerta escuchó un quejido del otro lado, podría jurar que alguien había soltado un improperio al darse cuenta que la puerta tenía la llave puesta. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no delatarse cuando apoyó la oreja contra la puerta para escuchar con más claridad, aún estaba ahí, tratando de abrir la puerta, pero lo hacía de forma meticulosa, con extremo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Era tarde, pero seguramente el pasillo seguía iluminado y cualquiera podría verlo intentando entrar. Temía que si gritara sólo apresuraría el trabajo de aquel bandido y la atraparían más rápido al saber que estaba despierta, pero justo cuando juntaba el coraje de chillar con todas sus fuerzas, escuchó sus pasos alejarse de la puerta y desaparecer por el corredor.

Fue muy cuidadosa al abrir la puerta y echar un vistazo al pasillo, totalmente deshabitado. Luego cerró la puerta y aún en su ropa de dormir y sin recogerse el cabello, corrió hasta su cama, tomó sus pertenencias con suma urgencia y salió de la habitación. No sin antes cerrarla con llave.

Caminó descalza por el pasillo, cargando sus cosas con dificultad y con una creciente desesperación perturbándole el pecho. Mientras corría intentaba recordar el número de su habitación, lo había visto claramente cuando él dio un portazo justo frente a su nariz en la mañana, lo había visto esa tarde una vez más…

¡304!

Tocó a la puerta y se acercó como si compartieran un secreto.

—¿Vegeta? —susurró.

Temía que aquel bandido que había intentado meterse a su habitación aún estuviera cerca y pudiera escucharla. Volvió a tocar la puerta, con mayor desesperación, pero él no contestaba.

—¡Vegeta! —le reclamó en voz baja, pero él no contestó.

Volvió a escuchar unos pasos acercarse y con desesperación tomó el picaporte con la intención de jalarlo hasta que él se despertara, pero para su sorpresa encontró la puerta abierta. Al entrar la habitación estaba en penumbras.

El Conde no estaba en su habitación. Bulma dejó sus cosas junto a la cama y la encontró hecha jirones. Se sentó en el borde y se preguntó dónde estaría. Si había dejado la puerta abierta seguramente no tardaría mucho en regresar.

Él no se había dado cuenta, y eso era muy impropio de Vegeta. Él solía ser muy minucioso en todo lo que hacía, pero esa tarde, luego de ese terrible sueño, se había levantado de la cama arrastrando una amargura inconmensurable que logró sacudirse ligeramente con una ducha fría. Sin embargo, seguía presente cuando se retiró de la habitación y olvidó cerrar la puerta con llave. Desde la cena no había regresado, se quedó a seguir bebiendo luego del brindis sin compartir demasiada conversación.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar alejado de Bulma, durante el mayor tiempo posible. Al día siguiente les esperaba otro día juntos en un tren y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para estar lejos de ella.

Aún no podía sacudirse de su mente esas imágenes que su perturbada mente había creado. Bulma arrastrándose sobre la cama, sentándose sobre él, sintiendo sus cabellos acariciarle el rostro cuando se unían en un beso imaginario. Recordaba sus hombros desnudos iluminados por la luz mezquina de la luna y la forma en que la tela de encaje de su camisón caía por sus brazos dejando al descubierto sus…

Tomó otra copa de un trago y le pidió a un mozo que no dejara de llenar su vaso. Poco a poco vio a los caballeros levantarse de la mesa, ya era bastante tarde y la cocina ya estaba cerrada. Black y Zamasu se despidieron de él del otro lado de la mesa, con un simple gesto. Pero Vegeta podía jurar que los había visto tener una pequeña querella en voz baja, sin que nadie se percatara.

Siendo el último en retirarse sería vergonzoso seguir bebiendo allí, sólo. Pero tal vez lo sería menos de continuar bebiendo en la barra del bar. Vegeta se puso de pie aún con su vaso de whisky en la mano y caminó hasta el bar, dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla y su vaso frente al cantinero antes de excusarse para ir a los sanitarios.

Comenzaba a sentir la pesadez del alcohol librándolo del uso de su vista periférica. Cuando lavaba sus manos con agua fría oyó una voz familiar en el pasillo, del otro lado de la pared y junto a la puerta del baño de caballeros.

 _Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos._

Podría haber apostado su fortuna en que conocía esa voz, pero la había escuchado muy pocas veces como para reconocerla de inmediato. De modo que se quedó en silencio y trató de escuchar con más atención.

— _Detente ahora mismo, va a salirse de tus manos. ¡No puedes seguir con esto!_

— _Lo tengo totalmente bajo control._

Era Black, no cabía duda. Y si la segunda voz era el Barón, la segunda seguramente sería Zamasu. ¿Pero de qué hablaban?

— _¡Estás demente! Vas a cesar con esto, ¿cuándo entenderás que no lo merece?_

— _Por supuesto que lo merece, porque es lo que yo deseo. Jamás hemos tenido esta clase de desavenencias, y no vamos a comenzar ahora porque sabes que finalmente vas a ayudarme a obtener todo lo que yo merezco. ¿No es así?_

Vegeta no escuchó ninguna respuesta, lo que sí oyó fue la risa cínica de Black y luego unos pasos alejarse. Luego le siguió un murmullo indescifrable y para cuando abrió la puerta ellos se retiraban por el pasillo.

Regresó a su asiento cargando con la duda incipiente que le generaba la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Tomó un sorbo de whisky mientras trataba de recordar con exactitud sus palabras e intentó darles un significado, pero sinceramente no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Lo que sí era seguro era que le habían incordiado profundamente y de alguna forma lo sabía, sabía que tenía que ver con Bulma. Después de todo él había puesto en manifiesto cuales eran sus intenciones con ella y aquel esmero en su voz cuando le habló a Zamasu sobre aquello que deseaba la trajo a su mente. No hablaba de ella como la compañera que había elegido, sino como un accesorio imprescindible, un objeto raro que debía tener sin discusión sobre su escritorio. Algo que completaría la pintura perfecta que él había creado para sí mismo.

Mientras pensaba en profundidad cada palabra, descuidó su vaso de whisky sobre la barra y alguien que se había sentado junto a él lo tomó y bebió un sorbo. Vegeta la miró de soslayo sin descuidar su semblante pensativo.

Ella le sonrió, aparentemente había bebido unos tragos antes de aquel sorbo de whisky.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Conde.

—No el suficiente —contestó él, mientras le pedía al cantinero un segundo vaso de whisky.

La dama volvió a reírse, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que Vegeta estaba hablándole en serio.

—¿Por qué nunca me llevaste a cenar? He estado esperando tu invitación hace tiempo.

—Te he visto comer, no tengo presupuesto para tanto.

Le dio un golpe ligero en el hombro que hizo a Vegeta perder unas gotas de whisky de su vaso. Se giró a ella, ya que parecía requerir su atención y notó su atuendo. Diana tenía los senos más grandes que había visto, y que aún pudieran batallarle a la gravedad. El corsé amarillo que traía abrazado a su cintura resaltaba imponentemente sus atributos y entonces la recordó entre sus sábanas. Si bien era una de las mujeres más egocéntricas y aburridas que había conocido, era de las mejores en la cama.

Casualmente Vegeta traía consigo una urgencia latente debajo del pantalón que no había podido saciar, por lo que comenzó a tolerar repentinamente sus atrevimientos.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo, ni que te incumba. Pero si tengo una propuesta que puede interesarte, pero tendría que explicártela en mi dormitorio.

—¿Tu propuesta es como los juegos que me gusta jugar?

—Exactamente como tus juegos.

Vegeta pagó la cuenta y le dijo a Diana que lo siguiera hasta su habitación. En el camino la observó muy animada, seguramente producto del alcohol. Le comentó un par de cosas sobre su viaje que el Conde ignoró y cuando estaba a punto de comentarle sobre su madre, Vegeta se inclinó hasta ella y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios rojos.

—Sh… —le dijo con autoridad y ella se mordió los labios.

Caminaron juntos hasta la habitación 304 y en ese momento, mientras Vegeta revisaba sus bolsillos, se dio cuenta de que había dejado las llaves sobre la mesa de noche y no había cerrado la puerta al salir. Tomó la perilla y empujó la puerta, encendió la luz de la habitación y mientras los dos entraban, los jirones de la cama se removieron entre quejidos y cuando las sabanas cayeron se descubrió la figura de Bulma. Bostezó con naturalidad y se talló los ojos, luego lo miró con el rostro confundido y él la observó a ella totalmente contrariado.

Mientras regresaba el rostro a Diana sintió el ardor repentino de su mejilla estallarle, lo había abofeteado realmente fuerte.

—¿¡Esta era tu propuesta!? —le reclamó la pelirroja.

—¿Quién es ella? —le cuestionó Bulma mientras aún intentaba articular una respuesta para Diana.

—Nadie —contestó a Bulma.

—¡¿Nadie?! —gritó Diana intentando golpear a Vegeta por segunda vez, pero él logró librarse de aquella cachetada—. ¡Está bien! ¡Quédate con aquella zorra!

—¡¿Zorra?! —exclamó Bulma levantándose a toda velocidad sobre la cama.

Al verla trazando ruta directa hasta Diana, Vegeta tomó por los hombros a la pelirroja y la sacó de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta y colocarse firmemente entre ambas. Escuchó la puerta retumbar sobre su espalda y unos cuantos insultos, pero finalmente se fue. Bulma no escatimó en maldiciones, estrujó la camisa de Vegeta entre sus manos, pero él no iba a permitir que crearan un mayor escándalo del que ya estaban causando y una vez que escuchó a Diana marcharse, tomó a Bulma por los hombros y conteniendo su ira le preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Lo sabrías si no hubieras estado toda la noche fuera!

—¿Ahora me vigilas?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Por qué duermes en mi cama? —le reclamó aun teniéndola entre sus manos—, ¿qué acaso quieres volverme loco, mujer?, ¿qué pretendes?

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? —respondió ruborizándose repentinamente—. ¡Alguien intentó entrar a mi habitación! Vine a buscarte… pero no estabas, la puerta estaba abierta así que decidí esperarte.

—¿Durmiendo en mi cama? —Hastiado, la soltó y se giró acariciando su frente intentando desesperadamente recobrar la calma.

—¡Estaba cansada! Te demoraste horas, ¡horas!

Él soltó un suspiro, simuló calma y aún con el rostro enfurecido se giró a verla. Estaba vestida en su ropa de dormir y con el cabello revuelto, se había cruzado de brazos y estaba tan o más enojada que él.

—¿Alguien quiso entrar a tu habitación? —le preguntó finalmente, observándola con atención.

—Sí, supongo que creían que estaba dormida… No pudieron abrir la puerta porque dejé la llave puesta y quien sea que fuera, se fue. Vine a buscarte, pero no estabas… Ya veo que estabas muy ocupado, mis más sinceras disculpas, mi Señor.

Vegeta pasó por alto el tono altanero de Bulma y tomó la perilla de puerta sin decirle nada.

—¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No pensarás dejarme sola! —le dijo andando detrás de él y se aferró al marco de la puerta mientras él caminaba directamente hasta la habitación de Bulma del otro lado del pasillo—, ¡vuelve! —le dijo bajando la voz—. No te atrevas a dejarme sola, soy una dama muy fina y delicada para estar pasando por esto.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Vegeta anduvo hasta la puerta y a simple vista notó que estaba entreabierta. Al acercarse se percató de que la cerradura había sido removida casi por completo, lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta, aunque estuviera la llave de por medio. Empujó la puerta y encendió la luz. La habitación había sido revuelta, las sabanas estaban en el suelo y el colchón había sido volteado. Los vestidores tenían las puertas abiertas por completo.

Bulma había hecho bien en salir de la habitación cuando lo hizo. Él dio unos pasos alrededor de la cama esperando encontrar algún indicio de quién podría haber irrumpido allí, pero no encontró nada. Al volver sobre sus pasos encontró a Bulma aún aferrada al marco de la puerta con una expresión de espanto rotundo.

—¿Y bien?

—Definitivamente alguien estuvo ahí. ¿Fuiste a hablar con el gerente?

—Pues… no…

—¿Hay algo de valor que aún conserves? —le preguntó en un tono más serio.

—No… todo lo que tenía de valor lo empeñamos hace mucho tiempo. No tengo nada más que mi ropa y mis anotaciones.

En sus adentros, Vegeta percibía que Black podía estar involucrado en todo eso. Después de la conversación que escuchó entre él y Zamasu, no le cabía duda que algo había planeado. Sobre todo, si Bulma no poseía absolutamente nada de valor. Había notado que los cajones de su habitación no habían sido revueltos, sólo aquellos sitios en los que alguien podría ocultarse como debajo de la cama o en el guardarropa habían sido escudriñados. Por supuesto alguien estaba buscándola a ella, a no ser que quien haya interrumpido allí se hubiera equivocado de habitación y buscaran a alguien más. Aunque era demasiada coincidencia como ser cierto.

—Buscaré al gerente, voy a levantar una queja formal.

—¡Vuelve rápido!

—Cállate y cierra la puerta con llave.

Bulma hizo caso de inmediato a las órdenes de Vegeta, cerró la puerta y esperó pacientemente durante unos quince minutos hasta que él regresó. Le abrió la puerta y aguardó sus novedades.

—Van a interrogar a todo el personal, quizás alguno de ellos está implicado o vio algo sospechoso. Me reintegraron el valor de la habitación.

Ella se sentó sobre la cama y pensó calmadamente en lo que acababa de suceder y en la pregunta que le había hecho el Conde antes de irse.

—¿Crees que me estaban buscando a mí?

Él no estaba seguro si compartir con ella las sospechas que tenía sobre Black, pero a juzgar por su semblante preocupado ella también lo había pensado.

—Probablemente… —Prefirió no revelarle la conversación que había escuchado. Afortunadamente habían fallado en su intento de atracar a Bulma y hasta donde él sabía estaría segura en su habitación. Dudaba que alguien se atreviera a atacarla estando allí.

—Supongo que debemos dormir, en unas horas tenemos que subirnos a un tren.

Con naturalidad se acostó sobre la cama y colocó un almohadón en medio de la cama de dos plazas, se cubrió nuevamente con la manta y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Y que ni se te ocurra propasarte conmigo.

El rostro de Vegeta se tiñó de carmesí por un momento y se desvaneció al otro. Se sonrió con ironía y la miró ladeando el rostro. Qué ingenua.

—No voy a dormir contigo, ridícula. Me ofrecieron una habitación, quédate aquí no creo que te pase nada. Vendré a buscarte en la mañana.

—Oh, no. No puedes irte, ¿y si alguien entra mientras estoy durmiendo?

—Supongo que los espantarás con tu horrible peinado.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—¡Entonces vete a la otra habitación! No es mi problema.

—Pues no, no voy a irme, no me sentiré segura. ¿Acaso quieres que me maten?

—Me estarían haciendo un favor —se sonrió y recibió ágilmente el almohadón que Bulma le había arrojado—. Está bien, me quedaré. Deja de ser tan escandalosa.

—Bien, sólo no te pases de la almohada.

—Ah no, la cama es mía.

—¡Pero es lo suficientemente grande para compartirla!

—Sólo si estuvieras debajo de mí —Pero él no pretendía darle la connotación que Bulma oyó en aquella frase y se lamentó mentalmente de lo que acababa de decirle—, es decir, no… Sólo quítate de la maldita cama.

—¡No voy a dormir en el sofá!

—Entonces duérmete en el piso —La tomó del tobillo y arrastró de él hasta dejarla en el suelo junto con las sábanas—. Estás demente si crees que dormiría en la misma cama que tú.

Rápidamente se cubrió los muslos y aceptó a regañadientes que le tocaría dormir en el sofá contra la pared. Tomó sus sábanas y la almohada que tenía Vegeta bajo el brazo e improvisó una cama. Cuando estaba preparada para agredir a su Señor una vez más, giró su rostro sobre el hombro con las palabras en la boca y lo observó removiéndose la camisa sobre el torso.

El rostro se le tiñó de rojo inmediatamente, se mordió la lengua y se giró a la pared. Vegeta había notado el espanto en su rostro al saber que él se estaba desnudando ahí mismo, frente a ella, pero no iba a ser tan descarado como para cambiarse los pantalones en la misma habitación. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro se retiró al baño y cuando regresó con su ropa de cama puesta, Bulma ya se había envuelto entre las sábanas.

Eran pocos los metros que los separaban, tan sólo un metro de alfombra bordó y una mesa de noche, el ancho de una ventana que daba a la calle.

El Conde se acostó no sin antes apagar las luces de la habitación y asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Al menos si alguien intentaba entrar tenía que pasar por encima de él para llegar hasta ella, y eso probablemente le estaría complicando los planes a Black.

Bulma pareció estar completamente relajada ahora que estaba en compañía de él, o quizás sólo tenía una facilidad para dormir impresionante, pero a los pocos minutos de haber apagado las luces ya podía escuchar el silbido de su nariz musicalizando su respiración.

Se giró sobre la cama al escucharla, aún podía verla en la oscuridad ya que las cortinas estaban entreabiertas. La luz de la luna le iluminaba la mejilla y el pecho cubierto con las sábanas. De pronto ella se removió arrojando al suelo la mitad de los cobertores, se acostó sobre su hombro inclinándose hacia él. Sus ronquidos disminuyeron notablemente, ahora él sólo escuchaba un susurro de respiración. La silueta de su torso no le pasó desapercibida. Ni la forma en la que sus senos se acomodaban perfectamente uno sobre el otro, meneándose acompasando su respiración.

Estaba seguro de que, si acercaba la mano lo suficiente para tirar del pequeño lazo que había sobre su pecho, entre la tela de su camisón, le daría la libertad necesaria a su torso de mostrarle discretamente a él cómo eran en realidad. Y si eran como los había fantaseado en su sueño. Pero él no se atrevería a hacer algo así, por supuesto que no. Sólo fue una idea que se le cruzó descabelladamente por la mente y por moral tuvo que descartarla. Aunque le invadiera la curiosidad.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando que por un arte del destino ella misma jalara de aquel nudo, pero en algún momento de la noche ella volvió a quejarse arrastrándose sobre el sofá. El quejido de Bulma le erizó la piel, recordándole tantos otros quejidos de placer que había escuchado.

Muy en el fondo deseaba girarse sobre la cama y caer dormido, pero algo, también muy dentro, le impedía por completo perderse aquella imagen.

Bulma se dio vuelta, arrastró una pierna hasta su ombligo y se acostó sobre su torso. La nívea pierna desnuda de Bulma se bañó de la luz de la luna. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron con desmesura cuando notó la forma en la que se dibujaba la curva de su trasero. Se le aceleró el pulso, si se movía un poco más quizás le terminaría mostrando más de lo que había esperado.

Pero él no podía, se estaría aprovechando completamente del estado de inconsciencia de Bulma y eso no se permitiría. Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero finamente se dio vuelta, enfrentando a la puerta de la habitación y se quedó allí, observando la perilla solemnemente, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

La escuchó gemir otra vez y una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la frente. Presionó con fuerza sus ojos y se concentró en su respiración. Él era mejor que eso, pero finalmente cuando el despertador sonó estruendosamente él sentía que no habían pasado ni siquiera diez minutos…

Un día más sin dormir…

* * *

N/A: Gracias, ¡gracias!, ¡GRACIAS! Mil re gracias por todos sus reviews, me ponen super contenta. Me contagian tanto su emoción que no puedo esperar para darles más de esta historia a ver qué les gusta y qué no, qué están esperando, ¡Todo! Las adoro, los adoro. Desde los 200 que leen desde México hasta ese lector en China jajajaja El próximo capitulo va a ser tan emocionante que ya estoy con manos a la obra, sé cómo les gustan las dobles actualizaciones y si puedo estaré regándoles el capitulo 11 en estos próximos días. ¡Gracias otra vez por leer y gracias a las que se quedan un ratito más para compartir sus pensamientos conmigo! Nos vemos en el próximo.


	11. XI

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

 **-XI-**

Luego de despertarse caminó al baño con una naturalidad envidiable y se vistió. Vegeta sentía el ardor en su mirada, producto de una noche fatídica. La observó de soslayo yendo al baño con sus cosas y él trató de vestirse rápidamente para salir a la estación lo antes posible.

El pesado sentimiento de la lujuria reprimida comenzaba a fastidiarle demasiado y envidiaba tremendamente la liviandad con la que ella se movía.

Se preguntó un momento si ella no sentiría nada, si no había algo en él que le hiciera flaquear las rodillas. Si ella sentiría la mitad de la frustración que él estaba sintiendo. Cualquier otra mujer lo sentiría, las conocía bien. Cualquier otra hubiera saltado a su cama por la noche, pero no ella, había roncado incluso, se había levantado del sofá con el cabello más enredado que la noche anterior y podía jurar que se estaba limpiando la saliva del labio con el reverso de mano.

No podía terminar de describir cómo se sentía, más que usando la palabra "mediocre". Mediocre por estarse sintiendo tan perturbado por alguien que no parecía estarse quemando de deseo como él.

Bulma en cambio no había olvidado la forma en la que Vegeta había entrado a esa habitación con esa otra mujer. Al principio estaba confundida, la habían despertado y apenas recordaba estar en la habitación de Vegeta cuando la vio detrás de él. Estaba tan impactada de verla allí como él lo estaba de haberla encontrado en su cama.

Sí, se había hecho algunas ideas extrañas cuando se metió en su cama a dormir. Había sentido su olor en la almohada y lo había respirado deliberadamente. Se sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando se cubrió y esperó por él imaginando la cara que pondría al encontrarla allí descansando. Jamás hubiera pensado que ya había encontrado otra compañía y que la traería a dormir con él. El mismo día que por segunda vez estuvieron a punto de besarse.

¿Qué tan insultada debía sentirse? Después de todo ella seguía siendo su empleada y sabía firmemente que no debía cruzar esa línea tan clara que había entre los dos. Sin embargo, le dolía, le quemaba el pecho saber que, de no ser por ella, habría pasado la noche con otra mujer.

Por supuesto, no sabía que sólo había considerado llevarla a la cama para quitarse la ansiedad que ella misma le generaba. Y probablemente jamás lo sabría ya que Vegeta no era el tipo de hombre que ha de revelar esos minúsculos detalles.

—¿Estás lista? —le cuestionó ligeramente indiferente cuando salió del baño y tomó su bolso.

Bulma notó que ni siquiera se había detenido a verla, arreglaba los gemelos de su camisa totalmente desinteresado a ella y asumió inmediatamente que lo que había pasado el día anterior no había significado nada para él.

—Sí —le contestó imitando su tono.

Antes de ir a la salida, Vegeta esperó por el gerente. Quería saber si habían tenido alguna novedad respecto a la irrupción en el dormitorio de Bulma pero al parecer nadie había visto nada sospechoso. Él sabía que podrían realizar una denuncia formal, pero eso implicaría un día más allí y si nadie había visto nada seguramente no valdría. De todas formas, su único sospechoso estaría junto a él en el próximo tren. Tendría tiempo suficiente de sofocarlo con algunas preguntas y luego de haber escuchado esa incriminatoria conversación, sabía que podría presionarlo un poco al respecto.

Mientras regresaba a la puerta del hotel para unirse a Bulma mientras esperaban a resto, observó que ella ya no se encontraba sola. Por supuesto, Black había aprovechado ese ínfimo segundo en el que Vegeta la había descuidado para colocarse frente a ella.

Deliberadamente ralentizó sus pasos, intentado no capturar su atención para poder escuchar sus palabras al creer que estaban completamente solos.

—Te prometo que estarás en buenas manos.

—Ni loca, ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la Tierra, ni siquiera aunque muriera de sed y lo único que hubiera para beber estuviera en tu mansión. Jamás.

La voz de Bulma se escuchaba inquebrantable y, a pesar de ello, la de Black parecía cada vez más amena.

—Es una simple invitación a tomar el té, nada del otro mundo. Nada que no hayas hecho antes. Estoy seguro de que Vegeta te dará un día libre… Podemos, no lo sé, conversar, conocernos mejor —se acercó a ella envolviéndola nuevamente en su imponente altura y bajó su turbia mirada oscura para encontrarse con los sorprendidos ojos de Bulma. La tomó por el mentón, acariciándole sutilmente el labio inferior con el pulgar.

El pecho de Vegeta ardió repentinamente y, cuando estaba a punto de tomar a Black por el pescuezo, Bulma se sacudió su agarre. Iba a lanzarse encima de él para abofetearlo como se merecían cuando sintió cómo alguien posaba su mano sobre su hombro inclinándola a detenerse. Se volteó a ver a Vegeta que sonreía ocultando la exasperación que sentía.

Deseaba golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, quería borrar esa sonrisa tan cínica que siempre traía, la misma que esbozaba en ese momento.

—¿No puedes dejar de humillarte por sólo un momento? —le cuestionó Vegeta, pero Black no modificó su sonrisa, ni siquiera se detuvo a devolverle la mirada ya que aún continuaba observándola a ella, cuando finalmente la sacó de su atención se volvió al Conde.

—¿Y cómo amaneció Diana? —Puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con soltura sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Le ofreció uno a Vegeta y luego a Bulma, pero ninguno contestó. Sutilmente Bulma se removió quitándose de encima la mano enguantada de Vegeta.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas anoche? —le preguntó Vegeta y su asistente entendió inmediatamente a qué venía esa pregunta.

—Probablemente no la estaba pasando tan bien como tú, después de la cena me fui a dormir. Solo, lamentablemente —Fumó una pitada y antes de terminar volvió a mirar a Bulma a los ojos—. Deberían esperar por el resto en la estación, no tardarán en bajar…

El Conde se dirigió al carro más próximo sin despedirse de Black, y sin compartir palabra con su asistente. Ella subió al carro presurosa y antes de irse Vegeta volteó al Barón. Lo observaba con su cigarrillo pendiendo de la punta de sus dedos, dio una pitada una vez más y ladeó una sonrisa. Realmente lo detestaba.

—Parece que no sabe que _Diana_ no la pasó tan bien como esperaban.

Sería imposible no captar el tono burlón que Bulma había utilizado para habar de aquella mujer. Vegeta sentía que de alguna manera ella estaba demandándole una explicación sin pedírsela directamente y por supuesto él no iba a ceder y dársela. Era su vida privada y eso a ella no le incumbía.

—Lamento haberles arruinado la noche —continuó al enfrentarse al silencio sepulcral de Vegeta.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

El tono férreo de Vegeta la puso tensa, se había cruzado de brazos frente a él en el carruaje, y él se había inclinado hasta ella colocando sus codos sobre las rodillas. Su pregunta no había sido extraña, sin embargo, parecía cargada de resentimiento y no estaba segura qué debía de responderle.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —contestó ella en un tono ofuscado.

—Podías haberme esperado sentada en el sofá, ¿por qué en mi cama? ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?

—¡Qué insinúas!

—Creo que estoy siendo bastante directo. Estoy cansado de ti, quiero que termines con este jueguito tuyo porque vas a terminar arrepintiéndote de ello.

—¿Crees que intento seducirte?

—Por supuesto que te quedas en el intento.

La petulante sonrisa ladeada de Vegeta le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces tú? ¡Me hiciste desnudarte! ¡Te he bañado! Ahora no vengas a decirme que la forma en la que me tocaste en tu clase de defensa personal fue muy profesional. No voy a permitir que arruines mi reputación con tus penosas conjeturas.

—Admito que tal vez que eso no fue muy profesional de mi parte, pero lo que tú estás haciendo es muchísimo peor.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué por mi culpa no pudiste acostarte con Diana?

—¡No! Porque… —En su mente lo primero que se formó fue "porque me haces desearte", pero no había peor humillación para él que admitirle tal error—, porque me enferma tu insolencia. Yo puedo acostarme con quien yo quiera, cuando yo quiera y si no me acosté con ella anoche no fue por ti. Tenía otra habitación a mi disposición, pero tu ausencia de decoro me quitó las ganas.

—Realmente sí eres un idiota —finalizó ella frustrada.

El camino en carro hasta la terminal se hizo bastante largo considerando que ambos se habían quedado completamente callados. Bulma se había sentido tan herida por su comentario que prefirió evitar incluso tener que mirarlo. Jamás en su vida alguien había insultado su decoro cuando era una virgen impoluta, nunca en toda su vida. Vegeta se apresuró a comprarle otro cochecama y sin decirle mucho le entregó el boleto que ella recibió de la misma manera. Afortunadamente estaban alejados por cuatro vagones.

Black no tardó en reunirse con ellos y con el resto del grupo. Acompañó a todos abordar y notó diligentemente cómo ambos se evitaban.

—¿Le ayudo con su maleta?

Bulma estaba a punto de rechazarlo por enésima vez, pero notó como Vegeta desviaba su mirada hasta ellos dos y decidió hacer algo que lo incordiaría bastante.

—Está bien, gracias Barón.

La palabra _desgraciada_ se le pasó por la mente a Vegeta, cuando alarmado vio cómo Black posaba la punta de sus dedos por la cintura de Bulma y cargaba su maleta detrás de ella, yéndose por el vagón contrario al que tenía que abordar él. Antes de cruzar se giró a sonreírle como si una vez más le hubiera ganado en alguna competencia.

Se retiró cansado y sumamente ofuscado a su cochecama. En el camino se le ocurrieron excusas para ir detrás de él, pero realmente no le incumbía. Tenía que ser estúpida si no había considerado que Black era quien había intentado irrumpir en su habitación la noche anterior, ¿acaso tenía que deletreárselo? Intentó sacar de su mente lo mucho que le fastidiaba lo que acababa de pasar, pero así como ella no tenía ningún derecho de interrogarle sobre la mujer con la que planeaba acostarse, él no tenía voz sobre los hombres de los que ella eligiera rodearse.

Sin embargo, era su empleada, de alguna manera debía tener un rezago de derecho de expresarle su opinión. No es como si ella fuera de su propiedad, pero existían ciertas normas de moral y buenas costumbres que ella debía seguir indiscutiblemente. Black era posiblemente su socio de negocios, aunque ella no supiera que ya había pensado rechazar su propuesta. Hasta donde Bulma tenía entendido aún faltaba darle una respuesta al barón, por ende, ellos no podían tener ninguna relación ya que le generaría un conflicto de intereses.

Iba a tener que elegir, si quería continuar relacionándose con Black de ninguna forma podría trabajar para él, pero ¿y si lo elegía a él?

Mientras Vegeta cavilaba en pensamientos que él creía racionales, Bulma caminaba hasta su cochecama con Black a sus espaldas. Ciertamente la mirada turbia del barón le quemaba la espalda, le pareció realmente incómodo el trayecto siendo asediada por su mayor depredador.

Sin lugar a dudas él había sido quien había irrumpido en su habitación la noche anterior, y le espantaba la liviandad con la que se conducía después de tan atroz acto. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y lo miró fríamente.

—Gracias por su ayuda, barón, pero yo puedo desde aquí.

Él dejó su valija junto a la puerta y apoyó el hombro contra la pared.

—¿Puedo reiterar mi invitación a beber una taza de té?

—¿Después de lo que pasó anoche?, no lo creo.

Él se extrañó, aunque su apariencia de júbilo maquiavélico seguía intacta. Llevo sus manos hasta sus bolsillos y ladeó el rostro como si intentara memorizarse sus facciones.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, pero sería interesante si me lo contaras.

Registró su infame rostro en busca de algo que delatara la mentira que intentaba sostener, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente como encontrar esos ligeros detalles de su rostro que lo vendieran. Para Bulma era muy sencillo, él no iba a admitir así nada más su culpabilidad entonces no tendría sentido continuar indagándolo sobre un hecho del cual negaría responsabilidad.

—Quizás en otro momento —contestó abriendo la puerta y él la detuvo rápidamente.

—Lo estaré esperando —le ladeó una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para retirarse—. Por cierto… —añadió girándose levemente—, me agradan los bordados de tu vestido.

—Gracias —Ni siquiera Vegeta había notado la inspiración oriental en los detalles de sus vestidos, ni el delicado grabado en hilo rojo en el cuello de su cacheta.

Bulma lo contempló alejándose serenamente y se preguntó si realmente estaría involucrado en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se encontró divagando en todos los momentos que había compartido con él y si algo era claro era el interés que tenía en ella. Siempre había sido abierto y sincero al respecto y eso era lo que la hacía dudar sobre su responsabilidad en la irrupción de su habitación. Sin embargo, no debía olvidar nunca que él era el culpable de su más grande tragedia y eso sería algo que jamás podría perdonarle. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y decidió que haría su mejor esfuerzo por evitarlo tanto a él como a Vegeta. Tomó su cuaderno de apuntes y comenzó a dibujar aquel reto que su Amo le había puesto, tenía que tomar las riendas de su vida con sus propias manos…

Mientras tanto Vegeta se había arrastrado a la cama e intentado dormir los malos pensamientos que le revoloteaban en la mente. Intentó poner la mente en blanco varias veces y aprovechar el cansancio que tenía hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Al despertar se sentía igual de cansado. Se incorporó sobre la pequeña cama y al observar entre las cortinas de la ventana comprobó que ya era de noche. La luna era lo único que iluminaba el paisaje árido en el que se encontraban. Encendió la luz y su reloj de bolsillo marcaba las 20:34 horas. Al igual que la noche anterior se vio casi obligado a buscar el bar más cercano para apagar sus ansias con un trago, tal vez gin.

Acomodó la solapa de su traje después de guardar su reloj y salió del cochecama. Se sintió tentado a volver sobre sus pasos disimuladamente para encargarse de comprobar dónde estaría ella, pero se resistió. No podía caer tan bajo.

El ambiente en el vagón era bastante animado, un pianista tocaba una melancólica melodía en un pequeño piano contra la pared y junto a él unos cuantos caballeros bebían cerveza. Un par de los inversionistas de Black estaban allí, sonrosados de ebrios, riendo en compañía de poco agraciadas mujeres.

Encontró un asiento libre en el bar y se sentó sin miramientos. Al terminar su primer vaso se descubrió penosamente pensando en ella una vez más. Qué patético se sentía.

No podía negar que la deseaba, que a menudo imaginaba el placer de arrastrarla sobre la cama y hacerla de él. Pero nada podía ser tan lastimoso como desear a una mujer que no lo deseara a él. Aunque era confuso… por lo general era bastante directo y sincero con sus intenciones y hasta ahora nunca había sido rechazado, creía tener la capacidad de oler el deseo en las mujeres. Podía elegir una de entre un montón y con toda seguridad seria recibido con los brazos abiertos. En cambio, Bulma lo había menospreciado a él en un principio, hacía tanto tiempo atrás en aquel nefasto baile y ese desprecio le había costado caro.

Aún recordaba lo vergonzoso que había sido para él, las risas que había escuchado pobremente disimuladas mientras salía del salón, el rostro desencajado de Tarble, el fuerte ardor de sus mejillas… y también recordaba por qué la había elegido a ella de entre todas, aquel día.

Comenzó su segundo vaso de gin mientras pensaba en ello.

Al principio todo era más claro, le pareció un castigo divino para ella ir a parar a su mansión después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sin embargo, aún había un motivo escondido detrás de aquel "castigo" y se había jurado que jamás se lo revelaría. Creyó que luego de un par de burlas, unas ligeras humillaciones, terminaría renunciando y probablemente le ofrecería un trabajo normal como al resto de sus criadas. Pero no, algo había cambiado en el medio de aquel plan tan simple y él no tenía la respuesta precisa para explicar qué había pasado.

Se convenció de que debía ser ese incipiente deseo que sentía por ella, que esas ansias lo estaban cegando y no había encontrado las agarras para deshacerse de ella. Tal vez si la hacía suya esa urgencia desaparecería, pero qué clase de hombre sería si la despedía después de algo tan bochornoso.

Terminando el tercer vaso se dio cuenta de que ella jamás había expresado su deseo concretamente. No habían pasado de un par de acercamientos, un poco de bochorno, no trascendía las simples sensaciones… Tal vez ella no lo deseaba a él. Qué humillación… Quizás era su castigo divino por pretender humillarla a ella. Estaba confundido, había palpado esa sensación de deseo mutuo en ambas ocasiones en las que casi se besaron, había visto cómo su mirada celeste divagaba en sus labios, cómo su pálido cuello se estiraba tímidamente para besarlo. Pero también la había visto corriendo en dirección contraria, la había visto aceptando galanterías de Black para luego volverlo a rechazar. Le rogaba que durmiera con ella para luego simplemente dormirse, como ninguna otra había hecho antes. ¿Estaría engatusándolos?, tanto a él como a Black…

Le despertó repentinamente un resentimiento acumulado, que había estado hibernando por bastante tiempo. La idea de que Bulma pudiera estar seduciendo a Black a base de deliberados histeriquéos le revolvía el estómago. Como así también lo hacía pensar en qué podría haber tenido planeado Black para ella de haberla encontrado dormida en su cuarto cuando irrumpió en él. ¿Violarla?, ¿secuestrarla?, ¿de qué le serviría? ¿Tan retorcida era su mente como para llevar a cabo algo tan atroz?

La imagen inevitable que se le vino a la mente le enfureció y bebió con recelo unas últimas gotas de gin que le quemaron la garganta.

—¿Puedo invitarte la siguiente ronda?

La inconfundible voz de Black se oyó junto a él. Tomó asiento a su lado y pidió dos vasos de gin. Vegeta tomó el suyo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y continuó bebiendo, tratando de ignorar a toda costa su presencia y fracasando en el intento.

—¿Algún problema?, me comentaron que estuviste bebiendo hasta tarde anoche también.

—No sabía que tenía una niñera.

—Me preocupo por mis invitados… —le respondió haciendo un gesto de brindis entre los dos.

Vegeta soltó una risa falsa y gutunal, lo observó conteniendo su rencor y le contestó.

—Diría que es gracioso el concepto que tienes de _preocupación_ … Yo no llamaría algo como acoso, hostigamiento… persecución. ¿No te parecen más acordes?

—Yo llamaría acoso a lo que haces con tu empleada, Vegeta. Zamas me comentó que ayer la vio salir corriendo de tu dormitorio cuando los citó a cenar. Hasta yo tengo mis límites, qué bochornoso.

—Lo que yo haga con ella no es de tu incumbencia, maldito imbécil —Apoyó con evidente efusividad su vaso sobre la barra y giró a su rostro.

Black disfrutó de su expresión exasperada. La había estado esperando hacía tiempo y sabía que se había contenido mucho para evitarlo, pero ahí estaba finalmente. Lo que deseaba, desestabilizarlo.

—Supongo que lo que yo haga con ella sí te incumbe, ¿verdad?

—Me incumbe cuando irrumpes en la habitación de mi asistente en medio de la noche, ¿para eso nos trajiste aquí?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó borrando por completo su sonrisa cínica. Frunció el ceño y lo observó en detalle—, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Vegeta lo tomó por la camisa y lo levantó de su asiento.

—No es el mejor día que pudiste haber elegido para hacerte el desentendido, he estado esperando este momento por muchos años y por fin me has dado las razones suficientes para partirte el rostro.

—No sé de qué diablos estás hablando —Tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Vegeta y él pudo percibir la irritación que comenzaba a emanarle de la mirada—. Ahora suéltame.

—¿Qué pretendías hacerle anoche?

—Estás demente —contestó empujándolo con fuerza sobre la barra.

El vaso de Vegeta estalló contra el suelo y el silencio en el vagón sólo se interrumpió por el ruido de las vías y el sonido del ferrocarril al adentrarse a un túnel. El pianista se volteó, descuidando su melodía y las risas jocosas cesaron, todos los presentes que aguardaban expectantes el conflicto entre los dos caballeros.

Repentinamente el ferrocarril comenzó a detenerse con violencia. Vegeta se sostuvo de la barra para no caer y Black del marco de una ventana. Las mesas de juego y varios de los presentes cayeron tumbados. Se podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de las damas en otros vagones junto con el chirrido de las vías hasta que finalmente el ferrocarril se detuvo por completo. Las luces parpadearon, pero regresaron a la normalidad en poco tiempo. Mientras los presentes se levantaban del suelo comenzaron a cuestionarse lo que estaba sucediendo más gritos se escucharon en los vagones delanteros. Confundidos aguardaron, expectantes a lo que estaba sucediendo más adelante, todos observando con atención la puerta que unía los vagones.

Atento a lo que pudiera escuchar, Vegeta clavó la vista en la puerta y escuchó el sonido inconfundible de un disparo que le erizó la piel.

Era un robo.

Patearon con potencia la puerta y entraron alzando armas contra todos los presentes. La gente gritó, unos intentaron huir por la puerta trasera, pero fueron detenidos a punta de disparos y puñetazos. Un hombre cayó al suelo con una herida de bala en la pierna, pero eso no detuvo a los malvivientes que lo tomaron del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastraron hasta la parte delantera del vagón.

—Las manos arriba donde pueda verlas —dijo el más alto quien aparentemente era el líder del resto.

Vegeta lo observó con atención, llevaba un pañuelo oscuro sobre el rostro y los ojos cubiertos por gafas circulares, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta y cubierto por un sobrero. Traía puesto un traje de cuero que parecía costoso y unas botas negras.

Un segundo hombre comenzó a recolectar los objetos de valor de los presentes en un saco de tela. Uno a uno los presentes fueron requisados, tanto hombres como mujeres, mientras otro les apuntaba directamente a su cabeza esbozando una gran sonrisa. De un lado al otro del vagón colocaron a los presentes con las manos contra las paredes para después maniatarlos.

Al llegar el turno de Black él no se resistió y Vegeta supo que debía imitarlo si no quería causar una conmoción aún mayor. Eran demasiados y él no traía un arma consigo.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, colocó las manos contra la pared y esperó a que lo requisaran. Un hombre regordete de baja estatura escudriñó su saco y del bolsillo tomó reloj y billetera para luego echarlos sobre el saco como si fueran baratijas. Luego seis de los ocho que habían entrado se retiraron al siguiente vagón y se escucharon nuevamente los gritos y disparos.

—Bulma está en el anteúltimo vagón —susurró Black a Vegeta disimuladamente, observándolo de soslayo.

Vegeta lo vio a los ojos preguntándose por un instante si aquella preocupación no era más que una repugnante puesta en escena o si genuinamente estaría preocupado por su bienestar. Pero, aunque le molestara profundamente, no era momento de indagarse sobre sus intenciones. Bulma estaba a pocos vagones de distancia y esos hombres llegarían a ella antes que él. Y ella era tan jodidamente escandalosa que era muy probable que le dispararan, o peor, se la llevaran.

—Distráelo y yo le quito el arma —continuó Black.

—¿Estás bromeando?, tú distráelo.

—¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto ahora?

El conde espió por encima de su hombro al único sujeto que los custodiaba con un arma, mientras otro maniataba al resto y notó rápidamente que traía un arma en el cinturón.

Sabía que no podía ponerse a discutir con Black en ese momento quién sería el que haga de señuelo. No habría peor candidato para cuidarle la espalda que él, pero tenían que actuar rápido. Irritado le dirigió una mirada y asintió, el barón entendió que tenía que prepararse. Vegeta llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho y simuló caer sobre su rodilla.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le cuestionó el que los vigilaba.

Black se portó sorprendido e increíblemente pareció preocupado por Vegeta. Se giró al malviviente y tartamudeó unas palabras.

—Cre-creo que algo le duele, tal vez le está dando un infarto.

—Ve a ver que tiene —le dijo al regordete que inmediatamente se acercó a Vegeta.

Aun con las manos sobre la pared, Black vigiló el trayecto de aquel hombre hasta quedar parado en medio de ellos dos. Se inclinó a revisar a Vegeta y cuando estuvo cerca de su hombro, el conde lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro con su codo. Black actuó con increíble rapidez. Tomó la pistola e inmediatamente disparó a la mano del otro sujeto haciendo que perdiera su arma. Vegeta se estiró sobre el suelo y la tomó, alzándose sobre sus piernas para apuntar al sujeto en la frente.

Vio claramente sus intenciones de gritar, pero Vegeta le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se quedara callado.

—Tú —le dijo a uno de los inversionistas que aún no había sido maniatado—. Haz algo útil e inmovilízalos.

—Desata al resto —le dijo Black con amabilidad a otro.

Cuando el ferrocarril se detuvo bruscamente, Bulma cayó de su cama al suelo y sus notas se regaron por el piso. Se había golpeado la cabeza contra la pared y se quejó a punto de llorar. Alzó el rostro notando que las luces de su vagón comenzaban a fallar hasta que se quedó en completa oscuridad. Había notado que el ferri había entrado a un túnel por lo cual no entraría una gota de luz por las ventanas. Ciega, estiró sus manos e intentó encontrar su bolso. En uno de los bolsillos había dejado una pequeña caja de cerillos que ahora le sería muy útil. Lo encontró a pocos metros y encendió uno, luego intentó levantar sus bocetos para dejarlos sobre la cama. Por fuera se oía la conmoción, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, quizás un fallo en las vías o algo en el camino les impedía avanzar. No fue hasta que comenzó a escuchar gritos y disparos que se preocupó realmente.

No estaba segura si debía salir de su coche cama, pero un instinto recién descubierto le clamó porque abriera la puerta. Tenía que ver lo que estaba pasando.

Salió de su cochecama y se encontró con varias personas en el pasillo esperando lo mismo que ella. El vagón delantero estalló entre gritos y llantos de niños. Otro disparo.

Bulma lo supo de inmediato, tenía que salir de ahí. Un hombre delgado pasó junto a ella a gran velocidad y corrió hasta la puerta del vagón trasero, y detrás de él el resto de pasajeros. La empujaron contra la puerta y casi cae al suelo bajo todos ellos, pero se aferró con fuerza del picaporte y cuando el último pasó frente a sus narices, corrió al siguiente vagón agarrando su falda con fuerza.

La puerta se iluminó cuando la luz del vagón regresó y la vio muy cercana, cuando un brazo la rodeó y la arrastró hacia atrás. Sus tacones se resbalaron sobre el suelo y por instinto llevó las manos hasta el musculoso brazo que la aprisionaba por el cuello. Una respiración cálida le rozó el cuello y sintió una nariz húmeda detrás de su oreja.

—Tranquila, chiquilla.

Sintió el aliento impregnado a nicotina de aquel asaltante y repentinamente en su costilla se presionó un objeto rígido.

—No tengo nada de valor… —balbuceó Bulma luchando por pararse sobre sus pies.

—Yo creo que puedes valer para algo.

La presión sobre su cuello se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que era arrastrada a dar. Sentía como el aire le hacía falta y su rostro comenzaba a sentirse congestionado. Estaba asustada y comenzó a rasguñar sobre la manga de aquel sujeto, pero no lograba nada.

Vegeta le había explicado cómo librarse de eso, pero estaba tan desesperada que no lo recordaba. Cerró los ojos un segundo y trató de pensar. Sabía que en poco tiempo la dejaría sin aire y perdería el conocimiento, no podía permitírselo, no podía dejarse a merced de lo que le pudieran hacer estando ella inconsciente.

 _Piensa, Bulma, piensa…_

Intentó buscar su centro de equilibrio y cuando lo logró sintió que se asfixiaba aún más, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer o al menos intentar para librarse del desgraciado. Buscó la pierna de él con la suya y trabó la parte interna de su rodilla con la de él. Inmediatamente él perdió el equilibrio y ella aprovechó ese instante para girarse y antes de que pudiera decirlo se había liberado de él. Eufórica y desesperada se preguntó qué debía hacer ahora y recordó los puntos clave que Vegeta le había indicado. Lo golpeó de un puñetazo en la garganta y le cerró la vía respiratoria. Él se llevó las manos al cuello y soltó gemidos sordos. Bulma recordó el área más débil y aprovechó el momento para patearlo en los genitales.

Cayó abatido al suelo, gimiendo con una mano en los testículos y otra en la garganta mientras tosía copiosamente. Bulma vio el arma de él en el suelo y la tomó entre sus manos, aunque no sabía como usarla, la apuntó a su agresor y escuchó la puerta del vagón delantero abrirse detrás de ella.

Se giró con determinación aún empuñando la pistola que le acababa de arrebatar a ese sucio ladrón y la alzó contra aquellos que acababan de entrar.

Vegeta y Black la observaron atónitos, luego volvieron la vista al lastimoso sujeto que lloraba acongojado en el suelo y con el rostro extrañado se vieron entre sí. El conde limpió un hilo de sangre que pendía de la comisura de sus labios y Black se acomodó ofuscado el traje.

Detrás de ellos yacían cinco miserables y desafortunados ladrones, totalmente inconscientes. Black había acabado con dos de ellos y Vegeta con tres, pero uno alcanzó a darle un puñetazo en el rostro antes de que lo derribara.

Bulma bajó el arma y miró a Vegeta que parecía estarse sonriendo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó acercándose e intentó tocarle la mejilla que comenzaba a inflamarse.

—No es nada comparado con lo que le pasó a ese idiota —contestó divertido—. Pero aún falta uno —le dijo a Black.

—Yo voy por él —le contestó en un tono cargado de amargura.

—Así que aprendiste a defenderte —dijo Vegeta ladeando una sonrisa.

—Tuve qué, parece que siempre me meto en problemas cuando estás lejos.

—Sí… —le dijo con una expresión dubitativa—. Casi como si alguien supiera que lo estás…

* * *

N/A: Acabo de terminar el capítulo, pensaba terminarlo antes pero lo releí como treinta veces hasta que me gustó cómo quedó. Me encanta este capítulo, escuché una canción para ambientarme y si tenés ganas de releer el capítulo con esa canción que me acompañó se llama "summertime (Gershwin) The Pianos of Cha'n", me llevó a otra época. Gracias a todas las que me comentaron el capítulo anterior, AnneBrief7, anabellegonzales92, ¡Perla!, Nuria, Veros, Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254 (lo copie y pegué porque imposible memorizarlo), vegeta-bulma00, gamb12, Condovezza, dekillerraven, Diana, PrincessNarin, Aqua y todas las que han pasado por los capítulos anteriores. Quería saludarlas ya que no sé si contestarles los reviews, soy medio tímida para esas cosas así que aprovecho hacerlo por acá. ¡Nos vemos con suerte la próxima semana! (Falta menos para el baile)


	12. XII

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

 **XII**

Jamás había experimentado tal sensación de agotamiento en su vida. Luego de llegar a la mansión del Conde, cayó rendida sobre su cama sin siquiera ponerse su ropa de dormir. Habían tenido que detenerse en la estación de policía cuando el ferrocarril se detuvo y ambos, Vegeta y ella, prestaron declaración.

Black no había podido alcanzar al último bandido, que se había llevado una importante cantidad de joyas y dinero en un saco, antes de partir en un caballo desde la boca del túnel.

Vegeta, por otro lado, se sentía intranquilo. La serie de coincidencias que había notado en los eventos ocurridos durante las últimas horas lo mantenían alerta. Estaba seguro de que no podría establecer una conexión con certeza, pero podía sentirlo. Podía percibir que todo aquello estaba ligado de alguna manera que desconocía. Orquestado de alguna forma por él.

A pesar de la seguridad que ostentaba había ciertos pequeños detalles que lo desconcertaban. La mirada confundida de Black al confrontarlo sobre el hurto en la habitación de hotel de Bulma era uno de ellos. Se veía tan sincero en su desconocimiento, que no podía evitar dudar sobre su honestidad. Sabía perfectamente la clase de rata escurridiza que él era, y por ello era tan raro para él creerle una oración.

El robo en la habitación, el hurto al tren y el hecho de que Black no pudiera dar con el último ladrón, eran parte de una impensable trama cuyo fin él no podía descifrar.

Si Black había organizado tal despliegue, ¿qué beneficio le traería? ¿Pretendían llevarse a Bulma?, y si ese era el plan, ¿qué planeaban hacer con ella?

Le repugnaba inmensamente pensar qué clase de planes pudieran tener preparados para ella y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le perturbaba saber que ella no estaría segura cada vez que decidiera salir de su mansión. Pero, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto?, sí, era su empleada, como quince otras más. Como los diez mozos de cuadra, como su ama de llaves, como su contador. Sin embargo, jamás se había sentido así por ninguno de ellos. Nunca se había visto solo por la noche, deambulando por la sala de estar, pensando ideas macabras sobre el destino de un empleado si fuera secuestrado.

No podía impedirle salir de allí, privarla de su libertad. Tampoco iba a perseguirla por la calle, no tenía tiempo para una estupidez de esa magnitud. ¿Y si estaba exagerando?

Eventualmente se fue a dormir sin encontrar respuesta a ninguna de sus incertidumbres. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, aunque no pudiera descansar.

Bulma despertó temprano, trató de relajarse tomando un baño y luego se vistió para comenzar su jornada. Se sentía particularmente tensa, y un dolor punzante en el cuello le recordaba constantemente cómo aquel granuja casi la desmaya.

Se arrimó a la ventana de la cocina y se acarició el cuello con firmeza, luchando con la tensión allí alojada. Observó con cierto alivio el paisaje verde e iluminado, mientras los mozos peinaban el cabello de los caballos de Vegeta en la distancia, dentro de los corrales. La familiar sonrisa de Yamcha la iluminó a lo lejos, alzó el brazo y la saludó y ella devolvió el gesto a través de la ventana. Luego de cruzar unas palabras con otro muchacho, se acercó rápidamente a ella y Bulma abrió la ventana para saludarlo.

—Me enteré de lo que pasó, ¿estás bien?

—Lo estoy, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy un poco tensa.

—¿Te hicieron daño?

—Por suerte, no.

—¿Vegeta te dejó sola en el fondo del tren?

—No es como lo imaginas, realmente yo no tenía muchos deseos de estar cerca de él.

—¿Te maltrató durante el viaje? Porque si es así yo…

—No.

Bulma negó con exagerada rapidez, más luego deliberó internamente si sus últimos intercambios de palabras no habían sido de lo más irrespetuosos.

—Está bien… de todas formas creo que te haría bien tomar un poco de distancia de él, tal vez no te maltrate, pero dudo que sea del todo amable. Tal vez podrías tomarte el día, no creo que te lo niegue teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has pasado, además hay un carnaval muy cerca de aquí y varios de los muchachos y yo vamos a ir esta noche, si gustas nos podrías acompañar.

La contagiosa sonrisa amable de Yamcha se metió bajo su piel y ella le sonrió con complicidad. Tal vez una noche de diversión era lo que necesitaba para relajar ese dolor punzante que traía en la nuca.

—Suena bien.

—A las seis te estaremos esperando en la puerta de servicio. No faltes —le dijo antes de irse, haciendo una mueca amenazante.

Bulma no se había tomando muchos días libres desde que había comenzado a trabajar para Vegeta, aunque no tenía muchas tareas especialmente asignadas, pasaba la mayor parte del día en la mansión. Ciertamente necesitaba tomarse un descanso de esas paredes, y tal vez también de Vegeta.

Se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio y la empujó suavemente llamándolo. La puerta rechinó, sin embargo, el sonido ajeno no lo despertó. En el rostro de ella, involuntario, surgió un gesto enternecido. Una sonrisa de labios apretados, de una mujer que aún no estaba dispuesta a admitir lo que su cuerpo sabía expresar. Bulma observó a Vegeta profundamente dormido y decidió dejarlo descansar. Aún podía ver a un lado de su mandíbula el golpe que le habían dado. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza e hizo un esfuerzo por no hacer más ruido del necesario. Decidida a esperar que él descansara, se vistió el ligero vestido amarillo que había encontrado al llegar y aguardó por horas a que se despertara para avisarle que se tomaría el día. Pero al acercarse la hora de reunirse con el resto Bulma se dio cuenta que tendría que irse sin darle aviso. Tomó una hoja y un papel y le escribió. Lo dejó sobre su escritorio, pensando que seguramente lo encontraría y salió para encontrarse con Yamcha.

Volvió a encontrarse con su fresca sonrisa, le hacía sentir reconfortada verlo allí, esperándola. Él se ocupó de presentarla con el resto y luego de unos saludos cordiales y varias risas, se fueron caminando hacia el carnaval. Las empleadas evitaron hacerle preguntas sobre Vegeta, podía sentir cómo se contenían o evitaban nombrarlo directamente. Seguramente por la norma de confidencialidad del Conde. A pesar de lo largo del tramo, el ameno grupo lo hizo parecer más cercano. La música de los gitanos se escuchaba a varias cuadras de distancia, así como la risa febril y los cantos de la gente. El aroma de los dulces la atrajo inmediatamente, y al llegar revolvió entre su bolso para comprar algo de comer. Bulma levantó la vista por sobre su cabeza y vio un hombre en sancos caminando un metro por encima de ella, esquivando los ribetes y banderines coloridos colgados por doquier. Se aproximaron a un grupo que observaba una mujer de piel oliva y ojos negros bailando, mientras sacudía una pandereta y un grupo alegre tocaba una canción.

Bulma sabía que de haberse aproximado tan solo unos metros a una fiesta pagana de ese estilo, hubiera sido duramente criticada por su clase social. Ahora, junto con los empleados de la mansión del conde, pasaba totalmente desapercibida y se sentía libre de señalamientos.

Se quedó viendo una función de títeres en la que se representaba a los señores más importantes de la localidad como unos bufones. Los niños reían ante la torpeza de los personajes. Los adultos por la hilarante interpretación de sus líderes.

—¿Qui-quieres?… —empezó Yamcha, con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella observó el dilema en su mirada. Lo observó rascarse la nuca, mirar al suelo, luego a sus ojos y otra vez al piso. Y le sonrió.

—¿Bailar? —le preguntó ella.

El joven mozo de cuadra asintió, y quizás esa sería la primera vez en la que Bulma notara el rubor en su rostro. Estaba realmente agradecida con él por haberla sacado de la mansión por una tarde y por la forma en la que le contagiaba la sonrisa cuando la miraba. Tomó su mano y corrió hasta el grupo que bailaba en parejas. Yamcha tembló levemente antes de tomar su otra mano, pero una vez que comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, pudo tranquilizarse. Al menos a la vista.

Bulma jamás había bailado de una forma tan poco estructurada, tocando con tal liviandad las manos de un hombre. Sin embargo, no se sintió ofensivo ni libidinoso, ni impropio. Fue divertido.

Mientras tanto él se levantó de la cama. Se sentó en el borde y se acarició la frente. Se sentía levemente desconcertado, como si no recordara con precisión los últimos sucesos que había vivido. Los segundos pasaron rápidamente, mientras todo se acomodaba en su mente y recordaba por qué estaba allí. Había llegado a la mansión luego de un viaje de dos días en el que debió detenerse en un pueblo a prestar declaración por el robo del tren. Bulma lo había acompañado y se había sentido tan intranquilo durante todo el viaje de vuelta que no había podido dormir. Hasta entonces.

Le extrañó ver el cielo teñido de negro, detrás de sus cortinas. Las hizo a un lado y examinó el paisaje. Era de noche, lo que quería decir que había dormido durante todo el día, y tal vez incluso era de madrugada. Encendió una lámpara junto a su cama y buscó entre su saco el reloj de bolsillo que le habían hurtado en el ferri. Eran las nueve de la noche.

El estómago le gruñó con fuerza, pero antes de bajar a la cocina fue hasta la habitación de Bulma y se quedó parado allí. Pensó momentáneamente qué estaba haciendo, buscándola de esa manera. Pero como era su casa en la que estaban, se dijo que tenía derecho de tocar la puerta que le plazca y así lo hizo. Tocó una vez y aguardó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tocó una segunda y una tercera. A la cuarta tomó la perilla y empujó, sólo para descubrir que ella no estaba.

Tal vez estaría en la biblioteca, leyendo esos libros aburridísimos que a ella le encantaban, pensó. Así que caminó hasta la biblioteca obviando el rugido de su estómago para encontrarla. Un pensamiento despreciable se mermó en lo más profundo.

Tal vez se la habían llevado.

Luego de bailar por tanto tiempo que sus pies dolieron, el grupo decidió que ya sería momento de regresar. Bulma la había pasado tan bien allí que se había olvidado por completo de la hora, esperaba que Vegeta haya encontrado su nota y no se haya preocupado por ella. Se rio luego, ese pensamiento le pareció ridículo. Vegeta no se preocuparía por nadie más que por sí mismo. A pesar de que el manto del cielo se había teñido de azul marino, ella no se preocupó. Estaba en buena compañía y, para variar, estaba pasando un buen momento. Aún prendida del brazo de Yamcha, salieron del círculo de baile y se reunieron más alejados de la multitud.

—¡Quiero que me tiren las cartas antes de irnos! —dijo la cocinera.

Algunas empleadas, las más creyentes y devotas, se abstuvieron de unirse a ella. Otra comentó que le habían leído la mano en el último festival y le habían predicho que trabajaría para un hombre impenetrable, pero sumamente adinerado. Bulma se vio tentada a ir tras la cocinera, curiosa sobre las ridiculeces que podrían decirle. Jamás había creído que alguien tuviera la posibilidad de decirle su fortuna. Había sido educada para mantenerse alejada de ello y, desde luego, ahora se lo cuestionaba. Parecía divertido.

Emma, la cocinera, ingresó a toda prisa en la oscura tienda de la vidente.

—Yo no creo en esas cosas —agregó Yamcha al ver a Emma marcharse.

—A mí nunca me dijeron mi fortuna —comentó Bulma.

—Esas cosas no son de Dios.

—Emma está cometiendo un pecado.

—Estamos en una fiesta pagana, todo es un pecado.

La cocinera salió de la tienda, poco tiempo después con una expresión de júbilo envidiable, Bulma la observó con atención unirse al grupo y luego de dudarlo un rato se aventuró a entrar a la colorida tienda de la gitana.

—¡Dos hijos! Me dijo que ve dos hijos en mi futuro, y un marido muy fuerte… —La oyó decir mientras se retiraba.

—Ya vengo, no me tardo —le dijo a Yamcha antes de entrar.

Bulma apartó la gruesa tela de la tienda y se abrió paso. Observó la mesa redonda cubierta con un improvisado mantel. Sus fosas se llenaron de aroma a incienso, y mecánicamente se sentó frente a la mujer de cabello negro que la esperaba allí. Ella la miró y le sonrió de forma extraña, como si supiera algo de Bulma que aún no le había contado. Como si supiera algo gracioso y estuviera conteniendo la risa.

—Hola… —saludó Bulma mientras tomaba asiento.

—Hola, niña. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Bulma —contestó y rápidamente se preguntó qué tan buena vidente sería si no había adivinado su nombre.

—Bien, Bulma, ¿quieres saber tu futuro?

—No estoy segura… pensé que sería divertido.

—Tal vez sepas algo que no quieras —Se acomodó su espesa cabellera negra enroscada detrás de la oreja.

—¿Qué puede ser peor de lo que ya me ha pasado?

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos —tomó un mazo de cartas y las mezcló frente a ella. Bulma observó con atención la manera tan ágil en las que las entreveraba. Luego las colocó frente a Bulma y le pidió que partiera el mazo en tres partes, como ella gustara. La vidente las repartió sobre la mesa boca abajo, una por una con ceremonial atención. Una vez tendidas, comenzó a voltearlas desde arriba hacia abajo—. Empezaremos por un poco de tu pasado —comentó mientras giraba la primera fila—, aquí veo muchos bienes materiales, excesiva riqueza, amistades falsas… expectativas… y tú —señaló una carta—, en el medio —Continuó volteando cartas y mientras lo hacía frunció el ceño—. Alguien oscuro, con turbios pensamientos apareció en tu vida. Un hombre, poderoso, rico, intenta acercase a ti. Él te hará creer que está ayudándote, pero no tiene buenas intenciones, debes tener cuidado.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó Bulma.

—Las cartas no dicen nombres, pero sí pueden decirme que es acaudalado, es muy atractivo, veo cabello oscuro y ojos negros. Es un hombre poderoso. Y tú tienes sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él.

—¿Él me gusta?

—Dije sentimientos fuertes, puede ser amor, odio, eso sólo lo sabes tú.

Bulma miró las cartas intentando recabar algo más de información que le fuera útil, pero ella no veía nada más que cartas. Examinó la mesa y luego a la mujer.

—¿Qué más ves?

La adivina reveló una carta horrorosa. El arcano de la muerte. Un jinete sosteniendo una bandera negra con una insignia que ella desconocía. Su rostro era el de un esqueleto, vestido con una armadura negra. Sobre un corcel blanco. La adivina observó el rostro pálido de Bulma y se sonrió.

—Una transformación —dijo—. Aquí hay un proceso de metamorfosis, en tu presente. No eres la misma persona, aunque aun veo riquezas a tu alrededor. Veo amistades, y un amor.

Una persona llegó inmediatamente a los pensamientos de Bulma, aunque le inquietó lo rápido que había llegado _él_ a su mente.

Por un momento dudó, había entrado allí para que le dijeran que tendría muchos hijos, sería rica y famosa. Sin embargo, la lectura de cartas había dado un giro algo turbio apenas empezado, y a pesar de que escuchaba en las palabras de la vidente una evidente similitud con su vida, comenzó a decirse que tal vez estaba tomándoselo demasiado en serio. Quizás sólo lo había adivinado.

—Veo varios hombres en tu vida —tomó una carta entre sus manos y se sonrió—, este está muy confundido. Se siente extraño… Veo mucha soledad en él, un pasado tormentoso. Un hombre fuerte, con mucha riqueza. Obstinado y perseverante. Luego está este —señaló otra carta—, es un hombre bueno, con un corazón gentil, muy diferente al otro, el atormentado. Él tiene sentimientos por ti y está muy seguro de ello.

—No tengo pretendientes por el momento.

—Aun no se han declarado, pero lo harán. A su manera… —continuó girando las cartas de la segunda fila hasta dar con una de aspecto sombrío—. Hay otro… —En su semblante, Bulma detectó un dejo de inquietante temor—, del que también debes cuidarte… él es distante. Es… difícil de leer. No sé cuáles son sus intenciones exactamente, pero veo algo muy… turbio.

—¿Otro pretendiente?

—No. No veo qué relación tiene contigo. Es difícil de explicar, pero tiene un sentimiento muy intenso hacia ti.

Aun faltaban las últimas filas de cartas por ser reveladas y Bulma asumió que se trataría de su futuro.

—¿Qué dicen las demás?

—Una reunión que será el principio de tu próxima vida. Algo grande, es muy importante, lo será tanto para ti como para tu ser amado. A partir de este momento todo lo que hagas tendrá un gran impacto en tu futuro —La adivina giró la última fila de cartas y al llegar al final contuvo el aliento. Su sonrisa se había esfumado y, mientras Bulma la observaba expectante, ella analizaba la carta—. La torre —dijo finalmente—. Esta carta simboliza grandes cambios que están fuera de tu control. Las decisiones de alguien más que afectarán tu vida directamente y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto —Continuó girando las cartas y se la vio frustrada al girar la última—. El diablo…

—¿Voy a morir?

—No… no necesariamente. Es otra vez esta persona que cambiará tu vida… no será por algo bueno, es algo muy malo. Las cartas sólo me revelan lo que sucederá hasta este día en el que veras el rostro del diablo. No puedo decirte qué es lo que va a suceder, sólo puedo decirte que seas precavida y no tomes decisiones de forma impulsiva.

—No suena muy reconfortante.

—Lo siento, ya no tengo más que decirte, niña.

Bulma tomó unas monedas de su bolso y las puso sobre la mano de la gitana. Antes de que pudiera marcharse, ella tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia ella.

—Cuídate de esos hombres, Bulma. Mantente lejos y quizás no se cumpla mi presagio.

Ella retiró su mano con cierto pavor y salió rápidamente de la tienda. Una vez fuera la volvieron a envolver los cantos del festival, pero ella seguía ensimismada en la horrorosa lectura que había recibido. Se llevó la mano al pecho conteniendo ahogada una sensación incómoda que no sabía explicar. El mal presagio que le habían leído se le metió dentro.

Yamcha notó la expresión obtusa de Bulma y la tomó por el hombro, pero ella saltó como un animalito indefenso. Luego se tranquilizó al verlo, sin embargo, no se le quitaba esa expresión de pánico.

Bulma observó a Yamcha, ojos oscuros, cabello oscuro… Si no fuera por las pocas monedas que traía en los bolsillos se hubiera preguntado si él era alguno de esos hombres con malas intenciones que la seguían. Pero no, supo inmediatamente al ver su cálida sonrisa que él era ese hombre de corazón puro que pronto se le declararía. No tenía dudas.

Él, mientras tanto, había recorrido por completo su mansión, dos veces. El Conde había escudriñado cada habitación y, a pesar de que le hería el orgullo, se sentía cada vez más inclinado a preguntarle a sus empleadas sobre el paradero de Bulma. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a salir de esa forma sin su consentimiento? Sin embargo, la minúscula posibilidad de que alguien haya entrado en su mansión para llevársela, se le entrometió en los pensamientos. Lo habían hecho en su hotel, tal vez se la hubieran llevado en ese asalto si ella no se hubiera resistido. Existía la posibilidad de que todo eso estuviera orquestado y aún lo estuviera.

Cuando no soportó la incertidumbre, vociferó el nombre de una criada que apareció corriendo, aterrada.

—¿Se puede saber dónde está la señorita Briefs? —le cuestionó haciendo mofa del apellido de Bulma.

La empleada se vio consternada por la pregunta de su señor. El sólo ver la expresión de ella le bastó a Vegeta para saber una respuesta.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Busca alguien que lo sepa. AHORA.

Como una fiera, deambuló de un lado a otro esperando una respuesta. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta delantera para derribar la del Barón y exigirle le dijera el paradero de Bulma. Después de todo era su empleada. De él. SUYA. Y fue cuando escuchó las alegres risas de sus empleados que llegaban caminando a paso tranquilo. Corrió la cortina y la encontró entre el grupo. Sonreía como en pocas ocasiones la había visto sonreír. A su lado, escoltándola por el brazo iba el mozo de cuadra que repentinamente le parecía el más inútil de todos.

Estaba tan furioso con ella como consigo mismo, por haberse visto envuelto en un escándalo interno que lo estaba orillando a terminar la pelea que había empezado con Black en el vagón del tren. Apretando los dientes, se giró sobre sus pasos. Caminó directamente a la biblioteca más cercana y se sirvió un vaso de whisky del pequeño bar.

—Mujer estúpida —farfulló.

Ajena a todo el tormento que le había causado a Vegeta, Bulma reía con sus compañeros en la entrada de servicio. Soltó el brazo de Yamcha y le sonrió. Repentinamente todos parecieron recibir una señal, y comenzaron a retirarse rápidamente. Ella supo lo supo inmediatamente, querían dejarlos solos. Recordó las palabras de la vidente, dos hombres se le declararían… _cada uno a su manera._ Lamentablemente ella sabía que esa declaración era una que no podía aceptar.

—La pasé muy bien hoy —le dijo él, luchando por sacar de sus labios algo que lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

—Igual yo, hace mucho tiempo no me divertía así.

Bulma observó las ventanas de la mansión, preguntándose si Vegeta ya habría despertado.

—Hay algo que…

—¡Bulma!

Ambos voltearon al escuchar el grito. Una muchacha corría en su dirección agarrando su falda con fuerza. Estaba aterrorizada. Llegó sin aliento hasta la pareja y se detuvo a recobrar aliento, pero estaba tan apresurada en hablarle que continuó entre jadeos.

—El amo… está… buscándote.

El pánico se le contagió a Bulma, abrió sus grandes ojos celestes y miró con pavor a Yamcha, quien aún tenía un discurso atravesado en la garganta.

—Debo irme.

Salió corriendo a la mansión, aliviada de no tener que enfrentarse con Yamcha y tener que rechazarlo. Al mismo tiempo inquieta por la premura con la que la buscaba Vegeta. Recorrió la planta baja de la mansión y no lo encontró. Luego fue hasta su habitación y de lejos escuchó unos pasos en la biblioteca. Se acercó con cautela, no quería ser el blanco de la ira de Vegeta. No después de haber pasado tan buen día.

—¿Vegeta? —pronunció con suavidad.

Él estaba de espaldas. Una mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón de sastre a la medida. Otra en un vaso de trago corto. Aún en esa posición podía ver un ángulo de su cincelada quijada, y lo vio esbozar una ligera sonrisa ladeada. Él no se volteó a mirarla, tomó otro trago del whisky que sostenía y dejó el vaso sobre el pequeño bar.

—¿Me buscabas?

—¿Dónde estabas? —le cuestionó en un tono de ultratumba que le erizó la piel.

—Fui a un festival…

—¿Con el permiso de quién?

—Te dejé una nota en la oficina.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta —dijo volteándose.

—No quise despertarte, te veías cansado.

—Entonces decidiste que saldrías sin mi permiso, sin decirle a nadie donde mierda estabas metida.

Lo observó y alzó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos e incrédula continuó.

—Dime que estás bromeando. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas bebiendo? Salí un par de horas, ¡qué más da!

Él se aproximó a ella como un animal, abalanzándose sobre su presa. Bulma reprimió el instinto de dar un paso atrás y se mantuvo firme. Con el ceño fruncido lo enfrentó. Le sostuvo la mirada exasperada, esperando con seguridad sus reclamos.

—Ese tiempo es mío —le dijo—, yo te pago para que estés aquí y la mayoría del tiempo no haces absolutamente nada. Si quiero tenerte aquí, estarás aquí. No te pago para salir a pasear con el mozo de cuadra.

La mirada de Conde la recorrió con repugnancia hasta perderse en el suelo, se dio media vuelta dando por concluida su conversación. Él sería incapaz de percibir la ira que se había mermado en el pequeño cuerpo de Bulma. Sin meditarlo, lo tomó por el brazo obligándolo a enfrentarla. Él se exaltó al ver cómo su menuda figura se abalanzaba amenazante hacia él. Ella alzó una mano y apuntándole en el pecho comenzó su descargo.

—¡TÚ! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme de esa manera?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR QUE TENGO ALGO CON YAMCHA?! La única razón por la que salí de esta mansión es porque lo único que hago es estar encerrada aquí contigo. Y creo que me merezco un descanso después de todo lo que me ha estado ocurriendo. ¡Por tú culpa! Si no me hubieras llevado a ese estúpido viaje nada de esto hubiera ocurrido ¡¿Tienes idea de lo fatigada que estoy después de todo esto?! ¡Pude haber muerto! ¡YO! Una dama delicada y fina como yo no debería estar pasando por estos calvarios. ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!

Vegeta se había visto acorralado, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, a medida que ella vociferaba sus quejas. Cuando sintió el bar tambalearse detrás de él procuró no voltear su trago. Enfurecido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, arremetió contra ella.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿¡Cómo es mi culpa que seas un blanco tan fácil!? Lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo es protegerte, mujer estúpida y mal agradecida. Debería haberte dejado en la calla cuando llegaste tocando mi puerta. ¡Debí haberte dejado morir de frío! ¿Y así es como me pagas? ¡Lo único que pretendo es que me digas en dónde mierda estas!

—¡No es mi culpa que no seas capaz de leer una estúpida nota!

Bulma se dio la espalda contra la biblioteca. Repentinamente sus alientos se mezclaron y el motivo de su cercanía se volvió difuso. El rostro abochornado de Bulma, de tanto gritar, estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo y, aunque se odiaba por ello, se moría de ganas de besarla. Sin embargo, estaba tan ofuscado por ese cruce de palabras que a la vez deseaba echarla a la calle para no volverla a ver. Irritado por sus confusos pensamientos golpeó con el puño la biblioteca, por encima del rostro de su empleada. Ella observó al Conde directamente a sus turbulentos ojos negros. Se sintió indefensa y repentinamente el dio un golpe por encima de ella. Unos libros cayeron al suelo y ahora se veía rodeada por la jaula de sus músculos. Ya no deseaba gritarle, aunque continuaba exaltada. El corazón no había dejado de latirle con violencia durante toda la discusión. Pero, a pesar de que ahora estaban en completo silencio, su corazón parecía inflarse con más fuerza que antes.

Lo deseaba. Y él también a ella.

Luego de esa explosión de testosterona, Vegeta se sintió terriblemente tentado a dar por terminada esa lucha consigo mismo y finalmente enredarse en ella. No lo dudó, miró directamente a sus labios pintados de rosa claro y se aproximó a ella. Su beso quedó en el aire, ya que luego de lanzarse a ella, Bulma se agachó a recoger los libros que Vegeta había tirado al suelo.

Frustrado, la observó y sintió que se volvería loco.

—¿Qué haces? —le cuestionó él.

—Mi trabajo.

Vegeta hubiera tirado abajo la biblioteca entera en ese mismo instante, si no fuera porque al dar un paso atrás escuchó el quejido de Bulma y la observó arrastrarse sobre el piso en su dirección.

—¡Mi cabello! —exclamó con horror.

El Conde dio otro paso y ella gateó contra él. Inmediatamente comprendió que un mechón azulado se había enredado en el botón de su pantalón. Bulma gateó contra él con la intención de retirar el cabello aquel nudo, pero eso significaba tocar la parte más íntima de su amo y él no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

—¡Deja de moverte! —se quejó.

—¡Quita tus manos de ahí!

—¡No lo hago apropósito! ¡Ah!

Con cada paso que Vegeta daba para alejarse de ella, ella soltaba un gemido adolorido y se aproximaba a él para liberarse. Puso una mano sobre su pantalón y él sintió el calor propio de su sexo estremecerlo. Se sintió palpitar en lo más íntimo y temió que terminara excitándolo tanto que no podría ocultarlo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, inquieto y ella gateó hacia su entrepierna gritándole que se detuviera. Se dio contra un escritorio y un recipiente con tinta se cayó al suelo, una pluma voló y un lápiz de grafito rodó por el escritorio. Vegeta se volteó, Bulma se había arrodillado frente a él tratando de deshacer el enredo de su cabello. Pero cada paso que habían dado los había unido más. Una vez que ella se alzó, escuchó un sonido metálico y su cabello dejó de tirarle el cuero cabelludo. Un mechón grueso cayó al suelo. Ella observó aún sin caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado, luego levantó la vista y encontró entre las manos de Vegeta unas tijeras.

El corazón del Conde galopaba con prisa y fiereza, pero comenzó a tranquilizarse al sentir que se había liberado del estrepitoso toque de las manos de Bulma. Soltó un suspiro, al saber que ella no lo había descubierto.

Ella parecía confundida, pero pocos segundos después cayó en cuenta de que ese mechón que moría en el suelo era suyo. Llevó su nívea mano a su larga cabellera y la recorrió con los dedos, descubriendo que junto a su mejilla traía un corte irregular e inconsistente en relación al resto. Le había cortado el cabello… ¡Le había cortado el cabello!

—¡Qué hiciste! —le gritó.

Vegeta sintió en su voz un llanto ahogado. Percibió en sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas acumuladas y antes de empezar a llorar, ella se levantó de un brinco y se fue corriendo dejándolo solo. Luego de verla marcharse, volvió su vista hasta el cabello que le había cortado y se preguntó si tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. Dejó las tijeras sobre la mesa y, reacio a lo que estaba haciendo, caminó hasta su dormitorio. La había escuchado cerrar la puerta con fuerza y, aunque temió que fuera la puerta de entrada, no sintió alivio al escucharla llorar en su dormitorio.

Pocas veces en su vida Vegeta no supo qué debía hacer, y esa era una de ellas. Un sentimiento incómodo lo invadió. Poco conocía él cómo se sentía la culpa, pero si la conociera se hubiera dado cuenta que era lo que sentía en ese instante.

Bulma corrió a verse al espejo y devastada por lo que veía, se echó a la cama a sollozar. Todo lo que había representado para ella hasta ese momento, su cabello, había desaparecido. Cayendo en cuenta de que todo lo que había sido una vez jamás volvería. Su peinado desparejo era la imagen de lo que se había convertido. Una empleada.

Se sentó sobre la cama y limpió su rostro. Esta era su metamorfosis. Tomó una tijera de uno de sus cajones y mientras se miraba al espejo y recordó sus ostentosos bucles por última vez.

Incómodo, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar o qué hacer, se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Bulma una vez más y luego de escucharla llorar se retiró. No sabía cómo manejar esa situación, ni ninguna parecida. Y la recién conocida culpa le carcomía el pecho como nunca había sentido. Se alejó de su alcoba y, a pesar de que decidió mantenerse lejos, no pudo evitar deambular en los alrededores esperando verla salir eventualmente. Pocos minutos después dejó de escuchar su llanto, aunque no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado, porque no lo estaba.

Al cabo de una hora, el Conde bajó y se sentó en la mesa. Los cubiertos estaban ubicados con minucioso cuidado, como siempre y, a su lado estaba el plato de Bulma esperando por ella.

—¿Quiere que lo retire, amo? —le preguntó una joven.

Él clavó su mirada en la pieza de porcelana blanca y contestó.

—No.

—¿Desea que llame a la señora Bulma para cenar?

Extremadamente inquieto, intentó disimular. Tragó saliva, se revolvió en su asiento y sintió como el cuello de su camisa lo asfixiara. Estiró con fuerza el ribete sobre su manzana de Adán y tomó aire.

—Si ella quiere, que baje…

Sorprendida por el tono ajeno del Conde, la señorita asintió antes de retirarse. Él guardó absoluto silencio, aunque interrumpido por el sonido proveniente de la cocina, esperó a que su empleada llegara a Bulma pudiera obtener una respuesta en base a lo que pudiera escuchar. Fue muy difícil para él recabar algo de lo poco que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Se rindió al verla regresar sola, con una expresión diferente a la que tenía antes de retirarse.

—No va a bajar —dijo Vegeta al verla.

—No, en un momento bajará a acompañarlo.

Extrañamente aquella revelación se había oído amenazante. Como si Bulma fuera a bajar para vengarse de él por lo que le había hecho. El tiempo pasó tortuosamente lento, un pequeño grupo de empleadas dispusieron frente a él tres tipos diferentes de ensalada y un pavo recién horneado que emanaba tal exquisito aroma que, en otro momento lo hubiera obligado a comenzar sin ella. A pesar de ello, esperó pacientemente, con un nudo en la boca del estómago.

—Retírense…

—Sí, señor —contestaron al unísono.

Vegeta tomó un cuchillo, particularmente pensativo. Observó su cena y se preguntó si ella realmente bajaría hasta que unos pasos no muy lejanos captaron su atención y alzó la vista para verla entrar por el pasillo. Se quedó sin aliento al verla. La punta de su cabello rozaba escasamente sus hombros. Caminó lentamente hasta la silla junto a él y se sentó. Su rostro apagado capturó inmediatamente su atención. La culpa le remordió cuando notó las bolsas debajo de sus ojos celestes.

—¿Quieres que lo corte? —le dijo en un tono tan calmo que resultó escalofriante.

Él despertó de su ensimismamiento y se levantó de la mesa.

—No —contestó rápidamente y cortó un trozo de pavo. Le sirvió una porción a ella y luego a él. Se sirvió ensalada intentando simular un estado de normalidad, pero no podía evitar perder su mirada furtiva en ella y su nuevo peinado.

Inseguro sobre qué decir, se quedó callado. Aunque eventualmente la situación se volvió incómoda. Tenía que decir algo al respecto. Era su culpa, aunque no lo hubiera sido si ella no se hubiera agacho cuando él iba a… ¡Maldición!

—Te ves diferente —dijo finalmente.

—Es horrible.

—No, no lo es. Es decir… —gruñó—. Todas… se ven iguales. Se visten iguales, se peinan iguales. Tú… te ves diferente.

—¿Y eso es algo bueno?

—No pensé que eras el tipo de mujer que le gusta ser igual a las demás.

Bulma lo miró y caviló en sus palabras. Tal vez sí lo había sido en su pasado, aunque creyera que era diferente. Se creía mejor, superior a todas las que estaban en su mismo estrato. E inalcanzable para las que no lo estaban. Aunque ahora, examinando desde otro ángulo, se daba cuenta de lo obscenamente común y corriente que había sido. Enroscó un dedo níveo en un mechón verde azulado junto a su oreja y observó a Vegeta.

—¿Esta es tu forma de pedirme perdón?

Él se llenó la boca y evadió su mirada. Bulma se sonrió. Había obtenido de él más de lo que cualquier otra hubiera tenido. Algo similar a lo que llaman cumplido.

—¿O es tu forma de decirme que me veo linda?

Vegeta se sentía demasiado abochornado por esa situación como para responderle. Sin embargo, sabía que era cierto, el infortunio que atravesaba el cabello de Bulma era parte su responsabilidad. Una parte muy grande.

—Lo… lo siento —soltó con gran dificultad.

Anonadada, Bulma lo observó sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Abrió la boca insegura de lo debía decir, como pocas veces le había ocurrido. Pero no dijo nada. El aire se volvió espero y Vegeta, acorralado por su propia disculpa y el rostro incrédulo de Bulma, continuó con el rostro enrojecido.

—No hubiera pasado si supieras peinarte.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?!

Media sonrisa se apresuró sobre el rostro de Vegeta. Ligeramente reconfortado al volver a ver la iracunda faceta de Bulma que sabía despertar con facilidad y que se había visto apagada cuando le cortó el cabello.

—¡Qué disculpa tan… tan!

Era difícil de explicar cómo la actitud explosiva de Bulma podía generarle tal tranquilidad al Conde, que continuó comiendo mientras esbozaba una relajada sonrisa de lado. Escuchó un insulto, aunque no dijo nada y continuó comiendo con normalidad. Relajado y ya habiendo superado ese extraño momento de culpa al que había sido sometido.

—Disculpe, señor —los interrumpió una empleada. Bulma guardó silencio, ligeramente avergonzada por su comportamiento. Vegeta le hizo una seña para que se acercara y ella obedeció—. El señor Tarble le acaba de dejar su traje para el baile y un vestido para su acompañante.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte —Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Bulma de reojo. Inseguro sobre lo que podría pensar acerca de lo que le diría—. Tienes un vestido qué medirte, mujer.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola pequeñas. Tiempo sin leernos. No voy a pasar a contarles todas las cosas que he estado haciendo porque las aburriría hablándoles de muebles jajaja me había costado trabajo retomar este capítulo, había una parte en específico que no sabía cómo narrar hasta que simplemente me senté y me obligué a terminarlo. Lamento mucho que algunas de ustedes estén decepcionadas con la continuidad de este capítulo, pero qué les puedo decir, soy así. Escribo cuando me hace feliz escribir y tengo tiempo y ánimos. En este capítulo quiero saludar mucho a Veros que es una de las lectoras más fieles de este fic, ella y ana que me ha mandado mp en mi ausencia. Son divinas chicas, gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo y su incondicionalidad con esta historia, amo que estén atentas y que sigan esperando el siguiente capítulo, aunque a mí me haya llevado la vida del adulto. Siempre estoy por acá, siempre estoy pensando en continuar y realmente quiero terminar esta historia, ojala no me tome mucho! Si quieren ver algo de todas las cosas que he estado haciendo pueden seguirme a mi cuenta de Instagram **romilemondraws** donde he subido algunos de mis dibujos digitales. Estaré subiendo otros de Bulma y Vegeta (si me salen) próximamente en mi cuenta de Deviantart **nadeshicovegetariana**. Voy a hacer un esfuerzo máximo por tenerles el próximo capítulo el siguiente fin de semana (si me echan ánimos no me enojo). Las quiero y nos leemos en el próximo!


	13. XIII

**Por lo general no pongo notas de autor al principio del capítulo, pero en este capítulo hay una melodía que use para imaginar el baile. Me gustaría compartirlo con los que quieran ponerse en ambiente, así que pueden buscarlo antes de empezar a leer. La pueden encontrar como "Howl's moving castle theme song" en YouTube. Sin más que agregar los dejo, ¡a leer!**

 **ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-XIII-

En un principio, se trataba exactamente de lo que ella estaba pensando. Consistía, triste y llanamente en la tarea interminable de causarle humillaciones. ¿Qué más humillante que llevarla a una fiesta de gala, una de las más importantes del año, siendo ella su empleada? Al menos en eso había consistido en un principio, cuando ella llevaba pocos días a su lado y aún tenía muy fresco el sentimiento de rechazo que le había causado la última vez que se vieron. Tarble había llegado, como siempre, a hostigarlo con esos pomposos eventos sociales que apenas podía soportar. Qué mejor que darle el gusto de asistir para cumplir con su propia agenda. Le había parecido perfecto en aquel momento. Podía regodearse en el futuro rostro desencajado de Bulma cuando la obligara a ponerse el mismo vestido que había empeñado, el suntuoso vestido rosa con ribetes dorados que había tenido que vender para cubrir las últimas deudas de su padre.

Ahora sonaba particularmente cruel, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de arruinar la cabellera que seguramente le había tomado varios años crecer. Sin embargo, no había desistido de su idea de llevarla. La invitación ya había sido aceptada y no iba a asistir solo después de haber confirmado que llevaría una pareja. Sería humillante para sí mismo.

Si bien Vegeta no el más correcto de los caballeros, ni se dejaba llevar mucho por las opiniones de sus congéneres. Valoraba con suprema impetuosidad a su orgullo. Y el mismo se vería marchito no sólo si asistía solo, no asistir en absoluto le traería más problemas con Tarble de los que pudiera soportar sin darle un golpe. Al menos así se lo sacaría de encima por un tiempo.

—Estás demente si crees que voy a ir a ese baile.

—Y tú estás soñando si crees que no vas a ir.

—No puedes obligarme.

—Puedo despedirte —respondió levantando una ceja en un gesto entretenido—. No insistas, estás entre mis manos. No vas a librarte de esto, además… ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿tienes miedo de que te vean entrar conmigo? —se sonrió antes de beber un trago de vino.

—¿Miedo? ¿yo? Ahora sí estás bromeando.

—Creí que tu reputación caería por los suelos si alguien te viera conmigo.

—Eso no sería mentira.

—Sólo si tuvieras una reputación qué cuidar.

—¡Oye! Tarde o temprano volveré a ser tan, o más acaudalada que antes. Que no se te olvide.

—¿Así que vas a ir a besarle los talones a todos esos buenos para nada?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Relájate… es una mascarada. Nadie va a reconocerte, llevarás un antifaz. Y con ese nuevo corte de cabello nadie podría creer que iré acompañado de la presumida, ególatra y narcisista Bulma Briefs.

—Claro que no, menos si voy acompañada del orgulloso, insoportable y petulante Conde Vegeta.

—Entonces está todo dicho.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

—En este momento, tus gritos. Créeme, tengo menos ganas que tú de ir a esa estúpida mascarada. Vamos a ir, haremos acto de presencia y habré cumplido con mis obligaciones sociales. Eso es todo. Ni siquiera tienes que interactuar con nadie, sólo quédate por ahí parada. Me importa un comino.

—¡Está bien! Voy a ir a ese estúpido baile, pero no porque estás obligándome a ir. Voy a ir porque quiero ir. Quiero ver a la cara a todos esos idiotas que decían llamarse mis amigos y me dieron la espalda cuando más los necesité.

—¿Tenías que volverte pobre para darte cuenta de que eran unos imbéciles?

—Lo siento, estaba muy ocupada siendo sociable. No todos podemos darnos el lujo de encerrarnos en nuestras mansiones y comportarnos como ermitaños.

Increíblemente cómodo entre los insultos de Bulma, Vegeta continuó cenando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si no la hubiera despojado de lo último que representaba para ella el poderío que solía ostentar. Como si no se hubiesen precipitado el uno sobre el otro entre improperios, echándose la culpa mutuamente sobre los últimos problemas en los que se habían visto envueltos. Como si Vegeta no hubiera intentado besarla para quedarse con el rostro suspendido en el aire mientras ella recogía los libros que él acababa de tirar.

Tal vez estaba tan increíblemente relajado por la naturalidad que ahora demostraba Bulma, a pesar de aún tener los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Era difícil para él entender que le reconfortaba saber que no la había quebrado, aunque lo había estado intentando desde el momento en el que entró a su mansión. Si había soportado eso, no había nada que pudiera derrumbar a Bulma Briefs. Le sorprendía gratamente haber descubierto cuan inquebrantable había resultado en realidad.

Y, aunque detestaba admitirlo. Ese particular corte de cabello y espontaneidad con la que conversaba con él la hacían ver extrañamente atractiva. Por momentos ni siquiera la escuchaba, no realmente. Aunque la veía parlotear incesantemente y sabía que estaba contándole algo, sobre algún noble imbécil, no le prestaba atención realmente a lo que decía. Sino más bien la observaba a ella. Miraba intrigado la forma en la que se expresaba, sus exagerados modos de moverse. Cómo fruncía el ceño al enojarse o cómo sonreía con perversión imaginando la forma en la que se presentaría a ese baile.

No le había mentido cuando le dijo que era diferente. Lo era. Era diferente de todas las mujeres que había conocido hasta ese momento. Y en ese instante descubrió realmente que le encantaba.

Sentía un particular resentimiento por sí mismo y su epifanía. Que no lo era tanto, porque era simplemente la expresión de un sentimiento que había estado ocultando de sus cavilaciones más profundas. No era más que el simple resultado de desenmarañar sus pensamientos furtivos y sus acciones sin razón aparente. Era la evidente respuesta detrás de sus atrevidos sueños y de la forma en la que había intentado besarla más de una vez. ¡Sino tres malditas veces!

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Bulma y Vegeta salió de sus propios pensamientos. Ella se extrañó, lo vio a los ojos exasperada y continuó—. ¿Si quiera estás escuchándome?

—Deje de escucharte hace veinte minutos.

—Imbécil.

Él medio sonrió. No tenía que hacer más que ese gesto para que Bulma dejara de lado toda su exasperación y continuara. Le irritaba lo bien que se le veía esa sonrisa.

—Que en dónde está mi vestido. Quiero probármelo.

Una risa ahogada se le escapó a Vegeta. Por un momento había olvidado que había puesto a Tarble en la molestia de buscar ese terrible vestido. Tan pomposo que, a él personalmente se le hacía empalagoso. Como un presuntuoso pastel de bodas francés.

—Debe estar en mi despacho.

Algo sombrío recorrió la mirada de Vegeta y Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrerle los brazos. Cuando ambos terminaron de cenar se levantaron en dirección a la oficina del Conde. Con especial expectativa, él caminó detrás de ella observando claramente la curva de los hombros desnudos de Bulma. Percatándose de la forma casi sugerente y atrevida que tenía. Sus ojos siniestros deambularon de un extremo al otro de su menuda espalda y recorrieron el sendero que se escondía debajo de su vestido. Espió libremente su angosta cintura y tragó saliva al llegar a su ligera falda. Se obligó a alzar la mirada, recatado, como un caballero y continuó caminando hasta que la vio detenerse frente a su despacho. Ella se giró a darle un vistazo antes de abrir la puerta.

Le parecía inquietante y un poco emocionante el prospecto de aquel baile. Se preguntó durante un instante cuál sería el vestido que Vegeta había elegido para ella y cómo se vería usándolo. Si a él le gustaría, si era una prenda con la que quisiera verla vestida.

Se ruborizó, aunque se giró para que no la viera. Ella había sentido en aquel momento en el que estaba aprisionada entre sus brazos, que la miraba con un sentimiento familiar. Le recorrió los labios con la pupila y ella había hecho lo mismo. Ella lo sabía, con seguridad. Él quería besarla. Aterrada, encontró la excusa más conveniente para no hacerlo. Porque, aunque lo deseaba, sabía que le traería más problemas innecesarios y estaba tratando de ser lo más centrada. Dentro de sus posibilidades, por supuesto.

Además, las palabras de la vidente le habían calado la piel profundamente. _No seas impulsiva._ ¿Qué podría ser más impulsivo que besar a su propio jefe? Por eso, les huyó a sus pensamientos y terminó siendo víctima de la frustración de Vegeta.

Una vez más, cuando los dos estuvieron ante la puerta, se sintió extrañamente cercana a él. Aunque ese sentimiento se esfumó en un instante al abrir la puerta.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Vegeta se inclinó sobre su oído, tan cerca de su hombro que podía sentir su respiración impregnarse en su piel desnuda.

—Creo que es de tu talle.

Bulma observó con hastío el vestido que la aguardaba, colgado junto al escritorio. El mismo vestido rosa con costuras doradas que había empeñado para cubrir algunas deudas. Vegeta era un desgraciado.

—Ni muerta voy a ponérmelo.

—No creo que entre en el féretro —se rio sosteniendo parte de la inmensa falda.

—¡No es un chiste!

—A mí sí me parece gracioso.

—¡Eres insufrible! —le gritó antes de retirarse del despacho.

Vegeta se apoyó sobre el escritorio y miró el vestido. Examinó los exagerados moños al pie de la falda, los bucles, el relleno inmenso debajo y aún faltaba la montura para que se viera más grande de lo que ya era. Luego observó su traje de tres piezas, agradecido de no tener que disfrazase de esa manera para la mascarada.

Junto a su traje encontró una caja, y sobre ella un sobre que tomó rápidamente y sacó una nota de su interior.

 _Una para ti y una para tu acompañante "misteriosa"_

 _Tarble._

Luego abrió la delicada caja de madera y encontró en su interior dos antifaces, uno negro bastante simple y otro, más ostentoso, de color blanco. Cuando estaba a punto de tirar la nota en la basura se encontró con otra, en el centro del escritorio.

 _Iré a un festival, no quise despertarte. Descansa._

 _Bulma._

Repentinamente se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado afuera. Le había dicho que unas cuantas horas, sin embargo, el incómodo recuerdo de ella colgada del brazo del mozo de cuadra se le presentó. Insistente, molesto y repulsivo. Arrojó ambas notas a la basura y, aunque trató de no meditarlo demasiado, se preguntó qué tanto habrían compartido ellos dos en el festival.

De pronto un oscuro pensamiento lo turbó. Mezclado con el vivo recuerdo de su intento fallido de besarla. ¿Ella había evitado besarlo apropósito? Miró por la ventana, las caballerizas estaban a oscuras. Pero él sabía que estaba ahí. Vegeta jamás había besado a una mujer que no quisiera besarlo a él, y había aprendido a detectar ese momento de deseo puro, silencioso, tácito. Estaba completamente seguro de haberlo percibido, de haber encontrado en su mirada ese atisbo de deseo casi invitándolo a dar un paso adelante. Tal vez ella no quería besarlo, ¿era posible que se hubiera equivocado?

Bulma inspeccionó cada rincón de su habitación, debajo del colchón y entre los bolsillos de sus vestidos. En busca de cada centavo que pudiera habérsele caído. De ninguna forma iba a asistir usando un vestido empeñado, ¡el que ella misma había empeñado! Mucho menos después de haberlo usado en el último baile al que había asistido. De pronto la revelación, la razón, el por qué de ese vestido, la golpeó. Era el que había usado durante el baile en el que había rechazado a Vegeta… por supuesto. Si él era la mente más maquiavélica que había conocido en su vida. Estaba en cada detalle a la hora de torturarla.

Cuando por fin juntó una cantidad decente de dinero se fue a dormir, con la única intención de salir lo más temprano posible a comprar otro vestido. El que fuera, donde fuera.

A la mañana siguiente se preparó para salir, no sin antes ir a la habitación de Vegeta para informarle que iba a salir. Afortunadamente estaba despierto y a punto de salir. La miró de forma extraña y dudó un instante. Escapaban del conocimiento de Bulma todas las ideas macabras que había maquinado el Conde. Sin embargo, después de escucharla quejarse le dio permiso para salir a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Vegeta salió al banco para cumplir con algunos trámites de rutina, hacer unos depósitos, corroborar los fondos de algunas cuentas. Aunque le resultó algo complicada la tarea por lo disperso que estaba, sabiendo que Bulma estaba sola deambulando por la ciudad. Se sintió tentado a enviar a alguien a seguirla, pero un segundo pensamiento lo acorraló. Se estaba preocupando demasiado por una mujer que no significaba nada para él.

Ella sabía bien que con el poco efectivo que tenía encima no podría costear ni los guantes de los vestidos que las mujeres usaban por lo general en esos eventos. Así que corrió a la única tienda que sabía podía tener algo que pudiera pagar.

—Señor Tao… —lo saludó al entrar a la tienda.

El hombre se giró a ella con su rostro arrugado, sin expresión más que la que ya tenía. Su rostro férreo no fue impedimento para que Bulma se acercara sonriente a él, arrimándose sobre el mostrador.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte hoy? —preguntó mientras revisaba unos pocos billetes en su caja registradora.

—Estoy buscando un vestido… Necesito algo… grande.

—¿Cuál es la ocasión?

—Una mascarada.

—Uhm… bueno, no tengo nada en este momento que pueda servirte. Pero puedo confeccionarlo si quieres.

—Pues, tengo un problema… no tengo mucho dinero.

—Estoy seguro de que algo podemos hacer.

—Tengo otro problema…

—¿Cuál?

—Es mañana.

—Oh…

El señor Tao guardó silencio un instante, dedicándose a deliberar una idea. Meditó luego, viendo el rostro preocupado de Bulma y decidió compartir con ella lo que estaba pensando.

—Hay un vestido, que puedo dejarte a buen precio… Hace un tiempo vino a la tienda un caballero con su —se aclaró la garganta—, amante. Él pidió varios vestidos para ella, pero hay uno que nunca vino a recoger. Tal vez tuvieron que terminar su relación, es difícil decirlo. Aún lo tengo en el taller, pero te advierto, no es el tipo de vestido que una dama suele llevar a ese tipo de eventos.

Afortunadamente, Bulma estaba sana y salva para cuando Vegeta regresó a la mansión. Y, durante el resto del día estuvo demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención. Apenas compartieron unos minutos para cenar y ella, luego de acabar su cena, salió corriendo a su habitación para continuar con quién sabe qué.

El día de la mascarada se precipitó sobre ellos rápidamente. A pesar de que el Conde se sentía reacio a toda la ceremonia que conllevaba asistir al evento, se permitió hacer los arreglos necesarios para llegar a tiempo. Afortunadamente no tenía que dedicarle todo el día a estar presentable, como aparentemente le tomaría a Bulma. El vestido rosa continuaba en el despacho por la mañana, y luego de bañarse y vestirse apropiadamente, bajó a corroborar que continuaba ahí.

Él hubiera estado dispuesto a comprarle un nuevo vestido, ella sólo tenía que pedírselo. Sin embargo, luego de rehusarse fervientemente a ponérselo no volvió a mencionar el tema. Temía que causara una escena a último momento alegando que no tenía nada qué ponerse. De ser así estaba dispuesto a ponerle ese horroroso vestido rosa a la fuerza.

Comenzó a sentirse ansioso, cuando la hora se aproximaba peligrosamente y Bulma no bajaba de su cuarto. Él se quedó parado junto a la puerta de entrada con la caja de antifaces en la mano. De pronto vio a dos de sus empleadas correr al primer piso más risueñas de lo usual. Se estiró para ver el camino que tomaban al subir la escalera y las observó entrar en la habitación de Bulma. Intrigado, se acercó al pie de la escalera con la esperanza de oír algo, pero no pudo distinguir con claridad las voces febriles de las mujeres. Sólo pudo reconocer que habían más de tres, probablemente unas cinco.

Se giró al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta y se aproximó a abrirla.

—¿Te quedaste sin empleados? —cuestionó su hermano con un aire jocoso.

—Eso parece —respondió él, cerrando la puerta detrás de Tarble.

—El coche ya está listo, nos está esperando.

—Mi acompañante aún no está lista —comentó con hastío echando un vistazo al primer piso.

—Entonces llegaremos elegantemente tarde —agregó el menor.

—¿Tengo opción?

—Seguramente todos los caballeros que asistan estarán pasando por lo mismo. Sólo espero que hayas sido lo suficientemente cordial como para comprarle otro vestido y que ese que me hiciste comprar haya sido una broma pesada.

Él obvió la pregunta de su hermano menor y se apoyó contra la pared mientras esperaba. Sin poder imaginar lo que Bulma llevaría puesto para acompañarlo al baile. Temió que tuviera puesto algo ridículo con el único objetivo de arruinarle la noche, pero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse en el primer piso alzó la mirada expectante. Cinco de sus empleadas salieron de su alcoba y, a juzgar por sus amplias sonrisas, estaban extasiadas por lo que veían. Bulma emergió del marco de la puerta y se paró frente a las escaleras. Su piel pálida se apreciaba perlada en contraste con la seda azul marino de su vestido. Él trató de observar en detalle sus galas, sin embargo, fue difícil perder de vista su sonrisa satisfecha. Al llegar al último escalón saludó a Tarble, que trató de recobrar la compostura y la saludó cordialmente.

—¿Estamos listos? —preguntó.

—El chofer nos está esperando —contestó Tarble al notar que su hermano se había quedado completamente mudo.

Bulma salió triunfante de la mansión y caminó directo al carro. Tarble aprovechó para entregarle una pequeña caja a su hermano de forma discreta. Él lo miró extrañado pero el joven no tardó en explicarse.

—Supuse que te vendría bien —le susurró—. Adelántense, yo llegaré iré en un momento —anunció antes de irse.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja al verlo retirarse. Puso los antifaces debajo de su brazo para echar un vistazo a la nueva caja que tenía entre las manos, mientras Bulma subía al carruaje con ayuda del cochero. Para su sorpresa se encontró con unos finos pendientes y una gargantilla a juego. Realmente Tarble era más minucioso que él mismo. Cerró la caja y observó a su acompañante por la pequeña ventana del carruaje y se dio cuenta que estaba más incómodo de lo que había anticipado.

Al subir le echó un vistazo con más detalle. Tenía el cabello recogido en pequeños bucles, con dos delicados mechones celestes a los lados de su rostro. Estaba ligeramente maquillada, no lo suficiente como para verse mayor pero sí para destacar sus atributos naturales. Tenía las pestañas oscuras y espesas, lo que resaltaba su mirada perlada. Los labios con un ligero color durazno, como si la acabaran de besar.

Lo que más le tomó por sorpresa fue el vestido, azul marino con bordados negros. Era extremadamente atrevido para una mujer de su edad y soltera, vestirse algo tan oscuro. Sin embargo, no tenía nada que objetar. Se veía excelente. Las mangas le dejaban a la vista desde el cuello, paseando por la clavícula hasta la curva de sus hombros. El corto fruncido de la tela le cubría escasamente los codos, por lo que llevaba el resto de sus brazos desnudos. El escote lo tenía adornado con un racimo de rosas negras delicadamente cosidas, que le recorrían desde los pechos hasta el ombligo.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?

Vegeta sonrió.

—¿Vamos a un entierro?

Su bello rostro se frunció. Ofendida, le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

—No voy a dejar que nada de lo que digas me arruine la noche. Ahora dame mi antifaz, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta que soy yo.

Vegeta extendió la caja más grande ante ella y Bulma se quedó sin aliento al ver la preciosa máscara que le estaban ofreciendo.

—Es bellísima —dijo tomándola entre sus manos. Tomó de los extremos las delicadas cintas de ceda blanca y se las ató por encima de su peinado con extrema cautela de no arruinar el trabajo de sus compañeras.

La carroza comenzó a moverse en dirección al baile, cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo desnudo que estaba el cuello de Bulma. El oportuno presente de su hermano aguardaba ser exhibido, sin embargo, Vegeta no sentía exagerado esmero en dárselo. Incómodo, presionó la caja bajo su mano.

—¿Eso es para mí? —le preguntó.

El conde la observó ausente de respuestas, aunque pocos segundos después se sonrió con suficiencia y continuó.

—Qué más da. Si vas a ir conmigo mínimamente debes estar presentable.

—Como si alguna vez hubieras ido con alguien.

—Soy exigente con mis compañías.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Por un instante le hipnotizaron sus dientes blancos, pero el hechizo se rompió rápidamente al ver las perlas blancas de joyería que Vegeta le enseñaba.

—¿Realmente son para mí?

—Aparentemente.

Con particular delicadeza tomó los aretes y se los colocó. Ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se había puesto unos tan elegantes.

—¿Me ayudas? —le preguntó una vez que tuvo ambos aretes puestos.

Él volvió a sentir dentro ese calor peculiar que lo embargaba cuando estaba muy cerca de ella. Tomó la gargantilla de piedras blancas y la retiró de la caja de terciopelo. Se removió sobre su asiento, colocándose del mismo lado que ella y la observó con recelo mientras ella le daba la espalda. Tomó con cuidado los extremos del collar la rodeó con él. Bulma bajó el mentón y contempló la delicada joya cayendo suavemente sobre su pecho. Vegeta olió su perfume, dulce y floral, mientras ojeaba los finos cabellos que nacían ligeramente enroscados en su nuca. Una vez abrochado, ella se giró para exhibir su obsequio, pero Vegeta no pudo evitar deleitar su pupila con la peligrosa curva de su busto.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista?

—Es sorprendente que sólo _eso_ te diera la pubertad.

—Sí, claro. Admítelo, ya te habías acostumbrado a verme vestida de mucama y ahora no puedes controlarte. Está bien, te entiendo. Soy deslumbrante… —se detuvo un momento contemplando el rostro divertido de Vegeta. Repentinamente, los labios de Bulma se curvaron en una sonrisa diferente y él se extrañó al encontrarse con ese gesto—. Gracias, Vegeta. Es hermoso.

Envuelto en esa sensación extraña, la contempló deshaciéndose de su persistente intención burlona.

—De nada —contestó. Aunque pensó luego que ese agradecimiento era más para Tarble que para sí mismo. Sin embargo, no sintió deseos de compartir esa información con ella.

Cuando arribaron a la suntuosa entrada de la mansión en la que se celebraría el baile de inicio de temporada, Bulma se dio cuenta que era la mansión del Duque Douglas Hamilton. La reconoció de inmediato, aunque había estado allí sólo una vez en su infancia. Probablemente era la mansión más ostentosa que había conocido, incluso más que la suya. El jardín delantero se extendía al menos por media milla de un verde vibrante y de apariencia perfecta. En el medio de los jardines había un sinfín de arbustos cortados en formas inimaginables y fuentes exageradamente grandes y presumidas.

Aunque la vista a los jardines era entretenida, el tramo hasta la fastuosa entrada de la mansión se les hizo interminable a ambos. Al llegar, el cochero bajó rápidamente. Había varias carrozas junto a la suya y muchas, decenas, de señoritas envueltas en sus mejores galas listas para presentarse en sociedad.

El Conde bajó primero y esperó junto a la puerta para tomar la mano de Bulma. Y, aunque había tramado todo aquello con varias semanas de anticipación, se sentía diferente a como lo había esperado. Alzó su mano enguantada, esperando la de ella. Bulma sostuvo su falda y sin dudarlo tomó la mano de él.

—Olvidas esto —le dijo al bajar y le entregó el antifaz negro que había dejado sobre el asiento.

—Supongo que es parte de toda esta tontería.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Embargado por esa persistente e indescriptible sensación, se giró y murmuró un _de acuerdo_ , casi a regañadientes. Ella se sonrió, y él la oyó guardarse una risa mientras le anudaba el antifaz. Si bien se sentía estúpido de tener que usar esa máscara, sabía que no podía mantenerse ajeno de lo que se esperaba de él.

Le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla. Bulma se sorprendió por un instante, pero sabía que, si hacía mucho meollo de lo que estaban haciendo, probablemente Vegeta la dejaría caminando sola. Se aferró de su brazo rápidamente y con una sonrisa involuntaria se dejó guiar por él.

Sintiéndose familiar al ambiente que la rodeaba, Bulma observó a las señoritas conmocionadas que se aglomeraban en la entrada. Emocionadas, probablemente por los prospectos a marido que se encontrarían ahí adentro.

—¿Te trae recuerdos? —le dijo Vegeta al oído.

—Pesadillas, más bien.

Subieron la inmensa escalera de la entrada y atravesaron el umbral de una puerta gigantesca para entrar al recibidor. Bulma reconoció al menos treinta nobles con los que había interactuado en el pasado, amigos de su padre, antiguos pretendientes y personas que conocía simplemente por asociación. Después de atravesar el primer grupo en el opulento recibidor, pudieron hacer ingreso al inmenso salón en el que se celebraba el baile.

Ninguno de los dos había asistido a un evento de esa magnitud hasta entonces. Entre los gigantescos candelabros y las molduras del techo probablemente superarían el capital entero del Conde.

Bulma paseó la mirada por el salón y reconoció a varias de sus viejas amigas, reunidas en un espacio estratégico que les permitiría tener vista de todos los presentes. Probablemente para criticarlos. No tardo en notar la forma en la que la observaban. No les tomó mucho tiempo notar su oscuro vestido, ni a ellas, ni a varios de los presentes. Todas las damas parecían haber gastado sus dotes enteras en sus vestidos, como si compitieran por saber quién tenía la falda más abultada o el escote más prominente. En su contienda interminable de buscar un marido perfecto.

Sus miradas paseaban de ella a Vegeta, y de Vegeta a ella. Para luego pararse a murmurar. No le extrañó, e incluso se había estado preparando mentalmente para soportarlo. Su única ventaja es que seguramente no sabrían que se trataba de ella.

Notó luego, extrañada, que Milk no se encontraba reunida con ellas. Sino más bien detrás, casi al fondo del salón totalmente sola y de brazos cruzados. Con un gesto bastante apático. La observó rechazar un caballero que la invitó a bailar, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que podía ser bastante gruñona.

—¡Vaya! Por fin alguien asiste a un baile con el Conde Ouji, esto es nuevo. Debe ser una señorita muy especial.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, una mano sostenía la suya con la intención de besarla. Conmocionada, lo miró a los ojos. Lo conocía, lo había visto en bailes anteriormente e incluso había bailado con él una vez. Temió que la reconociera, pero al ver el cordial rostro del caballero, se dio cuenta de que su máscara cumplía perfectamente con el objetivo.

—Está en lo correcto, caballero. Soy una dama muy especial.

Vegeta notó rápidamente cómo ella se aferraba de su brazo. Percibió que debajo de esa fachada de suficiencia, estaba inquieta. Posiblemente temiendo que le preguntaran su nombre. Él se apresuró a estrechar la mano de aquel hombre luego de saludarla y trató quitarla del foco de la situación.

—Me enteré que va a casarse, ¿celebraran la boda en primavera?

Él se sonrió ampliamente y se giró a Vegeta, encantado de que su compromiso haya llegado a oídos del conde.

—El 24 de septiembre, para ser más exactos. Espere su invitación, por supuesto. Y la de su bella acompañante.

—Gracias, ahora… si me disculpa. Tengo un par de personas a quienes saludar.

Una vez que estuvieron lo bastante alejados, Bulma le susurró a Vegeta.

—¿Personas a quienes saludar?

—Más bien, permítame excusarme de esta conversación tan poco interesante.

Él observó de soslayo cómo ella se cubría los labios para reírse de su comentario. Ya más cómodo con la familiaridad de sus cuerpos, deambularon juntos por el salón observando a las parejas bailar.

—Pero mira nada más, si es el afamado Conde Ouji Vegeta.

Al voltear, el gesto tranquilo del Conde se desdibujó. Había reconocido el tono de su voz, sin embargo, esperaba haberlo confundido con alguien más. Lamentablemente al girarse se encontró con el Barón Black, quien se acercaba con un aspecto de júbilo alzando una copa hacia ellos.

Bulma se soltó del brazo de Vegeta de inmediato.

—Voy por algo de beber —le dijo antes de irse.

Él observó con cierto recelo su trayectoria, aunque coincidió en que sería lo mejor que se retirara antes de que Black la reconociera.

—No sabía que vendrías. Pensé que no eras del tipo de estos eventos.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Porque no lo haré, así que ya te puedes largar.

—No te preocupes, sólo me acerqué porque… —se volteó alzando el mentón rebuscando entre la gente a la joven que se había ido—, veo que viniste acompañado. ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

—¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Viniste con la intención de acosarla? Ese es tu estilo, ¿no?

—Para nada, pero eso significaría que por fin te decidiste a _atar el nudo_ con alguna jovencita. ¿Cómo está Bulma? Tal vez sería buen momento para invitarla a cenar.

—Me sorprende lo difícil que es para ti entender lo que significa un _no_.

—En eso debo darte la razón, Vegeta. Yo nunca recibo un no como respuesta. Al menos en asuntos que realmente me interesan. Como es en este caso la señorita Briefs… Disculpa por haberte perturbado, disfruta la velada.

Mientras Black hablaba con Vegeta, Bulma había logrado llegar al otro lado del salón. Se giró luego para comprobar que estaba lo suficientemente lejos e incluso que el Barón se había despedido del Conde. Igualmente, pudo notar la forma en la que la observaba en la lejanía y creyó reconocerle una sonrisa. Rápidamente tomó una copa de champaña de una charola y bebió un trago. Por un instante se sintió desprotegida, aunque luego apagó ese sentimiento envalentonada por la máscara que traía puesta. Nadie podría burlarse de ella si no sabían quién era, sólo tenía que mantenerse lejos de Black para que no descubriera quién era.

—¿Puedo invitarte a bailar? —escuchó repentinamente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

El muchacho de ojos claros que se le había acercado le resultó extremadamente familiar. Esforzó la mirada intentando recordarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos vino a su mente el recuerdo de él pidiéndole a su padre permiso para salir a pasear en carreta. Él había aceptado, salieron escoltados por una chaperona y le había parecido el sujeto más insulso de la tierra.

—No, gracias —respondió ella, declinando su ofrecimiento.

Él alzó una ceja, con apariencia repentinamente apática. Aparentemente se sentía insultado.

—Como si fueras la gran cosa… —murmuró antes de darle la espalda.

—¿Disculpa? —vociferó Bulma.

El sujeto se dio media vuelta y, con una expresión soberbia, se dirigió a ella.

—Te dije que no te creas la gran cosa. Iba a invitarte a bailar porque me daba pena que estuvieras ahí sola, tan patética. Pero ahora veo que estás sola porque eres una perra engreída.

Impactada por la forma miserable en la que le habían hablado se preguntó si realmente era el mismo caballero atento que la había invitado a salir, cuando era la afamada hija del Duque Briefs. Tentada a iniciar un escándalo, frunció con fuerza el entre cejo y apretó el puño sobre la copa de cristal que tenía sobre la palma de su mano. Aunque desistió, ya que temía que pudieran descubrirla y acabaría pasando el peor bochorno de su vida.

Recorrió el salón con la mirada en busca del conde y su corazón se estrujó cuando lo encontró. En la compañía de una mujer.

Vegeta sintió una mano delicada acariciarle el brazo y volteó cándidamente esperando encontrar a Bulma, que regresaba a su lado. En su lugar encontró una conocida rubia de ojos oscuros. Su aspecto se volvió férreo al ver a su antigua amante. Llevaba una máscara roja, aunque se la retiró cuando se aferró a él. Él examinó hastiado la forma lasciva en la que lo sujetaba, luego volvió su mirada al salón y tomó un trago del vaso que le acababan de ofrecer.

—¿Qué quieres, Charlotte? —le cuestionó sin mirarla.

—Esa no es forma de saludar a una buena amiga como yo, después de tanto tiempo.

—Creo que _amigos_ es una palabra muy fuerte como para definir nuestra relación.

—Oh, por favor, Vegeta. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan gruñón?

Mientras hablaba con ella, su pupila paseaba por los cientos de rostros congregados en el salón de baile hasta que finalmente la vio. Su mirada perlada debajo del antifaz blanco lo observaba con especial atención y una ligera pizca de recelo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella, intencionalmente, se encaminó al extremo más alejado donde ya no pudo localizarla. Incómodo, se removió del brazo de la mujer que lo sostenía.

—Charlotte, tu marido no lleva muerto ni siquiera un año.

—¿Ahora le tienes respeto a mi marido?

—No. Tu esposo me importa un bledo, y tú también. Así que déjame en paz.

Charlotte notó las miradas atentas que la rodeaban y, avergonzada, se dirigió a él una última vez antes de marcharse.

—Al fin y al cabo, siempre serás el desgraciado que todos dicen que eres.

—Y no has visto lo peor.

La viuda se retiró, aunque no sin llevarse consigo la mirada crítica de quienes habían logrado escuchar algo de su conversación. Por algún motivo que el Conde fallaba en descifrar, le inquietaba la forma en la que Bulma lo había mirado. La velada estaba marchando bastante bien hasta ese momento y se sentía realmente cómodo al respecto. Aunque detestara admitirlo, no estaba entre sus deseos iniciar una pelea innecesaria con ella.

Ella, en cambio, se sintió una ilusa cuando posó su mirada en ellos dos. Así como con Diana, Vegeta había tenido una vida íntima con otras mujeres y eso ella lo supo desde antes de conocerlo. Si bien había estado muy calmado al respecto y no había llevado mujeres a su mansión desde que ella había llegado, era consciente de que haberla llevado al baile como su pareja no era más que un castigo. Un castigo de esos tan extraños y poco profesionales que le gustaba impartirle. Ligeramente aterrada al respecto de las ilusiones que habían estado mermando en ella durante todo el día, salió disparada a un sitio más lejano donde no pudiera verlo. Quizás si no posara sus ojos sobre ellos dos, no podría dolerle tanto. Pero estaba equivocada.

Su rostro marchito se vio más alterado cuando escuchó a pocos pasos una conversación llena de tonos familiares.

—Yo escuché algo sobre ella.

—¿Qué? Cuenta, no seas mala.

—Bueno, es un rumor que está corriendo. No la vi con mis propios ojos… pero es de buena fuente.

—Ya dilo, deja las intrigas.

—Está bien, dicen que Bulma está viviendo como concubina de un hombre casado…

—Qué asco, con lo presumida que era para terminar como concubina.

—No sólo eso, también supe que está embarazada. Y al parecer la van a enviar lejos con su bastardo, tal vez a España.

—Seguramente se embarazó apropósito.

—Es una historia muy interesante. Sobre todo, el tono crítico que estás usando considerando que todos los miércoles por la noche, cuando tu padre se reúne con sus colegas, tu metes al hijo del panadero por la puerta de servicio.

Todo el grupo se volteó con horror a ver el rostro cínico de Vegeta. Especialmente Bulma. Abochornada, la jovencita tomó su falda y salió corriendo a los tocadores, con el rostro prendido en llamas. Por supuesto, su séquito de amigas salieron disparadas detrás de ella.

Vegeta le sonrió de lado a Bulma, compartiendo una mirada cómplice. Luego se acercó lentamente a ella y se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Cómo sabías eso?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Una mañana incluso lo vi salir medio desnudo por la ventana de su habitación.

—Gracias… por defenderme.

Luego de notar que había abandonado la compañía de otra mujer para regresar a su lado, se sintió reconfortada. De pronto sus expectativas parecían menos estúpidas e irreales. Él estaba con ella después de todo e incluso había apagado el rumor bochornoso que habían iniciado sobre ella, con otro probablemente peor.

—Seguramente eras igual de chismosa que ellas. O incluso peor.

—Tal vez era peor… —agregó Bulma.

—¿Todavía están aquí parados? —Tarble llegaba detrás de ellos. A juzgar por su animada expresión no había sido testigo de la humillación a la que una quinceañera había sometida gracias a su hermano mayor. Rápidamente tomó la muñeca de Bulma y colocó su mano sobre la de Vegeta—. Vayan a bailar —insistió empujándolos.

El Conde se resistió internamente a ser obligado a bailar con ella. Sin embargo, sabía que era algo típico y que estaba dentro de sus obligaciones. Renuente a huirle, tomó su mano con firmeza y la llevó hasta el centro del salón, simulando absoluta tranquilidad. Como si hubiera sido idea suya. Bulma vio en Tarble una expresión de satisfacción que la hizo sonreír. Al parecer Vegeta no era el único con su propia agenda en la mascarada.

Afortunadamente la orquesta comenzaba una nueva melodía. Una suave composición de piano comenzó a sonar y luego le acompañaron varios violines y violonchelos. La pieza era majestuosa. Bulma se paró frente a Vegeta, en una larga hilera de señoritas, sostuvo el regazo de su vestido y comenzó a girar sobre su lugar como era la costumbre. Luego, se acercó a él y él la tomó por la cintura con firmeza. Todos ordenadamente imitando la misma danza. El encuentro de sus miradas fue inmediato y magnético.

—No sabía que eras amigo de la viuda de Hollyday —comentó ella entre sus pasos.

—¿Celosa?

—Qué expectativas tan altas tienes.

—Casi la matas con la mirada.

—Estaba viendo su horroroso vestido. ¿Así te gustan? Vamos, Vegeta, hasta tú podrías conseguir algo mejor.

—¿Es una propuesta?

—Te mueres de ganas de que lo sea.

—Y luego soy yo el que se tiene en alta estima —Alzó con su mano enguantada la delicada y nívea de ella para hacerla girar suavemente hacia el otro extremo. Su otra mano le rozó la cintura, justo debajo de la curva de su pecho. Bulma se estremeció inmediatamente, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura. No podía permitirle que la desarmara de esa manera.

—Al menos hoy no te estas comportando como un total cretino.

—Esperaré a que nadie nos vea para ser un verdadero cretino.

El aire se impregnó del mismo turbio sentimiento que los embargaba cuando estaban solos, solo que ahora los rodeaban cientos de personas. Amparada en el anonimato de su máscara, Bulma se sintió libre de mirarlo a los ojos aún con las mejillas sonrojadas. Esas que siempre había intentado ocultar cuando él la apenaba. Con el roce de sus manos, la forma penetrante como la miraba, o con simples palabras que parecían acarrear connotaciones lascivas y sugerentes.

—Te creo —contestó y le sonrió ampliamente.

Cuando terminó la pieza, el Conde tardó en soltar la menuda cintura de su compañera y el toque de sus dedos sobre ella persistió hasta que estuvieron fuera de la pista. Bulma, extremadamente consciente de la forma en la que sus dedos le rozaban la espalda, comenzó a sentir un intenso e inexorable calor que partía desde la boca del estómago. La sensación sofocante llegó hasta su pecho y, cuando notó que la mirada del Conde se había visto repentinamente atrapada en su escote, se dio cuenta de que la piel de su pecho comenzaba a develar el bochorno que sentía. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse más cálidas. Ella se acarició el rostro afiebrado e intentó simular el motivo de su repentino color carmesí.

—Creo que necesito un poco de aire.

—Puedo escoltarte al jardín trasero…

Encandilada por la mirada intranquila del Conde, ella asintió y le permitió que la condujera al jardín. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, hallaron unas puertas de vidrio casi tan amplias como las de la entrada, abiertas de par en par. Varias personas deambulaban por los alrededores, pero no parecieron prestarles especial atención. Bulma sintió la caricia del aire gélido rozarle la piel y se relajó. Tomó aire mientras Vegeta continuaba a su lado, expectante de su estado. Al verla recuperar lentamente el tono pálido que su piel acostumbraba, se relajó. Caminó por el imponente balcón de mármol y contempló el amplio jardín trasero. A pesar de que Bulma había logrado recuperar su templanza, el pintoresco paisaje ante ella la cautivó. El sol obsequiaba sus últimos rayos en el horizonte y la figura delineada de la luna comenzaba a percibirse. Mientras ella comenzaba a deambular por los alrededores, adentrándose más y más sobre los jardines traseros, Vegeta se le acercó, caminó muy cerca de ella. Relajado, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón se paseó a su lado observándola de soslayo cuando ella no lo notaba.

—¿Podemos sentarnos por un momento? —preguntó y, antes de escuchar una respuesta, tomó asiento en una banca de granito muy cerca de una fuente de agua cristalina.

Vegeta sorprendentemente se sentó a su lado y permaneció con la mirada inerte, observando la forma en la que la luna se volvía más intensa al ocultarse el sol. Pocos minutos después el cielo comenzó a teñirse de oscuridad y pequeñas estrellas fueron revelándose sigilosamente.

—Realmente hoy te has comportado muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—No lo sé…

—Tú tampoco eres lo que esperaba.

—Ya no soy la misma niña tonta que era cuando me conociste —comentó ella con un aire de orgullo.

Vegeta la miró de soslayo y medio sonrió. Su piel blanca se bañó de la luz de la luna que acababa de emerger, y sus ojos celestes brillaron cuando se giró a verlo. Tenía una apariencia diferente, lo había notado desde bajó de su habitación. Y él incluso se sentía de otra forma, de algo irremediable que le producía escozor en la piel.

—Ahora vas a fiestas paganas con empleados —se burló.

—Fue divertido.

Él se cruzó de brazos, sin ánimo de discutir con ella ni ya más necesidad de ofuscarla. Miró a la luna y su sonrisa se desdibujó. Aún tenía muy presente la incertidumbre que le producía ese beso que ella le había evitado hacía unos días.

—¿Vas a dejarme para huir con el mozo de cuadra?

Muy a pesar de que había intentado darle un tono irónico a su pregunta, el aire se impregnó de una nostalgia extraña que incomodó a Bulma de sobremanera. Observó con atención su perfil, su ceño fruncido, como siempre, sus ojos iracundos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla luego de escuchar el escaso tono de su voz. Y, después de tantos besos interrumpidos, de tantos sentimientos aplastados por el razonamiento y el buen juicio, se decidió a hacer lo que su piel le había reclamado desde aquel instante en el que sus alientos se mezclaron en el despacho de Vegeta. No tenía la fuerza de continuar posponiéndolo y su pregunta parecía acarrear algo que necesitó acallar con suma urgencia.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la suavidad de los dedos de Bulma le habían envuelto el rostro y lo habían arrastrado a ella como una dulce invitación. Antes de poder resistirse, sintió el calor húmedo de su boca apropiarse de sus labios. Abrió los ojos y la miró por un leve instante de grata sorpresa. Le vio el rostro, aún bello debajo de esa petulante máscara y se dejó envolver por su apresurado beso. Lo había estado necesitando desde hacía más tiempo del que quería creer.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una imponente intensidad nacer dentro de él y precipitarse sobre sus extremidades. Un hormigueo insoportable se apoderó de sus manos y las llevó a la cintura de Bulma. Y la envolvió con sus manos como había estado deseando durante todo el baile.

La acarició intentando ser delicado, sin embargo, no pudo controlar las incipientes ansias que sentía de arrastrarla contra su cuerpo. Bulma sintió las manos de Vegeta tomarla por la cintura y recorrerle la espalda lentamente, produciéndole intensos escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Percibió debajo de sus caricias cierta fuerza contenida que la estremeció, tenía la sensación de que le arrancaría el vestido en ese mismo instante y estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse.

Ella lo besó con cierta suavidad de primer beso que él intentó corresponder. Pero es que la había deseado tanto que no pudo contenerse y la intensidad de sus besos se elevó rápidamente. La besó con fiereza posesiva, empujando su lengua sobre la tímida boca de ella.

Débil ante la sensación de avasallante calor que la sometía, paseó la yema de sus dedos desde la quijada de él hasta su cuello y lo recorrió con especial delicadeza que logró erizarle la piel. Viajó del cuello a su nuca y envolvió sus dedos en su intrincada cabellera oscura. Invitándolo a unirse con más ansias en el beso que compartían. Él soltó un gruñido sordo al sentir los finos dedos de Bulma perderse en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Tímida, la lengua de Bulma se dentro en la boca del Conde y, estremecida por la agradable y tibia sensación de sus labios, soltó un leve gemido que Vegeta sintió hasta en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo. Embelesado en los sugerentes sonidos que emergían de su boca, presionó con fuerza sus labios sobre los de Bulma. Deseaba morderla, mientras le recorría el cuerpo con las manos por primera vez. La yema de sus dedos deambuló por su cintura y con el pulgar paseó sobre sus costillas. Bulma sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía mientras él dibujaba el espacio en el que nacía su pecho con una naturalidad irresistible.

Luego, con su otra mano le envolvió el cuello, bajó hasta su clavícula lentamente para después regresar y enredar sus dedos entre su cabello recogido. Ella sintió los grandes dedos de él perderse entre su corto cabello y, sintiendo todo su cuerpo repentinamente débil, dejó su rostro hacerse hacia atrás como él pretendía. Suavemente jaló de su cabello y la observó deleitado abrirle paso sobre su cuello impoluto. Acarició su suave piel con la punta de su nariz, arrastrándola por un sendero que lo llevó hasta su oreja. La recorrió, al principio impregnándola de su cálido aliento, para luego humedecerla con sus labios. La besó suavemente, regocijado en los leves suspiros que soltaba cuando tocaba sus puntos más débiles. Dibujó figuras irreconocibles con la punta de su lengua hasta la seductora curva que unía su cuello con sus hombros.

Miró por un instante hacia abajo y contempló el intenso vaivén de su pecho, sin embargo, regresó por el camino que había trazado y apretó los dientes contra el lóbulo de su oreja. La escuchó susurrar su nombre y una fiereza indescriptible se mermó en su interior. Unió su frente a la de ella, la miró a los ojos y la besó con evidente necesidad. El aire tibio de su aliento le rozó la piel cuando sus bocas hambrientas se separaron.

—Creo que ya tuve suficiente de este estúpido baile.

La tomó de la mano y se levantó de su asiento, comenzando de inmediato a andar sobre sus pasos para, aparentemente, regresar a su mansión. Bulma despertó del transe hipnótico en el que la tenía suspendida Vegeta, mientras caminaba deprisa detrás de él, sostenida de su mano. Comenzaba a caer en cuenta de sus intenciones, de lo que pasaría entre ellos cuando llegaran finalmente a la mansión del Conde. Se estremeció al pensarlo, al saber que seguramente esa sería la noche en la que perdería su virginidad a manos de él.

—Espera —soltó apresurada. Él se volteó, deteniendo su marcha y la observó con urgencia—. Necesito ir al baño.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí… espérame en la entrada. No me tardo.

Bulma volvió a entrar al salón. Se rostro de notoria confusión, , no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Tarble, que había estado buscándolos desde que salieron de la pista. La observó pasar a toda prisa entre la muchedumbre y caminar junto a la banda para entrar a los tocadores. Una vez dentro, se apoyó contra el lavatorio de mármol y se miró al espejo, aun oculta detrás de su antifaz. El par de damas que estaban allí salieron poco después, conversando sobre un caballero, con la esperanza de que las invitara a bailar. Tocó la punta de sus labios, que se habían teñido de un intenso carmesí y se sentían vibrantes, impregnados de un hormigueo nuevo. Aun hambrientos de él.

—Cálmate, Bulma, tranquila. Vegeta no va a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras… Ay, maldición, es tan… persuasivo… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Angustiada por la idea de que rechazar a Vegeta podría terminar por completo la relación entre ellos, reunió coraje e intentó imaginarse a sí misma explicándole lo que la agobiaba. ¡Era virgen! Él debería saberlo, ella era una dama y había sido educada bajo los más altos estándares. Pero, una vez más, recordó la forma en la que él continuamente se expresaba de las mujeres. Aunque le había dicho que era diferente, tal vez ese tema no entraba en consideración. Tal vez jamás había pasado por la mente de Vegeta la idea de que Bulma podía ser virgen.

Y, aunque Vegeta tuviera una idea errónea de ella y aunque ella comenzara a descubrir realmente cuánto lo deseaba, no dejaba de sentirse terriblemente apresurado. Quizás de haber sido más espontaneo y natural, no habría tenido la fuerza de objetar. Pero, dadas las circunstancias y aun faltándole un largo trayecto juntos en carro para llegar a su mansión y _hacerlo_ , comenzaba a sentir que involuntariamente reunía más y más expectativas sobre lo que podría pasar. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, apenas sabía cómo debía hacerlo. Él en cambio había tenido turbios romances con más mujeres de las que podía recordar.

No podía esconderse por siempre dentro del baño, tenía que salir y enfrentarlo. Debía ser sincera, ya una vez le había ido pésimo por mentirle y seguramente ir de frente con sus inquietudes los pondría a ambos en la misma página. Vegeta tenía que saber que no tenía experiencia, y sobre todo, que él sería el primero.

Aunque eso hiciera que la rechazara.

Ese último pensamiento la detuvo, aterrada de lo que podría pasar. Sin embargo, reunió valor y se decidió finalmente a enfrentarlo. Salió de allí con la seguridad de que estaría esperándola en la entrada, junto al cochero. Trató de no llamar demasiado la atención mientras iba a buscarlo, pero repentinamente una mano la arrastró hasta la pista sin que pudiera resistirse. La hizo girar para integrarse con gracia al resto de mujeres que bailaban en medio del salón y en ese momento pudo verle el rostro.

—Podría reconocer esos ojos celestes en cualquier parte —Le dijo Black mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para bailar.

—Ni pienses que voy a bailar contigo.

—Oh, pero lo estás haciendo.

Antes de que pudiera soltarlo, una de sus manos se hizo con fuerza sobre la muñeca de Bulma y la arrastró hasta su espalda. Ella se resistió, pero rápidamente descubrió que la tenía atrapada y que cualquier movimiento brusco que hiciera la llevaría a experimentar un horrible dolor. Él continuó bailando, simulando compartir una íntima conexión, cuando realmente la tenía atrapada.

—Estás demente. Suéltame o gritaré.

—Si gritas le diré a todo el mundo quién eres y creo que serías la más perjudicada.

—¡Qué quieres!

—Sólo quiero hablar, no me has dado un momento para explicarte nada —se acercó a susurrarle al oído—. Tú me estás obligando a esto.

Indignada, sintió la nariz de Black y sus labios sobre su mejilla. Luego se volvió a enderezar y, sin liberarla, la sacó de la pista. Bulma caminó rápidamente sorteando con dificultad sus propios tacones, siguiendo los pasos de Black que permanecía abrazado de ella para ocultar la forma en la que la había inmovilizado. Caminó por entre la gente hasta dar la vuelta por un pasillo. Pasaron de largo la cocina, el comedor y, finalmente, Black abrió la puerta de una habitación que permanecía a oscuras. Ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se entrometía por los ventanales gigantescos. Una vez dentro, la soltó y Bulma casi se desploma sobre un piano, hundió sus manos sobre las teclas y un sonido aberrante se hizo oír.

—Perdóname, pero no me dejaste otra opción —se acercó a ella y le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja—. He estado intentado tener esta conversación contigo desde que te encontré. Tienes que darme la oportunidad de explicarte.

—¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué llevaste a mi familia a la ruina? Que aun sabiendo que estábamos perdiendo todo no fuiste capaz de ayudar a mi padre cuando fue tu culpa lo que estábamos viviendo. ¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas!

—Bulma, no fue mi culpa. Así son los negocios, a veces pierdes y a veces ganas. Yo estaba seguro de que nos iría bien. Era todo parte de mi plan. Si las cosas no se hubieran estropeado, tu y yo estaríamos comprometidos. ¿No te das cuenta? Eres perfecta para mí.

—¿Perfecta para ti? ¿Por qué?, ¿por el título nobiliario de mi padre?

—No totalmente.

—Entonces es eso, quieres ser Duque. Es todo lo que te importa.

—Es el título que me merezco, sería Duque y tú mi Duquesa. Pero si eso fuera lo único que me importara hubiera buscado a cualquier otra duquesa para cumplir con ese propósito. Tú eres perfecta para mí, tienes el título, la edad, eres hermosa, inteligente. Vegeta acaba de darse cuenta de ello, yo lo sé desde la primera vez que te encontré leyendo en la biblioteca de tu padre.

—Lo único que falla en tu plan es que tú a mí me repugnas.

—Es porque no me has dado la oportunidad de hacerte sentir lo contrario.

Con escurridiza agilidad, volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos, inmovilizándola de la misma forma. Bulma intentó presionarlo para que se alejara, pero sus forcejeos se vieron inútiles ante la gran altura de Black y su incomparable fuerza. Cubrió su pálida mejilla con la palma de su mano morena y le aprisionó los labios en un beso firme y demandante.

Incrédula, Bulma empujó su pecho en vano y sintió la forma en la que le retorcía levemente la muñeca para que se quedara quieta. Gimió de dolor aun con los labios de él recorriéndole la boca. El sonido de la puerta por la que entraron cerrándose distrajo a Black por un instante que Bulma aprovechó para darle un golpe certero en rostro. Black retrocedió y sintió el ardor de la comisura de sus labios, en donde comenzaba a emanar una ligera gota de sangre. Se limpió con el pulgar y bajo la escaza luz de la luna contempló su propia sangre.

Bulma observó con atención el rostro confundido de Black. Parecía conmocionado por el golpe. Él realmente no contaba con su rechazo.

—¿Te sorprende? —increpó ella, perturbada por la falta de razonamiento del barón.

—No se supone que esto saliera de esta forma…

—No te das cuenta… —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Todo lo que dices no cambia absolutamente nada, porque lo que a ti te falta es conciencia. A ti nunca te quitó el sueño que mi familia estuviera viviendo un infierno, ni sientes culpa por tu participación. En todo este tiempo que tuviste jamás te disculpaste conmigo. Eres un monstruo y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

Bulma salió corriendo del salón y atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Una vez fuera, Black extendió su mano hacia ella una vez más, pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de Tarble del otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Algún problema? —dijo, cruzado de brazos en una pose similar a la que usaría su hermano.

Él retrajo su gesto y se resistió a arrastrarla consigo una vez más, mientras que Bulma le dedicó una última mirada llena de rencor y salió de allí para regresar al salón principal.

La furia que sentía Vegeta comenzaba a percibirse en el temblor irremediable de sus manos. Las cerró con fuerza, pero aún podía sentir lo turbado que en realidad estaba en su interior. Luego de ver a Bulma retirándose a los baños, permaneció cerca para escoltarla al carro. Pero no fue hasta verla bailando con Black que comenzó a sentirse realmente intranquilo. De lejos, donde no pudiera verlo, los vigiló. Observó la forma en la que la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas al oído, para después llevársela por un pasillo oscuro y alejado. Guardó distancia mientras los siguá. Tenía que saber qué tenían ellos dos entre manos, pero al abrir la puerta detrás de la que habían desparecido los encontró besándose y sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago de inmediato. Controló la grandiosa ansiedad que lo invadía y el deseo refulgente de interrumpirlos y romperle el rostro a Black. Pero sería humillante para él ya que demostraría verdaderamente lo herido que estaba. Cerró la puerta y se retiró, sorprendido de la presencia de Tarble detrás de él. Lo ignoró, reconociendo que la furia que lo invadía podía salir desperdigada en cualquier persona que se le acercara. Recorrió y salón y poco antes de poder salir la escuchó llamándolo.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó corriendo detrás de él.

Él se giró, traicionado. La observó acercarse a él con el rostro alegre de volver a encontrarlo. Sin embargo, para él no era más que una fachada para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. De algún plan oculto que ella y Black habían estado fraguando todo ese tiempo. Después de todo, ella lo había besado a él. Quizás el Barón y ella no habían soportado tanto tiempo alejados y se vieron en la obligación de esconderse como ratas para besarse lejos de él. La miró a los ojos, cuando ella se paró a su lado sin aliento y comenzó a hablar palabras que él realmente no estaba escuchando. Sorprendido por la repentina repulsión que ella le causaba, le acarició la mejilla y la vio sonrojarse. Bulma se quedó petrificada con el gesto tierno del Conde, pero poco duró la tibia sensación que le ocasionaba en el interior cuando se dio cuenta de que su único propósito era el de removerle la máscara.

Una expresión de asombro general se sintió entre los presentes más cercanos. Bulma pudo escuchar su nombre y se giró a ver los rostros de los presentes que habían logrado reconocerla. El mismo grupo de señoritas que habían hablado rumores de ella más temprano, se reían en la distancia al igual que el muchacho al que le había reusado un baile. Milk la observaba con asombro. Unas risas más se escucharon y antes de que diera cuenta Vegeta se había ido. Corrió detrás de él exigiendo una explicación, pero él hizo caso omiso de sus gritos. Cuando por fin logró alcanzarlo y poner una mano sobre él, él se volteó con violencia y se la quitó de encima.

—Eres igual que todas ellas, pero nunca una mujer me había repugnado tanto como tú.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

N/A: Como algunos de ustedes habrán notado, he cambiado la calificación del fic a M (mature content). Esto se debe a que había estado deliberando durante todo el fic si incluir o no contenido sexual. A veces es difícil escribirlo, al menos para mí. Pero después de escribir la mitad de este fic y sobre todo el beso más esperado de toda latinoamerica unida JAJA me di cuenta que se me iba a hacer imposible no incluir algo de material de alto voltaje. De cualquier manera espero que no sea una noticia desagradable para quienes entraron al fic pensando que no leerían lemon, voy a procurar poner una advertencia antes del capítulo cuando sea necesaria.

Todavía falta para eso, y se habrán dado cuenta al finalizar el capítulo. No puedo darles una alegría sin arruinar todo al final, perdónenme. Pero no se preocupen, el viejo y confiable Tarble está ahí para remarla por nosotros. Vegeta, por qué eres así? JAJAJA En fin, ¡POR FIN! Después de 12 capítulos de tira y afloje finalmente se les dio, el primer beso, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Cumplió sus expectativas? Me tomó tanto tiempo llegar a este punto porque el beso tenía que ser ese día, debía ser en el baile y, sobre todo, tenía que ser iniciado por Bulma. Bulma ha cambiado desde el capítulo 1 en el que rechazó a Vegeta en el baile de debutantes y ahora, en otro baile, es ella la que finalmente decide que quiere besarlo. Todo se fue al carajo después, Vegeta voló de Bulma y la relación se fue a la puta, pero el fic sigue.

Hoy, además, quiero tomarme el tiempo de agradecerles a todos los que están ahí leyendo. Este capítulo es muy especial para mí porque es de los que he estado esperando con más ansia desde que empecé a escribir, además resultó ser el más largo. Si mis cálculos no fallan, este y el XV van a ser los que más ansíe. Según las estadísticas del fic hay lectores en varios países y quisiera extenderles un saludo a todos, a los que se quedan un ratito extra a dejar un comentario como a los que se quedan y releen la historia una y otra vez (I see you all). Saludos a Mexico, Chile, Argentina, Bolivia, España, Uruguay, EEUU, Brazil, Guatemala, Venezuela, Francia, Costa Rica, Perú, Canada, Puerto Rico, Panama, El Salvador, Colombia, Nicaragua, Ecuador, Italia y Japón. Si las demográficas son correctas hay lectores por todos lados!

Gracias especialmente a Lizzy Gerry, Clauia (o Claudia), Ashril (mi media naranja/ partner in crime), Veros (la incondicional), ElsaBriefs, Nuria-db (¡Gracias de nuevo por el dibujo, reina! No sé s recibiste mi mensaje de IG pero quería volverte a agradece), vegeta-bulma00, gamb12 (gracias por los ánimos jajaja), hastag-x, Rocio2434, dekillerraven, Perla!, Princess Narin, Cordovezza, y anabellgonzalez92, que me dejaron muy lindos reviews en el capítulo anterior. ¿Llegaremos a los 250 reviews? Si no llegamos no importa, este fic ya se convirtió en mi fic con más reviews gracias a ustedes. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Los ama, Nade.


	14. XIV

**Antes de dejarlos leer quería agradecerles mucho por todos los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior, me hacen inmensamente feliz. Ahora, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **ENTRE SUS MANOS**

 **-XIV-**

Tan aplastante fue la sensación de sus palabras que se alejó de él. Su belleza se vio opada por el gesto adolorido de su rostro. El pecho comenzó a dolerle intensamente, al igual que la garganta, ahogada en una áspera sensación. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle al tiempo que se humedecían de sus propias lágrimas. Bulma miró a Vegeta con una expresión de horror que no le había visto jamás, como si se hubiera dado cuenta verdaderamente quién era. Irónicamente no tuvo que quitarle su máscara para poder verlo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le cuestionó mientras la voz se le quebraba.

—Lo hubiera hecho antes, de haber sabido la clase de mujer que eras.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!? —bramó.

Poco a poco se hicieron conscientes de las docenas de ojos que los observaban con curiosidad. Vegeta se apresuró a rebuscar en su chaqueta y se acercó a un cochero. Dejó unas monedas sobre la palma de su mano y se giró a Bulma por última vez.

—Ve a buscar tus cosas. Cuando llegue no quiero encontrarte ahí.

Bulma sintió como si le hubieran dado la estocada final y, como si juntara los pedazos que Vegeta le había dejado se apresuró sobre el coche para marcharse. Una vez que la puerta se cerró y el coche comenzó a andar ocultó su rostro herido sobre sus manos. Su delicado cuerpo se sintió repentinamente débil, mientras Bulma caía encuentra a la clase de hombre al que planeaba entregarle su preciada virginidad. Aunque, tal vez, ese sabor amargo que le había hecho probar le serviría para apagar eso que sentía por él. Ese amor que acababa de descubrir.

Una vez que el coche se marchó por el largo sendero del jardín delantero, la turbia mirada de Vegeta se vio amenazante a los espectadores, que lentamente fueron retirándose a algún sitio más alejado. Él aún sentía una furia avasallante que no tenía cómo liberar. Deseaba repartirle muchísimos más improperios a Bulma, quería acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no había explicación que valiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras deliberaba a dónde debía ir para ocupar un poco su tiempo antes de que Bulma se largara de su mansión, observó una figura familiar saliendo por la puerta principal. Su rostro furibundo no llamó especialmente su atención. Estaba tan ofuscado que de sólo verlo sintió un remolino en su interior que hacía que le temblaran las manos. Black se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con el pulgar y podría jurar que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos cuando pasó justo por en frente de Vegeta.

—Pero mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí —soltó Vegeta, perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Black lo miró de reojo con una expresión furibunda. Tan ofuscado y sorprendido lo tenía el puñetazo que le dio Bulma que no podía quitarla de sus pensamientos. Pero al ver al Conde ahí, junto a él, no pudo contenerse y le sonrió. Ese solo gesto le revolvió a Vegeta el estómago, se estaba burlando de él, ahí mismo, en sus narices. Se había llevado a Bulma minutos después de que él la besara y le había borrado el sabor de sus besos con los suyos. Probablemente la habría tocado después de que se marchó y quizás habría un sinfín más de acontecimientos que desconocía. Tan repugnante le pareció la idea que, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad la quitó de su mente. Sin embargo, la sensación iracunda que contenía no lograba apagarse.

—¿Solo? —preguntó Black y miró los alrededores—. No me digas que no te aguantó y se fue.

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula, en un pobre intento por controlarse. Black caminó pasivamente hasta quedar junto a él. Casual, con las manos en los bolsillos alzó el mentón a un empleado para llamar por su carro, luego miró de soslayo al Conde con esa expresión despreciable que le conocía tan bien.

Black sintió el fuerte impacto del puño de Vegeta darle directamente en el pómulo. Casi cae al suelo, sorprendido por el ataque. Caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás y se cubrió el rostro con la mano. Era el segundo golpe que recibía esa noche. Alzó la vista luego de caer en cuenta que Vegeta lo había golpeado y se encontró con el rostro de él.

Invadido por el regocijo de haber liberado finalmente una pequeña porción de la furia arrasadora que aprisionaba dentro de él, se sonrió. Vegeta sonreía de lado con tal satisfacción que no podía creerse haber esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo.

Del otro lado, Black no sonreía. Era extraño, era su gesto más recurrente. Incluso utilizaba su sonrisa como método para fastidiarlo. Sin embargo, ahora la careta de Black caía al suelo y con ella su apariencia de entereza y calma. Black exudaba a través de sus oscuros ojos todo el odio que siempre había estado allí, oculto. Se levantó rápidamente y lanzó un puñetazo al rostro del Conde. Vegeta se agachó, satisfecho, habiendo esperado ese golpe. Cerró su puño y golpeó al Barón en el abdomen. Black apretó los dientes y no retrocedió, con su puño izquierdo volvió a arremeter contra él. Vegeta dio unos pasos hacia atrás y el aire arrastrado por ese golpe le acarició el mentón. Rápidamente, Vegeta le dio dos puñetazos en el rostro a Black.

Se separaron un instante. Black finalmente volvió a sonreír, pero algo había cambiado. Se limpió la sangre que escapaba de borde partido de sus labios y volvió su mirada turbia a su contrincante. Extasiado ante la idea de hacerlo pedazos.

—Esto va a ser divertido —le dijo antes de volver a intentar darle en el rostro.

Vegeta volvió a agacharse, pero Black se anticipó, pateándolo para luego golpearlo con más fuerza. Vegeta perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo. Black se abalanzó sobre él, pero logró eludir sus golpes girándose sobre su espalda. Antes de que pudiera levantar su defensa se levantó y lo golpeó en la nuca. Black sintió su rosto golpear el concreto, para luego ser estrangulado por los brazos inamovibles del conde. Consciente de lo que ocurriría en pocos segundos, se hincó sobre su estómago para tener mayor acceso a él. Vegeta recibió uno tras otro los golpes de Black en el rostro, mientras lo retenía bajo sus brazos. Pero no fue suficiente motivo para soltarlo. La vista comenzó a molestarle y una sensación cálida le escurría de la frente. Su espalda impactó contra una pared. Se quedó sin aire. Otro puñetazo en el rostro. Otro golpe contra la pared. Finalmente, Black se tiró con fuerza sobre el suelo y logró liberarse del insistente agarre de Vegeta. Se incorporó ligeramente aún con el conde a sus espaldas y tosió copiosamente, se tocó la garganta ahora libre y gruñó con fuerza. Se giró ligeramente y lo observó apenas consciente. Alzó su codo y lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. Vegeta reaccionó y alzó sus brazos para escudarse del segundo y tercer golpe. Luego alzó una pierna y le pateó el rostro con tanta fuerza que Black cayó sobre su pecho.

Vegeta se incorporó lentamente sobre sus rodillas respirando con dificultad. Llevó su mano enguantada a su rostro y se limpió burdamente la sangre que lo manchaba. Black se giró, aún en el suelo, enfrentándolo. Ambos respirando como animales agitados.

Invadido aún por la rabia, Vegeta se lanzó contra él con movimientos rápidos, sorteando los puñetazos y las patadas de Black. Le acertó con fuerza un puñetazo en la quijada y cuando estaba recuperándose lo pateó en el mismo lugar. Black, exacerbado volvió a golpearlo en el rostro y logró sacárselo de encima por un momento. Pero Vegeta se levantó para atacarlo una vez más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Black sintió la fuerza perturbadora de Vegeta sobre sus costillas, y con su rodilla logró golpearlo en el medio del abdomen. Pero, para su desgracia, si bien su ataque fue certero, Vegeta logró interceptarlo y luego de jalar de él lo derrumbó. Black cayó sobre su espalda. El Conde se sentó inmediatamente sobre él y lo golpeó con su puño en el rostro, una y otra vez.

Sordo ante a cualquier otro evento que ocurriera cerca de él, consumido por esa pelea, falló en darse cuenta de toda la gente que se había acumulado a su alrededor. Repentinamente, dos pares de brazos ajenos lo sujetaban de los brazos. Al ver que no podían retenerlo, otro par se acercó a colaborar con la tarea de inmovilizar a Vegeta. Black aprovechó la oportunidad para darle una patada en el rostro antes de ser retenido por otros caballeros. Un quinto se sumó, tomando a Vegeta por la espalda.

De haberse encontrado más calmado, Vegeta habría escuchado los reproches de Tarble, o el grupo de policías que habían llegado a detenerlos. Pero él no podía quitar el rostro de Black de su vista, manchado de sangre y con el traje arruinado. Observó su trayecto mientras gritaba cosas que ni él mismo entendía. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que vio la forma en la que lo echaban dentro de un carro y cerraban las puertas. Vegeta sintió entonces cómo le doblaban los brazos por la espalda y lo esposaban. Luego lo echaron sin cuidado en algún sitio que no pudo ver y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él. Vegeta cayó al suelo y respiró el hedor a orines y sudor que había allí dentro. Intentó ponerse de pie en aquel sitio oscuro, pero perdió el equilibrio cuando el carro se echó a andar y se dio el rostro contra el suelo una vez más.

Mientras tanto Bulma, que acababa de llegar a la mansión, recogía sus cosas con la mayor rapidez posible. Aún caían de su rostro pequeñas lágrimas, mientras andaba de a un lado al otro. Otras le recorrían el mentón, el cuello y se ceñían en la tela de su vestido. Luego de juntar todo en la pequeña maleta que había traído, bajó con rapidez las escaleras y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí.

Ahora observaba la noche que se posaba amenazante sobre ella. Aterrada por la sola idea de que Vegeta llegaría pronto, tomó con fuerza el aza de su maleta y corrió por la vereda unas cuantas cuadras. Una vez que estuvo lo bastante lejos, ralentizó su marcha y recuperó el aliento.

Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar en el medio de la calle, no sólo volvía a estar completamente desamparada, sino que ahora debía lidiar con el dolor sofocante que le había provocado el rechazo de Vegeta y bochorno público. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Si nadie le había tendido la mano antes, no iban a hacerlo ahora. Ante la falta de una respuesta certera, Bulma continuó caminando sin rumbo por las calles de piedra más iluminadas.

Se cruzó con un grupo de hombres y temió que se le notara el temor. Los escuchó reír caminando en la misma dirección que ella, en la cuadra de en frente. Bulma caminó a su paso, para evitar que la vieran. Luego los observó de lejos, entrar a una casa de dos pisos. Cuando la puerta se abrió una mujer con el escote muy bajo los recibió. Bulma pudo observar apenas una mujer bailando y supo inmediatamente frente a lo que estaba.

De pronto, las dos primeras opciones que se le asomaron al quedar en la ruina volvieron a presentársele. El convento, o el burdel…

Se quedó inmóvil contemplando sus opciones. Y, aunque estaba totalmente segura de que no entregaría su cuerpo por ninguna suma de dinero, sin importar cuan cuantiosa pudiera ser, estaba realmente desesperada por encontrar un lugar en el cual pasar la noche. Impulsada por la idea de que quizás dormir a la intemperie sería más peligroso que entrar a un burdel, cruzó la calle.

Al acercarse escuchó el sonido de la música, el bullicio y las risas ebrias. Se detuvo contemplando la planta alta, pensando cómo presentarse. Cómo rogar limpiar los pisos a cambio de un lugar en el cuál dormir.

Inquieta por una sensación familiar, se volteó y encontró un par de jóvenes exuberantes reunidas en el pasillo entre los edificios. Una le sonrió, rubia, con un cigarrillo pendiendo de sus dedos. La otra que la acompañaba acababa de tirar el suyo al suelo para apagarlo con la suela de su zapato.

—¿Perdida? —le dijo en un tono seductor.

La forma en la que la miraba la perturbó. Una mirada de alguien que sabe más, algo que aún no le has contado. Todo de Bulma era llamativo, la forma orgullosa en la que se erguía su espalda, el cabello corto y desordenado, casi del mismo color que el de sus ojos.

—Supongo que sí… —respondió Bulma con ligero temor.

Una brisa gélida le removió el cabello y se asentó sobre sus brazos desnudos. Pensó por un momento en lo que sería dormir a la intemperie y la idea de morir de frío no parecía tan descabellada.

—Acércate, aquí no se siente tanto el frío.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, arrastrado por los brazos por un pasillo levemente iluminado, llevaban a Vegeta hacia una celda. Él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía allí y que sería en vano rehusarse y pelear contra los guardias. Se encontraba bastante malherido, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Probablemente volvería a hacerlo si tuviera la oportunidad.

Un guardia regordete abrió la puerta de su celda y luego de quitarle las esposas lo hizo entrar. Cerraron la puerta detrás de él y caminó hasta la pared para sentarse. Tomó aire aún con un poco de dificultad. Sentía un dolor punzante en las costillas. Se sonrió, pensando en todo el dolor del que Black estaría sufriendo en ese momento. Cerró los ojos intentando recobrar el aliento y escuchó su risa, maligna, casi felina. Abrió los ojos, incrédulo y lo encontró del otro lado de la habitación, en la celda frente a la suya. Aún con el rostro magullado intentaba sonreírle, burlándose de él.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para sortear el espacio que había entre los dos, afortunadamente. Sentía que, de tenerlo más cerca sería capaz incluso de matarlo.

Black miró hacia arriba, Vegeta no pudo imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Lo único que me mantiene sonriendo en este momento es el saber que tienes peor suerte que yo. Al menos sé que me rechazó por lo que sucedió con su familia, pero tú, tú simplemente eres tú. Esa es razón más que suficiente para que cualquier mujer te desprecie. De haber sido diferente probablemente estaría a mi lado y tu aquí, pudriéndote en esa apestosa celda.

Vegeta guardó silencio, confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Trató de controlar su expresión y no dejar en evidencia su desdén. Apretó la mandíbula y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Black tosió y se limpió la sangre que emanaba de su boca. Escupió a un lado y luego volvió a mirarlo.

Parecía a punto de decirle algo más, a juzgar por su expresión. Por un instante le dio la impresión de estar planeando algo, pero se vio interrumpido por el andar de unos pasos aproximándose. Una conversación queda se oyó, aunque Vegeta no pudo distinguir de quién se trataba en un principio, ni de qué se trataba aquella charla. No tuvo que esperar mucho para darse cuenta de quién era. Su cabello blanco era inconfundible.

Zamas le dirigió la mirada por un instante, y era la primera vez que percibía tanto rencor de su parte. Duró apenas un segundo, y logró dejarlo ligeramente intranquilo. Luego se volteó a la celda de Black y ya no pudo apreciar su horrorizada expresión. Zamasu vio dolor el rostro magullado de su compañero e insistió rápidamente al guardia que lo acompañaba que le abriera la celda. Rápidamente entró y se cargó un brazo sobre su espalda, cuando Black falló en ponerse de pie por sí solo.

Vegeta se sonrió. Aún persistía la satisfacción de haberlo dejado en ese estado.

Antes de retirarse por el pasillo, se detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que ver un médico lo antes posible —le dijo Zamas, pero Black no parecía escucharlo.

—Esto no ha terminado, Vegeta. Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Arrastrado por la insistencia de Zamas, Black continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta que se perdió de vista. Vegeta se abstuvo de responder. La amenaza de Black se sentía diferente, como si no estuviera dirigida a él. Caviló entonces en sus palabras, aquello que le dijo antes de que Zamas apareciera. Se preguntó qué más estaría a punto de decirle de no haber sido interrumpido. Algo no tenía sentido. Poco duró esa idea, al escuchar otros pasos acercarse rápidamente. Con sólo alzar la mirada vio a Tarble caminando presuroso hasta él, se detuvo frente a los barrotes de su celda y trató de recuperar el aliento. Vegeta notó de inmediato que ningún guardia lo acompañaba.

—Supongo que no viniste a sacarme de aquí. Hasta el imbécil de Zamas sacó a Black en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tarble observó a su hermano con una expresión de sorpresa. Se paró frente a él y, aunque estaba extrañado en un principio, su expresión cambió a una que no supo diferenciar.

—¿Vine a sacarte de aquí y lo primero que haces es insultarme?

—Yo no veo que estén abriendo mi celda. Eso quiere decir que fracasaste en tu intento de sacarme de aquí.

—Vegeta, eres simplemente… Todos te vieron iniciar esa pelea. Arruinaste el baile de apertura de temporada. Las personas más importantes del Estado estaban ahí, ¡viéndote romperle la cara a Black! Si no te hubieran detenido lo hubieras matado.

—Sí… —contestó Vegeta en voz baja—. Lo hubiera matado, estoy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho. Deseaba hacerlo, se hubiera sentido muy bien matarlo con mis propias manos.

—¿Estás loco? Si alguien te escucha podrían encerrarte por más tiempo. ¿De qué me sirve dar la cara por ti si con un par de palabras vas a arruinar todo lo que he estado haciendo por ti?

—¿Todo lo que has estado haciendo? Pequeño inútil, ¿qué te hace pensar que necesito de ti para algo?

Tarble escuchó con atención a su hermano. Su postura repentinamente se relajó su decepción se hizo evidente en su mirada. Desde el momento en el que se habían llevado a Vegeta en los coches de la policía se dispuso a ir por el dinero para pagar su fianza, pero descubrió poco después que el mismo alcalde de la ciudad había solicitado que no liberaran a Vegeta tan pronto. Al parecer había incurrido en varios negocios exitosos con el barón y como favor a Zamasu intercedió para perjudicar al Conde. Tarble aún tenía un par de contactos más con quienes conversar para que lo dejaran libre, pero al escuchar las duras palabras de él, comenzó a reconsiderar sus esfuerzos.

—Toda mi vida me has tratado como si fuera una molestia para ti. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido siempre para proteger a nuestra familia, aunque tu muchas veces me has dejado claro que ni siquiera crees que seamos hermanos. Podría ir ahora, a hablar con todas las personas que conozco para que te dejen ir, pero creo que me iré y dejaré que hagan contigo lo que quieran. Al fin y al cabo, te ganaste estar aquí, no sólo por lo que hiciste con Black, sino por todas las cosas que has hecho antes, todo lo que me has hecho a mí y también por la canallada que le hiciste a esa muchacha. No sé cuál es tu problema con ella, ni por qué la has estado torturando con ese trabajo, pero lo que hiciste esta noche es imperdonable. Creí que venir a contarte lo que vi cuando saliste del baile te ayudaría, o te torturaría, pero ya no me importa cuál de las dos sea. Ella rechazó a Black, la escuché golpearlo. Luego intentó forzarla otra vez, pero yo estaba ahí y por eso no se atrevió a hacerlo.

El rostro de Tarble se observaba inflexible, al igual que el tono de sus palabras. Vegeta continuó estático. Sentado en el sucio suelo de su celda.

—Te dejaré aquí, veré si encuentro a esa muchacha antes de que algo malo le ocurra por tu culpa. Aunque quizás ese sería tu más grande castigo, porque sé que te importa, aunque lo niegues, y sé que esa es la razón por la que casi matas a Black esta noche. Descansa Vegeta, si es que puedes hacerlo.

Tarble se marchó sin volverse a ver a Vegeta. Él escuchó sus pasos alejarse y sintió dentro de sí cómo la energía errática que lo invadía comenzaba a abandonarlo, dejándole tan sólo el punzante dolor de los golpes que había recibido. El orgullo de Vegeta continuaba escudándolo insondable. Sin embargo, un escozor le ardía en el pecho. Las palabras de Tarble comenzaban a darle sentido a las de Black. El rostro confundido que llevaba al bajar las escaleras tenía motivo y ese era el rechazo de Bulma. Su propia inseguridad le había vuelto a jugar en contra y esta vez de la peor manera. Recordó la forma en la que le había exigido que se fuera y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado, si Tarble la alcanzaría antes de que se fuera. Después de todo, ¿a dónde iría? No tenía a nadie, él había sido su última opción. Bulma era inteligente, se las ingeniaría para no dormir en la calle, pero ahora que él la había despreciado y humillado… tal vez había dejado a Black como la única opción viable… Sin darse cuenta, tal vez incluso lo había ayudado a no verse tan despreciable. En comparación consigo mismo.

Pero Black no tenía cómo saberlo, él no había estado presente cuando la echó. Tan sólo acababa de salir hacía unos minutos, y de estarse enterando en ese instante lo más probable es que fuera tras ella. Zamas trataría de impedírselo, probablemente. Parecía profundamente preocupado por su condición. Apenas podía caminar por sí solo. Pero si él continuaba allí encerrado no sabía qué podría pasar con Bulma.

—Maldición… —murmuró Vegeta y se puso de pie.

Al pararse sintió un dolor intenso y punzante en las costillas. Se arqueó y llevó una mano hacia su abdomen. Caminó hasta sostenerse de los barrotes de su celda, respiró profundamente y habló.

—¡Guardia! ¡Guardia! —gritó un par de veces hasta que finalmente él se acercó.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó.

—Necesito salir ahora, es una emergencia.

—Lo siento, conde. Tengo órdenes explícitas de no dejarlo salir. El juez verá mañana qué hacen con usted.

—Idiota, no entiendes. Tengo algo importante qué hacer.

—¿Idiota? Pues yo también tengo algo muy importante qué hacer, tengo un sándwich esperándome en mi escritorio. Así que, si me disculpa su majestad. Voy a cumplir con mi importante tarea.

—¡Espera! ¡A dónde vas! ¡No he terminado! ¡Guardia!

Bulma fue invitada a entrar al burdel, temerosa por lo que podrían pretender de ella una vez dentro. Nathalie, la muchacha que fumaba en el callejón de junto, le había asegurado que podría pasar la noche si se encargaba de limpiar mientras ellas hacían su trabajo. Insistió, un poco conmovida por la precaria situación de la que Bulma presumía. Le comentó, mientras caminaban por un ruidoso pasillo, sobre el carácter de Madame V.

—¿Madame V?

—Así la llamamos, la verdad es que no sé su verdadero nombre. Es muy estricta con nosotras, intenta caerle bien. De lo contrario no habrá nada que pueda hacer por ti, pequeña.

Al ingresar al salón, Nathalie saludó calurosamente a un viejo cliente. Bulma quedó petrificada al sentir una mano ajena sobre sus caderas y dio un salto para alejarse de esa sudorosa extremidad. Otra muchacha apareció rápidamente y se sentó en su regazo. El sujeto la olvidó de inmediato, cuando la joven le sirvió una jarra de cerveza. Las luces estaban ubicadas estratégicamente para darle un ambiente cálido al lugar, al igual que el papel tapiz rojo borgoña y los candelabros dorados.

Nathalie caminaba con naturalidad, su piel blanca contrastaba delicadamente con sus rizos negros. Debajo, un vestido rojo tan escotado que Bulma comenzó a sentir cierto pudor al darse cuenta de que su vista se perdía en escondite que se formaba entre ambos senos.

La guio por entre la gente, hasta el otro lado del salón, abrió una puerta y después de otro largo pasillo llegaron a una oficina bien iluminada. Nathalie tocó antes, y luego de escuchar la voz de la Madame, entraron.

Bulma la observó, notando el halo de canas platinadas que nacían en la raíz de sus cabellos. El resto de su melena era de un oscuro color chocolate. Bajo su cabello recogido su rostro estirado parecía irreal. Una gruesa capa de maquillaje la cubría hasta el cuello. Sus ojos oscuros bajo frondosas pestañas negras, labios rojos y sombra violeta. Tenía los pómulos firmemente acentuados, lo que le daba una apariencia imponente. Ella la examinaba al mismo tiempo. Bajó con cuidado los anteojos que usaba para leer y la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Madame, ella es Bulma… —comenzó Nathalie, pero la señora pareció hacer caso omiso de sus palabras. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la joven que habían traído ante ella.

Repentinamente la tomó por las mejillas con una sola mano y la inspeccionó de lado a lado.

—Podemos conseguir dinero con ella. Es joven y se ve firme.

—¡Se equivoca! —soltó Bulma—. Necesito trabajo, pero no ese tipo… puedo limpiar todo por ustedes, sólo necesito un lugar en dónde dormir.

—¿Sabes la cantidad de dinero que podrías hacer en una noche, comparada con lo que te daré por limpiar los pisos? —le cuestionó mientras la observaba ligeramente extrañada. El rostro de Bulma se vio firme y seguro, a pesar del ligero tiritar de su cuerpo que no supo si adjudicar a los nervios o al frío que había pasado—. Está bien, Nathalie, compartirás tu habitación con ella por esta noche. Enséñale dónde están los elementos de limpieza y que se cambie para empezar a trabajar, con ese vestido creerán que es una de mis chicas.

Vegeta se cansó de gritar por el guardia, y terminó sentado otra vez en el suelo de su celda contra los barrotes. Evidentemente nadie le haría caso, al menos por resto de la noche. Estaba bastante herido y escaparse de allí parecía imposible. De modo que no tendría más opción que lidiar con las palabras de Tarble por el resto de la noche. Mucho de lo que dijo era cierto, siempre lo había resentido desde pequeños, sobre todo a su madre.

Recordó la forma en la que lo miraba cuando nació, con una devoción tal que él jamás había sentido.

— _Eres idéntico a tu padre_.

Su voz aún lo recorría, hasta ese día. Lo era, era extremadamente similar a él en apariencia, a diferencia de Tarble. Y esa era una de las razones que lo hacían pensar que en realidad no eran hermanos. Había dado sus sospechas por confirmadas aquel día en el que llegó temprano de su entrenamiento para escuchar unos ruidos particulares salir de una de las habitaciones de invitados. Vegeta, de diez años, se había asomado ligeramente para encontrar a su madre envuelta en un abrazo con otro hombre.

Aquel evento lo había dejado impactado, y fue luego que comenzó a prestar mayor atención a las actividades de su madre. La forma en la que constantemente se reunía con amigas a tomar el té, o los cuantiosos eventos sociales a los que afirmaba que concurría, no eran más que una pantalla para una serie de amoríos que había sostenido por muchos años ante la indiferencia de su esposo.

Vegeta había aprendido tempranamente a no esperar más que infidelidad y traición de las mujeres, a partir del ejemplo de su propia madre. O al menos así había sido hasta conocer a Bulma, quien había cargado con estigma que había formado desde tan joven.

Ella no lo había traicionado, y se sentía un estúpido por haberse dejado caer en la trampa de Black. De haber confiado en ella probablemente la noche hubiera terminado mejor, pero ahora él estaba encerrado en una celda y ella en quién sabe qué maldito lugar.

Esperaba que al menos Tarble pudiera hacer algo para remediar la situación, únicamente por el bienestar de Bulma. Vegeta no confiaba en nadie y, si bien Bulma tenía varias armas para defenderse, seguía siendo físicamente más vulnerable de lo que desearía. Sólo bastaba un par de sujetos en una calle poco iluminada para aprovecharse de ella. De sólo entrar al vecindario equivocado, de cruzarse con el sujeto equivocado…

La imagen desagradable que le cruzó la mente lo dejó sumamente intranquilo. No tenía manera de saber ni siquiera qué hora era, ni de comunicarse con nadie. De no haber maltratado a Tarble probablemente estaría saliendo en ese momento para encontrarla, sin embargo, estaba lidiando con las consecuencias de su conducta. Por primera vez en su vida, su hermano le había dado la espalda.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que no tenía a nadie a quién recurrir, y tal vez, como Bulma, estaba completamente solo.

Bulma había logrado, con un poco de dificultad, evitar a los hambrientos hombres que deambulaban por la mansión de Madame V. No pudo evitar sus miradas lascivas, o la forma cómo se estiraban para tocarla cuando levantaba los vasos de la mesa. Trató de controlarse cuando uno le tocó el trasero y, aunque estaba furiosa, no era tan estúpida como para quedarse sin un lugar dónde dormir. La noche en el burdel era más larga que las noches comunes y corrientes. Apenas a las seis de la mañana se retiraba el último de sus clientes y Bulma tuvo que dedicarse a levantar y barrer todo el desastre que habían dejado detrás de ellos. Para cuando terminó, a duras penas llevó su cansado cuerpo a la habitación que compartiría con Nathalie y al abrir la puerta la encontró desnuda.

Ella no se inmutó, Bulma en cambio retiró la mirada y trató de simular su rubor. Ella se sonrió y se vistió un escueto camisón.

—Somos mujeres, tranquila. Es normal —le comentó metiéndose dentro de su cama.

Bulma cerró las cortinas por donde comenzaban a entrar los primeros rayos del sol.

—¿Cómo soportas esto todas las noches? —le preguntó mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

—Te acostumbras, aunque nunca logras descansar bien. Sólo aprendes a disimular el cansancio.

—¿Y a los hombres? ¿Cómo los soportas a ellos?

—Dejé de verlos como hombres hace mucho tiempo, he estado en este negocio más tiempo del que desearía. Ahora los veo como animales, sé lo que quieren, cómo lo quieren. Ellos creen que tienen el poder sobre mí, pero yo soy quien los controla a ellos. Además, aquí estoy a salvo, las chicas que realmente lo pasan mal son las que están en la calle —Nathalie observó la figura desnuda de Bulma, la vio vestirse su camisón y meterse a la cama para luego girarse a ella y verla a los ojos—. Pero tú no perteneces aquí, no fuiste criada para esto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo sé cómo nos vemos, cómo hablamos y cómo nos movemos. Tú no te ves como nosotras, por eso van a intentar tenerte. Eres el tipo de mujer que muchos de estos hombres nunca podrán tener.

—Todos son unos animales, no importa si son de clase noble o no.

—En eso puedo darte la razón, pero eso significa que son igual de manipulables que los que conociste hoy. Y tú tienes las armas precisas para volverlos locos, no lo olvides niña.

A primeras horas de la mañana Vegeto continuaba despierto, no había podido descansar ni un minuto pensando en qué habría sido de Bulma luego de la forma brutal en la que la echó. No sabía a qué hora tendría la posibilidad de tener audiencia con el juez y no fue hasta las nueve de la mañana que un guardia se acercó a hablarle.

—Ya pagaron su fianza, se puede ir.

Sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. La puerta se abrió frente a sus narices y se levantó con dificultad para salir. Al final del pasillo le entregaron sus objetos personales que le había retirado al entrar. En la puerta de la comisaría se encontró con Tarble, quien compartía unas últimas palabras con un sujeto canoso muy bien vestido.

—El alcalde me pidió que pospusiera su audiencia para mañana al mediodía, este favor te costará caro.

—No se preocupe por eso, y muchas gracias de nuevo señor juez.

El hombre vio a Vegeta por sobre el hombro, pero evitándole el saludo se retiró dejando sólo a Tarble. El más joven observó el aspecto magullado de su hermano mayor y se giró a enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué tal tu estadía?

—He tenido mejores… —El incómodo ambiente que había entre ambos no pasó desapercibido. Vegeta había sentido la firmeza de Tarble en las últimas palabras que le había dedicado, sin embargo, había ido contra sí mismo para sacarlo de aquella celda. Iba casi en contra de su naturaleza agradecerle por haberlo liberado, y sólo pudo dedicarle media sonrisa—. ¿Pudiste… encontrarla? —le preguntó luego de unos incómodos segundos.

—Puse a un par de hombres a buscarla, pero no encontramos nada. Se esfumó… Pero estoy seguro de que la encontraremos.

EL conde reconoció su carro aguardando por ambos a las afueras de la comisaría y trató de disimular el dolor que sentía al caminar hasta él. Una vez dentro persistía el aire incómodo, pero no hizo mucho por mejorar la situación. Supuso que no había mucho que pudiera decirle, pero Tarble interrumpió el silencio repentinamente.

—Lamento todo lo que te dije anoche, no debía dejarme llevar así…

—No —dijo Vegeta, interrumpiéndolo—. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, tal vez ni siquiera hubiera ido a buscarte. Ni siquiera sé por qué volviste.

—Porque eres mi hermano, eres la única familia que me queda.

—Gracias… —dijo finalmente.

—Deberías descansar, llamaremos a alguien para que vea tus heridas. Yo seguiré buscando a Bulma. Tú apenas puedes caminar.

Al llegar a la mansión del conde, Tarble se retiró de inmediato para continuar con la búsqueda tal y como le había prometido a su hermano. Vegeta, sin embargo, subió la escalera con la esperanza de encontrarla allí durmiendo. No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación que se dio cuenta lo mucho que le costaba abrirla.

Una de sus empleadas se acercó, desde la planta baja y lo saludó.

—Señor, ¿quiere que le preparemos algo para desayunar?

—No… —respondió suavemente, en un tono muy particular. Tenía el estómago revuelto de ideas nefastas—. ¿Ella…

—Se fue anoche, Señor. Tomó sus cosas y salió.

—¿Dónde… dijo a dónde?

—No, Señor. Lo siento.

—Está bien.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente un médico tocó a la puerta para revisar a Vegeta. Parecía tener una fractura en las costillas, pero el resto de hematomas que tenía por todo el cuerpo no eran nada de qué preocuparse particularmente. Vegeta no tardó en cambiarse para salir a buscar a Bulma junto con Tarble, pero llegada la tarde aún seguían sin noticias. Regresó a la mansión bastante tarde, mientras imaginaba en dónde podría haber acabado esa muchacha. Tarble le había dicho que recorrería las comisarías, con la esperanza de descartar las peores opciones. Llegada la noche, el conde estaba a punto de retomar la vigilia cuando tocaron la puerta preguntando por él.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, salió a toda prisa al recibidor esperando alguna novedad, pero su decepción se hizo evidente al ver el rostro del esposo de una de sus primas.

—¿Ya es esa fecha del mes? —le preguntó con fastidio al verlo.

—Esa no es forma de recibir a la familia.

—Pasa a mi oficina, Nappa. Acabemos con esto rápido.

Él se había hecho cargo de su familia, cuando murió su padre. Y parte de esas tareas consistía en la de mantener el patrimonio y entregar las asignaciones mensual para algunos de ellos. Nappa, como esposo de su prima, era el responsable de ella y de sus finanzas. Vegeta caminó con premura hasta su despacho y detrás de él caminó el gigantón calvo. Al llegar tomó asiento con entusiasmo, el mismo entusiasmo que siempre mostraba a recibir la asignación de su esposa. El conde rebuscó entre los cajones por su chequera y comenzaba a exasperarse al no encontrarla. Finalmente dio con ella en el último cajón y para su alivio aún le quedaba un cheque en blanco. Debía recordar ir al banco a buscar más chequeras antes de que llegaran desfilando por su puerta el resto de sus parientes.

—Te ves tenso, Vegeta. Deberías salir más de esta mansión. Debe ser muy aburrido estar aquí encerrado todo el día.

—Tu concepto de la diversión y el mío distan mucho, Nappa —le contestó al tiempo que tomaba asiento para comenzar a escribir.

—¿Qué tan diferentes pueden ser? Ambos somos hombres, y eres joven y adinerado. Te deben de llover las mujeres. Ah no ser que te interesen otras cosas…

—No estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces.

—Deberías relajarte —Tomó el cheque y mientras Vegeta se levantaba para despedirlo, continuó:— Deberías ir conmigo al burdel esta noche, ayer había una chica nueva que va a sacarme este cheque de las manos.

—Nappa, estoy ocupado. Ya tienes tu cheque, ahora vete.

—Deberías haberla visto, nunca había visto ojos más celestes.

Vegeta se quedó petrificado, detuvo su marcha y escuchó con más atención. Nappa no parecía caer en cuenta del nerviosismo del conde, confundiéndolo con genuino interés.

—¿Ahora sí estás interesado? Era una joven delgada, muy bonita.

—¿De qué color era su cabello?

—Casi el mismo que el de sus ojos.

Un golpe imposible le dio el pecho, tomó a Nappa por la ropa, aún sentado con su preciado cheque entre las manos y con furia continuó.

—Dime dónde está ese burdel, ahora.

Las instrucciones de Nappa fueron precisas. Vegeta salió rápidamente obviando el dolor de sus heridas y se dirigió al establo donde encontró a Tormenta amarrado y moviéndose de forma iracunda, como si le hubiera transmitido su inquietud. Con premura, tomó las riendas del único caballo que aún estaba ensillado y salió dejando la puerta del corral abierta. Tenía que encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Como siempre les quiero dar las gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios en el capítulo anterior, ¡me sorprendieron mucho! Esperaba que pudieramos llegar a los 250 pero ahora que me acabo de fijar llegaron a los 275, de verdad muchas gracias, me hicieron inmensamente feliz. Ya estamos cerca de los 300, y aunque no es un proporcional de la calidad del fic me hace sentir muy bien que les esté gustando la historia. Por cierto, qué bueno que a todas les gustó el beso porque si les gustó eso el lemon les va a reventar el cerebro. Y qué rápido pasaron de amar a Black o odiarlo, pensé que les tomaría más tiempo jajajaja

Amo las conclusiones que sacan y lo involucradas/os que están. Gracias especialmente a Jime Maty Olguin, LucretiaDroogie, Veros (como siempre), vegeta-bulma00, Flopo89, Natalia Romanoff1, Lizzy gerry, Nancy, Diana, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Irala, Anabellgonzalez92, ElsaBriefs, gamb12, Gris, Perla!, paulayjoaqui, Vanessaouji, Psicomari, Fiorella, Nuria-db, Sofiavegebul90, AkandeDMS, Princess Narin, deravenkiller, Cordovezza, AnneBriefs, hastag-x, y por supuesto mi media naranja Ashril.

Paso a responder algunas cosas puntuales que me preguntaron en los reviews:

Jime Maty Olguin: No tengo fecha específica sobre cuándo voy a terminar el fic, simplemente voy escribiendo en la medida de mis posibilidades. Lo que puedo decirles es que aproximadamente deben estar faltando unos 10/12 capítulos más para que termine la historia.

LucretiaDroogie: Me habías dejado jajaja siempre que veo que alguien deja de dejarme review asumo que ya no le gustó el fic, gracias por regresar.

Flopo89: ¿Qué es culebrón?

Lizzy gerry: No es necesario que busques una palabra específica para describirme lo que sentis, todo lo que dijiste es suficiente para mí y es muy halagador. Me hace muy feliz que te sientas así de emocionada al leerme, de verdad es lo mejor que podes decirme y me haces desear ya terminar de escribir para saber sus reacciones al saber lo que va a pasar. Te agradezco de nuevo por tus lindos reviews! un beso grande!

gamb12: No llores, ya vamos a arreglar todo y lo vamos a volver a romper.

paulayjoaqui: Bulma no será la que necesite ayuda de Milk sino al revés. ¿Eso cuenta como spoiler?

Psicomari: Sí, hubo un cambio significativo entre fandoms pero espero que no se haya leído muy mal. A veces necesito respirar de Vegeta y pasar a otros más flexibles, así después vuelvo más enamorada que antes jajajaja

Princess Narin: Vegeta se portó como un imbécil, pero le espera un castigo cósmico por ser así de maldito.

dekilerraven: Tu review fue uno de los que más me emocionó, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te sientas así leyendo mi fic... Espero que el resto del fic logre cumplir de la misma forma que el capítulo anterior. Vegeta ya no tiene motivos para creer lo contrario, sabe que lo que vio sólo fue una parte de la realidad y está profundamente arrepentido de ser tan temperamental. Pero ahora le toca a él ser el que la pasa mal.

¡Un beso a todos! Nos leemos en el próximo.


	15. XV

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

 **-XV-**

Trató de aparentar naturalidad y confianza. Infló el pecho y lo llenó de ese humo grisáceo. La recorrió la extraña sensación de su toxicidad agolparse dentro de ella y tosió dejándolo salir. Se cubrió la boca y retiró el cigarrillo que Nathalie le había invitado. Era extraño en ese momento pensar que pudiera gustarle tanto parar su jornada para _disfrutar_ un cigarrillo. Ella se rio suavemente, casi se palpaba la ternura que le generaba. Tomó el cigarrillo de entre sus dedos y le dio una pitada.

—A nadie le gusta la primera vez.

—No entiendo cómo llegas a la segunda.

—Yo tampoco. Tosí peor que tú la primera vez que fumé un cigarrillo. Tenía doce años y quería parecer mayor, más interesante. Aspiré tanto que sentí su sabor por horas. Lo odié. Dije que nunca más volvería a hacerlo, que era asqueroso. Después pasaron los años y un chico me invitó uno, no pude rechazarlo, estaba obsesionada con él. Así que fumé, y esa vez lo hice mejor. Aunque tardé tanto en dejar salir el aire que casi me desmallo.

—¿Y por qué fumas ahora?

—Bueno... es una excusa increíblemente convincente para salir del salón. Nadie te molesta si dices que saldrás a fumar. En cambio, si estás cansada o adolorida, es un poco más difícil que te comprendan. Además, me quita el sabor a otras cosas de la boca, no puedo decir que me molesta.

Aspiró con naturalidad y una paz envidiable, sinceramente relajada. Luego la miró con complicidad y, después de corroborar que se encontraban a solas, se hizo de una ligera sonrisa.

—Presiento que va a saber lo que realmente sucedió. Dijiste que su hermano estaba ahí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero él no tiene muy buena relación con Tarble.

—¿Hay alguien con quien la tenga?

Bulma se sonrió. Bastó una noche de conversación para sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda como para platicarle a Nathalie la serie de eventos infortunados que la llevaron hacia ese burdel. Para el día siguiente, ella ya había formado una idea bastante clara de quién era ese afamado Conde.

—¿Y qué hay del muchacho?, ese… el mozo de cuadra. Ni siquiera te despediste de él.

—Es cierto, estaba tan ansiosa que sólo necesitaba largarme de allí. No quería encontrármelo otra vez.

—Pues sí, se portó como un infeliz.

—Él es un infeliz.

—Y estás perdidamente enamorada de él.

Bulma se quedó boquiabierta, Nathalie en cambio se hizo de un gesto risueño y la empujó ligeramente con el hombro aprovechando que ambas estaban reclinadas sobre la pared en el callejón.

—No puedes negarlo, no hay forma de que hayas podido soportarle tanto sin que sintieras algo por él. Apuesto que debe ser un galán, alto, de espalda ancha, perfil cincelado…

—Más o menos…

—¿Por qué no te acostaste con él?

—No teníamos ese tipo de relación… —contestó aunque sintió que mentía—. Hubiera sido el peor error de mi vida. Él es insufrible, es manipulador, controlador y egoísta. Sólo le importa él mismo. Desde el primer momento en el que fui a trabajar para él su único objetivo era el de humillarme, y lo logró, logró que lo besara para después avergonzarme en frente de todos esos imbéciles. Lo bueno es que, si sobreviví a Vegeta podré sobrevivir cualquier cosa.

Una brisa violenta recorrió los brazos desnudos de Bulma y se envolvió a sí misma para resguardarse del frío. Nathalie terminó su cigarrillo y lo arrojó al suelo. Sabían que eso significaba el final de su receso y regresaron al salón. Afuera ya había oscurecido y los primeros clientes de la noche comenzaban a arribar. La música recién iniciaba y las muchachas simulaban estar sumamente animadas, como todas las noches. Nathalie le sonrió a Bulma una última vez y se subió al escenario junto a otras cinco jovencitas. Esa noche le tocaba bailar.

En el otro extremo del salón, Bulma se había hecho con una escoba, pero el espectáculo capturó su atención y se quedó observando la forma desinhibida en la que aquellas señoritas alzaban sus faldas en el aire. Luego echó un vistazo a los caballeros que las observaban, congregados en pequeñas mesas redondas para dos personas. No escapó de ella la forma en la que sus manos se apresuraban sobre sus billeteras, seleccionando mentalmente con quién compartirían la cama. Un escalofrío la recorrió al imaginar alguno de esos hombres, sudorosos, jadeantes, ebrios de cerveza barata; tambaleándose sobre su cuerpo intentando _hacerle el amor_. Luego se dio cuenta de algo que no había considerado, esa noche más de uno estaría sobre el cuerpo de Nathalie. Por algún motivo no parecía molestarle, ella parecía extremadamente cómoda con su estilo de vida. O tal vez, _acostumbrada_. Bulma en cambio se retorcía ante la idea. Había estado tan inmersa en lo que estaba sucediendo con su propia vida que jamás se dio cuenta que las posibilidades no eran reducidas exclusivamente en su caso, sino en el de todas ellas. Todas las mujeres que estaban allí habían sido orilladas por una u otra razón, sacando lo que parecía ser _lo mejor_ de un mundo dominado por hombres.

Había visto una muchacha dándole el pecho a su pequeño de año y medio en la cocina, mientras desayunaba. Otra se encargaba de limpiar las tripas de cerdo que usaban para no quedar embarazadas. Pero no eran el tipo de mujeres que se quejaran de sus circunstancias, tal vez ni siquiera se detenían a ver el mundo en el que estaban sumergidas porque sabían el horror con el que se encontrarían. Quizás por eso se lo tomaban con extrema naturalidad.

Mientras ella rondaba entre esos pensamientos, sintió cómo alguien le estrujaba las nalgas. Horrorizada, se giró. Con el cuerpo casi paralizado, invadida por una mezcla de sentimientos, enmarañados, agazapándose uno sobre el otro.

Su rostro febril era la clara evidencia de que había tomado demasiado ron. Se mordió los labios mientras esbozaba una repugnante mueca de deseo.

—¿Cuánto? —le preguntó excitado.

—No estoy a la venta —contestó Bulma y le retiró la mano rápidamente con un gesto violento.

Él no pareció notar lo incómoda que estaba ella, probablemente por lo ebrio que estaba. Le miró la curva de la espalda y aproximó su mano sobre ella para volver a tocarla.

—Todas están a la venta.

Casi tan enceguecido como cuando le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Black, Vegeta salió de su mansión montado en uno de sus caballos. No se permitió sentir el dolor de su abdomen, ni el de su espalda. Lo ignoró totalmente compenetrado en la tarea de encontrar aquel burdel. Su caballo galopó con salvaje fuerza por las calles de piedra de la ciudad haciendo correr a un lado a escandalizadas señoras, a las cuales Vegeta también eligió ignorar.

Cuando supo que estaba a un par de cuadras de distancia comenzó a dejar de oír y percibir sus alrededores. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, tan fuerte que por instantes creía que dolía. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta delantera, se bajó y amarró a su caballo. Abrió la puerta, pero adentro estaba tan oscuro que nadie pareció notar su presencia. Rápidamente comenzó a pasear su pupila entre todas las mujeres, buscando ese tono de cabello tan peculiar.

Deambuló por el salón, observó las mujeres que bailaban en el escenario y luego a las que estaban esparcidas por los alrededores, sirviéndole afectuosamente a sus clientes.

De pronto, una mano le acarició suavemente la quijada. Estaba tan distraído que no notó la presencia de aquella mujer sino hasta que lo tocó, pero su aspecto seductor se volvió pánico cuando él la tomó por la muñeca y la acercó a su cuerpo peligrosamente.

—La mujer de ojos celestes, la nueva. Dime dónde está.

—¿La nueva? —jadeó la muchacha y su mirada de gesto adolorido se dirigió hasta el primer piso—. Está en los dormitorios con un cliente.

Vegeta la soltó y se dirigió de inmediato a la escalera, con una sensación atragantada. Comenzó a sentir el mismo hormigueo en las manos que lo había recorrido la noche anterior. Y un fuego abrazador le nació en las entrañas y lo invadió rápidamente.

—¡Espere! ¡No puede pasar ahí! —le gritó la joven, pero al ver que Vegeta no la escuchaba se retiró corriendo a buscar ayuda.

Al subir las escaleras y recorrer el pasillo, la música dejó de opacar los gemidos de placer que se oían detrás de cada puerta. Apretó los dientes y con la mandíbula tensa abrió la primera. La espalda arqueada de una mujer de cabello rubio, montando un hombre robusto; lo encontró, pero la cerró de inmediato y continuó antes de que lo encontraran.

—¡Ahí está! —escuchó muy cerca y se apresuró sobre la segunda.

Un sujeto estaba encima de ella, inmovilizándola por las muñecas. Gemía con bochornosa dificultad sonidos ásperos mientras se hacía con su intimidad violentamente. A un lado de la cama caían escasos unos mechones celestes. Sus muñecas blancas, enrojecidas por el inclemente agarre de aquel sujeto. Vegeta golpeó con fuerza la puerta y se impactó contra la pared. En menos de un segundo estaba sobre él, lo tomó del cabello, grasiento y sudoroso y lo tiró al suelo. Luego del primer golpe el sujeto cayó inconsciente, pero eso no fue motivo suficiente para que Vegeta se detuviera. Tan enceguecido estaba que no hoyó los gritos perturbados de ella. No fue hasta que lo jaló del brazo exigiéndole que se detuviera que se giró a verla.

Sus ojos eran celestes, y su cabello de un azul intenso. Pero no era Bulma.

El conde la observó perplejo. Ella se cubría escasamente con una sábana de lienzo harapienta y Vegeta se dio cuenta de inmediato que todo había sido una confusión.

—¡Agárrenlo! —escuchó sobre el marco de la puerta que acababa de romper. Alzó la vista y sobre él se aproximaban tres sujetos con temibles expresiones.

De haberse encontrado en mejores condiciones hubiera salido mejor librado. Pero con los golpes de Black aún palpitándole en la piel le fue imposible no doblarse y gemir de dolor luego de cada golpe que le desperdigaban. Lo arrastraron hasta las escaleras y una patada en el pecho lo dejó caer. Se incorporó a duras penas sobre sus manos, cuando una de las prostitutas le partió un vaso de vidrio sobre la cabeza. En un instante lo habían tirado a la calle, como un borracho cualquiera. Apenas lograba respirar cuando un sujeto se le vino encima y Vegeta sacó de su saco un arma que le apuntó al rostro al más grande de ellos. Luchó consigo mismo para mantener el arma en alto y que no cayera al suelo, porque seguramente de ser así terminarían matándolo. La presencia de su pistola fue motivo suficiente para que guardaran cautela frente a él. Vegeta se levantó del suelo y se dirigió de espaldas a su caballo para montarlo y marcharse.

Bulma deambulaba al final de la noche otra vez, con su maleta entre las manos. Después de golpear al desagradable borracho con su escoba, vio en la expresión horrorizada de Nathalie lo que pasaría después. Corrieron hasta su habitación antes de que Madame V supiera de lo ocurrido y se marchó. Todavía podía sentir los brazos de ella rodeándola con fuerza, incapaz de protegerla. Luego le dijo que corriera antes de que la encontraran. Aún se preguntaba qué habría sido de ella, después de ayudarla a escapar. Sin embargo, no lamentaba en lo más mínimo aquel certero golpe que le había dado a aquel granuja.

Ahora no se lamentaba tanto como la primera vez. Ella era una sobreviviente y, como había dicho, si sobrevivió a Vegeta por tanto tiempo seguramente sobreviviría a cualquier hombre que se interpusiera en su camino.

Pidió la dirección del convento más cercano y al saber que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia, decidió pedir asilo en una iglesia mientras tanto. Decidida a agotar todas las opciones viables que tenía ante ella para sobrevivir. Como lo había hecho Nathalie.

La noche representaba una abierta amenaza para ella, pero no se reflejaba temor en su expresión. Con la frente en alto trazó su camino hasta la iglesia, pero al pasar por una plaza se encontró con algo que le produjo una sensación familiar. Como si repitiera un evento que ya había vivido y no recordaba. Caminó con cautela, sorprendida de lo que había encontrado.

—Tor… ¿Tormenta? —le preguntó al animal que pastaba en medio de la plaza desierta.

El caballo, tan negro como la noche, alzó su imponente cuello y se giró a verla mientras masticaba.

Lo había visto varias veces luchando con Yamcha en los establos, parecía un animal indomable al verlo de lejos. Pero allí, envueltos en un silencio sepulcral interrumpido grácilmente por el rechinar de los grillos, parecía tranquilo. Caminó alerta, temiendo que se agitara y se lanzara sobre ella. Sin embargo, él permaneció apacible y se dejó acariciar por el gentil roce de sus manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo.

Una vez junto a él notó sus riendas rotas y supuso que se abría escapado. Suspiró, aquel animal estaba más perdido que ella. Posiblemente fuera más difícil robar a Tormenta que secuestrarla a ella, pero por algún motivo parecía particularmente cruel abandonarlo allí a su suerte. Su espíritu indomable parecía ligeramente quebrantado. Cuando tomó sus riendas pudo percibir claramente su ansiedad y trató de calmarlo acariciando su pelo nocturno y hablándole en un tono dulce y relajante. Una vez que se calmó, tomó las riendas con fuerza y deliberó lo que debía hacer. Todos los empleados de Vegeta debían estar buscando ese corcel, sobre todo Yamcha. Temió que perdiera su empleo por este descuido, recordando que le había mencionado que la única razón por la que no lo despedían era por el recuerdo del abuelo de Vegeta.

Tenía que llevarlo a un lugar seguro antes de continuar su propio camino.

Jaló suavemente de sus riendas. Tormenta no traía puesta una montura y era tan alto que le sería imposible cabalgarlo sin ayuda. Y tal vez terminaría espantando al animal si saltaba encima de él cuando apenas la conocía. Quizás terminaría tirándola al suelo, o peor. Pero parecía bastante cómodo siendo guiado suavemente por sus riendas.

Bulma deambuló hasta que encontró a una pareja mayor regresando a su hogar y ellos le indicaron en dónde se encontraba la comisaría más cercana. Le dolieron los pies cuando supo que debía caminar unas treinta cuadras más, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la inamovible seguridad de qué era lo que debía hacer. Prácticamente se le cerraban los ojos del sueño, la noche anterior se había dormido cerca de las seis de la mañana y había despertado temprano para iniciar su jornada. Todo el estrés que tenía enmarañado dentro parecía agotarla aún más.

Al menos la presencia imponente de aquel animal le proveía un aire de seguridad. Y le resultaba increíble lo similar que se sentía a tener a Vegeta cerca de ella. Su poderosa aura oscura la acompañó, extrañamente pacífica, durante varias cuadras. Hasta que repentinamente comenzó a negarse a caminar. Bulma se detuvo e intentó calmarlo nuevamente, pero él se removía inquieto. Afortunadamente la presión que ejercía no era suficiente como asustar a Bulma, simplemente parecía inquieto, incapaz de avanzar.

Una voz familiar llamó su nombre y ella se paralizó en medio de la calle. Lo miró por encima del hombro y encontró el motivo de la aparente incomodidad de Tormenta.

—¡Yamcha!

—¡Lo encontraste! —soltó con entusiasmo.

Bulma supo juzgar rápidamente que Yamcha aún no sabía que ella se había ido de la mansión. Sonrió incómoda sin saber cómo explicar la serie de eventos que la habían llevado a la calle una vez más.

—No debiste salir sola, es muy peligroso para ti. ¿No sabes qué hora es?

—Yamcha… yo… —dudó. Se encontró con la mirada preocupada del mozo de cuadra y supo que no podía ocultarle la verdad. O al menos parte de ella—. Vegeta me echó, sólo encontré a Tormenta por casualidad.

Mientras el muchacho caía en cuenta de lo que escuchaba, comenzó a escandalizarse ante a la idea de que Bulma había estado deambulando sola por las calles sin un lugar a dónde ir.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo nunca hubiera permitido que estuvieras en la calle.

—Todo pasó muy rápido…

—Vamos a casa… Dormirás en mi cama, el Conde no se dará cuenta. Tengo que regresar a Tormenta a los establos antes de que llegue. Salió hecho una furia hace unas horas y dejó el establo abierto. Tormenta salió tras él poco después.

—No pienso regresar. ¡No!, ni aunque estuviera loca.

—¿Y a dónde vas a ir? No pensarás dormir a la intemperie.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que bajo su techo.

—Bulma, no seas obstinada… Sólo será por esta noche, mañana veremos cómo resolver esto. Te lo prometo…

Con el cuerpo terriblemente herido y el dolor palpitándole con fuerza, regresó a duras penas a la mansión. Montado sobre el lomo de su caballo, casi acostado sobre él y con una dura sensación de derrota sobre su espalda. Después del incidente en el tren, Vegeta había procurado cargar un arma consigo en todo momento y, aunque le pareció ligeramente exagerado en un principio, se dio cuenta rápidamente lo agradecido que estaba consigo mismo de haberlo hecho. Al llegar al establo se bajó de su caballo con dificultad pobremente disimulada. Lo amarró y se limpió lo que creyó que era sudor del rostro, para luego darse cuenta que estaba casi completamente manchado de sangre. Encontró un balde con agua, del otro lado del establo, y caminó serenamente hasta él. Lo tomó y se lo echó sobre el cabello. Luego se secó el rostro con su camisa, aprovechando que estaba arruinada y, cuando se volvió a girar para entrar en la mansión se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella acostada sobre una pila de heno.

Bulma se había sentado a esperar a que Yamcha regresara para llevarla a su habitación y que pasara la noche allí, mientras él dormía en los establos. Pero, el llegar a la mansión con la certeza de que no pasaría la noche a la intemperie le provocó una suerte de relajante y poco después de que Yamcha se marchara, se quedó profundamente dormida.

El conde la observó con sorpresa, preguntándose si había estado allí oculta todo ese tiempo. La idea lo relajó ligeramente; pensar que había estado sana y salva bajo sus narices le produjo alivio. Dejó salir una bocanada de aire. La paz con la que parecía dormir fue como un bálsamo para su cuerpo herido. Se acercó a ella con cautela, aún resonándole sus últimas palabras en la mente.

 _"Nunca una mujer me había repugnado tanto como tú."_

Indeciso, la observó y la comisura de su labio se arqueó en una débil sonrisa cuando escuchó un ligero ronquido provenir de su nariz. No estaba seguro de qué debía hacer, si la despertaba probablemente todo terminaría en una terrible pelea. Si la dejaba allí no sabría si podía encontrarla en la mañana.

Pensó en la idea de cargarla hasta su habitación y encerrarla allí hasta que se calmara y pudieran sostener una conversación. Pero estaba tan malherido que dudaba poder levantarla del suelo. Podía sentir dentro de él esa costilla quebrada y la sangre volver a escurrirle por la nuca. Podía incluso percibir el fuerte olor a hierro impregnado en su oscuro cabello.

Aunque, sin importar lo que estuviera pasando debía tomar una decisión y debía tomarla rápido. Se aproximó a ella y se acercó para levantarla. La fatiga de sus músculos fue más fuerte y no pudo alzarla más que unos pocos centímetros y la dejó caer suavemente sobre el heno. Ella se removió y abrió apenas los ojos.

—¿Yamcha?... —susurró medio dormida.

Vegeta se tensó al escuchar su nombre, aunque reprimió con fuerza los celos que se agazaparon sobre él.

Bulma parecía confundida, pero al cabo de unos segundos lo miró a los ojos y se precipitó contra la pared con la sola intención de alejarse de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le cuestionó alertada.

—Déjame explicarte.

—No quiero escucharte, me voy —bramó poniéndose de pie—. ¡Las joyas que me diste! Me las diste, me pertenecen. También el vestido, me los llevaré quieras o no.

—¡Espera! —exclamó exaltado y la tomó por la muñeca—. No vas a irte hasta que no hables conmigo.

—¡No! Ya tomé una decisión, voy a vender todo lo que tengo y me iré a buscar a mi hermana. ¡Ya me voy, no necesito que vuelvas a echarme!

Bulma jaló con fuerza y el débil agarre de Vegeta cesó para su sorpresa. Envalentonada por sus propias palabras caminó a pasos agigantados para ir en busca del vestido empeñado y las joyas, pero se detuvo al escuchar como el cuerpo de Vegeta se desplomaba sobre el piso.

—¿Vegeta? —susurró y al ver que no respondía se acercó a él y volvió a llamarlo, pero él no contestaba.

La oscuridad que crepitaba sobre el establo era tal que apenas podía ver su cuerpo, ligeramente iluminado por los rayos de la luna. De modo que sólo notó el charco de sangre que se formaba a su alrededor cuando intentó levantarlo y sus manos se humedecieron. Bulma inhaló el hedor ferroso y giró sus blancas palmas para encontrarlas teñidas de borgoña. Su corazón se encogió, y envuelta por un terror absoluto gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Yamcha! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! —Lo tomó por el rostro y continuó llamándolo—. Despiértate, imbécil —Le reclamó y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar.

Yamcha llegó de inmediato, junto con otros dos empleados. El primero vociferó rápidamente que llamaran a un médico a las sirvientas que observaban alertadas por la ventana. De inmediato alzaron a Vegeta y Bulma los siguió. El conde fue llevado hasta el sofá de la sala más cercana y Bulma buscó hecha un manojo de nervios entre los cajones de la cocina hasta que encontró un trapo para limpiar sus heridas. Regresó corriendo al salón y se agachó junto a él.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! —soltó Yamcha.

—No lo sé, simplemente se desmayó. Está herido… —contestó Bulma y se palpó en su voz un terrible dolor compartido.

El mozo sintió un pesar retorcido en su pecho, al ver la forma casi devota en la que Bulma buscaba entre los cabellos del Conde la herida de la que provenía tanta sangre. Ella encontró pequeños trozos de vidrios esparcidos entre el cuero cabelludo y cuando finalmente encontró la herida, mantuvo el paño que había encontrado presionado contra ella para detener la hemorragia.

—¿Qué hiciste, Vegeta? —le susurró.

Tarble tocó a la puerta y entró apresurado cuando una sirvienta escandalizada lo recibió. Había estado buscando a Bulma, sin resultado, y regresaba a la mansión para hablar con Vegeta al respecto. No fue la única sorpresa haber encontrado a Bulma atendiendo las heridas de su hermano, sino las condiciones del mismo. Un temor creciente se le presentó al verlo y recordar las amenazas que había pronunciado la noche anterior en la celda de la comisaría. La idea de que habría cumplido sus palabras lo escandalizó, pero se giró de inmediato a ordenarle a uno de sus empleados a ir por el médico de su familia de inmediato en el carro que aguardaba por él a las afueras.

Juntó coraje, preparándose para la peor de las revelaciones y se aproximó a Bulma que no parecía haber notado su presencia.

—¿Podrías explicarme lo que sucedió? —le pidió calmadamente.

Ella alzó el rostro acongojado por encima de su hombro.

—Estaba así cuando lo vi, no sé quién le hizo esto… ¿Tienes idea de quién pudo haber sido?

Tarble dudó. Inseguro de compartir con ella los sucesos posteriores al baile y temeroso de que esa pelea hubiera terminado en una tragedia. Prefirió negar simplemente con un gesto y de inmediato Bulma se volvió al rostro del Conde.

Pocos minutos después llegó el médico, que ordenó lo llevaran a la habitación de invitados de planta baja para revisarlo con más cuidado. Bulma y Tarble aguardaron detrás de la puerta, en el pasillo. Las ideas de ella, de vender todo lo poco que tenía a su alcance se esfumaron de su mente y sólo hubo espacio para esperar una respuesta del médico. Mientras a Tarble le urgía con vehemencia obtener una respuesta y se retiró unos minutos a enviar a alguien por ella.

El aspecto abrumado de Bulma, de pie junto a la puerta y mordiendo insistentemente la uña de su dedo pulgar; llamó terriblemente la atención de Yamcha. Apenado por lo evidente de sus sentimientos hacia el Conde, se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Bulma se dejó abrazar y ocultó el rostro bajo el cuello de su amigo.

—Él estará bien, es un sujeto muy fuerte… —le dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que ella no podía ver.

—Es un idiota… —susurró ella con la voz pendiendo de un hilo.

Bulma cayó en cuenta de lo intenso de sus sentimientos hacia él. Nathalie tenía razón, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Vegeta. Y allí, aguardando impaciente por una respuesta no pudo negárselo. Porque en definitiva no importaba cuánta lógica le aplicara ni lo mucho que pudiera lastimarla, lo amaba. No supo cuándo había nacido aquel sentimiento ni cómo. No supo por qué, después de todo lo que le había hecho, aún pudiera sentirse así.

El hermano menor del conde volvió poco después. Había enviado a alguien a averiguar si Black estaba en peor estado que su hermano y regresó al pasillo. Al llegar, Yamcha se separó de Bulma con pesar. Le acarició el hombro suavemente y le limpió una lágrima. Él también la amaba.

Poco más de una hora pasó, Yamcha pidió permiso para revisar que el establo estuviera bien cerrado, no sin antes mencionarle a Bulma que el conde lo mataría si volvía a perder a Tormenta. Siendo su única intención la de asegurarle que todo volvería a la normalidad muy pronto.

Bulma y Tarble se quedaron enfrentados el uno al otro sobre el pequeño pasillo. Después de todo lo que había pasado aún le sorprendía la forma en la que ella deambulaba ansiosa, esperando por una respuesta certera. Intrigado por lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, decidió hablarle, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —preguntó, pero parecía estar hablando consigo misma—. ¿Es algo bueno que se demore?, o ¿es algo malo? —Alzó el rostro y miró a Tarble, esperando que le respondiera.

—Tranquila, estoy seguro que saldrá en cualquier momento y nos dirá que todo está bien.

—Por supuesto, cuando ya decidí lo que quiero hacer él hace esto. Es un egoísta, ¡es un imbécil! Lo odio, no lo soporto. ¡Más te vale que estés bien, maldito idiota!

Tarble se sonrió e incluso se rio por un instante. La mirada plagada de furia de Bulma le hacía gracia. Estaba enojada por tenerla preocupada por él. Estaba furiosa y asustada. Era perfecta para su hermano. Tal vez no sería tan descabellado comentarle su pelea con Black, causada por el beso nefasto que este último le había dado a ella a fuerzas. Pero no estaba seguro, considerando que quizás sí había matado a Black después de todo. Prefirió guardar silencio y restringirle esa información a ella. Y mientras él deliberaba, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y le médico salió.

Aquel caballero bien entrado en sus cincuenta años se dirigió a Tarble, a quien conocía desde pequeño. Luego se giró y le sonrió a Bulma con un gesto cálido, al ver lo afligida que se encontraba.

—Está consciente. Perdió mucha sangre y por eso perdió el conocimiento. Su costilla está bastante grave, debemos revisarla periódicamente. Necesita reposar… —Sacó de su valija un frasco con gotero y lo dejó entre las manos de Bulma—. Es láudano. Se las acabo de administrar, estará somnoliento, pero podrá dormir. Denle dos o tres gotas cuando las necesite —Se sonrió—. Conociéndolo se rehusará, pero confío en que usted hará que se las tome. Debe descansar, es fundamental.

Antes de que Bulma pudiera explicarle que no tenía relación alguna con Vegeta, Tarble alzó la voz.

—Muchas gracias por venir siendo tan tarde.

—Descuide joven Tarble, no hay problema. Sólo cuide a su hermano, no se ve bien en un caballero estar metiéndose en peleas en la calle.

—Sí, por supuesto —Se apresuró a colocar una mano sobre su espalda—. Permítame acompañarlo a la puerta.

Bulma contempló el frasco que habían depositado sobre sus manos y luego a la puerta. Tenía deseos de reclamarle el haberla hecho preocupar de esa forma, aunque la preocupación no fuera mutua. Y eso era extraño, lo sabía. Pero no había nada que pudiera explicar ese sentimiento que la invadía, el de querer cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que él estaba bien.

Empujó la puerta suavemente y lo encontró recostado con el torso desnudo. Aun bajo la luz cálida pudo ver varios moretones repartidos por su cuerpo y uno de un intenso púrpura que luego se volvía borgoña y después amarillo, donde presumía estaba la costilla más afectada.

Su oscura mirada se giró a ella y la observó por un momento. Bulma se quedó estática al sentir sus ojos sobre ella, pero se apresuró sobre él cuando vio cómo intentaba incorporarse sobre la cama.

—¡El médico te dijo que debías reposar! ¿Qué no entiendes? —le exigió reteniéndolo.

Vegeta alzó una mano y la sostuvo.

—Te daré todo el dinero que necesites… —comenzó con mucho esfuerzo—, y buscaré a tu hermana por ti… si cumples tu promesa y construyes el motor del que conversamos. Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, te escribiré un cheque y podrás usarlo como prefieras…

—¿Quieres quedarte quieto? —contestó Bulma y él finalmente hizo caso, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Sintió su mano sobre la frente, Bulma creía que tenía fiebre, pero su temperatura parecía normal.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Te dieron láudano, Vegeta… —le explicó mientras se sentaba junto a él en la cama—. Estás hablando incoherencias… Ahora duerme, necesitas dormir. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Al levantarse notó que el suave roce de las manos de él sobre su brazo se deslizaba hasta su mano. Cuando se alejó de él sintió la punta de sus dedos tocar los de ella y se estremeció. El imperdonable palpitar de su corazón la entristeció al caminar hasta la puerta, pero la voz del conde la detuvo por completo.

—Lo siento…

—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó al voltearse, luego de escuchar ese minúsculo susurro salir de sus labios, pero Vegeta estaba completamente dormido cuando lo enfrentó.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Antes de que me salten a la yugular quiero que lean esto. Algunas de ustedes insistieron en los reviews sobre el aparente lemon que yo iba a escribir en el capítulo 15. Voy a tener que pedirles que regresen al capítulo 13 donde está la infame nota de autor de la que salió esa alocada teoría jajaja Textualmente dije que el capítulo 13 era el que más ansiaba escribir, ese y el 15. No dije explícitamente por qué, no dije que fue por el beso ni que sería porque en el 15 iban a bailar el tango del Diablo. Dije que **lo ansiaba** , pero ustedes están ansiando otras cosas jajajaja Lo que me generaba gran expectativa del capítulo 13 era el baile en sí, y el desprecio de Vegeta. Por supuesto me encantó por fin escribir ese beso, pero en cuanto a trama son otras las cosas que me emocionan. Tampoco voy a adelantarles en una nota de autor en qué capítulo específicamente van a tener intimidad, simplemente voy a poner una advertencia de contenido adulto. Pero ojo, contenido adulto puede significar más que sexo. Simplemente será un aviso si creo que el contenido no debería ser leído por menores de 18 años, para que lo lean bajo su propia discreción. Así que cuando finalmente vean el aviso, no crean que ya está todo dicho. O tal vez sí, quién sabe.

De todas formas, ese era un cálculo aproximado, si mis predicciones no fallaban, pero fallaron. Tengo una línea cronológica de cómo se irán dando los eventos más importantes de la historia, pero a veces mientras escribo van surgiendo otras cosas que termino ajustando para incluir en la historia. Como por ejemplo la pelea Vegeta vs Black, originalmente eso no iba a pasar y en consecuencia este capítulo tampoco (o parte de este), pero al momento de escribir simplemente creo que serían más verosímiles y las termino incluyendo.

Gracias como siempre a los que se tomaron unos minutitos para echarme ánimos y hacerme saber lo que les gusta de la historia, especialmente a: paulayjoaqui, Princess Narin, Cordovezza, Flopo89, dekillerreven, Lyss Getta, Perla, Veros, Nuria-db, Kuran-Bella, LucretiaDroogie, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Psicomari, Gris y Any-Chan.

Respondiendo particularidades:

 **Any-Chan:** No sé en qué situación habras estado, pero espero que esté todo bien y que leer mi fic te haya ayudado a pasar el rato más ameno. He estado personalmente cuidando familia en el hospital, este año más de lo que hubiera deseado, y siempre es bueno poder encontrar una distracción. Me alegro que además de distraerte te haya gustado el fic, gracias por tu review.

 **Psicomari:** Se valora inmensamente el granito de arena :')

 **Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta:** La carne es débil, ¿crees que Vegeta después de todo lo que pasó en estos dos últimos capítulos merece ser perdonado? Aún le falta lo peor.

 **LucretiaDroogie:** AY CÓMO AMO LOS REVIEWS LARGOS ASJDBKFHBBGKS Tengamos en cuenta que Vegeta llevaba 13 capítulos conociendo el caracter de Bulma, por eso mismo debió saber mejor que ella no lo iba a traicionar, menos aún ahora que después de todo lo que hizo ella estaba ahí, pendiente de él. ¿Te pareció suficientemente fuerte esta Bulma? Ya está un poquito más curtida, o eso cree ella; es más, si te diste cuenta de todas las situaciones en las que se ha metido Bulma en problemas siempre salió de ellos por sí misma, Vegeta jamás llega a tiempo. En cuanto a Zamas ahora es cuando empieza a tomar mayor protagonismo, él no está pintado en la pared. Tarble, por otro lado, tiene un compromiso con su familia y en este caso Vegeta que es el último vivo, y sus intenciones no son del todo alturistas, él también tiene sus pequeñas ambiciones detrás de nuestro ship favorito. También podrás esperar otras apariciones de Nathalie, no nos olvidamos de ella jajaja Volverá en forma de fichas. AHHH otra vez con el sexo en el capítulo 15 noooo estoy tan arrepentida de que se haya mal interpretado esa nota que moriré jajaja Cómo decir esto sin hacerlas huir despavoridas de esta historia... todavía falta un EVENTO IMPORTANTE, antes del lemon. Hasta creo que dos eventos importantes, y mejor no doy capítulos porque después me emociono escribiendo y se me extiende el fic. Perdonenme, estoy pensando escribir una antología de lemons para dejarlas tranquilas pero eso me distraería de escribir esto. Qué dilema.

 **Prl16:** Algo que descubrí después de 10 años en el fandom es que NOS ENCANTA VER A VEGETA SUFRIR. Qué psicópatas todas pero es así, mientras más sufre más nos emocionamos. En qué nos hemos convertido jajajaja

Este capítulo lo escribo en su mayoría con gran pesar ya que el mundo perdió uno de mis creadores favoritos, en el medio de este capítulo me enteré de la muerte de Stan Lee y, aunque son fandoms un poco alejados, comparten muchas similitudes. Son autores de grandes historias y personajes que se han quedado arraigados en nosotros y siempre es lamentable cuando perdemos a seres creativos que llegan a tocarnos el alma. Así como Toriyama lo hizo con ustedes y conmigo, lo hizo Stan. Probablemente muchos de ustedes no llegaron hasta acá para leer esto, pero quería escribirlo para una de las personas que me ha inspirado en esta vida.

Nos leemos en el próximo. Los aprecia muchísimo, Nade.


	16. XVI

**Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Lizzy Gerry por sus hermosos comentarios en los últimos dos capítulos. Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz y me hacen nacer muchas más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero que te alegre este humilde reconocimiento.**

* * *

 **ENTRE SUS MANOS**

 **-XVI-**

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda sintió una ola de sentimientos mezclarse de forma indescifrable. Había tanto ocurriendo simultáneamente en su interior que realmente no sabía qué debía hacer. Una parte de ella le rogaba quedarse y cuidar de él, y esa porción indigna de sí misma latía fervientemente al sentirlo tan cercano. Le quemaba la piel el solo toque de sus manos. Mientras, otra parte mayor aún la acorralaba con pensamientos lógicos cargados de orgullo y coraje. Vegeta no la merecía, no había hecho más que insultarla y humillarla con impensable creatividad.

Horas atrás, mientras regresaba a regañadientes junto con Yamcha a la mansión del conde, había pensado más calmadamente en sus opciones y su hermana Tighs apareció nuevamente entre sus pensamientos. Hacía ya varios años había dejado de saber de ella, y aunque habían intentado convencerla de que probablemente no estaría viva, Bulma sabía en su fuero interno que no era así. Su hermana mayor había sido lo suficientemente intrépida como para rechazar sus títulos y partir de casa para buscarse la vida en otro sitio. En su última carta les había contado, a ella y a sus padres, que se iría al nuevo mundo, pero jamás volvieron a saber de ella. Muchos aristócratas se mostraron sumamente preocupados, sobre todo sus pretendientes, pero la familia Briefs parecía extrañamente tranquila al respecto. Tights siempre había sido así de distraída. De cualquier forma, Bulma ya no residía en su vieja dirección y aunque su hermana le hubiera enviado correspondencia no podría haberla recibido. Y como se mudaba de ciudad a ciudad constantemente, Bulma nunca supo a dónde escribirle cuando su padre comenzó a perder su fortuna.

Encontrar a Tights sería terriblemente complicado, sobre todo para una dama sola con un manojo de billetes. Pero al mismo tiempo su recuerdo la envalentonaba. Si ella se había ido durante tanto tiempo, por supuesto que Bulma también podría viajar a donde ella quisiera.

Además, no podía tomarse seriamente las palabras de Vegeta. Conocía bastante bien los efectos del láudano, se lo había administrado a su propio padre. Y aunque el efecto podía variar de paciente en paciente, era consciente de que tal vez ni siquiera sería capaz de recordar lo último que le dijo antes de dormirse al día siguiente. Ni siquiera sus disculpas.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, Tarble regresaba con premura para hablarle, pero ella, al percatarse de su presencia, se le adelantó.

—Toma… —le dijo, entregándole la botella de láudano—. Cuídalo, yo debo irme.

—¿Qué? No, no puedes irte —contestó y levantó las manos para no recibirla—. Bulma, tengo que irme a atender algo urgente. Necesito que cuides de mi hermano esta noche y si no vas a hacerlo por él, te pido que lo hagas como favor hacia mí. Mañana vendré temprano y hablaremos de esto, pero por favor, quédate con él una noche más.

Bulma deseaba negarse, o tan sólo una parte de ella. Observó con desgana el frasco y luego a la mirada apenada de Tarble.

—Está bien, pero mañana me iré.

—Gracias, Bulma…

Se retiró tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle por algo que le había llamado tremendamente la atención y que podría explicar el estado en el que se encontraba Vegeta. El doctor que lo había atendido le mencionó la mala imagen que les generaba que se peleara en público. Pero, a juzgar por lo malherido que él se encontraba, seguramente se había enfrentado a varios hombres simultáneamente. Durante el asalto al tren él solo se había sacado de encima al menos a tres sujetos, y no pudo imaginar en qué clase de situación se pudo haber metido para terminar a los puñetazos con tantas personas.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y buscó la escueta maleta que había quedado olvidada en los establos. Luego con pena volvió a la que era su habitación y se recostó, aunque al cabo de unos minutos se removió incómoda. Estaba tan alejada de la habitación en la que estaba Vegeta que temía no poder escuchar si algo le pasaba. Pensó que, si iba a quedarse esa noche con la sola intención de cuidar de él, más bien lo haría como corresponde. Se levantó vistiendo su único camisón y bajó la escalera, caminó entre la penumbra hasta la planta baja y rebuscó entre las habitaciones cercanas hasta que encontró otro dormitorio en el que pasar la noche. Afortunadamente esa propiedad era inmensa, y estar más cerca de él sirvió para tranquilizar parte de sus nervios, aunque no del todo puesto que poco después descubrió lo mucho que le estaba costando dormirse.

Los recientes eventos la habían llevado de una decisión a la otra en cuestión de segundos, arrojándola de un extremo al contrario. En un principio su idea de ir a buscar a su único familiar vivo, sin saber a ciencia cierta ni su paradero, ni si realmente continuaba con vida; había nacido con intenso fervor. Pero luego de ver a Vegeta perder el conocimiento su corazón dio un vuelco y todo el coraje que sentía hacia él se desvaneció casi por completo.

Al día siguiente debería marcharse, luego de asegurarse de que Vegeta se estaría recuperando. Le sería imposible pasar más tiempo junto a él sabiendo lo que sentía. Lo había besado, y el cosquilleo de sus labios no se había borrado por completo de su piel, aunque a ella hubiera gustado que así fuera. Sería más fácil de no sentirse tan íntimamente ligada a él. Y el calor de su piel no la volvería tan débil si volvía a ponerle una mano encima.

Le resultaba increíble lo mucho que había despertado en ella ese primer beso, lo suficientemente poderoso como para que su simple recuerdo lograra doblegar casi por completo su voluntad. Lo mejor que podía hacer por sí misma sería tratar de abstenerse de estar a solas con él, aunque sería difícil teniendo en cuenta que debía cuidarlo.

La sola idea de serle totalmente indiferente era dolorosa, pero apuntaba a un bien mayor y se lo debía. Se debía a ella ser fuerte y valorarse. La certeza de que merecía algo mejor la ayudó a cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño, aunque al día siguiente se despertó con la sensación de no haber dormido ni diez minutos. Era temprano aún cuando se levantó de la cama y salió al corredor, no debían ser ni las ocho de la mañana, pero sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo más recostada así que se levantó para servirse algo de comer y esperar a que Vegeta se despertara.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse al doblar el corredor y, creyendo que se trataría de otra empleada, se inclinó a ver. Sorprendida, corrió hasta él y lo sostuvo con su menudo cuerpo. La dificultad que parecía tener al caminar la impresionó y se apresuró a recriminarle.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Te dijeron que debes guardar reposo!, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto seguir una simple indicación? Lo único que vas a lograr es lastimarte más de lo que ya estás. No puedo creer que seas tan descuidado.

Vegeta la observó con calma, y algo de sorpresa, mientras se aferraba a él como si fuera a desplomarse sobre el suelo. Estaba algo débil, sí, sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para ser incapaz de caminar hasta la siguiente habitación.

—Voy al baño —le respondió en un tono tranquilo muy inusual—. ¿O crees que también necesito tu ayuda para eso?

El blanco impoluto de las mejillas de Bulma se tiñó de un bermellón intenso y lo soltó. Su presencia se volvió nerviosa, lo soltó y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Eres tan gracioso… —dijo en un tono irónico.

Él ladeó una sonrisa que le estremeció por dentro, pero alejó su mirada de la de él antes de que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba su gesto. Vegeta continuó su trayecto al baño y mientras lo hacía, Bulma no despegó la mirada de su torso desnudo hasta que se obligó a recobrar la compostura. Se recriminó las lascivias de sus pensamientos y trató de pensar en algo qué hacer para ocupar su mente en algo menos pecaminoso. Afortunadamente el aroma de pan recién horneado que salía de la cocina comenzaba a infestar la planta baja y su estomago rugió con urgencia. No había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior, pero había estado tan increíblemente nerviosa durante las últimas horas que lo había olvidado por completo.

Bulma subió a su habitación rápidamente y se vistió aquel simple vestido amarillo que había encontrado en el guardarropa el día en que llegó a esa mansión. Para ella, ponerse alguno de sus vestidos de mucama le confirmaría a Vegeta que estaba allí para trabajar para él, cuando verdaderamente la única obligación que la ataba a estar allí era la promesa que mantenía con Tarble.

Luego regresó a la planta baja y entró a la cocina, saludó a las empleadas de Vegeta con una espléndida sonrisa y ellas preocupadas le preguntaron inmediatamente por la salud de su Señor.

—Parece estar bien, al menos tiene humor para hacer bromas de mal gusto.

Cargó en una bandeja varios bollos de pan, mermelada y manteca. Después colocó una taza de leche tibia y una cargada de café. Mientras regresaba a la habitación de Vegeta, lo regresando al dormitorio y al encontrarse con su mirada, se detuvo y la esperó. Bulma trató de mantener la calma y pasó junto a él sin decirle palabra y se abrió paso a la habitación. Al entrar dejó la bandeja de plata sobre los pies de la cama. Vegeta caminó detrás de ella y en ese transe silencioso que compartían parecieron llegar a un acuerdo. Él se sentó nuevamente en la cama y tomó un trozo de pan que se llevó descuidadamente a la boca. Luego hizo algo similar con el café y Bulma se encontró a sí misma fascinada con aquel espectáculo de torso desnudo y magullado. Por supuesto ella no iba a desayunar sobre la cama junto a él, de modo que se volvió a la puerta, pero mientras se retiraba la voz áspera de Vegeta la detuvo.

—¿Aceptarás mi propuesta?

Ella pensó que podría hacerse la desentendida y simular que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, pero por alguna razón sabía que Vegeta recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

—¿Estabas hablando en serio? —contestó sin girarse a enfrentar su rostro.

—Sí —Vegeta pudo palpar en el aire las dudas que le generaba. La falta de una respuesta comenzó a remorderle segundo a segundo y se apresuró a continuar, pero sentía que su duda lo exacerbaba—. Si quieres largarte, vete. Tráeme mi chequera y te escribiré un cheque inmediatamente… O quédate y cumple la promesa que me hiciste y construye ese bendito motor del que te has estado vanagloriando desde aquel viaje. Si te quedas yo mismo me encargaré de encontrar a tu hermana.

Ella quería preguntarle por qué quería que se quedara, pero sabía que Vegeta podía tener una respuesta muy cruel esperando por ella y no estaba segura si podría soportarla. La ansiedad que le generaba la manera insistente en la que él la miraba, la obligó a salir de allí, pero mientras lo hacía el conde alzó la voz y se quedó estática.

—Respóndeme.

—Dame un tiempo, y lo pensaré —contestó aferrada al marco de la puerta.

No necesitaba una respuesta para marcharse, y así lo hizo. Salió disparada lo más lejos posible de él y terminó tomando un café en el área de servicio. Se sentía de cierta forma huyendo de él, del poder que tenían sus palabras sobre ella y la intriga que le generaban sus intenciones. Pensó en la posibilidad de que su único afán sería el de hacerse asquerosamente rico con su idea, si realmente lograba hacer funcionar ese motor. Y si después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos esa fuera su respuesta, no podría tolerarlo. El daño que le había hecho era casi irreparable, aunque se lo recriminaba más a ella misma por dejarse caer en ese engaño, que a él por haberla atrapado en su atractivo.

Repentinamente recordó a Nathalie y la forma en la que se había ido del burdel. Tenía la esperanza de que haya salido bien librada de su huida, era una mujer con bastantes recursos y, aunque no conocía del todo a Madame V, esperaba que no fuera una tirana sólo por ser dueña de un burdel. De cierta forma parecía el escalafón más alto en el que podía montarse una mujer por sí misma en ese ámbito y sin duda, después de todo lo que había pasado, le parecía de cierta forma admirable.

La propuesta de Vegeta había cobrado más fuerza ahora, dicha desde su boca sobria y con más fuerza que la noche anterior. El tentador cheque que le había ofrecido parecía no tener un valor concreto y quizás incluso podría pedirle una suma exorbitante que le ayudaría a tener un buen pasar económico, al menos por un tiempo. Probablemente menos tiempo del que quisiera si se mantenía en movimiento para encontrar a su hermana, que quién sabe en qué parte del mundo podría estar.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de las falencias que existían en su plan original. Bulma ni siquiera sabía en dónde empezar a buscar a su hermana. En cambio, Vegeta disponía no sólo del recurso financiero, sino también de los contactos necesarios para extender una búsqueda fructuosa. Tal vez sería difícil soportar su cercanía, extremadamente difícil. Pero si al hacerlo lograra efectivamente crear el motor que había ideado tal vez finalmente podría vender su idea y amasar una fortuna que la ayudaría a buscar a Tights sin la ayuda de Vegeta.

Aun así, había algo que carecía de sentido. Total, e indiscutiblemente.

La última vez que había visto a Vegeta en el baile había sido particularmente cruel con ella, la había desenmascarado literalmente frente a todos en el baile y la había echado sin contemplaciones a la calle. Todo había ocurrido justo después de que Black la besara y estaba segura de que tenía que ver en todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, había pasado de echarla como un perro a pedirle que se quedara. Lo más sorprendente quizás no sería la propuesta en sí, sino la posibilidad que le extendía al darle una opción. Quizás, como le dijo Nathalie, había entendido su error durante su ausencia por eso se había disculpado con ella.

Ese cheque en blanco que le había ofrecido en el caso de que prefiriera marcharse, simbolizaba para ella más que una simple ayuda económica. Era su manera de decir, sin pronunciar, que lo sentía.

Bulma temía caer en un análisis demasiado profundo de lo que él estaba haciendo. Ya que corría peligro de dejar a sus verdaderos sentimientos tomar partida y justificar todas las humillaciones que Vegeta le había causado.

Una joven se le acercó a Bulma mientras distraídamente revolvía una cuchara en su taza de café. Le sonrió cálidamente y luego le avisó que alguien la esperaba en la sala de estar.

—¿A mí? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, señora. Es una joven dama.

Convencida de que había sido un error, se levantó a comprobar quién estaría esperándola. Al atravesar el amplio marco de la puerta la vio de espaldas, sentada en un pequeño sofá a un lado. Su cabello negro pulcramente recogido no capturó especialmente su atención, y no fue hasta que dio toda la vuelta que pudo reconocerla.

Lejos de emocionarse con su presencia, se extrañó y su expresión no tardó en demostrarlo. La joven le sonrió, aunque notó de inmediato el ambiente incómodo que se había precipitado entre las dos. Bulma se cruzó de brazos y endureció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí Milk? —preguntó en un tono inclemente. Luego miró a los lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola—. ¿Viniste sola a la residencia de un hombre soltero?

—Bulma… —comenzó con increíble angustia—. No sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde ir. No puedo hablar con mis padres… Vine a escondidas, me aseguré de que nadie me viera entrar. Esperaba que pudieras entenderme dadas tus circunstancias.

—¿De qué circunstancias estás hablando exactamente?

—Pues… estas viviendo en el pecado —le susurró pudorosamente, temerosa de que alguien pudiera escucharla.

—¿Con Vegeta? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—Es lo que todo el mundo dice. Eres su amante y te tiene viviendo aquí, todos lo dicen.

Muy a pesar de que era de esperarse después del desastre el baile de inicio de temporada, Bulma estaba indignada por lo que escuchaba. Su expresión pasó de sorpresa a enojo en cuestión de segundos. Se sentó iracunda en el sofá frente a Milk y recordó con cierta pena la forma en la que Vegeta le había removido su máscara en el baile. Aún recordaba los siseos a su alrededor, los susurros y las risas. Eran obvias las conclusiones que sacarían después de ese espectáculo y, teniendo en cuenta los rumores que corrían sobre Vegeta sobraba decir que su propia reputación había caído por los suelos. Su virtud ahora ficticia no le servía de nada para valorarse a sí misma si nadie creía en ella.

—Todo gracias a ese estúpido baile…

Después de compadecerse a sí misma se preguntó cuál era el propósito de Milk allí, y qué podría ser lo que su presunta promiscuidad tendría qué ver con ella. La miró otra vez, esta vez extrañada. Milk se removía en su asiento con una compleja expresión que Bulma no logró descifrar.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo?

—Nada en realidad… sólo pensé que podrías entender… No tengo a nadie con quién hablar de esto. Discúlpame, me equivoqué, me iré. No voy a molestarte con esto, creo que ya tienes suficiente.

El trágico semblante de aquella joven le removió algo en el interior a Bulma e instintivamente se levantó y la detuvo. Era ese mismo sentimiento que movilizó a Nathalie al ver a Bulma desamparada en la calle, con la piel helada y una maleta escueta entre las manos.

—Cuéntame qué sucede… —le pidió con calma.

Bulma no había olvidado todas aquellas puertas que le habían cerrado cuando perdió toda su fortuna y quedó huérfana. Y una de esas había sido la de la casa de Milk y su familia. Sin embargo, sentía la obligación de tenderle la mano, aunque la hubieran rechazado antes.

—Bulma… estoy… —Su rostro afligido se arrugó y rápidamente unas lágrimas le recorrieron velozmente el rostro—. Estoy embarazada.

Se cubrió el rostro rápidamente. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y junto con el peso que cargaba por el silencio, su angustia reprimida con rigor salió a la luz y comenzó a llorar copiosamente. Bulma, incómoda, sin saber exactamente cómo debía comportarse la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras la joven descompuesta lloraba desconsoladamente.

En ese momento entendió qué era lo que las unía, el bochorno. Ese mismo que había experimentado Bulma cuando la sociedad aristocrática dio por cierto que ella había perdido su virtud. La misma que juzgaría hasta el repudio a Milk por cargar un hijo en su vientre sin estar casada.

Era un escándalo, de esos tan horrorosos que las familias eran capaces de internar a sus hijas en conventos y entregar esos hijos a quién sabe dónde para que ellas pudieran continuar con sus vidas, apagando rumores con presuntas escuelas en el extranjero.

—¿Y el padre? —le preguntó tomándola por los hombros.

—Él no lo sabe aún, mis padres no dejarían que me casara con él…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un hijo bastardo, no fue reconocido por su padre… No tiene dinero, ni propiedades, mucho menos títulos.

Bulma miró con preocupación la forma en la que se acariciaba el estómago y, aunque aún no se pudiera apreciar verdaderamente que cargaba un hijo ella supo que ya lo sentía suyo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sabía que existían doctores dispuestos a darle una solución a su problema, clandestinamente. El precio a pagar por ello a menudo era el más alto, sin embargo, todo dependía de la desesperación de cada paciente. Si lograba terminar con ese embarazo, era muy probable que su vientre no fuera capaz de albergar otro hijo en el futuro.

—No voy a deshacerme de él —contestó con mayor aflicción.

—Siéntate, te traeré una taza de té.

Bulma salió rápidamente a la cocina. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos soltó un sentido suspiro. La situación de Milk era tan crítica que no lograba encontrar una solución al inevitable destino calamitoso que le esperaba. Incluso peor que el de ella misma, con un hijo a cuestas impedida de casarse con el hombre que aparentemente amaba y sumergidos en la miseria. Al menos ella poseía la libertad de huir como lo había hecho su hermana mayor, y la única responsabilidad que tenía era para con ella misma.

Regresó pocos minutos después, Milk se había limpiado las lágrimas del rostro y estaba sentada otra vez en el mismo sofá de antes. Bulma dejó una bandeja en la mesa que había frente a ellas y luego de que Milk paseara la mirada por los alrededores con curiosidad, regresó sus oscuros ojos a los celestes de ella.

—¿El conde se encuentra bien? —le preguntó casi en un susurro, mirando por sobre su hombro como si temiera que se presentase.

—Está bastante herido, pero estará bien. Sólo tiene que hacer reposo y se recuperará… —Le explicó y la incertidumbre se le despertó.

—No sé cómo soportas trabajar para un individuo tan violento.

—Él no es violento —contestó con tanto vigor que luego se recriminó mentalmente. Quizás el único acto violento que había presenciado viniendo de Vegeta había sido aquella vez en la que arrojó sus zapatos a la chimenea.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Qué sabes de lo que le pasó a Vegeta?

—¿A Vegeta? —cuestionó Bulma casi ahogándose con su té—. Veo que te has vuelto muy familiar con el conde.

Bulma no había notado lo rápido que había perdido su título para ella y se había transformado simplemente en Vegeta. Ya no era Señor, ni Conde, era él. Era Vegeta.

—Es complicado explicártelo. Además, quién eres tú para juzgarme, yo no soy la que está embarazada.

—¡Bulma!

—Lo siento, pero no creas que he olvidado la forma en la que tu familia me echó cuando fui a buscar un lugar dónde dormir. Sé que no intercediste por mí, dejaste que me dejaran en la calle. Y aún si no hubieras podido hacer nada para impedirlo y cambiar la opinión de tus padres, no dijiste nada.

—Tienes razón —admitió en un tono quebrado—. Lo siento.

—¡No! No vas a irte, aun no hemos terminado de hablar —soltó inmediatamente al verla levantarse con premura—. Está bien, yo también fui una idiota en el pasado. Una niña mimada… y también he pagado por haberlo sido. Te perdono, Milk… Pero ahora, cuéntame lo que sabes sobre lo que sucedió con el conde.

—Gracias, Bulma… La verdad es que no me siento cómoda diciéndolo en su propia casa… —Continuó, inclinándose a ella con complicidad y bajando la voz—. Él y el barón Black tuvieron una pelea terrible después del baile. No sé por qué inició el altercado, fue poco después de que saliste del salón. Cuando llegué él estaba encima del barón y la policía llegó a separarlos. Fue un escándalo, tuvieron que cancelar el resto de la noche. Tengo entendido que el conde pasó la noche en prisión junto con el barón.

—Ahora entiendo… —susurró Bulma.

En un principio había creído que Vegeta se había metido en un pleito con varios sujetos, aunque el pensar que sólo Black había logrado dejarlo así de maltrecho parecía posible. Si así había terminado Vegeta, no podía ni siquiera comenzar a imaginar cómo estaría el barón. Sin embargo, aunque eso le proporcionaba una explicación de por qué el conde se encontraba en ese estado, algo no estaba del todo claro. Ya que si Vegeta había pasado la noche en prisión, ¿por qué nadie había visto sus heridas incluso un día después y aún estaba sangrando? Había una parte de la historia que aún le faltaba.

—Aunque no puedo decir que no me alegro de que lo haya hecho, ese imbécil del barón Black no ha hecho más que hacerle la vida imposible a mi Goku.

—¿Conoces a Black?

—Pues… sí, es medio hermano de Goku.

—El padre de tu hijo…

—Sí, Black es el único hijo legítimo de Bardock, su padre. Él tuvo un romance con la hija de un carnicero, y ella terminó embarazada de Goku. El barón jamás se lo perdonó, nunca pierde ocasión para decirle que estaría mejor muerto. Según él la existencia de Goku le arruinó su vida perfecta, y está muy molesto ya que su padre ha iniciado los trámites para reconocerlo. Si lo hace… tal vez mis padres dejen que me case con él, pero mientras Black viva no va a permitirlo…

—Ese desgraciado… Me dijo algo similar, que yo era perfecta para él… —comentó pensativa—. Lamento no haber podido ser de más ayuda, Milk. Trataré de preguntarle a Vegeta si hay algo que puedas hacer respecto a Goku y su padre.

—Está bien, Bulma. De todas formas debería irme antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que estoy aquí.

Antes de marcharse, Bulma le dio un último abrazo. Milk no necesitaba una mágica solución a sus problemas, ella sólo necesitaba sacar toda esa angustia de su pecho para continuar ocultando su realidad con entereza y qué mejor que ella, la desdichada, empobrecida huérfana de la familia Briefs que aparentemente era amante del conde más conocido por desvirtuar mujeres de la ciudad.

Mientras la observaba salir, cubriéndose con una capucha gruesa, se preguntaba lo que realmente había pasado entre Black y Vegeta. La idea de que ella haya sido el eje central de su discusión le hacía sentir una terrible mezcla de emociones. Si Vegeta había sido motivado por celos, o simplemente por la furia de haber sido empujado a un lado cuando acababa de besarla. Incluso podría haber sido por la falta de respeto que ello generaba sobre él mismo y nada tenía que ver con ella en realidad. Luego de pensarlo varias veces, se dio cuenta de que sólo contribuiría a generarle empatía hacia el conde y realmente no la necesitaba si planeaba no dar su brazo a torcer.

Se regresó a la habitación de huéspedes en la que Vegeta descansaba y mientras pensaba en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Tocó la puerta con delicadeza y la abrió luego de escuchar cómo la invitaba. Vegeta estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama y la bandeja de plata que le había dejado estaba completamente vacía. Bulma se sonrió sin darse cuenta, un apetito saludable era considerado una buena señal. Tomó la bandeja y luego miró el semblante incómodo del conde.

Vegeta no podía dejar de medir las palabras que pensaba y terminaba sin pronunciarlas. Quizás nunca se habría sentido tan extraño y ajeno a una situación. Por un lado, le molestaba increíblemente la forma en la que Bulma se comportaba, con fingida naturalidad, como si no hubiera ocurrido una calamidad entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirarla finamente cuando entró a su habitación, ignorando su cuerpo medio desnudo que había logrado escandalizarla cuando llegó a su mansión. Le observó sonreírse de algo que él no supo establecer y luego se retiró con la bandeja que había traído más temprano.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se quedó a solas otra vez. Trataba de digerir el hecho de que Bulma iba a comportarse como si no se hubieran besado en primer lugar, y tal vez él tendría que hacer lo mismo, aunque muriera de ganas de arrastrarla hasta su cama. Suspiró, agotado de su propio agobio. Él jamás había enmendado un error antes, en toda su vida. Y nunca se había arrepentido tanto de ser tan impulsivo. Sabía perfectamente que sería peor obligarla a darle una respuesta tan pronto como él la quería, y se decidió a ser lo más pasivo que su cuerpo le permitiera.

Cuando se levantó de la cama sintió el punzante dolor de su abdomen y se encorvó, cubriéndose un lado con las manos. Luego respiró con algo de dificultad, el dolor era tan profundo que lograba dejarlo sin aire cuando hacía algún esfuerzo. Por supuesto eso no le impediría seguir su rutina diaria con normalidad. Tomó unas toallas de un mueble caoba junto a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

En el camino a la escalera se cruzó con una de sus empleadas, que al verlo tan ligero de ropa clavó la vista en el suelo y se disculpó con él, aunque no tuviera motivos para hacerlo. Vegeta pensó que quizás el que debería disculparse con esa pobre mujer era él mismo, pero por supuesto, no iba a hacerlo. Como acostumbraba, Vegeta se detuvo a preguntarse las particularidades del día, si es que las había, y en ese momento logró enterarse de la visita que había tenido Bulma pocos minutos atrás. Se despidió luego de su empleada y continuó caminando hasta la escalera, con intención de subir al primer piso y tomar un baño de tina en su baño privado.

—No lo puedo creer —la escuchó decir a sus espaldas—. Vegeta, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Él ya había logrado llegar al primer piso con suma dificultad. Bulma vio su aspecto fatigado y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Voy a darme un baño —contestó, mirándola por encima del hombro.

—¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Deja que te prepare la tina… Evidentemente no podré impedirte que te muevas de un lado al otro.

Ella pasó junto a él y, aunque deseaba impedirle que interviniera también sabía que sería en vano. Caminó lentamente hasta su habitación y al dirigir su mirada al baño la vio calentando el agua de la tina. El conde decidió sentarse en el taburete junto a la ventana y esperar, mientras la observaba cargar balde tras balde de agua caliente.

Recordó entonces que esa había sido una de las primeras tareas humillantes que le había solicitado. Aquella vez se había regodeado en el evidente bochorno de su rostro. Le agradaba la forma en la que sus mejillas se teñían de bermellón en un instante, cómo ocultaba su rostro para que él no se diera cuenta. Pero sobre todo le gustaba la forma en la que se obligaba a sí misma a no abdicar, por muy difícil que se tornara la situación.

Ahora, rememorando aquel momento con tanta distancia, se daba cuenta lo mucho que había madurado su relación. Bulma se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarlo, aunque se preguntaba cuáles serían sus motivos. Si tal vez todo esto que hacía por él, ignorando la terrible forma en la que la había echado, era simplemente un acto caritativo para ella.

Tal vez, era mera lástima lo que la movilizaba.

—Ya está listo —le dijo, esperándolo en el baño.

—Yo puedo solo… —contestó Vegeta al entrar al baño y ver que ella no se retiraba.

—¿Estás seguro? No seas orgulloso, yo puedo ayudarte, mira cómo estás.

—Ya no insistas —soltó en un rugido turbio pero suave—. No soy un inválido.

—No, eres un terco. Apenas puedes caminar, qué tal si te resbalas y te golpeas.

—Tú eres la que no entiende razones. Estoy perfectamente bien y no voy a permitir que me trates como un lisiado.

—¡No lo hago!

—¡Ya te dije que no te necesito!

—¡Ash! Está bien, haz lo que te venga en gana. ¡No me importa!

Insegura pero furiosa, Bulma se retiró, aunque se sintió renuente a abandonar su habitación por completo. Finalmente decidió inclinarse sobre la puerta y escuchar a través de ella hasta asegurarse de que él estuviera del todo bien. La madera húmeda se pegó a su cabello cuando presionó su mejilla contra la madera. Den otro lado pudo escuchar el movimiento del agua cuando él se metía y se sintió más tranquila al no escuchar ningún estruendo. Decidida a ser de utilidad, buscó entre los cajones de Vegeta para seleccionarle algo de ropa limpia y que no tuviera que hacer ese esfuerzo innecesario. Le gustara o no, ella iba a hacer esto.

Él podía escucharla perfectamente desde el baño, y mientras se preguntaba qué diablos hacía deambulando de un lado al otro de su habitación. Trató de ser lo más breve posible cuando sintió que el agua comenzaba a bajar su temperatura debido al frío invernal que comenzaba a azotar la región. Se sostuvo con fuerza de los bordes de bronce de la bañera al salir. El agua se había teñido de un turbio color oscuro, por fin su cabello no olía a sangre.

Luego de envolverse con una toalla, salió a su habitación y encontró su ropa esperándolo, tendida sobre la cama. No podía decir que no era conveniente, lo era. A regañadientes se vistió lo que ella le había dispuesto y salió de su cuarto. Instintivamente la buscó con la mirada, aún debía estar cerca y creyó que era ella cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta principal.

Vegeta se asomó por la barandilla y observó la planta baja, una de sus empleadas caminaba hacia la puerta y la abrió. Él se detuvo y esperó, creyendo que sería alguien buscándolo a él. Contrario a lo que esperaba, la joven recibió un arreglo floral lo suficientemente grande como para dificultarle el cerrar la puerta. Al girarse, notó que tenía un sobre entre las manos y extrañado la miró hasta que ella notó su presencia. Ella dio un ligero respingo, sorprendida por la presencia del conde a pocos metros.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un obsequio para la señorita Bulma.

Las palabras de su empleada comenzaron a calarle con profundidad. Expectante, esperó sin saber de qué manera lo que le acababa de decir se sumergía en él. Vegeta sabía perfectamente lo que ella tenía entre las manos, pero temía no poder controlar sus emociones y destruir esas rosas antes de que Bulma las pudiera ver. Entendía que abalanzarse sobre ella recriminándole algo de lo que seguramente no tendría idea sería repetir el mismo error que lo había llevado a correr a un burdel a buscarla, y él había aprendido perfectamente su lección. No era ningún estúpido.

—Yo se lo daré —le dijo, mientras bajaba con cuidado las escaleras.

Vegeta tomó el ramo de rosas rojas y observó de reojo la carta de Black. No tenía la necesidad de inspeccionar lo que había allí escrito, estaba más que seguro que era él.

—¿Necesita algo más, Señor?

—No… ¿dónde está ella?

—En el cuarto de invitados.

A paso lento, caminó con un nudo en el estómago y un profundo deseo de echar ese suntuoso obsequio a la chimenea para alimentar el calor de su mansión una vez más con un regalo de Black. Sin embargo, se resistió y continuó con los dientes apretados y el puño envuelto entre los tallos de las flores.

Bulma salió por el pasillo con las sábanas manchadas de sangre de la cama de vegeta y lo encontró en el camino.

Se sintió extraña al verlo con esas flores en la mano y aquella extraña expresión de áspero recelo. Su mirada clara deambuló de sus ojos oscuros al terciopelo rojo de las flores sin saber qué era lo que estaba presenciando en realidad.

—Son para ti —le dijo entregándole el ramo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras recibía aquel presente, envuelta por la ilusión de que ese regalo provenía del conde. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué, cuando él le entregó el sobre y se dio media vuelta.

—Espera —le pidió ella, él la miró incómodo y se dio cuenta de la confusión que le había generado.

—No son de mi parte —sentenció y la dejó helada.

Si no eran de Vegeta, no había muchos hombres que se le vinieran a la mente en ese momento. Abrió el sobre y antes de leer el largo contenido de esa carta su mirada bajó rápidamente a la firma.

Black.

Ante la mirada de Vegeta, el gesto sorprendido de Bulma se volvió amargo y presionó la carta sobre su palma hasta que quedó reducida a una bola arrugada. Caminó a pasos agigantados junto a él y salió por la puerta delantera. El conde no pudo seguirle el paso, aunque deseaba hacerlo y comprobar lo que estaba pasando. Pero logró llegar hasta la ventana y verla salir por la puerta delantera con el ramo entre las manos para simplemente arrojarlo a la calle con fuerza. Él no pudo evitar ladear una sonrisa y la duda que le había nacido hacía unos minutos atrás se desvaneció por completo.

Continuará.

* * *

N/A:Este es un capítulo más de transición que otra cosa, de todas formas espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El próximo capitulo será seguramente uno de los más importantes del fic y no saquen conclusiones adelantadas. Algunas de ustedes ya lo han anticipado pero no del todo bien. Pero, ¿saben qué? Me encanta cuando se adelantan a tirar teorías y después no pasa lo que dijeron, es super entretenido leerlas y preguntarme si habrán adivinado lo que va a pasar. También noté que está reñido, entre las que quieren ver a Vegeta sufrir y las que no, lo siento por las que no quieren que sufra más porque dentro de uno capítulos le pasa lo peor. AHHH QUÉ GANAS DE ESCRIBIRLO YA.

Como he estado haciendo en los últimos capítulos me gustaría saludar especialmente a las personas que se quedaron un ratito más a dejar review, de verdad que los aprecio mucho. Y luego también contestar algunas cositas particulares, ¿qué les parece esta forma de interactuar? Yo no soy muy buena con los mensajes privados, me siento bastante escueta por ahí.

Gracias especialmente a Veros que justamente acaba de dejar otro review más (la adoro porque siempre está atenta esperando que actualice), a Aqua, soeandrea que dejó su primer review ¡gracias!, a Karito, Princess Narin, Leyvis, Lizzy Gerry, Psicomari, vegeta-bulma00, Natalia Romanoff, Perla mi vida la incondicional, la que está hace mil años como yo jajajaja, Paul Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, anabellegonzalez92, Cordovezza, dekillerraven, Flopo89, nekoclauclau, paulayjoaqui, Nuria-db y mi amada Ashril.

Nuria-db: No te preocupes, de ahora en más van a estar más unidos ;)

paulayjoaqui: No lo perdonará fácil aunque le va a costar. Pero creo que podemos convenir que serán más civilizados que antes, dentro de sus propias posibilidades.

Flopo89: Amo tus ideas! Estoy tratando de actualizar rápido para agradecer todos sus lindos mensajes.

dekillerraven: Por alguna razón exploté de risa cuando leí que "escuchaste el corazón de yamcha romperse". Se me vino a la mente ese capítulo de los Simpsons del trenecito choo choo tú eres el elegido. Especficamente cuando pausan la tele para ver el corazón roto de Rafa. JAJAJA perdón, qué maldad. Y ya habemus Milk, no es de mis personajes favoritos y temo hacerla muy ooc sobre todo con su embarazo pre marital, pero es algo que ocurría mucho en la época, a las mujeres de su estrato no les permitían salir con ciertas personas y siempre que salían era acompañadas de un chaperón. Esto a menudo obligaba a las parejas a escaparse de sus hogares por amor, e imagino que Milk enamorada es capaz de cualquier cosa por Goku. Y sobre todo por sus hijos.

Cordovezza: ¡Perdoname! Te prometo que me voy a esforzar como nunca en la vida porque ese lemon valga la pena la espera.

anabellgonzalez92: Si hay algo que lamento es que te sea difícil seguir leyendo el fic por su estatus M, y valoro mucho que todo el resto del fic te guste tanto como para seguir incluso a pesar de tu aversión. Si en algún momento dejas el fic por esta razón te entenderé completamente y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Perla: Tights es mencionada por el capítulo 1, la mencioné muy por encima al igual que varias otras cosas que van a volver a tomar más importancia por los siguientes capítulos.

Psicomari: La infame maquina es FUNDAMENTAL en la historia, no te preocupes que no la olvide. Es más creo que jamás en la vida pensé tantos detalles entrelazados en una trama en mis 10 años escribiendo fics. Tanto que tengo unas 4 líneas de tiempo en mis cuadernos con todos los eventos y el orden en el que se tienen que dar para no perderme. Y sí, como decis el baile tomó el foco de atención y los eventos que se dieron después lo dejaron totalmente a un lado, pero va a volver porque es algo importantisimo en la vida de Bulma y su futuro, como el de Vegeta. guiño guiño

Princess Narin: Te soy honesta, Yamcha es un personaje que por lo general es representado como el borracho infiel y a veces hasta golpeador... y yo no sé de dónde salió ese concepto. Él siempre fue de lo más dulce, es más ayer me leí el manga de "Renacido como Yamcha" y lo recomiendo muchísimo.

Lizzy Gerry: Como ya habrás leído adoré tu review, y sobre todo lo que adoro es tu gran esfuerzo por explicarme lo que siente tu corazón. Nosotros los que escribimos acá no tenemos más reconocimiento que lo que ustedes nos dicen y a mí comentarios como el tuyo me llenan el alma. No hay cosa más linda que provocar sentimientos a través de la escritura. A veces me averguenzo o me siento insegura de lo que escribo, creo que es tonto o que a nadie le va a interesar. Pero me armo de valor y lo publico porque al final del día me hace feliz. Y después llegan personas dulces como vos que me hacen querer seguir compartiendo esta historia con todos ustedes. Gracias de verdad, muchas gracias.


	17. XVII

Hola lector! Este capítulo ha sido el más largo de todo el fic, por eso antes de empezar a leer andá buscando algo de comer y sentate muy cómodamente porque me gustaría que lo leyeras hasta el final. A los que quieran recomendación musical, esta semana estoy con _Once upon a December (piano vers.),_ que encuentran en el canal de Youtube _ **jybh012** , _y _Game of Thrones – The light of the seven (Piano cover + sheets)_ del canal _ **Pianomania** ,_ sobre todo en la última parte del capítulo.

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene material que podría no ser apropiado para lectores jóvenes. Personalmente considero que no sea leído por menores de 13 años y/o personas que sean sensibles a temáticas violentas. Leer bajo su propia discreción.**

* * *

 **ENTRE SUS MANOS**

 **-XVII-**

 _Querida Bulma, el pesar que siento por el mal entendido que se dio entre nosotros ha sido insoportable. Permíteme, resarcir mis acciones que fueron las de un hombre ansioso, que no soporta la idea de que convivas con un canalla como el conde Ouji. He oído que te echó a tu suerte y eso es algo que yo jamás hubiera hecho. Te ofrezco un techo en donde tú quieras, me pongo a tu disposición para pagar por ti lo que necesites. Él no merece deambular sobre tus pasos. Él no merece respirar el aroma de tu dulce perfume. Si me lo permite, mi señora, yo la colmaré de felicidad._

 _Siempre tuyo, Black._

 _Escribió rápidamente su carta y se la entregó a un joven mozo, que cargaba en su otra mano el opulento ramillete de rosas que había seleccionado para Bulma. Colocó un billete dentro del bolsillo de su camisa y lo vio salir por la puerta diligentemente._

 _Zamas meneaba la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Indignado por la falta de orgullo de Black. Repudiando el camino que transitaría aquel jovenzuelo hasta la mansión del conde. Pero, a pesar de su evidente mirada reprobatoria y lo mucho que le fastidiaba ese deseo tan intenso de él, permaneció a su lado al verlo servirse otro trago de whisky._

 _—¿No crees que has tenido suficiente?_

 _—Si lo creyera no me hubiera servido otro, ¿no te parece?_

 _Soltó una risa fastidiada, casi un suspiro. Luego se sentó junto a él en aquella sala en la que siempre planeaban su siguiente negocio y echó de menos aquella época en la que eran sólo él y Black. Y, aunque ya había intentado disuadirlo en reiteradas ocasiones de perseguir ese objetivo absurdo que le quitaba el sueño, sabía que cuando él deseaba algo no había nada en el mundo que lo pudiera detener._

 _Derrotado, tomó la botella de whisky y vertió ese líquido ámbar en su vaso y compartió con él un momento de silencio. Lo miraba de soslayo, intentando sacar de su mente sus más extrañas ideas en un pobre intento de impedirle seguir adelante. Desde el baile, Black había dejado de ser él mismo. Su forma meticulosa y bien anticipada de ser se había desplomado por los suelos, cuando él y Vegeta se habían ido a los golpes en la entrada de aquella mansión._

 _Quizás no era tanto lo que lo afectaba el bochorno que lo había hecho pasar su compañero, su mano derecha. Lo que más le había removido en el interior fue verlo de esa forma, desmedido, invadido por sus deseos más primitivos. Verlo cargado en la cajuela de un carro de policía le había dejado una de las sensaciones más crudas que había experimentado en la vida. Jamás le había consumido así la desesperación. La incertidumbre que lo agobiaba por el futuro de Black no lo dejaba dormir, no le permitía pasar un momento alejado de él sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacía o de qué era capaz por lograr su cometido._

 _¿Qué tal si volvía a buscarla y él no se encontraba allí para detenerlo? La sola idea de verlo enfrentarse a Vegeta una vez más le remordía los nervios. Inseguro de si Black sabría cuándo detenerse para no matar al conde y terminar tras las rejas. Y, si tenía la idea tan arraigada en su interior, de hacer a esa insignificante mujer su esposa, ¿sería capaz de mandar a matar a Vegeta para quitarlo del camino? Esperaba que no fuera tan descuidado como para cometer ese acto, no porque la vida del conde significara algo relevante para sí mismo, sino por lo público de su altercado. Black sería el primer sospechoso._

 _—No quiero que vuelvas a acercártele al conde._

 _—No te preocupes, no lo haré._

 _—Quiero creerte, al viejo Black le hubiera creído. Pero a éste… a éste, no sé qué creerle._

 _El barón se rio suavemente con el vaso de whisky rozándole los labios. No se había volteado a ver los ojos grises de su socio ni por un instante. Su mirada calculadora visualizaba algo más, que no estaba en la habitación. Un plan del que Zamasu no tenía la menor idea._

 _—¿Y si te rechaza? La mujer volvió con él incluso después de cómo la avergonzó en el baile. No sé quién tiene menos dignidad, tú o ella. Tal vez sí tengas razón, ella es ideal para ti._

 _—Volvió porque no tiene a dónde ir._

 _—¿Y tú vas a ofrecerle un lugar dónde vivir?_

 _—Tal vez._

 _—Podemos buscar otra noble, hay una marquesa que estará en edad el próximo año. Al menos piensa en las opciones. Déjame enviar una propuesta a la archiduquesa de Norternville, termina con este capricho estúpido de una vez y concéntrate en algo más importante como convencer a tu padre de no reconocer a su bastardo._

 _El gesto del barón se endureció al escuchar las palabras del vizconde. Estaba agobiado, sobrepasado por situaciones que jamás consideró llegarían a ser una realidad. Repentinamente se vio tan ofuscado que creyó que en cualquier momento arrojaría su trago del otro lado de la habitación, pero retenía con vehemencia su impulso en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos dirigió finalmente su mirada a Zamas._

 _—No te preocupes por eso, sólo encárgate de atrasar el reconocimiento del bastardo de mi padre._

 _—Lo estoy intentando… pero desde que enfermó no he podido entorpecer el proceso. Él ha insistido en supervisar todo personalmente. A este paso en un par de días todo estará hecho y no podremos hacer nada al respecto._

 _—Pero tú no vas a permitir que eso pase, ¿verdad? —su tono volvió a ser el terciopelo que acostumbraba, por un instante._

 _Su mirada grisácea se tornó aprehensiva. La duda se precipitó sobre él, incapaz de contestar con absoluta seguridad. Si Bardock moría, consumido por su afección, una parte de su herencia iría a su hijo Goku. Su corazón se encogió, conmovido por la confianza ciega que éste le confería. Black sabía que si había alguien en el mundo en quien pudiera confiar su vida entera, ese era Zamasu._

 _—Claro —contestó olvidando toda la preocupación que lo agobiaba por un momento._

 _Pocos minutos pasaron cuando el mismo niño que se había marchado, regresó. Su gesto obtuso fue claro para Zamas, y temeroso de las represalias que partirían a partir de ese momento observó el semblante perturbador de Black. Bulma había rechazado su presente._

* * *

La mañana había pasado tortuosamente lenta y mientras lo hacía, Bulma debía decidir qué hacer con su vida antes de que llegara Tarble y se viera liberada de su promesa. Luego de arrojar con fuerza el ramo de rosas sobre la calle y ver cómo los coches pasaban por encima de él, se sintió instantáneamente gratificada. Mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos un poco más tranquila, dudó. Puso un pie sobre el escalón y se dio cuenta de que debería elegir si volver a entrar o marcharse para siempre. Incapaz de continuar, se apoyó sobre una de las bigas que sostenían el techo de tejas y se giró. Se quedó en el pórtico por un momento, observando los pétalos adornando descuidadamente la calle de piedra.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días y la firme promesa de Vegeta de apoyar su proyecto, no se había sentado a analizar detenidamente sus opciones. Tan sólo había divagado en ellas con el corazón encogido entre las manos.

Supo, en aquel momento que debía elegir lo que sería mejor para ella indiferentemente de lo que su corazón le pidiera a gritos. Si se marchaba sus recursos serían limitados, y la posibilidad de encontrar a Tights era eso, una mera posibilidad. No existía una forma certera y rápida de determinar si ella estaría con vida, ni en qué parte del mundo estaría. Pero, de encontrarla, finalmente tendría esa familia que había perdido hacía algún tiempo atrás.

No obstante, Bulma sabía que su hermana podía no estar económicamente estable. Y que la posibilidad de demostrarle al mundo que era capaz de construir algo tan magnifico como un motor para coches se habría esfumado de sus manos. Y volvería a ser igual de pobre que el día en el que perdió a su madre.

De nada habrían valido todas esas promesas que se había hecho. Si no utilizaba los recursos que Vegeta le ofrecía, probablemente no tendría la oportunidad de probar lo que valía realmente.

Porque el valor de Bulma había caído por los suelos en los últimos días. Sin fortuna, y con una virtud cuestionable, ella apenas valía el futuro título que le daría a su esposo. Y el hombre que la quisiera sólo por ello y los hijos que pudiera darle, no era el esposo que ella merecía tener a su lado.

Incluso, aunque fuera virgen, más valía lo que creían de ella que lo que verdaderamente era.

—Debes hacer lo más conveniente… —se susurró.

Lo más conveniente para ella, eso era lo que tenía que tener en mente. No importaba cuán herido estuviera Vegeta, ni las promesas que quisieran hacerle cumplir. Ni Milk, ni Tights, ni nadie más que ella importaba en cuanto a las elecciones que haría para su vida. Y finalmente, cuando supo qué era lo mejor para sí misma con total claridad, volvió a entrar a la residencia y se encontró con Vegeta esperándola, sentado en un sofá en el recibidor.

Bulma se sentó en otro igual a ese, más cerca de la ventana. El recuerdo de su primera conversación se le presentó y notó lo mucho que habían cambiado desde ese día. Vegeta presentía por la forma en la que se movía y lo miraba que tenía algo importante qué decirle y esperó, tratando de mantener la compostura bajo su semblante gélido.

—He tomado una decisión…

El conde se tensó de inmediato al escuchar la firmeza de sus palabras. Su ceño fruncido era la clara evidencia de lo seria que se había tornado su conversación.

—Bien… —dijo él, del otro lado.

—Me quedaré aquí y comenzaré con el proyecto. Necesitaré una habitación en la que pueda trabajar, ya tenía unos bosquejos… cuando termine los diseños necesitaré crear las piezas y…

—Yo puedo contratar a alguien para eso —interrumpió rápidamente.

—Y, cuando termine… venderemos el proyecto y lo dividiremos en partes iguales. Espero que para ese momento hayas encontrado a mi hermana mayor, porque planeo ir por ella cuando termine.

La decisión se reflejaba en su mirada, y era definitiva. Vegeta apretó los dientes y su mano se envolvió con fuerza sobre el apoyabrazos de su sofá, pero no dijo nada. Su expresión no pareció afectada por la firmeza de las palabras de Bulma y por un leve instante se preguntó por qué había elegido financiar ese proyecto en un principio.

¿Por qué le había ofrecido el espacio y dinero para planear algo que ni él mismo creía que pudiera lograr?

Muy en el fondo, donde ni siquiera él mismo podía ver, no era más que una súplica por permanecer a su lado sin implicarlo a él directamente. Si Bulma se quedaba, después de todo lo que le había hecho, no sería porque le había pedido que permanezca a su lado. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. La sensación de victoria que había saboreado levemente cuando dijo que se quedaría se le escurrió entre las manos al escuchar la convicción de su tono al decir que luego se iría.

Al menos podría tener la seguridad de que no saldría de la puerta de su mansión sin rumbo, desamparada. Y eso de cierta forma le reconfortaba. Si esto era todo lo que habría entre ellos, al menos estaría tranquilo escuchándolo de sus labios.

—Perfecto.

Bulma miró fijamente a los ojos negros del conde y una parte, miserable y terca de sí misma le rogó que la detuviera. Quería que dijera algo, alguna palabra imposible que jamás se vería pronunciada por sus labios. Y ella lo sabía, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no la detendría. Vegeta no iba a rogarle a nadie, y ella tampoco.

A punto de descomponerse, se levantó y pidió permiso. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta para regarse en ella con el corazón adolorido. Él no había dicho nada.

—¿Qué esperabas? —se preguntó con el ceño entristecido y se rio de sí misma.

Afortunadamente Vegeta no había notado el cambio en su gesto al contestarle, ya que se encontraba muy ocupado en mantener sereno el suyo propio. Luego de pasar unos minutos a solas en el estar, se levantó y caminó quedadamente hasta su despacho. Al sentarse frente al escritorio descubrió que había comenzado a sudar y se recriminó haberse permitido llegar a ese punto. Si tan sólo no hubiera hecho caso de las habladurías de Nappa nunca hubiera caído frente a esa casa de degenerados. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un pañuelo de tela blanco y se limpió la frente consciente de que debía tomarse las cosas con calma, aunque le hirviera la sangre por volver a su condición usual.

Al medio día, como se esperaba, Tarble tocó a la puerta. Poco tardó en llegar al despacho de Vegeta y abrir la puerta con la ligera esperanza de no encontrarlo ahí. El conde alzó una ceja, mientras redactaba una carta y con la pluma aún en el aire miró a su hermano menor.

—Esperaba que fuera mentira que estabas trabajando.

—No esperarás que me pase todo el día durmiendo, postrado en una cama —respondió en un tono quedo, mientras remojaba la punta de la pluma sobre el tintero.

—Esperaba que fueras más inteligente e hicieras algo por tu propio bienestar, pero supongo que es mucho pedir —Se sentó en un sofá junto a la ventana y miró a través de ella por un segundo—. El doctor Smith volverá dentro de una hora a revisarte, estará muy decepcionado de que no estés haciendo reposo.

—Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse —Tarble tenía un gesto de intriga en el rostro y Vegeta no tardó mucho en notarlo. Había juntado sus manos sobre su abdomen y entrelazaba sus dedos, como si planeara algo que él desconocía y repentinamente le molestaba demasiado—. ¿No vas a decirme a qué viniste?

—¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano después de verlo moribundo el día anterior?

—Moribundo es algo exagerado, y tengo la sensación de que mi salud no es lo único que está pasando por tu mente.

—¿Cómo te fue con Bulma? —preguntó apoyando el mentón en una mano—. ¿Se reconciliaron?

Vegeta, como en pocas ocasiones, se ruborizó rápidamente. Pero el pudor de su piel se opacó bajo el gesto fruncido de su entrecejo y la forma en la que apretaba los dientes. A pesar de la expresión del conde, Tarble se sonrió. Tal vez, de haber sido otro día, hubiera sido más cuidadoso con sus palabras. Pero hoy, conociendo perfectamente que Vegeta estaría lidiando con ciertos límites físicos, se vio tentado a caminar sobre la fina línea que su hermano había delimitado sobre los temas de sus conversaciones.

—No quiero escuchar tus tonterías.

—¿Eso es un _no_?

Incómodo, el conde se removió en su asiento intentando concentrarse para terminar de redactar aquella carta. La verdad era que ni siquiera él sabía si había logrado enmendar de cierta forma el error que había cometido durante el baile.

Tarble suspiró, la mirada perturbada de su hermano era más sincera que sus palabras. Vegeta no había logrado arreglar del todo el embrollo en el que se había metido.

—Está bien, no vine para mortificarte. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, trata de no esforzarte demasiado. Todos aquí sabemos lo fuerte que eres, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie.

En silencio lo observó retirarse y no hubo palabras que salieran de su boca. Su expresión volvió a ser lo seria que siempre era, sin embargo, no podía regresar a la carta y al darse cuenta ya había derramado unas cuantas gotas de tinta sobre ella. Con fastidio dejó la pluma en el tintero e hizo un bollo la carta, pero al envolverla con sus manos se dio cuenta del trabajo que le estaba tomando presionar sus puños. Estaba exhausto.

En el primer piso, Bulma reunía sus apuntes acomodándolos sobre la cama y examinándolos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Ya reunía una lista de reproches creyendo que Vegeta había vuelto a subir la escalera, pero al abrirla y encontrarse con Tarble se quedó callada y sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre con cierta sorpresa.

Se había olvidado casi por completo que tenía que verlo al mediodía, pero al encontrarse con su rostro sonriente y un poco apenado recordó que tenían que hablar sobre su promesa. Bulma salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella sin saber exactamente cómo comenzar esa conversación, pero afortunadamente Tarble comenzó bastante rápido.

—Acabo de ver a Vegeta, parece estar mejor… aunque creo que será muy difícil meterlo a la cama.

Las palabras de Tarble, aunque de intención inocente, hicieron a Bulma ruborizar. Ella vagó con su mirada por el suelo y se aclaró la garganta intentado no pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Yo cumplí con mi promesa, anoche cuidé de él y esta mañana también. En la medida de lo posible, tu hermano es muy testarudo.

—Lo es, y siento mucho haberte puesto en esa posición. Pero no hay nadie más a quien pudiera pedirle ese favor.

—Es tu hermano, Tarble. Tú debiste haber estado aquí con él, aunque él no te quisiera. Es tu familia, es tu responsabilidad.

El tono de Bulma se había alzado progresivamente y Tarble no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza con la espalda contraída. Ella se cruzó de brazos, y a pesar de su fastidio supo que de cierta forma ya no había mucho que pudiera reclamarle.

—Tienes razón, no debí marcharme de esa manera y dejarte toda la responsabilidad. Pero si quieres saber la verdad, no sólo te lo pedí porque lo conoces bien, te lo pedí porque él te permite cosas a ti que jamás hubiera aceptado de otra mujer. A mí, tal vez, me hubiera dejado inconsciente si intentara darle una gota de láudano, pero contigo es diferente y sé que lo sabes. Aun así, si decides irte lo entenderé por completo, yo lidiaré con él como es mi deber.

—Bueno… La verdad es que llegamos a un acuerdo y no me iré. Por ahora —dijo con vehemencia al ver el atisbo de una sonrisa curvando los labios de Tarble—. Y no cuidaré de él, tiene muchas empleadas como para que lo tengan bien atendido.

—Claro… De todas formas, me alegro que te quedes un tiempo más, tu presencia aquí es muy positiva para él, aunque no lo admita. Ahora, sé que probablemente me reprocharás que me marche tan pronto, pero creo que están bien aquí sin mí.

Había algo en la sonrisa de Tarble, y un poco de complicidad en su mirada. Era extraño que tuvieran los mismos ojos negros y que al mismo tiempo transmitieran sentimientos tan distintos. Él se marchó como había dicho y Bulma permaneció en la escalera envuelta en lo que acababa de escuchar.

Un sentimiento extraño se le metió bajo la piel, la idea de que ella era _especial_ le acarició el pensamiento e inmediatamente cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía permitirse caer en ese camino otra vez.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que una de sus empleadas tocó la puerta y le avisó que podía pasar a la mesa a comer. Llegar a la silla en la que comía a diario se había vuelto una tarea más laboriosa de la que recordaba, y el dolor en su abdomen comenzaba a rendirle cuentas.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró al dejarse caer sobre la silla.

Una vez allí, su mirada divagó entre su plato y el asiento contiguo. Los platos estaban allí dispuestos esperando a que Bulma bajara a acompañarlo, pero no lo hizo. El doctor Smith llegó luego de que Tarble se marchara y reiteró los reproches de su hermano y Bulma. Pero en esta ocasión Vegeta no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo demandaba algo de reposo si no quería colapsar en alguna parte de su mansión una vez más. Afortunadamente no había algo especialmente preocupante sobre su condición, así que, al marcharse el médico de su familia, Vegeta caminó lentamente hasta su habitación esperando dormir unas horas.

No pudo evitar notar que Bulma había dejado la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. Aprehensivo al respecto, se inclinó y notó que no estaba allí. Vio varias hojas desperdigadas por la cama y el suelo, cubiertas con garabatos imposibles de descifrar.

Había cierto pesar en su interior, y trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que habían acordado hacía unas horas. Al llegar a su cama se arrepintió profundamente de haberse vestido esa mañana, ya que removerse por sí mismo las botas y chaqueta se había sentido como una tortura.

En una de las bibliotecas de la mansión, Bulma intentaba dar con los libros correctos para la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo. Si bien había leído infinidad de libros en su vida anterior, había aún mucho que desconocía y la fastuosa biblioteca de Vegeta era justo lo que necesitaba. Apiló libro tras libro luego de mirar rápidamente el índice y seleccionar cuál le sería o no de utilidad. Por fin tenía la mente lo suficientemente clara para ir hacia su meta.

Cuando finalmente el conde despertó al menos no se sentía tan profundamente fatigado. Sin embargo, aún no se sentía del todo tranquilo puesto que Bulma no se había asomado a probar bocado durante la cena. A pesar de ello se sentía renuente a buscarla, cuando claramente le había establecido que no deseaba saber más de él. Si tenía hambre eventualmente aparecería en la cocina, suponía. Si necesitaba algo probablemente se lo pediría. Pero ese pensamiento fue volviéndose lentamente más insignificante a medida que terminaba su plato de comida. La porcelana intacta junto a él, hacía que una urgencia le naciera desde las entrañas. Tenía que saber qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Lentamente recorrió la planta baja, pero imaginó que se encontraría en alguna de las bibliotecas, después de ver que faltaban varios libros en la primera. La mansión se encontraba particularmente silenciosa, y el cálido baño de las velas llamó su atención en la biblioteca más grande de la residencia. Escuchó un quejido y, cuando finalmente pudo asomarse a ver, encontró a Bulma sobre una mesa, haciendo equilibrio sobre una pila de libros, intentando alcanzar los que estaban en la estantería más alta.

Se reclinó sobre el marco, de brazos cruzados y sin emitir sonido, la observó. La pila de libros se mecía suavemente debajo de su cuerpo, inestable. Se preguntó por qué no habría ido a buscar una escalera en lugar de improvisar de esa manera, pero le resultaba interesante preguntarse las respuestas. Ladeó una sonrisa cuando se sostuvo con una mano del último estante y se estiró hasta el libro. Su error había sido claramente ese leve salto que usó para impulsarse y agarrarlo, ya que causó que la pila de libros se desmoronara y Bulma quedó pendiendo tan sólo de su mano izquierda.

 _¿Y ahora qué harás?,_ se preguntó Vegeta con gracia mientras observaba su rostro acongojado.

—Mierda… —murmuró Bulma sintiendo cómo sus dedos se deslizaban.

—¿Qué son esos modales?

Vio su rostro al voltearse, sonriendo de esa manera tan espeluznantemente atractiva. Sus brazos, ligeramente abiertos eran la evidente señal de estar esperando que se dejara caer. Pero Bulma frunció el ceño cuando lo encontró.

—¿Estás loco? Estás herido. Quítate, déjame caer al suelo.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú me das órdenes a mí? Eso no era parte del trato.

—¿Quieres romperte otra costilla?

—No sabía que habías aumentado tanto de peso.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó mientras la punta de sus dedos se deslizaba del estante.

Su falda flotó un instante, junto con su cabello, pero fue inmediatamente sujeta por él como había prometido. La sujetó con fuerza abrazándola a él desde los muslos. Su abdomen, enfrentado al rostro del conde, experimentó un dolor extraño e inexplicable. Bulma bajó la mirada y se enfrentó con la suya que aún ladeaba su sonrisa característica. Alzó una ceja, pero su gesto cambió en un instante, estaba experimentando algo de dolor. La soltó ligeramente y sus pies tocaron el suelo. Bulma olvidó por completo la forma en la que sus grandes manos le rodeaban la cintura y dejó caer el libro al suelo para aferrarse a sus hombros mientras inspeccionaba con premura su rostro y abdomen.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Te dije que me dejaras! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?

—De nada —dijo él, retirando el roce de sus manos.

Bulma retrajo su gesto sobre su pecho como si hubiera acabado de despertar y se giró a tomar el libro que había estado buscando. La turbia mirada del conde viajó por todos los libros que ella había dispuesto en esa habitación hasta encontrarse con unos bosquejos en una de las tantas páginas regadas sobre las mesas de aquella habitación. Observó de soslayo a Bulma, leyendo el índice de aquel libro con suma rapidez y aprovechando su distracción tomó una de aquellas páginas y se la guardó en el bolsillo antes de que ella pudiera notarlo. Ella se giró con satisfacción luego de descubrir lo que buscaba en ese ejemplar, se cruzó de brazos y observó al conde parado frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

—Deben ser las seis… —buscó el reloj de pie más cercano y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado cuatro horas de las seis—. Vaya… la hora pasó volando.

—Deberías bajar a comer algo.

—¿El conde se preocupa por mí?

—El conde va a invertir una cantidad sustancial en ti, y no quiero enterarme de que te caíste famélica en algún rincón de esta mansión porque _la hora pasó volando_.

—No se preocupe —insistió con una sonrisa naturalmente coqueta—, en unos minutos bajaré a comer algo. Por cierto, ¿puede autorizarme a usar su cuenta en la biblioteca? Imagino que tiene una, aunque no la use. Usaría la mía… pero mi saldo expiró hace un tiempo y hay alguna información que no puedo encontrar aquí.

—En la mañana te la daré por escrito.

—Gracias.

Vegeta sintió que no existían más razones para prolongar ese encuentro, y su sonrisa acaramelada, y el sonido perturbador de su voz encantadora comenzaban a ponerle los nervios de punta. Le indisponía saber que ella podía hacer uso de esa forma de sus artimañas femeninas para obtener lo que quería, y más aún le estremecía sentirse caer bajo sus encantos con tal facilidad. No obstante, él era más fuerte que sus bajos instintos y más aún lo era su orgullo. Se dio media vuelta, pero una sensación estremecedora se infiltró por su cuello y viajó por su espalda cuando ella se despidió.

—Hasta mañana, Vegeta.

—Hasta mañana —respondió sin verla.

Bulma se deshizo de su desfachatado disfraz al ver su sombra desaparecer de vista. El corazón le latía con vigor que sólo él despertaba. Con la simple curva de sus cejas y la expresión suficiente y seductora de su sonrisa. El pudor que le provocaba tenerlo tan cerca le abochornaba el pecho y las mejillas y se odiaba por sentirse tan tentada al estar a su lado.

No sabía si habían sido las palabras de Tarble, o la idea de tener que soportar su cercanía, pero repentinamente se sentía asfixiada. Contrariada por la magnitud de sus sentimientos y la inesperada calma que se respiraba entre los dos. Si había algo que sabía con más certeza era que debía trabajar y terminar con ello lo más pronto posible.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron bajo la misma dinámica, Bulma dedicó su tiempo casi exclusivamente a trabajar en su proyecto y Vegeta deambuló a su alrededor en pocas ocasiones, supervisando su trabajo. En uno de esos días le pidió que llevara sus cosas a una habitación libre en el primer piso e hizo que sus empleados llevaran un par más de escritorios para ella. Y al llegar le esperaban allí algunas herramientas de trabajo que le fueron muy útiles para medir y escribir sus planos. El conde había conseguido un escritorio de diseño especialmente para ella, aunque no lo había dicho abiertamente.

Mientras Bulma trabajaba día y noche, Vegeta no había perdido el tiempo y durante una tarde salió de la mansión con un objetivo en particular.

—Dígame, ¿qué es lo que ve?

Se acomodó las gafas de marco redondo antes de sostener aquel trozo de papel entre sus manos. Lo examinó con el ceño fruncido y luego se revolvió la barba y el bigote con un gesto de intriga. Miró al conde a los ojos, pero no había nada en su expresión que compartiera algo de información.

—Es muy ambicioso, eso puedo decirle. Aunque, claramente no es un proyecto verosímil… —Vegeta notó en la mirada del ingeniero una suerte de ansiedad y, pesar de su negativa, no inmutó su expresión férrea—. Uhm… tal vez, si pudiera ver el resto del diseño podría…

—No será necesario —contestó él, retirando el trozo de papel de entre sus manos—. Tenga aquí, un pago por sus servicios —Depositó rápidamente una moneda sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba y abotonaba el único botón de su cacheta azul.

—¡Pero… Conde! Le aseguro que con mis conocimientos aquel bosquejo puede hacerse una realidad. Ah… hay muchos errores qué corregir, seguramente está trabajando con un amateur.

—Eso no es problema suyo.

Al volver a subir en su carruaje, vio el rostro amargo de Miles. Uno de los ingenieros más reconocidos de la ciudad. Vegeta volvió a ver los bosquejos de Bulma en aquella hoja de papel y por primera vez sintió ansiedad sobre lo que estaba creando. Le costaría mucho admitir lo maravillado que se encontraba al caer en cuenta del valor de aquellas páginas. Recordó el rostro de Miles, a quien casi se le escurría la saliva de entre los labios con sólo ver un garabato de los cientos que ella tenía.

¿Era posible que una mujer pudiera hacer lo que ningún hombre hasta entonces había hecho?

Al regresar a su mansión deambuló el camino que bien conocía, y lo llevaría hasta la habitación en la que Bulma estaría trabajando. Tocó la puerta, aun con esa sensación nueva recorriéndole la piel.

—Adelante… —escuchó del otro lado de la puerta y la empujó suavemente.

Con el trozo de papel en una mano contempló su semblante extraño. Se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, frente a una amplia ventana que daba a los jardines. En su rostro se observaba algo perturbador. Su ceño paralizado, como un animal asustado, atrajo inmediatamente la atención del conde.

—Encontré esto —mintió demostrándole el bosquejo.

—Vegeta…

—¿Sí?

—¿Puede Yamcha acompañarme a la biblioteca la próxima vez?

—¿Algún problema?

Repentinamente lo miró a los ojos y él percibió el pavor que palpitaba en su interior.

—Me entretuve varias horas, cuando me di cuenta se había puesto el sol y… y salí… Mientras regresaba tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Pisándome los talones… Pero cada vez que volteaba no había nadie allí. Sin embargo, corrí. Vine corriendo las últimas cuadras, perdí uno de los libros en el camino. Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

—¿No viste a nadie?

—Vi una silueta al llegar, pero no pude distinguir su rostro. Me vio entrar aquí y se marchó… Tal vez debería ir por el libro que se cayó, era importante.

—Olvídate del libro. La próxima vez te iré a dejar, y te buscaré cuando termines. El mozo de cuadra tiene un trabajo qué cumplir y no es el de ser tu cochero personal.

Bulma sonrió a pesar del tono ofuscado y grosero del conde. Vegeta se mantuvo estático al verla sonreírle genuinamente y cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas nerviosas que se le escapaban.

—Gracias…

—No te preocupes, hay muchos malvivientes en las calles. Debiste decirme antes que volverías sola por la noche, no te lo hubiera permitido.

—¿Ahora quién cuida de quién?

Él medio sonrió.

—Me gusta cuidar de mis inversiones.

Nuevamente el corazón de Bulma latió despotricado dentro de su pecho, pero para su fortuna Vegeta dejó la hoja de papel sobre un escritorio y se marchó. Poco después ella se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, victima de su debilidad. Pasó por su memoria aquella noche en la que lo había besado, estremecida por el recuerdo de sus caricias. Por la forma posesiva que le envolvió la cintura y enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Aun recordaba vívidamente el sabor de sus labios, como así también recordaba el bochorno que la invadió cuando le quitó su máscara blanca.

Últimamente la invadían constantemente pensamientos contradictorios, y estaba requiriendo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse doblegar por sus deseos más profundos y vergonzosos. ¿Cómo podría desear tanto al hombre que la había maltratado tantas veces? ¿Y por qué a veces ese hombre y este Vegeta no parecían ser la misma persona?

Estaba aterrada, ciertamente. Aterrada de caer en cualquier momento en un cruce de palabras tan delicioso como tentador, que de alguna forma la guiara irremediablemente hacia sus labios. Y detestaba la infortunada imagen de sí misma que se le presentaba cuando creía que estaba a punto de caer.

Una tarde se encontró a sí misma espiándolo por la ventana, mientras se suponía que estaba trabajando. Le pareció sorprendente la forma tan acelerada en la que se curaban sus heridas. Una semana y media había pasado y él parecía estar caminando con total normalidad, e incluso estaba preparándose para montar a caballo.

Sostenía una conversación con Yamcha, que de tanto en tanto alzaba la mirada para verla a ella y sonreírle. Vegeta parecía más concentrado en Tormenta que en el mozo de cuadra. Midió las riendas y se aseguró de que la montura estuviera firme. Repentinamente Yamcha se marchaba a los establos y mientras el conde aguardaba por su regreso, lo observó retirarse un guante para acariciar el manto negro de su pelaje.

Se encontró ensimismada, observando esa acción tan simple y que, en aquel instante, le pareció significativamente cálida.

Tormenta era una criatura particular, al igual que Vegeta, pensó. Sin embargo, con ella jamás había tenido esos arranques incontrolables que parecía demostrar, al estar cerca del mozo de cuadra. Aunque, sólo había interactuado con él una vez. ¿Por qué le parecía que habían sido más?

Luego de dos semanas de trabajar arduamente durante día y noche, Bulma finalmente había terminado los planos del motor y se sentía tan realizada como agotada. Terminó durmiendo por casi toda la tarde y sólo se despertó para unírsele a Vegeta en la cena. El conde observó con una ceja alzada y aún masticando, el rostro rozagante de ella mientras se acercaba a sentarse a su lado. Ella le sonrió ampliamente y se sirvió una importante porción de puré.

—Cuando te dije que comieras no creí que te lo tomarías tan en serio.

—Hoy no lograrás cambiarme el humor, Vegeta. Si no lo has notado, estoy de muy buen humor.

—¿Y qué se debe este milagro?

—Terminé los planos, prácticamente estoy a mitad de camino.

El conde la miró con apremiante atención, luego se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta y la dejó sobre la mesa. La mirada gélida de Vegeta la hizo sentir algo aprehensiva sobre lo que acababa de decir.

—Si es así quiero que escribas las especificaciones de las piezas que necesitas, cada engranaje y tuerca, aceite y demás. Concretaré una cita con un proveedor para que nos den un presupuesto y una fecha estimada para que comiences el ensamblado.

Repentinamente Bulma se había quedado sin aire. Quizás, de cierta forma, a pesar del dinero y el espacio, nunca había sentido el genuino apoyo de Vegeta sobre ese proyecto que habían iniciado. Pero ahora, luego de escuchar la seguridad que había en cada palabra que pronunció, la invadió el cálido abrazo de su confianza. Vegeta confiaba en ella.

Por supuesto, no lo habría hecho del todo sino hasta después de ver su sueño concretado. Pero eso no era suficiente para él. Él era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse llevar por el ingenuo sueño de una muchacha. Tal vez, de no ser por la mirada hambrienta de aquel ingeniero, hubiera estado cargando una inmensa intranquilidad consigo hasta el día en el que terminara ese proyecto.

—Me pondré a trabajar en eso cuando termine de cenar —le respondió satisfecha.

Tal y como había prometido, a la mañana siguiente ya había terminado con las listas y las especificaciones para su futuro proveedor. Bulma se recogió con cuidado el cabello con la sola intención de proyectar una imagen profesional. Se vistió su vestido de cuello alto y los zapatos que ella misma se había comprado. Al bajar la escalera, Vegeta la esperaba pacientemente para unirse a ella y subir al carro. Durante el camino al restaurante en el cuál habían concretado la cita, el estómago de Bulma se dio vuelta y comenzó a invadirla un nuevo tipo de ansiedad. Una diferente al que Vegeta le hacía sentir. Una más inquietante, probablemente.

Cuando el carro se detuvo y el cochero abrió la puerta para tomar su mano y ayudarla a bajar, no se imaginó qué otra presión tendría que soportar. Vegeta le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente y ambos entraron al local. El ambiente inundado de aromas exquisitos los recibió, bajo la luz intensa de las luces estratégicamente ubicadas. Candelabros y alfombras borgoña, trajes a la medida y vestidos caros. Bulma se sintió dándole un vistazo a su vida pasada pero su mirada curiosa se detuvo en una persona que la había estado viendo desde el momento en el que entró, sujeta del brazo del conde.

—Black está aquí —le dijo Vegeta, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Ya me di cuenta —contestó en un tono gélido, azotada por el recuerdo del último encuentro en el que se habían envuelto aquellos tres.

Irremediablemente caminaron hasta encontrarse a pocos metros de él. Black parecía estar aguardando por una mesa junto con un par de caballeros. El conde se acercó al estrado en el que un hombre muy pulcramente presentado observaba una lista de reservaciones.

—Una mesa para cuatro, por favor.

El caballero alzó la mirada y reconoció inmediatamente al noble que tenía frente a él.

—Conde, por supuesto. Deme unos minutos y la siguiente mesa es suya.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreírse al ver la expresión agria de Black. Él era barón y cualquier persona debía respetar el escalafón en el que un conde se encontraba, por encima de él. Y así lo hicieron al procurarle una mesa a Vegeta incluso habiendo llegado después que Black. Bulma en cambio no se sintió muy cómoda al respecto de lo que estaba sucediendo, y a pesar de que había estado evitando la mirada furtiva del barón, sentía sobre su piel sus ojos negros insistentes.

—Disfrute su velada, conde —salió de los labios de Black con cierto aire ponzoñoso.

El conde lo observó por última vez antes de retirarse cuando lo escolaban hacia su mesa. La expresión iracunda de Black se disimulaba pobremente, a diferencia de otras ocasiones. Al llegar a la mesa Bulma tomó asiento escoltada por el mozo quien luego encendió la vela situada en el medio de la mesa. Vegeta se sentó a su lado, quedando las dos sillas frente a ellos libres.

—Estoy algo nerviosa —confesó ella en voz baja, inclinándose ligeramente al conde.

—Ellos son los que deberían estarlo.

—Te veo muy confiado.

—Y yo a ti te veo como una niña asustada, ¿dónde está la mujer que no teme insultar a un conde en el rostro? La que despreció en incontables ocasiones las atenciones de un barón y dejará por los suelos ese negocio mediocre en el que quisieron involucrarme. Nos vendría bien que la trajeras de vuelta y te llevaras este pequeño ratón temeroso.

—Me gusta la forma tan particular que tienes de halagarme.

—Y a mí… —La mirada oscura de Vegeta se levantó al ver que había llegado sus invitados. Se puso de pie rápidamente y estrechó sus manos. Luego de saludarlo cordialmente tanto a él como a Bulma, se sentaron frente a ellos.

—Querido conde, no lo veía desde que era un jovenzuelo. Me alegro mucho de hallarlo en tan buena compañía —comenzó con una sonrisa.

—Entonces supongo que les alegrará aun más el saber que tienen frente a ustedes a mi socia.

—Oh, disculpe mi atrevimiento, señora. ¿Usted también financiará este proyecto?

—De hecho, no —respondió—. Yo lo diseñé, el conde es quien lo financiará.

Ambos se vieron rotundamente confundidos, y mientras uno deambulaba su mirada de cejas pobladas de Vegeta a Bulma y viceversa, el otro se desajustaba el nudo de la corbata.

—Perdone, no estoy seguro de haber entendido —procuró el segundo caballero.

—Creo que entendieron a la perfección.

—¿Ella tiene algún tipo de… entrenamiento en el área?

—Ninguno —respondió Bulma con firmeza—. Pero he repasado mis planos una y otra vez y no hay nada que pueda salir mal.

—¿Sus planos? —se preguntó acariciándose el entre cejo—. Esto tiene que ser una broma… No, su padre nunca nos hubiera hecho perder el tiempo de esta manera.

—Y no lo hago, esta es una propuesta seria.

—¡Esto es inaudito!

—¿Una mujer diseñando planos? ¿De qué, juguetes?

—No pienso perder el tiempo en tonterías.

—¡Siéntese, Jonas! —aseveró Vegeta en un tono increíblemente amenazante.

El salón repentinamente guardó silencio y Jonas notó como los presentes lo observaban con atención. Avergonzado, volvió a sentarse frente al conde y se acomodó la corbata.

—Bueno, permítame ver sus planos.

Bulma sacó de su bolso con rapidez los diseños que había preparado la noche anterior y se los extendió. Vegeta notó la transición de su mirada, de completa apatía, a profunda confusión. Se cruzó de brazos y medio sonrió al ver la misma expresión de Miles. Sin embargo, no pareció tan desesperado como el primero en formar parte de su proyecto.

—¿Realmente lo hizo ella? —le cuestionó al conde.

—Sí, yo lo hice —prorrumpió Bulma.

—Uhm… bien, tomará algo de tiempo. Son algo complicadas.

—¿Qué tan rápido? —cuestionó el conde.

—¿Un mes? —le preguntó uno al otro.

—Dos meses, mínimo.

—Los quiero en dos semanas.

—Es imposible, tenemos cientos de pedidos que despachar. Si no les gusta nuestra propuesta, bien pueden buscar otro proveedor.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo. Pero ustedes no están en posición de rechazar esta oferta, después de todo ha llegado a mis oídos que su empresa está a poco de declarar la banca rota.

—Nuestra empresa podrá estar pasando por un mal momento, pero no estamos tan desesperados como para trabajar diseños inventados por una mujer.

—¿Qué, no puede? —le cuestionó Bulma—. ¿Su ego es más grande que su necesidad de trabajar? ¿O es que rechaza trabajar con nosotros porque no soporta la idea de que una mujer haya podido inventar algo más valioso que lo que usted podrá hacer en toda su vida?

—Criatura insolente…

—Oh, es muy insolente y eso se lo puedo asegurar —dijo Vegeta sonriente—, pero no miente. Y ni usted está en posición de dejar pasar este negocio, ni yo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con un hombre tan temeroso de trabajar para ella. Si no tiene las agallas, levántese de la mesa y déjele el asiento a un hombre con ganas de cobrar un muy abultado cheque.

Extasiada al escuchar las palabras del conde, Bulma le sonrió al comerciante quien finalmente y con los dientes apretados debajo de su sonrisa falsa, aceptó el negocio. Luego de un apretado estrechón de manos, Bulma había cerrado su primer trato y había olvidado casi por completo la presencia de Black en el restaurante.

Resultó bastante incómodo para ellos continuar allí sentados luego ese intercambio de palabras tan áspero, pero cuando la comida llegó Bulma pudo sostener una conversación más civilizada y explicarles más tranquilamente en qué consistía básicamente su proyecto. Era extraño, ya que se respiraba un rechazo casi natural de aquellos hombres hacia ella y, aunque habían aceptado realizar el trabajo, Bulma sabía que no creían en ella en lo absoluto. Probablemente estarían pensando que tomarían el dinero del conde y la dejarían con un montón de piezas que, al final, no tendrías uso alguno. En su mirada ella supo qué habitaba, y era el presentimiento de su fracaso.

Ella no permitió que esa energía arruinara su cena, o su negocio. Y Vegeta tampoco parecía verse perturbado por lo que acababa de pasar. Sorprendentemente parecía muy preparado para las respuestas que iba a recibir, sobre todo al revelar el estado de la empresa a la que ellos representaban. El conde había buscado a alguien que en definitiva, no pudiera rechazar trabajar para ellos dos.

Su despedida fue escueta, pero cordial. Cuando terminaron de cenar Vegeta les informó que a primera hora de la mañana les haría llegar a su oficina el contrato con la fecha de entrega de los productos estipulada. Bulma, por otro lado, no pudo evitar mirar con cierto nerviosismo los alrededores esperando encontrar a Black, pero terminó su búsqueda de inmediato al sentir una de las manos del conde rozándole la parte baja de la espalda. Inspiró con fuerza y disimulo, cuando se giró al rostro de Vegeta él parecía de lo más natural. ¿Y por qué no lo sería? Si tan sólo la había tocado con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Lista para irnos? —le preguntó con cierta cordialidad esforzada.

—S-sí… —se apresuró ella dando un paso adelante para dejar de sentir su toque.

Vegeta apresuró el paso al ver a Bulma caminando tan a prisa hasta el carruaje, y la observó tomar la mano de su cochero para subir lo más pronto posible. Cuando él mismo subió la encontró sentada junto a la ventana y le dio la sensación de que se alejaba de él intencionalmente. Trató con ímpetu de controlar su temperamento y simplemente se sentó sin decirle nada. Ni si quiera sabía cuál era su problema ahora. Él se había comportado extraordinariamente tranquilo, ¿estaría molesta porque la llamó insolente?

Bulma en cambio se encontraba más afectada por su buen comportamiento. Indignada por la forma en la que su cuerpo estremecía a su lado. Mientras el coche partía camino a la mansión, ella perdió su mirada en las vidrieras y la gente caminando por las veredas. Intentaba distraer su mente de lo que estaba sintiendo por él, ya que cuando la furia comenzó a apagarse, lentamente, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por él sólo habían logrado crecer día a día. Cosas tan mundanas como compartir el desayuno o esperar a la cena para volverlo a ver. Espiarlo mientras andaba en su caballo por las tardes o escucharlo discutir con su hermano por nimiedades cuando dejaba la puerta del despacho abierta. Todos esos momentos le habían sacado de una u otra forma una sonrisa. Una inevitable, dulce, mediocre y totalmente falta de orgullo.

De lejos observó una panadería que le resultó familiar y recordó que frente a ella había conocido a Yamcha. Por un instante se preguntó qué hubiera sido de ella, de no haberse cruzado en su camino y se sintió agradecida de haberlo conocido. Pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron con rapidez al reconocer unos bucles oscuros. Esforzó la vista al verla salir y cerrar la puerta, saludando con la mano y con una amplia sonrisa mientras se retiraba. Era ella.

—¡Paren el carro! —gritó poniéndose de pie aún con el carruaje en movimiento.

Vegeta se sobresaltó al verla prácticamente pasar por encima de él para llegar a la puerta, repitiendo frenéticamente que detuvieran el vehículo.

El cochero, alertado, se detuvo casi en medio de la calle y la llamó al verla salir inadvertidamente. El conde, anonadado, salió después de ella no sin antes indagarle qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, pero Bulma no tenía tiempo de detenerse a contestarle y salió corriendo en dirección a la panadería.

—¡Nathalie! —gritó mientras cruzaba la calle.

El conde observó la escena tratando de descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Bulma había llamado a aquella mujer con suma familiaridad, pero Vegeta con tan sólo ver el estilo de su vestido y el inclinado escote que traía, supo de qué tipo de mujer se trataba. Extrañado, observó el abrazo efusivo de dos amigas que se echaban de menos y no pudo imaginarse en qué contexto ellas dos habrían podido ser amigas. Luego Bulma tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y con ojo clínico le examinó el rostro. Vegeta vio un suave rubor recorrerle el rostro a ella, mientras Bulma le acariciaba con las manos. Él mismo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la mirada que la morena le dirigía a Bulma.

Por supuesto, estaba más que intrigado por el tipo de relación que ellas dos tenían. Más aún al ver cómo la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hasta el coche con una expresión demandante.

—No voy a dejarte volver allá —le dijo con vehemencia.

—¡Bulma! Te meterás en un problema, no quiero… —se quedó callada al quedar parada frente al conde. Contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de que esa no era la primera vez que lo veía, luego se giró a Bulma con las palabras atravesadas en la garganta, pero guardó silencio.

—Vegeta… —comenzó Bulma, con inseguridad—. Quiero que la contrates, ella necesita trabajo…

Él observó el rostro magullado de la mujer que Bulma sostenía de la mano. Ella se cubrió pobremente con el cabello su ojo amoratado y bajó levemente la mirada.

—Creo que tengo más que suficientes empleadas.

—¡Por favor! Si no lo haces… renuncio, me iré inmediatamente a donde sea. Dame el cheque y me iré por mi hermana.

—¿Justo ahora que ya cerramos el trato con esos imbéciles? —cuestionó con cierto fastidio, mas luego volvió a ver a Nathalie y con un bufido continuó—. ¡Está bien! Ya le encontraremos alguna utilidad.

La emoción de Bulma se le transmitió apenas a Nathalie, quien lo observaba con atención y de reojo. Al subir al carruaje, Vegeta la observó otra vez intentando encontrar una porción de evidencia de que ella no era lo que creía, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba frente a ella más obvio se le hacía. El hedor dulce de su perfume tenía como único objeto cubrir otros olores típicos de su rubro. El rubor exagerado de sus mejillas y el apasionado rojo de sus labios. Todo en Nathalie le parecía típico de una trabajadora de la noche.

Se sentía terriblemente intrigado por la relación que ellas dos aparentemente poseían, y esperaba disponer de algún momento para indagarla al respecto ya que, al parecer, tendría que emplearla en su mansión para sacarla del prostíbulo.

Al arribar a la mansión, Bulma se llevó a Nathalie con entusiasmo a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera entrar escuchó la firme voz del conde.

—Ella dormirá en las habitaciones del servicio, veré que le preparen una cama.

Bulma le sonrió, aun sin darse cuenta de lo que el conde intentaba evitar.

—Debo volver, o estaré envuelta en tremendo lío con Madame… —soltó a ver a Bulma cerrar la puerta.

—¡Tonterías! Vegeta accedió más rápido de lo que creí, no tienes por qué volver allá y nadie vendrá aquí a buscarte. Pero dime, ¿qué te pasó?... ¿acaso un cliente te golpeó?

Ella se sonrió amargamente, recordando las circunstancias en las que se había visto envuelta desde la partida de Bulma.

—No quiero hacerte sentir culpable.

—¿¡Te hicieron esto por ayudarme a escapar!?

—Al parecer Madame tenía otros planes para ti, Bulma… estabas consumiendo más de lo que estabas aportando al burdel. Y según me dijeron, varios clientes pidieron un turno contigo… era cuestión de tiempo para que te obligaran a acostarse con ellos. Y supongo que yo también le arruiné el negocio. Tenían que castigarme, pero a nadie le gusta pagar por putas golpeadas.

—No digas eso. No vuelvas a llamarte así.

—Es lo que soy, Bulma. Soy una puta.

—Ya no más, eres una empleada de esta casa. Aquí te pagarán bien, comerás bien, te vestirás bien. Te prometo que mientras yo esté aquí nada malo te va a pasar.

La mirada de ella se enterneció de la dulzura de Bulma y, con los ojos húmedos, le sonrió ampliamente. Luego cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, como intentando quitarse un pensamiento de la cabeza.

—Eres imposible.

—Vegeta es un buen empleador, al menos no maltrata a sus otras empleadas.

—Entonces, él es el famoso Vegeta, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —suspiró—, él es.

—Lo imaginaba más alto… Dime, ¿se disculpó contigo? ¿Te confesó su amor?, ¿te hizo suya? Explícame cómo terminaste aquí otra vez.

—Es algo largo de explicar, tuve que regresar aquí y él me encontró, pero antes de que lo supiera estaba cuidando de él ya que al parecer se fue a los golpes con alguien.

—Entonces sí es él… —murmuró Nathalie.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Cuando lo vi hace un rato, lo reconocí. Hombres como él no suelen entrar al burdel… La noche en la que te fuiste, ese hombre entró al burdel y se metió en un par de habitaciones. Ahora que lo pienso, entró a la habitación de Maron y ella se parece mucho a ti, aunque es un poco más… exuberante. En fin, hubo un gran escándalo, lo sacaron a los golpes. Lo vi por la ventana del primer piso cuando se iba montado en un caballo. Creí que se caería muerto en cualquier momento, al parecer es más duro de lo que parece… —Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con el rostro de Bulma esbozando una expresión apesadumbrada.

—¿Crees que había ido a buscarme?

—No lo creo, estoy segura de que había ido por ti.

—Maldito estúpido, no hace más que ponerme las cosas más difíciles.

—Creí que te alegrarías de saber que no es un completo bastardo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sería todo tan sencillo si continuara portándose como un cretino…

Nathalie se rio y se abrazó el abdomen. Bulma no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar sus genuinas carcajadas. Cayeron tendidas sobre la cama y ella aprovechó el momento para contarle a detalle lo que había vivido después de verla por última vez. Luego le dio los vestidos que ella había usado para trabajar allí y le prestó su bañera para asearse. Luego cotillearon toda la noche hasta que el cansancio las venció y Nathalie se retiró a los cuartos de servicio.

Por la mañana Bulma se despertó con una vitalidad renovada, a pesar de que había estado lloviendo a cántaros desde la madrugada. Repentinamente sentía gran entusiasmo por el día que le esperaba y no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar del todo lo que Nathalie le había contado. Pasaron la noche conversando sobre su proyecto y lo bien que viviría ella de ahora en más. Y no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle cómo se sentía realmente estando tan cerca del conde.

Esa mañana al verlo en el desayuno sintió que lo estaba viendo por primera vez. Él había ido tras ella esa noche, y por una gracia del destino ella ya no estaba allí para cuando él llegó. Finalmente, ese hueco en la historia que le habían comentado se había llenado y explicaba por completo por qué había encontrado a Vegeta en tan deplorables condiciones. Después de pelear con Black había ido por ella al burdel y había sorteado a duras penas la paliza que le brindaron. Había ido por ella, y mientras Bulma pensaba en eso al compartir el desayuno con él, se preguntaba qué pasaría por su mente en aquel instante. Si había recorrido las habitaciones estaba bajo la idea de que se había vuelto así, sin más, en una prostituta. Quizás en contra de su propia voluntad. Era curioso para ella pensar en cómo había llegado a tal conclusión, y cómo había encontrado con tal certeza su ubicación.

Mientras ella meditaba todas aquellas posibilidades, Vegeta se hacía preguntas similares. Era extremadamente improbable que Bulma desarrollara una amistad con una prostituta cuando era acaudalada, y según lo que ella le había contado de sus empleos previos a él, no había tenido buena relación con otra sirvienta. En casa del tal Harris había una mujer mayor, no podía ser Nathalie, o al menos no la había mencionado con tanto cariño como el que le expresaba ahora. En el siguiente empleo se había topado con una mujer a la que había despreciado en el pasado e incluso la había incriminado de un robo. No era posible que fuera ninguna de ellas dos. Y Bulma no había mencionado ningún burdel. De haberlo hecho él por supuesto lo habría recordado.

—Gracias por contratar a Nathalie, sé que fue muy precipitado de mi parte… y realmente estoy agradecida contigo por lo que hiciste por ella.

—No dije que no tendría un precio.

Bulma se sonrió y lo observó a los ojos mientras contenía el aliento. Las implicaciones de sus palabras a menudo surtían en ella un efecto afrodisiaco y terminaba usando toda su fuerza para reprimir los terribles pensamientos que surcaban su mente.

El conde por supuesto sufría del mismo problema.

—Puedes pagarle lo que me habías ofrecido a mí.

—Es un poco excesivo, a menos que quieras que ella sea mi nueva ayuda de cámara.

—De ninguna manera —soltó con tal efusividad que le avergonzó—. No le permitiría a Nathalie un trabajo tan humillante.

—No creo que tenga problema en preparar mi baño.

—¿Quieres que Nathalie te bañe?

—No particularmente, pero algo me hace pensar que no sería el primero.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué no me daría cuenta? Dime, ¿dónde conociste una prostituta y por qué son tan amigas? Me intriga —cuestionó esbozando su tan fatídica media sonrisa.

—No quiero que digas eso de ella, podría escucharte.

—Es mi casa, ¿qué me importa si me escucha? Y no eludas mi pregunta.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que lo era? —cuestionó en tono incómodo, asediada por terribles pensamientos.

Vegeta sintió en el tono de Bulma algo nuevo que desconocía, y se sintió incómodo por las respuestas más certeras que podría darle.

—Lo deduje por su aspecto.

—Supongo que habrás visto muchas prostitutas en tu vida.

—¿Realmente crees que necesito pagar?

—No lo sé, Vegeta —Y tampoco sabía exactamente por qué esa idea le mortificaba en lo más profundo—. Tampoco me interesa.

Vegeta soltó un bufido con notorio fastidio, dejó su servilleta a un lado y trató de relajarse.

—No tienes que ser un ávido consumidor de burdeles para darte cuenta de en qué situación está una mujer. Joyas baratas, perfume barato, un golpe en el rostro, los pechos tan apretados y exhibidos que…

—¡Está bien!, está bien… entendí la idea. Dios…

—Habiendo aclarado eso, quiero que respondas a mi pregunta y si no me dices la verdad, esto se terminó.

Observó el serio semblante del conde al decirle esas últimas palabras y supo que tendría que confesar su estadía en el burdel, por mucho que deseara negarlo. Vegeta había descubierto muy rápidamente el oficio de Nathalie y no podía negar que, si no tuviera un fuerte afecto haca ella, tal vez también hubiera notado inmediatamente su aspecto. Bulma dejó sus cubiertos y se inclinó contra su silla.

—La conozco porque trabajé en un burdel con ella.

En la punta de la mesa, Vegeta se sintió descomponer por un leve instante, aunque contrajo su gesto infortunado e hizo un esfuerzo increíble por no gritarle lo estúpida que era.

—¿Cuándo? —le cuestionó imaginando su respuesta.

—Poco después del baile de inicio de temporada. Ella misma fue quien me ayudó a salir de ahí antes de que algo malo me pasara.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú no…

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Quién crees que soy?!

—¡Estabas en un burdel! ¡¿Qué quieres que piense?!

—¡Yo sólo limpiaba y tendía las camas!

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más…

El rostro abochornado de Bulma se hizo evidente, y al ver que había sido honesta como él le pidió creyó que lo mejor sería terminar el interrogatorio en ese momento. No quería admitir lo mucho que le molestaría la idea de saber que Bulma había tenido que vender su cuerpo para pagar un sitio en el cual dormir, todo debido al mal entendido en el que se había visto involucrado. La miró de nuevo, con la boca apretada y el ceño fruncido, con las mejillas coloradas y se preguntó qué estaría sintiendo ella.

—Probablemente nadie quiso pagar por una mujer tan gritona y mal humorada como tú.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Se estaban muriendo por tenerme!

Vegeta se rio irónico y al verlo, ella empuñó sus pálidas manos. ¡Era insufrible! ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar lo atractiva que era ella?

Una joven empleada entró al recinto del comedor y se detuvo, parada en el marco de la puerta y se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.

—Conde, el señor Raditz ha venido a verlo.

—Él no es ningún señor —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba la mesa. Bulma lo observó retirarse y persistió su indignación. Vegeta no podía negarle que era hermosa, que era atractiva. Joven, de piel suave y por sobre todo ¡virgen! Sin embargo, se marchó después de burlarse de ella y ella se quedó allí, ofuscada, observando el plato lleno de frutas que le habían dejado en el centro de la mesa. Se puso de pie y tomó una uva, mientras espiaba el trayecto del conde hasta la puerta principal que no quedaba demasiado lejos. Se estiró cuando vio la puerta abrirse, luego de meterse una uva del racimo a la boca, pero no pudo ver al hombre que había entrado y se quedó indignada recordando las burlas de Vegeta.

—Te ves bien para haber recibido no una, sino dos palizas —le dijo estirando una sonrisa soncarona.

—¿También te enteraste de eso?

—Supongo que es más o menos mi trabajo.

—Hubieras sido más útil de haber estado ahí.

—Oye, si me hubieras avisado gustosamente me hubiera sacrificado a unos cuantos golpes, por un módico precio, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto… —contestó el conde girándose—, vamos a mi despacho.

Mientras Raditz lo seguía su mirada pasó ligeramente por el comedor y la observó pensativa, metiéndose uvas a la boca con un gesto de suma molestia. Él se sonrió y la idea de cambiarle esa expresión surcó por su mente como una alternativa. Intencionalmente desvió su ruta sin que Vegeta se diera cuenta y caminó hasta el comedor. Bulma se había girado mientras murmuraba cosas que él no pudo alcanzar a comprender, aunque sinceramente estaba más concentrado en los suaves rizos que se le formaban en la nuca y caían frágiles sobre su impoluto cuello. Ella estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que sólo notó la presencia de aquel hombre cuando su sombra se proyectó sobre ella y al girarse se topó con el sujeto más alto que había visto en su vida.

Con una pequeña uva morada entre las manos y la boca entre abierta, lo observó inclinarse sobre ella y, mientras ella lo observaba intimidada por su altura, él aprovechó el momento para robarle la uva y metérsela en la boca. Luego le sonrió cándidamente con las manos en los bolsillos y decidió hablarle.

—De haber sabido que Vegeta tenía empleadas tan bonitas, hubiera venido antes a cobrar mi sueldo.

—¿Trabajas para él? —le preguntó Bulma con la voz pendiendo de un hilo.

Sin darse cuenta se había ruborizado, aquel hombre era sin lugar a dudas el más grande que había visto. Su aspecto, a pesar de ser intimidante, era al mismo tiempo terriblemente atractivo. Tenía el cabello recogido en una descuidada coleta y le caía como cascada por el medio de la espalda. Su camisa blanca era inútil ocultando su gran musculatura, sobre todo por la forma en la que la tela se tensaba sobre sus brazos.

—Algo así, ¿y tú? No te había visto antes, te habría notado si fuera así.

Salió de su bochornoso transe cuando él tomó una segunda uva del racimo y se la metió a la boca sin descuidarla de su vista. Bulma no se podía dejar intimidar de esa manera por un desconocido, por muy atractivo que le pareciera.

—Vegeta y yo tenemos una relación más de socios que de empleador y empleada —contestó enderezando la espalda y alzando el mentón con el objetivo de no sentirse tan insultantemente pequeña a su lado, pero la tarea era imposible.

Él, a pesar de su apariencia tosca y su personalidad invasiva, no iba a doblegarla. Bulma mostró mayor entereza y controló con vehemencia el rubor de sus mejillas blancas. Raditz se sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de ella y tono suficiente de su voz. La miró de pies a cabeza de una forma casi insinuante y cuando estaba a punto de continuar fue interrumpido.

—Creí haberte dicho a mi despacho.

El conde aguardaba del otro lado y, probablemente estaría sintiéndose más invadido de lo que Bulma se había sentido en todo ese tiempo. Observó con incredulidad la forma en la que Raditz tomaba otra uva del plato y se la tragaba.

—Lo siento, me perdí en el camino —respondió con un aire indiferente y volvió a ver los ojos celestes de Bulma—. Lo lamento mucho, qué clase de caballero soy. Mi nombre es Raditz, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Me llamo Bulma…

Inmediatamente tomó su mano y depositó un beso sobre ella. Vegeta observó el gesto con horror, pero no supo exactamente qué decir para interrumpir el tortuoso cortejo que estaba presenciando.

—Encantado —le sonrió de una manera similar a la del conde. Una sonrisa ladeada casi tan malévola como la de él y logró erizarle la piel.

A pesar de su innegable atractivo, Bulma se sintió aprehensiva a acceder a sus galanterías. Repentinamente la presencia de Vegeta se había vuelto un ojo clínico que no deseaba confundir, pero al sentirse contrariada por lo que el conde pudiera pensar recordó la forma en la que se había burlado de ella al decir que ningún hombre pagaría por pasar la noche con ella.

—Igualmente, Raditz —contestó en un tono de caramelo y casi pudo sentir la violencia iracunda que se había mermado sobre Vegeta.

—¿Terminaron con las presentaciones? —cuestionó conteniendo en su tono cierta agresión.

—Podríamos hacer más que presentarnos —continuó Raditz.

—A mi despacho, ahora —sentenció el conde con prepotencia.

La mirada colérica de Vegeta fue suficiente para disuadir las intenciones de Raditz, quien inmediatamente se disculpó con Bulma para retirarse sin descuidar su divertido semblante. Ella lo vio retirarse por el marco de la puerta mientras el conde aguardaba para asegurarse de que no intercambiaran palabra alguna y al verlo lo suficientemente lejos continuó.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Seduciendo a mi empleado?

—¡¿Seduciéndolo?! Discúlpame, creí que yo era incapaz de seducir a nadie.

Fastidiado, se volvió para dirigirse nuevamente a su despacho mientras Bulma lo perseguía. Raditz se había sentado frente al escritorio de Vegeta para cuando ambos entraron discutiendo y él alzó las cejas mientras oía el intercambio de palabras entre ambos.

—Si no tenías nada qué hacer podrías continuar con tu dichoso proyecto.

—Sabes que no puedo continuar hasta que no me traigan todas las piezas, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Haz lo que quieras, no me importa —aseveró revolviendo entre sus cajones.

El más alto se entretuvo y mientras los escuchaba se sirvió un vaso de licor. Aguardó mientras Vegeta perdía la paciencia, revolviendo cajón tras cajón y sólo para descubrir que había usado su último cheque varias semanas atrás.

—¡Maldita sea! —soltó con fuerza y se sentó frente al escritorio, levantó la vista y vio a Bulma cruzada de brazos y aparentemente no tenía intenciones de retirarse de la oficina. Sintió su sangre hervir al ver la forma disimulada en la que su empleado la observaba de arriba hacia abajo mientras bebía de su vaso—. ¿Quieres hacer algo útil? Ten, ve a la oficina de mi padre y tráeme otra chequera —le ordenó rápidamente mientras le entregaba un juego de llaves —Ella vio las llaves que le disponían y frunció el ceño, a punto de negarse—. Si no lo haces echaré ahora mismo a esa amiga tuya a la calle.

—¡Eres un maldito!

—¡Lo soy! Ve y dile a tu amigo el mozo de cuadra que te lleve, él sabe dónde está. No regreses hasta que no tengas esa chequera. Está en el primer cajón derecho del escritorio de la oficina.

—¡Bien! —gruñó mientras se retiraba a pasos agigantados.

Raditz alzó las cejas y soltó una suave risa luego de verla retirarse.

—Sólo tenías que decírmelo y la hubiera dejado en paz.

—¿Decirte qué exactamente?

—Nada… olvídalo.

Cuando Bulma salió de la habitación, repentinamente se sintió más tranquilo. Los ojos furtivos de su empleado ya no la acosaban y no tendría que darle por qué a su mal humor con exactitud. Pero él bien sabía la razón, aunque le costara una eternidad admitirlo.

Bulma se había marchado y estaba tan ofuscada que terminó exigiéndole a Yamcha que la llevara a la oficina que Vegeta le había mencionado. A pesar de que fueron pocos los pasos que tuvo que dar para llegar a los establos, ya había logrado empaparse casi por completo. Tomó resguardo por un momento bajo las caballerizas y luego subió a la carreta cuando Yamcha estuvo listo. En el camino su furia se calmó, el sonido de la lluvia le había ayudado a guardar la calma. Cuando el coche se detuvo Bulma observó el pequeño edificio de tres pisos y se preguntó en qué momento su padre habría hecho uso de esa oficina tan alejada de su hogar y por qué. Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que su amigo le abrió la puerta y ella salió corriendo hasta resguardarse contra el edificio. Un relámpago iluminó con fuerza la zona y el estruendo de un trueno escandalizó a los caballos. Bulma se giró a ver cómo Yamcha se esforzaba por domarlos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le dijo alzando la voz para sortear el sonido de la lluvia.

—Tu encárgate de los caballos.

Probó llave tras llave hasta dar con la correcta, empujó la robusta puerta de entrada y se vio envuelta en la oscuridad de aquella habitación. Su primer impulso fue abrir las cortinas y al hacerlo se cubrió de polvo. El cielo gris falló en iluminar el interior de aquella sala, pero fue lo suficientemente útil como para dejarle ver el camino a las siguientes puertas. Bulma caminó por un pasillo y abrió la primera puerta que encontró esperando que fuera la indicada, ya que por algún motivo la idea de subir sola las escaleras se le hacía escabrosa. Suspiró aliviada al encontrar un escritorio en el medio de aquella habitación y varias bibliotecas repletas de libros antiguos. Bajo el escritorio, una ostentosa alfombra que no supo distinguir si era roja, bordó o negra, debido a la espesa oscuridad que la rodeaba. Caminó hasta el escritorio y siguió la indicación de Vegeta, primer cajón a la derecha.

Mientras el conde escuchaba las novedades que Raditz le tenía con tremendo desinterés, aún pensaba en la incomodidad que le había generado la forma en la que ellos dos se habían hablado. Miró a Raditz y lo inspeccionó y se preguntó si Bulma se sentiría atraída hacia él. Vegeta sabía que él había logrado seducir a varias mujeres acaudaladas, eran sus favoritas. Lo había visto mirar con descaro a mujeres casadas, mujeres nobles, sin el más mínimo temor a las represalias que ello podría traerle, y esa misma desfachatez era lo que lo hacía tan atractivo para ellas. ¿Bulma sería igual?

Bajó la mirada, aun molesto, y vio sobre el escritorio una pequeña llave que se suponía tenía que darle a Bulma para abrir el cajón del escritorio. Apretó los dientes, tenía un deseo insondable de arrojarla del otro lado de habitación. Tomó la pequeña llave entre sus dedos y la observó con rencor.

—Olvidé darle esta maldita llave —dijo interrumpiendo a Raditz.

—Si quieres puedo ir a dársela, sé dónde queda la oficina.

—Estás bromeando ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Vamos, qué más da. Te daré el cheque y te largas, hoy no tengo deseos de verte el rostro.

Tiró varias veces del cajón y luego se dio cuenta de la pequeña hendidura que tenía, especialmente creada para una llave. Tenía que estar en algún lado, se dijo mientras tanteaba la mesa polvorienta con las manos pero sólo pudo encontrar un abre cartas y un par de tinteros secos. Su padre solía tener escondites bajo el escritorio y recorrió con los dedos los bordes de la mesa sin éxito. Luego se giró a los estantes de la biblioteca con la esperanza de no haber ido hasta allí en vano. Se estiró tocando con la punta de sus dedos todos los espacios donde una llave podría estar apoyada, levemente iluminada por la escasa luz que provenía de la ventana y la que entraba por la puerta de la oficina.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, levemente opacados por sonido de las gotas sobre el techo y las ventanas. Imaginó que se trataba de Yamcha que había ido a ayudarla ya que se había tardado un poco, seguramente habría logrado atar las riendas de los caballos en algún lado para estar más tranquilo.

—Qué bueno que viniste —le dijo aún enfrentando la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar la llave del cajón—. ¿Amarraste a los caballos?

El aire se volvió espeso y extraño cuando Yamcha no respondió a su pregunta y los pasos se habían detenido junto a la puerta. Bulma se quedó inmóvil, sabía que algo no iba bien pero un intenso terror se apoderó de su cuerpo y no encontró el valor para girarse de inmediato.

—¿Yamcha? —le preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación. Bulma vio los libros que tenía en frente y el terror la abrazó repentinamente. Tragó saliva y miró por encima de su hombro a la persona que había entrado a la oficina, mientras escuchaba el rechinar de la puerta cerrarse.

—No quería llegar a esto… —le dijo Black mientras se acercaba con tenebrosa lentitud. Bulma se aferró a un libro grueso y esperó mientras la distancia entre ellos se acortaba—, pero no me dejaste más remedio.

Él no tardó en doblegarla. El libro que había tomado con la intención de golpearlo cayó al suelo y sus muñecas quedaron a merced del barón. Bulma gritó con fuerza, pero él logró echarla sobre el escritorio en un rápido movimiento y ponerse sobre ella. Su mejilla se presionó con fuerza sobre la madera y su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, observando la puerta por la que Black había entrado. Pensó que en ese instante Yamcha habría dejado los caballos para ir a ayudarla y en cualquier instante abriría esa misma puerta con apremio para rescatarla.

Sintió el pecho de Black contra su espalda, reteniendo sus manos sin piedad. Un intenso, irreproducible escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con terrible horror cuando sintió que comenzaba a separarle las piernas con las de él. Se retorció con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, cayendo en cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Vegeta entrando a rescatarla, pero al abrir los ojos la puerta continuaba cerrada.

El aliento húmedo de Black le rozó la oreja, pudo percibir de inmediato su hedor a alcohol y una lágrima se escurrió de sus ojos y le mojó la mejilla.

—Espero tener que hacer esto una sola vez —dijo con torpeza—, no creo que quieras tener un hijo sola. Pobre, huérfana, embarazada y sola…

—Por favor… —dijo en un ruego desgarrador que jamás pensó que podría pronunciar.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de humillarme, tú y todos esos imbéciles que no han hecho más que arruinar mi vida. Estúpida mujer, y mi estúpido padre…

Él se levantó y alivió el peso que Bulma sentía sobre su cuerpo, pero el horror no cesó ya que no tardó en desgarrar la tela de su vestido sobre su espalda. El aire frío el acarició con violencia la piel ahora desnuda. El sonido de la tela haciéndose pedazos inundó la habitación, opacada por el estruendo de la tormenta.

—No… —dijo con una expresión retorcida—. Quiero ver tu rostro mientras lo hago.

Con violencia la giró sobre la mesa y rompió su escote. Ella contuvo el aliento, presa del terrible horror que estaba experimentando. Intentó golpearlo pero cada intento o era detenido, o no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—¡Ayu… —gritó, pero sus lamentos se apagaron cuando el barón tapó con fuerza su boca apretando sus labios sin piedad.

Bulma observó cómo se llevaba una mano hacia los pantalones y comenzó a negar con fuerza mientras lloraba incontrolablemente.

No podía cerrar sus piernas, ni gritar, ni sacárselo de encima. No podía luchar contra su fuerza y no le quedaba más que esperar que por una suerte del destino alguien entrara por esa puerta y la sacara de ese infierno. Bulma pataleó, pero no hubo resistencia qué oponer y se sintió morir en vida cuando él desgarró su ropa interior.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad de hacer esto por las buenas.

Bulma observó los ojos inclementes de Black y se sintió terriblemente impotente. Sus lágrimas le habían empapado el cuello y el cabello que se le enrulaba suavemente sobre las orejas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de terror al haber comprendido que faltaba poco para que se concretara el horror. La monstruosa fuerza de Black había logrado doblegarla casi por completo y, cuando lo observó acomodarse para desgarrar su virtud sintió la necesidad de continuar peleando con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Intentó arrastrarse sobre la mesa para alejarse, pero él la tomó de una pierna y la acercó a su cuerpo sin contemplación. Bulma sintió con la punta de sus dedos un pequeño objeto de metal y se dio cuenta de inmediato que se trataba del abrecartas. Temblorosa, lo tomó torpemente con la clara intención de atacarlo, pero cuando se inclinó sobre él para degollarlo él se alejó y sólo logró clavárselo en el pecho.

El rostro espantoso de Back se vio terriblemente afectado por lo que había hecho. Los labios de Bulma temblaron al ver que había fallado en su intento de matarlo y temió las infames intenciones que el barón tendría con ella. Él miró el abrecartas clavado sobre su pecho y con asco la observó medio desnuda debajo de su cuerpo. Las manos de Black llegaron al cuello de ella con extrema rapidez y lo rodearon por completo. Bulma sintió la presión y la asfixia fue inmediata. Miró con un leve atisbo de esperanza a la puerta, y rogó que Vegeta apareciera. Incluso lo imaginó entrando allí, pero una última lágrima se le escurrió al darse cuenta de que nadie la podría rescatar.

Su rostro comenzó a doler, la sangre se acumulaba a borbotones. Ella iba a morir.

Moriría…

En un instante todo lo que había pasado apareció ante ella, y sobre todo la promesa que se había hecho de recuperarlo todo en un mundo que no había sido creado para ella. Miró el repudio que había en los ojos de Black, el mismo repudio que había visto en tantos otros antes de él y se dio cuenta que tendría que salvar su propia vida.

Retiró sus manos de las que sostenían su cuello y volvió a tomar el abrecartas para retorcerlo en el interior de Black. Una incomparable satisfacción la recorrió al ver los ojos sobresaltados del barón y decidió utilizar sus últimas fuerzas para empujar ese pequeño objeto hasta lo más profundo de su pecho. Repentinamente su mirada se desorbitó y Bulma sintió que su cuerpo desnudo se humedecía a chorros. Las manos de Black la soltaron y de sus labios salió una arcada, un grito incomprensible. Por un instante creyó que estaba intentando maldecirla, pero no había aire en su interior y su labios, se abrieron sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Bulma empujó con más fuerza hasta que sus manos se sintieron empapadas. Su mejilla se humedeció, cuando un chorro de sangre salió escurriendo de la boca del barón. Su mirada perturbada pronto comenzó a verse pálida. Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando contener la hemorragia, pero Bulma no soltó su arma.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Las rodillas de Black cedieron y cayó de lleno sobre su cuerpo y dio su último aliento, mientras su mano intentaba alcanzar nuevamente el rostro de ella.

Un segundo después su cuerpo dejó de moverse y ella, debajo de él, se encontraba completamente paralizada.

Repentinamente entendió lo que no había pensado hasta entonces, estaba empapada de la sangre de Black.

Lo había asesinado, Bulma había matado a Black.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Bueno, qué decir de este capítulo. ¡Pasaron tantas cosas! Algunas de ustedes ya habían adivinado que esto es lo que pasaría y supongo que era obvio, pero espero haberlos sorprendido al saber que la responsable de la muerte de Black fue Bulma. La última escena fue bastante difícil de escribir porque por lo general yo me pongo en el papel del personaje para imaginar cómo me sentiría y casi que lloro mientras lo escribo. Espero haberles transmitido ese sentimiento. Me encantaría saber cómo se sienten después de todas las cosas que pasaron en este capítulo y paso a contestar algunas cositas.

Dekillerraven: Hoy creo que te cumplí con la cuota de celos de Vegeta que tanto querías leer, pero ni de Black ni de Yamcha. ¿Qué te pareció Raditz? A mí la verdad nunca me llamó la atención pero escribirlo fue muy interesante y hasta me empezó a gustar jajaja

Flopo89: No leí orgullo y prejuicio, la verdad leí poco y nada de novelas de época. La que sí leyó infinidad es mi amiga Ashril que me ayuda a planear todo y siempre que se me ocurre algo que me genera dudas en el desarrollo de época me nutre con su conocimiento de novelas de la regencia jajaja Aunque igualmente siempre estoy buscando información sobre algunas cosas que no me quedan claras para tratar de ser lo más históricamente correcta posible, obvio me tomo unas cuantas libertades. Creo que esperabas otro enfoque de parte de Black, pero en los próximos capítulos voy a desarrollar algunas cosas que no hemos visto y que lo llevaron a esta decisión.

Sodiavegebul90: Jamás leí un fic en el que Tarble sea malo, es más no lo puedo llegar a imaginar. Siempre me recordó muchísimo a Gohan. ¿Me dirías los nombres de los fics, por favor?

Princess Narin: Tengo anotada otra escena de bañera para el futuro, estate atenta.

Veros: Ahora Bulma está entendiendo casi por completo a Vegeta, todavía falta un detalle de su pasado a revelar. Sí, Milk la super regó pero esto era bastante "común" en la época por lo privados que estaban de tener cualquier tipo de intimidad. Me hace muy feliz que tu corazoncito salte de emoción, gracias por estar siempre presente en cada capítulo que publico. Te aconsejo que te hagas una cuenta, muchas veces has dejado review justo antes de que publique y terminas leyendo la actualización un par de días después. Si te haces una cuenta te llegará un mail apenas publique. ;)

Psicomari: Ya tiene su crimen tan esperado.

Nuria-db: No sé si exactamente la situación de la muerte de Black ha llegado a ser placentera, para mí fue un evento terrible en la vida de Bulma. Pero espero que estés feliz de que ya lo hayamos borrado del mapa. ¡Hurra por Bulma empoderada!

Prla16: Las dos tenemos tiempo por acá, yo siempre te recuerdo de mis primeros fics todos roñosos jajajaja

Lizzy Gerry: Hola mi italiana favorita, me encantan tus mensajes ¡No tengas vergüenza conmigo! Adoro leer la forma en la que intentas hacerme llegar tus sentimientos y muero por saber qué te pareció todo lo que pasó hoy. Te mando un beso gigante.

Ukyryo: La introducción de Goku cobrará relevancia en los siguientes capítulos y será FUNDAMENTAL para la historia, su papel afectará tanto a Vegeta como a Bulma y ni siquiera se lo imaginan.

AKADIANE: Seguro vas a leer esto en el 2045 cuando llegues al capítulo 17, pero igual te saludo con mucho amor. Gracias por venir a leer a mi bebé y el de Dika. Espero se vea un poco mi progreso narrativo del 1 al 17, los primeros siempre me salen medio pelo, pero a medida que avanzo mi narrativa es más natural. Te amo, nunca me dejes.

También gracias, mil gracias a Cordovezza, Paolayjoaqui, soeandrea, Vegeta-bulma00, loverpanda, Natalia Romanoff1 que se quedan un minutito conmigo a dejar un comentario. De verdad me hacen el día. Siempre que publico me quedo con el corazón en la mano esperando saber qué opinan, son mi aliento de cada capítulo, gracias.

Por fin hemos llegado al eje central del fic, el peor acontecimiento de la vida de Bulma. ¿Qué creen que vaya a desembocar esto? Me retiro, muriendo por saber qué opinan.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Los quiere, Nade.


	18. XVIII

_Antes de empezar este capítulo quería agradecerles por todos los comentarios que le llegaron al anterior. Intenté elegir una sola persona para dedicarle este capítulo pero no pude, muchos de ustedes han estado presentes y creí que sería más apropiado si todas tenían el reconocimiento que se merecen por haberme alegrado tanto con sus mensajes._

 _ **El capítulo 18 se lo dedico a** :_

 _Flopo89_

 _gamb12_

 _Natalia Romanoff1_

 _Princess Narin_

 _Lyss Getta_

 _Sofiavegebul90_

 _Veros_

 _Prla16_

 _Leyvis_

 _dekillerraven_

 _Cordovezza_

 _Loverpanda_

 _paulayjoaqui_

 _Psicomari_

 _y soandrea_

* * *

 **ENTRE SUS MANOS**

 **-XVIII-**

El mozo de cuadra sostenía con fuerza las riendas de los caballos que arrastraban su carruaje. Los truenos y relámpagos no habían cesado y tampoco lo había hecho el pavor de los animales. Vegeta miró a su corcel con el pecho inflado, su nombre no era más que la personificación de la tempetuosidad del clima. Raditz había atado con fuerza las riendas de su caballo junto a la entrada y estaba detrás de él, ambos empapados de agua de lluvia.

Se arrepintió luego de salir y comprobar la inclemencia de la lluvia. Una vez que verificó que Bulma no estaba dentro del carruaje, sino adentro del edificio, se giró y vio la oficina en la que su padre había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. No deseaba pensarlo, pero la pregunta se formó en su mente de forma irremediable: ¿Qué tendría allí que no encontraba en su propia mansión?

Borró por completo aquel pensamiento de su mente y caminó firmemente hasta la puerta. Con sólo empujarla comprobó que Bulma la había dejado abierta, pero cuando un relámpago iluminó la habitación por completo por un pequeño instante, Vegeta vio algo que lo dejó intranquilo.

Los ligeros pasos húmedos de Bulma sobre la madera del suelo habían sido borrados casi por completo por unos más grandes. Vegeta miró el tamaño y la forma de aquellas pisadas, dándose cuenta de que aquellos zapatos eran como los suyos. Se volteó aun sobre el marco de la puerta y observó a Yamcha con la esperanza de que fuera él el propietario de esas marcas, pero no tendría sentido que hubiera dejado a Bulma sola dentro de la oficina, más aún al ver el errático comportamiento de los caballos.

Contuvo el aliento mientras caminaba, siguiendo aquel rastro de pisadas que terminaban frente a la puerta cerrada del despacho de su padre. Vegeta tomó el pomo de la puerta y tragó saliva. Una sensación inclemente se le precipitó por la garganta, un presentimiento turbio, algo parecido al miedo. La puerta rechinó cuando él la empujó con la punta de los dedos luego de girar la perilla. La imagen se sintió como una puñalada y se quedó sin aire al ver la sangre removida sobre el escritorio. Una pequeña laguna sanguinolenta se precipitó sobre su pie y al bajar la mirada encontró la vieja alfombra roja del despacho empapada de sangre. Escuchó el aire salir de la boca de Raditz, que observaba a sus espaldas con la misma sorpresa que él, pero ni un gramo del terror que lo invadía.

Vegeta jamás se había sentido tan destrozado como es en momento, al ser espectador de una escena tan atroz.

La mano de Raditz lo tomó por el hombro. Estaba inerte, inmóvil y mudo.

—No tienes que entrar ahí —le dijo en un tono calmo, pensando lo mismo que pensaba él.

—No… —contestó en un suspiro.

Avanzó un paso y mojó su zapato en aquel charco que había inundado la habitación de un hedor intenso a hierro. De sólo adentrarse y respirarlo sintió que su estómago comenzaba a revolverse y algo dentro suyo tembló, contemplando la idea de que aquella sangre era de ella. Notó un bulto detrás del escritorio y su corazón colapsó. Una lágrima se precipitó sobre su pupila y repentinamente el aire dentro de la habitación se esfumó. No había nada en su mente más que una negación intensa mientras caminaba lentamente para descubrir aquel cadáver silencioso. No tenía el valor de parpadear siquiera, perturbado por lo que estaba seguro que encontraría allí. Y, al dar la vuelta sobre el escritorio se dio cuenta de que, lo que estaba allí esperándolo, era el cuerpo inerte de Black.

Un sollozo muy leve se escuchó sobre el rincón contrario. Vegeta se giró y la observó, con su vestido destrozado, cubriéndose el pecho a duras penas con los brazos y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Estaba viva.

El corazón del conde volvió a latir y antes de darse cuenta ya se había retirado la chaqueta para cubrirla y se había agachado a su lado, pero Bulma lo miró con pánico y se arrastró contra el rincón rogándole que no le hiciera daño. La tomó por los hombros y vio el horror reflejado en sus ojos claros.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí. Estás bien, estarás bien.

Bulma temblaba como una hoja, su cuerpo se sentía húmedo. Vegeta observó la mancha borgoña que había en su mejilla y se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta casi por completo de sangre.

Las manos de él temblaron también al sostener su cuerpo helado, intentando determinar si esa sangre provenía del cuerpo de Bulma o de Black, pero era imposible saberlo entre tanta oscuridad.

Raditz entró en la habitación mientras Vegeta intentaba tranquilizar los sollozos de Bulma. Al descubrir el cadáver de Black lo reconoció de inmediato y se puso de cuclillas frente a él. Lo tomó del hombro y giró su cuerpo inerte sobre su espalda para descubrir el improvisado puñal que había en el medio de su pecho. La sangre aún brotaba, ennegreciendo su ropa casi completamente. Raditz notó que traía desbrochados los botones de su pantalón y se volteó a ver el deplorable estado de Bulma con incomodidad.

—Está muerto —le dijo a Vegeta y el silencio sólo se vio interrumpido por los lamentos de la mujer a su lado—. ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

Las lágrimas continuaban brotando incontrolables por el rostro de ella y, luego de darse cuenta que era el conde quien le repetía que se tranquilizara, se lanzó a su abrazo y lo apretó contra ella con fuerza mientras lloraba amargamente. Vegeta la rodeó entre sus brazos, aún incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando y cayendo en cuenta de qué es lo que había pasado allí antes de que él llegara.

—¿Estás herida? —le preguntó temiendo que Black la haya ultrajado antes de que ella lograra terminar con su vida, pero Bulma no lograba formular palabra alguna.

—Vegeta, tenemos que actuar rápido. Dime qué quieres hacer.

—¡No lo sé! —le gritó aun con Bulma aferrada de él—. Bulma, escúchame… —dijo separándola suavemente, mirándola a los ojos con urgencia—. Bulma, ¿Black estaba solo?

—S-Sí… él entró aquí mientras buscaba la llave del cajón y…

—Está bien, estaba solo. Nadie te vio matarlo…

—Será un escándalo, es un maldito noble y tiene negocios con media ciudad —agregó Raditz poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué me encarcelarán por matarlo? ¡Él quiso matarme primero!

—Pero tú eres una empleada, la gente como tú y yo no valemos lo mismo que ellos.

—Además él es el responsable de la ruina de tu familia… —soltó Vegeta.

—¿Estás dudando de mí? —le cuestionó Bulma al conde con horror.

—Por supuesto que no, estoy diciéndote lo que argumentarán en tu contra si vamos a la policía y confiesas que lo mataste.

—¿Entonces qué?, él puede venir aquí, hacerme lo que le plazca y marcharse, ¿no hay justicia para mí?

—Es muy probable que no la haya —le respondió Raditz mientras Vegeta pensaba en lo que debían hacer.

El conde sabía que Raditz tenía razón, incluso habiendo sido un acto en defensa propia, el título nobiliario de Black y toda la red de relaciones que había tejido con los años se le irían encima a Bulma de inmediato. La sola idea de que la encerraran por asesinar un noble le enfermaba, si tan sólo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes tal vez él sería quien cargara con aquel peso en lugar de ella.

—Ayúdame a levantar el escritorio —pidió a Raditz mientras se levantaba—. Lo envolveremos con la alfombra y veremos qué hacemos con él.

—¿Y el cochero? Si seguimos demorándonos podría entrar en cualquier momento.

—Tienes razón, ve y dile que se lleve tu caballo a la mansión. Dile que iremos a comprar algo y necesitamos el carruaje.

—De acuerdo.

Bulma observaba incrédula el plan que labraban frente a ella. Aun envuelta en la chaqueta de Vegeta, se quedó en el suelo mientras Raditz salía a hablar con Yamcha con una naturalidad que había logrado perturbarla. El conde comenzaba a arremangarse la camisa cuando cayó en cuenta de que realmente se desharían del cuerpo de Black.

—Tienen que creerme, yo no quise matarlo… —soltó afligida.

Vegeta volvió a agacharse junto a ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Te creo —le dijo acariciando su cuello—. Pero también creo que iras a la cárcel por esto y no voy a permitirlo. Ahora quiero que me escuches con atención, si vamos a hacer esto tenemos que hacerlo bien y para eso necesito de tu ayuda. Lo haría solo pero no tenemos tiempo qué perder antes de que esa madera comience a absorber la sangre. ¿Entiendes?

—S-sí…

—Bien…

Raditz entró nuevamente, pero antes de hacerlo cerró la puerta con llave y cerró las cortinas. Apenas estaban iluminados por la luz que entraba por la ventana del despacho.

—Hay una puerta trasera, dejé el carro por allá.

El conde asintió y junto con el más grande retiraron el escritorio a un lado. Mientras observaba, Bulma se preguntó qué clase de relación tendría con Raditz para que él se comportara tan diligente al respecto de lo que estaba pasando. Una vez que el escritorio estuvo fuera de la alfombra, ambos se acercaron al cadáver de Black y Vegeta se arrodilló frente a él y retiró el abrecartas de su pecho. Mientras el arma filosa goteaba las espesas gotas negras de sangre, el conde tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo limpió para dejarlo a un lado.

—Le dio justo en la aorta —mencionó el más alto—. Debió morir en segundos.

—Levántalo por los pies… —le dijo el conde, alzando a Black por la espalda.

Bulma se quedó muda mientras el cuerpo del barón era envuelto en la alfombra y, como si de un bulto de papas se tratara, Raditz lo levantó del suelo y se lo cargó al hombro. La sangre goteó formando un rastro hasta la puerta trasera y Bulma pensó al verlo lo agradecida que estaba de que estuviera lloviendo. _Eso probablemente limpiará la sangre que se escurra en la vereda._

Estaba mortificada, y por momentos sentía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. No era más que una simple espectadora de su propio crimen.

Vegeta se limpió las manos y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, ella llamó su nombre con urgencia. El conde se volteó sosteniendo la puerta entre sus manos y la miró por encima del hombro.

—No me dejes sola…

Él quería despertarla de aquel trauma que la estaba colapsando y hacerla entender el verdadero peligro en el que se estaban metiendo. Pero al mismo tiempo, de sólo verla, con su vestido hecho pedazos, el rostro y gran parte del cuerpo bañado de sangre, sabía que estaría pidiéndole demasiado. Entonces hizo algo, un gesto que jamás había tenido con otra mujer fuera de un evento en el que se esperara de él que lo hiciera. Vegeta le tendió la mano a Bulma.

—Acompáñame —le dijo y se estiró a ella.

Bulma vio su gesto, sintiendo que al hacerlo estarían sellando un pacto silencioso. A partir de este momento eran cómplices.

Tomó su mano sin miramientos y se levantó, aún cubierta por el manto de su chaqueta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó mientras subían las escaleras.

—Necesitamos limpiar la oficina, toma todas las sábanas que encuentres. Luego iremos a la cocina y tomaremos lo que nos sirva. Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar toda esa sangre.

Apenas podía respirar y oía sus palabras con un ligero eco, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño del que no se pudiera despertar. Al llegar a la primera habitación abrió el único mueble había y tomó el juego de sábanas abandonado que estaba allí y se lo tendió. Al hacerlo, Vegeta vio con indignación la forma en la que ella luchaba por mantenerse cubierta teniendo en cuenta el estado de su vestido. Alzó la vista sobre el guardarropa y encontró una camisa vieja colgada sobre una percha. La retiró y se volvió a ella. Sus ojos preocupados se toparon con los celestes de ella y vio en su reflejo un mundo de horrores.

—Te moverías libremente si te pusieras esto… —le dijo con la percha en una mano.

Bulma observó la camisa y supo sin lugar a dudas que tenía razón. Todo su decoro se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo y el hecho de que Vegeta o Raditz le vieran las piernas sería el menor de sus males en ese momento. Dejó las sábanas sobre la cama y tomó la camisa.

—¿Te darías vuelta, por favor?

Él asintió, y al darse vuelta escuchó la tela deslizándose sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en sus próximos pasos. Tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso si quería hacer esto bien.

—Ya puedes voltearte —dijo avergonzada.

Vegeta trató de ser lo más respetuoso posible dadas las circunstancias, pero su mirada apenada y la forma en la que se abrazaba a sí misma debajo de la camisa le resultó encantadora.

Cuando lo vio aproximarse a ella y tomarla de la mano se ruborizó. Pero al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que no la miraba a ella sino a las mangas de la camisa. Sin preguntarle comenzó a envolver el ruedo con la idea de que no las llevara arrastrando.

—Se mancharán de sangre… —le dijo con apremio y luego siguió con la otra—. Apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que volver a la mansión.

Rápidamente reunieron todas las sábanas que encontraron y bajaron al primer piso donde encontraron un par de lámparas de aceite y Vegeta las encendió en un instante. Una vez en la cocina abrieron todos los estantes y Bulma tomó un cubo de metal que podrían usar para exprimir la sangre de las sábanas. Mortificada por sus propios pensamientos, se detuvo y miró a Vegeta que revisaba el contenido de algunas botellas que había encontrado. Ella lo miró de reojo, él no había dudado ni por un instante sobre lo que estaban haciendo y recordó las palabras que le había dicho antes.

 _"Creo que irás a la cárcel por esto y no voy a permitirlo."_

—Entonces, realmente estamos haciendo esto… —dijo suavemente con la vista atrapada en el cubo que tenía entre las manos.

Vegeta la miró percibiendo lo afligida que estaba, pero no había más tiempo para sus contemplaciones.

—Si quieres enfrentar a un jurado y probar suerte dilo ahora, porque no voy a poner mi pellejo en juego por esto si no estás segura.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron. El conde parecía inquebrantable, incluso después de la atrocidad que había visto y de la que había tomado parte. Bulma sabía en el fondo que tenía razón, ella no era noble hasta que le dieran su título al casarse, porque siendo sólo ella valía menos que cualquier hombre. Era simplemente un ciudadano de segunda categoría, tercera, si tenía en cuenta que era mujer. Su mirada se volvió severa. Bulma Briefs no iría a la cárcel por acabar con un espécimen tan despreciable como Black, y si Vegeta le tendía la mano para salir ilesa, la tomaría una vez más.

—Lo haremos.

Al regresar al despacho del padre de Vegeta, Raditz los estaba esperando. Vegeta le facilitó una de las lámparas que había encontrado y se dirigió a él.

—Deshazte de él. Luego quiero que regreses, trae una capa, algo grande. Necesitamos cubrir a Bulma para que regrese a la mansión sin que noten demasiado su apariencia. Cuando vuelvas habremos limpiado todo esto y te llevarás las sábanas también.

Raditz se retiró, no sin antes echarle una mirada a las piernas níveas de Bulma. Ella giró el rostro, pero al mismo tiempo sintió unas ganas irremediables de golpearlo por tan sólo atreverse a mirarla de esa manera. Pero no podía darse el lujo de perder uno de sus cómplices.

Una vez solos, Vegeta cerró las cortinas y miró a Bulma una vez más. El encuentro de sus ojos duró unos segundos y luego ambos se agacharon para comenzar con su labor. Las rodillas desnudas de ella se mancharon de sangre inmediatamente, pero ella fingió no notarlo. Vegeta se sintió ligeramente aliviado de estar vistiendo pantalones negros, pero fue inevitable para él mancharse la camisa con la sangre que se salpicaba sobre ellos al limpiar. Después de absorber la mayor cantidad de sangre con las sábanas, Bulma comenzó a escurrirla sobre el cubo hasta que los nudillos le ardieron.

—Ya está lleno… —le dijo a Vegeta una vez que el cubo estuvo lleno de sangre.

—Deberíamos echarlo al excusado…

Ambos intentaron no verse afectados por el lúgubre tema de conversación. Bulma mantuvo la calma y levantó el cubo. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, la joven se volteó a verlo antes de salir por el pasillo.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo.

El conde enfrentó su rostro al suelo, aún goteando de sangre de tal forma que parecía interminable. La débil llama dentro de la lámpara iluminaba pobremente el recinto y temía que a plena luz del día se viera en evidencia alguna parte que hubieran pasado por alto. Supo que tendría que volver en la mañana con otra alfombra para sustituir la que se había perdido. Arrojó sal sobre la madera con la esperanza de que absorbiera la sangre y así sería más fácil barrerla después. Luego de echar una cantidad considerable se sentó contra la pared y esperó hasta que Bulma volvió a entrar e inmediatamente volvió a escurrir las sábanas.

El sudor le perlaba la frente y debajo sus cejas se juntaban y fruncían levemente. Su expresión distaba mucho de la petrificada que tenía cuando la encontró. En aquel instante, mientras respiraba cansado y la observaba trabajar, se dio cuenta del dolor tan terrible que lo había acechado cuando la creyó muerta. _¿Por qué?_ , se preguntó. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan derrotado?, tan vacío y solo dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Al recordar aquel instante supo que había sido eterno, pero probablemente había transcurrido en un par de segundos. Vegeta volvió a aquel momento y tragó saliva pensando en que ese bulto que había visto al entrar bien podía haber sido ella, si aquel abrecartas no hubiera estado sobre la mesa para ayudarle. Tal vez incluso de haberle dado la llave en un primer momento Black no hubiera podido llegar a ella, quizás se había demorado buscando una forma de abrir el cajón ya que él mismo le había dicho que no volviera sin la chequera. O tal vez no.

Imaginó que Black habría estado siguiéndola por bastante tiempo, dado lo que Bulma le había comentado que le ocurrió al salir de la biblioteca. De ser así, la hubiera atrapado tuviera o no la dichosa llave en su poder. La hubiera violado y, conociendo a Bulma como lo hacía, ella se hubiera resistido hasta la última instancia, tal y como lo había hecho. Si las cartas no hubieran estado a su favor, Black la hubiera matado a ella. Yamcha entraría luego para encontrarla ultrajada y sin vida. Sola, en ese mismo edificio en estado de abandono. Y él llegaría un tiempo después para encontrarla en el suelo hecha pedazos gracias a ese hombre.

Y entonces él mismo lo hubiera matado.

Deseó que estuviera vivo para hacerlo y quitarle a ella ese pesar de encima. Se miró las manos, teñidas de la sangre de él y deseó envolverlas en su cuello y sentir bajo sus uñas el último latido de su corazón, por haberse atrevido a tocarla.

En aquel momento Vegeta se dio cuenta de algo que no tenía la fuerza o las palabras para decir. Él nunca se había sentido así con ninguna otra mujer y sus acciones estaban hablando más fuerte que cualquier palabra que se le pudiera ocurrir. Él no solamente la estaba ayudando, Vegeta estaba confesándole sentimientos que ni él entendía.

Cuando la sal se infló de aquel espeso líquido usó un cepillo para levantarlo y lo llevó al fregadero, esperando que el agua deshiciera la sal y la sangre en consecuencia. Luego, Bulma tomó un cepillo y se arrodilló por última vez. Cepillo el suelo con las hebras enjabonadas y rascó la superficie una y otra vez hasta que sus brazos le dolieron, e incluso después de eso continuó. Al final sólo quedaba voltear el escritorio y limpiarlo lo más rápido posible. Seguramente Raditz estaría por llegar y tenían que dejar todo relativamente presentable antes de marcharse.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta trasera supieron que se trataba de él, y afortunadamente ya habían terminado. Reunieron todas las sábanas y las dejaron junto a la puerta y al abrirle descubrieron que la tormenta aún no había terminado.

—Se ven terribles —dijo Raditz y le extendió un manto oscuro a Bulma—. Espero que te sirva. No lo uso, puedes quedártelo si quieres.

Le guiñó un ojo luego de entregarle la capa y el gesto no pasó desapercibido, ni para Bulma ni para Vegeta. Pero ambos determinaron que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que encargarse de educar al granuja que los estaba ayudando.

Le dieron una última mirada a la oficina y aún sin la alfombra se veía bastante normal. Aunque convinieron que lo mejor sería volver en la mañana y revisar todo, una vez más, para estar seguros.

Mientras Raditz y el conde conversaban sobre el sitio en el cual se habían deshecho de _él,_ Bulma se vistió la capa y tomó el abre cartas entre sus manos una vez más. Esa era el arma que había acabado con la vida de Black. Lo empuñó con fuerza y un flash de él volvió a ella para mortificarla una vez más. Sintió escuchar su ropa romperse otra vez y tembló debajo de la capa. Decidió guardarlo en su bolsillo antes de marcharse.

Raditz tomó también el vestido de Bulma y les dijo que se llevaría todo a un lugar lejano donde lo prendería fuego para que no quedara rastro de lo que había pasado esa noche. Como si todo lo que le hubiera hecho Black a ella se borrara así, tan simplemente. El conde se despidió de Raditz, quien partió en la carreta. Bulma y Vegeta salieron por la puerta delantera donde los esperaba pacientemente Tormenta, que parecía no inmutarse ante los tétricos sonidos que golpeaban el cielo nocturno.

—Es hora de irnos —le dijo el conde a Bulma mientras desataba las riendas de su caballo.

Antes de partir la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto entre tanto horror. Alzó su mano y le tomó el rostro suavemente mientras la lluvia la bañaba. Aún tenía una mancha de sangre en la mejilla, la que había brotado de los labios de Black al morir. Con su dedo pulgar la acarició hasta borrarla y luego la inspeccionó buscando más pruebas del crimen. Bulma esperaba con el corazón golpeando furioso dentro de su pecho, encendido por la calidez de las manos de él. Ella asintió cuando él terminó, y la tomó por la cintura para subirla al lomo de Tormenta. Luego subió detrás de ella y tomó las riendas, encerrándola entre sus brazos.

En el camino se recostó sobre su pecho, vencida por los sentimientos que tenía hacia él que sentía ya no podría seguirle ocultando. Él le estaba rescatando, de una manera que seguramente ningún otro podría.

Él sintió inmediatamente la forma en la que se acurrucaba sobre su pecho y la miró de reojo. Ambos empapados de agua de lluvia y sangre, huyendo del crimen que los unía. Pero tenía un presentimiento atragantado. La idea de que esto no había terminado lo siguió hasta llegar a la mansión. Una vez dentro, una empleada los recibió e intentó tomar sus abrigos, pero Vegeta alzó una mano y la detuvo.

—No será necesario.

—S-sí, Señor…

Extrañada pero diligente, se marchó y los dejó a solas en la entrada.

—Estás cubierta de sangre debajo de esa camisa… —le dijo en un tono muy bajo.

—Lo sé… tengo que bañarme, pero estoy exhausta.

—Prenderé el fuego en el baño de mi habitación —aseveró como si fuera una orden que se bañara allí, pero Bulma no refutó a ello.

Ambos subieron la escalera y tal y como había dicho, el conde encendió el fuego dentro de su baño privado. Al verlo llenar el primer balde se acercó a él y lo tocó suavemente por el hombro. Bulma quería decirle que no era necesario, que ya había hecho más que suficiente, pero apenas podía levantar sus propios brazos después de todo lo que había pasado. Pelear contra Black le había consumido más de lo que esperaba y apenas podía mantenerse en pie después de haber limpiado de rodillas casi toda esa habitación.

—Gracias —dijo en cambio.

El conde no respondió y continuó cargando balde tras balde hasta que la bañera humeó de agua caliente. Después del último balde se quedó parado sin saber exactamente cómo decir lo que estaba pensando.

—Si quieres yo puedo…

—¡No! —se apresuró ella—. No es necesario… yo puedo, de verdad.

Él asintió y salió, pero aguardó silenciosamente detrás de la puerta. Después de verlo salir Bulma recordó haberlo bañado, incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarlo cuando estuvo herido y quizás no hubiera tenido nada de malo aceptar su ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba un poco de pudor y simplemente no pudo aceptar aquella oferta.

Se retiró la capa y la dejó caer al suelo. Luego se quitó los zapatos que a simple vista se veían normales, pero estaban embarrados de sangre. Se miró a sí misma, iluminada por las llamas ardientes de la chimenea y pensó que esa camisa quizás perteneció al padre de Vegeta. Era bastante grande, incluso un poco más que las del conde. Al parecer su padre era más alto que él.

Delicadamente desabotonó uno a uno los botones y la camisa cayó al suelo junto con la capa y sus zapatos. Bulma se miró las manos y vio la sangre acumulada debajo de sus uñas. Había sangre seca sobre sus pechos y en su abdomen, en sus rodillas y sus piernas. Se giró intentando ver su espalda, pero fue en vano.

Sumergió un pie y luego el otro. Vegeta escuchó el agua removerse debajo de ella cuando se sentó. La mansión estaba sumergida en el más íntimo de los silencios.

Él también estaba agotado, habían pasado varias horas desde que habían salido y el invierno que se precipitaba sobre la región había dejado la ciudad en penumbras entrada la tarde.

Sin pensarlo se sentó sobre la puerta con la única intención de escucharla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pensando en todos los espacios de su cuerpo que estarían cubiertos de sangre y si toda la sangre que estaría limpiando sería de él y no de ella. Aun había algo que no le había respondido y le intrigaba demasiado, aunque no sabía si quería saberlo en realidad. Apoyó su cabeza con cansancio sobre la madera detrás de su espalda y escuchó el agua gotear dentro de la bañera. Bulma cepilló con la poca fuerza que le quedaba el espacio entre su piel y las uñas. Se sentía tan sucia que estaba segura que ese baño no le ayudaría a limpiar nunca la sensación que Black le había dejado en la piel. Se rascó los brazos hasta que la sangre se escurrió y la piel comenzó a enrojecerse. Un quejido se escuchó cuando intentó limpiarse los hombros y Bulma descubrió moretones que no tenía antes de salir. Vegeta afiló el oído y se tensó al escucharla, estaba lastimada, estaba seguro de ello.

Inmediatamente se paró y abrió la puerta. Bulma se cubrió el pecho rápidamente y nerviosa le gritó, exigiendo una explicación, pero el conde cerró la puerta y caminó hasta ella, arrebatándole el cepillo. Luego tomó un banco y se sentó detrás de ella.

—No voy a sentarme a escuchar tus quejidos, tienes que quitarte esto de encima cuanto antes.

Ella se encorvó sobre sus rodillas y lo observó con recelo dándole la espalda, pero no tuvo el valor de echarlo. Lo quería ahí. Lo necesitaba con ella. El conde contempló el agua turbulenta y sobre ella la espalda de Bulma. La nieve de su piel manchada de borgoña pegajosa desde el cuello le provocó una puntada en el abdomen. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró junto a la ropa de ella para volver a arremangarse la camisa. Luego humedeció el cepillo y talló su espalda en silencio.

La pregunta que tenía atravesada en el medio del pecho clamaba por emerger de sus labios y hacerse presente para obtener una respuesta. Necesitaba saberlo, quería saberlo.

—¿Él… te lastimó?

Sus palabras rondaron en la mente de Bulma por unos segundos. El silencio se pintó de los chasquidos del fuego y agua meciéndose dentro de la bañera. Ella recordó el ataque que ahora se sentía bastante confuso, no recordaba completamente qué había pasado.

—Intentó asfixiarme… —dijo suavemente.

Él apretó los dientes al escuchar su respuesta, sin saber exactamente qué le molestaba más.

—Me refiero a que si él te… —la palabra exacta no logró recorrer su garganta. El horroroso acto que tenía en mente no tenía cabida en sus labios cuando se refería a ella y no pudo comprender exactamente por qué, pero no pudo decirlo. Aun así, esperaba que ella pudiera entender de lo que estaba hablando—. Porque si fue así… puedo traer al médico de mi familia para que revise y evitar que…

—No… estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero no. No me violó.

Vegeta soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Y aunque ella le daba la espalda, su piel húmeda captó el aire que salía de sus labios. Se sonrió levemente al sentir su alivio. Luego bajó el mentón y se sostuvo el cabello para que él la pudiera limpiar, pero él se quedó inmóvil al ver las marcas de dedos que comenzaban a aparecer sobre su piel. De pronto, una imagen comenzó a dibujarse en su mente sobre todo lo que le había pasado a Bulma en esos minutos y volvió a invadirse de furia. De ansias de que estuviera vivo para poderlo matar, pero guardó esos pensamientos para sus adentros y limpió su cuello y sus hombros sin decirle nada. Al terminar, se puso de pie y tomó una toalla. Se paró frente a la tina y Bulma alzó la mirada con el rostro envuelto en pudor.

—Descuida, no voy a mirarte.

Al final del día, Bulma había aprendido a confiar en él y por eso, a pesar de esa sería la primera vez que estuviera completamente desnuda en frente de un hombre, se puso de pie sin un ápice de duda en el corazón. El agua cayó de su cuerpo al suelo, mientras ponía un pie afuera de la bañera y el conde la envolvía dentro de la toalla. Luego se giró y el ímpetu de su corazón creció al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. El temor que la había atormentado las últimas semanas se disipó casi por completo mientras veía sus labios entre abiertos con el único deseo de besarlo y ser de él. Vegeta la miró con la misma ansiedad, su cuerpo latía con incomparable intensidad al tenerla frente a él completamente desnuda, siendo que lo único que separaba su cuerpo del de él era ese simple pedazo de tela.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche supo que no podría tomar ventaja de su vulnerabilidad.

—Que descanses… —le dijo y tragó con fuerza.

—Tú también… —respondió con leve amargura.

La observó salir de la habitación luego de tomar sus zapatos, dejando el rastro de sus pies mojados detrás de ella. El conde se dejó caer contra la pared con amargura. Tal vez nunca la había deseado tanto, pero no podía tomarla justo en ese momento y tomar ventaja de su debilidad. Lo haría eventualmente, cuando recobrara fuerzas y volviera de a poco a ser la Bulma que él conocía y no esa mujer amedrentada que Black le había dejado.

Ella se vistió su ropa de dormir y se sintió extraña. ¿Cómo podía existir tal normalidad después de haber matado un hombre? Se acostó y trató de dormir, quitando de su mente lo que había pasado, pero habían muchas dudas dentro de ella. Lo había matado. Sí, se había defendido de un vicioso ataque y, sin embargo, aun sentía que debía defenderse de las acusaciones que su mente le hacía. Tal vez lo había matado porque siempre quiso hacerlo. Después de perder todo lo que apreciaba de su vida, no había otro responsable más que él en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera el pobre juicio de su padre al administrarse, o la forma descuidada en la que su madre había despilfarrado gran parte de su fortuna. Siempre, a sus ojos, no había otro culpable más que Black.

Por la mañana se levantó temprano y limpió sus zapatos. Al verse en el espejo notó las marcas de su cuello y las maquillo con rigor hasta que se volvieron invisibles. Aun así, se vistió uno de sus trajes de cuello alto y bajó las escaleras. Vegeta ya estaba despierto, aunque tenía aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche, al igual que ella. Raditz llegó poco después y salieron sin ella una vez más, y aunque él no le dijo nada ella supo a dónde se dirigían.

La tarde pasó como cualquier otra, extrañamente. Y aunque quiso distraerse leyendo un libro no hubo caso, nada lograba sacar a Black de sus pensamientos. Ya había oscurecido nuevamente para cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y Bulma estaba allí, en el recibidor con un libro en la mano, aguardando por la llegada del conde. Al abrir la puerta se extrañó al encontrar a Milk allí. En su rostro se transmitía un enorme tormento. Sus ojos hinchados, como los de ella, eran los de una mujer que había pasado horas llorando.

—Se lo llevaron —dijo apresurada entrando a la mansión.

Bulma cerró la puerta y tomó su abrigo, confundida. No entendía ninguna de las palabras que salían amontonadas de su boca. Milk estaba histérica.

—¿Qué pasó? No entiendo de qué hablas…

—A Goku, ¡se lo llevaron! La policía llegó y lo acusaron de haberle hecho algo a su hermano. El notario lo denunció, pero mi Goku no sería capaz.

—Esperan, siéntate. Explícamelo con calma.

—¡Se llevaron a Goku! —repitió mientras comenzaba a llorar—. Hace un par de días finalmente firmaron los últimos papeles, el padre de Goku lo reconoció como su hijo. Él y Black tuvieron una discusión en el estudio, dijo que lo único que Goku quería era su fortuna y sus títulos. ¡Pero a él no le interesa nada de eso! Esta mañana la policía fue a buscarlo, dijeron que iban a interrogarlo sobre la desaparición del barón. ¡Pero Goku no tiene nada que ver! ¡Él es inocente!

Bulma observó la forma en la que Milk temblaba y rápidamente salió a preparar dos tazas de té. Mientras vertía el agua sobre las tazas su corazón se detuvo. Jamás imaginó que sus actos pudieran alcanzar a Milk de esa forma y, una porción de ella, al mismo tiempo estaba algo aliviada de que no fuera a ella a quien habían ido a buscar.

Al volver trató de tranquilizarla, pero sus sollozos eran incontrolables.

—Trata de calmarte, por favor. Hazlo por el hijo que cargas en el vientre…

—¿Cómo podré criar a este hijo sola?

—Sólo es un interrogatorio, Milk. Estoy segura de que una vez que haya declarado todo quedara en el pasado.

—¿Estás segura?

Deseaba estarlo, de lo contrario la desaparición de Black se convertiría en una cacería de brujas de la que temía formar parte.

—Estoy segura…

Antes de irse, Milk abrazó a Bulma. Ese secreto que le había contado sólo a ella las unía y al mismo tiempo llenaba a Bulma de remordimientos.

Poco después Vegeta llegó y ella aún esperaba junto a la ventana. Al entrar a la mansión vio la desesperación en los ojos de Bulma quien ni siquiera había notado que Raditz estaba junto al conde.

—La policía tiene a Goku, el amante de Milk.

—¿Qué?

—Me dijo que iban a interrogarlo por la desaparición del barón, al parecer el notario que hizo llevó a cabo el reconocimiento de Goku como legítimo heredero de su padre, lo denunció por un altercado que tuvieron. Dijo que seguramente estaría involucrado.

—Es perfecto —dijo Vegeta sin dudarlo.

—No, no lo es —prorrumpió Raditz y en su tono se presintió cierto rencor que nunca le habían escuchado—. Si hubiera sabido que todo esto acabaría con mi hermano en la cárcel jamás hubiera accedido.

—¿Tu hermano? —cuestionó Bulma.

—Medio hermano —respondió—, así que más te vale que lo saques de esto o yo mismo los meteré a ambos en ese agujero.

El conde estaba listo para empezar una discusión, cuando varios carros y caballos se detuvieron frente a la mansión. El trío miró por la ventana cómo las autoridades cruzaban el jardín delantero para llegar a la puerta y Bulma se quedó sin aire. La habían descubierto, todo había terminado. Finalmente terminaría presa por lo que había hecho y no habría justicia por lo que la habían hecho pasar. Era inaudito, ¡era injusto!

Vegeta observó con exasperación lo que estaba sucediendo y rápidamente tomó a Bulma por los hombros al verla presa del pavor.

—No digas nada, buscaremos un abogado. No sueltes una palabra hasta que lleguemos.

No había más que silencio en los labios de la joven. Su corazón se detuvo cuando el fuerte golpe de los oficiales se escuchó sobre la puerta. Bulma intentó mantener el semblante sereno y evitar caer presa de sus propios nervios. El conde guardó compostura al tomar el pomo y abrir para recibirlos. Raditz aguardó en silencio junto a ella.

—Conde Ouji, debemos llevarlo a la estación de policía para tomarle declaración.

Bulma sintió un dolor en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. ¿A Vegeta? ¿Se lo llevarían a él?

—¿A qué se debe oficial?

—Se le brindará esa información en la comisaría, por favor acompáñenos.

El conde se giró a Bulma por última vez antes de salir.

—Busca a Tarble y haz lo que te dije.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Pensaba subir este capítulo el próximo fin de semana, pero después de leer todos sus hermosos comentarios decidí cambiar de idea y subirlo ahora. De verdad se lo merecen y en especial ese grupo de personitas que están acompañandome capítulo a capítulo y nunca fallan en dedicarme unas palabras. No quiero usar la palabra "recompensa" porque no quiero que se lleven la idea de que mientras más comentario más rápido actualizaré, eso siempre depende de mi agenda y supongo que les pasará lo mismo sobre todo en estas fechas. Muchas están con finales, y yo tengo varias cosas qué hacer en estas fiestas, pero voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Tomen esto como un regalo de mi parte en agradecimiento por su cariño. Espero que hayan disfrutado esos efímeros momentos vegebul.

Ya, volviendo al capítulo... disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, me encantó realmente y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Yo sé que algunas se mueren de ganas porque estos dos se den con de todo y lo harán, no se preocupen. Creo que vamos por la mitad de la historia y espero ahora entiendan lo que les dije hace unos capítulos atrás, "faltan unos eventos importantes". ¿Creen que Vegeta se ha redimido de todo lo malo que ha hecho? Hay quienes opinan que Bulma no debería perdonarlo tan fácil, otras que no quieren que sufra más. Ahora como estoy acostumbrando quiero responder un par de cositas:

Flopo89: ¡Gracias x1000 por los dos reviews! Y por releer la historia por supuesto. Si leiste con cuidado habrán varias cosas de los primeros capítulos que irán conectadas con el futuro, ojalá las puedas detectar. Me encanta que no te la hayas visto venir y que sea una sorpresa quién mató a Black al final. Me da gracia que les moleste la presencia de Nathalie, ¿es porque era prosti? jajajajaja EXIJO EXPLICACIONES. Espero haber contestado en este capítulo la pregunta sobre la declaración, aunque todavía falta mucha tela qué cortar y los eventos más JUGOSOS en materia vxb. Con respecto a la otra historia, siempre quise continuarla, pero mientras escribía esta historia me di cuenta de que este probablemente sea mi último fic. Tengo ganas de escribir algo que sea creado por mí nada más, algo mío. Y seguramente cuando termine esta historia empiece a planear un original. Me encantaría que lo leyeran algún día.

gamb12: Qué bueno que volviste, y tenes razón. Ahora sí viene lo chido.

Princess Narin: ¿Qué hizo Nathalie para merecer esto? jajajajaja

Lyss Getta: Y lo volví a dejar en una parte crucial, no puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo.

Sofiavegebul90: Estuve un montón de tiempo releyendo tu review. Unas 10 veces fácil y todas las veces me quedaba pensando como ¿el príncipe y el mendigo? what, hasta que anoche se me iluminó el cerebro y entendí la referencia jaajajja Estabas hablando de Black y Goku, ¡YA ENTENDÍ! La verdad no lo había pensado pero hubiera sido bastante complicado de ejecutar. Estuve leyendo un fic de esa autora, pero no justamente ese, cuando tenga un cacho libre lo voy a chusmear.

Veros: Me diste mucha ternura cuando leí que la justicia debe estar del lado de una señorita, ¡ojala! Incluso en el día de la fecha salimos desfavorecidas en muchos casos así, imagina cómo debía ser hace 200 años. Pero sí tenías razón en algo, Vegeta se va a encargar de que se haga cierto tipo de justicia.

Prla: Yamcha estaba papando moscas sinceramente. Un hechicero lo hizo (?) JAJAJA perdón. No sabes cómo me halaga que digas que te mordías las uñas de la ansiedad, para mí es una de las mejores cosas que me podes decir. Y sí, eran bastante roñosos mis fics jajajaja La cita de Bulma la escribí cuando tenía 17 años y me moría de ganas de escribir algo y compartirlo, fueron hechos con mucho amor y el hecho de nunca dejar de escribir hace que todo se vuelva menos roñoso con los años jajajaja No los menosprecio taaaanto, sólo me mortifica un poco volverme a leer a la yo de hace 12 años.

Leyvis: Lo mató bien morido.

dekillerraven: Te confieso que le salvaste la vida a Nathalie, ella iba a ser un simple personaje de paso pero como te gustó se hicieron unas modificaciones en la historia para que ella pudiera ser parte hasta el final. Me alegro que se hayan sorprendido y que no fuera taaan anticipada la muerte de Black, al menos la forma en la que muere las tomó a la mayoría por sorpresa. También pienso que Raditz es un personaje que se desperdició mucho. Hasta Nappa tuvo más escena. ¡Gracias por amar el capítulo! espero que este también te haya gustado.

Cordovezza: JAJAJAJA no me hago Ricardo, es que estaba planeado así ;( Ya pasará, te lo juro y no falta tanto. No quiero contabilizar los capitulos porque después me invento otra escena que no estaba planeada y se me extiende todo. Pero espero entiendas que luego de un evento tan traumatico como el que vivió Bulma no se puede pretender que esté completamente lista y lubricada para que le hagan la cochinada JAJA ay perdón.

Psicomari: Te agradezco que reconozcas lo difícil que es, no quiero hacerme la pobrecita jajaja pero sí son horas las que tengo que pasar en la pc para escribir un capítulo y más de una vez borré todo porque lo odiaba y volví a empezar. Para mí contestar los reviews siempre fue algo medio complicado porque no soy una persona muy sociable, incluso en mi fb de Nade no sostengo conversaciones con mucha gente, simplemente no está en mi naturaleza, pero eso no quiere decir que no agradezca que les guste lo que hago, al contrario, me encanta y me hace feliz. Por eso es más fácil para mí contestar todo por acá, aunque me tome una hora más de lo que planeaba. Porque también se lo merecen quienes se quedan un rato más a escribirme algo y darme ánimos. Me sonrojas con los de Agatha, supongo que uno siempre es su peor crítico.

¡Gracias de nuevo por los mensajes!

Un abrazo fuerte, Nade.


	19. XIX

Disclaimer: El presente capítulo contiene escenas que podrían no resultar adecuadas para menores de 18 años. Por favor abstenerse y leer bajo su propia discreción. Gracias.

 _Una parte en especial de este capítulo la acompañé con la canción Spiegel im Spiegel de Benjamin Hudson y Urgen Kruse. La pueden encontrar en YouTube como Arvo Part: Spiegel im Spiegel._

* * *

 **ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-XIX-

Al verlo salir por la puerta su estomago dio un vuelco. Incrédula, abrió la cortina lo observó por última vez mientras le brindaba una mirada fugaz. Su aspecto se apreciaba sereno a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía la misma mirada decidida e inquebrantable que lo caracterizaba, a pesar del peligro inminente en el que se veía involucrado. Pero ella estaba asustada, asediada de miles de ideas y resultados terribles que podrían venir después de esto.

Había estado tan horrorizada por los eventos de las últimas horas que poco había pensado en él. Sí, había pensado en lo reconfortada que se sentía por su ayuda y su presencia. Estaba incluso feliz de sentirlo tan cercano, pero aún no había caído verdaderamente en cuenta del peligro en el que lo había puesto al aceptar su ayuda.

Vegeta la había arrastrado de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido sin pedirle absolutamente nada a cambio, hasta ese momento.

—Debemos ir por Tarble.

Raditz escuchó sus palabras, pero intuyó que no iban dirigidas a él. Bulma se hablaba a sí misma mientras buscaba rápidamente su bolso para ir tras el conde, pero él la retuvo sosteniéndola del brazo. Bulma se giró, el rostro de aquel hombre era severo. Ella sabía perfectamente que él se había convertido en un riesgo en el mismo momento en el que reveló que el tal Goku era su hermano. Pero no podía permitir que los arrojara a Vegeta y a ella al fango, tenía que protegerse y a él, sin importar qué o a quién se llevaran por delante.

—De haber sabido que mi hermano terminaría implicado en esto jamás hubiera accedido a ayudarlos.

—Te recuerdo que eres un cómplice, no un simple testigo —soltó Bulma con determinación y se sacudió el agarre de Raditz.

—Lo que yo hice no se compara con lo que hiciste tú.

—Lo sé, pero antes de que empieces a escupir todo como un cobarde será mejor ir por Tarble y ver qué está sucediendo en la comisaría. Estoy segura de que Vegeta puede ofrecerte la cantidad de dinero que quieras con tal de que mantengas la boca cerrada.

Él se rio mofándose de ella y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Dinero? ¿Crees que dejaré a mi hermano pudrirse en una celda por un crimen que tú cometiste? Vegeta me habló sobre ti, me dijo que solías tener incluso más dinero que él y mírate ahora. Creo que has pasado muy poco tiempo de este lado de la cerca, aún no sabes reconocer a la gente por lo que es. A mí no puedes comprarme tan fácilmente. Limpien su desastre, y si no lo hacen no dudaré en dar mi testimonio.

—También iras a la cárcel si lo haces.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo obtener un buen trato si los entrego a ustedes, después de todo no sería mi primera vez encarcelado.

Enfrentada a la presión de Raditz, Bulma dudó. El conde lo había incluido tan naturalmente en sus planes que jamás pensó que quizás pudiera darles la espalda. Tal vez habría sido por mera conveniencia, después de todo él estaba allí cuando la encontraron a ella y al cadáver de Black. Tal vez había sobreestimado su relación con Vegeta e incluso él mismo probablemente lo había hecho. Finalmente, la única forma de mantener a Raditz callado sería impidiendo que Goku fuera inculpado por su crimen. Y quizás, de no existir esa relación entre ellos, no se había sentido muy acongojada al ver a Goku preso por la muerte de Black, incluso aunque ello arruinara la vida de Milk.

—Nadie irá a la cárcel. Ni tú, ni tu hermano, ni Vegeta, y te aseguro que yo tampoco lo haré. Así que te pediré que de ahora en más seas más discreto con tus palabras y más sensato al momento de hacer amenazas. Puede que lo haya perdido todo y no haya un centavo en mis bolsillos, pero yo soy Bulma Briefs y tú no me asustas. Ahora dile al cochero que prepare el carruaje, vamos a ir a buscar a Tarble y tú te mantendrás callado hasta que te diga lo contrario. ¿Entendido?

La mirada gélida de Bulma y sus tajantes palabras lograron desconcertarlo por un momento. Su decisión era final y él lo supo, y mientras soltaba un gruñido y balbuceaba unas palabras que Bulma no logró oír, se retiró a cumplir sus órdenes. Una vez que cruzó la puerta Bulma soltó un pesado suspiro. El tono de su voz no coincidía con el mar de dudas que la inundaba, pero eso no la iba a detener. Si no se sentía con la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentar ese problema, al menos podría simularlo.

Al llegar a la dirección de Table, Bulma bajó y él salió a encontrarla cuando vio su carruaje por la ventana. Su rostro era un libro abierto y su curiosidad y preocupación se plasmaron de inmediato en él. Bulma infló el pecho y enderezó la espalda tratando de exhibirse más serena, habiendo ensayado mentalmente en el camino las mentiras que le diría.

—Tarble, la policía fue a la mansión en busca de Vegeta. No nos dijeron por qué, sólo dijeron que le harían unas preguntas en la estación de policía. Estoy preocupada, ¿podrías acompañarnos?

—¿Acompañarlos? —le cuestionó volviendo su mirada al carruaje y pareció sorprendido de ver a Raditz esperándolos.

—Oh, su hermano también fue llevado a la estación. Milk me dijo que lo estaban cuestionando por la desaparición del barón.

—¿Black desapareció? —le cuestionó incrédulo y continuó—. ¿Crees que Vegeta esté siendo interrogado por lo mismo?

Era increíblemente difícil sostenerle la mirada luego de esa pregunta, pero continuó con la misma convicción que la había obligado a responder a las amenazas de Raditz. Vegeta contaba con ella.

—Tal vez, pero no sé qué tenga que ver. Vegeta no ha salido de la mansión en los últimos días.

—Debe ser por la pelea… —murmuró y luego se preguntó si Bulma ya se habría enterado lo que había ocurrido después de su partida en aquel infame baile—. Estoy seguro de que todo quedará aclarado cuando Vegeta de su declaración, pero igualmente los acompañaré para asegurarme. Espérame en el carro, en un minuto estaré con ustedes.

Infundida de una efímera sensación de calma, Bulma regresó al carruaje y se sentó frente a Raditz. Su aspecto no había cambiado y parecía estar tan o más preocupado que ella. Probablemente de estar en su lugar se comportaría igual, o quizás peor. Si fuera ella ya los hubiera entregado.

—Raditz, ¿qué relación tienes con Black?

Él la observó de reojo y volvió la vista a la gente circulando en la calle.

—Ninguna. Mi madre tuvo un amorío con Bardock, el padre de Black. Mi hermano Goku y Black son medios hermanos.

—Milk me dijo que ellos no tenían una buena relación.

—Al desgraciado le enfermaba que su padre le diera dinero a madre. Cuando enfermó le dijo a Goku que no quería que a ella le faltara nada y por eso lo reconoció como su hijo legítimo. Cuando muera, Black tendrá que pagarle una asignación mensual. Bueno… ambos sabemos que eso no va a suceder…

—Y al morir Black… y Goku ser un hijo legítimo, eso quiere decir que Goku heredará todo cuando Bardock muera.

—No lo había pensado… pero sí. El pequeño desgraciado heredará un título y varias propiedades.

—Ahora entiendo por qué fue el primero a quien buscaron. Es un muy buen motivo para hacerlo desaparecer.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando vieron a Tarble aproximarse al carruaje y abrir la puerta. En el trayecto hizo un par de preguntas sobre en qué circunstancias se habían llevado a su hermano y Bulma trató de ser diligente en sus respuestas. Pero, a pesar del aura tranquilizadora y confiada que transmitía, Tarble también estaba terriblemente preocupado. Luego de escuchar que la policía se había llevado a su hermano y que posiblemente podría estar implicado en la desaparición de Black, su mente viajó a aquella noche en la que le hizo una terrible confesión.

 _"Sí… Lo hubiera matado, estoy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho. Deseaba hacerlo, se hubiera sentido muy bien matarlo con mis propias manos."_

La idea de que aquel macabro deseo hubiera llegado a convertirse en una realidad de crispaba los nervios. Se aferró disimuladamente a su maletín y esbozó una sonrisa que intentaba verse apacible. Temía profundamente que su hermano se hubiera cruzado nuevamente con Black después de aquel terrible encuentro y peor aún, que hubiera cumplido con aquella amenaza. De ser así, ¿lo negaría? ¿diría que era cierto? ¿Confesaría haber asesinado a Black? No estaba seguro. Si él lo negaba tampoco estaba totalmente seguro de poder creerle, quizás sólo la milagrosa reaparición de Black borraría esos terribles pensamientos de su mente.

Al llegar a la comisaría Bulma se apresuró a bajar del carruaje y caminó a paso ligero hasta el vestíbulo. Se apoyó ansiosa contra un escritorio y escudriñó los alrededores con la mirada en busca de Vegeta, pero no lo encontró. Tarble apareció detrás de ella y saludó amablemente al oficial que los observaba del otro lado del escritorio.

—Bulma, ¿me permites un minuto para hablar con él?

Extrañada por su pedido, asintió a regañadientes y se alejó unos pasos. Se cruzó de brazos y deambuló en dirección a Raditz que observaba los pasillos con la misma curiosidad que ella.

—Creí que encontraríamos aquí a Milk —comentó Bulma.

—¿Y que todo el mundo se entere que tiene una relación con mi hermano? Antes muerta.

—No digas eso, yo creo que ella está muy enamorada de él.

—Debe estarlo. Él es pobre y lo suficientemente estúpido como para involucrarse en cualquier tipo de problema. Esta debe ser su más grande hazaña.

Bulma se sonrió pensando en la clase de persona que era Goku. Había hablado de él con tanta familiaridad que incluso ya sentía que lo conocía. Repentinamente un brazo se aproximó al rostro de Raditz y lo arrastró. Su gesto se volvió severamente incómodo y, sorprendida, Bulma miró a la mujer que inmediatamente comenzaba a reprenderlo mientras tiraba de su oreja.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes. A tu hermano se lo lleva la policía y tu desapareces por dos días, ¿quieren que me muera de un infarto? Son unos mocosos malagradecidos.

—¡Estaba trabajando!

—¿Para qué clase de explotador? No llegaste a dormir anoche.

Rapidamente cayó en cuenta de que probablemente se trataría de la madre de Goku y Raditz. Pero no creyò que fuera oportuno presentarse a ella en aquel momento.

Tarble se reunió con ella pocos minutos después y le tranquilizó escuchar que dentro de poco Vegeta se reuniría con ellos. Él había logrado recabar un poco de información que compartió con Bulma en voz baja. Al parecer aún no habían transcurrido las horas necesarias desde la presunta desaparición de Black como para caratular el caso como tal, sin embargo, Zamas había logrado convencer al comisario de la gravedad del caso y así llevar a Goku y Vegeta a interrogar al respecto. Al escuchar eso Bulma supo de inmediato que aún no tenían ninguna prueba concreta en contra de ninguno de los dos. Aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a indagar aún más al respecto. Bulma sabía que Black no iba a aparecer y su desaparición sería un hecho y no una mera conjetura. Ambos tenían motivos para borrarlo del mapa, Goku más que Vegeta. Y de encaminarse una investigación al respecto la amenaza de Raditz continuaría en pie.

Unos pasos se escucharon a la vuelta del pasillo y Bulma tomó su falda con fuerza y recorrió el trayecto dejando al resto detrás de ella. Al verlo de nuevo sintió su pesar desaparecer rápidamente y aunque deseaba correr a él y envolverlo en un abrazo, se quedó de pie esperándolo con una sonrisa. Le guiñó un ojo al tenerlo cerca sin importarle lo que los oficiales que lo acompañaban pudieran pensar. Él no pudo evitar sonreírse de lado ante aquel desfachatado gesto.

—¿Preocupada?

—Para nada —mintió ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Muchas gracias por su colaboración, Conde —dijo uno de los uniformados antes de despedirse.

Tarble se acercó a su hermano mientras Raditz y su madre los observaban de lejos. Su hermano menor no se sentía tan tranquilo como lo hacía Bulma, estaba incómodo, inquieto por lo que realmente estaría pasando. A pesar del aura confiada de Vegeta él no lograba sacudirse esa sensación, la certeza de que había algo que ignoraba.

—He escuchado que Black desapareció —le dijo intentando sonsacarle algo de información.

—También yo, la última vez que lo vi fue en el baile. No tengo idea en qué se habrá metido.

—Ese idiota debe tener un par de enemigos por ahí.

—Claro… —agregó Tarble—. El barón tenía una predisposición a pasar por encima de quien sea que se atravesara en su camino.

—Tal vez se encontró con alguien a quien no pudo doblegar —le respondió su hermano.

—Esperemos que no haya sido así…

Bulma no podía dejar de ver al conde y su camisa desabotonada. Su sonrisa aún no se había borrado, estaba extasiada de verlo libre. Sentía unas ganas inmensurables de tomarlo del brazo y salir juntos, montarse nuevamente en su carruaje y volver a la mansión, pero aún quedaba en ella la semilla de los modales que le habían inculcado y no se atrevió. De alguna forma, sabía que él no la rechazaría si lo intentara.

Repentinamente la madre de Raditz soltó un alarido y corrió por el mismo pasillo del que Vegeta había salido y estrechó a un joven entre sus brazos, el mismo abrazo que ella deseaba darle al conde cuando lo vio. Vegeta y ella se voltearon a ver el encuentro y ambos quedaron petrificados al verlo.

Un intenso escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y repentinamente no podía escuchar nada más que los latidos de su corazón. Las imágenes más perturbadoras se le vinieron a la mente y se aferró de la tela de la chaqueta del conde. Vegeta presintió lo que estaría pasando por su mente y la sostuvo por el brazo, como si creyera que caería sobre sus piernas en cualquier momento. Pero Bulma se mantuvo firme con la mirada clavada en el hermano de Raditz.

El fantasma de Black caminaba por el pasillo, aproximándose a ella, y Bulma sintió cada paso que daba como una amenaza inminente hacia ella. Aterrada, se volteó y trató de recobrar la cordura. Ese no era Black, era Goku.

La mirada consternada de Tarble cayó sobre ella y le preguntó inmediatamente si se encontraba bien. Bulma se enderezó, no podía verse tan comprometida por la copia andante de Black. Su mirada se cristalizó y cerró los ojos esperando que nadie lo hubiera notado. Pero al cerrar los ojos lo único que pudo imaginar fue a Black destrozando su vestido.

Una ola de coraje la obligó a abrir los ojos y enfrentar lo que estaba pasando, tenía que ser fuerte. Debía hacerlo tanto por ella como por la libertad de Vegeta.

—Sí, debe ser el calor. No he bebido nada desde esta mañana. Deberíamos volver a la mansión, Vegeta.

El conde asintió simplemente y se despidió de su hermano de forma escueta. Antes de que Goku hubiera pasado junto a él, Bulma y Vegeta ya habían salido por la puerta. Fue extraño para él ver la forma en la que él la sostenía de la cintura, se podría decir que, con delicadeza, o tal vez devoción. Observó la pareja retirarse y luego escuchó la reunión entre Goku y su hermano. Al parecer no había ningún tipo de evidencia para retener a ninguno de los dos no más que para interrogarlos al respecto. Tarble escuchó la risa jocosa de Goku y se dio cuenta de inmediato que los dos parecían ser polos opuestos, sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de interactuar con él ni pretendía hacerlo. Cuando todos salieron de la comisaría, Tarble se volvió al escritorio del oficial con el que había conversado al llegar y se dispuso a continuar con lo que había planeado.

El aspecto acongojado de Bulma logró preocuparlo durante todo el trayecto a la mansión. Inseguro sobre cómo abordar el tema e imaginando toda la serie de turbios pensamientos que la estarían oprimiendo, Vegeta guardó silencio y se limitó a estar su lado. La envolvió con su brazo una vez más y acarició delicadamente su cintura.

Ella percibió su caricia de inmediato y repentinamente se sintió tímida. Observó el perfil del conde por el rabillo del ojo y lo contempló. Era su cómplice, su único aliado. ¿En qué momento se había transformado de esa forma? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser aquel hombre monstruoso que disfrutaba atormentándola?

La forma en la que su pulgar se mecía sobre la tela de su vestido distaba mucho de cualquier tipo de roce sugerente que hubiera imaginado. No era más que la leve afirmación de que estaba allí, a su lado. Tal vez no podría expresarlo con palabras, tal vez nunca le diría palabras tiernas y galantes como lo harían muchos otros que ya había conocido. Pero, ninguno de todos ellos jamás tendrían las agallas que él sí.

Al arribar a la mansión del conde se encontraron sumergidos en total silencio. Vegeta luego se giró a ella con una mirada severa.

—Vamos a mi despacho, debemos hablar en privado.

El acuerdo de confidencialidad que refería a los empleados de Vegeta, por supuesto, no se extendería tanto como para evitarlos de aportar información fundamental a una investigación por la desaparición de un noble. Bulma siguió a Vegeta a sabiendas de que finalmente hablarían del tema que les requería con urgencia. El conde cerró con llave la puerta detrás de ellos y la miró a los ojos.

—Debemos tener la misma coartada, en el caso de que te pidan que des tu testimonio. Y tienes que estar convencida de que lo que dices es verdad, no puedes llorar, no puedes dudar de lo que vas a decir o estaremos perdidos.

—Lo sé…

—Puede suceder en cualquier momento. No pude hablar con Raditz al respecto con su familia allí.

—Raditz puede ser un problema…

—No si mantenemos seguro al imbécil de su hermano. Ese estúpido es el verdadero problema, espero que tenga una coartada convincente porque tiene unos motivos excelentes para haberse deshecho de Black.

—¿Cuál es nuestra coartada?

—Diremos exactamente lo que sucedió. Raditz y yo estábamos ocupados, tú saliste por mi chequera. Olvidé darte la llave, fuimos por ti y una vez allí decidí que volveríamos a poner en estado el despacho de mi padre para alquilarlo. Luego volvimos a la mansión. Nada más que eso. Es más simple porque es cierto.

—Excepto la parte donde pones en estado el viejo despacho.

—Eso también es cierto, pero por el momento sólo reemplazaré la vieja alfombra que se arruinó. Se vería sospechoso y empiezo a remodelar todo ahora mismo. Esperaremos un tiempo hasta que sea oportuno empezar.

—Parece que lo tienes todo muy bien planeado…

—No dormir me dio tiempo suficiente para pensarlo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco pude pegar ojo en toda la noche.

—Tienes que seguir trabajando en tu proyecto. Debemos actuar con la mayor normalidad posible. Ni siquiera mis empleados deben sospechar que algo extraño ha pasado, si esto escala seguramente los llevarán a la estación a prestar declaración. Sobre todo, a ese amigo tuyo —soltó observando por la ventana.

—¿Yamcha? Estoy segura de que no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

—Por nuestro bien espero que así sea.

—No, si Yamcha hubiera imaginado que algo extraño estaba sucediendo hubiera venido a hablarme para estar seguro.

—Veo que son buenos amigos… —agregó cambiando su expresión.

—Por supuesto, después de todo él fue quien me encontró en la calle y me trajo aquí. Dos veces…

—Tal vez si el idiota hubiera estado más atento nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Sabes que no es cierto, si Yamcha hubiera visto a Black él lo hubiera matado y luego a mí. Probablemente hubiera sido peor.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos, tal vez nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto si tu amigo hubiera cuidado de ti.

—¡No fue su culpa!

—No puedo creer en el embrollo que estoy metido por una mujer —contestó arremetiendo contra la puerta.

—¡¿Una mujer?! —le recriminó mientras lo retenía, sosteniéndolo del brazo.

Vegeta se volteó a ella con fiereza y la observó de cerca. Era la primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de Black, en la que se cuestionaba lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no era cierto, no se arrepentía ni volvería el tiempo atrás para cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos. Probablemente volvería a hacerlo todo nuevamente. Y al tenerla frente a él su duda se disipó, cuando el aliento cálido de ella chocó contra su mejilla.

Con una mano sobre la perilla, la apretó con fuerza. Aún estaba cerrada con llave y Bulma seguía sin decirle una palabra. Tal vez era la certeza de que aquel empleado suyo tenía sentimientos por ella lo que lo había llevado a cuestionarse de esa forma. O tal vez era por sus propios incomprensibles sentimientos.

Se había limitado la noche anterior, por la forma en la que se habían planteado los hechos, pero allí frente a ella con sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia, no pudo controlarse.

Soltó la perilla y con sus manos enguantadas la tomó por el cuello y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella. Escuchó un ligero gemido sorprendido que se apagó cuando sus bocas se conectaron. Pronto estaba afirmándose sobre el escritorio y sus suaves manos níveas rodeaban las enguantadas de él. Sus labios se abrieron con ligera timidez y rápidamente le correspondieron. Vegeta acarició con la lengua los dientes de Bulma y luego se adentró para llenarla con su sabor. La punta de la lengua de ella tocó la de él y logró estremecerlo de inmediato. La deseaba tanto que quería hacerla suya sobre ese escritorio, aunque no fuera como realmente quería tenerla por primera vez. No podía hacerlo así, ni ahora. Tan pronto, ¿qué clase de bestia era?

Se alejó rápidamente de ella y los ojos perlados de Bulma se apreciaron terriblemente extrañados. Él parecía a punto de decir algo, ¿una disculpa?, ¿una excusa? Contrariamente a lo que aparentaba, no dijo nada. Se giró sobre sus talones, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

La sensación desdichada que siempre le hacía sentir regresó como un flechazo en el pecho. El rechazo de Vegeta cada vez se sentía más profundo y contundente. Bulma se llevó una mano al pecho incrédula del pesar que habitaba allí dentro y se preguntó qué había pasado. ¿De qué se había perdido? Reprimió las ansias que sentía por encararlo y cuestionarle cuál era su problema. Luego de juntar coraje salió de la oficina de Vegeta pero no lo encontró y prefirió evitar buscarlo.

El resto del día notó de inmediato el exagerado esfuerzo que Vegeta hacía por evitarla. Contrario a lo que ella suponía de él, el conde no sabía exactamente cuando sería apropiado para él llevarla a la cama teniendo en cuenta los terribles eventos que ella había vivido prácticamente horas atrás. Había salido victorioso después de ayudarla a quitarse la sangre de Black de encima, y por su mirada y el repentino cambio en su actitud después de ver a Goku, no era algo que fácilmente pudiera quitarse de encima. Su torpeza no era más que un pobre intento de resguardar el poco decoro que le quedaba a Bulma. E incluso él mismo se sorprendía del gran respeto que había descubierto que le tenía. Jamás hubiera tenido tales recaudos con otra mujer.

Al llegar la noche Bulma había pasado gran parte del día sola y Vegeta ni siquiera se había asomado a verla mientras trabajaba en algunos nuevos bosquejos. Por momentos sentía tan terribles ansias de plantarse frente a él y cuestionarle qué estaba pasando por su mente. Por otros, una respuesta horrible se le precipitaba y le decía que quizás no la deseaba por todo lo que habían intentado hacer con ella. Tan horroroso como se sentía su rechazo, era la idea de que no le hubiera creído. Quizás Vegeta pensaba que Black había logrado abusar de ella y por eso no la deseaba… Sin hacer ninguna pregunta en realidad, supo que no tenía el valor de escuchar algo tan nefasto. Por eso sería mejor simplemente continuar su día como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no la hubiera besado tan repentinamente, como el anterior beso que se habían dado pasaría sin pena ni gloria.

Volvió a la cama muy tarde, cuando la mansión estaba sumergida en un silencio sepulcral. Se envolvió entre las sábanas, profundamente deprimida, y cerró los ojos. Sabía que sería tan difícil volver a dormir como lo fue la noche anterior, pero cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta de cuan verdaderamente cansada estaba, se quedó dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la cama aún. Se incorporó quedando sentada y se giró al reloj sobre la mesa, no habían pasado ni dos horas. Volvió a envolverse y respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y se giró sobre la cama. Al abrir los ojos vio junto a ella, en la cama, el brillo de sus dientes destellando en una sonrisa siniestra y pervertida. Abrió los ojos con horror y se levantó lista para gritar el nombre de su amado conde con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, pero la mano de él se presionó sobre su rostro y la arrastró sobre la cama, regresando su espalda al colchón. Bulma observó la mirada oscura de su agresor y lloró al sentir cómo retenía cada parte de su cuerpo. No había forma de escaparse de él. Se llevó una mano a la cadera y lo observó hacer ese mismo movimiento obsceno que había hecho antes, se desabrochaba los pantalones.

—Quiero verte mientras lo hago… —le repitió mientras hacía a un lado su ropa interior.

Gritó con espeluznante fuerza y finalmente pudo levantarse. Cerró los ojos y lo golpeó con los puños. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto…

—Tranquila —le dijo, pero Bulma sabía que esa no era la voz de Black.

Al abrir los ojos encontró al conde sosteniéndola por los hombros con medio cuerpo metido sobre la cama. Su mirada petrificada parecía tan desconcertada como la de ella. Y Bulma, a pesar de su desdén, se echó a llorar mientras se lanzaba sobre su pecho. Vegeta observó a la mujer abatida que se acurrucaba sobre su pecho y sintió cómo se estremecía por dentro al ver su dolor volcado sobre él. Le acarició la espalda sin decirle nada. La había escuchado llorar y había acudido rápidamente mientras sentía un temor profundo crepitándole por la garganta. Cuando la vio dormida envuelta en una perturbadora pesadilla supo con facilidad contra lo que estaría batallando en sus sueños. La tomó por los hombros e intentó despertarla, pero haberla devuelto a sus cinco sentidos no había servido para apaciguar el terror que experimentaba.

Vegeta recordó a la embravecida mujer que había entrado por su puerta y se preguntó si ella seguiría allí, debajo de los escombros que le había dejado Black. Tenía que estar ahí, era imposible que la matara.

La acarició suavemente como jamás había tocado a ninguna mujer. Sin pretensiones ni segundas intenciones. Sintió sus lagrimas empaparle la camisa y en silencio inclinó su rostro y apoyó el mentón entre sus cabellos. Respiró tranquilamente el aroma de su pelo y cerró los ojos. Bulma seguía allí.

Los sollozos comenzaron a detenerse, muy lentamente, hasta convertirse en pesadas respiraciones. Luego ella levantó el rostro para enfrentarlo al del conde y su expresión consternada le hirió. ¿Por qué lo observaba de esa manera?

Tomó delicadamente un cabello que se posaba sobre su pálida mejilla y lo llevó hasta su oreja, la rodeó con un suave gesto y ella cerró los ojos. Quería sentir el toque de sus manos y no perderse de un instante de aquella sensación. Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada celeste a los turbulentos ojos del conde y le sonrió con cierta pena.

—Sólo fue un sueño… —le dijo.

—Temo volver a dormir y soñarlo otra vez.

Le era difícil aceptar que habría muchas cosas que no podía manipular para hacerle la vida más fácil ella, y sus sueños efectivamente eran algo que no podría controlar. Miró la cama y pensó que era lo suficientemente amplia para los dos y, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado todo el día intentando controlarse para no volver a lanzarse sobre ella, creyó que sería posible compartirla.

—Dormiré contigo… —contestó y rápidamente continuó al ver el tono rosado de sus mejillas—. Puedo recostarme sobre las sábanas. Tal vez te ayude a dormir.

Bulma sonrió enternecida por aquel gesto. Ese era el hombre que la había enamorado, el que estaba allí escondido detrás de tanta altanería, el que le destruía la fachada con simples y quizás minúsculos detalles para quien no lo conocía. Para ella era diferente, ella sabía que detrás de cada ínfimo gesto había una batalla interna que libraba.

—Está bien… —respondió con suavidad en la voz.

Se separó de ella y se quitó los zapatos. Traía una ligera camiseta de algodón y unos pantalones oscuros. Lo observó acomodar su almohada y recostarse junto a ella, luego llevó ambas manos hasta su ombligo y cerró los ojos. Bulma se giró sonriente a ver su perfil y le causó gracia su ceño fruncido incluso al intentar dormir.

—¿Vas a mirarme toda la noche? —le cuestionó aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Probablemente.

Él se sonrió tan ligeramente que era difícil notarlo, y mientras observaba ese minúsculo gesto en las comisuras de sus labios se dio cuenta que apenas entendía quién era él. Apenas acariciaba una superficie de la persona que había debajo. ¿Cuánto años le tomaría llegar al centro?, se preguntó aún admirando su fuerte perfil.

—Vegeta…

—¿Mhm?...

—Creo que debería disculparme contigo.

Él alzó una ceja y aún con uno cerrado la miró con cierta curiosidad, no entendía por qué pudiera estarle pidiendo una disculpa. Si lo pensaba un poco más, seguramente tendría que ser al revés y Vegeta debería ser quien se disculpara con ella.

—¿Por qué lo harías? —le cuestionó y la observó levantarse y ponerse de rodillas junto a él.

Su interés se despertó y se despabiló para escucharla.

—Cuando nos conocimos fui muy descortés contigo, debería haber aceptado esa pieza.

Vegeta recordó el día en el que se conocieron, pero se dio cuenta que, el de él y el de ella eran recuerdos diferentes, de momentos muy lejanos. Luego llevó su mente al baile de inicio de temporada y se sonrió al traer a su mente el bochorno al que Bulma lo sometió esa noche.

—Cuando nos conocimos, ¿eh? —soltó con cierto misterio rozándole la voz—. Eras la menos arpía de todas las que había en ese evento.

—Hey… —le recriminó con ganas de golpearlo con su almohada, pero al verlo sobre su cama recostado junto a ella sintió ganas de preguntarle aquello que había logrado atormentarla toda la tarde—. Vegeta… ¿por qué continúas rechazándome de esta forma?

Acorralado por sus palabras, se apoyó sobre su codo y aunque abrió la boca no hubo palabras que salieran de ella. Bulma se limpió el rostro aún ligeramente húmedo con la manga de su ropa de cama y esperó atenta por la respuesta que probablemente no podría soportar. Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

—Yo no… —comenzó incómodo y luego volvió a pensar en qué decir que pudiera expresar apenas lo que estaba pensando—. No puedo —dijo sin más.

Bulma sintió en sus palabras la contundente realidad de que él simplemente no podía tocarla y aunque él no le había explicado sus razones detrás de ello, ella supo a qué acreditarlo.

—¿Ya no te gusto? —le preguntó, aunque para sus adentros no fuera más que una simple afirmación.

—No es lo que quise decir —le dijo rápidamente acercándose a ella. Era terriblemente complicada la tarea de explicarle todo el proceso mental que lo había llevado a controlar sus impulsos más básicos, y sus deseos más profundos. Jamás le había dicho que le gustaba, Bulma simplemente asumió que había sido así, tal vez se lo había dado a entender sin siquiera él darse cuenta. Ni siquiera él sabía qué le sucedía o por qué, lo único que sabía era que su imagen en aquel simple pijama, con el cabello desordenado y la piel húmeda de sus mejillas, era simplemente arrebatadora. El sonido de su voz le erizaba la piel, y finalmente no pudo contener lo que había estado guardando desde aquel último beso que le había dado en su oficina y antes de siquiera poder recriminárselo, Bulma se había inclinado sobre él y lo había besado suavemente en los labios.

Él cerró los ojos y envolvió su mano sobre su frágil cuello que aún goteaba la humedad de sus lágrimas. La deseaba aún frágil, la haría suya, aunque una sombra perturbadora la siguiera de cerca. Le acarició la piel bajo sus dedos y la sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto. Su lengua volvió a probar la de ella con más ansiedad que antes. Pequeños gemidos se palparon bajo los labios de Bulma y para el conde no eran más que convincentes suplicas para que continuara. Sus manos viajaron suavemente a la parte delantera de su camisón y uno a uno desabotonó los botones que resguardaban su escote. Debajo, la piel blanca de Bulma hervía de deseo y ansiedad de sentir el primer roce, la primera caricia de su piel virgen.

Ella se quedó inmóvil cuando su pecho quedó ligeramente descubierto. Vegeta se separó de sus labios por un instante y abrió apenas los ojos para echar un vistazo a sus pasos venideros. Con sumo cuidado deslizó la yema de sus dedos por la nívea clavícula de Bulma y sintió bajo sus manos su respiración agitada. El delicioso vaivén de su pecho lo atrapó de inmediato y antes de continuar aquel recorrido que sus manos ansiaban, se acercó a su cuello y lo besó. Ella volvió a gemir bajo el encantador toque de sus labios húmedos.

Sus latidos se aceleraron mientras percibía el camino que trazaba la lengua del conde sobre su cuello y automáticamente llevó una mano a sus cabellos negros y enredó sus dedos en él. Vegeta le recorrió la espalda con una mano y la arrastró contra su pecho, luego paseó tocando sus costillas y sintió perfectamente su piel desnuda bajo la fina tela de su camisón. Arrastró su pulgar bajo la curva de su pecho hasta que finalmente logró envolverlo con su mano y percibió la suave textura de su pezón hinchado. No pudo evitar soltar un bufido e hincarse contra ella. Era suya.

Respiró una vez más el aroma de su cabello e inclinó su cuerpo bajo la cama. Cuando su espalda encontró el colchón y sus cuerpos se separaron, Bulma observó al conde una vez más. Sus manos la rodeaban como una jaula y ella deslizó sus finos dedos sobre la piel ligeramente morena de él. Recorrió sus brazos hasta el codo y se encontró con el frunce de su camiseta. Luego lo miró a los ojos con el rostro sonrojado y tímido. Ella tragó suavemente al verlo retirarse la ropa por encima de la cabeza. No tardó mucho en volver a encontrarle la mirada y luego miró su camisón con duda.

Bulma imitó al conde y, con pena, tomó los extremos de su ropa para retirársela. Vegeta observó extasiado la forma en la que su espalda se arqueaba para deslizar la tela, dejando al descubierto por completo su cuerpo desnudo. Aún abochornada le sostenía la mirada, cuando su camisón se hizo a un lado y no había nada que separara sus cuerpos más que los pantalones del conde.

Con el reverso de sus nudillos, Vegeta se inclinó y acarició la piel desnuda de su abdomen, percibiendo bajo cada centímetro que recorría los pequeños saltos de una Bulma estremecida por sus sensaciones. Él continuó tocando con suavidad la porcelana bajo sus manos. Ella sintió su aliento caliente acariciándole los pechos y el latido de su corazón desbocado bajo su piel. Cada parte de su cuerpo palpitaba con fuerza y un suspiro inesperado salió de sus labios cuando Vegeta paseó sus yemas por debajo de su ombligo.

Él la vio de cerca, contemplando su rostro abochornado de deseo. Se preguntó por un instante qué tan pronto sería para él recorrer con las manos el sur de su figura y desistió de inmediato. Volvió cándidamente hasta su pecho y envolvió uno de sus senos con la mano y al escucharla gemir no pudo controlar sus ansias y envolvió su pezón con los labios. Cerró apenas los dientes sobre aquella pequeña y sensible parte de su cuerpo y la escuchó gemir su nombre. Sus manos le recorrían la espalda y sus uñas se clavaban ligeramente sobre él. Apenas podía controlar las ansias que sentía por fundirse en ella. Apretó sus pechos se apoyó sobre el menudo cuerpo de Bulma. Sintió las rodillas de ella temblar y separarse lentamente para él. Luego se presionó contra su cuerpo dejándole sentir lo mucho que la deseaba en realidad.

Se separó de sus pechos y la besó en la boca nuevamente, pero Bulma se sintió extraña, repentinamente. El peso de Vegeta le traía un recuerdo sofocante y antes de que pudiera llegar a controlarlo sus ojos se humedecieron. El conde llevó una mano a sus pantalones y una imagen aterradora la golpeó. Con sus manos lo empujó, alejándolo de ella.

—¡No! —le dijo sin darse cuenta.

Vegeta la observó estupefacto y reconoció de inmediato la mirada petrificada de Bulma. La sensación de estar siendo comparado con Black le afectó más de lo podría haber anticipado. El cuerpo del conde se enfrió instantáneamente y sintió la brisa gélida nocturna rozándole la piel. Tomó el camisón de Bulma y se lo devolvió sin compartir palabra alguna.

—Espera… —le dijo al ver que se retiraba de la cama.

El conde aún no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de lo que acababa de pasar, pero al ver la mirada acongojada de Bulma no pudo dar un paso más.

—No te vayas…

—Está bien.

Él tenía una mirada extraña mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama para volver al lugar en el que inicialmente estaba. Volvió a recostarse y no observó a Bulma mientras se ponía su ropa de cama una vez más. Bulma se envolvió en las sábanas petrificada por el terrible recuerdo que había tenido y se preguntó por qué se había sentido así, si ellos dos eran abismalmente diferentes. Aterrada sobre la idea de que aquel evento pudiera acecharla por el resto de su vida, apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada y su rostro se afligió.

Vegeta meditaba al mismo tiempo sobre lo que había hecho y supo cuánta razón tenía en un principio cuando prefirió tomarse las cosas con calma. Pensó en qué clase de recuerdos atroces tendría Bulma guardados y que tal vez jamás compartiría con él a detalle.

—Lo siento… —le dijo ella con la voz envuelta en un hilo.

—Si dejas que él domine el resto de tu vida, aún muerto habría ganado…

Las últimas palabras de Vegeta antes de cerrar los ojos le calaron profundamente. Intentó dormir y, a pesar de todo, la presencia del conde junto a ella sí había logrado brindarle un poco de tranquilidad. El extraño recuerdo de Black impulsado por sensaciones similares le asqueaba y, sin embargo, no logró reprimirlo. Vegeta tenía razón. El fantasma del Black parecía estar acostado entre ambos y no se lo podía permitir. Lo había eliminado literalmente de la faz de la tierra y ahora le tocaba eliminarlo de su cabeza. No podía darle la satisfacción de arruinarla para otro hombre durante lo que le quedaba de vida.

La incomodidad del conde se disipó levemente al escuchar la forma en la que le pedía que se quedara. Era contradictorio para él escucharla rechazarlo para luego pedirle casi en tono de suplica que permaneciera a su lado. Pero sabía que jamás podría meterse bajo su piel para saber lo que estaba sintiendo. Imaginó por un momento cómo la habría tocado, hasta dónde la habrían explorado sus siniestras manos. Y luego de pensarlo por unos pocos segundos hizo un gran esfuerzo por quitarlo de su mente. La imagen simplemente era vomitiva para él.

Esa noche fue difícil para él conciliar el sueño, pero le tranquilizó notar que Bulma estaba profundamente dormida. Su rostro tranquilo le hizo creer que quizás no tendría pesadillas nuevamente, quizás, tal vez, gracias a él. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que sería posible que justamente él fuera quien le trajera calma a otro ser humano. Y si no era suficiente ya con todo lo que había hecho por ella, se dio cuenta en aquel instante lo mucho que deseaba protegerla de cualquier mal que le quitara el sueño. Pero, ¿estaría dispuesto a llevar ese deseo hasta las últimas consecuencias?

Si Raditz confesaba para salvar a su hermano menor, ¿iría a la cárcel en lugar de Bulma?

Poco después logró conciliar el sueño con esa pregunta vagando en su mente y reprochándose un tanto lo que acababa de hacer con ella. Una sensación tibia lo invadió. Él jamás había dormido con una mujer con la que no se había acostado.

* * *

Perturbado desde el momento en el que empujó la puerta para abrirse paso, caminó entre las tinieblas cargando con un extraño presentimiento. Levantó su lámpara de aceite e iluminó el recinto. A primera vista no había nada inusual. Los viejos muebles de su padre seguían cubiertos de sábanas blancas, las cortinas blancas se habían vuelto grises y amarillentas por el sol. Al caminar hasta el despacho notó que la madera bajo sus pies estaba limpia. Alzó una ceja y se volteó a la escalera. El polvo en los escalones revelaba las marcas de varias pisadas, habían subido al primer piso y luego regresado.

Tarble volvió sobre sus pasos y se enfrentó a la puerta del despacho de su padre. Esperaba no hallar nada, esperaba que todo lo que había en la declaración de Vegeta fuese irrefutable. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo empujó, tomó aire y luego entró y examinó la habitación con ojo clínico. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que la vieja alfombra de su padre ya no estaba. La madera incluso se había resguardado de la inclemencia del sol y una marca permanecía en el suelo donde solía estar la alfombra. El suelo estaba limpio, completamente. Definitivamente Vegeta no había mentido, había estado allí.

Tal vez debería haber confiado plenamente en él, pensó. Se avergonzaba de la forma en la que había solicitado una copia de la declaración de Vegeta en la comisaría, pero tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos que su hermano no estaba involucrado en algún ilícito. Él no se lo diría, eso era seguro. No tenía otra opción, Vegeta lo había arrastrado a eso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que superficialmente su declaración coincidía con lo que estaba viendo, no lo explicaba por completo. Pasó un dedo sobre uno de los estantes de la biblioteca de su padre y el polvo se pegó a su yema. Luego miró el escritorio, impecable.

Sintió un dolor punzante en la boca del estómago. Tragó con fuerza y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña llave. Arrastró el cajón y descubrió con increíble congoja que la chequera de su padre seguía allí.

Vegeta había mentido.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _N/A: Hola mis queridísimos lectores, espero que hayan pasado muy bien las fiestas y que no me hayan extrañado mucho. Lamento haberme tardado, estuve lidiando con una pérdida de un ser amado y sinceramente no me había encontrado para poder seguir escribiendo. Pero al mismo tiempo esto siempre es un buen refugio cuando nos sentimos mal, supongo que como lectores les pasa lo mismo ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado, me siento un pelín oxidada… Gracias por la increíble cantidad de comentarios que me han dejado, me hicieron muchísimo bien. Este fic ha superado ampliamente mis expectativas y ustedes son parte de ello también._

 _Mil gracias a Loverpanda, soeandrea, Flopo89, Nuria-db, Ashril, paolayjoaqui, Flopo89, Lizzy Gerry, Psicomari, Rocio 2434, dekillerraven, Princess Narin, Prla16, gamb12, Natalia Romanoff1, vegeta-bulma00, Gris, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Lyss Getta, LucretiaDroogie, Arjuy y Mili Ridle, por sus reviews. Ya casi son 400 y creo que moriré._

 _Loverpanda: ¡Exactamente! La idea es que se sienta la transición entre la mera atracción física y la real. Me alegra mucho que lo notes._

 _Flopo89: Sí, lamentablemente la mentalidad sobre lo que es y debe ser una mujer está apenas cambiando ahora. En 1800 era una abominación una mujer como las que hoy conocemos. Muy bien vos notando que sólo estaba desaparecido, no quise dar mucha info pero la justa para que no se asusten tanto si leían con cuidado. Con respecto al pedido que me hiciste, yo no suelo escribir POV de ningún personaje. Sobre todo, de Vegeta ya que soy de la idea de que él no piensa muchas cosas que tengan que ver con lo que él siente. Creo que hay ciertas cosas que no pronuncia ni siquiera en su mente, es muy negado a todo. Muchas veces sentí que estaba exprimiendo una piedra con él jajajaja_

 _Lizzy Gerry: Tu español mejora en cada comentario, ¡felicidades! Me encanta que sientas que lees sobre tus personas más amadas, eso me hace sentir que he sabido transmitir bien lo que ellos sienten. Y me esfuerzo mucho en hacerlo. Yo también agradezco tener una lectora tan fiel, amable y cariñosa como vos. Tus comentarios nunca dejan de sacarme una sonrisa._

 _Psicomari: Es un halago para mí también saber que no dejas muchos comentarios, pero no fallas en dejar uno en esta historia cada vez que lees, aprecio también tu honestidad en cada uno. Ahh ¡esas conjeturas pueden ir por el camino correcto! (las amo) O no, ya veremos._

 _Dekillerraven: Creo que te causé una confusión con el parentesco de Raditz y Black, espero haberte orientado con este capítulo. ¡Perdón por la demora!_

 _Prla16: Muy buena la conexión de los hechos, sobre si Black iba tomando ese día. Traté de que se notara un poco en esa pequeña intro con él y Zamas, pero muchas veces ese tipo de cositas se pasan de largo entre las demás._

 _Veros: Gracias linda por siempre estar pendiente, espero sepas entender el motivo de mi demora. Ojalá no me tome tanto el siguiente._

 _Gris: Te prometo consejos de Nat y mucho más sufrimiento para Vegeta garantizado en el próximo capítulo 100% real no fake._

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: Traté a propósito de no terminar el capítulo en un Cliff hanger, o uno no tan dramático como los anteriores. Y me leíste la mente con eso de dormir en la misma cama pero lo tenía guardado para este capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado. No te preocupes, *spoiler alert* ya me quité las ganas de matar a uno de ellos en Reino de Sangre y me odiaron por ello jajajaja_

 _Lyss Getta: Bien por no alarmarse con el interrogatorio, pero ahora vendrán los eventos más alarmantes. Bah, no sé si algo pudiera ser más alarmante que la muerte de Black, digamos que se le viene la noche a Vegeta *guiño* *guiño*_

 _LucretiaDroogie: Me mataste con todos tus comentarios, te juro que se me sale una sonrisota cuando los releo. No hay dicha más grande que un review largo para un autor jajajaja Yo también soy argentina y entiendo perfectamente de lo que estás hablando en cuanto a la sororidad entre mujeres, también es un tema que me toca una fibra muy íntima. A mí también me produce cierto rechazo el trato que solían tener las mujeres en el pasado y e investigado BASTANTE para saber cómo era la vida en aquella época (aclaro que me he tomado ciertas libertades), y me hace muy bien saber desde dónde partimos nosotras. Siempre es bueno conocer nuestro pasado para apreciar lo que tenemos hoy verdaderamente. Las intenciones de Tarble se van a ir revelando un poco más adelante y a él también le espera algo que no tenía en sus planes, *spoiler alert* Vegeta también va a bailar sabroso a su hermano. En cuanto a la esencia de Vegeta, ¡gracias! No sabes lo mucho que me preocupa tenerlo muy OOC, pero teniendo en cuenta el contexto también puedo tomarle una que otra libertad. Lamento mucho que la escena final del capítulo 17 te haya hecho sentir mal de cierto modo, quise advertirlo de alguna forma en el disclaimer pero tampoco quería vender lo que pasaría desde el principio del fic. De todas formas, como decis, es una realidad que muchas mujeres viven todos los días a toda hora y no debe ser ignorado._

 _Mili Ridle: Me alegra que te haya gustado cómo se van desenvolviendo los hechos en esta historia y bienvenida._

 _Millones de gracias a todos los que están siempre y a los nuevos lectores que se animan a dejar sus comentarios. Les mando un abrazo muy fuerte y nos leemos en el próximo._

 _Nade._


	20. XX

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-XX-

No estaba muy seguro sobre lo que sabía. Guardaba en su bolsillo la chequera que había tomado del escritorio de su padre desde aquella noche en la que la encontró. Se aferró a ella como si fuera la pieza clave que resolviera el misterio de lo que había pasado con Black. ¿Pero qué había pasado con él? Le aterraban las respuestas que imaginaba, se encontró atragantado de preguntas que simplemente no pudo hacer.

—Estás particularmente callado hoy… No es que me moleste, es un alivio.

—¿Huh? ¿Yo? No, estaba pensando en algo…

—Ahá… —respondió Vegeta desinteresadamente mientras abría la correspondencia que le había llegado por la mañana. Comenzó a leer y presionó los labios mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras y luego lo miró nuevamente—. ¿Vas a decirme a qué viniste si no fue para fastidiarme?

Sus manos temblaron al adentrarlas al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Intento disimular su angustiada expresión, estaba verdaderamente aterrado de lo que pudiera estar pasando. La certeza de que había mentido en su declaración tal vez no implicaba que estuviera directamente relacionado en la desaparición de Black. No ayudaba a su teoría que ya hubiera pasado una semana y que transcurriera sin novedad alguna del barón.

Tarble se levantó y dejó algo sobre el escritorio de Vegeta, luego volvió a sentarse. El conde tomó el sobre con expresión incómoda.

—¿Una invitación?

—¿Sorprendido?

—No puedo decir que no. Creí que finalmente estaba vetado de estas estupideces.

—Pues tal parece no es así. Y me alegro, aún tenemos un problema qué resolver.

—No lo he olvidado.

—Tal vez te gustaría salir un poco de aquí… He notado que no has salido en los últimos días.

—Tu falsa preocupación es conmovedora, Tarble —se rio—. Ambos sabemos lo que pretendes, ¿no estamos un poco grandes para simular no darnos cuenta?

—Vamos Vegeta, lo digo en serio. Lo único que haces es estar aquí y ya me enteré que estás planeando en financiar un proyecto para esa mujer. Si no piensas casarte con ella, te aconsejo que no te expongas de esta manera. Todo el mundo me ha preguntado si realmente convives con ella, es escandaloso y lo sabes. Además, terminarás arruinando las posibilidades que tenga ella de encontrar un buen marido. Sabes cómo funciona esto. Al menos hazme el favor de salir de esta mansión por unas horas, es una competencia ecuestre. No has cabalgado a Tormenta decentemente desde hace varios meses.

El conde miró de reojo los sobres de correspondencia en su escritorio y tomó la invitación para echarle un vistazo. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar las constantes suplicas de Tarble, incitándolo a conocer alguna recatada dama de sociedad para casarse y tener hijos, como su padre tan ansiosamente esperaba de él. Pero repentinamente le incomodó la forma en la que se había referido a Bulma. ¿La estaba echando a perder para otros hombres?, se preguntó y la idea de que alguien más la pretendiera le molestó. Nadie sabía por todo lo que Bulma había pasado, nadie había estado a su lado durante su hora más trágica. Nadie más que él. Y así había pasado las últimas noches compartiendo su cama y haciendo no más que dormir, ¿otro hombre la trataría con el mismo respeto?

Muy a pesar de eso, la certeza que tenía Tarble sobre que él no planeaba casarse con Bulma lo llenó de inesperada incertidumbre. Su estómago se retorció de sólo pensar en finalmente contraer matrimonio. Nunca le había agradado la tradición, o por lo menos no la idea de lo que significaba y lo que había visto que eran en realidad. Dos padres completamente alejados el uno del otro, una madre que secretamente odiaba a su esposo y probablemente también a su hijo por recordárselo tanto. Una esposa infiel que desfilaba por dormitorios ajenos durante las largas jornadas laborales de su marido. Un despacho fuera de casa, probablemente creado con el único y simple fin de evitar a su familia. ¿Cómo podían pretender que él se comprometiera a tener una vida tan miserable?

Aunque, mientras más lo pensaba, la comparación entre su madre y Bulma era imposible de realizar. No había nada entre ellas dos que fuera similar, no había nada que le recordara la una a la otra. Eran polos opuestos, mundos completamente diferentes.

Vegeta sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los pasos a seguir al cortejar una dama. Se los habían enseñado con casi con prepotencia, al notar lo mucho que se reusaba a cumplirlos. El conde conocía el procedimiento de memoria, y lo había pasado por alto por completo en su relación con Bulma. Su relación había surgido casi naturalmente, y ahora sin saber qué eran realmente se planteó con increíble incomodidad la idea del matrimonio.

—Está bien, voy a ir —le respondió finalmente—. Pero no creas que lo hago por ti… Tormenta necesita el ejercicio.

Su hermano menor se sonrió, pero había algo en su expresión que parecía no tenerlo completamente satisfecho. Él asumió que probablemente se trataba de esa fastidiosa cláusula en el testamento de su padre, como de costumbre. Pero lejos estaba de imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Tarble.

No tuvo el valor de saber la verdad, al menos no por el momento. Se levantó y se despidió de Vegeta escuetamente y aún con la chequera en su poder, se retiró.

La declaración de Vegeta era muy clara. Él había dicho que había ido a aquel viejo despacho abandonado en busca de aquella chequera. No tenía sentido que la olvidara de ese modo e incluso después, no haber regresado por ella. La sospechosa situación en la que había encontrado el despacho le generaba incertidumbre, y aunque rogó que el desgraciado de Black apareciera, no respondió a su suplica.

La investigación había continuado su curso y varias personas más fueron llamadas a declarar. Sobre todo, al notario que había reconocido legalmente a Goku como hijo legítimo de Bardock. Dio detalle de la discusión que ellos dos habían mantenido al finalizar el trámite. Las últimas palabras de Black hacia su medio hermano habían sido no más que desproporcionadas amenazas. Sin embargo, aún no tenían demasiada evidencia para inculparlo de ningún crimen y eso había logrado mantener a Vegeta relativamente tranquilo.

Una vez solo, tomó el sobre que había llegado en la mañana y que había leído en presencia de Tarble. Parecía tan conveniente lo que había allí escrito que no pudo evitar echarle una segunda mirada. Y, aunque detestaba admitirlo, Tarble tenía razón. Vegeta tenía que contraer matrimonio lo antes posible.

Pocos días después el Conde se acercó a los establos. Encontró a Tormenta incordiando a Yamcha, en su tarea diaria de cepillar su pelaje. El animal se removía con apatía, mientras el mozo se acercaba a él con las manos en alto, esperando una patada. Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Espero que esté listo para la competencia de esta tarde —espetó tomándolo por sorpresa.

—S-sí, Señor… —musitó mirándolo por sobre el hombro sin descuidar los erráticos movimientos de su corcel.

Al acercarse su dueño, la bestia se volvió dócil y bajó la cabeza para recibir su tan esperada caricia. Vegeta se retiró uno de sus guantes blancos y deslizó su mano por la espesura negra de su pelaje.

—Ojalá pudiera lograr ese efecto en él.

—Tormenta es muy selectivo —respondió el conde.

Yamcha sonrió amablemente, como siempre hacía. El conde lo observó de reojo esperando encontrar en su expresión algo que lo delatara, algo mínimo que dejara en evidencia que lo sabía. Que sabía algo más sobre lo que sucedió con Black. Pero no encontró nada fuera de lo usual. Yamcha parecía ignorar por completo lo que había pasado en su despacho. Descartó esa idea sin darle muchas vueltas. Pero al darse vuelta al mozo de cuadra encontró su mirada perdida entre las ventanas del primer piso. Persiguió el trayecto de aquello que le generaba curiosidad a aquel muchacho y se encontró con una de sus bibliotecas. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, Bulma estaba ahí muy a menudo y sabía perfectamente que aquel joven había desarrollado algún sentimiento hacía ella.

—¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlo? —le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, vas a acompañarme al encuentro. Necesito que ensilles a tormenta y lo prepares para la competencia.

Mientras tanto Bulma ojeaba desinteresadamente un libro que ya había leído con anterioridad. Nathalie retiraba los libros del mismo estante que había limpiado el día anterior, con el único motivo de permanecer junto a ella una vez más. Bulma la miró mientras hacía sus quehaceres. Su cabello finamente recogido y tirante en un rodete distaba mucho de la frondosa cabellera suelta que traía cuando la conoció. El moretón que traía se había vuelto no más que una difusa mancha amarillenta. Su ropa limpia ya no olía a perfume barato.

—Deberías pedirle al conde que te compre libros nuevos —le dijo Nathalie al notar el evidente desinterés de Bulma hacia su lectura.

—Tal vez… —contestó Bulma y echó un vistazo sobre la venta, alcanzando a ver solamente el resto del primer piso y el techo de los establos. Luego volvió su mirada a Nathalie y continuó—. ¿Qué tal tu primera semana?

—Supongo que creerás que estoy loca por decirlo, pero es bastante aburrido. No me mal interpretes… No es que quisiera regresar al burdel. Aunque debo admitir que la requisa de la policía y el interrogatorio fue emocionante.

Bulma frunció el ceño al recordar aquel incidente y, aunque Vegeta ya le había advertido que probablemente sucedería, no estaba preparada para afrontarlo cuando pasó.

 _Tocaron a la puerta con exacerbada emoción. Una y otra vez. Tres veces más. Bulma lo escuchó desde la cocina mientras tomaba un té junto a Nathalie e inmediatamente imaginó lo peor. Tal vez el cuerpo de Black finalmente había aparecido. Tal vez venían a buscarla a ella, o en el peor de los casos a Vegeta, inculpado por su crimen. Se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, pero Nathalie se le adelantó y caminó firmemente hasta la puerta, totalmente extrañada y ajena a la verdadera situación que acontecía. Fue tras ella y cuando abrió la puerta ligeramente, un oficinal la empujó por completo alzando en alto un documento._

 _—Tengo una orden de allanamiento del Juez —le dijo al tiempo que al menos veinte efectivos se adentraban en la mansión._

 _Bulma se sintió invadida, mientras oficiales pasaban junto a ella y no podía hacer nada por detenerlos. Los observó andar y entrar a la cocina, desapareciendo detrás de los pasillos en busca de algo. Buscaban lo que los vinculara con la desaparición de Black._

 _El conde bajó las escaleras pocos segundos después. Y Bulma envidió la total calma de su mirada que ocultaba debajo un ser iracundo. Bajó despacio y no perdió de vista el oficial que aún blandía el aire la orden de cateo. La retiró de sus manos y le echó un vistazo, luego con gran desinterés se la devolvió y la expresión del oficial pareció ligeramente sorprendida._

 _—Tonterías… —dijo y se cruzó de brazos, observando a los oficiales revolver cada esquina de su mansión._

 _—Conde, debemos llevar a sus empleados a declarar —le dijo luego, tratando de estirar el arrugado papel en su regazo._

 _—Haga lo que tenga que hacer oficial._

 _Nathalie fue la primera en ser llevada a la carroza que la esperaba a las afueras, y Bulma sintió sobre ella recaer pesadamente la culpa de lo que sus acciones habían arrastrado sobre el resto. La sirvienta se removió violentamente del intenso agarre de los oficiales y terminó subiendo a la carroza por sí misma. Más empleadas le siguieron, hasta que repentinamente escuchó una voz sobre ella y en el semblante de Vegeta se reflejó una ligera tensión._

 _—Tendrá que acompañarnos, señorita._

 _Bulma supo en aquel instante que tendría que imitar a Vegeta y simular total compostura. No tuvo que rebuscar mucho en su interior para darse cuenta de que no tenía remordimiento alguno por lo que había hecho. Las escenas macabras de la muerte de Black era lo que más la perturbaban, más no haberlo matado. De haberse tratado de una muerte más limpia, probablemente ni siquiera se lo hubiera cuestionado._

 _Enderezó la espalda y caminó firmemente por la puerta sin voltearse al conde. A las afueras le aguardaban al menos cuatro carruajes para llevar a los empleados de Vegeta a declarar y los vecinos permanecían sobre la vereda observando con atención el espectáculo. Escuchó unos pasos corriendo por la vereda y se encontró con un agitado Tarble, aproximándose a la entrada. Al ver la forma en la que se la llevaban se inquietó notablemente, pero no logró alcanzarla para el momento en el que la subieron al carruaje. Tarble la observó con pena a través de la ventana y asintió en un gesto de expresa solidaridad. Lo que realmente lamentaba era que un horroroso acto que su hermano quizás había llevado a cabo, pudiera haberla hundido más de lo que ya estaba. Tarble, luego entró a la mansión y la última imagen que Bulma logró ver fue la de él conversando con el oficial junto a Vegeta._

Al pensar en aquel día, tembló por dentro como lo había hecho al declarar. Y cómo el conde le había dicho: _"Diremos exactamente lo que sucedió"._ Descubrió que no fue muy difícil hacerlo, omitiendo todas las partes en las que Black estuvo involucrado. Para su tranquilidad no pudieron hallar nada que los vinculara a Black. Ni en el despacho, ni en la mansión del conde. La declaración de Yamcha había sido exactamente igual a la suya y por el momento no había cabos sueltos. Pero eso no le traía mucha seguridad.

Al regresar a la mansión luego de su declaración, Vegeta la esperaba con el abre cartas entre las manos y le cuestionó por qué lo conservaba. Parecía una especie de souvenir macabro. Cuando lo depositó sobre sus manos se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si lo utilizaban en su contra como arma asesina. ¿Pero cómo lo lograrían? Lo había limpiado tres veces luego de matar a Black. Incluso lo había limpiado unas cuantas veces más los días siguientes. No había nada en él que lo pudiera delatar. Era un abrecartas cualquiera.

—Y bien… —soltó Nathalie, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Vas a decirme lo que está pasando con el conde o no?

Bulma empalideció y abrió la boca sin una respuesta concreta.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó recobrando lentamente la compostura.

—Vamos… no creas que nadie se ha dado cuenta.

Un temor repentino trepó por su garganta y no la dejó hablar.

—El conde no ha usado su cama en varios días —continuó Nathalie en voz baja—. ¿Están compartiéndola?

Bulma se sonrió con alivio al escuchar sus palabras y con la certeza de que aún nadie podía vincularlos a la desaparición de Black logró recobrar el aliento.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? No sería la primera vez que un patrón se acuesta con una empleada.

—No es lo que estás pensando.

—Pues, si no es en tu cama ¿con quién se está acostando?

—Sí… pero, es difícil de explicar.

—¿Duerme contigo, pero no tienen sexo? —cuestionó abandonando sus tareas por completo—, ¿será que el conde tiene algún problema de desempeño?

—¡No es lo que dije! —aseveró con el rostro invadido de pudor—. Es decir, sí, hemos dormido juntos las últimas noches, pero simplemente no hemos tenido relaciones…

—¿Es un desviado?

—¡Nathalie! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces no encuentro otra explicación.

Pensó en qué manera podría explicarle la razón, sin revelar los tan terribles detalles que la habían detenido.

—Veras… Hubo una ocasión en la que estuvimos a punto de… pero, no pude continuar. Hubo alguien más que intento… contra mi voluntad…

—¿Estás hablando del tal Harris?

Bulma miró a Nathalie a los ojos y encontró una ventana de oportunidad.

—Sí —contestó con confianza.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Nathalie se acercó rápidamente a Bulma y se sentó junto a ella. En su mirada encontró empatía y una leve frustración. Sin embargo, se quedó callada a su lado esperando que compartiera algún detalle con ella.

—Me sentía avergonzada…

—No tienes por qué. Maldito desgraciado, pervertido. ¿Quién se cree que es? Seguramente ha de creer que porque ya no eres rica puede hacer contigo lo que le plazca. ¡Pues no!

Bulma sonrió ligeramente, dejó su libro sobre la mesa con gran alivio pudo finalmente compartir aquel horroroso momento con otra persona, aunque estuviera disfrazado su victimario con otro nombre.

—Él intentó violarme. Y no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza desde entonces. A menudo tengo sueños con él. O su recuerdo me golpea de la nada. He intentado olvidarlo, ya ha… pasado mucho tiempo —dudó—. Vegeta y yo casi… pero… Harris estaba en mi mente y simplemente no pude continuar. No con él ahí, junto a nosotros.

El repentino abrazo de Nathalie la envolvió y con algo de duda le correspondió. No estaba segura de cuán mal estaba de su parte mentirle de esa manera para revelarle una verdad. Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente reconfortada al decirlo en voz alta.

—Sé que no servirá de consuelo decirte esto. Tal vez no es lo que necesitas ahora, pero lo que te sucedió es algo que jamás podrás olvidar por completo. Nosotras aprendemos a vivir con ello, crecemos de ello. Somos más fuerte que ello. No dejes que te debilite, hazte más fuerte Bulma. ¡Lo eres! Mírate, estás en una pieza.

—Por momentos me pregunto si realmente lo estoy.

—Lo estás, Bulma. Estás completa. No dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario.

—Gracias…

—Ahora… esto cambia bastante la idea que tenía del conde. ¿Sólo duerme contigo porque sabe que no estás lista?

—Me ayuda a dormir por las noches.

—Me ofende un poco que no hayas sido capaz de contármelo antes. Pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Tal vez pueda encontrar un par de amigos que vayan a visitar al energúmeno de Harris —comentó acariciándose el mentón con un brillo peculiar en la mirada.

—¡No! —exclamó Bulma escandalizada—. Está bien, ya pasó mucho tiempo. No quiero meter a nadie en problemas por esto.

—No puedes defenderlo, ¡intentó violarte!

—Lo sé, pero… simplemente quiero dejarlo atrás.

—Si esas son tus razones las respetaré. Pero si algo así vuelve a pasarte, prométeme que me lo contarás así nos encargamos de él.

Bulma asintió con tranquilidad. Nathalie acomodó un mechón desordenado de su cabello detrás de su oreja y le sonrió con plena confianza y una sensación las rodeó. Bulma limpió una lágrima que apenas comenzaba a formarse sobre su pupila y se enderezó. Nathalie se levantó y tomó los libros que había dejado abandonados sobre la mesa y para su sorpresa Bulma se levantó junto a ella para ayudarla.

Pasada la tarde, Bulma vio a Vegeta partir junto a un reducido grupo de empleados. Le había comentado sobre el encuentro ecuestre al que asistiría y aunque ella deseaba acompañarlo, no recibió invitación. Sabía igualmente que sería extraño. Él no había dejado de ser un noble, aunque compartiera su cama. Y ella no había dejado de ser una empleada suya. Era lo más respetuoso para su anfitrión presentarse solo.

La mansión del Marques de Salisbury era al menos diez veces más grande que la mansión de Vegeta. Las frondosas hectáreas que la rodeaban estaban llenas de pequeños lagos y bosques. Probablemente se trataba de la estructura más imponente que Vegeta había visto. Sus grandes ventanales medían al menos tres metros de alto. La rodeaban balcones gigantescos y escaleras de granito. Al llegar se encontró con una gran cantidad de coches y los caballos eran guiados por una docena de empleados hacia los establos. Yamcha bajó del carruaje y trató mantener a Tormenta tranquilo mientras se separaban del conde.

Tarble bajó del coche y observó a los invitados que lo acompañaban, e inmediatamente sintió cómo las miradas reprobatorias se dirigían sin disimulo hacia su hermano mayor. Esto no escapó al conde, y por un instante se preguntó cómo había logrado recibir una invitación después del terrible bochorno que había causado en el último baile.

Se apresuró a recorrer la mansión hacia los patios traseros, y Tarble se mantuvo muy cerca de él. Del otro lado jóvenes hijas de nobles se reunían debajo de coloridas sombrillas. Tarble escuchó un par de risas y al voltearse varias damas ocultaron su gesto bajo guantes de seda blancos.

Se hizo evidente para él, el contraste entre la mirada de los veteranos y las jovencitas. La reprobación de los caballeros casi se palpaba en el aire, mientras que la curiosidad de las jovencitas crecía notablemente.

—Creo que tienes admiradoras —le comentó Tarble a su hermano.

Vegeta tomó una copa de la charola de un mozo extremadamente emperifollado y luego de beber un sorbo se inclinó hacia el menor.

—Tal vez te están mirando a ti. Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para pedir que te las presenten, desde hace tiempo estás en edad de cortejar una dama. Creo que sabes bastante bien que, si yo no logro dar cumplimiento a la cláusula, tú debes hacerlo.

—No es el momento ni el lugar para que hablemos de eso —le respondió con evidente incomodidad.

—A mí me parece el momento más oportuno. Adelante, hazlo. No soy el único que tiene responsabilidades con nuestra familia. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno…

—Excelente. Pídele a alguien que te las presenten.

—Apenas llegamos, tenemos toda la tarde.

—Está bien, pero ten en cuenta que si no buscas esposa yo lo haré por ti.

Los ojos de Tarble se desencajaron al voltearse a ver a su hermano y descubrir que hablaba en serio. No había un atisbo de sonrisa que indicara que se trataba de una broma muy pesada y tembló al pensar en la esposa que podría encontrarle. Tragó con fuerza y se volvió a ver a las mujeres que tenía en frente. Todas de risos protuberantes y escotes ajustados.

A Vegeta en realidad no podría importarle menos el hecho de que Tarble se comprometiera o no, aunque estuviera dentro de sus deberes asegurarse de que consiguiera una unión beneficiosa. Desde el allanamiento había pensado muchas veces en todos los escenarios posibles en los que terminaría la investigación sobre la desaparición de Black. Entre ellas estaba que pudieran vincularlo directamente a su muerte y terminara preso por asesinar otro noble. Y siendo así, tal vez pudiera negociar la horca por el exilio, ya que él también tenía un importante título nobiliario. Lo que pasaría luego de ser juzgado era lo que más le preocupaba. Bulma quedaría a la deriva nuevamente y él aún no había dado cumplimiento a las exigencias de su padre en su testamento. Sus bienes pasarían a alguien más y su título regresaría a la corona, salvo en el caso de que Tarble pudiera cumplirlo antes que él.

Vegeta observó el rostro agobiado de Tarble, mientras deambulaba su pupila temblorosa entre las invitadas. Si todo salía mal, le pediría a él que se encargue de cuidar de Bulma. Pero para ello él debía contraer matrimonio lo antes posible.

Lo vigiló mientras se separaba de él para entablar una conversación con un conde de otro estado, se quedó a solas sosteniendo su copa y reprimió el sentimiento que lo invadía. Le había huido por mucho tiempo a los eventos sociales de ese tipo, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar y tal vez lo que más le incomodaba es que todos los presentes supieran sobre el procedimiento policial que se había dado en sus propiedades. Si bien nadie se atrevería a llamarlo asesino en ese sitio, lo percibía en sus miradas y en la forma deliberada en la que lo evitaban.

Mientras meditaba sobre el testamento de su padre, percibió una mirada ajena sobre él y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con él. Zamas lo observaba de lejos, reunido con un grupo de caballeros bastante amplio. El choque de su mirada grisácea con la oscura de él fue intensa, casi avasalladora. Pocas veces le había visto una expresión similar, pero jamás tan amarga como la que le dirigía en ese momento. Y por un instante Vegeta sintió la terrible certeza de que Zamas lo sabía.

Se sintió acorralado, sin embargo, nadie iba a doblegarlo. Un grupo más animado se interpuso entre los dos y lo perdió de vista. De pronto se sintió inquieto e hizo todo lo posible por controlar las ansias que sentía de marcharse. No iba a dejarse en evidencia, aunque dejó su copa y tomó otra de la siguiente charola que vio pasar.

Para cuando Tarble llegó la expresión de Vegeta se apreciaba extremadamente tensa.

—La competencia está a punto de empezar —le dijo con el sólo fin de distraerlo.

—Ya era hora…

Parecía haber olvidado por completo la conversación que sostuvieron minutos atrás. Su mente estaba en otro sitio y le hubiera gustado saber dónde, para no creer que pensaba en cierto crimen que muy probablemente había cometido.

La muchedumbre que los acompañaba parecía emocionada por el encuentro y, gracias a la recién llegada primavera, los rodeaba un clima templado. Los rayos del sol se sentían sobre la piel y el cielo ausente de nubosidad lo hacía un día ideal para la competencia ecuestre.

Vegeta y Tarble caminaron acompañando al resto de nobles al predio en el que comenzaría la competencia. Allí los esperaban varias mesas adornadas con manteles blancos y adornos florales como centros de mesa. Vegeta observó a los empleados acomodar en sus asientos a las mujeres mayores del grupo que se abanicaban constantemente el rostro con el mentón elevado, con expresión apática, y lograron recordarle a la expresión perpetua de su madre. Las más jóvenes y entusiastas esperaban de pie para ver más de cerca a los jinetes, probablemente esperanzadas de salir de allí con alguna propuesta interesante de algún pomposo caballero.

Yamcha llegó junto con tormenta, jalando de sus riendas mientras trataba de mantener un gesto tranquilo. Aunque no lograba dejar de apretar los dientes cada vez que el caballo se removía salvajemente. Preocupado por la idea de que Tormenta pudiera alzarse sobre sus patas traseras en cualquier momento y causar una conmoción, el conde se apresuró hacia él y se montó sobre su lomo rápidamente. Yamcha soltó un suspiro, aliviado de no tener que responsabilizarse de aquella bestia por un momento más.

Su hermano menor tomó asiento y vio animado al resto de caballeros a quienes les traían sus caballos ensillados y listos para la competencia. Escuchó un par de bromas jocosas encendidas por un espíritu competitivo del que su hermano no participó.

En su mesa una baronesa de cabello cano y mejillas flácidas lo ignoró notablemente, y dirigiéndose al marqués que tenía junto a ella habló en tono desdeñable mientras lo observaba de reojo.

—Es una desgracia lo que ocurrió con el barón Black… —comenzó, pero Tarble se giró dirigiendo su mirada a los corceles y bebió de su vaso de vino fingiendo ignorarla—. En un momento así deberíamos ser más cautos sobre a quiénes invitamos a estos eventos. No son para cualquiera, y mucho menos para bestias salvajes que terminan arruinándolos.

—Coincido totalmente con usted, de haber sabido que vendrían hubiera rechazado la invitación.

—Siempre supe que eran un par de manzanas podridas, después de todo no son más que el producto de su madre. Si no tuvieran los ojos de su padre pensaría que ni siquiera son nobles.

Tarble hizo un esfuerzo máximo por guardar silencio, a pesar de estar siendo defenestrado en la misma mesa en la que estaba sentado. Sin embargo, su diplomacia no necesitó sostenerse por mucho tiempo, ya que la marquesa se puso de pie a duras penas y el hombre que conversaba con ella se apresuró a correr la silla en la que se sentaba.

—Esto es realmente inadmisible. El marqués de Salisbury va a escucharme.

Tarble se puso de pie mientras ella se retiraba, guardando el recato que le habían inculcado y la observó retirarse sin darse por aludido expresamente a sus terribles palabras. Volvió a sentarse, más incómodo que antes al encontrarse totalmente solo en aquella mesa y para su desgracia se había perdido el pequeño discurso de apertura del evento. Pudo ver de lejos a Vegeta cabalgando sobre Tormenta y le pareció particular que el suyo fuera el único potro negro en toda la competencia, pero lo hizo fácilmente reconocible al mismo tiempo.

Una de las sillas junto a él se removió y Tarble se giró a observar a aquel valiente que se había atrevido a sentarse con él y con sorpresa se enfrentó al rostro sonriente de su primo Nappa. Su enroscado bigote adornaba su sonrisa extraña y la expresión animada de su rostro no lo hacía más amigable, sino más desagradable.

—Nappa… —soltó al verlo—. ¿No participas en la competencia?

—No es mi deporte, me gustan más los de cuerpo a cuerpo —comenzó, apoyándose sobre la mesa—. Cómo han cambiado las cosas —dijo mirando los asientos vacíos junto a ellos—. Hace un tiempo esta mesa hubiera estado llena de personas, sobre todo cuando tu padre estaba vivo.

—Lo sé… hemos tenido un par de inconvenientes. Pero estoy seguro de que cuando se resuelvan todo volverá a la normalidad.

—¿Estás seguro? Todo lo que ha pasado últimamente es… una mancha difícil de borrar.

—Nos recuperaremos.

—He escuchado que Vegeta está conviviendo con una muchacha. ¿Se casaron?

—No que yo sepa.

—Sería otro escándalo que se hubiera casado en secreto. De ser así puedes irte olvidando de estos lujosos eventos.

—Vegeta se casará, en su debido momento.

—A mí me parece que se le está terminando el tiempo… y tú sabes lo que pasará si no se casa.

—¿Realmente estás pensando en eso?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cada vez que voy a cobrar mi asignación me doy cuenta lo grande que es la mansión de Vegeta en comparación con la mía.

—Te recuerdo que vives donde vives por casarte con mi prima, y cobras una asignación gracias a ella.

—Y heredaré todos tus bienes si Vegeta no logra cumplir el testamento de tu padre —agregó con una amplia sonrisa—. Lo siento, Tarble. Pero no creo que deba pasar mucho tiempo contigo, después de todo arruinarías mi imagen —Lo palmeó con fuerza en la espalda y logró volcar sobre el mantel impoluto con el vino que se mecía dentro de su copa.

Cuando se encontró a solas por segunda vez, meditó sobre sus palabras y recordó las que Vegeta le había dicho ese día. Si Vegeta no se casaba y concebía un heredero dentro del siguiente año, toda su herencia pasaría al próximo pariente con un hijo varón. No tenía más opción que tomar aquel asunto entre sus manos. Tragó con fuerza, examinando las finas damas allí reunidas y se preguntó cuál de todas ellas tomaría por esposo al hermano de un presunto asesino.

Al cabo de unos minutos, varios mozos sirvieron el té con una cantidad exorbitante de masas dulces y pasteles. Pero Tarble había perdido por completo el apetito. Pinchó un trozo de pie de manzana y lo deshizo con su tenedor. El té que le habían servido se enfriaba y lo único que esperaba para ese momento es que Vegeta regresara para poder largarse de allí, entendiendo por un instante la apatía que sentía por esos eventos.

Por un momento salió de su mente casi por completo la desaparición de Black. E incluso llegó a considerar todo ese evento como una enorme falta de respeto hacia el barón. La mediocridad de aquellas personas que lo miraban con desprecio no se trasladaba a todo aquel evento. Le molestó la rapidez con la que eran juzgados y, sin embargo, continuaban allí embriagándose y llenando sus bocas de comida simulando una presunta angustia por el paradero de Black.

No fue hasta ver a Tormenta regresando por sí solo entre el campo que su mente quedó totalmente en blanco. Se puso de pie, al igual que varios caballeros extrañados al ver al animal cabalgando desbocado sin su jinete. Varias damas comenzaron a preguntar en voz alta qué estaba ocurriendo hasta que un segundo jinete apareció en el panorama alzando una mano en el aire. Algo había ocurrido con Vegeta.

Tarble salió presuroso al encuentro de Tormenta e intentó tomar sus riendas mientras un caballero montado se aproximaba. La ansiedad del corcel se le metió bajo la piel. Tan perturbado estaba que no notó la presencia de Yamcha junto a él intentando calmar al animal.

—¡Se ha caído del caballo! —exclamó el jinete con fuerza—. ¡El conde se ha caído junto al lago!

Un equipo se reunió rápidamente y cuando Tarble estaba a punto de subir al lomo de Tormenta para unírseles, Yamcha lo detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho.

—Espera… —le dijo con la voz helada—. Las riendas están rotas…

Tarble examinó rápidamente las riendas blancas del caballo y vio los hilos colgando y el cuero partido.

—¿No lo revisaste antes de salir?

—Lo hice, lo revisé en la mansión y al llegar volví a hacerlo. ¡Jamás hubiera permitido que cabalgara de no haberlo hecho!

Sin tiempo para detenerse a analizar detenidamente la situación, se montó sobre un caballo que otro caballero le ofreció encarecidamente. Y, guiados por el primer jinete siguieron el trayecto hasta Vegeta.

La sangre le fluía con frialdad por el cuerpo y podía escuchar el latido de su corazón por encima de las palabras de su guía. Supo que estarían aproximándose ya que los demás concursantes de la competencia aparecían en el área con el mismo rostro acongojado que el primero. Al ver el lago supo que faltaba poco. Y cuando se bajó del caballo caminando temiendo los peores resultados, algo en sus entrañas sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal, aunque su voz interna le repetía lo fuerte que era su hermano.

Llegada la tarde, Bulma no sabía qué hacer consigo misma más que dar vueltas por la mansión a la espera de Vegeta. Se había dado un baño y gracias a las palabras de Nathalie había logrado sacar de su mente la barbaridad que había vivido poco tiempo atrás. Con un sentido renovado de entereza y cierta fuerza interna se reafirmó que saldrían de esta en una pieza. Y con aún mayor fortaleza se decidió a no dejar que Black se interpusiera entre el conde y ella.

Impulsada por aquellos sentimientos, puso especial atención a su apariencia con la esperanza de que Vegeta se viera terriblemente cautivado por ella. De la misma forma que lo habían hecho todos los hombres en su vida anterior, peleándose por sacarla a bailar. Lamentaba no tener algún perfume caro para colocarse en el cuello, como si se tratara de una trampa sutil para el conde. Se conformó con el aroma de su jabón, aunque para su agrado se había borrado demasiado rápido.

Comenzó a desanimarse pasadas las horas. Ella misma había asistido a varias competencias y sabía exactamente cuánto duraban, entre saludos formales y discursos inútiles. Sin embargo, a medida que el sol se ocultaba y Vegeta y los demás no aparecían, sus planes de seducirlo con sus coqueterías comenzaban caer por los suelos.

Su desilusión se volvió aburrimiento rápidamente. Y comenzó a pensar seriamente en enseñarle a Nathalie a jugar al ajedrez para entretenerse hasta que regresaran. No fue hasta que vio a Yamcha regresar con Tormenta que bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con él. Era extraño que Vegeta no estuviera acompañándolo, ni a él, ni al resto de empleados que regresaban a la mansión.

Al salir por la puerta delantera su entusiasmo se desvaneció. Los rostros consternados de los empleados de Vegeta eran demasiado evidentes como para pasarlos por alto. Todos se detuvieron al ver a Bulma corriendo hacia ellos, aunque aminoró el paso al notar la angustia en sus miradas.

En la ropa de Yamcha había una mancha que llamó rápidamente su atención y él intentó ocultarla en vano. Bulma se acercó alertada y le retiró las manos de la camisa.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

—No… no es mía —contestó con dificultad.

Yamcha vio un temor nacer en la mirada celeste de Bulma y luego de meditarlo un instante la tomó por los hombros. Recordó aquel momento en el que ella cuidaba del conde con tal preocupación que lo estrujó por dentro y supo que la noticia que compartiría con ella, probablemente la destrozaría.

—Bulma… el conde tuvo un accidente en el encuentro…

—¿Qué clase de accidente? —soltó rápidamente—. ¿Dónde está? —cuestionó volteándose, como si estuviera a punto de llegar a la mansión.

—Está en el hospital. Se cayó de su caballo y…

—¡Tienes que llevarme! —exclamó tomando la camisola de Yamcha entre sus manos.

—Tranquila… él está con Tarble. El médico de la familia acababa de llegar cuando yo me fui.

—Yamcha, vas a llevarme ahora mismo —ordenó con el ceño fruncido, aún arrugando su camisa—. Si no lo haces me iré caminando y si algo me pasa será tu culpa. ¡Vegeta va a colgarte si se entera que me dejaste sola!

El mozo de cuadra soltó un cansado suspiro y luego sonrió débilmente. Egoístamente imaginó que ella lo amara con tal fervor, pero en el fondo sabía que era imposible. Luego se volteó a sus compañeros y asintió. No podía negarle la oportunidad de estar junto al hombre que ella amaba, aunque no fuera él.

El nosocomio tenía un aspecto lúgubre que Bulma ignoró completamente. Ya le había preguntado a Yamcha en qué habitación estaba Vegeta y en el mismo instante que el carruaje se detuvo, Bulma salió de él sin decir palabra y corrió empujando la puerta para pasar. Yamcha no pudo hacer nada por detenerla, aunque le habría gustado poder acompañarla y tranquilizarla en el camino se vio obligado a permanecer junto al carruaje.

Bulma no había podido sacarle mucha información a Yamcha sobre lo que había pasado, seguramente evitando compartir cierta información con ella para no alterarla más de lo que ya estaba. Subió las escaleras y siguió las indicaciones para llegar a su habitación, y al voltear en un pasillo vio a Tarble conversando con su médico.

Le alteró terriblemente la mirada de Tarble y la forma en la que le doctor parecía estar negando constantemente. Aquella imagen trajo a su memoria la forma en la que el médico de su familia le había dicho que a su padre no le quedaban más que pocas horas de vida. Los labios apretados, la mirada entristecida y el rostro cabizbajo. Toda la escena tenía impregnada la esencia de malas noticias.

Repentinamente temió lo que podría escuchar y estuvo a punto de echarse atrás. Insegura de poder escuchar que Vegeta había muerto. Su corazón se detuvo dentro de su pecho, un dolor se arremolinó en su abdomen y tomó aire antes de dar otro paso en su dirección. Intentando recobrar la compostura pensó en él. Vegeta era el hombre más fuerte que había conocido, Vegeta no podía estar muerto. Él estaba vivo, tenía que estarlo.

Volvió a caminar en su dirección mientras el médico se alejaba y vio a Tarble dejarse caer contra la pared. Su mirada perdida le desgarró en lo más profundo y trató de controlar el temor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un instante y continuó sin amedrentar su paso.

—¡Tarble! —exclamó y él, confundido, alzó la mirada—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo está Vegeta?

—No… no lo sé, dijeron que se cayó del caballo, pero él…

—Eso es imposible, ¡no se pudo haber caído! —miró la puerta y tras confirmar que era su habitación, se apresuró sobre el picaporte.

—Espera… —le dijo en voz baja—. Él…

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—El médico dice que está en un estado comatoso. No responde a ningún estímulo, está inconsciente… pero no sabemos si va a despertar, ni cuándo. Y si despierta es muy probable que tenga serias secuelas.

—Pero está vivo.

—Sí… está vivo.

Temiendo la imagen que hallaría dentro de aquella habitación, se armó de valor y empujó la puerta. Una fuerza incontrolable le golpeó el pecho, sus costillas dolieron. Su rostro estaba cubierto de vendajes, pero aún podía ver claramente su rostro varonil. Se acercó lentamente y detrás de ella, Tarble permaneció junto al marco de la puerta estrujando su chaqueta entre las manos. Bulma rodeó su cama y tocó con la punta de sus dedos las sábanas blancas y sintió como si estuviera viviendo nuevamente una de sus pesadillas, aunque jamás había experimentado una tan horrorosa. Una vez junto a él lo miró a los ojos, tenía un rasguño sobre la mejilla que apenas se veía. Su cabello estaba muy desordenado y olía a sangre. Bulma se agachó y le tranquilizó escuchar el sonido de su respiración.

—No puede ser… esto no tiene sentido… —dijo sin pensar.

—Creo que… —comenzó Tarble albergando duda en el tono de su voz—, creo que alguien cortó las riendas de Tormenta.

Ella escuchó sus palabras, pero tardó un tiempo en caer en ellas y su verdadero significado. Estaba perdida en él y lo que realmente no entendía era por qué la vida podía ser tan injusta. ¿Por qué cuando más cerca de él estaba la vida pretendía arrebatárselo de una forma tan cruel?

Acarició su mejilla ya sin tapujos y sintió su piel cálida bajo la yema de sus dedos. Luego de apenas asimilar que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real, consideró las palabras de Tarble y se giró a él confundida.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Uhm… —murmuró y cerró la puerta discretamente—. Creo que alguien cortó las riendas de Tormenta para que cayera de su caballo.

—¿Quién haría algo así?

—No lo sé… —contestó mientras pensaba—. Tal vez… No, no puede ser.

—Dímelo, quiero saber quién es el responsable de esto.

—Uno de nuestros primos habló conmigo hoy… Habló sobre la herencia de mi padre y se podría decir que amenazó con tomarla.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Tarble. ¿Cómo lo haría? Si a Vegeta le ocurriera algo tú lo heredarías.

—No exactamente… Sólo heredaría el título nobiliario. Pero en cuanto a los bienes… mi padre dispuso una cláusula en su testamento. Creo que estaba tan preocupado de que Vegeta nunca se casara que creyó que así podría obligarlo, él dispuso que, si para su siguiente cumpleaños no se casa y tiene un heredero, los bienes de la familia pasarán al siguiente en línea que sí cumpliera con esos requisitos. Es decir… mi primo político.

—¿Realmente crees que sería capaz?

—No lo sé, pero es el único que se me viene a la cabeza.

Bulma tomó una silla y se sentó junto al conde, sin perderlo de vista permaneció allí sentada y recordó que Yamcha aún estaba esperándola en la entrada del nosocomio.

—Yo me quedaré con él esta noche, si quieres puedes volver. Yamcha tiene un carruaje esperando por mí abajo.

—No… Yo también me quedaré. Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.

Ella se sonrió ya que vino a su mente aquella ocasión en la que la dejó cuidando de su hermano en su mansión. Tarble estaba realmente preocupado y era palpable en su mirada. Él se sentó en un escueto sofá a los pies de la cama.

Las primeras palabras de Tarble regresaron e imaginó toda clase de secuelas que podría sufrir. Vegeta había sufrido demasiados traumatismos en muy poco tiempo y eso le preocupaba demasiado. De ser así tal vez necesitaría asistencia permanentemente y sin duda alguna supo que estaba dispuesta a asumirlo. Como él había asumido un riesgo terrible al encubrir su crimen.

Vegeta era fuerte y eso le hacía creer que sobreviviría y que tal vez, en cualquier momento abriría los ojos.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 _N/A: Hola mis hermosos lectores, los he extrañado mucho. No sé si decir deseo que disfruten el capítulo porque termina en una nota bastante incierta. Les había comentado que todavía faltaba lo peor para Vegeta y ha comenzado. No tengo mucho qué decir más que me perdonen profundamente si tengo errores, dedazos o redundancias, tenía muchas ganas de publicar el capítulo para ponerme enseguida con el siguiente así que voy a pasar a responderles sus reviews como siempre._

 _Gracias especialmente a Veros, Nuria-db, LucretiaDroogie, Pau Briefs-LOVE-Vegeta, Lizzy Gerry, Gris, Prla16, vegeta-bulma00, Cordovezza, Flopo89, dekillerraven, Ashril, Psicomari, gamb12, soandrea, Rocio 2423, paulayjoaqui, Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254 y Nathalia Romanoff._

 _Veros: Gracias por todos tus reviews, son infaltables, y por eso decidí darte un pequeño presente en el próximo capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes._

 _Rocio 2423: También extrañaba tus reviews. Ahora está difícil que pase algo sobre todo si a Bulma no le gusta la necrofilia jajajaja Mal chiste, no te preocupes, va a despertar, sino nos quedamos sin prota._

 _Psicomari: Sí es super frustrante, traté de ser respetuosa con los sentimientos de estrés post traumático. Me gusta leer al respecto antes de escribir nada, lamentablemente puede ser que muchas de las que lean esto hayan pasado por algo parecido. Tarble tiene unos niveles de moralidad bastante cuestionables y de eso sabremos más en los próximos capítulos ya que finalmente se reveló la cláusula que tiene a Vegeta agarrado de las *****, y por ende a Tarble también._

 _Flopo89: Ya está sobre la mesa lo que Vegeta le tenía preparado, pero todavía tiene una carta bajo la manga que se revelará más adelante. Por ahora hay que lidiar con esto y sobre todo con quién es el culpable. Seguramente ya tienen sus teorías. Sobre Goku, no quise hacerlo tomar mucho protagonismo en el capítulo anterior porque creo que Bulma aún tiene todo muy fresco y sería muy fuerte exponerla a alguien que es exactamente igual a él. Pero próximamente se verán obligados a interactuar._

 _vegeta-bulma00: Espero haberte aclarado la duda de la chequera en este capítulo, aunque Tarble no lo haya confrontado aún la tiene en su poder y eventualmente tendrá que regresar a colación. Como todo lo que ha pasado antes o se ha mencionado, sobre todo en el próximo que si mi cuerpito puede sentarse a escribir tendrá algo de lo que todas están esperando._

 _Nuria-db: Cada vez que hago cuentas mentalmente sobre cuánto falta para terminar me doy cuenta que queda un trecho larguísimo. Espero que les guste y no decepcionarlas en ningun capitulo._

 _Prla: Me da cosita que te guste este Vegeta, ya que en el próximo capítulo pasan bastantes cosas que Bulma tendrá que tolerar. Aunque ella es fuerte, será difícil para ambos, sobre todo para él. Por otro lado me alegra muchísimo que les guste esta personificación de un hombre más respetuoso, ya que en muchos de los fics que leo Vegeta siempres es una mierda. Y si bien lo fue en un principio, hay una razón próxima a explicarse que lo "justifica". Me hace feliz que disfruten leer de alguien que respeta los tiempos de una mujer, de verdad._

 _Gris: Para que te lleguen las notificaciones de actualización, tenés que crearte una cuenta. Cuando lo hagas y abras tu sesión, luego de que abras un fic te aparecen las opciones abajo. Podés poner el fic entre tus favoritos, tus alertas de actualización, o poner al autor en tus favoritos, y en tus alertas de nuevos fics. Sabiendo que se te complicaba me hace apreciar más aún todos tus reviews, muchísimas gracias._

 _Lizzy Gerry: Si bien no es fluido tu español se entiende bastante bien! Y gracias porque a pesar de la barrera del idioma te tomas tu tiempo y con esfuerzo tratas de dejarme un comentario siempre. Lo aprecio muchísimo. Me encantaría aprender italiano y visitar tu país algún día. La experiencia debe ser invaluable. Y sí aunque no dejes tu nombre reconozco tu locura jajajaja Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible para no dejarte con mucha ansiedad. He pensado la idea de poner un día de la semana para actualizar sin falta, así me lo pongo como meta, así sea sólo con esta historia. ¿Qué te parecería?_

 _Pau Briefs-LOVE-Vegeta: A partir de este momento no creo que Bulma pueda pensar mucho en sí misma, sobre todo con lo que le tocará vivir a Vegeta a partir de ahora. Black continuará siendo el motivo de todos los problemas venideros para ellos dos, y es que sino la historia terminaría tan rápido jajajajaja En el próximo capítulo Bulma se enterará de algunos secretos que el conde tenía bien guardaditos. ¿Cuenta como spoiler? Ayyy tus comentarios van por buen camino, ¿me estás espiando?_

 _LucretiaDroogie: Exploto cuando leo reviews largos, de verdad. Muero. Voy a tratar de dar más detalles de Raditz en el próximo capítulo para que sea un poco más comprensible por qué es tan idiota jajajaja Aunque recordemos que la mujer en aquella epoca era no más que una criatura sujeta a ser correjida constantemente por hombres. Qué bueno no haber nacido en ese paradigma porque me hubiera vuelto una loca revolucionaria. La dependencia de Bulma hacia el afecto de Vegeta no es más que un reflejo de su pobre estado emocional, no planeo que continúe así por siempre porque esa no es la Bulma que conocemos y amamos. En cuanto al matrimonio, la mayoría de historias de epoca terminan o empiezan en el matrimonio, y acá es inevitable que forme una parte fundamental ya que está directamente ligado a las circunstancias de Vegeta y Tarble, es imposible que se escapen de eso. Ya el tema del acto sexual, no prometo nada jajajaja Espero que te haya gustado la escena de Nathalie, la escribí con vos en mente y creo que es lo que desearía para todas las que hayan sufrido de algo similar. Gracias siempre por leerme, ¡un abrazo!_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea muy pronto. Los quiere con todo el corazón,**_

 _ **Nade.**_


	21. XXI

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-XXI-

Dos días pasaron sin reacción por parte de Vegeta. Su cuerpo permanecía inerte, sacudido esporádicamente por sus respiraciones. Leves espasmos en la punta de sus dedos se transformaron en esperanza de que pronto despertaría, sin embargo, los doctores les informaron que era algo normal dado el caso del conde.

Bulma abandonó su lado en pocas ocasiones, para comer algo o ir al baño. Y cada vez que se apartaba de él, lo hacía con temor a que se despertara y se diera cuenta que ella no estaba junto a él. Y aunque Tarble meditaba constantemente sobre los más terribles escenarios que podrían devenir en el futuro de su hermano, el entusiasmo de Bulma no le permitió decaer. Era imposible permanecer en una idea negativa por mucho tiempo al escucharla pensar en voz alta sobre todo lo que debían hacer cuando Vegeta despertara.

Tarble pasó cierto tiempo meditando sobre la muerte de su madre, que fue la que más le había afectado en toda su vida. Y de pronto la idea de que podría perder a Vegeta en su próximo parpadeo, se volvió la más terrible posibilidad. Una que nunca antes había considerado.

Mientras pensaba en aquel nefasto día en el que su madre había fallecido, la horrible sensación de un dolor intenso crepitándole por dentro lo volvió a invadir. Su madre había sido de lo más afectuosa con él, mientras que para Vegeta sólo había reproches y miradas furibundas. Por momentos lo despreciaba tanto que pensaba que su hermano tenía razón y, quizás no eran hermanos. Él no era como Vegeta, que parecía un calco de su padre. Él era más parecido a ella. Tenía sus ojos almendrados y su piel clara. Y si su apariencia no era suficiente para albergar la duda, sí lo era el gran afecto que le tenía, en comparación a la terrible indiferencia que sentía por su esposo y su primogénito. Probablemente jamás podría obtener una respuesta a aquella duda, pero aún si no fuera hijo de su padre, siempre sería el hermano de Vegeta. Y aunque él lo detestara, realmente él jamás pudo sentir lo mismo por él-

Todos los desprecios que le había hecho, mayormente en su juventud, habían ido lentamente convirtiéndose en la relación que tenían ahora. Y quizás cualquiera podría decir que simplemente se soportaban, pero Tarble había descubierto que se trataba de algo más. Tal vez era la idea de perderlo lo que le hacía pensar tanto en lo que realmente sentía por su hermano mayor. O quizás era el cariño que había descubierto por parte de Bulma le hacía pensar que Vegeta era algo más de lo que se alcanzaba a ver.

Estaba tan confiado en que su presencia en su vida sería eterna, que jamás consideró lo que pasaría si él no estuviera presente. Tan sólo dos días habían pasado y la idea de perderlo no sólo le traería a él una desdicha que jamás había considerado, sino que, al mismo tiempo tendría que tomar su lugar en la familia y hacerse cargo de todas las responsabilidades que recaían en el conde. Aquellas que estaba tan feliz de no tener y la razón más grande para empujarlo a comprometerse.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era que no las deseaba. No deseaba verse obligado a casarse con el único fin de mantener su fortuna y la de todos sus parientes en consecuencia. Le dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar en los arreglos que debería hacer si Vegeta no volvía a despertar. Y al mismo tiempo, sentía una culpa inmensurable de sólo tener esos pensamientos.

Bulma se había vuelto parte del mobiliario. Cada vez que se retiraba de la habitación lo hacía con reticencia y bajo la insistencia de Tarble, y cada vez que regresaba lo hacía ansiosa de verlo despierto, aunque no lo había hecho. Había dormido en aquella incómoda silla junto a la cama de Vegeta durante las últimas dos noches y aunque no se quejaba la veía estirarse constantemente, soportando los nudos que se formaban entre sus músculos.

Durante la tarde, Tarble había abandonado la habitación para conversar con uno de los médicos que seguía de cerca el caso de su hermano. Bulma parecía terriblemente ansiosa por participar de la conversación, sin embargo, no le correspondía. Ya que no era más que una socia de Vegeta, aunque fuera evidente que eran algo más.

Al terminar, regresó a la habitación y la encontró sentada junto a su hermano, como siempre. Ella lo miró con atención esperando que le diera alguna buena noticia. Tarble apretó los labios y vio a su hermano, postrado en aquella cama de hospital y luego volvió su vista a los demandantes ojos de Bulma.

—¿Y bien?

—Dicen que, ya que no ha mostrado progreso, lo mejor será llevarlo a casa. El médico de la familia lo verá, y esperaremos a que despierte allá…

—Lo hará. Tu hermano es el hombre más fuerte que conozco.

—Lo es… —afirmó Tarble y aunque intentó equiparar sus expectativas, se palpó en su tono cierta amargura—. Deberías ir a la mansión y preparar todo para su regreso. El hospital se encargará del traslado.

—Está bien. Yo me encargaré —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Mientras Bulma salía de la habitación, Tarble se dirigió a ella una vez más.

—Muchas gracias Bulma, por todo lo que has hecho por mi hermano.

—No te preocupes, Tarble. Él estará bien, lo sé.

Él envidió su seguridad sin saber que en el fondo yacía una mujer aterrada y con el corazón estrujado, que simplemente repetía cosas que quería creerse. Ella no iba a permitirse ser débil cuando él más la necesitaba. Se había prometido estar a su lado y esperar a que regresara y le sonriera de lado como acostumbraba. Y tal vez, le diría que lo amaba y que si todo lo que había pasado no servía para demostrar que debían estar juntos, ¿qué lo haría?

Regresó a la mansión e inmediatamente puso el personal a su disposición, como si fuera la dueña de la mansión. Y, extrañamente, el personal respondió a ella sin miramientos. Bulma subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del conde y corrió algunos muebles para facilitarle la entrada a los camilleros. Estaba tan concentrada en las necesidades de Vegeta que no se dio cuenta cuando Nathalie entró detrás de ella.

—Bulma… —le dijo precavida.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí, ayúdame a correr esta mesa —respondió apenas mirándola por sobre el hombro de forma fugaz.

Nathalie se acercó con cierta cautela y luego de ayudarla la observó analizando la habitación para luego caminar firmemente al baño.

—Me dijeron que traerán al conde —comenzó—. ¿Está mejorando?

—Aún no despierta, pero lo traerán de todos modos.

—¿Bulma estás bien? Te ves terrible —le dijo mientras la observaba recorrer la habitación de un extremo al otro.

—No he dormido mucho durante los últimos días.

—¿Por qué no tomas asiento por un momento? Estoy segura de que todo estará preparado para cuando lo traigan.

Bulma observó sus alrededores y se echó un vistazo en un espejo colgado en la pared. Dos bolsas oscuras adornaban sus ojos, su mirada trizada y su piel cremosa más pálida que de costumbre.

—Perdóname, Nathalie. Han sido unos días difíciles.

—Lo imagino… siéntate —la invitó sentándose sobre la cama del conde.

Accedió a regañadientes, incómoda de tan sólo tomarse un descanso. Se sentía culpable a pesar de no saber qué debería estar haciendo exactamente para ayudar a Vegeta.

—Escuché que… tal vez no haya sido un accidente.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Los mozos de cuadra vieron las riendas del caballo. ¿Yamcha no era el encargado de revisarlas?

Algo en el tono de Nathalie le molestó. Parecía estar estableciendo una conexión imposible entre Yamcha y lo que había pasado con Vegeta. Desconcertada, la miró a los ojos sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Bulma, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la forma en que te mira? Tienes que estar ciega para no saber que siente algo por ti.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No prueba que haya hecho algo malo.

—¿Qué tal si quiere deshacerse del conde para tengas ojos para él?

—¡Imposible! Nathalie, estás diciendo barbaridades. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Tranquila, es sólo una teoría. Pudo haber sido su hermano, me han dicho que nunca se llevaron del todo bien. Si el conde muere, él heredaría todo.

—Vegeta no va a morir. Que no se te ocurra repetirlo.

—¡Lo siento!

—Nathalie, déjame sola por favor.

—Bulma, no fue mi intención.

—No quiero escucharte. ¡Ya déjame, por favor!

—Está bien, sólo te digo que tengas los ojos abiertos. No sabes quién fue el culpable y no quiero que te hagan daño a ti también.

Las últimas palabras de Nathalie vagaron en su mente. Las sintió ponzoñosas, impensables. Y sin embargo las consideró sin darse cuenta de ello. No era ciega ante los sentimientos de Yamcha, sabía bien que el muchacho sentía algo por ella. Pero de sólo pensar que sería capaz de limpiar a Vegeta del camino le daba escalofríos. Tal vez eso sería algo más del estilo de Black, y no de alguien como Yamcha.

A pesar de ello, seguía sin tener sentido que no hubiera notado el estado de las riendas de Tormenta y eso alimentaba lentamente sus dudas.

Trató de sacudir esa idea y continuó preparando todo para la llegada de Vegeta, luego bajó al recibidor y permaneció allí aguardando por él. Las ansias que sentía le hacían temblar por dentro y se cruzó de brazos intentando acallar los reflejos de su cuerpo.

Mientras miraba por la ventana vio a Raditz caminando por la vereda y aproximándose a la puerta. Lo observó mirar sobre su hombro un par de veces antes de doblar frente a la puerta, como si temiera que alguien lo estuviera observando. Le recordó a sí misma, cuando volvía de la biblioteca sintiendo a alguien caminando sobre sus pasos.

Antes de tocar, Bulma había abierto la puerta para él y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Su expresión era extraña, se veía nervioso e incómodo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la miró a los ojos sin decir nada.

—¿Vas a pasar? —le preguntó Bulma en un tono monótono.

—Hola… supe lo que pasó con Vegeta —soltó y luego se rascó la nuca, apreciándose aún más incómodo—. ¿Está aquí?

—No, pero llegará en un momento. Pasa.

Raditz entró y permaneció junto a la puerta. Bulma se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, todavía sus amenazas estaban muy frescas y por su aspecto él lo sabía.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano? —le preguntó intentando hacer el encuentro menos incómodo.

—Bien… Mi madre pasó un mal momento cuando allanaron nuestra casa, pero, como era de esperarse, no encontraron nada.

—Aquí tampoco… —Agregó en voz baja. El silencio que los rodeaba se volvió prácticamente palpable y Bulma decidió contnuar:— Supongo que sabes que Vegeta está inconsciente.

—Sí, de eso quería hablar.

—Toma asiento, también hay algunas cosas que quisiera preguntarte. ¿Puedo servirte una taza de té?

—Preferiría algo más fuerte.

—Vaya… ¿tan temprano?

—Supongo que la conversación lo amerita.

Bulma se acercó al pequeño bar Vegeta y tomó un vaso de cristal calado. Mientras sostenía el vaso entre sus manos, se quedó callada. Había visto durante toda su vida a hombres beber juntos, para pasar un buen rato en reuniones de caballeros o eventos sociales. Y otras tantas, en los momentos más estresantes. Con firmeza sacó un segundo vaso del bar y tomó una botella de etiqueta negra con letras doradas.

—¿Coñac?

—Suena bien.

Raditz la observó de lejos cómo Bulma vertía aquel líquido ámbar dentro de sus vasos, con una expresión leve de sorpresa. Luego caminó hasta él y se lo tendió. Se sentó no muy lejos y puso el vaso bajo su nariz e inhaló su aroma.

—No sabía que bebías.

—No lo hago, pero supongo que la ocasión lo amerita. Ahora, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Apretó la quijada y luego bebió un largo sorbo de coñac. Luego de beber media medida, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas cómo si intentara acercarse más a ella. Examinó los alrededores en busca de oídos curiosos y, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, continuó en voz baja.

—¿Crees que lo que pasó con Vegeta es una coincidencia?

Bulma sintió su cuerpo temblar una vez más al escuchar sus palabras. Bebió un sorbo de su vaso y le mantuvo la mirada con imponente firmeza.

—Vegeta es un excelente jinete.

—Tú y yo sabemos que jamás se hubiera caído de ese maldito caballo.

—Tarble me dijo que las riendas estaban rotas. Aún no he hablado con el mozo de cuadra, pero estoy segura de que todo estaba bien cuando salieron de aquí.

—Estoy seguro de que Zamas tiene algo qué ver en esto. Vegeta hizo el ridículo en el último baile, todos lo saben. Es una locura que lo hubieran invitado a otro evento. Era una trampa.

—¿El socio de Black?

—Por supuesto, esos dos siempre tuvieron una relación extraña. En donde estaba Black, estaba Zamas. Era como su sombra. Debe estar furioso de saber que no hallaron nada en los allanamientos de los mayores sospechosos de la desaparición de Black. Sin él, todos sus negocios deben estar desmoronándose.

—¿Crees que tu hermano también esté en peligro?

—No lo sé, he estado muy cerca de él durante los últimos días. Y mi madre lo tiene prácticamente encerrado en casa desde que empezó todo este escándalo. Sólo ha salido para ver a Bardock…

—Si su objetivo era matar a Vegeta debe estar furioso.

—Tal vez vuelva a intentarlo hasta tener éxito…

Bulma tomó un segundo sorbo. La seguridad de Raditz sobre sus palabras la inquietó de sobremanera y terribles imágenes se le vinieron a la mente. Él bebió el coñac hasta observar el fondo vacío de su vaso y permaneció en silencio.

—Ahora que estamos a solas, quisiera preguntarte. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces para Vegeta?

Él no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, y luego de procesar aquella pregunta soltó una siniestra sonrisa. Observó el vaso vacío entre sus manos y luego le dirigió una mirada tenebrosa.

—No sé si debiera discutir eso contigo. Después de todo, sólo eres la socia de Vegeta.

Sus palabras le hirieron como un flechazo en el abdomen, y aunque deseaba gritarle que se largara sabía que en definitiva tenía razón. Vegeta siempre había sido terriblemente confidencial con sus negocios, sobre todo los _extraoficiales_. Trató de mantener la calma, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño notablemente. Raditz observó su expresión con cinismo y se volvió a sonreír. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó al bar para servirse una segunda copa. Bulma acompañó con la mirada su trayecto.

—¿Al menos puedes decirme cómo se conocieron? —continuó, intentando torpemente disimular su tono, por uno más ecléctico.

Él pareció recordar con diversión aquel acontecimiento. Miró hacia arriba, cómo si rememorara sus vivencias y estrechó una sonrisa aún más amplia.

—Supongo que sí… —Con paciencia se sirvió su segundo trago de coñac y volvió a meter una mano dentro de su bolsillo, con un aire sumamente casual que logró enervar a Bulma—. Cuando era joven tenía la costumbre de… meterme en problemas. Supongo que no sabes cómo vivimos las personas de la clase más baja, quizás crees que lo sabes. Pero dudo mucho que hayas conocido los círculos más decadentes en los que solía involucrarme. Veras… en mí… _círculo_ , había algo que llamábamos _La carnicería_. En la parte más fea de la ciudad, un grupo de idiotas adinerados nos pagaba para pelear. Les gustaba vernos peleando hasta que uno de los dos caía al piso, y si tenía suerte aún respiraba. Yo era uno de los mejores antes de retirarme. Y gracias a ello me gané varios enemigos bastante peligrosos… En aquella época Vegeta también era bastante… problemático. Su padre no sabía cómo mantenerlo bajo control —Él se rio y miró a Bulma esperando despertar alguna reacción con lo que le diría a continuación—. Vegeta era a fin a involucrarse con mujeres casadas, y supongo que entenderás por qué en aquel momento se ganó un par de detractores… —su tonada burlona logró enervarla aún más—. Para resumir, una noche, después de una pelea, un grupo de imbéciles decidieron que ya se habían hartado de mí y me emboscaron. No era una pelea justa, eran veinte de ellos contra mí. Tuve que correr y en el camino me encontré con él. Imaginarás cómo se siente un grupo de pobretones, muertos de hambre, al encontrarse con un pequeño noble cuya camisa valía más que sus malditas vidas. Lo vieron como si se hubieran sacado la lotería… Él se dio cuenta rápidamente que estábamos juntos en ese barco, aunque no nos conociéramos. Nos tenían acorralados. En ese momento pensé que, si llevaba vivo a ese pequeño idiota a su lujosa mansión, algún otro noble idiota me daría una jugosa recompensa. Apenas salimos de allí arrastrándonos. Aunque me sorprendió lo bien que peleaba ese cretino. Supongo que ambos no salvamos la vida, y después de eso comencé a trabajar para su padre. Y luego para él, cuando Vegeta Tercero murió.

Las últimas palabras de Raditz arrastraban un dejo de amargura. Y, aunque a Bulma le había incomodado la afición que Vegeta parecía tener por mujeres casadas, logró sacudirse esa sensación al escuchar el resto del relato de aquel hombre, al menos por ahora.

Deseaba hacerle algunas preguntas más pero repentinamente él dejó su vaso sobre el bar y miró hacia la ventana. Lo vio contener el aliento y Bulma se volteó y vio llegar a la ambulancia e inmediatamente abandonó su vaso para correr hacia la puerta.

Los camilleros fueron los primeros en entrar y Bulma les indicó la ubicación de su dormitorio. Afortunadamente las escaleras eran bastante amplias, pensó Bulma. Raditz cambió por completo su expresión al ver a Vegeta inmóvil con el rostro envuelto en vendas. Permaneció petrificado hasta que estuvo fuera de vista y luego intentó recobrar la compostura, bebiendo una vez más. Tarble entró a la mansión y los vio a ambos, de uno en uno. Luego notó con desdén un vaso a medio beber sobre la mesa, que al parecer Bulma había olvidado por completo. Rápidamente una idea intolerable se formó en su mente. Ella, bebiendo junto a otro hombre mientras su hermano yacía inconsciente en el primer piso. ¿Dónde había quedado todo el recato de aquella mujer?

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —le cuestionó a Raditz, con la mirada perforando el vaso que traía entre las manos.

—Gracias, pero la señorita ya me explicó la situación —respondió dejando atrás su bebida.

—Entonces ya puede retirarse. Esperamos al médico de la familia, como puede ver no es el mejor momento para una visita social. Le avisaremos cuando Vegeta despierte y pueda atenderlo.

—No se preocupe, mañana vendré a verlo de nuevo. Si aún no despierta, la señorita Briefs puede evacuar mis dudas.

El gigantesco hombre no tardó en desocupar la habitación, y Tarble sostuvo el picaporte para cerrar la puerta una vez él estuviera fuera. Luego miró a Bulma, quien había quedado en medio de aquel cruce de palabras, sin objetar absolutamente nada.

Su mirada decretaba algo que ella aún no había logrado entender, aunque le tomó unos segundos sondear aquella imagen para imaginar lo que podría estar maquinando. Su indignación se hizo presente en su rostro, pero Tarble eligió ignorarla y subir la escalera para acompañar a Vegeta para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Los pasos de ella le siguieron de cerca y terminaron juntos una vez más en la habitación del conde. Podía sentir la presencia colérica de Bulma a sus espaldas, pero ella era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento.

Vegeta ya había sido depositado sobre su cama para cuando ellos dos llegaron. Bulma corrió a su lado y comenzó a acomodar las sábanas sobre él, y luego su almohada. Tarble notó que había dejado una silla a un lado de la cama, tal y como lo había hecho en el hospital. Y sus intenciones fueron claras.

Tarble se despidió del personal del hospital y se dispuso a acompañarlos hasta la salida, aun cargando consigo cierto resentimiento recién descubierto.

Bulma se sentó junto a la cama del conde y acarició su frente con delicadeza. A pesar de no haber pasado más de dos horas lejos de él, sentía su piel clamar en agonía por estar cerca suyo. Le tranquilizaba al menos poder escuchar claramente su respiración, serena y pausada. Parecía tranquilo.

Tarble regresó pocos minutos después y permaneció bajo el marco de la puerta observando a Bulma acariciar el cabello de su hermano.

—Entiendo que… tienes una relación especial con Vegeta —comenzó sin poder contener más aquellos pensamientos que lo azotaban—. Lo he visto en varias ocasiones. Desde el momento en el que llegaste a esta casa para trabajar con él, te ha permitido cosas que ni siquiera a mí me hubiera permitido, ni en un millón de años. Lo entiendo. Y tenías razón aquella vez, cuando me dijiste que él era mi responsabilidad... Lo es, y te recuerdo que mientras Vegeta esté en éste estado yo soy el responsable, tanto de su salud como de esta mansión.

Bulma escuchó con cautela sus palabras y la forma en la que se expresaba le pareció desdeñable. Una vez más le recordaban que carecía de todo tipo de derecho sobre él y, el puñal que le había clavado Raditz se hincaba más y más dentro de su pecho.

—Agradezco tu ayuda, sin ti no hubiera podido dormir las últimas noches. Pero no te tomes el atrevimiento de recibir a sus invitados, o de darles las explicaciones que yo debo darles a sus empleados. Ese es mi trabajo, no el tuyo. No lo olvides.

—Raditz quería hablar conmigo. Si hubiera querido hablar contigo te hubiera esperado.

—¿Y de qué quería hablar?

—Ya que estamos poniéndole límite a nuestra relación, te recuerdo que yo no soy una empleada de Vegeta. Yo soy su socia, y vivo aquí. Tengo derecho de recibir a quien yo quiera.

—Espero que Vegeta despierte pronto, así puedes explicárselo a él personalmente.

Ella dejó de verlo directamente y se volteó a Vegeta otra vez. Sabía muy bien que no podía compartir esa información con Tarble y temía que haya malinterpretado las intenciones de Raditz al desear hablar con ella a solas. Entendía perfectamente la responsabilidad que recaía directamente sobre él, sin embargo, le hervía la piel el sólo saber que no guardaba derecho alguno sobre lo que pasara con Vegeta de ahora en adelante. Tarble lo había dejado claro. Y no le quedaba más que sentarse a esperar a que volviera en sí, rezando que su integridad física y mental no se hubiera visto afectada.

—Entendido —finalizó escuetamente sin una carta a su favor que pudiera usar para refutar sus palabras.

—El doctor de la familia no tardará en venir, y he contratado una enfermera para ayudarnos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda estar así y debemos ocuparnos de su higiene.

—Vegeta te odiará por ello. ¿Lo sabes verdad? —agregó mirando sus ojos oscuros.

—Vegeta me ha odiado por menos —al decir esas palabras se quedó estático, con el rostro perplejo.

Un espasmo minúsculo en los dedos del conde capturó su atención de inmediato y Bulma, con la misma sensación de ansiedad volteó a ver sus manos. Su antebrazo se contrajo y luego su entrecejo se frunció suavemente. Dentro de ella la incertidumbre se acrecentó y contuvo el aliento por completo. Un temblor la sacudió y aunque ya lo había visto agitarse levemente mientras dormía, esto era diferente.

—Está reaccionando… —susurró Bulma y se hincó sobre él—. Vegeta, despierta, estamos aquí. ¡Vegeta! —No pudo contener su emoción y se acercó más a él suplicándole que volviera en sí.

Él abrió la boca y un sonido seco salió de su garganta, raspando su lengua. Un suspiro gutural vibró dentro de su garganta, agitando su diafragma. Lentamente abrió los ojos, apenas separando sus pestañas. Su pupila de ónice reflejó los rayos del sol, con increíble incomodidad y su ceño intranquilo se perturbó.

—Ah… —comenzó con suma dificultad—, ah…

—¿Ah? —se cuestionó el más joven— ¿Agua? —completó, acercándose rápidamente.

Las manos de Bulma temblaron al acercarse a la pequeña jarra que tenía junto a la cama y sirvió torpemente un vaso para arrimárselo. Sus manos apenas se movían, así que acercó el vaso apenas hasta sus labios y lo inclinó suavemente para que pudiera tragar algo de líquido sin esfuerzo. Tarble se hincó sobre la cama y trató de inclinar un poco su espalda adormecida para que pudiera beber. El brazo del conde se levantó con torpeza para sostener el vaso y cada sorbo parecía más desesperado. Al terminarlo tosió copiosamente y con gran esfuerzo se incorporó sobre la cama.

Bulma ensanchó una sonrisa, al borde de las lágrimas y vio a Tarble compartir su alegría, olvidando por completo lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

—Abre las cortinas… —dijo Vegeta en un tono lento y doloroso.

Bulma se quedó sin aire.

Su alegría se transformó rápidamente en desasosiego al escuchar aquel trágico pedido. Ambos permanecieron atónitos. Estupefactos y renuentes a contestarle, ya que, de hecho, las cortinas estaban totalmente abiertas.

—Uhm… Vegeta… las cortinas están abiertas… —respondió Tarble finalmente y con temor escuchó las palabras de su hermano.

—Entonces… enciendan una lámpara.

Pasmada, Bulma levantó una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de Vegeta. No sin antes voltearse a Tarble con complicidad, a sabiendas de que sus temores eran los mismos.

Sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos y sus pupilas dirigidas a los pies de la cama. Bulma extendió su mano aterrada y la meció lentamente frente a él, pero no hubo reacción. Inmediatamente contuvo el aliento y se llevó la misma mano hacia los labios, conteniendo una terrible reacción. Vegeta estaba ciego.

Tarble no sabía qué contestarle a su hermano, y mientras Bulma apenas parecía estarse recuperando de aquel horroroso descubrimiento, supo que sería imposible ocultarle la verdad a él, no por mucho tiempo.

—Vegeta… es de día.

Él parpadeó. Sintió la piel cansada de sus párpados cerrarse varias veces y aunque escuchó las palabras de Tarble permaneció inmóvil y terriblemente cansado. Luego de un momento se acarició el rostro y descubrió parte de su cabeza envuelta entre varias vendas y percibió el hedor de su propia sangre. Se rascó la nuca y halló bajo sus dedos una herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar. Volvió su mano a su rostro e intentó ver si había sangre bajo sus dedos pero, a pesar de sentir el hedor ferroso no pudo ver sus propias extremidades.

Bulma vio la sangre seca bajo sus uñas, incapaz de decir en voz alta lo que era evidente.

Al cabo de unos segundos la voz de Tarble comenzó a cobrar sentido y poco a poco recordó lo último que había visto antes de cerrar los ojos. Él iba a saltar sobre sobre un pequeño obstáculo, montado sobre el lomo de Tormenta, cuando las riendas se aflojaron y lo último que logró escuchar fue el rechinido del animal y todo se volvió oscuridad. Y continuaba siendo así.

 _Es de día,_ volvió a escuchar en sus adentros y comenzó a caer lentamente en lo que implicaban esas palabras.

Parpadeó una vez más, y otra. Podía sentir la piel cerrarse y sabía que sus manos estaban frente a su rostro, pero no podía verlas.

¡No podía ver nada!

Levantó el rostro intentando reconocer algo, pero no había más que una oscuridad inmensa e interminable. Como si estuviera debajo de una sombra infinita.

Encerrado en una oscuridad apabullante, Vegeta oyó las voces de Bulma y de su hermano junto a él, aunque no pudo reconocer sus rostros. Extendió sus manos y sintió la tela bajo la yema de sus dedos, más no pudo verla. Su corazón repentinamente comenzó a galopar salvajemente dentro de su pecho, su piel se volvió fría y se respiración se aceleró terriblemente. El aire comenzó a esfumarse de su cuerpo y lo único que podía escuchar era el retumbar de su pulso sobre su garganta.

Necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse aunque no supiera ni siquiera en dónde estaba sentado. Su cuerpo clamaba por aire frío y alguna ráfaga de viento. Quiso levantarse de la cama, extendió una pierna y sintió la madera bajo su pie, pero al intentar pararse sintió sus músculos temblar como nunca antes y cayó rápidamente al suelo. Estaba impactado por la terrible realidad que aún no terminaba de asimilar.

Percibió el golpe y la madera contra su mejilla y escuchó a Bulma gritar a todo pulmón por un médico.

Volvió a parpadear, y cada vez que lo hacía parecía esforzarse más en ello, y albergaba la esperanza de que en la siguiente comenzaría a reconocer las siluetas de lo que lo rodeaba. Pero, aunque lo intentó en repetidas ocasiones, nada parecía alterar la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido.

Unas manos lo tomaron por el pecho y sintió el toque de su piel desnuda. Apenas entonces se dio cuenta de que no traía camisa, y percibió sobre sus piernas la tela de su pantalón. Ni siquiera tenía zapatos y estiró apenas la punta de los dedos de sus pies, desesperado por cerciorarse de que no estaba paralítico.

—Suéltenme —dijo nervioso—. ¡Suéltenme!

—Soy yo —le dijo la voz temblorosa de Tarble y supo que su rostro estaba justo frente al suyo.

Jamás se había esforzado tanto por moverse y no sabía si había perdido la movilidad, o sólo había estado dormido por mucho tiempo. Tenebrosas preguntas se apresuraron sobre su mente y lo hicieron temblar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni en dónde estaba. Sólo sabía que no podía ver absolutamente nada y ni siquiera podía hacer uso de su cuerpo apropiadamente. Sus músculos temblaban con tal fragilidad que le perturbó hasta lo más profundo. Su respiración se aceleró como la de una fiera salvaje que corría peligro.

—¡Te dije que me soltaras! —gritó y con la poca fuerza que logró reunir lanzó un puñetazo que logró darle en el rostro a su hermano.

Tarble cayó de bruces contra el suelo y Vegeta cayó nuevamente, aunque esta vez había logrado caer sobre sus brazos. Agazapado sobre sus codos intentó ponerse de pie aunque sus músculos parecían renuentes a cooperar.

—¡Vegeta, por favor cálmate! —le rogó Bulma y pudo sentir sus suaves manos rozarle la espalda.

Sus brazos aún temblaban mientras intentaba ponerse de pie entre la oscuridad, y mientras negaba mentalmente lo que estaba viviendo parpadeó incontables con notable desesperación. Extendió una mano hacia su rostro y la presionó contra su cabeza, tenía vendas cubriéndole el rostro y no tardó en arrancárselas. Luego golpeó su brazo contra algún mueble que había muy cerca de él y se apresuró en usarlo para ponerse de pie. En poco tiempo se había bañado de sudor frío y respiraba como un animal atrapado en una mortífera trampa. Escuchó otras voces aproximándose y gente corriendo hasta él, estaba tan exaltado que tomó un objeto de la mesa y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia aquellos pasos. No quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado y no logró controlar su exaltación.

La jarra de vidrio voló hacia la puerta y Tarble y Bulma se cubrieron para no salir dañados en el impacto. El vidrio explotó en todas direcciones y antes de que pudiera tomar algo más, alguien desconocido había logrado retenerlo por la espalda. Lo único que salía de la boca de Vegeta era que lo soltaran.

Bulma observó la terrible escena desde un rincón. Afortunadamente Raditz había regresado, aunque Vegeta estuviera notablemente débil, no creía que nadie pudiera hacerle frente en aquel estado desenfrenado más que él.

El doctor de la familia había llegado justo detrás de él y se adentraron en la mansión al escuchar los gritos de Bulma.

Mientras Vegeta era retenido por Raditz, Tarble se aproximó al doctor para explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

—Acaba de despertar… No sabemos qué le está pasando.

—Tengo que examinarlo, no podré hacerlo estando él así. Tenemos que retenerlo de alguna forma. Sugiero que lo atemos a la cama…

—¿Atarlo? —interrumpió Bulma—. ¡De ninguna forma! Él no es un animal, sólo necesita un momento para tranquilizarse.

Tarble miró a su hermano, luchando por desprenderse del agarre del otro gigantesco muchacho mientras gritaba con fuerza que lo mataría a él y todo el que se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima.

—Lo haremos —sentenció Tarble.

—Señorita, le pediré que permanezca fuera del cuarto.

Una joven enfermera apareció frente a ella y con un gesto la invitó a retirarse. Bulma apretó los puños y caminó del otro lado de la puerta, a pesar de que una fuerza incontrolable le gritaba desde sus entrañas que no se apartara de él. Permaneció allí al ver la puerta cerrada, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar los gritos de Vegeta y contener las ansias de enviarlos a todos al demonio. Se odió a sí misma por permitir que se diera aquella barbaridad. Podía escuchar las instrucciones del médico, reteniendo a Vegeta a los extremos de la cama. Y pasados los minutos terminó sentada sobre el suelo aguardando a que la puerta se abriera. Pocos minutos después Vegeta dejó de aturdirlos con sus gritos hasta que las únicas voces que se escucharon dentro eran las del médico y la de Tarble, pero no pudo distinguir entre sus susurros.

Para cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, el primero en salir de allí fue Raditz. Bulma se apresuró sobre él y lo tomó del brazo con urgencia.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿cómo está él?, ¿qué fue lo que dijo el médico?

Raditz soltó un suspiro y miró hacia atrás.

—Me pidieron que dejara el cuarto para hablar con Tarble a solas. Lo sedaron, ahora está dormido.

—Entonces lo ataron a la cama, y tú los ayudaste.

—Tú misma viste cómo estaba, actuaba fuera de sí. Temen que cuando despierte lo haga otra vez…

Ella se cruzó de brazos, indignada por las decisiones de Tarble.

—Creí que te habías ido.

—Estaba afuera cuando el médico llegó, conversaba con una muchacha. ¿Nathalie? Creo que ese era su nombre.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? Está bien, supongo que puedes irte. Gracias por la ayuda, si es que se puede decir que ayudaste. Vegeta estará furioso.

—No lo dudo, pero él me debía una.

—Entonces puedes dar tu deuda como saldada.

—Yo creo que aún falta para saldar esa deuda. Cómo sea, nos veremos pronto, Bulma.

—Adiós, Raditz.

Si bien no le había confirmado lo que ella creía que estaba pasando con Vegeta, dudaba mucho que el diagnostico fuera otro. No podía llegar a imaginar cómo se sentiría él al despertarse y descubrir que no podía ver. Comprendió su angustia y de cierta forma la compartía. Le tranquilizaba un poco saber que había vuelto a dormir, pero dentro de poco tiempo despertaría para encontrarse atado a su propia cama, y sin poder ver lo había a su alrededor. Le pareció una forma extremadamente traumática de despertar después de tantos días y tomó una decisión que sabía que Tarble reprobaría. Pero no podría hacer nada al respecto y estaba totalmente dispuesta a lidiar con las consecuencias.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el médico y su enfermera salieron finalmente del cuarto junto con Tarble.

—Vendré mañana a primera hora —le dijo a Tarble y luego se despidió de Bulma con cortesía.

Ella observó extrañada a la enfermera permanecer junto a ellos, mientras el médico bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Bulma. Ella es Veros, se encargará de asistir a Vegeta hasta que se recupere.

Perpleja, abrió los labios y negó.

—Vegeta ya despertó —dijo con firmeza.

—Lo sé, pero hasta que no se tranquilice no podemos estar seguros de que no necesitará asistencia médica.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el médico?

Él dudó, no porque no estuviera seguro sobre lo que iba a decirle, sino porque detestaba el diagnostico que le habían dado.

—Ceguera… puede ser temporal o permanente. Eso sólo lo sabremos con el tiempo.

Al ver confirmado su gran temor, guardó silencio por un momento y no supo qué responder a aquel terrible diagnóstico.

—Él se recuperará —contestó, pero en su voz ya no estaba esa grandiosa seguridad que deslumbraba mientras Vegeta permanecía dormido. Parecía decirlo más para convencerse a sí misma, que por real convicción.

—Voy a… indicarle a Veros cuál será su habitación. Vegeta está dormido, el doctor dijo que tardará varias horas en despertar. Será mejor que comamos y descansemos algo, si despierta en medio de la noche dudo que podamos dormir.

Tarble y la enfermera se retiraron. Y mientras Bulma esperaba a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos se preguntaba qué pasaría si Vegeta se despertara y se encontrara a sí mismo incapaz de moverse. Qué terribles pensamientos pasarían por su mente al verse imposibilitado por completo. Tal vez podía llegar a creer que era inválido. Y si podía razonar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba maniatado, ¿se sentiría traicionado por ella por no detenerlos?

Nada podía ser peor para ella que dejar a Vegeta pensar que lo había abandonado en tan terrible momento. Así que, sin cuestionárselo más, caminó hasta su habitación y rebuscó entre sus cajones hasta encontrar una tijera. Luego, volvió sobre sus pasos y entró una vez más al dormitorio del conde mirando permanentemente sobre su hombro. Discretamente cerró la puerta y caminó suavemente hasta él, temiendo ser descubierta.

La imagen de él con sus extremidades atadas a los bordes de la cama, le estrujó el abdomen y no le cupo la menor duda. Tenía que liberarlo y soportar la tormenta que vendría después. Lentamente, temiendo despertarlo, cortó de a poco las ataduras de Vegeta y trató de disimularlo cubriéndolo con las sábanas. Cerró las cortinas de la habitación y le echó una última mirada antes de salir. Prometiéndose mentalmente que estaría de su lado sin importar lo que Tarble tuviera para decirle.

Durante la tarde Vegeta permaneció plácidamente dormido, gracias a los efectos del láudano. Tarble puso al personal a su disposición y la invitó a acercarse a la mesa para que compartieran la cena. Por supuesto él no sabía que todas las noches desde que había llegado, ella cenaba en esa misma mesa junto a Vegeta. Pero tampoco le pareció oportuno mencionárselo.

A pesar de su cordial invitación, se mantuvo casi ausente durante toda la cena, pensando constantemente en lo que pasaría con Vegeta al despertar. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos rechinando contra la porcelana de los platos. Bulma apenas pudo probar bocado, una sensación incómoda dentro de su estómago la mantenía intranquila y expectante. Y aunque se forzó a continuar comiendo, parecía que su cuerpo podría rechazar todo en cualquier momento.

No fue hasta que dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato que Tarble decidió hablarle.

—Espero que entiendas por qué tome la decisión que tomé… —dijo entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento, Tarble. Pero no comparto tu postura. Creo que sería peor para Vegeta despertarse sin poder moverse.

—Sé que él no lo aprobará, y que quizás incluso me destierre después de esto. Pero a veces debemos tomar decisiones difíciles para preservar a quienes queremos. Vegeta nos lanzó una jarra de vidrio y aún puedo sentir el puñetazo que me dio en el rostro. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría consigo mismo de haberte lastimado? No creo que pudiera perdonárselo, y prefiero que me odie a mí antes que hacerlo pasar por eso, cuando tiene que lidiar con su ceguera también…

Miró el rostro de Tarble y vio la marca roja que había estado ignorando desde hacía varias horas. En realidad, le había costado mucho trabajo mirar a Tarble directamente después de haber desobedecido sus indicaciones. Aunque había logrado entender las intenciones del muchacho, no se atrevió a mencionarle lo que había hecho. Simplemente asintió sin decir nada y se dispuso a ponerse de pie para retirarse.

Insegura sobre qué hacer para matar el tiempo, se preguntó si debería buscar a Nathalie para disculparse con ella después del pequeño encuentro que habían mantenido por la mañana. Sabía que había actuado tan a la defensiva porque le parecía inadmisible que si quiera pusiera a Yamcha en tela de juicio, pero eso no justificaba el modo en el que se había dirigido a ella. Mientras deambulaba por la casa en busca de la morena, pasó por un largo corredor rodeado de grandes ventanas que daban a los jardines. Desde allí pudo ver de lejos el cobertizo de los caballos y pensó la idea de cruzar unas palabras con Yamcha. Después de todo aún tenía muchas dudas que deseaba despejar.

Salió y sintió la brisa gélida sobre su piel y se rodeó con los brazos al salir a los jardines. Se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y lo buscó entre los establos, pero no logró verlo.

La puerta de la cocina de servicio se cerró y Bulma se giró, encontrando a varios mozos de cuadra que acababan de cenar. Yamcha no ensanchó una sonrisa como solía hacer cada vez que la veía. Pero su rostro apocado y de apariencia descontenta, no logró aplacar a Bulma. Su ceño se frunció casi por instinto y sus labios permanecieron apretados en una línea inamovible. Él se acercó poco a poco a ella, no sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros. En silencio se paró frente a ella y la observó como si sintiera pena por ella. El gesto sólo logró exacerbarla aún más.

—Hola… —dijo tímidamente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—No muy bien.

—Supe que el conde ha despertado… Hay una enfermera en la casa que nos comentó algo al respecto.

—Supongo que Tarble no le explicó aún lo reservado que es Vegeta. No debería hablar de sus asuntos tan lánguidamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Bulma. Sé que esto no debe ser fácil para ti tampoco…

—Hace días he querido preguntarte, Yamcha. ¿Cómo se te pasó por alto revisar sus riendas antes de darle su caballo a Vegeta?

—¡Lo hice! Antes de salir todo estaba perfecto.

—¡Antes de salir! —le gritó—, ¡si hubieras vuelto a revisar todo, una vez más, nada de esto hubiera pasado! De haberlo hecho tal vez Vegeta no estaría…

Yamcha contuvo el aliento al ver lo agitado de su blanco rostro. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosa y en sus ojos celestes nacía una tempestad. Y no pudo contener el deseo ferviente que lo invadía y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Bulma se removió de su abrazó con furia naciendo desde sus entrañas. Lo golpeó en el pecho con fuerza y lo alejó de ella.

—¡No se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima! —bramó furiosa.

—Lo siento… Debí haberlas revisado de nuevo…

—Sí, debiste hacerlo —dijo con la voz quebrada.

Sabía que no estaba bien que responsabilizara de esa forma a Yamcha. Incluso sabía que antes de él, había alguien más directamente implicado. Sin embargo, no podía ocultar ese resentimiento que había estado acumulando por los últimos días. Tal vez, lo que más le molestaba era la certeza de que podrían haber evitado ese desastre. O quizás simplemente necesitaba culpar a alguien para desahogarse.

Mientras Yamcha permanecía frente a ella tolerando su arrebato, recordó las palabras de Nathalie y se preguntó qué sentía él exactamente. Estaba bastante segura de que no se había equivocado al decir que él sentía algo por ella. Pero resultaba difícil pensar que podría tomar ventaja con lo tímido que parecía ser.

Repentinamente, escucharon un estallido proveniente del primer piso. Ambos permanecieron petrificados y alzaron sus rostros esperando un segundo impacto. No se hizo esperar, y tampoco el tercero. Para el quinto golpe, una silla salió despedida por la ventana para caer sobre un arbusto. Yamcha cubrió a Bulma de los vidrios de la ventana que salieron desperdigados por doquier.

—Oh, no… —musitó Bulma, quien no estaba preparada para que Vegeta volviera en sí tan rápido.

Yamcha la miró de forma fugaz y salió corriendo a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Bulma trató de seguirle el paso y en el camino notó cómo varios de los empleados de Vegeta se acercaban aterrados a la habitación del conde. Para cuando subieron las escaleras, Tarble y Veros trataban de convencer a la furia en la que se había convertido Vegeta, de tomar asiento y dejar se examinar. Pero él, con la vista perdida en un punto incierto, les exigía fervientemente que se largaran.

—Tendremos que volver a sedarlo —dijo la enfermera y Bulma sintió su sangre hervir.

No podía permitir que perpetuaran su inconciencia simplemente porque no podían controlarlo. Y sin pensarlo, se abrió paso entre todos ellos y antes de que Vegeta pudiera romper algo más, lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Vegeta sintió aquel pequeño y cálido cuerpo prenderse de su torso desnudo. Su mejilla fría se presionó sobre su pecho y se quedó estático. Apenas podía contener la furia que sentía al ser incapaz de ver sus alrededores. Pero supo que se trataba de ella ya que ninguna otra persona en todo el mundo sería tan atrevida.

—Quítame las manos de encima —le dijo, pero el tono suave de sus palabras se oyó temible.

Bulma lo estrechó con más fuerza al ver a la enfermera acercársele. Su misión se habría transformado en volverse un escudo entre ellos y él. Sintió bajo el toque de sus manos el sudor de su cuerpo y la brisa gélida proveniente de la ventana rota los sacudió. Vegeta había estado dormido durante varios días y no sabía con certeza qué tan débil estaba en realidad. Tenía que ocuparse de antes de que pudiera enfermarse. Se acurrucó sobre su pecho frío y él percibió su cálido aliento acariciarle la piel.

Permaneció inmóvil y ambivalente. Quería desesperadamente estar a solas en aquel tormento y al mismo tiempo le era imposible quitarse a Bulma de encima sin ejercer violencia sobre ella.

—¡Fuera todos! —gritó Bulma fuera de sí.

Vegeta escuchó el rugido de su voz e intentó escuchar con atención los pasos cerca de sí mismo, para determinar cuántas personas lo estaban observando. Le enfurecía la idea de estar rodeado de ojos curiosos. Hambrientos de saciarse en su miseria.

—¡Váyanse! —volvió a gritar Bulma—. ¡Déjennos solos!

Tarble vio en los ojos de Bulma una terrible demanda avasalladora. Y aunque no quería ceder y dejarla a merced de lo que Vegeta pudiera hacer, intentó confiar en ella por tan sólo un instante. Levantó una mano hacia la enfermera y le hizo un ademán para que se retiraran, él incluido.

Yamcha continuaba allí, temiendo que el conde pudiera empujar a Bulma y lastimarla. Ella lo observó con el entre cejo fruncido. Sus ojos celestes le estaban exigiendo que caminara sobre sus pasos. El muchacho terminó obedeciendo, aunque reticente, y cerró la puerta para dejarlos a solas. No sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

—Estaré abajo si me necesitas.

Vegeta escuchó de a poco unos pasos abandonar su habitación y el sonido del picaporte que supuso sería la puerta cerrándose. Varios pasos más bajando la escalera y aún entre aquella profunda y tempestuosa oscuridad, pudo oír el sonido quedo de su respiración. Supuso que para ese momento estaban ellos solos y aún así, continuaba deseando que Bulma se retirara.

—Suéltame —le ordenó en el mismo tono temible.

—Sólo si prometes no seguir destrozando esta habitación.

—Lo que haga con mis cosas no es tu problema. Suéltame o…

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a despedirme? Si pensabas amenazarme con eso te recuerdo que no puedes despedirme. Y si quieres que renuncie a nuestro acuerdo lo haré. ¡Renuncio! Pero no voy a irme.

—¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?

—Quiero que dejes de comportarte como un loco. Si no dejas que nadie te examine volverán a drogarte, eres un peligro para ti y para los demás. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que si sigues comportándote de esta forma podrían encerrarte?

Una risa suave e irónica salió de sus labios al escucharla. Su cuerpo se relajó apenas, y él bajó el mentón hacia su pecho como si pudiera verla, aunque lo único que hacía era enfrentar el sonido de su voz. La idea de que pudieran encerrarlo le resultó irónica, dado que en aquel instante se sentía preso de su propia incapacidad de ver.

—No te necesito.

—Y tú no me asustas. Esto puede ser temporal, Vegeta… por favor. Cálmate y deja que yo me encargue.

—¡No soy un inválido!

—¡Claro que no lo eres! Pero si no dejas que un médico te examine correctamente tal vez no encontremos una solución a esto. Puedes pagar los mejores profesionales del país, sólo deja que te ayuden. ¡Maldito idiota!

Vegeta alzó las cejas, y aunque su gesto seguía perdido en las tinieblas su aspecto no dejó de verse sorprendido.

—La única razón por la que no te empujo es porque eres una mujer.

—No me importa lo que digas, no voy a escucharte. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no voy a permitir que te droguen para mantenerte quieto. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —soltó enervada y se arrepintió de sus palabras—. No quise decir eso… es decir…

Él se rio y la ironía se palpó en aquel ronroneo gutural.

—¿Crees que me importa?

—¡A mí me importa! Vegeta, no voy a dejarte solo en esto. Por favor, confía en mí…

El conde aún sentía el temblor de sus propias piernas y estaba seguro de que, si Bulma lo soltaba, caería dolorosamente sobre sus rodillas. Aquella idea le resultaba terriblemente humillante. Y al considerarlo recordó extrañamente todas las humillaciones a las que había sometido a esa mujer que lo sostenía con firmeza.

Bulma observó los objetos rotos a su alrededor. La cama revuelta, los vidrios rotos y el closet en el suelo con su ropa desordenada en el suelo. Bajo sus pies encontró un pequeño camino de vidrios y sangre y notó sus pies heridos.

—Estás lastimado… Por favor, Vegeta… no seas terco —rogó con la voz quebrada.

El sonido de su voz se hincó profundamente bajo su pecho. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?, pensó imaginando el rostro acongojado de Bulma.

—Esta bien —gruñó.

Una sonrisa cálida se ensanchó en su rostro y su abrazo demandante cedió levemente al escucharlo.

Quería abrazarlo aún más y besarlo para aliviar su pesar, pero estaba tan abatido por sus circunstancias que terminó reprimiendo su deseo. En cambio, poco a poco lo soltó y deslizó sus níveas manos por sus bíceps.

Vegeta, incapaz de observar su expresión, percibió las yemas de ella paseando por su piel hasta envolver sus manos.

—Vamos a mi habitación, así podré revisar tus heridas…

Él sintió aún reticente. Incapaz de dar un paso hacia adelante por la inseguridad que le generaban sus alrededores. Bulma en cambio caminó de espaldas, sacudiendo con sus pies objetos dispersos en el camino. Vegeta percibió cómo ella lo guiaba y lentamente caminó sobre sus pasos.

Se sentía profundamente derrotado y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que, de ahora en adelante, él estaba entre las manos de Bulma. No existía otra persona en quien pudiera confiar de esa manera y a ciegas se dejó guiar por un camino de pura y abrumadora obscuridad.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, lo acabo de terminar siendo las 11:49 y me muero de ganas de publicarlo YA, pero no puedo hacerlo sin responder a sus comentario. Ya que como trabajo de noche (y de día, sí tengo dos trabajos), estoy haciendo lo imposible por sacarlo lo antes posible, perdonenme si por hacerlo no contesto algunas cosas o lo publico super tarde. Pasando al capítulo, no podía dejar a Vegeta mucho tiempo en ese estado, aunque creo que para él sería peor esta situación. O quizás sería peor para él encontrarse parapréjico como varias pensaron jajaja QUÉ MALVADAS. Espero haberles podido transmitir un poquito de aquellos sentimientos abrumadores que experimentó Vegeta al despertarse completamente ciego. Este capítulo lo escribí hace unos días y volví a leerlo y a reescribir mucho de él. Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Gracias como siempre a todos los que se quedan un ratito más a dejar sus comentarios, gracias a ambarlizgh, Sofiavegebul90, Natalia Romanoff1, Lizzy Gerry, Psicomari, Calay, LucretiaDroogie, Rocio2434, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, vegeta-bulma00, Guhxpasalsasdhdhdjs254, Veros, Princess Narin, soandrea, Nuria-db, Prla16, Flopo89, paulayjoqui, dekillerraven y Loverpanda._

 _Loverpanda: Pensé que me habías dejado, no sé cómo guiarte en el capítulo para que te des una idea de hasta dónde leer sin comprometer tu integridad antilemon, avisame si tenes alguna sugerencia para facilitartelo._

 _dekillerraven: No tengo el corazón para dejarle a Vegeta secuelas mentales, me dolería el alma escribir algo así y creo que es porque lo que realmente me enamora de él es su mente. Tarble tendrá que hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones, le guste o no. *guiño* *guiño*_

 _Flopo89: Si no me fallan los calculos, que siempre me fallan, Goku tendría que estar volviendo en el siguiente capítulo. Qué bueno que ahora te cae bien Nat, pobre, estaba recibiendo mucho odio y me daba pena jajajaja ¿Crees que Tarble entregue a Vegeta? mmmm interesante, me encanta leer su pensamiento respecto de cada personaje. Me encanta que sigas recordando lo que pasó en los primeros capítulos, eso jugará una carta importante en el siguiente. Espero que les guste._

 _Prla16: Me encantaron las posibilidades que planteaset, en especial la pérdida de memoria. Hubiera sido interesante de explorar pero pobre Bulma, hubiera sufrido horrores algo así. Lo anotaré para otra ocasión jajaja Le sacaste la ficha con lo del humor de perros, eso era exactamente lo que había pensado viniendo de él. Ohhh en tu review le diste al clavo con algo, aunque a medias, me dan ganas de decirte pero mejor lo guardamos y que sea sorpresa. Cuando pase sabrás en qué acertaste. Qué emoción jajaja_

 _Veros: Espero hayas disfrutado este pequeño presente. Pensé ese personaje para hacerte una mención más especial, ya que siempre estás en todos los capítulos desde el principio y lo aprecio mucho. En el próximo capítulo la enfermera honorífica tendrá que lidiar con el temperamento del conde, ¡gracias por tus comentarios en cada capítulo!_

 _vegeta-bulma00: Vivo pausando los proyectos de Bulma, pero prometo que sí continúa. Todas tus preguntas me muero por contestarlas pero es mejor que lo haga con cada capítulo. Y sí, muchas veces se han quedado con algunas dudas y temo no haberme expresado bien. A veces uno está tan metido en lo que hace, además de saber qué pasa y por qué, y no te das cuenta cuando algo no se entiende del todo. Por eso agradezco que me den sus puntos de vista, de paso así voy puliendome de a poco. ¡Gracias por siempre estar animandome!_

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: No sé si son "buenos" sus secretos. Son más bien sucesos de su pasado que explican un poco su comportamiento actual, y sobre todo que explicarán algo sobre el primer capítulo._

 _LucretiaDroogie: ¿Sería hora de dejar de mencionar lo mucho que AMO los reviews largos? Porque cada vez que releó tus reviews lo vuelvo a pensar. ¡Hay tanto qué contestar! Por empezar, Tarble es bastante complejo, ya que no tiene una relación afectuosa con su hermano y sin embargo, es su único familiar directo vivo y eso lo hace importante para él. Trataré de explicarlo mejor, en este capítulo lo he intentado y espero haber logrado aclarar algunas cosas sobre él. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que sin saberlo, Tarble se convirtió indirectamente en cómplice por haber ocultado una pieza de evidencia. Este Tarble me sorprende, komo lo zupo. En cuanto a que todos dan por asumido que Black murió, no estoy segura de si ese es el sentimiento general que quise retratar. Más bien me refería a que todos asumen que algo terrible le pasó, y la mala imagen de Vegeta es sólo un incentivo más para creerlo, sobre todo después de su violenta pelea en el último baile. De todas formas es algo que voy a tratar más adelante, probablemente en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias mil por tus hermosos comentarios._

 _Psicomari: Me da cosa terminar publicando a las 3 de la mañana, pero no controlo mi ansiedad y tengo la esperanza de que alguien de otro país estará 3 horas en el pasado (?) y podrá leerlo antes de dormir. Espero no angustiarlas mucho con el estado actual de Vegeta, aunque intenté transmitir un poco la sensación. Hice unos ejercicios a ciegas para ponerme en el personaje JAJAJA perdón pero estoy muy metida en todo esto y trato de hacer todo lo posible por transmitirles sus sentimientos haciendolos míos. Estoy loca, perdón._

 _Lizzy Gerry: Nena, no quiero estrujarte así el corazón pero al mismo tiempo me hace tan feliz saber que lo que escribo te moviliza por dentro. Es un sueño saber que todo mi esfuerzo tiene su fruto y lo veo con sus comentarios. Me hacen el día, todos y cada uno. Voy a tratar de tener el siguiente capítulo para el próximo sábado. Será mi meta de la semana. Espero lograrlo. Con mucha suerte, nos volveremos a leer la próxima semana. ¡Leggiamo presto! (espero haberlo escrito bien jajaja)_

 _ambarlizgh: Empezaste y terminaste de leer en un solo día, ¡qué dedicación! Yo también soy fanática de las relaciones cargadas de tensión sexual, y amor-odio, las adoro. Creo que no tardó nada en despertar, pensé prolongarlo un poco más entre interacciones con otros personajes pero no quiero estirar la historia más de lo necesario. ¿La ceguera te dejó WTF? Según los comentarios que leí nadie lo anticipó, y los lectores de este fic en general siempre están armando teorías de lo que pasaría, me sorprendió que nadie lo haya dicho, espero las haya tomado por sorpresa. Te prometo que el momento más esperado por toda latinoamerica unida ya está por llegar. Por otro lado me gusta que sospeches de Tarble, es super interesante saber qué es lo que van recopilando mientras leen. La historia se da en 1860, le diste al clavo en esa conjetura. Gracias por leer mis fics, y gracias por el review. Me encantó._

 _Espero no haberlas dejado con el corazón muy estrujado, sé que muchas sufren más cuando es Vegeta el que la pasa mal. Pero bueno, ya le llegó el castigo karmico al conde. Si los planetas se me aliean intentaré actualizar el próximo sábado, así que estense atentis chiquis. Nos leemos pronto, ¡un abrazo!_

 _Nade._

 _PD: Dika te amo._


	22. XXII

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-XXII-

Se odió a sí mismo por la terrible necesidad que recaía sobre las manos de aquella mujer. Sus palmas conectadas eran el único camino que podía seguir. Incapaz de percibir otra cosa además de sonidos.

Toda su vida sintió que conocía esa mansión como la palma de su mano, cada corredor, cada habitación. Sin embargo, ahora caía en cuenta de que redescubría cada superficie que tocaba. La sensación húmeda y dolorosa de sus pies lo acompañó en su andar errante hasta la habitación de Bulma, que afortunadamente sólo estaba a un pasillo de distancia. Y el hecho de que ella le anunciara que irían allí le hizo entender que estaba su casa y eso le dio una pizca de calma.

Imaginaba el camino de sus pies arrastrándose por la madera, trazando una ruta denigrante detrás de él. Imaginaba el momento del día, si sería de noche o estaría atardeciendo. Pensó en aquel corredor e intentó recordarlo, cada detalle, cada puerta, cada cuadro colgado sobre la pared.

Bulma le hablaba en un tono dulce y comprensivo que apenas lograba calmar la furia sofocante que lo invadía. Aunque por momentos lo estresaba más de lo que lo ayudaba. Le hacía sentir como un infante, como una criatura indefensa que necesitaba protección. Nunca había experimentado algo así en toda su vida. Esta era su más grande humillación.

Al llegar a su habitación trató de indicarle dónde sentarse y él tanteó con sus manos la cama que habían compartido las últimas noches.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?… —dijo, intentando contener la ansiedad que le generaba aquella pregunta.

Bulma supo de inmediato a lo que se refería y sintió temor en su tono. Era la primera vez que oía la voz de Vegeta flaquear de ese modo y un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago.

—Dos días.

Él levantó los pies y quedó sentado sobre la cama. Apenas le tranquilizó saber que no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no hubo palabras qué compartir con ella.

—Estás helado, iré por un botiquín. Por favor, espérame aquí. Enseguida vuelvo.

Nunca se había sentido tan sumiso como cuando asintió, a la espera de que ella regresara. No podía dejar de pensar en que esa terrible condición que lo abatía podría ser permanente. Y mientras ella salía a toda prisa de su habitación, Vegeta permaneció estoico. Lo único de lo que era consciente era del simple sonido de su respiración y eso le perturbaba demasiado. Comenzó a preguntarse cómo haría de ahora en más para llevar adelante su propia vida, y menos que eso, su día a día. Imposibilitado de las necesidades más básicas, se cuestionó qué tan dispuesto estaba de continuar viviendo bajo ese martirio.

¿Valía la pena?

Había usado casi toda su energía en destrozar su cuarto casi por completo y se sentía drenado. No estaba seguro si se debía a eso, o al hecho de haber estado postrado por dos días enteros. Su espalda dolía terriblemente y sus piernas continuaban temblando, aunque ya no estaba apoyado en ellas. Sentía sus dedos moverse ligeramente, como espasmos involuntarios y se preguntó si esa sensación también sería permanente. Si quizás se debía a un daño en su cerebro y tendría que vivir para siempre en un cuerpo que no parecía suyo.

Todo parecía ser una terrible pesadilla de la que no lograba despertarse.

Su respiración lentamente se había ralentizado y ahora yacía sobre el colchón a la espera de que Bulma regresara a ayudarlo. Era denigrante. Un hombre que toda su vida había logrado exceder sus capacidades físicas, reducido a una incapacidad agobiante, imposible de sortear.

Mientras él meditaba sobre su desgracia, Bulma bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad temiendo otro exabrupto por parte del conde. No tardó en notar que, en la planta baja, Tarble aguardaba junto con la enfermera y Yamcha. El mozo de cuadra le dirigió una mirada llena de pena que ignoró casi por completo. La enfermera permanecía inmóvil y su conversación con Tarble cesó por completo al verla.

—Necesito un botiquín —dijo ella rápidamente.

—¿Está herido? Veros puede ayudarte.

—Yo no entraría a esa habitación de ser ella.

La enfermera se removió incómoda, ya había visto al conde arrojar una silla por la ventana y temía notablemente por su propia seguridad.

—Supongo que tienes razón —agregó Tarble en un tono derrotado.

—Puedo prestarle el mío si lo necesita —dijo la joven con timidez, relegada de su única función.

—¿Cómo está? —cuestionó Tarble.

—Más tranquilo, sólo necesito unas vendas y un poco de alcohol. Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo en paz esta noche. Ya ha tenido suficiente. Intentaré convencerlo de dejarse examinar en la mañana.

—Voy a quedarme aquí si me necesita. Veros, puedes ir a descansar si prefieres.

—Los llamaré si los necesito —contestó Bulma recibiendo el maletín de la enfermera—. Lo prometo. Y Yamcha, no te preocupes por mí, Vegeta no me hará daño.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Por supuesto.

Subió las escaleras un poco más calmada y el pequeño grupo permaneció en silencio incapaz de retirarse.

Al abrir la puerta lo encontró en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado y su corazón se estrujó inmediatamente.

—Soy yo… —se anunció al entrar, pero él no contestó.

Colocó el maletín sobre la cama y se sentó junto a sus pies. Lo examinó con cuidado y la sensación de que Vegeta se había convertido en un simple envase vacío la conmocionó.

—Voy a sacar los vidrios, tal vez duela un poco… —le dijo y tomó una pequeña pinza del maletín.

Con delicadeza limpió la sangre de sus pies, que había comenzado a manchar sus sábanas, y uno a uno retiró de su piel rasgada, los pequeños trozos de vidrio. Cuidadosamente los colocó sobre un trozo de gasa, y mientras los sacaba de su piel observaba de reojo la expresión ausente de Vegeta. Le dolió terriblemente su gesto ajeno y distraído e imaginó las calamidades que estarían pasando por su mente. No estaba segura qué decirle. En contadas ocasiones se había quedado realmente muda y quizás en muchas otras había hablado demasiado. Tal vez no podría nunca imaginar cómo se sentía él, pero lo que sí podía sentir en carne propia era su impotencia.

Él había llegado en su peor momento para librarla de su pesar y convertirlo en su responsabilidad. La había librado de un crimen que no era suyo y había permanecido a su lado, aunque no pudiera entender por completo cómo se sentía. Y tal vez eso era lo único que podría ofrecerle ahora. Comprensión.

Luego de limpiar sus heridas tomó un algodón y lo bañó en alcohol. Luego lo miró y trató de ignorar su falta de respuesta.

—Esto va a arder… —le dijo comenzó a frotar el algodón suavemente.

El ceño de Vegeta apenas se torció al sentir el alcohol quemándole las heridas y de cierta forma eso la calmó. Él aún estaba ahí adentro. Guardó los utensilios de la enfermera dentro del maletín, luego de envolver sus pies en gasas limpias, y no supo exactamente qué debía hacer a continuación.

—Probablemente no quieras dormir… ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo hacer que te preparen algo de comer…

—¿Y qué harás?, ¿me darás de comer en la boca como un niño? —le cuestionó, saliendo de aquel estado ausente.

—Vegeta…

—No tengo hambre.

—Está bien… sólo dime qué quieres hacer…

—Creí que me habías dicho que te encargarías de todo.

—Lo sé, pero esto también es difícil para mí. Sobre todo, si no me dices nada.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Te dije que me dejaras solo y no fuiste capaz de obedecerme. ¿Quieres que dependa de ti?

—Por supuesto que no, sólo quiero ayudarte.

—Entonces déjame en paz. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

—Tú no me dejaste sola…

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Por qué? Yo no pedí tu ayuda, pudiste haberme dejado sola y que me pudriera en una celda.

Él no pudo negarse a su lógica. Era cierto, Bulma jamás dijo explícitamente que debían encubrir su crimen. Él simplemente se planteó las más terribles posibilidades y comenzó a maquinar un plan que pudiera dejarla exenta de todo aquello.

—¿Vas a recriminarme por ayudarte? —cuestionó ronroneando una risa falsa.

—No dije eso, deja de torcer mis palabras…

Vegeta volvió a su silencio sepulcral y Bulma recordó con su indiferencia la frialdad de su piel cuando lo abrazó. Se levantó rápidamente y él se preguntó qué estaría tramando. De pronto sintió sobre su espalda una tela suave y tibia. Bulma se había sentado de rodillas junto a él, acomodando una frazada para cubrir su torso desnudo, pero él no dijo nada.

—Por la mañana vendrá a verte el médico otra vez, debes dejar que te examine. Quizás nos de una buena noticia, pero debes colaborar.

El silencio se perpetuó entre ellos. Bulma palpó la distancia que él le marcaba como si fuera física. Tal vez sus insultos pasados no habían dolido tanto como le dolía su actual ausencia de ellos. Probablemente sería demasiado pronto para invadirlo con propuestas optimistas. Él debía estar pensando profundamente entre su oscuridad y se preguntó si realmente sería lo mejor dejarlo solo como le había pedido. Pero, aunque pensó en aquella posibilidad, no pudo encontrar la fuerza para levantarse de la cama.

—¿Quiénes estaban aquí? —le preguntó repentinamente.

—Pues… ¿hace un momento? Cuando subí a la habitación sólo Tarble y Veros…

—¿Quién demonios es Veros?

—Tarble contrató una enfermera. Pero no te preocupes, ella acababa de llegar.

—Había alguien más. ¿O me equivoco?

Bulma se preguntó cómo podría estar tan seguro de ello, pero luego recordó las palabras de Yamcha.

 _Estaré abajo si me necesitas._

—Yamcha.

Él se sonrió al escuchar el nombre del mozo de cuadra.

—¿Ahora tienes guardaespaldas?

—Él sólo estaba preocupado. No quería que me hicieras daño… Me lanzaste una jarra esta mañana.

La sonrisa ladina y turbia de Vegeta se esfumó en un instante y volvió al momento en el que se había despertado la primera vez. Pero el recuerdo se sentía terriblemente confuso.

—También le diste un puñetazo a Tarble. Pero tal vez se lo merecía.

Él escuchó su risa casi ahogada pero sus labios no se inmutaron.

—¿Te lastimé? —le cuestionó en un tono monótono.

Su voz varonil no parecía guardar tristeza ni arrepentimiento, pero Bulma sabía que detrás de esa fachada había algo más.

—No lo hiciste.

El inquebrantable semblante de Vegeta parecía una coraza impenetrable. Cualquier persona que lo viera pensaría que su apatía no era más que mero desinterés, pero no Bulma.

—Iré a buscar algo de ropa para que puedas vestirte en la mañana. Espera aquí.

Vegeta casi se sonríe al escuchar sus palabras e imaginó a dónde podría escapar si quisiera hacerlo, todo lo que lo rodeaba no era más que interminable oscuridad.

Bulma caminó con más calma por el pasillo, y no pudo pasar por alto la sangre de Vegeta esparcida sobre las tablas del suelo. Al entrar en su cuarto redescubrió su destructiva fuerza y un escalofrío la recorrió. El aire gélido en la habitación se había incrementado notablemente, las cortinas ondeaban desde la ventana rota dejando entrar una brisa helada. Ella echó un vistazo rápido a la recámara y temió que aquella fiera que habitaba dentro del conde pudiera volver a salir en cualquier momento, aunque ahora mismo pareciera tan calmado. Deambuló lentamente entre objetos irreconocibles y se aproximó al guardarropa que yacía sobre el suelo, derribado. Una puerta se había desprendido y sus camisas volaron de sus perchas. Tomó de allí un par que parecían no haberse arrugado demasiado, y al alzarlas del suelo un brillo llamó su atención. Había una caja bajo la ropa y encontró dentro de ella un par de zapatos de mujer con grandes hebillas doradas.

Se extrañó. Vegeta no guardaba pertenencias de su madre y los pocos vestidos de mujer que había en esa casa estaban en su guardarropa. Los levantó del suelo y con intriga los volteó, eran de su número.

¿Sería posible que fueran para ella?

¿Por qué le compraría zapatos para mantenerlos ocultos?

Sus cejas se alzaron perturbando su flequillo al recordar un incidente ya pasado. Vegeta, en un arrebato, había arrojado sus zapatos rotos a la chimenea.

Recordaba la forma en la que la suela de sus viejos zapatos se había desprendido y terminó cayendo en las escaleras. Su brazo firme la rodeó rápidamente, y de la misma forma la dejó caer. Luego tomó furioso sus zapatos, alzándole la falda descaradamente. Luego bajó las escaleras a pasos agigantados y arrojó sus zapatos al fuego.

 _¡Son los únicos que tengo!_

 _¡Ese no es mi problema!_

Su corazón se estrujó dentro de su pecho, marchito. Observó los zapatos otra vez y sus ojos se empañaron. Una lágrima se escurrió sobre su mejilla y se preguntó por qué estaba llorando por un par de zapatos. ¿Por qué le afligía tanto aquel obsequio oculto de su verdadera dueña?

En el fondo, ella sabía que no era sólo eso. No había tenido la oportunidad de llorar el accidente de Vegeta y mucho menos su condición actual. No había tenido tiempo de lamentarse por todos los terribles eventos que parecían estarla persiguiendo, y ahora, también a él.

Cayó sobre el suelo sosteniendo aquellos zapatos en su regazo. Luego recordó que él había recibido el obsequio de Black para ella y supuso que esa habría sido la razón que lo obligó a esconder el suyo.

—Estúpido…

No sabía cómo, pero tenía que encontrar una forma de tolerar todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sabía que no podría controlarlo, que no había forma de torcer su nefasto destino y remediar de alguna forma la ceguera de Vegeta. Como tampoco había manera de detener la investigación que había quedado en segundo plano. Tenía que encontrar fortaleza para continuar, por Vegeta, y sobre todo por ella misma. Aunque el mundo parecía haberla golpeado con más fuerza cuando estaba en el suelo, no podía caer doblegada en aquella batalla. Ella era fuerte, era Bulma.

Se limpió el rostro, aunque luego le pareció tonto, ya que Vegeta no la vería llorar.

Miró los zapatos nuevamente y una pequeña sonrisa le curvó la comisura de los labios. Era, de alguna forma, el gesto más dulce que había tenido con ella. Tal vez, esa era la razón por la que los mantenía ocultos. Él no era dulce, ni afectuoso. Y después de descubrir tantas cosas sobre su pasado entendía por qué Vegeta era como era. Y no le importaba, le gustaba como era, por su carácter, por su fuerza y por la manera en que parecía nunca rendirse. Hasta ahora.

Pero Vegeta estaba ahí, debajo de ese hombre doblegado y ausente. Seguía siendo el conde detestable que había conocido. Sólo debía ayudarlo a levantarse como él lo había hecho con ella.

Se puso de pie con su ropa y el obsequio que no le había dado, pero que había llegado a ella de alguna forma. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentía mejor después de haber derramado unas cuantas lágrimas. Como si hubiera dejado salir levemente la tempestad que habitaba en su interior, lo suficiente como para continuar andando firmemente sin desmoronarse.

Entró sin anunciarse y dejó la ropa colgada para el día siguiente. Dejó los zapatos junto a la cama y se volteó a Vegeta.

Él la escuchó entrar y caminar por la habitación a su alrededor hasta quedarse inmóvil sin compartir palabra alguna. Luego se acercó y se subió sobre la cama y él aguardó extrañado, sin saber con certeza lo que pretendía hacer. Repentinamente volvió a abrazarlo y se quedó perplejo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, estaba estático.

—No quiero dejarte solo —dijo ella, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Tenía el rostro escondido en la curva de su cuello y él sintió sus cálidas palabras sobre su oreja. Su aliento le erizó la piel, pero no supo cómo reaccionar a su afectuoso gesto.

—Si no quieres hablarme, lo entiendo. Pero déjame permanecer a tu lado.

No encontró palabras para responder a su pedido. Esa súplica era diferente, era algo que jamás había llegado a sus oídos. Sabía que Bulma era el tipo de mujer que no podía rechazar un reto, pero no se parecía en nada a lo que habían pasado antes. Vegeta recordó todas las ocasiones en las que intentó humillarla para que terminara renunciando, incapaz de cumplir con sus más terribles pedidos.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le respondió y sintió como sus brazos lo abandonaban lentamente, pero ella se mantuvo junto a él—. Estás liberada de esto… Todo lo que pasó… Si encontraran algo, no te involucraré. Puedes marcharte, te daré el dinero que necesites para empezar de nuevo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Crees que quiero quedarme contigo por lo que pasó con Black?

Vegeta se sonrió. Escuchaba la voz suave de Bulma en la penuria de su mente y trataba de imaginar su rostro.

—Si esto es permanente, no puedo obligarte a permanecer aquí. Este es el límite.

—¿Me estás dejando?

 _No…_

—Te estoy librando de mí.

—No eres una carga. En todo caso, yo lo he sido para ti. Si no fuera por mí quizás esto nunca hubiera pasado. Si yo no hubiera matado a Black…

—Baja la voz —le ordenó.

—Si _eso_ no hubiera pasado, tu estarías bien. Debí irme hace mucho tiempo, esto es mi culpa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver _eso_ con lo que está pasando ahora? —Bulma guardó silencio y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que había algo más que ella estaba omitiendo intencionalmente.

—No es momento de hablar de eso, deberías descansar.

—Dímelo.

Él alzó el mentón se enfrentó a su voz. Aún con su mirada divagante, Bulma sintió la presión de su sola presencia. Estaba segura de que Vegeta debía descansar, sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para suponer que no se detendría hasta saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tarble descubrió que alguien cortó las riendas de Tormenta, es por eso que caíste de él…

—¿Crees que tiene que ver con Black?

—Eso es lo que cree Raditz, vino esta mañana a hablar conmigo antes de que despertaras. Cree que pudo haber sido Zamas, y que quizás toda la invitación al encuentro ecuestre fue una trampa. Tarble, en cambio, cree que fue uno de tus primos. Dijo que se le acercó en el encuentro y le dijo algo, una especie de amenaza…

—Nappa…

—De todas formas, no es momento para pensar en eso. Debes concentrarte en recuperarte…

Vegeta escuchó las palabras de Bulma, pero de alguna forma no reflexionó sobre ellas. Un rugido interno comenzó a nacer con suma desesperación. La idea de que su condición había sido provocada por alguien más le hizo hervir la sangre. Estaba furioso y Bulma notó inmediatamente la forma en la que él ejercía presión sobre sus puños.

—Necesito saber quién de los dos fue el culpable de esto —dijo en un gruñido—. Aún si no recupero nunca la vista, ellos pagaran por esto…

Su amenaza sonó terrible. Su tono frío y severo, cargado de resentimiento hizo temblar a Bulma, y a pesar de ello, logró comprenderlo completamente.

La mano cálida de Bulma se posó sobre sus puños.

—Lo descubriremos. Y para hacerlo debes recuperar fuerzas… Si esto fue intencional te juro que llegaremos al fondo del asunto. Juntos.

—No voy a involucrarte en esto.

—Es tarde para eso.

Temerosa de que él volviera a encerrarse en su impenetrable silencio, Bulma tomó aire y continuó.

—Vegeta… si esto llegara a ser permanente, aprenderás a vivir con ello. Tal vez no haya punto de comparación entre lo que estás viviendo y lo que yo he vivido, pero si hay algo que he aprendido es que tal vez jamás pueda quitarme de encima lo que Black intentó hacer conmigo. Lo llevaré conmigo por el resto de mi vida, y cada día esa carga será menos pesada, tal vez. Tú no me dejaste sola en aquel momento, ni ahora, aunque nos estén pisando los talones. Y yo no te dejaré cargar con esto solo. Puedes gritarme mil veces que me largue, pero perderás el tiempo, porque no lo voy a hacer.

—¿Nunca vas a dejarme en paz?

—Tal vez no —respondió sonriéndose al ver su sonrisa ladina.

Apenas acarició sus palabras mentalmente, probablemente sin entender la fuerza de su declaración. Quizás, incapaz de notar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Negándose a comprender lo que había entre ellos dos realmente. Tal vez, esa forma en la que se imponía ante él no era más que un gesto de camaradería por lo que él había sacrificado por ella.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó después, borrando su sonrisa.

—Es tarde… —contestó y él sintió pesadez en su tono. Estaba cansada.

—Deberías dormir.

—Puedo permanecer despierta contigo, por si necesitas algo.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco?

—Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo.

Repentinamente bajó sus pies de la cama y parecía estar intentando levantarse. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y rodeó la cama para ponerse junto a él. Intentó tomarlo del brazo para ayudarlo, pero él levantó las manos y un gesto exasperado se pintó en su rostro.

—¡¿Por qué mejor no me dices lo que intentas hacer?!

—¡¿Qué no puedo ir al baño sin que quieras tomarme de la mano como a un niño?!

De haber podido ver su rostro, habría visto el pudor tiñendo sus blancas mejillas. Con los labios entre abiertos balbuceó algo presa del pánico y luego de unos pocos segundos de meditarlo, le respondió.

—No sería la primera vez que vamos al baño juntos.

Bulma, en cambio, pudo ver el tono rojizo manchar las mejillas del conde y ensanchó una sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan vulgar?

—Vamos, Vegeta. ¿No te parece que no es momento de ser pudorosos?

—Que ni se te ocurra seguirme, mujer.

Incapaz de rehusarse a sus órdenes, Bulma se cruzó de brazos y observó su tortuoso trayecto. Debió haberlo imaginado, pensó. ¿En qué mundo Vegeta dejaría que ella lo tome del brazo para andar de habitación en habitación?

—Demonios… —soltó el conde al tirar del tocador de Bulma unos cepillos para el cabello.

Ella permaneció expectante, temiendo por el dolor de sus pies tanto por su orgullo al verlo tantear las paredes para llegar al baño. Finalmente dio con el picaporte y después de entrar cerró la puerta escandalosamente. Bulma caminó hasta el baño y Vegeta pudo escuchar sus pasos acercándose peligrosamente, y antes de que pudiera inclinarse sobre la puerta para escuchar atentamente en ella, un rugido emergió del otro lado.

—¡NO DES UN PASO MÁS!

Petrificada, Bulma frunció el ceño.

—¡BIEN! —le respondió en el mismo tono.

Frustrada, se sentó sobre la cama y esperó pacientemente. Un bostezo salió sin permiso de sus labios y se cubrió la boca. Sus ojos se empañaron y al cerrar los párpados sus pestañas negras se humedecieron. Repentinamente su almohada se veía terriblemente tentadora. La miró de lado. El colchón se sentía suave, más suave que la silla en la que había dormido los últimos dos días, si es que a esos largos parpadeos se los podía llamar dormir. ¿Qué más daba si lo esperaba recostada? No es como si él pudiera darse cuenta.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada de plumas y sintió su cuerpo relajarse por primera vez en días. Respiró el perfume que había allí impregnado, era el lado de la cama que Vegeta siempre usaba cuando la acompañaba para que no tuviera pesadillas.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Vegeta continuaba intentado trazar un mapa mental de todo lo que tocaba. Desesperado por sentirse autónomo, independiente de la ayuda que Bulma pudiera darle. Y, aunque no escuchaba los pasos de Bulma acercarse, temía que pudiera abrir la puerta en cualquier momento pasando por alto sus amenazas. Su rostro cargado de pudor estaba también asqueado. Le repugnaba verse reducido a manosear los muebles y las paredes para saber en dónde demonios estaba parado. Todo el mundo era nuevo al estar cubierto de un manto oscuro. Él muchas veces se había levantado en el medio de la noche y sin encender una lámpara recorría su mansión cargado de confianza, pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Cada paso era un desafío.

Sintió la taza del inodoro bajo sus manos. Tan avergonzado estaba que pasó por su mente la idea de detenerse y aguantar un poco más. Pero no tenía sentido, tenía que orinar en algún momento y si así sería su vida tendría que acostumbrarse a ello. Y odiaba la idea de vivir así el resto de sus días.

Luego, abrió la puerta. No podía controlar la expresión asqueada que traía en el rostro. Su labio fruncido y el tono rojizo de sus mejillas eran claros a la hora de revelar cómo se sentía realmente. Y, al salir del baño, se extrañó al no escuchar sus comentarios. Afinó el oído preguntándose si se había marchado. La habitación estaba demasiado silenciosa como para que ella estuviera allí.

—¿Bulma?... —preguntó y no obtuvo respuesta.

Repentinamente un ronquido se escuchó sobre la cama y él no tuvo control sobre su ceja arqueada. Luego se hoyó un suave quejido. Los conocía bien, Bulma no era la mujer más silenciosa a la hora de dormir.

Vegeta permaneció inerte entre la oscuridad y meditó en la idea de recostarse a su lado, pero los nudos en su espalda producto de días postrado lo convencieron de no hacerlo. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Sus pies dolían y sus rodillas temblaban en cada paso. Había sido un martirio llegar hasta el baño. Sin embargo, lo había logrado. Y él no se dejaría amedrentar por su discapacidad. Tal vez lo único que podría hacer ahora que lo hiciera sentir mejor sería tomar un trago. Debía aprovechar el momento, Bulma no podría acorralarlo.

Trató de guardar silencio y con precaución rodeó la cama hasta llegar a la puerta. Lentamente giró el picaporte y esperó que el ruido no afectara el sueño de Bulma. Se quedó quieto, escuchando sus respiraciones ininterrumpidas y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no se había despertado, caminó hasta el corredor.

Con una mano sobre la pared se deslizó por su mansión. Sabía que cerca de allí había una biblioteca con un modesto bar, en la que ella pasaba gran parte de su tiempo.

Apenas escuchaba algo de movimiento en la planta baja, pocos pasos, algunas voces de sus empleadas como escasos susurros irrelevantes. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que él deambulaba por la mansión.

Los corredores se hicieron largos, casi interminables. Todo parecía haber cambiado ahora que no podía ver. La profundidad de cada objeto había cambiado, y mientras caminaba lentamente imaginaba sus alrededores intentando trazar un mapa. Se dio cuenta lo poco que realmente conocía su propia mansión, apenas recordaba el color del papel tapiz que veía a diario, y no estaba seguro de en qué parte exacta estaría el bar.

Llegó al marco de la entrada de la biblioteca, lo supo por lo amplio que era y reconoció el aroma que impregnaba la habitación. Había tantos libros viejos allí que inevitablemente cargaban una esencia propia que inundaba los alrededores. Dio un paso al frente y extendió una mano, estaba seguro de que muy cerca de él habría un sillón muy amplio en el que podría descansar unos minutos antes de embarcarse en su nefasto camino al bar. Una mesa de roble golpeó su rodilla y soltó un improperio. Sus maldiciones hicieron eco en la habitación, interrumpiendo el silencio. Afortunadamente, junto a aquella pequeña mesa estaba el sofá que imaginaba y no tardó en sentarse.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a él.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó una voz escandalizada.

Inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su joven hermano, que se había parado del otro lado de la habitación y lo miraba estático.

—Espero que no se te haya cruzado por la mente volver a llevarme a esa habitación.

—No te preocupes por ello, aun puedo sentir el puñetazo de esta mañana.

El conde se sonrió y se preguntó desde hacía cuánto tiempo deseaba darle un golpe a ese pequeño rostro sinvergüenza. Deseó haber podido verlo, estaba seguro de que le traería cierta satisfacción. Y mientras pensaba en qué tan hinchada estaría su mejilla, Tarble se aproximó a él con cautela.

—¿Dónde está Bulma?

—Dormida, y será mejor que siga siendo así.

El más joven guardó silencio, preguntándose qué haría Vegeta deambulando a ciegas por la mansión.

—¿Quieres que te traiga una chaqueta… o una camisa?

—Mejor tráeme un whisky, si quieres ser útil.

Sin objeciones, Tarble caminó directamente al bar y le sirvió un trago a su hermano. Luego caminó hacia él y le extendió el vaso.

—Aquí tienes… —le dijo y cierto remordimiento lo carcomió al hallar su mirada perdida, incapaz de saber a dónde extender su mano. Prefirió ahorrarle la indignación y se agachó para depositarlo directamente sobre ella.

Vegeta tomó el vaso y no tardó en tomar un largo trago, tan largo que comenzó a quemarle la garganta antes de terminar. Él sintió detalladamente el ardor extenderse por su cuerpo como una gota abrasadora y envolverse en su abdomen. Luego soltó un suspiro y se quedó en silencio, casi ignorando la presencia de su hermano frente a él.

Tarble volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó asiento no muy lejos de él. No tenía el valor de sentarse a su lado, incapaz de saber a ciencia cierta si algún comentario suyo lo volvería una fiera una vez más.

Pensó con cuidado sus palabras. Quizás lo más sensato sería no decir nada en absoluto y dejarlo descasar en silencio y disfrutar de su trago. Al menos ahora podía dirigirle unas palabras y, por el momento, no parecía tener intenciones de arrojarle el vaso que le acababa de dar. Aunque insignificante, se sentía como un logro.

Mientras Tarble meditaba sobre qué debía hacer con su propio hermano, Vegeta creaba macabras ideas sobre los responsables de su accidente. Por un lado, estaba Zamas, quien tenía motivos de sobra para creer que él había matado a Black. Por el otro, estaba Nappa, y si él o Tarble no daban cumplimiento con la cláusula del testamento de su padre, heredaría todos los lujos de los que ellos gozaban.

Ahora, con Tarble en la misma habitación que él, quizás lo mejor sería sacarse ese tema de encima lo antes posible. Odiaba no poder verlo a los ojos para sacar de él la mayor información posible. Incluso, si él decidiera marcharse, no tenía manera de retenerlo. Cualquier amenaza que pudiera decirle se sentiría escueta, imposible de cumplir.

—Bulma me dijo algo muy interesante —comenzó, capturando por completo la atención de Tarble—. Mencionó que tuviste una conversación con Nappa en el encuentro ecuestre…

—¿Crees que es un momento oportuno para hablar de eso?

—Yo decidiré cuándo sea oportuno, y lo he hecho. Así que será mejor que empieces a hablar.

El joven suspiró, incapaz de resistirse a compartir los detalles de aquella conversación. Sabía bien que Nappa podría haber sido responsable de lo que había pasado con Vegeta, y más seguro estaba de que su hermano no dejaría esa deuda sin saldar.

—Justo después de que fuiste a la competencia, Nappa se sentó junto a mí. Estábamos solos, él y yo. Repentinamente me preguntó por Bulma, quería saber si te habías casado en secreto con ella… Luego mencionó el testamento de nuestro padre… Me recordó lo que pasará si no cumples con la cláusula del matrimonio. Luego se despidió, diciendo que arruinaba su imagen estar a mi lado.

Vegeta soltó una risa profunda y gutural. La idea de que su joven hermano arruinara la imagen de aquel viejo convenenciero era irreal. De alguna forma extraña, logró sentirse ligeramente ofendido por él. Muchas veces lo había detestado, pero no dejaba de ser su familia directa y cada cosa que pudieran decirle a Tarble, recaía sobre él también. Sabía bien a qué se refería, el escándalo de la desaparición de Black y el allanamiento en su mansión habían dado de qué hablar. Probablemente habrían sido motivo de burla en las reuniones más íntimas de la alta sociedad.

—Hay otra cosa que quisiera preguntarte… —continuó enigmáticamente—. ¿Cómo es eso de que contrataste una enfermera para mí?

—Vaya, veo que Bulma no desperdició el tiempo…

—Entonces es cierto.

—No sabíamos cuánto tiempo estarías inconsciente.

—Eres un pequeño desgraciado…

—Ya que nos estamos poniendo al día, tal vez debería comentarte que encontré a tu querida Bulma bebiendo coñac a solas con Raditz mientras estabas inconsciente.

Las palabras de Tarble lo tomaron completamente desprevenido. No hubo palabras que salieran de sus labios y una creciente intriga se precipitó sobre su estómago.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó en un tono demandante.

—Esta mañana, poco antes de que despertaras. Le pedí que volviera para preparar todo para tu regreso del hospital y cuando llegue estaban aquí.

Vegeta se quedó callado imaginando la escena. Recordaba que Bulma le mencionó que había cruzado unas palabras con Raditz, pero la idea de ambos compartiendo una copa le pareció perturbadora.

—Realmente no estoy seguro de qué tipo de relación mantienen ustedes dos…

—Y tampoco es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo sé. Lo tengo muy claro… pero no me pareció decoroso de su parte. En ese momento le pedí a Raditz que se retirara y le pedí a Bulma que, si alguien venía a hablar contigo, me correspondía a mí ser su anfitrión.

—¿Se lo pediste? —cuestionó Vegeta ladeando una sonrisa.

—Se lo informé. Luego ella me dijo que Raditz había venido a hablar con ella, no contigo. Y él, antes de retirarse, me dijo que Bulma podría despejar sus dudas en su próxima visita.

—Supongo que ahora podrá venir a despejar sus dudas conmigo —aseveró bebiendo un trago más.

—No tengo nada en contra de esa muchacha —comenzó Tarble en un tono sereno—. Pero mientras tú no puedas, por cualquier razón, tomar una decisión en esta casa, es mi responsabilidad hacerlo y mi obligación legal. Y dada tu relación con ella, no podía permitir que en tu ausencia otro hombre pudiera cortejarla, sería un insulto. Aunque no sea tu esposa, ella…

—Ya puedes callarte, Tarble.

Vegeta se sentía intranquilo. Recordó la forma en la que intentó seducirla la mañana en que la conoció y volvió a sentir esa conmoción que lo invadió, una vez más. Estaba ligeramente arrepentido de no haberle indagado más a Bulma al respecto, había pasado de largo muchas de sus palabras. Sabía que habían conversado sobre Zamas, y tal vez por eso Raditz se había negado a hablar con Tarble. O eso esperaba.

—Puedes irte —sentenció finalmente.

Tarble pellizcó la tela del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Le tranquilizaba saber que al menos Vegeta continuaba en una pieza, mentalmente. Temía que aquel accidente podría haber hecho más que dejarlo ciego, pero al parecer continuaba siendo él mismo. Y si seguía siendo el Vegeta que conocía, no permitiría que nadie lo ayude a regresar a su habitación. Incluso aunque tuviera que arrastrarse hasta ella.

—Está bien —respondió.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir de allí, pero unas últimas palabras de Vegeta lo detuvieron por un instante.

—Nappa tiene razón en algo, Tarble —Él se quedó inmóvil y observó a su hermano por encima del hombro—. Uno de nosotros deberá casarse inmediatamente.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 _N/A: Quise cumplir con la fecha que les di, pero lamentablemente no puedo controlar lo que pasa en mi día a día. Empecé a construir mi casa y me está consumiendo la vida, pero basta de excusas, vamos al capítulo. Volvieron los zapatos de Bulma y yo había estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo ¡lloro! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿alguien los recordaba? Ya mismo estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, que me tiene skndalhfkdjfhkdgjfhgdasjgj_

 _Gracias especialmente a dekillerraven, Nuria-db, Flopo89, Calay, Natalia Romanoff1, ag1292, Prla16, Princess Narin, soandrea, Psicomari, Veros, Cristi, Catalina, vegeta-bulma00, Lizzy Gerry, Cordovezza, Rocio 2434, paulayjoaqui, Dika, Georgina G. Miller, Kori, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta. Hoy lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo de contestar reviews así que perdonenme, pero sólo contestaré unos cuantos. Así uso este tiempo libre para seguir con el siguiente capítulo antes de que mis responsabilidades me azoten en la cara._

 _Kori: Por lo general respondo comentarios por orden de llegada, pero el tuyo fue bastante fuerte y decidí dejarlo primero, en caso de que alguien con la misma idea que expusiste en el capítulo anterior quisiera leerlo. Cuando leí tu comentario sentí una ola de emociones, desde enojo y diversión a tristeza. Escribí esta respuesta varias veces, pero finalmente me di cuenta lo agresiva que sonaba y debería ponerme en una posición de comprensión. Porque te comprendo, comprendo que creas que me he copiado de otra historia, pero hubiera agradecido que me lo preguntaras en lugar de acusarme de ello sin saber absolutamente nada de mí. Me hubiera gustado que tuvieras una cuenta para responderte privadamente y que podamos explayarnos en el tema. Sinceramente tuve que googlear de lo que me estabas hablando, y ya lo había leído en otros dos comentarios previos, pero el tuyo fue algo duro, por decir lo delicadamente, y por eso sentí la necesidad de saber de qué estaban hablando exactamente. Yo no miro telenovelas, sé que no me conoces y no tenes por qué creerme, pero la única telenovela que miré voluntariamente fue Betty, la fea. Creo que tal vez, La esclava blanca, pero nada más. Tengo dos trabajos, uno durante la semana y otro los fines de semana, escribo y me la paso con mi familia, no tengo tiempo de ajustarme a un horario para ver una telenovela. Miro películas en Netflix, como mucho. Dicho eso, tampoco leo novelas de época y casi todo el conocimiento sobre la época me lo aporta mi amiga Ashril. Ella sí lee muchísimas, por eso sé que no soy nada innovadora en el género con esta historia. Hoy en día nada es nuevo, todo está escrito y lo único que puedo darles es mi versión. Si creías que una mujer que se case con un hombre ciego es exclusivamente propiedad de una telenovela, lamento decirte que ya se han escrito versiones diferentes de lo mismo más veces de las que podremos saberlo. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que, en el borrador original de la historia, Vegeta no iba a quedar ciego. Lo sugirió mi amiga, que después leyó otro libro de época con un protagonista que pasa por lo mismo y nos quedamos pensando "¿y si alguien cree que es un plagio?"… Al decir eso quiero hacerte entender que sabíamos que alguien que haya leído ese libro podría pensar que estaba copiando esa historia, pero seguí adelante con la idea de dejarlo ciego porque me gustaba. Y ni siquiera sabía que también pasaba en una telenovela. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que la inspiración nació en otra obra, de El Marques de Sade. El libro Justine, los infortunios de la virtud, es uno de mis libros favoritos. Ese es el tipo de literatura que me gusta, ni siquiera leo novelas románticas. Me gustan las historias perturbadoras, como las de Lovecraft y el Marques, Dexter está entre mis favoritos, como así también La historia del loco y Lobo Estepario. Como dice el título de Justine, la protagonista sufre mucho por mantener intacta su virtud, lo que pasa con Bulma en mi historia es una caricia al lado de la vida de Justine, incluso de su hermana Juliette. Sé que todo lo que pudiera argumentar a mi favor podría caer en oídos sordos, que sigas teniendo la misma idea de que plagié el trabajo de alguien más, sin embargo, quiero hacerlo. Quiero que sepas que llevo más de 10 años escribiendo historias, algunas muy malas, aburridas, mal escritas, pero genuinas. Historias mías, salidas de mi mente. Me han plagiado en el pasado y sé cómo se siente, moralmente sería incapaz. Pero sos libre de pensar lo que quieras. En cuanto a lo cliché que es, jamás lo negué. Un lector lo dijo varias veces en los primeros capítulos y 100% tenía razón. Hay mucho cliché en esta historia. Creo que jamás leí una novela romántica que no cayera en el cliché por un instante. Sobre todo, con este tipo de relación amor-odio. Y no es excusa, me gusta la historia así como es y acepto por completo sus errores. Soy humana, me equivoco, pero no robo ideas, puede que me inspire en el trabajo ajeno o incluso en mi vida o la de alguien más, pero eso no es plagio, todos los autores lo hacen. Todo está influenciado de una manera u otra y es extremadamente difícil ser original en una historia de época, ya que tiene tantas restricciones, tanto sociales como históricas, y sin embargo me he tomado muchas libertades. Ojalá este mensaje te llegue de buena manera y sepas entender que en la literatura, sobre todo de época, todo ya fue escrito. Incluso antes de las telenovelas. No quiero que esto suene agresivo, sino que abras tu mente a consumir más del género para darte cuenta de lo que te estoy hablando. Entre los lectores hay varios que son aficionados a las novelas de la regencia y sabrán decirte que no miento, las discapacidades, los matrimonios por conveniencia, la pobreza, son monedas corrientes. La ceguera se da por una falta de flujo sanguineo en el cerebro, por un traumatismo, si alguien cae de cabeza de su caballo, es una posibilidad muy real, por eso se usan cascos, y generalmente una persona que se cae utiliza instintivamente las manos para protegerse, pero en el caso de Vegeta, él sostenía las riendas. Espero lo consideres y no lo tomes a mal, y gracias por tus halagos también._

 _Dekillerraven: Creo que Bulma es el tipo de personaje que no tiene problema en descargar su frustación en cualquiera, sobre todo cuando era joven, por eso Yamcha terminó pagando los platos rotos, en especial dadas las circunstancias. En cuanto a las atribuciones de Tarble, lamentablemente son las legalidades y el papel de la mujer en aquella época, y aún falta ALGO que pasa en los siguientes capítulos y que a mí me horrorizó al descubrirlo, las mujeres avanzamos mucho en los últimos años de lo que eramos en 1800. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo._

 _Flopo89: Me muero por no haber cumplido con la fecha, juro que lo intenté._

 _ag1292: No odio a Vegeta jajaja Sólo creo que las malas acciones no deben quedar impunes, ni siquiera para los personajes que nos gustan. Yo también he contado historias omitiendo la parte de que son fanfics, porque realmente he encontrado algunas muy buenas. Gracias por contar mi historia con tus amigas, sos muy dulce. Voy a tratar de dejar las escenas picantes entre líneas, así sabras hasta dónde saltar y no te perdes lo fundamental._

 _Prla16: Espero que te haya gustado más este capítulo que fue casi exclusivamente de ellos dos. Tarble siempre trama algo, y cada vez que digo SÍ EN ESTE CAPÍTULO LO CUENTO, empiezo a explayarme en otra cosa y no me entra espacio. Creo que soy la única que comprende por completo los motivos de Tarble para hacer todo lo que hace, además de que la época lo ampara, claro._

 _Veros: BAÑOS DE ESPONJA mmmm, ¿me leíste los borradores?_

 _Cordovezza: Mi imaginación vuela con este comentario. ¿Spoiler alert? Spoiler._

 _Georgina G. Miller: Gracias por ser este el primer fic de Dragon Ball que lees, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto como para tirar tu vida social a la puta. Un halago total jajajaja_

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: Amo que todas se hayan enojado tanto con Tarble, pero yo lo comprendo obvio porque yo lo escribí jajaja. Es fácil olvidar que en esta época una mujer, en el caso de Bulma, que se supone que es la amante de un Señor, no tiene ni voz ni voto en todo esto. Tarble es el responsable de su casa si Vegeta muere, o está incapacitado. Y todo esto servirá para el siguiente capítulo, porque en definitiva, si Vegeta muriera Bulma de patitas a la calle. Además, Tarble aún no sabe nada de lo mal que la pasó Bulma en los capítulos anteriores, ni tampoco sobre las humillaciones a las que la sometió Vegeta. Nosotras sí sabemos que Bulma capaz de ayudarlo, y quizás la única que Vegeta deje ayudarlo. Pero más de eso en el próximo capítulo._

 _Ya continúo con mis deditos en el siguiente, espero que nos leamos pronto. Gracias miles por seguir ahí conmigo aunque me demore, no saben cómo aprecio cada comentario que le dejan a esta historia. 478 comentarios, me muero, son increíbles. Gracias._

 _Nos leemos, Nade._

 _PD: Si tienen recomendaciones musicales de música clásica para escribir me las mandan._


	23. XXIII

**_Este debe ser el capítulo más largo que he escrito, y espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Antes de empezar, debo advertir que este capítulo tiene contenido que podría no ser apto para menores de edad, por lo cual recomiendo leer bajo su propia discresión. Dichas escenas estarán marcadas con una línea horizontal, para quienes prefieran saltarlas, cuando vean otra línea horizontal sabrán que la escena habrá terminado, para los demás: Disfruten._**

* * *

 **ENTRE SUS MANOS**

XXIII

Era imposible, tanto para Bulma como para Tarble, pasar por alto la forma en la que Vegeta intentaba cortar el filete que había sobre su plato. Ella había intentado ayudarlo, pero el conde había sido sumamente energético a la hora de negarse a aceptar su ayuda. La idea de que Bulma trozara su carne para dársela de comer en la boca le enfermaba. La daba nauseas el sólo pensarlo y, aunque parecía que la tarea más sencilla se había vuelto un infierno, no podía aceptarlo. No podía dejar que lo cuidaran como a un niño pequeño.

Tomó un cuchillo y luego un tenedor y, a ciegas, intentó utilizarlos. Temía estar haciendo el ridículo frente a ellos dos, e internamente esperaba que Tarble se atreviera a hacer algún comentario. Pero él era más inteligente que eso, y prefirió quedarse callado. Ver a su hermano luchando contra su comida le quitó por completo el apetito. Y él y Bulma compartían miradas, de vez en cuando, sin soltar comentario alguno.

Ella estaba feliz al principio, saber que estaba recuperando el apetito parecía una señal clara de que se estaba recuperando, pero todo se había vuelto más complicado de lo que esperaba cuando se dio cuenta de lo difícil que se había vuelto esa pequeña tarea.

En la mañana había tomado una camisa y prefirió no abotonarla, ya que temía no saber en qué ojal iba cada botón y terminar viéndose como un payaso. La traía suelta y debajo de ella su abdomen se dejaba ver sin arrepentimiento. Tenía el cabello alborotado y aún usaba los mismos pantalones de la noche anterior. Y a juzgar por su amargada expresión, en cualquier momento arrojaría su plato contra la pared más cercana.

Vegeta y Bulma habían tenido una acalorada discusión sobre la camisa que estaba usando en ese momento y él se negaba a volver a discutir al respecto. No quería permitirle que lo ayudara. Incluso sabiendo que su accidente podía haber sido provocado por alguien más, no servía de mucho para aminorar una terrible sensación que lo acechaba. La sensación de estar siendo castigado por sus acciones. La impresión de que una fuerza mayor, fuera de su conocimiento, había girado la mesa en la que se sentaba para darle una probada del plato que él mismo había preparado.

No era una casualidad que después de todo lo que había hecho en su vida, en especial contra Bulma, terminara siendo orillado a aceptar su ayuda. Vegeta aún recordaba las ocasiones en las que la obligó a vestirlo para hacerla sentir avergonzada, para destruir el recato que creía fingido, y doblegarla ante él para que terminara marchándose por donde vino. Era irónico que después de todo aquello, ella se rehusara a marcharse y, por el contrario, se ofreciera encarecidamente a ayudarlo al punto de molestarse con él por no aceptarla.

No podía permitírselo.

Repentinamente, Bulma alzó su tenedor y atacó el filete. Vegeta escuchó el estruendo de la vajilla y se quedó inmóvil, sin saber realmente lo que ocurría. Luego lo levantó, pinchado por su cubierto y lo llevó a su plato. Tomó un trozo de pan del centro de la mesa y lo partió al medio. Colocó la carne entre el pan y tomó la mano de Vegeta para que lo recibiera.

—Ahí tienes, ahora come.

Vegeta gruñó, pero su estómago gruñía más fuerte. Tomó el sándwich entre sus manos y le dio una mordida. Bulma se sonrió victoriosa y le dirigió una mirada suficiente a Tarble, que los observaba perplejo.

El ama de llaves de la mansión cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se disculpó amablemente por su interrupción. Tarble se volteó a ella y recibió el diario que ella le extendió y luego se retiró. Aún inapetente, abrió el diario y lo ojeó desinteresadamente. Bulma comía satisfecha mientras pensaba en qué otro plato podría ofrecerle al conde que no requiriera cubiertos. Repentinamente Tarble contuvo el aliento y al levantar su mirada celeste lo halló preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le cuestionó Bulma y Vegeta masticó suavemente para escuchar su conversación.

—El padre de Black ha fallecido.

Ambos se quedaron totalmente en silencio, aguardando más detalles.

—El obituario dice que murió anoche, sabía que estaba muy enfermo. Qué desafortunado que haya fallecido sin haber encontrado a su único hijo.

—Tiene otro —agregó Bulma—. Lo reconocieron hace poco, su nombre es Goku…

—¿Bardock tenía un hijo ilegítimo?

—Así es, su madre es dueña de una pequeña carnicería en el centro de la ciudad.

—Vaya, supongo que tiene suerte. Si Black no aparecer heredará toda la fortuna de su padre. Ahora que lo mencionas, sí lo recuerdo… Es difícil no reconocerlo, ya que es idéntico a Black. Estaba en la estación de policía cuando fuimos por Vegeta, ¿no es así? ¿El hermano de Raditz?

—Eso creo… —masculló ella, incómoda.

El conde se aclaró la garganta y Bulma no tardó en ofrecerle un vaso con agua. El recordatorio inherente a las amenazas de Raditz volvió a latir en su interior. Bulma sintió aquella presión al mismo tiempo, pero intentó deliberadamente controlar la convulsión de su rostro. Si Goku era amenazado por recibir esa herencia a base de asesinar a su propio hermano, Raditz no tardaría en irse en contra de ellos dos.

—Tendré que prepararme para el sepelio, si me disculpan voy a darme un baño.

Tarble dejó el diario sobre la mesa y Bulma se aproximó a él para leerlo.

—¿No deberías ir tú también?

—¿Estás loca? ¿Y dejar que todos me vean en esta condición? Preferiría estar muerto.

—No digas eso. Sólo creí que era apropiado, es el sepelio de un noble. Tú deberías estar ahí.

Vegeta intentó obviar sus palabras. Si realmente su accidente había sido provocado como él creía, no iba a darle a nadie la satisfacción de verlo caminando con un bastón. Que se burlaran de él sin poder ver sus rostros, que lo señalaran sin que lo supiera.

—Al menos déjame prepararte un baño. Tarble hizo los arreglos para que repararan la ventana de tu habitación. En la tarde limpiarán todo y… traerán la silla que arrojaste por la ventana. Prepararé la tina de mi habitación para ti.

El ama de llaves volvió a acercarse cuando Vegeta pensaba en cómo rehusarse al pedido de Bulma. No sabía si le avergonzaba más que lo ayudara a bañarse o permanecer así por unos días más.

—El conde no recibirá a nadie durante los próximos días —le dijo a aquella mujer.

—No, señora… Es una entrega para usted.

Extrañada, se levantó de la mesa no sin antes pedirle a Vegeta que aguardara por ella. El conde escuchó sus pasos hacer eco mientras se retiraba y continuó comiendo. No imaginaba qué podrían haberle enviado a Bulma, tal vez lo último que había recibido allí habían sido obsequios de Black.

Se limpió la comisura de los labios con el reverso de su muñeca, detestaba la idea de verse mal presentado. Sucio de migajas de comida.

Ella regresó rápidamente y él pudo sentir claramente el entusiasmo en sus pisadas. Caminaba con premura, casi corriendo hasta él. Se paró a su lado y esperó por sus noticias.

—Son las piezas, Vegeta. ¡Ya puedo empezar a trabajar!

—Perfecto, así tendrás menos tiempo para estar hostigándome.

—Mientras desempacan las cajas tengo tiempo de preparar tu baño. Llevas días sin bañarte, Vegeta.

Horrorizado por su propia higiene, no pudo negarse.

—Está bien…

Bulma escuchó un gruñido apagado bajo su voz. Le apenaba que estuviera tan escaso de opciones. Y antes que regocijarse en aquella pequeña victoria, se puso de pie y salió a preparar el baño como le había prometido.

El conde escuchó sus pasos alejarse y al mismo tiempo oyó a los empleados de su mansión hacer barullo mientras recibían las cajas. Ya había terminado de comer, y aunque temía por su apariencia, se puso de pie y caminó trágicamente hasta el umbral de la puerta. El movimiento de los pasos cercanos cesó y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que todas esas miradas desconocidas yacían sobre él.

—Dejen todo en el gran salón.

Al decir eso los escuchó asentir y continuar con sus tareas. Permaneció allí hasta que la última de las cajas fue llevada al viejo salón que ya no oficiaba eventos, desde hacía ya muchísimos años. Lo supuso simplemente por el cese casi por completo de los sonidos a su alrededor. Poco a poco se fueron alejando, esfumando de su alcance.

Todavía sentía una furia terrible palpitando en su pecho, todo su interior rugía de impotencia y volvió a preguntarse cuánto más tiempo podría aguantar sobrellevando esa carga. Se sentía patético en su propia piel, indigno de sí mismo. Y dispuesto a contradecir las ideas macabras que su mente labraba, caminó hasta la escalera. Rogaba que nadie lo estuviera viendo de lejos y en silencio, mientras mecía la palma de su mano en el aire intentando encontrar la baranda de la escalera. Caminó lentamente a través de la nada y su palma rozó una pared. Se maldijo y dudó de ese mapa mental que había trazado, estaba perdido en su propia mansión. Deslizó su mano por la pared y encontró la puerta de entrada. No estaba tan lejos como creía y, sin embargo, no sentía ninguna satisfacción al verse no tan errado en sus cálculos.

Para el momento en el que llegó a la escalera se detuvo a pensar en el desafío que se había vuelto algo tan cotidiano. Pero, a pesar de ello, no se detuvo. Levantó una pierna y buscó el primer escalón, y le indignó no saber qué tan altos eran. La punta de su pie golpeó el escalón y luego halló su superficie. Cinco escalones después, comenzó a preguntarse cuántos escalones había aún por recorrer. Bajo su piel, una pierna comenzó a cosquillearle suavemente. Todo su cuerpo lo había hecho en algún momento. Como si repentinamente sus músculos se durmieran y dejaran de responderle. Esperaba que sólo fuera el resultado de días dormido y no una secuela más que debería soportar. El movimiento involuntario de sus manos comenzaba a desaparecer, y tal vez también lo harían esas extrañas respuestas de su cuerpo.

Con una mano tomó su muslo y lo obligó a subir un escalón más, y fuerza que ejerció sobre ese músculo negado a cooperar, le produjo una sensación extraña de dolor. Apretó los dientes y continuó, recargado sobre la baranda.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Escuchó muy cerca de él.

Sin saberlo había recorrido la escalera casi por completo. Bulma podía ver el dolor transmitido en la convulsión de su expresión. Estaba fatigado, pero no tenía las agallas de admitirlo.

Con la mirada consternada, observó el trayecto que había recorrido silenciosamente y aunque estaba aterrada de las terribles posibilidades que devendrían de una nueva caída, cierta emoción y excitación se acrecentó dentro de ella. Estaba fascinada por su terquedad.

Soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta que realmente no había fuerza en la tierra que pudiera echarse en contra al hombre que tenía en frente.

—Vamos… sólo te falta un escalón.

Contrario a lo que pensó al escuchar sus gritos, Bulma terminó dejándole el camino libre para que continuara. Sin embargo, no lo recorrió ninguna sensación reconfortante. Ahora tenía la maldita certeza de que tenía un espectador de su penosa trayectoria. Afortunadamente sólo le faltaba un paso más para darla por terminada. Colocó casi todo su peso sobre aquella baranda de roble gravado y tomó aire. Subió el último escalón y no pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

—Ven, ya está todo listo —le dijo, pero esta vez no le extendió la mano.

Abrió la puerta y escuchó sus pasos alejarse suavemente.

Le tomó por sorpresa. No era como si estuviera abandonándolo, extrañamente parecía ser lo contrario. Lo incentivaba sin presiones, sin gritos efusivos. Por primera vez lo estaba tratando como si no fuera ciego.

Siguió lentamente el sonido quedo de sus pisadas, imaginando la cama que estaba rodeando. Al llegar al baño escuchó el agua meciéndose dentro de la bañera. Una gota caía, salpicando apenas. Una y otra vez, tan suave como sus pasos.

Al llegar a la bañera sabía lo que seguía.

—Voltéate —le ordenó.

Bulma sabía que podría fingirlo, que él jamás sabría si realmente se había volteado o no. Y él también estaba al tanto de eso, y quizás ordenárselo no serviría de nada. Quizás sólo era una manera más de reafirmar su poder, imaginario en ese momento. Y aunque sabía bien que jamás tendría la certeza de que le haría caso, una parte de él esperaba que lo hiciera. Por su orgullo.

Bulma se dio media vuelta y se sonrió.

—Listo —le dijo.

Fue difícil para él desvestirse en ese instante. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan reticente a desvestirse frente a una mujer. Probablemente porque nunca antes había sentido que había algo mal en su cuerpo. Aun con su confianza desmoronada, se retiró la camisa que no había abotonado ese día. Se detuvo un momento y recuperó valor, exacerbado consigo mismo por dudarlo tanto. Luego, tan rápidamente como le fue posible, se retiró los pantalones y extendió sus manos sobre los bordes de la tina.

Sus manos frías acariciaron la humedad de bañera y metió un pie, casi obligándose a base de gritos internos. El agua tibia le llegó hasta la rodilla. Se afirmó con fuerza, no iba a permitirse caer en ese momento. Introdujo el otro pie y cuando estuvo seguro, se sentó. Escuchó el agua salpicar y caerse por los bordes. Oyó el agua escurrirse por los costados, sobre las baldosas del baño y permaneció sentado.

El agua tibia lo rodeó, sintió el vapor caliente rozarle el rostro y su cuerpo finalmente logró relajarse.

—¿Quieres una esponja? —le preguntó Bulma, aun dándole la espalda—. No voy a mirarte —agregó, recordando que le había dicho palabras parecidas aquella terrible noche en la que la ayudó a quitarse la sangre de Black del cuerpo.

—De acuerdo… —contestó él al cabo de unos segundos.

Con el único fin de hacerlo sentir más cómodo con su presencia, Bulma caminó suavemente hasta él y se agachó junto a la tina. Tomó su mano desde la muñeca y volteó su palma para que recibiera la esponja cubierta de jabón. Vegeta no tardó en comenzar a limpiarse los brazos hasta los hombros y refregarlos con fuerza.

Y, aunque ella le había prometido no mirar, repentinamente se había vuelto extremadamente difícil.

Por supuesto que su cuerpo no había olvidado la sensación de sus manos sobre él. Ni tampoco había olvidado la sensación hormigueante que recorría sus labios después de besarlo.

Había tenido varias oportunidades de verlo desnudo, incluso mientras comía, de tanto en tanto, su mirada celeste le recorría el torso y terminaba sonriéndose al verlo comer echando sus modales por la ventana.

—Puedo ayudarte con tu cabello, si prefieres… —le dijo en un tono dulce y coqueto.

Vegeta podía sentir su voluntad doblegándose, tal vez atribuido a lo relajado que se sentía abrazado por el agua tibia. Volteó su rostro y de alguna forma, para Bulma eso era suficiente afirmación.

Repentinamente, uno de sus dedos le acarició la garganta y se deslizó a través de su piel hasta su mentón.

—Levanta la cabeza.

El conde obedeció sin darse cuenta. En un segundo contuvo el aliento y permaneció inmóvil esperando su siguiente movimiento. Entre la inmensidad oscura que lo acompañaba permanentemente, escuchó leves pasos, movió algunas cosas a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. Se sentía inquieto e intrigado al mismo tiempo.

Suavemente, ella deslizó su dedo índice sobre su ceño y aplacó sus cejas contraídas.

—Tranquilo.

Su voz provenía de arriba, justo frente a su rostro. Y cuando estaba listo para decirle que se dejara de juegos, sus níveas manos se enredaron lentamente entre su negro cabello.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de disimular el placer que le producían sus manos masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

Bulma sonrió satisfecha al ver su relajada expresión y nuevamente se encontró seducida por su masculino rostro envuelto entre sus manos.

Tomó una jarra y la llenó con el agua de la bañera, luego la vertió con cuidado sobre el cabello del conde y masajeó lentamente. Una y otra vez hasta retirar todo el jabón de cada hebra de cabello oscuro. Incluso, después de terminar, continuó acariciándolo. Como si se hubiera vuelto imposible romper ese enlace que los unía.

Apenas abrió sus ojos y Bulma se perdió en el ónice de su mirada ausente.

Vegeta sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza bajo sus costillas, golpeando su pecho acalorado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró aún aprisionado en la oscuridad y se maldijo por no poder ver su rostro, preguntándose qué expresión tendría en ese momento. Si estaría tan ruborizada como en las ocasiones anteriores.

Bulma sintió cómo se separaba de sus manos y se incorporaba sobre la tina. Contrajo sus manos, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo la humedad se volvía fría.

El agua goteó sobre su amplia espalda y se vio tentada a poner sus manos sobre ella, pero se contuvo. Se puso de pie y lo abrigó con una toalla. Colgó otra sobre el borde de la bañera y se alejó unos pasos.

—Iré por tu ropa —le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama con el corazón palpitándole sobre la garganta, dejándola sin aire. Sus mejillas ruborizadas no eran más que la declaración irrefutable de sus deseos más íntimos. Vegeta salió por la puerta vistiendo no más que una toalla, anudada sobre la cintura. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron agigantados e instintivamente volteó su rostro y un grito se ahogó bajó sus labios. Con la boca entreabierta, su mente pensó en cientos de palabras que repentinamente se amontonaron una sobre la otra y su lengua se enredó. Él escuchó un monosílabo imposible y medio sonrió, al menos no era el único incómodo en esa situación.

Los ojos de Bulma se deslizaron y los cerró con fuerza luego de ver su abdomen marcado.

—¿Nerviosa? —le preguntó y Bulma soltó una risa irónica ante su confianza redescubierta.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Creí que dijiste que no era momento de ser pudorosos —comenzó a decir cuando Bulma se acercó a él.

—Podrías habérmelo advertido. Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa. Ten, ponte unos pantalones, por favor.

Inmediatamente se giró sobre sus pasos sin que él se lo pidiera. Su corazón desbocado retumbaba sobre sus oídos y su rostro se sentía hervir. Cerró los ojos, en caso de que la parte más indecente de ella misma se decidiera a echarle un vistazo y esperó mientras escuchaba la toalla caer al suelo. Escuchó la tela deslizándose por el cuerpo del conde e intentó poner toda su voluntad en controlar su respiración y el latido desbocado de su corazón.

—¿Mi camisa? —le preguntó después.

—Sí… —masculló rápidamente y al tomarla torpemente, se fue al suelo y se agachó a recogerla.

Alzó la mirada, inevitablemente, miró sus pantalones negros cubrirlo hasta la cadera, y sobre ellos su abdomen desnudo. La imagen de su pecho amplio la hizo estremecer y tragó con fuerza intentando recobrar la compostura. Se puso de pie y con las manos temblorosas acomodó la manga de su camisa para ayudarlo a vestírsela.

Vegeta sintió sus manos tomando su brazo y la tela suave de su camisa rozarlo hasta los hombros. Oyó su andar ligero, rodeándolo por la espalda para repetir la misma acción del otro lado. Lo ayudó a acomodarla sobre su espalda y por un instante sus níveos dedos le tocaron el cuello. Vegeta tampoco había olvidado su sabor, lo había anhelado en incontables ocasiones. Lo había pensado amargamente mientras compartía la cama con ella para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño. Incrédulo aún de su gran voluntad para someterse a lo que ahora parecía una tortura. Dormir junto a ella y respirar noche tras noche el aroma de su cabello sin poder ponerle un dedo encima, había sido terrible. Y aún así, sufriendo por los gritos sordos de su propia piel, esas noches habían sido serenas. Dormir a su lado le daba cierta paz que no podía compararse con otra sensación. Se sentía cómodo con ella, incluso tal vez, ¿feliz? Quizás satisfecho sería la palabra que él usaría para describir aquel extraño sentimiento. Se sentía satisfecho al escuchar su suave respiración, de saber que su presencia era para ella un bálsamo sobre los horrores que había vivido. Se trataba de una calma inexplicable.

De vez en cuando, se encontraba a sí mismo observando su rostro, debajo de su cabello alborotado y se preguntaba por qué, ¿por qué se sentía tan inclinado a estar allí a su lado? ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que podía conformarlo con simplemente dormir junto a ella?

No era como si jamás lo hubiera hecho. No era el caso, ya que, Vegeta había pasado la noche con muchas mujeres antes de ella. Vegeta había dormido con más mujeres de las que recordaba y en más de una ocasión lo había hecho hasta el amanecer. Pero con cada una de ellas, era terriblemente consciente de ello. A menudo se despertaba en el medio de la noche, incómodo, contando las horas hasta que esa noche finalmente terminara. Como si hubiera algo bajo el colchón. Como si las sábanas picaran. Incluso conciliar el sueño parecía difícil sabiendo que había alguien más en su cama.

Pero nada de eso había pasado con ella, incluso aunque ella roncara de vez en cuando, aunque lo pateara o levantara un brazo repentinamente y le diera un golpe en el rostro. No era lo más plácido del mundo, pero se sentía de alguna forma, extremadamente natural.

Vegeta sintió entonces el temblor de sus manos sobre su ombligo, abotonando su camisa hasta llegar con dificultad a su cuello. Y la idea de estarla desarmando sin hacer absolutamente nada se sintió maravillosa.

Antes de poder pensarlo, llevó una de sus manos hasta las suyas y detuvo el temblor de sus dedos en un instante. Bulma alzó su mirada, con el rostro congestionado de calor, con el pecho vibrando.

—Tranquila, sólo son botones —le dijo él.

Su petulante sonrisa era devastadora y al verlo nuevamente tan seguro, Bulma sintió su piel erizarse bajo su tacto. Su masculinidad la desarmaba, le hacía temblar las rodillas y al mismo tiempo le nublaba el juicio.

Cuando su agarre se deslizó de sus manos suavemente, ella continuó con su tarea tratando de ser lo más discreta posible e ignorar su cuerpo magnifico, ahora escondido debajo de su impoluta camisa. Pero parecía imposible, y le aliviaba levemente que no pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado. Rogaba que no se diera cuenta, que no pudiera escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón teniéndola tan cerca. Al llegar a los botones en su cuello, él levantó su mentón y un leve temor nació dentro de él. Su cuello palpitaba por dentro, como así también lo hacía el resto de su cuerpo. Tal vez podría sentirlo bajo sus dedos y finalmente se daría cuenta de lo ansioso que lo ponía realmente. Sin embargo, no la detuvo, dejó que sus manos le recorrieran el torso y se enredaran en su cuello, acomodando los pliegues de su ropa.

Bulma tomó sus muñecas y le colocó gentilmente los gemelos, luego le ayudó a colocarse una chaqueta también negra y luego le pidió que se sentara sobre la cama, pero él se negó a permitirle que le pusiera sus zapatos. Al terminar, él se puso de pie, pero Bulma colocó una tela sobre sus manos.

—Pensé que te gustaría ponerte guantes.

Él se sonrió, pero encontró bastante complicado ponérselos y Bulma intervino rápidamente para ayudarlo. Por un momento creyó que se frustraría y terminaría arrojándolos a un lado, pero contrariamente, se quedó callado y la dejó recorrer sus dedos con cuidado y esconder la tela de sus guantes bajo su chaqueta.

—Te ves perfecto —dijo ella sin darse cuenta y se avergonzó de inmediato, sin saber cómo borrar ese comentario.

—Lo sé —contestó él con rebosante satisfacción.

—Me alegra verte tan engreído como siempre…

Él no podía saber que Bulma había esquivado su mirada y ahora observaba la ventana sin prestarle real atención. Y no fue hasta que vio la figura de Nathalie deambulando por el patio que recordó la forma en la que había terminado su última conversación.

—Discúlpame, Vegeta… Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Estarás bien, ¿verdad?

—Ve… —respondió sin contestar su pregunta.

No estaba segura sobre cómo exactamente enfrentar esa situación, lo único que sabía es que debía hablar con ella. Después de todo, ella, probablemente era la primera mujer que la había mirado como lo que era y no como la hija de un duque, la heredera de una fortuna, ni tampoco como la desdichada huérfana, ni la empleada de alguien más. Y, probablemente, la había ayudado a escapar del burdel porque sabía que ahí afuera había algo mejor esperando por ella. Tal vez, esa idea había llevado a Nathalie a mirar con duda a Yamcha, temiendo que no se tratara nada más que un hombre que intentaba tomar provecho de ella.

Rápidamente, Bulma se retiró por las escaleras, esperando encontrar a Nathalie. Al llegar a la cocina la encontró junto con un par de señoritas, conversando animadamente. Su presencia pareció hacerlas guardar silencio de inmediato.

—Discúlpenme, pero ¿podrían dejarnos solas? Sólo será un momento.

Nathalie miró a sus compañeras, quienes luego de un gesto amable, se retiraron.

—Creo… —comenzó con cuidado—, creo que te debo una disculpa… Sé que no es excusa, pero con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente he estado muy nerviosa, yo…

—Está bien, Bulma —se apresuró en un tono sereno—. Entiendo… —Y en su rostro no había duda, al contrario, aparentemente estaba feliz de verla regresar a ella—. ¿Cómo está él? —le preguntó, arrancándole una sonrisa amarga a Bulma.

Le apenaba que después de todo no tuviera palabras para recriminarle su penoso comportamiento y, al contrario, se preocupara por Vegeta. Y, aunque había preguntado por él, no parecía que realmente le preocupara el estado del conde, sino el de ella, a través de él.

—Creo que está mejor, al menos ha recuperado un poco el ánimo.

—Yo también te debo una disculpa —dijo luego, con cierto pesar—, creo que debí haber sido un poco más discreta con mis comentarios. No era el momento para avasallarte con esas cosas.

—¿Aún crees que Yamcha tendría algo qué ver en esto?

—Pues, sinceramente no lo descarto. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo confiar en los hombres en general, digamos que he visto lo peor de muchos de ellos.

—Lo comprendo… aún así no puedo imaginarme a Yamcha involucrado en algo así. Él es la razón de que yo esté aquí. Sin conocerme, intervino para que Vegeta me diera trabajo en esta casa, siempre ha sido muy amable y atento conmigo… creo que a él también le debo una disculpa. No lo traté muy bien que digamos la última vez que lo vi.

—He visto a hombres comportarse así, al principio un sueño hecho realidad. Fingen ser lo que estamos buscando, pretenden tener nuestro mejor interés en mente, y cuando no obtienen lo que quieren, se transforman en lo que siempre fueron.

Nathalie se cruzó de brazos y en su gesto Bulma halló el rezago de un viejo recuerdo. Sus palabras trajeron a su mente a Black, casi de inmediato. Su descripción cuadraba casi perfectamente con él. Recordó la manera en la que se movía, y la forma en la que las mujeres lo miraban, encandiladas con su hipnótica sonrisa. Y quizás, de no haber fallecido sus padres, y de no haber caído en la quiebra, ella lo hubiera observado ingenuamente, de la misma manera.

—De todas formas, confío en Yamcha… —agregó Bulma, sintiendo en su fuero interno la diferencia entre él y Black—. Probablemente tengas razón y él sienta algo por mí, pero aún así él sería incapaz de atentar contra la vida de Vegeta. Él no es así.

Su amiga le sonrió con complicidad, si ella confiaba en Yamcha, ella intentaría hacerlo también.

—¿Y tú cómo estás llevando todo esto?

—A duras penas, si te soy sincera… —Soltó un suspiro y se reclinó contra una mesa—. Por momentos Vegeta parece a punto de estallar… como si odiara todo a su alrededor. Mientras que, por otros, parece que volvió a ser él mismo y es tan… reconfortante… No estoy segura de cómo ayudarlo, la mayoría del tiempo no quiere que lo haga. Y lo entiendo, esto debe ser muy duro para él, no quiere recibir a nadie y tampoco quiere salir. ¿Qué hay si esto es permanente? No quiero ni siquiera preguntármelo, pero… ¿y si lo es? No sé cómo hacerle sentir un poco de normalidad entre todo este caos…

—Es muy pronto para hacerte tantas preguntas, toma un día a la vez. No imagino cómo deberá sentirse, entiendo que no quiera recibir visitas. Ha de ser horrible que te estén viendo a la cara y no puedas ni siquiera saber qué expresión tienen. Y, a juzgar por la forma en la que me lo describes es un hombre terriblemente orgulloso.

—Lo sé… —musitó con sus palabras aún deambulando en su mente. Desde que Vegeta habái perdido la vista sólo imaginaba lo difícil que sería para él no conocer sus alrededores. Pero, ahora que ella lo mencionaba, no se había hecho realmente a la idea de que él pudiera odiar no saber qué rostros lo observaban—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Hay algo que me gustaría intentar.

Llegada la tarde, el médico de la familia pasó por la mansión y finalmente pudo examinar a Vegeta con mayor detenimiento. Lamentablemente para él, no tuvo mayores novedades para ellos. El pronóstico podía cambiar en cuestión de días, como podía no mejorar en lo más mínimo. Luego de un par de exámenes, el médico confirmó que la integridad mental de Vegeta no se había visto comprometida. Él recordaba hasta el último minuto antes de perder el conocimiento. Y aunque eso se suponía ser algo bueno, el aspecto reacio del conde no se inmutó.

Bulma había acompañado a Vegeta hasta su despacho y al acompañar al doctor hasta la salida, se cruzó nuevamente con Nathalie, quien había cumplido con su pedido. Luego regresó sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta del despacho una vez más. Su rostro amargado no la detuvo en sus intenciones, se sentía ligeramente entusiasmada por aquella idea que su amiga le había brindado. Se sentó frente a él e intentó dejar de lado las palabras que Vegeta había escuchado, no había nada qué hacer que pudiera mejorar su estado.

—Tengo una idea… —le dijo ella—. Le pedí a Nath que me comprara un par de gafas. Podrías usarlas, quizás así te sentirías más cómodo. Nadie notaría que…

—¿Qué estoy ciego? —le cuestionó y el aire entre ambos se volvió espeso. Su tono frío y premeditado la dejó sin palabras—. ¿Estás bromeando? Por supuesto que lo harán. No puedo caminar un metro sin sostenerme de una pared, no digas estupideces.

—Perdón… creí que podrías sentirte más cómodo si tal vez…

—Jamás me sentiré cómodo estando así.

—Podemos buscar una segunda opinión. Tal vez si vamos a otro país…

—No pienso salir de esta casa. No voy a ser la burla de nadie.

—¡No lo eres! Vegeta, tan sólo considéralo. Si llevas gafas, quizás, puedas pasar desapercibido. Yo puedo ayudarte, yo—

—Silencio… por una vez en tu maldita vida, cállate. No quiero escuchar una palabra más.

Ella dejó las gafas sobre la mesa, rendida ante las palabras de él. Su gesto serio y determinado la detuvo de continuar explicándole su idea, que ahora parecía realmente estúpida, si la pensaba detenidamente. Quizás, es su premura de devolverle un poco de normalidad, había transgredido ciertos límites. Lamentablemente, él no compartía su entusiasmo. Mucho menos después de haber oído por sí mismo el diagnóstico de su médico, uno de los más reconocidos del país.

Vegeta escuchó los pasos de Bulma, alejándose de él. Luego la puerta se cerró y la habitación se sintió inundada de silencio. No le había mentido, sinceramente, no soportaba vivir en ese cuerpo, no de esta manera. Y mientras más meditaba en las posibilidades de una vida entera limitado a esa discapacidad, más se convencía de que no la deseaba.

Luego de sentir una vez más su piel quemar por ella, se cuestionó si realmente podría atarla a una vida consigo mismo. Como había pensado temprano, aquel día antes de su accidente. No había manera de que pensara seriamente ligarla a una vida entera de atender a un hombre discapacitado. A una vida de darle de comer, de bañarlo, de atender a sus más mínimas necesidades. Y la respuesta fue tan rápida y rotunda que no tuvo más dudas. Él jamás podría condenar a Bulma a vivir una vida tan mediocre. Habiendo llegado a esa conclusión, no quedaba mucho más que meditar. Tendría que asegurar su bienestar de una forma u otra, si él terminaba tomando una decisión muy drástica.

La perilla de la puerta giró, y la puerta se abrió nuevamente, sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos. El rechinido de la madera captó su atención y esperó a que aquella persona se anunciara.

—Soy yo… Raditz.

—Esperaba que aparecieras. Siéntate, pero antes, sírveme un trago.

—Parece que estás mejor —comentó él, ligeramente extrañado. Antes de entrar había cruzado unas palabras con Bulma y se había enterado de los pobres pronósticos sobre la salud de Vegeta.

—Me pareció adecuado que tomáramos un trago, ya que no tienes inconveniente en hacerlo cuando estás a solas con Bulma.

Raditz se sonrió y llenó la copa de Vegeta.

—Así que de esto se trata… Empezaré por decirte que yo no le serví el trago, se lo sirvió ella sola.

—No sabía que tomaba.

—Coñac.

—Interesante. ¿De qué conversaron?

—Un poco de mí, un poco de ti.

—¿De mí? —contestó, alzando una ceja y Raditz percibió toda la intriga que su respuesta le había generado.

—Estaba bastante interesada en saber qué es lo que hago exactamente para ti…

—¿Qué le respondiste?

—Nada, por eso me preguntó cómo nos conocimos. Le dije la verdad, supongo que eso no es confidencial ¿no? Aún no me pagabas en ese momento.

El conde tardó en responder, imaginando qué había sido exactamente lo que Raditz había compartido con Bulma sobre su relación.

—Imagino que no viniste puntualmente a hablarle a Bulma sobre nuestro pasado.

—Claro que no, supe lo que había pasado y quería saber cómo estabas.

—Qué detallista. Espero que sepas que será la primera y última vez que estarás a solas con ella, en circunstancias parecidas.

—Tranquilo, no era mi idea. Surgió… espontáneamente.

—Sé el tipo de hombre que eres, así que por tu bien no volverás a hacerlo.

—No tenía opción. Quería hablarle sobre Zamas, sabes que no puedo hablar de eso con Tarble. ¿Quieres que le confiese un homicidio para evitar a tu empleada? Además, ya imagino el tipo de relación que tienen, no tienes que explícamelo. Reconozco un límite cuando lo veo.

—Sabes que no es lo que quiero decir, pero no necesito que Tarble se haga ideas extrañas y tampoco confío en ti comportándote adecuadamente. Ella ya me comentó tus sospechas y de eso quería hablarte. ¿Tienes algo de información sobre ello?

—Nada. Nadie vio nada, ¿qué hay de tu mozo de cuadra? Él estaba ahí, ¿cómo es posible que no haya visto nada?

—No… aún no he hablado con él. Temo asesinarlo si me responde alguna estupidez… Maldita sea… entonces no tengo testigos, ni evidencia alguna de que esto fue un atentado.

—Y si lo fue, tal vez vuelva a ocurrir. Debes andar con cuidado, te recomendaría no salir de tu mansión.

—Si no vuelvo a salir de aquí, Zamas estará muy contento imaginando el tipo de secuelas de las que padezco. No sé qué es peor.

—Aún así no entiendo cuál es su objetivo. Si quería que pagues por lo que pasó con Black, lo mejor sería que te incrimine por su desaparición. Por lo que sé, no han encontrado nada, ni un cuerpo, ni señales de que haya muerto.

—Tal vez se cansó de esperar que la policía haga algo y prefirió tomar cartas en el asunto. O quizás ni siquiera fue él.

La puerta sonó con insistencia. Vegeta y Raditz escucharon el estruendo, pero su conversación era más importante. Una y otra vez la puerta se sacudió bajo el golpe del puño de su visitante, hasta que Nathalie finalmente se acercó para abrir y un hombre corpulento y de gran altura se invitó a entrar. Ella, alertada, se interpuso en su camino y se dirigió a él con rapidez. El hombre parecía tener una impetuosa necesidad de entrar a la mansión, como si buscara algo.

—Perdóneme, Señor. Pero el conde no atenderá a nadie por el momento. ¿Quisiera dejarle un mensaje? Yo puedo dárselo cuando esté disponible.

Su mirada oscura la recorrió de arriba abajo, sin pudor. Y, aunque Nathalie estaba terriblemente habituada a ser vista de esa manera, como un objeto a adquirir, se sintió incómoda. El la observó y paseó su mirada por los alrededores. Luego la miró por segunda vez y en su mirada se encontró con algo familiar, como si supiera quién era. Su labio se curvó debajo de su bigote y algo perverso nació en sus ojos. Esta no era la primera vez en la que se veían. Sin embargo, ella no pudo reconocerlo a primera vista. Había conocido tantos hombres en su vida, tal vez cientos, que se le hizo imposible recordarlo.

Bulma abrió la puerta de su habitación al escuchar el insistente golpe sobre la madera, retumbando en todo el recinto del primer piso y permaneció parada junto a las escaleras al ver a Nappa entrar de forma imponente, casi atropellando a Nathalie. Vio una sonrisa maligna dibujarse en su rostro al verla, recorriéndola de forma lasciva y luego escuchó sus palabras.

—No sabía que Vegeta contrataba prostitutas.

Nathalie no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, y antes de que pudiera contestarle, el tono inquebrantable de Bulma se hizo oír con fuerza.

—Yo me encargo de nuestro invitado, Nathalie —dijo con una creciente impotencia mermando en su interior.

Bulma bajó las escaleras, y Nappa le dirigió la misma mirada retorcida. Recorrió su figura aun esbozando esa tétrica sonrisa, como si estuviera completamente desnuda ante él. De alguna forma, logró hacerla sentirse incómoda, como si no existiera ropa que pudiera cubrirla de tan macabra inspección. Aunque Bulma le había pedido a su amiga que se retirara, ella permaneció junto a la puerta incapaz de dejarla sola con semejante patán.

—Como ya le dijeron, el Conde no atenderá visitas. Así que, si gusta, háganos el favor de retirarse.

—Cuando esta casa sea mía, espero tenerte como empleada. Aunque he de decir que te preferiría en uniforme —le respondió ignorando sus palabras.

—Disculpe, pero yo no soy empleada de Vegeta —contestó, cruzándose de brazos, casi intentando cubrir su pecho de su mirada.

—Pues, yo sí te veo algo familiar. ¿No salieron ambas del mismo prostíbulo? ¿O sí? Vaya, no sabía que Vegeta tenía estos gustos.

—Le reitero, retírese por favor —dijo con más fuerza, casi gritando su pedido.

—Y si no eres una empleada de Vegeta, ¿quién diablos eres para echarme de esta casa? Estoy seguro de que tengo más derecho que tú sobre esta mansión. ¿Quién te crees que eres? He venido a cobrar mi asignación —Alzó las cejas repentinamente, como si entendiera algo, como si hubiera visto algo que antes había pasado por alto—. Oh… —musitó divertido—. Ya sé quién eres, y con más razón no deberías atribuirte el derecho de echarme. No eres más que una amante de Vegeta, una cualquiera. No seas descarada…

—Esta es la mansión del Conde… —pronunció con impotencia.

—Por ahora, pero en muy poco tiempo todo esto será mío. Así que procura caerme bien, y tú también —agregó, refiriéndose a Nathalie—. Y quizás podamos divertirnos un poco, si se portan bien.

Repentinamente, la mano de Nappa se deslizó hasta la cadera de Nathalie y la frotó desvergonzadamente. Ella se alejó sin dudarlo y Bulma sintió la piel de su cuerpo estallar en llamas. Su mirada celeste le perforó las manos y, exacerbada, gritó.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a ponerle las manos encima?! Quiero que se retire inmediatamente, ¡Fuera! ¡Lárguese de esta casa! ¡Es usted un descarado!

Las palabras salían descontroladas de su garganta. Quizás jamás se había sentido tan indignada e invadida, aunque no le habían puesto las manos encima a ella. Olvidó por completo la colosal altura de aquel sujeto y plantó sus pies con fuerza frente a él, aún gritando cosas irreproducibles.

En el despacho, Vegeta y Raditz escucharon de inmediato el altercado y extrañados, se levantaron.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —cuestionó Vegeta.

Raditz abrió la puerta y permaneció allí. Del otro lado del pasillo estaba la puerta de entrada y desde ese ángulo podía ver perfectamente a ambas mujeres enfrentando a aquel hombre inmenso.

—Es tu primo, el calvo. Está discutiendo con Bulma, ella está enfurecida…

 _—¡Fuera! ¡Lo quiero ahora mismo fuera de esta casa! ¡No quiero que vuelva a poner un pie aquí!_

 _—¿Qué? ¡Ja! Tú, mocosa estúpida, no eres nadie. Escúchame bien, ¡NADIE! Para echarme de esta casa. No eres más que una arrimada, una mantenida. ¿Crees que nadie sabe por qué estás aquí? Lo único que quieres es meterte en el bolsillo de Vegeta para salir de tu miseria. ¿Crees que un sujeto como él se casaría con una ramera como tú? He visto muchas como tú pasar por su cama, ¿y sabes qué? Ninguna está aquí al día siguiente. Tal vez hayas durado un poco más que la mayoría, pero eso no te hace diferente a ellas. Eventualmente se cansará de ti y pasará a la siguiente, como siempre ha hecho._

 _—¿¡Ramera!? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Usted no es más que un inútil, una sanguijuela que vive de las migajas de Vegeta. Realmente lo lamento por su esposa, qué martirio ha de ser vivir con un hombre que sobrevive exclusivamente de la asignación de su mujer._

 _—Cierra la boca, mocosa estúpida. Quiero que traigas a Vegeta en este instante, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Lo dejó estúpido el golpe que se dio y lo están ocultando de todo el mundo? ¿Qué pasa con Vegeta? ¿Qué clase de discapacidad tiene que no puede atender a sus parientes? Vengo a cobrar mi asignación, ¡el tiene la obligación de atenderme! Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre esta casa, ni sobre sus empleados, así que no vengas aquí a dar órdenes. Aprende cuál es tu lugar aquí, no eres más que una pobre mujer convenenciera. Así que cierra la boca y trae a Tarble para que conteste en lugar de su hermano._

 _—¡Usted es un degenerado! Un simio estúpido y no me importa si tengo derecho sobre esta casa, usted tampoco lo tiene. Y si quiere ver a Vegeta tendrá que esperar a que a él se le venga en gana atenderlo. Y Tarble no se encuentra, así que tendrá que lidiar conmigo, ¡le guste o no!_

Nappa hizo un además de ignorar a Bulma, con la intención de hacerla a un lado para entrar a la mansión.

 _—¡Deténgase! Usted entrará a esta casa sobre mi cadáver._

 _—¿Por qué mejor no vuelven al prostíbulo del que salieron? Mujeres ordinarias._

—Ya es suficiente, Raditz. Dame esas malditas gafas.

Mientras los gritos resonaban del otro lado del pasillo, Raditz se volteó al escritorio de Vegeta y tomó unas gafas de cristal circular, de color rojo. Se las tendió al conde y él se las puso rápidamente. Las palabras de Nappa lo estaban volviendo loco y fue incapaz de controlar el impulso que le ardía por enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, no podía darle la satisfacción de verlo verdaderamente incapacitado y darles crédito a sus palabras. Probablemente él no haría más que reírse de su estado, mofarse aún más de Bulma y de repartir por toda la alta sociedad aquella trágica historia. Luego, sin pensárselo demasiado, abandonó su refugio detrás de la pared de su despacho y sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, salió por el pasillo y enfrentó los gritos de Nappa.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi mansión y armar este penoso espectáculo?

Bulma sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando su voz hizo estruendo en la habitación. Se volteó de inmediato y lo vio del otro lado de un largo pasillo, usando las gafas que le había conseguido gracias a Nathalie. Su sonrisa se ensanchó casi de inmediato, una vez que el temor que sentía por él se disipó. Raditz estaba parado a su lado, de brazos cruzados, y caminó directamente hasta Nappa al escuchar la clara orden del conde.

—Raditz, hazme el favor de sacar la basura.

—Con gusto.

Raditz pasó entre las mujeres como un huracán y Nathalie tomó a Bulma por los hombros para alejarla de aquel enfrentamiento. Del otro lado, Vegeta apretaba la mandíbula detestando no poder ver cómo Raditz echaba a ese descarado de su mansión.

Ambos hombres eran increíblemente altos, y aunque Raditz era más bajo por pocos centímetros, logró tomarlo de su chaqueta y llevarlo orillado a una pared. Cuando el calvo estaba a punto de insultarlo, Raditz le acertó un golpe en la mejilla que probablemente le había roto un par de dientes. Bulma se liberó del agarre de Nathalie y corrió a abrir la puerta de entrada para que pudieran sacarlo de allí. Pero, como era de esperarse, no sería tan fácil. Nappa le dio un cabezazo a Raditz en medio de la frente y logró confundirlo por un instante, pero se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido como para darle un golpe directo en el abdomen. Cuando el calvo calló sobre sus rodillas, escupiendo sangre sobre la alfombra, Raditz lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hacia las afueras de la mansión.

Y, justo como Vegeta le había pedido, lo dejó caer sobre los botes de basura. Pero, antes de poder levantarse del suelo, una pila de desperdicios que emanaban olores repugnantes lo bañó. Se limpió el rostro de una masa vomitiva y viscosa y al alzar el mentón se encontró con el rostro de la mujer que había increpado al entrar en la mansión.

—Creí que el conde nos había pedido sacar la basura.

 _—_ Maldita perra…

Raditz apoyó todo el peso de sus botas sobre el rostro de Nappa, cerrándole efectivamente la boca.

—Esa no es manera de referirse a una dama.

Luego de que Raditz y Nathalie volvieran a entrar a la mansión, Bulma cerró la puerta con llave. Miró por la ventana y vio a Nappa quitándose restos de comida de la ropa para después retirarse, mirándola de reojo. En aquel momento, sus sospechas sobre él habían crecido. Después de todo, Tarble le había comentado lo que pasaría si Vegeta no cumplía con el testamento de su padre y se casaba. Probablemente él estuviera contando los días que le quedaban.

Al voltearse, vio a Nathalie tomando con delicadeza el rostro magullado de Raditz y se sonrió sin darse cuenta. Pero aquel pequeño encuentro se vio interrumpido por la voz imponente del conde.

—Raditz, a mi oficina ahora.

Bulma entendía la frustración que el conde sentía por las terribles palabras de su primo, sin embargo, lo que ella comprendía apenas alcanzaba la superficie de todo lo que él estaba pensando en realidad.

Vegeta volvió a su oficina y con un poco menos de dificultad llegó a su escritorio y se sentó. Cuando escuchó a Raditz llegar, le ordenó con firmeza que cerrara la puerta.

De todo lo que había escuchado, lo que más le había perturbado era la relación de sus palabras con las de Tarble. Aunque sus discursos e intenciones eran diferentes, estaban intrínsecamente conectados. Y, lo que le carcomía por dentro era su veracidad.

Bulma no era nadie.

Legalmente, no había ningún derecho que la amparara si algo le pasaba. Si Vegeta sufría otro atentado, o si hubiera perdido la vida en su accidente, Bulma hubiera quedado en la mismísima miseria. Y él, tenía que solventar esa situación lo antes posible.

Ya lo había meditado, luego de hablar con su hermano la noche anterior y de haber terminado con la contundente determinación de que uno de los dos debía casarse.

—En este cajón hay un sobre. Búscalo. Tiene un sello roto —le dijo a Raditz, quien se mostraba algo consternado por la seriedad de su gesto.

Abrió el cajón y no tardó en encontrar la invitación que le había llegado hacía pocos días.

—Allí encontrarás un nombre, quiero que busques a esa persona y lo cites lo antes posible. Quiero reunirme con él.

—¿Vas a dejar que te vean así? —le cuestionó, y por un momento Vegeta casi había olvidado que estaba ciego—. Aunque debo decir que lo de las gafas fue una buena idea, dudo que Nappa se haya dado cuenta de nada.

—Supongo que, de haberse dado cuenta, lo hubiera mencionado de inmediato… Lo que dijo ese imbécil debe ser lo que todos están pensando, ya los imagino…

—Probablemente, pero, así como con tu compromiso, el desastre del baile y el allanamiento, terminarán olvidándolo con el paso del tiempo.

—No si no vuelvo a salir de aquí.

Raditz guardó la invitación en su bolsillo y se reclinó contra la pared de brazos cruzados. Miró por la ventana con desinterés y continuó.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Saldrás y dejarán que todos te vean para confirmar los rumores?

—Por ahora encárgate de lo que te pedí…

—Claro… No te preocupes por ello.

Él salió del despacho del conde de inmediato. Poco después, Tarble regresó del servicio velatorio y no tardó en enterarse de las novedades que acontecieron aquel día. Los tres, junto con Bulma y Vegeta, se dirigieron al estar para conversar al respecto.

Parecía ser que, para Tarble, no había más duda sobre quién era el verdadero culpable sobre lo que había pasado con Vegeta. Que aquel accidente, había sido provocado por Nappa.

—Debe tener algún cómplice… Se me hace difícil imaginar que él sólo pudiera encargarse de ello.

—Pudo haber sobornado a alguno de los mozos para que rompiera las riendas —agregó Bulma.

—Ciertamente tiene los motivos suficientes para intentarlo. Debo admitir que me sorprende, lo creía más cobarde.

—Siempre ha envidiado nuestra fortuna… —sentenció Tarble.

—La idea de las gafas funcionó a la perfección. Él quedó perplejo al ver a Vegeta, debía estar rezando por que estuvieras en silla de ruedas, o algo por el estilo.

—Si eso es cierto, Bulma tiene razón. Deberías intentarlo, mañana es el funeral de Bardock, ¿qué mejor ocasión para presentarte y cerrarles la boca a todos esos imbéciles?

Vegeta alzó una ceja al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Posiblemente sería la primera vez que lo escuchaba referirse con tal desprecio a la clase noble a la que pertenecía. La realidad era que, en el encuentro ecuestre, Tarble había saboreado de primera mano las miradas de desprecio y los susurros a sus espaldas. Aunque no tenía la relación más amistosa con su hermano, había descubierto cierto afecto hacia él, quizás más fuerte que su misma enemistad. Y era ese mismo afecto el que lo llevaba a la indignación, al saber con certeza que esas mismas personas estarían burlándose a costillas de su único hermano. Era inaceptable.

—Es una gran idea. Yo puedo ir contigo, si estoy a tu lado puedo decirte quiénes están presentes. Ni siquiera tienes que hablar con mucha gente, simplemente con presentar tus respetos a la familia podrías darte por satisfecho.

—No voy a ir a hacer el ridículo.

—Yo también llevaré gafas. Es un funeral, no seremos los únicos. Te aseguro que si lo hacemos bien pasarás desapercibido. Confío en que podrás hacerlo. Te he visto recorrer esta mansión por ti mismo y sólo llevas un par de días así. Con Bulma a tu lado, tendrás una guía confiable.

Le producía cierta ansiedad la idea de presentarse en ese estado al funeral de Black, pero el saber que Bulma podría guiarlo en la oscuridad para aparentar su situación parecía un plan sumamente atractivo. Las palabras de Nappa le habían calado profundamente, magullando su ya deteriorado orgullo. Si alguien se acercaba a saludarlo, lo cual era bastante improbable. Bulma y Tarble se encargarían de decirle de quién se trataba. Y tal vez, usando esas gafas, nadie notaría que sus pupilas no miraban fijo a ningún sitio.

—Está bien… pero ante el primer inconveniente, saldremos de allí.

Bulma y Tarble se sonrieron extasiados, incrédulos ante lo que oían. No daban crédito a sus oídos. El conde escuchó la voz excitada de Bulma, pero él se mantuvo implacable, ni una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se ceño fruncido permaneció inquebrantable. Aún lo azotaban las dudas, y sin embargo, puso su vida en manos de ese par con la esperanza de acallar la serie de rumores que se habrían esparcido sobre él. Y, sobre todo, demostrarle tanto a Zamas como a Nappa, que no habían logrado su objetivo, sean cual fuere el culpable de lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta se preparó para el funeral como si fuese una batalla campal. Bulma eligió su mejor traje y Tarble consiguió un recatado vestido negro para ella y, además, un abanico del mismo color. Le comentó que podría usarlo para hablar disimuladamente con el conde, explicarle minuciosamente quiénes estaban presentes y avisarle, en caso de que alguna persona se acercara a ellos.

Le extrañó el semblante férreo del conde, se veía confiado, como si hubiera pensado toda la noche sobre lo que harían aquel día. Se colocó unas gafas negras, al igual que Tarble. Serían más útiles para disimular su ceguera. Y, afortunadamente, el día había decidido acompañarlos en aquel plan. El cielo escaso de nubes dejaba al descubierto los rayos del sol, no sería extraño que ambos tuvieran gafas oscuras puestas.

Una vez en el carruaje, Bulma se aferró del brazo de Vegeta, como habían planeado. Pero, aunque lo habían pensado con anticipación, el hecho de rodear sus bíceps con su delgado brazo nivel logró hacerla sonrojar. Debajo de su chaqueta, sus músculos se contraían bajo su toque. Repentinamente, era extremadamente consciente de estarlo tocando y la distraía de su verdadera misión.

Del otro lado, Vegeta sentía el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Su pecho recargado sobre él lo sacó de sus pensamientos por un instante, e intentó concentrarse en lo que les concernía verdaderamente.

—Ya llegamos… —dijo Tarble cuando el carro se detuvo—. Hay mucha gente reunida, en breve llevarán el cajón al cementerio.

Su primera tarea, bajar del carruaje con el mayor disimulo posible, salió de acuerdo a lo planeado. Sin embargo, la sensación de incertidumbre y ansiedad en el conde no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, con cada paso se sentía más arrepentido de lo que estaban haciendo.

Bulma se aferró a él con fuerza y le dio claras instrucciones de seguir su andar. Vegeta mantuvo la frente en alto y caminó firmemente, intentando no dudar de su trayectoria. Bulma extendió su abanico sobre sus labios para hablarle con mayor tranquilidad.

—No eres el único con gafas, ya conté unos cinco desde que llegamos.

Vegeta volteó su rostro a ella, y se sintió como si realmente pudiera verla. Ella no pudo evitar examinar la curva de su nariz bajo las gafas, impresionada de lo bien que sea veía en realidad.

—¿Alguien conocido?

—Muchos nobles, pero era de esperarse… —Se extrañó un instante y dudó sobre las palabras que iba a compartir con él.

—¿Qué pasa? No te quedes callada.

—Tengo la sensación de que todos nos están observando.

Una sonrisa inoportuna se le plantó en el rostro al conde.

—Eso también era de esperarse.

Jamás se había sentido tan invadida de ojos curiosos, como ahora, colgada del brazo de Vegeta. Pero, a pesar de ello, enderezó la espalda con orgullo y continuó caminando entre la multitud. Notó una mujer a lo lejos, mayor, con el cabello recogido y el rostro oculto en un sombrero con puntilla que apenas le ocultaba la mirada. La vio sonreír de forma burlona para luego darse vuelta para cotillear con otras de su misma edad. La conocía, había asistido a varios bailes oficiados en la vieja mansión de su padre, y probablemente estaría burlándose de ella en ese momento. Para todos los presentes, Bulma era una desfachatada. Una joven mujer soltera, caída en la miseria, abrazando con orgullo el brazo de un conde con el que ni siquiera estaba comprometida. Y, además de eso, dudaba que hayan olvidado el penoso incidente en el baile en el que salió llorando después de discutir con el mismo caballero que ahora acompañaba. Del otro lado, un hombre la miró y le sonrió fugazmente. Tarble caminaba cerca de ella y esas miradas y risas disimuladas tampoco escaparon de su conocimiento. Él miró de reojo el caballero que fumaba un puro mientras observaba el andar de Bulma, y luego vio su gesto contrariado. Quizás, para ella no era tan obvio como lo era para él, la imagen que estaban enviándole al mundo. La idea de que Bulma era capaz de involucrarse con un hombre que al parecer no planeaba desposarla. El concepto de que, tal vez, ella era una mujer fácil de seducir.

—No les prestes atención —le dijo Tarble a Bulma en voz baja.

Ella asintió suavemente y volvió su vista al frente, le dio leves indicaciones a Vegeta y entre ambos le indicaron quiénes estaban presentes. No fue una sorpresa que nadie se acercara a saludarlos, ni siquiera a Tarble. Vegeta se sentía más tranquilo, realmente le estaban haciendo un gran favor al ignorarlo.

No fue hasta que Tarble se mostró un poco incómodo y caminó hasta uno de los presentes, un comerciante con el que había hecho algunos negocios poco tiempo atrás. Aunque se sentía renuente a abandonarlos, imaginó que podría dejar la situación en manos de Bulma. Todo parecía relativamente tranquilo.

Bulma observó el semblante preocupado de aquel caballero, lo cual no le parecía raro, dadas las circunstancias y, al voltearse, su mirada celeste quedó prendida de una mujer que los observaba no muy lejos. Su mirada penetraba con fuerza la unión entre el cuerpo Vegeta con el suyo. Y por un instante, se detestó por la idea que pasó por su mente. Aquella mujer era, seguramente, la dama más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su cabello rubio brillaba con fuerza bajo los rayos del sol, y su vestido negro le estrechaba con fuerza su diminuta cintura. A primera vista el negro de su ropa no hacía más que destacar la leche de su piel, salpicada por pequeñas pecas en su rostro y clavícula. Sus grandes ojos verdes eran hipnóticos, y se alegró de que Vegeta no pudiera ver la forma en la que ella lo observaba.

Repentinamente ella comenzó su peligroso trayecto hasta ellos dos, y por alguna razón Bulma temió que pretendiera saludarlos. Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de Diana y pensó en la posibilidad de que ella fuera una de las tantas antiguas amantes de Vegeta. Dudó sobre lo que debía hacer, ¿tendría que advertirle o intentar evitarla? Pero al verla ya muy cerca de ellos trató de alertarlo lo más rápido posible.

—Una mujer rubia se acerca —alcanzó a decirle antes de que ella se interpusiera frente a ellos.

Por supuesto Vegeta no supo a qué se debía el repentino cese de sus pasos, y tampoco pudo dirigir su mirada al rostro de aquella bella mujer. Bulma presintió su frustración, su ceño se frunció suavemente y lo miró casi ignorándola por completo.

—¿Pasaste de evitarme a ignorarme por completo? ¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme? —Le dijo, y él hizo el gesto de observarla tratando de girar su rostro al lugar de donde provenía su voz.

—Brigitte —contestó casi de inmediato.

Bulma sintió su estómago arder al darse cuenta de que era capaz de reconocerla por el solo timbre de su voz. Y su cólera se incrementó rápidamente al notar la sonrisa que estaba ladeando en ese instante.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Unos años.

—Veo que estás muy bien acompañado. ¿Tu esposa?

Vegeta se aclaró la garganta y Bulma pudo sentir la incomodidad que había en el aire.

—Bulma, Bulma Briefs —contestó ella intentando ensanchar una sonrisa—. Lamento que mi acompañante no me haya presentado de forma adecuada.

—Un gusto, Bulma. También lamento que Vegeta no me haya presentado. Mi nombre es Brigitte Catelvad… —Su mirada volvió a la del conde, que yacía en permanente oscuridad, debajo de los cristales de sus gafas—. En fin, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo. Deberíamos reunirnos, tengo muchas cosas qué contarte.

—Ya lo imagino…

Las palabras de Vegeta, aunque acotadas, guardaban cierto enigma que carcomió a Bulma por dentro.

—Estaré esperando tu invitación —le dijo en un tono suave—. Fue un placer conocerte, Bulma, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

El conde sintió las uñas de Bulma aferrarse a su chaqueta y casi podía percibir la manera en la que lo estaba mirando.

—¿Continuamos? —le dijo, intentando en vano obviar lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿No vas a explicarme qué diablos fue eso? —cuestionó bajo su abanico, comenzando a caminar con extrema lentitud.

—¿Realmente crees que este es el momento o el lugar adecuado?

—¿Qué demonios fue eso de que tiene muchas cosas qué contarte? ¿Quién es esta tal Brigitte?

—Te lo explicaré en la mansión.

—Vas a explicármelo ahora mismo.

—He dicho que no es ni el momento ni el lugar. ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?

—Tu no sabes la forma en la que te miraba. ¿Quién es? ¿Una de tus viejas amantes?

Vegeta soltó una leve risa que sólo logró exasperar más a Bulma.

—No puedo creer que te estés riendo de mí.

—No me estoy riendo de ti, y si realmente necesitas saber quién es ella te lo diré sólo para que des este tema por terminado —Bulma esperó, mientras Vegeta parecía recordar algún hecho gracioso del pasado—. Brigitte y yo estuvimos comprometidos hace muchos años.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó incrédula, atragantándose con sus palabras.

—¿No lo sabías? Me sorprende, solías ser una de las mujeres más chismosas de la ciudad.

—No lo sé, tal vez lo supe y no le presté atención. Pero, espera… si estuvieron comprometidos, ¿por qué no te casaste con ella?

El conde soltó un suspiro que sólo denotó cuánto le fastidiaba compartir aquella historia.

—Cuando era joven, mi padre estaba preocupado poca preocupación en contraer matrimonio. Entonces, él y el padre de Brigitte nos comprometieron. Ella era, una unión conveniente. Pero al parecer, ella estaba enamorada de un joven de servicio. Los encontré una tarde a ambos, en la cocina de su mansión, cuando su padre me citó a una reunión sin avisarle.

—Oh… Vegeta, lo siento mucho yo…

—¿Lo sientes? Fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado —le dijo sonriendo con satisfacción—. Sin saberlo, me hizo un gran favor. Después de ese desastroso arreglo, mi padre no pudo volverá obligarme a comprometerme con otra mujer. A ella, en cambio, no le fue tan bien. Su prestigio se fue a la basura y su padre terminó casándola con un viejo decrépito. Decrepito y adinerado. Supe que el muchacho del que estaba enamorada recibió una jugosa suma de dinero para irse de la ciudad. Supongo que debe estar buscando a su próximo marido, ya que el viejo Catelvad falleció hace unos años y ya ha de haber terminado su periodo de duelo. Él tenía hijos de su primer matrimonio, y ahora sólo vive de su asignación. Para una mujer que solía ser acaudalada, una mísera pensión no debe ser suficiente.

El silencio de Bulma luego de su respuesta se le hizo extraño, y más extraño aún fue la forma abrupta en la que se detuvo. Él se sintió repentinamente muy nervioso. Bulma tragó con fuerza y volvió a abanicarse.

—El hermano de Black está caminando directo hacia nosotros… —Le dijo.

—Mantén la calma, deja que se acerque.

—Sería imposible evitarlo, aunque quisiera, nos está mirando fijamente. Maldición, ¿por qué tiene que parecerse tanto al desgraciado de su hermano?

—Será mejor que no veas el cajón…

Vegeta se maldijo por no haber tenido en cuenta ese detalle que había logrado congelarle la sangre a Bulma. Tanto Bardock, como Goku, eran extremadamente parecidos. Y posiblemente, para ella, no sería nada fácil enfrentar no a uno, sino a dos copias del hombre que había asesinado. Pero Bulma se abanicó y trató de tranquilizarse, ya estaba muy metida en ese plan como para retroceder ahora. Y, a pesar de que ambos se sentían terriblemente renuentes a continuar, se mantuvieron firmes y con la frente en alto.

—Buenas tardes —los saludó el joven finalmente.

Vegeta extendió su mano enguantada rápidamente, antes de que él pudiera ofrecérsela y no supiera cómo recibir su saludo. Goku estrechó su mano, su agarre era firme, Vegeta lo notó en un instante.

—Mi nombre es Goku.

—Vegeta. Mis condolencias para su familia —contestó él.

—Yo soy Bulma, lamento mucho su pérdida —agregó Bulma.

—Muchas gracias —respondió él con una sonrisa tenue.

Bulma hizo un esfuerzo muy grande al pararse frente a él, y le fue inevitable parar el latido acelerado de su corazón al recordar lo que había pasado esa fatídica noche.

—Usted es amiga de Milk, ¿no es así? —le preguntó en un tono sereno y muy bajo.

Sorprendida por su pregunta, notó que ella no estaba presente. Y luego recordó que probablemente su estómago ya estaría mostrando su estado. Lo más seguro era que se estuviera escondiendo de todos para evitar habladurías, sobre todo en un momento como ese.

—Sí… ¿cómo está ella?

—Está muy preocupada por todo lo que está pasando… Ella me comentó que has sido muy amable con ella, y te agradezco por ello. Cualquier amiga suya es amiga mía.

El tono de su voz era diferente al de Black. Extrañamente parecía sincero y amable. Su sonrisa no escondía otras intenciones, y tenía ganas de decírselo a Vegeta aunque no pudiera, no en ese instante. El muchacho ensanchó su sonrisa y luego de un momento de mirarlos a ambos, pareció darse cuenta de algo y alzó las cejas como si estuviera sorprendido.

—Espera, yo los he visto antes. ¿No nos vimos en la estación de policía?

Las uñas de Bulma se hincaron en el conde una vez más. Vegeta sintió una incipiente incomodidad y sin darse cuenta había dado un paso hacia atrás, como si quisiera retirarse lo más pronto posible.

—Sí, son ustedes. ¿También los citaron por la desaparición de Black?

—¿Podría bajar un poco la voz? —le pidió el conde en un rugido apagado.

 _Maldito imbécil_ , pensó.

—S-sí… —tartamudeó Bulma—. Pero todo fue una gran confusión, estoy segura de que pronto se resolverá.

—Eso espero —respondió cándidamente y parecía realmente tranquilo al respecto—. Espero que no les hayan causado muchos problemas.

—En absoluto —dijo Bulma intentando sonreír y una risa nerviosa se le escapó—. Todo se resolverá muy pronto, no tengo dudas de ello —continuó riéndose casi frenética y Vegeta apoyó su mano enguantada sobre la que se aferraba de su brazo con la esperanza de calmarla.

Goku ensanchó su sonrisa y con confianza, alzó una mano contra Bulma y la apoyó en su hombro. Aquel muchacho parecía inmune a las normas comunes de etiqueta y, era de esperarse, era un muchacho común y corriente. Sin embargo, algo en él parecía simple, como si fuera todo lo que alcanzara a ver y nada más. En ese momento, al ver su amplia sonrisa sincera se dio cuenta de que, si Milk había arriesgado su reputación por aquel hombre, era imposible que fuera la mitad de lo que Black solía ser. Entonces sonrió con igual sinceridad y finalmente pudo comenzar a separar a esas dos personas, de rostros tan similares.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido. Iré a acompañar a mi madre, esto es muy difícil para ella…

—Dele nuestras condolencias —agregó Vegeta y él asintió para luego retirarse.

De haber visto la forma descarada en la que la había tocado, habría sido indignante para el conde. Pero, Bulma sabía que no había nada detrás de sus modos. Y tal vez, era sincero cuando le dijo que eran sus amigos, así nada más.

—Parece un muchacho agradable… —musitó Bulma.

—A mí me pareció un idiota.

Ella se rio suavemente, un poco más tranquila y luego siguió el rumbo que había tomado Goku con la mirada para posar sus ojos sobre su madre. La mujer limpiaba sus lágrimas, y su congoja se le contagió repentinamente. Sabía que ella no era su esposa, se había enterado hacía poco, conversando con Vegeta, que Bardock había sido prometido a una mujer poco antes de involucrarse con Gine, la madre de Goku. Le produjo cierta pena que aquella mujer no diera la talla que se esperaba para ser su esposa, y se preguntó si aquellas lágrimas eran las de una mujer que había estado enamorada toda su vida de un hombre casado, que no podía corresponderla.

—Saludemos a la viuda y vámonos de aquí. Tengo una reunión a la que no debo faltar —sentenció el conde.

—¿Una reunión?

—Así es.

—Creí que no ibas a recibir a nadie.

—Cambié de opinión.

Tarble se reintegró al grupo poco después y juntos se acercaron a la viuda de Bardock para presentar sus condolencias. Para su fortuna, nadie parecía haber notado la ceguera de Vegeta. La viuda no parecía tan afectada por su pérdida como la madre de Goku, y al conocerla sintió una energía similar a la de Black en ella. Parecía una mujer sombría, y la miró con ligero desprecio al saludarla. Sin embargo, se mantuvo cordial y recibió sus respetos con cierta altura.

Al retirarse, Bulma volvió a sentir su cuello arder y se volteó con la sensación de estar siendo observada. Pero esta vez no sólo se encontró con la mirada de la ex prometida de Vegeta, sino también, no muy lejos de ella, con la de Zamasu, el socio de Black.

Repentinamente le nació una gran urgencia por salir de ahí y sus pasos se aceleraron. Vegeta se había vuelto terriblemente consciente del cuerpo de Bulma, y quizás era de lo único que era realmente consciente.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-no, sólo quiero que nos marchemos.

Él deseaba increparla, pero no tenía tiempo para ello. La reunión que había hecho a través de Raditz sería en breve y era primordial que estuviera ahí a tiempo. Ya lo tenía completamente decidido, y las consecuencias que devendrían de aquella cita poco le importaban a ese punto. Ya casi no le quedaba tiempo.

Al llegar a la mansión, Bulma acompañó a Vegeta hasta el despacho y le pidió que lo dejara solo. _Tal vez sea momento de que te concentres en tu proyecto, ¿no crees?_ , le dijo y aunque la había ofendido levemente, tenía cierta razón. Aunque la forma en la que le había pedido que se marchara no había hecho más que incrementar su creciente curiosidad sobre su importante reunión. Sin embargo, se marchó al gran salón que ahora se convertiría en su taller y comenzó a desempacar las piezas que había pedido y a ordenarlas sobre el suelo.

Extendió sus planos sobre el piso de parqué y comenzó a organizarse. Y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de lo molesta que era su falda, los volados se extendían sobre el suelo y apenas le dejaban ver lo que estaba haciendo. Los pliegues le hacían difícil agacharse y pensó lo convenientes que eran los pantalones para los hombres. Ella jamás había usado pantalones en toda su vida, ni siquiera para montar a caballo. Pensó en la idea de robarle un par a Vegeta, y de hacerlo, también debería llevarse una camisa. Pero la idea no le pareció del todo viable, su cintura era más pequeña y quizás sería más difícil mantenerlos en su sitio que lidiar con su propia falda. En cambio, los pantalones de Tarble quizás serían más apropiados, pensó. Él era más pequeño que Vegeta, y más menudo también. ¿Sería muy descarado ir a su habitación a robarle un par?

Y no sólo su ropa le resultó problemática. Las piezas que había pedido estaban cubiertas de una fina capa de aceite y poco después descubrió, no sólo su vestido cubierto de manchas negras, sino también sus manos.

Salió rápidamente al baño más cercano con la idea irremediable de que tendría que usar ropa especial para trabajar. Y, en el camino de ida a la habitación que ocupaba Tarble, vio a un caballero siendo guiado por una de las empleadas de la mansión, hasta el despacho de Vegeta. Bulma lo observó de lejos. Era un hombre mayor, muy elegante y nunca lo había visto en esa casa anteriormente. Y probablemente, jamás lo había visto. El caballero andaba sostenido de un bastón negro con apliques dorados, y llevaba un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo.

A pesar de que se moría de ganas de saber qué estaba tramando el conde, Bulma caminó discretamente a la habitación de Tarble y revolvió entre su ropa para llevarse un par de pantalones y un cinturón que parecían quedarle bien.

Ya en el despacho, la empleada de Vegeta anunció a su tan esperado invitado.

—El señor Abraham Hamilton, mi señor —dijo a joven educadamente.

Vegeta ya no se sentía tan inquieto por su ceguera, y aunque no podía ver al hombre que había citado, se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano. El agarre tembloroso de aquel hombre le dejó saber al conde que se trataba de un hombre mayor y avejentado. Luego le ofreció asiento.

—Ofrécele algo de beber a nuestro invitado —le pidió a la muchacha.

—Un té será suficiente, jovencita. Muchas gracias.

—Enseguida, ¿usted tomará algo Señor?

Vegeta negó, sería imposible para él disimular su ceguera si no podía beber de su propia taza sin mancharse la ropa o siquiera saber en que parte de la mesa estaba su taza. Cuando la señorita se retiró para preparar el té, el conde continuó.

—Lamento no haber podido responder a su carta antes.

—No se preocupe, supe lo de su accidente… Me alegra que esté bien y que haya podido recibirme de todas formas.

—Le agradezco mucho que haya venido, sé que debió haber sido una molestia.

—Para nada, estoy muy interesado en lo que tiene para decirme.

—Entonces será mejor que vayamos al grano, cuénteme sobre su hija por favor.

El hombre sonrió amablemente, aunque Vegeta no pudo verlo. Tosió luego y el conde se preguntó internamente por su estado de salud, pero no le cuestionó nada al respecto.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina por unos paños, Bulma se encontró con la misma muchacha preparando una taza de té para el invitado de Vegeta y finalmente, no pudo controlar su curiosidad. Esperó a que la muchacha entrara al despacho y una vez que salió, ella se acercó a la puerta y se arrimó con la esperanza de escuchar aquella íntima conversación.

—Ella tiene catorce años, sé que es un poco joven para usted… Pero, si tengo que serle sincero, me preocupa mucho dejarla bien casada. Temo no encontrarle un buen esposo antes de morir, es mi mayor preocupación. Si usted acepta este compromiso me dejaría muy tranquilo. Sabría que ella está en buenas manos.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que estaría en buenas manos? No quiero ser descortés, usted es mi invitado. Pero no finjamos que no conoce mi situación y de las cosas que estoy siendo acusado en este momento.

Él se rio suavemente y terminó sentándose un poco más relajado sobre su silla.

—Me agrada su sinceridad, conde. Y sí, está en lo cierto, han llegado a mis oídos los horrores de los que se lo ha acusado, desde mantener una relación con una joven dentro de esta casa hasta un terrible crimen, que no me atrevo a pronunciar. En cuanto a ello, he sabido que no hay ninguna prueba en su contra y eso me deja más tranquilo. Y… en cuanto a lo primero, usted es un hombre joven y soltero. Creo que es casi normal que se de algunas libertades, pero, imagino que al estar casado daría por terminado su romance, ¿no es así?

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta. Sé que hay muchos hombres a los que podría desposar a su hija, sin amantes ni problemas judiciales.

—Bueno… en ese caso le seré completamente sincero. Mi pequeña hija es la única soltera, de siete hermanas. Desafortunadamente no tuve la suerte de tener hijos varones, y ha sido terrible buscarle esposo a cada una de ellas. En especial a ella… Le diré la verdad, somos dos caballeros, mi hija padece de una condición muy particular. Es una joven enfermiza, desde muy pequeña no ha podido salir de casa, el sol afecta terriblemente su salud y eso la ha mantenido encerrada toda su vida. Sin embargo, le aseguro que jamás conocerá una muchacha tan dulce como ella, es muy tranquila e inteligente, será una esposa sumisa, eso se lo puedo asegurar. Los médicos que la han examinado me aseguran que podrá darle un heredero sin problemas… Además, creo que sería un arreglo conveniente para ambos. Ha llegado a mí cierta información, y espero que no lo considere una imprudencia de mi parte, pero según tengo entendido, usted deberá contraer matrimonio lo antes posible, según una cláusula en el testamento de su padre.

Vegeta contuvo el aliento al escucharlo y la sangre de Bulma se enfrió repentinamente al escuchar esas palabras.

—Mi hija tiene una dote, aunque no heredará ningún título. Creo que sería provechoso, tanto para usted, como para mi familia.

—En eso está en lo correcto, es un buen arreglo.

El corazón de Bulma pegó un vuelco y salió de allí rápidamente, incapaz de continuar escuchando esa conversación. Corrió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Su sangre hervía de indignación al observar la cama que habían compartido las últimas noches y sintió una incontrolable ansiedad por enfrentarlo en ese mismo momento. Una lágrima se precipitó sobre su pupila, pero se limpió rápidamente los ojos y ahogó un grito furioso sobre una almohada. Vegeta no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo desalmado que siempre fue.

El conde, ignorando la pequeña escena que se había dado del otro lado de la puerta de su despacho, continuó tranquilamente su conversación.

—No sé si decir que me siento halagado por su propuesta, dadas las circunstancias. Y no quiero ofenderlo, pero su hija es muy joven para casarse conmigo. Lamentablemente, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Es una pena, mi hija estaba muy ilusionado con este compromiso.

—Aún no he terminado, tengo una propuesta para usted que será igual de provechosa para nuestras familias.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Bulma vio salir a aquel hombre por la puerta delantera y se preguntó qué clase de explicación le habría dado Vegeta para no acompañarlo hasta la salida. Qué ingeniosa excusa se había inventado para no revelarle a aquel hombre que le ofrecía a su hija en matrimonio, que estaba ciego. Qué clase de mentira le habría dicho para cubrir su falta de cortesía. Porque eso era él, un mentiroso. Un manipulador, un descarado. Y sin ánimo de esperarlo y con una ansiedad incapaz de apaciguar, sintió una repentina inclinación por pedirle algo a Nathalie.

Salió al cuarto de servicio y la buscó por todos lados hasta que finalmente la encontró. Y sin darle muchas explicaciones le pidió encarecidamente lo que estaba buscando y volvió a su cuarto. No quería ver a nadie, no deseaba compartir con nadie toda la frustración que andaba cargando. Y así caminó ferozmente y abrió la ventana de su habitación para sentarse allí a fumar y pensar en todo lo que tenía para decirle. ¿Realmente iba a casarse? Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que habían compartido, ¿de verdad pensaba contraer matrimonio con una muchacha enfermiza?

Ella sabía bien lo que pasaría si Vegeta no se casaba, pero de alguna forma creyó ingenuamente que podría, eventualmente, considerarla a ella para eso. ¿Y por qué no? Ella era hermosa, inteligente y, además, conocía todos sus secretos. O eso era lo que ella creía.

Descubrió luego que sus manos temblaban de impotencia y, llegada la hora de cenar ni siquiera bajó a compartir la mesa con el conde y su hermano. Estaba sumamente indignada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? ¿Él pretendería compartir su cama con ella aún estando comprometido con otra mujer?

Entonces decidió esperarlo, esperar a que se atreviera a poner un solo pie en su dormitorio y aunque estuviera ciego le arrojaría todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Por descarado, por atrevido. Y si realmente tenía las agallas de volver a su cama después de su reunión, ¿sería para informarle que estaba comprometido? ¿O lo mantendría oculto hasta que fuera obvio?

Y aunque las horas pasaban, su frustración no disminuía. Muy al contrario, cada minuto sólo lograba enfurecerla más y más. Por momentos lo odiaba por no haber ido de inmediato a su habitación para compartir sus planes con ella. Por otros detestaba la idea de ver su rostro una vez más.

Mientras pensaba en ello y, con un cigarrillo pendiendo entre sus dedos, el picaporte de la puerta se giró y ahí estaba él. Al entrar vio su nariz fruncirse y sabía que estaba a punto de cuestionarle por qué estaba fumando, pero, cuando estaba a punto de formular esa pregunta, sintió algo golpearle la frente y se quedó pasmado. ¿Ella le había arrojado algo?

Efectivamente, Bulma le había arrojado un cepillo, que fue lo primero que encontró. Al verlo su sangre hirvió y antes de que él pudiera quejarse al respecto, ella le gritó.

—¿Te atreves a venir a mi habitación? ¡Eres un sin vergüenza!

Vegeta alzó una ceja, contrariado. Incrédulo ante lo que ella acababa de hacer. Y si bien no entendía las razones que tendría ella para comportarse de esa manera, él no iba a insistir en dormir a su lado si a ella no le apetecía.

—Dormiré en mi habitación —gruñó él, sabiendo que Tarble ya se había encargado de limpiar su desastre.

—¡No te atrevas a irte! —gritó ella, saltando sobre la cama para cerrar la puerta antes de que él pudiera irse.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa mujer loca!?

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa a ti!? ¿¡Es que no tienes ningún respeto!? Eres un sinvergüenza, eres un irrespetuoso. ¡Eres atroz!

Con cada grito de exasperación, Bulma se acercó más y más al conde. Vegeta se sentí aturdir por el tono de sus acusaciones y, sobre su camisa, sentía el dedo de Bulma apuntándolo con fuerza. Estaba confundido, sin saber exactamente qué pretendía. Si deseaba que se marchara, ¿por qué se interponía de esa forma entre él y la puerta?

—¡Explícate mujer! —le exigió.

—¿Qué me explique? ¡Tú eres el que me debe una explicación! ¿Qué tal te fue en tu reunión privada? ¡¿Ya estás haciendo los preparativos de la boda?!

El repentino cambio en su expresión la tomó por sorpresa. Pareció relajado e incluso se tomó el atrevimiento de ladear una sonrisa, como si estuviera burlándose de ella.

—Así es… —le dijo con un aire de diversión que sólo logró enervarla aún más.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Había esperado que lo negara, que le mintiera en el rostro y no que lo admitiera llanamente.

—¡Felicidades! Debes estar muy contento.

—No sé si esa es la palabra, pero sí estoy satisfecho.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a invitarme a la dichosa boda?

—Si quieres ir dudo que haya algún inconveniente. Elige un vestido apropiado para el evento y te lo compraré.

Sus dientes brillaron debajo de su maligna sonrisa. Bulma no podía creer la crueldad de sus palabras y no pudo contenerse. Le golpeó el pecho con sus puños, pero él recibió los golpes sin problema.

—¡Te odio, Vegeta! ¡Eres un desgraciado!

Y mientras sus golpes retumbaban sobre el pecho inerte de Vegeta, sus débiles muñecas fueron atrapadas por sus manos enguantadas.

—Si vas a espiar conversaciones ajenas sería conveniente que las escuches hasta el final… El que va a casarse es Tarble.

Bulma se quedó petrificada al escuchar sus palabras y, mientras caía en cuenta de lo que le había dicho, él continuó en un tono sereno que al mismo tiempo sonaba amenazador.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta con la idea de que sea yo el que se case? —le preguntó finalmente, arrastrando con suavidad sus muñecas sobre él.

El rostro de la muchacha se tiñó de bermellón. A pesar de saber que él no podía verla a los ojos, ella desvió su mirada apenada por la escena que había armado. Él no iba a casarse, y sin embargo, la idea la había vuelto loca.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntarle, ante su ausencia de respuesta—. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Sin saber qué contestarle, se vio presa de su voz, de la cercanía de su cuerpo. Y al enterarse de la verdad, se sintió desarmada. Incapaz de inventarse una respuesta para salir de aquel dilema.

—Porque si te casas… quiero que sea conmigo.

Vegeta, admirado por su respuesta, se sintió igual de sorprendido que ella. Incrédulo también. Repentinamente, sin palabras ingeniosas y desnudo frente a su absoluta sinceridad, no supo qué decir. Estaba atónito, el juego finalmente había terminado y ella había dejado al descubierto la realidad de su relación. Había revelado valientemente eso que habían venido tejiendo sin darse cuenta, desde el momento en el que se habían conocido.

Y, ahora, al saber que él no iba a contraer matrimonio con ninguna otra mujer, sintió una inclinación incontrolable por besarlo. El agarre que él mantenía sobre sus muñecas se volvió suave y ella encontró en su expresión lo sorprendido que se encontraba por sus palabras. Ella, tentada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, alzó una mano sin que Vegeta pudiera soltarla y tomó sus gafas.

El conde frunció el ceño, ligeramente incómodo. Había logrado sentirse protegido a través de ellas y, cuando Bulma se las quitó, volvió a embargarse de esa incómoda sensación. De la amargura de no poder ver su rostro.

Finalmente, ella, invadida por el fuerte golpe de su corazón, se acercó a su rostro y lo besó suavemente.

Vegeta sintió la suavidad aterciopelada de sus labios acariciando los suyos y cerró los ojos. Y en ese momento descubrió lo natural que era unirse en un beso en absoluta oscuridad. Escuchó las gafas caer al suelo y correspondió la ternura de su beso, embriagado de un deseo que sentía reprimido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

En las tinieblas de su mente, le rodeó la cintura con las manos y acarició lentamente su espalda. Sintió con la punta de sus dedos la tela de su corsé y dibujó suavemente sus pliegues, imaginando su figura.

Los dedos de Bulma se posaron sobre su quijada y muy lentamente, lo acarició hasta llegar a su cabello y se enredó en él. Los suaves cabellos de su nuca se erizaron con su toque, con las caricias tiernas de sus manos. E, incapaz de reprimirse, posó sus grandes manos en la menuda espalda de Bulma y la arrastró contra su pecho.

Sus bocas húmedas rompieron su enlace, comenzando a jadear ligeramente sus respiraciones. Pero el conde, que no había tenido suficiente de ella, se inclinó para saborearla una vez más. Bulma sintió su lengua separar con urgencia sus labios y se dejó acariciar íntimamente por ella. Se abrazó de su torso y su beso se volvió más apasionado. Más desesperado. Como si ambos lo hubieran estado anhelando por más tiempo del que serían capaces de admitir.

* * *

En ese instante de absoluta sinceridad, Bulma arrastró sus níveas manos sobre el pecho del conde y sintió su pulso acelerado al pasearse por su cuello. Luego extendió sus dedos sobre su camisa, por debajo de su chaqueta y para él se sintió como un urgente pedido. Repentinamente la ropa se había vuelto una molestia para ambos, y sin intercambiar palabras, él se deshizo se su chaqueta y la dejó caer descuidadamente al suelo. Y en ese instante, sin descuidar sus labios, ella comenzó a desabotonar los mismos botones que había abotonado en la mañana. Uno por uno, lentamente.

Y como no podía ver su expresión, ni su gesto acalorado, Vegeta se valió de sus sentidos para examinarla. Mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa, él viajó con sus labios hasta su cuello y lo besó con impaciencia. Le acarició la espalda con las manos y la sintió temblar bajo su tacto. Escuchó un gemido escapar de sus labios al sentir su nariz deslizándose por su cuello. Paseó su dedo pulgar por debajo de su pecho y sintió bajo sus costillas su respiración acelerada.

Bulma paseó sus manos por la piel desnuda del conde y deslizó su camisa por su amplio torso. Sintió su respiración cálida impregnarse sobre su piel blanca y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Y, al tenerlo en frente de ella con el torso desnudo, supo que había llegado el momento de hacer lo mismo. Llevó sus manos hacia su propia espalda y lentamente comenzó a deshacer los nudos de su vestido. Él paseó con su lengua por su cuello, respirando el aroma de su piel, para volver sobre su boca y unirse a ella otra vez. Luego enredó sus dedos en los de ella y comenzó a separar los ribetes de su corsé con cierta desesperación.

Ella gimió su nombre y sólo logró ponerlo más ansioso. Él comenzaba a desear romper ese vestido y arrojarlo a un lado. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía impotente por no poder ver la figura que aguardaba por él debajo de su ropa.

Finalmente, la tela de su corsé cayó al suelo y Bulma sintió la brisa de la ventana acariciarle la piel. Sin embargo, no sintió frío. Su piel ardía, su pecho se sentía incendiar. Observó a Vegeta llevarse una mano a la boca para arrancarse un guante, que le estaba impidiendo sentir a la perfección cada centímetro de la piel de Bulma. Y al ver ese gesto varonil, ella volvió a besarlo con mayor ímpetu. Sus pechos desnudos se volvieron uno y, entre besos salvajes, Vegeta dejó escapar un bufido impaciente. Se retiró el otro guante y acarició la espalda desnuda de la mujer que yacía entre sus brazos.

Cuando las yemas de sus dedos le recorrieron la espalda, sintió un gran escalofrío al sentirlas sobre su cadera, buscando ansiosamente el lazo que mantenía su falda en su lugar. Cuando lo encontró, no tardó en desarmarlo. Sus dedos eran ágiles, y cuando la falda cayó al suelo, bajo las piernas de Bulma, ella se sintió repentinamente ansiosa.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento, sólo quedaba una prenda más de la cual deshacerse antes de que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones. Pero antes de apresurarse sobre los pantalones del conde, Vegeta recorrió la cadera desnuda de Bulma y la presionó contra la suya.

La escuchó gemir suavemente, había sentido finalmente lo mucho que la deseaba. Le besó el cuello y paseó por su clavícula hasta respirar pesadamente sobre su hombro. Tocando cada centímetro desnudo de su piel. Bulma se abrazó de su espalda y se arqueó instintivamente, sintiendo sus dedos presionarse sobre su piel, arrastrándola sugerentemente hasta él.

Había cierta naturalidad en lo que estaba haciendo, aunque fuera la primera vez. Sus piernas temblaban bajo su tacto, y sin embargo, aunque sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente, se atrevió llevar sus manos hasta el botón de sus pantalones.

El conde suspiró profundamente al sentir sus manos suaves paseando por su pecho hasta detenerse sobre su ombligo. Delicadamente lo desabrochó y tragó con fuerza. Enredó sus dedos en los de él y, mordiéndose los labios, lo invitó a su cama.

Ella se sentó sobre el colchón y lentamente se acostó sobre él. Puso sus manos sobre su cuello y lo arrastró hasta su rostro para volverlo a besar.

Vegeta la escuchó gemir cuando llevó una mano a su seno y lo apretó suavemente. Luego arrastró su dedo pulgar sobre la suave piel de su pezón y lo meció sobre él dibujando pequeños círculos. Abandonó su boca, repentinamente, para besar su pecho, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo suavemente, una y otra vez, respirando aire caliente sobre ella con cierta pesadez. Su pecho se mecía rápidamente, como sus respiraciones. Embriagada por una tibia sensación entre sus piernas, Bulma se aferró del cabello del conde y lo invitó a saborearla a su gusto, gimiendo complacida, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar su nombre.

Él sabía que no podría soportar mucho más tiempo poseerla, sin sentirla por completo y, enfrentando su frente a la de ella le habló con cierta dificultad.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó, él precisaba una confirmación para continuar.

—Lo estoy… —susurró ella.

El conde se bajó apenas los pantalones, lo suficiente como para dejar su sexo al descubierto, pero Bulma sintió algo de pena y apenas pudo observarlo. Tragó con fuerza sin saber exactamente lo que debía hacer y lo dejó continuar.

Vegeta sintió su cuerpo rígido y volvió a preguntarse qué tan lista estaría para hacerlo.

—Tranquila… —le dijo, percibiendo cierto temor.

—Es la primera vez que… —contestó increíblemente apenada.

—Tendré cuidado… —le prometió.

Él acarició lenta y tortuosamente su pecho, sintiéndolo agitado y caliente, húmedo de sus besos. Deambuló entre sus senos y la besó en el cuello mientras continuaba su rumbo. Pasó sobre su ombligo y viró por su cadera. Luego acarició sus piernas y apretó sus dedos sobre sus muslos. Separó sus piernas gentilmente y escuchó con atención sus gemidos, anticipando el destino de sus manos. Llevó sus dedos hasta su rodilla interna y se colocó posicionó allí, en el sitio más caliente de todo su cuerpo.

Vegeta escuchaba su respiración acelerada, tratando de controlar la suya propia. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos por la piel nívea de sus piernas y finalmente llegó hasta su sexo. Bulma soltó un gemido al sentirlo en su sitio más íntimo. Sus rodillas temblaron una vez más, y el conde volvió sus movimientos extremadamente lentos. Movió sus dedos por sobre su sexo y separó sus labios. Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta al descubrir su humedad, y ella en cambio, se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Instintivamente lo tomó por el brazo, como si pretendiera detenerlo, pero él removió sus dedos sobre la piel mojada de su sexo y la estremeció por completo. Arqueó su espalda aun aferrada del brazo del conde y él se deleitó con sus gemidos y con la manera en la que ella se aferraba de él, incapaz de controlar las sensaciones que su tacto le brindaba. Tan estremecida como apenada, intentó contener su reacción sin saber el placer que le producía a él el tan sólo escucharla.

Vegeta se mordió el labio. La habitación se había inundado con sus suaves gemidos y él moría de deseos de poder ver su cuerpo desnudo, satinado de su sudor y del rastro de sus besos.

Tentado a tocarla más allá, buscó con su dedo el punto exacto en el que sus cuerpos se unirían y adentró allí la punta de su dedo, lenta y suavemente. Se sentía casi rendido con ella, debajo de su cuerpo. Sabía que había llegado el momento, su cuerpo estaba listo.

Afirmó sus rodillas sobre el colchón y se tomó a sí mismo, acercándose a su cuerpo, basándose puramente el roce de sus pieles desnudas. Bulma tembló al sentir su zona más íntima, acariciada por la de él. El conde respiró profundamente al sentir su suave y húmeda textura conectándose con la suya, y se paseó sobre ella, meciéndose suavemente antes de entrar en ella. Una vez listo, comenzó a empujar suavemente y lentamente, con cada movimiento de su cadera, un jadeo salía de la garganta de Bulma.

En ese instante, algo ardió dentro de ella, donde sus cuerpos se abrazaban. Un quejido que arrastraba cierto dolor se hizo escuchar y él se detuvo de inmediato. Apenas soportaba la presión sobre su sexo, la forma deliciosa en la que su cuerpo se contraía al sentirlo. Bañándolo de su humedad. Sin embargo, y haciendo un esfuerzo máximo por recobrar la compostura, se quedó inmóvil al escucharla.

Vegeta no tenía manera de comprobar que sus palabras eran ciertas, que realmente esa era la primera vez que tenía sexo con n hombre y, a pesar de ello, no había nada que lo hiciera dudar. Le parecía imposible que pudiera fingir esas reacciones, esa forma tan sincera en la que sus músculos se contraían, la manera inocente en la que sus rodillas temblaban.

—¿Continuo? —le preguntó.

—Sí… —contestó ella, segura de que sería capaz de soportar esa primera sensación de dolor.

Era algo que había anticipado, de la poca información que tenía… Sabía que dolería esa primera vez. Y, a pesar de ello, había logrado experimentar sensaciones de sublime placer hasta ese momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó relajarse y esperar que continuara.

Vegeta la tomó por la barbilla y giró su rostro al suyo. Sintió su respiración agitada acariciarle el rostro y la besó. La invadió con el sabor de su lengua y le mordió los labios, intentando distraerla del dolor punzante que experimentaba bajo su ombligo. Pellizcó sus pezones suavemente y sintió sus gemidos ahogarse dentro de su garganta. Y, apoyado sobre su codo, con su mano contraria regresó a aquel sitio que la hacía contraerse y gemir incontrolablemente. Regresando a mecer su cadera sobre la de ella, se acompañó con descarado toque de sus dedos.

Ella gimió con más fuerza y de sólo escucharla aceleró el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre el frágil sexo de Bulma. El movimiento de sus dedos se volvió frenético y bajo ellos, percibió con gusto cómo su humedad aumentaba. Finalmente había logrado llenarla de sí, y un bufido inconcebible salió de sus labios, embargado de placer.

Bulma se aferró de su espalda y Vegeta le acomodó las piernas para poder sentirla a la perfección. La embistió lentamente y aceleró su ritmo en compás con sus gemidos, que comenzaban a sonar más a placer con el pasar de los minutos.

Después de acostumbrarse a él, la sensación de su sexo deslizándose dentro de ella comenzó a causarle un placer incontrolable y sin darse cuenta, ella ahora mecía su cadera para acompasar los movimientos de él. Sintiendo su miembro cada vez más profundo, más íntimo. La sensación húmeda era exquisita, pero las manos de Vegeta recorriéndole el cuerpo no la dejaban llevar su atención a una sola sensación. Cada parte de su cuerpo experimentaba cierto placer, incluso escucharlo jadear con cada embestida le resultaba delicioso.

Vegeta luego se hincó sobre sus rodillas y, tomándola por la cadera, la arrastró sobre la cama. A pesar de saber que él no podía ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo, aún se sentía avergonzada, intimidada. Pero no porque él estuviera haciendo algo que ella no quería, simplemente era porque esta era la primera vez.

Nuevamente sintió sus dedos sobre aquel punto tan intrincado y nuevo que apenas estaba descubriendo y se retorció bajo sus manos. Una sensación diferente a cualquier otra la atravesó desde su bajo vientre hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, como un escalofrío eléctrico. Después de escucharla y sentirla temblando, volvió a penetrarla mientras le sostenía las piernas. Una y otra vez, y en cada embestida se sentía en él una avasallante urgencia, una necesidad primordial de sentirla, de recorrer hasta el más privado de sus espacios. Con más fuerza, con más rapidez. Hasta que comenzó a desmoronarse sobre ella, soltando gemidos roncos sin perder el contacto. Jadeó sus últimas respiraciones, y lo sintió temblar por un instante. Aún dentro de ella, continuaba meciéndose cada vez con más suavidad. Hasta que, al final, tragó con fuerza y salió de ella. Apenas lograba respirar. Bulma observó su frente satinada y le acarició el rostro para besarlo por última vez. Su corazón aún le golpeaba con fuerza las costillas, pero parecía ser que aquel glorioso acto había llegado a su fin. Vegeta se giró sobre la cama, recuperando el aliento.

Bulma se cubrió con las sábanas desarmadas de su cama y miró hacia la ventana. Ahora podía sentir la brisa gélida de los rezagos del invierno, entrando por la ventana. Se levantó de la cama y un ligero quejido se le escapó de los labios. Cerró la ventana y se volteó a ver al hombre que yacía agotado sobre su colchón. Ella no logró contener la sonrisa avergonzada de sus labios y se preguntó qué tan diferente se sentiría de ahora en más, después de haber hecho el amor.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama, bajo sus cobertores y ensanchó su sonrisa al sentirlo a él acompañarla, rodeándola con su brazo, acariciando su cintura.

—¿Te duele algo? —le preguntó, con su nariz rozándole la oreja.

—Sólo un poco… —contestó ella y sintió sus dedos dibujando círculos sobre la circunferencia de su ombligo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó curiosa y, sin darse cuenta su rostro había vuelto a enrojecerse.

Bulma no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía mucho sobre el sexo, pero habría jurado que ya todo había terminado. Sin embargo, sintió la erección del conde presionarse sobre su espalda y no lo pudo creer. ¿Lo haría otra vez?

—Tú aún no has terminado… —susurró, arrastrando sus dedos hasta su sexo y un palpitar nuevo la sorprendió en su propio cuerpo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo lo sé.

No estaba segura a qué se refería. Su inexperiencia era obvia y, a pesar de ello, no quería parecer tan ignorante sobre sus palabras.

—Ahí… —comenzó, tocándola en aquel punto y Bulma gimió suavemente—, ¿duele?

—N-no…

Con un brazo la rodeó y le acarició los pechos, sensibles después de tantos besos y mordiscos. La aprisionó entre sus músculos y tocó sin pudor ese espacio húmedo entre sus piernas. Bulma se retorció, embriagada por sus manos y por la honda y calurosa respiración del conde sobre su cuello. Quería pedirle que se detuviera, cerró las piernas con fuerza sintiendo una ola azotándola por dentro, emanada desde ese pequeño punto de su intimidad. Gimió con fuerza y tembló, contenida bajo los músculos de Vegeta. Pero cuando su cuerpo sucumbió a un último gemido y su cuerpo pareció rendirse por completo, él dejó de tocarla y aunque estaba excitado, se detuvo.

Repentinamente, Bulma sentía como si toda la energía de su cuerpo se hubiera drenado. Como si cada músculo de su cuerpo estuviera agotado. Se sentía exhausta, y apenas pudo voltearse sobre la cama para verlo y abrazarse de su torso.

Él parecía satisfecho, tenía una sonrisa ladina casi malévola en el rostro y le sorprendía que no hubiera continuado después de lo que le había hecho. Tal vez, porque le había dicho que se sentía un poco adolorida. Quizás, pensó. Quizás se detuvo por eso.

* * *

Acurrucada junto a él, sintió su pulgar paseando tranquilamente por su espalda. Probablemente ese momento habría sido el más feliz para ella, en mucho tiempo. Jamás se había sentido tan tranquila y resguardada como allí, como ahora.

—Es extraño… —le dijo y él guardó silencio—. Quién diría que terminaríamos así después de ese baile en el que nos conocimos.

Él se sonrió repentinamente. Bulma vio su perfil y se preguntó qué pasaría por su mente.

—¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? Bueno… eras una niña…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esa no fue la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—¿Qué? Estoy segura de no haberte visto antes, recordaría a alguien tan grosero como tú.

Tan vez era por la tranquilidad absoluta que se respiraba en ese dormitorio, por estar tan agotado, o quizás sólo quería contárselo.

—Poco después del funeral de mi abuelo, salí a cabalgar en Tormenta. Él era… bastante difícil de controlar en aquel momento. Tomé un descanso y antes de darme cuenta el maldito animal había huido… Él fue el último obsequio que me dio… y supongo que por eso fui a buscarlo. Pasé horas intentando encontrarlo. Hasta que apareciste. Le habías dado de comer de tu pastel de zanahoria, me dijiste que los odiabas. Estabas en una reunión no muy lejos… Ibas montada en tu caballo, sosteniendo las riendas de Tormenta. Me lo devolviste y, supongo que tus padres te llamaron para que volvieras a reunirte con ellos.

—¿Fue por eso que me invitaste a bailar aquella noche?

—Eras la cara menos desagradable que pude encontrar.

Bulma tenía ganas de discutir con él, pero en cambio se rio tranquilamente y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el torso de él y, cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 _N/A: Llegó el momento más esperado por toda latinoamerica unida, porque acá lo que importa es el amor, el amor heterosexual (¿alguien entendió esa referencia?). Bueno, este capítulo me llevó sangre escribirlo y sepan que me siento sumamente desnuda después de ese lemon. Pudo haber sido mejor, lo sé, pero bueno Bulma es virgen y no me agradan mucho las historias en las que las virgenes son dominatrices del sexo. Para quienes no leyeron el lemon, hubo muchísimo más qué comentar en este capítulo además de eso, pasaron un montón de cosas y creo que pude haberlo dividido en dos capítulo, pero quería darles algo sustancial después del capítulo anterior que fue más bien de transición. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!_

 _Gracias especialmente, como siempre, a esas personas especiales que siempre me dejan comentarios: ambarlizgh, Gris, Lizzy Gerry, Pay Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Veros, Psicomari, dekillerraven, Rocio 2434, Nuria-db, Prla16, vegeta-bulma00, Leyvis, Georgina G. Miller, Flopo89, Boosettakaitkid, ag1292, paulayjoaqui, soandrea y Guhzjspasalasdhdhdjs254._

 _Antes de responder, quisiera que se tomaran un minutito extra para leer el review de Gris, del capítulo 22, ya que creo que se confundió de autora y no quisiera que su lindo comentario se perdiera y el autor no lo pudiera ver, si alguien reconoce la historia, por favor deje el nombre del autor, o si lo conocen, avisenle que le espera un review entre los míos jajaja_

 _Voy a pasar a contestar algunas cosaa y me disculpo si tengo errores y me faltan acentos, estoy escribiendo desde el celu con una sobrina en brazos esperando a su pediatra jajajaja_

 _ **Soandrea:** Al final terminé contradiciendo todo lo que dijiste. Ya se la movió a Bulma aú estando ciego jaajja Sólo Bulma ya se confesó, y no me molestas para nada, al contrario me intriga sus ideas y predicciones.. gracias._

 _ **Flopo89:** No soy la mas grande fan de crepusculo pero si reconozco que tiene una espléndida banda sonora. En especial me gusta una canción de Aqualung, "Cold. Ya te cumplí con lo de la acción. Ya por fin cumplí después de 23 capítulos JAJAJA me siento tan aliviada como no te das una idea. Vegeta se cogió a media ciudad de casadas, sí pero eso pasó antes de que llegáramos. _

_**Georgina G. Miller** : E_ _spero que te haya ido bien en ese parcial. Me pone muy contenta que disfrutes esta historia y que te guste mi forma de escribir. Es un halago hermoso, gracias. Justamente Once upon a December siempre la escucho, la tengo en mi playlist para escribir. Gracias por tus sugerencias y por tu comentario._

 _ **Leyvis** : PERDOOOOON por no habre podido cumplir con el plazo que me puse, se hizo todo tan complicado, parece que mi vida se vuelve incontrolable cuando me pongo una meta. Por eso mismo no quise dar fecha de este, y tampoco puedo darte el del próximo porque no sé y me aflije. Creo que cada uno puede opinar como le parexca de cada personaje, quizás yo tiendo a defenderlos porque sé lo que pasará o por qué hacen lo que hacen, creo que debería dejarlas descubrir todo solas sin comentar tanto al respecto jajajaja pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta hablar con ustedes. Gracias por leer, como siempre._

 _ **vegeta-bulma00:** Gracias por amar esta historia tanto como yo. No puedo creer que hayas intentado caminar sin ver jajaaja yo también lo hice y es terrible, hasta vi una especie de documental de una muchacha que perdió la visión y es una experiencia devastadora. Qué lindo que recordaras los zapatos, me pone muy feliz, eso significa que están prestando atención y aunque lleve un año ya escribiendo esto, aún lo recuerdan. Gracias!_

 _ **Prla16:** Si te gustó que le preguntara si la lastimó en su ataque de desesperación por estar ciego, imagino que te gustó que se lo volviera a preguntar después de hacer la chachada JAJAJA perdón, no pude evitarlo. _

_**Nuria-db:** ¡Me alegra tanto que te acordaras de los zapatos! Creo que nuestros protas ya no la están pasando tan mal ¿no? Espero que este capítulo no haya sido tan duro de leer como el anterior._

 _ **Rocio 2434:** Gracias, de verdad, mil gracias, por considerar de esa forma mi historia. De verdad le pongo mucho empeño y me rompo la cabeza (y la de mi amiga) para que la historia sea verosimil, a pesar de sus clichés. Y sí, Vegeta no dijo en vano que habría una boda, pero no dijo que era la suya jajajaja_

 _ **dekillerraven:** ¡Qué gusto tus reviews! Me gusta tu lectura de Tarble, es muy acertada y ahora será el momento en el que Tarble se vea enfrentado a lo que venía evitando. Vegeta no es el único con problemas con el matrimonio. Gracias por entender, también, lo que significa escribir, creo que sólo los que lo hacemos sabemos lo que cuesta. Muchas veces lo comparo con la cocina casera. Uno puede pasar todo un día rompiendose el lomo cocinando y la comida se termina en menos de 20 minutos. Bueno, es casi lo mismo cuando uno escribe. En cuanto al plagio, después de los comentarios del capítulo anterior, una amiga me mostró un análisis de George Polti y Carlo Gozzi, que demostraba que sólo existe cierta cantidad de tramas para escribir, 36 situaciones que se repiten en todas las historias, es decir que todos hemos plagiado a alguien sin saber jajajaja_

 _ **Psicomari:** Perdón, siempre arruino los buenos momentos, el que se casa es Tarble jaja A mí me parece que tengo muchísimos reviews, no diré que no he notado unos cuantos fics con cantidad exorbitante de reviews, pero yo valoro mucho la calidad de los que me llegan. Afortunadamente no son acotados, siempre se quedan conmigo a compartir una idea, una teoría o lo que quisieran leer en el futuro y eso me llena el alma. De verdad, yo estoy asombrada con la calidad de lectoras que siguen esta historia. Estoy sumamente feliz con ustedes, gracias. _

_**Veros:** No te disculpes por no comentar, si siempre comentas todo en tu tiempo jajaja No me ocupó lugar poner tu personaje en este capítulo, ya tenía 17 mil palabras para cuando terminé y no me daba aburrirlas con la lectura, creo que con este capítulo tienen para divertirse un rato. Gracias por comprender lo que dije en el capítulo anterior sobre los comentarios, lo aprecio mucho, de verdad. Me da mucho gusto hacerte el día, espero que este capítulo te haga la semana. ¡No leemos!_

 _ **Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta:** Le diste al clavo con Vegeta, adoro que entiendas como yo al personaje y las posibilidades que brinda con su comportamiento. Ese análisis que hiciste estuvo excelente y sí, tenes mucha razón. Mientras él no sea él mismo no creo que pueda sentirse dispuesto a cumplir con su testamento, pero quién sabe, tal vez le surga otra necesidad. *guiño* *guiño*_

 _ **Lizzy Gerry:** ¡Il mio italiana preferita! No sé si lo escribí bien o mal, jajaja lo intenté. Gracias infinitas a vos por leerme. Hoy sí tuve el tiempo de sentarme a contestar uno por uno, y siempre que tenga el tiempo lo haré, porque realmente se lo merecen. Espero que te haya gustado este, ¡un beso grande!_

 _ **Gris:** Mi vida, tu review es maravilloso, pero ¡te confundiste de autor! Espero que si alguno de mis lectores reconoce el fic del que hablas sepa indicar quién es el autor así puede recibir tus lindos comentarios. No te preocupes por eso, a mí no me molesta, entiendo que te confunda la página pero con el tiempo vas a agarrarle la mano, tranquila. Y no te preocupes por mí, a mí no me han internado (aún), y por suerte siempre pude escribir mis propias historias sin problema. Ojala podamos dar con tu autora, y gracias por leer esta también. ¡Abrazo!_

 _ **ambarlizgh:** ¡Reviews dobles! AHHHHHHH Morí con Nandito Vegeta jaajajajja Sí, soy un monstruo, en mi fic anterior creo que le saqué un ojo a Vegeta. Tengo un fetiche con los ojos al parecer. Creo que lo próximo que escriba sólo será macabro, tengo una afición por ese tipo de contenido y de vez en cuando se me escapa acá. No sos ridícula, me gustan tus teorías, son bien tiernas. Aunque deberías considerar que la que escribe es medio sádica y la que le aconseja es el Diablo, así que nunca se sabe. Tenés razón en tu comentario sobre el tiempo, buena deducción de tu parte. Muy buenas, en realidad. Le diste al clavo con lo de los acercamientos y sobre todo con lo de la primera vez que se conocieron. ¡Fuiste la única que lo notó! Voy a llorar, espero que hayas podido agarrar, de entre lo que contó Vegeta, a algo que lleva al primer día de Bulma en la mansión. Cosas que tienen sentido recién 20 capítulos después jajaja Yo me volví fans de tus reviews y teorías conspirativas. *se siente vigilada* No te rías del Vegeta ciego, eso no se hace jajaja Y sí, Vegeta ha de estar odiándose por todo esto pero supongo que el sexo salvaje le hará bien a su salud mental, ¿a quién no? Bueno, Vegeta es el tipo de personaje que desconfía hasta de su sombra, ahora que sabes de su fallido primer compromiso quizás sirva para fundamentar mejor por qué es tan renuente a casarse, y a las mujeres en general. Quizás ahora se entienda mejor su desconfianza, eso espero. Qué alegría que me da que te haya gustado el detalle de los zapatos, otra cosa que volvió a tener peso recién 20 capítulos después jajajaja Lamento haber arruinado tu ship con este matrimonio arreglado, como así también arruiné tu idea del casorio de Vegeta, siempre arruino los buenos momentos como Homero. Me matas con esto de que te inspiro a dibujar, yo también dibujo, pero apenas, me cuesta un montón dibujar sin referencias y no me ofende para nada que pienses en mis historias para dibujar, al contrario me parece maravilloso. Es un gran halago. Cuando te decidas a publicar algo con gusto lo voy a ver y comentarte, y si es posible compartirlo. Me gustaría dar una fecha de actualización pero me es imposible, hago todo lo que puedo por sacar los capítulos rápido pero hay semanas que escapan de mis posibilidades. Juro que lo intento y a veces duermo poco por seguir, lo que sí te puedo prometer es que voy a terminar esta historia y será este año jajaja Gracias infinitas por tus hermosos comentarios, me hicieron el día tus teorías, sos genial._


	24. XXIV

_**Este capítulo contiene una escena no recomendable para menores de edad y sugiero a quienes no quieran leerla que, al ver una línea horizontal, salten hasta la siguiente para evitarla. Gracias.**_

* * *

ENTRE SUS MANOS

 **XXIV**

En la mañana despertó y escuchó a su lado la respiración de la mujer con la que había pasado la noche. Pero a diferencia de las noches anteriores, esta vez estaba abrazada de él. Recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a él, recuerdos de puras sensaciones, de texturas y sabores. Sabía que estaba dormida a su lado y, al caer en cuenta verdaderamente en lo que había pasado, y ya sin una necesidad apremiante invadiendo todos sus sentidos, cayó en cuenta de un terrible error que había cometido.

No podía tener tanta mala suerte como para que ese miedo, que poco a poco crecía dentro de él, se hiciera realidad. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que terminaba dentro de una mujer, y afortunadamente jamás había recibido reclamos de parentesco.

Apenas se había despertado y ya estaba pensando ideas catastróficas. Se había acostado con Bulma y no podía negar que había sido una experiencia inigualable. No sólo por lo mucho que la había deseado todo ese tiempo, sino también porque su falta de visión le dejó experimentar el sexo de una forma diferente. Como si sus sentidos hubieran estado a flor de piel durante cada segundo. Como si su orgasmo hubiera sido el más ansiado de su vida.

Sintió el cuerpo de Bulma removerse apenas junto a él. Ella lo miró y no ocultó su sonrisa, no había de quién esconderse, estaba en completa libertad de hacer los gestos que le nacieran y ahorrarse sus comentarios irónicos o sus burlas pretenciosas. Estaba feliz.

—Buenos días… Deberíamos tomar un baño —le dijo levantándose de la cama y por un momento, Vegeta no dio crédito a lo que oía.

¿Le había preguntado si podían bañarse juntos? No, no era lo que había escuchado. Le había informado que lo harían.

No había muchas razones para que pudiera negarse, la sola idea le acaloró el rostro y antes de que decidiera levantarse de la cama escuchó el agua chorreando dentro de la bañera.

Se incorporó y esperó sentado sin decir nada. Bulma parecía bailar dentro del baño e incluso la escuchó tararear una canción. En esos pocos segundos que pasó solo en la habitación, recordó la forma en la que se habían dado los eventos de la noche anterior y, sobre todo, la manera en la que ella le había confesado que deseaba ser su esposa. Aún le impactaba recordarlo, la seguridad en su tono era certera, decidida. Sintió escozor sobre su piel, incómodo, sin saber exactamente por qué. Pero ella no sabía de qué hablaba. Estaba confundida, no había considerado verdaderamente lo que significaba desposar a alguien como él, a alguien en su estado. Y, pensando en ello, se preguntó si Bulma estaría pensando que, por haber tenido relaciones, ella creería que él también deseaba casarse con ella. Un nudo inevitable se le formó en la garganta, incapaz de saber con certeza lo que estaría pensando y temiendo tener que preguntárselo directamente.

Luego recordó haberle contado sobre esa primera vez en la que se habían encontrado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan abierto con ella? Finalmente había revelado la verdadera razón por la cual la había invitado a ese primer baile, y en ese momento ni siquiera sabía si ella lo habría escuchado o estaría dormida durante todo el relato.

Aquella vez, fastidiado por tener que presentarse a ese baile a punta de ruegos de su hermano menor, le sorprendió ver su rostro otra vez. Habían pasado muchos años, pero ese rostro era el mismo. Tenía que ser ella. Y no sabía por qué, pero no había alguien más en todo el recito con quien pudiera tolerar compartir un baile, excepto ella, claro. La niña que le había devuelto el último obsequio de su fallecido abuelo.

—Ya está lista la tina —le dijo en un tono ameno, asomándose por la puerta.

¿Ella se deprimiría si le dijera que no planeaba casarse, incluso después de haberle arrebatado su virginidad? ¿Qué clase de basura era él?

Repentinamente una sensación terrible le crepitó por la boca del estómago, la culpa de haber sucumbido a sus más básicos instintos cuando ella lo besó. Cuando paseó sus dedos por debajo de su chaqueta y él se rindió ante su inexperta sensualidad.

Sin embargo, no podía decirle que no se casarían así, tan descaradamente. Aún con el aroma de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, con sus besos frescos sobre sus labios. De modo que se levantó sin decir nada y caminó hasta la bañera, tratando de prolongar ese ambiente tranquilo durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Vegeta entró al baño y, como había hecho un par de días atrás, se metió a la bañera y se sentó allí tratando de simular un estado de calma. Su rostro se prendió en llamas cuando escuchó sus pies sumergiéndose bajo el agua a pocos centímetros de él. Su corazón insubordinado le golpeó el pecho con fuerza y tragó cuando la sintió sentándose entre sus piernas.

—¿Me ayudas? —le pidió y un leve rubor le tiñó las mejillas al conde.

—¿C-cómo… —comenzó a cuestionarle cuando ella puso una esponja sobre sus manos.

—Sólo… siénteme —contestó ella y sólo logró incrementar el latido desesperado del corazón de Vegeta.

La implícita sugerencia de sus palabras le había dejado sin aliento. Como si haber probado el sabor de su piel no hubiera servido para aletargar su deseo sino, al contrario, lo encendía con mayor facilidad.

Sus manos temblaron con duda luego de escuchar sus palabras, cargadas de tensión, seductoras y ligeramente tímidas. Tenía ganas de agarrar con fuerza los bordes de la tina hasta partirlos, pero intentó mantenerse estoico y aparentar su creciente excitación. Tomó aire y levantó sus manos húmedas y tocó lentamente la espalda desnuda de Bulma. La sintió estremecerse bajo sus grandes manos y ese pequeño trepitar de su menudo cuerpo lo aceleró. Su rostro hervía hasta sus orejas, su pecho latía con fuerza y toda su fuerza se desvaneció al escuchar un pequeño suspiro salir de sus labios. Masajeó su espalda como ella le había pedido, comenzando a despedirse de la cordura con la que se había despertado.

Bulma no había notado lo alterado del estado del conde, estaba más bien contenida en las sensaciones de su propia piel. Parecía que esa mañana se había despertado con más confianza que el día anterior, y se sentía más cómoda con su desnudez al asimilar verdaderamente que él no podía verla. No era como si ella fuese insegura de sí misma, simplemente se trataba de una experiencia nueva a la que apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Tal vez, si él pudiera escudriñar su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada, se sentiría más apenada, pero su ceguera, aunque fuera lamentable, le había ayudado a sentirse más cómoda con la cercanía de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Y mientras Bulma sentía las manos de Vegeta tallando su cuerpo, lo escuchó preguntarle:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella supo de inmediato que aquella pregunta venía inherentemente ligada a lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

—Ya no me siento tan adolorida… pero… —soltó con cierta duda y el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó.

—¿Pero? —le cuestionó el conde, dejándose de lado su excitación ya que genuinamente se sentía preocupado. Temía haberla lastimado sin darse cuenta, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de verla y simplemente se basó en las respuestas de su cuerpo el sonido de jadeos para determinar qué tanto placer estaría experimentando. Pero tal vez eso no había sido suficiente, tal vez le había hecho algún daño.

Bulma dudó sobre aquella sensación ya que, si bien no le aquejaba, era extraña.

—¿Pero qué? —volvió a increparle.

—Es extraño… siento que… —volvió a dudar, pero ya había comenzado y quizás estaría bien decírselo—, siento como si aún estuvieras… ahí.

El rostro del conde volvió a encenderse en llamas y su corazón le golpeó con fuerza sobre la garganta. La confesión de Bulma, lejos de preocuparlo, lo aceleró aún más y la poca cordura que le quedaba lo ayudó a controlar sus propias manos. Repentinamente, apoyó su frente acalorada contra la espalda de Bulma y guardó silencio, ella no se la estaba poniendo más fácil.

—¿Es normal? —le preguntó ella, estremeciéndose al sentir las respiraciones del conde sobre su nívea piel.

—No lo sé… —confesó Vegeta—. Nunca lo había hecho con una virgen.

La idea de ser la primera mujer virgen con la que Vegeta se había acostado le arrancó una sonrisa, pero, sin querer, trajo a su mente una conversación que había tenido antes con Raditz y le surgió una duda.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El conde temió repentinamente lo que ella planeaba preguntarle, ¿sería sobre el matrimonio? ¿Tendría que confrontarla ahora mismo sobre sus planes?

—Depende —respondió con duda.

—¿De qué?

 _¿De qué?_ , se preguntó él, incapaz de encontrar algo coherente qué contestarle.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —le cuestionó, creyendo que luego de su contundente respuesta se desataría un infierno.

—¿Por qué te gustaba acostarte con mujeres casadas?

Vegeta se quedó totalmente callado, no sabía si sentirse aliviado porque esa pregunta no iba de un futuro matrimonio, o incómodo por que sus oídos escuchaban.

—¿Qué? —contestó incrédulo.

—Ya me escuchaste…

En el tono de Bulma había un dejo de timidez. Vegeta no sabía a qué se debía su curiosidad y no estaba seguro de cómo responderle a esa duda. ¿Podía ser que su pregunta estuviera motivada exclusivamente por celos y no por mera curiosidad?

—Bueno… era excitante —decidió contestarle en un tono juguetón.

Tenía la esponja sobre su hombro al decirle eso, y sintió bajo el jabón y la humedad de sus pieles, cómo ella se removía, enervada por su respuesta. Antes de que pudiera escaparse, deslizó su mano hacia sus costillas y la sintió estremecerse, su respiración entrecortada y nerviosa le fascinó y llevó su otra mano hacia su estrecha cintura. Cada nuevo roce la hacía vibrar sin remedio, y cuando estaba a punto de quejarse, se sintió arrastrar y la piel desnuda de su espalda se pegó a la del pecho del conde.

—Eres tan…

—¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo… era divertido, meterme a sus casas cuando sus esposos salían de viaje, irme sin que nadie me viera… La permanente sensación de peligro… era excitante —le susurró al oído, recorriéndola con la esponja.

—¿Esa es la razón? —le preguntó con los labios apretados, desviando la mirada del funesto recorrido de sus manos, intentando no prestarle atención al tono desvergonzado de las palabras que le susurraba al oído—. ¿Es eso? ¿Te emociona el peligro?

Él pudo percibir, en aquel momento, que había algo más debajo de aquellas preguntas. Que detrás de ese dejo de timidez que habitaba en su voz, había algo más. Frunció el ceño, confundido, y tratando al mismo tiempo de no perder esa esencia burlona que emanaba mientras la acariciaba. Pero, a pesar de que lo pensó, no supo a qué se debía esa repentina curiosidad. En ese instante deseó poder ver otra vez, y así la tomaría del mentón y la miraría a los ojos para sacar de ellos la verdad. Su rostro era extremadamente expresivo, sabía que si la observaba con la suficiente entereza terminaría desarmando su fachada para descubrir la verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —terminó por preguntarle, sabiendo que había agotado todos los caminos de sus demás sentidos.

—Bueno…

Soltó un suspiro al sentir el mentón de Vegeta posarse sobre su hombro, esperando por su respuesta con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?

El conde sintió su corazón detenerse cuando Bulma terminó de formular su tan esperada pregunta. Su piel se sintió gélida, como si la temperatura del agua hubiera descendido repentinamente.

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? —aseveró. Ahora se sentía atrapado dentro de esa bañera, inquieto y deseoso de ponerse de pie y marcharse.

—Es que me parece injusto. Tú sabes que sólo he intimado con un solo hombre, en cambio yo… No lo sé, sólo quisiera saberlo. ¿Cuántas fueron? ¿Cuatro, cinco?

Y a pesar de que la afirmación de ser el único hombre en la vida de Bulma, le había generado cierta satisfacción, no le duró mucho. La suposición de ella sobre la cantidad de mujeres con las que se había acostado era bastante menor a la real, aunque estaba seguro de que no podría responderle con tanta sinceridad.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Sólo quiero saberlo… es todo.

—¿Necesitas saberlo? —dijo, reformulando su pregunta.

Bulma suspiró y deambuló en sus palabras. ¿Por qué necesitaba saberlo?

—Pues… no, no necesito saberlo. En definitiva, no cambiaría la imagen que tengo de ti… Sólo me parece más justo de ese modo, tú sabes con cuántos hombres he estado, creo que debería saber lo mismo de ti, ¿no?

Sintiéndose tan acorralado como fastidiado, bufó un suspiro y finalmente se recostó contra la tina. Bulma sintió sus grandes manos abandonar su cuerpo, la esponja flotó entre ambos y ella se giró a ver su rostro. Su aspecto parecía irritado, sin embargo, accedió a responderle.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, no es como si llevara una cuenta…

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

La idea le pareció inadmisible, ¿con cuántas mujeres tendría que haberse acostado como para comenzar a olvidarlas?

—Al principio sí, era consciente de cuántas era, pero… con el pasar el tiempo simplemente perdí la noción. No es la gran cosa.

—¿Es decir que no las recuerdas?

—Yo no dije que no las recordara, simplemente no llevo la cuenta.

Estaba bastante insatisfecha con su escueta respuesta. Supo que quizás jamás podría saber a ciencia cierta por cuantas camas el conde habría pasado. Pero él tenía algo de razón, ella realmente no necesitaba saberlo, era más bien una curiosidad morbosa de su parte basada en la desigualdad que había entre ambos.

Derrotada, se acostó sobre el pecho del conde y lo sintió tragar saliva con fuerza. Tal vez no podría saber con quién se había acostado antes de ella, pero realmente no era algo importante. Se enjabonó las piernas, levantándolas en el aire de vez en cuando y complacida permaneció allí, observando los brazos del conde aferrarse de los bordes de la tina. Sus músculos parecían inmóviles, atrapados en un agarre certero bajo su piel. Bulma miró el camino que marcaban sus venas, incipientes, palpitantes, preguntándose qué estaría pensando.

Vegeta intentaba controlarse y no volver a cometer el mismo error de la noche anterior, y terminar alimentando ideas que ella muy posiblemente estaría formando. Sin embargo, los gemidos de placer de Bulma resonaban aún en sus recuerdos, la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos, el aroma de su piel. Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y esperó a que terminara de bañarse para finalizar con aquella tortura.

* * *

Entonces la sintió mecerse suavemente bajo el agua y su cuerpo palpitó incontrolablemente. Se sintió traicionado por sí mismo, por el deseo de su propia piel. Trató de desviar los pensamientos de su mente, pero no pudo continuar cuando sintió a Bulma recostarse sobre él y apoyar su frente sobre su mejilla. Él giró su rostro hacia ella y sintió sus labios rozarle la piel. El único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos era el de la tibia respiración de Bulma y el agua, apenas agitándose entre sus cuerpos. De alguna forma, Vegeta sintió que ella se lo estaba pidiendo. Que lo orillaba a dar el primer paso de ese inevitable acercamiento. Él movió su rostro pocos centímetros, pero ese pequeño movimiento sólo logró acercarlo más a la fuente de sus suspiros y su poca cordura lo abandonó. Por mucho que lo razonara y que intentara convencerse de no hacerlo, le era imposible apagar el deseo que sentía por ella.

La besó en los labios y soltó los bordes de la tina, buscó su cintura y la sintió gemir bajo sus labios. Arrastró sus grandes manos a sus pechos y los apretó con más fuerza que la noche anterior. Bulma gimió complacida y se estremeció al sentir su excitación golpeándole la espalda. Y aunque una sensación apabullante comenzó a recorrerla, lo deseaba. Lo había pensando al despertar y contaba los minutos para que volviera a besarla con deseo. Como lo hacía en ese momento.

Ella se meció instintivamente debajo de sus manos expertas. El agua comenzó a agitarse con fuerza y salió despedida por los costados, los pies de Bulma se removieron extasiados y sin querer jaló el tapón. El agua comenzó a bajar mientras se besaban, dejando con su húmedo rastro la piel expuesta de ambos. ¿Pero cómo sentir frío cuando cada centímetro de su piel ardía de deseo por él?

Cuando el agua había bajado por completo, ellos seguían allí, casi sin notarlo. Las manos de Bulma se había envuelto en el cabello del conde, como una súplica que lo obligaba a acercarse más y más a ella. Él sentía bajo la yema de sus dedos la suave textura de sus pezones, acariciándolos para luego apretarlos y escuchar complacido el tono de sus gemidos. Ella lo deseaba, no había duda, quería volver a sentirse una con él.

Y él, aunque se sabía un insensato, no pudo controlarse.

Bajó sus manos por su abdomen, acarició la curva de su cintura y le tocó las piernas, apretando su piel, arrastrándola para que sintiera su deseo golpeándole la espalda.

Repentinamente escuchó su propio nombre perdido en un gemido impregnado de placer y bufó, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Quería morderle la piel, pero no, no podía dejarla en evidencia. En cambio, arrastró su nariz por su largo cuello impoluto y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Perdió una mano entre sus piernas y descubrió complacido su humedad.

Bulma se sorprendió al sentir sus manos tomándole las piernas, arrastrándola sobre su torso y acomodándose debajo de ella. Su sexo palpitó con urgencia y se atrevió a espiar mientras él buscaba con la yema de sus dedos aquel íntimo espacio que haría suyo una vez más.

Nuevamente sintió la suavidad de su erección, buscándola, removiéndose intentando unirse a ella. Entonces, Bulma se atrevió a ayudarlo. Su rostro se había vuelto rubor y sus cejas se arqueaban en un gesto placentero. Se aferró de la tina e intentó sentarse sobre él, mientras se mecía una y otra vez, lentamente, llenándola poco a poco con su erección.

Vegeta escuchaba los quejidos de Bulma, mordiéndose los labios, intentando no apresurarse y mantener la poca calma que le quedaba. Apoyó su mano bajo el ombligo de ella, extendiendo sus dedos y la ayudó lentamente a acomodarse en él.

* * *

El baño quedó empapado. Ella continuaba jadeando suavemente sus respiraciones, aferrada del borde de la tina. Vegeta estaba recostado detrás de ella, preguntándose de qué le había servido darse un baño si terminaría de esa forma. Volviendo a arrepentirse de lo que había ocurrido, prometiéndose que esa sería la última vez.

Al salir del baño para vestirse, Bulma echó un vistazo sobre las sábanas. La cama desarmada era testigo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y ella pudo ver claramente las manchas rosadas entre la tela. Su rostro se prendió fuego instantáneamente y arrancó las sábanas del colchón temiendo que, por la tarde, las muchachas de limpieza vieran la irrefutable evidencia de que ella había perdido su virginidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz ronca de Vegeta la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró por encima de su hombro, acomodándose la camisa que le acababa de alcanzar. Afortunadamente él no podía ver lo que había allí, oculto entre las sábanas arrugadas. Sintió gran vergüenza y no supo exactamente cómo justificar lo que estaba haciendo, ya que había dejado de trabajar para esa casa desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—¡Nada! No te preocupes, no es nada... —balbuceó con premura y salió de la habitación lo antes posible.

El conde no tardó mucho en entender lo que estaría pasando a su alrededor y una sonrisa divertida se escapó de sus labios. Le causaba gracia lo apenada que se sentía por algo tan terriblemente natural. Pero, en aquel instante, no sentía deseos de burlarse de ella y la dejó ir sin cuestionarle de más. Comenzaba a preocuparse terriblemente por todo, por esa mañana, por la noche anterior, por la confesión de Bulma. Y, dejando de lado todo eso, aún tenía un par de asuntos qué arreglar con Tarble y parecían ser los más sencillos de resolver por el momento.

Bulma bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y se dirigió al cuarto de servicio intentando evitar a las empleadas. Puso las sábanas sobre la pileta y buscó desesperadamente un jabón para borrar la marca de su virginidad perdida. Rebuscó entre las alacenas con cierta ansiedad y cuando finalmente encontró que lo que buscaba, se volvió hacia las sábanas y comenzó a limpiarlas. De pronto, escuchó la puerta por la que había entrado y se giró alertada, escondiendo lo que hacía con su espalda.

Nathalie observó su expresión aterrorizada con curiosidad. Sus mejillas destellaban bermellón y se quedó inmóvil al ver la incómoda posición en la que parecía estar. Se inclinó sin decir nada, intentando echar un vistazo a lo que ocultaba.

—¿Limpiando? —le preguntó tratando de disimular la gracia que le causaba su expresión.

—¡No es nada! No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

—Por favor, Bulma. No tienes que hacerlo, puedo ayudarte —dijo, acercándose peligrosamente.

Acorralada, se interpuso entre Nathalie y las sábanas, pero estaba demasiado cerca como para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. La muchacha echó un vistazo y logró ver las marcas rosa salpicadas sobre la tela impoluta. Extrañada, se volvió al rostro congestionado de su amiga y al cabo de unos segundos, su expresión contrariada se volvió puro asombro.

—¿Acaso tú?... —comenzó, y se vio reprimida bajo las manos de Bulma, quien había cubierto sus labios ansiosamente.

—¡Nadie puede saberlo!

—Tranquila, dame el jabón, te ayudaré a limpiarlo. Será más rápido si lo hacemos juntas.

Inmediatamente Nathalie arrebató la barra de jabón blanco de las manos de Bulma y arremangó las mangas de su vestido. Angustiada por la idea de que alguien más pudiera entrar, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su ayuda.

—Gracias Nat, no puedo dejar que nadie vea esto…

—¿El conde? —preguntó, sonriéndose con picardía—. Estabas bastante molesta ayer, cuando me pediste los cigarrillos…

—Sí, bueno… fue una confusión…

—Parece que todo terminó más que bien. Y bien… ¿cómo fue?...

—No creo que deberíamos hablar de eso aquí, alguien podría escucharnos.

—Tranquila, las demás se están ocupando del desayuno. ¿Al menos lo disfrutaste? Es decir, la primera vez puede ser algo desagradable.

—No fue desagradable… Estuvo bien…

—¿Qué tan bien? Es curioso, no pensé que fuera a hacerlo así, sin poder ver.

—Muy bien, en realidad. No fue tan complicado como hubiera creído, fue bastante… natural.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé, no sé cómo comportarme. Cometí una imprudencia anoche, Nathalie… No estamos casados, ni siquiera me pidió que me casara con él. Al contrario, yo le dije que quería ser su esposa…

—¿Y él qué te dijo?

—Nada, se quedó petrificado.

—Típico. Bulma, se que eres el tipo de mujer que ha sido criada para ser de un solo hombre en toda su vida, pero no me parece mal que… experimentes un poco antes de casarte. Eres joven, eres bella y muy inteligente. Sé astuta, muchas veces los hombres terminan persiguiendo lo que no pueden tener.

—¿Crees que cometí un error?

—No. Fue tu primera experiencia, pero si lo que quieres es que él se case contigo tienes que ser más inteligente. Él ya sabe cuáles son tus intenciones, ahora tú debes saber cuáles son las suyas.

Luego de vestirse, sabía que había algo que tenía que hacer. Bulma se lo había recordado, con algo de pena mientras se secaban, luego de haberle hecho el amor por segunda vez.

 _—¿Cuándo le contarás a Tarble lo que planeas hacer?_

Por supuesto, no esperaba que fuera una conversación agradable, era la misma conversación que él había tenido con su propio padre muchos años atrás. Y al igual que él, en aquel momento, no habría manera de que pudiera negarse. Era su deber. Además, tenía que esperar a que procesara esa primera noticia para informarle la segunda… Que probablemente era la más complicada.

Al bajar las escaleras escuchó su voz no muy lejos, luego la puerta de la entrada se cerró y el joven permaneció allí esperándolo oportunamente.

Era imposible para él ver el rostro acongojado de su hermano. Su ceño fruncido y su mirada preocupada escapaban de su conocimiento. Tarble se removía nervioso, sin saber exactamente cómo comentarle a Vegeta sus noticias, ya había tenido demasiado en los últimos días y no tenía muchos deseos de perturbarlo, ahora que se veía tan tranquilo. Pero su preocupación crecía incontrolablemente y se sentía algo abrumado, aunque no podía admitírselo directamente.

—¿Quién era? —le preguntó Vegeta a su hermano.

—Nadie… sólo le dije a la enfermera que podía irse. Creo que contratarla no fue una buena idea después de todo.

—¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? —le cuestionó y luego de eso, Tarble no le respondió, aún estaba intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

El conde, aunque no podía verlo, percibió algo extraño en el ambiente y al bajar las escaleras le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos un problema…

 _¿Uno más?_ , se preguntó el conde sin poder decirlo en voz alta, entre su ceguera, la investigación sobre la desaparición de Black y la confesión de Bulma, no estaba seguro si estaba de humor para lidiar con algo más.

—Habla.

—La cámara de Lores aprobó una nueva legislación sobre importaciones.

—Supongo que salimos perjudicados, de lo contrario no estarías tan preocupado.

—Es bastante complejo, la votación estuvo peleada… Debimos haber ocupado nuestras bancas antes de que esto pasara.

—Sabes que detesto esas reuniones, además, ¿pretendes que vaya ciego y que todos se den cuenta de ello?

—Claro que no… pero esto es un problema para nosotros. Hemos invertido gran parte de nuestro capital en la venta de importaciones. Si las limitan, podemos despedirnos de la mitad de nuestra fortuna.

—Tal vez no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso…

—¿De qué hablas?

El aire se volvió tenso. Era el momento de anunciarle los planes que tenía para él. Tarble esperó extrañado que se explicara y contempló la férrea expresión de su hermano hasta que finalmente habló.

—En unos días recibirás una dote. Supongo que podrás invertirla en algo más lucrativo.

—¿Qué dijiste?... —le cuestionó, como si sus palabras no tuvieras ningún sentido.

—Lo que escuchas. Ayer te comprometí con la hija del Marques Hamilton.

Tarble se quedó sin palabras, su corazón se había detenido casi por completo y observaba a su hermano sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo observó a los ojos, en vano, sólo pudiendo ver su propio reflejo desdibujado en el cristal negro de sus gafas. Sus brazos se sentían increíblemente pesados y, como si se rindiera ante él, bajó los brazos y lo miró con incredulidad. Inspeccionó su expresión en busca de una señal que le dijera que todo era mentira, pero no encontró nada que lo delatara. Vegeta estaba siendo sincero con él.

—¿Fuiste capaz de… —balbuceó incrédulo—. Tienes que estar bromeando, por favor dime que es un chiste de mal gusto.

—No lo es. En la tarde pediré la autorización para celebrar las nupcias. Ella vendrá en pocos días para que la conozcas, se quedará bajo mi cuidado hasta la boda.

—¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

—Nuestro padre tampoco conocía a su esposa antes de casarse.

—Claro, ¡y mira cómo salió eso!

—Cálmate, Tarble. No hagas un escándalo de esto. No tenemos otra salida, ¿o acaso tienes una prometida que no me hayas presentado?

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Era la primera vez que Vegeta escuchaba la voz de Tarble tan exaltada. Ni siquiera aquella vez, después del baile, había sido tan efusivo. Estaba furioso, podía sentirlo, estaba indignado y la cólera le crepitaba por la boca del estómago, listo para dejar salir finalmente todo lo que realmente pensaba de su hermano mayor.

—¡¿Hasta qué punto vas a llegar para evitar hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades?! ¡Es por tu culpa que nuestro padre puso esa estúpida cláusula en su testamento! Sólo para que tú te casaras y tuvieras descendencia, ¡por ti! ¿Estás tan encaprichado por no cumplir con los últimos deseos de tu padre como para evitar la solución más obvia? ¡Llevas semanas durmiendo con esa mujer y aún así no eres capaz de pedirle que se case contigo! Ni siquiera para salvar tu pellejo puedes dejar de lado tu estúpido orgullo. ¿Tenías que arrastrarme a mí a esto?

—¿De verdad crees que voy a casarme por esta mansión? ¿Por una estúpida herencia? ¡Tú eres el que está más interesado en nuestro dinero!, siempre has sido tú. ¿Por qué debería ser yo quien se case? ¿Tengo que recordarte que el testamento aplica a todos los hombres de la familia? Si no soy yo, el siguiente en la línea eres tú. Y si no lo haces, el imbécil de tu primo es el que sigue. No quieras desligarte de toda tu responsabilidad en este lío.

—¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste…

—¡No tengo nada qué preguntarte! Eres mí hermano menor, te guste o no, yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí. Y si tan empecinado estás en mantener esta fortuna, ¡ya tienes una solución! Te casarás con ella, te guste o no, como lo hizo tu padre.

—No tienes remedio… me compadezco de esa pobre mujer, realmente pensé que tenías las agallas de casarte con ella. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, después de cómo la has humillado y arruinado su reputación. Pero si vienes a mí con esta noticia, es obvio que no planeas casarte, eres un maldito cobarde.

—¿Quieres que me case estando así? ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Tarble? Deja de fingir que te importa, ambos sabemos qué es lo único que te importa y eso es mantener tu fortuna. ¡Felicidades! Seguirás siendo igual de rico que siempre.

—Gracias, Vegeta. Pudiste haber dejado que elija mi propia maldita esposa, no pretendas que me haces un favor.

—Has tenido años para hacerlo, pero lo único que has hecho toda tu vida es presionarme a mí para que lo haga.

—Eres imposible. Tal vez tengas razón, le estás haciendo un favor a Bulma al no casarte con ella. Te felicito, quizás es la única buena acción que hagas en toda tu vida.

Tarble salió disparado de aquella habitación a cualquier sitio de esa mansión lo suficientemente alejado de su hermano. No toleraba ver su rostro, no daba crédito a sus oídos. Se sentía invadido, abrumado por la noticia de que ahora estaba comprometido con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

Vegeta escuchó los pasos furiosos de su hermano alejándose de él y se quedó allí parado, esperando que nadie haya podido escuchar esa funesta conversación, en especial Bulma. Tal vez había algo de verdad en las palabras coléricas de Tarble. Tal vez estaba encaprichado en evitar cumplir con los deseos de su padre, y quizás sí, le hacía un gran favor evitándole a Bulma casarse con él. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Tarble tendría que desposar a esa jovencita y él, eventualmente tendría que enfrentar a Bulma con la verdad y confesarle que nunca podría tomarla como su esposa.

Habían pasado varias horas desde aquella terrible conversación entre Tarble y Vegeta. El aire entre ellos se había vuelto pesado, gélido, y Bulma pudo notarlo. Asumió que el joven ya se había enterado que estaba comprometido y la noticia no le había caído en gracia. Era de esperarse, y en cierta forma se sentía apenada por él. Afortunadamente ella nunca había sido puesta en una situación parecida. Su padre había sido el hombre más amable que había conocido, y eso lo había llevado a dejar que Bulma eligiera a su propio prometido. Claro, siempre sujeta a las normas típicas del cortejo, lo cual estaba muy alejado de lo que estaba viviendo con el conde.

Vegeta en cambio no parecía muy afectado. La palabra matrimonio había adquirido un peso sin igual en la mansión y Bulma no era la excepción. Le había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos a Vegeta y le había hecho el amor no una, sino dos veces. Y aún así no había tenido un momento para darle una respuesta adecuada. De cierta forma le parecía indignante. Era inaudito que no se hubiera hecho un momento en el día para hablar sobre lo que pasaría de ahora en más entre ellos dos. Y aunque todo se desarrollaba con relativa normalidad, había algo incómodo impregnado en el aire.

Las palabras de Nathalie aún resonaban en su mente y, en definitiva, no darle una respuesta podía considerarse también como una respuesta en sí. Si la evitaba no podía ser por nada bueno.

Temió profundamente haberse apresurado, aunque Nathalie le había insistido en lo contrario. Era algo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y de alguna manera lo necesitaba. Necesitaba confirmar fehacientemente que su integridad no se había comprometido después de todo. Que su espíritu no había sido doblegado por Black después de lo que le había hecho. Porque, aunque no lo había olvidado por completo, no quería vivir con su sombra en cada rincón de su intimidad.

Al menos ahora había confirmado que podía hacerlo desaparecer de sus pensamientos, que no estaba su fantasma parado permanentemente entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse la sensación de encima, el deseo de exigir una respuesta inmediata. ¿Podría dormir con él sin caer en la tentación una vez más? ¿Rehusarse a sus caricias hasta que se dignara a darle una respuesta concreta?

Pensó que lo más sencillo y más productivo sería concentrarse en lo que realmente le competía. Se encontró a sí misma, pasada la noche, vistiendo una camisa del conde y los pantalones robados de Tarble, ensamblando meticulosamente aquel motor que había diseñado, sola en la inmensidad del gran salón.

Al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que el manto nocturno había abrigado la capital y temió volver a su cuarto para enfrentarse con el conde. Pero ella no era ninguna cobarde, había enfrentado situaciones peores a esa e imaginó que, en el peor de los casos, ella podría sobrellevarlo con dignidad. Pero, aunque su coraje era grande, no pudo soltar las piezas para ponerse de pie y volver a su cuarto.

Entrada la madrugada, seguía trabajando. Colocando cuidadosamente cada minúsculo engranaje en el lugar adecuado, probando poco a poco el funcionamiento de cada pieza. Y absorta en su trabajo, no notó que ya estaba entrada en la madrugada.

Rendida y sin excusas para no regresar a su propia cama, se puso de pie y decidió fumar un cigarrillo antes de dormir. Imaginaba en el camino la conversación que tendría con Vegeta, temiendo lo peor. Pero mientras caminaba sintió el sonido de un cristal estrellarse contra el suelo en medio de la penumbra.

Extrañada, se dirigió hasta la habitación en la que se había escuchado el vidrio romperse y se encontró con Tarble. Tambaleaba, aproximándose a una nueva copa de cristal ya que, aparentemente, la que traía se había deslizado de sus manos. Lo observó servirse un trago y tomar un sorbo.

Jamás le había visto esa apariencia desgarbada. Su camisa desabrochada y su cabello revuelto. Su rostro congestionado de alcohol y la forma en la que se mecía sin equilibrio eran muy atípicas de él.

—Tarble, ¿está todo bien? —le dijo, aproximándose lentamente.

Él la miró y se sonrió con sorna. Se rio levemente y se sentó torpemente en un sofá, dejándose caer como un saco. Sostuvo su copa, preocupado, ya que el líquido se tambaleaba peligrosamente dentro del cristal y temía manchar los sillones. Y cuando el vino se estabilizó, se volvió a sonreír. Le echó un segundo vistazo y se rio con más fuerza.

—¿Qué tienes puesto? —le preguntó al verla vestida como un hombre.

—Lo siento, olvidé decirte que tomé uno de tus pantalones. Es más sencillo trabajar con ellos…

Bulma caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. El rostro ebrio de Tarble se veía sonrojado bajo la tenue luz de la chimenea.

—Creo que estás un poco ebrio…

—¿Un poco? Creo que me haces un favor.

—¿No crees que ya sería suficiente?

—Oh, vamos Bulma… Estás hablando con un hombre felizmente comprometido. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para festejar mis futuras nupcias.

Ella tomó asiento no muy lejos de él. Aunque no lo conocía demasiado, podía empatizar con ese sentimiento que parecía estar desbordando a Tarble.

—Bueno… No creo que haya sido la decisión más acertada por parte de Vegeta, pero aún no la conoces. Tal vez sea una buena esposa para ti.

—Pero yo nunca he querido casarme… —confesó finalmente—. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? ¿Por qué no podía ser él? Es decir, mi padre sólo puso esa cláusula por él. Todo siempre gira en torno a Vegeta.

—Quizás casarse no sea tan malo como ustedes creen… Sé que la relación de sus padres no era la mejor, pero mis padres se casaron de la misma forma y su matrimonio fue muy feliz.

—Esto no tiene nada qué ver con mis padres. Todas esas ideas de que el matrimonio no sirve, ¡son puras ideas de Vegeta! Yo… yo no quiero las responsabilidades de él. Yo tenía otros planes para mi vida, pero parece que siempre he estado esperando que la vida de Vegeta tome un rumbo para empezar con la mía. Debí haberme ido de aquí cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Tarble… Perdón, pero no entiendo de qué estás hablando.

—Bulma… Si Vegeta no se casa y nunca tiene un heredero, eventualmente su título será mío… Jamás he querido ser un conde, jamás quise sus responsabilidades con la familia. Sí, se me da bien pero no quiere decir que lo disfrute. Lo que siempre he querido en realidad es viajar por el mundo, conocer otros países… Pero si Vegeta no contrae matrimonio y tiene herederos, no puedo irme con la tranquilidad. Siempre he tenido presente que él debe cumplir con esa cláusula estúpida… De lo contrario, ¿con qué financiaré mi propia vida si mi dinero y propiedades pasan al siguiente? ¿Qué clase de tranquilidad puedo tener si Vegeta se comporta como un niño encaprichado y nunca se casa? No digo que no quisiera casarme, sólo… quiero vivir mi vida por mí mismo y encontrar a la persona adecuada… Bueno, podemos irnos despidiendo de eso también. Vegeta se las ha ingeniado para hacerme cumplir con la cláusula cuando siempre ha sido destinada a él. Mi padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

Él limpió de la comisura de sus ojos negros una pequeña lágrima que se le había formado, tratando de disimular su amargura con una ligera sonrisa.

Del otro lado, Bulma escuchaba su relato con el corazón en la mano. Ya que, no sólo le causaba gran pena el embrollo en el que estaba metido Tarble, sino que también le dolía escuchar de sus labios la renuencia que tenía Vegeta a casarse. Tal vez, si lo había comprometido a él, era por que tampoco tenía intenciones de casarse. ¿De qué le serviría obligarlo a cumplir con el testamento si pensaba desposarla a ella? No tenía sentido. Aunque en realidad, sí lo tenía. Bulma llegó entonces a la horrible certeza de que Vegeta nunca le pediría matrimonio.

—Además… —soltó Tarble repentinamente—. Ni siquiera le importó que le dijera que posiblemente perderíamos la mitad de nuestra fortuna. ¿En qué diablos está pensando?

—¿Perder su fortuna? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—La cámara de Lores promulgó una nueva ley sobre las importaciones. Bueno, supongo que tiene razón en algo, con esa dote podré invertir y quizás no tenga de qué preocuparme. ¿Pero él? ¿Qué podría hacer estando ciego?

—Vegeta es un hombre de recursos, estoy segura de que debe estar pensando en algo…

—Sea lo que fuere, no logró entender a ese hombre…

—Te entiendo —le dijo simulando su angustia. Tarble alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro afligido de Bulma. Ella se puso de pie y se sirvió un trago, repentinamente se sentía muy estresada y ni siquiera sabía si debía volver a su dormitorio o no. ¿Qué tanto podría prolongar esa inevitable conversación?

—Lamento… si en algún momento no te traté como te merecías. Creo que he sido muy egoísta con mis motivos… La verdad, tenía la esperanza de que si te obligaba a permanecer junto con Vegeta, eventualmente él daría el paso y te pediría matrimonio.

—No eres el único… —musitó Bulma, para sorpresa de Tarble—. Tu hermano puede ser un grandísimo imbécil.

El joven se rio, recuperando poco de su compostura. Bebió otro sorbo y la miró con cierta empatía.

—Tal vez lo haga, quién sabe lo que pasa por su mente ahora. Una cosa es cierta, él jamás se había comportado así con otra mujer, es más… creo que nunca lo había visto con una.

—Quizás yo no esté disponible para cuando él se decida.

—Quisiera decir que sería divertido verlo, pero creo que me daría más lástima que satisfacción. Es decir, míralo… Puede obligarme a casarme, pero no puede obligarme ni a mí ni a ti a permanecer a su lado. Probablemente me vaya de aquí apenas me case y me desligue de él por completo, como él quiere. ¿Y qué pasará con él después? ¿Morirá solo, aquí en esta mansión? Creo que él estaba ciego aún antes de su accidente.

—No puedes abandonarlo, Tarble. Eres su hermano.

—Y mira a lo que he llegado por ser su hermano… No te diré que corras mientras puedas, pero te daré un consejo… Piensa en lo que quieres para ti misma, no en él. Prioriza tu futuro, con o sin él…

Bulma miró a Tarble y encontró convicción en su mirada. Él hablaba por su experiencia, por una vida relegada a segundo plano por priorizar la vida de Vegeta para comenzar al suya propia. ¿Ella estaría dispuesta a esperar a que Vegeta abriera los ojos o tomaría su consejo y continuaría con su vida?

Probablemente, de no haber ocurrido aquel horroroso hecho a manos de Black, ella se hubiera marchado de su lado. La última humillación que había sufrido en el baile le había sido suficiente para dejarlo. Pero al ver cómo tomaba las riendas de aquella situación, alejándola de aquel terrible mal, había decidido que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. Y tal vez lo estaría durante el resto de su vida, pero si él no era capaz de dar un paso más por ella, seguramente tendría que seguir su propio camino.

—Sé que podrás sobrellevar esto con dignidad, Tarble… —le dijo antes de despedirse y volver al gran salón.

Bulma estaba decidida a terminar con su proyecto. Vegeta y su indecisión podían esperar un día más.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _N/A: Este capítulo terminó muy diferente al capítulo anterior, pero sepan que todo esto no servirá para más que para que Vegeta deje sus prejuicios de lado al sentir a Bulma alejándose de él. No teman, tenemos una boda qué planear. Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y perdonen mis dedazos, no tengo editores jajajaja sólo soy una chica._

 _Quisiera aprovechar el momento para recomendarles mucho un fic nuevo de mi amiga Ashril, se llama Lo que nos trajo el Dragón. Es una historia sobre lo que hubiera pasado si Bulma hubiera podido pedir ese primer deseo allá en la saga de Pilaf, y la trama la hemos planeado en conjunto, pero la que escribe es ella. Como sabrán quienes recuerden las primeras notas de autor, la trama de este fic también fue pensada entre ambas, sólo que este lo escribo yo. Me harían muy feliz si le dan un vistazo y le dejan un comentario, yo me muero porque publique el segundo capítulo._

 _Nunca está demás decirles lo mucho, MUCHO, que disfruto sus comentarios. Realmente chicas, cuando me siento cansada o sin ánimos, las vuelvo a leer para llenarme de energías y seguir esta historia. Y no es que no la ame, adoro esta historia y muero por terminarla para todas/os nosotras/os, pero es extraordinario lo bien que me hace leerlas. Creo que se ha formado una conexión muy particular entre las personas que siempre comentan y yo. Me dan mucho cariño y me tienen mucha paciencia con las fechas. Me he ido meses y volví con temor de que no hubiera nadie esperándome, pero siempre están ahí. De verdad, gracias. El capítulo anterior rompió récord en releídas jajaja Y sus comentarios son bellísimos. Las aprecio de corazón._

 _Especialmente a: soandrea, Psicomari, Gris, Cordovezza, Ashril, Flopo89, Georgina G. Miller, Lizzy Gerry, Nuria d-b, Prla16, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, ambarlizgh, Veros, hashtag-x, Lyss Getta, Princes Narin, dekillerraven, vegeta-bulma00, ziari27, paulayjoaqui y Boosettekaitkid que se tomaron un buen de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario. ¡Millones de gracias! Espero que no les moleste lo extenso de mis respuestas para todas, pero creo que es lo que se merecen las que me dejan comentarios. ¡Disculpen si ven la longitud del capítulo y se frustran al ver que son muchas respuestas! Mil disculpas._

 _Paulayjoaqui: Qué alegría que te gustó el lemon, si te gustan los celos espera a los siguientes capítulos. Creo a todas nos gusta verlo sufrir por los celos, es como un placer culposo jajaja No puedo decirte si Vegeta recupera la vista o no, trato de que mis spoilers sean más enigmáticos jajajaja_

 _Soandrea: ¡Gracias por las recomendaciones musicales! Siempre son super bienvenidas. Espero que no las deprima mucho este capítulo, creo que lo único que puedo decir que no las desanime es que no los voy a separar, esto es sólo una piedra en el camino de ambos. Sí, el asesinato sigue en puerta y eventualmente todo volverá para caerles encima con todo el peso que lo merece, eso y todas las otras cosas que ocurrieron antes y aún no tienen respuesta. Me alegra de que te haga feliz que conteste los comentarios, a mi me hacen lo mismo sus reviews. Recuerdo tu primer comentario jajaja cuando dijiste que leíste el primero y no te gustó pero al leer los comentarios le diste una segunda oportunidad y 24 capítulos después seguis acá. Aprecio tu sinceridad. Gracias._

 _Ziari27: Si el capítulo anterior no te pareció largo, con 17 mil palabras, ¡este de 7 mil te debió parecer super corto! Quería publicar lo antes posible en agradecimiento por todos sus comentarios, se lo re merecen. Besitos de Argentina._

 _Vegeta-bulma00: Me encanta que se hayan creído que se casaba con otra, eso significa que cumplí con el objetivo despistador jajaja La esposa de Tarble se dará a conocer en el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya ido bien en el examen. ¡Muchos éxitos! Qué bueno que sí sentiste la emoción del lemon, de verdad, en cuanto a sentimientos me esfuerzo al máximo por hacerles sentir lo que pasa. Si sufren, si aman, y que les llegue algo de eso es un halago de por sí._

 _Dekillerraven: ¡Te gustó el lemon! Qué dicha, creo que es lo que más temor me daba escribir. Me siento super desnuda, expuesta, todo. Pero ver que ha sido bien recibido me tranquiliza mucho. No quise poner otro en este capítulo porque sinceramente no me pareció necesario. Cuando crea que sea totalmente necesario y funcional a la trama, escribiré otro. No será la última vez, te lo prometo. En cuanto a Nappa, a quién haya visto él en ese burdel, lo dejo a su imaginación. Pudo ser cualquiera de las dos, pudo ser Bulma y que realmente la reconociera, pudo ser Marron y que las estuviera confundiendo. Eso está totalmente a su criterio, cualquier sea, es válido. Y no creas que esto queda así, Nappa va a sufrir eventualmente bajo el puño de Vegeta. Todo lo de Black no quedó en el olvido, después de todo es el eje central de la historia, recuerden que por eso está en el sumary. Y bueno, Tarble irremediablemente se nos casa, no le queda de otra. Milk es otro personaje que tendrá un rol fundamental en la historia, pero su momento no ha llegado, por ahora está oculta por su estado._

 _Princes Narin: Vamos a solicitarle a la RAE que incluya multiemocional al diccionario jajaja Multiorgasmos sí existe jajaja gracias, me sonrojas. Gracias por recalcar cómo todo va encastrado con lo que sigue, es algo con lo que me rompo la cabeza mientras escribo. Me alegra que mi narración te sirva para visualizar la historia, me alegra un montón. No sabes cuánto me halaga tu review y que esta historia sea privilegiada para vos. Me hace feliz que todo el esfuerzo que pongo en escribir les llegue de una forma u otra, que haya podido mantenerlas conmigo por tantos capítulos y siento que cada vez están más comprometidas con ella. Me haces inmensamente feliz._

 _Lyss Getta: ¡Me alegra que hayas podido volver a leerme! Vegeta tiene una habilidad para hacerse odiar y para hacerte sentir orgulloso de él. Es tan extraño jajaja Sí, no es saiya pero su sóla personalidad nos hace amarlo igual._

 _Veros: Yo también las extraño y espero el día de poder publicar para volver a leerlas. Vegeta es demasiado terco para admitir que se equivoca y con este tema del matrimonio, le costará sangre admitir que tiene que cumplir esa cláusula, no sólo por su herencia, sino porque podría perder a Bulma por su necedad._

 _Ambarlizgh: AY ESTOS REVIEWS KILOMETRICOS ME VAN A MATAR DE UN ATAQUE CARDIACO. Es un alivio que siempre tengas cosas buenas qué decir jajajaja Ojo, si tenes críticas también las quiero leer. Qué alegría que me da que les haya gustado mi lemon. Personalmente tuve que irme a dar una ducha a la mitad de escribirlo porque me estaba imaginando todo multiplicado por mil y no, así no se puede. Trato de mantenerme al margen de lo que escribo pero es inevitable, después de todo, todo lo que pasa primero tiene que pasar por mi mente y tengo que encontrar una forma agradable de plasmarlo y que se entienda y transmita. Y siempre con el terror de estar siendo gráfica, vulgar o peor. Pero bueno, me alivian mucho sus comentarios al respecto. Hasta ahora les ha gustado. Ufff… un alivio. Con ese medio lemon del principio quizás sí se notó un poco más la sensualidad de estar ciego. O eso espero. Bueno, me alegra haber asustado a varias con ese compromiso arreglado que terminó siendo de Tarble, espero que ahora se entienda mejor por qué era tan pendejo en cuanto a su hermano. Supongo que yo lo he entendido todo este tiempo pero faltaba esto último para que el lector entendiera su punto de vista que hasta ahora sólo se había visto apenas. Interesantes conjeturas sobre Nappa, Zamas y Yamcha, pobre Yamcha… se le viene la noche *guiño**guiño*. Ay qué mala me siento de saber que te hizo llorar, yo me estaba matando de risa jajajajaja Por cierto, te mandé un PM con mis cuentas, estoy esperando tu dibujo cuando estés dispuesta. El que tenés publicado es BELLISIMO. Entiendo totalmente lo que sentís al publicarlos, pensa que es lo mismo que siento yo al subir un capítulo. Generalmente lo subo y cierro todo porque me da una sensación de nervios, como si estuviera esperando que todos lo odiaran y al final siempre me doy cuenta de que todo era una exageración mía. Sí, a veces llegan comentarios no tan amenos, pero nada en comparación con las cosas buenas que podes recibir. Ánimos._

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: ¡Qué pedazo de review! Me muero muerta. A veces no sé cómo responder a cosas tan lindas y creo que lo mejor es hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por continuar la historia y contestar mínimamente lo que se merecen. Si te gusta lo mucho que Vegeta se esfuerza por ella, te va a encantar lo que viene de ahora en más. Ya se prendió esta mierda por mil. Nappa creo que no tuvo ni la mitad de lo que realmente se merecía, y en su debido tiempo lo tendrá. ¡Buenas teorías de complot! Brigitte también va a regresar dentro de poco y Bulma está de los pelos. Y Vegeta también. Todos de los pelos. Jajaja no, Vegeta no vio el peine, sólo sintió que algo lo golpeó. Yo de Bulma le tiraba el tocador, la silla, sí, se quedó corta pero el conde se le iba a escapar. Parece que todas votan por la boda doble, ¿será? Qué bueno que recordaste lo del heredero, nadie lo ha mencionado últimamente. Gracias por estar al pendiente de aquellos detalles, serán importantes en el futuro. Quiero no tardar en el siguiente porque si todo sale bien, el siguiente mes quizás tenga tres trabajos y no sé cómo voy a poder vivir. Pero bueno, una chica tiene que comprarle puertas y ventanas a su futura casa. Igualmente jamás voy a abandonar esta historia, que probablemente sea la última que escriba en el fandom. Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje._

 _Prla16: Ay qué bueno que te gustó el lemon. Tenía tanto miedo de que fuera feo, insulso, aburrido, pero me dejan super tranquila con lo que escribí. Hay muchas que creen que la futura esposa es Gure, ¿será? Sí, los matrimonios los tenía que aprobar la corona, pero generalmente los de más altos títulos, aunque siempre había algún cura que podía casarlos en secreto y lo que une dios, el hombre no deshace. Supuestamente jajaja_

 _Nuria-db: Tarble se tomó su compromiso como el culo jajaja como era de esperarse, yo también lo haría y de paso me iría a golpes con Vegeta pero bueno, él no es así. ¡Ay te diste cuenta lo del pastel de zanahoria! Imagina que Vegeta lo ha recordado por años y después del desaire que le hizo en ese baile, lo usó en su contra._

 _Lizzy Gerry: la mia italiana favorita, io adore el toui commenti. ¿Lo hice bien? Me halagas demasiado, que te parezca mágico lo que escribo me llena de emoción. Magia es cómo te sientes al leerlo, magia es tu forma de expresar tus sentimientos. Espero que las escenas más subidas de tono no te hayan molestado, siempre podes saltar esa parte siguiendo las líneas y no te perderás nada fundamental en la historia. Gracias a vos por tus lindos comentarios, para mí son infaltables. Me alegra que hayas podido llegar a mi historia, es un placer haberte conocido._

 _Georgina G. Miller: Era el objetivo que pecaras jaajja gracias por hacerlo, cumplí con mi plan maestro. MORÍ CON LA RUBIA MENEMISTA JAAJAJJA Exploté literal, le mostré a mis amigas y les dije "amo esta lectora" jajajaja Re orgullosa porque entendían sus referencias. Y sí Brigitte no vale ni dos patacones al lado de Bulma que está a precio dólar. Qué bueno que te ayude a distraerte, a mí me sirve de la misma manera. ¿El casorio? Sí, pero el de el pobre diablo de Tarble. Vegeta todavía tiene un camino para meditarlo, sino se va a quedar triste… Triste y solo… *Inserte canción de piano*_

 _Flopo89: ME SONROJAS. Ya vi que tuvo muchas releídas el capítulo y quiero creer que no fue exclusivamente por el coito jajaja La verdad yo tenía planeado unos 30 capítulos, pero a medida que escribo me doy cuenta de que empiezo a desarrollar algo y no termino más y las cosas que quería meter no entran y tengo que ponerlas en el siguiente así que quizás no estés muy errada al decir que serán unos 60. Sólo espero que alguien siga leyendo cuando llegue el final de la historia y yo no sea una anciana. Sí, la historia de Brigitte si te pones a pensarla un poco es sumamente triste y lamentablemente muy real, antes te casaban con el que más convenga y te tenías que aguantar. Qué dicha vivir soltera y próspera en esta época jajaja A Vegeta le empezó a correr el tiempo con Bulma y aún no lo sabe, entonces por muchos planes que haga él a espaldas de todos, no puede controlar todo a su alrededor, en especial a Bulma. No te preocupes, no planeo romper tu corazón, Brigitte volverá y hará volver loca a Bulma *guiño* *guiño* Y Yamcha hará volver loco al conde *guiño* *guiño* Y luego los dos se volverán locos cuando la investigación sobre la desaparición de Black avance terriblemente *GUIÑO* *GUIÑO*._

 _Cordovezza: Qué feliz me hace que aprecien mi esfuerzo, en serio termino con las nalgas planas de tanto escribir y pensar en cómo hacer que todo enganche y no aburrirlas demás con explicaciones. Por suerte les gusta como escribo y eso me tranquiliza y me hace feliz. Oh, hiciste un comentario bonito que parece salido de mis notas. *guiño*_

 _Gris: No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Al menos le hicimos llegar el comentario a una de las personas que ayudó a escribir la historia que mencionaste. Si no mandas más mensajes nos castigas a las dos jajajaja No pasa nada, ¡no hay nada qué perdonar!_

 _Psicomari: ENTENDIERON LA REFERENCIA. Imaginate, Nade estaba re feliz, todos entendieron sus referencias. El hecho de dejarte sin palabras ya es un halago, no quería dejarte durmiendo a medias pero supongo que es algo bueno porque te llevaste la historia con vos después de leer. Es muy grato saber que no murió acá, tremendamente hermoso para mí, aunque inconveniente para vos jajaja Me hace muy feliz que te gustara el lemon, como ya dije, era algo que me preocupaba mucho y temía que esperaran algo más fuerte. Yo lo basé en algo un poco más real, menos ficticio, algo natural con lo que muchas podrían sentirse identificadas. En lo personal la mía fue un horror jajaajja Bulma la tuvo excelente en comparación. ¡VOS SOS MARAVILLOS! Gracias por tus reviews en cada capítulo, yo siempre espero a esas personas que siempre han estado. Temo que no les guste algo y no me lo digan y me alegro cuando les llegó al corazón lo que escribí. Muchas gracias por todo. En cuanto a las preguntas… 1) No la he olvidado, tendremos novedades. 2)Siempre han estado en peligro._

 ** _Lamento si me tomé demasiado espacio contestando, es que simplemente sus reviews fueron maravillosos y no merecen menos que esto. Gracias por estar conmigo y por tenerme paciencia. Ya mismo estoy con el siguiente y haciendo un mapa cronológico de los siguientes eventos para no arruinar nada. Con su permiso, tengo una boda qué planear._**

 ** _Los quiere, Nade._**


	25. XXV

**_Antes de empezar y para las que disfrutan un poco de música para leer, les recomiendo un canal de Youtube llamado Lucas King. Usé su lista de reproducción de piano "Sociopath" para escribir todo este capítulo y siento que influyó bastante en su desarrollo. Que lo disfruten._**

* * *

ENTRE SUS MANOS

 **XXV**

Paseó sus dedos por debajo de las sábanas y le sorprendió sentir la tela gélida bajo la yema de sus dedos. No sabía qué hora era, no sabía cuánto había dormido. Pero sabía una cosa, Bulma no había regresado a su cama esa noche y esa certeza le incomodó terriblemente.

Había pasado la noche entera pensando qué palabras usar para explicarle por qué no podía casarse con ella, como ella esperaba. ¿Cómo decirle eso después de haberse acostado con ella? Sobre todo, después de saber que él había sido su primer hombre. Era una realidad a la que nunca se había visto enfrentado. Se había habituado a mujeres que ya estaban casadas con alguien más y de una forma particularmente mórbida, era su manera de librarse de esa obligación. ¿Cómo podía sentirse obligado a desposar una mujer que ya estaba casada con alguien más? Sí, era divertido, no había mentido en eso. Pero sus intenciones iban más allá de un simple amorío prohibido. Vegeta sólo se había involucrado con mujeres que no podría nunca llamar esposa. Fue tiempo después, cuando un par de ellas enviudaron, que se vio en la situación de cortar esos lazos para evitarse momentos como el que vivía ahora. Tal vez Diana era la única de ellas con las que había considerado volver a acostarse, meramente motivado por la frustración que le generaba Bulma.

Sin embargo, todas esas cavilaciones no habían culminado en esa tan esperada conversación. Bulma no había aparecido. Se levantó de la cama y husmeó en el baño, escuchando con minuciosa atención cualquier movimiento que delatara la presencia de alguien más. Pero no, estaba totalmente solo. Luego de vestirse con gran cuidado, midiendo los bordes de su propia camisa para no salir vestido como un payaso, salió del dormitorio y escuchó el ajetreo en el piso de abajo. Al parecer ya era de día, pero, ¿dónde estaba ella? La noche anterior se había disculpado para irse a trabajar y le parecía muy improbable que haya pasado la noche en vela. ¿Había dormido en otro cuarto? ¿Lo estaba evitando intencionalmente?

Vegeta no lograba entender la razón por la cual ella pudiera estar evitándolo. Todo había marchado demasiado bien hasta el momento en el que salió de la habitación, corriendo con las sábanas de su cama entre los brazos. Todo había sido excepcionalmente agradable, si tenía que admitirlo. Entonces no tenía ningún sentido que se le escapara, así como así. Ella aún no sabía sus verdaderas intenciones.

Bajó las escaleras y le preguntó la hora a una empleada que lo saludó cortésmente. Ya había pasado el medio día y estaban preparando todo para servirle el almuerzo. Al sentarse en la mesa esperó pacientemente la llegada de Bulma, pero descubrió poco después que ni ella, ni Tarble, lo acompañarían.

De Tarble era comprensible, probablemente estaría aún odiándolo por su compromiso. Él no sabía que su hermano se había acostado muy tarde y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su exagerada ingesta de alcohol.

Bulma, por otra parte, no daba señales y le incomodaba tener que buscarla a ciegas o preguntar por ella a sus empleadas. No fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Nathalie que sintió una urgente necesidad de hablar con ella.

—¿Nathalie? —llamó en un tono impregnado de duda, preguntándose si ese era su nombre. Hasta ese momento no le había prestado demasiada atención.

—¿Me llamó, Señor? —contestó intrigada, acercándose por el umbral de la puerta.

Vegeta estaba sentado, sin probar bocado de su plato. Dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos. La empleada miró su rostro, deteniéndose en las gafas rojas que traía puestas.

—¿Podrías decirme si Bulma salió?

—No, Señor. Ella está en el gran salón, trabajando. ¿Quiere que la llame?

—No… Puedes retirarte…

Él no pudo ver la sonrisa de la joven que se retiraba un poco divertida después de haber escuchado su pregunta.

A él le generó un rezago de tranquilidad. Ella estaba en la mansión, no se había escapado. Simplemente estaba trabajando, pero algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué estaría tan aferrada de ese proyecto como para no volver a su propia cama? Él la había estado esperando. Por supuesto, no iba a admitírselo, sólo le intrigaba. Algo no andaba del todo bien. En un momento estaba animada por compartir el baño con él, y al otro se pasaba toda la noche trabajando. No tenía sentido.

Aunque, por otro lado, le estaba haciendo un favor sin darse cuenta. Estaba prolongando el tiempo que pasaría hasta esa terrible conversación que les aguardaba.

En el gran salón, Bulma continuaba trabajando entre bostezos. Cada tanto se estiraba el cuello y la espalda. Había dormido en un viejo diván olvidado y polvoriento, que sacudió un poco antes de acostarse. Cuando la luz del día la despertó, tomó un bocadillo rápido y puso manos a la obra una vez más. Afortunadamente las horas se le pasaban volando, inevitablemente. Y descubrió que nunca se había sentido tan ensimismada en una tarea como lo estaba ahora. Parecía que, con cada parpadeo, las horas pasaban como minutos. De no ser por la fatiga de su propio cuerpo, probablemente hubiera podido seguir trabajando. Pero pasado el medio día supo que tendría que tomarse un descanso. Además, dentro de poco terminaría de montar ese motor y tendría que ensamblarlo a una carroza para hacerlo funcionar. Inevitablemente tendría que hablar con Vegeta para usar uno de sus carros. O simplemente podría saltearse ese eslabón e ir a tomar uno por sí misma. Lo que no podría hacer era levantarlo por sí sola para montarlo. Necesitaba ayuda.

Y al pensar en eso con leve angustia, una figura familiar recorrió el patio y se sonrió. Lo vio a través de los grandes ventanales, deambulando por los jardines con un aspecto despreocupado. Aun tendría que pedirle una disculpa por lo que había pasado, sobre aquella última conversación, su comportamiento había sido penoso. Pero de alguna forma estaba segura de que Yamcha no la rechazaría, ni se negaría a ayudarla. Y quizás de esa manera, se evitaría tener que conversar con Vegeta. Ahora que tenía una idea de los pensamientos del conde, estaba segura de que debía concluir ese proyecto y seguir adelante con sus planes indiferentemente de los planes que él tendría.

Sentado sobre su silla, detrás de su escritorio, Vegeta aguardaba pacientemente sin poder sacar de su mente las ideas que rondaban el comportamiento de Bulma. ¿Qué podría haber hecho sin darse cuenta?, ¿qué había dicho que le habría molestado?

El picaporte de la puerta hizo eco en la silenciosa oficina y Raditz se anunció. Después de años de conocerlo, supo de inmediato que no estaba de muy buen humor cuando le ofreció asiento. Se extrañó al verlo tan pensativo y asumió que sería la razón por la que lo había citado.

—Toma una hoja y escribe… —le dijo y su semblante no se modificó un ápice.

Aún más extrañado, tomó un papel y sacó una pluma del tintero. Esperó a que continuara y miró de soslayo por la ventana.

—Quiero que redactes una solicitud de adelanto de nupcias. Y espero que lo escribas bien, no quiero errores.

Raditz se sonrió.

—Tu padre me golpeaba en la nuca cada vez que me equivocaba.

—Fue efectivo.

—Así que finalmente te decidiste… —dijo Raditz, comenzando a escribir—. Me extraña que no le hayas pedido esto a Tarble.

—Está algo indispuesto por el momento.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se llama tu esposa?

—No es mi esposa, el que va a casarse es Tarble.

Perplejo, Raditz miró la expresión férrea de Vegeta y murmuró una risa suave.

—Bueno, yo también estaría indispuesto en su lugar. Supongo que el conde seguirá siendo felizmente soltero.

Vegeta no soltó comentario alguno, aún seguía rondando por su mente la ausencia de Bulma y no podía poner su dedo sobre cuál era el problema.

Raditz se volteó hacia la ventana al ver a lo lejos a Bulma hablando con un mozo de cuadra, lo cual le causó cierta curiosidad. Después de lo que habían vivido con Black, no le cabía duda de que Vegeta guardaba ciertos sentimientos hacia ella. Y, entretenido por la idea de que él no podía ver lo mismo que ahora observaba, continuó hablándole con la idea de analizar su expresión.

—Creí que te casarías con Bulma… —dijo observándolo con especial interés.

Su ceño se frunció rápidamente como un diminuto espasmo casi indetectable, pero que él alcanzó a ver.

—No planeo hacerlo.

—No te casarás con ella, pero tampoco quieres que se le acerquen…

—¿Qué es este repentino interés por Bulma? —respondió, reprimiendo un creciente cólera.

Raditz se rio al escuchar su pregunta, lo que sólo logró generarle mayor ansiedad al conde.

—Creo que estás equivocándote en tu objetivo, Vegeta. ¿Crees que estoy interesado?

—Entonces no entiendo a qué viene tu comentario.

—¿Crees que soy el único hombre en la tierra que quiera proponerle algo a ella?

—Empieza a explicarte, porque estás agotando mi paciencia.

Repentinamente se puso de pie. Dejó la pluma dentro del tintero y la hoja sobre el escritorio. Caminó serenamente hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina para observar a la pareja que conversaba del otro lado del jardín.

—¿Qué hay del mozo de cuadra? Ahora mismo está conversando con ella… Si mal no recuerdo, él estaba con ella la noche en la que despertaste. ¿Lo habías notado?

De hecho, sí lo había notado. Había notado que hacía bastante tiempo, una noche, ellos habían salido juntos y conversaban amenamente en el jardín. También se había dado cuenta de que, luego del desastre de aquel baile, la había encontrado en los establos, probablemente escondida por el mismo muchacho. Y aun recordaba sus palabras protectoras cuando se adentraron en su dormitorio, la noche en la que se despertó sin poder ver.

Era una relación que apenas conocía, pero de la que era consciente. Y jamás se había sentido intimidado por su presencia. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, sin poder ver, repentinamente se sentía ansioso por lo que escuchaba. Las palabras maliciosas de Raditz comenzaban a influenciarlo, tal y como él esperaba.

—¡Vaya! Qué afectuoso abrazo… —soltó Raditz con una sonrisa maldadosa, observando de reojo la congestionada expresión del conde—. Uno… dos… tres… —dijo contando los segundos que pasaban—. Un abrazo un poco largo, ¿no te parece?

Él sabía que le estaba mintiendo a Vegeta, que ese abrazo apenas había durado un segundo y luego se habían marchado caminando y se habían perdido de vista. Pero el aspecto perturbado del conde era demasiado gracioso para Raditz, como para no seguir incitando sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué se habrán abrazado?...

—No me importa —respondió finalmente Vegeta, pero su semblante no decía lo mismo. Tenía los puños apretados y parecía que el cuello de su camisa se sentía muy estrecho para su gusto.

Él lo conocía, estaba furioso y se estaba controlando. No imaginaba su impotencia al no ser capaz de ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba pasando. No comprendía el escozor que mermaba en su interior.

—Bueno, supongo que puede hacer lo que le plazca si no van a casarse. En fin… me iré a llevar esto —dijo tomando la orden entre sus manos—. ¿Una firma?

Raditz le acercó la pluma con cuidado colocó la hoja frente a él. Vegeta se sentía más frustrado aún por no poder ver en dónde debía firmar e hizo un garabato rápido para terminar con eso lo antes posible.

—Ponle un sello y sal de aquí.

Poco después oyó sus pasos alejándose, se despidió anunciando que volvería con una respuesta. Pero no podía interesarle menos, aunque lo intentara. Su mente viajaba por un vórtice sin control. Divagando en los más terribles pensamientos. Imaginando aquel estrecho abrazo que Raditz le había descrito. La osadía de él de ponerle las manos encima a ella, sobre todo después de… Después de que él y ella…

En algo Raditz había sido muy certero. Tanto que lo había sentido como una puñalada en el medio del pecho. Cuando finalmente le confesara a Bulma que, aún dados los últimos eventos, no tenía intenciones de casarse, ¿ella haría de su vida lo que quisiera?

Tarble le había recalcado en varias ocasiones lo mucho que estar viviendo con él había perjudicado su reputación. Y probablemente era muy difícil que un noble se fijara en ella como prospecto de esposa. Sobre todo, ahora que ella no se movía en esos círculos. Pero, ¿qué había de un muchacho común y corriente? Alguien que tuviera en el bolsillo lo mismo que ella, alguien que no estuviera influenciado por esos estándares triviales. ¿Bulma se fijaría en un simple mozo de cuadra? Y si no era él, ¿podría eventualmente fijarse en otro hombre?

Él, no ingenuo, sabía muy bien desde el primer momento en el que puso sus ojos sobre ella que no se trataba de una belleza que pasa desapercibida. Y de hacerlo, su sola forma de expresarse y de moverse la hacían llamar la atención de cualquiera. Lo había logrado en Black, quien había visto algo atractivo en ella incluso antes que él mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Bulma encuentre otro pretendiente dispuesto a hacer lo que él no?

Durante toda la tarde no se había detenido para ver a Vegeta. Luego de tener una sincera conversación con Yamcha y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento en su última charla, le pidió su ayuda montando el motor sobre la carroza. Él, con su sonrisa cálida, accedió de inmediato y se encontró totalmente maravillado por lo que Bulma había creado con sus propias manos. Al ver su rostro anonadado, incrédulo, se sintió orgullosa como nunca antes lo había estado. Solía sentirse así cuando admiraban su belleza, era algo que le hacía sonreír con sorna. Cuando halagaban sus vestidos, sus peinados, o se maravillaban del intenso color de sus ojos celestes. Pero ese orgullo que solía inflarle el pecho no era nada a comparación con lo que Yamcha le estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento.

Por primera vez, Bulma se sentía orgullosa de algo que había hecho. Algo suyo, nacido dentro de su propia mente.

Y mientras él la llenaba de halagos y sonrisas incrédulas, Bulma se encontró a sí misma alzando el mentón con un gesto suficiente. Sí, este objeto increíble que tenían frente a ellos lo había creado por sí misma.

Juntos hicieron las modificaciones necesarias para adaptarlo a la carrocería, justo afuera del gran salón. En el momento en que los dos estuvieron parados frente al motor, dando los últimos toques necesarios, Bulma sintió una ansiedad apremiante dentro de ella. Por un instante dudó, ¿qué tal si no funcionaba? Si todo ese sacrificio que había invertido resultaba en una grandiosa pérdida de tiempo. Tragó con fuerza, observándolo terminado. Sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro y se giró a ver el rostro reconfortante de Yamcha.

Y, aunque no se lo dijo, parecía intentar transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. Ella se sonrió. La calma del muchacho se le metió dentro y con ambas manos giró una rueda horizontal, pero nada sucedió.

Una segunda vuelta, una tercera. Una cuarta, con menos fuerza…

Y nada sucedió.

El motor permaneció silencioso y el rostro de Bulma se volvió pura preocupación.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? —le preguntó el joven y ella se hizo a un lado, preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

Al ver la fuerza del mozo girando con insistencia la rueda, se dio cuenta de que ella jamás podría encenderlo por sí misma. No tenía la energía necesaria.

Entonces unas explosiones resonaron dentro del motor y su rostro se iluminó por completo.

—¡Sigue! —le gritó entusiasmada y Yamcha continuó girando aquella rueda hasta que finalmente no fue necesario más estímulo para que el motor continuara vibrando por sí solo.

Una sensación de puro entusiasmo los embargó al mismo tiempo. Bulma no tardó en subirse sobre la carroza y con aquel joven, observándola atentamente, presionó el pedal que había instalado y la carroza comenzó muy lentamente a moverse sobre el césped.

—¡Increíble, Bulma! —gritó Yamcha, corriendo detrás de ella.

En aquel instante, ella sintió una felicidad tan genuina y abrumadora que estaba segura que sería capaz de comenzar a llorar. Ensanchó su sonrisa y dio una vuelta, escuchando la voz emocionada de Yamcha sobre el sonido de las explosiones de aquel motor.

No podía contener su emoción, y en ese estado de alegría arrebatador supo que sólo había una persona con quien quisiera compartir aquel avance.

—Gracias, Yamcha… iré a buscar a Vegeta para mostrarle. ¡Me muero por ver su reacción!

—Está bien, de todos modos, tengo que volver a trabajar antes de que se den cuenta. Te felicito, Bulma… Esto es… Vaya… no tengo palabras.

Bulma sentía dentro de ella una felicidad tan vibrante que repentinamente había olvidado todo lo que la aquejaba desde el día anterior. Y en ese espíritu recorrió la mansión en busca de él. Apenas podía respirar cuando lo encontró, bebiendo un vaso de whisky en el recibidor.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Acompáñame! —le dijo exaltada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Arrastrado por el insistente agarre de ella, Vegeta caminó a ciegas y a toda prisa. Apretaba los dientes con cierto temor de no estar tocando ninguna pared para guiarse. Bulma no podía esperar que la siguiera, su urgencia era apremiante. Así llegaron poco después al patio en el que el motor de Bulma emitía un fuerte ruido.

Por supuesto, Vegeta no entendía lo que estaba pasado. Había pasado el día entero, y parte de la noche anterior, sin saber de Bulma y repentinamente ella lo buscaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Aún así escuchaba perfectamente esa vibración de la combustión del motor sin saber exactamente lo que era.

Odiaba tener que pedirle a Bulma que se explicara, como si tuviera que recordarle que estaba ciego, pero ella interrumpió convenientemente sus pensamientos.

—¡Es el motor! ¡Lo hice, Vegeta! ¡Funciona! —gritó entusiasmada.

Vegeta se quedó totalmente mudo, incapaz de usar sus sentidos para corroborar que lo que le estaba contando era real. De todas formas, no había razón para que no lo fuera. Bulma había insistido ferozmente con ese proyecto después de ver el de Black. Y él le había dado la oportunidad de crearlo, financiándolo. Sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo no había sido para él más que una manera de hacerla feliz, y muy en el fondo… para que permaneciera a su lado después de todo lo que había pasado. En ese instante se sintió algo contrariado. Era real. Lo había logrado como tanto insistía… Y aunque estaba lejos de sus intenciones dudar de la capacidad de Bulma, lograr algo así estaba lejos de las capacidades de cualquier persona que conociera. ¡Era imposible! No podía ser verdad, ¿ella lo había hecho realmente?

—Estas bromeando… —musitó terriblemente incrédulo.

—¿Bromeando? ¡Claro que no! Lo hice, Vegeta. Ahora patentaré este motor y me haré rica. ¡Rica!

En ese momento, el conde se dio cuenta de algo primordial que le sorprendía que Bulma hubiera pasado por alto. Un nudo doloroso se le formó en la garganta. En ese instante se sintió incapaz de destruir esa alegría. Imaginó su sonrisa amplia y sus gestos exagerados. Frunció el ceño, escuchándola hablar sobre lo que haría ahora que había terminado de trabajar. Le dijo que le daría parte de sus ganancias, que no tenía de qué preocuparse por las legislaciones más recientes en la cámara de Lores, que ambos se volverían asquerosamente ricos gracias a ella. Y entonces no pudo prolongar más esa revelación. Dejar que Bulma siguiera soñando despierta con un mundo que no era el suyo se sentía particularmente doloroso.

—Bulma… —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y la joven notó de inmediato su semblante adusto—. Si lo patentas… No creo que alguien vaya a comprar los derechos. No es mi intención ofenderte, es simplemente la realidad… Eres una mujer.

Ella frunció el ceño, indignada por sus contundentes palabras.

—Tú no puedes saber eso, ¡mi invento es revolucionario! Si soy mujer u hombre, eso no importa. ¡Te aseguro que se venderá!

—Digamos que se vende… Que yo me equivoco y que alguna empresa adquiere los derechos de tu invento. ¿Qué pasará con el dinero que ganes?

Bulma guardó silencio, pensando seriamente en sus palabras que parecían carecer de sentido.

—Bulma… tal vez puedas recibir un sueldo mío. No es tanto el dinero que ganas trabajando para mí. Pero si estamos hablando de derechos y regalías… la suma es sustancial. Y tú eres una mujer, legalmente no tienes derecho de administrar ese tipo de dinero. ¿Tienes algún primo?, ¿un hermano?, ¿un tío? ¿Alguien que puedan administrar tu dinero por ti?

Al escuchar ese cuestionamiento cayó en cuenta de una realidad tan imposible de sortear que se quedó sin palabras. Ella no podía adquirir bienes por sí misma, ni recibir grandes sumas de dinero ya que legalmente no era apta para administrarlos.

Sintió sus sueños caer frente a sus ojos, destrozados por la realidad que apenas había tenido en cuenta hasta ese momento. Vegeta, aunque cruel en su discurso, era sincero. Tal vez, había elegido olvidar todas las restricciones que venían ligadas inherentemente a ser una mujer ya que eso no le traía ninguna dicha. Y en ese momento toda la alegría que traía por finalmente haber logrado su más grande objetivo, se deshizo para dejarle nada más que una severa angustia.

—No tengo a nadie… —respondió ella y Vegeta sintió su estómago volcarse al oír su tono quebrado.

—Tal vez haya algo que podamos hacer al respecto…

—No… —dijo ella, acercándose a la carroza para apagar el motor—. Tienes razón, no puedo recibir tanto dinero y si lo hago, probablemente tenga que vender el motor y olvidarme de las regalías. Un hombre lo patentaría como suyo y mi invento dejaría de ser mío…

Mientras Bulma hablaba en aquel tono apesadumbrado, una idea llegó a la mente de Vegeta y aunque sabía que no podía aceptarla, parecía la salida más fácil. Si él se casaba con Bulma, podría administrar sus bienes sin problema alguno. Pero no, no. Él no podía casarse con ella orillada por un inconveniente legal. No podía casarse con ella si él mismo no deseaba casarse. No podía casarse con ella estando en un estado tan vulnerable, sintiéndose tan inútil y desgraciado.

El ambiente se volvió funesto. Bulma limpió sus lágrimas, frustrada, cansada y deprimida. ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle tan mal?

Vegeta deshizo el cruce de sus brazos al escuchar el primer sollozo salir de los labios de Bulma. No sabía qué hacer, ni como actuar. Ella estaba abrumada, sobrepasada de sentimientos y angustia.

La punta de los dedos comenzó a picarle sintiendo un deseo irremediable de abrazarla y contener su pesar. Sintió su angustia volcarse dentro de él y no soportó el sonido suave y tímido de sus lágrimas. Caminó hasta ella sabiendo muy bien que no podía verla y extendió una mano intentando hacer un gesto que ni él mismo entendía. Y antes de poder hacer nada, sintió el cuerpo frágil y cálido de Bulma envolverse en su torso. Lo había abrazado sin dudar y al sentirla sobre su torso se sintió natural envolverla y acariciar su espalda. Apoyó su mentón sobre el cabello de Bulma y esperó pacientemente a que se desahogara sin saber exactamente por qué estaba tan terriblemente angustiada. ¿Realmente no lo había pensado antes? ¿Tan enceguecida estaba con aquel sueño que olvidó el mundo en el que vivían casi por completo?

Y así como ella había pensado en él para compartir un momento que para ella era el de más orgullo, verlo alzando una mano a ciegas para alcanzarla le bastó para volcar toda su desdicha entre sus brazos.

Para Bulma, esta no era sólo una traba en un plan perfecto que había planeado para su vida. Esta era la confirmación irrefutable de que no podría obtener su tan ansiada libertad. La libertad de ser y decidir por sí misma lo que quería. Permanentemente relegada a convenciones ajenas y, aun habiendo roto tantos conceptos en ese tiempo en el que se había valido por sí misma, no era suficiente. Y tal vez nunca lo sería.

Vegeta la abrazó sin decir palabra y sin pedir explicaciones. Realmente no las necesitaba. Bulma simplemente estaba agotada y la entendía. Y verla tan devastada no hizo más que aumentar esa terrible culpa que guardaba dentro por haber caído rendido ante sus pies. Haberle arrebatado su virginidad aún sabiendo perfectamente que no quería casarse.

Vegeta se sentía el ser más miserable de la tierra.

—Deberías ir a dormir… —le dijo, recordándole que había pasado la noche en vela.

Ella se limpió el rostro y aún envuelta en su cálido abrazo, lo observó. Después de todo lo que había pensado, después de las grandiosas conclusiones a las que había llegado… Incluso después de deducir que el conde no tenía intenciones de hacerla su esposa, no pudo evitar sentir una irremediable atracción hacia él. Aún con gran tristeza como un nudo sobre su cuello, su corazón latió con fuerza y retumbó bajo su pecho. No cabía duda de que lo amaba.

Y con sus planes desmoronados, con el espíritu doblegado, la certeza de que no iba a casarse ni ser económicamente independiente. Se liberó como ida del agarre de Vegeta y se marchó sin decir nada.

El conde permaneció allí, solo. La forma en la que se había desvanecido de sus brazos sin decirle nada, envuelto en un tajante silencio, le había dejado incómodo. No sabiendo qué hacer consigo mismo, se quedó petrificado escuchando los pasos de Bulma alejarse hacia un sitio incierto. Algo en la garganta le dolió, y no supo qué era. No sabría describir ese sentimiento que lo invadía como una calamidad. Algo doloroso. Algo inquietante. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Acaso temía que Bulma lo dejara?

Bulma corrió al otro lado de los jardines. Rebuscó casi con desesperación entre sus bolsillos y con manos temblorosas tomó una caja de cerillos. Colocó un cigarrillo entre sus labios y lo encendió. Inspiró ese aire turbio cerrando los ojos. Intentando que esa sensación relajante se hiciera de cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

¿Qué hacer cuando todos los caminos llegan a su final?

Bulma soltó el aire atrapado en sus pulmones, mirando el sol escondiéndose por el horizonte con un manto anaranjado. Por primera vez sentía que no tenía un sitio a dónde ir. Aunque tuviera una habitación para ella, aunque fuera bienvenida en esa mansión. Simplemente, el mundo no estaba hecho para un ser como ella. Para una mujer tan irreverente, tan superior a tantos hombres. Tanto que sólo provocaría rechazo en aquella porción de mundo en la que se sentía tan cómoda. Tan ella. ¿No había sitio allí para una mujer que pudiera inventar algo por sí misma?

Había leído de mujeres excepcionales en la historia y siempre supo que su excelencia tenía un precio. ¿Cuál sería el suyo? ¿Relegar su nombre a la oscuridad de tan grande invención?

Mientras pensaba en total silencio en qué debía hacer de ahora en más, su mirada se cruzó con la de Yamcha nuevamente. Él cerraba los establos y llevaba un balde entre las manos. Probablemente le había dado de comer a los caballos.

Él no falló en percibir que algo andaba mal. Su rostro no era el mismo rostro dichoso del que se había despedido hacía poco y dejó el balde en el suelo para correr hasta ella.

El conde deambulaba lentamente por la mansión con un sabor amargo entre los labios. Inseguro no sólo de cada paso que daba sino también de lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Bulma. La idea de confesarle que no planeaba casarse le resultaba devastadora en ese momento y estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de pronunciarle tan terribles palabras. Acarició las paredes y caminó intentando saber en dónde estaba. Se sentía perdido. Bulma lo había llevado corriendo y en algún punto de su trayecto perdió el sentido de la dirección. No sólo estaba angustiado, sino también sumamente frustrado. Y no fue sino hasta que escuchó la voz de Bulma nuevamente que se quedó paralizado.

Estaba conversando con alguien, sentada del otro lado de la ventana.

 _—Es por eso que no puedo recibir esa suma de dinero… Legalmente, un hombre de mi familia, un tutor… debe administrar ese dinero por mí. ¿No es estúpido? Soy perfectamente capaz de crear un motor de combustión interna por mí misma pero no soy pertinente para administrar mi propio dinero…_

 _—Tranquila… sé que encontrarás una solución. Eres la mujer más inteligente que conocí en mi vida. Eres extraordinaria, Bulma…_

Reconoció el tono masculino del mozo de cuadra y se quedó inmóvil.

— _No es suficiente…_

 _—Bueno… Hay otra solución a tu problema._

El corazón de Vegeta pareció detenerse por completo. No había nada más que el sonido de sus voces y al escuchar esas palabras temió haber llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

 _—¿Cuál?_

 _—¿Y si te casas?_

Sin dar crédito de sus oídos, sintió todos sus músculos contraerse y esperó la respuesta de Bulma.

 _—¿Con quién me casaría?... —soltó Bulma con un dejo de amargura._

 _—Bulma… —dijo, tomando sus manos entre las de él—. Yo puedo casarme contigo._

Vegeta sintió un golpe certero en el pecho. La habitación daba vueltas y aunque quería hacerse presente, se obligó a permanecer allí, inerte, invisible a sus ojos.

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—No tiene que ser un matrimonio real… Si necesitas mi ayuda yo puedo casarme contigo. Así podrás disponer de tu dinero como tú quieras. No tienes que darme nada a cambio… Sólo no quiero verte así._

Su oferta desinteresada no era más que una terrible trampa a los oídos de Vegeta. Ese pequeño imbécil se estaba aprovechando de ese momento de vulnerabilidad de Bulma y si pudiera verlo le partiría el rostro. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Ese idiota no daba la talla del hombre que Bulma merecía!

 _—Gracias Yamcha… —le respondió gentilmente—. Te prometo que lo pensaré…_

Vegeta sintió una última y certera daga atravesarle el pecho y salió de allí incapaz de escuchar una palabra más de esa conversación. Se sentía perdido, desorientado, molesto, indignado. Habían tantos sentimientos y tan terribles, luchando entre sí en el medio de su pecho que no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Estaba agobiado, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Estaba abrumado por una terrible realidad que había estado pasando por alto.

Si él no se casaba con Bulma, otro vendría para tomar su lugar.

Y con esa idea inundándole la mente, salió de allí intentando encontrar algún sitio familiar en toda aquella oscuridad.

Estaba sumamente agitado cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse y a una de sus empleadas recibiendo alguien. Al menos ahora tenía una idea de en dónde estaba parado. La risa familiar de Raditz fue para él como un ligero alivio y caminó hasta él, arrastrando sus dedos sobre la pared.

—¿Vegeta? —le dijo en un tono extraño.

Lo miró enarcando una ceja, caminando hacia él con preocupante premura.

—Nos vamos —le dijo—. Preparen un coche de inmediato, necesito salir de esa mansión.

Raditz observó a la muchacha que lo había recibido y, abandonando sus coqueterías, le hizo un ademán para que hiciera lo que Vegeta le había pedido. Al verlo algo desorientado, se aproximó e intentó tomarlo por el brazo, pero él inmediatamente se sacudió de su agarre.

—Que ni se te ocurra.

—Está bien… —contestó alejándose y vio su penoso trayecto hasta la puerta—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A cualquier parte… —respondió. Raditz estaba confundido, desde el momento en el que Vegeta se había quedado ciego, había decidido no volver a recibir a nadie en su mansión… Claro, a excepción del Marqués que había comprometido a su hija con Tarble—. Tú conoces toda la ciudad, llévame a un sitio privado… A un lugar en el que nadie sepa quién soy.

Uno de sus cocheros apareció corriendo, la noticia de que el conde saldría y que no estaba de buen humor ya había rondado la mansión. El coche estuvo listo para salir en pocos minutos y Raditz se acercó al cochero para indicarles a donde irían. El rostro sorprendido de aquel hombre no se hizo esperar, pero lo único que pudo hacer para calmar su curiosidad fue hacer una mueca. Raditz tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Vegeta se subió a la carroza a duras penas y, aunque ya comenzaba a arrepentirse, no se retractó ni dio un paso hacia atrás para volver a la seguridad de su mansión. A pesar de que no podía ver sus alrededores, estaba harto de saberse en el mismo sitio por tanto tiempo. Como si la prisión de penurias en la que vivía permanentemente estuviera confinada a otra prisión más.

Raditz se volteaba a él, intrigado por lo que estaría pasando por su mente que justificara aquel errático comportamiento. El camino se hizo bastante largo, Vegeta no le soltaba una palabra.

—Supongo que no fue el mejor momento para que llegara… —dijo, intentando hacer algo de conversación y romper ese incómodo silencio que invadía el carruaje, pero Vegeta no le dijo nada.

Parecía perdido en un profundo mar de pensamientos, tan turbulento que apenas lograba salir a flote.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a una modesta cantina a las afueras de la ciudad, el conde comenzó a sentir la anticipación por lo que encontraría allí dentro. ¿Se darían cuenta de quién era? Y sobre todo, ¿notarían que estaba completamente ciego?

Raditz bajó primero e inspeccionó los alrededores. No había más que unas cuatro personas allí. Unos pobres bastardos alcohólicos de esos que están perdidos desde el mediodía. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando Vegeta entró no escuchó voces sorprendidas. Se había quitado la chaqueta antes de bajar, había guardado sus gemelos en su bolsillo y se había deshecho de sus guantes blancos con la idea de pasar desapercibido. Se desabotonó los primeros botones y se sentó en una mesa muy cerca de la puerta por la que había entrado.

No escuchó su nombre en labios de nadie, las pocas personas que se reunían allí reían sin notar demasiado su presencia, lo que logró aminorar su ansiedad.

Raditz pronto dejó un vaso de cerveza colmado frente a él y Vegeta no tardó mucho en tomarlo entre sus manos para beber ese tibio líquido ámbar.

—¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando?

—No.

Él suspiró, nunca había pasado por su mente que esa noche terminaría de esa manera. Con ellos dos juntos en total silencio, bebiendo cerveza de mala calidad, en una cantina de mala muerte. Arremangó las mangas de su camisa y bebió la mitad de su cerveza. Examinó el rostro de Vegeta y no pudo evitar pensar en lo aburrida que sería el resto de la noche si no lo hacía hablar un poco.

—Comienzo a pensar que este trabajo está muy mal pagado.

—Bueno, felicidades, ya tienes un aumento.

—No creí que sería tan fácil.

—Lo que sea para hacer que guardes silencio.

—¿Ni siquiera podemos hablar de trabajo? A eso iba cuando regresé a la mansión.

Vegeta enarcó una ceja, aunque lo que más deseaba en ese instante era estar en paz, no podía dejar el asunto del matrimonio de Tarble a medias.

—Si no tengo más opción, ¿qué te dijeron?

—Bueno, por empezar aceptaron la solicitud. Me dijeron que le pusieras fecha y que, si estás con mucho apremio, esta misma semana podrían realizar la ceremonia.

—Perfecto. Vas a encargarte de eso, aprovechando tu aumento… Te encargarás de presentar todo lo necesario para efectuar la ceremonia esta semana. Luego irás con el Marqués, tengo entendido que quiere encargarse de la celebración. Pon la mansión a su disposición de parte mía. Ya quiero terminar con esto.

—Creo que nunca me han invitado a una boda —dijo, sonriendo antes de beber de su cerveza.

—¿Ahora también quieres ir a la boda?

—¿Puedo? Imagino que será divertido.

—Sólo si encuentras algo decente qué ponerte.

—¿Tienes alguna lista de invitados para enviarle al Marqués?

—Por mí ni siquiera iría. Sólo asegúrate de que Nappa no esté en la lista de invitados, olvídate de su esposa y sus hijos… Aún no sabemos si tienen algo qué ver en esto.

Con el pasar de cada vaso, Vegeta parecía estar olvidando ligeramente lo que lo había traído a ese lugar. La cantina, poco a poco se llenó de personas comunes y corrientes. Raditz le dejó creer que estaban bebiendo en la misma medida, pero cada vez que él le traía un vaso colmado él continuaba bebiendo del mismo que le sirvieron al llegar. De alguna forma temía que alguien se atreviera a buscar problemas y que, ciego o no, Vegeta estuviera más que dispuesto a participar en alguna pelea.

Cuando el ceño fruncido del conde finalmente comenzó a relajarse y su rostro moreno comenzó a adquirir un ligero rubor, supo que todo ese alcohol barato estaba rindiendo el efecto deseado. Esa suerte de anestesia que Vegeta buscaba desesperadamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Por dónde empezar? —contestó en un tono ligeramente congestionado—. ¿Por lo que tú y yo sabemos? No… es mejor no hablar de eso… ¿Por el hecho de que estoy ciego? Y que probablemente fue mi primo el que intentó matarme. ¿Qué tal si fue el otro? Sería más difícil explicar sus motivaciones para quererme muerto, pero es una posibilidad.

La verborrea de Vegeta logró alertarlo. Miró a los lados con la intención de detectar algún oído curioso, pero afortunadamente todos parecían haberse olvidado de su presencia. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser preocupante. El conde bebía sin intenciones de detenerse y en aquel momento temió que sus deseos de hacerlo hablar podrían meterlos en problemas.

—Comienzo a arrepentirme de habértelo preguntado —El conde finalmente se sonrió y murmuró una risa—. ¿Estás seguro de que es lo único que te tiene preocupado?

Su ceño se frunció con fuerza, su sonrisa se borró por completo y se vio desnudo ante el escrutinio de Raditz. Había algo más… Entonces recordó su corta interacción de esa mañana y terminó sonriéndose al darse cuenta verdaderamente de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Problemas con Bulma? —pronunció con cautela y lo vio girando el rostro con suficiencia—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿El mozo de cuadra finalmente mostró sus verdaderas intenciones?

Vegeta hizo una mueca, una risa burlona que contenía cierta frustración.

—Un mozo de cuadra… —soltó con condescendencia.

—¿Lo interrogaste? Es decir, sobre lo que pasó en la competencia ecuestre. Después de todo él es el que estaba encargado de tener listo a Tormenta.

Vegeta permaneció pensativo y, repentinamente, unió puntos en su mente y se sorprendió de su descubrimiento.

—¿Crees que querría deshacerse de mí para casarse con ella?

Hablaba como si Raditz supiera lo que había pasado antes de volver a verse. Probablemente inducido por el alcohol.

—No te sigo, Vegeta.

—Le propuso matrimonio. En los jardines de la mansión, ¿puedes creer el descaro?

—Cómo se atreve… —se rio—. Entonces ese es el problema. La descuidaste y antes de que te dieras cuenta, ya había otro esperando su oportunidad.

—No digas tonterías.

Raditz volvió a reírse con más fuerza.

—Bueno, si hablamos en serio… ¿No sería un poco exagerado de su parte intentar matarte sólo para casarse con esa chica? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Oh, pero en no sabía cuan especial ella era en realidad. Y si lo supiera tal vez estaría en el mismo camino que aquel mozo, intentando por los medios que fueran necesarios para llegar hasta ella.

—Sería algo exagerado… —respondió, pero inmediatamente recordó todas las artimañas que había usado Black para envolverla sin éxito alguno. ¿Podría ese muchacho ser igual de retorcido que él?—. Pero es posible… No me explico cómo pasó por alto las riendas.

—Deberías haberlo despedido.

—Tienes razón. Mañana me encargaré de eso…

El silencio entre ambos volvió a hacerse presente. Vegeta bebía descuidadamente de su vaso y Raditz fingía hacer lo mismo. Ahora que sabía cuál era la razón de esa actitud, sabía a dónde debía apuntar. Y quizás no se hubiera divertido tanto con él en otro momento. Probablemente el hecho de estar ciego lo hacía vulnerable a ser su blanco. No había nada que Vegeta pudiera hacerle sin terminar abandonado en el medio de la nada.

—¿Y ella qué le respondió? —cuestionó tan intrigado como divertido.

—Que lo pensaría.

Para su sorpresa Vegeta había dado una respuesta sincera sin removerse demasiado, sin molestarse exageradamente, sin insultarlo.

—¿Pensarlo? —soltó con cierta sorpresa—. ¿Realmente crees que vaya a casarse con él?

—Bulma tiene un problema legal… Es un poco largo de explicar, el punto es que necesita un marido que administre sus finanzas.

—No entiendo qué monedas necesite que le administren.

—Si todo sale como ella cree, podrían no ser monedas. Podrían ser miles.

—Y yo aquí, bebiendo esta cerveza de cuarta —El vaso de Vegeta golpeó la mesa con fuerza—. ¡Es una broma! Vaya, qué temperamento.

—Ni se te ocurra bromear al respecto.

—Sería una estúpida si elige un mozo de cuadra sobre un conde. No creo que sea tan tonta como Briggitte.

—Ella no es ninguna estúpida. Pero tiene una necesidad más grande que Briggitte por tener esposo. Además, no olvides que quien sea que se case con ella sería Duque.

—¿Y por qué no matas dos pájaros de un tiro y te casas con ella si tanto te molesta?

—¿Crees que no lo he pensado?

—¿Qué te detiene?

—Estoy ciego, maldito estúpido. ¿Tengo que deletreártelo?

—Creo que te estás comportando como un niño mimado —el rostro de Vegeta se volvió pura indignación—. ¿Crees que eres el primer ciego en la historia del mundo? Eres rico, eres un maldito noble. Deja de tenerte lástima, no te estás comportando como el Vegeta que conozco.

—Tan sólo para venir hasta aquí necesité tu ayuda, ¿crees que me encanta la idea de vivir así?

—¿Crees que me encanta la idea de ser pobre? Todos tenemos problemas, Vegeta. Sólo eres un incapacitado si crees que lo eres. Ese es tu problema.

—No voy a andar por la vida con un bastón, dando lástima.

—He conocido hombres que han perdido miembros en la guerra, ¿y sabes qué? La maldita vida sigue.

—Aún así, no voy a tener una esposa que deba cuidarme en cada paso. ¿Qué clase de vida es esa?

—Entonces supongo que, si la situación fuera al revés, no te casarías con ella. ¿Quién querría una esposa ciega?

—No es lo mismo, yo soy un hombre. Tengo otro tipo de responsabilidades.

—Entonces lo harías, si ella estuviera en tu situación sí te casarías con ella.

Frustrado por la certeza de sus palabras, el conde guardó silencio arrepentido de toda esa conversación.

—Yo creo que todo esto no es más que una excusa para no admitir que quieres que sea tu esposa.

—¡Maldita sea, Raditz! —exclamó volviendo a golpear la mesa—. ¿Qué mierda quieres que diga? Si le pido que se case conmigo tendrá una vida entera junto a alguien que no sabe ni dónde está el baño. Si no me caso con ella, ella tendrá que aceptar la propuesta de ese pequeño imbécil. Y si no es él, vendrá otro tal vez tan convenenciero como tú y lo haga. De cualquier forma, ninguna opción me agrada. ¡Esto es una maldita porquería!

—¿Al menos están en buenos términos?

—Define _buenos términos._

—Me lo imaginaba… Si tiene que considerar la propuesta de ese pobre diablo es porque las cosas entre ustedes dos no marchan muy bien qué digamos.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera él sabía cómo marchaban las cosas. Su comportamiento había sido tan contradictorio que no sabía en dónde estaba parado en su relación con ella. Y esa duda lo hacía sentir como si estuviera sobre fino hielo que parecía a punto de quebrarse. De hecho, su incertidumbre se había hecho tan grande que sentía un agudo dolor en la boca del estómago, similar a las náuseas. Parecía que estaba a punto de descomponerse y estaba seguro de que no era por el alcohol.

Su rostro complejo comenzó a causarle algo de pena a Raditz, jamás lo había visto tan contrariado. Incluso después de haberse visto envuelto en un crimen, no se lo había visto así de incómodo.

De alguna forma, sentía que Vegeta necesitaba ser empujado con fuerza para asumir sus sentimientos. Para tomar cartas en el asunto. Y aunque no eran los mejores amigos, Raditz sentía algo de camaradería con él después de tantos años de conocerse. Habían hecho cosas terribles juntos y, aunque su silencio estaba bien remunerado, trascendía más allá de sus largos cheques.

—¿Qué tal si haces lo mismo que el difunto esposo de Briggitte?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cómprale un boleto de ida al muchacho, dale dinero y que se vaya muy lejos de aquí. Al menos así borrarás una de las opciones.

—No… No voy a manipular de esa forma sus opciones… Ella siempre ha sido libre de marcharse, no voy a arrebatarle eso. Si Bulma se casa, es lo suficientemente inteligente para elegir por ella misma con quién.

Bebió nuevamente de su copa y, con un tono derrotado, le pidió otra a Raditz. El otro suspiró con la certeza de que pasarían allí toda la noche. Con la idea de que Vegeta se estaba ocultando a plena luz de lo que más lo incomodaba. De eso que no podía admitir en voz alta. Para él, que llevaba años a su lado, no había la menor duda de lo que sentía y él apenas lograba asimilarlo. Como un niño asustado, como un animal enjaulado. Vegeta no sabía lo que sentía, aunque fuera obvio a sus ojos. Por un momento le pareció gracioso y ladeó una sonrisa, por el otro le pareció particularmente triste y sus labios se apretaron. Así que decidió que, a primera hora de la mañana, si es que no seguían en ese mismo barsucho, le haría un pequeño favor a Vegeta que tal vez podría llevarlo por el camino que creía correcto. Estaba decidido.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 _N/A: ¡A que no me esperaban de vuelta tan pronto! Sí, yo sé que este capítulo llena la cuota emo del mes, pero prometo que tendrá frutos. Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser muy extenso, pero al ver todos los comentarios que llegaron en el anterior y tan largos, no aguanté y dejé la otra mitad para el siguiente. Si quieren un adelanto *SPOILER ALERT* será la boda de Tarble._

 _No me esperaba que estuvieran tan enojadas con Vegeta en el capítulo anterior. Hasta sus defensoras le saltaron a la yugular jajaja Así que me interesa mucho saber cómo se tomaron este capítulo ya que es mayormente puro sufrimiento de Vegeta. ¿Siguen enojadas con él?_

 _Me gustó usar a Raditz como un comodín instigador para Vegeta, se me hace ameno y al mismo tiempo terrible que se divierta tanto con la ceguera del conde. En fin, cumplió con su propósito, ¿no?_

 _Como siempre voy a agradecer a las personas que se quedan para comentarme sus pensamientos. No me canso de agradecerles y sobre todo en los últimos capítulos que han dejado comentarios tan largos que me dan ganas de gritar. Gracias particularmente a: Lyvis, Lizzy Gerry, vegeta-bulma00, Prla16, ziari27, vivianabenavidescorva, Ashirl, Psicomari, Gris, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, soandrea, Princess Narin, Nuria-db, paulayjoaqui, Flopo89, dekillerraven, y un Guest no identificado. Ahora paso a responder a algunas de ustedes, ¡gracias!_

 _Dekillerraven: Trato de que mis capítulos sean de doce páginas, que es lo que tienen generalmente las novelas. Me hago la que publico un libro jajajajajaja Nah, es sólo como para tener un margen mínimo de lo que considero apropiado, a veces es menos, a veces es mucho más. En este caso consideré que se podía dividir en dos sin dejar un sabor a que no pasó nada en el cap, y en el siguiente pasan bastantes cosas importantes. Bueno, no, Vegeta no se quiere casar y espero haber explicado mejor sus motivos que quizás sólo tengan sentido para él mismo. Finalmente fue Yamcha el "aparecido" jajaja Pero supongo que las circunstancias no son las que se imaginaban. En un escenario común ni entraría en consideración, pero ahora que sabemos que Bulma no puede administrar bienes, tiene otro tono la cosa. Creo que ya tiré los planes de Bulma por la ventana. A menos que…_

 _Flopo89: Qué bueno que te gustaron tus guiños jajaja Nunca me gustó spoilear pero veo que a muchas de ustedes sí les gusta. Un pequeño spoiler sin contexto no creo que haga mucho, ¿no? Espero haberte sorprendido con otra actualización y ojalá no estés leyendo esto a las 5 de la mañana. Sí, te he visto dejando reviews por todos los vegebul que vi jajaja Muy bien, eso nos hace super felices a las/os autoras/es. Por el momento no pienso pausar la historia, igual si algo llegara a pasar procuraré ponerlo en mi profile, como ya he hecho antes. Así que si me notan ausente en algún momento podés fijarte ahí si me pasó algo. Esperemos que no. ¡En fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap!_

 _Paulayjoaqui: ¡Sí! El próximo capítulo será casi todo sobre eso. Vegeta sólo ha tenido una probadita de celos hoy, en el siguiente creo que le daré más duro._

 _Nuria-db: Siempre es una alegría inmensa recibir comentarios tan bonitos. Supongo que si te molestó Vegeta, en este capítulo tiene lo que se merecía ¿verdad? Perdón, sigue ciego, ¡perdón! Pero no sería verosímil si se le quito la vista dos días, él tiene que aprender de esta experiencia. Algo que no me gusta hacer es hacer cosas simplemente porque sí, sólo te prometo que tendrá un final "feliz". No te preocupes por eso._

 _Princess Narin: Sí, me acuerdo que hubo muchas detractoras de Vegeta y muchas defensoras, estaba bastante peleado. Ahora creo que es unánime, nadie tuvo dudas de lo imbécil que es después del capítulo antes. ¿Y qué tal después de este? Yo sé que sos de las que sufre con él, y espero que no te haya angustiado mucho, pero como dije antes, tiene que aprender de lo contrario sería en vano que le haga esto. Yo creo que he estado en los zapatos de Bulma, tengo mi cuota de imbéciles bastante cubierta. Y afortunadamente soy bastante fría, creo que me lamenté por un día y después pude cerrar mi corazoncito maltrecho. No sé si una Bulma tan enamorada sería capaz. Sólo sé que es una mujer extremadamente fuerte y valiente. En este capítulo fue Raditz el que le dijo a Vegeta, "Amiga date cuenta" jajajaja_

 _Soandrea: A mí tampoco me gustaba cómo la trataba jajaja pero sí se me hacía gracioso de leer y escribir sobre todo, más sabiendo lo que pasaría después. Creo que el Vegeta del capítulo 25 es un mundo diferente del aquel en el capítulo 1._

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: No sé realmente si pudiera escribir un fic más. Tengo muchas ganas de experimentar creando personajes propios, hacer mis propias historias. Hay una idea que me ha rondado la cabeza por mucho tiempo y cuando termine esta quiero intentar hacerlo. Si en un futuro, luego de que termine esta historia, quieren saber si pude escribirla o no, seguramente les dejaré los links en mi perfil para que me encuentren. En fin, este capítulo fue mucho más gris que el anterior, Vegeta sigue un poco malcriado jajaja Pero igual ha cambiado mucho, ¿aun lo odias? ¿Crees que le diga finalmente que no van a casarse? Bueno, creo que cumplí la pedida cuota de sufrimiento para Vegeta. Digamos que este capítulo es VEGETA SUFRE, el siguiente capítulo vendría a ser EL REGRESO DEL SUFRIMIENTO DE VEGETA y el que le sigue LA VENGANZA DE VEGETA JAJAJAJA perdón._

 _Psicomari: Este review me gustaría imprimirlo y ponerlo en un cuadro porque no ha habido nada antes tan acertado en cuanto a lo que intento escribir. De verdad aprecio muchísimo que hayas podido ver lo que quise hacerles llegar. Si bien hay muchas cosas que cada lector verá e interpretará a su manera, y de alguna forma esa es la magia de la escritura, me hace feliz que alguien viera lo mismo que yo. Pienso exactamente igual, hay una imagen vanagloriada de que la mujer arregla a ese hombre atrofiado por un pasado turbio, y no suma. Yo no quiero que Bulma arregle los problemas de Vegeta, quiero que él se sienta obligado a cambiar sin que ella lo obligue. Yo no justifico todo lo malo que hizo él desde que empezó el fic, y visualizo todo esto como una especie de castigo para él y sé que él lo ve de la misma forma. Ojalá lo haya podido demostrar, al menos esas fueron mis humildes intenciones. Yo personalmente soy bastante feminista, por eso no puedo evitar que mi relato tenga algo de ello. Es por eso que preferí no poner femeninas tan detestables por el solo gusto de ser detestables, como suelo leer, es super común. La conversación saca chispas te la prometo para el siguiente capítulo. Aunque termine siendo eterno, me voy a asegurar de cumplirte con eso. Y sobre las críticas, no te abstengas en hacerlas. No me gusta que tengan miedo de dar opiniones sinceras porque, así como cualquiera yo no soy una autoridad de nada. Si bien llevo añares escribiendo, eso no me hace una experta. Muchas veces siento que mi capítulo es una mierda jaajajajajja y voy corriendo con mi amiga y le digo, decime si es horrible o si soy yo la insegura. Muchas veces soy yo la insegura, muchas otras tengo cosas qué mejorar. Pero si no me las dicen jamás lo sabré y en consecuencia jamás voy a mejorar. Así que no te preocupes por eso tampoco, soy grande, puedo manejar una crítica. Ademá,s sé que una tuya sería muy constructiva. Muchas gracias._

 _Gris: ¡No estés triste! No es que sea mi última historia en la plataforma, es mi último fanfic. Ya siento que me llevé todo lo que pude de esta etapa y me toca empezar la siguiente, me vaya muy mal o muy bien. Todos estos años acá me trajeron muchas satisfacciones y amigas para toda la vida, pero ya me toca pasar la página. Tomemos este fic como la cereza de mis postres. Sí, eventualmente Vegeta recuperará la vista. Lo que no dije es que Vegeta sufriría celos cuando pudiera ver. Le toca sufrir y además estar ciego. Ay me voy a ir al infierno. Gohan por otro lado se sigue cocinando, según mis cálculos Milk ha de tener cuatro o cinco meses de embarazo. Y sobre el motor, creo que quemé todas sus teorías al respecto con este capítulo. Creo que no era Bulma la única que no sabía esto de los bienes jajaja_

 _Ashril: Gracias por haberme inseminado con este hijo nuestro, te amo jajajajaja_

 _Vivianabenavidescordova: ¿Suficiente sufrimiento o le seguimos dando?_

 _Ziari27: Gracias, me hace feliz que te guste esta Bulma. No los abandono, terminaré este fic gracias a su compañía, no tengan dudas._

 _Prla16: No quiero romper tus ilusiones, pero estaba hablando de la de Tarble. A menos que… jajajajaja Sí, Vegeta es super difícil de manejar a veces. Un día lo ves matando a su compañero de toda la vida Nappa, y al otro lo ves dejando que le digan que huele mal y siguiendo una mujer a la ducha. Ya se dio los primeros topes, los siguientes creo que serán peores. Oh, sí. La anticoncepción es algo que me pone muy mal porque en aquella época usaban tripas de cerdo de preservativos. LA HIGIENE OMG_

 _Vegeta-bulma00: Tarble y Vegeta se deben otra conversación sin gritos de por medio. Creo que los dos pueden ser igualmente crueles cuando son honestos. Oh esa preocupación con nombre propio me agrada. Yo como siempre adoré el review, gracias, de verdad. Y yo siento lo mismo que vos cuando veo que se quedan a decirme unas palabras de apoyo, me dan ganas de terminar el siguiente lo antes posible, como hoy._

 _Lizzy Gerry: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y no te haya angustiado mucho. Sé que sueles sentir todo a flor de piel y estos capítulos de pura angustia a veces nos dejan tristes a nosotros también. Pero esta tristeza no es más que una consecuencia del mismo amor que siente, ¿no? Gracias como siempre, la mia italiana favorita._

 _Leyvis: Gracias por hacerte tiempo de dejarme comentario en este capítulo. Yo vengo leyendo sus preguntas y voy anotando algunas cositas como medio en plan de fanservice, si me parecen adecuadas, claro. Así que no me pareció de más agregar algunas cosas que sabía que estaban esperando y que intencionalmente he evitado contestarles. Sos la segunda que no soporta a Vegeta ciego, no quiero romperles el corazón. Pero… *spoiler alert* capítulo 27. Exactamente como pensas, Bulma se está adelantando a Vegeta pero bueno, la vida le tenía preparada otra traba y tal vez ahora no sea tan descabellado casarse con otro tipo. Te prometo final feliz en este fic. El camino es turbio, pero el final te hará feliz, te lo prometo._

 _¡Gracias miles por sus bellos comentarios! Espero que no hayan sufrido mucho hoy. Les mando un abrazo y que tengan un hermoso fin de semana._

 _Nade._


	26. XXVI

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-XXVI-

—Es en serio. No quiero que pienses que me deberás algo… Piénsalo. Si crees que es una solución a tu problema, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte.

No podía hacerse la ingenua y decir que Yamcha la veía como sólo una amiga. Tal vez, lo habría pensando en un principio, ciega por sus sentimientos hacia Vegeta. Pero ahora, después de que le había propuesto que se casara con él, Bulma pensaba seriamente si esa propuesta no vendría aparejada con segundas intenciones. Nathalie se lo había dicho y ella ya lo había pensado un par de veces con anterioridad. Además, él no sabía de la naturaleza de su relación con Vegeta. Vaya, ni siquiera ella sabía qué rotulo ponerle a lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

Y aunque no deseaba dudar, tenía la corazonada de que no estaba todo dicho, que había una parte que moría por salir de los labios de Yamcha, pero se la había guardado.

En otra ocasión, no habría tardado mucho en rechazar su propuesta. Pero en aquel momento se encontraba tan agobiada y vulnerable que realmente había considerado tenerla en cuenta. Después de todo, a pesar de saber que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Vegeta, si él no le proponía que fuera su esposa, se vería obligada a seguir su propio rumbo. Tendría que intentar olvidarse de él si no estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso lógico en su relación. Ella no iba a quedarse a ser relegada a una amante, o una mantenida como le habían dicho.

Ahora que la independencia económica no era posible para ella, comenzó a pensar seriamente en la opción que más detestaba. Vender su prototipo, aceptar lo que sea que le pagaran por él, y dejar que algún hombre le ponga su nombre a ese invento y se haga rico como ella soñaba. Tal vez pudiera conseguir lo suficiente como para salir del país, a uno donde no existieran tales impedimentos legales y, nuevamente, empezar de cero.

Era una idea detestable, pero ¿qué más opciones tenía? Ya sentía haber agotado todos los caminos.

Deambuló por la mansión temiendo el más fatídico de los finales para esa horrible noche, temblando por dentro de sólo pensar lo que Vegeta pudiera decirle, si es que se atrevía a hablarle sobre el matrimonio. Pero cuando llegó a su habitación no halló rastros del conde, y aunque una parte de sí se sentía sumamente aliviada, la otra deseaba terminar con ello lo más pronto posible.

Se vistió su ropa de cama y se envolvió bajo las sábanas sin poder cerrar los ojos. Había tantas cosas en su mente que no pudo dormir y al mismo tiempo, la expectativa que le generaba la inminente llegada de Vegeta, la mantenía con los ojos abiertos.

Se le hizo extraño cuando las horas pasaron y él nunca llegó. Ya era de madrugada cuando comenzó a preocuparse y se levantó para asegurarse de que no estuviera durmiendo en otro dormitorio. Indignada, al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo posible por escapar de ella quizás para no darle una respuesta concreta.

Fue pasadas las seis de la mañana cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y se asomó apenas por la puerta para ver a Raditz cargando a Vegeta hasta su dormitorio. Parecía que apenas podía caminar y discutía con él sobre lo mucho que le molestaba que lo estuviera ayudando, insistiendo en que podía llegar por sí mismo cuando era evidente lo contrario. Su tono apenas coherente era la clara prueba de que se había pasado de tragos. Bulma se contuvo de intervenir y observó el penoso trayecto de Raditz y Vegeta hasta el dormitorio del conde, escondida tras la puerta.

Raditz lo dejó sentado sobre la cama. Vegeta sentía la habitación dando vueltas, estaba exhausto, y tal vez en el fondo era eso lo que buscaba, una manera certera de dormirse sin tener que pensar en nadie ni en nada.

Luego de ver al más alto salir de la habitación, Bulma cerró su puerta cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido. Era la primera vez que veía a Vegeta en ese estado. La idea de que había salido con Raditz a beber era confusa, con lo renuente que era a dejarse ver en público, no parecía sensato, no parecía él. Al menos ahora sabía en dónde estaba e imaginaba en dónde había pasado la noche, así que, un poco más tranquila y habiéndose quitado de encima el peso de la conversación que les esperaba, se acostó a dormir.

Por la mañana se preparó con bastante inseguridad. Desayunó a junto a Tarble, quien apenas soltaba una palabra y tenía el mismo rostro desgraciado de hacía dos noches. Para ese momento ninguno de los dos sabía que la futura esposa de Tarble estaba en camino, y que las nupcias se habían adelantado. En ese mismo instante un Raditz bastante somnoliento hacía los arreglos que Vegeta le había solicitado y, además, un pequeño recado que estaba seguro ayudaría al conde a ir en la dirección correcta.

La puerta sonó cuando Bulma terminaba su taza de té y miró a Tarble cuando las empleadas salieron a atender.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—No.

Ella se puso de pie, temiendo que se tratara del detestable primo de Vegeta insistiendo con su asignación, pero se sorprendió al encontrar una dama cubierta de un velo oscuro. Junto a ella había otra mujer, una señora madura de aspecto cansado.

La empleada que las había recibido tenía una expresión de sorpresa, se giró a Bulma sonriendo algo nerviosa y se dirigió a ella.

—La prometida del señor Tarble —dijo presentándola y Bulma pudo escuchar al aludido tosiendo en el comedor, probablemente ahogado con su vaso de agua.

Vegeta estaba durmiendo y probablemente apestaría a alcohol y ella no podía creer que no fuera capaz de organizar una recepción para la prometida de su hermano. Escandalizada, se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera saludarla, la joven que acababa de llegar se disculpó.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, se suponía que vendría en uno días, pero no pude contener la emoción de conocer a mi esposo y le pedí a mi padre que me dejara venir antes de la boda. Mi madre insistió en preparar una cena para que nuestras familias se conocieran, pero no pude controlar mi ansiedad. Por favor, perdóneme.

—No, por favor. Me disculpo de parte del conde por no estar aquí para recibirla. Él se encuentra indispuesto en este momento… Pero no se preocupe, si me da unos minutos las ubicaremos en sus cuartos y les daremos la bienvenida que merecen nuestras invitadas.

—Gracias… Mi nombre es Gure y ella es mi escolta, Mary Ann.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Gure, mi nombre es Bulma. Por favor, tomen asiento y pónganse cómodas. Imagino que su viaje ha sido largo y estarán cansadas. Me encargaré de que bajen tus maletas en un instante —Bulma se volteó a la joven que las había atendido—. Por favor, sírvele algo de beber a nuestras invitadas.

Trató de disimular lo incómoda que se sentía por tan escueta recepción y salió simulando calma hasta el comedor. Tarble parecía apenas estándose recuperando de la noticia de que su futura esposa estaba a pocos metros de él.

—Tendrás que salir a recibirlas. Yo no puedo hacerlo por ti, en algún momento me preguntarán quién soy y sabes que no tengo nada qué decirles —le susurró escandalizada.

—Maldición, pensé que tendría unos días más para acostumbrarme a la idea…

—Bueno, no los tienes y no podemos dejarlas esperando ahí por mucho tiempo. Vas a tener que presentarte. Yo iré a despertar a Vegeta…

Intentó buscar excusas, pero nada de lo que se le veía a la mente sonaba lo suficientemente convincente como para justificar su ausencia. Su futura esposa lo esperaba a pocos metros y tenía que enfrentarla, aunque detestara la idea de casarse con una desconocida. Finalmente decidió ponerse una chaqueta y arreglarse un poco, para verse más presentable. Volvió a su habitación con premura y se miró al espejo, acomodó su cabello y se colocó su mejor camisa. Verificó que sus zapatos estuvieran lustrados y luego volvió a ver su reflejo. No era el aspecto de un hombre felizmente comprometido y se notaba demasiado. Forzó una sonrisa, pero no logró esbozar el gesto que pretendía. Su sonrisa retorcida era incómoda.

Ya sin más qué hacer, suspiró con un aire de derrota y salió de su habitación para ir a recibir a su prometida. Su corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho mientras el espacio entre ellos se reducía. Cuando finalmente la vio, debajo de ese enorme velo, lo único que pudo ver fueron sus finos guantes bordados y a la mujer de aspecto severo que la acompañaba.

—Disculpen la demora —dijo Tarble y ambas mujeres se voltearon a verlo.

Inquieto por el aspecto de su esposa, se acercó a ellas y cuando las vio ponerse de pie les pidió que no lo hicieran, que no era necesario. Intentó sonar amable y las invitó a que se sintieran como en su casa.

Tarble se sentó del otro lado de la pequeña mesa donde yacían sus tazas de té. Las manos de la muchacha se estremecieron y se aferraron entre ellas sobre sus piernas. Parecía más nerviosa que él y aquel minúsculo gesto le provocó empatía. Al menos tenían algo en común.

La mujer que la acompañaba la miró de reojo y luego a él. Su mirada penetrante parecía poder ver el poco deseo que tenía de casarse, o eso fue lo que Tarble sintió cuando lo requisaban con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está el Conde? Se suponía que él iba a recibirnos.

—Por el momento se encuentra ocupado —mintió él de forma instintiva—. Tendrán que disculparlo, no las esperábamos hoy.

—¡Está bien! —se apresuró la muchacha de forma atropellada—. No tiene que pedir disculpas, mi señor, más bien yo soy quien debería pedirlas. Me tomé el atrevimiento de salir antes, mi padre no tuvo tiempo de hacérselos saber…

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso, no hay nada qué disculpar.

Tarble apenas podía ver el rostro de aquella joven debajo de su oscuro velo y le resultaba inquietante. Se preguntó qué clase de condición estaría padeciendo para esconderse de aquella forma. Ella, sentada frente a él, no pudo pasar por alto su expresión incómoda y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que debía removerse el velo.

—¡Oh! ¡Discúlpeme! Qué descortés, perdone mi falta de modales… —Alzó sus manos enguantadas y su empleada pareció entrar en pánico al notar sus intenciones.

Repentinamente la detuvo y se observaron un instante.

—Señorita, espere…

Aquella adusta mujer puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. Aun con las cortinas cerradas Tarble podía verlas perfectamente gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la tela. La habitación se tiño de ámbar y al estar privados de los rayos del sol, la vio asentirle a su acompañante y finalmente reveló su rostro.

Debajo de su velo se hallaba una joven menuda, tal vez la más delgada que había visto en su vida. Su piel parecía un manto de nieve, tan blanca como la porcelana y tal vez más. Sus finos labios eran del color de las cerezas, sus ojos oscuros y grandes, rodeados de largas pestañas blancas. Su cabello de un rubio etéreo, largo y ondulado.

Al ver a su futuro esposo a los ojos por primera vez, se sonrojó. Sus mejillas pálidas se tornaron rosa en un instante. Era una muchacha bonita, pero Tarble se sintió incómodo al verla tan joven y al tener un aspecto tan inocente.

—La señorita sufre de una condición que no le permite recibir la luz del sol directamente. Deberán tener muchos recaudos con respecto a su salud.

Tarble asintió al escuchar sus palabras. Sin duda le hubiera gustado que Vegeta se lo hubiera mencionado cuando le dijo que iba a casarse, aunque él mismo no le había dado tiempo de hacerlo. Simplemente asintió y volvió a ver el aspecto de aquella jovencita, preocupado por lo que les esperaría de ahora en más.

—A decir verdad, esta es la primera vez que salgo de casa. Estoy muy emocionada… si no lo ha notado —dijo ella en un tono suave y tímido.

Tarble la escuchó con atención y un sentimiento repentino de culpa lo inundó por haber estado tan preocupado por sí mismo todo ese tiempo. Jamás se había detenido a pensar que, del otro lado de ese compromiso, había una joven que apenas estaba conociendo a su marido.

—Disculpe, Señor. Ya están listas las habitaciones de la señorita y su acompañante.

—Está bien. Encárguense de llevar sus maletas, por favor —Miró a la mujer de aspecto severo y pensó en tomarse cierto atrevimiento, dadas las circunstancias—. Temo sonar impertinente, pero ¿podría darme unos minutos a solas para conversar con mi futura esposa?

—Es inadmisible. La señorita no…

—¡Por favor! —soltó la muchacha encarecidamente—. No tienes que preocuparte, después de todo… él será mi esposo. Estamos comprometidos, es razonable que el señor Tarble quisiera pasar unos momentos para conocernos mejor.

Gure casi ocultó su rostro al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sus mejillas encendidas eran adorables, casi tanto como la emoción que parecía sentir por estar en presencia de Tarble.

La mujer dudó y permaneció parada junto a la ventana por un instante. Luego accedió a regañadientes y salió junto con la empleada en busca de sus maletas.

Una vez ambos a solas, Tarble no sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación.

—Yo… —comenzó con duda—. Entendería que no estuviera muy a gusto con esta unión…

—¡N-no! —soltó rápidamente—. No… Al contrario, yo… Yo estoy muy feliz de que haya aceptado casarse conmigo. Me han rechazado muchas veces por mi condición, sé que mi salud es muy frágil y que soy muy joven… Pero estoy sumamente agradecida de que haya aceptado. Estoy muy feliz de haber venido hasta aquí. Siempre he deseado salir de casa, pero mis padres no creen que sea lo mejor para mí.

Él ladeó una sincera sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras. Parecía terriblemente nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada. Sonaba sincera y sintió cierta pena al saber que estaba maravillada por el solo hecho de haber salido de su propia casa.

—¿Nunca antes había salido?

—No… Pero la mansión de mi padre tiene muchas ventanas y de vez en cuando me he escabullido para ver a mis hermanas jugar en los jardines. Bueno… ahora todas ellas están casadas, así que la mansión se ha tornado muy aburrida y solitaria.

—¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte llamarla Gure de ahora en más? —la vio negar con una sonrisa tímida pintada en el rostro—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Catorce, mi Señor.

—No es necesario que me llame así, puede decirme Tarble. ¿No cree que es un poco joven para casarse?

—Mi madre se casó con mi padre cuando tenía catorce, tuvieron su primera hija un año después…

—Ya veo…

Gure sonrió ampliamente, era tan genuina, tan inocente, que Tarble no pudo evitar el rubor que le tiñó a él mismo las mejillas.

—¿Le gustaría que le muestre el resto de la mansión? —dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa más natural y Gure se puso rápidamente de pie con entusiasmo. Su rostro extasiado era la ternura personificada y el gesto de Tarble se volvió más sereno.

No había sido tan terrible después de todo.

Le ofreció su brazo y ella se aferró a él sin dudar un instante. Tarble, enternecido por su amplia sonrisa infantil supo que no podía rechazar ese compromiso por mucho que quisiera. Después de todo, y aunque le disgustara, estaba en su naturaleza.

Mientras la pareja paseaba por los corredores de la mansión, Bulma subía al primer piso con la intención de despertar al conde. Pero se sorprendió al abrir la puerta de su habitación para encontrarlo sentado, acariciándose la frente con fuerza.

—Así que su excelencia estaba despierto —aseveró con fuerza e indignación

Vegeta frunció el ceño con un gesto de dolor. Las palabras de Bulma sonaban como una campana golpeando dentro de su cabeza.

—No es necesario que grites, mujer…

—¿Mala noche? —le cuestionó cruzándose de brazos frente a él—. Bueno, eso ya no importa. Tienes algo más importante de qué ocuparte en este momento.

—No quiero tener esta conversación ahora.

Bulma arqueó una ceja al escucharlo.

—Lo que quieras me tiene sin cuidado. Acaba de llegar la prometida de Tarble, así que será mejor que te pongas ropa limpia y salgas a darles la bienvenida.

—¡¿Qué?! No se suponía que llegaran hoy.

—¿Cuándo se suponía que lo hicieran?

—La boda se adelantó, la iglesia ya aceptó la petición. Se celebrará esta semana.

—¿Si quiera tuviste la cortesía de decírselo a Tarble?

—Lo supe anoche, ¿y por qué tendría que darte esas explicaciones a ti?

—Por supuesto, como no has tenido ni siquiera esa cortesía conmigo, ¿por qué la tendrías con tu propio hermano?

—Me niego a tener esta conversación —dijo sintiendo su cabeza a punto de explotar.

Vegeta se puso de pie y caminó hasta su guardarropa. Tanteó con las manos la superficie de la puerta y la abrió. Tomó una camisa y comenzó a despojarse de la que traía puesta sin un ápice de vergüenza por su torso desnudo.

—Al menos lávate los dientes, apestas a alcohol.

El conde se puso su camisa limpia, ignorando las palabras de Bulma. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrochar sus botones, escuchó sus pasos acercarse a él y su corazón insubordinado se aceleró de inmediato. Vegeta sintió sus dedos sobre su torso, tomando entre sus manos los botones. Una electricidad familiar lo recorrió en cada roce sobre su piel, natural e incontrolable.

—Eres imposible. No puedo creer que le hagas esto a Tarble, además de que lo obligas a casarse ni siquiera tienes el mínimo de aprecio por él como para informarle que adelantarás las nupcias. El pobre desgraciado ha estado bebiendo sin parar desde que se enteró de su compromiso.

Y aunque Vegeta deseara prestarles oídos a sus palabras, le sería imposible. Su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza haciendo eco sobre su garganta. El palpitar retumbaba sobre sus orejas y al respirar sintió el aroma de su piel impregnado de jabón. El efecto que ejercía en él sin estar enterada de ello era demoledor y lo hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos la sensación cosquilleante de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

El recuerdo de lo que habían hecho la mañana anterior llegó a su mente sin permiso y las sensaciones volvieron a su memoria. La forma en la que había frotado su cuerpo, la manera en que sus manos se habían perdido en sus lugares más íntimos. Tragó con disimulo tratando de controlar su respiración. Tratando de negar en vano el mar de sensaciones en el que se estaba perdiendo.

Un calor repentino se precipitó sobre su pecho y le tiñó las mejillas. Pero Bulma estaba tan concentrada en darle una reprimenda que no llegó a notarlo. Terminó de abotonar su camisa y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, indignada por todo lo que Vegeta había hecho durante los últimos días. Luego alzó su mirada y halló sus ojos ausentes. Suspiró y volvió su mirada sobre la cama. Sus gafas estaban tiradas junto a la almohada y sin dudar caminó hacia ellas y las tomó entre sus manos.

Al escuchar sus suaves pasos alejarse sintió una corriente que lo arrastraba a ella, la sensación de que perdía el control sobre sus propias manos que la buscaban a ella.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y para sorpresa del conde, acomodó las gafas sobre su rostro y sonrió.

—Mucho mejor —susurró y antes de poder alejarse de él, cuando atrapó sus muñecas suavemente.

Vegeta sintió bajo su pulgar el pulso de Bulma, acelerándose con cada segundo que pasaba y que parecía interminable. Tenía que sentirse igual que él, no había manera pudiera mentirle. Escuchó un suspiro sorprendido salir de sus labios y antes de que pudiera decirle nada plantó un suave beso sobre sus labios. La deseaba tanto que su mente pareció apagarse por completo, clamando por olvidar con la caricia de sus labios los amargos pensamientos que lo habían torturado la noche anterior.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó atrapar por aquel beso que sin querer había ansiado tanto. Finalmente, él se sonrió sobre su boca cuando la sintió corresponderle. Sus labios sonrojados acariciaron los de él y con ternura lo besó. Respiró sobre su piel, sintiendo su nariz acariciar la de ella. Se estremeció cuando una de sus manos se despidió de su muñeca para tomarla por la cintura y su lengua le empujó ligeramente, ronroneando sobre su boca.

Bulma envolvió su rostro con las manos y antes de darse cuenta estaba apoyada contra el guardarropa. Saboreándolo, mordiendo sus labios.

Lo había evitado tanto como lo deseaba.

Vegeta sólo sentía el palpitar intenso de su propio cuerpo y en aquel instante se desvaneció toda la preocupación que arrastraba consigo la noche anterior. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Deseaba susurrarle que ella era suya, que descartara esas inferiores propuestas de matrimonio y se perdieran entre las sábanas de su cama, pero no tenía el valor de pronunciar tan terribles palabras, ni siquiera en un esquivo susurro.

Y aunque ella lo besaba como si fuera lo que más deseaba en esa vida, sabía que no podría volver a ser completamente suya hasta que no dijera lo que ella tanto esperaba.

Toda la seguridad que lo invadió al besarla desapareció cuando sintió su mano empujarlo por el pecho, alejando sus bocas de ese tan ansiado contacto.

—No, yo… No puedo ahora… —balbuceó inquieta y se marchó con premura.

Bulma lo había dejado solo. Solo con el cosquilleo de sus labios aun picando sobre su piel.

El conde tragó con fuerza, incómodo e inquieto por lo que acababa de pasar y mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse rápidamente y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo y por qué.

—¿Qué demonios me pasa?… —se preguntó apoyando su frente contra el guardarropa, derrotado. ¿Por qué no podía decirlo?

El pecho de Bulma ardía y por dentro moría de deseo por regresar a la habitación del conde y continuar aquel nefasto acto, pero las palabras de Nathalie resonaron en su mente. No podía ceder a él con tanta facilidad, aunque requiriera de toda la fuerza de su cuerpo el romper el hechizo que la embrujaba cada vez que él la tocaba.

Y mientras se alejaba lo más pronto posible del conde luchaba por controlar el latido tempestuoso de su corazón y el deseo de volver sobre sus pasos y continuar aquel encuentro. Pero no podía permitirse que él tuviera tal control sobre ella. Aunque fuera real y le doliera el corazón por haberlo abandonado.

Él en cambio se sentía profundamente indignado por aquella inadmisible atracción que parecía dominarlo por completo. Su cuerpo se había acercado hacia ella por inercia, sin siquiera pensárselo un segundo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ella le hacía sentirse tan débil? Tan incapaz de resistirla. Odiaba ese anhelo tan profundo que sentía por volver a tenerla, por sentir el roce suave de sus dedos dibujando sobre su espalda.

Frustrado, hizo caso de sus palabras y se marchó como pudo al baño para asearse. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el recibidor. Una empleada no tardó en acercarse a él para preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo y supo que Tarble y su prometida deambulaban por la mansión. Lo mejor para él sería quedarse allí mismo y esperar el momento en el que regresaran para presentarse. Fastidiado por la irremediable realidad de que aquella muchacha no tardaría en notar su ceguera si permanecía por mucho tiempo en la mansión. Pero esta vez no le importó demasiado, ella misma lidiaba con terribles problemas de salud y quizás su ceguera se quedaba corta junto a la condición que ella padecía.

Eventualmente escuchó sus voces acercándose, Tarble reía con naturalidad y al escuchar ese sonido se quedó algo perplejo. Pocas veces había escuchado su risa, fuera de eventos sociales donde él hacía gala de su habilidad para socializar, cosa de la que Vegeta francamente carecía. Le sorprendía, sobre todo, por la renuencia que había tenido para con ese matrimonio. Quizás sería gracias a su excelente habilidad para mezclarse en sociedad, siempre había sido un pequeño timador.

La voz dulce de Gure hizo eco en el pasillo y cuando se aproximaron al recibidor, Tarble guardó silencio. Su gesto se endureció al verlo sentado, aguardando por su llegada.

—Vegeta —dijo, revelándole que habían llegado—. Te presento a Gure, mi prometida…

El conde se puso de pie y acomodó su chaqueta, se aclaró la garganta, pero no modificó su severo gesto.

—Lamento no haber podido estar presente cuando llegaron. Espero encuentren cómodas sus habitaciones. Si necesitan algo, no duden en pedírselo al personal. Están a su disposición… Esta noche veré que preparen algo de su agrado para la cena.

Había ensayado meticulosamente sus palabras pues era la primera vez que su mansión recibía un invitado de aquella envergadura. Vegeta había visto a su padre recibir invitados y un rezago de aquel recuerdo aún rondaba su mente.

—Han sido más que hospitalarios, conde. Su mansión es preciosa, mi Señor —dijo Gure.

—Gracias, no duden en hacer uso de ella y pedir lo que necesiten en cualquier momento. Veremos que sus necesidades sean atendidas.

—Es usted muy cortes, como así también lo es el mi señor, Tarble… Ahora, les pediré disculpas nuevamente. No ha sido un viaje muy largo, pero es mi primer viaje y estoy algo cansada, me retiraré a mi habitación si no les molesta.

—Por favor, espero que su habitación sea de su agrado.

Aliviado y creyendo que su ceguera había pasado desapercibida, esperó pacientemente a que los pasos de Gure se alejaran de él y cuando ya no pudo escuchar el eco de sus tacones en el pasillo tomó asiento.

Le causó cierta sorpresa escuchar cómo un tercero, probablemente Tarble, se acercaba a él y se sentaba a pocos metros.

—Presenté la solicitud de adelanto de nupcias a la iglesia, ya han aceptado. La boda se festejará esta semana —le informó, recordando las palabras de Bulma.

—Lamento informarte que Gure ya me lo hizo saber. Es un poco inusual que el novio no sepa el día de su boda, ¿no crees?

—¿No esperarías que estuvieran comprometidos por un año o sí?

—Al menos hubiera esperado que mi esposa estuviera en edad.

—Eres joven, no creo que sea un problema para ti.

—Tiene catorce, Vegeta. Creo que te olvidaste de mencionarlo.

—Tal vez si no me hubieras evitado durante los últimos días hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Sabes muy bien que eso es una simple excusa. Pero te tengo una noticia que tal vez arruine tus planes.

—¿Vas a plantar a tu esposa en el altar?

—Creo que es muy tarde para ello, sería un bochorno para nosotros y sobre todo para ella, su padre podría demandarnos por dañar así la imagen de su hija o por el costo de lo que ya haya invertido en esta boda. Así que no, Vegeta. Tal vez si pudieras ver realmente a Gure te darías cuenta, es una muchacha muy joven para casarse, aunque su padre crea que está en edad, o aunque ella misma lo crea.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la noticia que tienes para mí?

Tarble se sonrió sin que Vegeta pudiera echarle un vistazo al destello de sus dientes.

—Planeo no consumar mi matrimonio, no hasta que ella se sienta lista para hacerlo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo le tome, tal vez un año, o dos —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes muy bien qué pasará si no tienes un hijo.

—Lo sé tan bien como tú. Creo que usaré la dote de Gure para comprar una casa modesta, ya sabes… para empezar a prepararme para cuando nos arrebaten la herencia de nuestro padre.

—¿Vas a permitir que Nappa se quede con la mansión?

—Que se vaya al diablo la mansión.

Y mientras Tarble estaba extasiado por la expresión desencajada de Vegeta, el conde permanecía en silencio pensando profundamente en las consecuencias de lo que Tarble acababa de informarle. Él aún tenía algo de dinero en sus cuentas que no devenía directamente de la herencia de su padre, pero era significativamente menor a la que debía ostentar para continuar llevando la vida que tenía hasta el momento. Sus planes de dejarle los gastos de Bulma al cuidado de Tarble, comenzaban a desmoronarse, junto con todos los demás.

—Hay algo más que debo decirte —dijo Tarble interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Más buenas noticias? —cuestionó intentando esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

—Sí, pero no son para ti. He localizado a la hermana de Bulma como me pediste hace un tiempo. Lo he sabido por un par de días ya, fue difícil que dieran con ella. Al parecer está viviendo con un pseudónimo desde que se fue al nuevo mundo.

—¿Ya la contactaste?

—Sí, probablemente en este momento esté enterándose de lo que pasó con su familia y venga en camino.

La nula expresión del conde no revelaba la enorme cantidad de ideas que rondaron su mente en ese momento. Si la hermana de Bulma llegaba, probablemente se la llevaría con ella del otro lado del continente. Si estaba casada tal vez pudieran cuidar de ella, dadas las novedades que Tarble le acababa de manifestar.

—Perfecto… —dijo en un tono extraño.

—Sólo comparto esto contigo por ella. Tal vez ahora te des cuenta de que todo lo que has hecho te está conduciendo a un inevitable camino a la soledad.

Vegeta alzó el mentón y escuchó las palabras de Tarble, atravesándolo de forma certera.

—Estás tan convencido de que todo lo que haces está bien que no te das cuenta que lo único que logras es alejar a todos de ti. Espero que recuperes la vista, de verdad, porque de lo contrario te espera una vida bastante miserable.

Todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas se cernía encima de él como un gran peso que lo dejaba sin aire. No había espacio en su mente para ordenar sus perturbados pensamientos. Se sentía contrariado, incapaz de saber por dónde empezar.

Escuchó a su hermano levantarse y retirarse sin decirle nada. Oyó sus pasos alejarse, dejándolo en la penuria de su propia mente. Se quedó en silencio e intentó pensar con calma su próximo paso, pero había demasiado allí. Se acarició la frente, el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba.

¿Por dónde empezar?

Quizás por hacerse a la idea de que en menos de un año estaría perdiendo su mansión a manos del imbécil de su primo. Si Tarble estaba tan obstinado en no cumplir con sus deberes maritales, no había manera alguna que se le viniera a la mente que pudiera obligarlo. Y la sola idea de hacerlo le daba nauseas, no podía llegar tan lejos ni lo haría. Ya demasiado lejos había llegado al aceptar ese compromiso. Debía darlo por terminado, no había solución. Eventualmente perdería la mansión y no había forma de impedirlo.

No… Sí la había. La formula había estado siempre frente a él y él se había reusado a considerarla. Y quizás su ceguera era no más que una patética excusa para evitar decir en voz alta lo que realmente sentía.

Tantos años manifestando claramente su desprecio por aquella costumbre arcaica. Desprecio que sólo logró acrecentarse bajo la insistencia de su padre porque formara parte en ello. Las infidelidades de su madre, el poco apego de su padre. Una prometida infiel. Un prontuario sexual de esposas ajenas con poco o nada de reticencia a engañar a sus maridos. Todo parecía ahora como una conveniente excusa para no dar aquel paso.

Él se había contradicho la noche anterior y aún recordaba sus propias palabras, que habían brotado con suma naturalidad por su veracidad. Bulma era una mujer sumamente inteligente y lo había demostrado en incontables ocasiones. Y así como había admitido esa virtud, había dicho que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para elegir a su propio esposo.

Y al recordarse, hicieron eco en su mente aquellas palabras que los llevaron a su tan esperada unión.

 _Si vas a casarte con alguien quiero que sea conmigo._

De cierta forma, negar que Bulma sabía lo que implicaba casarse con él era, al mismo tiempo, negar la misma virtud que le había halagado. Quizás podría adjudicarlo a que, además de inteligente, podía ser imprudente. Imprudente y obstinada, necia. Tan insistente como para, contra todo presagio, construir un motor para carrozas que realmente funcionara.

El problema allí, evidentemente, era él. ¿Qué era lo que él realmente quería?

Al hacerse esa pregunta, la respuesta no tardó en hacerse sobre su mente. Quería que ella tuviera la vida plena que tanto deseaba.

Su rostro sonriente se dibujó en sus pensamientos sin pedirle permiso. Recordó el color de sus ojos celestes y el rubor de sus mejillas cuando estaba muy cerca de él. Escuchó su voz pronunciando su nombre, en ese tono tan peculiar que le había erizado la piel cuando le hizo el amor. La forma efusiva y exagerada con la que se expresaba cuando estaba entusiasmada, tan desvergonzada e impropia de una dama de su calibre.

También recordó a la mujer que encontró aquella terrible noche en la que Black había intentado ultrajarla y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Si había algo que no deseaba era que otro hombre pudiera tratarla de la misma manera.

Y si perdía su mansión quizás no habría mucho que pudiera hacer para brindarle lo que deseaba. Su hermana probablemente estaría en camino y tenía que comunicárselo eventualmente y eso quizás cambiaría sus planes. ¿Abandonaría su invento para marcharse a otro continente?

El pecho se le retorció con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Su cuerpo hormigueaba por dentro indicándole una necesidad urgente por hacer algo al respecto.

La puerta sonó repentinamente. Golpeó un par de veces y Vegeta esperó que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo. El golpe se escuchó una vez más y se atrevió a alzar la voz.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Soy Raditz —respondió con algo de duda.

El conde se sintió aliviado, no tendría que caminar ese horrible trayecto a ciegas hasta la puerta ante un desconocido. Reconoció su tono y le indicó que entrara. Él abrió la puerta extrañado por tan poco usual recibimiento. Miró a los lados y no tardó en encontrarse el rostro meditabundo del conde. Se acercó a él y Vegeta lo oyó dejar algo sobre el sofá. Raditz cargaba un enorme bulto entre los brazos y luego de depositarlo sobre el sofá se dirigió al bar y se sirvió un trago.

—¿No es algo temprano para eso?

—Mi noche no termina desde ayer, muchas gracias por eso —le dijo antes de beber—. Además, es la mejor cura para la resaca.

Raditz aún simulaba haber bebido en la misma medida que el conde. Lo cierto era que la noche anterior había terminado terriblemente sobrio y al final de la noche comenzaba a palpitarle la sed sobre la garganta, pero las tareas que le había encomendado Vegeta lo habían dejado despierto durante toda la noche.

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó intrigado por el bulto sobre el sofá.

—Me alegra que preguntes. Es un obsequio.

—¿Para mí?

—No tienes que poner esa cara. No es para ti, es para Bulma. Y no, antes de que te hagas ideas extrañas, no es de mi parte, es de la tuya.

—Ahora resulta que le compré un obsequio.

—No uno, sino dos —agregó acercándose a él para dejar una caja entre sus manos.

Vegeta sintió el terciopelo bajo sus dedos, la caja era pequeña y cabía perfectamente sobre la palma de su mano.

—Lo dejé a cobrar sobre tu cuenta. Supuse que necesitaría un vestido acorde a la ceremonia, y por supuesto, traje unos aretes a juego.

—Qué considerado. ¿A qué se debe esta cortesía?

—Bueno, es una mujer… a las mujeres le gustan los obsequios.

—Dudo que se conforme con un vestido.

—Por eso traje los aretes.

—¿No te parece una especie de soborno?

—Vamos, Vegeta. Es una mujer como cualquier otra. A las mujeres les encantan, no recuerdo una ocasión en la que algo así no me haya sacado de un apuro.

—Bulma no es una mujer _como cualquier otra_. Esta idea es estúpida.

—Bueno, tal vez no sea la solución a _todos_ tus problemas, pero sin duda hará que se olvide por un momento de lo cretino que eres.

—Te estás tomando muchos atrevimientos el día de hoy.

—Ya que hablamos de atrevimientos, creo que es el mejor momento para informarte que compré un traje para mí a tu cuenta.

—El cual será descontado de tu próxima paga, por supuesto.

—No esperaba menos de ti.

—Supongo que no viniste aquí sólo para esto.

—Claro que no, ya tenemos fecha para la boda. Será en tres días, ahora iré donde el Marqués por la lista de invitados.

—Lo que más detesto de todo esto es que esta maldita mansión se llenará de extraños.

—La vida de ermitaño te sienta mejor. No te veo esa expresión desde… Creo que nunca te la he visto.

—No me hagas pensar en eso.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya. Tengo medio día de viaje y no he dormido un carajo gracias a ti.

—De nada —dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Repentinamente la mano de Raditz se posó sobre su hombro.

—Suerte —le dijo antes de marcharse sabiendo que esa simple palabra ahondaría profundamente dentro de la acomplejada mente de Vegeta.

Luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, sus dedos se cernieron sobre la pequeña caja de terciopelo que reposaba sobre la palma de su mano. Acarició su textura con el pulgar, indeciso. Le molestaba la incertidumbre que lo agobiaba desde hacía tiempo y de cierto modo extrañaba la tranquilidad que tenía antes de conocer a Bulma. Pero al mismo tiempo le contrariaba la idea de que se marchara. Su piel le decía que tenía que hacer algo, se sentía agitado y nervioso de sólo pensar en las posibilidades, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mostrarse estoico.

Tal vez la vida sería extremadamente mundana sin Bulma. Todo aspiraba a ser aburrido si ella se marchaba de la mansión. Imaginó el eco de aquellas paredes cuando dejara de escuchar sus gritos. Recordaba la montaña de papeles que juntaba con planos de sus proyectos, los libros tirados deshaciendo la imagen impoluta de su mansión. Los encuentros efímeros que habían compartido los primeros días, y sin darse cuenta, de sólo pensar en ello se le había plantado una sonrisa en el rostro y una sensación cálida alivió los vestigios que reposaban sobre su pecho.

Sí, deseaba profundamente que ella pudiera vivir una vida plena, pero una parte egoísta en su interior le decía lo que él quería en realidad. El deseo más profundo arraigado con fuerza en el corazón de Vegeta. Deseaba que Bulma se quedara.

—¿Y bien? —escuchó su voz. Su tono molesto se oyó en la habitación y se sintió sorprendido y algo avergonzado por lo que pasaba por su mente. Su sonrisa se borró—. ¿Ya te presentaste? —continuó ella.

—Sí… Están descansando en sus habitaciones. Tarble ya sabe que adelantaremos las nupcias, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Y… ¿qué es eso? —preguntó con intriga empañando su tono, observando el bulto que yacía sobre el sofá.

El conde recordó repentinamente la caja que tenía entre las manos y se aferró a ella con fuerza. No tenía caso ocultarle aquel vestido, de todas formas, era para ella y sí, Raditz había sido prudente al pensar en ello. Lo necesitaría eventualmente y no le quedó más remedio que decirle la verdad.

—Es para ti —dijo en un penoso tono.

—¿Para mí?

Ella se deshizo cuidadosamente de la tela que lo cubría para protegerlo y descubrió un fino vestido celeste debajo de aquel manto. Vegeta la oyó contener el aliento y por un momento se preguntó si Raditz podría haber estado en lo cierto. Bulma acarició la fina tela con la punta de sus dedos, maravillada por los acabados del vestido. Luego se volvió a él con la misma expresión de profunda sorpresa.

—Es bellísimo —dijo casi sin aire y su mirada se perdió en la caja de terciopelo—. ¿Y eso? —cuestionó con duda.

El conde alzó la caja frente a ella.

—Es tuyo —le dijo y se sintió como si estuviera entregándole algo más que unos simples pendientes.

Bulma observó la expresión estática de Vegeta al alzar la pequeña caja frente a ella. La tomó con cuidado y creyó entender de qué se trataba y a qué venía ese gesto paralizado. Acogió la caja entre sus manos y lo vio a los ojos, sobre sus gafas negras. Repentinamente se sintió nerviosa, tan nerviosa como cuando el conde se había precipitado sobre sus labios contagiándole su ansiedad. Su corazón retumbó dentro de ella por la expectativa que le generaba lo que estaba pasando. Tan rápido e inusual.

¿Podría ser que finalmente se había decidido?

Esperando ansiosamente un anillo dentro de aquel fino paquete, abrió la caja y su gesto expectante se transformó en la más pura decepción.

Bulma vio los aretes con el rostro plagado de la más visceral amargura.

—¿Estás bromeando? —bramó cuando la decepción la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sin entender lo que pasaba frente a él y sintió la caja caer con fuerza sobre su pecho, pero alcanzó a tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —aseveró girándose sobre sus pasos. Luego volvió a pasos agigantados y tomó el vestido y le arrebató los aretes antes de marcharse—. ¡Cretino! —le dijo antes de irse.

Perturbado era lo mínimo que experimentaba después del exabrupto que manifestó Bulma después de ver los aretes. ¿Qué clase de pendientes horrorosos le había dado Raditz para que reaccionara de esa manera? La impotencia de no poder ver lo volvió a invadir junto con unas ansias asesinas de encontrar a Raditz y sacarle a golpes una explicación. ¿Qué le había dado en realidad ese idiota? Y si tan horribles era en realidad, ¿por qué demonios se los había llevado?

—¡Espera! —le gritó sin poder controlarse, levantándose de su asiento.

— ¡No!

—¡Vuelve aquí!

Bulma regresó como una llamarada ferviente. Sus pasos haciendo eco en el recinto.

El conde sintió su temible presencia haciéndose sobre él y perdió el equilibrio, volviendo a caer sobre el sofá.

—Si no vas a mostrarme el mínimo de respeto a mí, al menos hazlo por tus invitadas. ¡No puedes estar gritando en esta casa mientras ellas están en la otra habitación descansado después de su viaje! Al menos sé cortés.

—Explícame ahora mismo cuál es tu maldito problema.

—No te debo ninguna explicación, menos aún cuando tú no me has dado ninguna a mí.

Vegeta guardó silencio, incapaz de responder al pedido implícito de sus palabras. Efectivamente, tal y como él pensaba, Bulma estaba esperando una respuesta a aquella confesión que le había hecho.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —dijo finalmente ante su inminente silencio.

Una vez más se había marchado y lo había dejado con la sensación más terrible, en la penuria de su propio mundo, tan oscuro como él mismo.

Ausente de palabras, permaneció en aquel mismo sitio pensando una vez más en su propia cobardía. Ya que, finalmente se había dado cuenta de la realidad. Temía tanto decirle a Bulma que no podía casarse con ella, como temía pedirle matrimonio. ¿En qué clase de inútil se había convertido? Ni siquiera su ceguera lo hacía sentir tan inválido como su falta de coraje para enfrentar a aquella mujer.

La tarde pasó tortuosamente lenta y en la cena, como era de esperarse, Bulma no los acompañó. Su presencia en la mesa sólo traería más preguntas en cuanto a su relación y al parecer ella prefería pasar como una simple empleada más antes que revelar la verdadera razón por la que permanecía en esa casa.

Por otro lado, él había logrado justificar el constante uso de las gafas al decir que luego de su accidente había desarrollado una extraña sensibilidad a la luz. Gure pareció sumamente convencida de ello y, con entusiasmo, compartió sus vivencias gracias a una condición similar que ella misma padecía.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente luego de aquel encuentro y su camino y el de ella apenas se habían cruzado. Y él no había hallado el momento adecuado para informarle que su hermana ya había sido localizada. Quizás ni siquiera lo había buscado y, muy al contrario, lo había evitado. Algo dentro suyo lo obligaba a permanecer callado y guardarse esa información, sin saber cuánto podría afectar su futuro. Se estaba comportando de una manera tan egoísta que le repugnaba y eventualmente decidió decírselo después de la boda de Tarble.

El día llegó y había perdido por completo el rumbo. Su objetivo no se cumpliría ni siquiera al obligar a Tarble a contraer matrimonio. Aún le sorprendía el desapego que tenía por aquella mansión en la que habían vivido toda su vida. Y tal vez él mismo tendría que empezar a hacerse a la idea de lo que haría con su vida una vez que le arrebataran todo. De alguna forma, había dejado de importarle. Tal vez nunca le había importado en realidad y su obstinación sólo recaía en ese deseo de no dejar que aquel zángano de su primo ostentara todo lo que era suyo. Pero, ¿qué más daba?

La sensación de derrota lo embargó, mientras se vestía su traje para asistir a la modesta ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en la iglesia. Luego de la celebración, la buscaría y compartiría con ella esa información que había guardado celosamente. Le sorprendía lo mucho que lo atemorizaba que decidiera partir de su lado al saberlo, al tener una opción mejor que él y su cobardía.

Cuando salió de su habitación escuchó los murmullos emocionados en el primer piso. Las hermanas de Gure habían llegado la noche anterior y la casa se había inundado en risas femeninas y cotilleos. Los empleados del Marqués habían llegado antes, para encargarse de las decoraciones del gran salón y ahora unos treinta empleados deambulaban por la mansión, llevando manteles, candelabros y comida a raudales. Sin duda su padre no había escatimado en gastos en aquella boda, la de la más joven de sus hijas.

—Conde —lo saludó la voz familiar de Raditz al verlo emerger de su habitación, tan bien arreglado que parecía haberse curado de su ceguera.

Las jóvenes lo saludaron con cortesía y él espetó un: _señoritas_ ; manteniendo su fachada inquebrantable en cada paso oscuro que daba.

—¿Cómo te fue con el obsequio? —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que de haber visto el conde se la hubiera borrado de un puñetazo.

—¿Qué diablos me diste? —le cuestionó en voz baja.

—Nos vemos en la iglesia —les dijo a las muchachas que rieron ante su sonrisa desvergonzada—. ¿A qué te refieres? —susurró volteándose al conde mientras se dirigían a su carruaje.

—No le gustaron, los detestó.

—¿Los rechazó? La mujer que me los vendió dijo que eran envidiables.

—Seguramente vio tu cara de imbécil y te estafó.

—Eran caros, tienen que haberle gustado. No puedo creer que no los haya recibido.

—En realidad…

—¿Qué?

—No sé si decir que los aceptó. Cuando los vio no estaba muy contenta, sin embargo, después de insultarme y marcharse echa una fiera, me los arrebató de las manos.

—Entonces el problema no eran los aretes. ¿Crees que haya pensado que ibas a darle un anillo?

Vegeta se sintió un verdadero imbécil al no caer en cuenta antes de lo que realmente había pasado frente a él. Por supuesto, la pequeña caja de terciopelo le había dado ideas aún antes de ver su contenido. El conde se acarició la frente, incrédulo ante su propia estupidez. Tal vez estaba tan absorto en todos sus problemas que simplemente pasó por alto algo tan obvio.

Bulma estaba esperando una propuesta de matrimonio de su parte y él sólo le había dado la mitad, y el resto no había sido más que una cruel broma. Probablemente estaría odiándolo en ese momento, maldiciendo su nombre a cada rincón de esa enorme mansión.

—¿Ella no vendrá?

—Se disculpó con Tarble, dijo que se sentiría más cómoda en la celebración que en la iglesia. Me encantaría tener esa opción, pero habiendo sido yo quien ofició este compromiso, no tengo alternativa.

Al llegar a la iglesia, Vegeta se sintió vulnerable y por un momento echó de menos las manos de Bulma envueltas entre su brazo y sus susurros bajo su oreja, como aquella vez en el velorio del padre de Black. Había sido tan fácil para él camuflarse entre la multitud con ella a su lado, cuidando cada paso que daba, que ahora parecía un infierno en carne propia al se guiado por el incompetente de Raditz.

Tomó aire, esperando que la ceremonia terminara lo antes posible. Lo único que lo reconfortaba es que estaría parado sin decir palabra alguna la mayor parte del tiempo, escuchando el discurso del clérigo.

El conde no tardó en encontrar un sitio junto a Raditz, alejado de la multitud y sin embargo presente a la vista de sus invitados, quienes afortunadamente no eran muchos. Los ojos curiosos permanecían a las afueras de la iglesia, intrigados por tan apresurado matrimonio fuera de la época más común para su celebración.

La novia no tardó en llegar junto con una de sus hermanas, llevando puesto un pomposo vestido rosa. La iglesia se llamó al silencio y poco después las puertas se abrieron y Tarble se abrió paso hasta llegar a su esposa, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa radiante que le inflaba las mejillas.

El clérigo se paró frente a ellos con un rostro severo, secretamente intrigado sobre la idea de que aquella niña podría estar embarazada y rezó para sus adentros porque Dios les perdonara tan terrible pecado. Se aclaró la garganta y con una biblia extendida sobre su mano izquierda, comenzó.

—Nos reunimos aquí, ante los ojos de Dios y los presentes en esta congregación, para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio.

Vegeta no pudo evitar una mueca que nació de las profundidades de su cuerpo al escucharlo. Como un recordatorio de todas las razones por las que detestaba este ritual al que había forzado a su joven hermano. Y aunque deseaba poseer la habilidad de apagar su mente por completo y no escuchar aquel sermón, se vio obligado a permanecer allí en su presencia.

—El cual… es un estado honorable, instituido en los tiempos de inocencia del hombre. Que significa para nosotros, la mística unión entre Dios y su iglesia, y por lo tanto no facultad del hombre de interpretarlo a su antojo.

Como si las palabras lo aludieran directamente, escuchó con más atención de la que deseaba.

—No para satisfacer su deseo carnal y sus apetitos, pero para hacerlo dignamente, fielmente, sobriamente.

Ciertamente su madre no había sido sermoneada de aquel modo en su boda, y de haberlo sido tampoco había prestado mucha atención en ello.

—Y ante el miedo de Dios, solo considerando las causas por las cuales se nos fue ordenado. Primero, fue ordenado para la procreación de hijos.

Y eso su padre sí lo había tenido sumamente en cuenta, y se había encargado firmemente de hacérselo saber.

—Segundo, como nuestro remedio contra el pecado y para evadir la fornicación —dijo el clérigo con fuerza en la garganta, invadiendo el recinto.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreírse, totalmente despreocupado por sus propios pecados.

—Tercero, para que la sociedad mutua ayude y conforte, el uno al otro. Ambos, en la prosperidad y en adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad. En este acto sagrado, esta pareja presente, vengan ahora para ser unidos por Dios…

Un virginal beso selló aquel ritual y tras ser declarados oficialmente marido y mujer, Tarble tomó la mano de su joven novia y entre gritos y aplausos de júbilo salieron de la iglesia para subirse a un carruaje finamente adornado con rosas de diferentes colores y guirnaldas bermellón.

Raditz aplaudió, era la primera boda de alta sociedad que había presenciado y estaba extasiado por las siluetas de las hermanas de Gure, intentando controlar sus modales para no causarle más problemas a su perturbado amigo. Después de ver a Tarble desaparecer junto a su esposa y cómo los invitados salían a despedirlos entre gritos y risas entusiasmadas, se volteó a Vegeta que parecía absorto en algo que él no lograba entender.

Aunque se había mofado de aquel proceso y que realmente parecía una terrible tortura, las últimas palabras del clérigo se impregnaron dentro de él como ponzoña. ¿Estaba dispuesto a vivir en la miseria a su lado?, ¿a cuidarla en la enfermedad? Y de hacerlo, ¿cómo podría ser digno para llevar a cabo tal compromiso? Era imposible, aún sacando valor de donde ya no había, aún juntando los vestigios del viejo Vegeta y dejando de lado el orgullo que tanto le quemaba la piel, él no podría cuidarla en aquel estado. No le permitiría llevar una vida tan siniestra. Tan insatisfactoria. Aun juntando el valor para pedirle que no se marchara.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta soltaba un suspiro aliviado en la carroza de regreso a la mansión, pero no encontró calma entre sus paredes. El Marques había caminado rápidamente hasta él, al verlo bajando del carruaje. Afortunadamente Raditz había tenido la oportunidad de advertírselo para cuando aquel cansado hombre lo estrechó en un abrazo lleno de gratitud. Vegeta se quedó pasmado y cuando superó la sorpresa que le generó aquel afable gesto, palmeó su espalda.

—No puedo decirte cuán agradecido estoy por este matrimonio. Nunca vi a mi hija tan feliz, creo que el aire de ciudad le ha sentado bien. Está radiante.

El conde asintió, incómodo por la realidad de que jamás había posado sus ojos sobre Gure.

—Estoy seguro de que será una unión provechosa para ambos.

—Y más apropiada, por la edad de ambos. No tendrán títulos, pero ahora que sé que ella está en buenas manos puedo conciliar el sueño por las noches como nunca antes. Cuando se case y, si tiene hijas, entenderá la pesada carga que representa buscarles un buen marido.

—No lo dudo —contestó el conde.

—Ahora somos familia —comentó con una amplia sonrisa, estrechando su hombro—. Si necesita algo en algún momento, no dude en contar conmigo. Le debo mucho y mi gratitud durará hasta mi último respiro, querido conde.

Al decir esas palabras le dio un último abrazo y se despidió al salón a ultimar los detalles de la celebración que les esperaba. A pesar de haber sido una boda apresurada e inusual, el marques no había escatimado en gastos y vegeta supo que tal vez un centenar de personas se unirían a ellos aquel día. A penas había tenido unos minutos para que Raditz le leyera la lista de invitados y luego de escuchar treinta nombres se fastidió y simplemente le pidió que corroborara que nadie indeseable formara parte de aquella lista. Ni Zamasu, ni Nappa.

El agradecimiento del marques se sintió poco merecido, ya que aquella unión, lejos de beneficiar a Tarble y a Gure, no hacía más que satisfacer su propio egoísmo para cumplir un compromiso que finalmente siempre había sido suyo.

Sin embargo, ya todo estaba hecho, no podía volver atrás todos esos notorios errores. Probablemente lo único que podía hacer ahora era comenzar a trazar un nuevo plan de lo que haría con él mismo una vez que el dinero se agotara. Tarble había tenido una buena idea al utilizar la dote de Gure para adquirir una modesta propiedad. Tristemente tendría que contactarse con su contador para saber el estado real de sus cuentas bancarias y así saber a ciencia cierta con lo que contaba para llevar adelante el resto de su vida.

Había pasado horas en su despacho pensando para cuando la puerta sonó y Raditz entró una vez más, parecía ser la única persona que le dirigía la palabra durante los últimos días.

—Te están esperando, dentro de poco comenzarán a llegar los invitados —le dijo acomodándose la camisa en el reflejo de la ventana.

—Terminemos con esto… —balbuceó antes de levantarse.

Al llegar al salón se sintió abrumado por los sonidos que lo rodeaban, tantos pasos, tantos cristales rechinando. Los músicos ensayando un vals, las mujeres riendo. Se sentía como un mar incierto y todo su alrededor le preocupaba. La disposición de las mesas, las personas que pasaban rápidamente a su lado, saludándolo rápidamente antes de salir presurosos a ultimar los detalles finales.

Raditz lo escoltó hasta una mesa y así como en la ceremonia, eligió un lugar estratégico en una esquina en la que no estuviera muy alejado de la mesa principal, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar el mayor contacto posible con el resto de sus invitados.

Pidió un vaso de whisky casi tan rápido como se sentó y esperó, tratando de calmarse, a que esa nefasta celebración terminara lo antes posible.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una pieza del maestro Niccolo Paganini, tan majestuosa que por un momento tuvo la oportunidad de dedicarse simplemente a escucharla con atención, alejado del ajetreo del recinto.

Tarble había llegado con su esposa y compartían la mesa principal con su familia. Vegeta sabía que su lugar estaba allí, pero se había disculpado con la novia por aquella descortesía, insistiendo en que aquellos lugares estaban destinados a su numerosa familia. Por supuesto, su único objetivo era pasar lo más desapercibido que le fuera posible.

—Definitivamente tengo buen gusto… —dijo Raditz entre dientes—. Prepárate, aquí viene tu dolor de cabeza.

Vegeta enderezó la espalda instintivamente. La idea de no poder si quiera ver cómo le quedaba aquel vestido que le había obsequiado le molestaba. Frunció el ceño, aferrándose al cristal entre sus manos. Escuchó una silla cerca de él rechinar y supo que se había sentado en su mesa. Aun quedaban dos asientos libres en aquella mesa circular, que probablemente nadie ocuparía durante el resto de la noche.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —dijo ella con sumo desinterés y miró los alrededores extasiada por la belleza que había adquirido aquel fastuoso salón, el mismo que permanecía en total abandono cuando había llegado a la mansión. El mismo sitio que la había acompañado en sus noches de desvelo—. El marques se ha esforzado mucho en devolverle la vida a este salón.

—Es cierto, deberías oficiar más eventos, Vegeta.

—No veo la hora que este termine… —soltó, volviendo a su vaso ya casi vacío.

Para cuando todos los invitados habían tomado sus lugares en el salón, los mozos salieron de la cocina cargando fastuosos platos de comida. Tan obsceno era el despilfarro que ni siquiera con Raditz en la mesa pudieron terminar los platos servidos frente a ellos. O quizás también fuera por el pobre apetito que parecía tener el conde aquella noche.

Antes de comer, el marques se había puesto de pie, la orquesta guardó silencio y los presentes oyeron las sentidas palabras de gratitud que expresaba sobre la unión de su hija con el joven Tarble, invitándolos a festejar junto a ellos. Una ronda de aplausos se hizo sentir, estruendosa y febril, y cuando el marqués levantó su copa hasta la mesa de Vegeta el conde sintió un golpe en las costillas.

—Están esperando que digas algo…

Había esperado que se diera esa terrible situación, era de esperarse que el único familiar directo del novio dijera unas palabras. Pero Vegeta no el hombre más amable del mundo, ni el mejor al momento de derrochar palabras de afecto. Bulma no pudo evitar la preocupación que la invadía al ver cómo se ponía de pie y todas las miradas de aquellos desconocidos lo escudriñaban. Ella misma había experimentado esa terrible inspección al entrar al salón y escuchar a lo lejos risas y comentarios inapropiados. Su rostro aún no se borraba del recuerdo de muchos de ellos, como así tampoco el recuerdo del bochorno del baile anterior. Afortunadamente para Vegeta, el marques estaba tan desesperado por casar a su hija que pasó por alto tal indiscreción.

El conde, ya de pie, se aclaró la garganta y sostuvo en alto su copa colmada.

—Agradezco a todos ustedes su presencia en esta celebración —mintió y pensó poco más de unos segundos sus siguientes palabras, indeciso—. Tarble, siempre ha sido… un caballero ejemplar. Un hombre devoto a su familia, tanto así que muchas veces ha dejado de lado su propia vida por el bienestar de la mía… No tengo la menor duda de que su hija, marques, ha quedado en las mejores manos. Les deseo a ambos una vida próspera —Alzó su copa—. Salud por los novios.

Bulma alzó su copa junto al resto de los invitados, de rostros rozagantes de alcohol, de la familia de Gure extasiada de felicidad. El conde no tardó en tomar asiento luego de beber de su copa y se preguntó de dónde habían salido las palabras que acababa de escupir, sin saber si realmente había dicho alguna mentira en su discurso, además de su primer agradecimiento.

La noche siguió su curso naturalmente, las parejas se levantaron a bailar cuando la orquesta volvió a tocar y Bulma no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Vegeta, preguntándose lo mismo que él al terminar su acotado discurso. Jamás lo había escuchado mintiendo, sin embargo, la situación lo ameritaba. Tarble y Gure se retiraron, después de que él compartiera unas palabras. Como era costumbre, pasarían su primera noche juntos y al día siguiente les aguardaba un corto viaje hasta una de las propiedades del marqués, donde podrían pasar su luna de miel. El resto de los presentes continuarían celebrando su unión aún sin ellos. Las hermanas bailaban, el padre derramó unas cuantas lágrimas algo ebrias al ver partir a su última hija, ya casada. La madre sonreía con las mejillas exuberantes. Y en su mesa, Vegeta bebía vaso tras vaso de whisky sin dirigirle la palabra, como lo había hecho durante los últimos días.

—No voy a quedarme sentado aquí toda la noche con ustedes, par de mudos ¿Puedo ir a presentarme? —les cuestionó Raditz al conde, sonriéndole a una señorita en la distancia.

—No puedes —respondió Bulma—, es impropio. Un caballero que la conozca debe presentarte a ella.

—Detesto esas normas estúpidas.

—Así funcionan las cosas, no sólo te compras un traje y te vuelves un caballero —añadió Vegeta.

—Saldré a tomar aire, y tal vez alguien me haga el favor de presentarme a alguna de estas señoritas.

—Aléjate de las casadas, no quiero escándalos esta noche.

Raditz se alejó con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y, antes de marcharse, observó de reojo los pendientes de Bulma.

—Lindos aretes —le murmuró ya lejos del conde y ella se sonrojó rápidamente.

—Supongo que ninguno de los dos socializará esta noche —dijo el conde, sumido en la idea de que probablemente pasaría las siguientes horas tolerando el silencio de aquella mujer.

—Supones mal —contestó antes de levantarse de su asiento.

Perplejo, la oyó retirarse y permaneció completamente solo. Siendo su única compañía la de la música que sonaba finamente detrás de él y el vaso que tenía entre sus dedos húmedos. Inquieto por la idea de lo que Bulma podría estar haciendo en ese momento, aún más de lo que le preocupaba el comportamiento impropio de Raditz. Pero qué más daba, todo terminaría después de esa noche, cuando le confesara a Bulma que su hermana estaba en camino.

—¿No me invitará a bailar? —le cuestionó una voz femenina.

Su timbre particular era fácil de reconocer. Todavía recordaba su risa y lo mucho que le irritaba. Era ella, era Briggitte. Y saber que estaba ahí, a su lado, justo en ese momento en el que se sentía tan miserable, le causó gracia y su labio se meció en una minúscula sonrisa.

—No tengo deseos de bailar con nadie —le respondió escuetamente, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de fingir que podía verla.

Ella se detuvo y con cierta curiosidad observó el vaso que tenía entre las manos. Sus dedos aferrados al cristal, su semblante agobiado… Parecía más bien el de un hombre ahogando sus penas en una cantina y no el de un hombre que celebraba el matrimonio de su hermano. Y con esa misma curiosa animosidad, se sentó a su lado.

Vegeta escuchó la silla junto a él arrastrarse sobre el suelo y supo que ella se había sentado allí. Definitivamente sería una larga noche. Tomó un largo sorbo de su vaso, intentando aliviar desesperadamente esa terrible sensación en su estómago.

—Se ve preocupado, conde… —soltó su ex prometida, girándose al salón a ver a las parejas bailando al compás de la música—. ¿Qué es lo que le aqueja?

Él guardó silencio, ninguna respuesta salió de su garganta y al escucharla él mismo se preguntó por qué se sentía tan contrariado. ¿Por qué se aferraba con tanta fuerza de aquel vaso?

Brigitte se sonrió. Si bien no había conocido demasiado a Vegeta en su juventud, jamás lo había visto tan acongojado. Era un misterio lo que lo tenía así.

—¿No va a decirme nada?

—¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones, justamente a ti?

—Entendería que me tuvieras rencor después de lo que pasó.

—No… No tengo sentimientos hacia ti. Al contrario, creo que debería agradecerle. Me liberó de un compromiso que no deseaba.

—Su honestidad es algo brusca, tal y como la recordaba.

Él bebió nuevamente de su vaso y entonces ella supo que no habría nada que podría decirle que lo hiciera compartir aquella miseria que lo acosaba en su mente. Pero, de alguna forma, quizás por su propia experiencia, pensó que tal vez aquella desdicha venía de la mano de alguna mujer. Y en ese instante recordó a la jovencita que lo acompañaba durante el velorio en el que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Alzó la vista y buscó ese rostro, sin saber con certeza si podría recordarlo dado que no le había prestado demasiada atención. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con una mujer de cabello azulado y corto se dio cuenta que no podía ser otra. Conversaba con un caballero, bastante lejos de ellos. Ella estaba tan compenetrada en aquella charla que ni siquiera sintió los ojos inquisidores de Briggitte requisándola. Luego de haberla encontrado, miró a Vegeta y rostro amargado y supo con certeza de cuál era su problema.

—No lo vi tan perturbado cuando me encontró con mi amante… —Él se sonrió—. Aunque, si nunca deseó casarse conmigo entiendo que no le causara ninguna pena —Guardó silencio por un momento. Vegeta continuaba sin soltar palabra—. Pero ella sí le causa dolor, ¿no es así?

Al hacer esa pregunta, el rostro del conde se volvió gélido. Su vaso quedó pendiendo en el aire, a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Le había dado al clavo.

—No sé de qué está hablando.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la muchacha con la que lo vi hace unos días? Olvidé su nombre.

Había logrado incomodarlo de sobre manera, pero Vegeta no tenía manera de levantarse de aquella mesa para marcharse sin evidenciar que estaba completamente ciego. Apretó los dientes y maldijo su suerte.

—Bulma.

—¡Oh! Sí, ya lo recuerdo… ¿Briefs, no es así? Es una joven muy linda, ¿por qué no está aquí compartiendo con usted ahora?

—¿Por qué tanto interés?

—No puedo evitarlo. Desde que lo conocí me pareció alguien muy serio… Inflexible, incluso odioso, si me lo permite… —Vegeta volvió a escuchar su insoportable risa—. Me sorprende que alguien haya sido capaz de perforar ese caparazón que trae como para tenerlo tan preocupado.

—Parece ser que no fui el único que se alegró de haber disuelto ese compromiso.

—Bueno, si vamos a ser sinceros… Me arrepentí mucho de no haber respetado nuestro compromiso.

—No me sorprende. Terminó casada con un anciano.

—No fue tan malo como suena… Él cuidó muy bien de mi mientras vivió. Fue un buen esposo, un esposo correcto.

—¿Qué es lo que lamenta entonces? ¿Qué no haya tenido una vida más larga para seguirla manteniendo?

—Lo que lamento es haberme enamorado de alguien que no me amaba… Si mi matrimonio iba a ser arreglado de una forma u otra con alguien que no me traería ninguna felicidad, hubiera preferido no haber amado a otro antes. ¿Sabe usted cómo duele un corazón roto? Es una sensación muy duradera, diría que es inolvidable.

Sus palabras resonaron sobre la música. Vegeta se quedó estático. No esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo. Hubiera jurado que se había sentado a su lado con el único fin de seducirlo y que, eventualmente se vería en la situación de rechazar sus avances.

—Usted ha leído demasiados poemas de amor.

—Extrañamente no, jamás me gustó leer. Prefiero la música en realidad. ¿Por qué no baila con la señorita Bulma? Estoy segura de que sabe hacerlo, dada su educación.

—No veo por qué deba ser de su incumbencia.

—Creo que usted siempre me pareció curioso, a pesar de que en aquel momento no lo haya considerado como un buen esposo para mí. Tan hermético, algo aburrido… Pero los años le han sentado bien, debo admitir —El conde guardó silencio, bebiendo nuevamente de su copa con cierto fastidio—. Sería lo más correcto que respondiera a mi halago de la misma manera.

—Si vino aquí buscando halagos, vino al lugar equivocado.

—Es cierto, no vine aquí por ello.

—¿A qué vino, Briggite?

—A saciar mi curiosidad por ese rostro tan desgraciado que carga en este momento. Es como si viera algo de mí en ti ahora.

—Dudo que tengamos algo en común más que un compromiso trunco.

—Oh, no. Usted tiene la misma apariencia desdichada de un hombre corrupto por un amor. No lo niegue. Usted está aquí, bebiendo sin parar de esa copa que no para de llenar una y otra vez. Ella está del otro lado del salón conversando con un grupo de caballeros. Tan lejos está de aquella sonrisa que tenía cuando ella estaba envuelta en su brazo, acompañándolo como una esposa debe hacer. Fue extraño enterarme de que ni siquiera están comprometidos, ¿la estaba cortejando?

—No diga tonterías —respondió rápidamente.

—Cada vez que lo niega sólo logra confirmar aún más mis sospechas. Y no crea que sólo a usted los años lo han cambiado, yo sé que usted jamás ha hablado mal de mí incluso después de lo que pasó. Ni una palabra, como si no hubiera sucedido. Es algo que le respeto, y le agradezco. Por lo mismo le deberé siempre la misma cortesía y lo que comparta en esta mesa con usted morirá en mis labios. Si mis sospechas son certeras, me gustaría darle un consejo, aunque no lo haya pedido, y aunque no sea capaz de recibirlo…

Brigitte tomó una copa y se sirvió un trago frente al conde y sin recibir respuesta alguna, continuó.

—Por momentos me arrepiento de haber conocido a aquel hombre. Confié en él y me abandonó por un cheque que presuntamente valía más que yo misma. Aún… cuando pienso en ello, siento un dolor profundo en el estómago como si estuviera viviéndolo una vez más, sin importar cuántos años pasen… ¿Cuánto dinero cree que le dieron para que se fuera? Bueno, de haber sido de otro modo… No creo que existiera una suma de dinero suficiente como para alejarme de su lado. Su amor, en cambio, sí tenía precio… ¿Y de usted, conde?, ¿tiene precio? No puede negarme que esa expresión penosa que trae no es la de un hombre que sufre por una mujer. ¿Su amor tiene un precio?

—Tal vez la facultad que le faltaba a ese hombre era un poco de honor.

—¿Honor? Usted se ha entrometido en más matrimonios ajenos de los que me consta. No hablemos de honor. No se mienta…

Y, sin querer, Vegeta se preguntó si existiría algo sobre la faz de la tierra que lo sedujera lo suficiente como para abandonar a Bulma. La respuesta lo desconcertó. Nada se le venía a la mente. Ni siquiera la certeza de poder quedarse con todas sus propiedades y su fortuna valía lo suficiente como para darle la espalda si ella lo necesitaba. De hecho, ya lo había hecho sin cuestionárselo demasiado.

Sus palabras sobre el amor no hicieron más que incomodarlo. Se revolvió sobre su silla y volvió a beber de su vaso con más ansias que antes. Briggitte se sonrió, este Vegeta abatido había hecho de su rostro un libro abierto. Y al darse cuenta de que había obtenido una respuesta, aunque él no se la había dado directamente, supo que eran iguales.

—Jamás pensé que alguien como tú podría enamorarse. Y si no me equivoco y tu amargura es causada por un problema entre ustedes dos, le sugiero que lo soluciones mientras puedas. O tal vez se te acabe el tiempo y algún otro más dispuesto tome su lugar… —comentó, mirando de reojo al caballero que aún conversaba con Bulma.

Briggite lo abandonó poco después, dejándolo con una sensación extraña en el pecho. La certeza de que Bulma estaba conversando con otros hombres en ese momento le inquietaba de sobremanera. Su ceño, fruncido como siempre, no parecía el de su expresión usual de molestia sino más bien la más pura y patética preocupación.

* * *

Lejos de él, Bulma había encontrado un par de rostros familiares. Viejos conocidos de su padre que había conocido en el pasado y ahora, con la seguridad de que no podía alzarse en una fortuna gracias a su invento, tragó su orgullo con toda la fuerza que ello le requirió y caminó hasta aquellos hombres para intentar trazar un nuevo camino, menos digno del que ella tenía pensado.

—Señorita Bulma Briefs —lo saludó uno de ellos con cortesía que sintió extrañar por un instante—. No recuerdo la última vez que la vi, lamento mucho lo que pasó con su familia, fue una noticia muy trágica.

—Gracias por sus condolencias, mi señor.

—Niña, déjame presentarte a estos caballeros. Él es Nicolas Lockhart, es ministro de comercio, Levi Hamilton, Adam Reed —continuó así hasta el último de ellos. Bulma hizo una cortés reverencia y estrenó su mejor sonrisa con la esperanza de que esos caballeros le dieran una oportunidad a su sin igual invención.

—Su belleza me ha dejado sin aliento —le dijo uno de ellos, sonriéndole.

—Me apena, señor —contestó simulando modestia y por un instante se volvió al conde. Briggitte permanecía sentada a su lado y una repentina sensación ponzoñosa le nació en el pecho.

—¿Me concedería el honor de bailar una pieza? —le preguntó, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

No era exactamente lo que planeaba cuando se presentó, y sin embargo no podría reusarse si planeaba endulzar sus oídos con aquella propuesta que había estado planeando.

—El honor sería mío.

El caballero tomó su mano y alzó su unión para integrarse a la pista. Sus manos sobre las suyas se sintieron extrañas. Pero más extraña era la sensación de que Vegeta podría estarla viendo para pensar lo peor, aunque supiera que estaba ciego. _Sonata del Diablo_ , se escuchó en el aire mientras bailaban.

—¿Dónde podía buscarla, para invitarla a dar un paseo por el parque?

—Uhm… Por el momento, este es mi domicilio de residencia… —respondió reticente.

—¿Aquí? ¿Es pariente del marqués o del conde?

—De ninguno… —dijo mientras bailaba, aprovechando los efímeros momentos en los que sus cuerpos se acercaban.

—Discúlpeme, señorita, pero no lo entiendo.

—El conde es mi socio, estoy viviendo en esta casa hasta que nuestro vinculo se termine.

—¿Vinculo?

—Laboral.

—¿Trabaja para él?

— _Con él._

—¿Y qué clase de trabajo podría una mujer como usted realizar?

Algo despertó en su mirada, un vistazo sagaz que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Bulma conocía esa mirada, sabía bien lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Concubina? —le susurró al oído y Bulma dejó de bailar, abandonando sus manos y esbozando una expresión de desprecio, congestionada por tan terrible acusación.

Se giró sobre sus pasos y procedió a retirarse del salón, pero el muchacho la siguió hasta encontrarla en un pasillo menos transitado. Bulma ya había tenido suficiente de aquella fiesta.

—Espera, discúlpeme, no fue mi intención… —le dijo en un tono suplicante.

Ella se detuvo y se giró a él.

—No quise ser tan atrevido, allí, en frente de todos…

—Está bien… —respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero, lo que el conde te esté pagando… yo lo puedo duplicar.

Sin poder controlar sus emociones soltó una bofetada sobre la mejilla de aquel hombre y no sintió una pizca de remordimiento. Pero vio rápidamente la ira arremolinarse en sus ojos claros y temió por un instante cuando se volvió a ella.

—¿Tono en orden, Bulma? —se escuchó a pocos pasos.

Raditz la había visto salir apresurada del salón y al caballero detrás de ella. Logrando escuchar las penosas palabras de él. El otro, atrapado en el mismo instante en el que deseaba devolverle el golpe a la joven que acababa de abofetearlo, se enderezó y acomodó su chaqueta para hacer un ligero y ofuscado gesto de despedida.

—No le hagas caso a ese cretino —le dijo, parándose a su lado.

—Es lo que todos piensan de mí, ¿verdad?

—Sólo los que no te conocen.

—Entonces no tiene caso, quienes no me tomen en serio por ser mujer, no lo harán porque vivo en esta casa con un hombre que no está casado.

—Esas son las reglas, ¿no? Tú misma lo dijiste, es impropio. Y tú lo elegiste, pudiste haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad, si es que en algún momento dejaste de tenerla. Pero aún estás aquí, con él. Eso dice más de ti que de Vegeta. Trata de no meterte en problemas, esto ya casi termina, y no fuiste la única menospreciada, espero que te sirva de alivio.

—Ya lo imagino —dijo sonriendo—. Pero la celebración ya ha terminado para mí. Me voy a descansar.

—Haces bien, yo voy a asegurarme de que Vegeta no se tome la bodega entera.

—Haznos ese favor.

La celebración terminó, tan tortuosamente lenta como Vegeta esperaba. Y luego de recibir los últimos agradecimientos del marqués, esperó a que cada uno de sus invitados se retirara hasta que sólo quedó la servidumbre levantando los platos y copas esparcidas por el gran salón. La banda se había retirado, ya no había risas y sólo quedaba un gran eco que no hacía más que recordarle que tenía que hablar con Bulma.

Sin más remedio, se levantó y se abrió camino a oscuras hasta el primer piso, esperando que ella se encontrara en su habitación. Subió lentamente la escalera y tocó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Ella no estaba ahí.

Luego escuchó el sonido de la madera chillar bajo el fuego, la chimenea de la biblioteca estaba encendida. Era un sitio en el que Bulma solía pasar mucho tiempo e imaginó que probablemente estaría allí, leyendo una vez más.

Al hacerse presente, su cuerpo se iluminó por las llamas encendidas frente a él. El aire se respiraba frío.

—Buenas noches, conde —lo saludó Bulma, revelando su presencia.

—Tenemos que hablar… —le dijo en un tono empañado de una sensación terrible.

Bulma sintió el peso de la conversación que se aproximaba, erizándole la piel. Su corazón retumbó con fuerza sobre su pecho, como el preludio de la conversación más atroz que tendría en toda su vida.

—Siéntate… —le pidió y lo vio maniobrar hasta el sofá en el que estaba sentada.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Por qué siento que es una mala noticia?

Él se sonrió de lado, no se había dado cuenta de cuan lastimoso era su tono. Pero él ya sabía por qué se sentía así, todo aquel día había servido para abrirle los ojos a lo que lo acongojaba en realidad.

—No es una mala noticia. Tarble ha encontrado a tu hermana… ya le envió un mensaje, hace unos días. Es algo bueno para ti.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me marche con ella?

—No es lo que dije.

—Es lo que implicas.

—No es así.

—¿Sólo eso has venido a decirme?

Él sabía bien lo que ella estaba esperando, lo que cualquiera en su lugar esperaría. Con el alcohol aún ardiendo en sus labios sintió su boca abrirse y no salió ni una palabra. No sabía cómo empezar, no sabía cómo rechazarla apropiadamente. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo, sólo era algo que debía hacer, aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo le suplicara lo contrario.

—No puedo… —dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

—Casarme contigo.

Bulma se quedó sin aliento. Un dolor punzante le dio en el medio del pecho se quedó estática observando su rostro.

—¿Por qué? —escupió con rabia—. ¿Me usaste?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¿¡Por qué vienes a rescatarme arriesgando tu pellejo?! ¿Por qué duermes en mi cama cuando no puedo dormir? ¿Por qué me besas y te quedas a mi lado si no quieres casarte conmigo? —le exclamó sintiendo lágrimas furiosas emergiendo de sus ojos celestes.

—Porque no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

—¡Yo no quiero tu dinero!

—Tal vez no lo quieras ahora, pero cuando no lo tenga lo necesitaras. En menos de un año me quedaré sin esta mansión, sin las propiedades, sin la herencia de mi padre. ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¿Qué te haga mi esposa para llevarte a la miseria? ¿Qué puedo hacer para mantenerte estando ciego?

—Creí que ya lo habías solucionado con el matrimonio de Tarble.

—No es así, la cláusula establece que debo tener un heredero y estar casado para mi próximo cumpleaños. Tarble ya me dijo que no iba a consumar su matrimonio, así que todo esto está perdido.

—¿Ya te rendiste?

—¿Qué pretendes que haga? Que me case contigo y esperemos que estés embarazada cada día hasta que llegue la fecha, para luego quedarnos en la calle. ¿Esa es la vida que quieres que te dé?

—Yo ya he estado en la calle Vegeta, y si no te hubiera encontrado a ti hubiera hallado otra manera. ¡Yo jamás me rendí!

—No voy a permitirte cargar con un esposo ciego y no una, sino dos fortunas perdidas.

—Pero tú sí eres capaz de cargar con mis crímenes.

El conde guardó silencio, y lo único que llegó a sus oídos fueron los chispazos en la chimenea. Repentinamente, en su mejilla se posó la nívea mano de Bulma. Y al acariciar su piel sintió una electricidad recorriéndolo profundamente. Cerró los ojos, oculto detrás de sus gafas y escuchó su voz quebrada, mientras su aliento cálido se impregnaba sobre su nariz.

—Dime la verdad, ¿realmente quieres que me vaya?

Su pregunta lo desarmó por completo y tal vez, impulsado por el alcohol que le recorría las venas, dejando atrás todo lo que consideraba lógico, fue sincero.

—No…

Vegeta levantó la mano y sintió su rostro acomodándose bajo su toque. Limpió una lágrima que manchaba su rostro y se sintió profundamente débil.

—Si confías en mí, me creerás cuando te digo que saldremos de esto… Y si te quitan tu fortuna, haremos una nueva juntos. Sólo tienes que creer en mí, y volver a creer en ti mismo… Eres un hombre fuerte y has hecho más por mí que cualquier otro en este mundo. Déjame ayudarte ahora, es mi turno…

Envuelto en su hechizo, débil de voluntad para resistir la forma en la que sus manos lo acariciaban, se atrevió a acercarse a ella y sus labios se unieron nuevamente. Bulma lo besó con suavidad, enredando sus dedos en su negra cabellera. Arrestada por las fuertes manos del conde sobre su pecho. Sus manos enguantadas perdidas en la curva de su estrecha cintura.

Bulma tomó sus gafas y las hizo a un lado. Sus narices se rozaron y respiraron el mismo aliento pesado y húmedo. Se deseaban.

Suave y gentil, como nunca antes. Como si una eternidad no fuera suficiente para deleitarse de sus sabores. Como si todo fuera a terminar después de aquel beso que se volvía más desesperado a cada segundo.

Le recorrió el mentón, repartiendo besos intoxicado con el aroma de su perfume y la esencia natural de su piel. Escuchó un suave y perfecto gemido escapar de su garganta, vibrando bajo el toque de sus labios. Comenzando a trazar con saliva el mapa de su cuerpo.

El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza sobre cada centímetro de su piel. Pasó sus manos por sobre su cuello, su clavícula y luego comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta. A desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su chaleco.

Sin descuidar sus labios, ayudó a Bulma en su desesperada tarea y volvió a envolver su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

Los fríos dígitos de Bulma le acariciaron el pecho y la cintura desnuda, como un bálsamo para el sofocante calor que le quemaba la piel. Repentinamente ella le mordió con suavidad el labio y sintió cómo era arrastrado a inclinarse sobre ella.

—¿Aquí? —le preguntó casi sin aliento—. Alguien puede vernos… —La arrastró sobre él, sintiendo un profundo e inquietante dolor entre sus piernas.

—¿Tú habitación? —respondió ella en un dulce quejido y le tomó la mano para ponerse de pie y guiarlo rápidamente.

Cuando Vegeta escuchó la puerta cerrarse no tardó en sentir a Bulma pegándose a él, besándolo nuevamente con desesperación. Él le recorrió la espalda y buscó con los dedos todos esos molestos ribetes que mantenían junta aquella compleja estructura, pero no podía dejar de saborear sus labios hinchados, su lengua perdida sobre la de ella.

Bulma aflojó su corsé, ansiosa, como si la ropa le picara y fuera la más terrible barrera entre ambos cuerpos. La ropa de ella cayó al suelo, después de mucho esfuerzo, y lo único que le restaba era un simple vestido de seda que tomó entre sus manos y se retiró por encima de la cabeza, despeinando su corto cabello.

—Moriría por poder verte —le susurró él.

—Puedes sentirme…

Ella tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, respirando con profundidad deleitada por la expresión de placer del conde. Sus labios entre abiertos, suspirando su aliento cálido en aquella fría habitación. Impregnando la piel de sus senos. Sintiendo sus pezones endurecerse bajo su toque. Los apretó repentinamente y se tragó con los labios el gemido que Bulma no pudo terminar de pronunciar.

Envolvió su amplia espalda con sus brazos y retrocedió lentamente mientras él marcaba cada centímetro de ella con la punta de sus dedos. Cuando sus piernas sintieron el borde de la cama detrás de ella, se atrevió a tocarlo de la misma manera. Bajó una de sus manos al pantalón que seguía esperando desaparecer de la escena, y acarició su erección por encima de la tela. Él gruñó bajo su sorpresivo toque y ella se mordió los labios, deleitada. Desabotonó esos últimos botones e introdujo su mano allí sin pedirle permiso, masajeándolo suavemente.

—Vas a volverme loco… —le dijo con gran esfuerzo.

Las manos de él, ya despojadas de sus guantes, acariciaron la piel delicada que yacía entre sus pechos y ahogó un bufido cuando la sintió estremecerse. Extendió su palma bajo su ombligo y acarició lenta y tortuosamente su piel, al mismo ritmo que ella masajeaba su erección. Bajó nuevamente, más al sur de su figura y gimió suavemente al sentir la humedad que yacía esperándolo entre sus piernas.

La frente de ella cayó rendida sobre su mejilla, suspirando agitada con cada toque obsceno de sus dedos. Cuánto lo había extrañado, aquel sonido glorioso, sin igual. La deseaba tanto, como nunca antes a otra mujer. Como nunca antes nada en su vida.

Con su otra mano la tomó del cuello y la escuchó gemir su nombre. Adorando el tono de cada sílaba y deseando volver a escucharlo a cada momento por el resto de su vida. La deseaba, quería hacerla suya esa noche y todas las siguientes. Y que nadie más pudiera jamás posar un ojo sobre esa silueta que ni él mismo podía apreciar pero que sí podía sentir tan íntimamente como ningún otro. Porque ella era suya.

Volvió a besarla tan posesivamente como nunca lo había hecho. Y ella, arrastrándolo en ese beso se tumbó sobre la cama. Envolviendo su cuerpo con sus piernas blancas, impolutas. Sintiéndolo mecerse sobre su cuerpo y gimiendo del puro placer de sentir su piel arder bajo la de él.

—Vegeta… —volvió a suspirar junto a su oreja, mientras él mordía su cuello, enredando sus dedos en mechones azules.

—Entonces… —jadeó él—. ¿Vas a ser mi esposa?

—¿Qué?... —balbuceó ella, sintiendo cómo él acomodaba su erección sobre los suaves pliegues de su sexo, húmedo y caliente.

Desesperado por ella, empujó con sus caderas y la sintió arquear su espalda, volviendo a pronunciar esas palabras que lo envolvían en un hechizo. Su nombre jamás había sonado tan bien.

Se apoyó sobre el colchón con las manos, meciéndose lentamente, escuchando con atención cada gemido que salía de ella en cada embestida.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, respirando su aliento cálido.

—Sí… —respondió, hundiendo sus uñas sobre su espalda, arrastrándolo nuevamente a sus labios.

Perdido en ella, la hizo suya y ahora con más deseo. A su futura esposa. Dejándose confiar ciegamente en sus palabras, ya que ella era una mujer que podía hacer posible lo imposible. Como lo había hecho con él.

En la mañana sintió sobre sus párpados una sensación cálida y los abrió lentamente. La cortina estaba cerrada, su torso desnudo y sobre él una mano blanca y delicada. De dedos finos y largos, con las uñas perfectamente arregladas. Bajo su brazo una figura cálida, respirando dormida sobre su pectoral. Meció su mano en aquella espalda nívea y sintió lentamente, vertebra por vertebra, la estructura perfecta de su espalda.

Entonces parpadeó y la miró de nuevo y finalmente cayó en cuenta de que la podía ver.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 _N/A: ¡AAAAAHH! Por fin terminé de escribir este capítulo. No tienen idea de lo difícil que fue para mí, este Vegeta no se deja. Es tan obstinado que cada vez que me sentaba a escribir la misma escena temía estar haciéndolo terriblemente mal. La otra mitad de la demora es que mi sobrina cumple su primer añito y como tía luchona estoy al pie del cañón con los preparativos… Por eso me disculpo, es que se me hacía todo muy difícil y bueno, espero que al menos les guste el capítulo como a mí ahora que finalmente pude terminarlo. Decidí no poner una advertencia de lemon en este capítulo porque creo que la persona que me lo pidió ya no me lee, si a alguien le parecía mejor la otra forma espero que me lo haga saber._

 _Gracias especialmente a Veros, Flopo89, Naoko RM, soandrea, Rocio 2434, vegeta-bulma00, cordovezza, Prla16, Leyvis, Lizzy Gerry, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Psicomari, paulayjoaqui, Nuria-db, ziari27, Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254, Princess Narin, j4p4n1s, dekillerraven y un GUEST que fangirlea pero se olvidó de dejar su nombre. Gracias por quedarse un minuto más conmigo a dejar sus comentarios. ¡Ahora paso a responderles!_

 _Dekillerraven: Perdón por la demora, ahora sí, ciego y todo Vegeta se nos casa. AHHH ME EMOCIONO DE SÓLO PENSARLO. Morí con tu imaginación, Vegeta tipo Burro y Shrek ¡YO ME OPONGO! JAJA Raditz coquetea con todas, y a mí también me gusta, tanto que ya le pensé su propia historia interpretada en vida real por Jason Momoa JAJAJA ay estoy mal de la cabeza, no sonaba tan bizarro cuando lo pensé. No, en serio, ya tengo una historia planeada como spin off de Raditz y un OC, pero no sé qué tan interesadas podrían estar al leerlo, sería algo inmediatamente después de este fic. Y empieza simultáneamente en este mismo capítulo. ¿Ya viste que igual lo despreciaron? Yo estoy en todo (?)_

 _J4p4n1s: Creo que es algo a tratar en privado._

 _Princess Narin: Perdón por tardarme tanto en volver, ¿ya terminaste de perdonar a Vegeta? Siento que tenía una deudota pendiente con todas jajaja_

 _Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254: No fue el alcohol, pero la manoseada sí JAJAJA perdón, no pude evitarlo._

 _Ziari27: Alegría me da a mí de ver sus comentarios en mi mail. En cuanto a tus preguntas, Goku y Milk están tratando de mantener un perfil bajo con todo el cuento de su embarazo, pero eventualmente todo va a salir a la luz porque, después de todo, los momentos más felices son el preludio de la desgracia._

 _Veros: Si no tengo tiempo me lo trato de hacer, gracias por tus muchos comentarios, siempre voy a hacer todo lo posible por responderles y hacerles sentir que realmente me hacen feliz con sus comentarios. Y sí, Bulma dejó de dormir con él por algunos días y Vegeta dejó de ir a su dormitorio. Ah y el cadáver es un secreto de estado (?)_

 _Nuria-db: Qué genial leerte a vos, lamento que esta vez haya sido tan lenta la actualización y que la espera haya valido un poquito la pena. Si te emocionó el motor espero que te emocione la boda de estos dos porque yo sauhdaduhkghjdkgkfngkht_

 _Paulayjoaqui: La técnica de Raditz es la de un hombre que sólo sabe manipular mujeres, nunca haberse enamorado le dificulta entender lo que le pasa a su amigo el conde. Pero de cierta forma sí les terminó ayudando, ¿no?_

 _Soandrea: Jajaja Bueno, espero haberte complacido, ya se dejó de excusas._

 _Psicomari: ¡Hola! Gracias por tus reviews, me llena de placer leerlos. Por lo que he investigado, recién a sus 21 años ella podría tener patrimonio y usarlo a su antojo. Aún así, una vez que se case, su marido podría hacer uso de sus bienes y heredarlos a quien él quiera sin su consentimiento. No sé qué me da más rabia jajajaja Y las amiguitas de Vegeta tal vez se sientan como muchas jajaja Pero creo que sólo han sido dos y en este capítulo una de esas dos ni siquiera lo deseaba. Siempre me causa gracia cómo se ponen las fans de Vegeta cuando otra mujer sale a la escena. No sé si logré hacerlo retorcerse de celos, creo que terminé agobiándolo más de lo que esperaba. Ha de ser por que Game of Thrones me tiene bien decepcionada y le transmití toda mi tristeza jajaja_

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: ¡Gracias! Qué alegría que te guste mi Raditz, este tipo de comentarios me hacen dar más ganas de escribir el spin off de él pero cuando ya me quiero ir del fandom me salen ideas y AHHHH, NO ME QUIERO IR SEÑOR STARK. Hubiera sido terrible que Vegeta se proponga como tutor de Bulma, ahí sí que agarra sus cosas y se va y ciego nunca la va a encontrar JAAJJA ay qué maldad. Bueno, ya no está ciego, tenía que pedirle matrimonio ciego para que se le levante el hechizo de la ceguera (?) ¿Crees que ya aprendió su lección? ¿O lo seguimos haciendo sufrir?_

 _Guest: ¿serás ambarlizgh? JAJAJA por favor deja tu nombre así no te digo guest y me hago una imagen de a quién le respondo. Por cierto, en la época no había condones, había tripas de cerdo. Qué trucazo, ¿no? IUGH JAJA Vegeta ya controló su transformación y pasó a Super Boludo Enamorado Dios. Si te respondo lo de Yamcha te spoileo el fic y arruino el misterio que tan pobremente estoy intentando tejer JAJAJA Creo que tu mirada intimidante fue lo que convenció a Vegeta, definitivamente. Gracias por disculpar que por mi culpa no me dejaste review JAJAJA me siento tan afortunada xD_

 _Lizzy Gerry: Me encanta que te tomes el tiempo de buscar la música. Si no ves Game of Thrones te recomiendo Jenny of Oldstones de Florence + the Machine, la usé mucho para escribir este capítulo. También Sonata del Diablo, del maestro Paganini, que mencioné en el capítulo. Gracias por tus reviews como siempre y espero que te haya gustado este también._

 _Leyvis: AMIGA SE DIO CUENTA. Ya era hora, pero sin complejos de Vegeta nos quedamos sin fic jaajaja Parece que todas querían que Bulma lo deje y Vegeta vaya tras ella cuando se case con otro a lo PAREN ESTA BODA, y yo como siempre no les cumplo sus fantasías, en un momento así sólo se puede reír. Me encantan tus preguntas sobre Yamcha, me las imaginé en un tono detectivesco. Al menos sí te cumplí con lo de la vista de Vegeta, aunque sea un instante._

 _Prla16: Yamcha la última opción de todo el mundo JAJA pobrecito no le quiero hacer bulling. Quería hacerlo más celoso, pero no sé, igual estoy satisfecha. Mis resúmenes los tiro al tacho cada vez que empiezo a escribir, es terrible. Habían cosas que iban a pasar y las saqué porque me autoflagelo y creo que mis ideas están bien feas JAJAJA pero sí estoy satisfecha con lo que salió al final. Espero te haya gustado._

 _Flopo89: Perdóname tanto la demora, pero ya volví, y gracias por tus reviews y por estar ahí presente al pie del cañón esperando que actualice. Ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo, me esmeré mucho. Sos muy linda al dejarle comentarios a los demás, de verdad es un sacrificio de muchas horas, incluso con historias sencillas y cortas. No te cumplí tampoco a vos tus fantasías, me siento un fracaso JAJAJAJA_

 _Cordovezza: Ay muchísimas gracias por los halagos, MUERO. Te juro que me matas, no sé cómo agradecerte las cosas tan lindas que me dijiste en el último review. Me alegro que te inspire, yo también leo a otros por inspiración. Es super nutritivo para los que escribimos. Y los autores más renombrados siempre recomiendan leer mucho. Espero que no te haya parecido ooc este capítulo. No sabes cuán difícil sacarle algún sentimiento que no sea orgullo y sentirlo natural. Ni siquiera sé si lo logré, sólo sé que me esforcé muchísimo por hacerlo verosímil. Gracias por apreciarlo, me llenaste el alma con tu comentario. Muchas gracias._

 _vegeta-bulma00: Tengo 4 admiradoras de Raditz, pero no sé si con eso alcance para su spin off, sobre todo porque es con un oc jajaja ¿qué hago? Me encanta escribirlo, es divertido, es natural, es tan despreocupado que me la paso riendo mientras lo imagino. Creo que lo extrañaré cuando termine el fic. Bueno, al menos sí ya se propuso, no sé si halló la manera más romántica de hacerlo, tal vez pudo ser mejor, pero es simplemente como me lo imaginé. Sumergido en la sensación de amor más puro cuando no pudo evitarse a sí mismo ni tenía cabeza para pensar nada. Espero lo hayas disfrutado y si bien dije que quería colgar la capa, me siguen llegando ideas de todo tipo, desde originales vampíricos, novelas románticas de la regencia, como un medieval fantástico vegebul y me dan ganas de apagar mi cerebro. Tal vez me queden las ideas en el tintero y me enfoque en algo que sea sólo mío. Y tal vez, después de eso vuelva, no sé. Por el momento disfrutaré al máximo de esta historia, con el sacrificio que me conlleva y la dicha que me trae. Gracias por tu apoyo, cuando llegue el día estaré muy feliz de compartirlo con ustedes, no sé si tenga el talento que requiera, pero sí tengo muchas ganas. Gracias por tu compañía!_

 _Rocio 2434: No sé si habrás logrado ponerte al día con los capítulos, y si lo hiciste espero que te hayan gustado. Me encanta cuando entienden mis referencias jajaja ¡Gracias por tu review!_

 _¡GRACIAS MIL POR ESTAR CONMIGO!_

 _Los quiere, Nade._


	27. XXVII

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

-XXVII-

Su pulgar viajó lenta y suavemente sobre la nívea piel de su espalda, sus dígitos marcando el trayecto de sus vertebras. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando, incapaz de levantar su mano de la calidez que lo acogía. Parpadeó un par de veces e incrédulo levantó la vista hacia el techo. Una lámpara colgaba, era de mañana, la luz del día bañaba la alcoba de un ámbar traslucido, atravesando las cortinas.

Su pecho acariciado por la respiración de la mujer a la que finalmente le había pedido matrimonio después de una batalla interna que pareció interminable. Volvió a acariciarla, con tanta naturalidad que parecía hecho para estar allí, creado específicamente para recostarse a su lado, como si sus cuerpos se hubieran moldeado a la necesidad del otro. Acostado con la mente en blanco con el único fin de tocarla. De deambular sobre la piel de su esposa.

Giró ligeramente su rostro sobre su cabellera celeste de ella y respiró su aroma. Su corazón retumbó sobre su pecho, con un certero golpe de calor, indagando en su garganta, desde su cadera hasta sus orejas, y se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía. La calma, la paz.

Entonces se sonrió como si el mundo finalmente estuviera completo. Como si todas las piezas de un hombre roto hubieran encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Estaba feliz. Y más que satisfecho ya que podía verla otra vez.

Ella se acomodó aún dormida. Apoyó su menuda espalda en el colchón y él se dedicó a observar su cuello, su clavícula y debajo su pecho desnudo. Palpitó del simple placer de verla allí tendida y desnuda en su cama, entre sus brazos.

Con su mano ahora en su cintura, recorrió la curva de su abdomen y la sintió despertar lentamente. Su cuerpo aletargado se despertó al escuchar un ligero gemido, que sin intención lo había seducido profundamente.

Se acercó a ella y le besó el cuello, justo debajo de su oreja. En ese sitio que había aprendido le daba escalofríos. Al hacerlo ella abrió lentamente los ojos, abanicó sus largas pestañas y al notar sus intenciones no dudó en abrazar su amplia espalda mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella, y pronunció su nombre en ese tono que lo volvía loco.

No perdió un segundo y trazó el camino con su mano libre, desde su cadera hasta la parte interna de sus rodillas. Su pecho se tiñó de rosa bajo las caricias de sus labios y él observó con atención cada parte de ella, cada recóndito rincón de su geografía con la exclusiva intención de no olvidar jamás el color de su cabello, de su piel, de la forma en la que su cuerpo se sonrojaba bajo sus suaves mordiscos. Quería grabarlo para siempre en su memoria, cada centímetro de su anatomía para siempre guardado en su mente.

—Buenos días —ronroneó ella con una sonrisa en los labios, cerrando los ojos para permitirse sentir plenamente todo lo que el conde pretendía hacer con su cuerpo.

Sintió la vibración de su saludo sobre su garganta, mientras le repartía infinidad de besos y, momentáneamente satisfecho de aquel espacio, Vegeta paseó su lengua por el valle que había entre sus senos, con las manos de ella enredadas entre las hebras de su cabello oscuro. Ahuecó sus manos y acunó sus pechos, los apretó suavemente y escuchó un gemido glorioso y desvergonzado. Succionó y mordió sus pezones hasta endurecerlos, su espalda se curvó bajo sus manos, ella levantó el mentón y gimió su nombre.

Su cuerpo palpitó con fuerza sobre su intimidad cuando a sus oídos llegó esa mágica pronunciación, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, insistiendo en continuar. Pero él no podía hacerlo aún, no hasta llenar su retina de aquel rostro congestionado de placer. No hasta grabar en sus oídos esa forma tan peculiar de pronunciar su nombre.

Bajó lenta y tortuosamente y besó delicadamente su ombligo, apretando bajo sus dedos sus caderas, separándole las piernas, preparándola para lo que ocurriría inevitablemente.

Y para sorpresa de Bulma, Vegeta se detuvo en el punto medio entre su intimidad y su ombligo, respirando pesadamente ansioso por seguir ese trayecto obsceno. La sintió estremecerse y dudar, se apoyó sobre sus codos y lo miró. Sus ojos celestes perspiraban una suerte de temor por lo que iba a hacer. Su rostro estaba profundamente teñido de rosa, como su cuello y todo el camino depravado que su boca había recorrido. Sus labios apretados en una línea incómoda, repentinamente pudorosa.

Pero a pesar de esa imagen insegura, él ladeó una sonrisa diabólica, extasiado por la simple idea de corromper cada parte de ella. La sonrisa que hacía que a Bulma se le aflojaran las rodillas.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en un tono entrecortado, suave y tembloroso.

—No tengas miedo, dudo que te disguste lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Tomó entre sus manos las piernas delgadas de Bulma y bajó respirando pesadamente sobre su sexo, mirando indiscretamente su sitio más privado para hacerlo suyo. Ella trató de cerrar sus rodillas, totalmente avergonzada. Pero se quedó paralizada cuando sintió la lengua del conde entrometerse entre los suaves pliegues húmedos de su sexo.

Vegeta ahogó un rugido en su garganta y la sintió vibrar cuando escuchó el primer quejido. Alzó la vista y vio sus labios entre abiertos, el ceño fruncido del placer más visceral que había experimentado en su vida. Sus piernas se endurecieron, casi aprisionándolo en aquel sitio exquisito y continuó trazando círculos lentamente con la punta de su lengua, llenándose de aquel sabor único. Y le encantó.

La miró a los ojos mientras se contorsionaba. Cada gemido más fuerte, retorciéndose en cada curva de su lengua hasta llegar a ese pequeño sitio hinchado que palpitaba con fuerza dentro de ella hasta el punto en el que comenzó a dolerle el mismo placer, como si su cuerpo fuera incapaz de tolerar tanto.

Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies y se retorció. Sus piernas se pusieron rígidas. Repentinamente sus manos enredadas en su cabello, insistiendo por más. Rogándole que no se detuviera sin decir una palabra. Incapaz de pronunciar algo coherente, ni siquiera su nombre. Perdiendo poco a poco el decoro y la vergüenza. Dejándose envolver por las sensaciones que él estaba determinado a brindarle. Entonces gimió con fuerza hasta la última pizca de aire que habitaba en sus pulmones.

Como si no fuera suficiente, él no se detuvo allí. Continuó bajando y la sintió alertada por el nefasto camino que trazaba con la humedad de su lengua. Pero estaba demasiado agotada y excitada como para detenerlo en sus intenciones.

Tocándola en un sitio impensado con su lengua, que para su sorpresa la dejó sin aire para continuar gimiendo. Él no iba a estar satisfecho hasta que no marcara cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que todo ella fuera de él.

Contrariada y presa del placer, gritó su nombre con fuerza y la entrepierna del conde se encendió en llamas. Su piel ardía y no pudo aguantar un segundo más. Su entrepierna dura y mojada dolía.

Se arrodilló sobre la cama y la vio derrotada, con el cuerpo enrojecido. Agitada. Su pecho se mecía con fuerza y rapidez sobre sus pulmones agotados. Sus brazos tendidos sobre las sábanas blancas, drenados de su fuerza.

Él se mordió los labios, extasiado por la imagen que yacía debajo de él. Incrédulo sobre cuán exquisita se veía cuando estaba excitada.

La tomó por las piernas y la arrastró sobre el colchón. Tomó su erección con urgencia y la apoyó sobre su sexo hinchado y húmedo de su saliva. Lo acarició, abriendo sus pliegues, atento a la manera sugerente en la que ella acompañaba sus movimientos con el vaivén de sus caderas a pesar de estar tan notablemente cansada.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó con la voz ronca rogando que le dijera que lo estaba.

—Sí…

Vegeta cerró los ojos y empujó sobre su intimidad, lentamente, sintiendo el camino cada vez menos estrecho, comenzando a acomodarse a él. Gimió en un tono tan ronco y desesperado que se sorprendió a sí mismo. Su exquisita textura le hacía olvidar el mundo entero. No había nada más. El mundo terminaba en esa cama.

Golpeó ese punto dentro de ella, ese lugar que le hacía saber que la había llenado con su cuerpo y empujó con fuerza. Orientado por los suspiros que salían de sus labios sonrojados e hinchados. Por la forma desesperada en la que le pedía que continuara, con más fuerza, que no se detuviera.

La tomó de las piernas e hizo caso de sus pedidos, embistiéndola tan intensamente como la deseaba, esperando que aquello jamás pudiera terminar. Sintiéndola cada vez más húmeda, más deseosa de él. Dejándose llevar por completo por la desesperación de quererla sólo para él. Sólo suya.

Abrió los ojos y la encontró aferrada de las sábanas. Sus pechos meciéndose al ritmo de sus embestidas. ¿Cómo podía desearla más y más de sólo abrir los ojos?

Se adentró con fuerza en ella y se echó sobre su cuerpo para besarla desesperadamente una vez más y notó algo extraño en su mirada celeste. Un dejo de intriga ligeramente empañado de placer.

Lo tomó por las mejillas y él supo cuál era su intención, quería mirarlo a los ojos. Pero él se lo impidió, tomó sus muñecas y las levantó sobre su cabeza, encerrándola en un agarre posesivo mientras lo sentía penetrarla más y más rápido.

Ella se arqueó y dejó sentir plenamente, hasta el más profundo centímetro.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó impregnando su oreja con su cálido aliento y la mordió suavemente arrastrando su lóbulo con sus dientes.

—Me encanta… —contestó desprendida del poco pudor que le quedaba.

Vegeta no necesitó más para embestirla con más fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello, humedeciéndola con el sudor de su frente.

El conde se contrajo y gimió en aquel espacio entre sus senos y su clavícula. Derramándose dentro de ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Aflojando el agarre que sostenía sobre sus muñecas. Bulma lo abrazó sin fuerza, llenando sus palmas con el sudor de su espalda, respirando con calma. Con los ojos cerrados aún sintiendo su sexo palpitar, atrapado en el del conde. Su corazón bombeando con fuerza una sensación cálida y que se calmaba con el pasar de los segundos, recorriendo su cuerpo por completo.

Vegeta se hizo a un lado, aliviándola de su peso y aún con los ojos cerrados una pequeña sonrisa se mantenía sobre sus labios. No parecía tan difícil acostumbrarse a una vida así.

Luego de unos minutos de puras respiraciones pesadas, Bulma se levantó de la cama y lo observó con una suerte de incertidumbre, pero luego se sacudió la idea de la cabeza creyendo que imaginaba cosas. Por un efímero instante podría haber jurado que la estaba mirando. Pero no, no era posible.

El conde abrió un ojo con cuidado y la observó de espaldas, estirando su menuda espalda mientras bostezaba. La observó pararse y caminar hasta el espejo y le causó gracia la forma en la que observaba su cuerpo desnudo, sin saber que alguien más podía verla. Cuando se volvió a él, cerró los ojos una vez más, meditando qué hacer ahora que había recuperado su vista con el único propósito de espiar su naturalidad.

Bulma caminó al baño y pocos minutos después regresó para sentarse sobre la cama, sin una pizca de pudor por su desnudez.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar…

Su comentario pareció romper su burbuja, sin embargo, se sentó sobre la cama evitando a propósito su mirada y escuchó atento lo que ella tenía para decirle.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?

—¿Qué cosa?

Ella frunció el ceño y él no pudo controlar su sonrisa.

—No voy a repetirlo, y ya aceptaste. No hay nada qué decir.

Su sonrisa regresó con la misma rapidez, su rostro aun ligeramente sonrojado.

—Yo creo que mi mano está algo desnuda…

—Yo creo que toda tú está algo desnuda… —respondió acariciando sus suaves piernas blancas—. Me encargaré de eso más tarde —agregó acercándose a la curva de su cuello inhalando el olor a sudor y sexo que su piel cargaba.

Ella suspiró y se aferró de su torso, perdiendo sus dedos entre su desordenado cabello negro.

—¿Otra vez?... —susurró en un tono entrecortado sintiendo sus dientes mordisquear su cuello.

—¿Por qué no?...

—Bueno… —Alzó su rostro con el único fin de darle más espacio para saborearla—. ¿Quieres casarte de inmediato para buscar un hijo?

Un sonido ahogado se hoyó retumbar en la garganta de Vegeta y alzó el rostro ofuscado.

—Eso no era exactamente lo que estaba pensando en este momento.

—Dijiste que era la única forma de mantener tu fortuna.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a _hacerlo_ porque sea mi deber, quiero _hacerlo_ porque lo deseo.

El rostro de Bulma comenzó a cambiar, de la más tranquila expresión a una que lentamente se transformaba en sorpresa. Sus cejas se levantaron y abrió sus grandes ojos mirando directamente a la negra pupila de Vegeta que la apuntaba directamente. Vegeta había dejado caer su máscara al escuchar los absurdos planes de Bulma y al ver su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que se había dejado en evidencia. Lo tomó por las mejillas y obligó su rostro a enfrentar el suyo cuando intentó evitarla.

—¿Vegeta? —le preguntó prestando minuciosa atención a sus pupilas.

Repentinamente él sonrió de lado y ella supo que, sin decir palabra alguna, le había dado una respuesta. La dicha en su rostro era envidiable y rápidamente lo envolvió en un estrecho abrazo, apretando su pecho desnudo sobre el del conde.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —gritó extasiada y rápidamente lo soltó para volverlo a ver a los ojos, temiendo estar equivocada—. ¿No estás mintiéndome verdad?

—Yo no he dicho nada —respondió con su malévola sonrisa aún presente.

El conde la miró a los ojos y luego bajó con su pupila lentamente hasta sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos. Meció su rostro y bajó por su clavícula hasta sus senos y ensanchó su sonrisa. Repentinamente Bulma se volvió consciente de su desnudez y antes de que pudiera alejarse de su escrutinio, él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No pretendas esconderte, ya lo he visto todo.

—¿Todo?

—Todo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de ciruela, tan intenso su bochorno que se le hizo gracioso. Sus labios estaban apretados y, sin embargo, no opuso mucha resistencia. Vegeta se acercó y la besó respirando profundamente sobre sus labios.

Bulma se sintió débil, la dicha de saber que ahora podía ver la embargaba junto con la alegría de saber que sus palabras la noche anterior no habían sido producto de su lujuria. No estaba arrepentido.

Lo abrazó, intentando olvidar que esa sería la primera vez en la que vería su cuerpo desnudo. Pero no lo había sido, como él ya le había dicho: ya lo había visto todo. Sin embargo, esa mirada obscena que le regalaba no la hacía sentir del todo tranquila, pero intentó relajarse y no dejarse dominar por el pudor que siempre la había acompañado en su vida pasada. Recordando cuánto había disfrutado de él creyendo que estaba ciego.

Se acomodó, sentándose sobre las caderas del conde con el rostro en llamas, observando su expresión satisfecha y maliciosa.

—Así me gusta… —le dijo él, notablemente divertido.

—Te despertaste de muy buen humor —respondió tocándolo entre las piernas, sintiendo bajo sus manos su masculinidad despertar lentamente una vez más.

Él estaba preparado para responder, pero su expresión se suavizó al sentir la fría yema de sus dedos acariciándolo, meciendo lentamente su muñeca sobre su intimidad. Un quejido salió de su garganta, ronco, desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Bulma estaba sonriendo como si hubiera ganado una pequeña batalla. Y su sonrisa no hizo más que comportarse como un imán para los labios de Vegeta, atrayéndolo a ella irremediablemente.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, el conde se recostó sobre la cama y acarició el tramo de sus caderas a sus piernas, contemplando el cuerpo de su prometida mientras lo acariciaba.

—Continua —le ordenó en un ronroneo que se metió bajo su piel y le dio un intenso escalofrío.

Quería verla, Bulma lo sabía. Y avergonzada por forma lasciva en la que la observaba continuó hasta verlo cerrar los ojos y apretar el entrecejo, gruñendo su excitación. Sus manos se humedecieron de él, por lo que estaba haciéndole. Y aunque Bulma pensó en regresar el gesto que había tenido con ella al despertar, prefirió no hacerlo. Todo era muy nuevo para ella.

Se acomodó sobre él, evitando su perturbadora mirada inquisidora, incapaz de enfrentar la tentadora malicia de sus ojos oscuros. Y mientras se sentaba sobre su erección cerró los ojos y no hubo dolor alguno, sólo la aplastante sensación de su cuerpo llenándose del suyo.

Gimió con fuerza cuando todo él estuvo dentro de ella, llenándola por completo. Y al abrir los ojos lo encontró, con los labios entreabiertos y mirándola de una forma nueva, perdido totalmente en ella.

Bulma se meció suavemente sobre sus caderas, su rostro inundado de placer. Sus cejas unidas en una expresión de goce, su rostro cubierto de bermellón. Y de sus labios salieron los gemidos más exquisitos que el conde hubiera podido imaginar.

La observó con atención en su suave ir y venir y, cuando recuperó algo de cordura, llevó su mano hasta ese pequeño espacio en el que sus sexos se unían y la acarició. Intrigado por la expresión que pondría al sentir todo aquello en simultaneo. Separó los labios, sorprendido por el placer que le producía escucharla de ese modo, desinhibida, suelta de todo prejuicio. Y empujó suavemente acompañando el ritmo que marcaban sus caderas, acelerando minuto a minuto, viendo su expresión congestionada de placer. Apretó la suave piel nívea de sus piernas y los dientes cuando la sintió acelerar su vaivén.

Las manos de Bulma se posaron sobre su fuerte pecho, tratando de mantener el equilibio.

Cegado de deseo, la tomó por la espalda y la inclinó sobre su pecho, le apretó el trasero marcando sus dedos rígidos sobre ella y levantó las rodillas, empujando sus caderas con fuerza, escuchando sus gemidos mezclados con los de él. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y aceleró su ritmo, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, sintiéndola contorsionarse sobre su pecho, gimiendo su nombre una vez más.

Una mano abandonó su piel y la tomó por el cabello, tirando ligeramente para que levantara el mentón y le mordisqueó el cuello. Cuando ella volvió a gemir su nombre no logró contener a su propio cuerpo y se derramó dentro de ella, por segunda vez.

Ella cayó rendida, ocultado su sonrojado rostro en el cuello del conde. Gotas de sudor le perlaban el cuerpo, haciendo brillar su textura. Respirando profundamente para recuperar algo de fuerza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento, Bulma alzó su rostro y acomodó sus brazos sobre el amplio torso del conde, dibujando los huesos de su clavícula con los dedos.

—Podríamos quedarnos así todo el día, ¿no te parece?

Una media sonrisa se plantó en el rostro del conde y ella sintió su corazón saliéndose de su pecho. Sin poder recordar haberlo visto sonriéndole tanto.

—No suena nada mal… Pero no, tengo algo qué hacer.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Sí… ¿Aún no nos casamos y ya controlas mis horarios? —le cuestionó bastante divertido.

—Sólo fue una pregunta.

—Te contaré cuando regrese…

—Está bien, de todas formas, yo también tengo algo qué hacer.

Vegeta enarcó una ceja.

—Te contaré cuando regrese agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

Bulma se levantó de la cama, abandonado el cálido regazo de Vegeta. Caminó hasta la ventana y antes de abrir las cortinas se giró al conde que acompañaba su caminata con la mirada. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo cuando ella separó las cortinas y la luz del sol le dio directamente en el rostro. Vegeta soltó un quejido y se cubrió ojos.

—¡Ciérralas! —gritó, sentado sobre la cama con ambas manos en el rostro.

Petrificada, Bulma cerró las cortinas como le habían ordenado y corrió a él. Acercándose para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

—¿Estás bien? —Su tono terriblemente preocupado.

Vegeta retiró sus manos y debajo de ellas sus ojos permanecían cerrados con fuerza. Sus pestañas mojadas. Una lágrima se escurrió sobre su mejilla y Bulma lo envolvió con sus pequeñas manos, limpiándolo con el pulgar.

—Mírame… —le suplicó.

Lentamente y con dolor, Vegeta abrió los ojos y bajo sus lágrimas vio su rostro acongojado. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que finalmente pudo abrirlos por completo, aunque aún le ardían como si estuvieran prendidos fuego.

—Tus ojos están rojos… ¿puedes verme?

—Sí… —respondió para su tranquilidad.

Bulma dejó salir un suspiro y luego volvió a mirarlo con atención.

—Supongo que es natural… no has visto luz directa desde hace mucho tiempo…

Miró a los alrededores e hizo un gesto, luego se giró y se puso la camisa del conde mientras él la observaba expectante.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Ella salió rápidamente, no sin antes espiar desde el marco de la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie la viera salir de ese cuarto, vestida de esa forma.

El conde se limpio las mejillas, indignado por la reacción de su cuerpo y sumamente frustrado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Bulma regresó pocos minutos después, con el ceño fruncido, pensando en algo que el conde desconocía.

—Déjame probar algo —le pidió, colocándole nuevamente las gafas oscuras que había usado para simular su ceguera.

—Perfecto, ahora veo menos que antes.

—Tal vez te sirva para acostumbrarte. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Vegeta asintió y, al hacerlo, ella y su decidido semblante caminaron nuevamente hasta la ventana y lentamente separó las cortinas. Cuando la cálida luz de la mañana bañó la habitación aún le molestaba, sin embargo, era una molestia tolerable y aún podía ver.

Bulma esperó, analizando la expresión de Vegeta hasta que finalmente él habló.

—Creo que servirá.

Otro suspiro aliviado salió de su pecho y volvió a sonreírle. Embelesada por su aspecto.

Bulma se despidió del conde para ir por su ropa a su habitación, no sin antes depositar un rápido beso sobre sus labios que lo dejó sin palabras y con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Jamás le habían dado uno de esos.

Luego de vestirse, escuchó el furioso relinchido de Tormenta y se giró a la ventana. Un mozo de cuadra ayudaba a Yamcha a sostener las riendas del temible corcel. Al verlo nuevamente recordó su propuesta, y aunque aún no tenía un anillo adornando su mano, estaba comprometida con el Conde. Y en el mismo espíritu de honrar aquel compromiso tenía que acercarse a él para rechazar su propuesta.

No tenía que ser demasiado dramática al respecto, después de todo él se ofreció con el simple objetivo de hacerle un favor, no porque realmente quería casarse con ella. ¿O sí? Quizás lo que más le incomodaba de ello era que tendría que revelarle finalmente que se había enamorado de Vegeta. Y probablemente sería muy fácil entenderla de saber todos los eventos nefastos que los habían inclinado a estar juntos, pero no podía reverle ni la mitad de ellos sin ponerse en peligro o a Vegeta en el proceso.

Decidió bajar y enfrentarlo para quitarse esa sensación molesta de encima lo antes posible, no sin antes hacerse de su expresión más estoica.

Al abrir la puerta del área de servicio se topó con Nathalie y otras empleadas, encontrando en sus miradas un dejo de curiosidad que repentinamente la hizo ruborizar, como si todos en la habitación supieran lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Buenos días, Bulma —dijo Nathalie, sonriéndole con picardía.

—Buenos días… y permiso.

La mirada de la joven se volvió adusta al creer que Bulma pretendía escapar de su escrutinio, pero al ver del otro lado del jardín a Yamcha asumió que su charla podría esperar unos minutos más.

—Te estaré esperando.

Por fin habían logrado calmar el errático comportamiento del caballo para cuando Bulma llegó a pocos metros de Yamcha. Él se giró a ella con entusiasmo en su mirada y una sonrisa ancha y cálida.

—¿Podría darnos unos minutos, por favor? —le dijo Bulma al otro mozo que lo acompañaba, quien luego de asentir llevó a Tormenta a los establos.

—¿Cómo estuvo el casamiento del señor Tarble?

Bulma se sonrojó ligeramente, recordando los sucesos que se habían dado la noche anterior y esa misma mañana.

—Fue bastante agradable, la esposa de Tarble parece ser una joven encantadora. Hacen una linda pareja…

—¿Has pensando en mi propuesta? —le preguntó repentinamente.

—S-sí… Yo… No sé cómo empezar.

—Creo que estás rechazándome… ¿Verdad? —comentó con su sonrisa perdida en el césped bajo sus pies, con su sonrisa teñida de una ligera decepción—. No te preocupes por eso, ¿encontraste una mejor solución a tu problema?

—Bueno… —Soltó un suspiro—. La verdad es que voy a casarme con el conde.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que me casaré… con Vegeta.

—¿Estás hablando en serio Bulma? Sé que quieres sacar adelante tu invento, pero no caigas en sus garras por dinero. ¿Él te convenció de esto? ¿Está aprovechándose de tu necesidad?

—Por su puesto que no, Vegeta no es lo que tú piensas.

—He vivido casi toda mi vida viendo mujeres entrar y salir de su casa, desfilando por la puerta como empleadas de servicio. ¡No puedes casarte con un hombre así!

Bulma frunció el ceño.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que yo desee con mi vida, Yamcha. No creo que te deba ninguna explicación. Te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no te permitiré faltarme el respeto de esta forma. ¡Yo no voy a casarme por conveniencia!

Yamcha la miró a los ojos, su expresión respirando incertidumbre y un dejo de dolor.

—¿Te has enamorado del conde?

El corazón de Bulma le golpeó las costillas.

—Sí. Quizás él no sea lo que imaginaba cuando pensaba en el hombre con el que me casaría, pero…

—No, claro que lo es. Es lo que cualquier dama como tú quiere, un hombre con títulos, con una gran mansión, dinero, propiedades, eso es lo que querías, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez lo fue en algún momento, pero no ahora. No me caso con él por su dinero ni mucho menos por sus títulos.

—Perdóname, Bulma, pero no encuentro otra respuesta. No hayo en él ni una cualidad que lo haga digno de casarse contigo. Temo que estés siendo muy ingenua y él ha logrado engatusarte con sus artimañas, como lo ha hecho con todas las mujeres que entraron a esta casa.

—Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo. Y no soy una niña como para no darme cuenta cuando alguien intenta manipularme, me ofende mucho que me subestimes de esta forma.

—Sí… tiene razón —Su semblante cambió al igual que su familiaridad—. Si me disculpa, condesa, tengo cosas qué hacer. Que tenga un lindo día y una bella boda.

—Yamcha, espera…

—Lo lamento, señora. Tengo que trabajar —finalizó, dándole la espalda.

Bulma lo observó alejarse y se tragó las ganas que sentía por explicarle las circunstancias que rondaban su compromiso. Se quedó parada por un momento, viéndolo alejarse y se dio la vuelta, tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

Al volver al área de servicio, volvió a encontrarse con Nathalie y, a juzgar por su expresión, había visto de lejos su discusión. Trató de ignorar su rostro apenado y la tomó del brazo.

—Necesito salir de aquí por un momento —le dijo, arrastrándola a las afueras de la mansión.

Un poco de aire fresco le haría bien, pensó mientras salía de la casa, deambulando por las calles de la ciudad. No tardó mucho en comentarle a Nathalie las novedades, y luego de unas efusivas felicitaciones que le quitaron el sabor amargo que permanecía en ella luego de hablar con Yamcha, le pidió que la acompañara a ver unos vestidos de novia. No era su intención comprar uno ese mismo día, pero seguramente probarse uno que otro vestido le haría sentirse mejor y recuperar el entusiasmo que había perdido.

—¿Tienen fecha para la boda? —le preguntó mientras observaban una vidriera, de una de las tiendas más caras de la ciudad.

—Aún no hemos hablado de eso, todo el asunto del testamento complica un poco las cosas.

—¿Por qué? Supongo que si quieres casarte con él habrás pensado en tener sus hijos, suena a una solución si me lo preguntas a mí.

—También lo pensé, pero Vegeta es muy complicado. Si Tarble fue sincero cuando le dijo que no iba a consumar su matrimonio, significa que la única opción sería que yo le diera un hijo varón. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo tenga exactamente, y él está empecinado a no tener un heredero porque está obligado a tenerlo. Supongo que de todas maneras es una lotería, ¿qué pasaría si lo intentamos y tengo una niña? De todas formas, él perdería todo y nos quedaríamos en la calle con nuestro hijo…

—Entiendo, pero pueden tener suerte… Es decir, no es como si no hubieran consumado su matrimonio por adelantado…

—¿Cómo…

—Oh, por favor Bulma… El hecho de que los empleados no puedan comentar lo que pase dentro de la mansión, no significa que no lo hagan puertas adentro. Ya todos saben lo que está pasando entre ustedes. ¿Por qué crees que nadie aquí te trata como una empleada de Vegeta? ¿Porque eres su socia? Te tratan como si fueras la señora porque creen que lo eres. Por lo que sé, nunca otra mujer había pasado aquí más de un par de noches.

—No me hace sentir más tranquila que todos sepan la reputación de mi futuro esposo. Pagaría por una lista de todas las mujeres que han desfilado por esa casa.

—Bueno, ninguna salió de allí con un anillo. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Nathalie y Bulma entraron a la tienda. Bulma se sonrió al pasar por un perchero lleno de vestidos finos, de diferentes colores. La seda bajo sus dedos le trajo un recuerdo de su anterior vida y se sonrió. Un empleado se acercó a ellas y la observó, extrañado quizás por el cabello tan corto de Bulma, tan poco usar para una dama.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

—Sí, me gustaría ver unos vestidos de novia.

—Será un placer ayudarla… ¿Puedo saber cuál es el presupuesto con el que cuenta? Para ofrecerle un vestido acorde.

—La señora no tiene presupuesto —respondió Nathalie antes de que Bulma tuviera tiempo de dudar.

—Excelente señora…

—Bulma —completó ella.

—Bien, ¿qué está buscando exactamente?

Ella sonrió y junto con aquel empleado se encargaron de elegir las características del vestido soñado de Bulma. Luego él, con una mirada cándida la vio a los ojos y le dijo que tenía exactamente lo que ella buscaba. Cuando se retiró, Bulma se giró a Nathalie.

—¿No tengo presupuesto? —le susurró.

—Tienes que empezar a comportarte como la dama adinerada que eres.

—Aún no me he casado.

—No creo que el conde tenga objeciones sobre el vestido que elijas. Estoy segura de que podrá pagarlo sin problemas.

Mientras Bulma esperaba por su vestido, la puerta del local se abrió y una mujer robusta de pechos protuberantes entró junto con un par de jóvenes. Al cruzar su mirada, Bulma las reconoció inmediatamente. Eras las mismas muchachas que la habían acompañado al baile en el que conoció al conde. Las mismas señoritas que suspiraban al ver pasar a Black delante de ellas. Se inquietó al sentir su mirada sobre ella, pero al notarla sonrieron con la intención de acercarse a saludarla. Detenidas en su intención, la mujer que las acompañaba se aclaró la garganta y ambas se detuvieron.

—No las quiero interactuando con esa niña —les murmuró en un tono audible y ambas le dieron la espalda casi de inmediato—. Si alguien las viera con ella creerían que siguen el mismo camino corrupto.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bulma se volteó a Nathalie y el joven que las atendía llegó con su vestido. Su amargura se apagó rápidamente. El vestido con encaje dorado y exquisitos bordados la dejó sin aliento.

—¿Le gustaría probárselo?

—Me encantaría, muchas gracias. Realmente es precioso.

—Es uno de nuestros modelos más caros, si no es el más caro de todos. Su gusto es impecable, señorita.

Dentro del probador, Nathalie ajustó su corpiño hasta que se quedó sin aire, pero valía la pena la fatiga al ver su diminuta cintura en el reflejo del espejo de pie que tenía frente a ella al salir del probador.

—Pareces una princesa.

—Es hermoso… —dijo Bulma, girándose de un lado al otro maravillada por la caída de su falda de seda y encaje.

—Tendrás que comprar algunas joyas que hagan juego. El conde estará encantado cuando te vea.

Aún inmersa en su reflejo, pudo escuchar unos cotilleos provenientes del grupo de señoritas que habían entrado a la tienda. Estaban eligiendo algunos vestidos para un evento a pocos metros, y aunque intentaban mantener su conversación entre susurros, la voz de la mujer mayor que las acompañaba no escapaba a sus oídos.

—Debe estar embaraza de aquel depravado, del conde que la tienen viviendo en su mansión. Qué escándalo, ¿casado con una empleada? ¿Cuándo se ha visto una atrocidad así?… Ni siquiera ha sido cortejada apropiadamente, qué bochorno.

El rostro de Bulma se congestionó. Sentía su piel picando bajo su fastuoso vestido, hirviendo en deseos de confrontar a aquella mujer. Se giró rápidamente, sus mejillas acaloradas del bochorno al que la sometían, pero Nathalie se interpuso en su camino y la tomó por los hombros. Había notado sus intenciones y probablemente había escuchado las mismas palabras que ella.

—No le prestes importancia. Tú sabes cómo son esas arpías estiradas mejor que yo, no le des la satisfacción de saber que te afecta lo que digan.

—Lo sé, pero… —Miró su reflejo y volió su vista a Nathalie, que la sostenía con determinación—. Tienes razón… De todas formas, preferiría irme de aquí. Esto ya no es tan divertido.

Bulma dejó su vestido y agradeció al joven asegurándole que regresaría en otro momento. Al salir trató de controlar sus emociones, las miradas del trío recaían en ella. Alzó el mentón, ignorándolas y salió de la tienda.

—Parece ser más fácil ser pobre, nosotros simplemente nos casamos porque queremos. No porque nos obliguen, aunque siempre es bueno buscarse un marido con dinero.

—Lo imagino, en mi caso me han educado para que un caballero que me pretenda me corteje por un largo tiempo, para luego pedirme mi mano, no sin antes pedir la bendición de mi padre. Jamás se ha visto que una mujer de mi estrato esté comprometida y conviva con su futuro esposo… Es inaudito. Probablemente esto dará qué hablar entre los nobles.

—No dejes que te importe.

—Mi reputación está por los suelos, ¿cómo se supone que no me importe? Detesto la idea de ser la comidilla de un montón de imbéciles.

—Entonces no les des nada de qué hablar, estoy segura de que el conde tiene otras propiedades en las que puedas quedarte hasta la boda.

Su mirada celeste cayó sobre la de su amiga, como si hubiera visto claramente algo que ella no había pensado.

—Es cierto… Si quiero tener una buena reputación otra vez tengo que armármela yo misma.

Al volver a la mansión, Bulma tenía una idea más clara de lo que deseaba hacer de ahora en más. Pero, aunque rebuscó en toda la mansión por el conde, no pudo encontrarlo. Seguramente no había regresado, le había dicho que tenía algo qué hacer, sin embargo, le sorprendía la rapidez con la que había decidido salir de la mansión luego de recuperar la visión.

Vegeta se encontraba sentado en la oficina de su contador, esperando, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia mientras el señor Wallance revisaba sus libros. El conde lo vio apretando la mirada, acomodando sus gafas una y otra vez, presionando lentamente los botones de su calculadora. Un trozo del rollo de papel lleno de números caía de ella, tan extenso que llegaba hasta el suelo.

—Ya casi termino —le dijo sin descuidar sus cuadernos.

Ya había pasado más de una hora en esa oficina y Vegeta no sabía de dónde estaba sacando tanta paciencia. Miró los cuadros colgados en ese viejo despacho y los libros amontonados en la biblioteca, su título enmarcado sobre la pared detrás de su escritorio. Su café ya se había enfriado y sólo le había dado un par de sorbos. Pero debía esperar, tenía que saber el exacto estado de sus cuentas cuanto antes.

—Listo.

Cortó el trozo de papel de su calculadora y se lo entregó al conde. Vegeta miró la suma al pie y mantuvo su expresión adusta.

—Su extracto bancario al día de hoy, sus inversiones han bajado considerablemente debido a las últimas políticas del parlamento, ya le había mencionado al joven Tarble sobre las votaciones en la cámara de Lores… Cinco propiedades, además del condado: el despacho de su padre que está en un estado deplorable, si me permite mencionarlo; la residencia del señor Tarble y tres más a las afueras de la ciudad. Además, la propiedad que le dejó su abuelo, esa no sería parte del testamento de su padre así que puede disponer de ella como desee.

—Pero si decido invertir en ella, formará parte de la herencia que deberé entregar.

—Así es, propiedades, inversiones, todo formaría parte de la herencia.

—Está bien, muchas gracias —dijo levantándose para estrechar su mano.

—Es mi trabajo —respondió correspondiendo su gesto—. Y déjeme felicitarlo por su matrimonio, espero que las cosas se encaminen para usted de ahora en más.

—Gracias —repitió el conde antes de salir.

Vegeta salió del despacho de su contador con dirección a la mansión. Aún pensando en las posibilidades que habían para él y Bulma al final del día. Detestaba tener que entregarle todo aquello a Nappa cuando llegara su próximo cumpleaños, pero aún le quedaba una pequeña posibilidad que podría dejarlos relativamente bien parados.

Había mandado a llamar a Raditz con urgencia, entregándole una carta cerrada a uno de sus empleados. No le sorprendió encontrarlo frente a la puerta de la mansión con un bolso, fumando un cigarrillo.

Mientras bajaba del carruaje lo vio arrojándolo al suelo y apagarlo, aún bajo sus gafas oscuras.

—¿Ensuciando mi propiedad? —le cuestionó pasando junto a él en dirección a su despacho.

Raditz se sonrió, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente. Extrañado, lo siguió, observando su paso seguro andando por los pasillos de la mansión.

—¿Vegeta? —le cuestionó, pero fue ignorado—. ¿No tienes algo qué decirme?

El conde se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se reclinó sobre su asiento, miró su expresión atónita y medio sonrió.

—Sería divertido fingir que no puedo verte para presenciarte comportándote como un imbécil. Pero quiero terminar con esto rápido, y cuando salgas, levanta lo que dejaste en mi vereda. No les pago a mis empleados para que limpien detrás de ti.

—Veo que no sólo recuperaste la vista, sino también el sentido del humor. Esto es tan emotivo que siento que debería darte un abrazo —se mofó.

—Estoy conmovido... ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, adentro encontrarás los cuadernos y los extractos bancarios. Sólo dime que no vas a dejarme en la ruina.

Raditz dejó el bolso en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, repentinamente la puerta del despacho se abrió y Bulma emergió.

—Te he estado buscando, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo —soltó, ignorando la presencia de Raditz.

—Estoy en una reunión impórtate, ¿te importaría esperar?

—¿Esta era tu reunión? —le preguntó confundida, alzó una ceja y miró a Raditz, intrigada por lo que pasaba detrás de aquella puerta. Su mirada se paseó por el bolso que yacía en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el conde se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta ella, inclinándose sobre su rostro.

—Sí, esta es mi reunión. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos algo importante de qué hablar. Lo que sea que quieras decirme puede esperar unos minutos más.

Vegeta cerró la puerta frente a Bulma. Llena de coraje, caminó por el pasillo y luego de unos pasos se detuvo. Ella jamás había obtenido una respuesta cuando había preguntado por el trabajo que Raditz desempeñaba para el conde. Y por el aspecto de la situación, le daba la sensación de que aquella privacidad que requería tenía qué ver en eso. Intrigada, regresó lentamente, pisando con cautela para evitar que la madera rechinara bajo sus pies.

—¿Este es todo el dinero?

—Sí… El lugar ha estado algo descuidado. Todas estas tareas extra que me has dado no me han dejado tiempo de atenderlo adecuadamente.

—Bueno, tendrás una última tarea antes de encargarte del negocio.

Del escritorio sacó un par de cartas selladas y se las entregó. Raditz leyó el reverso y enarcó una ceja.

—¿La corona? —le cuestionó al leer la primera—. ¿Esto significa?

—Sabes lo que significa.

Sin controlar sus impulsos, Raditz se sentó frente a Vegeta con un rostro lleno de curiosidad.

—¿Bulma?

—Sí. ¿Ya terminaste? Entrega eso mañana a primera hora y vuelve a tu trabajo. Te haré llamar si te necesito.

—No he terminado, pero te daré la noche libre. Felicidades, conde… o, ¿debería decir duque?

—Estás disfrutando demasiado a mis expensas —comentó, cruzándose de brazos—. Si te veo sonreírte así otra vez voy a partirte el rostro.

—Está bien, está bien. Me iré, estaré esperando mi invitación para la boda.

Al decir eso, Raditz salió del despacho. Afortunadamente, Bulma había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ocultarse del otro lado del pasillo y, después de aguardar unos minutos, Vegeta salió con rumbo a su habitación. Bulma no tardó en entrar al despacho, intrigada por la manera en la que Vegeta se había interpuesto entre ella y aquel bolso, como si se lo estuviera ocultando.

Se inclinó silenciosamente sobre el escritorio y lo vio en el mismo sitio donde Vegeta lo había dejado. Temiendo ser descubierta, se apresuró a abrir el cierre y se quedó boquiabierta.

Fajos de dinero atado en ligas lo colmaban. Tomó uno de los cuadernos que había allí dentro y al abrirlo encontró varias fechas y nombres, montos de dinero, deudas y unas cuantas invitaciones. Tomó un par entre sus manos y las leyó rápidamente.

—¿La viuda negra? —dijo en voz baja y escuchó a Vegeta llamando su nombre en un tono demandante, probablemente irritado por su desaparición.

A toda prisa, Bulma ocultó la invitación en el bolsillo de su vestido. Cerró el bolso y lo dejó en el exacto sitio en el que lo había encontrado. Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta con extremo cuidado, siendo apenas audible el chirrido metálico de la cerradura.

Luego caminó guiada por el sonido de su voz. Él estaba en el estar, parado con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus gafas apenas pendiendo en la curva de su nariz.

Bulma se envolvió con sus brazos y observó a su prometido, llena de incertidumbre. Se preguntó si debería cuestionarle directamente sobre lo que había visto. En qué clase de negocios turbios estaba incursionando junto con Raditz.

—¿Qué era eso tan urgente de lo que querías hablar?

—Me parecía más urgente hace un momento. ¿De qué hablabas con Raditz que yo no pudiera escuchar? —le preguntó, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—Nada más que una conversación entre hombres, algo que no debería escuchar una dama.

—No soy _sólo_ una dama, soy tu futura esposa.

—Con más razón Raditz deberá cuidar su lengua frente a ti.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan propio?

—¿Querías un esposo impropio? —le cuestionó y ladeó una sonrisa, revelando sus perlados dientes.

Vegeta caminó hacia ella con una oscuridad penetrante en el ónice de su mirada. Bulma se sintió envolver por su presencia, como un gato casero frente a una pantera. El conde se paró frente a ella y abandonando los bolsillos de sus pantalones tocó su cadera y su lasciva mirada espió la pendiente de sus pechos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de su escote, sobre la cúspide de su piel cremosa.

—¿Qué tan impropio quieres que sea? —le susurró al oído impregnando su oreja de su cálido aliento.

Bulma se estremeció, débil, fulminada por sus avances. Pero se quedó repentinamente frígida al sentir sus manos acariciándola sobre su falda, temiendo que encontrara sin querer la invitación que escondía en su bolsillo.

—A decir verdad… —dijo, alejándolo de ella con una mano sobre su pecho.

El conde enarcó una ceja, curioso por su repentina indisposición.

—Me gustaría que comencemos a comportarnos apropiadamente a las circunstancias.

—¿De qué hablas? —le cuestionó sin retirar las manos del posesivo agarre sobre la tela de su falda.

—Quiero que nos comportemos como cualquier pareja comprometida.

—No te he hecho la corte y te propuse matrimonio después de haberme acostado contigo, ¿ahora te preocupa nuestro comportamiento?

—No quiero continuar siendo la comidilla de todos los nobles de la ciudad. Quiero saber cuándo vamos a casarnos y hasta entonces nos comportaremos como cualquier pareja en nuestra situación lo haría.

—No somos como _cualquier_ pareja. Eventualmente perderé el condado y no seremos más que antiguos nobles, o nobles empobrecidos. ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás?

—Tal vez a ti no te importe que todos sepan sobre tus indiscreciones, pero yo no me niego a continuar escuchando cómo me llaman tu concubina o me traten como una paria.

Las manos de Vegeta abandonaron sus caderas. Su expresión se había endurecido.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—¿Realmente importa quién lo dijo cuando es algo que todos piensan? Si no te importa tu reputación, está bien, pero yo pretendo salvaguardar lo que quede de la mía.

Viejas palabras de Tarble vinieron a su mente. El muchacho no se había guardado ocasión para mencionarle lo mucho que estaba perjudicando la imagen de Bulma teniéndola allí viviendo con él. Sin embargo, al escucharlo directamente de sus labios la culpa se arremolinó en su estómago.

—¿Y cómo cuidaremos de tu reputación?

—Debo mudarme de esta casa lo más pronto posible, de ser necesario esta misma noche.

La observó cruzándose de brazos. Su expresión decidida era algo que ya había visto en incontables ocasiones y supo que no habría manera de disuadirla de lo contrario.

—La residencia que ocupa Tarble estará vacía hasta que regrese de su luna de miel. Te quedarás ahí hasta la boda.

—Me gustaría llevar a Nathalie conmigo, así no será tan aburrida la espera.

—¿Tendré que llevarte de paseo para que todos vean lo digna que te has vuelto?

—Supongo que puedo hacerte visitas esporádicas. Y tendremos que dejar nuestras actividades extra matrimoniales para después de la boda.

—¿Cuál es el caso? Ya nos hemos acostado al menos cinco veces. He dormido en tu cama más de las que puedo recordar.

—¡No voy a arriesgarme a quedarme embarazada antes de estar casada! Me niego a que se den un festín a nuestras costillas.

—Hay maneras en las que podemos prevenirlo… —comentó, volviendo a él su descarada sonrisa.

—La abstinencia me suena más efectiva.

—¿Tu decisión es final? No vengas rogando a mi cama cuando recuerdes las cosas que he hecho con tu cuerpo.

—Se da mucho crédito, mi querido conde. Tal vez sea usted quien venga suplicando por mis afectos.

—¿Yo? ¿Suplicar? Creo que te has confundido de hombre… Además, ahora que esa parte de ti se ha despertado, descubrirás lo difícil que es controlar la ansiedad de tu piel.

Una ola eléctrica la recorrió cuando las manos del conde se posaron sobre sus brazos, acariciándole suavemente la piel sobre la fina tela de su vestido. Bulma luchó por controlar su respiración y encontró la certeza de sus palabras. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza golpeándole las costillas, embrujada por su mirada que parecía incitarla a corromperla.

—Dime que no lo deseas… —le dijo y su voz ronca le provocó un escalofrío.

—No es una cuestión de desearlo o no… Y mi decisión es final…

Aunque le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad pronunciar esas últimas palabras, se sintió terriblemente decepcionada cuando las manos del conde la soltaron y se cruzaron sobre su pecho.

—Haré que te preparen un carruaje de inmediato, haz tus maletas. No quiero saberte en la calle tan entrada la noche, así que apresúrate. Y dile a la criada que se prepare.

—Antes de irme quisiera saber… ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer?

—Fui a ver a mi contador, necesitaba saber mi estado bancario. Hay una propiedad que no será alcanzada por la herencia cuando tenga que entregar todo esto. Tal vez la renueve para que podamos vivir allí cuando todo termine.

—¿Qué pasará con los empleados?

—Supongo que eso lo verá Nappa cuando le entregue el condado. Los que quieran quedarse lo harán, quizás podamos llevarnos a algunos a la nueva residencia.

—Ahora que lo pienso de ese modo, cada vez me disgusta más la idea de no cumplir con la cláusula del testamento. ¿Cuándo se cumplirá el plazo?

—En diez meses.

Cayendo en cuenta que realmente no les quedaba mucho tiempo, Bulma supo que no había garantía alguna de poder cumplir con tal plazo. Afligida, pensando en la seguridad de los empleados de la casa, pensó qué sería de ellos una vez que el condado cayera en manos de Nappa.

—Creo que debemos casarnos cuanto antes. Si quedo embarazada a tiempo será una bendición, si no, tendremos que buscar la forma de poder llevarnos a todos los empleados. Todavía recuerdo la forma en la que tocó a Nathalie cuando vino por su asignación, no permitiré que las demás tengan que soportar algo tan denigrante.

—¿Qué tienes pensado?

Sus ojos celestes chispeaban decisión, lo miró a los ojos y pensó un instante en lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Cuando nos casemos patentaré mi invento. Sé que será complicado encontrar inversionistas, pero estoy segura de que lo lograremos. Tal vez así obtengamos el dinero necesario para mantenerlos a todos e invertir en tu propiedad, si pierdes tu herencia.

—Quizás complique un poco las cosas que una mujer lo haya inventado, apenas se corra la voz sobre tu motor tendremos que lidiar con una parda de incrédulos que pretendan desacreditarte por haber logrado lo que ellos no. Dame unos días, prepararemos una reunión y convocaré a algunas personas…

—Creo que Tarble nos vendría bien en estos momentos.

—Supongo que es su fuerte… Anda, no pierdas más tiempo y ve a empacar. Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Bulma sonrió con complicidad y besó su mejilla antes de subir las escaleras. Una hora después estaba en camino a la residencia de Tarble. Y aunque su relación con Vegeta no podría estar mejor, todavía había algo que le generaba un inminente escozor en la piel. Sentada entre los cojines de terciopelo del carruaje, Bulma revolvió entre su bolsillo y sacó la invitación que había escondido celosamente. Miró el nombre allí escrito, grabado en una fina imprenta inclinada y ribeteada.

 ** _LA VIUDA NEGRA_**

 _Al Sr. Ryan Reed_

Se leía en el encabezado. Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la que le había indagado a Raditz sobre su relación con Vegeta y lo único que obtuvo fue una pizca de su turbio pasado. Sin embargo, había evitado concienzudamente darle una respuesta, tal y como Vegeta la había hecho hacía tan poco tiempo. Y su persistencia en no revelarle la verdad no hacía más que actuar como un severo estimulante para su curiosidad. Leyó aquel nombre en la invitación, recordó el bolso repleto de fajos de dinero, el libro y la evasiva del conde.

—Nathalie… —le dijo a la muchacha que tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, sentada frente a ella—. ¿Qué es _La Viuda Negra_?

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _N/A: Antes que nada, no puedo agradecerles más por la cantidad de reviews que me llegaron en el capítulo anterior. Pasamos de 592 a 625, ¡LLORO! ¡LAS AMO! ¡Mil gracias! Me hacen sentir realmente que mi esfuerzo vale la pena, a pesar de mis errores o demoras, de verdad, esta es mi única forma de agradecerles, dándoles un capítulo más lo más pronto que me fuera posible. Antes de responderles individualmente, quisiera comentarles que como siempre el capítulo ha mutado de mis notas de autor (con el permanente aporte de Ashril). No sé cómo se imaginarán ustedes mi cuaderno de notas pero va de "Y tarble se casó y garcharon", y cuando me doy cuenta tengo 19 mil palabras y me quiero morir. Cada vez que me siento más cerca del final me pongo a mí misma más y más lejos, pero bueno, agradezco a quienes les pone felices saber que aún falta un buen tramo. Y bueno, Ryan Reed es el nombre ficticio que iba a darle al oc que vendría a ser Raditz en la novela que planeo escribir cuando termine esta, quería incluirlo como un simple giuño y para los que vieron Endgame *spoiler alert*, la Viuda Negra es un minúsculo homenaje a ella. Snif._

 _Gracias especialmente a Lizzy Gerry, Ashril, paulayjoaqui, AmaranteRose, Veros, vegeta-bulma00, Georgina Miller (GUEST JAJA), Psicomari, Princess Narin, linda neko, soandrea, ziari27, Calay, Flopo89, Aye, Nuria-db, Lyss Getta, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Leyvis, Natalia Romanoff, Dekillerraven, ag1292 y Guhxspasalasdhdhdjs254. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!_

 _Guhxspasalasdhdhdjs254: Me alegra mucho haberte alegrado el día, alegras el mío también._

 _Dekillerraven: Por supuesto que no podemos vivir sin un poco de drama, aún casado dudo que Vegeta deje de ser algo protector con su esposa. Además ahora se tendrá que rodear de caballeros cuando patente su invento. La conversación sobre lo que había Bulma en la boda y sobre de qué hablaba Vegeta con Briggitte aún está en el tintero para los dos, pero supuse que la felicidad de Vegeta por volver a ser él mismo sería mayor. Te confieso que a mí también me dolió el estómago cuando escribí que Vegeta no podía casarse con Bulma, me alegra que tenga el mismo efecto en otros. Espero que el lemon sin aviso de hoy no fuera muy fuerte, siempre le temo a los lemones._

 _Leyvis: AY me emociona tanto que te haya hecho sentir así el capítulo anterior, ojala este haya sido igual de disfrutable. Y tenés razón, por ahora podrán disfrutar de algunos días de paz hasta que se desate el caos nuevamente. Creo que el fic lo empecé antes de tener al nuevo Broly y jamás pensé en insertarlo en la trama, a veces lo pienso pero no quiero forzarlo por el puro gusto de tenerlo ahí, si encuentro algún espacio acorde a él lo haré y probablemente me explaye de más y el fic termine siendo de cien capítulo y desee morir. JAJAJA_

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: Me muero, ¿fuiste a trabajar sin dormir? ¿Por mí? Ay, justo en el cora. Hubiera sido muy descarado meterle un anillo, de todas formas en esa época no se casaban de blanco. Tengo entendido que una Reina se vistió de blanco en su boda y marcó una moda que eventualmente la iglesia adoptó como una tradición, aduciendo que el blanco era virginal. Por eso el vestido de Bulma en este capítulo no es blanco. Y de verdad que me fue casi imposible escribir la escena en la que Vegeta le pide matrimonio, la escribí y la borré tantas veces que quería matarlo yo misma, es difícil de explicar, es como si se sintiera innatural, pero bueno, lo hizo y yo estoy satisfecha con el resultado, me alegra que ustedes también._

 _Lyss Getta: Te juro que hoy publico temprano porque no quiero saberlas yendo a trabajar sin dormir por mi culpa, pude haber actualizado anoche a las 2 de la mañana pero me guardé las ansias y bueno, buenas tardes, acá estoy. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior. Gracias por estar tan pendiente._

 _Aye: ¿Tan acostumbrados estamos a que Vegeta arruine todo que ya lo anticipamos? jajajaja_

 _Flopo89: Me sonrojas, no creo merecer ni la mitad de los halagos, pero gracias de verdad. Me alegra que te haya hecho tan feliz, ojala te haya gustado este capítulo también._

 _soandrea: YA LE VIO TODO. Traté de no alargarte mucho la espera, esta semana es el cumple así que quizás me tarde más. Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente._

 _ziari27: Justamente en el próximo capítulo sabremos más de Raditz y Vegeta. Si te gustó que no haya advertencia de lemon en el capítulo anterior, supongo que este te gustó igual. No sé cómo responderte lo de Black sin spoilear, supongo que puedo decir que esperen que todo se vaya al carajo en el momento menos pensado. O tal vez lo estén esperando y no sea tan inesperado jajaja_

 _Amaranterose: ¡Gracias! Sí, cada vez tiene más de todo que temo estar armando una historia interminable jajaja Me alegra que te guste el desarrollo de los personajes, es algo en lo que me esfuerzo mucho, aunque sea sólo un fanfic, gracias de verdad. Sí entiendo perfectamente lo del bebé y creo que justamente este capítulo se centró bastante en ello, pero bueno, una de dos, o se embaraza y se quedan con todo, o no y pierden todo. Quién sabe. casa estaba llena de empleados del Marqués, Vegeta al estar ciego es muy suceptible a lo que pasar a su alrededor y no notara, yo no quise hacer entender que le preocupara que lo vieran, sino que la vieran a ella involucrada en algo tan escandaloso. 2. No fue tu imaginación._

 _linda neko: intenté subir la historia a Wattpad pero por alguna razón no aparece en la busqueda, entonces nadie me ha leído ahí jajaja Muy triste. Intenté arreglarlo de mil formas pero no hay caso, eliminé la cuenta y ya no pude reactivarla para intentar otra vez y me rendí._

 _Princess Narin: Me alegra que durmieras en vez de leerlo, creo que castigué a varias personas a irse a trabajar sin dormir. Por eso hoy traté de hacerlo temprano luchando contra mí misma. Incluso después de una última leída creo que quedó mejor "pulido" por así decirlo. Y sí, yo también sufro mucho con Vegeta porque trato de ser lo más fiel a él que me sea posible y a veces él mismo es un impedimento para mover la trama, pero bueno, así me gusta jajaja Me hacen morir cuando me cuentan su reacción a la pregunta. En serio, me muero de felicidad. Me alegra tanto que les gustara._

 _Psicomari: Voy a tratar de manejar horarios diurnos para actualizar para que mis lectores no arruinen su horario de sueño ni tengan tantos problemas para leerme jajajaja A mí también me desespera Vegeta, pero ese es su encanto ¿no? No se arrepintió, YEY, parece que todos esperaban que arruine todo jajajaja Bueno, Bulma se reencontró con su sentido de autorespeto, no sé cuánto le dure, ya no tendrá sexo premarital, supongo que eso es bueno. ¿no? Por cierto, pensé que iban a ser 30 capítulos, pero tengo mínimo como para diez más si es que no me surge algo que no logre resistir e incluya (siempre que sea armonico), no puedo conmigo misma. Todavía queda fic para un rato más... Matenme jajajaja_

 _Georgina Miller, o GUEST: Encima se enojaba jajajaja Me hiciste reir mucho. 1. También me siento una puberta cuando escribo mis notas y me emociono como una idiota pensando en cómo van a reaccionar. 2. Bulma igual era una forra antes pero como la queremos se le perdona. En realidad los dos lo eran, Vegeta cambio abismalmente desde el principio cuando la torturaba con tareas impropias, la idea es que todo lo que hagan conlleve una consecuencia. Así como a los que los traten mal a ellos. *Guiño* *Guiño* 3. JAJAJAJA sí, me reí cuando dijiste lo de la rubia menemista porque yo ya sabía que lo era. 4. Si amas el lemon no pasa nada tampoco, hoy hubo lemon doble y espero que nadie se haya puesto muy mojigato al respecto, me da MIEDO, no me denuncien, no quiero perder mi cuenta. Ya hablando del lado psicológico de la cuestión, sí a todo. De todas formas aca cada uno siempre se lleva una libre interpretación del relato, algunos más superficial que otros, yo trato de leer mucho antes de escribir algo (aunque a veces me las mando), y todo lo que dijiste está muy estrechamente relacionado con lo que tenía en mente. PD: Raditz en este fic, si bien es un mujeriego, no es tan burdo y es más mundano que Vegeta, porque Vegeta tiene otra educación sobre todo, Raditz como veremos en el próximo capítulo, ha tenido que esforzarse más por las mujeres que ha deseado._

 _vegeta-bulma00: Esa parte también fue mi favorita, fue la escena más difícil de escribir también. Gracias por tus halagos, si hay algo que me da miedo es dar un relato insulso e insuficiente, para mí que logren imaginar cada habitación, cada expresión, es algo muy importante y me hace sentir más tranquila sobre mi narrativa, que trato de mejorar en cada capítulo. Cuando escriba la historia de Ryan Reed veré la forma de compartila con ustedes si realmente te gustaría leerla._

 _Veros: Tarble es joven para lo que se consideraba joven a la época, unos 20 años. De todas formas, por la Gure de la serie siempre imagine a Tarble como alguien asexual, lo cual no me hacía sentir muy incómoda al casarlo con alguien tan joven. Aunque todo sea ficticio jajaja Sí, Bulma es una compañera ejemplar, gracias por notarlo, era exactamente lo que quería transmitir. ¡Gracias por los saludos y los reviews, nos leemos!_

 _paulayjoaqui: Todas tenían mal vista a la pobre de Briggitte jajaja Y todas esperan que Vegeta lo arruine, pero no, Vegeta tomó una decisión y es final. No hay vuelta atrás, no se preocupen. Ahora son otros los problemas que encaran._

 _Ashril: También te amo y te agradezco tu compañía y tus aportes invaluables._

 _Lizzy Gerry: Dejame tomarme un ratito para felicitarte porque tu español ha mejorado muchísimo, te felicito mucho. Estás escribiendo muy bien, y el español se dice ser uno de los idiomas más difíciles por la cantidad de conjugaciones de sus verbos. Dicho eso, como siempre me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y tus halagos me hacen infinitamente feliz. Creo que si no fuera por sus comentarios, no tendría el valor de intentar hacer una historia para enviar a una editorial, aunque me vaya mal lo intentaré y ojalá pudiera encontrar a todos los interesados para que leyeran algo sólo mío, de verdad, muchas gracias._

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Nade.**


	28. XXVIII

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

* * *

-XXVIII-

* * *

Estaba desconcertada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo labios de Nathalie continuaban moviéndose, describiendo un sitio terrible lleno de mujeres y vicios. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era el tono casual con el que ella le describía aquel sitio, como si no fuera consciente de su depravación.

—Pero no cualquiera entra a _La Viuda Negra_. Es un club muy exclusivo, aunque esté en los bajos fondos.

—¿Cómo puede ser un lugar así exclusivo?

—El club es la fachada, lo que realmente exclusivo ahí son las apuestas. No cualquier fulano puede pasar, aunque tenga un manojo de billetes en la mano. Ahí sólo entran altos funcionarios, nobles, gente rica. Tienen las mujeres más hermosas trabajando.

Bulma sintió su garganta seca, como si estuviera llena de arena. Y con temor se atrevió a indagar, temiendo la más nefasta respuesta.

—¿Hay prostitutas?

—Sí, las más finas… Una chica como yo jamás hubiera podido trabajar ahí. Pero… ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Miró por última vez la invitación que tenía, con los dedos aferrados sobre el papel finamente impreso. Se lo entregó sin mucha ceremonia. Y a pesar de que Nathalie no sabía leer, reconoció de inmediato las letras en el encabezado.

—Es una invitación a ese Club… Parece ser que Vegeta y Raditz tienen algo qué ver con _La Viuda Negra_.

—¿Crees que el conde sea un apostador?

—Lo dudo, jamás lo vi demostrar interés por algo así. La invitación la encontré en un cuaderno lleno de nombres, posiblemente sean deudores del club.

—¿Será el dueño?

—Eso temo… No puedo creer que Vegeta tenga prostitutas trabajando para él. ¡Es detestable!

—No, Bulma… Las muchachas no trabajan _para_ el club, ellas sólo trabajan ahí. Le sirven al club atrayendo caballeros, pero ellas se quedan con todo lo que ganan. Si hubiera podido elegir, hubiera preferido mil veces trabajar en un club para caballeros y no en el inmundo prostíbulo en el que me encontraste.

La mirada escandalizada de Bulma se tranquilizó, respiró profundamente y aunque la preocupación no la abandonaba, le hacía sentirse ligeramente mejor saber que su futuro esposo no era ningún proxeneta. Pero su intriga había crecido notablemente, ella necesitaba saber lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Al llegar a la residencia de Tarble, el cochero les ayudó con sus maletas y fueron recibidas por un reducido grupo de empleados. Una vez en el fino cuarto de invitados, Bulma continuaba dando vueltas, intrigada por todo lo que rondaba ese club. Nathalie estaba preparando su baño, observando el ir y venir de ella por el dormitorio.

Miró la invitación otra vez, tenía la dirección escrita.

—Tenemos que ir.

—Bulma, ese no es un lugar para alguien como tú, te podrías meter en un gran problema. ¿Qué tal si el conde se entera y cancela el compromiso por tus indiscreciones?

—Oh, Vegeta se va a enterar. Pero no por haberme encontrado ahí, él es quien me debe a mí una explicación. ¿Cómo se atreve a ocultarme algo así?

—¿Y qué pasará si no es el dueño?

—Si no lo es, entonces es un gran apostador o tiene alguna otra relación con el club que no me ha contado. De cualquier forma, eso no cambia nada, tenemos que ir.

—¿Tenemos? —le cuestionó escandalizada, abandonando su sitio junto a la bañera.

—No puedo ir sola, tú conoces mejor que yo esos lugares.

—Si nos encuentran esto va a costarme mi empleo. ¿Qué dirá el conde si sabe que una de sus criadas está llevando de la mano a su prometida a un club de caballeros?

—Él no lo sabrá —contestó acercándose a ella, tomando sus manos—. Y si no vas conmigo, iré sola, pero tengo que ir a ver por mí misma lo que está pasando. Vegeta tuvo más de una oportunidad para darme una explicación y no lo hizo, es porque me oculta algo y tengo que saber qué es a como dé lugar.

Un suspiro cansado abandonó los labios de Nathalie. Luego la miró a los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

—No hay nada que pueda decir para disuadirte, ¿verdad? —Ella negó—. Entonces no tengo más opción.

El rostro de Bulma se llenó de esperanza y la abrazó agradecida. La tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta, abriéndola ligeramente. Una empleada deambulaba por el lobby.

—No podemos salir por la puerta principal, la residencia no es tan grande como para que no noten nuestra ausencia.

—Tendremos que esperar a que se duerman. Y no podemos ir así vestidas, además… ¿cómo piensas que te dejarán entrar?

Sacó las invitaciones de su bolsillo y las miró otra vez, entonces una idea descarada le cruzó la mente y se sonrió.

—Quizás no dejen entrar a Bulma y a Nathalie, pero dejarán entrar a Ryan Reed y Caleb Lockhart —dijo triunfante, mostrándole las invitaciones—. El cuarto de Tarble está del otro lado. Una vez usé una de sus camisas, él es bastante pequeño… Le devolveremos los trajes al regresar.

—¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta allá?

—Vegeta me dio algo de dinero, encontraremos dónde alquilar un carruaje.

—¿Esto quiere decir que lo haremos ahora? ¿Hoy?

—¡Sí! O no podré dormir en toda la noche y terminaré escupiéndole todo a Vegeta cuando lo vea mañana.

Nathalie se veía reluctante a acceder, pero la mirada decidida de Bulma era suficiente para saber que no tenía más opción. Ambas esperaron a que pasaran unas horas antes de comenzar con la primera parte del plan de Bulma. Cruzaron el pasillo pasada la media noche, caminando con especial delicadeza, incluso controlando el minúsculo sonido de sus respiraciones para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Hurgaron entre los cajones de Tarble hasta que se vieron apropiadamente vestidas, y mientras Bulma ocultaba su corto cabello en un sombrero, Nathalie ataba el suyo como le había visto hacerlo a Raditz.

—Te ves como un hombre muy delicado —le dijo Bulma en un susurro, conteniendo la risa. Le colocó un pequeño sombrero y le sonrió—. No hay hombres tan bonitos.

—Este plan tiene muchos agujeros, Bulma. Vamos a meternos en un gran problema si algo sale más, en especial yo.

—Tonterías, vamos a entrar y salir de ahí sin que nadie note nuestra presencia. Estarás durmiendo en tu cama antes de darte cuenta.

—O de vuelta en el prostíbulo, quién sabe.

En el mismo cuidadoso estilo salieron de la habitación. Se quitaron los zapatos con la esperanza de reducir cada minúsculo sonido que pudieran provocar. Bajaron las escaleras rogando que la madera no chillara bajo sus pies, tan lentamente que parecía una tortura. Al llegar a la planta baja pudieron ver la puerta trasera. Caminaron lentamente escondidas en la penumbra, pero cuando Bulma giró el picaporte se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Probablemente la tenga el ama de llaves —le susurró Nathalie.

Bulma miraba de un lado a otro, buscando una solución. Le hizo una seña a su amiga para que la acompañara y se dirigieron a la cocina. Bulma abrió una ventana y le indicó a Nathalie que la atravesara mientras ella la sostenía, pero antes de hacer caso de sus instrucciones tomó un cuchillo de la mesa y lo escondió entre su ropa.

—¿Para qué guardas eso?

—Espero no tener que usarlo, sólo por si acaso.

—Rápido, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

La brisa de la calle les acarició el rostro. Bulma miró los alrededores, la calle estaba desértica. No había un alma en el vecindario. Salieron con cuidado por el patio y cuando la luz de la calle las iluminaba, Bulma esbozó una sonrisa triunfante. Nathalie no se veía tan contenta y miraba continuamente por los rincones esperando advertir algún peligro cercano.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que vieron un carruaje y Nathalie le hizo una señal para que se detuviera. Le indicaron la dirección al cochero y él las miró extrañado, sin embargo, se guardó sus comentarios y accedió a llevarlas hasta allí por un módico costo.

Todo estaba saliendo excepcionalmente bien, pensó Bulma sumamente animada una vez dentro del carruaje. Nathalie observaba las calles con desconfianza, recordando bien todo lo que habitaba en la penumbra.

Al llegar al club, Bulma se maravilló con el enorme letrero sobre la entrada. Le pagó al cochero y bajó del carruaje junto con Nathalie. Hurgó en su bolsillo por las invitaciones y dudó por un instante, insegura sobre su disfraz.

En la puerta había un hombre grande y corpulento que la miró a los ojos, intentó ocultar sus facciones bajo su sombrero y le dio las invitaciones al caballero. Él las miró por un instante y luego se las devolvió. Temieron haber sido descubiertas y que no les permitieran pasar, pero el sujeto sin expresión alguna se hizo a un lado y les abrió la puerta.

—Bienvenidos —les dijo antes de dejarlas pasar.

La sorpresa la golpeó al entrar, la entrada del club era ostentosa sin embargo no esperaba encontrar tan opulentas lámparas colgadas desde el techo como arañas doradas. Las paredes de papel tapiz rojo oscuro con grabados dorado, decoradas con grandes cuadros, magnificas piezas artísticas.

Al principio sólo vio mesas con caballeros reunidos y una extensa barra. Del otro lado podía ver un gran escenario con un cortinaje bermellón y un enorme piano negro. Todo parecía extremadamente caro y pulcramente acomodado.

Reconoció varios rostros, caballeros ilustres de la alta sociedad bebían licores caros y reían con rostros congestionados de alcohol. Mujeres exuberantes sentadas en sus regazos, particularmente hermosas, con peinados extravagantes y vestidos coloridos, bebiendo en igual medida que ellos.

El ambiente era más animado de lo que hubiera esperado y se quedó perpleja observando las molduras de mármol de las paredes. Su mirada viajó hasta la escalera y la planta alta, desde la cual se veía una habitación con vidrios oscuros. Estaba segura de que quien estuviera a cargo estaría allí, en ese sitio se podía ver en detalle cada espacio del primer piso.

—Vamos a la barra —le dijo Nathalie en voz baja, consciente de que varias miradas curiosas se habían posado sobre ambas—. Tenemos que mezclarnos con la multitud.

Bulma caminó hasta la barra y se sentó, aún inspeccionado ese extraño lugar que por alguna razón tenía una conexión con el conde. No podía poner su dedo sobre qué era exactamente.

—¿Qué deberíamos pedir? —le cuestionó a su amiga, controlando su tono para que nadie notara lo femenino que era.

—Algo fuerte.

—Coñac —pidió Bulma al bar tender que se había acercado a ella.

Observó el líquido oscuro de su vaso de cristal y miró los ojos desconfiados de su compañera. Se sentía poco protegida por el sombrero que traía puesto, que ahora se veía bastante extraño estando dentro del establecimiento. Sin embargo, sabía que prefería verse fuera de lugar que verse como una mujer.

Nathalie bebió de su vaso con sorprendente naturalidad, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo el ardor sobre la garganta.

—Caleb… —dijo, intentando disimular—. ¿Dónde está la sala de apuestas?

—Ryan… No lo sé, pero supongo que debe estar en la parte trasera. Sugiero que nos quedemos aquí por un momento para no parecer tan ansiosos por saber lo que hay ahí atrás. Tengo la sensación de que este será el sitio más tranquilo de todo el club.

Nathalie sacó un par de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y luego de darle uno a Bulma, le hizo una seña al muchacho que les había servido para que encendiera sus cigarrillos.

—Espero que nadie note lo baratos que son mis cigarrillos.

—Creo que están demasiado ebrios para darse cuenta —contestó, inhalando de su cigarro—. Estoy segura de que quien esté a cargo está arriba. Seguramente allí encontraré alguna pista que vincule a Vegeta en todo esto.

—Estás loca si crees que vas a llegar allá sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

—¿Y si creamos una distracción?

Nathalie observó el semblante pensativo de Bulma, sabía que detrás de ella había una idea nefasta fraguándose. Algo tan inconcebible que casi se atraganta con el humo se su cigarrillo.

—Que ni se te ocurra, veremos qué hay allá atrás y es todo. Nos vamos.

—¡Vamos! No puedo irme sin saber qué hay detrás de todo esto.

—Habla con tu esposo, maldita sea… No puedo creer que no entiendas lo peligroso que es todo esto.

Frustrada, Bulma frunció el ceño y tomó un ligero trago de su coñac. Tragó con algo de dificultad y comenzó a impacientarse. La piel le picaba de pura curiosidad, clamando por investigar cada rincón desconocido.

—Está bien, pero no aguanto un segundo más. Quiero ver qué hay ahí atrás.

Inmediatamente y sin esperar por una respuesta se puso de pie. Antes de que pudiera escaparse de su vista Nathalie la siguió a través del umbral que separaba el bar el salón. Caminaron por detrás de las mesas llenas de caballeros que esperaban que el espectáculo iniciara. Nathalie chocó contra la espalda de Bulma cuando esta se quedó inmóvil. El telón se había abierto y una muchacha preciosa de cabello rojo había salido para saludar a su público. Los aplausos y silbidos de la multitud no le dejaron escuchar sus palabras, tan sólo pudo ver su brillante sonrisa y la música comenzó.

Nathalie tenía razón, no era parecido al prostíbulo. Los caballeros, aunque ebrios, no se comportaban tan descaradamente como los que había conocido. Las mujeres elegantemente maquilladas y bien vestidas se veían sofisticadas, no demacradas como hubiera esperado.

Un grupo de seis salió detrás del telón para comenzar a actuar una sencilla obra que tenía como objeto disimular el vuelo de sus faldas y los vistazos poco sutiles de sus mulsos y medias de encaje.

Habían bajado las luces, lo que le pareció bastante conveniente como para escabullirse a los salones traseros. La habitación del primer piso tenía vista hacia cada área del club y probablemente también las tendría en las siguientes. Por un momento temió que alguien pudiera estar viéndola del otro lado sin que se diera cuenta. Sentía como si el club tuviera ojos en cada rincón.

Siguió su camino con su amiga detrás de ella y enderezó la espalda, su corazón bombeaba fuerte aún sonoro dentro de su cuerpo a pesar de la música y los jubilosos gritos de los espectadores. Cuando llegó a la tercera área del club, atravesó una puerta de doble hoja que permanecía abierta y se encontró con varias mesas de juego y aún más personas congregadas. Una nube de humo grisáceo de puros y cigarrillos levitaba sobre sus cabezas, vio otra barra aún más grande que la anterior y el triple de empleados.

—¿Feliz? —le susurró Nathalie, pero la basta habitación de juego no hacía más que alimentar su curiosidad.

—¿Deberíamos jugar? —preguntó, casi ignorándola mientras bebía un sorbo del vaso que aún permanecía entre sus manos.

—¿Crees que lo que te dio el Conde cubra lo que apuestan aquí?

Bulma caminó entre las mesas y echó un vistazo a las fichas amontonadas sobre la tela verde, luego miró las cartas en la mano de uno de los participantes y se sorprendió al encontrar la vista del caballero sobre ella.

—¿Qué mier… ¿Estás mirando mis cartas? —Se levantó y arrojó las cartas sobre la mesa en un gesto furibundo.

—¡Por su puesto que…! —soltó exaltada y notó el agudo tono de su voz escapando de sus labios, se tragó y sus palabras y trató de imitar uno más grueso—. ¡Claro que no! Yo sólo pasaba por aquí…

—Perdí tres manos y casualmente tú estás mirando mis cartas —La tomó por el cuello de su camisa y la arrastró, prácticamente levantándola en el aire.

La punta de sus pies apenas tocaba el suelo y pudo ver los rostros de los presentes volteándose a verla con curiosidad. Nathalie jaló al hombre la muñeca, pero era inamovible y cuando pensaba hurgar en su bolsillo para sacar el cuchillo que había robado de la cocina, una voz interrumpió el espectáculo.

La mano de otro hombre se posó sobre la que la sostenía y su agarre se debilitó lentamente. Se sentía temblar debajo de su disfraz como una pequeña hoja en el viento. El caballero ya no la miraba a ella, su mirada enfrentaba al tercero.

—No te preocupes amigo, yo me encargaré de esto. Te aseguro que nuestros crupieres son profesionales y este pequeño no tiene nada qué ver con nosotros. Te dejaré la barra abierta el resto de la noche por este inconveniente.

—Bien… —gruñó antes de soltarla por completo y volvió a sentarse en la mesa con el rostro fruncido. Levantó la mano y pidió el licor más caro de la casa aún frustrado.

Cuando la liberaron, Nathalie se relajó, pero la sensación de tranquilidad fue efímera ya que se esfumó al ver el rostro de quien había intervenido. El hombre era tan alto que Bulma apenas podía ver su traje debajo de su sombrero. Sintió un fuerte agarre sobre su hombro y temió lo que pasaría después. Pero al alzar su rostro a él, la sonrisa de Raditz desapareció.

—¿Tú…? Agh… Maldita sea… —dijo antes de arrastrarlas a ambas hacia la puerta trasera.

Bulma tropezaba, arrastrada por la camisa con intimidante fuerza, pero no tenía palabras para protestar. La habían atrapado. Sintió la brisa nocturna sobre su mejilla cuando Raditz la lanzó a las afueras del club, en un pasillo entre edificios.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? Y tú, ¿sabes lo que hará Vegeta contigo cuando sepa que eres cómplice de esta estupidez?

Bulma se interpuso rápidamente entre Raditz y Nathalie y alzó el mentón.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes tú qué ver con este club? ¡Explícame ahora mismo qué tiene Vegeta qué ver en todo esto?

Raditz alzó una ceja al escuchar el demandante tono de Bulma. Se acarició la frente intentando calmarse y ordenar sus pensamientos, temiendo que Nathalie no fuera la única en problemas. Después de todo un par de mujeres se había escabullido exitosamente dentro del club, y tal vez lo peor sería que una de ellas era la prometida de Vegeta.

—¿Cómo…? —comenzó, pero guardó sus palabras—. No, vas a darle esas explicaciones a Vegeta ahora mismo.

Se volteó y vio un par de empleados saliendo por la puerta de la cocina, silbó y llamó su atención.

—Dile a Cabba que prepare un carruaje ahora mismo.

* * *

La puerta de entrada retumbó con fuerza en el primer piso. Una y otra vez, con alarmante insistencia. Una empleada cubierta por una bata apareció rápidamente, corriendo por el estar con el rostro contrariado y temeroso por lo que habría detrás de la puerta.

Vegeta se había despertado, siempre había tenido un sueño ligero pero esos golpes hubieran despertado a cualquiera, quizás hasta a los muchachos de los establos.

Escuchó su nombre, alguien lo llamaba del otro lado de la puerta y se levantó rápidamente, sumamente alertado. Al llegar a la escalera y observando junto a la baranda vio el rostro de su empleada, ella lo miró algo perpleja como si pidiera su aprobación para abrir. La voz de Raditz rugió del otro lado y él asintió. Temió por un momento que algo terrible hubiera pasado, algo que tuviera qué ver con Black. Su sangre se heló por un instante que se sintió eterno.

La muchacha abrió la puerta y Raditz entró como una tormenta arrastrando consigo dos pequeños hombres.

—¿Qué es este escándalo? —le cuestionó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Raditz soltó a Nathalie y puso a Bulma frente a él, cabizbaja, con el rostro oculto bajo su sombrero.

—Adivina a quién encontré merodeando en el club —dijo y le retiró el sombrero bajo el que se ocultaba.

Su inconfundible cabello calló sobre su rostro y ella alzó ligeramente su ofuscada mirada, pero no podía dirigirle la vista, no podía verlo a los ojos.

Incrédulo, Vegeta observó a su prometida y luego a Raditz, reconoció a Nathalie de inmediato.

—Me encargaré de ella después —dijo, refiriéndose a su empleada—. A mi oficina, ahora —rugió, tomándola por un brazo.

—No sabes en el problema en el que te metiste —le murmuró Raditz a Nathalie luego de ver a Vegeta marcharse.

Bulma podía sentir la furia de Vegeta incrementarse a cada segundo, el agarre inclemente sobre su brazo y la fuerza de sus pasos la hicieron temblar por un instante. La metió a la oficina y cerró la puerta con fuerza. La miró, examinó su ropa y no supo exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Explícame ahora mismo de qué se trata todo esto. ¿Qué haces vestida así? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que…

—Tal vez si me dijeras en qué diablos estás metido nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—¡Quiero saber en qué negocios estás metido! Tuviste muchas oportunidades para explicarme qué hace Raditz para ti. ¿Cómo es que él tan casualmente te ayudó a resolver todo lo de Bl…

Vegeta le cubrió los labios rápidamente, tomándola por la cintura antes de que se atreviera a continuar.

—¿Acaso quieres gritarlo hasta que te escuchen en la comisaría? —le murmuró furioso y la soltó—. Tú no necesitas saberlo.

—Lo que yo necesite o no, no lo determinas tú, Vegeta. ¿Cómo puedo casarme contigo si no eres sincero conmigo?

—¿Qué más quieres que haga que no haya hecho ya? ¿Qué locura me falta tachar de tu lista para que estés satisfecha? ¡Maldita sea!

—¡No estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo! Vi el bolso con dinero, vi el libro con todos esos nombres, ¡las invitaciones!

El conde la observó, más incrédulo que antes.

—Entonces, ¿así es como entraste? ¿Escudriñaste entre mis cosas?

—¡No lo hubiera hecho si simplemente me hubieras dicho la verdad! Quiero saber exactamente qué relación guardan ustedes dos con ese club y quiero saberlo ahora mismo.

—No creo que estés en posición de demandarme nada.

—Voy a ser tu maldita esposa, ¡estoy en posición de demandarte la verdad!

Lo observó maldecir internamente, apretar los puños, girarse en su sitio y acariciarse la frente. Estaba luchando por permanecer tranquilo, tenía las mejillas acaloradas de impotencia, las venas de su frente palpitaban con fuerza.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre…? —comenzó en un tono ligeramente menos brusco—. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de que había un par de mujeres en el club, vestidas como hombres? ¿Cómo carajo llegaste hasta allá? ¿Te escabulliste de… Maldita sea…

Vegeta sabía que no había fuerza humana que pudiera detener el huracán que era Bulma, lo había aprendido en tantas ocasiones que se preguntó si realmente debía estar sorprendido por lo que había pasado. La miró de reojo y por su mente pasaron imágenes terribles, todos los males que había en la calle buscando presas sencillas como ella, todas las atrocidades que habitaban en la oscuridad alimentadas de drogas y alcohol.

—Eres imposible —le dijo el Conde, mirándola con desde y furia contenida.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos, ya no estaba tan molesta después de todo e incluso sentía algo de pena por lo que había hecho.

—Por favor, no te desquites con Nathalie por esto. Ella sólo quería protegerme, sabía que yo iría al club con o sin ella.

—No me importa lo que ella haya creído, jamás debió permitirte hacer esta estupidez.

—¿Y crees que yo, entre todas las personas, necesito el permiso de alguien para hacer algo?

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza, ni siquiera él podía impedirle algo sin que lograra la forma de hacerlo realidad.

—Siéntate…

Lo observó caminando hasta su escritorio y sentarse pesadamente, se veía frustrado y sumamente cansado. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, impacientándose y ella finalmente accedió.

—Cuando mi abuelo falleció, me dejó una pequeña fortuna en su testamento… En ese momento mi padre no hacía más que recriminarme lo impropio que era, insistió con toda esa tontería del heredero y… Sólo tenía ganas de fastidiarlo. Cuando cumplí veintiuno compré La Viuda Negra, estaba en la banca rota y me lo vendieron por migajas… Bueno, no fui yo quien lo compró. Le di el dinero a Raditz y financié la remodelación, técnicamente él es el dueño del club. Mi padre estaba indignado —comentó y el recuerdo lo hizo sonreír ligeramente. Apoyó su rostro sobre su mano, mirando hacia la ventana como su buscara en su memoria—. Raditz había pasado mucho tiempo en los bajos fondos y lentamente lo hizo crecer, yo ni siquiera lo frecuento… De vez en cuando le pido los libros a Raditz, él se encarga de los morosos y de buscar empleados. Es bastante bueno en lo que hace y me trae un ingreso seguro. Le paga a la policía para que lo molesten y de hacerlo, mi nombre no figura en ninguna parte. Raditz tiene su propio contador que se encarga de dibujar los números mes a mes… Le pedí que trajera todo ya que, como sabes… El tiempo se está terminando y necesito saber con cuánto cuento para cuando el plazo del testamento se cumpla. Voy a usar ese dinero para invertir en la propiedad que me dejó mi abuelo…

Bulma escuchó su relato con atención y poco a poco su curiosidad se apagó. Todo tenía sentido y se encontró sumamente pensativa. Vegeta realmente estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría cumplido el plazo y temía no haber ayudado en nada. Al contrario, había logrado empeorar su humor a pesar de que ahora se veía considerablemente más calmado.

—¿Satisfecha?

—Entonces estás totalmente seguro de que no podremos cumplir con el plazo, ¿verdad?

—Es una lotería de la que no quiero participar. No puedo confiarme en que ahora mismo estés esperando un niño, sería una estupidez de mi parte.

—¿Y Raditz está dispuesto a entregarte todo ese dinero? ¿Jamás pensaste que podría marcharse y no dejarte nada? Si legalmente no puedes hacer nada…

—Lo pensé al principio, cuando no me preocupaba en absoluto lo que pasara con ese club. Pero él parece estar satisfecho con nuestro acuerdo, él invierte en el club a su antojo y contrata a quien quiera. Les ha dado trabajo a sus amigas, sacándolas de los prostíbulos más desagradables de la ciudad y a los muchachos pobres de su vecindario. Supongo que sabe que nada de eso sería posible sin la inversión inicial. No es de tipo que muerde la mano que lo alimenta, al menos por ahora.

—Básicamente todo el dinero con el que contaremos será el de _La Viuda Negra_ …

—Básicamente…

Una idea atrevida cruzó por la mente vivaz de Bulma. Vegeta lo supo al notar su expresión pensativa. Ella se cruzó de brazos y se acarició el mentón, deambulando mentalmente en un plan tan terrible que parecía una locura, pero que al mismo tiempo le parecía una genialidad.

—Dijiste que todas las inversiones que hagas con el dinero del testamento irían directamente a Nappa, cuando se cumpla el plazo…

—Sí… —respondió ligeramente intrigado.

—Pero los gastos que hagas, que no sean considerados inversiones sólo dilapidarían la fortuna, antes de llegar a sus manos… —Su mirada celeste y atrevida se cruzó con la oscura de él. Una idea se impregnó en el aire y pareció entrar en la mente del conde, como una conexión silenciosa.

—Si estoy pensando lo mismo que tú… Es una locura.

—Lo es —dijo ella con entusiasmo y se inclinó sobre el escritorio—. Si realmente confías en Raditz y nadie sabe que tienes una conexión con La Viuda Negra, nadie sospechará si vas al club y apuestas terribles cantidades de dinero. ¡Lo vi esta noche! Despilfarran dinero sin pensarlo demasiado, sería perfecto… Ese dinero saldría directo de tu cuenta bancaria a la de La Viuda Negra y luego…

—Directamente de vuelta hasta mis manos… Y Nappa recibiría un condado totalmente sumergido en la ruina —Vegeta sonrió con terrible malicia, saboreando en su mente el retorcido plan de su futura esposa.

Su pecho se infló de emoción por el macabro plan que se había fraguado en esa oficina. La miró con complicidad y encontró su rostro emocionado y satisfecho. La pequeña y malévola genio que tenía frente a él le pareció increíblemente encantadora, y de no haber estado tan furioso con ella por su imprudencia, la hubiera hecho suya otra vez sobre ese mismo escritorio. La deseaba tanto que apenas podía creerlo.

Deambuló en la idea, reclinado sobre su asiento, imaginando posibilidades y haciendo crecer su plan.

—La boda tampoco sería una inversión… Si realmente vamos a hacer esto podemos hacerlo en grande —le dijo, ladeando una sonrisa.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No podré invertir en tu invento, eso será un poco más complicado…

—Tendremos que contar exclusivamente de inversionistas. Tal vez sería demasiado sospechoso que La Viuda Negra invierta…

—Si Raditz lo hace tal vez no sería tan sospechoso… Sé que ha estado guardando dinero, es demasiado modesto para lo que le pago.

—¿Crees que lo haría?

—Raditz pondría sus dientes sobre cualquier cosa que le deje dinero.

Bulma se levantó victoriosa de su asiento, entusiasmada por su terrible plan. Pero Vegeta frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—No creas que nuestra conversación ha terminado. Esta noche has cometido una terrible imprudencia… No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de… disciplinarte.

—Te aseguro que no estuve en peligro en ningún momento.

—Bulma, ¿tengo que recordarte que alguien cortó las riendas de mi caballo en la competencia ecuestre? No iba a permitirte que te fueras de la mansión sin un escolta, pero supuse que estarías bien por una noche. Jamás me imaginé que no podría dormir ni una noche en paz sin que cometieras una locura. Esta noche vas a quedarte aquí, y no hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga desistir. Nada.

—¿Crees que yo también estaría en peligro?

—Vas a casarte conmigo, si Nappa fue el responsable e intentaba matarme para quedarse con el condado, entonces tú eres su peor amenaza. En su mente eres lo único entre él y mi herencia.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera…

—No lo pensaste en absoluto, de lo contrario no habrías hecho esta estupidez. ¿Tienes idea de las atrocidades que suceden en los bajos fondos? Bah… Cómo lo sabrías, has estado mimada toda tu vida, encerrada en tu mansión y paseándote entre estúpidos bailes, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que podrían hacerte en un callejón oscuro.

—¿Está preocupado por mí, mi querido conde?

Vegeta roló los ojos, incapaz de admitir que de hecho sí lo estaba. Era imposible detallarle las ideas nefastas que lo inundaban y la sensación terrible que se hacía sobre su pecho de sólo imaginar.

Bulma caminó hasta él y en un intento de apaciguar su furia, se sentó sobre su regazo y rodeó su cuello. Acarició suavemente el cabello de su nuca y logró erizarle la piel.

—Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer… —le dijo en un hipnótico y dulce tono.

Vegeta posó su mano sobre su esbelta cintura y observó la camisa que traía puesta y sus pantalones.

—¿Robaste la ropa de Tarble? —le cuestionó en un tono discretamente divertido.

—Por favor no se lo digas.

—¿Decirle a mi pequeño y petulante hermano que mi esposa se escapó para ir a un club en los bajos fondos, luego de haberle robado? No… Ya suficiente tiene para recriminarme.

—¿Tu esposa? Aún no tengo un anillo en mi mano.

—Elije el más grande y costoso que encuentres, los regalos no son una inversión.

Incapaz de contenerse, se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba esa sensación cosquilleante sobre su piel. El hormigueo de la sangre recorriéndola cuando su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

Sintió la mano del conde merodeando sobre la tela de sus pantalones hasta encontrar su piel bajo la tela de su camisa.

—No es muy atractivo, pero es más fácil deshacerme de estos pantalones… —le murmuró, aprovechando el escaso momento en el que sus labios se separaron.

—No te atrevas… —contestó sonriendo débilmente—. Dijimos que no lo haríamos hasta la boda.

—¿Y realmente estás tan segura de poder cumplir ese voto de celibato?

Su nariz acarició la mejilla de su prometida, vagando por la línea de su mentón hasta su blanco cuello y depositó sobre ella un suave y tranquilo beso.

—No si sigues haciendo eso…

—¿Esto? —cuestionó mientras volvía a besarla con suavidad.

Bulma suspiró débilmente, incapaz de ponerse de pie y abandonar su cálido regazo. Sintió la mano del conde desabotonando su camisa calmadamente, arrastrando su cuerpo con su otra mano para apoyarla sobre su pecho.

Se había quedado sin objeciones cuando él metió una mano dentro de su camisa y tocó su pecho desnudo, apretando la piel suave de sus senos, jugando con su pulgar, trazando círculos y acelerándole el pulso.

—Vegeta… —suspiró antes de soltar un ligero gemido.

Él descuidó la tarea que realizaba sobre su cuello y alzó el mentón para mirarla a los ojos. Su expresión calmada y divertida se sentía como la perdición y le quitaba la poca fuerza que tenía para negársele.

—¿Una última vez?...

El sonido ronco de su voz le erizó la piel y aunque estaba segura de su convicción por mantener vigente su promesa, su cuerpo la traicionó y lo besó en los labios. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y una repentina desesperación la consumió. Necesitaba tenerlo una vez más. Vegeta tenía razón, algo en ella había despertado que le prendía la piel en un simple instante y con el más simple roce.

Se meneó sobre sus caderas y las manos del conde viajaron al pantalón que traía puesto rápidamente. Desabotonando desesperadamente con la ayuda de las atolondradas manos de su mujer.

Bulma se reclinó sobre el escritorio cuando él se deshizo de sus pantalones. Sentada sobre el conde sintió sus manos recorriendo su lugar más privado.

—Ya estás lista… —le dijo al sentir su humedad, satisfecho por lo sencillo que había sido dejarla en ese estado.

Ella se ruborizó algo indignada por la natural respuesta de su propio cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su prometido, juntando su figura sobre la suya para sentirlo a la perfección. Lo miró por sobre el hombro y se sonrió mientras movía sugerentemente sus caderas.

—Tú también…

Vegeta soltó un bufido y se dejó caer sobre su asiento, ella tenía razón, y tenía que tenerla en ese mismo instante.

Bajo la espalda de Bulma él se apresuró a retirarse la ropa de cama que aún traía puesta y liberó su erección. Arrastró su menudo cuerpo sobre su pecho y la ayudó a acomodar, desesperado por sentirla otra vez.

Ella gimió suavemente, el conde se sentía embriagado de deseo, su pecho bombeaba con fuerza, su corazón latía fuerte sobre todo su cuerpo y especialmente entre sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos cuando finalmente la sintió sentarse en él, lenta y tortuosamente, pero él no podía tenerla con tanta calma, no se sentía con deseos de hacerle el amor tiernamente. Rodeó su pecho con una mano y apretó sus senos hasta que la escuchó gemir con fuerza, entrando en ella impaciente por llenarla de él.

—¿Vas a seguir desobedeciéndome? —le murmuró al oído con leve dificultad, respirando con fuerza un aire cálido sobre su oído.

—Tal vez… —respondió entre gemidos, aprisionada entre los brazos del conde y esa declaración sólo sirvió para incitarlo más.

—Me vuelves loco…

Sumergido entre los gemidos de placer de Bulma, observó su expresión rosa y congestionada retorciéndose sobre su pecho. Repentinamente se puso de pie con ella y arrojó todas las cosas que había sobre el escritorio. Un tintero cayó al suelo y manchó de tinta negra el escritorio, pero poco afecto los planes que el conde tenía para ella. La giró destreza y la tomó de las caderas para subirla a la mesa. Le quitó con urgencia los pantalones que traía por las rodillas y le separó las piernas para unirse a ella en un beso intenso y desesperado. Acariciando su lengua hambriento y embriagado.

Bulma hundió sus uñas en su cabello, empujando su rostro contra el de ella para que no dejara de besarla, mientras que con su otra mano intentaba mantener levemente el equilibrio sobre la mesa.

Vegeta no tardó en penetrarla otra vez, agarrándola con fuerza, hundiendo sus manos en la suave piel de su trasero. Rugiendo sus gemidos al sentir la textura de su intimidad húmeda unida a la de él. Rápido y con fuerza, sintiendo plácidamente su cuerpo palpitante apretándose contra él. Con su nombre entre gemidos resonando sobre sus oídos.

Jamás la había tomado con tanta fuerza, con tal deseo mezclado con impotencia. Con tanto deseo de subyugarla, aunque sólo fuera allí, en el acto más íntimo. Con la satisfacción de saberla cada vez más mojada y deseosa de su disciplina.

Bulma dejó caer su espalda contra la mesa y dejó su cuerpo a la entera disposición del conde. Su expresión familiar le dejó saber que faltaba poco para terminara con ella, pero Vegeta no podía terminar sin verla retorcerse de placer y abandonó con una mano su cadera para tocarla allí, en el sitio exacto que la hacía delirar. Pero antes de hacerlo y para el asombro de Bulma, abrió los labios y se humedeció los dedos con la lengua para humedecerla aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Ella observó ese acto nefasto y su pudor creció un por un instante, justo antes de comprobar el delicioso tacto de sus dedos sobre su hinchada intimidad. No podía evitarlo, le encantaban sus malévolas ideas.

Extasiado, la observó retorcerse sobre la mesa, arqueando la espalda hasta que sus senos se asomaron sobre su camisa desabotonada. No sabía qué le excitaba más, sentirse dentro de ella o verla contorsionarse a costa de sus propias manos. Pero no tuvo tiempo para encontrar una respuesta cuando sintió las piernas de Bulma endurecerse en torno a su cintura y la penetró con fuerza hasta derramarse dentro de ella.

Descansó su frente sobre su esbelto abdomen, su sudor mezclándose con el de ella. Respirando con dificultad, sintiendo el vaivén acelerado de su pecho y el temblor posterior de sus piernas derrotadas. Parecía increíble lo mucho que la seguía deseando después de haberla tenido, jamás había sentido tal atracción por ninguna otra mujer. Jamás lo habían hecho sentir tan contrariado, nunca lo habían irritado en tal medida tampoco. Sólo ella tenía ese poder sobre su cuerpo.

Se levantó cansado y ella lo besó dulcemente, sentándose nuevamente sobre la mesa. Con tal ternura que jamás le había permitido a alguien más.

Levantó sus pantalones mientras Bulma cerraba su camisa y la miró de nuevo, vestida en la ropa de su hermano. Sintió su palma húmeda de tinta negra y una idea cruzó su mente con malicia.

Apoyó sus dedos sobre su mentón y la acarició. Bulma sonrió con inocencia, sin poder notar sus verdaderas intenciones, creyendo que el conde sólo estaba teniendo un dulce gesto hacia ella. Tocó su mentón y luego paseó su pulgar sobre el labio de Bulma, lo que le pareció algo extraño.

—Listo, tu disfraz es más convincente ahora.

Ella frunció el ceño sin entender por completo a qué se refería, pero cuando retiró su mano de su rostro sintió una fría humedad en su barbilla. Se pudo de pie y tomó una copa de bronce que yacía sobre un estante y miró su deformado reflejo. Vegeta le había dibujado un bigote y una barba desprolija con tinta.

—¡Qué hiciste!

—Es lo mínimo que te mereces después de lo que hiciste hoy. Quizás así se te quiten las ganas de salir a hurtadillas de la mansión.

Después de vestirse, ambos volvieron al estar en el que los esperaban Raditz y Nathalie. Él no había tardado en hacer uso del bar del conde y esperaba impaciente mientras paseaba de un lado al otro. Nathalie estaba sentada de brazos cruzados, temiendo ser prontamente despedida.

—Tú —le dijo el conde—, ve a la residencia de empleados, hablaremos por la mañana.

—Sí, mi Señor —respondió educadamente antes de retirarse, no sin dirigirle una mirada preocupada a Bulma y extrañarse por las manchas en su rostro.

Bulma movió sus labios, " _No te preocupes_ ", le dijo sin hacer ruido a espaldas de Vegeta. Para cuando Nathalie se retiró Raditz esperaba notablemente molesto por hablar con su empleador.

—¿Y cómo es que dos mujeres pudieron entrar tan fácilmente al club?

Él pensó su respuesta, realmente no sabía cómo se le habían escurrido de entre las manos a su personal de seguridad.

—Más bien deberías estar agradecido de que las encontré cuando lo hice, sino tu esposa iría al altar con un ojo morado… Como mínimo.

Vegeta alzó una ceja y se volteó a ella. Bulma se estremeció con su gesto furioso.

—¿No dijiste que no habías estado en peligro en _ningún momento_?

—Lo teníamos todo bajo control.

—¿Bajo control? —se rio Raditz—. Ese sujeto te hubiera roto el cuello como una rama seca.

Vegeta volvió a verla con el ceño notablemente fruncido.

—Ve a la habitación, quiero hablar a solas con Raditz.

—¡Pero!

—Ahora —sentenció conteniendo su tono.

Bulma sabía que no podía discutir nuevamente con él, y aunque estaba molesta se guardó las palabras y se giró a regañadientes para esperar a Vegeta en su cuarto.

Una vez solos, el conde se sentó. Estaba notablemente fastidiado por lo que acababa de oír, pero tenía que tener esa conversación con Raditz para tener todo solucionado para el día siguiente.

En el primer piso, Bulma no sabía si debía esperarlo deambulando por el cuarto o meterse en la cama con la esperanza de apaciguar su furia.

Su conversación fue larga, el tiempo se le hacía interminable. Tenía que solucionar el problema en el que había metido a Nathalie, no había forma de que le permitiera a Vegeta despedirla por su culpa. Había pasado casi una hora cuando escuchó sus pasos aproximarse por el pasillo.

Ella ya se había acostado y apagado las luces, y cuando la perilla de la puerta rechinó creyó que tal vez podía postergar sus reproches si se hacía la dormida. Él se quedó parado junto al marco de la puerta por un instante, observándola, y luego se metió a la cama junto a ella.

—No me engañas, mujer. Roncas cuando duermes.

Bulma se removió entre las sábanas y se giró a él con el ceño fruncido. Él no estaba feliz.

—Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así. Si quieres saber algo sobre mí o lo que hago, hablaremos. Eres demasiado imprudente e ingenua como para entender realmente lo que pasa de ese lado de la ciudad.

—Y tú deja de ocultarme cosas.

—¿Quieres mis malditos extractos bancarios también? ¿La lista de morosos del Club?

—Sabes a qué me refiero, Vegeta —contestó, girándose otra vez para no verlo—. Y que ni se te ocurra despedir a Nathalie.

—Lo que hizo no puede quedar impune.

—Yo la obligué, ella sólo me acompañó en el caso de que todo saliera mal.

—Es inaceptable.

—¿Preferías que me fuera sola?

—Si se hubieras tenido la audacia de escaparte sola, ella debía advertir al personal de tus intenciones. No es excusa. Mañana voy a despedirla, es más debería hacerlo ahora mismo.

—¿Vas a dejarla pasar la noche en la calle? —cuestionó escandalizada.

—Dudo que sea la primera vez que lo haga.

La mirada preocupada de Bulma se enfrentó a la severa del conde. Se sentó sobre la cama dejando a un lado las cobijas y se inclinó hacia él.

—¡No puedes! Es mi culpa, yo soy completamente responsable de todo. Lo siento… No podía dormir tranquila sin saber qué estaba pasando —Estaba tan angustiada que, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían cristalizado. Aún bajo la estela nocturna, Vegeta pudo ver las lágrimas acumulándose sobre su mirada—. Estaba preocupada, temía que me estuvieras ocultando algo terrible y no pude contenerme —sus palabras comenzaron a sonar torpes y atropelladas, desesperada por encontrar una manera de excusar su imprudencia—. Por favor, Vegeta… Haré lo que sea, pero por favor no la despidas… Es mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa ella no…

El conde observó incómodo su expresión angustiada y no supo exactamente qué debía hacer cuando la primera lágrima se escurrió sobre su mejilla. No sabía qué hacer con sus propias manos y le alteraba la forma en la que continuaba hablando sin parar con sus palabras cada vez más temblorosas.

—¡Está bien! ¡Sólo deja de llorar! —dijo sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Esperanzada, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. Se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Él se quedó inerte y sintió leves sollozos y agradecimientos húmedos sobre su oreja. La rodeó apenas, torpemente, tocando su espalda. Luego ella lo soltó y lo besó, manchando su rostro con la misma tinta con la que le había dibujado un bigote. Toda la escena le había resultado particularmente extraña.

Ella volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y se limpió el rostro, ahora con una expresión más feliz.

—¿Ahora podemos dormir? —cuestionó cansado de lidiar con esa situación.

Bulma asintió y volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas. Vegeta se acostó a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo.

—Pero le descontaré una semana de sueldo.

—Cinco días.

—Ocho.

—Dos.

—Quince.

—Buenas noches, Vegeta.

En la mañana se encontraron en el baño, ambos intentando quitarse la tinta del costro hasta que sus barbillas estaban rojas por la fricción. Bulma volvió a ponerse la ropa de Tarble, aunque Vegeta había insistido en traerle otro vestido.

—Prefiero que no me vean salir de aquí como Bulma, ahora tendrás que cortejarme como un caballero haría. Espero que no hayas hecho planes porque me llevarás a pasear por el parque.

—Te estás volviendo demasiado pretenciosa.

—No, tú estás mal acostumbrado. Es como debería haber sido desde un principio y lo sabes.

—Es una estupidez.

—No me importa, quiero hacerlo.

El conde la ignoró y poco después pidió un carruaje para que ella pudiera volver a la residencia de Tarble. Sin embargo, al estar listo no le permitió salir, aduciendo que debían esperar por alguien antes de que pudiera partir. Para cuando la puerta sonó Vegeta se apresuró a abrir, esperando encontrar a alguien más, observó extrañado a la mujer que tenía en frente. Otro caballero pequeño miraba de reojo la mansión mientras esperaba por ella.

—Disculpe, Señor. ¿Aquí se encuentra Bulma Briefs?

No había escuchado su voz en años, sin embargo, la reconoció en su primer saludo y se puso de pie incrédula. Los ojos oscuros de su hermana se encontraron con los de ella.

—¡Tights!

* * *

Continuará...

 _N/A: ¡Tanto tiempo! Me tomé una licencia, perdonen si estuvo algo corto este capítulo. Tenía ganas de hacerlo el doble de extenso pero me pareció bien dejar la otra parte de este mini arco para el siguiente capítulo, y de paso no dejarlas solas tanto tiempo. Ya las echaba de menos. Me hicieron muy felices con todos sus comentarios, no saben cuán agradecida estoy por ustedes, son maravillosas, aprecio mucho que se queden a comentar._

 _Gracias especialmente a Aye, Psicomari, Georgina G. Miller, Prla16, Cordovezza, Veros, Lizzy Gerry, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Ashril, Sofiavegebul90, ziari27, soandrea, Flopo89, AmaranteRose, paulayjoaqui, GUEST, Princess Narin, Dekillerraven, Natalia Romanoff, Nuria-db, Lyss Getta y Calay._

 _Lyss Getta: No estoy segura de si hubieron muchos acotencimientos en este capítulo pero espero que igual te haya gustado._

 _Nuria-db: Amo a mi Nathasha Romanoff, esperando con muchas ganas su película en solitario!_

 _Dekillerraven: Cuando leo que me felicitas por publicar rápido después me tardo dos semanas en el siguiente me da mucha pena jajaja En el próximo capítulo nos vamos a meter más en el club, ahora que Bulma le metió la idea de apostar a Vegeta para meterse esa plata en negro al bolsillo. A veces me dan ganas de tener una habitación llena de monos para que se pongan a escribir todo eso jaajja No sé si el capítulo habrá estado "dramatico", creo que ambos están un poco más relajados que antes, el Vegeta del capítulo 13 la hubiera matado jajaja No sé si estoy llegando al final o si estoy en el medio, quizás me da la sensación de que estamos terminando porque son unos 6 eventos importantes los que faltan para el final, pero como siempre o me extiendo de más o termino dividiendo un capítulo en dos y así sigo infinitamente._

 _Princess Narin: Espero que hayas disfrutado el amor y la felicidad de este capítulo también, tenía ganas de verlos felices antes de arruinarles la vida de nuevo.Y sí, vivir con un hombre sin estar casada era terrible para una mujer reconocida socialmente, seguramente se reirán de ella en reuniones y cosas así, POR AHORA. *guiño* *guiño*_

 _GUEST: Hola asidua lectora de vxb, por favor dejame un nombre para saber cómo llamarte, guest es muy impersonal jajaja Gracias por tus felicitaciones en mi historia, y sí, Vegeta no tenía complejos de genocida en esta versión jajaja Me sorprende que pudieras leer todo en dos días, yo hubiera muerto en el intento, no sé cuántas palabras llevo pero más que los libros que me toman una semana seguramente. Y sí, afortunadamente tengo muchos ánimos de seguir contando esta historia y aunque me tome un poco más de tiempo a veces, otro poco menos otras, siempre estoy actualizando. Espero que me acompañes hasta el final, ¡gracias por tu review!_

 _paulayjoaqui: Gracias dobles, por pasarte por acá y por mi fic de mlb, allá no me llegan nada de comentarios jajajaja Por suerte lo hago más por ganas de escribir que por retroalimentación. Yo tampoco me hubiera ido pero el ego de Bulma está un poco herido por los comentarios que rondan sobre ella, por lo menos así los puedo escribir saliendo en una cita jajaja_

 _AmaranteRose: A Bulma ya se le pasaron a caer los calzones con una noche más con Vegeta, no sé si volverán a caer o no. No se suponía que pasara en este capítulo pero yo sentía a Vegeta pidiendome que pasara y no le pude decir que no jajaja Creo que tengo problemas, los personajes me hablan. No sé si Raditz y Nath coquetean por coquetear o si están realmente interesados._

 _Flopo89: Espero que estes contenta de que no se hayan peleado ni nada, seguimos viendo nuestra amada pareja feliz y los seguiremos viendo así por un tiempo. Ay, cuando creo que estamos cerca de que el papel de Goku entre en juego me doy cuenta realmente de todo lo que tiene que pasar antes. Ya está super rancio ese Black jajajajaja Estoy tan feliz de que te haya gustando tanto el capítulo anterior, de verdad, me llenas el corazón. Perdoname la demora, trataré de tener el próximo en la semana._

 _soandrea: No puedo adelantarte mucho, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que sí tendrán un final feliz, un poco inquietante quizás, pero feliz._

 _ziari27: ¡No hubo advertencia hoy tampoco! Creo que recibí más agradecimientos por eso que detractores así que seguirá así. No las abandono, siempre estoy y aunque a veces me cueste siempre estoy pensando en qué cabos tengo que ir atando y qué otros tengo que ir soltando para seguir la trama sin perder nada en el medio. Sólo tenganme un poquito de paciencia, siempre estoy acá escribiendo._

 _Sofiavegebul90: Gracias por seguir acompañandome en esta historia. ¡Mil gracias por tus halagos! De verdad, cuando me dicen que pueden meterse en la historia me siento sumamente feliz porque esa es mi más grande intención. Estoy sumamente agradecida._

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: Jajaja Bulma todavía no ha gastado nada de dinero, pero ahora que sabemos qué les depara a esos dos preparate para leerlos despilfarrando dinero por lo alto y bajo de la ciudad. Supongo que Bulma siempre ha sido muy ególatra, aunque madure es parte de ella y ya bastante ha tolerado ser el centro de burlas, sólo quiere demostrar que no es la amante de nadie. Ahora no hay excusa para no comprar el vestido más caro del país jajaja Sí, hay muchas intrigas que tengo que ir cerrando de a poco para poder llegar al final. Les avisaré cuando estemos en los momentos culminantes y probablemente los últimos dos capítulos sean los que más tiempo me tomen, no quiero olvidarme de nada, temo que hay muchas cosas en el medio._

 _Prla16:_

 _Lizzy Gerry: Entiendo perfectamente el sentimiento, recientemente he estado trabajando en una traducción al inglés de este fic y lo he publicado sin esperar absoutamente nada, pero cuando recibí un par de comentarios diciendo que mi inglés era bueno me morí de emoción. Me he esforzado mucho, sé cuál es ese sentimiento, esa emoción. Me alegra habertela provocado también. A mí también me destrozó Endgame, amo a Tony con todo mi corazón y lloré como una niña en el cine, todavía se me estruja el corazón al recordarlo. ¡También estoy feliz de tener una lectora tan dulce y agradable como vos!_

 _Veros: Alguien que no está enojada con Bulma por mudarse jajaja Es divertido ver cuán diferentes son las opiniones de unas y otras sobre el mismo tema, me agrada que entendieras su punto de vista, gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo estoy muy feliz con la calidad de lectores que siguen este fic, son magnificos._

 _Cordovezza: ¡MIL GRACIAS! Ahora vamos a incluir a Tights y a su acompañante en la historia, y todavía falta alguien más que decidí agregar a último momento por pedido de una lectora. No sé si este tuvo todos los ingredientes pero espero que te haya gustado. Creo que el próximo será bastante divertido, tengo algo jugoso en mente._

 _Prla16: ¡Gracias por los dos reviews! No puedo decir si van a cumplir o no con lo que dice el testamento, lo que sí puedo decir es que harán todo lo posible por llenarse los bolsillos hasta que se cumpla la fecha, con o sin trunks o bra. Vegeta no perdió el tiempo ni después de discutir con su mujer JAJAAJ iba a poner otro lemon pero después dije no calmate ya la vas a embarazar jajaajja_

 _Georgina Miller: Qué detallazo que quieras dejar un review aunque creas que sea corto, me hace re feliz que quieras tener ese detalle, gracias. Personalmente salí con un Vegeta y es un viaje de ida al psiquiatra jaajja no lo recomiendo, cuando conozcan un Vegeta corran, corran lo más lejos que puedan. Iba a extenderme sobre Raditz en este cap pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo y tomarme para explayarme un poco al respecto. Ahora finalmente despues de como 15 capítulos de conocerlo sabemos de qué trabaja jajaja Yo la verdad nunca creí que Yamcha haya gorreado a Bulma, eso es algo que Bulma le dijo a Trunks para explicar por qué dejó a su novio y se metió con el hombre que lo mató. Era una conversación complicada jaajajaj Y Bulma ha mentido hasta sobre su edad, no me extrañaría que lo hiciera por quedar bien._

 _Psicomari: Si Vegeta no canceló el matrimonio después de lo que hizo Bulma hoy no creo que haya algo que puede hacer para hacerlo desistir. Creo que ha llegado a termino sobre el tipo de mujer que tiene al lado y entiende los riesgos y benedicios que le traerá. Desde ya te digo que Gure no va a quedar embarazada, no podría escribir algo así sin querer cortarme las manos jajajaja eso reduce las posibilidades. Cuando escribí la escena de Yamcha lo hice pensando en la escena en la que Bulma aparece con Trunks y él está ofendidisimo sobre quién es el padre. En cuanto a lo que quisiera escribir, todavía tengo que pulir a grandes razgos la historia y creo que sería muy extenso como para lograrlo si quiera en un año. Y no puedo evitar pensar en otras historias sobre Bulma y Vegeta siemplemente porque los amo, y aunque no quiera ya pensé en otro fic T_T Quiero morir, ¿cómo te suena una historia fantástica con una profesía y Bulma como una especie de bruja? AY NO BASTA._

 _Aye: Todavía no la caga jajaja no sé si podrán cagarla, creo que más bien las circunstancias los van a cagar a ellos._

 _¡De nuevo gracias a todos por leer! Me voy de acá siendo las 2 y media de la mañana, para que no digan que no me esfuerzo jajaja Buenas noches, o buenos días. Los leo,_

 _Nade._


	29. XXIX

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

* * *

 **Capítulo**

-XXIX-

* * *

Su aroma no había cambiado, aún si no pudiera verla hubiera reconocido esa esencia con sabor a infancia. Su hermana la abrazaba con fuerza y había un dejo de tristeza en ella. La amargura de no haber estado a su lado, cuidándola, en el momento más duro de su vida. Sin embargo, no había reproches qué decirle. Tights siempre había sido un espíritu libre, incluso más que ella misma. Tan intrépida que era incontenible, y tal vez lentamente se había vuelto similar a ella sin darse cuenta.

Ella soltó suavemente su abrazo y tomó su mejilla, contempló y rostro y se rio de su aspecto. No se parecía a la niña que recordaba, pero ahí estaban los ojos de su madre en su rostro. Debajo de su cabello corto y su atuendo varonil.

—Cómo has crecido —le dijo sonriente y ella sintió una lágrima crecer sobre su mirada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y miró sus grandes ojos oscuros. Siempre había sido más alta que ella y lo seguía siendo. Los años la habían tratado bien, seguía tal y como la recordaba, aunque con un semblante ligeramente más maduro.

—Han pasado muchas cosas —respondió y miró a Vegeta y al joven que acababa de entrar detrás de su hermana—. Tights, quiero presentarte a mi prometido…

—¿Tu prometido?

Ella lo miró exaltada, la carta que había recibido de Tarble no mencionaba ningún prometido. Sin embargo, se volteó y estrechó una sonrisa, alzó su mano y el conde observó su gesto y alzó su mano enguantada para recibirlo.

—Vegeta —se presentó él.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tights. ¡Ah! Y él es Jaco, mi editor.

El joven permanecía cruzado de brazos, observando con curiosidad la mansión del conde casi ajeno al reencuentro de las hermanas. Cuando sintió las miradas sobre él, se volteó y casi sin gesticular estrechó la mano de Bulma y luego la de Vegeta. El conde se extrañó por su ropa y la manera en la que se movía, parecía extranjero.

—¿Editor? —cuestionó Bulma.

—Sí, supongo que alguna de mis cartas no habrá llegado a destino… O tal vez llegó demasiado tarde. Jaco y yo nos conocimos mientras escribía mi primera novela. Él me aconsejó que usara el nombre de un hombre como seudónimo, de esa forma mis libros se venderían mejor y me ha funcionado muy bien.

—Por eso le fue tan difícil a Tarble encontrarte —agregó Vegeta.

—Supongo que habrá sido un problema. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente hasta que llegó su carta.

—El tiempo vuela cuando disfrutas lo que haces —dijo Bulma sonriéndole y halló un gesto cómplice en su hermana. Conocía perfectamente la sensación.

—Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo una trilogía policial, estar aquí me ayudará con la investigación de mi novela.

Bulma invitó a su hermana y a su acompañante a tomar asiento junto a ellos en el estar. Una empleada se acercó a invitarles una taza de té. Bulma y Tights tenían muchos años para ponerse al día, sin embargo, ella no sabía exactamente cuánto de su historia junto a Vegeta podría compartir.

—¿Entonces llegaste a trabajar aquí y se enamoraron? ¡Qué romántico! Sería ideal para una novela.

Vegeta se sintió asfixiado por las conjeturas de Tights, aunque habían sonado terriblemente convenientes. Estiró los volados de su camisa cuando se sintió algo acalorado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente y desvió su mirada intentando ignorar su conversación.

Jaco se había puesto de pie y observaba los cuadros colgados en el estar con suma atención. Y aunque Bulma lo había ignorado casi por completo, volcando toda su atención a las aventuras de su hermana, a Vegeta no se le había pasado por alto lo extraño de su comportamiento. Demasiado silencioso y casi nulo de gestos.

—No le preste atención, él siempre se comporta así —rio Tights al notar la mirada del conde.

—¿En donde se hospedan? La residencia de Tarble es lo suficientemente grande como para que se queden ahí conmigo y Nathalie.

—Sería perfecto. Pensaba llevarte conmigo, pero estás mejor de lo que esperaba y me alegra, ¿cuándo será la boda? Me encantaría estar presente.

—Todavía no tenemos una fecha, tenemos que esperar la respuesta de la corona. La carta salió hace sólo un par de días. Quizás tarde unas semanas, pero planeamos casarnos pronto.

—¡Vaya! Estás impaciente, hermanita.

Bulma sonrió incómoda, sería más fácil comentarle todo acerca del testamento del padre de Vegeta, pero no se sentía en total libertad de hacerlo mientras esperaba junto a Vegeta.

—¿A quién estamos esperando? Ya se ha tardado mucho. Tights debe querer descansar después de su viaje.

—No debe tardar —contestó el conde sin revelar más información—. Veré que carguen las cosas de tu hermana en el carruaje para que partan juntas.

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento antes de disculparse y salió a la entrada para buscar al cochero. Al salir de la mansión vio otro carruaje acercándose y un muchacho sumamente alto se bajó de él. Tenía el cabello desordenado y varias cicatrices en el rostro. No tardó en asumir quién era y quién lo había enviado. Vestía una camisa de lino escueta y unos pantalones oscuros, pero su camisa no hacía mucho por ocultar su formidable musculatura.

El conde lo observó caminar hasta él y lo saludó.

—Tú debes ser Broly —le dijo y extendió su mano. Sintió bajo sus guantes la presión de su fuerza.

Su rostro parecía apacible, sin embargo, no lograba desarmar su imponente apariencia. Casi tan carente de gestos como el muchacho que había traído consigo Tights.

—Raditz me dijo que tenía un trabajo para mí.

—Sí, acompáñame a la mansión. Te explicaré adentro.

Cuando volvió a entrar, Jaco estaba sentado junto a las damas. Bulma se había sentado al lado de su hermana y cuchicheaba sobre su oído alguna anécdota que él no alcanzó a escuchar. Se sintió aludido cuando ambas se quedaron totalmente calladas al verlo entrar una vez más, como si esa conversación entre susurros que sostenían tuviera qué ver personalmente con él.

Trató de ignorarlo y se aclaró la garganta. Las miradas pasaron de él al enorme muchacho que lo acompañaba.

—Bulma, él es Broly. Él se encargará de tu seguridad de ahora en adelante.

—¿Mi seguridad?... ¡¿Me contrataste un guardaespaldas?!

—Después de lo de anoche no me queda duda alguna que lo necesitas —Se giró a Broly—. Bulma es mi prometida. Tu trabajo será acompañarla a donde sea que vaya y, si se le ocurre algo extraño… Supongo que sabrás qué hacer.

—¡Vegeta! ¿Podemos conversarlo en privado?

Bulma se levantó de su asiento y, a pasos agigantados, se dirigió a él. Lo tomó de brazo y lo arrastró por un pasillo donde no pudieran verlos. Sin embargo, aún del otro lado de la pared su conversación era lo suficientemente audible para todos.

—¿No te parece un poco excesivo?

—¡Excesivas son las locuras que se te ocurren! No hay nada qué discutir, ya está todo dicho.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, segura de que las palabras de Vegeta eran finales. Después de haberlo disuadido de despedir a Nathalie, sintió que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Soltó un suspiro y observó su semblante decidido.

—¿Realmente crees que es necesario?

—No me cabe la menor duda. No sabemos qué pueda pasar cuando se haga público el compromiso.

—Está bien —contestó cansada.

Al volver al estar el pequeño grupo que habían abandonado los esperaba con miradas atentas. Bulma caminó hasta Broly y alzó el mentón, era increíblemente alto, incluso más alto que Raditz. Su aspecto mundano le hizo pensar que probablemente él lo había contratado para Vegeta. Era muy improbable que el conde lo conociera.

—Supongo que ya podemos irnos. Tengo que prepararme, tengo una cita por la tarde.

Sonrió con suficiente y Vegeta ahogó un improperio en su garganta, agotado de discusiones.

Ella salió rápidamente a buscar a Nathalie para informarle rápidamente las novedades y una vez lista, la llevó hasta la sala para que los acompañara nuevamente a la residencia de Tarble. Antes de partir, Nathalie aprovechó el momento para dirigirse al conde.

—Le pido disculpas por los inconvenientes de anoche, mi Señor.

—No habrá un tercera oportunidad —contestó en un tono gélido, pero no hizo más por detenerlas.

Tights tomó a su hermana del brazo y le susurró algo al oído que la hizo reír, pero nuevamente Vegeta no pudo oír de lo que estaban hablando. Broly le asintió al conde y caminó detrás de las damas hasta el carruaje. Detrás de ellos, Jaco se había puesto de pie dispuesto a acompañarlas, pero se detuvo cuando Vegeta lo tomó por la espalda, jalando ligeramente del cuello de su chaqueta.

—No voy a permitir que un hombre que no conozco vaya a dormir a la residencia de mi esposa —le dijo, deteniéndolo.

Jaco se encogió de hombros, intimidado por el tono frío de conde. Se quedó inmóvil y lo observó detrás de él cuando finalmente cesó ese pequeño agarre sobre la tela de su traje. Vegeta se había cruzado de brazos y sintió que no tenía más opción. No tuvo palabras para objetar y se volteó a Tights y a Bulma que lo observaban conteniendo la risa. Las mejillas de su amiga escritora estaban coloradas y le giñó un ojo.

—No te preocupes, Jaco. Mañana temprano pasaré por ti.

—Estoy segura de que Vegeta te permitirá quedarte en alguno de los cuartos de invitados mientras tanto. Cuando estemos casados y regrese a la mansión podrás ir a la residencia junto a Tights.

—Entendido —contestó el extraño joven en un tono ligeramente frustrado.

En el camino a la residencia de Tarble, Bulma aprovechó cada instante para comentarle a su hermana sobre los acontecimientos que se habían dado después de la muerte de sus padres. Desde su llegada a la mansión, el atraco al tren, el baile y, aunque se salteó concienzudamente el asesinato de Black, sí mencionó su investigación. Todas sus historias capturaron terriblemente la atención de Tights, que parecía más interesada en tomar notas, inspirada para escribir su siguiente novela.

Tights estaba especialmente intrigada en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y no dudó en vociferar sus dudas. Le parecía especialmente interesante las razones que tendría Vegeta para contratarle un escolta personal a Bulma. El rostro ofuscado de Nathalie no se le pasó por alto.

—Tienen que prometerme que no se lo contarán a nadie.

—Te lo prometo —le respondió su hermana con entusiasmo. Bulma miró a Nathalie de brazos cruzados y después de verla asentir, continuó.

Relató ligeramente la historia que había compartido Vegeta con ella en la oficina y se vio en la obligación de explicarle la cláusula del testamento de su padre, que establecía que para su siguiente cumpleaños debía estar casado y tener un heredero varón para conservar la herencia y el condado. Luego les contó con más ánimo la siniestra idea que se le había ocurrido, la manera en la que habían pensado despilfarrar el dinero de Vegeta en La Viuda Negra y en la boda para que, una vez cumplido el plazo, Nappa no pudiera recibir un centavo.

—Eso explica por qué estás así vestida. Ya no eres mi pequeña y mimada hermana, a pesar de la ropa —se rio—, eres toda una mujer. Y vaya que tu prometido ha sacado lo mejor de ti. ¡Me muero por ver ese Club!

Nathalie observó pasmada la euforia de la hermana de Bulma y no dudó por un instante su parentesco.

—No podemos volver a pisar ese sitio, el conde nos mataría. ¡Me mataría ahora mismo por haber escuchado ese comentario!

—Oh, por favor. Dijiste que había mujeres en el Club, si tu esposo va a ir a apostar todo su dinero no quisiera perdérmelo. Sería un espectáculo y, además, siempre he querido escribir algo sobre ese tipo de lugares. ¡Qué mejor que verlo por mí misma! Estoy segura de que podemos convencerlo de dejarnos acompañarlo. Ahora tienes un ropero por guardaespaldas, dudo que nos pase algo con un sujeto como ese cuidándonos las espaldas.

—Ustedes dos están igual de locas.

—No sería la primera vez que me meto en problemas —le respondió Tights con una sonrisa suficiente—. Jaco jamás ha podido disuadirme de algo.

—Aún no conoces a Vegeta. No creo que esté dispuesto a llevarme allí de nuevo.

—No eres la única que se ha hecho pasar por un hombre, Bulma. No sabes de lo que soy capaz, dame cinco minutos con tu esposo y verás que lograré convencerlo.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo…

—¡Bulma!

—Yo no me quedé satisfecha con lo que vi, pasamos muy poco tiempo ahí adentro como para sentirme conforme.

Al llegar a la residencia, Bulma fue recibida por el personal que al parecer había recibido una severa reprimenda después del escape de la prometida del conde. Las muchachas pasaron buena parte de la tarde compartiendo historias. Para cuando Tights supo sobre la procedencia de Nathalie, no tardó en indagarla en preguntas, genuinamente interesada por sus vivencias en las calles. Todo lo que escuchaba le parecía tremendamente interesante y en algún punto de su conversación sacó un anotador de su bolsillo y comenzó a tomar nota de todo lo que oía. Como si estuviera frente a un par de minas de oro.

En la mañana Vegeta le había comentado que podía hacer uso de sus cuentas como le placiera, poniendo en marcha el plan que habían creado. Y aunque se sentía ligeramente incómoda por la idea de hacer uso desmedido de su dinero, Tights no tardó en reafirmarle la idea de que su plan era acertado, aunque poco convencional.

La acompañaron a comprar unos cuantos vestidos nuevos, collares y aretes a juego con cada uno. El conde le había dado además la dirección de su sastre y cuando se anunció en aquella tienda, no tardaron en tomar diligentemente sus medidas para diseñarle un par de vestidos exclusivos que le tendrían listos para la semana siguiente. Bulma aprovechó la ocasión para comprar un par de vestidos para Nathalie, la quería presente en su boda y su atuendo no sería menos que el del resto de invitados.

Para cuando regresaron a la residencia apenas cabían en el carruaje con todo lo que Bulma había comprado. Sin embargo, aún faltaba su anillo de bodas.

—Él tiene que comprártelo, la novia no debería elegir su propio anillo —le había dicho su hermana.

—Vegeta ni siquiera planeaba casarse, entiendo que esto le resulte algo abrumador.

—Tonterías, dile la medida de tu dedo y deja que él haga el resto. Es su deber.

Haciendo caso de sus palabras, Bulma abandonó el exhibidor de anillos y se volteó a ver unos aretes en cambio.

Después de tanto tiempo de sentirse sumamente desgraciada, ahora finalmente se sentía tremendamente feliz. A pesar de que su hermana había desaparecido hacía muchos años y temiera encontrarse con una desconocida, se sintió alentada por su personalidad y encontró familiaridad en su manera de ser. Parecía que las piezas de su vida finalmente estaban cayendo donde debían y el panorama se completaba poco a poco.

Por la tarde esperó impaciente por la llegada del carruaje del conde. Se preparó con especial emoción. Se vistió un bello vestido celeste que acentuaba atrevidamente sus atributos y Tights le ayudó a formar unos ligeros bucles en su peinado semi-recogido. Se puso unos aretes blancos como gotas marfil y un collar a juego. Nathalie la roció delicadamente con un perfume importado cuando estuvo lista se vistió unos guantes blancos de seda.

Al verse al espejo se sintió extraña. Había despertado ese día para ponerse el traje de Tarble y ahora se veía de nuevo como la dama de alta sociedad que siempre había sido. Con la idea fija de que debía recuperar su estatus perdido.

Cuando Vegeta finalmente llegó, se sentía como si estuviera montando una escena innecesaria de la que realmente no deseaba formar parte, pero al bajarse del carruaje y tocar a la puerta se quedó mudo al ver su aspecto tan finamente arreglado.

Estaba sonrojada y tenía una sonrisa inocente adornando su rostro. Tragó saliva y se quedó sin palabras de reproche.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Ella asintió y se prendió de su brazo. Vegeta no tardó en sentir el aroma dulce de su perfume y una sonrisa se ladeó en sus brazos.

—Veo que no desperdiciaste el tiempo —le dijo divertido hasta que notó que Nathalie y Tights caminaban detrás de ellos.

—No creíste que iba a salir sin chaperones, ¿o sí? —comentó al ver su expresión desencajada.

Vegeta se acarició la frente, parecía un gesto frecuente ante los arrebatos de Bulma. Sin embargo, últimamente parecía demasiado paciente y eso le hacía sentir sumamente agradecida.

Ambos subieron al carruaje abierto que Vegeta había pagado, mientras Tights y Nathalie los seguían de cerca en otro. Al llegar al parque, Bulma observó los alrededores y volvió a rodear el brazo de su prometido. Su rostro parecía lleno de orgullo y alzó el mentón en un gesto suficiente.

—Aún no termino de entender cuál es el punto de todo esto. ¿Para qué necesitamos chaperones? Nada de lo que pudieran prevenir no te lo he hecho ya.

—Pero prevendrían que volviera a pasar —contestó sonriente, caminando sobre un pequeño puente de piedra pulida.

—Anoche no parecías tan entusiasmada con tu promesa de celibato —le dijo, recordando las actividades en las que se habían envuelto cuando pretendían dormir.

—Oficialmente he dejado de vivir en la mansión, será más fácil para mí mantener mi palabra si tenemos un par de ojos observándonos. No he desistido de la idea de ser cortejada como debió ser desde un principio.

—Ya estás comprometida, así no funciona el cortejo.

—¿Tan terrible es dar un paseo conmigo?

El conde no le contestó. De hecho, no era tan nefasto como había imaginado. Las personas que paseaban por el parque apenas les habían echado una mirada. Sin embargo, sabía que un par de curiosos eran suficiente para esparcir los rumores en toda la alta sociedad. Y eso era exactamente lo que Bulma pretendía.

—Afortunadamente la boda será dentro de poco y podremos dejar de hacer estas tonterías. ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes que demos vueltas en círculos?

—Se supone que debíamos hacer esto para conocernos mejor.

—¿Hay algo que no sepas ya?

—Tal vez podrías hablarme un poco sobre tus padres… Mi padre era un hombre muy amable, demasiado amable… Era sumamente inteligente, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de explorar su potencial. Él tenía muchos libros en su biblioteca y le gustaba leérmelos de vez en cuando. Gracias a él fue que terminé estudiando tanto sin darme cuenta.

—¿Y tu madre?... —se vio obligado a preguntar.

—Mi madre era una mujer muy alegre… Es más, ahora que lo recuerdo ella tenía mucho interés en que bailara contigo aquella noche. Estoy segura de que le hubieras gustado mucho de haberte conocido. ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

Se removió, ligeramente incómodo por su pregunta. No había tenido la ocasión de hablar con ella sobre todas las cosas que había vivido gracias a sus padres, le había dado deliberadamente poca información al respeto. Realmente, todo lo que Bulma sabía sobre ellos lo había oído de Tarble o Raditz.

—Mi madre… Supongo que no estaba muy contenta con su matrimonio con mi padre. Ella era severa… —Le costaba trabajo sacar las palabras de su boca, tomando aire cuando creía que tenía algo para decir, pero luego se quedaba callado y pensaba en otra cosa que pudiera compartir—. Digamos que era aficionada a tener amantes —dijo con una sonrisa cínica que intentaba esconder muy debajo de ella todo el desdén que sus recuerdos infantiles le generaban—. Mi padre nunca estaba en casa, en realidad yo tampoco… Tenía tantos tutores que pasaba el día entrenando. Por las noches la oía salir y las noches en las que se quedaba en casa generalmente se debía a que Tarble tenía fiebre y ella permanecía junto a su cama hasta dormirse.

—Entonces, ¿Tarble era su preferido?

—Siempre sospeché que ella se había enamorado de alguien más y que Tarble era hijo de ese hombre, por esa razón ella parecía tener un apego especial hacia él.

—¿Crees que tu padre haya insistido tanto en que tuvieras un heredero porque tenía la misma sospecha? Es decir, de no cumplir con su testamento todo hubiera ido a parar a manos de Tarble si él lo lograba antes que tú.

—Tal vez… De hecho, es bastante probable. No es que en realidad me importe, no es algo que podré saber a ciencia cierta. Ambos murieron, jamás sabremos la verdad al respecto.

—Es verdad —le dijo y se dejó apoyar sobre su brazo, descansando ligeramente sobre él—. Eso ya no importa.

Al terminar su paseo Bulma parecía revigorizada, como si aquella acción tan simple le hubiera completado el día. Vegeta la ayudó a subirse al carruaje una vez más. En el asiento delantero, el cochero iba acompañado de su silencioso escolta.

Bulma miró los rostros curiosos que se posaban sobre ellos en el camino de regreso a la mansión y se llenó de orgullo. Complacida por todo lo que había logrado hasta ese momento. Vegeta la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, su sonrisa imperturbable era imposible de pasar por alto. ¿Sería tan difícil complacer esos caprichos de tanto en tanto si realmente la hacían tan feliz?

En el camino le pidió que bajara por un momento a la residencia para tomar una taza de té antes de regresar a su mansión. Vegeta no dijo más pero su silencio sólo le sirvió a Bulma como una afirmación.

Una vez en torno a la pequeña mesa del estar, Bulma esperó a que sirvieran sus tazas y cerró las puertas antes de pedirle algo de intimidad a los empleados de Tarble. Sin embargo, Vegeta se extrañó al ver allí aún la presencia de Nathalie acompañándolos. Tights tenía un brillo especial en su mirada, directamente dirigida a él. Broly se había quedado parado detrás de la puerta que separaba la habitación con el comedor y el resto de la residencia.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —cuestionó cuando finalmente sintió todas sus miradas recaer sobre él.

Estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de su taza de té. Bulma permanecía sobre la puerta con los labios apretados. La estela de felicidad inquebrantable que los rodeaba finalmente se había disipado.

—Vegeta, tienes que prometerme que no vas a enojarte.

La petición de por sí ya lo había hecho molestarse, nada bueno podía venir después de eso. Dejó su taza sobre la mesa sin probar un sorbo y frunció el ceño. Estaba totalmente frustrado.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Es que no puedo dejarte sola un par de horas?

—¡No he hecho nada! Bueno… No exactamente…

Tights tomó su taza de la mesa y colocó el pequeño plato de porcelana sobre su regazo.

—Voy a hacerles el favor de terminar con esto rápido para ir al gano. Ya sabemos todo sobre la herencia y el Club de caballeros.

Vegeta miró el gesto impasible de la muchacha rubia que se hallaba sentada no muy lejos de él.

—Queremos acompañarlo cuando vaya a hacer su apuesta al Club.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, poniéndose de pie—. Ni siquiera lo piensen, en especial tú —le dijo a Nathalie con recelo.

—¡Le juro que intenté disuadirlas! Pero son tercas como dos mulas.

—Tiene que considerar lo sospechoso que sería que repentinamente aparezca a gastarse todo su dinero allí. Tiene que tener una buena razón para comportarse tan fuera de sí, tiene que tener un argumento detrás, de lo contrario sería casi inverosímil.

Tights hablaba desde su mirada de autora, de su idea de meterse en la psiquis de personas ficticias para escribir sus historias y motivaciones.

—Es mi dinero y puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca. Esa es mi motivación.

—Piénselo, Conde. Usted se ha mostrado públicamente con este muchacho… Este… Raditz. ¿Qué cree que pensarían los demás si lo encuentran desembolsando grandes sumas de dinero tan repentinamente en este Club que este don nadie fundó de la nada misma? Ahora que está tan sospechosamente cerca de la fecha en la que le quitarían el condado… Posiblemente creerían que se ha vuelto loco.

Él se cruzó de brazos, esa idea no se le había pasado por alto, pero estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo si eso hacía que su fortuna estuviera fuera del alcance de Nappa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ustedes tres?

—Tal vez no sería tan extraño si usted se presenta celebrando su despedida de soltero con tres acompañantes.

—Tienes que considerarlo, Vegeta. Nadie cuestionaría que un hombre soltero quisiera derrochar unos billetes en sus últimos días de soltería —agregó Bulma.

—En ese caso podría llevar cualquier trío de mi elección y sería exactamente lo mismo.

—¡¿Cualquier trío?! —bramó Bulma aproximándose a él con el rostro ofuscado—. ¡Que ni se te ocurra, Vegeta! Tú no vas a ir por ahí con un par de cualquieras a ese Club, estás loco si crees que voy a permitírtelo.

—¿Y qué clase de soltero lleva a su propia esposa a su despedida de soltero?

—Nadie reconocerá a Bulma si lleva una peluca, creo que lo que más la distingue es el color de su cabello. Además, no puede negar que un par de cualquieras no le cuidarían las espaldas como podríamos hacerlo nosotras. Si lo que le preocupa es nuestra seguridad, tiene un mastodonte del otro lado de la puerta que haría a cualquiera pensar dos veces antes de entrometerse en sus asuntos.

—Este plan tuyo ha ido demasiado lejos Bulma, me estás haciendo considerar abandonar la idea.

—¿Y dejarle un condado fructífero a Nappa? —cuestionó Bulma cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Eso te parece más razonable que permitirnos acompañarte? Sería una coartada muy conveniente, tienes que admitirlo.

—Además, digamos que usted se presenta totalmente solo a derrochar su fortuna por completo en una sola noche. ¿Y si este tal Nappa se entera de ello y aduce que perdió la razón? Sería suficiente como para solicitar una opinión profesional, si determinan que no está cuerdo puede despedirse de la posibilidad de continuar haciendo uso del condado. Se lo quitarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La corona no se permitiría tener un conde demente.

—Mi juicio no es el que está en cuestión ahora mismo. ¿Qué haces ventilando de esta forma mis asuntos? —le cuestionó con aparente impotencia a su prometida.

Tights se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el conde, que enfrentaba la mirada de Bulma con incredulidad.

—Disculpe, Conde. Pero mi hermana aún es menor de edad, lo que significa que ella está bajo mi tutela hasta que cumpla los veintiún años.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ello? ¿Estás insinuando que si no acepto cancelarás el compromiso?

—No me malentienda, Conde. Desde temprana edad me fui de casa a perseguir mis propias aspiraciones, sería una hipocresía de mi parte negarle la oportunidad a mi joven hermana de seguir sus propios sueños. En lo que a mí concierne, lo único que puedo hacer en mi posición es asegurarme de que Bulma quedará bien parada después de todo esto. No podemos darnos el lujo de exponerlo a usted, y en consecuencia a Bulma.

—¿Podemos? Yo no he aceptado ninguna clase de sociedad entre nosotros.

—De hecho, lo hizo. Cuando le propuso matrimonio a mí hermana.

Frustrado, Vegeta le quitó la vista de encima.

—No tome esto como un altercado, estoy segura de que todos los aquí presentes no queremos más que sus planes sean exitosos. Considere las peores posibilidades que devendrán de este plan. Si lo hace, estoy segura de que entenderá de que mí idea no hará más que beneficiarlo si a alguien se le ocurre cuestionarlo.

Vegeta no podía lidiar con esa versión más calmada y convincente que la misma Bulma, sumada a la escandalosa e impulsiva de su propia prometida. Lo detestaba, se sentía expuesto. Sin embargo, no había manera de que pudiera refutar su lógica de forma convincente. Sabía las magnitudes del problema en le que se metería de llevar a otra mujer al club de caballeros y no estaba seguro si podría mantenerse en sus cabales si tenía otra discusión con Bulma y más acalorada.

—Malditas mujeres —musitó repentinamente y volvió a sentarse.

El ambiente se tornó más calmado. Tights volvió a la taza de té que había descuidado y Bulma permaneció de brazos cruzados junto al conde. Vegeta alzó una ceja y la miró de forma severa.

—Cuando esto termine tú y yo tendremos una conversación en privado.

—Sugiero que esperemos unos días para hacerlo, nos dará tiempo de que el compromiso se haga público para darle más credibilidad a su despedida de soltero.

—Aún no he aceptado.

—¿Sería tan malo hacerlo? No parecía tener problema con el plan inicial de Bulma, yo sólo propongo pulirlo un poco.

—La idea de que mi esposa esté paseándose por un antro de ese estilo no me parece convincente. Si realmente quisiera llevar a cabo este… plan suyo, no veo la necesidad de llevarla a ella también. Podría dejarla aquí con Broly bloqueando la puerta de su habitación y asunto terminado.

—¿Encerrarme en mi cuarto? ¿Estás demente?

—¡Tu y tu hermana son las únicas dementes aquí!

—Sabe que Bulma se escaparía por la ventana, aunque se rompiera una pierna en el intento —musitó Nathalie, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido ausente de la reunión.

—Cerraré las ventanas con clavos de ser necesario.

—No creo que sea necesario llegar a tal extremo. Como le dije, Bulma estaría no sólo en nuestra compañía, sino también de la de Broly y la suya propia. Nadie se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima.

—Además… —dijo Nathalie con timidez—. Las mujeres en esos clubs sólo se involucran con los caballeros que ellas deseen, los hombres no se fuerzan sobre ellas, no habría peligro real de estar acompañadas.

—Ya sé perfectamente cómo funcionan esos clubs, no necesito que me lo expliques.

—Creí que habías dicho que no lo frecuentabas.

—El hecho de que no lo frecuente no significa que no sepa cómo funciona.

—Entonces no habrá problema, nadie se atrevería a tocar a hermana si capturara la atención de alguien. Iremos a hacer un par de apuestas, beberemos un poco como para dar una apariencia festiva y nos iremos cuando haya derrochado todo. No creo que, de estar Bulma encerrada en su cuarto usted estaría totalmente tranquilo llevando a cabo el plan sin saber lo que ella estaría tramando.

Tights parecía victoriosa y Vegeta sabía que había perdido esa pequeña batalla. Derrotado, se levantó al modesto bar de Tarble y se sirvió una copa.

—Muy bien. Si vamos a hacer esto lo haremos a la perfección. Si van a estar ahí harán exactamente lo que yo les diga cuando yo se los diga, y no quiero escuchar ninguna réplica.

—Es un trato —respondió Tights—. ¿Lo ve, cuñado? No era tan complicado.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado de aquella reunión, que se había prolongado por varias horas, unas cuantas tazas de café y un par de wiskis para el conde. Los días le siguieron con un par de citas públicas para alimentar las lenguas vivaces de las mujeres más estiradas de la alta sociedad. No había sido tan malo, algo teatral. Sin embargo, Vegeta continuaba cargando consigo cierta indignación por la indiscreción de Bulma a la hora de revelar sus intimidades. Pero pensaba tener esa conversación una vez que toda esa nefasta idea finalmente culminara. Ya tendría una ocasión a solas.

La noche se había hecho sobre la ciudad, cubriéndola de una estela oscura. Las luces anaranjadas de las inhóspitas calles de los bajos fondos iluminaban su camino hasta La Viuda Negra. Apenas un par de personas transitaban por las calles tan desérticas como peligrosas, deambulando con premura conscientes de su vulnerabilidad.

Vegeta miró a las dos damas que tenía en frente, dentro del carruaje. Tights se había encargado de personificarlas a las tres sobre el papel que desempeñarían esa noche. Todas tan maquilladas que ni siquiera parecían ellas mismas, aunque sin descuidar el aire elegante que pretendían.

Tights traía un vestido amarillo y Nathalie uno lavanda. Bulma, a su lado, traía un vestido rojo terriblemente ceñido y con un escandaloso escote.

—¿No podías ponerte algo más discreto? —le susurró al encontrarse nuevamente con sus atributos expuestos.

—Creí que la idea era no ser discretos.

Cruzado de brazos, trató de ignorar su aspecto. Traía una peluca del mismo color de su vestido, en un peinado lleno de rizos bajo el cual había escondido el turquesa de su cabello.

Al llegar a La Viuda Negra, el carruaje se detuvo y Vegeta aprovechó el último momento que tendrían a solas para dirigirle unas palabras.

—No hagan ninguna estupidez.

Vegeta y sus acompañantes abandonaron el carruaje y el conde extendió al portero las invitaciones que había hecho imprimir para sí mismo. El portero no era el mismo sujeto que había recibido a Nathalie y a Bulma la vez anterior, probablemente lo habrían despedido después del escándalo que había armado. Miró a las damas, a Vegeta y a Broly y luego se hizo a un lado para permitirles la entrada.

Una vez adentro, Vegeta rodeó su brazo posesivamente en la cintura de Bulma y ella se sonrió. Tight se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

—Es su despedida de soltero, cuñado. Debería verse más animado.

Él no tenía muchos ánimos como para fingir una sonrisa, pero tenía que mantener su fachada y, tal y como habían planeado, se sentaron en una mesa circular en la primera sala del Club. Vegeta pidió una botella de champaña, Tights había insistido en que era lo más propio para una celebración.

—Vegeta, sonríe un poco, parece que acabas de salir de un velorio —le dijo Bulma entre dientes, apretando una sonrisa exagerada.

Cuando sus vasos estaban llenos de champaña burbujeante, Tights levantó su copa en el aire con la intención de hacer un brindis.

—¡Por una noche maravillosa! —dijo en voz alta, captando la atención de los presentes.

Vegeta alzó su copa participando de esa dramática puesta en escena, pero su semblante continuaba igual de adusto que al entrar. Broly parecía ligeramente confundido por el trabajo que le habían encomendado, pero tomó su vaso de cristal y lo alzó ligeramente como le habían indicado antes de salir.

Repentinamente, Bulma se sentó sobre su regazo y tuvo en primer plano la piel blanca de sus pechos, delicadamente rodeados de encaje negro.

—No puedes estar enojado toda la noche —le ronroneó intentando levantarle el ánimo y finalmente una ligera sonrisa se torció en su rostro.

—Mi esposa es un dolor de cabeza —contestó haciendo un brindis con ella.

—Estoy segura de que ella se encargará de hacerlo sentir mejor cuando estén casados…

—Pobre, no tiene idea de lo que le espera.

—Ustedes dos, dejen algo para más tarde —rio Tights mientras se servía su segunda copa y pedía al bar una segunda botella.

—La idea no es estar intoxicadas —susurró Nathalie, bebiendo con discreción mientras observaba a los caballeros que reían en las mesas contiguas.

—La idea es celebrar, Nathalie. Además, tengo alta tolerancia al alcohol y algo me dice que tú también. Ella, por otro lado… —agregó refiriéndose a Bulma—, quizás sería buena idea evitar que mezcle licores, dudo que tenga estómago para eso.

Nathalie sacó un cigarrillo del pequeño bolso que Bulma le había comprado y sacó un par de cigarrillos, más caros de los que traía encima la última vez. Le extendió uno a Bulma que rápidamente encendió y se llevó a la boca.

Un caballero lo reconoció rápidamente y se acercó a su mesa. Bulma sintió la mano del conde estrecharse con firmeza sobre ella, pero el caballero no parecía tener malas intenciones. Caminó hasta él con el rostro abochornado de alcohol y puso una mano sobre su hombro como si fueran grandes camaradas.

—¡Conde! Años sin verlo —expresó con alegría—. Me enteré de su compromiso, déjeme felicitarlo. ¡Ya era hora! Veo que está festejando, nunca lo había visto por aquí.

—Me pareció la ocasión perfecta para conocer el club —sonrió con malicia intentando entrar personificar el papel que tenía.

—¡Tiene que venir con nosotros al salón de apuestas! Veo que está en muy buena compañía, nos vendría bien para recrearnos la mirada, hay demasiados hombres por allá. Estaba esperando a un amigo, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar. Por favor acompáñenos, ¡tenemos que festejar ese compromiso!

—De hecho, esas eran mis intenciones, reservé esta noche para festejar mi soltería.

—Ah… Las maravillas de estar casado disminuyen al llegar al altar. Tengo cuatro años casado, dos divorcios, las mujeres casadas son una pesadilla.

—No lo dudo —contestó y sintió cómo Bulma lo pateaba debajo de la mesa—. Yo ni siquiera estoy casado y a penas puedo lidiar con mi prometida.

—Afortunadamente los divorcios son cada vez menos complicados, Conde. Y eso que aún no tiene hijos —se rio escandalosamente—. Espere y verá, cuando su esposa experimente la maternidad probablemente lo vea por aquí más seguido.

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

—Bueno, pero no perdamos más el tiempo. Vengan, estoy seguro de que será su noche de suerte. Aunque, al verlo rodeado de tan hermosas señoritas creo que usted ya ha venido con suerte al Club.

Rápidamente aquel hombre los llevó a la parte trasera del Club. Pasaron por la misma puerta de doble hoja en donde las habían atrapado, pero Bulma tuvo especial cuidado en no observar la baraja de ninguno de los presentes. Tights parecía maravillada por lo que veía, entusiasmada por la idea de plasmar todo aquello en su próxima novela. Había estado tan genuinamente interesada en verlo por sí mismo que se había esforzado con alevosía en convencer a Vegeta en llevarlas con él.

Nathalie, ya más contagiada de la genuina emoción de Tights, se sintió más relajada. Ambas se prendaron de los firmes brazos del escolta de Bulma y caminaron junto a él entre risas y comentarios festivos. Al mismo tiempo tratando de provocarle una sonrisa al inmutable muchacho, sin mucho éxito.

—¡Hagamos al conde sentirse bienvenido! —dijo el caballero, introduciéndolo a un amplio grupo que jugaban en una mesa—. ¡Es su despedida de soltero! —bramó abrazándolo.

Los caballeros le sonrieron, felicitándolo entre gritos, como si la celebración se hubiera extendido por el salón. Entre risas febriles lo empujaron a su primera apuesta y, sin dudarlo, un tercero que ni siquiera conocía llegó para poner un par de dados sobre su mano.

—¡Que ponga su apuesta! —gritó uno del otro lado.

Vegeta alzó la vista y vio los rostros congestionados de alcohol rodeándolo en una gran celebración. Se giró un segundo a Bulma y ella le sonrió con complicidad. Se hincó sobre la mesa y tomó un manojo de fichas mientras los presentes se maravillaban con el indiscreto vistazo que les daba de su escote. Los vitoreos exaltados se hicieron escuchar cuando ella puso su apuesta sobre el paño. La apuesta exorbitante contagio a todos de emoción.

Vegeta sacudió ligeramente los dados sobre su palma, sonrió de forma malévola a su prometida y acercó su puño cerrado a ella. Bulma tomó con delicadeza el sitio en el que los dados estaban escondidos y sopló sobre él, en un gesto de buena suerte. Vegeta tiró los dados sobre la mesa en la línea de tiro y la habitación petrificada se envolvió en un silencio sepulcral.

—Once —dijo finalmente el crupier y los presentes exaltados alzaron sus copas en un grito de júbilo.

Vegeta había ganado.

—Parece que vas a darme buena suerte esta noche —le susurró.

Los dados rojos volvieron a sus manos, tenía que pasar la segunda ronda.

—Duplique mi apuesta —le dijo al crupier quien diligentemente colocó las fichas antes de que Bulma pudiera volver a crear un espectáculo con sus atributos.

Esta vez, en cambio, Vegeta dejó los dados rojos sobre las manos de Bulma. Ella se posicionó sobre el borde de la mesa y los arrojó.

Los dados rodaron sobre el paño y después de dar un par de vueltas cayeron finalmente ante la mirada de los espectadores.

—Ocho —dijo el crupier, había ganado una vez más.

Cuando los dados habían vuelto a manos de Vegeta, se había contagiado ligeramente de la emoción de ganar. Entendía perfectamente cómo Raditz había logrado amasar grandes cantidades de dinero allí. Después de haber ganados en dos tiros consecutivos era natural para un hombre pasado de copas sentirse inclinado a aumentar esa apuesta. Entonces lo hizo.

—Duplíquela una vez más —antes de tirar, miró la mesa y su suntuosa apuesta siendo acomodada para él. Echó los dados sobre la mesa y por tercera vez los vio rodar.

—Dos —dijo el crupier.

Vegeta había apostado _sobre siete_. Finalmente había perdido.

Escuchó las voces decepcionadas del grupo y se sonrió, todo ese dinero estaría yendo directamente a La Viuda Negra y, en consecuencia, a él. Pero ninguno allí sabría la felicidad que le causaba saber que aquel despilfarro no servía más que para disminuir la herencia que recibiría Nappa en pocos meses.

—Caballeros… —dijo, capturando su atención—. La noche es joven y aún tenemos mucho qué festejar. Es más, una ronda para todos los presentes.

Al escuchar sus palabras el grupo de febriles caballeros alzaron sus brazos en el aire, la esencia de celebración no se había perdido. Unos cuantos se acercaron a estrechar su mano y a felicitarlo personalmente por su compromiso. Parecía que su fachada estaba rindiendo el fruto deseado y que el plan se estaba dando acorde.

Vegeta luego pasó a la ruleta. Tights tenía el rostro sonrojado de campaña y vino blanco, Nathalie se había puesto a conversar animadamente con un grupo de caballeros que no perdían el tiempo el halagar su silueta y su bella sonrisa. Broly tenía una dama a su lado, quien insistentemente pretendía llamar su atención, con menos éxito del que habían tenido Tights y Nathalie en arrancarle una sonrisa.

Bulma permanecía junto al conde, vigilando su juego y tomando tranquilamente de su copa sin escapar de la mirada protectora de su prometido. Vegeta derrochaba dinero sin parar, llenó su copa del vodka escocés más caro que tenía _La Viuda Negra_. Sin darse cuenta comenzaba realmente a disfrutar esa noche como si ese hubiera sido su verdadero objetivo. Febril de licor y de los susurros que Bulma le brindaba al oído con su cálido aliento. Incitándolo a continuar apostando hasta la última moneda, riéndose de los chistes malos de los hombres que los rodeaban.

—Me encantaría invitarle una copa a alguna de las muchachas que lo acompañan, si no le molesta, Conde. Son muchas mujeres para un solo hombre —le dijo un caballero esbelto que sabía era un marqués que estaba de paso en la ciudad. Se lo había mencionado mientras conversaba viéndolo apostar animadamente.

—Las mujeres pueden decidir por ellas mismas —contestó Vegeta y luego se volteó a Bulma—. Pero ésta será mi último entremés de la noche.

—¡Ya suena como un hombre casado!

—Sólo no se lo cuenten a mi esposa.

El grupo explotó en risas, pero Vegeta sintió cómo Bulma lo golpeaba en las costillas.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le murmuró entre dientes.

—Ahora todos van a creer que me estás engañando —le contestó de la misma manera.

—Pero es contigo que te voy a engañar.

—¡Eso ellos no lo saben!

—Esta fue tu idea en primer lugar, ahora sonríe y elige un número para apostar.

La noche avanzaba y la cuenta bancaria de Vegeta disminuía segundo a segundo. Pero el animado ambiente no cesaba. Probablemente debido a que todos, esa noche, se estaban llevando en alcohol una parte de la herencia del conde. No perdían el tiempo en adularlo, en admirar su juego y a sus acompañantes.

El hombre que lo había recibido acababa de volver a la sala de juego acompañado de la persona que había estado esperando desde hacía unas horas.

—¡Tienes que ver esto! Es la mejor noche en _La Viuda Negra_ desde hacía años. Te estás perdiendo toda la diversión.

Vegeta tiró sus dados una vez más y la mesa estalló de júbilo al verlo ganar. Cuando sintió a Bulma estremecerse bajo su brazo y agacharse contra su pecho, ocultando su rostro.

—¡Vegeta! —intentó susurrar, aunque su tono se oía escandalizado—. Es tu primo, acaba de entrar.

El conde se giró y observó su mirada atónita. Repentinamente sentía deseos de caminar hasta él y darle la paliza que no había podido, aquella vez, cuando irrumpió en su mansión. Pero Bulma lo retuvo presintiendo sus intenciones.

—No estamos aquí para eso —le dijo en un tono severo.

Nappa miró las fichas sobre la mesa y se extrañó.

—¿Cuánto tardará en darse cuenta de lo que realmente estamos haciendo? —cuestionó Vegeta, intrigado por la idea de verlo retorcerse cuando note la cantidad de dinero que Vegeta estaba perdiendo.

—No lo sé, pero si él está aquí tenemos que hacer esto rápido. No podemos darnos el lujo de que se de cuenta de quién soy en realidad.

—Quiero triplicar mi apuesta —soltó Vegeta y el crupier se encargó nuevamente de colocar las fichas sobre la mesa—. No, cuadriplíquela.

Escuchó a Nappa ahogarse con el trago de ginebra que se acababa de servir, mirando de lejos la conmoción que se formaba en torno al conde.

—La casa gana —dijo el crupier y retiró del paño las apuestas con un rastrillo de madera.

Él no desperdició su tiempo. Tal y como Bulma le había dicho, los planes habían cambiado ahora con la presencia de Nappa en el Club. Tenía que apresurarse a gastar la mayor cantidad posible de dinero y marcharse sin que él notara nada. Bulma se había colocado un abanico sobre el rostro para ocultar sus facciones, lo único que se podía ver entre su flequillo color vino y su abanico eran sus ojos celestes. Se excusó, aludiendo a que el alcohol la estaba haciendo sentirse acalorada.

Una nueva apuesta yacía sobre la mesa, tan jugosa que Nappa observaba incrédulo. Parecía tener deseos de ponerse de pie y detenerlo, pero se quedó en su mesa sentado, bebiendo amargamente. Miró al enorme sujeto que estaba parado justo detrás de la espalda de Vegeta y controló su exasperación sabiendo que no le devendría ningún bien envolverse en un disturbio.

Cuando Vegeta perdió por tercera vez, no pudo controlarse. Ya le habían comentado que el conde estaba festejando su reciente compromiso y que había despilfarrado buenos fajos de billetes en invitarle a todos los presentes los más finos vinos del establecimiento. No podía soportar ver cómo esa parda de aprovechados se bebían el dinero que él consideraba suyo.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó exacerbado, pero se sintió repentinamente incómodo cuando todos los presentes se voltearon a mirarlo—. ¿N-no crees que ya ha sido suficiente?

El conde se volteó a su primo y disfrutó de su aspecto descompuesto, irritado de verlo gastarse deliberadamente su herencia.

—¿Qué pasa, Nappa? Creí que te encantaban las apuestas.

—¡No cuando estás gastándote todo mi dinero!

—Tengo entendido que este dinero seguirá siendo mío por unos meses más, podrás jugar con las migajas cuando termine —contestó ladeando una sonrisa.

Nappa apretó su puño sobre su vaso de cristal hasta que se reventó en su palma. Sin previo aviso, se puso de pie con la clara intención de enfrentarlo. Vegeta empujó a Bulma a ponerse detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera acercársele un caballero se interpuso y lo detuvo.

Raditz observaba todo desde el primer piso, detrás de los negros cristales de una habitación que tenía vista a todo el club. Se había asegurado de tener un par de empleados de seguridad listos en caso de que se iniciara cualquier disturbio. Nadie podría arruinar esa noche. Cuando Nappa entró le ordenó al más grande de su personal tenerlo en la mira por si le surgía alguna idea extraña.

Y tal y como esperaban, Nappa explotó. Arrastrado a las afueras del Club en un instante y con la entrada vetada permanentemente.

—¡Eres un sinvergüenza! —le gritó antes de perderse de vista.

Cuando los gritos cesaron y los incómodos caballeros volvieron a mirar al conde, se sintió en la necesidad de sacudirse de encima el aire incómodo que él había dejado.

—No planeo volver a casarme después de esto así que, si me permiten, me gustaría terminar la noche en una mejor nota.

Un tercero se paró junto a él y apretó su hombro en camaradería.

—¡Hagamos esta noche inolvidable! —gritó sacudiendo su copa frente al resto, quienes no tardaron en recuperar el ánimo.

Bulma volvió a respirar con tranquilidad cuando vio cómo se lo llevaban y la noche pudo continuar de la mejor manera. Para las cinco de la madrugada, Vegeta ponía su ultima apuesta sobre la mesa. Como estaba planeado, Vegeta había perdido todo.

La primera etapa del plan estaba completa, ahora les esperaba el más grande despilfarro de dinero. La boda.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _N/A: Generalmente cuando me tardo en publicar un capítulo me gusta apurarme con el que sigue y muchas se terminan llevando la sorpresa de que tienen capítulo doble para leer. Sé que esto me baja un poco el feedback, que ya no tendré probablemente algunos reviews en el anterior jajaja pero no puedo con mi emoción. Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, escribir a Tights fue muy divertido. La introducción de Broly fue algo de último momento que estuve pensando hace un par de capítulos atrás, una lectora dijo que le gustaría mucho verlo y bueno, no me pude resistir a cumplir sus deseos y adaptar el resto del fic a este nuevo personaje, probablemente fue por eso que me tardé tanto con el anterior, no tenía pensado el impacto que tendría tener a alguien tan OP como él. Aunque sean todos humanos, no deja de ser probablemente uno de los humanos más fuertes de la historia. Así que, obviamente tuve que hacer un par de modificaciones en mis notas para que todo continuara el camino que tengo planeado y que siga siendo verosímil. Espero que hayan disfrutado de todos los personajes que entraron en juego en este capítulo, yo sé que yo sí lo disfruté. En especial a Tights. Volví a leer su manga para llevarme una mejor idea de su personalidad y ojalá la hayan disfrutado, para una chica que en el manga es doble de riesgo de una Idol y se fue a vivir aventuras espaciales con Jaco imagino que es tan o más intrépida que Bulma, además como autora (o intento de autora mejor dicho) hubieron varias cosas de mí misma que volqué en ella._

 _Gracias especialmente a quienes se quedan unos minutos más para darme unas palabras: Princess Narin, Ashril, Leyvis, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, ziari27, AmaranteRose, soandrea, Lyss Getta, Flopo89, Nuria-db, Prla16, paulayjoaqui y Dekillerraven. ¡Gracias!_

 _Dekillerraven: Creo que sos la única que le dio la razón a Bulma en todo esto jaajja Pero ella es así, de otra forma no hubiera ido a ver a Freezer por sí misma tres veces JAJA No pretendo abandonar este fic, creo que es el que más trabajo me ha costado y no sólo por ustedes que son tan fieles lectores se merece un final, sino también por mí misma. Tengo problemas a la hora de ser consistente y esta sería la prueba de que puedo escribir una novela completa aunque me tome mucho tiempo. Sin lugar a dudas lo voy a terminar! Ya falta muy MUY poco para que todo se vuelva un quilombo de nuevo, estén preparadas._

 _Prla16: Qué bueno que gusten mis escenas hot. Me había evaluado mucho si escribirlas o no al principio del fic, no creía tener lo necesario para hacerlo bien jajaja Es tan difícil, me sentía super pudorosa al principio. Ahora ya lo escribo más tranquila, no me dan tanto miedo las críticas como al principio. Este fic me está ayudando a tenerme más fe. Espero que te haya divertido el despilfarro de hoy y el que vendrá en el siguiente también._

 _Nuria-db: También las echaba de menos, ¡mucho! Te juro que pensaba lo mismo mientras escribía el lemon jajaja Me dije, espera, es de madrugada y todos dormidos, la mansión está completamente en silencio y estos dos garchando en la oficina (que en mi mente no está tan lejos de la sala de estar). Me imaginé a Nath y a Raditz todos sonrojados escuchando cómo Vegeta tira las cosas del escritorio después de pelear y después los sonidos del amors JAJAJAJA Pobres. Para Raditz tengo algo pensado para el próximo capítulo y para el final del fic que bueno, ya verán. No quiero spoilear demasiado._

 _Flopo89: Y no sabes cómo me reí escribiéndolo, y a este también. Bueno, en cuanto al título me tomé una libertad que no es históricamente correcta. Cuando el padre de Bulma murió el titulo volvió automáticamente a la corona, ya que no hay herederos varones. Historicamente, si Bulma hubiera estado casada para ese momento sí hubiera heredado el título de Duquesa, pero por el bien de la trama decidí que la Corona retendría el título hasta su matrimonio. Y sí, si Tights estuviera casada ella hubiera sido quien herede todo, pero al no poder dar con ella, se hubiera hecho un llamado público a los miembros de la familia para decidir quién tendría más derecho al título, en este caso, el esposo de Bulma y ella misma. Tights, como establecí hace muuuuchos capítulos, dejó en claro que no desea el título y tampoco está casada, por lo que tiene menos derecho de tenerlo. Esa misoginia naturalizada sí se puede ver jajajaja_

 _Lyss Getta: El compromiso sigue en pie indefectiblemente, AY QUÉ EMOCIÓN ME DA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ME MUERO PORQUE LO LEAN._

 _Soandrea: Aunque no sepas qué decir siempre es un gusto que te quedes un ratito a dejar un comentario, ¡gracias!_

 _AmaranteRose: Yo adoré escribir a Tights, la amo jajaja Me emocionó mucho en este capítulo, no será una genio como su hermanita pero sin duda es una mujer de recursos. Varias tienen la misma idea de ellos dos, me encantaría escribir su propia historia que ya hasta pensé de principio a fin pero no creo que vea la luz del día como Raditz, sino como Ryan Reed. Tal vez, la verdad no sé si tendría lectores un fic en solitario de Raditz con un OC._

 _ziari27: Me fije que habían pasado 15 días de mi última actualización y temía que piensen eso, así que me obligué a solucionar esas cositas de trama que tenía estancadas y mencioné al principio y por fin pude seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias a vos por acompañarme mientras escribo! De verdad no me siento para nada sola en esta historia. No imaginas lo lindo que es publicar un fic a las 3 de la mañana y ver que un segundo después hay 5 personas leyendo, suena a poco pero por las circunstancias para mí es demasiado. Tights es como unos 10 años mayor que Bulma, tal vez Raditz le quede algo joven, por los estándares de la época ella vendría a ser una solterona jajajaja_

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: Este capítulo y el anterior iban a ser uno solo pero decidí hacerlo dos, este es un poco más extenso que el 28. WOW ya vamos por 30 capítulos y todavía siguen acá, gracias. Vegeta va a tener su momento de "castigar a Bulma" y lo está esperando ansioso, denle un poco de tiempo, el conde tiene muchas cosas en mente además de su problemática prometida jajaja Creo que Tights fue más comprensiva de lo que todos esperaban, ojalá les hayan gustado sus interacciones. A mí me dio mucho gusto ver a Vegeta atosigado de mujeres jajajaja_

 _Leyvis: Siempre recuerdo que fuiste vos quien me dio la imagen para el fic. Sigo buscando más pero no volví a encontrar algo acorde, intenté dibujarlo yo y lopubliqué en mi cuenta de instagram, ni siquiera lo pinté porque no se me da bien pintar. Si queres verlo mi cuenta es romilemondraws en Instagram. Sé que dejé varios fics abandonados en el pasado, muchas veces empecé con una idea clara de lo que quería pero a mitad de camino no sentía que había hecho un buen trabajo y me terminaba desanimando. Muchas veces he sido demasiado dura conmigo misma, soy mi más cruel crítico ha decir verdad. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic a pesar de todo. No puedo decirte nada de Yamcha sin spoilear pero sí te puedo decir que jugará su última carta en el siguiente capítulo. No te inquietes, no sé cómo tomarán el final. Quizás pidan una continuación, no lo sé aún. Pero es como quiero que termine el fic y espero que lo puedan disfrutar._

 _Ashril: Te amo infinitamente, gracias por siempre ayudarme en todo y devolverme la inspiración cuando la pierdo. Gracias por estar ahí para darme ánimos sobre lo que escribo cuando me siento insegura. Amo mi lectora VIP._

 _Princess Narin: Qué bueno que te haya gustado, este tiene unas 3 mil palabras más que el anterior, ojalá no lo encuentren tan corto. Espero que te haya gustado todo lo que pasó hoy! Y que te encante lo que pasará en el siguiente, ¿será que se casan o no? DJKAABJDDSAJK Qué emoción. Ah y no, donde Vegeta golpea a Bulma yo le corto las manos, y Bulma se lleva sus cosas y no vuelve a pisar esa mansión jajaja_

 _¡Lizzy y Veros dejaron sus reviews mientras escribía las respuestas así que gracias a ustedes también chicas! Espero que vean la actualización no tan tarde, las quiero!_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, traigan arroz (?)_

 _Los quiere, **Nade**._


	30. XXX

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

* * *

 **-XXX-**

* * *

Aunque estaba terriblemente tentado a seducirla hasta que accediera a regresar a la mansión con la pura intención de hacer pedazos su estúpida promesa de celibato, desistió al notar el turgente rubor de sus mejillas. Su sonrisa fácil y la manera en la que se reía casi atolondradamente no eran más que indicios de que Bulma estaba ebria.

Relajada después de que Nappa había sido echado del local por la puerta trasera y convencida de que su plan había sido un éxito, cometió la indiscreción de probar un vaso de ginebra que terminó quemándole la garganta como una llamarada ardiente. Tal y como Tights había mencionado, Bulma no tenía tolerancia a mezclar licores.

Sin embargo, ella parecía tener las mismas intenciones que el conde. El suave toque de sus dígitos sobre su cuello le habían erizado la piel. Se había acercado a él tan atrevidamente al punto de acariciarle la mejilla con la punta de su nariz mientras hacía sus últimas apuestas y le había insinuado algo tan indecente al oído que lo hizo sonrojar. No sabía si le había dado tanto calor por el mismo alcohol que estaba bebiendo, por el poco pudor de Bulma o por lo mucho que le había excitado la idea que había plantado en su perturbada mente. A pesar de ello, desistió completamente de aquellas indecentes ideas.

Al dar por terminada la noche, salieron a la calle y encontraron el cielo teñido de acuarelas anaranjadas. Apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Bulma parecía totalmente decidida a hacerle el amor en cualquier lugar e incluso había sugerido escabullirse a las habitaciones traseras en las que se había perdido Nathalie. Pero Vegeta, la tomó por la cintura y la llevó directamente a su carruaje antes de arrepentirse.

Tights se despedía muy divertida de sus más recientes admiradores y Nathalie acomodaba su desbaratado vestido nuevo, intentando verse lo más digna posible en ese tramo humillante hasta el carruaje. Para cuando llegaron a la residencia de Tarble, Tights tuvo que empujar a su ebria hermana para que soltara a su prometido. Pero afortunadamente no tardó mucho en dormirse al llegar. Aún vistiendo su peluca, aunque con unos cuantos mechones turquesa deslizándose debajo de ella.

Al día siguiente se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y el maquillaje impecable que traía la noche anterior desperdigado por todo su rostro. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió arreglarse para tener otra cita con el conde para dar un paseo en carruaje, con el rostro ligeramente demacrado y una sensación extraña en el estómago. Ella aún estaba dispuesta a alimentar rumores en cada oportunidad que tuviera.

Fue esa tarde, durante esa cita, que decidieron reunirse con Raditz para ver los frutos de la noche a puertas cerradas en la residencia de Tarble. Tights había insistido en que sería peligroso que lo vincularan en ese momento a Vegeta y que la reunión no podría llevarse a cabo en su mansión por obvias razones, por lo que lugar a altas horas de la noche, cuando no hubiera ojos curiosos husmeando por la calle. La hermana de Bulma había escrito tantas novelas policiales que la idea de involucrarse en esa treta le emocionaba increíblemente.

—Aquí está todo —dijo Raditz, dejando un bolso colmado de billetes sobre la mesa de roble de la sala.

—¿Nadie ha sospechado? —preguntó Vegeta, cruzado de brazos en la esquina de la habitación.

—Estaban demasiado ebrios para sospechar algo.

—No fue tan mala mi idea de embriagarlos después de todo —agregó Tights orgullosa.

Bulma abrió el bolso y comenzó a contar el dinero, armando pilas y pilas de billetes sobre la mesa. Nathalie jamás había visto tanto dinero reunido en un solo lugar en toda su vida.

—Esto servirá para la reconstrucción de la propiedad que te dejó tu abuelo —aseguró Bulma.

Vegeta tomó un manojo de billetes y se los extendió a Raditz.

—Tu parte —le dijo—. Y un extra para sobornar al fisco para que no metan sus narices en la inversión que haré en esa propiedad.

Raditz se sonrió, puso los billetes en su mano y con su pulgar los barajó como un mazo de cartas. Vegeta no se había equivocado al decir que pondría sus dientes sobre cualquier cosa que le deje dinero.

—Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a invertir en mi proyecto? —preguntó Bulma, dejando por un momento la tarea de contar billetes.

—He estado ahorrando para comprar una casa para mi madre, si Vegeta dice que esto será un éxito lo haré. Pero será mejor que lo sea, de lo contrario estarán en problemas.

—Lo será. Además, le estarías devolviendo el favor a Vegeta de haber financiado el Club. En todo caso, si no estás tan seguro de que será un buen negocio podemos devolverte tu inversión con un poco de intereses apenas veamos las primeras ganancias.

Vegeta se sonrió, incapaz de controlar la satisfacción que le generaba ver a Bulma cerrarle la boca a Raditz.

—Ahora es cuando tendrán que ser más cuidadosos —soltó Tights—. Si este sujeto, Nappa, es realmente el responsable del accidente del conde tiene razón en estar preocupado. Ahora sabe de primera mano que están comprometidos y que han comenzado a hacer uso desmedido de su dinero, bueno, el dinero que cree que le corresponde. Y no lo digo sólo por la seguridad de Bulma, ¿está armado, conde?

—Lo estoy.

Bulma sintió su piel helarse al escuchar su contundente respuesta. La verdad es que lo había estado hace mucho tiempo, después del incidente en su último viaje e incluso casi había hecho uso de arma sin que ella lo supiera. Aquella vez, cuando creyó que la encontraría en un burdel.

—Debería recomendarle a su hermano que haga lo mismo —dijo la rubia, captando la atención de la pareja—. Si ellos tienen un hijo serían los siguientes en la línea de sucesión del título.

—Tarble dejó claro que no tendrá un heredero, no por lo pronto.

—No creo que Nappa esté al tanto, Vegeta. Tights tiene razón —replicó Bulma.

Vegeta guardó silencio y reconoció que, evidentemente, Tarble y Gure corrían tanto peligro como él y Bulma. Por lo que, aunque le disgustara la idea, tendría que hablar con su hermano cuando regresara de su luna de miel. La idea le resultaba incómoda, no se había despedido de él en los mejores términos. Realmente nunca lo habían estado, pero eso no debería ser impedimento para que tuvieran esa conversación.

—Bueno, en este caso la salud de Gure la mantendría dentro de la residencia, al menos por el momento. Estará segura siempre que esté aquí —agregó Bulma.

Después de contar los fajos de dinero, Bulma volvió a volcarlo dentro del bolso en el que los habían traído. Vegeta lo cargó sobre su carruaje cubierto por la conveniente oscuridad que bañaba la ciudad entera y, sin perder el tiempo, al día siguiente fue a la residencia que restaurarían en compañía de Bulma y su séquito de chaperones. Jaco finalmente se había unido al resto y, como lo había hecho los días anteriores, se mantenía callado y casi ajeno a todo lo que observaba. A pesar de que apenas había logrado escucharle un par de palabras, Vegeta desconfiaba de él ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. A pesar de que Tights había asegurado que él era de confianza, Vegeta evitó cierto tipo de comentarios que dejaran en evidencia el lavado de dinero en el que se habían metido para financiar la reconstrucción de la propiedad. Y había aprovechado una oportunidad para hacer a Bulma prometerle que no lo incluiría en aquella treta que habían planeado.

La propiedad no quedaba tan lejos de la mansión de Vegeta, un poco más fuera de la ciudad y rodeada de amplios terrenos casi desérticos. El conde le había explicado a Bulma que solían haber grandes cultivos y que, hacía muchos años, la propiedad estaba alejada del eje urbano. Con el pasar de los años y con la extensión de la ciudad, le fue imposible a su abuelo continuar trabajando esa tierra como lo había hecho por décadas. Afortunadamente ya había amasado una gran fortuna y el deterioro de la propiedad no le causó ninguna conmoción. Sin embargo, sabía que esa propiedad valía una fortuna y era que sus extensas hectáreas podrían valerle de algo a su nieto, eventualmente.

La residencia no era tan grande y había mucho de ella que podía rescatarse en una reconstrucción. Habría que cambiar las ventanas corroídas por los años y la humedad, las puertas de madera estaban podridas y las escaleras también. Subir al primer piso les había sido imposible, algunos escalones estaban partidos y muchos ausentes. Pero la estructura en general parecía firme.

—Es una lástima que haya quedado en este estado —dijo Bulma, recorriendo la polvorienta cocina, aprovechando encontrarse a solas por un instante.

—Jamás supe qué hacer con ella. Mi mansión me parecía más conveniente en el momento y ésta sólo me supondría un gasto más.

—Quizás fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, al no invertir en ella no generaste ninguna relación entre la herencia de tu abuelo y la de tu padre.

—Mañana traeré un arquitecto, tenemos que empezar lo antes posible para que esto esté terminado antes de que se cumpla el plazo. O quedaremos en la calle.

—También debemos patentar mi invento lo antes posible.

—Haré una cita esta semana para sacarnos eso de encima. Puedo rentar algún sitio para empezar a manufacturar todo, podré gastar el dinero de la herencia mientras el contrato termine al mismo tiempo que la cláusula.

—Necesitamos inversionistas, sólo contamos con el dinero de Raditz.

—Convocaré una reunión para la próxima semana, no te preocupes por eso.

Parecía imposible no hacerlo cuando la fecha límite del testamento estaba pisándoles los talones, pero ella hizo un esfuerzo por confiar en él y en que, eventualmente, todo saldría acorde al plan.

Vegeta y Bulma continuaron recorriendo lo que pronto sería su nuevo hogar. La anticipación que les generaba el poco tiempo que restaba los ponía nerviosos. Aunque Vegeta tenía una expresión impenetrable, temía no poder llevar todo lo que tenían entre manos en tan poco tiempo. Como había dicho Bulma, era una fortuna que su hermana mayor haya decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y encargarse de los por menores de la boda. Con una conveniente chequera en blanco, Tights recorrió la ciudad entera buscando invitaciones, pasteles de boda, arreglos florales, una banda, pianista, camareros y un chef, entre muchísimos otros detalles. Para ella, la experiencia era invaluable ya que, al haberse alejado de la escena social, se había perdido de incontables eventos que le hubieran servido que harían a sus relatos más pintorescos.

Pocos días después, Vegeta y Bulma se habían presentado ante su abogado para que les informara cómo llevar a cabo el patentamiento de su invento. Él había sido el representante legal de la familia durante tres generaciones, por lo que era un caballero extremadamente correcto y bastante entrado en años. Su hijo lo acompañaba en esa reunión, ya que, aprovechando la ocasión, el señor Lockhart le informó que en poco tiempo estaría retirándose de la profesión merecidamente y todo quedaría en manos de su hijo.

Pareció conmocionado al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta y no pudo evitar reírse al creer que todo ello se trataba de una broma. Pero las expresiones adustas de ambos lo hicieron caer en cuenta de que no lo era. Realmente pretendían que Bulma patentara una invención.

Se aclaró la garganta del otro lado de su escritorio al caer en cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún chiste. Su hijo permanecía a su lado, con un aspecto asombrado y esperando a oír más sobre esa presunta novedosa invención.

—Conde… Sé que falta poco para que se cumpla la cláusula del testamento de su padre. Yo mismo me encargué de redactar el escrito… Pero, un patentamiento no sería una propiedad producto de la herencia. Es intransferible, no creo que necesite involucrar a su prometida si lo que pretende es poner a salvo su propiedad intelectual.

—Se equivoca, no fue mi invento. Ella misma lo creó, y si lo duda no creo que le cueste ningún trabajo explicarle exactamente cómo funciona.

—Si me permite, no sería el primer invento creado por una mujer. ¿Acaso sabe que el tenedor fue creado por una mujer? La cierra circular para corte, el dispositivo de seguridad de los telares, incluso hay historiadores que aseguran que la cerveza es un invento creado por mujeres en la Mesopotamia.

—Estoy familiarizado con el juicio de Knight —contestó él abochornado por su respuesta—. Conde, le aconsejaría controlar el temperamento de su prometida. No es propio que se dirija de esta forma hacia un caballero.

—Me temo que mi prometida posee la libertad de dirigirse como le plazca. Usted la ha insultado al subestimar su inteligencia. No hemos venido a que nos de consejos matrimoniales, más bien deberían darnos los malditos formularios de patentamiento y guardarse sus comentarios para alguien a quien les interese escucharlos. Desafortunadamente estamos algo cortos de tiempo como para desperdiciarlo en sus consejos.

—Padre, por favor… Los tiempos están cambiando. Como dice la señorita Briefs, este sin dudas no sería el primer caso. Aunque son excepcionales, creo que sería de hecho increíble.

Su padre se vio ofuscado, la educación de su generación seguía arraigada en su mente. Vio el semblante de su hijo, ansioso por el caso tan excepcional que tenía entre manos. Levemente indignado, el abogado se giró a un aparador y revisó un bibliorato, acomodándose los anteojos para leer atentamente el encabezado. Luego de buscar por unos minutos, sacó un par de hojas y se las extendió al conde.

—Esa es la solicitud, ahora tendremos que detallar el funcionamiento de su invento y su aplicación en un escrito que adjuntaremos. Hay un impuesto a pagar por la solicitud. Luego de treinta días la petición será analizada y si es aprobada, se hará el anuncio público en la gaceta comercial.

—¿Para qué el anuncio? —preguntó Bulma.

—En el caso de que otra persona aduzca haberlo creado tendrá un plazo para presentarse con evidencia que sustente su reclamo. Cumplido ese plazo le darán una fecha para que un inspector se presente y corrobore que el invento cumple con lo ya estipulado.

—Suena como un proceso largo… —comentó Bulma—. ¿Hay alguna forma de adelantarlo?

—Será imposible, son los tiempos administrativos estipulados por la ley.

—Yo tengo algunos conocidos que quizás puedan hacernos el favor —comentó su hijo y luego dudó al ver el arrugado ceño de su padre—. Papá… Es lo menos que podemos hacer…

Él suspiró derrotado y después de deliberarlo asintió. Los tiempos de hecho estaban cambiando tan lentamente que apenas se había dado cuenta allí, frente a una dama que se presentaba con la irreverencia de un varón.

—Cuando una mujer pretenda tener un título estando soltera será cuando el mundo esté de cabeza —dijo, imaginando ese terrible escenario—. Está bien, encárgate personalmente de ello Adam. De ahora en más tú llevaras adelante todo lo concerniente al conde y a la señorita Briefs.

Inmediatamente el muchacho se aproximó a ellos y tomó asiento. Procediendo a pasar el resto de la tarde tomando notas para armar el escrito sobre el funcionamiento del invento de Bulma. Sonaba tan revolucionario que incluso dudó por un momento que fuera real, pero al escuchar la inspiración que hubo detrás del motor entendió perfectamente cómo había sido capaz de crearlo. Sin educación formal al respecto y con tan sólo una mente privilegiada a su disposición.

—Esto retrasará la reunión que tendremos con unos inversionistas —dijo Vegeta.

—Oh, le recomendaría que espere a tener la patente —contestó Adam, dejando por un momento su tarea de redactar el escrito de Bulma—. Sería terrible si alguien copiara su trabajo y lo presentara como suyo. Como dijo la señorita, fue el caso del dispositivo de los telares. Un socio de la Señora Knight la demandó aduciendo que el invento era de él y que una mujer jamás podría crear algo tan complicado…

—¿Cuánto tardará? —preguntó Bulma. Su semblante se había desanimado notablemente—. Pensamos casarnos en poco tiempo… Estaremos fuera de la ciudad en poco tiempo.

—Haré todo lo que haya en mi poder para que tengamos el edicto en poco tiempo, quizás lo mejor sería que no se fueran muy lejos así estarán al tanto de los avances.

Vegeta y Bulma compartieron una mirada y asintieron. Sacrificar su luna de miel no era algo tan descabellado si podrían obtener la patente más rápido. Parecía ser un sacrificio menor después de todo lo que habían pasado hasta el momento.

Habían pasado un par de horas para cuando finalmente terminaron y Vegeta le extendió un cheque para pagar los cánones legales de la solicitud. Al salir de la oficina no encontraron a sus acompañantes, quienes probablemente se habrían marchado a continuar con los preparativos de la boda con impaciencia, aburridos de esperar horas dentro del carruaje. Estaban seguros de que no podrían haberse ido muy lejos ya que el despacho de su abogado estaba posicionado en una de las cuadras más transitadas del centro y el carruaje aún estaba afuera aguardando por ellos junto a la figura inamovible de Broly.

Aprovechando el efímero momento en el que estarían a solas, Vegeta buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una caja negra grabada finamente en detalles dorados. Ella estaba distraída, mirando a un lado a otro de la calle esperando encontrarse con la larga cabellera rubia de su hermana. Cuando finalmente se giró al conde pudo ver claramente la caja sobre la palma de su mano que había extendido sin mucha ceremonia.

—¿Es…

Él asintió con un aire desinteresado y observó el gesto que ella hizo al retirar la pequeña caja de entre sus manos. La abrió lentamente sintiendo el zumbido de su corazón retumbando bajo su piel.

Bulma se sonrió al ver el delicado anillo de compromiso que le había entregado. Él miró la sonrisa tímida que dibujó en sus labios al ver el grácil anillo.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente.

Probablemente no era la manera en la que Bulma hubiera deseado toda su vida recibir su anillo de compromiso, en el medio de la calle con un gesto de desinterés. Pero no podía pedir más de él, quizás ya había pedido demasiado. Sonrojada de dicha, se giró al conde y le entregó la caja pretendiendo un último gesto de su parte y extendió su mano ante él. Vegeta entendió inmediatamente sus intenciones y sus mejillas se acaloraron casi tanto como las de ella. Repentinamente sintió sus manos torpes y, un poco incómodo, se aclaró la garganta y tomó el pequeño anillo. Tomó su pálida mano y colocó el anillo sobre su dedo. Tights había hecho bien en informarle su talla. Le quedaba perfecto.

Un grito de emoción se hoyó del otro lado de la calle. Tights había dejado caer al suelo sus compras. Jaco sonreía apenas divertido por la escena junto con Nathalie, habiéndolos atrapado en el acto.

Inmediatamente cruzaron la calle y las mujeres exigieron ver el anillo de inmediato, escandalizadas por el apenas romántico gesto del conde. Esa alianza no era más que la irrefutable prueba de que realmente estaban comprometidos.

Vegeta volteó el rostro con las mejillas visiblemente ardiendo. Jamás hubiera pensando que estaría envolviéndose en un cortejo a plena luz del día.

* * *

Para cuando la carta de la corona finalmente había llegado, el grupo que lo había acompañado durante la última semana esperaba ansioso junto a él en el despacho. Impacientes por saber la respuesta para continuar con el resto de preparativos.

La carta tenía el sello real impreso sobre lacre rojo, inconfundible entre el resto de correspondencia de conde. Vegeta rompió el sello y repentinamente sintió las manos de Bulma y Tights jalándolo por los hombros para poder ver por ellas mismas lo allí escrito. Percibió detrás de las dos las miradas curiosas de Nathalie y de Jaco, quien había pasado todo su tiempo en la mansión desde que había llegado, como un silencioso mueble más.

Después de una ceremoniosa introducción que detallaba los títulos que recibirían dada las especiales circunstancias de su prometida que los presentes saltearon convenientemente, leyeron lo que más habían aguardado hasta el momento.

 _"La Corona no posee objeción alguna a las nupcias inmediatas de Vegeta Ouji y Bulma Briefs."_

Bulma y su hermana gritaron al unísono y envolvieron al conde en un abrazo embarazoso. Vegeta apenas podía sostener la carta entre sus manos bajo el impropio abrazo doble al que estaba siendo sometido, su rostro se tornó completamente rojo y apretó los dientes, los músculos de su espalda contraídos. Él jamás había sido el centro de un gesto tan efusivo. Escuchó detrás de él las risas de Nathalie y, cuando finalmente lo liberaron, se volteó a observar el alegre festejo del resto. Por un momento se preguntó si eso era lo que le esperaría por el resto de su vida, pero no hizo oír sus pensamientos y se reservó a observarlos casi ajeno.

—¡No podemos perder el tiempo! —bramó la rubia y se aproximó nuevamente a su cuñado, que permanecía sentado frente a su escritorio—. Rápido, Vegeta. Tiene que escribir la solicitud a la Iglesia. Apresúrese y la llevaré, ¡no voy a moverme de allí hasta que me den una fecha!

Bulma se sonrió al ver a su prometido rodeado de miradas curiosas, tan exaltado que parecía a punto de ladrarles que se alejaran y dejaran de violar su espacio personal. Pero, tanto su hermana como ella, no temían a su temperamento.

En ese instante en el que ya todo el proceso de la boda parecía estar encaminado, se preguntó por su proyecto y cuánto tardaría en poder patentarlo. No lo había visto desde hacía un tiempo, desde antes de la boda de Tarble, y se preguntó si todas las piezas estarían correctamente aceitadas para funcionar cuando tuviera que realizar la demostración ante un inspector.

Abandonó el despacho y caminó hasta el salón en el que próximamente se celebraría su matrimonio. El coche había sido trasladado al garaje junto con el resto y lo encontró cubierto con una tela blanca, esperando su momento de brillar. Alzó su mano con la intención de retirar la tela, pero una voz la detuvo.

—Bonito anillo…

Su tono apenado era familiar, sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa voz y desistió de revelar su invento. Se quedó inmóvil por un segundo en el que su última conversación llegó a su mente, no había sido nada agradable. Girando sobre sus pasos lo enfrentó. Él limpiaba sus manos con un trapo, su mirada sumergida en el suelo con un aspecto casi arrepentido. Tímidamente levantó la vista y encontró la mirada glaciar de ella. No parecía feliz de verlo. Bulma se cruzó de brazos, aguardando por lo que tendría para decirle.

—Lamento mucho lo que te dije el otro día… —comenzó, apenas acercándose—. Yo… no debí comportarme así, fui muy irrespetuoso contigo…

—Lo fuiste —sentenció Bulma—. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que me casaría por dinero? No soy una mantenida.

—¡Lo sé! —se apresuró adelantándose un paso—. Lo sé… —su mirada triste regresó al suelo, intentando encontrar el valor para continuar—. Es sólo que… Bulma…

—¿Es sólo que qué, Yamcha? —cuestionó furiosa.

Él sonrió, su gesto triste y apenado. La miró nuevamente a los ojos, pero ella encontró algo diferente, una sensación familiar.

—Bulma… No puedo permitir que te cases con él sin haberme escuchado primero. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, sentada, llorando en aquella fuente, lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en hacerte sentir mejor. En ayudarte…

Sin palabras, lo observó acercarse y tomar sus manos suavemente entre las suyas.

—Verte aquí todos los días… verte sonreír… Descubrí que era lo que más me gustaba ver. No sólo me ha cautivado tu forma de ser… Eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido en mi vida. Verte trabajando hasta tarde… Quisiera ver tus sueños hechos realidad… Me di cuenta de que, pase lo que pase, no podría vivir sin saber que eres feliz… Yo no puedo darte un anillo como el que llevas puesto, ni darte la mansión que te mereces, aunque trabaje en los establos durante mil años. Pero, a pesar de eso… Quisiera que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz a mi manera…

Ella se había sonrojado por completo. Sus ojos fijos en su mirada triste y su sonrisa melancólica.

—Bulma, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Yo… —balbuceó.

Repentinamente el agarre sobre sus manos cesó. Yamcha ya no la sostenía. Arrastrado por el cuello de su camisa cayó a un lado y junto a ella ahora estaba Vegeta. Su mirada inclemente clavada en el atrevido muchacho que cortejaba a su prometida.

—Te quiero ahora mismo fuera de mi mansión o saldrás arrastrándote de ella.

Al principio su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero al notar la presencia iracunda del conde junto a Bulma, Yamcha sonrió y apretó los puños dispuesto a optar por su segunda opción. Cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de echarse contra él, Bulma se interpuso y apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del conde intentando detenerlo. Con la seguridad de que Yamcha no saldría vivo de ese encuentro.

—¡A un lado, mujer! —rugió el conde.

—¡Yamcha! —gritó volteándose a verlo sobre su hombro, luchando por contener la tempestuosa presencia de Vegeta—. ¡Ve! ¡Ahora mismo!

—¡¿Este es el hombre con el que vas a casarte?! ¿Este animal?

Vegeta no tardó en empujarla, pero Bulma hundió sus uñas en la manga de su camisa y se aferró a su brazo derecho. Aterrada, intentó detener sus tempestuosos pasos, pero sabía que eventualmente perdería esa contienda, como también lo haría Yamcha.

—¡Vete, Yamcha! ¡Desaparece! —le gritó una vez más.

Apretó los dientes, sus puños temblaban de impotencia.

—Lo haré, pero sólo porque temo lo que pudiera pasarte si intervienes en esto.

—¡Corre maldito cobarde! —bramó el conde y Yamcha le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

Cuando finalmente salió por la puerta, el cólera de Vegeta no había desaparecido. Su cuerpo palpitaba violentamente deseando perseguir su trayecto y cumplir su promesa. Pero Bulma seguía aferrada él temblando débilmente, enfrentada a su ira.

—¡Ya se fue! ¡Cálmate Vegeta!

—¿Calmarme? —dijo, quitándosela de encima.

—¡No tenías que echarlo de esa forma!

—¿Esto es una broma? ¡Ese imbécil estaba burlándose de mí! ¿Y se supone que tengo que tomármelo con calma?

—¡Él no se estaba burlando de ti!

—Ese pequeño insecto es mi empleado, ¡yo soy quien le da de comer! ¿Qué diablos hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar si una empleada tuviera la desfachatez de hacer lo mismo? Debí haberlo despedido hace mucho tiempo, él ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. ¿O qué? ¿Es que estabas considerando su propuesta?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡¿Entonces por qué lo dudaste tanto?!

—¿¡Dudarlo?! ¡Ni siquiera me diste tiempo de responderle! Además, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

—¡Si tan preocupada estás por sus sentimientos por qué no vas tras él!

—¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil!

Sin dudarlo, se dio media vuelta y salió del garaje. Caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta cruzarse con Nathalie que al parecer había escuchado los gritos. La tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la salida. No tardó en subirse al carruaje con Broly caminando detrás de ella y pedirle al cochero que los llevara de vuelta a la residencia.

Incrédulo, Vegeta caminó hasta la ventana y la vio partir a toda prisa. Un movimiento no muy lejano llamó su atención. Yamcha cargaba una modesta maleta y lo vio por última vez a través de los cristales antes de marcharse sin rumbo por la calle.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Todo estaba muy bien hace un minuto!

Nathalie se estremeció al ver a Bulma cubriéndose el rostro, escondiéndolo entre sus manos. No sabía si estaba llorando o si estaría hecha una fiera. Pensaba acariciarle la espalda con incertidumbre, cuando ella se incorporó rápidamente. Con las manos apretadas y el rostro rojo de impotencia.

—Tenía que salir de ahí antes de decirle algo terrible, ¡es un idiota!

—No habrán cancelado la boda, ¿verdad?

—No. No lo creo, no se dijo nada al respecto. ¡Es que no puedo creer lo cretino que puede ser!

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Sólo quiero un tiempo a solas para calmarme.

Una vez en la mansión Bulma le detalló lo sucedido a Nathalie, lo que le había ayudado a tranquilizar un poco sus nervios. Sentada en la cama junto a ella, se sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

—Detesto admitirlo, pero estoy con él en esta. Y no, antes de que me saltes a la yugular, no creo que se haya dirigido a ti de la mejor manera. Pero, tienes que aceptarlo… Él es el Señor de esa mansión, Yamcha estuvo muy fuera de lugar a hacer su propuesta cuando tú estás comprometida con él.

—Lo sé… Pero Yamcha no conoce a Vegeta como yo, él jamás podrá entender por qué lo elegí. En su mente sólo está intentando protegerme de lo que él considera un mal.

—Él tomó un riesgo al hacerlo, no creo que sea tan ingenuo como para pensar que podía seguir trabajando allí después de su declaración. ¿Y si hubieras aceptado? El Conde no iba a dejar a ninguno de los dos vivir bajo su techo. Yamcha sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y lo hizo de todas formas.

—Creo que tienes razón… —admitió ligeramente avergonzada.

Suspiró apesadumbrada, Yamcha se había comportado de forma terrible hacia ella y ahora le había faltado el respeto a su Señor, comprendía que era imperdonable, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él y su paradero. Después de todo, él era el responsable de que toda su historia con Vegeta hubiera iniciado, él la había devuelto a la mansión después del terrible bochorno del baile y estaba sumamente agradecida con él. A pesar de aquella falta de respeto, le dolía el pecho al imaginarlo en la calle.

—Sé que le tienes afecto, pero él tomó su decisión.

—De todas formas, no quiero ver a Vegeta, por lo menos no por ahora.

—Tendrás que verlo. No creo que quiera volver a verte en el altar, tienes que ir a darle una disculpa.

Fastidiada, Bulma desvió la mirada. Su orgullo la mantenía allí, alejada de él.

Para Vegeta no pasaba algo muy distinto. Estaba tan completamente seguro de que tenía la razón que ni siquiera consideró ir tras ella. Esta vez era ella quien tendría que buscarlo y pedirle una disculpa. Porque eventualmente lo haría, ¿cierto?...

Después de varias horas, Tights había regresado a la residencia de Tarble con la dichosa noticia de que el adelanto de las nupcias había sido aceptado por la Iglesia. Al verla tan extasiada, Bulma no tuvo el valor de comentarle la pelea que había tenido por la tarde y apretó una sonrisa. Por lo que sabía ninguno había cancelado la boda y no tenía más opción que continuar con su apresurada planificación. Ella le comentó que ya había pedido las invitaciones a la imprenta y luego de darles un jugoso cheque por las molestias, podrían enviarlas a primera hora de la mañana.

Afortunadamente Tights estaba tan entusiasmada por lo que quedaba por delante que no tuvo ocasión de notar la incomodidad de su hermana. Le había pedido que fuera en busca de su vestido de novia y le había comentado que Vegeta ya había visto al sastre para la confección de su traje. Tal y como habían planificado.

La boda se celebraría dentro de cinco días. Y aunque Bulma había estado esperando que el tiempo transcurriera con más rapidez, se sintió abrumada al saberse tan sobre la fecha. Vegeta no había ido a verla para tener otra cita, quizás estaría ocupado en la renovación de la residencia de su abuelo, o tal vez simplemente no tenía deseos de verla considerando la manera en la que ella se había ido. No estaba segura.

Tres días habían pasado desde el incidente y Tights había llenado la residencia de Tarble con arreglos florales de los que Bulma tendría que elegir para decorar las mesas del gran salón. Bulma miró las gardenias, los claves y finalmente se decidió por los lirios. Eran los favoritos de su madre y se sonrió al recordarlo, como si supiera que estaría presente de alguna forma.

Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando escuchó a alguien abriendo la puerta, creyendo que quizás el conde había ido por ella a pesar de todo. Pero se extrañó luego, él siempre tocaba. Broly fue el primero en pararse frente a la puerta, quizás con la misma incertidumbre.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Tarble miró al grupo reunido en su sala de estar con un aspecto confundido. Detrás de él, Gure cargaba un pequeño bolso mientras su cochero bajaba del carruaje sus maletas.

—¡Tarble! —dijo Bulma, poniéndose de pie—. ¡¿Ya regresaste de tu luna de miel?!

El escolta de Bulma se relajó, pero su mirada penetrante no escapó de Tarble, quien se adentró en su propia residencia con algo de reticencia. Luego buscó entre su bolsillo y sacó la invitación de la boda.

—Tenía que saber si esto era cierto —le dijo a Bulma y miró incómodo a todos los presentes.

—Tú debes ser el hermano de Vegeta —Tights se acercó a él—. Y tú debes ser su bella esposa. Mucho gusto, de no ser por la carta que me enviaste no habría podido llegar a tiempo para la boda.

Unas cuantas presentaciones después y una rápida explicación de su presencia allí, Tarble y Gure se sentaron junto al resto entre arreglos florales. Gure parecía especialmente entusiasmada con la idea de que su familia política se estuviera extendiendo.

—Tenemos que organizar una cena esta noche, tenemos que reunir a toda la familia. Es lo habitual, ¿no? —dijo la rubia.

—Las circunstancias de mi boda no son las más habituales… —contestó Bulma, temiendo volver a encontrarse con su prometido después de tres días sin saber nada de él.

—Eso no significa que no debamos hacerlo. Si los padres del conde y los nuestros estuvieran aquí es lo que hubieran hecho. El conde no tendrá problema, ahora mismo enviaré a alguien a la mansión para informarle la llegada de Tarble y su esposa.

Sin esperar por una respuesta por parte del resto, salió de la sala. El estómago de Bulma dio un ligero vuelco, sentía ansiedad por volverlo a ver y le hería el orgullo tener que admitir que estaba equivocada, como Nathalie le había hecho entender.

—Tarble —dijo Bulma interrumpiendo el ambiente festivo—. Debes saber que Vegeta ha recuperado la vista. Te fuiste antes de que pasara…

—¿Eso es cierto? ¡Vaya! —él no pudo esconder su genuina sonrisa—. No sé qué decir… La verdad, estoy muy sorprendido por todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo… Temía que su ceguera fuera permanente.

—También yo, ha estado mucho mejor después de eso. Sólo le ha costado un poco de trabajo adaptarse a la luz. Pero ya lo obligué a ver a un médico y nos dijeron que lo más probable es que se recupere por completo en poco tiempo.

—De verdad me alegra… Es decir, Vegeta es bastante complicado y no hemos tenido la mejor relación… Pero todo lo que puedo desearle es que esté bien. Estoy convencido de que casarse contigo es la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Tú tienes el carácter necesario… —dijo y se rio.

Tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, Bulma le preguntó a Gure por su interrumpida luna de miel. Después de escuchar su tímida voz, comentándole en detalle la bella posada en la que se habían hospedado camino a la propiedad de su padre a las afueras de la ciudad, Bulma se preguntó a dónde pensaba Vegeta llevarla tras la boda. Insegura sobre si realmente seguía en pie o no.

Tarble no parecía tener problema de tener a tantos invitados en su casa y aprovechó para comentar que ya había visto una modesta propiedad a la que se mudarían en pocos meses pero que aún no habían comprado. Bulma omitió comentar que habían planeado renovar la antigua propiedad del abuelo de Vegeta, no sabía cómo explicarle cómo planeaban financiarlo. Vegeta tendría que rendirle esas explicaciones cuando creyera conveniente, si es que realmente planeaba hacerlo. El conde tendría a omitirle muchas cosas a su hermano y ya había manifestado en un par de ocasiones su desagrado por lo abierta que ella podía ser a la hora de compartir intimidades.

Luego de que Tarble y Gure acomodaron sus pertenencias en el cuarto principal, el mismo muchacho que habían enviado a la mansión con el recado de Tights regresó para informarles que debían estar allí para las seis en punto.

* * *

Pasó la navaja por su rostro, dejando un rastro de piel impecable entre la espuma sobre su rostro. Cuando estuvo perfectamente afeitado se limpió el rostro y se miró por última vez al espejo. Si bien estaba notablemente más calmado que aquel día, cuando vio a Bulma por última vez, aún seguía molesto. Frustrado por la manera en la que ese pequeño granuja había cortejado a su prometida, como si él no existiera. Sin embargo, había tratado de calmarse, Tights le había llevado la lista de invitados esa misma tarde después de recibir la respuesta de la Iglesia y, aunque no sabía exactamente en dónde estaba parado, no dijo nada.

Esa tarde la volvería a ver y no estaba seguro si podría mantener la calma, ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo.

Se vistió y bajó a su despacho, eventualmente tendría que hablar con ella, aunque no tenía especial deseo de hacerlo dadas las circunstancias.

Tarble había regresado repentinamente y también le restaba tener una charla con él. Tenía la esperanza de poder hacerlo después de la boda, que mientras estuviera alejado de la ciudad su seguridad no se vería comprometida. Y quizás así también podría esconder sus negocios extraoficiales hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Luego de ponerse un par de guantes blancos, bajó a su despacho, aunque no tuviera nada en qué trabajar. Deseaba tener algo en qué ocupar las horas hasta las seis de la tarde y que así el tiempo se le pasara rápidamente para terminar con todo de una buena vez.

El aroma de la cocina llegó hasta él, donde se reunía un gran número de empleados. Había sido todo un evento que la familia de Gure se hubiera presentado a la mansión, hacía años que no recibían invitados en esa mansión y la imprevista reunión de esa noche los tomó por sorpresa. Sus sirvientas estaban notablemente entusiasmadas por el movimiento que parecía avecinarse en la mansión.

Por momentos Vegeta se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal. Si el arrebato que lo llevó a arrastrar a aquel muchacho que sostenía las manos de Bulma había sido un error. Si había sido muy apresurado y lo que tendría que haber hecho era esperar a que ella le diera una respuesta, pero por alguna razón le hervía la piel la idea de que pudiera tomarlo en consideración. No tendría que pensarlo dos veces, ese muchacho ya se lo había propuesto, incluso antes que él mismo. Pero no lo había hecho con esa intención, o al menos su intención no era evidente. Se había planteado como una opción, una mera solución al problema de Bulma y la administración de sus bienes. Esta vez había sido diferente, el muchacho se había confesado de una forma que él mismo jamás podría. Le había dicho palabras que la hicieron ruborizar y vio su mirada atrapada en la de él. Tanta fue su impotencia que no logró controlarse y se lo quitó de encima antes de lograr escuchar lo que ella tenía para decir. Y ahora que se había marchado sin intenciones claras de volver, deseaba volver a ese instante y escucharla.

Sin embargo, luego volvía a creer que había hecho lo correcto. Cuando volvía a sentir la indignación ante tal falta de respeto. Cuando creía que habían pasado por encima de él para proponerle algo a ella. Había sido ingenuo al creer que al estar casada con él nadie la volvería a pretender, que su imponente presencia sería suficiente para mantener a cualquier indiscreto alejado. Pero descubrió amargamente que estaba equivocado.

Escuchó las voces femeninas cruzando sobre el pasillo, la risa de Tights y Nathalie, la voz de Bulma conversando con Tarble. Finalmente habían llegado.

Se levantó de su asiento y acomodó las solapas de su traje. Caminó hasta ellos con el rostro envuelto en una expresión adusta que pretendía esconder todos sus pensamientos. Notó de inmediato como ella le desviaba la mirada, arreglada en las más finas prendas que había pagado con su dinero, su peinado delicadamente armado en un recogido. Pero antes de que pudiera acercársele, Tarble se aclaró la garganta y se paró frente a él. Extendió su mano y él vio su gesto, apretaba una sonrisa que probablemente le estaba costando algo de trabajo.

—Felicitaciones, Vegeta —le dijo y el conde estrechó su mano sin soltar palabra alguna—. Me alegra que finalmente todo se arreglara para ti. Es lo único que pretendía.

—Gracias —respondió ligeramente incómodo—. Ya podemos pasar al comedor —comentó sin mucha ceremonia y observó cómo caminaban con entusiasmo para la cena.

Bulma le había entregado su abrigo a una de las empleadas de Vegeta y esperó a que se uniera al resto en su trayecto, caminando detrás de ella, haciéndole sentir su mirada penetrante sobre su impoluto cuello.

Ella esperaba que dijera algo, que la tomara por el brazo y se la llevara a algún rincón en el que discutirían sobre lo que pasó la última vez en la que se vieron, pero no lo hizo y eso, aunque le costara admitirlo, la había decepcionado.

Vegeta se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y a un lado de él, Tarble y su esposa, del otro lado Bulma y su hermana, con Jaco y Nathalie a su lado, parecía que la había ascendido de empleada doméstica a su escolta personal. Aunque Vegeta no parecía haberse podido entender con el editor de Tights en los últimos días, no le pareció la ocasión para cuestionar su presencia. Después de todo, era un invitado de su cuñada, le gustara o no.

Las domésticas salieron por la puerta de la cocina cargando grandes bandejas de comida que probablemente alimentarían al triple de los presentes. En el centro de la mesa revelaron un bistec de corvina con salsa de bisque, en el resto de la mesa sirvieron ensaladas de rúcula y queso azul, batatas caramelizadas, y una guarnición de espinaca y champiñones.

Tights felicitó al conde con cortesía y admiró la bella estructura de los candelabros que tenía frente a ella sobre la mesa, pero él no dijo nada. Acomodó una servilleta sobre su regazo y una empleada le sirvió una porción de bistec.

—No pensé que volverías tan pronto —le dijo desinteresadamente a Tarble.

—Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos —contestó sin descuidar su plato—. Cuando vuelvan de la luna de miel volveremos a viajar. Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo del condado.

—Si no le molesta, Tarble, me gustaría quedarme por un tiempo aquí mientras escribo mi novela. En los últimos días me han surgido muchas ideas para mi siguiente libro.

—Los amigos de Bulma son bienvenidos en mi casa el tiempo que deseen, no son molestia alguna. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estén fuera, Vegeta?

Él se aclaró la garganta. No se le hacía muy cómodo hablar sobre su luna de miel cuando ni siquiera podía dirigirle la palabra a su prometida. Cuando incluso no hablar sobre su último altercado le molestaba.

—Todavía no lo sé —contestó escuetamente.

Bulma se mantenía ausente, prestando atención únicamente a su plato mirando de vez en cuando la expresión del conde hasta que finalmente sus ojos se encontraron. Sabía que había una conversación pendiente y por el palpable silencio en el comedor, todos comenzaban a darse cuenta de ello.

Después de la cena, las sirvientas levantaron la mesa e hicieron lugar para el postre. Soufflé de queso.

Afortunadamente para ambos, Tights y Tarble se pasaron el resto de la cena conversando sobre sus aventuras como autora y sobre su audacia al hacerse pasar por un caballero para que sus novelas se pudieran vender. Logrando así que el ambiente fuera menos tenso e incluso Bulma logró articular algunos comentarios.

Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba Vegeta comenzaba a sentirse más ansioso, luego del postre le aguardaban dos conversaciones bastante importantes. Cuando terminó su soufflé se sirvió un vaso de coñac y, dispuesto a dar la noche por terminada, se dirigió a su hermano.

Tarble le comentaba a Tights sus deseos de viajar al exterior junto a Gure y ella aprovechó para recomendarle los lugares turísticos que había tenido la suerte de conocer, pero Vegeta bebió un sorbo de su vaso y alzó la voz.

—Si tienes un minuto, Tarble… Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar antes de que te vayas.

—¿Ahora?

—Si así prefieres, debe ser en privado.

Él asintió, con la sensación de que no habría nada bueno que pudiera decirle. Dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Bulma miró a Vegeta por última vez antes de que se retirara y las damas aprovecharon la ocasión para tomar un té en la sala de estar. Bulma sabía de que no habría forma de que se fuera de allí sin haber cruzado unas palabras con él, aunque temía que estuviera de peor humor después de hablar con su hermano.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el despecho, con Tarble siguiéndolo de cerca. Cerró la puerta detrás de su hermano y él prefirió no tomar asiento. Intranquilo por lo que tendría para decirle. Vegeta lo miró a los ojos y dejó su trago sobre la mesa, las manchas de tinta aún no habían desaparecido por completo.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tienes qué decirme?

—Supongo que ya habrás conocido a Broly.

—Sí, Bulma me comentó tus razones para contratarlo. Me parece algo excesivo, pero no pretendo entender nada de lo que haces…

—Tarble, ambos sabemos que lo que pasó aquel día no fue un accidente.

—Lo sé. ¿A qué viene esto?

—Yo no podré cumplir con la cláusula, aunque me case en dos días. Es imposible.

—Yo no diría imposible… Improbable sería la palabra que usaría.

—Da igual, si yo no la cumplo tú eres el que sigue.

—Ya te dije que no consumaría mi matrimonio y no lo he hecho. Gure es muy joven y no…

—Eso no importa, sólo tú y yo lo sabemos. Ante los demás, estando ambos casados, cualquiera de los dos tiene la posibilidad de quedarse con el condado. Si Nappa fue quien cortó las riendas de mi caballo, la única razón que podría tener para hacerlo es porque pretende quedarse con el condado. Pero él es el tercero en la línea de sucesión.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Vegeta caminó hasta su escritorio y con una pequeña llave abrió el segundo cajón. Ante la mirada perpleja de Tarble, su hermano le extendió un arma. Tarble la observó y luego miró atentamente la expresión certera del conde.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio.

Dudó por un instante, pero luego la tomó y la sostuvo entre sus manos, era un pequeño revolver con espacio suficiente para seis balas. Tragó con fuerza, él jamás había sostenido un arma.

—No sé usarla…

—Este es el seguro —le indicó, tomándola por un instante y luego se la devolvió—. Quítalo para disparar. Sólo por si acaso…

El más joven suspiró. No estaba seguro si él o Gure podrían ser el blanco de Nappa, pero, como había dicho Vegeta, era sólo una precaución. Reticente a aceptar por completo el revolver que yacía sobre la palma de su mano, decidió guardarla en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

—Ojalá no tenga que usarla…

—Sería conveniente que cuando Bulma y yo no estemos, Broly permanezca en tu casa.

—Está bien… No es un sujeto de muchas palabras, probablemente ni siquiera notaríamos su presencia de no ser tan monstruosamente alto…

—Si algo extraño sucede, por más mínimo que sea… Házmelo saber de inmediato.

—Esta no es la bienvenida que esperaba…

—¿Esperabas alguna clase de bienvenida?

Vegeta arqueó una ceja y escuchó a su hermano soltar una ligera risa. Era extraño coexistir a su lado sin envolverse en alguna discusión. Tarble no era tan estúpido como para no tomar en consideración sus advertencias y no aceptar que tal vez sí estuviera en peligro.

—Me alegra que estés bien… Y que hayas tenido el valor de finalmente pedirle a Bulma que se casara contigo. He estado esperando que lo hagas desde que llegó, sin embargo, imagino lo complicado que fue para ti. Me gustaría decir que me iré tranquilo ya que estarás en buenas manos, pero no estoy seguro ahora que aparentemente alguien podría intentar asesinarnos.

—Yo en tu lugar tomaría algunas clases de tiro. Muéstrame cómo la sostienes.

Tarble tomó el revolver y luego de dudar por un instante, la levantó en el aire y apuntó a unos libros en la biblioteca. Vegeta analizó su posición y se acercó a él, le enderezó la espalda, enderezó su codo. Le ordenó que separara un poco las piernas.

—Eres un desastre —le dijo al terminar.

Él observó la expresión férrea de su hermano, con una mezcla entre fastidio y agotamiento. Volvió a colocar el revolver en su cacheta, temiendo que por alguna razón pudiera dispararse, aunque tuviera el seguro puesto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta… —contestó con la intención de retirarse—. Ahora tengo que pensar en cómo explicarle a mi esposa por qué tengo un arma y por qué tendremos un escolta personal cuando se vayan de luna de miel… Así que, si me disculpas… Creo que daremos la noche por terminada.

Abrió la puerta y salió por el pasillo. Vegeta tenía intenciones de seguir sus pasos cuando una mano pálida lo empujó de vuelta al despacho y cerró la puerta. Bulma se cruzó de brazos. Su rostro rojo de exasperación. Sus finas cejas fruncidas sobre su pequeña nariz.

El conde observó atento sus intenciones y notó el gran esfuerzo que hacía por no mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si viniste aquí para quedarte callada, me largo.

—¡No te atrevas a dar un paso, Vegeta! —Ella se interpuso entre él y la única puerta del despacho. Parecía estar juntando fuerzas para poner en palabras sus pensamientos—. ¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito! Tenías razón en despedir a Yamcha. Su atrevimiento fue muy grande, entiendo que no pudieras perdonarlo…

—Si esto es un intento de disculpas, estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

Lo miró a los ojos, su ceño aún fruncido y sus mejillas acaloradas. Caminó lentamente a él, dudando en cada paso.

—Lo siento… —musitó, aunque su expresión ofuscada no había cambiado—.

—¿Tan molesta te pone pedirme una disculpa?

—No estoy molesta contigo por tener que disculparme. Bueno… Tal vez sólo un poco. Supongo que de vez en cuando puedo equivocarme en algo, no puedo ser tan perfecta después de todo…

—¿Entonces por qué lo estás? —demandó saber, seguro de que habría algo más escondido detrás de sus disculpas.

—Estoy molesta contigo porque me negaste la oportunidad de darle una respuesta a Yamcha.

—¡¿Una respuesta?! ¡¿Qué diablos pensabas decirle?!

—¡¿Qué estás pensando que iba a decirle?! ¡Por supuesto que iba a rechazarlo! Simplemente quería decírselo, ¡él merecía una respuesta!

—Lo que se merecía ese pobre diablo era que lo mande al hospital.

—¡Él es el responsable de que yo esté aquí ahora! De no ser por él no tengo la más mínima idea de en dónde hubiera terminado. Él fue quien me trajo aquí de vuelta después de la humillación a la que me sometiste en el baile.

Las palabras que tenía para recriminarle se estancaron en su garganta al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Aún avergonzado por lo que había hecho aquella noche. No tenía manera de refutarle, no podía negarle que tenía razón. Que, de no ser por el mozo de cuadra, Bulma estaría muy lejos de él y quizás la vida hubiera sido mucho más cruel con ella de lo que había sido hasta ahora.

Bulma lo observó apretando los labios y soltó un suspiro. Estaba cansada de discutir con el que sería su esposo. Faltaban ya muy pocos días para la boda y llevarse mal en ese momento parecía una idiotez. Una enorme pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? —cuestionó al notar su expresión, tan exasperada como la de ella—. ¿Acaso estás molesto conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto contigo! ¡Mira el tiempo que te tomó venir hasta aquí para disculparte! Últimamente no has hecho más que volverme loco. ¡Te desapareces de esa forma sin decir nada y…

—No estarías pensando que iba a dejarte, ¿o sí?

Su pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y su expresión se volvió incómoda. Pero, aunque el conde tenía una tendencia gigantesca a ocultar sus pensamientos, Bulma lo leyó en su rostro.

—Sabes que no voy a dejarte, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Es en él en quien no confío. Debí despedirlo después de lo que pasó en la competencia ecuestre.

—Vegeta, no hay otra persona en quien confíe más que en ti. No lo dudes por un segundo —confesó repentinamente en un tono calmado y se volvió a él. Su mirada ya había perdido todo rastro de molestia, más bien se veía genuinamente preocupada.

El conde se ruborizó, su espalda se relajó y la miró a los ojos.

—Estoy cansada de discutir contigo…

—Al menos hay algo en lo que coincidimos.

Ella sonrió débilmente y se acercó a él. Lo besó suavemente en la mejilla y tomó su mano enguantada.

—Tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer como para seguir discutiendo…

En un arrebato inesperado, Vegeta la tomó por la cintura y la aferró a su torso por la espalda. Bulma sintió su tibia respiración sobre su cuello y se estremeció. Se giró a verlo. Su mirada tempestuosa fija en sus ojos celestes.

—La próxima vez que se te ocurra marcharte de esa forma, será la última.

—¿Intentas asustarme para que no lo haga? —en su tono se palpó un dejo cómico, pero el rostro severo del conde la hizo desistir—. Vegeta, la próxima vez que me marche será cuando _la muerte nos separe_ —sonrió apenas e invadida de escalofríos bajo el toque de sus manos, se acercó a besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

Lo sintió empujando con sus labios sobre ella, correspondiendo a ese beso que terminó por sellar los vestigios de su última discusión. Recorrió su cintura, dibujando con sus dígitos las costuras de su corsé, lenta y tortuosamente hasta que soltó un suspiro sobre su boca.

—Quédate… —le susurró—. Quédate esta noche…

El tono de su voz se metió bajo su piel y tembló. Trató de recuperar la compostura y no dejarse llevar por aquella ensordecedora súplica. Le requirió de toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero se separó de él y posó un dedo sobre su pecho. Él aún tenía las manos alzadas donde solía estar su cintura. Su mirada pasó de la punta del delgado dedo que yacía sobre él apuntándolo, a la mirada sufrida de Bulma.

—La próxima vez será en la noche de bodas… —dijo, intentando desesperadamente sonar convincente.

—Será mejor que te prepares porque voy a hacerte todo lo que no he podido estas últimas semanas.

* * *

Los días se escurrieron entre sus manos, como meros minutos. La mansión del conde estaba más llena que nunca de empleados, incluso más que durante la boda de Tarble. Tights realmente se había esmerado de sobremanera en organizar el evento en tan poco tiempo. Los cocineros apenas habían dado abasto en la cocina, e incluso Raditz había terminado involucrando a su madre quien gustosa había suministrado los cortes de carne para la celebración posterior a la boda.

Tights deambulaba de un lado al otro de la mansión con una extensa lista, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfectamente coordinado para el evento. Tarble tenían precisas instrucciones de mano de la rubia, de recibir a los miembros de la banda y los empleados del catering.

Los candelabros de plata que llevaban años guardados en el ático se exhibían sobre las mesas decoradas de arreglos florales, después de días siendo pulidos por el personal del conde para recuperar su brillo original. Los empleados de la casa vestidos en sus atuendos impolutos, los cocheros preparados para recibir a los cientos de invitados que llegarían esa noche y, a las afueras de la mansión, un carruaje abierto decorado con flores recién cortadas, aguardando por la pareja para llevarlos en un camino ceremonial por la ciudad luego de que su matrimonio fuera sellado por la Iglesia.

Bulma estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Con su vestido puesto, su rostro apenas maquillado como era propio para una muchacha de su edad, su prolijo peinado finamente recogido. El sueño de su boda siempre había aspirado a ser algo cercano, había sido educada para ello, para buscar de entre todos los caballeros de la alta sociedad a aquel que fuera el más adecuado, que para ese tiempo creía el más rico, el que tuviera el mejor título, el más galante. Lejos estaba de creer que podría terminar deseando tanto contraer matrimonio con un caballero de reprochable reputación, con un condado que comenzaba a sufrir de un rápido declive en su riqueza, alguien cuyo título terminaría perdiendo para su próximo cumpleaños. Sobre todo, casada con un hombre que no se atrevía a profesarle palabras de amor, aunque las había demostrado con sus acciones una y otra vez.

Todo se sentía repentinamente apresurado, inevitable. Y a pesar de ello, no le cabía duda alguna de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se sonrió al verse al espejo, el día finalmente había llegado.

Nathalie arregló por décima vez los rizos en su peinado y al terminar la roció delicadamente con un perfume que comenzaba a sentir su favorito. Si bien algunos de sus planes se habían atrasado y no había nada en su poder ni en el de Vegeta para subsanarlos, no se sentía preocupada al respecto. Tenía la sensación de que todo saldría bien de ahora en adelante. Revigorizada y esperanzada de que aquello daría inicio a un nuevo capítulo de su vida. En pocas horas sería una mujer felizmente casada.

—Ya está todo listo —les dijo Gure, quien había entrado en la habitación de invitados en la que se hospedaba Bulma.

El estómago de Bulma se revolvió, tan nerviosa que no podía creerlo. Segura y todo, aún temblaba como una niña.

* * *

Tragó con fuerza, miró su reflejo en el espejo y notó la sonrisa ladina del que tenía a su lado. Raditz parecía ligeramente emocionado al verlo finalmente vestido en su traje, hecho a la medida y especialmente creado para ese evento. Se acomodó las solapas y notó que había algo diferente en su respiración. Tenía el pulso ligeramente acelerado y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. No había podido probar bocado durante la mañana a pesar de que la cocina perspiraba deliciosos aromas desde temprano. Estaba inquieto, no por la celebración y sus por menores, Tights estaba en el primer piso dando órdenes por doquier, llevando concienzudamente la batuta del evento más grande de su vida.

¿Qué pensaría su padre ahora? Prácticamente había despilfarrado su fortuna y perdido el condado que tanto había insistido en que era suyo. A punto de casarse con una muchacha que había llegado a su mansión con nada más que unas monedas y un par de zapatos rotos. Su madre, en cambio, probablemente estaría satisfecha al saber que Tarble había terminado mejor casado que él.

—¿De qué tanto te estás riendo? —le preguntó a Raditz sin molestarse en dirigirle la mirada, concentrado en su reflejo.

—Jamás pensé que vería este día.

—Ya somos dos.

Colocó un par de gemelos en los puños de su camisa, unos que Tights le había elegido e imaginaba que harían juego con la joyería que traería Bulma en ese momento.

—Ya estamos listos para partir a la Iglesia —le dijo Tarble, acercándose a través del marco de la puerta de su habitación, que permanecía abierta aguardando por ese llamado.

A pesar de la expresión adusta del conde, su estómago dio un vuelco. Caminó junto al reducido grupo de caballeros hasta un carruaje menos llamativo que el que aguardaba a las afueras de la mansión. Al subirse, tomó aire y trató de normalizar su respiración. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? No había nada qué temerle a esa ceremonia, ya había llegado a término con todo lo que detestaba de ello y aún así había decidido casarse.

Cuadras antes de llegar a la Iglesia ya comenzaba a oírse por las calles el tumulto de gente que aguardaba por ellos. Carruajes congregándose en las calles de piedra tirados por los más espectaculares pura sangre. Tanto nobles como comunes, que esperaban emocionados por el casamiento de un noble. Vegeta vio por la ventana docenas de personas congregándose, mujeres vistiendo sus más vistosos vestidos, caballeros de trajes escoltándolas.

Cuando su carro se detuvo, sintió su estómago retorcerse. Su mirada ligeramente petrificada.

Tarble se sonrió, ni siquiera él estaba tan nervioso el día de su boda.

El cochero se acercó apresuradamente a abrir la pequeña puerta oscura del carruaje y el trío de caballeros fue recibido por un grupo tan extenso de personas que ni siquiera podía ver la puerta de la Iglesia. Vegeta estrechó tantas manos de rostros apenas conocidos que probablemente superaban las que había estrechado en toda su vida. Muchos rostros familiares, de los que había conocido en el Club de caballeros, muchos nobles ansiosos lo saludaban efusivamente, muchas mujeres se sonreían emocionadas. Quizás con la esperanza de poder encontrar a su propio futuro marido en aquel evento.

Se abrieron paso hasta la Iglesia y el camino se abrió ante ellos cuando las puertas se abrieron para él.

Los invitados se acomodaron a su alrededor dejando limpio el trayecto que Vegeta tenía que transitar hasta su futura esposa. Repentinamente el recinto se envolvió en silencio, todo lo que se podía escuchar era al anciano clérigo, aclarándose la garganta para comenzar con su sermón. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y encontró a todos los presentes girándose a verlo.

Vegeta se giró a su hermano que permanecía a su lado y él le sonrió intentando darle algo de fuerza para continuar. Ante la mirada atenta de todos los invitados, Vegeta levantó la vista y la vio allí, junto al clérigo, esperando por él. Traía un precioso vestido dorado y un velo con brocados del mismo color, como una enredadera de rosas cocidas en oro puro. Tragó nuevamente y su corazón le golpeó sobre la garganta con fuerza ensordecedora. Entonces dio su primer paso y continuó caminando hasta ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima, incapaz de voltear su atención al gigantesco grupo que lo observaba. Sin siquiera notar que Tarble caminaba detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos.

Cuando finalmente llegó hasta ella, pudo ver su rostro apenas por sobre su velo. Entonces el clérigo comenzó a relatar un sermón que por poco escapaba de sus oídos. La vio voltearse a él e hizo lo mismo, dándole la espalda al resto.

— _La biblia nos recuerda la importancia y los valores que se deben compartir entre un hombre y una mujer. Ninguna otra creación puede brindarle a Dios la gloria del sagrado matrimonio. Las escrituras nos cuentan que Dios creó al hombre primero, creó las aves y los animales. Luego Dios, el Señor, dijo: No es bueno que el hombre esté solo. Voy a hacerle una ayuda adecuada. Dios lo puso en un sueño profundo y mientras dormía removió una de sus costillas y la reemplazó con carne._

 _»De la costilla que le había quitado al hombre, Dios hizo una mujer y se la presentó al hombre, el cual exclamó: **Ésta sí es hueso de mis huesos y carne de mi carne**. Se llamará "mujer" porque del hombre fue sacada. Por eso el hombre deja a su padre y a su madre, y se une a su mujer, y los dos se funden en un solo ser._

 _»En la creación el hombre fue creado primero, y luego la mujer para él, como la Iglesia lo es para Cristo. Dios fue intencional en la creación de la mujer. Eva fuera hecha de la costilla de Adán con la intención de que ella estuviera a su lado, y cerca de su corazón para conocer su amor._

 _»Vegeta Ouji. ¿Toma a esta mujer a su lado, para brindarle su protección, para ser su esposa y vivir bajo el orden de Dios en el sagrado estado del matrimonio? ¿Promete hoy amar, honrar, reconfortarla y mantenerla lejos del mal de otros y jurarse sólo a ella, hasta que la muerte los separe como el propósito de su vida?_

—Acepto —contestó él.

 _—Bulma Briefs. ¿Toma a este hombre a su lado para ser su esposo? Para vivir juntos bajo el mandato de Dios en el estado de más sagrado matrimonio. ¿Promete amar, honrar, reconfortarlo y mantenerlo lejos del mal de otros y jurarse a usted misma a él y sólo a él, hasta que la muerte los separe como el propósito de su vida?_

—Acepto —contestó ella.

Tights se acercó a Bulma y tomó el ramo de flores que tenía entre las manos. Luego ella se giró al conde y se sintió temblar bajo su velo.

 _—Las escrituras nos dicen que cuando un hombre hace una promesa al Señor o toma un voto, no existe poder humano que pueda romperlo... Vegeta, toma las manos de tu prometida y repite después de mí._

Él suavemente tomó sus manos con las de él y la miró a los ojos.

 _—Yo, Ouji Vegeta te tomo a ti Bulma Briefs para que seas mi esposa._

 **—Yo, Ouji Vegeta te tomo a ti Bulma Briefs para que seas mi esposa.**

 _—Prometo hacer este pacto ante Dios y estos testigos._

 **—Prometo hacer este pacto ante Dios y estos testigos.**

 _—Para ser tu fiel esposo._

 **—Para ser tu fiel esposo.**

 _—En la riqueza y la pobreza._

 **—En la riqueza y la pobreza.**

 _—En la salud y la enfermedad._

 **—En la salud y la enfermedad.**

 _—Hasta que la muerte nos separe._

 **—Hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

 _—Bulma, repite después de mí… Yo, Bulma Briefs te tomó a ti Vegeta Ouji, para que seas mi amado esposo._

 **—Yo, Bulma Briefs te tomó a ti Vegeta Ouji, para que seas mi amado esposo** _._

 _—Prometo hacer este pacto ante Dios y estos testigos._

 **—Prometo hacer este pacto ante Dios y estos testigos.**

 _—Para ser tu fiel esposo._

 **—Para ser tu fiel esposo.**

 _—En la riqueza y la pobreza._

 **—En la riqueza y la pobreza.**

 _—En la salud y la enfermedad._

 **—En la salud y la enfermedad.**

 _—Hasta que la muerte nos separe_.

 **—Hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

 _—Como símbolo de su unión eterna, presenten sus anillos._

Gure se acercó tímidamente junto con Tarble y depositaron una alianza sobre la palma de cada uno. Vegeta tomó la pálida mano de Bulma y colocó ceremoniosamente sobre su dedo, junto a su anillo de compromiso, el de matrimonio. Bulma tomó la mano del conde e hizo lo mismo.

 _—Vegeta, repite después de mí… Con este anillo, te tomo a ti como esposa._

 **—Con este anillo, te tomo a ti como esposa.**

 _—Por el resto de mi vida llevaré este pacto, como este anillo como símbolo. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén._

 **—Por el resto de mi vida llevaré este pacto, como este anillo como símbolo. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén.**

 _—Bulma repite después de mí. Con este anillo, te tomo a ti como mi esposo._

 **—Con este anillo, te tomo a ti como mi esposo.**

 _—Por el resto de mi vida llevaré este pacto, como este anillo como símbolo. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén._

 **—Por el resto de mi vida llevaré este pacto, como este anillo como símbolo. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén.**

 _—Tengan todos en alta estima el matrimonio y la fidelidad conyugal, porque Dios juzgará a los adúlteros y a todos los que cometen inmoralidades. Esposos, amen a sus esposas, así como Cristo amó a la iglesia y se entregó por ella para hacerla santa. Él la purificó, lavándola con agua mediante la palabra._

 _»Esposas, sométanse a sus propios esposos como al Señor. Porque el esposo es cabeza de su esposa, así como Cristo es cabeza y salvador de la iglesia, la cual es su cuerpo._

 _»Así mismo el esposo debe amar a su esposa como a su propio cuerpo. Porque, como dicen las escrituras: El que ama a su esposa se ama a sí mismo._

 _»Padre —_ dijo acercándose mientras cerraba los ojos y todos en aquel recinto se unieron a la súplica _—. Bendice la unión entre tus hijos, sálvalos del pecado y la perdición de las inmoralidades y acompaña su camino en esa promesa de sagrado matrimonio. Amén._

 _»Ahora, con la autoridad que me brinda la Iglesia de nuestro señor Todopoderoso y por la autoridad que me brindas las leyes del hombre, los declaro marido y mujer. No más dos sino uno solo, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, los declaro marido y mujer._

 _»Vegeta Ouji, puede besar a la novia._

Abandonó sus manos y tomando aire le retiró el velo. Bulma esperaba por él con las mejillas acaloradas y una ligera sonrisa. La tomó por los hombros y depositó un beso casto sobre sus labios.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sentía ensordecido de aplausos de la multitud. Lo había hecho, finalmente se había casado y una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro cuando la volvió a encontrar.

Tights volvió para devolverla a Bulma su ramo de flores y ella no tardó en tomar el brazo protector de su ahora esposo. Ella no podía contener su espléndida sonrisa, saludando alegremente a los invitados mientras se retiraban por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado, ahora como marido y mujer.

A las afueras de la Iglesia los esperaba un grupo aún más grande, aplaudiendo y gritando sus felicitaciones.

Antes de subirse al carruaje adornado que los esperaba, Bulma arrojó el ramo de flores en el aire para alguna afortunada que sería la siguiente en casarse como marcaba la tradición.

Raditz conversaba con una señorita que acababa de conocer, una que probablemente no estuviera al tanto de su vida inmoral. Algo lo golpeó en el rostro repentinamente y lo tomó en el aire sin saber de qué se trataba. Encontrando con sorpresa que había atrapado el ramo.

Como en un trayecto célebre la gente siguió su carruaje. Bulma saludaba a la gente que les sonreía y vociferaba palabras en el camino a la mansión.

Vegeta miró su mano ahora vestida con un anillo de bodas, no había sido tan terrible como hubiera esperado. Todo había pasado en un minuto, ya estaba casado. Miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado y recordó las palabras del clérigo. Ella parecía hecha para él.

Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por el personal de la mansión, todos presentándose a Bulma finalmente como la señora de aquella casa. Las maletas de ambos estaban siendo cargadas en otro carruaje para próximo viaje.

Luego de recibir a sus señores, el personal se retiró rápidamente para continuar con los preparativos de la celebración. En pocas horas al menos la mitad de todas esas personas entrarían a la mansión y todavía quedaban algunos detalles qué ultimar.

Cuando finalmente se encontraron a solas, observó a Bulma maravillada por el anillo que Vegeta había elegido para ella. Un zafiro en corte Asster del siglo XIV, delicadamente atrapado en su alianza de oro blanco. Ella extendió su palma moviéndola suavemente para atrapar los rayos del sol y verlo reflejándose ostentosamente sobre su dedo.

—Ya escuchaste al cura… —le susurró acercándose a ella por la espalda—. _Sométanse a sus esposos_ , ¿no?

— _Esposos, amen a sus esposas_ —replicó ella, sin la voluntad de borrar aquella sonrisa que había adornado su rostro desde la capilla.

—Creo que ya podrías comenzar a responder a tus deberes conyugales…

Su sonrisa maliciosa la estremeció, sin embargo, lo observó de una manera similar y rodeó el cuello de su esposo con ambas manos, apenas entrelazando la punta de sus dedos sobre su nuca. Él la tomó por la cintura y sonrió mostrándole sus perlados dientes. Ese beso casto que se habían dado no había servido de mucho para contener la necesidad latente que venía acarreando hacía semanas.

Se inclinó a ella y la beso como le hubiera gustado, empujando sus labios insistentes sobre ella, sintiendo su honda respiración acariciarle las mejillas.

Estaba a punto de arrastrarla hasta su dormitorio para sellar definitivamente la promesa que se habían hecho cuando la puerta se abrió y se vio obligado a separarse de sus labios.

Tights, Tarble, Gure, Jaco, Raditz y Nathalie entraron a la mansión escandalizados, riendo y llevando su conversación a gritos efusivos. Vegeta se quedó pasmado y se vio obligado a soltar a su esposa cuando su hermana llegó a abrazarla y arrancarla de su lado.

—¡Tenemos que prepararte! —le gritó y la tomó de la mano para llevarla, con Nathalie y Gure corriendo detrás de ellas, agarrando con firmeza sus amplias faldas hasta perderse de vista.

Vegeta se limpió disimuladamente los labios y miró de reojo a los dos que habían quedado a su lado.

—¿Brindamos? —propuso Tarble.

* * *

No tuvo oportunidad de volver a encontrarla a solas. La mansión se había inundado de invitados en las más finas galas, la sala de estar estaba plagada de grandes y ostentosos obsequios. Las ante salas al salón y el salón mismo estaban abarrotados de gente. Tarble había le había dedicado unas palabras de apoyo a su hermano y a Bulma en un pequeño pero sentido discurso, mucho mejor del que había dado Vegeta en su boda. Tights habló en nombre de sus padres e hizo alarde de sus dotes, dejando a los invitados al borde de las lágrimas con sus palabras.

El salón se despejó y desde la mesa principal Vegeta los observaba bailar. Tarble bailaba con su esposa y sus concuñadas, con sus esposos y su anciano padre. Todo se sentía extrañamente normal.

La gente no hacía más que felicitarlo y darle buenos deseos, en pedirle que cuidara de la joven belleza que había tomado por esposa. Él se sonrió, sabía que esas personas habían hablado pestes de él y probablemente de ella también. Pero una boda no era la ocasión para conversar sobre temas impropios, el aire festivo no lo permitiría.

Raditz aprovechaba la ocasión para beber sin pagar y Nathalie observaba sus cortejos de lejos, como si le causara gracia.

—¿No vas a probar el pastel? —le dijo Bulma, que permanecía sentada a su lado pinchando el biscocho con un pequeño tenedor.

Tomó un trozo y se lo acercó. Él la miró expectante, tenía el rostro tan sonriente que no pudo negársele y abrió la boca para darle una probada. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada burlona de Raditz y el pudor invadió su rostro.

—¿Cuánto más vamos a quedarnos? Podemos irnos cuando queramos y que ellos continúen con la celebración por nosotros.

—Sólo un par de horas más… Hace mucho no la paso tan bien. La boda de Tarble no fue exactamente mi mejor noche, como tampoco lo fue la última mascarada. Me gustan estas cosas Vegeta, me gusta ver a mis amigos divirtiéndose… ¿Te molestaría quedarte un poco más?

—Está bien. Sólo un par de horas más.

Bulma no perdió el tiempo y se levantó a bailar con su hermana y su familia política. Repentinamente la vio sirviéndose copa tras copa hasta que sus mejillas dejaron de sonrojarse sólo de pudor. Vegeta la miró de lejos preguntándose si al menos la noche de bodas terminaría como había esperado. Suspiró derrotado, probablemente no. Al menos no la había pasado tan mal. La comida había sido de primera categoría al igual que los licores, la banda tenía un repertorio muy amplio y, sobre todo, Bulma se estaba divirtiendo. Y aunque le costaba trabajo sentirse integrado en ese entorno, al menos se conformaba observándola bailar desde lejos, riéndose con sus amigas y disfrutando genuinamente de la fiesta.

—¿No tuviste mucha suerte? —le preguntó a Raditz cuando lo vio acercarse—. Agarraste el ramo, tienes que apresurarte a buscar marido o van a empezar a llamarte _solterona._

—Muy gracioso… Y no, apenas se dan cuenta de que no tengo un apellido célebre salen huyendo.

—Eso es tu culpa, he visto a las mujeres a las que te les acercas.

—Tengo gustos caros, Vegeta. Me gustan las mujeres inalcanzables, las que me han mirado con desagrado o cruzan la calle con miedo a que les robe —contestó con una sonrisa—. Bah, dales algo de tiempo. En cuanto sus maridos las descuiden recordarán todo el empeño que puse en seducirlas y vendrán a buscarme arrastrándose.

El conde observó a su esposa, riendo del otro lado del salón con una copa entre las manos. Conversando de algo que no alcanzaba a oír con Jaco y su hermana. Si los músicos se detenían quizás hubiera podido escuchar su escandalosa risa, pero desde donde estaba sólo podía verla. Inconfundible en ese oneroso vestido dorado pálido.

Repentinamente la vio atravesando el salón directo a su dirección, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró al centro del salón y lo obligó a bailar con ella. Lamentablemente no había manera de hacerla desistir y era lo que se esperaba de él. Sabía bailar, su padre le había pagado unas clases con la esperanza de que eventualmente se decidiera a cortejar alguna dama acorde a él, pero no había hecho gala de ello y se sintió ligeramente _oxidado._ Pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de nada.

—Estás ebria —le dijo después de un par de horas cuando finalmente había decidido que podrían empezar su viaje.

—Sólo un poco —contestó con el rostro enrojecido y la mirada atolondrada.

Cuando ella se durmió en su regazo supo que no sería la noche de bodas que había estado esperando y suspiró. La miró recostada sobre él con el cabello revuelto y acarició la curva de su cintura sin otra intención que comprobar que realmente era cierto, él realmente se había casado.

Para cuando el carruaje se detuvo se dio cuenta que en algún momento de la noche él también se había quedado dormido y sacudió ligeramente la espalda de su esposa.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó tallándose los ojos.

—Estamos a mitad de camino, estamos en la posada —le respondió y se percató de que ni siquiera le había comentado a dónde se dirigían.

Ambos bajaron del carruaje y con uno de los cocheros cargó sus maletas hasta la recepción. Luego de registrarse, un muchacho les entregó la llave y tomó sus maletas para acompañarlos hasta su cuarto.

Bulma observó la amplia habitación tan ostentosa que se quedó sin aliento. Miró la cama y tragó con fuerza, habían pasado tantos días envolverse en sus actividades extra matrimoniales que de sólo verla se imaginó lo que pasaría a continuación y se ruborizó. Escuchó los pasos lentos de Vegeta detrás de ella y se estremeció antes de que pudiera ponerle una mano encima.

Sintió su aliento cálido acariciarle la piel desnuda de su hombro y se giró apenas para verlo. Todo estaba dicho en su mirada oscura y maliciosa. Vegeta estaba cansado de esperar.

Sin pedirle permiso, deshizo lentamente los ribetes de su corsé y aflojó las cintas que apretaban con fuerza su cintura. Bulma se quedó estática, escuchando la tela atravesando los ojales de su vestido, oyendo la forma en la que su vestido se desarmaba sobre su torso.

Apretó los brazos sobre su pecho, impidiendo que su corsé cayera al suelo cuando él comenzó la misma tarea rigurosa sobre su falda.

—Odio estos vestidos… —murmuró impaciente por desnudarla.

Sin previo aviso, ella se volteó y enfrentó su mirada nocturna. Vegeta pasó su mirada por sus ojos y su ceño levemente contraído, luego miró sus labios entreabiertos y se acercó a ella lentamente para probarla otra vez. Bulma sintió sus labios insistentemente sobre ella y sus manos rodeándola para continuar con la penosa tarea de removerle el vestido. Ella soltó el apretado agarre que sostenía sobre su pecho para quitarle la chaqueta, la dejó caer al suelo y prosiguió con su camisa, desabotonando torpemente cada botón mientras era empujada por los pasos del conde hasta la cama. Su vestido cayó finalmente al suelo y Vegeta se tomó un instante para observar su fina ropa interior. Posó sus dedos sobre su hombro y empujó la fina tela con cuidado para que cayera al suelo con el resto de su vestido, a sabiendas de que en breve la tendría totalmente desnuda frente a él.

Cayó a la cama cuando sus rodillas chocaron con el colchón y, con su torso desnudo bajo su camisa desabotonada, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó desesperadamente. Extrañaba la sensación de sus labios más de lo que había anticipado. Bulma sintió su lengua uniéndose a la de ella y acogió su masculina quijada entre sus manos, mientras él acariciaba sus piernas bajo la fina tela de su ropa interior hasta el muslo.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando la puerta sonó, alguien tocando detrás de ella un par de veces.

Vegeta miró el rostro sorprendido de Bulma y ambos se giraron a la puerta.

—Puse el seguro, eventualmente se cansará de esperar y se ira —le dijo para luego volver a besarla.

Bulma separó sus piernas para él y el conde presionó sus caderas contra ella ahogando un bufido intenso.

La puerta volvió a sonar y Vegeta se quedó inmóvil aún besando a su esposa.

— _Mis disculpas, Conde. Tenemos una bandeja de bienvenida de parte de la posada para usted y su esposa._

—¿Pusiste el letrero? —le preguntó Bulma en un susurro y Vegeta se giró a la puerta una vez más.

No lo había hecho y el pobre diablo del otro lado de la puerta volvió a golpear.

—No va a irse —gruñó y abandonó el regazo de su esposa a regañadientes.

Se levantó y cerró el cortinaje sostenido por los bordes de la cama, ocultando a Bulma. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió apenas unos centímetros para ver al joven botones con una bandeja de plata entre las manos. Lo vio sonreírse amablemente y para luego incomodarse al ver la camisa desabrochada del conde.

—Buenas días, conde. La posada…

Vegeta lo ignoró, colocó un letrero en el picaporte y cerró la puerta sin contestarle.

 _No molestar_ , se leía en el letrero.

Impaciente y fastidiado de perder el tiempo, caminó con urgencia hasta la cama y corrió la cortina. Bulma lo esperaba en la misma posición y con el rostro abochornado. El conde no tardó en lanzarse a ella y volver adueñarse de sus labios. Incapaz de contener por más tiempo el deseo que sentía por ella.

Besó sus labios y viajó hasta su mentón, luego su cuello y su clavícula, mientras ella trataba de deshacerse de su camisa.

Él deshizo los últimos nudos de su fina ropa interior y la arrastró por sus brazos hasta librar sus pechos y no se detuvo hasta que la tela calló bajo sus pies. Maravillado permanentemente por el mismo apetito que le despertaba Bulma en cada encuentro.

Ella suspiró y jadeó su nombre cuando la boda del conde mordisqueó suavemente sus pechos, apretándolos de tal forma que parecía estar conteniéndose, como si estuviera reteniendo con vehemencia sus propias fuerzas.

Con su pecho húmedo de su saliva y el camino recorrido enrojecido en la piel blanca de ella, él se volvió a ver hambriento su expresión. La observó respirando profundamente bajo su cuerpo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando de deseo por él. Cuánto había esperado por ese momento sin saberlo en realidad.

Su corazón latió con fuerza dentro de él, retumbando contra sus costillas tan sonoramente que podría haber jurado que ella podría escucharlo. Una sensación extraña lo invadió, cegado por la mujer que yacía bajo su cuerpo a punto de suspirar su nombre otra vez. La amaba. La amaba tanto que la piel le dolía.

Y aunque deseaba hacer con ella todas las obscenidades que se le vinieran a la cabeza, parecía que lo hacía más como un tributo a todo lo que anhelaba que por sí mismo. Sentía que no había manera en la que pudiera poseerla que le hiciera justicia a cómo se sentía. No había forma de poder llevar a su piel todo eso que lo corroía por dentro.

Estaba enamorado, tal y como le había dicho y no quiso creer. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Bulma tomó el rostro de su esposo por las mejillas y lo besó lentamente, como una caricia de terciopelo húmedo y tibio. Sintió sus manos deambulando por su cintura para perderse sobre sus caderas, comenzando nuevamente a empujar su cuerpo contra el suyo aún separados por la tela de su pantalón que no hacía mucho por ocultar su erección.

La escuchó gemir contra su oreja al sentir su tiesa masculinidad presionándose sobre su espacio más íntimo. Con su aliento caliente humedeciéndole la piel entre su hombro y cuello, suspirando sus gemidos impacientes sobre ella. Masajeando su pecho sin descuidar ningún tramo de su figura.

Perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas en el colchón y se desabrochó el pantalón. Su cuerpo dolía de deseo, no podía esperar un segundo más. Ya no necesitaba tomar ningún recaudo o preocuparse por nada más que su satisfacción, ella era hecha para él.

Se mordió los labios mientras se tomaba a sí mismo para explorarla, cerró los ojos deleitándose con su humedad y empujó sobre ella suave y lentamente cuando la escuchó gemir su nombre. Apoyó sus manos en el colchón junto a su rostro y entró en ella suspirando en cada leve embestida hasta llegar al final de su caliente interior. Ardiendo por dentro y temblando ante la exquisita sensación de sus sexos finalmente unidos.

Ella se aferró a su amplia espalda, enterrando sus uñas insistentemente contra su carne tibia y sus músculos contraídos. Levantó las piernas y lo sintió cada vez más unido a ella, gimiendo suavemente sus embestidas. Finalmente, su celibato sólo había servido para volverlos más ansiosos de eso que habían evitado.

El conde apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, goteando apenas un par de gotas de sudor. La miró a los ojos mientras la hacía suya, perdido en el celeste de su mirada, esperando conocer íntimamente cada detalle de su expresión mientras la hacía de él una vez más. Su ceño tembloroso, su labios entre abiertos y rubor incipiente en su rostro. Como si nunca pudiera cansarse de verla de ese modo, sucumbiendo ante él y las cosas que podía hacerle experimentar.

Bufó cuando la sintió moviendo sus caderas debajo de él, insistiendo en que lo hiciera más rápido, en que lo hiciera más fuerte.

Obediente, Vegeta tomó su cadera con una mano y empujó con fuerza sin perderla de vista, mordiéndose los labios al verla cerrar los ojos para dejarse experimentar esa sensación única. Más rápido hasta que sus gemidos sonaron entrecortados y su pecho se mecía con fuerza por su respiración.

Repentinamente salió de ella y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, la tomó por la cadera y la obligó a girarse dándole la espalda. Se quitó los pantalones, ansioso de continuar y se colocó sobre ella, besando cada centímetro de su espalda hasta recorrer por completo sus hombros, luego bajó por su espina, besando y lamiendo el sudor de su espalda. Mordisqueó la mejilla de su trasero y llevó su mano al espacio entre sus piernas, húmedo y caliente. Recorrió los suaves pliegues de su sexo y medio sonrió, le encantaba saberla tan deseosa como lo estaba él.

Apoyó su pecho contra su menuda espada sin dejar de tocarla allí, donde perdía la razón. Con su mano libre corrió los mechones de cabello que yacían sobre su cabello y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Estás tan mojada… —le dijo y se sonrió, haciéndola sentir pudor por la forma incontrolable en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él.

Volvió a entrar en ella apenas pudiendo controlar el intenso palpitar de su miembro, sintiendo el latido retumbando con fuerza dentro de todo su cuerpo.

Bulma sintió su mano paseando por su cintura, recorriendo la curva de su ombligo contra el colchón y perdiéndose en su hinchando sexo para tocarla como sólo él sabía. Se aferró a las sábanas, atrapada bajo su pecho e imposibilitada de escapar de las sensaciones que él tan decididamente pretendía provocarle. Los dedos de sus pies se estremecieron cuando comenzó a tomarla con fuerza, cada vez más rápido, más desesperado por sentirla hasta su centímetro más íntimo.

Cayó rendido sobre la espalda de Bulma, suspirando sus respiraciones agitadas, sintiendo la espalda de su esposa contrayéndose por última vez hasta caer débilmente sobre el colchón junto a él.

* * *

Vegeta había elegido una de las residencias de su padre para pasar su luna de miel, una que no quedara demasiado lejos de la ciudad como para tardar demasiado en regresar en caso de que todo el asunto de la patente estuviera solucionado. La residencia contaba con un número reducido de empleados, los suficientes para mantener la casa limpia y prepararles sus baños y cada comida. Una cantidad discreta que no pudiera interrumpir los actos maritales que habían comenzado a darse en cada rincón de la residencia.

Estar casado no era tan malo, pensó y miró a la mujer que yacía desnuda abrazada de su torso. Acarició la curva de su nívea espalda y la sintió despertarse. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió, se veía cansada. Tal vez tendría que dejarla descansar una noche…

Ella se sentó sobre la cama habiendo perdido absolutamente la vergüenza sobre su desnudez y, mirándolo a los ojos, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Vegeta sonrió y acarició sus piernas.

—¿No quedaste satisfecha anoche? —se rio.

—Me temo que tendrás que esforzarte un poco más.

—¿Más?

Ella asintió divertida y Vegeta se incorporó hábilmente para dejarla debajo de su cuerpo, inmovilizando sus muñecas.

Luego de su faena matutina, Vegeta se vistió una bata sobre su ropa de cama y junto a Bulma se dispusieron a desayunar.

—Veo que se te ha abierto mucho el apetito —se burló al verla untar su cuarto pan con mantequilla.

—¡Oye! Es el ejercicio, ¿acaso quieres una esposa escuálida? No quiero perder mi figura.

—Todavía hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado… —le dijo. Sabía que podrían terminar discutiendo tempranamente en su luna de miel de haber traído el tema a colación durante los primeros días—. Creí que entenderías que no me gusta discutir mis asuntos con desconocidos, lo que hiciste con tu hermana fue demasiado. Cruzaste la línea y lo sabes.

Bulma frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

—Lo que tú hiciste al ocultarme todo el asunto del Club de Caballeros también fue demasiado para mi gusto. Te di la oportunidad de contármelo de buenas a primeras y no lo hiciste, te inventaste la excusa de que sólo hablaban asuntos de hombres, no creas que lo he olvidado. ¿Cómo iba a casarme con alguien que puede mentirme en el rostro de esa manera?

—No estaba mintiéndote.

—Estabas omitiéndome información. Es lo mismo.

—Lo que tú hiciste fue peor, divulgaste mis asuntos sin miramientos a personas en las que no confío.

—Yo confío en mi hermana, además si vas a usar esa excusa, tú compartiste información con Raditz en lugar de hacerlo conmigo.

Un empleado llegó para interrumpir la conversación, acercarse al conde con la correspondencia que le había llegado esa mañana después de disculparse por su presencia. Vegeta miró el sobre y se extrañó por un instante.

—¿Es sobre la patente? —preguntó Bulma, dándole una mordida al pan que acababa de preparar.

El aspecto de Vegeta se volvió férreo, el agarre sobre la carta parecía inamovible y su expresión logró estremecerla.

—¿Qué dice, Vegeta? Estás poniéndome nerviosa.

—Empaca tus cosas —le dijo, levantándose de la mesa—. Ahora, Bulma, comerás en el camino —le demandó.

Vegeta caminó rápidamente a su habitación para vestirse, la carta aún entre sus manos. Ignoró los reclamos de su esposa quien seguía de cerca sus pasos hasta que finalmente se la arrebató de entre las manos para leerla por sí mismo.

 _"Tenemos problemas, vuelve de inmediato._

 _Raditz."_

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _N/A: NO PUEDO HACER MÁS QUE GRITAR ¡AHHHHH! Soñé con este capítulo por tanto tiempo que no puedo creer que finalmente hemos llegado hasta acá. Treinta capítulos después y mi amada pareja finalmente ató el nudo. ¡Ya se casaron! ¡No lo puedo creer! No creo que puedan imaginar la sonrisa que traigo mientras escribo esto, estoy que no puedo conmigo misma. He pasado cada día escribiendo este capítulo, borrando, volviendo a escribir, agregando cosas, releyendo, agregando otras más. Hice todo lo que había en mi poder para que este capítulo fuera lo que tenía en mi imaginación desde el año pasado cuando empecé este fic, perdónenme si se me han pasado algunos errores de dedo, soy mi propia editora y no tengo estudios jajajaja Sólo tengo una lectora VIP que me ayuda a tenerme algo de confianza a medida que voy escribiendo el capítulo y no saben lo bien que me hace. Sin ella esta historia no existiría. Y bueno, además de mucho escribir hubo bastante investigación histórica, como ya saben me he tomado un par de libertades, pero en este capítulo hice un esfuerzo supremo por ser lo más históricamente correcta dentro de mis posibilidades y las del fic, investigué inventos, patentes, anillos, hasta pasajes de la bíblia, creo que he muerto. 31 páginas y todavía falta historia qué contar._

 _No tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para todos los que están leyendo, desde Suecia (wtf!) hasta Argentina (mis pagos). Me hubiera encantado escribir a Bulma entrando a la Iglesia, pero en esa época el novio entraba después, sí… Ya sé, qué cosa extraña… ¡Pero así lo hacían! Todo sea por ser historicamente correctos._

 _Bueno, como verán no nos duró mucho la luna de miel porque ahora sí todo se va a ir a la puta de nuevo, este fic es trambóliko. Y cómo pasar por alto el agradecerles que por ustedes este fic ya tiene más de 700 reviews. Me explota el corazón, creo que no doy más de la felicidad que tengo. Mis amigas ya me deben odiar de tanta efusividad que me dan sus comentarios. Gracias especialmente a: LucretiaDroogie (multiplicado por mil), Guest 101, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Georgina G. Miller, gamb12, Lizzy Gerry, soandrea, Prla16, AmaranteRose, Nuria-db, Aye, Ashril, ziari27, Psicomari, Lyss Geta, paulayjoaqui, Veros y Dekillerraven. ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews!_

 _Dekillerraven: AMO AMO AMO que te encanten las nuevas adiciones al equipo, gracias. Espero que te haya gustado la boda, lamento que justo llegue lo malo ahora terminando con esta estela de felicidad de los protas._

 _Veros: Si te angustiaste con Bulma y Nath en el club no sé qué tan angustiada estarás ahora que se viene la tormenta._

 _paulayjoaqui: ¡Gracias por tus reviews en mi otra historia! Qué bueno que te gustó Tights, espero que te haya gustado Vegeta en este capítulo, de verdad que me esforcé un montón. Espero que la boda haya alcanzado tus espectativas, gracias por leer._

 _Lyss Getta: ¡Mil gracias por leer mi otro pequeño fic! Tus reviews son siempre bien leídos jajaja No sé si tendrá consecuencias negativas pero dale un tiempo a que Tarble se entere. *guiño* *guiño*_

 _Psicomari: Tengo review doble! Gracias por dejar review en cada capítulo, se re aprecia. Vegeta tuvo toda la razón en enojarse con ella y aún está un poco sentido, pero no por eso la va a dejar. Supongo que como cualquier pareja tendrán inconvenientes en el camino. En cuanto a Broly no pensaba darle un papel, fue de improviso y se adaptó todo el final a su presencia. El que pienso obvio es el de la última maravillosa película y no el Broly rancio de los 90' jajajaja Como esperabas no podía ser todo felicidad porque bien y el fic hubiera podido terminar acá. Pero quedan cosas qué resolver y bueno, no puedo spoilear mucho._

 _ziari27: No tengo hermanos, soy adoptada en realidad jajaja y a pesar de eso soy muy parecida a mis papás, es cosa de familia. Espero que te haya gustado la boda y las consecuencias del despilfarro quizás se vean en el próximo capitulo junto con otras cositas. ¡Gracias por leer, saludos a la bella Puebla!_

 _Ashri: Amo que me ayudes, gracias por estar siempre conmigo y ser mi amiga. Te amo tanto que no te imaginas._

 _Aye: Me alegra tanto que te haya divertido el capítulo anterior porque creo que te va a angustiar algo el que viene. ¡Siii! Vegeta ya se refería a ella como su esposa aún antes de casado. Lo notaste jajajaja_

 _Nuria-db: Me alegra que te haya divertido el capítulo anterior y gracias igualmente por pasarte por mi otro pequeño fic. Me re alegra que te haya gustado la introducción de Tights. Si vos bailabas sola de solo pensar en la boda imaginame a mí escribiendolo toda feliz jajajaja_

 _AmaranteRose: ¡Se vino la boda! Ya les di su cuota de lemon en este capítulo, no sé si deberían esperarlo en el próximo. Está complicada la situación._

 _Prla16: Me alegra mucho que se divirtieran con el capítulo anterior y espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este. YA ESTÁN CASADOS MUERO DE EMOCIÓN._

 _soandrea: No creo que me haya tardado tanto con este cap, estuve muy juiciosa escribiendo toda la semana aprovechando que nadie me ha invitado para hacer nada jajaja Qué trucazo este de no tener vida social. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos!_

 _Lizzy Gerry: ¡Bella! Espero que tengas la suerte de encontrar este capítulo rápido. Me halaga un montón la forma en la que te referís a lo que yo escribo, no creo que sean maravillas jajajaja pero me esfuerzo mucho y espero que se note. Sobre eso que te generó incertidumbre, no será eso, no te preocupes, pero sí ya volvió el mal que ha quedado en segundo plano._

 _gamb12: ¡GRACIAS! Qué alegría que me da que te guste la historia de cada personaje, lloro. No te preocupes si no pudiste leer los otros, gracias por leer en tu tiempo libre. Supongo que es época de examenes, don't worry._

 _Georgina G. Miller: ¡Hoooola! Ay yo no siento nada de pena por Vegeta jaajjaja es el mismo que le quemó los zapatos, que la hizo hacer trabajos de hombre, que le cortó el pelo y la llevó de viaje con el tipo que arruinó a su familia. JAJAJAJA SE LO MERECE POR ATREVIDO, bueno, ya se está rectificando pero cada uno tiene su punto de viste y me encanta. Morí con lo de las sanguijuelas jajajaja Bueno, el pedido romántico que me pediste apareció en forma de Vegeta obligado a repetir las palabras del clérigo. LO DIJO DIJO TODO. Lo de la novia de Raditz no podría decirlo especificamente porque me había inventando toda una historia de ella que es para otra historia en la que una noble, casada con un tipo que va de viaje es asaltada y casi asesinada cuando corre y se encuentra con él en una cantina y como es el único que conoce, le pide ayuda. Se supone que la conoció en la boda de Tarble y hago referencia a eso cuando él le dice "no eres la única que fue rechazada esta noche" a Bulma. Pero como ves es toda una historia que tengo en la cabeza y no puedo meterla acá sin cambiar todo. Sólo puedo poner pequeñas referencias en caso de que tomara la desición de escribirlo. Hasta le pensé nombre a la chica y se llama Genevieve y la AMO._

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: No estoy segura de que Bulma sea sumisa a Tights, porque la que tuvo la idea de ir en primer lugar al Club fue Bulma. En este caso creo que Tights fue quien la secundo y la apoyó ante la negativa de Vegeta, no al revés. A Vegeta tampoco le gustó que lo hiciera, como a Bulma no le gustó que él le oculte cosas, ambos estuvieron mal. Ahora finalmente va a seguir todo el drama que hemos estado esperando desde que murió Black, QUÉ NERVIOS._

 _Guest 101:Thank you very much!_

 _LucretiaDroogie: ¿Cómo agradecerte todos los reviews maravillosos que me dejaste? No sé, no se me ocurre cómo. Quizás haciendote especialmente un fanart de Nath, no veo cómo retribuirte la forma en la que te devoraste los últimos capítulos y además dejaste semejantes pedazos de reviews. Me maravilla la forma que tenés de notar cada pequeño dejate que creo que nadie ve, vos siempre ves TODO, hasta lo que trato de meter disimuladamente para que nadie se de cuenta o que terminen olvidando. ¡Gracias! de verdad MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. No sabes las noches que pasé leyendote, ni la alegría que me daba cada mail de tus comentarios. Para alguien como yo también hubier sido super incómodo el reencuentro con Tights, pero asumí que estas dos raras se olvidarían de eso ya que como en Dragon Ball ni existía y no la vimos jamás para que después aparezca en super de lo más normal, supongo que tienen esa relación. Y aca el único que se hace la VISTIMA es Raditz, obviamente. Como dijo Vegeta es muy austero para todo el dinero que tiene pero como dijo él en este capítulo, ha estado ahorrando para comprar una casa para su madre. Bueno antes de que Goku se le adelante y la compre con todo lo que estaría heredando JAJAJAJA Y la cara de Tarble cuando se de cuenta del despilfarro queda para el próximo capítulo con unas cuentas cosas más que no le va a poder dejar pasar a Vegeta. YA NO MÁS._

 _De nuevo mil gracias a todos los que están leyendo, los aprecio muchísimo y espero que estén ahí conmigo hasta el final. Creo que hoy más que nunca estaré esperando sus opiniones, buenas malas, críticas siempre constructivas por fa! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _Nade._


	31. XXXI

**Entre sus manos**

* * *

-XXXI-

* * *

No podía creer que la burbuja se había reventado de esa forma, tan rápido que apenas lo notó en el cambio en la expresión de su esposo. Había estado tan calmado que incluso se había burlado de él ya que no tenía el ceño tan fruncido como de costumbre. Estaba relajado, tanto que se convenció de que probablemente esa sería su nueva expresión durante los próximos años. Quizás lo sacaría de quicio de vez en cuando sólo para ver nuevamente ese modo exasperado de mirar que tenía cuando lo conoció. Pero no de esta manera.

—¿No vas a decirme qué significa esto?

Le preguntó mientras seguía a Vegeta al cuarto, viéndolo empacar descuidadamente sus pertenencias. Luego abrió una segunda maleta y la abrió sobre la cama.

—Empaca —le ordenó.

Bulma sintió su corazón estrujándose en su interior y, aunque Vegeta no le había dado más motivos que los que expresaba esa escueta carta, supo que no podía dudar en ese instante. Se apresuró sobre el guardarropa y volcó unos cuantos vestidos que apretujó en su maleta. Al ver la dificultad que ella tenía para cerrarla, el conde se volvió y la cerró casi sin esfuerzo para tomarla junto a la suya.

—Vístete rápido —le dijo—. Te espero en el carruaje.

Bulma aún vestía su bata, como todas las mañanas desde que habían llegado a la residencia de Vegeta a las afueras de la ciudad. Apenada por su corta estadía, Bulma tomó el vestido que planeaba ponerse después de un largo baño y salió apresurada por la puerta, aun ajustándose un zapato en la puerta de la pequeña mansión.

En el camino de regreso no pudo controlarse, tenían al menos ocho horas de viaje hasta la capital y ella necesitaba una explicación para haber abandonado su luna de miel de esa forma tan apresurada. Algo iba terriblemente mal y a juzgar por su aspecto él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

—¿A qué se refería Raditz con _problemas_?

Él la miró y apretó los labios. Lo cierto era que no lo sabía, realmente podría ser cualquier cosa que pudiera llevar a Raditz a invocarlo de vuelta, sin embargo, el hecho de que no hubiera más información en su carta le hacía pensar una sola cosa. Nadie más que él podía saber lo que lo traía de vuelta a la ciudad.

—Aún no lo sé —le respondió escuetamente—. Sólo sé que Raditz no me llamaría por cualquier tontería.

—¿Crees que tenga qué ver con Black? —murmuró ella, en la intimidad de su carruaje—. ¡¿Crees que saben lo que hice?! ¡Ay Dios! ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde dejé el abre cartas! ¿Tal vez alguien me vio? ¿Qué pasará si hay un testigo y…

Las manos de Vegeta se aferraron con fuerza sobre sus hombros y ella se estremeció bajo sus manos. Lo miró a los ojos y se encontró con una mirada aún más decidida que la que tenía al abandonar su habitación.

—Si alguien supiera quién es el verdadero responsable de la muerte de Black, no hubiera sido la carta de Raditz lo que nos traería de vuelta, hubiera sido un grupo de carabineros. Y no, no hay testigos, nadie te vio, todos en la mansión testificaron exactamente lo mismo que nosotros.

Cuando la sintió relajar sus músculos bajo su toque, la soltó lentamente mientras intentaba convencerse a él mismo de sus propias palabras.

—Sí hay un testigo… —musitó Bulma—. Raditz…

Vegeta sintió escozor sobre su piel ante la irrefutable verdad que ella le había enunciado.

—Dijiste que confiabas en él, ¿no?

Él se hizo a un lado y apretó los dientes.

—Bulma, yo no confío en nadie. Confío en lo que sé y sé que Raditz me será leal mientras obtenga algún beneficio de mí. Con el Club, con el sueldo que le pago, con la inversión, todo eso le traerá ganancia. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

—Pero creí que eran amigos, llevan años juntos, estoy segura de será leal a…

—Sí, llevo años conociéndolo y sin embargo no puedo decirte que seamos _amigos_. No te apresures… Tal vez corramos con algo de suerte y ni siquiera sea lo que imaginamos.

Sus palabras no lograron calmarla por completo, de no ser algo relacionado con la muerte de Black podría ser que algo terrible hubiera pasado con su invento, incluso con su hermana o con Tarble y Gure. Pero intentó guardar silencio y no vociferar sus miedos en voz alta, temiendo terriblemente que podría llegar a hacerlos realidad de sólo pronunciarlos.

Las horas en el carruaje en silencio se le hicieron eternas y las mentes de ambos comenzaron a hilar diferentes escenarios, uno más nefasto que el anterior. Para cuando finalmente arribaron nuevamente en la mansión, Bulma sentía su pecho estrujándose con fuerza y al bajar se sintió extraña. Todo parecía tan normal que se sintió perturbada. Era de tarde, habían salido tan temprano por la mañana. Y aunque estaba sumamente cansada después de su viaje no había nada más que pudiera ocupar su mente.

El cochero tomó sus maletas y los acompañó hasta la entrada, no había nadie en el recibidor esperando por ellos como había pensado. No había nada fuera de lo normal y eso le daba escalofríos.

—Raditz debe estar en el Club —le dijo al notar lo mismo que ella, pero cuando se disponía a salir una de sus sirvientas se acercó a darle la bienvenida.

—El Amo Tarble lo espera en su despacho —le dijo sonriente y ambos se voltearon extrañados.

Cuando la joven se retiró, Bulma tomó a Vegeta por la manga de su chaqueta y se acercó preocupada a él.

—¿Cómo sabía Tarble que regresaríamos? ¿Crees que Raditz se lo dijo?

—No lo sé… Iré a ver qué quiere antes de irme —contestó, creyendo por un momento que quizás había sido Tarble quien lo había mandado a llamar.

La idea le parecía igual de extraña, pensó mientras caminaba por el corredor hasta su despacho. Si Tarble había tenido algún inconveniente lo más probable hubiera sido que él mismo enviara una carta, y no involucrar a Raditz con quien prácticamente no tenía relación alguna.

Al abrir la puerta de su despacho lo encontró sentado en el viejo asiento de su padre y pensó que jamás había visto en él una expresión tan severa. Tarble alzó la vista del documento que leía desinteresadamente y fijó su mirada glaciar sobre su hermano.

Vegeta entró al despacho sintiendo cómo se impregnaba sobre él una sensación extraña. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y cuando estaba a punto de cuestionarlo, él habló.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no vinieras… —comentó, sonriendo amargamente—. Quería creer que te quedarías con Bulma durante al menos un mes…

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó irritado.

—No, Vegeta. No eres tú el que hará las preguntas hoy. Ahora dime, ¿por qué interrumpiste tu viaje tan repentinamente?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti.

—¿Acaso no te sería más fácil mentirme? Usa cualquier excusa, no me importa. Pero no eludas mi pregunta. Dime, ¿por qué volviste tan rápido?

—¡No he venido para ser objeto de tu interrogatorio! —contestó con intenciones de girarse a la puerta y Tarble se puso de pie.

—¡No te atrevas a irte sin responderme! —le gritó cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta. Vegeta se giró sorprendido por su tono—. ¿En qué demonios estás metido? ¡¿Crees que no sé que has estado despotricando nuestro dinero?! ¿A qué se debe este repentino gasto? ¿Gastaste la mitad de nuestra fortuna? ¡¿En qué carajo?!

Vegeta se sonrió y se volvió a él.

—No es nuestro dinero, Tarble, es mí dinero. Creo que ya habrás llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos cumplirá con la cláusula, no hay tiempo para hacerlo y tú ya decidiste no consumar tu matrimonio. Lo único que hago es dejarle migajas a Nappa para cuando él sea el nuevo Conde. Pero no te preocupes, dejé lo suficiente para pagar las asignaciones familiares, sueldos y demás hasta que llegue el momento. ¿No dijiste que planeabas comprar una propiedad con la dote de tu esposa? No veo por qué repentinamente te importe la herencia.

—No me importa la herencia, ya te lo dejé claro. Pero hay algo que aún no has contestado y lo haré por ti, ya que al parecer no tienes las agallas de hacerlo.

El conde se cruzó de brazos, ligeramente divertido por la conjetura que habría tomado su hermano menor.

—Estás aquí porque encontraron el cuerpo de Black.

Sus palabras le helaron la sangre y se quedó inmóvil después de escucharlo. Su expresión se volcó a sorpresa, el rostro de Tarble permanecía igual de férreo que al entrar al despacho.

—¿Es eso? —volvió a cuestionarle.

—No digas estupideces.

—¡Deja de mentir!

—¡No tengo nada qué ver! La policía ya me investigó, a mí y a todos los empleados de esta casa. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo asuntos más importantes qué atender.

—La policía no investigó tu coartada tan bien como tú crees —contestó y hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Vegeta lo observó atentamente mientras dejaba algo sobre la mesa y confundido miró la chequera.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Aquella noche le dijiste a la policía que habías ido al viejo despacho de papá por esta chequera, y que volviste inmediatamente después. ¿A qué fuiste realmente si jamás te la llevaste?

Atrapado y sin una excusa razonable para ese pequeño descuido, Vegeta apretó los puños y miró a Tarble a los ojos.

—Dime la verdad… ¿Mataste a Black?

Sintió que todo había terminado, Tarble había llegado casi al fondo del asunto y quizás lo mejor para él y Bulma sería dar por terminado el asunto allí, antes de que supiera realmente lo que había pasado aquella noche.

—Sí —musitó en un tono férreo y observó la expresión descompuesta de su hermano—. Yo lo asesiné.

—¡¿Por qué?! —le gritó histérico—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?!

—¡Porque estaba harto de él! —contestó con cierta sinceridad.

Tarble parecía enfermo, se llevó una mano al estómago percibiendo en sus entrañas un terrible dolor e incluso náuseas. Miró atónito a su hermano como si estuviera viendo a una persona nueva y se alejó unos pasos de él. Vegeta se sonrió, ¿acaso su hermano le tenía miedo?

—¿Quién demonios eres?... —le preguntó aferrándose al escritorio, sin poder creer la confesión macabra que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué harás ahora que lo sabes? ¿Me entregarás a la policía?

—¡¿Qué mierda hiciste, Vegeta?!

La puerta del despacho se abrió repentinamente y ambos se voltearon. Bulma no había podido evitar escuchar los gritos provenientes del despacho y su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta. El conde la miró, anticipando lo que estaba a punto de hacer y la tomó por el brazo desesperado por llevarla lejos de Tarble.

—¡Vete de aquí! —le rugió y Bulma miró a Tarble a los ojos, con la mirada cristalizada de lágrimas.

—¡Fui yo! —le gritó antes de que Vegeta pudiera evitarlo.

—No la escuches —demandó el conde, arrastrándola fuera del despacho.

—¡Déjala hablar! —vociferó Tarble y se acercó a ella—. Y cierra la puerta… —dijo luego.

Vegeta volteó a su hermano y Bulma aprovechó aquel instante para librarse de las manos del conde para cerrar la puerta y apoyarse sobre ella.

—Guarda silencio —le demandó su esposo, interponiéndose entre ella y Tarble—. No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra.

—¡No! —contestó aterrada por lo que estaba a punto de decir—. No voy a dejar que cargues con esto solo. ¡No tienes el poder para impedírmelo!

—Será mejor que ambos me den una explicación ahora mismo.

—Yo voy a manejar esto, sólo quédate callada.

—¡No lo haré! ¡No dejaré que Tarble te entregue a la policía por algo que yo hice!

—Tú no durarías ni una hora presa, ¡ahora guarda silencio y sal de aquí!

—¡No me importa! Tarble… Yo fui quien mató a Black —alcanzó a decir antes de que Vegeta le cubriera los labios.

Estaba furioso y la miró perspirando desesperación. Sintiendo que todo el control que tenía se caía a pedazos ante él. Sin embargo, ya había hablado, ya había confesado la verdad y no quedaba nada más que lidiar con Tarble. La soltó poco después, incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo y se giró a su hermano.

—¿Qué harás? —le preguntó—. ¿Vas a entregarla?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer con su propio hermano por encubrir aquel horrendo hecho. Observándolo como si fuera un enemigo más. Pero Tarble estaba lejos de notar las terribles ideas de su hermano ya que su mirada no abandonaba la de Bulma.

—¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó? —preguntó débilmente.

Bulma sintió su garganta estrujándose cuando intentó hablar, como si aún no pudiera revelar en detalle lo que sucedió esa noche. Como si los recuerdos frescos le dolieran sobre la piel y terminó musitando palabas inconclusas.

—Black la siguió hasta el despacho e intentó violarla —contestó Vegeta a sabiendas de lo difícil que sería para Bulma relatarlo. Su rostro asqueado no parecía deshonesto—. Ella tuvo que terminar con él antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Tarble retrocedió hasta el escritorio y volvió a sentarse, apesadumbrado, incapaz de creer que lo que escuchaba era real. Como si todo fuera una fantasía o una pesadilla de la que no pudiera despertarse. Se acarició el cabello, agobiado y luego alzó el rostro a ellos.

—¿Cómo…? —alcanzó a decir antes de quedarse sin voz.

—Bulma se fue sin la llave del escritorio y cuando me di cuenta fui a buscar la chequera por mí mismo. Ahora entenderás por qué la olvidé.

—¿Tú te deshiciste de él?

—Sí. Nadie iba a creerle, ese imbécil era un noble después de todo. Ambos sabemos cómo iba a terminar todo si no hacíamos algo al respecto.

—Yo… Necesito aire… —dijo nervioso y se levantó, caminó junto a ellos ignorándolos y se retiró por la puerta hacia los jardines traseros.

Bulma se quedó inmóvil, a punto de comenzar a llorar, cuando vio a Vegeta darle la espalda para ver la dirección de Tarble a través de la ventana.

—Tarble no va a entregarme… él no puede…

—¡No lo sabes! —le gritó—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué hiciste!? ¿¡Por qué tenías que decírselo justamente a Tarble!? ¡Yo tenía todo bajo control!

—¡¿Bajo control?! ¡Lo único que tenías bajo control era que sólo tú irías a la cárcel!

—¿Y esto es mejor? ¿Por qué deberíamos ir ambos a prisión cuando yo podría haber cargado con esto solo? ¿Cuántos años crees que te darán por esto? ¡Tienes suerte si no terminas en la horca!

—¿Y si tú terminas en la horca es mejor? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo te metí en esto!

—Eso ya no importa —gruñó, observando a Tarble quien parecía a punto de hiperventilar en los jardines—. Si Tarble nos entrega estamos acabados, supongo que eso dejará tranquilo a Raditz, su hermano sería exonerado.

Repentinamente, Bulma se acercó a él y entrelazo sus dedos sobre la palma de su mano. Él la observó, limpiándose las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante todo ese tiempo y la vio fruncir el ceño en un gesto decidido.

—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿me escuchaste?

Vegeta pensó instantáneamente en ambos parados al borde de una plataforma, rodeados de personas clamando por la horca. Jamás hubiera imaginado que la muerte podría separarlos tan pronto. Tomó su mano con fuerza y juró que no sería de esa forma, al menos para ella.

Para cuando Tarble finalmente regreso, con el rostro apenas mejorado, encontró a Bulma y Vegeta conversando en voz baja, mirándose ambos a los ojos con una complicidad que jamás había visto en nadie más. Estaba a punto de derramar un par de lágrimas, aún incrédulo por todo lo que había pasado ante sus narices sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Finalmente entendía todo lo que ambos habían pasado e imaginó la manera obtusa en la que aquella relación había florecido. Apenado por las circunstancias cerró la puerta y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Pueden estar tranquilos… —murmuró apenas—. No puedo… No puedo entregarlos… —dijo con la voz entrecortada y una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla—. Si lo que dicen es cierto… Es terriblemente desafortunado… Yo… No puedo. No entregar a mi propio hermano por haber hecho lo que creía correcto. No puedo entregarte, Bulma, si lo que pasó es verdad sé que no tuviste otra opción… Esto es… terrible. Realmente desearía no haberlo sabido, quisiera borrar todo lo que escuché hoy y no ser cómplice de este encubrimiento. No hay nada más que pueda decirles…

—No eres el único que lo sabe… —respondió Vegeta y la mirada preocupada de Tarble cayó sobre él—. Raditz también estuvo involucrado. Él es quien me hizo llamar, probablemente su hermano esté siendo interrogado por esto ahora mismo.

—¿Él va a entregarlos?

—Eso creo. Si su hermano tiene la mala suerte de ser encontrado culpable de homicidio seguramente va a confesar para dejarlo libre.

Tarble apenas podía soportar la culpa que sentía por tener en su poder la confesión de ambos y ahora, al saber que un tercero podría hacerse cargo de entregar a su familia a las autoridades, repentinamente se sentía devastado. Todo el panorama se apreciaba extremadamente oscuro para ellos dos y para él mismo si alguien supiera que estaba al tanto de todo aquello. Nuevamente se quedaba sin aire, como si la habitación se estuviera achicando con él adentro. Las manos le temblaron y balbuceó algo que no pudo entender ni él mismo. Trató de recuperar la compostura y pararse derecho, aunque se sintiera tan acongojado que sentía que se doblaba sobre su estómago de sólo volver a pensarlo.

—Podemos pagar por su abogado… —balbuceó sin entender por qué se estaba implicando de esa forma.

—Raditz tiene dinero para pagar por el abogado de su hermano. Ese no es el problema, él no tiene coartada. Si lo dejaron libre sólo fue porque Black estaba desaparecido, ahora que lo encontraron muerto será otra historia.

—Buscaré un bufet de abogados que los representen a ambos llegado el caso —contestó sintiendo sus extremidades temblar sobre la presión de sus propias palabras, como si salieran de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas—. Si Bulma cuenta lo que pasó tal vez logremos un acuerdo, si testifica y…

—¿Eso es posible? —le preguntó ella a Vegeta.

—Zamas no va a conformarse con una condena ligera por la muerte de Black, si vas a testificar van a usar todo lo que tengan en tu contra. En aquel momento no tenías un centavo, eras una empleada, quién sabe si alguien te vio con él en el último baile y lo usen para hacerte pedazos. Dirán que debiste haber hablado en su momento, te cuestionarán por qué tardaste tanto en decir la verdad para descreditarte, ¿realmente crees que voy a dejar que lleguemos a ese punto?

—Déjame pensar… Tiene que haber una solución… —murmuró Tarble aún sobrecogido, pasando sus dedos entre su cabello en un gesto notoriamente nervioso. Las puntas de sus dedos temblaban, su pecho bajo la chaqueta se sentía asfixiado.

—No la hay —respondió Vegeta—. ¿Crees que no llevo tiempo pensando en esto? Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que el juicio de ese imbécil salga bien, hasta entonces algo se nos tendrá que ocurrir para lidiar con Raditz.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con él —dijo Bulma.

—¿Tenemos? Yo tengo que ir a hablar con él, tú no puedes controlar tu lengua por un minuto. Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que regrese y será mejor que no se te ocurra salir de esta casa por ningún motivo.

—Vegeta tiene razón… —soltó Tarble—. Lo mejor será que él hable con Raditz y lleguen a un acuerdo. No servirá de nada que ninguno de los dos intervenga… Lo mejor será esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla el juicio. Yo… Veré si puedo averiguar algo al respecto.

—Tarble… —lo llamó su hermano cuando se disponía a retirarse—. ¿Puedo confiar en que mantendrás la boca cerrada?

Él asintió débilmente.

—Aún no termino de creer que esto sea cierto y quizás necesite un tiempo para acostumbrarme a la verdad, pero no quisiera ver a ninguno de los dos en la horca por… —No pudo continuar y se tragó las palabras—. Sólo espero que esto no me cueste la cabeza a mí también.

Cuando Tarble salió, ambos volvieron a quedarse en completo silencio. Vegeta miró la chequera que yacía sobre la mesa. Tarble le había dejado la única prueba que hacía temblar su coartada. La tomó entre sus manos y la partió en dos para luego tirarla a la basura.

—¿Dónde está el abrecartas?

Después de que Bulma le indicara en dónde lo había escondido, en su antigua habitación, ambos fueron por él y Vegeta lo guardó en su chaqueta. Fue inevitable que se envolvieran en una nueva discusión sobre la conversación que tendrían con Raditz, pero las palabras de Vegeta fueron firmes y Bulma supo que por esa ocasión tendría que obedecer.

—Si alguien pregunta por qué volvimos, diles que fue por la patente de tu motor —le dijo antes de irse, recordando las preguntas de Tarble.

Para cuando Vegeta se había marchado, Bulma seguía sintiendo el escozor sobre su piel por no saber el destino que les aguardaba y por un momento se preguntó cómo estaría pasando Milk por las mismas circunstancias. Le apenó imaginarla embarazada y temiendo por el destino del padre de su hijo. Por ahora tendría apenas un bulto sobre su estómago, quizás su embarazo no sería realmente notorio hasta dentro de un par de meses. Se sintió terriblemente culpable por las penurias que debía estar pasando, pero supo que eventualmente la que tendría que lidiar con ello sería ella misma, si el juicio de Goku salía a su favor.

Deambuló desinteresadamente por la mansión y mientras caminaba sintió unos pasos acercándose rápidamente hacia ella. Se volteó y encontró el rostro familiar de Nathalie quien probablemente apenas había oído de su regreso y llegaba a saludarla. Intentó simular una sonrisa al verla y cuando ella se acercó la abrazó. Y más que como una bienvenida se sintió como un alivio sentir el calor de su abrazo. Obligada a mentirle cuando ella le preguntó por qué había regresado tan rápido, le dijo lo que Vegeta le había ordenado.

—Por la patente —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Qué gran noticia! —contestó ella y la tomó de la mano—. ¡Por fin podremos abrir los regalos de la boda! He estado viendo los paquetes cada día desde que te fuiste y me muero de curiosidad.

Bulma supo que no habría nada más en lo que pudiera ocupar su tiempo que le dejara la mente tranquila, por lo que no le quedó más opción que aceptar y seguirla hasta la habitación en la que yacían acumuladas decenas de cajas envueltas elegantemente.

Se sentó en un sofá y la observó acercarle el primero y trató de disimular emoción al ver un juego de cubiertos que en otro momento la hubiera sumamente alegre. Rompió el envoltorio de otro después de leer una maravillosa carta con los mejores deseos de un Marques que ni siquiera conocía. Luego siguió con uno más pequeño y tomó la pequeña carta que yacía bajo un listón rojo. La caja era pesada a pesar de su tamaño y estaba envuelta en papel oscuro. Leyó la carta en voz alta, escrita en máquina.

 _Un obsequio para la novia, que le depare el mejor de los futuros._

Escuchó a Nathalie contener el aliento al ver un fino juego de aretes y un espléndido collar de perlas.

—¡Increíble! —le dijo asomándose sobre su hombro, pero se extrañó al notar lo inmóvil que estaba Bulma—. ¿Te pasa algo?...

—¿No sabes lo que significa verdad?

—¿Que alguien gastó una fortuna en tu regalo de bodas?

—Nathalie… Nadie regala perlas a recién casados, es un mal augurio.

—¿Cómo puede ser esto un mal augurio? —le preguntó tomando la caja de entre sus manos para sacar un pendiente.

—Las perlas simbolizan lágrimas… Las lágrimas de la novia.

—¿Quién te lo dio?

—No tiene firma…

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué alguien te daría algo así?

—Tampoco lo sé. No invitamos a nadie a la boda que… Que pudiera tener algo en nuestra contra.

—Había muchas personas en la boda, ¿qué tal si alguien lo envío a través de un invitado? El primo del conde es el único que se me viene a la mente.

—A mí también —mintió Bulma.

En el camino hacia La Viuda Negra, Vegeta pensaba detenidamente en sus opciones. Se había quedado sin Aces bajo la manga, casi. No sabía mucho sobre la investigación y probablemente Raditz estaría pensando en la mejor manera de negociar un trato para él mismo por el encubrimiento de la muerte de Black. No tenía idea de cómo, pero tenía que adelantársele y si todo salía mal, sabía exactamente lo que tendría que hacer a pesar de lo mucho que Bulma insistiera en que estaban juntos en esto.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si Bulma terminaba confesando. Sabía bien cómo la llevarían al estrado para cuestionarle cada íntimo detalle de su vida y su privacidad. Quién sabe si alguien aparecería a testificar que había trabajado en un prostíbulo. ¿Dónde quedaría su credibilidad si ese detalle salía a la luz? Imaginó aquel posible escenario, ella argumentando que había salido con su decoro intacto de aquel funesto sitio y el resto acusándola de una reputación reprobable.

Los avances de Black hacia ella fueron notorios, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones si es que él mismo no se había encargado de desparramarlas por doquier. El que probablemente lo sabría mejor que nadie era Zamas, y si se le ocurría dar testimonio de ello daría inicio a la perdición de Bulma. Además, si alguien había visto la forma en la que Black se la había llevado en la mascarada por un corredor oscuro no sabría si podría tolerar escuchar sus acusaciones, cosas que él mismo había creído cuando lo vio besarla. Inclusive, tal vez él mismo habría contribuido sin saberlo a ese veredicto, arruinando su reputación manteniéndola viviendo en su casa sin estar casados. Nadie podría creerle a Bulma, la acusarían de haberlo seducido, de haber acabado con su cordura. Y ella negaría a todo pulmón haberse acostado con él o incluso tener intenciones de aceptar sus avances. Entonces la acusarían de cosas que él podía tolerar siquiera imaginar.

De sólo hacerse la imagen de ella ante un estrado lleno de presuntos caballeros, apuntándola, diciéndole cosas imperdonables, le hacía sentirse profundamente asqueado.

Para cuando llegó sintió un dolor en el pecho imposible de ignorar. Aun así, caminó a paso firme por la puerta trasera del Club y entró sin que nadie pudiera verlo. Afortunadamente a esa hora no había más que un par de empleados de limpieza, ordenando los desastres de la noche anterior. Miró los desérticos alrededores y percibió una luz en el primer piso, detrás del cristal negro.

Subió la escalera y se preparó mentalmente. Tocó a la puerta y escuchó su voz invitándolo a pasar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado a esa habitación. Sabía que no era tan fastuosa aquella vez, Raditz parecía tener gustos extravagantes en su decoración. Comprensible para alguien que no ha tenido riquezas de ese tipo durante la mayor parte de su vida. El escritorio detrás del que estaba él era incluso más grande que el suyo y lo encontró bebiendo bourbon con el rostro demacrado. Tenía la mirada de alguien que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Caminó hasta él y, en un gesto que Raditz había tenido en demasiadas ocasiones en su mansión, se desvió al bar y se sirvió una copa de la botella que permanecía sobre el escritorio, manchando la madera con una areola de alcohol. Tomó asiento y permaneció en silencio por un momento contemplando el semblante de Raditz, que parecía estar sobrellevando la situación peor que él mismo.

—¿Cómo lo encontraron? —le preguntó después del primer sorbo.

—La maldita hacienda… —respondió indignado—. Estaba abandonada cuando lo enterré ahí. No tuve mucho tiempo, no pude cavar tan profundo en medio de la noche… El sol iba a salir y supuse que se descompondría antes de que alguien diera con él. La semana pasada alguien la compró y los perros lo encontraron.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermano? Supongo que a eso te referías cuando dijiste que teníamos problemas.

—Se lo llevaron anoche. Mi madre no ha dejado de llorar desde entonces, está desesperada. ¡Maldita sea! Ese desgraciado de Black debe estar riéndose de nosotros desde el infierno.

—Ahora dime qué piensas hacer. ¿Vas a entregarme? —le preguntó en un tono extrañamente calmado, sosteniendo su vaso entre las manos, mirándolo con desinterés.

—No puedo hacerlo sin entregarme a mí mismo —gruñó—. No quiero pasar otro par de años en prisión por esta mierda.

—Te conseguiré el mejor abogado que puedas pagar.

—¿Abogado? —se rio—. Lo van a juzgar en el puto Parlamento. La cámara de Lores ya pidió la audiencia.

—¿La cámara de Lores? —cuestionó estupefacto.

—Sí, Vegeta, la jodida cámara de imbéciles. Black tenía amigos poderosos y la pequeña jugada de tu esposa arruinó varios de sus negocios. No están muy contentos con esto, quieren su cabeza. El idiota de mi hermano no tiene una coartada decente.

—No tienen pruebas contra él.

—¡Tienen un buen motivo! Con Black y Bardock muertos, él se queda con todo, propiedades, dinero y título. ¿Qué más necesitan para condenarlo? Ya lo tienen en sus manos… —repentinamente se giró a verlo—. Sabes lo que esto significa.

—Lo sé. Al menos si es en la cámara de Lores podré tomar mi banca y tratar de que el juicio se incline a su favor… Pero no podré hacer mucho si no tiene algo en qué sustentar su inocencia.

—Si mi familia no hubiera terminado involucrada en todo esto jamás lo pensaría, ni por un instante. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—A esta altura, ¿realmente importa?

Raditz se sonrió y volvió a beber de su licor. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol, pero él no parecía haber llegado a su límite.

—Habiendo aclarado eso, ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?

—Voy a ir a la cárcel por tu culpa, ¿y aún quieres un favor? —se rio nuevamente y tragó el último sorbo—. Qué más da… ¿Qué es?

—Si todo esto se va al demonio… Si todo… Si tu hermano no tiene otra salida… Cuando confieses no involucres a Bulma. Diles que fui yo quien lo mató.

—Tenía la impresión de que me pedirías eso.

—Será lo último que te pida.

—Me parece justo. Pero sabes que ella no va a permitir que te lleves todo el castigo.

—Tu testimonio es lo único que necesito para refutar lo que pueda decir. Tengo el abrecartas en mi poder, cualquier cosa que ella diga no servirá de nada si creen que lo dice para encubrirme a mí. ¿Quién creería que una pequeña mujer lo habría matado? Es más creíble para todos ellos que sea yo el culpable. Y es así como será. Diles que él intentó violarla y yo perdí el control y lo asesiné, suena a algo que yo haría…

—Encaja con la coartada que le diste a la policía… Está bien, Vegeta. Lamento que tenga que terminar de esta manera.

—Aún no ha terminado.

Raditz se puso de pie y alzó su mano ante Vegeta, para pactar el último trato que se mermaría entre los dos. Vegeta se levantó de su silla y apretó la de él con su mano enguantada.

En el camino de regreso a la mansión el conde deliberaba lo mucho o poco que pudiera pasar en las siguientes horas. Esperaba que Bulma no hubiera tenido alguna idea alocada y que Broly estuviera allí para detenerla en el caso de que eso pasara. Asumió que el juicio iniciaría la mañana siguiente y si no había testigos o evidencia, podría terminar más rápido de lo que pensaban. Al menos ahora que sabía que se llevaría a cabo en el Parlamento tendría la oportunidad de presenciarlo y llevar parte de él, si es que a nadie se le ocurría cuestionarle su presencia. Después de todo había evitado tomar parte desde hacía mucho tiempo con excusas poco premeditadas. Tal vez se vería sospechoso que estuviera allí, tan repentinamente. Pero qué mas daba, si no lo hacía y el juicio terminaba con ese pobre diablo culpable, Raditz confesaría y todo terminaría igual. Tenía que estar allí e influenciar al jurado usando cada recurso que tuviera a su disposición.

Cuando empujó la puerta de la mansión ella estaba allí, esperándolo con una expresión diferente. Como si temiera que por alguna razón no fuera a volver. Se puso de pie y le sonrió débilmente, ya era tarde y el sol se había puesto.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó en voz baja temiendo la peor respuesta, pero él sonrió simulando estar confiado.

—Parece que tenemos una posibilidad. El juicio se llevará a cabo en la cámara de Lores, tomaré mi banca y haré lo posible por librarlo de todo esto.

—¿Crees que será suficiente? ¿Qué hay de Raditz?

—Él no dirá nada mientras encuentren inocente a su hermano. Tenemos tiempo…

—Tarble vino a decirme que el juicio se llevará a cabo mañana a primera hora. Él va a estar ahí, y yo voy a acompañarlo.

Vegeta vio en ella ese mismo semblante decidido que la distinguía y supo que no habría manera de disuadirla, de todas formas, él ya se había adelantado a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir. De pasar lo peor, el testimonio de él y Raditz sería suficiente para desacreditar el de ella.

—Está bien —contestó deliberadamente.

—Hay algo que deberías saber —le dijo, aunque había dudado mucho en compartir esa información—. Hoy mientras abría algunos regalos de boda encontré esto —le extendió una caja que había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió ante él. Vegeta miró el arreglo de perlas en frente de él y frunció el ceño—. Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién lo envía? —le preguntó tomándolo y retirando un arete para examinarlo.

—No lo sabemos. Eso no es todo, esta carta estaba acompañando el paquete —sacó el pequeño papel de su bolsillo y esperó a que lo leyera.

Vegeta no parecía particularmente cómodo y luego de leerlo lo arrugó sobre su mano y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—¿Cómo era el envoltorio? —le preguntó.

Bulma se achicó de hombros.

—Un papel oscuro y un moño rojo…

—Mañana reuniré al personal para saber quién lo recibió. Quizás así sepamos quién lo dejó aquí. Ahora no te preocupes por esto, yo me desharé de esta porquería.

Para la hora de la cena ninguno pudo probar bocado, se les hizo muy difícil pasar por alto los nudos que apretaban con fuerza sobre sus estómagos. Apenas habían pinchado sobre sus platos y bebido algo de vino para cuando llegó la noche y ambos se retiraron a la que sería su habitación conyugal. Pero no hubo una reacción de parte de Bulma al saber que había abandonado definitivamente su anterior dormitorio de empleada o socia, o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo allí desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Vegeta programó su despertador y se metió en las sábanas junto con ella y la sintió abrazándolo, acurrucándose a su lado como había venido haciendo las noches anteriores en la residencia que los había cobijado durante su luna de miel.

Deliberadamente aspiró de su perfume y se preguntó si tal vez esa sería la última vez. Si después de esa noche terminaría durmiendo en una celda aguardando por su condena. ¿Qué sería? ¿El exilio? ¿La horca? ¿Cadena perpetua? Qué más daba, a fin de cuentas, valdría la pena si supiera que Bulma había quedado exenta de su crimen. No necesitaba más que saber que estaría allí, segura, custodiada y a salvo. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que sin importar lo que pasara, Bulma era una sobreviviente. Si él moría no había nada en la tierra que pudiera detenerla y aunque no tuviera la dicha de verla crecer y de maravillarse mil veces con las ideas que salían de esa mente pintoresca, sabría que ella lograría todo lo que se propusiese, aunque estuviera sola.

Lo bueno era que ya no estaba sola. Ahora tenía a su hermana y seguramente Tarble permanecería a su lado en su ausencia, intentando darle un poco de razón a sus ideas más alocadas. Tenía a esa muchacha en la que tanto confiaba, incluso si tenía algo de suerte ya estaría gestando a un hijo suyo. Si Tarble peleaba sus cartas y era un niño podría quedarse con el condado. Quién sabe, incluso Bulma podría luchar por ser una condesa viuda. Todo era posible cuando se trataba de ella.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó tomándolo suavemente por el mentón.

Él se giró a ella incapaz de compartir sus amargos pensamientos y la miró a los ojos. Estaba tan cansada y preocupada que se le habían formado ligeras bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y apenas lo había notado. La observó por un momento eterno creyendo sinceramente que sería el último y sin contestar a su pregunta la besó. Al principio dulce y suave como una caricia, apenas tocando la piel aterciopelada de sus labios.

Bulma lo abrazó y comenzó a sentir su desesperación bajo la piel. Pero no era la misma desesperación que lo corría las semanas anteriores, no era la impaciencia por tenerla. Era más bien angustia en forma de caricias. Abrazándola con fuerza, apretándola contra él. Estaba triste y le quemaba el pecho de sólo pensar en que quizás esa fuera la última vez. Todo se había desmoronado una vez más.

Ella susurró su nombre de forma diferente, como si le estuviera haciendo una pregunta. Como si sintiera bajo su piel que algo andaba mal pero no tenía las palabras para preguntárselo ya que temía su respuesta. Entonces se limitó a abrazar su amplia espalda cuando lo sintió arrastrándola debajo de él, besando su cuello y metiendo sus manos bajo su ropa de cama.

Ella separó las piernas para recibirlo, comenzando a desearlo con la misma desesperación que él a ella. A la Mercer del toque de sus manos frías sobre su piel. Arrastrándose desde su cintura hasta sus pechos. Mordiéndola donde nadie pudiera ver. Dejando un rastro de besos y saliva por su pecho hasta su ombligo, sus piernas y la parte interna de cada muslo. Tocándola íntimamente hasta verla sonrojarse y maravillarse una vez más de esa expresión congestionada de placer.

Las manos de Bulma lo tomaron por las mejillas y lo arrastró a ella nuevamente, no le permitiría que la dejara de besar. Enredó sus dedos entre su cabello negro y mordió sus labios suavemente hasta escucharlo bufar bajo su aliento, apretándose contra su intimidad dejándole sentir su excitación.

—Te amo —dijo ella repentinamente y por primera vez.

Él se detuvo y volvió a ver el intenso color de su mirada, sorprendido de haber escuchado esas palabras dirigidas hacia él. Como si resultara increíble, como si fuera algo que no supiera ya.

Pero él no tenía palabras para responderle, aunque supiera en su fuero interno que sentía exactamente lo mismo y con más decisión que antes la volvió a besar, tan apasionadamente como sólo él sabía. Tan ansioso, desesperado, agobiado y angustiado como estaba. Y le dolía tanto aquel sentimiento que sintió su pecho doler a pesar de lo mucho que la deseaba.

Bulma lo rodeó con sus piernas sin descuidar la labor que su lengua y la de él llevaban a cabo y se meció hasta que lo oyó gemir de forma ronca sobre su boca. Entonces él liberó la presión que causaba sobre sus pechos con una mano para buscar aquel sitio y cerciorarse de que estuviera lista para él. Gimieron suavemente cuando los dedos de Vegeta se inmiscuyeron sobre los suaves pliegues del sexo de Bulma, confirmando lo excitada que estaba, esperando que continuara.

Vegeta se acomodó sobre ella y empujó lentamente, mirándola con atención a los ojos en cada dulce embestida. Viendo atentamente cómo su gesto se retorcía de placer en cada tacto, en cada estocada cada vez más profunda. Y aprovechó su ir y venir para tocarla allí, donde la volvía loca con la esperanza de ver una vez más esos gestos inequívocos del placer. Manoseó su textura suave y húmeda, apoyándose sobre su codo para no perderse un instante de aquella escena.

¿Lo amaba? Se preguntó mientras la observaba respirando con dificultad, sometida en las sensaciones que él le proporcionaba con el toque de sus yemas.

—Más… —le pidió ella con urgencia en un tono entrecortado y él no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a sus órdenes.

Abandonó su sexo y apoyó sus manos entre el cuerpo de su esposa, le levantó las piernas bajo las sábanas y aumentó su ritmo, observándola sacudirse bajo su cuerpo intentando mantenerse cuerdo. Tratando de tener el control de su respiración y no dejarse llevar por el mar de sensaciones que lo presionaban por dentro y sobre su piel. Intentando ignorar con vehemencia el calor que emanaba con fuerza, palpitando por todo su cuerpo. Como si fuera una bomba que estuviera a punto de estallar.

Bulma se aferró de sus brazos, sintiendo bajo sus dedos sus músculos presionados. Tocando apenas las venas incipientes que se formaban sobre su musculatura. Apretó las uñas contra él tratando de soportar la fuerza de sus embestidas, sin entender cómo podía causarle tanto placer.

—Más —volvió a ordenarle y el conde sintió como si se hubiera despedido de su última neurona al escuchar su ruego.

Se inclinó contra ella, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de Bulma y tomó con las manos sus caderas, hundiendo sus dedos sobre su piel blanca y sonrojada. Haciendo caso de sus pedidos aumentó su ritmo con fuerza, cada estocada más profunda y rápida, deslizándose entre la humedad de sus cuerpos y la transpiración. Bulma se abrazó de su amplia espalda y gimió su nombre quedando sin aliento. Vegeta respiraba pesadamente sobre sus pechos, exhalando aire caliente desde el fondo de su garganta.

Él la amaba, definitiva e incondicionalmente. Esta totalmente perdido.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _N/A: Se supone que 12 páginas son el promedio de lo que dura un capítulo (este tiene 14), pero siento que se les va a escurrir entre las manos. No se preocupen, los próximos capítulos saldrán más rápido pero después del capítulo anterior que me costó mucho trabajo necesitaba hacer los siguientes menos demandantes. Ahora vamos a dividir el juicio en etapas, espero que no les moleste. El juicio de Goku será algo complicado, quiero darle la intensidad que se merece y toda esta etapa previa en mi mente no podía entrar en el mismo capítulo. Ya hasta me estresé con el ataque de pánico colonial de Tarble jajajaja Por mi sanidad mental y esta insana relación que tengo con las cosas que escribo mejor me lo tomo con calma. Y por calma no digo que me vaya a tardar una eternidad, ya me di unos días de descanso que terminé gastándolos en dibujar para mi Instagram (romilemondraws) y sí dibuje mucho vegeta. El próximo espero tenerlo para mediados de la próxima semana. Y espero que les guste, como este capítulo aunque haya sido más corto de lo que pudieron esperar, los capítulos largos son los excepcionales, de 5/6 mil palabras son los promedio (este tiene 7)._

 _Gracias especialmente a Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254, Psicomari, Prla16, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, LucretiaDroogie, Princess Narin, Leyvis, paulayjoaqui, Georgina G. Miller, Veros, Nuria-db, Lyss Getta, soandrea, AmaranteRose, Dekillerraven, Flopo89 y ziari27._

 _Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254: Morí con ese halago. Miles de gracias._

 _Psicomari: Me alegra tanto que te gustara Tights, fue difícil sacarla del formato manga para darle una personalidad, lo que saqué de ella es que es intrépida y no tan explosiva como Bulma. Parece más tranquila. Sí, un Vegeta de carne y hueso es una perdición que sólo alguien tan excepcional como Bulma puede tolerar. Yo casi termino en un pabellón psiquiátrico por intentarlo jajajaja Yamcha debió ser despedido hacer rato pero tenía que declararse antes de tomar su propio rumbo. A mí también me costó una peluca entera pensar en cómo podría Vegeta darle un anillo a Bulma sin caer demasiado en el OOC, es que es una piedra el hdp pero bueno. Fue lo mejor que pude hacer con él ya que tenían chaperones por todos lados y era uno de sus pocos momentos a solas. Te agradezco infinitamente los halagos por la boda, de verdad no sabes lo que me esforcé. Y gracias por tus otros comentarios en la serie de drabbles, me ayudan a descontracturar de esta historia que para mí tiene más peso emocional. Las historias anteriores creo que siguen publicadas por mera nostalgia, por los años que tienen y lo que me ha dejado cada una. Pero la verdad no las recomiendo JAJAJJAJA_

 _Prla16: ¡Gracias por los reviews en ambos fic! Ya no había vuelta atrás, con o sin Yamcha de por medio jajaja Creo que a todas les gustó que Raditz agarre el ramo con la cara jajaja es un comentario recurrente del capítulo. Supiste bien, ya explotó todo de nuevo._

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: YA SE PUDRIÓ TODO. Y no, Tarble no podía faltar en la boda, él puede decir cosas en caliente, pero supongo que algo mal debió sentirse después de meditar lo que había hablado con Vegeta la última vez. Sí lo de la boda fue rápido, pero tenía que ser así por el bien de la poca reputación de Bulma y de la cláusula del testamento. Por suerte nadie intervino, ahora queda ver qué pasa. ¡Gracias por el review!_

 _LucretiaDroogie: Venía viendo tus reviews mientras escribía y esperaba que pudieras leerlo sin descuidar tu vida como yo jajaja Todavía le faltan inversores a Bulma pero ya tenemos uno, o no lo tenemos? Uhm… Creo que lo de Raditz ya no podría considerarse como traición ya que anunció en más de una ocasión lo que haría llegado este caso y bueno, el que avisa no traiciona jajaja Ay y el proyecto de esta pobre temo que se retrasará por el momento, dadas las circunstancias especiales que acontecen. De todas formas sabemos que no todo lo que hicieron fue en vano, no te puedo decir cómo se va a desenvolver lo próximo, pero tendrá la relevancia que se merece. Es gracioso que menciones la remodelación porque hay algo que va a pasar que tendrá que ver con eso y bueno AY, supongo que recién cuando llegue el prólogo te lo podré volver a mencionar. Amé el "Vegeta colonial deconstruido" jajajaja No sé si totalmente porque tendría que pensar de todas las mujeres como de Bulma, pero para alguien que empezó la historia diciendo que todas las mujeres eran lo mismo es un paso enorme. Creo que Bulma somos todas, hasta hoy lamentablemente. Seguramente vos que no se te escapa una te diste cuenta de cosas que pensó Vegeta y que aplican hasta hoy en día. Hay muchas cosas de Bulma que son sacadas de experiencias personales y no pensé que el hecho de vivir en un contexto diferente fuera suficiente excusa como para naturalizarlas en este entorno. Creo que lo intento, nunca sé si lo logro o si soy muy burda en mi intento de volcarlo a la historia. Lo del anillo me rompí la cabeza para escribirlo sin que fuera demasiado tierno para alguien como Vegeta, yo sé que él tiembla cuando tiene que hacer algo así y que no le gusta pero es parte de su obligación si va a casarse. Me da mucha gracia que digas que te da pena seguido por un "jajajajaja" JAJAJAJA me da pena y gracia al mismo tiempo. Pobre, ya tendrá su momento de volver a sernos útil *guiño* *guiño* En cuanto a la agresividad de Vegeta, me remito a todo lo que hemos visto de él en el anime y creo que él se pone así cuando siente que la situación se le va de las manos. Cuando siente que no tiene control ni de sus pensamientos. Cuando está confiado es otro. Yo lo veo como un personaje sumamente complejo y el hecho de que sea hermético en cuanto a sus sentimientos no lo hace unidimensional. Y Tarble creo que tuvo un ataque de pánico colonial en este capítulo y no es para menos. Yo hubiera vomitado jajajaja Sobre la boda amé que te haya gustado, de verdad con una mano en el corazón te digo que me la pasé buscando referencias, leyendo extractos de la biblia cosa que nunca imaginé que haría jajajaja Pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, para mí valió la pena el desvelo. Ah! No sé si escribí bien la parte en la que amanecen juntos, eso se dio ya en otro lugar y espero haberlo aclarado en este capítulo. Y con respecto a lo que empieza a pasar en este capítulo creo que todos tienen miedo, hasta Raditz que se la daba de poronga al principio empezó a arrugar cuando se dio cuenta que se les venía la noche en serio._

 _Princess Narin: Hay que saber subir y bajar jajajaja Me alegra TANTO TANTO TANTO que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior que no te das una idea. Morí con lo de Yamcha ratero y lo imaginé con su palito y sus cosas JAJAJA quizás haga su retorno triunfal como el chavo (?) Quién sabe. ¿Qué tal el giro de tensión de este capítulo? Es como la "tranquilidad" antes de la tormenta._

 _Leyvis: ¡YA ESTÁN CASADOS! Tanto trabajo y por fin llegamos a uno de los sucesos más importantes del fic, estoy feliz de que les haya gustado. En cuanto a Yamcha, creo que es de los que reatzionan lento, imagina que se fue a enterar que Bulma tenía un hijo de Vegeta recién el día de la pelea con los androides. A ese le pedalean la bicicleta y no se da cuenta. Jajajaj supongo que es bueno que te hayas sentido en la misa, era la idea después de todo. Pensé en que Vegeta invite a Nappa a su boda sólo para ver a los invitados embrigandose y comiendo a tres manos de lo que él cree que es suyo, pero si lo consideran un peligro hubiera sido más para tenerlos preocupados que para disfrutar de su propia boda. Aunque fuera sólo un proceso para Vegeta._

 _Paulayjoaqui: Yo también pensé que lo iba a matar, ya lo tenía montado en un huevo JAJAJAJA También creo que ambos hubieran sido demasiado orgullosos para volverse a hablar antes de la boda, pero era inevitable. Todavía tienen cosas qué trabajar hasta el final del fic, aunque el hecho de que se amen ya está sobre la mesa y es más que evidente. Ah! Soy de Santa Cruz! Besos hasta Santa Fe._

 _Georgina G. Miller: JAJAJAJA amo las referencias de los simpsons. Smithers, traiga a esa chica voy a hacerla vicepresidenta ejecutiva. Con respecto al review, creo que Jaco es muy extraño para saber lo que piensa. Y sí, la historia se fue a la puta de nuevo, le dije que mañana eh día laboral y justamente el fic me dijo vamo a irno pero vamo a irno como yo quiero. Y voló y me hizo volá y yo volé de él y Vegeta se estrelló con la paré y se reventó toito y su arco se fue a la puta. Yo gracia a Dioh estoy bien y él está ahí no sé cómo, pero quiero que se mejore. JAJAJAJA ay estas respuestas son más trambolikas que el fic. Y mientras tanto Tarble le sigue perdonando todo a su hermano jajaja A todos nos puede. Vegeta está en las buenas y en las Macri (?)_

 _Veros: Gracias por tus reviews en ambos capítulos, también amo que Vegeta haya empezado a darle a Bulma un lugar en la sociedad, imponiéndola ante los que no la quieren escuchar. Muero, qué lindo que les haya gustado la boda, lloro. Vegeta tiene su propia manera de expresarse y Bulma lo entiende perfectamente. Y las noticias al final no fueron nada buenas, habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa en el juicio del siguiente capítulo. Gracias infinitas por tus reviews como siempre._

 _Nuria-db: Yo también soy team Vegeta con respecto a lo que hizo Yamcha, pero no será la última vez que sepamos de él. Qué alegría que te gustó la boda, muero de felicidad de que todo lo que me esforcé les haya gustado. Por suerte sirvió haber leído versículos de la biblia jajajaja_

 _Lyss Getta: Creo que el final también puede saber agridulce, eso temo, espero que no. Creo que en este fic nunca duran mucho tiempo tranquilos, no puedo adelantarte más sin spoilearte AY qué difícil responder sin regalar lo que va a pasar._

 _Soandrea: Cuando leí el "no me gustó" creo que morí por dentro JAJAAJAJ después leí el "me encantó" y morí. Afortunadamente Vegeta tuvo un tiempito para consumar su matrimonio de todas formas y posiciones que lamentablemente quedarán a su imaginación. Perdónenme. Me encanta ponerlas a sospechar cosas. Por suerte esta semana tuve tiempo de hacer sociales y recargar un poco para seguir escribiendo. Gracias por el review!_

 _AmaranteRose: De nada por el lemon jajajaja Yo también quería que sea mas larga pero creo que no era funcional a la trama y lo dejaré a su imaginación. Besos y gracias por el review!_

 _Dekillerraven: LO HICE LOS CASÉ NO LO PUEDO CREER. Sí, Yamcha lo sabía muy en el fondo, pero creo que no se lo puede culpar cuando hizo su último intento. Es un atrevido jajajaja Originalmente iba a escribir que tanto el padre como el hijo estarían horrorizados con Bulma pero después pensé que no todos los hombres podían estar tan en contra de las mujeres en esa época, seguramente han habido muchos que apoyaron la lucha femenina desde antes de que naciéramos. Gracias por tus comentarios, amo que te haya gustado el capítulo. No doy más de lo feliz que estoy. Al final ¿pasó lo que estabas pensando en este capítulo?_

 _Flopo89: Si te soy sincera es el capítulo que nunca pensé escribir. La verdad jamás pensé que iba a escribir una boda de ellos dos. En el primer borrador el fic terminaba en la boda y después dije, no… sería algo nuevo escribir una boda de ellos dos en el medio del fic. Es como que siempre vemos la boda y el y vivieron felices para siempre jajaja y no quería caer en eso así que lo terminé dando vuelta. Gracias por el apoyo que me das en cada review, es invaluable para mí y me doy cuenta que sin falta sos de las primeras en leer. ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Ziari27: Amo que estén con una sonrisa mientras leen, yo estoy así mientras escribo jajaja Qué alegría que te gustó todo lo que escribí con tanto trabajo. De verdad no me canso de agradecerles los reviews. Me alivia que les guste el lemon jajajaja es como mi punto débil. Sí, les debo las noches de luna de miel, creo que había pasado tanto en el capítulo que me pregunté si en cuestión de "trama" el lemon aportaba algo. Me pareció que no, que todos imaginaríamos lo bien que lo estaban pasando con una escena posterior con ellos totalmente relajados. El de hoy sí cumplía un punto, el hecho de que Vegeta lo tome casi como una despedida. Espero que te haya gustado, besitos desde Argentina!_

 _Gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Nos leemos!_

 _Nade._


	32. XXXII

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

* * *

-XXXII-

* * *

Por la mañana antes de desayunar, Vegeta ya había reunido a todo su personal con la esperanza de que alguno pudiera reconocer el envoltorio del collar de perlas que le habían obsequiado a Bulma. Tenía la idea de que sería muy difícil que alguno recordara exactamente quién lo habría llevado a la mansión entre tantos invitados y tantas otras obligaciones que tuvieron que atender ese día. Y tal y como lo esperaba no hubo respuesta, ninguno fue capaz de recordar a la persona que le había dado tan inoportuno obsequio a su esposa.

Vegeta y Bulma esperaban por el carruaje de Tarble para partir juntos al Parlamento para aguardar por el juicio de Goku. La caja con las perlas permanecía sobre la mesa, el conde aún no estaba seguro de qué hacer con él, si conservarlo y recorrer las joyerías hasta dar con la persona que lo había comprado o si tirarlo a la basura como realmente se lo merecía. Sabía que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de ello, mucho menos pedirle a Raditz que lo hiciera por él como hubiera hecho en otro momento. Ahora mismo tenía algo más importante en qué volcar su atención, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera intranquilo por ese regalo que apenas aparentaba su verdadero propósito. Él no veía nada más que una amenaza directa a la integridad de Bulma.

Ni siquiera el enorme muchacho al que le pagaba por estar pendiente de su esposa lo tenía tranquilo, sentía ojos sobre él mismo y no sabía cómo dar con quien lo observaba tan atentamente.

Bulma se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, que esperaba impaciente mirando por la ventana por la llegada de Tarble. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y sólo se dedicó a permanecer junto a su esposa, pensando en todas las posibilidades que lo acechaban minuto a minuto. Incluso temió que mientras durmiera Tarble hubiera decidido traicionarlo, después de todo lo que le había hecho no le sorprendería. Se había excedido al obligarlo a casarse y si hubiera sido al revés, estaba seguro de que lo odiaría por ello. Pero Tarble no era como él, eran abismalmente diferentes.

Mientras pensaba, Bulma se acercó a acomodarle el cuello de su camisa. Él sintió el débil temblor de sus dedos, casi imperceptible. Tomó su nívea extremidad y la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Todo saldrá bien —le mintió.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó intentando descifrar su confiado gesto.

—Sólo lo sé. Tú preocúpate por lo que pasará con tu motor, del resto me encargo yo.

Soltó su mano al ver el carruaje arribar a las afueras de la mansión y dejó escapar un suspiro al ver a Tights y a Jaco acompañándolo.

—Por supuesto… —dijo Bulma—. Ella no iba perderse de un juicio público.

Al salir por la puerta, Tights se dirigió a su hermana con tal entusiasmo que no le quedó más remedio que fingir nuevamente una sonrisa. No podía dejarle saber cuán preocupada estaba realmente y sería totalmente imperdonable para Vegeta que compartiera con ella aquel turbio secreto que los acechaba.

—¡Esto es tan emocionante! —le dijo, arrastrándola hacia el carruaje—. Jamás hubiera soñado con ver un juicio en el mismísimo Parlamento. Se ve que ese muchacho se metió con la persona equivocada. Imagínate, asesinar a su propio hermano por una herencia. ¡Qué escándalo!

Tarble se acercó a su hermano, su apariencia desmejorada hablaba mucho sobre la fatídica noche que había pasado a costa de las novedades de las que había tomado conocimiento la tarde anterior.

—No hubo forma de convencerla de que no viniera —le susurró a su hermano.

—Lo puedo imaginar —respondió él de forma escueta.

En el camino al Parlamento su estómago se sintió como un torbellino. Odiaba esa sensación, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Deseaba que las horas no pasaran, que el reloj se detuviera mágicamente e incluso había pensado en llevarse a Bulma y huir de todo. Tomar todo el dinero que había a su disposición para marcharse tan lejos como les fuera posible para nunca volver. Pero ya era tarde y tenía la sensación de que aquella acción no pasaría por alto para nadie. Raditz confesaría de todas formas y lo buscarían por cielo, mar y tierra. Y no les quedaría más que vivir permanentemente mirando por encima de su hombro.

A medida que se acercaban al Parlamento, las calles comenzaban a congestionarse de gente. Como si la posibilidad de que ese muchacho fuera condenado a muerte fuera motivo de júbilo. Incluso había más personas que las que habían concurrido a su boda. Nada como un juicio por homicidio para entretener a las masas. Parecía una celebración abierta a todo público.

Todos los comerciantes que pertenecían a la Cámara de los Comunes estaban presentes, los nobles de toda la ciudad y clérigos más poderosos del Estado se habían congregado para llevar a cabo el juicio.

Al bajar del carruaje la muchedumbre se hizo oír. Vegeta escuchaba gritos terribles a lo lejos de los ciudadanos que clamaban por la muerte pública del acusado, como si fuera el evento más esperado del año. La gente estaba lista para abuchear al muchacho que sabía inocente para cuando llegara.

Broly, que permanecía junto al cochero delante de los caballos, se bajó y escoltó a Bulma de cerca. La muchedumbre bramaba, clamando por un espectáculo digno y la asamblea parecía un montón de caníbales hambrientos. Vegeta tomó a Bulma por la cintura y la mantuvo cerca de él en caso de que algún inconveniente se les pusiera en frente.

La policía empujaba civiles de las puertas del Parlamento con violencia, abriéndole paso a los nobles por las escaleras de mármol de la enorme estructura. Tights se maravilló con los pilares gigantescos de la entrada y las molduras que adornaban las paredes, desde los cimientos hasta la última teja del techo, observando las esculturas como criaturas sobrenaturales que pretendían proteger el imponente edificio.

Al llegar al último escalón se escuchó una conmoción y se voltearon a ver el motivo de tal escándalo. Frutas volaron por el cielo de la mano de la gente común de la ciudad, de desvergonzados que se creían con la altura moral para declarar culpable a aquel sujeto que ni siquiera conocían. El carro policial había llegado escoltado de decenas de carabineros preparados para el escándalo que se avecinaba.

Vegeta sintió a Bulma estremecerse bajo su abrazo, apretándose contra él horrorizada por los gritos violentos y los objetos que golpeaban el carro y a los guardias indiscriminadamente.

El carro se detuvo frente al Parlamento y los escoltas policiales lo rodearon intentando contener a la masa enardecida que se precipitaba contra el asesino.

— _¡Denle la horca!_

— _¡Asesino!_

 _—¡Que se pudra en el Infierno!_

El conde escuchó los rugidos de la gente y sujetó a Bulma con fuerza mientras observaban al pobre diablo saliendo con dificultad del carro, arrastrado con poca delicadeza hacia el escrutinio público. De alguna forma se imaginó a él mismo en su lugar, entendiendo lo que pasaría con él si ese juicio salía de la peor manera. Pero era algo que podría soportar, con lo que no podría lidiar sin perder la cordura sería con que Bulma pasara por tal ultraje.

El muchacho cayó sobre sus rodillas y recibió un golpe en el estómago por parte de un guardia para que se pusiera de pie. Tenía las manos esposadas por la espalda y entre dos lo levantaron torpemente hasta que logró ponerse de pie. Algo voló por los cielos entre gritos y le dio en el rostro, manchándolo hasta la camisa dejando un rastro rojo por su mejilla hasta su pecho y parte de sus pantalones. Los carabineros se interpusieron entre él y la muchedumbre furiosa que parecía capaz de darle su sentencia en ese mismo momento. Desesperados por el fervor de la masa.

Cabizbajo subió los escalones, tropezándose de vez en cuando al ser arrastrado y al parecer estar falto de fuerza. Al verlo de cerca, Vegeta imaginó que la policía se había encargado de darle un castigo previo a su juicio. Tenía el rostro malherido y la ropa maltrecha. Unos cuantos raspones en el rostro y probablemente bajo su camisa sucia estaría repleto de moretones.

Goku levantó la vista aproximándose a las puertas del Parlamento y reconoció el rostro familiar de Bulma. Lejos de lo que ella creía que sentiría al volver a verlo, por su rostro tan terriblemente similar al de Black, Bulma sintió una pena profunda haciéndose sobre su estómago. Ahogándose de culpa por tan sólo ver la desdicha que le había causado.

Lo que no esperaba ver fue su sonrisa. Goku le sonrió al reconocerla como si no fuera consciente del terrible estado en el que estaba, como si hubiera olvidado lo que lo había traído a tan siniestras circunstancias y estuviera realmente feliz de volver a verla.

Ella no pudo sonreír, más bien sentía que iba a llorar de tanta culpa. Bajó la mirada y sintió cómo Vegeta comenzaba a caminar para adentrarse al edificio.

—Rápido —le dijo al ver que la muchedumbre terminaría derribando a la policía para llegar al muchacho que estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de ellos.

Mas objetos volaron, golpeando clérigos y nobles que corrieron para adentrarse al Parlamento junto con Vegeta y compañía. Una vez dentro del enorme recinto los gritos se sintieron lejanos, rebotando como eco dentro de la cámara. Comida podrida voló a través de las puertas cayendo descuidadamente sobre los pisos de mármol hasta que finalmente la policía logró sortear ese funesto trayecto, dejando atrás a la muchedumbre.

—Esto es terrible —musitó Bulma al ver el estado deplorable de Goku, aferrada de las ropas de su esposo.

—Pobre muchacho —soltó Tights—. Puede ser un asesino, pero esto es demasiado…

—Yo creo que tiene lo que se merece —comentó Jaco, cruzándose de brazos con aspecto desinteresado—. Es lo que pasa cuando rompes las leyes. Asesinar a un noble es un delito muy grave.

—No es la multitud la que debe determinar si es culpable o no —interrumpió Tarble—. Para eso es este juicio, no deberían castigarlo antes de que reciba su veredicto…

Su hermano escuchó sus palabras con atención. Sabía que él guardaba la esperanza de que lo encontraran inocente para dar por finalizado ese horrendo capítulo en el que había terminado formando parte. Pero Vegeta se preguntó cuánto más aguantaría, si no era Raditz, probablemente Tarble no podría cargar con la inmensa culpa de condenar a un inocente, sobre todo si terminaba recibiendo una sentencia de muerte. Sabía que no podría cargar con algo semejante, ni siquiera por su bien o el de Bulma.

Vegeta guardó silencio mientras el muchacho era arrastrado por el pasillo con prepotencia y al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada de Raditz. Acariciaba por el hombro a una mujer que no paraba de llorar, no la había conocido personalmente, pero imaginaba que sería su madre. Él sintió su mirada y alzó la vista para encontrarlo e internamente esperó a que fuera capaz de cumplir con su última promesa. Aunque supiera que Raditz ya no tenía motivos para hacer nada de lo que le pidiera. Él no iba a recibir una mejor condena por librar a Bulma y quizás él se estaba viendo obligado a confiar ciegamente en la camaradería que había negado que existiera entre ellos dos. ¿Qué otro remedio le quedaba? La seguridad de Bulma estaba en juego.

Caminaron luego hacia la Cámara de Lores en donde los esperaba una sala gigantesca, rodeada de asientos para cada uno de sus miembros y una pequeña porción de la habitación destinada para un selecto grupo de espectadores. Bulma, se sentó en la tercera fila y a regañadientes dejó ir a Vegeta a unirse al resto de Lores. Sin embargo, desde su asiento podía ver perfectamente a cada uno de ellos, acomodados en gradas como si se tratara de un auditorio. En el medio de la sala contra la pared opuesta a las gigantescas puertas de roble de la entrada, yacía el recinto del Juez, en una estructura alta con un sitio a su lado destinado a su secretario.

Poco a poco la sala fue llenándose, por un lado; nobles ocupando sus bancas, por el otro; los más altos clérigos tomando sus bancas, hasta que la sala se llenó por completo y las puertas hicieron eco en el recinto al cerrarse.

Bulma se volteó al oír un sollozo, se encontró con el rostro abrumado de la madre de Raditz y él acariciándole débilmente la espalda. Ya la había visto antes, aquel día en que Vegeta había sido interrogado junto con Goku. Se giró nuevamente, incapaz de ver el dolor que le había causado a esa familia. Avergonzada por estar ocultando aún la verdad por salvar su propio pellejo.

Los murmullos que se oían por el recinto cesaron cuando el acusado hizo su entrada, siempre arrastrado por un par de policías y aún con sus manos esposadas por la espalda. Caminando penosamente hacia el centro de la sala en la que sería juzgado. Detrás de él iba su abogado, uno de los miembros del buffet que representaba a la familia de Vegeta, que probablemente le había enviado después de su corta reunión.

El público guardó silencio cuando otra puerta hizo eco y un hombre anunció la entrada del Honorable Juez para que se pusieran de pie. Una vez que tomó asiento y junto a él su secretario, el Juez tomó su mallete e hizo eco en la sala para que el resto volviera a tomar asiento.

—Se declara abierta la sesión —declaró el Juez en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que todos en el recinto pudieran oírlo—. Acusado, póngase de pie.

Goku y el asistente del juez se levantaron, el último acomodando sus gafas leyó del documento que traía entre las manos.

—Son Goku, en el caso de Son contra el Estado, se encuentra aquí acusado del cargo de homicidio agravado por el vínculo del Barón Black y por el delito de encubrimiento.

—¿Cómo se declara? —preguntó el Juez.

—Inocente, su Señoría.

Los murmullos de los presentes se hicieron oír, exaltados al ver al muchacho con la audacia de aún declararse inocente de dichos cargos. El juez tomó su mallete una vez más y lo hizo sonar con vehemencia, haciendo a todos guardar silencio de inmediato.

—Se le informa que tiene derecho a no declarar contra sí mismo y a no confesarse culpable. Si decide declarar deberá contestar las preguntas de la fiscalía y los miembros de la Cámara de Lores.

—Mi cliente ha decidido prestar declaración, su Señoría —respondió el abogado.

El asistente se acercó a él extendiendo una biblia entre sus manos, Goku posó su mano derecha sobre la tapa y levantó su vista al Juez.

—¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Lo juro.

Desde su asiento Vegeta notó el semblante agobiado del abogado y por alguna razón sintió que había intentado disuadirlo de su declaración. Incómodo, esperó mientras lo veía siendo llevado hasta el estrado en medio de la cámara para exponerse ante la vista de todos los presentes.

Tarble sintió su estómago dándose vuelta, agobiado por la verdad que tenía entre sus manos y con el corazón a punto de explotarle por la presión. Se giró levemente a ver a Bulma, la observó tragar y vio una gota de sudor resbalarse por su cuello. Su ceño fruncido, las manos apretadas sobre su falda. No supo realmente cuál era su deber en esa situación y decidió esperar a ver cómo se desenvolvía el juicio. Se volvió al muchacho sucio en medio de la sala y observó al fiscal caminando a su alrededor.

—En la mañana del 25 de mayo de este año usted fue reconocido legalmente como hijo del marqués Bardock. ¿No es así?

—Así es.

—El procedimiento fue apresurado, tardó menos de un mes… —comentó el fiscal mientras ojeaba unos documentos que luego de una ceremoniosa caminata terminó dejando sobre la mesa del Juez para que lo examinara—. ¿Usted sabe por qué su padre estaba tan ansioso por reconocerlo como su hijo legítimo?

—Mi padre estaba gravemente enfermo, quería reconocerme antes de morir.

—En el testamento de su padre se establece que el barón Black heredaría su título y propiedades y usted solamente una asignación familiar. ¿Usted estaba al tanto de ello?

—Sí.

—Pero eso no es suficiente para mantener a su familia y a su amante, ¿no es así?

—¡Objeción! —bramó su abogado.

—A lugar. Fiscal, reformule su pregunta.

—Sí, su Señoría. Son Goku, usted trabaja junto con su madre en una carnicería, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y eso cubre sus gastos?

—Han sido unos meses complicados para mi familia, pero hace poco tiempo pudimos hacer bastante dinero en la boda del conde Vegeta —contestó con una sonrisa y se giró a verlo.

Vegeta sintió las miradas del resto contra él, incluso el fiscal se había volteado asombrado. El conde apretó los puños y pensó en un improperio para ese pobre diablo que lo había expuesto sin darse cuenta. Bulma arrugó la falda de su vestido, temblando por la torpeza inocente que había cometido al hacerle ese pequeño favor a Raditz con tal de despilfarrar el dinero de Vegeta.

—Con eso hemos podido cubrir varias deudas, es un hombre muy generoso —terminó Goku.

—Sin duda lo es —contestó el fiscal aclarándose la garganta—. Pero tengo entendido que la boda del conde se celebró apenas hace unas semanas. ¿Cómo planeaba cubrir sus gastos para aquel momento?

Vegeta suspiró aliviado al notar que el Fiscal había desviado la conversación, pero continuó con una sensación extraña sobre él. Sintiendo nuevamente una mirada indiscreta penetrándolo. Se giró hacia unas butacas más abajo en las gradas y notó cómo alguien se volteaba para desviarle la mirada de encima. Su cabello blanco era imposible de pasar por alto, Zamas lo tenía en la mira. Trató de no prestarle demasiada atención, aunque había logrado incomodarlo terriblemente. Volvió su mirada al fiscal que deambulaba por la cámara, mirando a los miembros mientras continuaba su interrogatorio.

—En aquel momento su familia estaba pasando por su peor momento, económicamente hablando. Tenemos a nuestra disposición los cuadernos financieros de la carnicería y apenas podían cubrir sus impuestos.

En aquel momento Raditz agradeció que su madre sintiera tanto recelo por el dinero que le ofrecía constantemente para cubrir los gastos de su negocio. Había intentado pagar por los servicios de su casa en incontables ocasiones, pero ella siempre lo había rechazado a sabiendas de aquel dinero no provenía de ningún sitio honrado y prefería subsistir con lo poco que le dejaba la carnicería. De haberlo echo ahora se estaría viendo en un terrible enredo del que no sabría cómo salir ileso.

—Para alguien en su posición, el dinero de su padre debió ser muy tentador.

—¡Objeción! —volvió a repetir el abogado de Goku—. Mi cliente no puede testificar sobre sus conjeturas.

—A lugar —repitió el Juez.

—Mis disculpas. Señor Goku, ¿cómo planeaba salir de esta crisis financiera?

—Sinceramente no lo había planeado —contestó con una sonrisa sincera—. Mi madre ha sido capaz de sacar la carnicería adelante por muchos años sin ayuda de nadie y supuse que saldríamos del aprieto como siempre.

El fiscal guardó silencio y escuchó leves murmullos en la sala. La respuesta del muchacho estaba lejos de satisfacerlos. Él se sonrió y enarcó una ceja, complacido de haber comenzado a poner en duda su testimonio.

—Tengo entendido que hubo un altercado entre usted y el barón el día en el que lo reconocieron como hijo legítimo de Bardock.

—Así es.

—¿Podría relatarnos lo que pasó aquella tarde?

—Bien… Acabábamos de recibir los papeles del notario cuando él llegó.

—¿Estaba solo?

—No. Lo acompañaba su socio.

—El vizconde, Zamasu.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Black estaba algo molesto… Discutió con mi padre y tuve que interponerme entre ellos.

—¿Algo molesto? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo el barón para darle la impresión de estar molesto?

Él suspiró, recordando aquella tarde.

—Le dijo a nuestro padre que era… un imbécil. Que había deshonrado a su familia, que lo estaba desprestigiando.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó para que usted decidiera interponerse entre ellos?

—Lo tomó por la camisa y lo amenazó.

—¿Cuál fue su amenaza?

—Le dijo que si no moría pronto se encargaría de matarlo él mismo.

—¿Cómo se sintió usted al escucharlo?

—No tienes que contestar eso —le dijo su abogado, pero Goku lo ignoró.

—Me molesté, mi padre estaba enfermo y no me pareció correcto que lo tratara de ese modo.

—Y, ¿qué fue lo que usted hizo después?

—Lo empujé y cayó al suelo.

—¿Y él se retiró?

—No, se levantó e intentó golpearme.

—¿No lo golpeó?

—No, yo lo esquivé antes de que lo hiciera.

—¿Sólo lo esquivó?

—Lo golpeé en el estómago.

El fiscal se volteó a ver a la multitud.

—Quienes no hayan tenido la suerte de ver al barón, quizás no sepan de su destreza. Pero sus premios hablan por él, ha recibido infinidad de premios en toda clase de disciplinas. Resulta sorprendente para mí creer que este muchacho sin experiencia ni entrenamiento pudiera esquivar con tal facilidad un golpe del barón y aún más excepcional me parece que pudiera golpearlo. Señor Goku, ¿usted considera que es más fuerte que el barón Black?

—No lo sé, jamás tuve la oportunidad de medir fuerzas con él.

—¿No considera que aquella ocasión fuera suficiente para saberlo?

—Claro que no, Black no estaba en posición de pelear conmigo.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Me dio la impresión de que había estado bebiendo.

—¿Lo vio bebiendo?

—No…

—Entonces no lo sabe con certeza.

—Creo que no.

—Después de golpear al barón y oírlo amenazar de muerte a su padre, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Su socio, el señor Zamasu, le pidió que se retiraran.

—¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras del barón antes de marcharse?

—Mi cliente no tiene que contestar esa pregunta —vociferó el abogado, pero nuevamente Goku lo ignoró.

—No tengo nada que ocultar —le contestó sin abandonar su semblante despreocupado—. Me dijo… que me pudriría en el infierno y juró que no vería un centavo, aunque le costara la vida.

Vegeta se acarició la frente, aquel idiota no estaba haciéndose ningún favor. Si seguía hablando de ese modo no habría modo de convencer a los lores de que él era inocente. Lo mejor hubiera sido que no prestara su declaración, como probablemente le habría recomendado su abogado, pero aparentemente estaba tan convencido de su inocencia que reveló cada detalle sin ser consciente del peso de sus palabras. El conde miró a Bulma de reojo, se veía tan preocupada que probablemente estaría pensando lo mismo que él. A su lado Tarble se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo y detrás de ellos Raditz se acariciaba la frente, parecía a punto de levantarse para golpear a su hermano.

— _Maldito idiota_ —pensó Vegeta mientras lo escuchaba.

—Entonces el barón no sólo amenazó a su padre aquella tarde, sino también a usted mismo. ¿A dónde fue usted después de eso?

Él sonrió con desgano y bajó la cabeza.

—No puedo decírselo.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi cliente ha decidido no contestar esa pregunta —intervino el abogado rápidamente.

—¿Tiene otra pregunta, Fiscal? —preguntó el Juez.

—Una última pregunta, su Señoría. Señor Goku, ¿usted tiene un amorío con la hija del Marqués Ox?

—¡Objeción, su Señoría!

—¡Mi hija no tiene ningún amorío! —gritó el aludido desde su banca, poniéndose de piel entre los lores a su lado.

Su imponente voz hizo eco en la cámara y los presentes se voltearon a ver al corpulento hombre que vociferaba indignado. El mallete sonó con fuerza en la habitación.

—¡Orden! —exclamó el juez poniéndose de pie—. ¡No permitiré que hagan un circo de mi corte! Marqués, si vuelve a interrumpir nuevamente lo acusaré de desacato. A lugar a la objeción del abogado.

—No más preguntas, su Señoría —contestó inclinándose apenas y se retiró a su asiento para darle lugar al abogado del acusado.

—Su testigo, abogado.

El abogado se puso de pie y acomodó su traje. Se giró a ver los rostros de los presentes y luego al de su cliente. Deambuló por un instante esperando que su interrogatorio sirviera de algo para contrarrestar las terribles respuestas que había dado hacía unos momentos y seguían frescas en la mente de los lores.

—Señor Goku, ¿usted se considera una persona honrada?

—Supongo que sí, señor.

—Durante toda su vida sólo ha vivido de los ingresos de su madre y un dinero extra que su padre le daba de vez en cuando, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señor.

—Dígame, ¿usted le pedía ese dinero a su padre?

—No, señor.

—¿Usted fue quien inició la relación con su padre?

—No, señor. Él fue a vernos a mi madre y a mí cuando era pequeño.

—¿Usted le pidió que lo reconociera legalmente?

—No, señor.

—Entonces todo fue por insistencia de él. El dinero, las visitas, la legalización de su apellido y la asignación que le destinó en su herencia. ¿No es así?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hacía con el dinero que su padre le entregaba?

—Ayudaba a mi madre con la carnicería.

—¿No gastaba el dinero en usted mismo? ¿Ropa? ¿Joyería?

—No tengo mucho interés por esas cosas.

—¿Tenía usted algún resentimiento por su medio hermano, el barón Black?

—Ninguno.

—¿No le afectaba que él fuera a quedarse con toda la herencia de su padre?

—No realmente —contestó achicándose de hombros—. No creo que mi madre hubiera estado cómoda con que yo recibiera su herencia, es una mujer muy correcta.

—Por lo visto su madre se ha encargado de enseñarle principios.

Él asintió con una sonrisa y se volteó a verla.

—Es una buena mujer.

—Señor Goku, ¿por qué aceptó ser legitimado por su padre si no tenía interés alguno por su herencia?

—Era su último deseo.

—Entiendo. No más preguntas, su Señoría.

El juez se aclaró la garganta mientras el abogado volvía a tomar asiento.

—Si alguno de los honorables miembros de la cámara tiene una pregunta para el acusado puede hacerla en este momento.

Uno de los sacerdotes se puso de pie, se aclaró la garganta miró con el entrecejo fruncido al acusado. Los presentes lo observaron y el Juez asintió, otorgándole la palabra.

—¿Por qué no denunció ante la policía las amenazas del barón aquella misma tarde? Parece que se lo hubiera tomado demasiado a la ligera. Cualquier otro hubiera denunciado sentirse amenazado, incluso su propio padre. ¿Acaso quería tomar el asunto entre sus propias manos?

—Simplemente no me lo tomé muy en serio —contestó y se rio.

Los presentes se horrorizaron al escuchar su risa resonando entre las paredes. Incapaces de comprender que pudiera tomarse en gracia el trabajo de la corte. Pero Vegeta rápidamente se puso de pie quitándole de encima el foco de la atención y tomó la palabra.

—¿No le parecía peligroso Black? —preguntó intrigado.

—No. Entiendo que haya estado disgustado, pero no creo que fuera capaz de hacerme algo a mí o a nuestro padre. Seguramente si hubiéramos podido tener la ocasión de hablar las cosas a solas él hubiera entendido. Incluso podríamos haber sido buenos amigos.

Vegeta se quedó pasmado, siéndole imposible comprender que fuera tan ingenuo sobre las amenazas de Black. Quizás, de no haber dado con Bulma aquel día, se hubiera encargado de su medio hermano por sus propios medios y él ni siquiera lo hubiera sospechado. Ese muchacho sin lugar a dudas era tan extraño como su medio hermano, pero de una forma totalmente diferente. No podía ser posible que no se diera cuenta realmente cuan peligroso era Black y de todo de lo que era capaz.

El conde tomó asiento aún incrédulo de aquella respuesta que, a pesar de sonar sincera, parecía simplemente estúpida. El muchacho era un idiota, sin lugar a dudas. Pero le extrañó que pudiera equiparar las fuerzas de Black aún estando ebrio como había descrito. Él no era tan sencillo de derribar, como había descrito el fiscal, él mismo se había enfrentado a él en incontables ocasiones.

—Si no hay más preguntas, que pase adelante el siguiente testigo.

Un caballero con apariencia de unos cincuenta años, vestido de un traje de tres piezas ocre y cabello cano, se puso de pie entre la pequeña multitud que acompañaba a Bulma y caminó hasta el estrado. Repitió el mismo procedimiento que Goku, jurando decir en su testimonio nada más que la verdad y procedió a tomar asiento. Bulma escuchó su nombre, pero no le pareció familiar y permaneció intrigada sobre la información que tendría para compartir con la corte.

—¿Cuál es su profesión? —le preguntó el fiscal.

—Notario público, señor.

—Usted llevó a cabo el proceso de legitimación del acusado, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

—¿Estaba presente el día en el que se produjo el altercado entre el barón y el acusado?

—Sí, estuve ahí esa tarde.

—¿Podría explicarnos lo que pasó exactamente?

—Fue un hecho muy violento, yo no estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas… Todo pasó muy rápido y fue hace bastante tiempo… Pero sí recuerdo haber escuchado las amenazas del barón Black. Sinceramente no creo que lo haya dicho en serio. El barón siempre ha sido un hombre muy correcto, muy educado y agradable. No creo que haya tenido problemas con nadie, que yo estuviera enterado…

—Objeción. Su Señoría, el testigo no está contestando la pregunta.

—Por favor, conteste la pregunta de la fiscalía.

—Bien, cuando el proceso terminó y le entregué sus nuevos documentos al señor Goku y nos dirigíamos a la salida, fue cuando se presentó el barón muy conmocionado por la noticia. Tal y como lo describieron… Dijo a su padre algunas palabras desafortunadas y lo tomó por la cacheta para exigirle una explicación. Pero el acusado se interpuso y lo empujó con mucha violencia hasta la calle y luego lo golpeó. El pobre muchacho se quedó sin aire y el vizconde lo socorrió antes de que pudieran continuar.

—¿Bardock alguna vez le explicó por qué quería reconocer a su hijo ilegítimo?

—Me dijo que su madre estaba pasando por un mal momento y quería ayudarlos económicamente. Por eso insistió tanto en apresurar el trámite ya que presentía su muerte muy cerca… Fue un hecho lamentable.

—¿Usted ha tenido trato con el acusado?

—Muy poco, sólo lo vi en un par de ocasiones en las que precisamos de su firma para continuar con el papeleo.

—¿Qué opina de él?

El caballero guardó silencio por un momento y miró al joven por un instante, frunció su ceño juntando sus canosas cejas en un gesto arrugado y volvió la vista al fiscal.

—Es un muchacho extraño, demasiado despreocupado para alguien en su situación. Creo que todos somos testigos de ello.

—¿Ha habido algo en su comportamiento que le haga pensar que es una persona peligrosa?

—Realmente no sé qué pensar de él, lo que sí puedo decirle es que es un muchacho muy fuerte. Empujó al barón varios metros y jamás vi a alguien que fuera capaz de hacer eso.

—No más preguntas, su Señoría.

Vegeta escuchó atentamente la declaración, era evidente para él que a ese punto lo único que tendrían a su favor sería la idea de que Goku era un peligro y que su personalidad no hacía más que ocultar algo más, bajo una extraña estela de inocencia, posiblemente fingida. Y tal vez eso sería suficiente para condenarlo, si es que no lo habían hecho incluso antes de escuchar su testimonio. Lo único que podía aportar el notario con su testimonio era afianzar esa idea, la posible amenaza de una personalidad indescifrable y reafirmar la imagen impecable que tenía Black entre el resto de los nobles.

Para cuando el fiscal dio por terminado su interrogatorio y el abogado de la defensa se puso de pie, parecía que todos los miembros de la cámara ya habían tomado su decisión. No bastaba con que el acusado insistiera en su desapego por objetos materiales como para realmente creerlo, ¿cómo podría un grupo socialmente acomodado entender un concepto tan altruista?

El abogado defensor se puso de pie y con el permiso de Juez comenzó su interrogatorio.

—¿Usted cree que el acusado reaccionó con violencia?

—Por supuesto, era una cuestión que se podría haber conversado entre caballeros.

—Sin embargo, él no fue quien lanzó el primer golpe, ¿verdad?

—Uhm… Bueno no, pero…

—Es decir que el barón Black atacó a mi cliente, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero…

—Y mi cliente se vio obligado a responder a su ataque, de lo contrario hubiera sido gravemente herido. ¿No dijo usted que el barón era una persona con mucha destreza física?

—Bueno... Sí, lo era.

—En ese caso lo que hizo mi cliente no fue atacar al barón, sino más bien fue un acto en defensa propia y en la defensa de una persona que sufría de una enfermedad terminal —recitó recorriendo lentamente la cámara y luego se detuvo—. ¿Cree que el barón era alguien violento?

—Por supuesto que no, era un caballero.

—¿No está enterado de lo que sucedió en la última mascarada? El barón fue detenido por la policía por un altercado con un miembro de esta cámara, tan honorable como él mismo. ¿No lo sabía?

—Objeción —dijo el fiscal—. El testigo no se encontraba presente para dar su testimonio.

—A lugar. Abogado, ¿tiene más preguntas?

—No, su señoría.

Poco tiempo pasó para que el oficial a cargo de la investigación diera su testimonio, aportando apenas la fecha en la que Zamasu se había presentado ante la comisaría para reportar la desaparición de Black, luego describió el sitio en el que se había encontrado su cuerpo y describió que probablemente quien hubiera asesinado al barón sería una persona muy fuerte, ya que el cuerpo no sólo medía más de 1 metro 70 centímetros, sino que también pesaba al menos 70 kilogramos. Lamentablemente, como el sitio en el cual había sido enterrado estaba deshabitado en aquel momento, no habían encontrado testigos que pudieran reportar algún comportamiento sospechoso por aquel momento.

Luego le siguió un médico forense que había recibido el cuerpo de Black, dando una descripción del arma asesina, que había descrito como una pequeña daga o un abre cartas, por las características de la herida que había resultado mortal para el barón. Describió varios rasguños sobre su torso, señal clara de un forcejeo previo a su muerte. De haber dado con su cuerpo antes podrían haber examinado bajo las uñas de los sospechosos o incluso sus dedos en busca de evidencia que los vinculara, pero que dadas las circunstancias sería imposible. Lo único que lograron hallar en su cuerpo fueron pequeñas fibras de tela roja, que probablemente se había utilizado alguna suerte de manto para cubrir su cuerpo. En definitiva, poca evidencia concreta pudieron recopilar de la escena.

—Si la cámara no tiene más preguntas, se llamará al estado al siguiente testigo —miró el documento que yacía sobre su escritorio y con el dedo trazó una línea invisible sobre los nombres allí anotados—. Que suba al estrado el conde Ouji Vegeta.

Bulma se quedó sin aire al escuchar su nombre y se volteó a Tarble alertada a punto de preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto, pero encontró en él la misma expresión horrorizada. Tarble no tenía idea. Arrugó su falda y miró a Vegeta y notó en su aspecto la misma sorpresa, pero él guardó la compostura y se puso de pie abandonando su banca, caminó hasta el estrado y se sentó. Sentía su pecho arder y las miradas caían sobre él como flechas, su corazón retumbó sobre su pecho, pero luchó por mantener un aspecto calmado. Sabía perfectamente qué podrían preguntarle, aunque no se sentía del todo preparado para afrontar ese interrogatorio.

—¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Lo juro —mintió sin inconveniente.

—Conde Vegeta —empezó el fiscal—. ¿Recuerda lo sucedido durante la noche de la mascarada que mencionó el abogado de la defensa?

—Lo recuerdo.

—¿Podría decirnos por qué se dio aquel altercado?

Vegeta miró a los presentes y pensó un instante en su respuesta. Quienes hubieran escuchado algo podrían refutar su testimonio y terminar utilizándolo en su contra. Si alguien había visto a Bulma con Black sería su perdición.

—Tuvimos un mal entendido.

—¿Cuál fue ese mal entendido?

—El barón hizo una insinuación indecorosa a mi actual esposa —contestó para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Bulma jamás hubiera esperado que respondiera con tal naturalidad a aquella pregunta y temió que Vegeta estuviera enterrándose a sí mismo.

—¿El barón? —reiteró confundido el fiscal.

—Sí.

—Uhm… bueno. ¿Usted inició la pelea?

—Por supuesto. Fue una falta de respeto y aunque no era el sitio ni el momento creo que cualquier otro caballero hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera.

—Pero ella no era su esposa en aquel momento.

—No lo era, pero Black conocía mis intenciones —mintió—. Como sé que muchos sabrán ella ha estado viviendo en mi mansión poco después de que sus padres murieron. Su indiscreción me pareció imperdonable.

Claramente la intención del fiscal era desacreditar la idea de que Black podía ser alguien violento y aprovechando la pobre reputación del conde. Vegeta supo que intentaría borrar ese único acto violento atribuyéndoselo a él y así enaltecer la figura de Black. Pero la única forma de manchar su imagen era siendo sincero, más o menos.

—No más preguntas, su señoría.

El abogado de Goku se sonrió y con confianza se levantó para dirigirse a Vegeta.

—Conde, ¿conocía bien al barón?

—Lo conocía hace muchos años, sí.

—¿Cree que era alguien que pudiera tener enemigos?

—Era un hombre de negocios, sé que algunos de ellos no salieron como él esperaba y eso podría darle enemigos a cualquiera.

—¿Era particularmente violento?

—Supongo que sí, tardé un par de semanas en recuperarme por completo de aquella pelea.

—¿Usted lanzó el primer golpe?

—Sí.

—Se sintió irrespetado.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo terminó la pelea?

—La policía nos separó.

—Claramente el barón no era el hombre de reputación irreprochable. ¿Qué pensaba de él?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y temió por un momento las consecuencias que le traería su honestidad.

—Black era el tipo de hombre que no se detiene hasta obtener lo que quiere. Sin importar qué o quién.

—No más preguntas, su señoría.

Bulma soltó un suspiro al escuchar que el interrogatorio había terminado, sin embargo, no se esperaba que un miembro en particular de la cámara de Lores se pusiera de pie. Horrorizada, observó a Zamas tomar la palabra y notó en él una expresión agria.

—Conde Ouji —comenzó—. ¿Dónde estaba usted la noche en la que Black desapareció?

Los murmullos dentro de la cámara resonaron, alarmados por la insinuación de Zamas. Bulma se puso de pie lista para reprocharle y Tarble la detuvo, sosteniéndola por el hombro.

—Ya he dado mi declaración a la policía, Zamas —contestó él, apenas pudiendo controlarse ante la obvia acusación.

—Vizconde —dijo el Juez—. El conde Ouji ya ha sido interrogado como es debido y su declaración ya fue corroborada por la policía en cuanto a la desaparición del barón. No estamos aquí para enjuiciarlo. Si no tiene otra pregunta para el testigo, tome asiento y continuaremos con el siguiente.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No puede contestar a una simple pregunta? El conde tiene tantos motivos para haber matado a Black como este pobre idiota que enjuiciamos. Lo más seguro es que ambos hayan conspirado para matarlo. ¡Debería estar esposado ahora mismo!

—¡Suficiente! Esta es mi última advertencia. O guarda silencio o será retirado por los guardias.

—¡No puedo creer que esté sentado en el estrado burlándose de todos nosotros! ¡Él siempre ha odiado a Black! ¡Él y la estúpida de su esposa!

Incapaz de controlar su temperamento, Vegeta se puso de pie sintiendo un ardor intenso sobre la palma de sus manos. Dispuesto a recorrer el espacio que los separaba para hacerlo guardar silencio a la fuerza. Al ver sus claras intenciones, varios de los presentes se pusieron de pie escandalizados y el mallete del juez resonó en torno al recinto.

—¡Guardias! ¡Llévenselo! Vizconde, queda acusado de desacato y no podrá continuar siendo parte del jurado durante el resto del juicio.

Los oficiales no tardaron en seguir las órdenes del Juez. Se acercaron a él irrumpiendo a través de las gradas y Zamas pareció incrédulo a lo que sus ojos observaban. Su rostro enrojecido y furioso, sus manos apretadas en dos puños. Un oficial posó una mano sobre su hombro y él se sacudió el gesto rápidamente. Otro apareció del otro lado, sacando de su cinturón un par de esposas e indignado volvió a levantar la voz.

—¡Son un montón de imbéciles! No han hecho más que caer en sus mentiras, ¡ambos lo mataron! ¡Abran los ojos!

Intentando evitar el escándalo, los guardias esposaron al vizconde y lo arrastraron rápidamente hacia la salida.

—¡Vuelvan a investigar su coartada! ¡Les exijo que lo hagan!

Los gritos cesaron una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, pero la sensación incómoda que se había generado no se disipó tan fácilmente. Las miradas deambulaban desde la puerta hasta el conde, algunas muy evidentes y tan incriminatorias como la de Zamas, otras menos desvergonzadas y un poco condescendientes.

Vegeta, quien aún permanecía sentado en el estrado, sentía su sangre hervir dentro de su cuerpo y el palpitar furioso sobre su pecho no lograba apaciguarse. Fijó su mirada desdeñosa en los ojos que los requisaban a través de todo el recinto y poco a poco se desvanecieron, incapaces de soportar su iracunda forma de mirar.

Bulma y Tarble parecían igual de conmocionados. Y mientras él volvía a limpiarse el sudor de la frente y trataba de recuperar el aliento que había perdido sin darse cuenta, las manos de Bulma temblaban, apretadas sobre su falda. Repentinamente la mano de Tights se posó sobre la suya y alzó la vista para verla. Ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa y apretó su mano temblorosa bajo la firme de ella. Intentando tranquilizarla.

Sin más remedio que volver a fingir calma, Bulma dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, apenas aliviada por la ausencia de Zamas en la Cámara de Lores.

—Conde, puede regresar a su asiento y que pase adelante el próximo testigo.

No había caso en intentar disimular lo perturbado que se encontraba. Todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en manchar la imagen impoluta de Black se había visto opacada por las terribles acusaciones de Zamas. Y peor aún, se sentía terriblemente incriminado. Incluso había mencionado a Bulma en ese embrollo, lo que podría empeorar su situación si el jurado encontraba culpable a Goku y Raditz terminara confesando. El panorama cada vez se sentía más y más oscuro, tan nefasto que parecía que todo terminaría peor de lo que esperaba.

Caminó hasta su lugar y tomó asiento, no le pasaron por desapercibidas las miradas reprobatorias que recibió en el camino y mientras volvía a su butaca, no le cupo la menor dudad de que Zamas estaba involucrado en alguno de los eventos anteriores. Si no había sido responsable de su accidente en el encuentro ecuestre seguramente sí lo era de aquellas joyas que le habían obsequiado a Bulma.

Las puertas de la cámara se abrieron, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Bulma tomó aire y al voltearse reconoció de inmediato al testigo que caminaba firmemente hasta el estrado. Milk iba a prestar su declaración.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _N/A: No sé cómo habrá quedado este capítulo, ahora me tocó buscar referencias de juicios y para alguien que intentó estudiar abogacía me pareció re tedioso jajajaja Espero que no haya sido tedioso leerlo. ¿Cómo creen que le esté yendo a Goku ahora? ¿Vegeta la embarró o no le quedó otra? ¿Ya se les fue todo a la berja? En el próximo capítulo le toca a Milk y tal vez crean que se salvó, o capaz no. No sé._

 _Gracias como siempre a las que se quedan a dejarme un review casi religiosamente en cada capítulo, de verdad mil MILLONES de gracias. Gracias a Veros, Psicomari, Prla16, LucretiaDroogie, Dekillerraven, Lizzy Gerry, Lyss Getta, Nuria-db, soandrea, Leyvis, ziari27, Princess Narin, AmaranteRose, Flopo89, paulayjoaqui, Lectora VIP, Jazzydazzy07, Guest, PauBrief-LOVE-Vegeta, Veros y Prla16._

 _Lectora VIP: Que todos sepan que sos directamente responsable de la demora de este capítulo jajaajajjaja LLEVO ESPERANDO SEMANAS POR VOS, mi inseguridad te necesita._

 _Lizzy Gerry: Todo saldrá relativamente bien, así son las historias de romance, supongo que es una característica propia del género jajaja Si hubiera puesto drama como primer género ahí si preocúpense por el final. ¡Feliz cumple a tu principito! De Yamcha aún no hemos visto el final *guiño* *guiño*_

 _Guest: Gracias lector sin nombre! Por favor me gustaría que me dejaras algún pseudónimo para saberte identificar. Me gusta saber quiénes son y qué van opinando capítulo a capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo todo!_

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: Creo que alguien releyó el capítulo de la predicción de la gitana jajajaja Bueno, en cuanto a la fertilidad quién sabe, por más que tengan sexo sin protección eso no garantiza por completo que quedará embarazada. No puedo decir más, estoy de dedos atados._

 _Veros: Sí, Vegeta está totalmente hundido, ya no hay duda y creo que tampoco le importa. Ya está todo hecho. Por eso no tiene ningún tipo de miramiento al hacer todo lo que hace por ella._

 _Prla16: Todo se va rápidamente al carajo, ¿no? A mí también me encanta Tarble jajaja_

 _Dekillerraven: AMO A TARBLE. Y sí, ahora no sé qué opinarás, se ve turbia la situación. Está negro el escenario… No sé qué decir sin spoilear. Sólo puedo decir que el juicio termina en el próximo capítulo._

 _Nuria-db: ¡Imaginé que eras vos! Creo recordar que usabas esa foto de Ig en tu perfil de FB, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _Psicomari: EXACTAMENTE, Vegeta le hizo un montón de cosas feas a Bulma al principio, ahora que lo estoy traduciendo lo vuelvo a leer y me indigno de leer lo que escribí jajajaja Después me acuerdo que poco a poco se redime y se me pasa. Pobre Bulma, está hecha un manojo de nervios y todavía no sabe lo que les espera. Ay no puedo spoilear._

 _LucretiaDroogie: Cuando leí que esto se te hacía más que un fic como un libro casi lloro, morí. Tardé en terminar este capítulo porque no me recuperaba de ese comentario (?). Creo que Vegeta y Tarble nunca tendrán una verdadera relación de hermanos, son como conocidos de toda la vida y nada más. Es bastante feo en realidad, pero es la imagen que me dan, así que si eso fue lo que viste era exactamente lo que yo quería transmitir. Quizás eventualmente con la presencia de Bulma y Gure y tal vez un hijo o dos, terminen afianzando un lazo más estrecho. Pero por ahora no será así. JAJAJA Ay el Club, sinceramente creo que nunca se lo vamos a confesar. Tarble ha tenido demasiado, en cualquier momento se muda del país JAJAJAJA Bueno, en cuanto a que Tarble los entregue o no, desde que empecé a pensar en todo lo que pasaría en esta historia jamás pensé la posibilidad de que lo entregara, pero mientras escribía este capítulo me di cuenta de que sí es posible. Hace poco escuché unas entrevistas a Tarantino donde él decía que uno no conoce por completo a los personajes sino hasta que escribe la historia hasta el final, y es verdad. Al preguntarme si Goku recibe la horca o lo fusilaran, o lo que sea, no creo que Tarble pudiera tolerarlo, pero tardé en darme cuenta de ello. Es un dilema moral algo complicado. De no confesar, es algo con lo que apenas podría vivir. Lo mismo con Bulma, aunque creo que sí estaría dispuesta a dejar morir a alguien por su viday la de Vegeta. Como cuando pretendía dejar a Piccolo inconsciente para escapar en la nave JAJAJAJA es una hija de puta. Que Gohan de 5 años te tenga que recordar que no podés abandonar a tus amigos en un planeta que va a explotar, sólo le pasa a Bulma. En cuanto a los tiempos, pasó apenas un mes y medio/dos meses. Ay en tu review hay un re spoiler, por suerte estamos cerca del final. No quiero hacer más larga esta respuesta que el fic mismo, hermoso tu review como siempre, es uno de los que más espero por el detalle que pones en el análisis. Mil gracias!_

 _Soandrea: A Bulma le encanta escuchar conversaciones ajenas jajajaja Bulma no quiere cargar con su propia culpa ni que Vegeta lo haga, que Goku se maneje jajajaja_

 _Ziari27: Creo que de todos el que más pena me da es Raditz, ni siquiera Goku. El pobre Raditz consolando a su madre que le desprecia el dinero y sufriendo por el estúpido de su hermano que no puede ni dar testimonio sin embarrarla más._

 _Princess Narin: Amo que derramen lágrimas, no por mala sino porque pudieron sentir algo de lo que quise transmitir. Es un halago de verdad. Y sí, Vegeta ha cambiado abismalmente desde el principio, y lo amo jajaja_

 _Amaranterose: Sí, todo el capítulo anterior mantuvo una nota bastante baja, como una calma con pesadumbre. Este capítulo creo que fue más como una amenaza. Totalmente abordo con lo de la segunda luna de miel pero lamentablemente no por el momento._

 _Paulayjoaqui: Goku no tiene una coartada, pero ahora sabremos por parte de Milk qué pasó ese día, ¿será suficiente? Ahora que casi toda la atención se la llevó Vegeta sin querer… Complicado._

 _Flopo89: Espero que no te haya parecido un fastidio el capítulo como me lo pareció a mí cuando empecé a escribirlo jajajaja Necesité apoyo moral del fuerte para terminarlo y publicarlo, ahora falta la segunda parte y va a ser igual de trambólika que esta. Amé tu segundo review sobre Vegeta, me sentí igual jajajaja_

 _¡MILES DE GRACIAS! A todos los lectores, a los de siempre y a los nuevos, a los que me buscaron después de leer mi traducción trataré de que ambos estén en el mismo capítulo así terminan al mismo tiempo. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _Nade._


	33. XXXIII

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

* * *

-XXXIII-

* * *

El silencio cobró peso entre los presentes. La muchacha caminó con el mentón en alto hasta el atril y en el trayecto se giró por tan sólo un instante a Goku. Su gesto serio y severo se quebró momentáneamente al ver su terrible estado. Notó su ojo hinchado y las manchas sobre su ropa, su cándida y tierna sonrisa no logró apagar la terrible sensación que la embargaba. Instintivamente llevó una mano hacia su vientre y continuó caminando y como si pudiera recolectar fuerzas de algún sitio desconocido, volviendo a levantar el rostro y recuperando la valentía.

Del otro lado de la sala, Bulma la observó con cierta pena compartida imaginando cómo se sentiría ella estando en su lugar. Pensando en el mar de emociones que la inundaría de ser ella quien estuviera esperando un hijo y con él enjuiciado; con Vegeta acusado de un crimen que no había cometido.

No había dejado de temblar desde que todo aquel espectáculo había empezado, y mientras más se esforzaba en retener esa sensación sobre su cuerpo, más sentía ese terremoto bajo su piel, erizado cada vello sobre sus pálidos brazos.

Alzó la vista y miró a Vegeta, imaginando lo incómodo que debía sentirse realmente después de haber caído víctima de las terribles acusaciones de Zamas, a pesar de que ahora tuviera la misma expresión estoica que siempre lo acompañaba.

Junto a ella, Tarble parecía a punto de desmayarse. Estaba pálido, terriblemente pálido, aunque su piel era de un tono ligeramente moreno. Su ceño preocupado era evidente, como lo era el copioso sudor de su frente. Por un momento ella temió que pudiera ponerse de pie y finalmente confesar todo lo que sabía, pero por alguna razón continuaba sentado, como si luchara contra sí mismo allí, sin que nadie lo supiera.

Bulma volvió su vista al frente cuando Milk finalmente se sentó y cerró los ojos, suplicando que lo que tuviera que decir pudiera finalmente liberar a Goku de aquel castigo que ciertamente no merecía. Pero, dentro de ella, el temor volvió a nacer. Después de lo que había dicho Zamas, si Goku era liberado, no tardarían mucho en ir tras Vegeta en busca de justicia. Y de ser así no podía dejarlo cargar con su condena, por mucho que deseara librarse de su crimen.

La morena que había hecho su entrada en la Cámara de Lores posaba su mano sobre la biblia tal y como lo habían hecho todos los interrogados, juro decir la verdad y Bulma encontró en el tono de su voz cierta fiereza que no le había escuchado hasta entonces. La última vez que la había visto había sido el día que la policía se había llevado a Goku para interrogarlo y había terminado en la puerta de la mansión, llorando incontrolablemente y tan conmocionada que apenas podía hablar. Ahora parecía más severa, tanto en su tono como en su forma de mirar, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Su voz se oyó a lo largo y ancho de la Cámara, con fuerza y firmeza.

El fiscal deambuló de un lado al otro y Milk no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento. Cuando finalmente se decidió a iniciar ella parecía lista para responder, como si hubiera estado practicando por horas lo que iba a decir.

—Señorita Ox, ¿qué relación exactamente mantiene con el acusado?

Milk se aclaró la garganta y miró a Goku por última vez antes de contestar. Había estado guardando aquel secreto por tanto tiempo que ya había perdido el sentido. Y ella había logrado perder el temor al repudio que recibiría al confesarlo. Acarició su vientre bajo su capa y levantó la vista sin mirar a nadie en particular, a sabiendas del alboroto que causaría y que su mismo padre estaba observándola en ese instante.

—Él es el padre de mi futuro hijo.

La sala se envolvió en sonidos de asombro, el rechinido de algunas sillas y un par de voces confusas. Bulma escuchó una voz en los asientos detrás de ella. La madre de Raditz se había puesto de pie aún con un pañuelo sobre su mano y miró a la muchacha sentada lejos de ella completamente asombrada. Raditz le pidió que tomara asiento e incluso tiró de su brazo pidiéndole que no hiciera una escena, él ya sabía sobre el embarazo de aquella muchacha desde algún tiempo, pero era un secreto del que Gine no tenía idea.

El fiscal se quedó pasmado, no era la respuesta que esperaba. Pero, a pesar de su asombro intentó encaminar nuevamente su interrogatorio y se aclaró la garganta para girarse nuevamente a la mujer en el estrado.

—¿Está embarazada?

—Sí, lo estoy.

El padre de Milk se puso de pie con el rostro desmejorado y antes de que pudiera decir algo el mallete del Juez retumbó con fuerza sobre su escritorio.

—Se lo advertí, no haga nada estúpido o acompañará al vizconde a su celda.

A regañadientes volvió a sentarse con el rostro ofuscado y una vena palpitándole con fuerza sobre la frente. Cuando volvió a tomar lugar sobre su banca, la atención volvió a enfocarse completamente en aquella muchacha.

—¿De cuántos meses está?

—Aproximadamente tres meses.

El fiscal se rascó la barba y meditó por un instante. Miró a Goku por el rabillo del ojo y luego a los miembros de la cámara que observaban todo con clínica atención. Luego volvió a examinar a Milk y sin modificar su expresión adusta, continuó.

—Esto es… algo inesperado, debo confesar. Pero, para una mujer en su posición, de una buena familia, con una dote considerable… Bueno, supongo que sabe que no es la mejor de las situaciones para usted. Una mujer soltera esperando un hijo bastardo, del hijo de una carnicera…

—No soy una mujer soltera —interrumpió ella para el asombro de los presentes—. Goku y yo nos casamos en secreto. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en un pequeño pueblo cercano, la noche en la que Black desapareció.

Las voces escandalizadas de los nobles y los clérigos inundaron el salón, incrédulos, escépticos sobre aquel testimonio. Unos cuantos se pusieron de pie vociferando sus quejas, alzando sus manos en gestos recelosos, fastidiados.

Bulma observó el revuelo que había causado su confesión y entendió inmediatamente que, a pesar de que Milk estuviera diciendo la verdad, no había manera de que le creyeran. Ya habían declarado culpable a Goku antes de llegar y para la mitad del juicio probablemente también a Vegeta.

—¡Está mintiendo!

—¡Qué conveniente!

—¡Lo está encubriendo!

El mallete sonó con más fuerza que antes y con él todas las voces se apagaron. Volvieron renuentes a sus asientos mientras el Juez se acariciaba la frente, agobiado y exasperado ante la insolencia de su propia corte. Su rostro arrugado se volvió severo y se giró a Milk directamente, miró los ojos oscuros de la jovencita y miró de reojo su abdomen, notando por primera vez el ligero bulto que apenas se asomaba bajo su ropa.

—Ha jurado decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad en esta corte —le dijo en un tono inflexible—, si está mintiendo recibirá una pena por ello.

—No estoy mintiendo. Mi padre no me permitió casarme con él cuando él le solicitó mi mano. No nos quedó más remedio que huir para contraer matrimonio… No quería tener este hijo estando soltera…

—Fiscal, retome su interrogatorio —dijo finalmente—. Y no permitiré más interrupciones durante el resto del juicio, si alguien más siquiera se levanta de su asiento sin mi permiso, será acusado de desacato, y eso aplica para cada uno de los miembros de esta Cámara.

El fiscal no estaba preparado para lidiar con aquella defensa, pero sabía que los miembros de la Cámara no confiaban en absoluto en aquel testimonio y terminó por sonreírse.

—Como algunos de los miembros de esta cámara han señalado… Es bastante conveniente que justamente el día en el que el Barón desapareció haya sido el día que ustedes eligieron para casarse en secreto. ¿Por qué eligieron ese día?

—Bueno… Lo habíamos estado pensando mucho y después de saber que yo estaba esperando un hijo suyo, decidimos que no teníamos motivos para perder el tiempo.

—Supongo que su padre no estaba de acuerdo con que su hija se casara con un muchacho común, ¿no es así?

—Sí… Mi padre quería que me casara con alguien con un título.

—Lo que cualquier padre en su posición lo haría, no es extraño que esperara un matrimonio acorde al estatus de su hija. Pero en aquel momento, cuando este muchacho —dijo, girándose a Goku—, cuando el acusado pidió su mano él no tenía ningún título, ni una herencia para llenar las expectativas de su padre, ¿no es así?

—Así es…

—Entonces, ¿no hubiera sido perfecto para usted que el Barón no estuviera en el panorama, luego de que el acusado fuera legalmente reconocido como hijo legítimo de Bardock, y así reclamar no sólo la herencia sino también su título? De esa forma su padre no tendría objeción alguna a su matrimonio y no se vería en la necesidad de casarse en una ceremonia furtiva.

—¡No fue así! Ni siquiera sabíamos que había desaparecido cuando nos casamos.

—¿Hay alguien más que pueda corroborar su testimonio?

—Bueno… No… —deliberó un momento y luego alzó la vista en busca de su rostro. La mirada de Bulma se enfrentó directamente a la de Milk—. Bulma es la única persona que sabía que estaba embarazada. Hablé con ella antes de decidir casarme.

Las miradas de los presentes se giraron a la muchacha sentada entre el selecto grupo de espectadores. Pero no tardaron mucho en regresar su atención a la testigo.

—La esposa del Conde… —agregó el abogado.

—Sí, le confié mi secreto… en confidencia.

—Entonces, para resumir… Usted es la única persona con quien el acusado pasó las horas siguientes a la desaparición del Barón, y nadie más que usted formó parte de esta discreta ceremonia.

—S-sí, pero tienen que creerme, ¡jamás mentiría al respecto!

—No hay testigos más que el mismo acusado y la madre de su hijo, se casaron en una ceremonia secreta en un pueblo sin que nadie lo supiera… Debo recalcar lo extremadamente conveniente que suena todo —el fiscal hizo una pausa y observó por un leve instante el semblante contenido de Milk—. No más preguntas, su Señoría.

Milk se había arrimado sobre el estrado, exaltada por las conjeturas a las que había llegado el fiscal, de alguna forma insinuando que ella tenía algo qué ver en la desaparición de Black o que estaría encubriéndolo para salvar el pellejo de Goku.

—Señorita, ¿por qué no le confesó a su padre que estaba embarazada de mi cliente? —le preguntó el abogado de la defensa.

—Él no iba a aceptarlo…

—Temía que su reputación sufriera a costa de ello, ¿no es así?

—Claro…

—Sin embargo, usted sabía de antemano que mi cliente, el señor Goku, no poseía títulos ni una gran fortuna cuando lo conoció.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué eligió un hombre como él? Estoy seguro de que habrá tenido otros pretendientes mucho más adecuados que mi cliente, más adinerados, en una mejor posición y que podrían garantizarle una mejor vida.

Ella se giró a Goku después de verlo sonreírle de esa forma que sólo él sabía, una pequeña mueca le curvó los labios que tenía firmemente apretados durante su testimonio.

—Lo elegí porque él es diferente, es honrado y tiene un buen corazón. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Incluso si no pudiera darme una vida llena de lujos, sé que sería un buen esposo y un mejor padre para nuestro hijo.

—A mi cliente no le interesan los bienes materiales, ¿no es así?

—Así es, es muy… sencillo.

—¿La propuesta de matrimonio llegó antes o después de saber que estaba embarazada?

—Fue antes… creo que un mes antes de darme cuenta que estaba esperando un hijo de él.

—Entonces estaba fuera de discusión que mi cliente recibiera un título para aquel momento, si su padre hubiera aceptado se hubieran casado.

—No necesitamos un título, podríamos habérnosla arreglado con mi dote hasta que la situación de Goku y su familia mejorara. Si lo que quieren es que Goku renuncie al título de su padre para demostrarles que no le interesa estoy segura de que lo hará, ¡a mi Goku no le importan esas cosas!

—Por lo visto a usted tampoco, de lo contrario no hubiera elegido por esposo a mi cliente, quien… como esta corte bien a establecido, prácticamente no tiene un centavo… ¿Puede decirnos qué tipo de relación tenían Black y Goku? ¿Él alguna vez le mencionó que tuviera algún resentimiento contra su medio hermano?

—¡No! Goku es incapaz, él es la persona más buena que conozco. El no tiene esa clase de sentimientos… Estoy segura de que de haber tenido la oportunidad hubiera intentado convencerlo permitirle a su padre llevar a cabo su último deseo en paz. Es esa clase de persona, pero supongo que ustedes no lo entenderían.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿No es obvio? Están aquí sentados, juzgándolo sólo por su condición económica. ¡Ni siquiera le han dado la oportunidad de recibir un juicio justo! Sólo por ser pobre no significa que no sea honrado, ¡jamás conocí un noble tan honrado como lo es Goku!

—No más preguntas, su Señoría.

Luego de que el abogado de la defensa tomó asiento junto al acusado, Milk esperó por el interrogatorio de los miembros de la Cámara, el cual no se hizo esperar. Un noble se puso de pie tomando la palabra y luego de recibir el permiso del juez se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a ella.

—¿Cómo podemos confiar ciegamente en su testimonio? Claramente no tiene la mejor de las reputaciones, no después de haber confesado su estado… —le cuestionó el hombre de cabellera oscura y aspecto desdeñoso.

—Tal vez esa sea la mejor razón por la que deberían creerme. Hubiera sido más fácil para mí deshacerme de mi hijo y desentenderme de todo esto, al menos así aún tendría mi reputación intacta y no estaría siendo señalada por todos ustedes en este momento.

El caballero tomó asiento y nadie más se atrevió a tomar la palabra. A pensar que las palabras de Milk cargaban algo de lógica, el ambiente en la Cámara de Lores no había cambiado demasiado. Su testimonio era terriblemente conveniente y no terminaba de convencerlos por completo. Finalmente, el Juez le dio permiso de retirarse y Milk se levantó para tomar asiento entre el grupo en el que se sentaban Bulma y compañía.

Cuando el Juez estaba a punto de llamar por un receso, el abogado de la defensa se puso de pie con una solicitud.

—La defensa solicita el testimonio de la señora Bulma de Ouji —dijo con firmeza.

Exaltado, Vegeta estaba a punto de ponerse de pie con la intención de exigir que se detuvieran cuando la observó poniéndose de pie. Su pecho se estrujó por dentro y perdió el aliento por un instante en el que sus miradas se encontraron. Como si le pidiera que mantuviera la calma y confiara en ella. Vegeta tragó y apretó los puños, repentinamente tan nervioso que sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrerle la espina. Esperando que no se le ocurriera hacer alguna locura justo en ese momento, temiendo que la culpa hubiera terminado con ella y hubiera decidido confesar antes que él o Raditz pudieran hacerlo.

—Lo apruebo —contestó el Juez luego de ver a la muchacha poniéndose de pie.

Bulma caminó al estrado y juró sobre la biblia, tomó asiento intentando mantener la calma tal y como Vegeta lo había hecho. El fiscal la tenía en la mira.

—¿Puede contarle al jurado la clase de relación que tenía con la señora Milk y su presunto esposo, el acusado?

—Sí… Milk y yo hemos sido amigas desde muy jóvenes. Frecuentábamos los mismos eventos. En cuanto a su esposo, sólo lo he visto en un par de ocasiones, él día en el que lo llevaron a la estación de policía para interrogarlo y durante el entierro de su padre.

—¿Ella le contó sobre su amorío?

—Sí, me lo confesó la misma tarde que me contó sobre su embarazo.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace un par de meses, si mal no recuerdo.

—¿Sabía que iban a casarse?

Bulma miró a Milk en la distancia, su rostro había perdido parte de la confianza que exudaba cuando entro en aquel recinto. Parecía más preocupada porque su testimonio hubiera hecho poco por mejorar la situación de Goku. Bulma sintió una afición sobre su pecho, la culpa de saber que todo lo que estaban viviendo era su responsabilidad. Y en ese momento tomó una decisión que quizás pudiera mejorar las cosas, o eso creía.

—Yo le sugerí que se casaran en secreto —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

Entre las gradas, Vegeta la observaba preguntándose qué pretendía hacer. Increpándose también si no hubiera sido peor que se rehusara a prestar su testimonio cuando la corte la requería. No hubiera hecho más que dejarlos más en evidencia de lo que ya estaban.

—Entonces la testigo no ha mentido, ella planeaba casarse sin esperar ningún título o herencia por parte de Bardock. Eso es todo, señora. Sólo pretendía corroborar la declaración de la testigo.

Aliviada, Bulma miró al Juez esperando poder regresar a su asiento cuando el fiscal se puso de pie para tomar la palabra.

—Señora, ¿usted ha estado viviendo junto al conde Ouji durante cuánto tiempo hasta ahora?

—¿Qué tiene qué ver con todo esto? —exclamó Bulma.

—Objeción, su Señoría.

—¿Tiene un punto, fiscal? —le cuestionó el Juez.

—Así es, le prometo que seré breve.

—De ser así, conteste la pregunta del abogado.

Bulma frunció ceño y observó al abogado con resentimiento.

—Unos cuantos meses.

—Una mujer soltera viviendo con un hombre también soltero durante meses. ¿Esta es la clase de testimonio que tomaremos en cuenta en esta corte? ¿El de un par de mujeres deshonradas?

Vegeta rechinó los dientes al escuchar sus palabras, pero sabía que de levantarse estaría fuera de la sala en cuestión de segundos y no tendría voz entre el jurado cuando llegara el momento de llegar a un veredicto. Frustrado, permaneció en su asiento escuchando impotente la forma en la que insultaban a Bulma frente a toda la cámara.

—Todos los presentes sabemos del escándalo que se vivió en la última mascarada, en la que su esposo se envolvió en un altercado con el Barón y ambos terminaron en la estación de policía. Gracias al testimonio del Conde sabemos que se debió gracias a ella. ¿Es la misma mujer en la que confiaremos que le será honesta a la corte? Sinceramente, no es más que burdo intento de la defensa de argumentar algo en su favor. No más preguntas, su Señoría.

Cuando el fiscal volvió a tomar asiento Vegeta no tardó en solicitar la palabra y el Juez se extrañó, observándolo atentamente desde lejos.

—Conde… No me parece adecuado que interrogue a su propia esposa.

—Sólo quisiera dejar algunas cosas en claro ante esta corte que se ha encargado de manchar el nombre de mi esposa.

El Juez soltó un suspiro, observó a su corte con el semblante fastidiado y se volvió a Vegeta.

—Lo permitiré…

Vegeta miró a Bulma directamente mientras ella se revolvía en su silla incómoda ante el escrutinio público.

—¿En qué condiciones llegó usted a mi mansión? —Le preguntó en un tono afilado, casi prepotente.

—Mis padres habían muerto y no tenía dinero, ni un lugar en el cual dormir…

—¿No recurrió a otras casas en busca de asilo antes de llegar a mi mansión? —cuestionó apresurado y en un tono casi violento.

—Sí, de hecho, a muchas.

—¿Alguna de los presentes?

—Sí…

—¿Cuántas? ¿Puede señalarlos?

—Sí… —Bulma señaló uno a uno a los nobles a los que había solicitado asilo aquellos días, incluyendo al padre de Milk. Incómodos se vieron apuntados y muchos de ellos desviaron la mirada.

—Veo que muchos de los presentes no tuvieron miramientos a la hora de dejar a una mujer en la calle. ¿Usted solicitaba asilo a cambio de nada?

—¡No! Estaba dispuesta a trabajar por ello.

—¿Y qué le ofrecí cuando llegó a mi mansión?

—Un trabajo…

—Gracias. No tengo más preguntas.

Furioso, volvió a tomar asiento y se cruzó de brazos indignado por lo que se había visto obligado a hacer sólo en busca de rectificar el daño que había causado el fiscal. La sala se envolvió en un silencio sepulcral y sorprendentemente varias miradas se volcaron a los señalados que se habían reusado a darle asilo a la joven empobrecida. Habiendo dejado en evidencia que no todos los presentes eran tan irreprochables como se estimaban ser. Pero poco había hecho ello en hacerle sentir más calma a Vegeta. La sangre le hervía por dentro y apenas podía disimularlo. Tenía tantos deseos de que aquel nefasto juicio terminara que no soportaba las ansias por ponerse de pie y salir de allí, arrastrando a Bulma detrás de él. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que esperar hasta que le juicio terminara.

Bulma regresó a su asiento con el permiso del juez quien pidió un receso para que el jurado tomara un descanso. Y mientras Vegeta y el resto de nobles y clérigos se retiraban por una puerta junto al atril del Juez, Bulma y el resto salieron al hall de la entrada para esperar a que se retomara el juicio.

Ella aún sentía su corazón palpitando con fuerza bajo su pecho, conmocionada por la forma en la que habían intentado dejar por los suelos su imagen con la sola intención de desprestigiar su testimonio. Tights la tomó por el brazo apenada de que su joven hermana haya tenido que pasar por tales penurias en su ausencia y ella le sonrió débilmente intentando disimular el sentimiento abrumador que la invadía.

Para cuando salieron al hall, la madre de Raditz no había tardado mucho tiempo en abordar a la jovencita que acababa de confesar estar embarazada. Bulma las miró de lejos, sin poder escuchar su conversación. Raditz estaba parado entre ambas, se veía casi tan desmejorado como Tarble. Intentando mediar entre ambas hasta que Milk rompió en llanto y observó cómo la mujer mayor la tomaba entre sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla. Le vio una sonrisa tierna, una similar a la que Goku tenía. La observó acariciándole la espalda y se sintió mejor al ver que alguien más pudiera contenerla mientras vivía tal penuria. Pero poco pudo observar aquella escena, ya que Tights le apretó el brazo al ver su rostro acongojado.

—No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que ese muchacho es inocente —le dijo en un tono suave—. No parece ese tipo de persona, aunque de haberlo hecho, ese sujeto se lo tenía bien merecido.

—Cuida tus palabras, Tights, alguien podría escucharte…

—¿Y qué? Todos estos imbéciles creen que tienen el poder de encontrar culpables en cualquier sitio sólo porque tiene un poco más de dinero que el resto. Ese idiota llevó a nuestra familia a la ruina, si hubiera estado aquí cuando eso sucedió te aseguro que hubiera hecho algo al respecto… Estoy muy arrepentida de haberme ido cuando lo hice, jamás hubiera pensado que te hubiera dejado sola y a la deriva… Conmigo no hubieras pasado por nada de esto. Tener que tocar puerta por puerta por un sitio donde dormir siendo tan joven… No puedo evitar sentirme responsable.

Bulma sonrió y puso una mano sobre el firme agarre de su hermana.

—De no haber sido así, quizás jamás hubiera conocido a Vegeta. Además, todo lo que he vivido desde entonces me ha ayudado a crecer. Necesitaba un golpe de realidad para darme cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba en algunas cosas. Pero ahora lo importante no es eso, yo… tampoco creo que Goku sea culpable… Espero que el jurado piense igual.

—Lo veo muy complicado, y de alguna forma parece que estuvieran intentando implicarlos a ti y a Vegeta en todo esto. Están desesperados por buscar un culpable. No puedo creer que ese sujeto no tuviera enemigos. Parece ser un experto manipulador. Y ese tal Zamas me pone la piel de gallina, ¿cómo se atrevió a pronunciar tales acusaciones contra ustedes? Deberían demandarlo por difamarlos de esta manera… —su semblante se volvió pensativo, recordando sus efusivas palabras—. Es extraño, estaba tan molesto, tan exaltado que parecía ser algo más que un simple socio… ¿Acaso crees que…

—¿Estás insinuando que ellos tenían una relación? —murmuró Bulma, acercándose discretamente a Tights.

—Sería muy escandaloso, ¿no crees?

—O quizás tu imaginación de escritora sólo está volando… Black parecía más interesado en las mujeres.

—Un amor no correspondido puede ser aún más intenso que uno mutuo.

Tarble apenas pudo escuchar su conversación, pero no pareció ligeramente interesado por ello. Estaba tan nervioso que su estómago dolía, como si estuviera enroscándose bajo su vientre. Se sentía terriblemente apenado por los sollozos de la mujer embarazada del otro lado del pasillo. Sabiendo perfectamente que tenía entre sus manos la libertad de su esposo y simplemente no podía hacer uso de aquella verdad sin perjudicar a su hermano y a su cuñada.

Repentinamente miró a Bulma.

—¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálida —le dijo su hermana.

—Estoy bien, sólo me siento algo mareada.

Repentinamente Tarble temió algo que no había llegado a considerar y la posibilidad de confesar se volvió más lejana. Abrió los ojos y la observó de pies a cabeza, preguntándose algo que no se atrevió a pronunciar. Una duda que lo dejó sin aire. Llegó a temblar de sólo pensar en aquello, en todo lo que implicaba que su suposición fuera cierta. Luego se volvió a la mujer embarazada que continuaba llorando y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Vaya lío en el que se habían metido.

—Si me disculpan, saldré un minuto a tomar un poco de aire.

Bulma y Tights asintieron, ambas ligeramente preocupadas por el terrible semblante del muchacho que salió apresurado por el pasillo.

—Parece más nervioso que el acusado —dijo Tights en un tono burlón.

—Es un muchacho sensible, quizás comió algo que le cayó mal…

Del otro lado del Parlamento, Vegeta se encontraba cruzado de brazos intentando no prestar atención de las habladurías de los miembros de la cámara. Los más escépticos sobre los últimos testimonios parecían ser los clérigos, lo cual era de esperarse debido a sus fieles creencias sobre lo que era y no aceptable. Sin embargo, no tardó en notar cuan dividida estaba la opinión. A pesar de que nadie parecía tener deseos de acercarse a él, podía sentir cómo la opinión comenzaba a dividirse.

—Siempre creí que era un embustero, seguramente alguno de los que arruinó se cobró su venganza —escuchó en un susurró no muy lejano, en un grupo de caballeros que se había reunido a pocos metros de él.

Trató de no mirar sus rostros directamente para evitar llamar su atención. Sin embargo, se mantuvo atento a sus palabras.

—Nadie se había atrevido a hablar de él, a mí siempre me pareció un canalla.

—Nadie lo hacía porque tenía a los más importantes cargos en su bolsillo, ese muchacho me parece un chivo expiatorio. Alguien más mató a Black, o quizás varias personas lo hicieron. No me extrañaría.

—Intentó meterme en el mismo negocio en el que involucró al viejo Briefs, me salvé por un pelo. Mi hijo insistió en que no aceptara, dijo que no olía a nada bueno. Ya ven, tenía razón. De lo contrario quizás hoy yo sería quien estuviera juntando monedas para sobrevivir.

Estaba tan conmocionado por lo que oía que por un momento creyó que existía la posibilidad de el juicio saliera a su favor. Pero no tardó en notar lo reducido que era el grupo, al menos diez caballeros. No eran nada en contra de los más de veinte restantes. Si el resto del juicio no se inclinaba a favor de Goku, no habría forma de que lo encontraran inocente. Parecía muy difícil que pudieran convencerlos de lo contrario, los ancianos obstinados que compartían la Cámara con él era los más entusiasmados al momento de juzgar al resto por su conducta supuestamente reprobable. El resto habían mantenido relaciones de trabajo con Black y era lo más esperable que hubieran sufrido un costo económico a partir de su muerte, estarían probablemente muy entusiasmados con la idea de quitarle la vida a quien los había perjudicado, incluso si llegase a ser inocente.

Un guardia abrió la puerta y Vegeta se acomodó para ponerse de pie, creyendo que el receso había terminado. Sin embargo, el hombre se acercó directamente a él y se agachó discretamente.

—Conde, su esposa se ha descompensado.

En el baño de damas, Bulma se limpiaba el rostro mientras Tights le acariciaba la espalda.

—Parece que Tarble no es al único al que le cayó mal la comida.

—No es nada, sólo estoy algo nerviosa por haber ido al estrado. Estaré bien.

Bulma se giró y abrió el grifo, dejó el agua correr por un instante y se miró al espejo. Estaba casi tan pálida como Gure, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos lo cual no le extrañó, ya que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estaba terriblemente cansada, los nervios la estaban comiendo viva junto con la culpa.

Repentinamente la puerta del baño de damas se abrió y Vegeta entró. Sus ojos la buscaron y vio su mirada petrificada recaer en ella.

—¡Oiga! ¡Es el baño de damas! —le recriminó Tights, pero Vegeta pareció no haberla escuchado en absoluto ya que caminó hasta su esposa y la tomó por los hombros.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No pasó nada, sólo un mareo. Nada importante.

—Te dije que comieras algo antes de salir, ¿por qué nunca me haces caso?

—No tenía hambre, y si como algo ahora sólo me sentiré peor. Han sido los nervios, no te preocupes por mí, Vegeta, estoy bien.

—Tráele un vaso con agua —le ordenó a Tights sin siquiera voltearse a ella.

—Ay, está bien. Pero vuelvo a recordarte que este es el baño de damas.

Cuando Tights salió del baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Vegeta volvió su vista a su esposa y examinó su aspecto.

—Te ves fatal.

—Qué amable. ¿Es lo más adecuado que se te ocurrió decirme? Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios por todo esto… Quisiera que se acabe lo más pronto posible. Pero no sé qué sería peor…

—Falta poco, sólo queda un testimonio… Pero creo que sería en último clavo en el ataúd de ese muchacho.

—¿Quién falta?

—Zamasu. El Juez accedió a dejarlo dar su testimonio, aunque no formará parte del jurado después.

—Tienes razón, quizás termine por arruinar todo. Si es que Goku tenía la posibilidad de salir libre… Pero, ¿sabes…? Tights dijo algo que tiene mucho sentido. No me había detenido a preguntarme por su relación, estaba muy preocupada por todo lo demás como para preguntarme por ello. Pero es algo que siempre he considerado un poco extraño y simplemente jamás lo había mencionado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Jamás pensaste que la relación entre Black y Zamas era algo extraña? Es decir, ellos no parecían simples socios, como tú y Raditz. Ellos parecían…

—Algo más… Sí, de hecho, siempre lo he pensado. Pero Black siempre fue abierto en cuento a su deseo de casarse contigo, ambos sabemos que le gustaban las mujeres.

—Sí, ¿pero qué hay de Zamas? Tú lo escuchaste, está desesperado por encontrar al culpable de su muerte, mucho más que todos en el resto de la Cámara de Lores. A decir verdad, si yo estuviera en su lugar y alguien… Yo me comportaría de la misma manera, no descansaría hasta encontrar al culpable.

—Si es cierto lo que dices no se verá muy bien entre los clérigos de la cámara, su testimonio puede caer por los suelos…

—Tal y como intentaron con el mío y el de Milk. Quizás no pierdes nada con intentar…

La puerta sonó un par de veces y ambos se voltearon, Tights entró con un vaso de agua entre sus manos y detrás de ella se acercaba el mismo guardia que lo había llamado por el estado de Bulma. Mientras su hermana le entregaba el vaso, el hombre se dirigió a Vegeta para indicarle que debía volver a la sala, ya que retomarían el juicio en breve.

Vegeta dirigió el ónice de su mirada a la perlada de su esposa, retiró la mano enguantada que permanecía sobre su cintura y se giró para retirarse.

Tights permaneció junto a Bulma y luego de verlos retirarse, la inspeccionó levemente, cruzándose de brazos.

—No estarás embarazada, ¿verdad?

Para cuando todos retomaron sus asientos en la corte, Vegeta había llegado con la idea clara de desacreditar a Zamas de la misma manera en la que el fiscal lo había hecho con Bulma. Pero, a pesar de esa rotunda idea merodeando en sus pensamientos, le parecía difícil encontrar la manera correcta de abordar el tema. Debía esperar a que él mismo dijera algo que pusiera sus verdaderos sentimientos en evidencia, si es que Bulma tenía razón sobre aquellas conjeturas.

El Juez no demoró mucho en anunciar a su siguiente testigo, clarificando luego de su entrada que él no podría formar parte del jurado ya que había sido acusado de desacato. Concediéndole la oportunidad de dar su testimonio simplemente para dar por terminado el juicio.

Zamas había entrado por la puerta junto al estrado con sus manos esposadas, luego un guardia se acercó y lo liberó. Él acarició sus muñecas, su gesto parecía totalmente ausente, muy diferente al rostro congestionado de furia que tenía antes de ser retirado de las gradas.

La piel de Bulma se erizó al sentir su tétrica mirada apuntarla por un instante, como si pudiera meterse bajo su piel, como si supiera realmente lo que había pasado aquella funesta noche en la que había terminado con la vida de Black. Ella tragó, tratando de simular estar serena y alzó el mentón. Aún se sentía ligeramente débil después de su penoso episodio en el baño, pero logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para volver a la sala a pesar de que su hermana le había aconsejado lo contrario.

El fiscal se puso de pie y caminó tranquilamente hasta el estrado. Tal era su confianza que parecía haber dado por terminado el juicio, como si ese último testimonio le sobrara a la corte.

—Vizconde, ¿hace cuantos años conocía a Black?

—Desde hace unos treinta años, nos conocimos cuando éramos niños.

—¿Y hace cuántos son socios?

—Desde hace unos quince, aproximadamente.

—¿Le conoció algún enemigo? ¿Alguien que lo hubiera amenazado en algún momento? ¿Alguien que lo envidiara?

Él guardó silencio por un instante, luego alzó la vista y miró evidentemente a Vegeta.

—Además del acusado, el único que ha amenazado a la integridad física de Black ha sido el Conde, como ya he mencionado. Él no tenía enemigos, tenía muy buena relación con todo el mundo.

—¿Black manifestó su descontento con la decisión de su padre sobre reconocer a su hijo bastardo?

—En numerosas ocasiones, él trató de disuadir a su padre de hacerlo. Estaba deshonrando la memoria de su madre y a él mismo al hacerlo. Fue algo totalmente innecesario, Bardock estaba al borde de la muerte, su estado mental probablemente estaría comprometido por su enfermedad. Black tenía razón, ese muchacho sólo abusó del pobre estado de su padre. Es una vergüenza que un letrado accediera a realizar el procedimiento.

—Usted pasaba mucho tiempo con el Barón, tengo entendido que usted es la última persona que lo vio con vida y que usted fue quien informó sobre su desaparición. ¿Puede contarnos brevemente lo que sucedió aquel día?

—Luego del encuentro con Bardock y su bastardo, nos fuimos. Él estaba muy alterado, se pasó la tarde bebiendo, aunque le aconsejé no hacerlo… No me hizo caso… Él estaba sumamente preocupado, era entendible. Desgraciadamente, gracias a la decisión de su padre de reconocer a su bastardo, él tendría que vivir pagándole una asignación familiar. Tendría que verlo todos los meses por el resto de su vida. Cuando llegó la noche no paraba de llover y él insistía en irse solo, le pedí que esperara mientras me dirigía a pedirle a mis empleados que prepararan un coche para él, pero al regresar el ya no estaba… Lo busqué por toda la ciudad, durante toda la noche. Fui a su mansión y él no había regresado. Temí que algo le hubiera sucedido, busqué en los hospitales, en las estaciones de policía… Pero no lo encontré. Por la mañana hablé con sus empleados y él aún no aparecía, así que hice la denuncia por su desaparición. Tuve que insistir para que lo buscaran, no habían pasado las horas que requiere la ley para reportar una desaparición… Sin embargo, lo hicieron por pedido del alcalde. Eso es todo…

—¿Dijo algo que le diera una idea hacia a dónde se dirigía esa noche?

—Nada específico… Incluso lo busqué en bares y tabernas, pero no pude encontrarlo, nadie lo había visto allí.

—¿Frecuentaba esos lugares?

—Por supuesto que no, él era un reconocido miembro de la alta sociedad. Él no iba a mezclarse con meros campesinos. Estaba por encima de ellos.

—¿Cree que pudo haber ido en busca de su medio hermano?

—Es muy probable, y quizás eso era lo que estaban esperando. Esperaban encontrarlo en un estado vulnerable para acabar con él.

—¿Estaban? ¿Sospecha que alguien lo ayudó con el crimen?

—Sí, alguien que lo detestara de la misma forma que aquel bastardo.

—Gracias por su testimonio, vizconde. No más preguntas, su Señoría.

La corte se encontraba envuelta en un silencio sepulcral. Los pasos del fiscal se oyeron en el recinto mientras caminaba hasta su asiento una vez más y el abogado de la defensa se ponía de pie para iniciar con su interrogatorio. Se lo veía más preocupado que al principio, tratando pobremente de mantener un aspecto estoico mientras llevaba a cabo su tarea. Se alzó y hacerlo no perdió de vista la mirada tétrica del vizconde.

—Señor, Zamasu. ¿Mi cliente alguna vez manifestó sentir algún tipo de descontento por su medio hermano?

—No en mi presencia, es muy bueno en eso de parecer inocente.

—Es decir que jamás ha hecho verbal algún tipo de resentimiento contra Black, ¿no es así?

—Supongo que no.

—¿Él habló alguna vez sobre dinero con Black?

—No, ellos no interactuaron en muchas ocasiones. Black trataba de evitarlo.

—¿Le temía?

—Lo detestaba más bien.

—Entonces mi cliente jamás le pareció una amenaza.

—Y quizás ese fue un error fatal, de haber estado más alerta sobre cuán peligroso era ese bastardo, quizás hoy estaría con vida.

El fiscal se sonrió—. Esas son sólo conjeturas, vizconde.

—Por favor, limítese simplemente a responder las preguntas del abogado —le pidió el Juez.

—Sí… —respondió a regañadientes—. Black no consideraba a su bastardo medio hermano como una amenaza.

—En todos sus años de relación, ¿cuántos de sus negocios fueron infructuosos?

—Sería imposible para mí saber exactamente cuántos, en quince años de trabajo. Son eventualidades que se pueden esperar de cualquiera.

—¿Diría que unos veinte, mínimo? En quince años, supongo que habrán formado parte de incontables negocios.

—Quizás, no estoy seguro.

—¿Cuántos negocios terminaron en la quiebra de su contraparte?

—No lo sé…

—Pero es una eventualidad que ha ocurrido, ¿no es así?

—Pues, sí pero…

—Es decir que el señor Black ha incurrido en una incontable cantidad de negocios de los cuales, una inestimable cantidad ha terminado por perjudicar a su contraparte. ¿No diría que esto podría ser motivo para que alguien más guardara recelo contra Black?

—Es posible, pero él siempre ha guardado buena relación…

—Quizás alguien más pudiera haber guardado algún recelo contra el Barón, incluso varias personas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Él era un miembro muy respetado de la sociedad!

—No más preguntas.

El fiscal volvió a su asiento, esperando haber podido al menos crear una duda sobre quién pudiera haber deseado terminar con la vida de Black. El Juez se aclaró la garganta y pidió a los miembros de la corte que solicitaran la palabra para continuar, de lo contrario, daría por terminado el juicio y el jurado tendría que retirarse para deliberar el veredicto.

Vegeta se preparaba para tomar la palabra, cuando vio al juez asentir a alguien más detrás de él. El conde se giró y observó a Ox Satán poniéndose de pie, el gigantesco hombre se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a Zamas.

—¿El Barón tenía alguna relación amorosa de la que usted sepa?

—Bueno… —dudó por un momento y luego continuó—. No había encontrado a alguien a su nivel.

—Si había tenido la audacia de intentar involucrarse con la prometida del Conde, ¿no es posible que hubiera hecho lo mismo con la mujer de otro hombre? Ese comportamiento podría haberle traído problemas.

Vegeta estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de oír, pero luego de pensárselo un poco se dio cuenta de que el interés que se había despertado en Ox probablemente se debía a que se había dado cuenta finalmente de que quien estaba en juicio, no era otro más que su actual yerno. El padre de su futuro nieto estaba en juicio y con ello quizás, la reputación de toda su familia. Qué peor que tener un yerno convicto de asesinato, habiéndose casado en una ceremonia secreta con su hija embarazada. Él se sonrió y se volvió a ver a Zamas, su rostro comenzaba a congestionarse una vez más.

—Lo que sucedió con esa muchacha no fue más que un desliz. Él no tenía relación con otras mujeres.

Otro noble pidió la palabra y se puso de pie.

—Yo estuve presente durante un viaje en tren en el que el Barón y el Conde, junto con un grupo de caballeros hacían apuestas. Y lo escuché claramente apostando el coche cama de la señora Briefs, me pareció de muy mal gusto de su parte. ¿Él hacía eso con frecuencia para abordar mujeres? ¿Era ese tipo de caballero?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Seguramente sólo se trataba de una broma!

Vegeta aprovechó su oportunidad y se puso de pie, luego de que el Juez le concediera el permiso de cuestionar al testigo.

—¿No tenía relación con muchas mujeres?

—Él era un poco más selectivo que usted —respondió con el ceño fruncido.

El conde ladeó una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y usted, ¿ya se le había declarado? —escuchó a la corte entera estallar en comentarios y resoplidos sorprendidos. Las palabras de Vegeta sonaron inauditas y Zamas abrió los ojos, abrió los labios y balbuceó sin realmente contestar a la pregunta—. Hace años que los conozco y jamás vi a Black cortejar a una mujer, excepto a mi esposa. Y tampoco lo he visto a usted con ninguna dama, usted aún no se ha casado. Incluso por su testimonio deduzco que ha pasado casi toda su vida junto a él. Debo admitir que su relación me siempre me pareció algo extraña, ¿acaso usted estaba tan celoso por el interés de Black por mi esposa que decidió terminar con su vida?

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Si te atreves a hablar de Black de ese modo una vez más voy a matarte!

—¡Orden! ¡Orden en esta corte!

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso! ¡Tú y la rata trepadora de tu esposa!

Zamas se había puesto de pie, hincando sus uñas con fuerza sobre el atril de madera oscura en el que estaba sentado. Un guardia se aproximó a pedido del Juez mientras el mallete sonaba, retumbando en el recinto, incapaz de apagar las voces de los presentes, conmocionados por el giro que había dado el último testimonio.

Agotado, el Juez se acarició la frente mientras el público comenzaba a bajar la voz. Un muchacho se acercó corriendo por la sala y le susurró al Juez al oído.

—Al parecer tenemos un último testigo que se ha presentado a dar su declaración. Háganlo pasar, por favor.

Vegeta volvió a tomar asiento mientras veía cómo las puertas del salón se abrían y por ellas daba paso un avejentado hombre, ligeramente encorvado y con una incipiente calva sobre el poco cabello que le quedaba. Sus cejas sumamente pobladas y su rostro terriblemente arrugado. Llevaba puesta una capa oscura y cuando llegó al atril se la retiró, tenía puesta una escueta sotana y una cruz pendía sobre su pecho. Intrigado, lo observó mientras juraba sobre la biblia.

El fiscal leía un documento mientras se preparaba rápidamente para su interrogatorio. Luego alzó la vista con un gesto pasmado.

—¿Usted ofició el matrimonio del acusado? —le preguntó perdiendo su aspecto confiado.

—Así es, mi buen señor. Yo he sido quien ha casado a esos jóvenes… Me disculpo por llegar tan tarde, no hace mucho supe sobre lo que estaba pasando y quise venir aquí a dar mi declaración.

El fiscal se aclaró la garganta y se giró a Goku y su aspecto juvenil por un momento.

—¿Qué día se celebró el matrimonio, y aproximadamente a qué hora? ¿En dónde…?

—He traído conmigo los documentos —respondió sacando un papel de su bolsillo para extenderlo al Juez.

—Las fechas coinciden —comentó el Juez luego de inspeccionarlo y ambos abogados se acercaron a él—. Creo que esto es prueba suficiente para dar todo esto por terminado, no hay manera de que pudieran hacer el viaje con la tormenta de aquel día y volver aquí para matarlo y ocultar el cuerpo. No hay pruebas suficientes para incriminarlo, si no tiene nada más, fiscal, quisiera terminar con este juicio ahora mismo —Sin palabras, el fiscal se hizo a un lado luego de asentir y el mallete sonó inundando la Cámara—. Debido a la falta de pruebas en contra del acusado y la reciente evidencia sobre su paradero el día del crimen, esta corte declara este juicio nulo —alzó su mallete por última vez y con ello dio el juicio por terminado.

Mientras que, del otro lado de la sala, los miembros de Iglesia parecían satisfechos con la última evidencia presentada, varios de los Lores se pusieron de pie indignados por la decisión del Juez. Él por su parte, apenas caía en cuenta de que todo había terminado. Estaba sorprendido, tanto como lo estaban Bulma y Tarble. Su joven hermano soltó un suspiro y su aflojó los nudos de su espalda mientras los presentes se ponían de pie para comenzar a retirarse. Bulma alzó la vista y vio al Juez retirándose y a un guardia acercándose a Goku para liberarlo de sus esposas. Milk no tardó en abrazarlo, rompiendo en llanto una vez más. El modesto cura se acercó a los jóvenes y Milk le tomó las manos agradeciendo encarecidamente su ayuda.

Finalmente sintió que podía volver a respirar. Tights se levantó tomando a su hermana por el brazo, aún preocupada por su expresión casi ausente.

—¿Aún te sientes mal?

—¿Qué? No, nada de eso…

—Todos están comenzando a retirarse, deberíamos a hacer lo mismo.

—Quizás lo mejor sería esperar a que ese muchacho se vaya —interrumpió Jaco—. La gente aún está afuera esperando saber lo que pasó. No sabemos cómo se comportarán al saber que el juicio fue declarado nulo. Por nuestra seguridad aguardemos unos minutos más.

Tights asintió y aguardaron por Vegeta, quien bajaba de las gradas con el mismo aspecto intranquilo de Bulma. Salieron al hall junto al resto de los miembros de la cámara. Del otro lado de la puerta delantera aún podían escuchar a la muchedumbre reunida en la calle.

—Espero que Broly esté bien, se quedó esperando junto al carruaje —dijo Bulma en un tono preocupado.

—No creo que nadie se atreva a meterse con él, tiene un aspecto temible —le respondió Tights, quien aún no abandonaba el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre su brazo, quizás temiendo que volviera a descomponerse.

—Tu hermana tiene razón, no deberías preocuparte por él —agregó Vegeta, cruzado de brazos, permaneciendo inmóvil a su derecha.

Finalmente Goku salió de la sala de Lores y su madre corrió a abrazarlo, llorando y recriminándole toda clase de cosas sin importarle que todos allí pudieran oírla.

—¿Casado? ¿Esperas un hijo? ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme todo eso?! ¡Ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de presentarme a tu esposa! ¡¿Qué clase de hijo mal agradecido eres?!

—Mamá… baja la voz —le rogó Raditz, intentando tomarla por los hombros.

—¡Y tú no te atrevas a darle una orden a tu madre! ¡Eres otro mal agradecido más! ¡Yo no los crie de esta manera! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

—Tranquila mamá, ya todo se resolvió —contestó Goku sonriéndose, apretando una sonrisa que no pudo mantener cuando su madre lo apretó con fuerza de la mejilla.

—¡Mi hijo está casado y esperando un hijo y no fue capaz de decírmelo! ¡Has dejado a esa pobre muchacha cargando con esto sola! ¡Cómo crees que se ha sentido todo este tiempo! ¡Yo pude haberlos ayudado! Eres un…

Gine soltó a su hijo cuando un hombre robusto se acercó a ella, aclarándose la garganta y haciendo así cesar el escándalo que había armado. Goku se sobó la mejilla, quejándose de lo ruda que había sido su madre. Ox Satán se presentó ante ella y echó un vistazo a las miradas curiosas que los requisaban. Bulma fingió estar distraída, ahora que finalmente toda la verdad estaba al descubierto esperaba que Milk pudiera reorganizar su vida. No pudo evitar quedarse oyendo las palabras de su padre, parecía apocado, apenado por toda la situación en la que sus jóvenes hijos se habían involucrado.

—Lamento mucho todos los inconvenientes que mi hija le ha causado a su familia, señora —dijo en un tono contenido—. Me ha costado mucho trabajo llegar a entenderlo… ahora entiendo por qué mi hija se comportaba tan extraña últimamente. Sé que ella ha sufrido mucho por no poder casarse con su hijo como ella deseaba… Quizás todo hubiera sido mejor si yo hubiera accedido en primer lugar. Nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Gina soltó un suspiro, cansada, y al mismo tiempo aliviada. Alzó la mirada y sonrió. Bulma reconoció la misma sonrisa de Goku en ella nuevamente. Quizás ella era la razón por la cual Black y Goku eran abismalmente diferentes.

—Yo soy quien debería disculparse por el comportamiento de mi hijo, no ha hecho más que mentirle a su familia y deshonrar a su hija.

—Milk no fue educada para comportarse de esta forma… Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y si mi hija estaba tan decidida a casarse con él para llegar a este extremo, no me queda otro remedio que aceptarlo. Ahora debemos pensar qué será lo mejor para ellos dos, y enfrentar esta situación como corresponde. Como es debido.

—Me parece correcto… ¿Qué tal si cenamos esta noche todos juntos para discutir el futuro de estos niños?

—Veré que uno de mis cocheros pase por ustedes esta noche, serán bienvenidos en mi casa.

Bulma se sonrió, repentinamente se sentía más tranquila y estaba segura de que Milk se sentiría igual. No podía siguiera llegar a imaginarse el estrés por el que había pasado, y sumarle a ello el hecho de estar apenas en su primer trimestre de embarazo. Debió haber sido una situación terrible para ella y le alegraba que haya terminado.

Poco después, Milk, Goku y sus familias salieron por la puerta delantera. Raditz cubrió a su madre de la muchedumbre que se les avecinaba. Alcanzó a ver a Goku hablando con un reportero del periódico local antes de que la puerta se cerrara y se volvió a Vegeta esperando encontrar el mismo aspecto sereno que tenía ella ahora que todo se había acabado.

Pero al verlo no encontró lo que esperaba. Su perfil se apreciaba férreo, inamovible. Parecía alerta y esperando que algo más sucediera, como si creyera que reanudarían el juicio en cualquier instante, aunque fuera imposible.

Para cuando salieron del Parlamento, apenas había una decena de personas merodeando en los alrededores, un niño vendiendo periódicos y una mujer desmejorada vendiendo pan. El carruaje seguía donde lo habían dejado y junto a él la figura de Broly que más parecía una estatua imperturbable.

En el camino a la residencia de Tarble, Tights volvió a recordar cada instante en la corte como si pretendiera memorizarlo y así volcarlo en alguna historia en el futuro. Bulma no hacía más que asentir, incómoda, sabiendo que los únicos dentro de ese carruaje que no sabían la verdad eran Tights y Jaco. Afortunadamente Jaco no soltaba muchas palabras, a pesar de que habían pasado varias semanas conviviendo junto con ellos, él no dejaba de comportarse de esa forma tan excéntrica y lejana y Bulma comenzó a asumir que quizás, simplemente así era él.

Cuando Tarble bajó del carruaje junto con sus invitados, se giró por última vez a su hermano.

—Iré a verlos mañana temprano —le avisó y cerró la puerta cuando Vegeta asintió.

Al encontrarse solos, Bulma suspiró nuevamente, relajó su espalda y se dejó caer sin fuerza sobre los cojines bermellón del carruaje.

—No puedo creer que haya terminado, siento como si me hubiese sacado un gran peso de la espalda —Vegeta no le contestó, aún tenía esa terrible expresión en el rostro y ella se acercó a él, se abrazó de su brazo y apoyó su mentón sobre la curva de su hombro—. Oye… ¿estás bien? Te noto preocupado, ¿en qué estás pensando?

Él giró apenas el rostro y miró a Bulma, arqueó una ceja y decidió responderle.

—Realmente crees… ¿Qué todo a terminado?

—Bueno… sí. El juicio fue declarado nulo, es decir que no pueden volver a enjuiciar a Goku por la muerte de Black. Raditz no tendrá que confesar para salvar a su hermano, y tampoco Tarble. Nosotros tenemos una coartada…

—¿Qué hay de Zamas? ¿Acaso no escuchaste sus amenazas?

—No creo que sea tan estúpido como para intentar hacernos algo después de habernos amenazado públicamente. Si algo pudiera pasarnos a cualquiera de los dos, él sería el principal sospechoso. Incluso creo que podríamos culparlo de tu accidente en la competencia ecuestre, o al menos pedir una orden de restricción por sus amenazas. Quizás eso te deje más tranquilo… Además, Broly siempre está conmigo, no hay manera de pueda acercase a nosotros. No te preocupes por él, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes qué atender. En cualquier momento saldrá anunciado el edicto con mi patente, cuando lo tengamos podré empezar a trabajar de verdad y necesitamos inversionistas. No desperdicies tu tiempo pensando en él.

A pesar de su sonrisa despreocupada, no había logrado quitarle esa temible expresión al Conde. Sin embargo, tenía razón. Ahora que el juicio había terminado podrían volver a enfocarse en la remodelación de la vieja residencia de su abuelo y del problema de la herencia.

Al llegar a la mansión Vegeta instigó a Bulma a ir a la cama y esperar a que le llevaran algo de comer, y en el animo de no alterarlo accedió a regañadientes. Mientras ella se marchaba, Vegeta caminó hasta su despacho y abrió el primer cajón del viejo escritorio que un día perteneció a su padre. Tomó una caja oscura y luego de sentarse la abrió. Tomó el collar que yacía ahí, él aún no podía olvidarlo. No podía sacarse de su mente lo que simbolizaba.

Las lágrimas de su esposa.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

 _N/A: Los echaba de menos, ¿y ustedes? Me tomé un receso como quizás algunos se habrán dado cuenta. Tuve un receso invernal, me dio un severo caso de laringitis y actualmente estoy empezando a ponerle el techo a mi humilde casita (las puertas y ventanas también, qué emoción!). En fin, sé que nada de eso es importante. Quizás lo que más me costó de escribir este capítulo es el hecho de que es el cierre del anteúltimo "arco" de esta historia. Esto quiere decir que el próximo capítulo es el principio del fin. No sé si llegue a los 40 capítulo, pero a juzgar por los hechos que comenzarán a desatarse en el siguiente capítulo, es más o menos lo que creo que ocupará. Seis capítulos o menos, ya casi terminamos. Se me hace como un nudo en el estómago y una sonrisa al mismo tiempo. Es extraño, creo que jamás sentí tal cariño por una historia como lo siento por esta. Me dan nervios, muchos nervios. Creo que se han formado ciertas expectativas con respecto al final, o quizás yo misma me estoy poniendo una vara altísima que jamás voy a lograr tocar. Son muchas emociones juntas… Esta historia ha sido tan extensa que, después de sacar unas cuentas, me di cuenta de que ocuparía fácilmente una trilogía según el mercado actual de las novelas. Creo que me estoy extendiendo más de lo necesario, sólo quería conversar con ustedes un poco después de tan larga ausencia._

 _Por cierto, no saben cuánto les agradezco… Ya tenemos 780 reviews. Wow… Yo no soy de esas que tienen tantos reviews jajaja ¡Gracias! Me llenan el corazón, tal vez estoy muy sensible jajaja Y hay algo que quiero confesar, en mi pequeño descanso empecé a escribir algo más y seguiré escribiendo en paralelo con esta historia. No creo poderme desprender tan fácilmente del VegeBul, empecé una historia de fantasía medieval que quizás publique cuando termine Entre sus Manos, espero que me sigan si decido publicarla. A mi lectora VIP le gustó, así que supongo que también les gustará._

 _Como siempre, gracias infinitas a quienes se quedan unos minutos más para dejarme sus comentarios, son muy muy muy apreciados. Gracias a Veros, Psicomari, Lizzy Gerry, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Dekillerraven, Prla16, Addy Brams, soandrea, Nefertiti, LucretiaDroogie, Ashril, Paulayjoaqui, Jazzydazzy007, Nuria-db, linda neko, Princess Narin, Aye, Flopo89, ziari27, Lyss Getta y nekoclauclau. ¡Ahora a responder!_

 _Nekoclauclau: Qué bueno que no te resultó tedioso leerlo, seguramente me hace falta una mano de un amigo abogado para pulir todo pero bueno, esto es lo que se logra con un poco de investigación y un café jajaja Me alegra mucho que puedas imaginar lo que pasa en el fic, eso me hace el día. Bueno, tu review más o menos iba encaminado a lo que iba a pasar, ¡muy bien!_

 _Veros: ¡Estoy sana y salva! Gracias por tu preocupación, sólo he estado ocupada y temiendo el final jaja_

 _Ziari27: No sé cómo podría haberse suicidado Black y después haberse enterrado a sí mismo jajaja Me hubiera costado trabajo encontrarle explicación a esa teoría, a veces lo más simple es la mejor respuesta. Besitos a Puebla!_

 _Flopo89: Jajaja Bueno, es que hay capítulos en los que pasa de todo y otros más serenos, pero mi posición de autor no me permite saber del todo lo que es cuando uno lee de primera mano sin saber lo que pasará. Tengo otro punto de vista muy diferente por eso a veces no puedo predecir lo que pensarán ustedes. Me encantan las teorías que tiran sobre cómo resolver esto, algunas tiraron teorías muy acertadas. Vos me dirás si veías venir algo de lo que pasó. AH y siempre escucho ese de cold, lo tengo en mi lista. Si te interesa armé una lista en YT que se llama ORCHESTA de la cuenta Romi Smirnoff, la uso para escribir siempre._

 _Aye: Se armó flor de despelote jaajaja ¿argentina?_

 _Linda neko: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado._

 _Nuria-db: Me pone feliz que esas fueran las emociones que te dejó el último capítulo. Porque esa precisamente era mi intención. Ay me tardé un mes, mil perdones..._

 _Jazzydazzy007: She did! But she wasn't the one that ended up helping Goku. Thank you so much for reading!_

 _Paulayjoaqui: Creo que jamás hemos visto a Nappa y a Zamas juntos como para poder inculparlo, está algo complicado. Pero esa teoría que dejaste tiene algo de sentido._

 _Ashril: nuevamente publico sin mi lectora vip, jajajaja voy a dejar de consentirte._

 _Psicomari: En este capítulo ya se vio más de lo que verdaderamente piensan algunos de Black y por qué, de a poco la mesa se va a ir dando vuelta. Y sí, muchos sociópatas forman parte de la sociedad pero creo que Black cae más en la categoría de psicópata, al menos eso pensaba yo mientras lo escribía, ellos tienden a ser encantadores. Conocí uno que me ayudó bastante en ese tema, a saber cómo son y qué hacen, cómo manipulan. Sí, son como una enfermedad, se llevan todo puesto a su paso. Hace un tiempo hablaba con una amiga sobre algunas historias que hay en el fandom sobre temas como los que mencionas, he leído historias que romantizan la violación y me parece terrible, sobre todo porque muchas están escritas por chicas muy jóvenes. Yo sé que personalmente he sido culpable de no haber escrito buenos relatos, pero hoy soy más madura y entiendo que hay mensajes que se transmiten en la lectura. Esta vez quise escribir sobre consentimiento. No sé si todas lo habrán notado pero cuando Vegeta y Bulma tienen su primera vez quise hacer hincapié en eso, en que él pidiera explícitamente por su consentimiento. Se me hace más responsable de mi parte, quiero que las lectoras más jóvenes vean que el consentimiento puede ser sensual y que es necesario. Gracias por la lectura y por el review, te mando otro beso y otro abrazo más grande._

 _Nefertiti: Te agradezco mucho el review y que te haya gustado el desenvolvimiento del juicio. De verdad, muchas gracias._

 _Soandrea: Bueno, ya se terminó jaja En realidad Goku sólo esperaba que ella lo dijera, él no quería deshonrara aún más._

 _Addy Brams: ¡Gracias por el review! Me di una vuelta rápida por tu cuenta y noté que también tenes un fic de época, supongo que sí entendes cada vez que menciono las restricciones de la época y el género jajaja Gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por haber leído todo el fic. Me gustaría pasarme por el tuyo pero no puedo prometerte nada, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir con todos mis proyectos personales. Pero espero poder hacerlo en algún momento. Me alegra como no tenés idea que te hayan gustado tantas cosas del fic. En cuanto a las musas, creo que he dejado de depender de ellas desde hace un buen tiempo. Fue difícil al principio, yo solía creer que sólo podía escribir con inspiración. Incluso en las partes más "tediosas" o "de transición". Luego leí muchas entrevistas de autores y todos coinciden en que no debemos depender de la inspiración completamente para escribir, sí ayuda, cuando te nace un flujo y todo sale instantáneamente. Pero la mayoría del tiempo sólo digo TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR, y simplemente me siento y voy pensando en todo lo que tiene que pasar en ese capítulo, lo ordeno y empiezo. Luego releo, pulo un poco y publico. Desde que empecé a hacer eso todo ha sido más sencillo. Quizás es ya algo así como un trabajo más que un hobbie. Es un cambio de pensamiento que se dio simplemente y que recomiendo para todos los autores que estén leyendo en este momento, si les sirve de consejo. Mil gracias de nuevo por leer, y buena suerte en tus proyectos a vos también._

 _Dekillerraven: Ambas nos tardamos jajaja Creo que le diste al clavo si mal no recuerdo en varios reviews pasados sobre algo que se dijo en este capítulo. Por favor recordame si no fue así, pero creo que habías mencionado que Black y Zamas parecían tener una relación más que de socios. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que fuiste una de las cuantas que lo mencionó. Supongo que pude hacerles sentir esa vibra que era la que iba a volver a tener importancia recién en este capítulo._

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: Al final nadie tuvo que traicionar a nadie, pero como bien sabe Vegeta, todavía la cosa no termina. Ya empezamos el tramo final y muero de nervios, espero que te haya gustado cómo terminó el juicio y que te guste lo último que tiene esta historia por ofrecer._

 _Lizzy Gerry: GRACIAS DIVINA, la mia italiana favorita. La historia terminará bien, te lo prometo._

 _LucretiaDroogie: Dejé tu review para responder al final porque era el más largo, ya te estas ganando el premio a la lectora del año. Gracias, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, por notar todo el esfuerzo que le pongo. Quizás la palabra tedio la uso porque como yo sé lo que va a pasar y cuándo, sé de antemano cuáles serán los picos de la historia, entonces hay partes que considero menos emocionantes, ya que me emociona más un capítulo en específico que sucederá más adelante y que no tiene comparación con el que escribo en ese momento. AMO FUERTISIMO que puedas ver los contrastes que intento crear, hay muchas escenas que son como un espejo de escenas pasadas, cuyo contexto ha cambiado tanto que ya no transmiten la misma experiencia. Es algo que hago realmente sin esperar que nadie lo note, pero cuando alguien lo ve muero mil veces. Qué gusto me da haber encontrado una lectora tan minuciosa como vos. En cuanto al juicio espero tu opinión sobre la imagen de Black, si hay algo que siempre he mencionado desde el principio es la importancia de la reputación de cada uno y cómo las cosas van cambiando, el que indudablemente no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados es Zamas, sobre todo ahora que sí estamos verdaderamente en la recta final. Yo tampoco estoy preparada para terminar jajaja Estoy como esa escena de The Office cuando Michael rie en el auto y llora. Soy yo, me siento feliz de poder finalmente escribir esas últimas escenas que han plagado mi mente por meses y al mismo tiempo me siento con un terrible vacío existencial. Quizás por eso mi mente empezó a planear otra historia totalmente diferente de esta, con los mismos personajes, pero tan diferente que no puedo explicar más que con mostrarte el primer capítulo. Y quizás por ser tan pero tan buena lectora me gustaría enviártelo por mail para saber tu opinión, ¿qué te parece? Mándame un pm con tu mail y con gusto te lo envío para saber qué te parece. Confío plenamente en cualquier crítica que me pudieras dar. Te mando un abrazo gigante y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo._

Nos leemos en el próximo.

Los adora, Nade.


	34. XXXIV

_Hace mucho tiempo que no pongo una recomendación musical. Hoy, si quieren, pueden escuchar la canción Quiet Resouce, del canal de YT Catfish Records. Es la melodía que usé para escribir este capítulo._

* * *

 **ENTRE SUS MANOS**

* * *

-XXXIV-

* * *

Miró los anuncios y posó su mirada de forma efímera por las noticias. Se detuvo por un momento al leer uno de los titulares. Frunció el ceño y miró a Vegeta por el rabillo del ojo; comía como lo habían hecho cada mañana desde el juicio, tan concentrado que deseaba saber exactamente si estaba planeando algo que ella desconocía o no. Y a pesar de que había intentado distraerlo en varias ocasiones, eventualmente volvía a verse de esa manera. Como si estuviera en un estado permanente de alerta. Luego volvió a mirar el periódico que tenía entre las manos, dos más le aguardaban sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué mejor no dejas eso para después de comer? —le rugió su esposo.

—No puedo, necesito saber si ya salió el edicto.

—Cuando esté publicado, mi abogado será el primero en avisarnos.

—Tal vez se le pasó por alto. Tengo que estar segura.

Sin embargo, permaneció en la página sin poder continuar a las siguientes. Miró de reojo el encabezado una vez más y leyó apenas la noticia.

 _El asesinato del Barón Black continúa sin resolverse_

Allí ligeramente se detallaba lo que había ocurrido en el juicio de Goku y la forma inesperada en la que había terminado. Poco se mencionaba de Vegeta y de ella, afortunadamente. Tampoco hacía mención sobre las acusaciones a las que se había sometido a Zamasu y su extraña relación con Black. Probablemente el periódico no quería ser demandado por calumnias e injurias.

Ella no había vuelto a saber más de Milk o de su esposo para ese momento, apenas habían transcurrido un par de días y estaba segura de que sus padres estarían manejando el asunto de la manera más discreta posible.

—¿Crees que Goku haya recibido la herencia sin problemas? Ya que prácticamente fue encontrado inocente…

—No creo que Zamasu pueda hacer algo por detener ese proceso.

—Pues, me alegra. Ahora su madre recibirá la ayuda que su carnicería necesita y Milk tendrá un techo para su hijo.

—¿Qué hay del edicto? ¿Está ahí?

—No… Supongo que tienes razón —dijo cansada mientras cerraba el periódico entre sus manos para hacerlo a un lado—. Tendré que esperar a que el abogado nos de la noticia. Tal vez sólo debería preocuparme por la remodelación de la residencia de tu abuelo.

—Trata de no ser muy escandalosa con la decoración.

Bulma se sonrió.

—Tengo muy buen gusto, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Por supuesto, será menos lúgubre que la de esta mansión. Creo que no has redecorado en décadas… —echó un vistazo al antiguo candelabro que colgaba sobre la mesa y a los cuadros sobre las paredes—. Cuando la terminemos deberíamos hacer una fiesta.

—¿Una fiesta? Ni lo pienses, odio esas estupideces.

—Nos dará buena suerte, podemos invitar sólo a nuestros amigos.

—¿Cuáles amigos?

—Ya sabes, Tarble y Gure, Tights y Jaco, incluso Raditz y quizás Milk, me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra —se giró al marco de la puerta, hacia el hombre que prácticamente se había convertido en su sombra—. Tú también puedes venir Broly.

Él la miró, había algo ligeramente incómodo en su apariencia y se revolvió en su lugar al escuchar su invitación, pero terminó asintiendo al cabo de unos segundos. Bulma se quedó pensando un instante y después de deliberarlo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada y sin contestar a la pregunta de su esposo.

—¿A dónde vas? ¡Aún no has terminado de comer!

Ella regresó rápidamente con un plato entre las manos y un manojo de cubiertos. Los colocó junto a su asiento y volvió a sentarse sobre su silla. Vegeta, en la punta de la mesa, miró inquieto el plato y luego al muchacho que observaba todo desde el rincón.

—Ven, Broly. Siéntate a comer con nosotros. Estoy cansada de verte ahí parado cada mañana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le susurró Vegeta, tomándola por la muñeca.

—Lo acabo de decir, estoy cansada de verlo mirándonos comer —le contestó con el ceño igual de fruncido que él y se sacudió el agarre de su esposo. Giró su ofuscado rostro al muchacho que aún no le respondía, quieto, inerte en su acostumbrada posición—. ¡Te dije que vengas a comer!

Broly caminó rápidamente a la mesa y se sentó allí, junto a Bulma, tal y como se lo habían ordenado. Su mirada prácticamente petrificada se paseó por la serie de finos cubiertos de diferentes tamaños y Bulma supo inmediatamente que él no sabía cuál debía tomar primero.

—Usa los que tú quieras, no hay problema Broly —se puso de pie y tomó una porción de salmón que dejó sobre el plato de su joven escolta. Después le acercó una ensaladera y él la recibió sin decir palabra—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias, señora.

Vegeta miró a su nuevo invitado con algo de recelo, sin embargo, no encontró palabras para sacarlo de la mesa sin armar un escándalo innecesario. De todas formas, ese muchacho que le había enviado Raditz era el más callado que había conocido en su vida. Quizás el único que se le comparaba era Jaco, pero incluso él de tanto en tanto hacía un comentario extraño. Parecía que Bulma tenía la capacidad de atraer ese tipo de personas a su vida y sólo debía aprender a lidiar con ello. Y quizás todo ello, a pesar de lo diferente que era de lo que él había acostumbrado toda su vida, comenzaba a adquirir un sentido de calma y naturalidad. Lo cual también era extraño, era extraño que después de todo lo que había pasado pudieran tener unos días tranquilos.

Se había encontrado a sí mismo leyendo en su estudio con Bulma deambulando a su alrededor, cansada de no encontrar algo qué hacer mientras esperaba que su edicto fuera publicado. Acostado por las noches en su cama con ella reclinada sobre él, leyendo un libro. Contándole anécdotas sobre su infancia junto a Tights, aunque él no tuvieras muchas que compartir sobre él mismo y Tarble.

Se había preguntado si las reuniones de té entre Gure, Tights y ella se volverían algo habitual. Sus risas resonando en los rincones de la mansión hasta colarse en su despacho mientras él trabajaba, se habían vuelto algo que lo tranquilizaba particularmente. El saber que ella estaba feliz y acompañada permanentemente, borrando apenas esa sensación de peligro que se le había quedado plagada por dentro después de descubrir aquel nefasto obsequio.

Despertarse con su cabello revuelto sobre su rostro y sus gritos cuando se lo tironeaba sin darse cuenta al acomodarse sobre la cama. Todo se había vuelto habitual y parecía a punto de desvanecerse. Como si al abrir los ojos por la mañana se despertara para encontrar esa mansión vacía una vez más. Sin nueva decoración ni vestidos tirados en el suelo, sin el olor de su perfume impregnado en el aire.

Una tarde cualquiera, dos semanas luego del juicio, el abogado de Vegeta finalmente había llamado a la puerta. Bulma se encontraba en el gran salón que había sido despejado una vez más para darle paso a su grandioso invento. Y como cada tarde, ella estaba allí, asegurándose de que cada engranaje estuviera en su lugar, bien aceitado y listo para ser encendido una vez más.

—Buenas tardes, Conde —dijo el abogado entrando a su despacho—. Tengo buenas noticias, ya me han avisado que el anuncio ha sido enviado a la imprenta. Mañana publicarán el edicto.

—Tome asiento —le dijo Vegeta luego de estrechar su mano—. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Bueno, tenemos que esperar unos días en caso de que alguna otra persona aduzca que ha sido su invento y no el de su señora esposa. Cumplido el plazo vendrá un inspector a visitarlos. ¿Está todo listo?

—Mi esposa se ha ocupado de eso, ella estará lista.

—Perfecto, entonces podrán hacer con el invento de la señora lo que ustedes deseen. Si quieren venderlo, producirlo, estarán en total libertad.

—Agradezco su ayuda.

—Por favor, fue un placer ser partícipe de esto… Aunque mi padre aún no se acostumbra a estos tiempos modernos, para mí ha sido una gran experiencia. Incluso me gustaría estar presente cuando venga el inspector, de no ser mucha molestia. Me encantaría ver el invento de vuestra esposa.

—No creo que ella tenga ninguna objeción. Yo me encargaré de darle la noticia.

—Muchas gracias, Conde. Estaré pendiente cualquier eventualidad que surja. No le quitaré más tiempo…

Lo escoltó hasta la puerta y se despidió. Luego de cerrar la puerta delantera se quedó allí por un instante y una ligera sonrisa le arqueó la comisura del labio. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió sin dudarlo hasta el gran salón, cruzó el umbral de las puertas abiertas y caminó junto a Broly, que estaba sentado a pocos metros contra una pared. Bulma se había puesto una de sus camisas, él mismo le había llamado a su sastre para que fuera a la mansión para fabricarle unos cuantos pantalones y unas camisas, pero no lograba hacer que dejara de robarle su ropa. Tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo y cuando ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo le encontró una mancha de aceite sobre el cuello. La camisa se había manchado.

Bulma notó rápidamente cómo él arqueaba la ceja, con la vista directamente recayendo sobre la mancha en el cuello blanco de su camisa.

—Estoy segura de que se quitará si la lavan bien.

—El aceite no se quita.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque es la tercera camisa que arruinas.

—Entonces la seguiré usando, ya no podrás ponértela si está sucia.

Él se volteó al carro, estaba reluciente y a juzgar por las latas y trapos que habían esparcidos por el suelo, ella misma se había esmerado en limpiarlo.

—¿Sabes que tenemos empleados que pueden hacer esto por ti?

—Yo quería hacerlo, sólo quiero estar preparada para cuando tenga que exhibirlo.

—No tendrás que esperar tanto tiempo —comentó y dejó ver su perlada sonrisa—. Me acaban de informar que el edicto será publicado mañana.

—¿¡De verdad!? —gritó y repentinamente lo abrazó con fuerza, casi a punto de quitarle la estabilidad.

Vegeta miró a Broly, sus mejillas no tardaron en teñirse, acalorado por el desvergonzado afecto de su esposa. Pero el muchacho no lo estaba mirado. Tenía la vista distraída hacia la ventana y trató de no prestarle demasiada atención a su presencia. Ella lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos con entusiasmo.

—Debemos organizar la reunión de inversionistas —dijo Bulma sin retirar sus manos del pecho del Conde.

—Ya está arreglado, se lo pedí a Tarble hace algún tiempo. Sólo hay que ponerle el día.

—Mañana mismo sería demasiado pronto, ¿cuánto debemos esperar?

—Otras dos semanas… Sólo para prevenir que alguien intente alegar que lo inventaron antes que tú.

—Ay… Se me hace demasiado tiempo, pero no hay remedio. Tendremos que esperar… Ya no sé qué hacer para matar el tiempo… Podríamos hacer algo divertido… —dijo acercándosele de forma coqueta para acariciar la solapa de su chaqueta—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la ópera? ¿O al teatro?

—¿Eso consideras divertido? —cuestionó, torciendo su sonrisa. Alzó la vista a Broly y la tomó por la muñeca, sacándola del gran salón hasta perderse en uno de los corredores de la mansión—. Yo sé de algo más divertido que podríamos estar haciendo en este momento.

—¿No te has cansado de eso? —le preguntó envolviendo su cuello entre sus brazos.

—¿Cansado? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír…

—Sabes que me encantaría, pero Tights no tardará en llegar. Dijo que tenía algo qué contarme…

Ligeramente frustrado, retiró las manos de la cintura de Bulma y antes de que pudiera soltarla ella se acercó rápidamente para besarlo en la mejilla. Luego lo soltó y volvió a ver su camisa.

—Iré a cambiarme —le dijo sonriente antes de marcharse.

Vegeta la observó irse y caminó a paso lento por el corredor. Volvió a pasar frente a la puerta doble del gran salón y se extrañó al ver a Broly parado junto a la ventana. Escuchó un ladrido y lo observó abrir la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, se agachó y acarició un pequeño perro sucio que se había escabullido en el patio. No le prestó mayo atención y continuó caminando hasta la sala principal. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se quedó allí parado. Aún sintiendo esa calma extraña que comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Terminó sentándose en el sofá, el mismo sofá en el que se había sentado cuando Bulma había llegado a aquella casa pidiendo asilo. Recordó aquella noche oscura de invierno, su cabello largo y su vestido barato. Sus zapatos rotos y el rubor en sus mejillas. Se sonrió al recordar lo molesta que estaba de haber terminado allí, frente a él. Jamás hubiera creído que estaría frente a la mujer que terminaría siendo su esposa.

Poco había pasado cuando el carruaje de Tights se detuvo frente a la puerta y la vio bajar junto a Jaco a través de la ventana. Echó un vistazo a las escaleras, Bulma aún no estaba lista. Esperó unos segundos a que tocaran a la puerta y se levantó a recibirlos.

—¡Buenas tardes, cuñado! ¡Qué bueno que está aquí!

—Es mi casa… —respondió arqueando una ceja.

Tights entró y detrás de ella Jaco, ambos se sentaron en el estar. Jaco cargaba un portafolio que dejó sobre la mesa y le extrañó cuán entusiasmada estaba Tights, miraba los alrededores como si estuviera buscando a Bulma de forma impaciente.

—Se está vistiendo, bajará en un momento —dijo, con la intención de retirarse, pero la voz de Tights lo detuvo.

—¡Cuñado! Por favor, acompáñenos, también tenemos que hablar con usted.

Extrañado, se dio media vuelta y observó su expresión. Sus ojos negros bien abiertos y su sonrisa apretada, contenida de la emoción que realmente sentía.

—¿Hablar de qué?

—Será mejor esperar a mi hermana. Venga, tome asiento.

Con duda caminó hasta el sofá del que se había levantado hacía poco. Volvió a sentarse y una empleada se acercó.

—¿Gustarían algo de beber?

—Un té verde para mí —contestó Tights.

—Café —dijo escuetamente Jaco.

—¿Y usted, señor?

—No… nada.

Para cuando Bulma regresó, vestida en un ajustado vestido azul noche, su hermana y su editor se encontraban bebiendo de sus tazas, silenciosamente junto a su esposo. Ella se acercó y tomó asiento junto a Jaco.

—Creí haberlos escuchado llegar, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—En realidad, precisaba hablar con ustedes dos.

Bulma observó a Vegeta y él se encogió de hombros, tan extrañado como lo estaba ella.

—Bueno… ¿de qué se trata?

La rubia se aclaró la garganta y Jaco se inclinó para abrir su portafolio. De allí sacó dos documentos y le entregó uno de ellos a Bulma y el otro a Vegeta. Mientras ella le daba una ojeada rápida, el Conde se dedicaba a leerlo detalladamente.

—Son los derechos de su historia —soltó Tights—. Tengo que admitir que me ha fascinado todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes dos, la forma en la que se enamoraron ha sido tan romántica que quisiera escribir una novela sobre ustedes dos. Por supuesto, cambiaría sus nombres y dejaría de lado algunas _actividades_ del Conde, cambiaría un par de cosas. Por empezar el Conde sería más alto y Bulma, tú serías un poco más educada. Será una novela maravillosa, sólo necesito que accedan al contrato y podrán ver mi manuscrito en todo momento. Además, necesitaría hablar con cada uno a solas para interiorizarme un poco más sobre su historia juntos. ¿Qué dicen?

—De ninguna manera —contestó Vegeta, dejando el contrato sobre la mesa.

—¡Pero cuñado!

—¡No voy a permitir que escriban una novela romántica sobre mí! ¡No soy un personaje de tus cuentos!

—¡Será un drama!

—¡Ya dije que no!

—Conde, si su preocupación es que se lo vincule con el personaje principal de la novela de Tights, podemos agregar una cláusula en el contrato para que su participación sea confidencial —interrumpió Jaco—. Además, recibirán parte de las regalías de la novela, o las novelas que surgieran a partir de esta historia.

—Bueno, yo tampoco me siento muy cómoda con todo esto Tights. Es decir, puedes cambiar los nombres, pero si la historia es la misma nos reconocerían fácilmente.

—La protagonista de esta historia no será huérfana, ni tendrá una hermana escritora. Ella será desterrada de su familia por haber tenido un amorío con un mozo de cuadra.

—¡De ninguna forma te permitiré escribir eso! —bramó Vegeta.

—Quizás esto haga que cambien de opinión —Jaco sacó de su portafolio otro documento, se los extendió a ambos y la pareja observó sin entender claramente lo que veían—. Son las ganancias de la última novela de Tights, ustedes recibirían un tercio de esto.

—¿¡Todo esto es lo que ganas!? —cuestionó Bulma escandalizada.

—Oh, y esto sería un adelanto —agregó Jaco, extendiéndole a Vegeta un cheque.

Vegeta aún sostenía la hoja de papel entre las manos, incrédulo ante la cantidad de dinero que había logrado amasar Tights.

—Las novelas románticas están en su auge, son lo que más se vende de momento. También escribo de otros géneros, pero la verdad es que no se venden tan bien. Estoy segura de que será un éxito.

—Además, nadie sabe que Tights es escritora. Ella publica bajo un pseudónimo, nadie sabe quién es realmente el autor. Eso haría más difícil que lograran vincularla con ustedes dos.

Bulma miró a Vegeta, aún inmerso en la cuantiosa suma que observaba.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —le preguntó.

—¡No estarás pensando en aceptarlo!

—¡Sólo quiero hablarlo en privado!

Ella se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos, Vegeta dejó el documento sobre la mesa y a regañadientes caminó hasta la siguiente habitación. Bulma cerró las puertas del comedor y se quedó quieta, apoyada sobre la madera de roble oscuro detrás de ella.

—Ya te dije que no pienso hacerlo.

—¿Acaso no viste lo que ganó? ¡Necesitamos ese dinero!

—Podemos conseguirlo de otra manera.

—Preferiría no involucrar el dinero de la Viuda Negra en todo esto. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se da cuenta? ¿Vas a sobornar a todo el fisco para que no investiguen a nuestro único inversor?

—Lo haré si tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no usar algo de dinero legítimo? No vendría de parte de la herencia de tu padre, no pueden quitarnos eso. Si todo sale mal y no encontramos inversionistas al menos tendremos las regalías de libro de Tights.

—¡No voy a ser un personaje de novelas románticas para solteronas!

—¡Tal vez tú no lo seas, pero yo voy a aceptar! Así que Tights tendrá que inventarme un esposo ficticio para esa novela, ¡tal vez la Bulma de la novela se quede con el mozo de cuadra!

Antes de que pudiera atreverse a abrir la puerta nuevamente para firmar el contrato que le esperaba sobre la mesa, Vegeta había puesto una mano sobre ella para impedirle cruzar.

—No te atreverías.

—Entonces firma y sé mi esposo ficticio.

—¡Está bien! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Firmaré los estúpidos derechos de la historia! Pero más le vale a tu hermana cambiar todo lo que pueda vincular a esos personajes con nosotros dos, ¡no voy a ser la burla de toda la ciudad!

—Ay, Vegeta. ¿Crees que Tights gana tanto dinero vendiendo sus libros en una sola ciudad? Probablemente todo el país la lea.

Bulma abrió la puerta con su esposo pasmado detrás de ella y caminó nuevamente hacia la sala de estar en la que su hermana y su editor los esperaban.

—¿En dónde firmo?

Habían pasado varias horas cuando Vegeta fue al bar a servirse un trago. Bulma había abierto una ventana y fumaba un cigarrillo tranquilamente. Su hermana se había ido extasiada de haber logrado que firmaran los derechos de la novela y ella mantenía en el bolsillo de su falda el cuantioso cheque que le había entregado. El edicto saldría publicado durante la mañana siguiente y sólo le quedaba esperar un tiempo prudencial para comenzar a trabajar verdaderamente sobre ello.

El Conde seguía molesto, bebía brandi sin ponerle un ojo encima a su esposa. Tights había dejado un par de copias de su manuscrito para cada uno y les tocaría leerlos detalladamente. Él jamás se hubiera imagino encontrándose leyendo una novela romántica, aunque Tights había insistido que se trataba de una historia dramática.

—Podríamos empezar a leerlo esta noche antes de dormir —le dijo Bulma, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. Sólo ha escrito cien páginas.

—No tengo ánimos de leer —le respondió bebiendo un sorbo.

—Puedo leerlo para ti —contestó tomando una copia del manuscrito. Lo abrió en una página cualquiera y comenzó—. _Evan la miró de reojo, tan tímida y casta. Tan serena…_

—Vaya que sí cambió los personajes.

Bulma frunció el ceño y se salteó unas cuantas páginas.

— _Vivian lo abrazó fuerte, llorando sobre su espalda. "Por favor, mi señor. No me deje en la calle, prometo trabajar con más esmero". Él se dio vuelta y limpió una lágrima de su mejilla con el pulgar. "No llores, no me gusta verte llorar". Vivian se quedó muda, él era tan amable y gallardo cuando estaban a solas que parecían dos personas diferentes —_ ella se rio suavemente y observó a Vegeta, él chistó y miró con desinterés al otro lado de la habitación—. Definitivamente nadie se dará cuenta de este eres tú. ¿Lo ves? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Simplemente acepta el dinero y déjala escribir.

—Lo haré —dijo, dejando su vaso sobre el pequeño bar. Caminó hasta ella y se le acercó, sacó el manuscrito de entre sus manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa—. Y tú dejarás de fumar —Tomó el cigarrillo de entre sus manos y lo arrojó por la ventana.

—¡Oye!

—Detesto el olor.

—¡Era el último que me quedaba!

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de lo que me obligaste a hacer hoy.

Él cerró la ventana e hizo un gesto de desagrado, alzó una mano enguantada e intentó disipar la nube grisácea que se había formado frente a ella.

—Está bien, supongo.

—Ahora ve a darte un baño, apestas a cigarrillo.

Sin mucho ánimo se giró rumbo a su habitación y Vegeta permaneció allí hasta terminar su vaso de brandi. Luego siguió los pasos de Bulma y encontró su vestido tirado en el suelo. Escuchó el agua tras la puerta del baño y la oyó tararear una canción. Se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa, escuchando su voz, pensando por un instante si todo eso eventualmente se terminaría.

El edicto se había publicado, tal y como el abogado le había informado a Vegeta. El inspector no tardó mucho en hacerse presente y Bulma había hecho gala de sus conocimientos. Él mismo ya había visto ese motor en funcionamiento, pero no dejaba de maravillarse cada vez que lo encendía. Lo había conducido también, sólo un par de vueltas sobre el jardín. Bulma le había explicado detalladamente cómo funcionaba y, aunque él mismo siempre se había considerado alguien inteligente, Bulma estaba a otro nivel. La escuchó recitar sin problema cada minúsculo detalle de su invento y cómo había llegado a ella esa idea, aquel día, durante el viaje con los inversionistas de Black. Era extraño pensar que ese desgraciado había tenido algo que ver con la más grande idea de su esposa.

El abogado estaba extasiado, como también lo estaba el inspector, aunque había sido muy minucioso porque ella explicada cada parte de aquel motor. Como si esperara que eventualmente cometiera un error y terminara revelando que ella no lo había creado. Bulma no tuvo dificultades en disipar sus dudas y al finalizar le entregaron un certificado.

Ella estaba tan feliz que parecía querer encuadrar ese certificado y colgarlo en su despacho. El abogado se despidió de ambos con la esperanza de saber qué más tendrían planeado de ahora en adelante para el futuro de ese invento.

Las dos semanas se le escurrieron entre las manos. Pasaron varias tardes junto a Tights, explicándoles cómo había sido la convivencia durante sus primeros días.

 _—Vegeta siempre estaba detrás de mí, es obvio que estaba interesado desde el primer momento en el que me vio, por eso me pidió una pieza en aquel baile._

 _—Ella no dejaba de meterse en mis asuntos, tu hermana siempre ha sido una entrometida. La encontré en el balcón aquel día en el baile, estaba soltando maldiciones como un ebrio. Desde el principio me di cuenta que no tenía modales._

 _—En ese viaje nos encontramos con una antigua amante de Vegeta. Pero él se ofreció a quedarse conmigo ya que alguien había intentado entrar en mi habitación._

 _—Cuando llegué ella estaba durmiendo en mi cama._

 _—Él me beso en la mascarada._

 _—Ella se me insinuó._

—Nada de lo que me han dicho coincide con lo que me ha contado el otro —le dijo Tights a Bulma mientras la entrevistaba para su novela—. ¿Por qué tienen recuerdos tan diferentes de las mismas cosas?

—Él debe estarlas recordando mal. Yo no te he contado más que la verdad.

—¿Quién besó a quién?

—¡Él me besó a mí!

—¿En el baile o en el estudio?

—En todas las ocasiones.

—Eso no es lo que él dice.

—Bueno, quizás se le desordenaron los recuerdos luego del accidente.

—Está bien, haré lo que pueda con lo que me han dicho —contestó frustrada—. ¿Dónde está el Conde ahora?

—Está con Tarble. Están esperando a que lleguen los inversionistas…

—¿A cuántos esperan?

—Bastantes, pero ya se han demorado…

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Bulma se levantó del sofá rápidamente. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la imponente figura de Raditz. Cuando él entró echó un vistazo rápido a los alrededores.

—¿Llegué muy tarde?

—No, aún no ha venido nadie…

—Era de esperarse —le contestó—. ¿Vegeta?

—Está en el salón. Supongo que no hay más remedio. Sólo somos nosotros…

Bulma y Tights acompañaron a Raditz hasta el salón donde los esperaban Vegeta y Table, en compañía de Gure. El carruaje continuaba cubierto de un manto blanco, esperando a ser presentado a los inversionistas que no llegaron. Tarble observó a Bulma con desdén. Su rostro se había empañado de pesadumbre.

—Nadie vendrá a ver algo que inventó una mujer, ¿verdad?

—Se arrepentirán cuando vean que tu invento es un éxito —dijo Tights, intentando animar a su hermana.

—Vegeta debió haberlo patentado a su nombre —comentó Raditz.

—No iba a dejar que me quitaran el crédito por algo que yo misma creé.

—Bueno, tu nombre te ha costado los inversionistas.

—Tarble, con lo que aporte Raditz y el dinero que hemos juntado, ¿será suficiente? —cuestionó Vegeta.

—Apenas podrán pagar la renta de un par de meses y la producción de apenas una decena de coches. Eso sin contar con el salario de los empleados e impuestos.

—Bulma, yo dispongo de un capital para invertir en tu proyecto. Con gusto seré tu inversionista —dijo Tights—. No dudo que una vez que todos vean lo revolucionario que es tu motor, querrán comprarlo.

—Tarble… —interrumpió Gure—. He estado pensando, ¿qué te parece si invertimos mi dote en el proyecto de Bulma?

—Espera, Gure. ¿No planeaban comprar una residencia?

—Sí, pero… Yo también confío en que será una gran inversión. Con las ganancias podremos comprar una casa aún mejor de la que habíamos visto. Eso… Claro, si Tarble cree que es una buena idea.

Tarble le sonrió a su joven esposa y luego miró de reojo las notas que tenía en su cuaderno.

—Aún así nos faltaría un poco más de capital para invertir. Por supuesto, si Gure cree que es una buena idea invertir su dote en tu proyecto… Con gusto lo haremos.

—Gracias muchachos… Haremos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos. Nos las arreglaremos. Veré que cada uno reciba el triple de lo que invirtió, me aseguraré de que todo sea perfecto. Incluso si tuviera que abaratar costos…

—Eso no será necesario.

Una voz captó su atención. El grupo se giró a la pareja que acababa de entrar acompañados de una de las empleadas de la mansión.

—Uno de sus inversionistas, señora —le anunció la jovencita antes de retirarse.

Bulma observó al muchacho perpleja. A él y a la mujer orgullosa que lo tomaba por el brazo. Su abdomen incipiente captó su atención inmediatamente, aunque había sido difícil quitarle los ojos de encima a Goku.

—Lamento interrumpir así su reunión —dijo sonriente.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¡Raditz! No sabía que tú también vendrías. Escuché de mi abogado que estarían buscando inversionistas. Además, he venido a agradecerles. Usted se encargó de enviarme un abogado de su buffet, ¿verdad, Conde?

Vegeta se quedó sin palabras. Asintió luego de sentirse incómodo, aún atónito por la presencia de aquel muchacho en su casa.

—Lo hice como un favor a Raditz —dijo luego, intentando disipar alguna duda extraña que permaneciera en el aire.

—Como sea, fue muy amable de su parte.

—Goku finalmente recibió la herencia de su padre, es más dinero del que necesitamos —comentó Milk, aún firmemente apegada al brazo de su esposo—. Estamos muy agradecidos por lo que hicieron ambos por nosotros durante el juicio y quisiéramos retribuirlo de alguna manera.

—Yo no sé qué hacer con tanto dinero —se rio Goku.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto están dispuestos a invertir? Hasta el momento sólo somos 4 inversionistas —contestó Tarble al notar que todos allí se habían quedado en silencio.

—Lo que necesiten. La verdad es que yo no sé mucho de estas cosas.

—Ni yo, mi padre siempre ha manejado el dinero en casa —agregó Milk.

—Esto… —balbuceó Bulma acongojada. Contuvo su gesto por un instante y miró al grupo que lo rodeaba—. No sé cómo agradecerles a todos… Les prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para devolverles este favor.

—Yo sólo quiero ver mi cuenta bancaria triplicada, como prometiste —contestó Raditz con una sonrisa maldadosa en el rostro.

—Y así será —retrucó Vegeta.

—¿Por qué no se quedan todos a cenar? Es tarde y deben estar hambrientos. La mesa es lo suficientemente grande para todos —terminó Bulma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Genial! Me muero de hambre.

Vegeta miró al muchacho sonriente, el mismo que era la viva imagen de Black. Su esposa lo regañó por su risa escandalosa y lo efusivo de sus palabras. Y, aunque le parecía un completo idiota sin modales, había sido terriblemente conveniente para Bulma que se haya presentado de esa manera.

La mesa del comedor no rebosaba de comida de esa forma desde hacía muchos años. La última vez que había recibido invitados había sido para su boda, pero no habían utilizado la mesa del comedor. Ni siquiera habían entrado a esa habitación. Luego de ultimar algunos detalles con Tarble, le dieron una cifra que Goku no tuvo problema en entregarles. Aquella inyección de capital lo convertiría en el socio mayoritario de su pequeña empresa, pero Bulma le había prometido devolverle su capital inicial y comprar sus acciones una vez que la empresa hubiera despegado, para que así ella y Bulma volvieran a ser los socios mayoritarios.

Todo parecía haberse encaminado. Y allí, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, los escuchó conversando animadamente. Vio a Raditz regañar a su hermano, avergonzado por sus pobres modales en la mesa. Escuchó a las mujeres hablar sobre el embarazo de aquella muchacha y a Jaco preguntándole los por menores de la empresa que iban a fundar. Escuchó a Bulma reír y vio cómo su hermana le retiraba el vaso de vino blanco de entre las manos cuando creyó que había bebido demasiado. Y aunque se sentía ajeno, estaba tranquilo.

Finalmente bebió de su copa, cansado de su permanente preocupación. Dejando que por un momento todo se desenvolviera como debía ser.

Cuando terminaron el postre Tights se puso de pie y se disculpó.

—¿Qué les parece si las damas nos retiramos para beber una taza de té?

—¡Sería estupendo! —dijo Gure entusiasmada.

—Está bien, dejaremos a los caballeros conversar —agregó Bulma, comenzando a retirarse.

Cuando el pequeño grupo de mujeres se retiró y las empleadas de la casa comenzaron a levantar la mesa, Vegeta recordó la costumbre que tenía su padre después de una cena.

—¿Quieren beber algo en el bar? —dijo, con la sensación de que era lo que se esperaba de él.

—Ya era hora de que lo dijeras —soltó Raditz.

Bulma las había guiado hacia la biblioteca del primer piso, cerca de su dormitorio. Encendió la chimenea y esperó a que las muchachas de servicio les prepararan el té a sus invitadas. Milk parecía mucho más cómoda que aquella vez en la que se acercó a confesarle que estaba embarazada. Ahora su barriga era más prominente, su estado ya se dejaba ver, aunque tuviera apenas cuatro meses de embarazo. Gure parecía particularmente enternecida por su estado, era difícil notarlo ya que siempre la había visto sonriente. Sin embargo, la miraba de forma diferente a como veía al resto.

—Milk… —dijo Bulma repentinamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes? Es decir, ahora que estas embarazada, ¿te sientes diferente?

—No realmente… Por lo que me han dicho, dentro de un par de meses comenzaré a sentir a mi bebé moverse. Pero hasta ahora no he sentido algo en particular. Este embarazo ha sido muy bueno conmigo, seguramente mi bebé será un niño muy bueno.

—Seguramente sea un varón —dijo Tights—. Dicen que el abdomen crece de forma diferente cuando es un niño, y que los embarazos son más tranquilos.

—Es cierto —agregó Gure—. Cuando mi hermana Talisa estaba embarazada de su primera niña sufrió mucho, tuvo muchas nauseas y dolores. Estaba cansada, no veía la hora de que naciera su bebé.

—¿Y qué hay de tu madre? Ella sólo tuvo niñas —preguntó Bulma.

—Bueno, creo que el único embarazo complicado fue el mío. Estuvo en aislamiento desde el primer trimestre.

Bulma se removió sobre su asiento y repentinamente se puso de pie.

—Iré por algo de comer a la cocina, no tardo —se disculpó antes de salir.

Caminó lentamente por los corredores de la mansión y escuchó de lejos las voces de los caballeros. Curiosa, se aproximó, sonriéndose al darse cuenta de que había ido a la habitación con el bar más amplio de toda la mansión. Probablemente por iniciativa de Raditz. Le intrigaba saber de qué podría estar conversando Vegeta con ellos. Realmente nunca lo había visto socializar de esa manera, y siempre que se encontraba a solas con Tarble sus conversaciones devenían directamente de asuntos sobre negocios o familiares. Raditz en cambio podía ser más suelto y darse la oportunidad de hablar libremente de lo que le viniera en gana. Tal vez, lo que más le intrigaba era cómo reaccionaría ante Goku. Lo más seguro era que lo encontraría callado, pero se sorprendió gratamente al escucharlo alzar la voz por sobre la del resto.

—¿Una competencia? Ni siquiera tienes el entrenamiento formal para competir conmigo.

—Lo sé, pero después de ver todos estos premios me ha dado mucha curiosidad —dijo la voz calmada de Goku—. Raditz puede enseñarme, sólo será una competencia amistosa.

—No me gustan los amistosos —respondió Vegeta.

—Vamos, Vegeta. En todo caso sólo estarías humillando a mi hermano menor. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Si no sabe las reglas sería un despropósito competir contra él. No quiero un oponente tan insultantemente fácil.

—Entonces entrenaré para ser un oponente digno.

Bulma se rio silenciosamente del otro lado del pasillo. Se recostó contra la pared y los escuchó discutiendo. Estaba conmocionado, pero terminó aceptando.

—¡Está bien! Pero no porque seas un principiante voy a tenerte consideración.

Todo pareció haber caído en el sitio justo en el que debía estar. Se sentía tan tranquila que se dejó la oportunidad de pensar un momento acerca de algo que la tenía un poco inquieta, se acarició el vientre y pensó qué sería. Si era un niño y sus cálculos eran correctos, quizás llegado el día del nacimiento pudiera estar dentro del plazo del testamento del padre de Vegeta. Si en cambio, era una niña como ella suponía… Tendría que trabajar el doble para darle la vida y las oportunidades que ella se merecía. Las que ella misma no había tenido.

* * *

Mirando sus muñecas, permaneció quieto en esa habitación. Estaba en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado antes de que desapareciera. Aún recordaba su rostro de aquel día, tan preocupado y desgarbado que no parecía él mismo. Cada día, desde ese día, se arrepentía de haberlo abandonado allí. Se sentía culpable. Quizás, de haber permanecido allí a su lado él no se hubiera ido a quién sabe dónde para terminar enterrado en una tumba improvisada por aquel que le había arrebatado la vida.

Se acarició las muñecas, aún le quedaban unas ligeras marcas de las esposas después de varios días de haber sido liberado. Él no estaba hecho para algo así, tan mundano que era insoportable la sola idea de haber sido arrestado.

La pena por el desacato no había sido una suma muy grande, había pagado la multa sin problema. Lo único que le quedaba mientras esperaba en su celda era la seguridad de que le darían la horca al hermano bastado de Black. Pero al salir para enterarse de que el juicio había sido declarado nulo le llenó el pecho de resentimiento.

Sin embargo, ahora sabía algo que no supo antes del juicio. El bastardo no había estado en la ciudad aquel nefasto día. Entonces el asesino de Black era otro, y no cabía duda en su mente. El asesino siempre había sido Vegeta. Él y esa obvia rivalidad que había entre ellos dos, alimentada por los afectos de esa muchacha ordinaria con la que Black se había obsesionado durante tanto tiempo y él no había tenido manera de disuadir. Parecía que cada vez que le enumeraba sus defectos más se encaprichaba con tenerla. E incluso había llegado a pensar que quizás, de tenerla terminaría cansándose de ella. Pero la muy desgraciada se había atrevido a rechazarlo, una y otra vez. No haciendo nada más que incitarlo a seguir eternamente hasta que le dijera que sí, que se casaría con él como él había planeado.

Cuando finalmente tocaron a la puerta como había esperado, lo vio entrar y saludarlo para sentarse frente a él. Echó una mirada al anuncio que tenía entre las manos y que se había publicado aquel día en el periódico.

Eventualmente la mesa volvería a voltearse a su favor. Había tenido tiempo de pensar lo que haría ya que la ley no estaba de su lado. Había pensado día y noche, sin dormir, casi sin pestañear. En cómo podría hundirlos a los dos, y sobre todo a él. En cómo arruinaría para siempre la vida de Vegeta de una vez por todas.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

 _N/A: Este capítulo no tuvo mucha acción qué digamos, creo que hemos vuelto a la calma antes de la tormenta. La última tormenta. Como se habrán dado cuenta el último "arco" de la historia se desenvolverá totalmente sobre el invento de Bulma. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí se me hizo muy fácil escribirlo. Es algo más corto de lo que estamos acostumbrados pero les prometo que el siguiente será un poco más emocionante. Ojalá no lo hayan encontrado aburrido, creo que siempre me preocupo por lo mismo jajaja Voy a tratar de estar publicando el siguiente el próximo domingo. Quiero terminar este fic y tengo toda mi energía destinada a hacerlo. Ya por fin la traducción está a la par y puedo dedicarme exclusivamente a ESM, de verdad les juro que tengo el cerebro plagado de escenas que espero les gusten. AHHHH NO PUEDO SPOILEAR._

 _Como siempre quisiera agradecerles encarecidamente a quienes se quedan un rato a dejar un review: Lizzy Gerry, LucretiaDroogie, Amaranterose, Psicomari, Veros, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Lyss Getta, vegeta-bulma00, soandrea, ziari27, paulayjoaqui, dekillerraven, Bossettekaitkid, Jazzydazzy007, Nuria-db, Prla16, Aye, Asrhil y nekoclauclau._

 _Nekoclauclau: ¡Gracias a vos por los reviews! Sí, creo que ya está demás afirmar que Zamas siempre ha estado enamorado de Black. Y efectivamente, para la época el ser considerado un "desviado" iba contra todas las creencias y valores, su reputación ha de haber sufrido mucho por el sólo hecho de haber sido acusado de eso._

 _Aye: JAJAJA ENANO TRAIDOR, pobrecito el chico tiene valores y su hermano se las arregla para arruinarle la vida. ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Cada ladrillo es una dicha jajaja_

 _Prla16: Amo a Gine también, quisiera haber podido incluirla un poco más pero creo que me sacaré las ganas con ella en mi siguiente historia. Todavía no podemos saber si Bulma está o no esperando, ya sabemos que ella sospecha que sí lo está. Pero no puede afirmar nada por el momento. Además, si ella quiere trabajar dudo que Vegeta se lo permita estando embarazada. En aquella época había mucha información equivocada sobre los embarazos, ya ves que las mujeres morían porque los doctores no se lavaban las manos antes de atender un parto... Las mantenían aisladas y postradas por meses, al menos a las nobles o ricas._

 _Nuria-db: También las echaba de menos. JAJAJA Varias venían pensando lo del embarazo, pero de nuevo, no podemos confirmarlo de momento._

 _Jazzydazzy007: Thank you for reading both. I'm dying to get to the end already. I had this chapter ready to publish two days after the last one and didn't publish it just to keep on translating._

 _Boosettekaitkid: ¡Muchas gracias! Yo también tenía los pelos de punta por no poder sentarme a escribir. Me estaba volviendo loca. Me alegra que te gustara cómo terminó todo el juicio y espero saber que te guste lo que sigue._

 _dekillerraven: ¡Gracias! Estoy muy feliz con los progresos de mi humilde casita, lloraré. Claro, Zamas se estaba muriendo de celos al tener que ver al hombre que amaba ir tras una mujer que él consideraba tan inferior a él. Sí, era obvio si habías prestado atención jajaja Como vos. Todavía falta el último bocado de Yamcha, espero que les guste. Lamentablemente sí los haré sufrir, es el climax, ¿es lo que se supone que pase no? jajaja MORÍ CON LA DIARREA DE TABLE POR QUE SÍ, ES MUY SÍ JAJAJA Te mando otro abrazo a vos, genia, gracias por los reviews._

 _paulayjoaqui: No lo sé, no puedo revelar más información sobre el estado de Bulma que la que se ha dado a conocer en el capítulo. Amo las conjeturas._

 _ziari27: Varias lo sospecharon, creo que dejé suficiente información para que se dieran cuenta. Vuelvo a repetir jajaja sobre el presunto embarazo de Bulma, no confirmo ni desmiento nada. Besitos argentinos._

 _soandrea: Quisiera saber esas sospechas que te estas guardando mmmm Gracias por el apoyo, estoy trabajando casi todo el tiempo en idear una trama para ese fic. Cuando no estoy escribiendo estoy pensando y eso lo cuento como trabajo también (?) jajaja_

 _vegeta-bulma00: Estoy intentando que todo lo que pasa sea relevante en un momento u otro de la historia. Y haces bien en sentir esa intranquilidad, estamos palpitando el climax de la historia y espero que sea terrible (?) Me alegra mucho que veas cómo han evolucionado, que no haya sido un cambio de golpe y que se haya dado paulatinamente. De verdad me da mucho alivio, esto de escribir viene con una cuota enorme de inseguridad y ustedes y sus comentarios me han ayudado mucho a calmar esa sensación. Gracias de verdad._

 _Lyss Getta: Supongo que al final de este capítulo volvió a quedarte esa sensación amarga. Prometo compensarlas al final. No creo que puedan adivinar lo que pasará, porque es algo que he estando pensando a detalle durante más de un año. Espero terminar rápido, muero por saber qué opinan cuando llegue el último twist de esta historia. Gracias por el apoyo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace._

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: Sin duda, no te equivocas, Zamas se ha puesto como objetivo arruinarle la vida a Vegeta y a la culpable del desfortunio de Black. Y con el tema de los meses sí, desde que Milk llegó a tocar a la puerta ha pasado ese tiempo, ahora con las semanas que transcurrieron con el tema de la patente y demás, otro mes más. Y finalmente, sí. Creo que después de este capítulo son aún más las que lo van a pensar ya que incluso Bulma está bajo la idea de que es posible._

 _Veros: Gracias por tus buenos deseos y siempre millones de gracias por tus incontables reviews. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, aunque no hayan pasado demasiadas cosas._

 _Psicomari: Claro, es que aún no hemos terminado. También he leído unos fics, de vez en cuando quiero alimentar a mi fangirl interior leyendo lo que escriben las demás, pero me ha costado encontrar algo que de verdad me guste. Sólo encontré un fic en ingles que de verdad me gustó pero la autora lo dejó inconcluso, tomé una probada de mi propia medicina jajajaja Pero sí, abundan fics con relaciones muy tóxicas y al principio de esta historia Vegeta no era el hombre ideal. El problema creo que surge cuando los protagonistas no cambian y permanecen en ese ciclo de pelea y reconciliación sin crecimiento. Y no digo que mi historia sea un gran ejemplo, yo soy la primera en criticar lo que escribo y romperme la cabeza leyendo mis horrores. Y no creo que sea un fenómeno que abarque sólo fics, hay libros publicados como "After" en la que pasa esto mismo que describo. Y lo peor es que se vende como si fuera una maravilla. Es una pena lo del fic que mencionas, también he leído unos así y es imposible continuar después de eso. En cuanto al tiempo que me tomó escribir este fic, esperemos que no tarde más de un mes en terminar la historia por completo. QUÉ NERVIOS._

 _Amaranterose: No me agobian para nada los reviews largos jajaja Al contrario, llego a saltar en donde esté para leerlos completos. Al final siempre termino queriendo llorar por lo amables y buenas que son conmigo. No tengo cómo agradecer más que tratando de actualizar lo antes posible. Y lo de Bulma, no sé, quién sabe x5. No puedo adelantarte nada pero estoy preparando mi lista de reproducción más sad para escribir esos capítulos. Estén preparadas._

 _Lizzy Gerry: Realmente sos la persona más dulce a la hora de dejar reviews. Ya hasta me doy cuenta cuando estás emocionada por tu forma de escribir. Me llena el corazón como no tenés idea que te expreses así sobre mi historia, que te guste a tal punto me hace inmensamente feliz. Es muy lindo que sintamos lo mismo por ella. Es mi bebé, pero ahora que está acá para que todos la lean es como si fuera de todos. Me alegra que te guste la época medieval, a mí también me encanta y he estado investigando mucho al respecto para darles algo bueno qué leer. Justamente la historia que empecé a escribir es VegeBul, pero el Vegeta de esa historia es un poco distinto a este, en esencia son el mismo. Pero verás a qué me refiero una vez que la puedas leer, es un relato un poco más crudo porque ya ves, las espadas y los enfrentamientos eran algo más habitual que en la época victoriana. Aunque debo decir que el Vegeta que pelea es mi Vegeta favorito, da mucho material para esas escenas que nos gustan a todas jajaja_

 _LucretiaDroogie: Qué decirte, siempre me caigo de espalda con tus reviews. Es que esa capacidad de analisis te la quiero robar. Me pasa lo mismo cuando leo VegeBul, en el momento que la historia empieza a girar en torno a otros personajes mi interés va en declive y siempre temí que pasara algo así en este momento, afortunadamente no ha pasado. Incluso siendo Milk el eje al principio, que es un personaje que en el ámbito VegeBul no cae en gracia a muchos. Afortunadamente Bulma jamás le confesó a nadie lo que hacía para Vegeta cuando empezó a trabajar, los que la vieron con él la sabían su asistente y nada más. En este capítulo justamente se menciona lo que dijiste en tu review, sobre las razones que ambos pudieron tener para ayudarlos a salir bien parados de aquel juicio. Espero que eso haya despejado algunas dudas. Si lees una vez más la historia te pido disculpas porque la narrativa del principio no es la misma que la de hoy, uno siempre va mejorando de a poquito teniendo en cuenta que este fic lo empecé hace más de un año jajaja ¿En serio no viste venir la revelación gei? *Inserte Pietro Maximoff "didn't see that coming?" meme* Será que yo al saber todo de antemano no me sorprendo a mí misma jajaja ¿Cómo podría, no? Espero que te hayan gustado las interacciones vegebul de este cap, que si bien es corto, está más o menos lleno de ellos dos, como lo estará ahora que estamos llegando a los "momentos culminantes", a lo telenovela de TELEFE. Por último cómo agradecerte que hayas leído mi primer cap, ya empecé el segundo y tengo mi cuaderno lleno de notas. Apenas pueda me pongo a arreglar mis errorcitos, algún día pagaré un editor para que lo haga por mí jajajaja En serio, estoy sumamente agradecida._

 _Asrhil: Te amo y amo que aunque sepas todo de antemano igual te emociones jajajaja_


	35. XXXV

**ENTRE SUS MANOS**

* * *

-XXXV-

* * *

Él se había despertado esa mañana, tal y como lo había hecho las anteriores. Con su gesto serio y pensativo. Con la mirada fija en un blanco que ella no era capaz de ver. Como si le incomodara lo tranquila que se había vuelto su vida. Aunque realmente no había sido tan tranquila como ella creía. Se la había pasado tardes completas junto a Tarble y él. Hablando sobre cada detalle que involucraría a su empresa. Visitando sitios qué rentar para iniciar con su proyecto. Había enviado un pedido enorme al mismo par que le había suministrado las piezas para su motor y le sorprendió lo corteses que habían sido con ella en esta ocasión. Probablemente su género no los escandalizaba tanto cuando venía acompañado de un jugoso cheque y una posible relación de trabajo duradera y próspera. Ya habían elegido un sitio en el que trabajar y habían contratado a su primer empleado, un sereno para la fábrica.

El abogado de la familia se había encargado de armar la personería jurídica de la empresa y de preparar los contratos para sus futuros empleados con la ayuda de su contador. Todo marchaba mejor de lo esperado, incluso habían conseguido un buen precio por el alquiler para la fábrica. Para la tercera semana ya estaban cargando dentro del edificio las maquinarias que Bulma había solicitado y una cuantiosa lista de elementos para empezar la producción.

La tarde anterior había entrevistado junto a Vegeta al menos unas treinta personas, aplicantes para los puestos administrativos de la empresa. Ambos terminaron agobiados, cansados de escuchar y hablar con personas, de leer hojas de vida y corroborar algunas referencias. Tanto había sido que terminaron dormidos en la cama sin cruzar palabra.

Bulma puso una mano sobre su pecho cuando notó que tenía la intención de levantarse. Él se detuvo y la miró de reojo. Serio, expectante a sus intenciones. Ella le sonrió débilmente y se inclinó sobre él. Se sentó sobre su regazo, vestida en su fina ropa de cama y posó su dedo en el sitio exacto en donde su ceño se arrugaba.

—Te he notado preocupado últimamente y realmente no quiero saber en lo que has estado pensando tanto —comenzó, acariciando sus cejas hasta que logró borrar esa exasperada expresión suya—. Seguro crees que algo va a salir mal, pero ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Todo va a salir bien, y… si algo llegase a salir mal, nos encargaremos de ello como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora… Por el momento, tengo algo en mente que puede hacerte sentir mejor…

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó, finalmente sonriendo de esa forma cínica que acostumbraba.

—Bueno, tal vez sea mejor mostrarlo que decirlo…

Ella se agachó sobre él y lo besó en el cuello. Paseó sus manos sobre su clavícula y presionó sus dedos sobre la piel fría de sus hombros. Bajó por sus pectorales y besó suavemente la piel junto a su ombligo. Lo sintió ponerse rígido de tanto en tanto. Alzó la vista y vio su mirada oscura clavada en ella, mientras viajaba sobre la "v" que sus músculos formaban sobre su pelvis.

Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle lo que tramaba, y aunque lo había podido imaginar, ella tomó su intimidad entre sus manos y lo estimuló hasta endurecerlo entre sus manos. Con su lengua lamió la punta y vio las manos del Conde aferrándose sobre las sábanas. Sus labios entreabiertos, a punto de soltar una maldición o un gemido de placer. Su sangre bombeaba con fuerza y ella logró sentirlo bajo la piel de su sexo. Palpitando vigorosamente bajo su toque.

Deshinibida, después de haber compartido más encuentros de los que hubiera imaginado, lo lamió lentamente hasta oírlo bufar y finalmente decir su nombre como él pronunciaba el suyo. Casi sin aire, incrédulo y excitado.

Él cerró los ojos cuando se lo llevó a la boca y sintió su mano agarrándola del cabello, sin insistir, permitiéndole el elegir el ritmo que ella quisiera. Él había tenido ese gesto con ella tantas veces que había pensado mucho en retribuírselo, segura de que podría gustarle. Pero jamás hubiera esperado que pudiera lograr excitarlo de esa manera.

Repentinamente se hincó sobre sus codos y la alejó de su pelvis.

—Suficiente… —dijo en un tono doloroso y la tendió sobre la cama.

Tomó una de sus piernas y la tendió sobre su abdomen. Levantó su ropa de cama por sobre su pecho y la acarició, pellizcándose los senos, inclinándose a morder la piel blanca de su esposa.

Para cuando Vegeta cayó tendido sobre su pecho y ella acariciaba su cabello negro con suavidad, no se había detenido un segundo a mirar el reloj que yacía sobre la mesa de noche, junto a la cama. Alzó la vista, aún tendida sobre la cama y sintiendo la pesada respiración de Vegeta sobre su pecho. Tomó aire, casi horrorizada. Él levantó la vista y la observó extrañado.

—¡Mira la hora que es! —le dijo, aferrándose con fuerza de su cabello y él hizo un gesto irritado al escuchar sus gritos sobre su oreja.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, Vegeta se hizo a un lado sobre el colchón y la observó correr al baño y tomar su cepillo de dientes. La oyó balbucear algo, sonaba desesperado, pero no pudo entenderlo ya que hablaba al mismo tiempo que se cepillaba los dientes. Su ceño estaba fruncido, se miraba al espejo y se peinaba desprolijamente. Corrió al dormitorio nuevamente. Él se ponía los pantalones mientras ella deliberaba en voz alta qué tendría que ponerse, con qué vestido se vería más seria, más digna de la dueña de una compañía, con cuál de todos la tomarían en serio. Pero él no le respondió, sabía que estaba hablando consigo misma. Realmente para él todos los vestidos eran iguales.

Cuando finalmente se decidió, Vegeta ya estaba completamente vestido. Parado y de brazos cruzados junto a él, arqueando una ceja. Cansado de escuchar sus gimoteos, tomó un vestido azul oscuro de falda simple y se lo extendió.

—Ponte cualquiera, si van a tomarte en serio lo harán por tu actitud, no por lo que tengas puesto.

—¡Este es perfecto! —le dijo, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decir—. ¡Gracias! —soltó antes de voltearse al espejo y colocarlo sobre su pecho, observando su reflejo con un gesto de satisfacción.

Vegeta suspiró y la dejó a solas en el cuarto. Su esposa era incorregible. Caminó hasta el comedor y se sentó a esperar a que bajara para desayunar. Afortunadamente, no tardó demasiado. Él la observó comer apresuradamente, olvidando momentáneamente sus modales.

—Vas a asfixiarte si sigues comiendo de esa forma —le dijo, irritado.

—Tengo que apresurarme. Debo que estar en la fábrica en menos de una hora.

—Pueden esperarte unos minutos.

—¿Qué clase de empleadora sería si llegara tarde a mi primera reunión?

—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir sola? Sería mejor si yo te acompañara.

—Ni hablar, tú vas a asustarlos.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

—Quiero que me respeten por mí, no porque le teman a mi esposo. Además, Broly no se me despegará en ningún momento si es eso lo que te preocupa. Puedes ir por mí más tarde.

—¿Me estás dando permiso? —preguntó irritado, mirándola por un instante para volver sobre su plato.

—Claro que no. No estés molesto, sólo serán unas entrevistas.

—Tú aún no terminas de entender cómo piensan los hombres. Verán una mujer sola y probablemente intentarán aprovecharse de ti. Puedes ser demasiado ingenua.

—Creo que ya he lidiado con mi cuota de hombres desagradables como para ser capaz de reconocer un aprovechador cuando lo veo.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Sólo debes confiar en mí. Quiero hacer esto por mí misma y hacer que me respeten. Tendrán que hacerlo, seré su jefe.

—Ya veremos.

Apenas llegó a terminar la mitad de lo que había sobre su plato y para su tranquilidad, Vegeta había dejado de quejarse acerca de esa reunión que tendría dentro de pocos minutos. Se levantó apresurada y se disculpó con él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y podría jurar haberlo escuchado gruñir cuando lo hizo. Salió por la puerta principal luego de juntar sus cosas en un discreto portafolio y Broly la siguió de cerca hasta el carruaje.

Al partir, Bulma revisó unos documentos que había guardado allí. Varias hojas de vida que su cuñado le había entregado, que habían llegado por correo para ella y que él le hizo el favor de seleccionar, ya que había estado sobrecargada de tareas durante las últimas semanas. Tenía que trabajar duro si quería tener algo para ella y su familia para el siguiente cumpleaños de Vegeta. Desde hacía un tiempo, la idea que la había impulsado a seguir adelante estaba más viva que nunca. Pero ya no era el mismo deseo egoísta y petulante, ya distaba de ser impulsado meramente por la vergüenza de no tener nada. Bulma quería darle a la familia que probablemente formaría con Vegeta un sustento honrado y duradero. Quería continuar manteniendo a los empleados que tenía a su cargo y a los nuevos que había adquirido su empresa. Necesitaba recompensar a sus amigos y a su familia. Tanto a Tights, como a Gure y Tarble. Y aunque se sentía terriblemente presionada por tal responsabilidad, estaba estática de felicidad.

Para cuando finalmente llegó a la fábrica saludó a través de la ventana al sereno, su primer empleado. Dejaron el carruaje sobre las premisas delanteras y Bulma bajó para abrirse paso hasta su modesta oficina.

No había nadie allí, nada más que una decena de máquinas y mesas de trabajo, líneas de ensamblado y un fuerte aroma a aceites. Unas cuantas cajas sin abrir sobre la entrada y unas bolsas que había dejado el día anterior antes de irse.

A un lado de la maquinaria había una escalera que llevaba a su oficina, desde la cual se podía ver la mayoría de la fábrica a través de un cristal. Ella subió con su portafolio entre las manos mientras Broly tomaba asiento en la parte inferior. Abrió la puerta y dejó su portafolio sobre la mesa de roble claro que había sido una de las primeras cosas que compró. Su oficina tenía una entrada muy grande de luz natural a través de las ventanas y había llevado varios de los libros de Vegeta allí, y otros más que había comprado después.

Se sentó sobre el sofá y miró la discreta oficina. Se sonrió y miró la fábrica a través de los cristales. Una sensación nueva la invadió; una mezcla entre orgullo y emoción, con un poco de nervios e incertidumbre. Suspiró, abrió su maletín y miró algunas hojas de vida hasta que finalmente alguien tocó sobre la puerta. Ella alzó el rostro y pudo ver un joven de cabello largo y oscuro detrás de ella.

—Adelante —dijo, aclarándose la garganta intentando sonar lo más seria posible.

El muchacho entró y se acomodó su cabello lacio detrás de la oreja. Por un momento, Bulma se quedó muda. Era uno de los muchachos más apuestos que había visto en su vida. Llevaba un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca, con el último botón desabrochado sobre el cuello.

—Buenos días, tengo una entrevista para hoy… Pero no sé si estoy en el lugar correcto… —dijo y Bulma entendió inmediatamente su confusión. Pero incluso antes de poder molestarse le sonrió.

—Es aquí, yo seré quien te entreviste. Acércate por favor, toma asiento.

Él pareció ligeramente confundido, pero eventualmente su gesto se borró y terminó por sonreírle. Tomó asiento frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. Tenía ojos claros, de un tono celeste casi gris. Una sonrisa ligera y apariencia un poco arrogante.

—Mi nombre es Bulma, ¿cuál es el tuyo? —le preguntó, hojeando los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

—Lapis —le respondió y ella arqueó una ceja.

—Qué nombre tan inusual —se rio ella.

—Bueno, si me lo permite, el suyo también lo es.

Bulma se rio una vez más.

—Es cierto, supongo que nuestros padres fueron algo peculiares a la hora de escoger nombres… Veamos… Dame un segundo… Espera… —dijo al encontrar la hoja de aquel caballero—. ¡¿Eres el hijo de Dr. Gero?!

—En efecto —contestó, sonriendo, volviendo a acomodar su largo cabello lacio detrás de su oreja—. Supongo que está familiarizada con el trabajo de mi padre.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? Él es un pionero en ingeniería. Tu currículo es impresionante, ahora entiendo cómo tienes tanta experiencia siendo tan joven. Es… increíble. ¿De verdad quieres trabajar aquí? Es decir, con un currículo como este no tengo dudas de que podrías conseguir algo mejor. No puedo pagarte mucho, apenas estamos comenzando…

—No me preocupa el salario en absoluto.

—¿Y por qué quieres trabajar aquí?

—¿No es obvio? Van a fabricar el primer motor para carruajes. Quisiera ser parte de ello. Me interesa mucho saber cómo es que pudieron lograrlo. Y… debo confesar que me sentí un poco escéptico al principio. Sé que lo ha patentado una mujer, ahora… asumo que ha sido usted. Quería verlo por mí mismo.

—Sí, yo fui quien lo creó. Si quieres puedo mostrártelo después —dijo orgullosa.

—Sería un placer verlo en funcionamiento.

—Lo que necesito por el momento es formar un grupo de ingenieros. Aún hay muchas cosas que desconozco y si algo saliera mal en la producción, me vendría bien tener a otras personas que puedan ayudarme. Necesito delegar algunas tareas, lógicamente no podré estar aquí durante todo el proceso y el personal necesitará tener a quien recurrir si yo no me encuentro aquí si algo sale mal. Además, hay otras ideas en la que estoy trabajando y quisiera saber su opinión.

—Dos piensan mejor que uno, ¿verdad?

—Así es —contestó y lo miró a los ojos hasta que repentinamente comenzó a sentirse incómoda—. Bueno, ¿cuándo puedes empezar? No creo que tenga que pasar por el proceso de selección… Sin lugar a dudas su currículo es el mejor y su experiencia me servirá de mucho.

—Cuando usted disponga. No estoy trabajando en nada en especial por el momento.

—Eso es perfecto. Hoy tengo que entrevistar a al menos una docena de personas. Seguramente lo estaré citando en unos días para tener una reunión con los demás para finiquitar algunos detalles. Le enviaré el contrato por correo para que pueda leerlo apenas me sea posible.

—Estaré esperándolo —dijo finalmente y se puso de pie.

Él extendió su mano frente a ella y lo observó, era el primer gesto que tenían hacia ella, de esos que sólo se dan entre caballeros. Bulma se puso de pie y estrechó su mano con gusto.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlo.

—Lo mismo digo, Bulma.

—Bueno, ¿quieres verlo ahora?

* * *

La tarde se le pasó casi de manera tortuosa. Una parte de sí mismo le decía que estaba exagerando, que aquel mastodonte que seguía a su esposa por todas partes era más que suficiente para disuadir a cualquiera de acercársele. Que tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran naturalmente, fuera de su estricto control. Otra parte de sí, más necia y reacia a aceptar la idea de que Bulma pudiera hacerse respetar por sí sola, le reclamaba constantemente el hecho de estar ausente durante todas esas reuniones que ella tendría aquel día. Se preguntaba sobre las ideas que podían formar ellos, al ver una mujer tan joven y sola en aquel puesto, sin nadie a su lado que le aconsejara, que pudiera ver detrás de caballerosos avances sus verdaderas intenciones. Si alguien pudiera aprovecharse de ella en cualquier sentido, sobre todo en aquel motor que ella tanto había cuidado durante todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba meditando sobre aquellos turbios pensamientos recordaba a Black.

Era extraño, aún muerto. Era terrible la sola idea de que pudiera haberle dejado algo bueno entre tanto horror. Que pudiera haberle dejado la capacidad de detectar a personas con malas intenciones. Quizás lo había logrado. Quizás, sin querer, le había enseñado algo después de todo. O al menos eso quería creer él. Quería creerse esa idea de que ella pudiera haber desarrollado un sexto sentido capaz de detectar a personas tan nefastas como él para alejarse lo suficiente de ellos. Pero era un pensamiento que le duraba poco. Podía ser que se dejara cegar por su propio entusiasmo…

Él había entrevistado incontable cantidad de personas desde que se había hecho cargo del condado. Era fácil para Vegeta filtrar a los indeseables. Con sólo un gesto o una palabra él podía anticipar la clase de persona que tenía frente a él. Le habría sido muy útil a ella, de haberle dado la oportunidad. Pero no podía arrebatar de entre sus manos la posibilidad de llevar adelante esa empresa recién nacida, de ser el rostro visible y representar por sí sola aquello que se había esmerado en crear con sus propias manos. Sería casi como cortarle las piernas cuando intentaba aprender a caminar.

Entonces aguantó unas cuantas horas, pensando en cuánto tiempo podría durar cada entrevista y esperando que Tarble hubiera hecho bien su trabajo al seleccionar candidatos para trabajar en la fábrica junto con ella. Pero, al cabo de tres horas se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado, haciendo nada más que pensar y pensar, y terminó marchándose a la fábrica antes de tiempo.

Al llegar, bajó del carruaje y escuchó desde afuera la combustión del motor. Entró sin recibimiento y la vio a lo lejos con dos caballeros. Broly estaba allí, parado a pocos metros observando la interacción sin decir nada, con la misma mirada inexpresiva de siempre. Su semblante distaba mucho del de los demás; sus sonrisas amplias, las cejas alzadas arrugándoles las frentes. Tenían la misma expresión que imaginaba Bulma tuvo aquel día, cuando le mostró su motor. Los escuchó felicitarla y los vio estrechando su mano en absoluto asombro y excitación.

En ese momento se sintió ligeramente ridículo. Allí, mirando desde lejos los halagos que recibía y la manera en la que la miraban como si tuvieran frente a ellos una eminencia. Bulma era perfectamente capaz de manejar esa situación sin él, como le había dicho.

—¿Vegeta? —dijo ella volteándose al notar su presencia—. Llegas temprano.

—¿No dijiste a las tres? —mintió mientras se acercaba.

—¡Conde! Qué placer encontrarlo aquí —le dijo uno de los caballeros que la acompañaban—. Desde que supe del invento de su esposa no he podido pensar en otra cosa —se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. Vegeta lo estrechó de inmediato y luego al otro que no había tardado en acercársele.

—Déjeme decirle que tiene una esposa muy particular, bueno… supongo que eso usted ya lo sabe. ¡Es asombroso lo que ha logrado con tan poca experiencia! No imagino lo que será capaz de hacer en unos años. Es una dama brillante, debe estar muy orgulloso.

Repentinamente Bulma se aclaro la garganta y el trio se volteó a verla. Apagó el motor y forzó una sonrisa poco sincera.

—Nos reuniremos con el equipo en un par de días. Me encargaré de hacerles saber la hora después de ocuparme de algunos detalles. Queremos comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible.

—Sería estupendo, no puedo esperar —dijo el mayor, poniendo sobre su calva un discreto sombrero color ocre.

—Ha sido muy grato conocerla, y a su esposo también, señora —dijo el otro antes de despedirse.

Bulma sonrió viéndolos retirarse por la puerta delantera, cuchicheando sobre el motor en un tono emocionado. Cuando la puerta se cerró y sólo quedaron ellos dos, con Broly prácticamente ausente del otro lado, ella se giró a su esposo y lo miro a los ojos. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido, con algo de hostilidad impregnado en su mirada. Y, aunque aquel vistazo había sido efímero, Vegeta supo de inmediato que algo le molestaba. La vio voltearse, de brazos cruzados, caminando directamente hasta la escalera metálica que conducía hacia su oficina.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó y la observó ignorándolo.

En la mitad del trayecto, se volteó a él una vez más y lo miró de la misma manera.

—Sabías que no te dije que vinieras a las tres.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —le interrogó mientras la perseguía hasta la oficina.

Bulma entró y él tomó la puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarla frente a su rostro. Aún de brazos cruzados, se volteó a enfrentarlo.

—¿La esposa del Conde? ¿Te das cuenta lo que significa eso? En el minuto en el que entraste por esa puerta dejé de ser Bulma para convertirme en _La esposa del Conde_. ¡Es justamente lo que no quería!

—¿Ahora te quejas por ser mi esposa? Hace un mes me hubieras cortado la cabeza por no pedirte matrimonio.

—¡No lo entiendes! Por supuesto, ¿cómo lo entenderías? Tú nunca has vivido a la sombra de nadie.

—Dudo mucho que yo pueda eclipsarte, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—No se trata de eso. Vegeta, necesito que me reconozcan por mi trabajo, por el esfuerzo que he hecho por sacar esto adelante y quiero hacerlo por mí misma. Entiendo que quieras ayudarme, pero no quiero que me vean como la esposa de alguien, quiero que me vean por mí. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo ese hombre? " _Desde que supe del invento de su esposa…"_

—Eres mi esposa…

—¡Soy más que eso!

—Estás exagerando.

—¡No lo estoy! Te pedí que vinieras más tarde y no lo hiciste, viniste antes a propósito a pesar de que explícitamente te pedí que no lo hicieras. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Querías que te vieran aquí conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tiene de malo que me vean aquí? Eventualmente lo harán, no estarás sola aquí las veinticuatro horas de día.

—Eventualmente… No el mismo día en el que me conocerían a mí. Yo soy su jefe, Vegeta. ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero su respeto por lo que soy y no por ser esposa de un Conde?

—¿No te diste cuenta que lo sabían antes de venir?

Ella se quedó callada, pero en su rostro se dejaba ver que tenía muchas cosas por decir y ninguna salió de sus labios.

—No hay nada que hacer ahora, afortunadamente ellos eran los últimos.

Bulma se aproximó a su escritorio y tomó su portafolio. Lo abrió frente a él y comenzó a guardar las hojas que había dejado extendidas sobre su escritorio. Algo capturó de inmediato la atención del Conde y tomó su mano izquierda y la levantó frente a su rostro. Frunció el ceño y observó el dedo desnudo. Una sutil marca yacía allí; la piel más clara y la forma ligeramente más estrecha que el resto.

—¿Dónde está tu anillo? —le cuestionó.

—Oh… —musitó retirándose al escritorio. Abrió un cajón y tomó el anillo que había guardado allí para volver a ponérselo—. Casi lo olvido.

—¿Para qué te lo quitaste?

—Estuve operando la maquinaria antes de que llegaras. Sería peligroso si lo usara y se enganchara con algo, podría perder el dedo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Que me haría pasar como soltera?

—No digas tonterías.

—No lo sé, actúas muy desconfiado últimamente. Sería el colmo si desconfiaras de mí de esa manera.

Él la ignoró, se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella recogía sus cosas y la esperó junto a la puerta. Y a pesar de que no lograba realmente entender lo que quería decirle, estaba en lo cierto sobre aquello último. Él estaba demasiado preocupado últimamente, pensando constantemente en las amenazas de Zamasu y en cómo las pondría en práctica.

—Tu estás demasiado tranquila —le dijo finalmente—. Después de haber escuchado a Zamasu por ti misma, y después de todo lo que ha pasado aún te comportas como si todo estuviera bien.

—No lo he olvidado, no soy tonta. Sé de primera mano lo que Black era capaz de hacer, ¿crees que podría subestimar a Zamasu? Él era su mano derecha y probablemente lo haya conocido mejor que yo. Pero no por ello viviré temiendo lo que sea capaz de hacer. En definitiva, no puedo vivir escondida en tu mansión. Aún tenemos muchos problemas qué resolver y no me quedaré encerrada por miedo a que intente hacerme algo. Tengo una empresa qué levantar y mucho trabajo por delante, no me detendré sólo por él.

Bulma salió del despacho delante de él. Nuevamente no fue capaz de decirle nada y simplemente la observó marchándose con el rostro en alto.

Para cuando llegaron a la mansión logró sentirse apenas más tranquilo, a pesar de que Bulma parecía decidida a ignorarlo casi por completo. Se marchó a la cocina, probablemente en busca de aquella muchacha que había convertido en su acompañante personal y no volvió a verla durante el resto de la tarde.

Él se marchó a su despacho, buscando algo qué hacer hasta que escuchó la voz de Tights entre los pasillos de la mansión. Quizás había llegado a continuar con su investigación para la novela que estaba escribiendo y sabía que no podría tolerar un día más de sus indiscretas preguntas. Entonces recordó la propuesta de aquel joven que salió librado de aquel nefasto juicio y se levantó con rumbo a su gimnasio personal, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no ponía un pie allí y sus músculos habían comenzado a sentirse adoloridos, a falta del ejercicio apropiado.

Tights había llegado sola, Jaco estaba trabajando en los primeros capítulos de su manuscrito y ella ya había comenzado a escribir el final de su novela. Bulma y Nathalie la acompañaban en el estar junto a la biblioteca mientras tomaban una taza de té. Pero su hermana no tardó demasiado en notar la poca predisposición que Bulma tenía por continuar con su entrevista.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿fue romántico? ¿Cómo te lo propuso exactamente?

—Tuvimos una discusión, como siempre. Es tan terco que me dan ganas de…

—Espera, ¿tuvieron una discusión aquella noche o fue hoy?

—Siempre estamos discutiendo, por una cosa o por otra. Él jamás entiende nada de lo que quiero decirle. ¡Es un…

—Es un hombre, Bulma —comentó Nathalie con una ligera sonrisa mientras bebía de su taza. Tights se rio, pero Bulma pareció igual de ofuscada al respecto.

—Es cierto, los hombres tienen otra manera de ver las cosas. Nosotras tenemos una mirada diferente, a veces vemos cosas que ellos no. De todas formas, aunque no quería casarse por cual sea la razón que tuviera, terminó accediendo.

—¡Cómo sea! Él… —dijo mientras tomaba su tenedor, lista para probar un bocado del pastel de frutas que tenía en frente. Arrugó la nariz con un gesto extraño y miró de reojo el trozo de pastel finamente decorado. Lo olisqueó un instante e hizo una arcada. Rápidamente dejó el postre sobre la mesa y se cubrió los labios.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Nathalie.

Un espasmo le curvó la espalda y un sonido ahogado se perdió entre sus labios. Se levantó de inmediato y corrió al baño más cercano. Nathalie y Tights se miraron perplejas por un instante y tras abandonar sus tazas junto al pastel, se levantaron detrás de ella.

La encontraron hincada sobre el inodoro, con las manos aferradas a la taza. Tights se agachó y le acarició la espalda.

—Tráele un vaso con agua —le pidió a Nathalie, quien no tardó en salir a toda prisa de la habitación del Conde con rumbo a la cocina.

Tights se puso de pie y cerró la puerta discretamente. Bulma se había sentado sobre el suelo y se limpió la frente. Tomó una toalla que su hermana le había extendido y se limpió los labios.

—¿Vas a decirme que comiste algo en mal estado otra vez?

Bulma miró a su hermana de reojo. Sabía perfectamente que no podía mentirle, que ya había visto a través de ella. Se puso de pie, un poco débil por el bochornoso episodio que acababa de protagonizar.

—Es muy posible que esté embarazada… —confesó finalmente y Tights se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no parece ser una buena noticia? —preguntó preocupada, con el gesto contrariado.

Se dirigió al lavabo y dejó correr el agua. Juntó un poco entre sus manos y se limpió el rostro. Alzó la mirada y se encontró a sí misma en el reflejo del espejo.

—No sé cómo vaya a tomarlo Vegeta.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Estará feliz! Si tu hijo nace dentro de los plazos del testamento de su padre no tendrán que preocuparse por nada más.

—Vegeta y yo nos hemos encargado de dilapidar casi todo su dinero… Sí, si tengo un niño nos quedaremos con el condado. Pero si tengo una niña… Ya sabes lo que pasará si es una niña. No tengo manera de estar segura, ni siquiera puedo saber si realmente estoy embarazada.

—De todas formas, no es normal. Si no están embarazada entonces algo anda mal, tienes que ver un médico.

—Tal vez sean sólo los nervios.

—Tienes que decirle, él tiene derecho a saberlo.

—¿Y qué crees que haga si le digo que he estado vomitando y que quizás estoy embarazada? ¿Crees que Vegeta me dejará seguir trabajando al ritmo que lo he hecho hasta ahora? No, él no va a permitirlo. Tiene a Broly persiguiéndome incluso dentro de la mansión. Hoy fue a buscarme muy temprano a la fábrica.

—Tu esposo es algo sobreprotector, lo he notado. Pero, de todas formas, sigo creyendo que sería un error no decirle nada.

—Yo sé exactamente lo que hará cuando se lo diga. Primero buscará un médico y él le recomendará que haga reposo, quizás absoluto. Y si no lo pide ahora lo pedirá dentro de un par de meses. ¿Qué haré con la empresa? Si algo pasa y yo no estoy ahí para resolverlo, ¿qué pasará luego? ¿Qué haré si tengo una niña, un condado empobrecido y una empresa de la que no pueda hacerme cargo? No puedo decírselo, Tights. Al menos no por el momento. Debe ser un secreto, al menos hasta que logre hacer despegar a la empresa. Les debo mucho dinero a todos, a ti, a Gure y a Tarble, a Raditz. Le debo una cantidad exorbitante a Milk y a Goku. No puedo dejar que todo se desplome así nada más.

—No puedes poner en riesgo tu embarazo por dinero.

—No es eso… Al contrario… Quiero proveerle al hijo que pudiera llegar a tener… Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada.

—Bulma…

—Prométemelo…

Tights suspiró. Observó el semblante desmejorado y preocupado de su joven hermana y se quedó mura por un momento. Su gesto se aplacó.

—Con una condición. Iremos a ver a un médico ahora mismo. No debe ser el de la familia de Vegeta, buscaremos otro… Pero debo saber que estas bien, porque si no es un embarazo… No podré ocultárselo a tu esposo.

—Está bien… Lo haré.

—Me encargaré de eso ahora mismo. Vendré por ti dentro de un rato…

—Espera… Hay algo que no has tenido en cuenta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Broly… Está en el primer piso. Si vas a llevarme a algún lado dudo que pueda irme de aquí sin él. Vegeta se dará cuenta que estamos tramando algo y no tardará en interrogarme al respecto si logramos salir de aquí sin que ambos se den cuenta.

—Entonces iremos con él. Él tiene la obligación de cuidarte, no de darle un parte diario de tus actividades a tu esposo.

—Pero lo hará si nota algo extraño.

—Entonces le haremos creer que estamos haciendo algo normal. Diremos que tú me acompañarás a mí a ver a un doctor, no al revés. A tu esposo no le parecerá extraño.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Bulma asintió y se despidió de ella sin decir más. Nathalie no tardó en llegar con un vaso de agua entre sus manos y a juzgar por su expresión no había mucho que pudiera ocultarle a ella tampoco. Luego de una discreta charla, ambas encerradas en el baño de la habitación principal, Bulma terminó confesándole lo mismo que le había dicho a Tights. Afortunadamente para ella, no tuvo la necesidad de negociar demasiado con ella para que le jurara mantener el secreto.

Luego de unos minutos le ayudó a elegir otro vestido y ponérselo, mientras esperaban por el retorno de Tights para ver un médico lo antes posible. Esperaba poder encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente discreto, y que no hubiese ojos curiosos que la vieran entrar a una clínica sin esparcir por la ciudad rumores que no le caerían en gracia a su esposo.

Mientras aguardaba, Nathalie se retiró y ella permaneció vagando por la biblioteca, tomó un libro y lo hojeó. Tenía la mente plagada de pensamientos, de cosas de las que tenía que ocuparse y hubiera preferido que nadie supiera su secreto hasta estar completamente segura. Incluso de estarlo, quizás no hubiera podido decirlo en voz alta. Y aunque sabía que Tights tenía razón, sus motivos le pesaban más que sus palabras.

—¿Qué lees? —le preguntó repentinamente su esposo, quien se había asomado ante la biblioteca sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Bulma cerró el libro y lo dejó en su lugar.

—Nada importante, sólo estoy esperando a Tights.

—¿Aún sigue insistiendo con esa novela?

—Sí… —contestó con un dejo de duda en su tono—. Pero hoy vamos a salir… Y no te preocupes, Broly irá con nosotras… —lo miró a los ojos y un nudo se formó en su garganta a partir de lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Tights ha estado sintiéndose un poco enferma y me pidió que la acompañe a ver a un médico. Vendrá por mí en un momento.

—Pueden disponer del médico de la familia si lo desean.

—Está bien, ella ya tiene uno y ya ha hecho la cita —mintió esquivando su mirada.

Vegeta caminó hasta un pequeño sofá reclinado contra la ventana y se sentó allí. Se inclinó hacia adelante, parecía estar pasando por algo similar a lo que ella sufría. Su rostro, a pesar de intentar mantenerse estoico, revelaba una suerte de incertidumbre. Dudaba sobre sí mismo y lo mucho que podía estar asfixiándola con sus preocupaciones. Quizás, si la empujaba demasiado terminaría por alejarla, como parecía estar haciéndolo en ese momento.

—Debes saber que lo que hago es por tu bien. No quiero dejar nada a la suerte y que Zamas termine cumpliendo con sus amenazas.

Bulma volvió a sentir aquel dolor sobre su garganta. La mentira comenzaba a agobiarla más de lo que esperaba. Su gesto se relajó, aunque reflejó apenas un poco del dolor que le causaba ocultarle algo tan importante a Vegeta. Se sentía una hipócrita por haberse molestado tanto con él luego de saber lo que pasaba en aquel Club y las razones que tuviera él para ocultárselo. Después de todo, aquel secreto se sentía minúsculo en comparación con el que ella guardaba.

—Lo sé… —terminó por decirle en un tono apenas audible—. Lo entiendo, tan sólo quiero trabajar para sacar esto adelante. Si quieres pasar por la fábrica no me molestaré… Tienes razón, también eres un inversionista.

—No es eso.

—También lo sé.

Vegeta se removió sobre su asiento y alzó la mirada, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

—Confío en que lo harás bien —Una ligera sonrisa le curvó los labios y ella se estremeció. Se puso de pie y se aproximó a ella—. Sólo sé cuidadosa.

Quizás la culpa que la carcomía durante el juicio de Goku no llegaba a compararse con la culpa que sintió en ese instante en el que Vegeta finalmente había expresado en palabras que confiaba en ella. Y estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, abrió los labios con la apremiante intención de confesar cuando una muchacha irrumpió en la habitación y la llamó. Bulma cerró los labios. Tights había llegado por ella.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo antes de marcharse junto con aquella muchacha.

Y mientras se marchaba sintió su pecho arder y a la culpa agolpándose sobre su espalda. Alojando un nuevo peso del que creyó haberse librado. Caminó hasta la puerta principal y escuchó los pasos de Broly andando detrás de ella, tan de cerca que parecía otra parte de ella misma.

No hubo mucho qué decirle a su hermana cuando volvió a encontrarla en el carruaje. Por primera vez estaba en total silencio, totalmente seria y perdida entre sus propios pensamientos. Tal vez había logrado contagiarle algo de la culpa que cargaba encima. No podría saberlo ya que no dijo palabra alguna sino hasta llegar a la oficina de aquel médico.

Tan lejos estaba que ni siquiera pudo reconocer esa parte de la ciudad y se preguntaba cómo habría conseguido esa dirección.

Juntas, aguardaron en la sala de espera por unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente anunciaron que sería su turno de pasar. Broly se había quedado en la puerta de entrada, esperando a que regresaran.

Bulma entró a la oficina y estrechó la mano del joven médico que la atendería y se vio un poco confundido al saber que no era a Tights a quien atendería aquel día.

—Lo siento, no quise mentirle a su secretaria, pero esto es algo sobre lo que quisiéramos ser discretas al respecto. Espero pueda entenderlo —le dijo Tights.

—Por supuesto, muchas mujeres vienen aquí por discreción… ¿Cuál es el problema que las trae aquí?

—Mi hermana… ella ha estado sintiéndose algo mal últimamente. Nos gustaría que le hiciera un chequeo.

—Bulma, ¿verdad? ¿Qué la ha estado molestando?

* * *

Al salir de allí, nuevamente en el carruaje, ambas estaban en completo silencio. Tights incluso parecía tan apesadumbrada como su hermana. Lo que habían oído allí había sido inaudito, como un montón de insensateces impuestas que no podían ser reales. Bulma se abrazó el abdomen y pensó en cada palabra que se le había dicho, en cada ridícula restricción que devendría de estar embarazada.

—Bueno… —dijo Tights repentinamente—. No lo confirmó, es muy pronto para saberlo. Los síntomas y el atraso pueden deberse a otra cosa.

—Pero si no es así, como suponemos… Tendré que encerrarme en la mansión durante meses… Ni siquiera me permitirán leer. No podré hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

—Es un médico, estoy segura que saben lo que hacen. Tienen que saberlo, ¿no?

—No puedo vivir encerrada, aislada de todo hasta parir. ¡Es una locura!

—Es tu deber, si serás madre tendrás que hacerlo… —dijo Tights, aunque su tono no sonaba del todo convencido.

—No podemos confirmarlo. Es todo lo que admitiré, tendremos que esperar un tiempo más para saberlo.

—Espero que ese tiempo te alcance para continuar con esto… Dentro de unos meses no podrás ocultarlo…

—Eso sólo significa que tendré que trabajar el doble de lo que lo hago ahora.

Volvió a acariciar su vientre. Nada de lo que había oído la disuadía de la idea de continuar hasta el final. Y por un momento creyó que, incluso embarazada tendría que continuar. Negarse rotundamente al encierro a costa de lo que Vegeta pudiera decirle al respecto. Quizás a costa de todo lo que había obtenido. Por que ya no le importaba tanto realmente, ya no parecía tan difícil tener que tolerar su propia mentira. Si al final podría asegurarle un futuro a su hijo.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _N/A: Otro capítulo relativamente corto a lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero les compensaré con un capítulo final más largo. Creo que el próximo será cuando explote la bomba, quizás con la introducción de este nuevo personaje puedan hacerse una idea, no lo sé. Debo decir que odio el nombre que tiene, pero bueno, es su nombre real después de todo. Había pensado ponerle otro, pero ninguno de los nombres que encontré que tuvieran relación con quien es me gustaron. Fue difícil terminar decidiendo que su nombre sea simplemente Lapis. En fin, es lo que es. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que no haya sido aburrido como siempre temo y que esperen a la resolución de todo esto. Faltan re pocos capítulos, realmente no creo que lleguemos a los 40. Seguramente dentro de dos capítulos se termine la historia. Así que agendense los próximos domingos si quieren estar al día con el final._

 _¡Gracias como siempre por sus reviews! Gracias a LucretiaDroogie, Nuria-db, Psicomari, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Leyvis, vegeta-bulma00, soandrea, Lyss Getta, Lizzy Gerry, paulayjoaqui, ziari27, Flopo89, Veros, Prla16, dekillerraven y Ashril._

 _Ashril: Te amo._

 _dekillerraven: ¡Hola! Puede ser Yamcha, no lo sé. A tan poco del final mis labios están más que sellados de spoilers. No puedo no hacerlos sufrir tan cerca del final, falta una última estocada. Aunque sí le diste a algo con lo del libro de Tights, no tan exactamente como lo dijiste, pero por ahí vas. Lamentablemente ya estamos respirando el final y espero que sea satisfactorio para todos, aunque ya me anticipo no poder complacer a todo el mundo. Gracias por leerme siempre._

 _Prla16: Qué lindo que te gustó lo de la novela, me alegra que a todos les haya hecho gracia jajaja_

 _Veros: ¡Gracias! Esta semana estuve especialmente ocupada con mil cosas pero igual quería cumplir con la fecha que les di ya que estamos a nada del final. No sé si sea mucho el sufrimiento, ya que como saben serán pocos capítulos los que quedan y quizás sea mucha información para dos capítulos nada más. Ya veremos cómo se me da el desenlace, quizás termine tomándome más, eso lo sabré recién cuando lo escriba. ¡Gracias por estar presente!_

 _Flopo89: Obvio no se va a quedar mirando como los asesinos de su amado se van impunes por el mundo a triunfar, tiene que hacer algo al respecto. Pero no creo que sepan exactamente por dónde viene la cosa, dejé unas pistas, tal vez las vean. Ojala no así las sorprendo jajaja En cuanto a la otra historia Ashril ya me dijo que no (culpala a ella)_

 _ziari27: No puedo revelar exactamente qué hará, pero como le dije a otra persona más arriba, hay un par de pistas sobre dónde podría terminar todo. Qué alegría que te gustó cómo Milk y Goku volvieron a la historia. Y yo tampoco lo puedo creer, me siento como en un limbo emocional jajaja_

 _paulayjoaqui: Lamentablemente para los estándares de la época no era posible detectar tan temprano un embarazo, considerando que llevan casados un mes y creo que dos meses teniendo relaciones jejeje así que no podremos saber la exacta fecha de la concepción, de estar ella embarazada. Tal vez la venganza tenga qué ver con el motor, no sé AY YA NO PUEDO SPOILEAR NADA._

 _Lizzy Gerry: Me encanta que te pongas ansiosa hasta en los capítulos más tranquilos jajaja Este tal vez te haya podido causar más ansiedad. No lo sé, creo que es más la anticipación de que algo va a pasar al final y estamos tan cerca de ello que no sabemos cuándo pasará ESO que les vengo advirtiendo. Lamentablemente no puedo asegurarte que la siguiente historia pueda gustar tanto como esta. Creo que serán muy diferentes y quizás no logre mantener lectores como lo hice con esta historia, cosa que todavía me cuesta creer. Por ahora vamos a concentrarnos al 100% en Entre sus Manos para darles el mejor final que sea capaz de escribir. Seguramente después me tome un descanso para volver y dedicarme al nuevo bebé. Ojalá te pudieras hacer una cuenta para recibir la notificación y que no tengas que pasarte por mi perfil para saber si he vuelto o no. ¡Gracias por leerme como siempre la mia italiana favorita!_

 _Lyss Getta: Siempre tengo que cerrar el capítulo con algo que nos deje pensando, afortunadamente en el siguiente va a pasar de todo y quizás te quedes más como OH MIERDA, en vez de MMMM. No sé si me di a entender jajaja_

 _soandrea: No sé si fue exactamente un capítulo de muchas emociones. Yo lo sentí muy tranquilo para lo que estamos acostumbrados. El siguiente sí te prometo que será más AHHHH, creo (?) jajaja O mejor dicho, eso espero. Le pondré mucho esmero para que así sea._

 _vegeta-bulma00: ¿Será el abogado? ¿Será Nappa? ¿Será Yamcha? ¿Será Zeus? (perdón no sé si todos entiendan esa referencia jajajaja) Es cierto que Nappa no ha estado muy activo en los últimos capítulos, pero el pelado volverá (?) en forma de fichas (?). A mí también se me hizo muy guerreros Z la comida jajaja sí, eran sólo dos pero tal vez algún día haga una PARTE 2 y los meta, no sé, es una idea que se me viene a la mente de vez en cuanto. Ustedes me dirán qué opinan al respecto llegado el final._

 _Leyvis: Jajaja me re alegra que te guste Broly, tendrá un par de escenas en el próximo capítulo que espero te gusten. ¿Habías sido vos quien sugirió agregarlo? Ya no recuerdo T_T JAJAJA No soy Tights, pero puedo entenderla profundamente, sobre todo al final con el tema de que a las embarazadas no se les permitía leer. Era por una cuestión de que la mente debe reposar en el embarazo. Qué cosa tan mediocre, yo me hubiera vuelto loca. Incluso creo que eso sería suficiente para que ella decidiera no tener hijos nunca._

 _Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: Zamas va a ir sabiendo qué hacer a medida que avance el siguiente capítulo. Ya entenderán al final, o eso espero jajaja Y sí, todo va a salir bien, sólo falta el susto final que tiene que ser el más susto de todos los sustos hasta ahora (?) Creo que en definitiva lo único que puedo decir es que es algo que se fue tejiendo al principio, sobre todo en Vegeta. Algo que se dijo en innumerables ocasiones y que se sella con algo que él mismo dijo en este capítulo. No sé si eso sea suficiente para imaginarlo, quizás estoy arruinando la sopresa. Esperabas que en este capítulo se pudiera todo, pero creo que acá es donde la pudrición empieza (?) en el siguiente sí, ya todo se va a ir a la berja._

 _LucretiaDroogie: AHHHH Tus reviews largos me hacen morir en vida. Me alegra que el capítulo te hiciera reir, siempre pensé que escribir de por sí es dificil, pero escribir algo cómico es lo más difícil del mundo. Mi primer fic fue una "comedia", o el intento de ello, de una Nade de 16 años que escribía en . Hoy en día lo veo y lo odio jajaja está tan mal escrito, es tan poco divertido, pero creo que para la época estaba medianamente bien para el estándar de la página. Incluso hoy sigo renegando cuando me llega un mail de "favoritos" a ese fic y no puedo creer que haya gente leyéndolo. En fin, ya me fui por las ramas. En cuanto al título, no forma parte de la herencia como bien dijiste, lo adquiere por matrimonio así que aunque deje de ser Conde, será Duque, aunque puede ser un Duque pobre. Sobre el motor de Bulma, creo que nunca lo hablé en detalle, pero el motor de Bulma funciona por combustión interna, el de Black tenía otro modo de funcionamiento totalmente diferente, así que a pesar de que cumplen la misma función, nadie podría haber argumentado plagio porque tendrían que explicar cómo funciona el de combustión interna y no podrían hacerlo, por lo tanto Bulma hubiera salido bien parada si alguien se atrevía a hacerlo. Ay, creo que arruiné con este capítulo todas tus expectativas en cuenta a que Vegeta sepa sobre las sospechas de Bulma y su embarazo, perdón jajajaja Hubiera sido algo lindo, pero teniendo en cuenta todas las restricciones que se detallan en este capítulo, es imposible que Vegeta ignore las recomendaciones de un médico por sobre los deseos de Bulma. Creo que podría considerarla negligente. Es difícil porque nosotros como lectores sabemos que todo eso estaba mal, pero para la época era algo natural. Ahora, hablando sobre el plan de Zamas, vas por el camino correcto, pero no sé si es lo que estás esperando. AY ME DUELE NO PODER ADELANTAR NADA. Broly sí tendrá un par de escenas más, pero... AHHHH Listo, no puedo decir más. Sólo esperame hasta el próximo domingo y sabrás por dónde viene todo. No sé si habrás agarrado las pistas (?), esperaré a tus comentarios para saber si las viste o no._

 _Bueno, amados lectores. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y esperen que en el próximo capítulo empieza el clímax. Me duele saber que se termina pero me emociona saber qué vayan a opinar al respecto. Si lo van a odiar, si me van a odiar, si me tirarán tomates virtuales o si me pediran una parte II. LA INCERTIDUMBRE ME MATA._

 _Nos leemos, Nade._


	36. XXXVI

**Entre sus Manos**

* * *

-XXXVI-

* * *

Le había costado mucho trabajo, demasiado… Se pasaba las tardes entrenando, tratando de distraerse de lo que realmente le preocupaba. Incluso había aceptado que Raditz trajera a su hermano menor para tener un vergonzoso encuentro de esgrima del que, por supuesto, había salido victorioso. El muchacho incluso había tenido la audacia de pedirle que practicaran al menos una vez a la semana. Extrañamente había aceptado. Le resultaba divertido humillarlo de vez en cuando. Después de todo lo que lo había hecho sudar durante aquel juicio le parecía lo más justo. Ciertamente se lo merecía por ser tan bocón y despreocupado.

Pero después de tres semanas no lograba sentirse del todo tranquilo. Todo marchaba bien en la fábrica y ya habían comenzado con la producción que, según los cálculos de Bulma, estaría lista para la venta en un par de meses. Y por ello, cada noche llegaba más tarde a la mansión.

Blandió su florete con más fuerza de la necesaria contra su inexperto oponente, estaba molesto. Indignado por la constante ausencia de su esposa en aquella mansión. Raditz bebía de su más fino brandy desde la esquina contraria. Divertido y observando el espectáculo, sentado en una silla sin interés de participar.

Goku cayó al suelo y se quejó, Vegeta llevó la punta de su florete hasta su pecho y lo tocó.

—Perdí otra vez —dijo el muchacho en un tono divertido.

—No te esfuerzas los suficiente.

—Oye, apenas puedo recordar las reglas. Este deporte es muy complicado.

La risa de Raditz interrumpió el intercambio y Vegeta se volteó, dejó su casco sobre una mesa contra la pared y guardó su florete.

—Al menos no pierde el entusiasmo —comentó Raditz.

—Tu hermano tiene el mismo entusiasmo por perder que tú tienes por el alcohol.

—Cuando menos lo imagines voy a ganarte, Vegeta. He estado entrenando mucho por las noches.

A pesar de que detestaba admitirlo, su mejoría fue notoria. Había pasado de perder en un par de movimientos a equipararlo por un par de asaltos. Y resultaba increíble pensar que lo había logrado en unas cuantas semanas cuando él mismo había entrenando en aquel deporte durante casi toda su vida. Quizás el único que podía haberle ganado en esgrima era Black, no había duda alguna que eran hermanos.

Goku se levantó del suelo y dejó su equipo junto al de Vegeta. Se limpió descuidadamente el sudor de la frente con una toalla y se volvió a su contrincante.

—¿Cómo va todo en la fábrica? —le preguntó a Vegeta, quien no había tardado en servirse un vaso junto a Raditz.

—Supongo que bien.

—Tengo que admitir que tenía mis dudas, pero no ha dejado de trabajar desde que empezó con todo esto. No la he visto en semanas —comentó Raditz y observó de reojo la forma en la que Vegeta bebía de su vaso.

—Milk ha querido ir a visitarla, pero su médico le recomendó quedarse en casa. No puede salir hasta que de a luz. Ha estado muy aburrida, por suerte mi madre no ha dejado de visitarla.

—Debe ser lindo tener una mansión, ¿verdad hermanito?

—En realidad es demasiado grande para mi gusto. Estaba pensando en comprar una casa en el campo cuando nazca nuestro hijo.

—¿Tu esposa está de acuerdo?

—De hecho, sí, le gusta la idea de dedicarse al hogar. De todas formas, vendré a visitarlos a menudo. No podría perderme de entrenar con Vegeta, es lo más divertido que he hecho en años.

El conde bufó una especie de risa socarrona, incapaz de admitir que de hecho él también se había divertido un poco. Tomó asiento, aún sintiendo su corazón acelerado tras el encuentro. Miró el reloj ubicado contra la puerta y se dio cuenta lo tarde que era, a pesar de que el sol apenas comenzaba a esconderse.

—Veo que la vida de casado te está tratando bastante bien, ¿es raro que tu esposa trabaje más que tú? —le preguntó Raditz.

—Está empecinada con tener éxito. Hasta ahora todo ha salido bien, no hemos tenido ningún problema en la producción…

—Deberías darle un aumento a Broly, ese muchacho prácticamente no tiene vida propia.

—No lo ha pedido, apenas ha dicho un par de palabras desde que lo mandaste. Comienzo a dudar si no tiene un problema del habla.

—Siempre ha sido un muchacho discreto, es lo que querías ¿no?

Vegeta se removió sobre su asiento y observó a Goku servirse un vaso con agua.

—Deberías beber con nosotros —le dijo el mayor.

—Ya es tarde, Milk debe estar esperándome.

—Yo debería ir al Club, ahora que mamá está tan ocupada con tu esposa me la he podido sacar de encima lo suficiente como para dedicarme a trabajar. ¿Quieres tomarte una noche libre, Vegeta?

—No… tengo unas cosas qué hacer —mintió.

Mientras Raditz y Goku se retiraban, Vegeta permaneció en aquella sala a solas. Terminó su vaso y se sirvió otro. Deambuló de un lado al otro, mirando de vez en cuando el reloj junto a la puerta. Realmente no tenía nada más qué hacer aquel día, salvo esperar el regreso de su esposa.

No había forma de detenerla, de contener ese espíritu suyo. Había llegado tarde, noche tras noche. Y su vida había adquirido lentamente un tono monótono, en el que él aguardaba su llegada y cenaban juntos. Pero ella estaba tan cansada que apenas podía comentarle lo que había hecho durante el día, tan hambrienta que no paraba hasta terminar su plato y se retiraba a dormir.

Ni siquiera había podido tocarla durante las noches y, aunque no era el tipo de hombre que le exigiera algo así a su esposa, comenzaba a molestarle lo mucho que se esforzaba al punto de caer totalmente rendida sobre la cama, sin cruzar palabra alguna.

Esperó durante un par de horas, tomó una ducha y volvió a mirar el reloj más cercano para comprobar lo tarde que se hacía y que ella aún no regresaba.

Para la hora de la cena, ella no había puesto pie sobre la mansión. Era el colmo.

Se vistió una chaqueta y pidió que prepararan un carruaje para él. Y a pesar de que estaba sumamente molesto por sus constantes demoras, quizás la preocupación que seguía sintiendo fue lo que lo empujó a ir por ella.

Las calles estaban desérticas, apenas iluminadas por la luz anaranjada de las farolas. Secretamente esperaba no encontrarla allí, y que hubiera salido de regreso en el mismo momento en el que él había ido por ella. Pero algo le decía que no era así, que ella seguí allí, trabajando hasta su último aliento.

* * *

Había cerrado los ojos un instante, con una promesa no dicha de que sólo sería por un momento. Que sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos y descansar para volver a levantarse revitalizada, que no bastaba más que eso para seguir trabajando. Pero terminó totalmente dormida sobre el escritorio. Estaba tan cansada que sentía cómo sus piernas temblaban. Y para cuando se sentó se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. No había probado un bocado en toda la tarde, distraída inintencionalmente por todo el trabajo que tenía entre manos. Y no le bastó más que relajarse por un leve momento para quedarse profundamente dormida a pesar de la posición incómoda en la que estaba. Sentada sobre su sillón, con el rostro acunado entre sus brazos.

Sintió alguien tocando su hombro, una y otra vez, suavemente. Escuchó su nombre un par de veces dicho en un susurro y abrió apenas los ojos. Vio a través de la ventana la noche apropiándose de la ciudad y luego de caer en cuenta de lo tarde que era, se levantó de repente con un gesto de espanto.

Él la miró sorprendido, con una mano extendida hacia ella, la misma que la había estado meciendo para que se despertara. Luego se sonrió divertido y dejó a la luz su perlada sonrisa.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó asustada.

—Muy tarde… Ya todos se fueron a casa.

—No puede ser… —murmuró mientras recogía sus cosas—. ¿Y tú qué haces todavía aquí? Deberías irte a casa.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, te he notado muy cansada últimamente.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. Tengo que irme rápido o Vegeta va a molestarse mucho… —dijo mientras habría el cajón derecho de su escritorio y sacaba de allí su anillo de bodas para ponérselo nuevamente en el dedo—. Estará furioso cuando llegue…

—Tranquila, estoy seguro de que entenderá. Debería estar feliz de que todo haya marchado tan bien.

—Bueno, tu ayuda ha sido muy valiosa —contestó sonriéndole.

Bulma observó la sonrisa ladeada de Lapis por un momento, bajó la mirada y volvió a su portafolio. Repentinamente la puerta de su oficina se abrió y ella observó con asombro cómo Vegeta se habría paso. Captó inmediatamente cómo el ónice de su mirada vagaba desde ella hasta él.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó sin presentarse.

—Para nada —respondió Lapis—. Ya estaba retirándome. Que tengas buenas noches Bulma, nos vemos mañana —dijo cándidamente caminando junto a Vegeta para pasar por la puerta—. Que descanse, Conde.

Vegeta no dijo nada y lo observó retirándose. Cerró la puerta y esperó allí, se cruzó de brazos y enfrentó la mirada expectante de su esposa.

—¿Te diste cuenta de la hora que es?

—Lo siento, no quise demorarme tanto…

—¿Qué hace él todavía aquí? No hay nadie más en la fábrica.

—Sólo estaba viendo que estuviera bien… La verdad es que me quedé dormida. No fue mi intención.

—Si estabas tan casada debiste volver a casa.

—Lo sé, lo sé… No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

Insatisfecho con su respuesta, se giró contra la puerta y observó a través del cristal hacia la fábrica. Aquel muchacho que acababa de conocer no había tenido la cortesía de presentarse y le dejó en claro que sabía perfectamente quién era. No era del todo extraño que lo supiera, después de todo él era un conde, próximo a convertirse en Duque. Y no estaba del todo seguro de por qué se sentía tan extraña su presencia. Quizás se debía a que lo había encontrado a solas con su esposa, estando la fábrica totalmente vacía, a excepción claro de Broly. Cuando lo vio salir por la puerta delantera, Bulma se paró junto a él.

—Es el hijo de un reconocido ingeniero. Su padre ha estado ausente del país por un tiempo, no se ha sabido mucho de él. Pero ha hecho grandes avances en el campo y es honor tener a su hijo trabajando conmigo. Parece ser un buen chico.

—Un muchacho muy atento, ¿verdad?

—De hecho, lo es. Es un alivio tenerlo trabajando aquí, me ha ayudado mucho. Y no ha tenido ningún inconveniente en trabajar para una mujer, lo cual es refrescante teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que fue todo al principio.

—La cena estará fría cuando lleguemos —le dijo, dejando de lado su conversación para abrir la puerta y retirarse.

Como cada noche, Broly los acompañó hasta el carruaje y se sentó junto al cochero. Vegeta estaba a punto de reclamarle su constante ausencia y lo mucho que estaba trabajando, pero se quedó callado cuando la sintió reclinarse contra él y soltar un cansado suspiro. Abrazó su brazo suavemente y cerró los ojos. Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo y notó las bolsas oscuras bajo sus párpados. Estaba exhausta. Y en ese momento deseó poder compartir un poco de esa pasión desbordante que ella tenía por la ingeniería, y así liberarla de toda esa carga que ella sentía tan propia, inherente a nadie más que ella. Pero no había manera de que pudiera llenar su propia mente del conocimiento que ella recolectaba, y la de la forma asombrosa y con la facilidad que lo hacía. Ella había nacido para ello, sin lugar a dudas. Era su lugar en el mundo y lo atesoraba, él podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, era complicado para él tolerarlo por momentos. Como si aún no pudieran encontrar el equilibrio entre su pasión y su relación.

Quizás Vegeta nunca hubiera podido imaginarse que terminaría casado, voluntariamente. Pero lo que jamás pudiera haber anticipado, ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes, era que desearía tanto pasar más tiempo con su esposa. Le incomodaba esa nueva necesidad. Le parecía realmente estúpida, teniendo en cuenta lo renuente que era del mismo matrimonio. Se sentía relegado como una segunda pasión de su esposa, aunque ella insistía tanto en que sería momentáneo.

Por momentos se preguntaba si realmente lo sería, o si el anticipado éxito de su empresa sólo sería el inicio de algo más grande, con una magnitud inimaginable que terminara por consumir su tiempo por completo. Que si vida sería así de ahora en más y tendría que vivir viendo a su esposa sólo un par de horas antes de dormir, y que, si tenía suerte, podría tocarla y desprender esa otra pasión de vez en cuando, cuando ella no estuviera tan agotada.

La notó dormida después de unas cuantas cuadras y al llegar a la mansión no se atrevió a despertarla. La cargó hasta el dormitorio y la acomodó entre las sábanas. Apagó las luces y se retiró a cenar en soledad. Y mientras comía casi sin ganas la cena fría que los había estado esperando se preguntó por aquel atento muchacho que tanto en común tenía con ella. Quizás mucho más de lo que él mismo podría, jamás en la vida. Se sentía frustrado, idiota por atreverse a tener pensamientos tan estúpidos. Él nunca había sido inseguro de sí mismo, y una mujer jamás lo había ignorado de esa manera. Terminó por sacudir esos pensamientos de su mente, no podía permitirse sentirse de esa manera, era inaudito, impensado.

Cuando finalmente volvió a su habitación, listo para dormir junto a su esposa, se acostó sobre el frío lado derecho de la cama y trató de dormir. Aunque le costó mucho trabajo. Era difícil para él sacar esa frustración o incluso reclamarle a ella el poco tiempo que compartían. ¿Tan dependiente se había vuelto? Se sentía prácticamente fuera de sí, como si se hubiera convertido en alguien más, en un vestigio del hombre que realmente era. Tan distante de ese que hubiera preferido perder todo antes de contraer matrimonio.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Bulma se había despertado con un apetito voraz. No era de extrañarse, ya que la noche anterior había llegado totalmente dormida y no había tenido la oportunidad de probar bocado. Vegeta la observaba atentamente saboreando la comida, incluso se había saboreado la punta de los dedos con un gesto de satisfacción, olvidándose por completo de hacer uso de sus servilletas de tela.

—No tendrías tanta hambre si llegaras a cenar por la noche —le dijo, haciendo que descuidara su plato.

—Lo siento… —murmuró—. Ya te dije que no volverá a pasar, hoy volveré temprano. Creo la producción se ha encaminado bien y los ingenieros que están trabajando conmigo podrían encargarse de cualquier eventualidad. Hoy saldré a comprar algunas cosas para mi oficina, necesito más libretas y quisiera comprar un par de libros, tal vez papel para planos. Tengo una idea que no he podido sacarme de la mente y ahora que estoy más tranquila quizás pueda dedicarme a eso.

—¿Otro invento?

—Claro, no pensaste que me detendría luego del motor, ¿o sí?

—No… Claro.

—De todas formas, no me demoraré mucho. Te prometo que esta noche estaré para la cena, podemos salir a cenar si quieres. Hace mucho no hemos salido a ningún lado.

—Cómo quieras.

—Haz la reservación. Vendré temprano —le dijo y se levantó de la mesa, besándolo en la mejilla como habituaba antes de retirarse.

Desde lejos la vio tomando su abrigo y su portafolio, y luego vio a Broly caminando detrás de ella. La puerta se cerró y el permaneció a solas, ni siquiera había terminado su comida luego de que ella se había marchado. Se quedó allí pinchando la carne sobre su plato desinteresadamente y terminó por dejar el tenedor sobre la mesa, casi arrojándolo sumamente ofuscado.

A las afueras de la mansión, ella se detuvo cuando vio a un pequeño perro corriendo hacia su escolta. Se paró en dos patas y esperó una muy ansiada caricia que no se hizo esperar. Se giró sorprendida al ver la sonrisa de Broly. Quizás era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo y se dio cuenta que realmente no sabía nada de él.

—¿Te gustan los animales? —le preguntó él simplemente asintió, viéndola a los ojos de forma fugaz antes de abandonar a su pequeño amigo de cuatro patas—. Si quieres puedes quedártelo, parece que no tiene familia… Está sucio y se ve hambriento, llévalo a la empresa, veremos que le den algo de comer allá.

El carruaje de Bulma había trazado una nueva ruta, esta vez hacia alguna librería sobre el centro de la ciudad en la que pudiera comprar lo que necesitaba. El día se prestaba para deambular por las calles, los cálidos rayos del sol bañaban la capital y creyó que podría prescindir de su abrigo aquella tarde. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo y Broly le abrió la puerta, ella se bajó y observó los alrededores. Encontró un anuncio sobre la vereda, había una librería a la vuelta de la cuadra y se giró a Broly, le sonrió ligeramente y caminó hasta el letrero.

Pasó poco tiempo allí, deambulando entre cientos de libros pulcramente acomodados entre estanterías. Luego eligió una libreta nueva y pagó por sus compras. Al salir de la tienda, Broly se ofreció a cargar con sus compras y ella se detuvo a darle los libros envueltos en una bolsa de papel. Echó un vistazo a través de la calle, había sido la tarde más tranquila que había tenido en semanas. Se sentía bien darse un descanso y ciertamente su cuerpo se lo había estado reclamando. La culpa se había vuelto particularmente apremiante esa mañana, cuando se despertó sin saber cómo había llegado a su cama. Probablemente se había quedado dormida en el carruaje una vez más y había dejado a Vegeta cenando solo. Lo había notado especialmente pensativo, aunque realmente no había pasado demasiado tiempo con él, y le preocupaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

Su periodo seguía retrasado, considerablemente retrasado. Tenía más hambre que nunca y aunque no había vuelto a sentir nauseas estaba segura de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Lo que no podría saber era la fecha exacta en la que se había dado la concepción del hijo que probablemente estaba cargando, lo que le generaba muchas dudas sobre en qué momento se despertaría con un bulto sobre su abdomen. Sería terrible que Vegeta lo notara antes de que le dijera algo al respecto, ella no podría ocultarle que hacía un tiempo no menstruaba. Y si bien nunca había sido del todo regular desde su primer sangrado, el atraso se había vuelto más largo que cualquier otro anterior. Había sacado cuentas mirando el calendario y no recordaba por completo el último día, si había sido antes de la primera vez o antes de la boda. Había pasado tanto últimamente que no lo había tenido en cuenta. Entre el juicio de Goku y el inicio de la empresa, entre el accidente de Vegeta y la muerte de Black… Eso hubiera desbaratado el ciclo de cualquiera.

En el peor de los casos estaría embarazada de al menos dos meses, apenas entrando al tercero. O quizás menos, pero la duda era suficiente como para asumir que tenía poco tiempo para ser sincera. Y mientras pensaba en cómo decirlo y en cómo convencer a su esposo de permitirle trabajar como lo venía haciendo, sintió una mirada sobre ella y se detuvo. Alzó el rostro y lo encontró del otro lado de la calle. Cargaba una modesta canasta y vestía una sencilla camisa de lino blanca y pantalones ocres.

No supo cómo reaccionar y por un instante sólo se quedó muda, con su mirada fija en él. Lo vio sonreírle apenas curvando el borde de sus labios y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de la misma manera. Miró a los lados de la calle y cruzó a su encuentro. Él la esperó allí, parado sobre la esquina con la misma expresión cálida que siempre le había visto.

—Yamcha —dijo, apenas saliendo de la sorpresa de volver a verlo—. ¿Cómo has estado?... —preguntó tímidamente, recordando cuan horrible había sido su último encuentro.

—Bastante bien, encontré trabajo en la mansión de un Marqués. Estoy trabajando en los establos, empecé hace un par de días. Supe que ya patentaste tu motor, ¿qué tal marcha todo?

—Muy bien, de hecho. Me alegra que hayas encontrado un nuevo trabajo, estaba preocupada por ti…

Yamcha miró de reojo a Broly, quien había estado parado junto a ellos sin decir absolutamente nada.

—También supe que te casaste… Y no, no te pongas nerviosa, está bien. Supongo que tomaste tu decisión hace mucho tiempo y lo que yo tuviera por decir al respecto no cambiaría nada… De todas formas, tenía que hacer mi último intento. Sólo espero que él te trate como te mereces.

—Lo hace, no te preocupes por eso. Vegeta es mejor esposo de lo que parece. Para sorpresa de ambos yo soy quien tiene más problemas para desempeñar mi papel de esposa —comentó riéndose.

—Ya puedo imaginarlo.

—Sin embargo… quisiera pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que te marchaste de la mansión.

—Yo soy quien debería pedirte disculpas por causarte problemas.

—¿Crees que podamos ser amigos?

Él se sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a ella, sintió sobre él la amenazante mirada de Broly. Pero Bulma lo ignoró por completo y lo abrazó por los hombros.

—Cuídate, Yamcha. Espero saber de ti pronto —le dijo antes de despedirse.

—Tú también.

* * *

No había manera en la que pudiera describir cuán dichosa se sentía, tan satisfecha y completa. No sólo había logrado crear un motor que revolucionaría la industria, sino que además se había casado, estaba completamente enamorada y había fundado una empresa. Eso, sin contar con la posibilidad de estar engendrando un hijo del hombre que había elegido para compartir su vida. La vida simplemente no podía ser mejor. Estaba rodeada de familia y nuevos amigos, alzando las bases de un negocio fructífero y comenzando a labrarse un nombre para sí misma. Haber visto a Yamcha por la tarde la había dejado más tranquila de lo que esperaba, se lo veía bien y aún a pesar de su último encuentro, seguía teniendo esa forma tan dulce de mirarla. De no ser por ese secreto que guardaba, sin lugar a dudas todo sería totalmente perfecto.

Se sentó un momento cuando comenzaba a sentirse cansada y miró cómo los obreros trabajaban diligentemente sobre la línea de ensamblado. Le satisfacía cómo se dirigían a ella y cómo le consultaban sin dudar, cuando en otro momento quizás no se hubieran volteado a mirarla dos veces. Poco a poco recibía el respeto que tanto sentía que se merecía.

El aroma distintivo del café captó su atención, se giró a su derecha y vio la taza que él le extendía. Luego alzó la mirada y vio directo a sus ojos celestes y su sonrisa. Recibió la taza y él se sentó a su lado.

—No debería trabajar tan duro —le dijo, volteándose a ver a los obreros.

—Tengo buenas razones para hacerlo, además tengo un gran equipo. Aún no puedo creer que tenga a mi lado al hijo del famoso Dr. Gero… —Él soltó una risa atrapada en un suspiro y perdió su mirada en el líquido negro que humeaba dentro de su taza, la sostuvo entre sus manos y Bulma pudo sentir en su gesto algo incómodo—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—¿Eh? No… Para nada… —contestó pensativo—. No me lo tome a mal, pero me gustaría que dejara de llamarme así —dijo con un tono impregnado de resentimiento.

—¿Así cómo?

— _El hijo de Dr. Gero…_ —repitió haciendo una mueca—. Sólo llámame Lapis, si no es molestia.

—Oh, no, no es molestia para nada.

Bulma guardó silencio y meditó sobre aquel escueto pedido. Bebió de su café y suspiró, relajando su espalda y los músculos contraídos de tanto trabajar, y probablemente de todo el estrés que guardaba por estar ocultándole algo a su esposo.

—No me había dado cuenta que hacía lo mismo que detesto que me hagan a mí —le dijo sonriendo. Él alzó una ceja y la miró contrariado—. Detesto que me llamen _la esposa del Conde_ , al menos en este contexto… Nunca me había molestado antes, es más, deseaba mucho ser su esposa. Fue difícil lograr que me propusiera matrimonio —se rio—. Pero cuando empecé a trabajar me di cuenta lo mucho que deseaba ser mi propia persona, más allá de mi relación con él. Puedo entender que quiera lo mismo en relación a su padre.

—La diferencia es que, entre tu esposo y tú, tú sí puedes lograr hacerte de un nombre y que terminen olvidando el suyo. Yo en cambio… Dudo que pudiera llegar a hacer algo que supere lo que él ya ha hecho. Estoy condenado a vivir a su sombra… Me llamarán _el hijo de Dr. Gero_ por el resto de mi vida, incluso si lograra equipararlo… Tal vez me sentiría orgulloso si mi padre no fuera tan… Oh, lo siento. Creo que estoy hablando demasiado… —comentó con una sonrisa extraña, como si realmente no le importara lo que acababa de compartir.

—No, está bien. Puedes hablar conmigo, somos colegas después de todo.

—Sí, prácticamente.

—No creas que el camino hasta aquí ha sido fácil. Me he tenido que topar con muchas piedras, afortunadamente mi esposo y mis amigos me han apoyado mucho, no tengo nada de qué quejarme. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes quizás nunca hubiera descubierto lo mucho que me apasiona todo esto. Al menos tú pudiste recibir una educación formal y nadie dudaría sobre tu capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa.

Él no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio, sorbió de su café y esforzó una ligera sonrisa que transmitía muy poca satisfacción.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Bulma—. Seguramente lograrás lo que te propones, eventualmente todo caerá en su lugar y quizás en unos años seas incluso más exitoso que tu padre. Eres muy inteligente y capaz, no me cabe la menor duda. Y si en algún momento quisieras proponerte algo fuera de esta empresa cuentas con mi apoyo. Quizás no sea alguien importante hoy, pero sé que en algún momento todos sabrán mi nombre, tenlo por seguro.

—Eres una mujer muy confiada, Bulma.

Ella se rio, no podía negar que lo era.

—No puedo evitarlo. Estoy contando los días para que el motor salga a la venta y callar a todos esos hombres que dudaron de mí.

—Será algo divertido de ver.

—Si no te molesta la pregunta, ¿dónde está tu padre?

Él se removió incómodo sobre su silla. Su rostro se volvió serio y escaso de sentimientos gratos. Como si recordara algún horrible evento o el simple hecho de recordar a su padre le resultaba molesto.

—Se fue hace un año al nuevo mundo. No dijo mucho al respecto, sólo se fue.

—Ya veo… ¿Tienes familia?

—Una hermana y un hermano mayor. De hecho, le compré algo a mi hermana ayer.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño libro y se lo extendió. Bulma lo tomó y observó la cubierta con letras doradas grabadas.

—¿Una novela? ¿A tu hermana le gusta leer?

—No particularmente, pero se aburre mucho en casa y pensé que tal vez se entretendría leyendo esto. Desafortunadamente me dijo que hubiera preferido un vestido nuevo, si te gusta puedes quedárselo. No tengo un uso para darle.

—Gracias, lo leeré esta noche.

—De nada, espero que lo disfrute más que mi hermana.

—Estoy segura de que lo haré, ahora… si me disculpas, tengo una cita con mi esposo y le prometí que llegaría temprano.

Después de dejar su taza de café en la discreta cocina de la fábrica, se dirigió a su carruaje con su escolta detrás de ella. Al momento de salir se sintió aliviada, realmente no había mucho de qué preocuparse y quizás su animosidad había sido un tanto desmedida. Todo era tan nuevo y excitante que sólo era natural que se dejara llevar. Pero ahora, más tranquila y habiendo adquirido un poco más de confianza en su equipo, se sentía en posición de delegar algunas tareas. Sería difícil sacar la empresa de su mente por una noche, pero no imposible. Y aunque le había costado un poco salir de allí para cumplir con su promesa logró llegar a tiempo para salir junto a Vegeta.

Como le había pedido, él había hecho una reserva en un lujoso restaurante. Sin embargo, él no parecía muy contento con estar allí. Era tan solitario y renuente a cualquier tipo de evento que era un milagro que haya accedido a hacerlo. Estaba callado y parecía estar esperando a que la noche terminara lo antes posible. Le hizo gracia su rostro, mirando al resto con un gesto suficiente y un poco arrogante, como si estuviera por encima de todos allí.

Ella en cambio no tardó en halagar al chef luego de cada platillo. Mencionó en un sinfín de ocasiones lo mucho que le había gustado estar allí y lo bien que le había hecho tomarse un respiro. Pero él no parecía sentirse igual y no se atrevió a volver a preguntarle qué pasaba por su mente. Ella ya lo sabía y sabía también que no había manera en la que pudiera borrar esos macabros pensamientos que lo ahogaban. Aunque él no dijera nada, bastaba con ver esa forma esquiva que tenía de mirar sobre su hombro constantemente. Como si estuviera esperando un golpe por la espalda que nunca llegaba.

Al regresar a la mansión lo vio retirarse a darse una ducha. La cena no había estado tan mal, pero tampoco había sido el evento perfecto que ella había estado esperando. Él habló poco, sabía desde hace tiempo lo que le molestaba, pero parecía más molesto cada día que pasaba. No sabía exactamente qué hacer para tranquilizarlo y se sentó sobre la cama para esperar a que saliera de la ducha. En ese momento recordó el libro que Lapis le había obsequiado y se levantó a buscarlo en el bolso que yacía sobre una mesa contra la ventana. Lo tomó y volvió a la cama. Abrió la primera página y leyó las primeras líneas. _La letra Escarlata_ , una novela sobre una mujer adúltera. Pero apenas había terminado de leer el primer capítulo cuando Vegeta salió por la puerta del baño envuelto en apenas una toalla sobre la cintura.

Bulma lo miró de reojo. Se sintió incrédula al descubrir cómo aún se sonrojaba al verlo desnudo, luego de haberlo visto tantas veces. Cerró el libro casi por inercia y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Lo vio vistiéndose una ligera camisola blanca y unos pantalones de la misma tela. Luego se acostó junto a ella y apagó la luz.

—¿No te has cansado de mirar? —le dijo, tomándola por sorpresa y ella se volteó sobre la cama ligeramente avergonzada.

—No lo hacía —mintió y sintió su mano acariciándola bajo las sábanas. Sus dedos fríos le causaron escalofríos y se estremeció bajo su toque suave, deliberadamente lento. Sintió su nariz rozando el lóbulo de su oreja y respiró el aroma de su cuello, pegándose a su cuerpo.

—¿No lo hacías? —le preguntó divertido, levantando la tela de su camisón con la punta de sus dedos, acariciándole las costillas justo bajo la curva de sus senos.

Bulma sintió su mano viajando lentamente por su abdomen, a punto de tocar su ombligo y se estremeció. Repentinamente se preguntó si podría darse cuenta. Si un bulto había comenzado a hacerse notar justo en el sitio que estaba a punto de tocar y se paralizó. Vegeta sintió la forma en la que su cuerpo se contraía y se extrañó. Se detuvo, justo en el momento en el que ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a abrazarla, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Pero no dijo nada, se quedó inquieto, sintiendo bajo su mano la tela de su camisón cubriendo su pecho.

Pensó en preguntarle si algo andaba mal, si acaso ella no quería que la tocara. Sin embargo, esa pregunta se borró de sus labios cuando la sintió aferrada de su mano, poniéndola directamente sobre su pecho alborotado. Su respiración se había acelerado de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando lo deseaba. Pero se sentía diferente, como si hubiera algo que no le estaba diciendo.

Él respiró profundamente sobre su cuello y la sintió estremecerse por su cercanía y se aventuró a acercarse más a ella, como una pieza encastrándose a la perfección en un rompecabezas. Movió sus dedos y acarició su pecho, intrigado por cómo podría responder. Percibió su cálido aliento rozarle los nudillos y se atrevió a acunar su seno en la palma de su mano. Y cuando lo apretó suavemente la escuchó soltando un suspiro cargado de placer.

Acercó su boca al cuello de Bulma y posó por un instante la punta de sus labios allí, justo antes de que ella se diera vuelta y lo mirara a los ojos.

Algo extraño habitaba en su mirada, algo de preocupación mezclado con otra cosa desconocida para él. Como si hubiera algo de dolor perdido entre sus ojos celestes. Entonces se decidió a besarla sin saber que realmente no podía soportar verla mal. Quizás con el deseo inconsciente de borrarle esa triste forma de mirar.

La aprisionó entre sus brazos y la arrastró sobre el colchón para apretarla contra su cuerpo, comenzando a empujarla con su cadera en un vaivén que ella no tardó en reciprocar. Dejando de besarlo para respirar y soltar suspiros calientes que se le impregnaban en las mejillas.

Sus rostros se ruborizaron. Las piernas de Vegeta se envolvieron en ella como una enredadera de la cual era imposible escaparse. Sus cuerpos palpitaban con fuerza, emanando como olas calor, desde el pecho hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

Él metió sus manos indiscretas por debajo de la tela de aquel molesto camisón y se aferró de sus pechos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Perdido en esa mirada celeste, en ese ceño que se fruncía bajo su cabello, ocultando su excitación.

La mano de Bulma emergió por debajo de las sábanas y le acarició la mejilla, luego viajó hasta su cabello y se aferró de él con fuerza, invitándolo a probar sus labios una vez más.

Vegeta sintió su intimidad endureciéndose sobre su entrepierna, atrapada bajo sus pantalones. Clavándose dolorosamente entre las piernas de ella. Bulma se meneaba sugerentemente junto a él y repentinamente, la misma mano que se aferraba de su cabello lo había abandonado para empujar sus pantalones hacia abajo. Complacido, la observó luchando contra sus pantalones y soltó uno de sus senos para ayudarla, se levantó apenas sobre el colchón y logró liberar su masculinidad. La tomó por la cadera y hundió sus dedos sobre la piel blanca de su esposa, tan posesivo se había vuelto en su forma de tocarla que le sorprendía. Tan desesperada la manera en la que marcaba sus dígitos sobre su piel, cargando extrema necesidad.

Empujó su cadera y su cuerpo se amoldó inmediatamente al de ella. Dejó de marcar con sus dedos la piel nívea de Bulma y recorrió con su palma la curva de su trasero hasta perderse en su intimidad. Se quedó sin aire al sentir bajo sus dedos la textura de su sexo. Realmente jamás podría cansarse de descubrirla así. Con dos dedos la tocó hasta aquel punto exacto, su lugar favorito. Y mientras lo acariciaba desvergonzadamente la sintió contraerse y la aprisionó con fuerza con su otro brazo, entre su cuerpo y el colchón, apretándola inclementemente contra su pecho, sintiendo el vaivén desesperado que marcaban sus senos. Dibujó figuras sobre su húmeda textura y se aventuró a meter un dedo en su sitio más caliente. Sonrió al escucharla gemir y tras comprobar que estaba completamente lista para recibirlo, se acomodó y entró en ella suavemente.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento, dejándose sentir el uno al otro hasta el más íntimo milímetro. Despacio, abriéndose camino poco a poco. No fue hasta que se sintió completamente unido a ella que pudo soltar el aire que guardaba bajo sus pulmones y un gemido gutural abandonó su garganta. Apoyó la frente sobre la mejilla ruborizada de Bulma y empujó sobre ella, una y otra vez, suavemente, hasta que la sintió acompañando sus movimientos y se quedó quieto. Como si hubiera perdido por completo la cordura al sentirla marcando el paso de sus embestidas, y le permitió hacerlo sola, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Abrió los ojos y miró el espacio entre sus cuerpos, oculto bajo las sábanas y se mordió los labios al ver la forma desvergonzada en la que ella se movía para sentirlo. Repentinamente tomó una de sus piernas y la levantó por encima de las suyas. Deleitado por el sonido de sus gemidos y la forma entrecortada en la que pronunciaba su nombre la tomó con fuerza. Definitivamente nunca podría dejar de añorar su cuerpo.

Ella enredó su pierna sobre la de él y la mano de Vegeta tomó rumbo a aquel sitio preciso, al punto de máximo éxtasis de su mujer. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, apretó su pecho en su otra mano y la tocó desinhibido en aquel lugar permitido sólo a él. Bulma arqueo su espalda, atrapada bajo su posesivo abrazo.

En un arrebato, la tendió boca abajo sobre la cama y ella se arqueó, levantándose apenas irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas. Vegeta besó su impoluta espalda, aferrando ambas manos a sus caderas, hundiendo los dedos hasta dejar ligeras marcas rojas entre su piel blanca. Bulma se aferró a las sábanas y giró su rostro lo suficiente como para ver el semblante perdido de su esposo. Tocando el sitio húmedo donde sus cuerpos se unían.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella y la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a besarlo, acomodándose otra vez para entrar en ella y hacerla suya una vez más. Su lengua le humedeció los labios, entrelazándose desesperadamente, sintiendo cada profunda embestida en su interior. Repentinamente atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, de forma suave, tirando de poco la piel. La volteó sobre la cama y enfrentó su mirada y se hundió en ella aún ansioso por sentirla.

Cuando se sintió temblar sobre ella, cuando sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó tendido sobre la cama, acostado junto a ella, pudo comenzar a recuperar el aliento. Escuchó a su lado la respiración entrecortada de su esposa. La había visto sometida al éxtasis un par de veces antes de que él mismo se permitiera terminar. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sus cuerpos temblorosos y cansados, sus frentes perladas de sudor tibio.

—Eso fue…

—Sí —musitó Vegeta. Estaba algo asombrado por el mismo deseo mezclado con ansiedad que había sentido, y de la forma desesperada en la que se habían entregado. Ciertamente tenía su recompensa el esperar un poco de vez en cuando.

Bulma volvió a tomarlo de la mano, envolviéndose a sí misma con su brazo y arrastrándolo sobre el colchón para que la abrazara. Vegeta se acomodó detrás de ella y luego de aquella faena no fue nada difícil para él quedarse completamente dormido. Pero sintió que se despertó en un instante cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y el sol ya se colaba entre las cortinas semi abiertas. Su brazo yacía extendido sobre las sábanas blancas, sin aferrarse a nadie. Y logró escuchar los pasos de Bulma deambulando por la habitación.

Al voltearse la vio apresurada, echó un vistazo al reloj y ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Ella se vestía rápidamente un pesado vestido rojo oscuro, un tono borgoña tan denso como el vino. Admitió que se veía bastante bien, haciendo contraste con su piel blanca y bastante particular sobre el color de su cabello.

La escuchó mascullando unas cuantas quejas y tomó su bolso, recogió unas cuantas cosas de la mesa y un libro cayó al suelo. Vegeta se inclinó sobre el colchón y observó el libro abierto sobre el suelo y vio una pequeña nota que había volado de su interior, mientras ella tomaba el libro entre sus manos, él se inclinó sobre la cama y tomó la nota.

En un principio la tomó desinteresadamente y la leyó, pero mientras leía lo que yacía allí escrito su ceño se frunció.

 _Espero que te ayude a pasar la noche, sé que te aburres mucho._

 _Te quiere, Lapis._

El conde observó a su esposa, que no parecía haber caído en cuenta de lo que él había leído. Estaba demasiado ocupada guardando sus cosas como para voltearse a verlo. Él se puso de pie de inmediato.

—¿Qué es eso? —le cuestionó con la pequeña nota entre sus manos.

—¿Qué cosa? Estoy con prisa, Vegeta. Llegaré muy tarde.

—Respóndeme —bramó, tomándola del brazo para detenerla cuando la vio con intenciones de salir de la habitación.

—¡Ey! ¿cuál es tu problema? —contestó molesta y miró de reojo aquel trozo de papel.

—¿ _Te quiere, Lapis?_ —citó en un tono indignado.

—¿Qué? Oh… debe ser una confusión —Ella tomó la nota y la leyó rápidamente—. Lapis le dio este libro a su hermana y a ella no le gustó y se lo regresó, me lo dio ayer por la tarde. Seguramente se olvidó que eso estaba ahí.

Vegeta la soltó, insatisfecho con la respuesta que le había dado, pero Bulma parecía demasiado tranquila al respecto como para darle la idea de que le estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Realmente crees que lo olvidó? ¿No crees que lo haya dejado para ti?

—Claro que no, él sabe que estoy casada. Además, ¿problemas para dormir? Esto no es para mí.

—Quizás debería hablar con él y ponerle algunas cosas en claro.

—Ni hablar, no vas a ir a hablar con él. No es nada más que una confusión, en todo caso yo debería hablar con él.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Él es mi empleado y si se hubiera hecho alguna idea equivocada, cosa que dudo mucho, yo debería ser quien le aclare las cosas. Cuando Yamcha era tu empleado eso fue lo que dijiste.

—Eso no tiene nada qué ver, yo soy tu esposo y…

—Y yo soy su jefa. Esto fue una confusión y nada más, la nota era para su hermana. No seas paranoico. No necesito que vayas a marcar tu territorio por la fábrica como si yo fuera una damisela en apuros, Vegeta. No quiero discutir al respecto, deja que hable con él.

—Tú no puedes decirme con quién puedo y no puedo hablar.

—Dijiste que confiabas en mí…

—Te dije que no confío en los demás.

—Pues tendrás que confiar en que puedo manejar a los hombres a mi alrededor… Y si no pudiera, vendré a verte para que lo resolvamos. No voy a dejar que pase lo mismo que sucedió con Yamcha, Lapis es un gran apoyo para mí en la empresa y no quiero que un malentendido arruine nuestra relación laboral. Él es un buen chico, tienes que confiar en mi criterio…

Ella terminó saliendo de allí al cabo de unos incómodos segundos de silencio. Toda la tranquilidad que había sentido antes de dormirse se le había esfumado entre las manos. La puerta se cerró y él permaneció allí, azotado por sus pensamientos. De nuevo se sentía extraño y ridículo, terriblemente impotente y fatigado de discutir tanto con ella sin poder entenderla, y sin que él mismo pudiera darse a entender.

¿Así se sentían los celos? Una sensación tan amarga y desoladora que se odiaba por sentirse así. Parecía ser terriblemente susceptible, tal vez por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado con aquel mozo de cuadra o quizás peor, alimentado por todo lo que habían vivido junto a Black. Y no terminaba de entender si esa sensación estaba simplemente alimentada por la incertidumbre que le habían dejado las amenazas de Zamasu o algo más, una inseguridad que existía en él mismo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Cuando ella se marchó a toda prisa hacia la fábrica él permaneció deliberando a qué se debía esa terrible sensación. Y con el orgullo herido por verse vetado de hacer algo al respecto cuando él sentía que naturalmente era su derecho intervenir, se vistió un traje oscuro y bajó tranquilamente al primer piso. Ordenó que le prepararan un carruaje y salió con rumbo a la fábrica, muy a pesar de lo que Bulma tuviera que decir al respecto.

* * *

Cuando Bulma llegó a la fábrica, intentando acomodar su cabello mirándose en el reflejo del pequeño espejo que guardaba en su cartera, pensó en cómo abordar aquel tema. Repentinamente se había sonrojado, y aunque estaba segura de que aquella nota no era para ella, se preguntó si ese muchacho no habría sentido algún tipo de atracción hacia ella.

Era sólo natural; el pobre muchacho se había topado con probablemente la mujer más inteligente del país, una dama fina con clase y extremadamente hermosa, si ella se permitía decirlo.

Al abrirse paso por la fábrica, sus fosas se embebieron del olor intenso del metal de la maquinaria y de aceites. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, estaba de espaldas junto al grupo de ingenieros mirando unos planos que Bulma había diseñado la tarde anterior para una posible ampliación de la fábrica.

—Buenos días, señora —la saludó uno calvo y anciano y el resto se volvió a recibirla.

—Buenos días, caballeros. Lapis, ¿podemos conversa un momento en mi oficina?

—Claro —respondió y la siguió por la escalera.

Al llegar al despacho de Bulma, ella dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y sacó de allí la pequeña nota que Vegeta le había entregado y se la extendió ayer.

—Oh… —musitó él—. Lo había olvidado.

—Lo supuse, era para tu hermana ¿verdad?

—Sí, ella debió dejarla adentro cuando me lo devolvió.

—Es un alivio —le dijo, tomando asiento frente a su escritorio—. Mi esposo lo encontró y se hizo ideas muy extrañas. Debe ser difícil para él tener una esposa tan bonita e inteligente como yo, él creyó que te me estabas insinuando de alguna manera.

—No es una idea muy alocada —dijo él, sonriendo de manera divertida.

—¿Disculpa?

Lapis se acercó sobre el escritorio, guardó la nota en su bolsillo y se inclinó hacia ella. Con su mano derecha acomodó el cabello desordenado de Bulma detrás de su oreja y ella se quedó petrificada al sentir su tacto. Sus mejillas se tiñeron y el rostro le ardió.

—Usted me cae muy bien, Bulma —le dijo, luego de acomodarle los mechones desordenados—. Tal vez si la hubiera conocido soltera hubiera intentado algo —las palabras arrogantes que tenía para seguir vanagloriándose se perdieron en su garganta y Bulma se quedó muda—. Pero está casada, señora. Y además es mi jefa, sería muy inapropiado, ¿verdad?

—S-sí…

—¿Eso era todo?

—Sí, eso era todo. Puedes volver a trabajar…

El muchacho salió por la puerta con un aire tan cándido y relajado que logró hacerla sentir incómoda. No se había vuelto a voltear a verla antes de irse, simplemente se había retirado sin decir más y, una vez que se fue, Bulma sintió que podía respirar una vez más. Tal vez Vegeta no había estado tan equivocado después de todo… Sin embargo, ella tenía razón, había sido una confusión. La nota no era para ella, tal y como le había dicho a Vegeta. La nota era para su hermana. Pero aún así sentía que se había equivocado.

—Tranquila —susurró estando sola—. Él no ha hecho nada malo, no se ha insinuado… Creo… No, no, dijo que sería inapropiado… Pero…

Sus intenciones no le habían quedado del todo claras. Había dicho claramente que de no estar casada quizás hubiera hecho alguna movida, pero ella lo estaba, lo que significaba indudablemente que no se atrevería a insinuársele.

Miró por la ventana de su oficina hacia la fábrica y lo vio volviendo a trabajar. Ni una vez se giró a verla por la ventana, ni a sonreírle de alguna forma que la hiciera pensar diferente. La forma en la que la había abordado Yamcha había sido un poco lenta, pero finalmente había sido muy directo con ella. Con Vegeta había tenido que pedirle a gritos que confesara qué sentía por ella, y aun al día de la fecha no era capaz de expresárselo en palabras. No es como si las necesitara a esa altura. Quizás Black había sido el más directo en sus intenciones y jamás había se había puesto en duda, ni en su último segundo de vida. Y ella no supo cómo sentirse al respecto de lo que había escuchado, pero, en definitiva, si él no hacía absolutamente nada por avanzarla no habría hecho nada malo. ¿Cómo culparlo por sentirse atraído hacia ella cuando ella misma era capaz de hablar sin parar sobre lo especial que era en realidad?

—Si no hace nada, supongo que está bien… —terminó diciéndose antes de volver a trabajar.

* * *

Nadie le prestó particular atención cuando entró. Muchos allí no eran más que obreros que probablemente no tendrían idea de que un Conde había entrado. Deambuló entre las filas de trabajadores y buscó con la mirada a aquel muchacho, ese que había visto en su oficina la otra noche. No estaba seguro si sería el mismo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba del mismo muchacho de cabello negro y ojos claros.

Luego de pasearse unos metros y echar un vistazo a la oficina de Bulma, la vio parada junto a la ventana escribiendo algo en una libreta. Bajo la escalera estaba Broly, que quizás había sido el único en notar su presencia allí y lo miró a los ojos.

Repentinamente escuchó aquel nombre. "Lapis" escuchó de la boca de algún caballero y se giró a una mesa de trabajo del otro lado en la que se congregaban varios hombres vistiendo batas blancas. Era él, como había imaginado.

Esperó un momento y vio al grupo dispersarse y él se quedó allí observando unos planos extendidos sobre la mesa. Caminó directamente a él y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro. Él se giró con tranquilidad y al encontrar su oscura mirada se sorprendió, pero la sorpresa no le duró más de un segundo y luego se sonrió.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Conde?

—Es mi empresa también, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Sí, yo preguntaba qué lo trae hacia mí particularmente.

—Creo que los dos sabemos la respuesta.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa y se giró a enfrentarlo, quitándose de encima el insistente agarre del Conde sobre su hombro.

—Sí, se ha hecho una idea equivocada y ha venido a dejarme en claro que usted está casado con la señora Bulma. Como le dije a ella, la nota era para mi hermana. Fue mi error no haber revisado si la nota seguía allí. Mis disculpas si les causé algún inconveniente.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. Quizás habiendo esperado que el muchacho temblara de sólo verlo, pero él permaneció particularmente tranquilo, se limpió las manos manchadas de aceite con un trapo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Espero haberle aclarado el malentendido —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Procura no volver a darle un obsequio a mi esposa —dijo antes de comenzar a retirarse.

—Debe ser difícil —le dijo y logró hacer que se detuviera a escucharlo—. Dicen que las esposas atractivas son un castigo y una bendición al mismo tiempo. No imagino lo complicado que debe ser para usted estar en su mansión a diario sabiendo que ella está aquí, permanentemente rodeada de hombres que usted no conoce.

—No tengo miedo de los hombres que trabajan con ella —le dijo, apenas volteándose a verlo por sobre el hombro.

—Claro que no, por eso debe ser que le ha contratado un guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —le cuestionó, girándose hacia él una vez más.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar el nombre de Vegeta resonando sobre el recinto. Alzaron la mirada y se encontraron con el rostro ofuscado de la mujer que estaba siendo el tópico de su conversación. Vegeta hubiera esperado poder entrar y salir de allí sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero cuando se vio en evidencia miró con recelo al muchacho una vez más y tomó rumbo a la oficina de Bulma, con ella esperándolo sobre las escaleras.

Sintió la mirada amenazante de ella sobre él durante todo el trayecto y se maldijo, todos allí se habían volteado a verlo. Bulma estaba cruzada de brazos y cuando él finalmente llegó, ella cerró la puerta.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¿¡Qué le dijiste!? ¡Te dije que yo me encargaría!

—¿Y por qué tendría que quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando…

—¡Porque yo te lo pedí!

—Hay algunas cosas que deben hablarse entre hombres, ¿qué parte de eso no quieres entender?

—Lo que tú no quieres entender es que yo puedo hacer lo mismo que haces tú. ¡Ya hablé con él! Todo fue aclarado, ¡tenías que esperarme y hablar conmigo!

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que hable con él? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacerle?

—No se trata de eso, Vegeta. Es una cuestión de respeto… Cuando me dijiste que era tu decisión despedir o no a Yamcha yo admití que me equivoqué al intervenir. Lapis es mi empleado, yo debería ser quien le llame la atención si algo estuviera mal. ¡Y ni siquiera es el caso!

—Es mi empleado también, yo también tengo derecho de decir quién trabaje aquí y quién no.

—Sí, pero no basándote en celos. ¿Estás celoso verdad? ¡Ese es tu problema! No confías en mí, no confías en que sea capaz de mantener a raya a otro hombre, ¿cierto?

—No vamos a tener esta conversación aquí donde todos nos puedan escuchar —bramó Vegeta, caminando rumbo a la puerta.

—Estás huyendo porque sabes que tengo razón. ¿Qué te dijo él? ¿Que fue una confusión? ¿Un malentendido? Es lo mismo que yo te dije antes de salir y no fuiste capaz de confiar en mí.

—Te has estando comportando demasiado extraño como para confiar en ti —dijo antes de salir.

Bajó por las escaleras a toda prisa con rumbo a la salida. Sentía su sangre hirviendo y justo junto a la puerta volvió a verlo. Cruzaron miradas una vez más y lo vio sonreírle de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando lo reconoció.

—Vuelve a sonreírme así y será la última vez que sonrías —le dijo, deteniéndose por un instante sin siquiera mirarlo.

Vegeta salió por la puerta principal y se subió a su carruaje. No podía soportar la irritación que lo invadía y al llegar a la mansión se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Lo bebió hasta no ver el fondo del cristal y terminó estrellándolo contra la pared. Se sentó en el sofá junto al bar y se decidió a esperar. Contando las horas para que ella volviera para terminar esa conversación.

Quizás lo que más le molestaba era que tuviera algo de razón, que sus motivos no eran más que celos desmedidos y que tuviera que toparse con la realidad de que, en definitiva, no era tan seguro como él siempre habría creído.

Tal vez lo que le había dicho aquel muchacho era cierto, y estaría eternamente condenado a ver con recelo a los hombres que se le acercaran a ella, ahora más que nunca, cuando era una estrella en asenso de un mundo que él jamás podría llegar a comprender.

Y quizás, esa misma inseguridad había sido alimentada por las constantes ausencias de Bulma en la mansión. Esos silencios que ahora comenzaban a caracterizarla, la forma pensativa en la que la encontraba de vez en cuando, sin saber en qué estaba pensando tanto. Ella siempre era la primera en decir cualquier idea que se le cruzara por la mente, por más alocada que fuera. Y ahora estaba distinta y se sentía un poco lejana.

Admitir que le dolía su ausencia era también bastante complicado, ya que ella siempre dormía en su cama junto a él y cada mañana lo besaba en la mejilla antes de irse. Quizás el estrés estaba sacando lo peor de ambos, quizás el matrimonio mismo era lo que él tanto había pensado que era. Después de todo, era el recuerdo que tenía del matrimonio de sus padres. Contantemente peleando cuando estaban juntos.

En ese momento recordó el viejo despacho de su padre. Tal vez había sido intencional tener una oficina fuera de casa cuando la suya le hubiera servido perfectamente. Él trabajaba como lo hacía Bulma, y volvía a casa pasada la noche. Muchas veces no había llegado a cenar y no era algo extraño. Para él era normal. Y le incomodo pensar lo mucho que se parecía a la metodología de Bulma.

Ya más tranquilo, bebió un segundo vaso mientras esperaba. Y así esperó durante varias horas. La noche llegó y la mansión se inundó del olor proveniente de la cocina. Para el momento en el que la cena estuvo servida él se rehusó y sentarse a comer. Se quedó parado, mirando los platos y las bandejas dispuestas sobre la mesa, esperando por sus comensales. Pero él se negó a tomar asiento.

Deambuló por el primer piso con aquel vaso entre las manos. Nathalie se había asomado a verlo un par de veces. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que habían servido la comida y las muchachas de servicio comenzaron a levantar todo en voz baja. Repentinamente Nathalie apareció ante él con una pequeña bandeja entre las manos envuelta en un paño.

—Disculpe, Conde… —dijo, acercándose cuidadosamente—. He juntado algo de la cena para llevarle a Bulma. Debió haberse demorado trabajando… ¿Le molestaría que vaya a la fábrica para asegurarme de que coma?

—Adelante —contestó sin mirarla, con la vista clavada en la ventana, pero una idea cruzó su mente y se volteó antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso más hacia la puerta—. O más bien, dámelo. Yo voy a llevárselo.

Su tono sonó más bien como una amenaza y ella asintió, le entregó la bandeja y recibió el vaso de whisky. Lo miró de reojo y notó una línea que comenzaba a partir el cristal. Por un instante se preguntó si lo habría rajado con la misma presión de sus manos y lo vio salir por la puerta dando un portazo.

Nuevamente estaba camino a la fábrica, más molesto de lo que estaba cuando salió de allí. Le exigió al cochero que se apresurara y logró llegar en la mitad del tiempo que normalmente le requería.

Era tarde, la espesura de la noche cubría por completo la ciudad, pero de lejos pudo ver las luces encendidas de la fábrica y apretó los dientes. No podía ser que se rehusara a volver y hablar con él. No podía creer que siguiera allí metida sólo por evitarlo a él.

Cuando el carruaje llegó ante la casilla del sereno se detuvieron, sin embargo, el carruaje no avanzó y poco después vio a su cochero acercándose a la ventanilla.

—El sereno no abre, Señor —le dijo y él no dudó en bajarse.

Pasó caminando sobre la valla y se aproximó a la ventana, el sereno estaba dormido. Su taza de café estaba partida contra el suelo y su ropa manchada de café. Prefirió no perder el tiempo en él, incluso tendría la satisfacción de despedir con mucha razón a uno de los empleados que Bulma había contratado. Así que no desperdició más el tiempo y caminó hacia la puerta principal. El carruaje de Bulma seguía allí, esperando por ella. Y junto a la puerta esperaba un pequeño perro, amarrado en una correa. El animal no dejaba de ladrar e intentaba escapar de su atadura con desesperación. Y aunque le extrañó su presencia, lo ignoró para seguir caminando.

Empujó la puerta y sólo pudo sentir el rechinido del metal arrastrándose sobre el suelo, haciendo eco sobre el recinto. Dio un par de pasos al interior y miró a hacia la oficina de Bulma, pero desde aquel ángulo no pudo verla, quizás estaría dormida sobre el escritorio otra vez.

Caminó directamente hasta la escalera y se extrañó al no encontrar a Broly allí, esperando, sentado en una silla como acostumbraba. Se quedó quieto por un momento, frunció el ceño y sintió algo extraño. Echó un vistazo a los desérticos alrededores y detrás de un pasillo pudo ver una taza en el suelo, rodeada de café. Extrañado, caminó unos pasos y pudo ver una mano extendida sobre el suelo y se quedó petrificado. Corrió hasta él. Broly estaba tirado junto a aquella taza totalmente inconsciente. Sin dudarlo, se giró hasta las escaleras y gritó su nombre, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Volvió a gritar mientras corría al primer piso y abrió la puerta de la oficina.

Bulma no estaba allí.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _N/A: Qué cliffhanger, ¿no? ¿Cómo sigo desde acá? Jajaja Ay, falta tan poco para el desenlace que me da como nostalgia. Pero no quiero que esto se vuelva mi nota final del fic ya que todavía nos falta un último tramo. Sé que dije domingo pero pude terminarlo antes de lo que esperaba y no me aguanté._

 _Mejo volvamos a lo que pasó en este capítulo y el anterior…_

 _Sin lugar a dudas esperaba la respuesta que recibí de la mayoría. A muchos les molestó la actitud que tomó Bulma, pero no es mi idea excusarla por lo que hace, desde lo personal a lo laboral. Ustedes tienen el derecho como lectores de formar la opinión que deseen de los personajes y también tienen la posibilidad de hacérmelo saber con sus comentarios. No me ofenden ni los tomo como críticas, salvo que explícitamente lo sean ya que no les parece que van con el personaje, que han salido de la nada, por así decirlo. No tengan miedo de decir que algo no les gusta, yo valoro mucho su opinión y en un par de ocasiones me hicieron desistir de ciertas ideas que creo que han sido para mejorar la historia, en definitiva. Si hay algo que extrañaré profundamente el día que deje de escribir fics es el constante feedback que recibo acá. Es inigualable la relación que se establece entre ustedes y yo, capítulo a capítulo._

 _Dicho eso, quisiera decir un par de cosas en relación al viaje de Bulma. Como personaje, el primer objetivo que tiene Bulma es el de recuperar su estatus y fortuna, cosa que jamás ha olvidado, por eso no me parece extraño que aún quiera lograrlo con uñas y dientes. En mi experiencia hoy en día, el mundo laboral y el éxito vienen aparejados con sacrificios en la vida personal. Yo misma he llegado a trabajar 3 empleos diferentes, y horas extra, llegando a trabajar desde las 7 de la mañana a las 11 de la noche, sólo pudiendo comer y dormir. Por supuesto tenía un objetivo en ese momento, que me llevó a sacrificar mucho mi vida personal. Y creo que escribir una historia de una mujer que va rumbo al éxito sin problemas y sin sacrificios sería poco verosímil. Imagino que para la época sería casi imposible e incluso mal visto, lo que le complica más las cosas a ella. Y no creo que por ello quiera decir que Vegeta es un total incompetente. Vegeta es competente es muchas cosas, pero no en el área en la que ella se desempeña. Diciendo esto, para nada quiero hacerles creer que Bulma está 100% en lo correcto, ella comete errores como lo hacemos cualquiera de nosotros o eso intento, con el objetivo de hacerla más humana. A veces siento que los errores que pudiera cometer Vegeta, sin importar cuán grandes sean, siempre serán más perdonables de lo que son los errores de Bulma, y creo que se debe al hecho de que ella es mujer. Tal vez me equivoque, pero con 10 años escribiendo fics es algo que noté en infinidad de ocasiones. Y trato de mantener la barra moral a igual altura para ambos, los dos pueden meter la pata en cualquier momento. Los dos son arrogantes y supongo que eso puede llevarlos a chocar en más de una ocasión. Tal vez mi idea al decir todo esto no es justificar la actitud de un personaje, de hecho, creo que ella comete un error, pero como soy quien la escribe creo que puedo entenderla mejor._

 _¡Y en cuanto al capítulo! Creo que faltan dos más, si mis cálculos no fallan para que leamos la palabra FIN. ¡Qué emoción, lloro! Como siempre no puedo hacer más que agradecer sus comentarios, gracias especialmente a Amaraterose, LucretiaDroogie, Veros, Lizzy Gerry, Nuria-db, Princess Narin, soandrea, vegeta-bulma00, dekillerraven, Ashril, Flopo89, ziari27 y Prla16._

 _Prla16: Sí, yo también la entiendo pero pero pero…_

 _Ziari27: Bueno, espero que hoy te haya dejado más feliz la cuota lemonosa jajaja En el próximo capítulo vamos a saber más sobre Lapis ;) Besitos desde la Patagonia Argentina!_

 _Flopo89: Yo no creo que tendré una crisis existencial cuando termine el fic jaja casi dos años pensando en esta historia, ¡qué viaje! Gracias por compañarme 3 Bueno, creo que lo de Lapis quedó más o menos claro, pero en el siguiente quedará clarisimo, igual creo que tus pensamientos no iban del todo retorcidos jajaja. Su hermana no tendrá participación activa en esta historia, no te preocupes jajaja Sobre las preguntas, 1. Creo que la respondimos en este capítulo. 2. No puedo decirlo. ¡Perdón pero te prometo que hay una razón!_

 _Ashril: Me encanta que tu review llegue todo cortado ajajajaja pero creo que entendí la mayoría. Amo que te acuerdes de la Bulma que llevó su bebé a ver androides asesinos, Bulma puede ser super negligente, lo bueno es que no estoy siendo demasiado ooc jajaja_

 _Dekillerraven: Qué bueno que te gustó la llegada de Lapis/17, siempre me pareció el más lindo de todos jajaja tanto que le compite a Vegeta en mi opinión. Ojalá te haya gustado él en este capítulo, estoy pensando más en el 17 de la saga de Cell y no tanto en el del torneo del poder. El tema de los recaudos en embarazadas es un poco más complicado que eso, ya que, aunque hoy sabemos que un embarazo se puede llevar tranquilamente trabajando si es saludable, en esa época no se pensaba así. Y realmente creo que si un doctor les receta "x" cosa, Vegeta sería capaz de hacérselo cumplir a Bulma si él cree que ella está equivocada. Pero esa es sólo mi opinión, ahora el problema que tendremos es otro. AY, ya se termina…_

 _Vegeta-bulma00: Creo que en este capítulo se menciona más eso que se dijo en el capítulo anterior y que tendrá mucho que ver con el siguiente, ojala lo hayas notado, y si no, ya verás lo que pasa en el siguiente y me dirás. De todas formas, algo captaste. Quizás ahora habrá quedado un poco más claro. ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! ¡Que tengas una linda semana vos también!_

 _Soandrea: Creo que hubo una molestia generalizada con Bulma, me recordó cuando en el baile Vegeta le sacó la máscara y todas lo querían muerto jajajaja Pero bueno, si no cometieran errores no tendríamos historia qué contar ¿no? Jajaja En cuanto al sexo del bebé sí entiendo lo que decis sobre la cronología del canon, pero creo que no puedo darte mi opinión personal al respecto sin tirarte un spoilerazo. Dentro de poco podrán saber qué opino._

 _Princess Narin: Me halaga un montón no sólo que tengas un sexto sentido para mis actualizaciones, sino que también abandones otra lectura por continuar con la mía. Explota mi corazón… En cuanto a Bulma, sí, como dije, lo anticipaba. Venía sintiendo que eso era lo que iban a decir y lo entiendo completamente. Convengamos que desde que Bulma llegó a la vida de Vegeta el pobre no tiene un segundo para estar en paz jajajaja si no les roban en un tren, se queda ciego o ella mata un tipo jajaajjaja best writing ever (?) Hasta la próxima!_

 _Nura-db: Sí, Bulma puede ser muy irresponsable. Como cuando llevó a Trunks bebé a ver a los androides y casi muere cuando Dr. Gero le apuntó a su nave. Qué tiempos aquellos jajajaja_

 _Lizzy Gerry: Tu tsunami de emociones me llega hasta la puerta de casa cuando te leo jajaja Espero que estes bien después de leer el final de este capítulo, creo que te habrá causado otro tsunami más grande que el anterior. Realmente cada vez que leo tus mensajes me vuelvo a dar cuenta de cuan dulce sos como lectora, jamás me habían hecho sentir tan querida con un mensaje como lo haces vos. Es una dicha que hayas llegado a leer esta historia. Jajaja y sí, "anda al grano", así se dice jaja Como siempre me llenas el corazón de algo muy bonito cuando te leo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente, un abrazo muy fuerte a la mia italiana favorita._

 _Veros: ¡Gracias! Es una preocupación constante que el capítulo les guste y no pasar a arruinar todos los 35 capítulos en uno solo jajaja Oh la presión del final…_

 _LucretiaDroogie: Ojalá te esté tratando bien el inicio a clases, y sí This is the endgame. Espero que este capítulo no se haya sentido tan corto y que te haya gustado la cuota lemonosa del cap. Me tardé 3 días en escribirlo porque temía estar haciendo algo horroroso jajaja ay ojala que no. Sobre el capi, recién en el próximo capítulo se sabrá lo que trama Zamas, y espero haber planteado todo bien para que en el siguiente se den cuenta del intento de foreshadow que hice en este capítulo y el anterior, (y en todo en general). Supongo que podes ir sacando conclusiones sobre Lapis, ya en el próximo se sabrá qué pasó con Bulma y verás si tus ideas estaban encaminadas. De todas formas por lo que pasó hoy y lo que dijiste en tu review anterior sobre él, creo que andabas mas o menos en el camino correcto, más o menos. Si te sentiste un poquito mal con esa discusión no sé cómo te sentirás con las discusiones de hoy, gracias por entender a Bulma a pesar de que pueda resultar extremadamente obstinada. Creo que tenemos la misma ideología sobre ciertas cosas sobre la mujer y creo que por eso siempre le das al clavo con todo lo que "intento" transmitir. Lamentablemente el hecho que les venía anticipando ya pasó y como temías ellos estaban en malos términos. Lo cual va a ser peor para Vegeta, por las cosas que se desatarán en el siguiente capítulo. Ay, me duele el cora de sólo pensar en escribirlo jajaja Sobre los ocultamientos coincido un 100%, por momentos nos olvidamos de que Bulma tiene 16/17 años y le tocó de todo en ese tiempo, y si bien en aquel contexto, con esa edad y ese estatus, era considerada una mujer adulta, es una niña y aún le falta mucho por conocer de ella misma y de su esposo o cómo será la dinámica de su relación. Puedo decirte que sí habrá un salto en el tiempo, ay pero no puedo decir más porque ya se termin ESO ÚLTIMO SÍ SONÓ A DESPEDIDA AHHHH Gracias a vos también, tus reviews de verdad siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me alegran el día por completo. Aprecio mucho que alguien se tome el tiempo de analizar todo tan a detalle, cosas que a veces sólo escribo sabiendo que nadie más que yo va a notar y de repente tú te metes en mi alma, así como si nada y tú te metes en mi corazón (?) JAJAJA perdón, se me metió un polaco._

 _Amaranterose: ¡Qué alegría que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores! Sí, me gusta de vez en cuando meter un capítulo tranquilo y más reflexivo para después tirar todo por la ventana. Para nada me tomé a mal tus comentarios, son más que bienvenidos y me gusta saber qué opinan, me ayuda mucho y como dije, era algo que anticipaba podrían llegar a pensar. No sé qué opinarán de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de no haber sido muy feliz. Y no te preocupes por las comas, también me pasa más seguido de lo que me gustaría jajaja_

 _¿Qué más puedo decirles además de GRACIAS? Gracias por leer y acompañarme hasta el final y bueno, preparen la playlist más sad que tengan porque esta mierda se pone emo. JAJAJA ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
